


Le poids de nos erreurs

by Enelye (Malohkeh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Back to Hogwarts, Because I am obsessed by the link between memory and identity, Bellatrix Lestrange is her own warning, Canon-Typical Violence, Cruciatus, Deal with a Devil, Doloris, F/M, Français | French, Hermione Granger-centric, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Identity Issues, Les façons de penser des personnages ne reflètent pas toujours celles de l'auteur, Memory Loss, No Bashing, The Deathly Hallows, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 64
Words: 324,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malohkeh/pseuds/Enelye
Summary: A quel point nos souvenirs déterminent-ils qui nous sommes ?Cours, devoirs, retenues et règles enfreintes les une après les autres. Cette année à Poudlard ressemblait presque à toutes les précédentes. Si on oubliait, bien sûr, les mangemorts qui tenaient l'école à la gorge.Et comme si la situation n'était pas assez complexe, Hermione fait un jour une erreur, une simple erreur qui l'amène de fil en aiguille à conclure un pacte avec le diable. Naviguant alors de mensonge en manipulation pour tenter de s'en sortir et réparer ses erreurs, la jeune sorcière peine à garder la tête hors de l'eau.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 14





	1. La retenue

**Author's Note:**

> Ma co-auteure avait publié cette histoire il y a des années sur son compte fanfiction.net (sous le titre errare humanum est). Ayant fait une vaste correction /réécriture bien méritée, je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour la publier ici aussi, peut-être que cela pourrait encore intéresser des lecteurs !
> 
> Cette histoire respecte ce qui s'est passé avant le tome 7 et, bien que la trame principale avait été écrite avant la parution de ce dernier, nous l'avons remaniée après avoir lu Les Reliques de la Mort, afin que notre récit se mélange mieux avec l'univers des romans.  
> Sur cette même note, nous avions surtout en tête l'attitude du Rogue des films en écrivant cette fic, donc bien plus dans la retenue, et moins... extrême dans la malfaisance ? Et, il y a treize ans, j'étais assez indulgente à son égard. Je ne pense pas que, dans cette version remaniée de notre premier jet, il soit OOC, mais je préférais prévenir.
> 
> S'il y a des choses qui vous plaisent, vous dérangent, vous intriguent, ou si vous avez remarqué des erreurs ou des incohérences qui m'auraient échappées, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour m'en faire part. Après tant d'années, je suis curieuse de voir ce que l'on peut penser de cette histoire !  
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

En chemin pour les cachots, Harry jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre du premier étage.

Il pleuvait des cordes.

Seulement, même le fait de ne pas pouvoir sortir du château pour s'aérer un peu l'esprit ne rendait pas plus facile l'idée qu'il allait devoir passer deux heures enfermé dans les cachots avec Rogue. Depuis sept ans qu'il le connaissait, chaque fois était pire que la précédente. Ces temps-ci plus que jamais car, tandis que les jours défilaient, il se sentait de plus en plus mal : ses recherches concernant Voldemort demeuraient au point mort, ses notes baissaient dans toutes les matières, et ses relations avec ses amis et alliés battaient de l'aile, par sa propre faute le plus souvent. Il se sentait pris au piège dans ce lieu qu'il considérait jusqu'ici comme chez lui.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir quitté l'école à la fin de sa sixième année comme il l'avait d'abord souhaité. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû écouter les autres. L'argument du fiasco-du-ministère était injuste, mais ils l'avaient tellement utilisés pour le persuader de ne pas prendre de décision hâtive qu'il avait fini par céder. Et voilà où cela le menait. Certes, les recherches n'auraient peut-être pas été plus fructueuses et sa vie plus facile s'il n'était pas revenu, seulement, au moins, personne n'en saurait rien. Personne n'aurait été là pour faire le constat flagrant de ses échecs.

De plus, il pensait qu'en revenant, il aurait au moins la possibilité de parler au portrait de Dumbledore mais, non, il n'avait même pas droit à ça. Depuis juillet, personne n'avait en effet réussi à accéder à son bureau, pas même ceux qui connaissaient le tout dernier mot de passe. La gargouille refusait de laisser passer qui que ce soit, y compris la nouvelle directrice. Et ce n'était pas, comme beaucoup l'avaient imaginé de prime abord, un tour des mangemorts, car ceux-ci étaient sans aucun doute ceux que la situation énervait le plus.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry se rendait en cours pour faire profil bas. Les mangemorts avaient beau, semble-t-il, avoir reçu l'instruction de ne pas lui faire trop de mal, de tels manquement au règlement pourrait leur fournir une excuse pour justifier au yeux de la communauté magique son renvoi. Or, renvoi signifiait baguette brisée et il ne pouvait se le permettre : non seulement c'était un de ses biens les plus précieux mais, surtout, une fois la baguette à la plume de phénix cassée, toute lutte contre Voldemort deviendrait quasiment impossible. Alors, il refusait de prendre ce risque, aussi minime soit-il. Et il ne pouvait fuir, non plus, car qui sait ce que les mangemorts pourraient faire à ceux qu'il abandonnait derrière lui. Non, il était piégé.

Quand les trois gryffondors arrivèrent dans les cachots, il leur fut facile d'ignorer les quelques piques lancées en leur direction. En vérité, depuis qu'ils avaient été confrontés au manque de réaction de leur victime préférée, les serpentards ne prenaient à l'évidence plus aucun plaisir à s'attaquer directement à Harry, et ne continuaient que par habitude. Non, ils avaient trouvé d'autre moyens de l'atteindre: ils savaient qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à d'autres que lui, en particulier aux plus jeunes et aux plus vulnérables.

Le silence tomba quand Rogue arriva, et chacun prit sa place dans la salle lorsqu'il leur signifia d'entrer.

A une des tables du premier rang, Harry se contentait d'écraser, émincer et mettre dans le chaudron les ingrédients que Ron, son binôme, lui présentait. Lui était trop occupé à ne pas sauter à la gorge du traitre qui se prenait pour leur professeur pour se concentrer sur la recette de la potion du jour. Débordant de haine et de rage, il peinait à ravaler les insultes qui lui brûlaient la gorge, à se concentrer pour ne trancher que des _ingrédients_ avec son couteau et à ne _pas lever les yeux du plan de travail vers_...

Une main sur son bras. Une autre lui présenta des griffes à réduire en poudre. Il acquiesça et se mit au travail.

Depuis qu'il avait réalisé que son ami ne pourrait pas réaliser la moindre potion, Ron avait pris les choses en main et dirigeait chaque étape des préparations (et il y parvenait plutôt bien, à la grande surprise d'Hermione, assise juste derrière, et de lui-même). Que ce soit parce que cela lui occupait l'esprit ou parce qu'il refusait de donner une excuse à Rogue pour punir Harry, il l'ignorait, mais une chose était certaine : il n'avait jamais été aussi doué en potion que cette année.

Cependant, il savait que cela ne pouvait pas durer. En effet, le soir, il travaillait non seulement sur ses devoirs mais aussi sur les brouillons de ceux d'Harry, étant donné que ce dernier passait son temps à chercher une faille dans les défenses de Voldemort, réfléchir à la nature et à la cachette des horcruxes, et à déprimer quand la sensation que tout était vain et désespéré revenait tout à coup. Le peu de temps restant était consacré aux recherches, et le peu de sommeil qu'il parvenait à glaner était régulièrement interrompu par des cauchemars. En un mot comme en cent, l'épuisement le gagnait.

Et en effet, il ne vit pas Harry mettre les griffes dans le chaudron alors qu'il aurait dû attendre que Ron éteigne le feu avant de les ajouter. Il ne réalisa l'erreur de son ami que bien trop tard, c'est à dire quand la potion pris une teinte rouille au lieu d'être d'un orange pale. Des projections du liquide bouillonnant se mirent à voler en tout sens et il s'éloigna du chaudron de quelques pas. Bien lui en pris, car les gouttes qui tombaient au sol rongeaient la pierre comme le plus corrosif des acides. 

\- Potter! aboya le professeur Rogue en faisant disparaître les projections aussi que toute la potion contenue dans le chaudron. Comme d'habitude, essayer de vous enseigner quoi que ce soit est une perte de temps!

D'un simple geste de baguette, le sol parut comme neuf.

\- Une semaine de retenue devrait vous rappeler que vous devriez être reconnaissant d'assister à ce cours, siffla-t-il, et que travailler dur serait la moindre des choses afin de montrer votre gratitude de pouvoir étudier dans cette école, d'autant plus quand il est évident que vous ne méritez pas cet immense privilège.

La voix glaciale du professeur ne provoqua d'abord pas de réaction chez Harry. Puis, il leva des yeux pleins de rage et de haine vers le professeur. Sentant le danger arriver, Hermione pris les devant :

\- C'est de ma faute professeur.

Elle vit Ron se tourner vers elle avec horreur, mais il était trop tard pour reculer ou se demander si elle avait pris la bonne décision.

\- J'étais distraite et en voulant rallumer le feu sous mon chaudron, j'ai rallumé le leur. Harry n'a rien pu faire, il était déjà en train d'ajouter les griffes, c'était trop tard.

\- Miss Granger, dit le Maitre en Potion.

Il marqua une pause, et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus jubilatoire.

\- Quelle stupidité. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre bêtise abyssale. Et une retenue, ce soir, à sept heures. Tout retard serait vraiment… regrettable.

Il se tourna vers le reste de la classe et ajouta:

\- Vous terminerez la semaine prochaine. Pour ceux qui ont encore quelque chose à finir, en tout cas. Maintenant, sortez tous d'ici!

Les élèves ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois et se précipitèrent hors de la salle de classe.

Seul dans la pièce quand la cloche sonna, Rogue passait entre les tables en lançant des sort de protections sur les chaudrons, avant de les mettre dans la pièce attenante. Il affichait un sourire moqueur. Granger mentait bien mal. Si en premier lieu, il pensait le lui faire remarquer et doubler la punition de Potter, il s'était repris : rien n'égalait le plaisir de voir Miss Je-Sais-Tout en retenue, elle qui y avait échappé pendant plus de six ans.

Sans un mot envers son amie qui venait pourtant de lui sauver la mise, Harry rejoignit la salle commune. Juste avant d'y entrer à son tour, Ron se retourna vers Hermione.

\- Hermione, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Mentir à un professeur ? A Rogue en plus ! Pourquoi tu lui as donné comme ça une excuse pour te donner une retenue ?

La jeune sorcière croisa les bras. Comme toujours comme on remettait en cause son jugement et ses actes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sur la défensive. Elle répondit toutefois sans agressivité :

\- Harry était sur le point de dire quelque chose de stupide. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'examiner toutes les possibilités, Ron.

\- Mais il va te faire la peau !

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Tu l'as entendu, il ne m'a donné qu'une seule retenue, alors qu'il voulait en donner une semaine à Harry. Il voulait clairement se défouler sur lui. Harry aurait eu de la chance de s'en sortir avec un séjour à l'infirmerie, mais je ne pense pas qu'il va me faire du mal. J'ai l'impression que la satisfaction de m'avoir enfin mise en retenue lui suffit. Et puis de toutes manières, même si Harry arrive à peu près à se retenir de l'insulter et de le provoquer en classe, je ne veux pas tenter le diable et voir ce qui arriverait s'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux seuls dans une pièce pendant plusieurs heures. 

\- J'avoue que sur ce coup, je suis d'accord, dit Ron avec un frisson. Je ne veux vraiment pas savoir ce que cet assassin aurait pu lui faire. 

Il donna le mot de passe et tint le portrait ouvert pour Hermione.

\- Merci. Et moi non plus.

Elle le suivit à l'intérieur et son regard tomba d'instinct sur les fauteuils à coté de la cheminée. Comme attendu, Harry était replié sur lui-même dans l'un d'eux. La tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, il tournait négligemment sa baguette entre ses doigts. De temps à autres, des étincelles s'en échappaient, ce qu'il ne paraissait pas remarquer.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Ils avaient l'habitude, et il valait mieux le laisser en paix quand il était dans cet état d'esprit. La jeune sorcière se contenta donc de sortir un rouleau de parchemin pour s'attaqua aux devoirs donnés par les professeurs dans la journée, tout en constatant avec plaisir que Ron faisait de même.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione releva le nez de son devoir, expulsée de sa réflexion par l'entente de son nom. Elle fit un signe de tête à Ron pour montrer qu'elle l'avait entendue et termina sa phrase. Quand ce fut fait, elle posa sa plume dans l'encrier.

\- Il est presque six heures, fit Ron, la regardant avec autant d'admiration que de consternation ranger son deuxième rouleau de parchemin de la soirée.

Quand elle eut terminé de ranger ses affaire, Hermione se leva et, voyant l'absence de réaction chez Harry, posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

\- Harry, on va manger. Tu viens avec nous ?

Elle n'insista pas en constatant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il n'assisterait pas au repas et, à l'instar des fois précédentes, ils lui ramèneraient des fruits et d'autres aliments aisément transportables qu'il mangerait quand bon lui semblerait. Probablement tard dans la nuit, après que ses deux amis soient partis se coucher depuis longtemps.

Ron et Hermione prirent en silence le chemin de la grande salle. La jeune sorcière était prête à parier qu'il allait se plaindre de Harry avant d'être arrivé. Deux minutes plus tard, Ron lâcha un soupir :

\- Vraiment, Harry m'inquiète. Il est de pire en pire, et maintenant, il ne nous parle même plus ! On ne peut pas l'aider s'il ne nous dit rien. On ne sait même pas s'il a de nouvelles idées.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il avance, et c'est justement une grande partie du problème, objecta Hermione.

\- Oui, eh bien comme je disais, on ne peut pas l'aider si nous exclue comme ça.

\- Je sais, Ron. Mais de toutes manières il ne veut pas vraiment qu'on l'aide. S'il pouvait tout faire lui-même, il le ferait. Et honnêtement, je ne peux pas l'en blâmer.

\- Comment ça, tu es d'accord avec lui ?!, demanda brusquement Ron.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, et tu le sais bien, répondit avec tristesse Hermione. Ce n'est pas parce que je comprends que je suis d'accord. Réfléchis-y, Ron. Chaque année, des personnes qu'il aime sont en danger suite à quelque chose qu'il a fait ou dit, et juste parce qu'il existe. On aurait pu être tué quand vous êtes venus me prévenir pour le troll, puis tu as été assommé par un échiquier géant, percuté et frappé par le Saule Cogneur et quasiment dévoré par une colonie d'accromantules.

Après ça, on aurait pu se faire mordre par un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune, Sirius a manqué perdre son âme, Cédric a été tué après que Harry l'ait convaincu de prendre le trophée en même temps que lui, n'importe lequel de nous six aurait pu être gravement blessé ou tué au ministère, sans compter Sirius qui est mort pour être venu à notre secours. Après ça, Harry a participé à la torture de Dumbledore en lui faisant boire du poison parce qu'il a promis d'obéir à ses ordres, et l'a finalement vu être trahi et tué sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'à chaque fois, Harry s'en tient responsable. Il ne devrait pas, car nous faisons nos propres choix, mais ça ne change rien à ce qu'il ressent. Et à l'heure actuelle, si j'étais lui, je serais terrifiée de nous perdre tous les deux, Ron. Il a perdu ses parents, son parrain, puis son mentor. Il ne veut pas perdre ses meilleurs amis, et ça, je peux le comprendre. 

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit comme ça moi aussi je peux comprendre. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ça me plait, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Je... Je veux juste aider !

\- Je sais bien. Moi aussi. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus. A part la découverte d'un nouvel indice, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait le sortir de cet état-là.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma aussitôt, résigné.

Le repas fut silencieux. Ceux qui appréciaient Harry lançaient des regards inquiets en direction de la place vide à coté de Ron. A la table des professeurs, McGonagall se trouvait à sa place de directrice, avec à sa droite, Flitwitch, et Rogue à sa gauche. Le Maître des Potions gardait le regard rivé sur son assiette, plus sombre que jamais. A coté, les Carrow, mangemorts comme lui, ne cessaient d'observer les élèves avec un air vicieux.

Tout le monde savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas là que d'une façade. Les Carrows ne se reposaient pas sur de belles paroles et un air méchant pour maintenir l'ordre. Non, ils ne manquaient pas une occasion d'agir et de faire du mal. Leur Maître semblait leur avait donné carte blanche pour diriger l'école et ils s'en donnaient à coeur joie, sachant que personne ne pouvait les en empêcher et qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, tant qu'ils n'infligeaient pas de dommages grave à long-terme. Ce qui laissait beaucoup de possibilités.

Alecto et Amycus Carrows n'avaient pas le poste, mais ils étaient les vrais directeur et directrice de Poudlard. Le titre n'avait été donné au professeur McGonagall que pour rassurer et apaiser la communauté magique. Elle le savait, les professeurs le savaient, les élèves s'en doutaient, mais elle gardait le titre malgré tout. Elle savait que cela restait sa meilleure chance de protéger les élèves que les parents lui confiaient.

Hermione relevait de temps en temps la tête pour jeter de rapides regards au professeur Rogue, lequel fixait son assiette sans y toucher. Elle le vit soudain poser son verre avec rudesse et sortir par la porte qui se trouvait derrière la table des professeurs.

S'il était déjà de mauvaise humeur, il ne servait à rien de l'énerver davantage. Elle se leva aussi et quitta à son tour la grande salle, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards qui la suivaient, certains hargneux, d'autres interloqués ou compatissants. Une fois dans le hall, elle se rendit aux cachots d'un pas décidé pour une punition non méritée, une punition sûrement pénible.

Elle arriva donc devant la porte avec quinze minutes d'avance, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de frapper. Au moins, il ne pourrait pas lui reprocher d'y mettre de la mauvaise volonté.

Elle poussa doucement la porte, lorsqu'il lui en donna l'ordre, et entra. Dans la salle vide, elle constata que les chaudrons étaient propres, mais que les tables étaient couvertes de poudre, de morceaux d'ingrédients et de tâches de diverses couleurs. Ici et là, des flacons et des bols avaient été oubliés, les armoires se révélaient en désordre. En temps normal, le professeur n'aurait jamais laissé une classe partir en laissant la salle un tant soit peu dérangée, il avait donc du demander à sa dernière classe de tout laisser ainsi pour sa retenue. 

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée à moins de cinq mètres du bureau qu'elle réalisa que le professeur ne se trouvait pas derrière, comme elle le supposait, à noter des copies. Deux paquets de parchemins se trouvaient bien rangés sur le bureau, mais elle y voyait aussi des ingrédients (elle identifia entre autre des feuilles de dictame et des pustules de clabbert). A coté du bureau, il y avait un chaudron posé sur un trépied et le professeur se trouvait derrière celui-ci. Concentré sur sa préparation, il n'avait pas montré le moindre signe indiquant qu'il savait qu'elle était là.

Hermione le regarda allumer le feu et tourner avec précaution la potion dans le sens anti-horaire.

\- Professeur, se signala Hermione quand il eu terminé, afin qu'il ne puisse pas l'accuser de l'avoir distrait.

Elle se prépara et s'efforça d'avoir l'air confiante, bien qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise d'être ainsi seule avec lui. Ce n'était pas seulement dû au fait qu'il soit un mangemort, non, ce n'était pas le seul auquel elle avait fait face, loin de là. C'était en fait que, depuis septembre, elle avait réalisé qu'il n'éprouvait pas que du dédain envers elle, comme elle l'avait toujours pensé : en réalité, il haïssait et méprisait profondément qui elle était. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu autant de dégoût, de révulsion et d'aversion que dans son regard quand il posait les yeux sur elle. 

Il donna un coup de baguette sur le bord du chaudron, sans doute pour éviter que quoi que ce soit ne tombe dedans. Il avait relevé ses manches afin de ne pas être gêné durant la préparation, et Hermione vit très clairement la marque des ténèbres qui s'étalait sur son avant-bras. Cette vue lui tordit l'estomac. Rogue remarqua le regard de son élève et remit brusquement son vêtement en place, cachant à ses yeux le tatouage de son maître.

\- Mais qui voilà, miss Granger, siffla-t-il. Miss Parfaite ne sait donc pas lire l'heure ? Ou pensiez-vous que m'imposer plus que nécessaire votre présence allait vous faire gagner des points auprès de moi ?

Il contourna le chaudron et s'approcha d'elle. Posant les deux mains sur la table la plus proche, il se pencha et amena son visage à hauteur de celui de son élève. Avec ses robes noires amples, son regard sombre perçant et son nez crochu, il lui faisait penser non à une chauve-souris, comme beaucoup aimait le dire, mais à un énorme et impitoyable oiseau de proie.

\- Je suis au regret de vous décevoir, mais vous ne quitterez cette pièce que lorsque je l'aurais décidé, et pas une seconde avant.

Le visage cireux si proche du sien rendait Hermione mal à l'aise, mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de fléchir devant lui. Comme avec un hippogriffe, elle se força à soutenir son regard pour prouver sa sincérité :

\- Non monsieur, je n'attendais aucune faveur de votre part. Je voulais simplement éviter d'être en retard. Si vous préférez, je peux revenir plus tard.

Un sourire déplaisant étira ses lèvres, révélant ses dents inégales.

\- Non, miss Granger. A présent que vous êtes là, vous allez commencer votre retenue. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même, et cela vous apprendra peut-être la ponctualité.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Je ne vous ai pas entendue.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Il se redressa.

\- Je veux cette pièce nettoyée et la réserve ordonnée. Sans magie, cela va sans dire.

Bien sûr, songea Hermione. Il était bien connu pour interdire l'usage de la magie lors de ses retenues, alors cela ne la surprenait pas.

\- Bien, monsieur.

Elle commença donc par s'occuper des ingrédients laissés sur les tables. En premier lieu, elle vida toutes les coupelles avec la poudre brune de corne d'éruptif dans un bol propre et avec d'infinies précaution, sachant à quelle point c'était cher. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle se rendit dans la réserve de la classe et vida le contenu du bol dans le récipient approprié.

Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle s'interdit de penser à la potion dont le professeur avait repris la concoction.

Quand, enfin, tous les ingrédients furent rangés, ou jetés s'ils n'étaient pas réutilisables ou si elle ne pouvait les remettre avec le reste, elle rassembla tous les récipients vides afin d'aller les laver. Ce travail ne demandant pas de concentration particulière, elle autorisa enfin son esprit à errer. Que faisait donc le Maître en Potion ? 

De temps en temps, ses yeux quittaient le bassin de pierre et la gargouille qui servait de robinet et elle jetait des regards qu'elle espérait discrets vers son professeur. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, s'était d'être accusée de se tourner les pouces pendant une retenue. Elle le vit donc, du coin de l'oeil, mélanger la potion, puis écrire quelque chose sur un parchemin.

Plusieurs regard plus tard, et elle l'observa peser une sorte de poudre écarlate qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier, peu importe le nombres de coups d'oeils furtifs qu'elle jetait en sa direction. Cette tache semblait compliquée et devait requérir une précision phénoménale, car elle le voyait retirer et ajouter des quantités infimes sur la balance. Presque grain par grain. Et il fixait la balance avec une telle intensité qu'elle n'aurait pas été si étonnée que cela de la voir soudain prendre feu.

Tout en lavant une spatule en étain, elle réfléchit, inquiète. Il ne semblait pas brasser une potion connue, ses gestes étaient beaucoup trop hésitants et incertains pour cela. Il semblait plutôt en améliorer ou en inventer une. Etait-il en train de créer un poison ou une potion de magie noire juste devant elle ?

Elle posa la spatule pour qu'elle sèche et prit un vol, avant de jeter un autre regard vers le mangemort. La poudre était toujours sur la balance, mais il s'en était détourné et était à présent occupé à écraser des sortes de baies avec son couteau à potion. Blanches. Une teinte nacrée. Environ 8 millimètres, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en voir. Elle ne pouvait en être certaine, mais cela ressemblait à des baies de gui.

Tout en lavant le bol, elle songea à ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'ici, tout en gardant un oeil distrait sur l'eau glacée qui coulait de la bouche de la gargouille. Le gui était extrêmement toxique. Ses baies, cependant, pouvaient être ingérées en très petites quantité et étaient souvent utilisées dans des potions de soin mineures, ou des breuvages de nocivité moyenne. La potion d'oubli, par exemple, ou l'antidote aux poisons communs. Ce n'était pas un ingrédient purement positif, ou entièrement négatif.

La même chose pouvait être dite des pustules de clabber, bien que ce soit un ingrédient plus rare, et utilisé dans des potions bien plus puissantes, qu'elles soient nocives ou bénéfiques. Ils pouvaient donc aisément être utilisées dans des poisons mortels et d'autres potions aux effets horribles. Le dictame, cela dit... le dictame était connu pour être une plante curative. Hermione ne connaissait pas une seule potion avec du dictame qui ait un effet négatif. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire, n'importe quel élément peut être corrompu ou détourné de son utilité première. Il pouvait exister des dizaines d'horribles breuvages avec du dictame dont elle n'avait simplement jamais entendu parler.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Hermione posa le dernier bol à sécher et prit un racloir ainsi qu'un produit détachant dans l'espace à coté de la bassine de pierre. Serrant les dents face à la tâche rebutante et pénible qui l'attendait, elle se dirigea vers la table la plus proche pour en retirer les morceaux incrustés et les tâches diverses. Il s'agissait non seulement d'un travail difficile, mais aussi très frustrant pour elle car elle ne pouvait pas continuer à observer le professeur. Si elle n'était pas totalement concentrée sur le nettoyage des tables, le bruit qu'elle faisait en frottant s'arrêterait ou changerait, et elle risquait d'être surprise à l'espionner. 

Elle tourna donc le dos à l'intrigante potion pour éviter toute tentation, et se mit à frotter, racler et gratter.

Quand Hermione alla laver le grattoir et reposer le produit à sa place, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, ses mains étaient rouges et douloureuses, mais les tables étaient immaculées. Une fois que tout fut en ordre, elle traversa la pièce pour s'approcher du bureau. Le professeur était cette fois en train d'ajouter de la rate de triton, lamelle par lamelle, en tournant la préparation deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre en chaque nouvelle lamelle. Sans faire un bruit, elle l'observa faire, fascinée.

\- Granger!

Elle revint soudain à elle quand il aboya son nom.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Auriez-vous par hasard oublié comment nettoyer de la saleté ? On pourrait pourtant penser qu'une fille de moldus comme vous aurait beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine.

La jeune sorcière ravala la boule qui venait de se loger dans sa gorge. Les Carrows lançaient des "sang-de-bourbe" comme ils respiraient, mais à sa connaissance, personne n'avait jamais entendu le professeur Rogue prononcer ce mot. Il n'en avait pas besoin, à vrai dire, il ne lui était pas nécessaire de lancer des injures pour vous faire sentir comme un moins que rien.

Elle baissa les yeux, se disant qu'il apprécierait cette marque de soumission.

\- Pardon, monsieur. J'ai terminé de tout nettoyer et de ranger la réserve comme vous l'aviez demandé, dit-elle en s'adressant aux genoux du mangemort.

\- Non seulement vous êtes une élève exécrable, une insupportable m'as-tu vu qui ne sait que demander de l'attention, mais vous êtes aussi une menteuse, Granger. Et une menteuse pathétique, je peux vous l'assurer.

Hermione allait protester qu'elle avait bel et bien fait tout ce qu'il lui avait demandé, mais se reprit. Bien sûr. Il ne parlait pas de sa retenue, mais de ce qui était arrivé en classe, avec Harry.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, s'efforçant de ne pas cligner.

\- Je ne suis pas une menteuse, professeur.

Il pouvait même utiliser ce contact visuel pour utiliser de la légilimencie basique et lire ses pensées de surface si cela lui chantait. En ce qui la concernait, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Elle avait certes menti en classe, mais elle n'était pas une menteuse pour autant. En fait, elle mentait très rarement. Elle était une Gryffondor avec des caractéristiques de Serdaigle, elle était fière, audacieuse, rationnelle à l'extrême et directe. Elle considérait que toute vérité doit être dite, même si elle est difficile à entendre. La seule exception étant de mentir pour protéger quelqu'un, mais n'importe quelle personne décente s'autoriserait un tel mensonge.

Non, elle était quelqu'un d'honnête, que cela lui plaise ou non.

Il eut un rictus déplaisant :

\- Me prenez-vous pour un imbécile ?

\- Non monsieur, répondit-elle avec, cette fois encore, honneteté.

Prendre le Maître des Potion pour un idiot serait une terrible erreur. Cet homme était peut-être le plus intelligent, le plus rusé et le plus vif d'esprit qu'elle connaisse, et donc le plus dangereux.

\- Vous avez de la chance, Granger, la vue de votre méprisable grosse tête m'agace, fit-il comme si les derniers échanges n'avaient pas eu lieu, et qu'elle venait de lui annoncer avoir terminé. Vous reviendrez demain, et peut-être même que cette fois, je n'aurais pas à déranger un elfe de maison pour repasser après vous.

Elle lutta à nouveau pour ne pas fléchir ou répondre. Il la cherchait et elle le savait. Son travail ce soir était irréprochable. Et puis, même dans l'hypothèse ou il n'avait jamais entendu parler de la S.A.L.E., il devait savoir qu'elle se souciait des elfes et détesterait l'idée que l'un deux doive travailler davantage à cause d'elle. Il prenait plaisir à appuyer sur ses points faibles, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

En silence, elle obéit donc et quitta la salle, les poings serrés.

Malgré tout, alors qu'elle montait les escaliers, une pensée la fit presque sourire. Si elle revenait le lendemain, elle aurait peut-être une autre opportunité de l'observer faire cette mystérieuse potion et de comprendre ce que c'était, et comment il comptait l'utiliser.


	2. Le testament

Le lendemain midi, quand Hermione apprit à Ron qu'elle avait de nouveau une retenue le soir même, il poussa un juron.

\- N'y va pas ! s'exclama-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, Ron, dis-elle à voix basse. Même mangemort, il reste un professeur de Poudlard. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes à cause de lui.

\- Ce bâtard graisseux ! Il ne perd rien pour attendre ! Il avait dit une retenue ! Juste une ! Toute la classe peut en témoigner. Il n'a pas le droit de continuer à t'en donner comme ça sans raison !

Malgré les circonstances, Hermione ressentit une profonde gratitude l'envahir. Il ne semblait pas imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle ait _pu_ faire quelque chose pour la mériter, cette seconde retenue.

A deux sièges d'eux, Ginny se pencha vers Ron, l'air effrayé :

\- Chut ! souffla-t-elle. Pas si fort, tu attires l'attention sur vous. La soeur Carrow regarde déjà par ici.

\- Désolé, désolé, marmonna Ron. Mais ne le laisse pas s'en tirer comme ça. McGonagall...

\- Est déjà sans doute débordée par des problèmes bien plus importants qu'une punition injuste mais inoffensive, Ron. Je te l'ai dit, il ne m'a rien fait de spécial, ce n'était même pas particulièrement pénible.

Elle allait ajouter qu'elle avait en fait plutôt hâte à cette seconde retenue, car elle voulait savoir ce que leur Maître en Potion trafiquait, mais elle s'abstint. Ils ne comprendraient pas, et ne priveraient pas pour lui dire qu'ils la pensaient folle à lier d'avoir hâte à une retenue, d'autant plus une retenue avec Severus Rogue. Sans compter que, les connaissant, ils feraient sans doute quelque chose de stupide et dangereux, comme essayer de s'introduire dans son bureau la nuit pour découvrir ce qu'il faisait. Non, elle ne pouvait pas leur parler de la mystérieuse potion.

\- Ca ne me dérange pas vraiment d'y retourner. Et puis, quand on y réfléchi, je mérite d'être punie.

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non tu ne le mérites pas !

\- J'ai menti à un professeur, Ron.

\- Pour protéger Harry de ce que ce bâtard graisseux aurait pu lui faire ! gronda Ron, luttant clairement pour ne pas élever la voix.

\- Un mensonge, même bien intentionné, reste un mensonge, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans le silence, mais il était évident que Ron n'était pas du tout convaincu par ses arguments et qu'il brûlait de reprendre leur discussion.

La détermination qu'Hermione ressentait pendant le repas s'estompa dans l'après-midi, avec le cours et les devoirs d'histoire de la Magie.

Au début du trimestre, les élèves redoutaient surtout les cours d'Etude des Moldus et de Magie noire, avec leur programme modifié et les mangemorts qui leur servaient d'enseignants. Ils pensaient, avec une certaine naiveté, que les autres cours ne changeraient pas tant que ça. Puis était arrivé le mardi et, avec lui, la première heure d'Histoire de la Magie de l'année. Ils avaient alors réalisé à quel point ils avaient tort. Ce programme aussi avait beaucoup changé, et le professeur s'était adapté comme il le faisait toujours : avec une voix monotone, comme s'ils ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, ou sous-entendait.

Les heures à raconter en détails les rebellions des Goblins, les guerres des Géants et les nombreux accomplissements sorciers étaient bien loin. Bien sûr, c'est vrai, chaque année ils avaient abordé quelques chasses aux sorcières, et les guerres entre les sorciers et divers créatures, mais jamais ainsi. A présent, le cours se concentrait surtout sur les innombrables innocents massacrés par les moldus. Pendant des heures, et des heures, ils devaient écouter les histoires de pauvres femmes ou même d'enfants qui avaient été accusés de pactiser avec le diable, torturés jusqu'à ce qu'ils disent ce que leur bourreaux voulaient entendre et plus encore, puis exécutés par des moyens tous plus horribles et barbares les uns que les autres. Ces récits n'en finissaient jamais, et n'étaient qu'une suite de détails atroces.

Les élèves avaient vite compris le réel but de ces cours : leur montrer à quel point les moldus étaient des monstres qui ne savaient faire que s'entretuer. Qu'ils étaient trop violents et trop stupides pour leur propre bien et qu'il fallait donc que les sorciers les tiennent sous leur contrôle, non pour les rabaisser et leur faire du mal, mais pour les protéger d'eux-même.

C'était bas, méprisable, et révoltant.

En quittant la classe, Hermione tremblait presque de rage. Ecouter le fantôme sans pouvoir rien dire ni faire pour mesurer ses propos était, quelque part, pire qu'écouter Alecto Carrow leur raconter combien les moldus étaient ridicules, risibles, stupides, incapables et jaloux de la population magique. Après tout, Alecto Carrow était une mangemort, c'était donc prévisible. Mais de la part du Professeur Binns ? Un véritable enseignant de Poudlard ? C'était comme si l'école elle-même avait trahie ses étudiants. Hermione se sentait même trahie personnellement, car celui qui leur enseignait ces horreurs était un professeur qu'elle connaissait depuis six ans.

Le double cours d'histoire de la magie l'avait épuisée émotionnellement et, pour une fois, elle commença à remettre en question sa décision d'aller en retenue le soir-même.

Ron n'avait pas vraiment tort, après tout. Tous les élèves présents dans la salle de potion pouvaient attester que le Professeur Rogue ne lui en avait donné qu'une seule.

Partagée, Hermione se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle commune, sans entendre un traître mot de ce que lui disait Ron. Ses yeux trouvèrent aussitôt la petite table qu'elle aimait bien, un peu à l'écart (donc au calme), avec assez d'espace pour étaler livres et parchemins, mais pas suffisamment pour plus de deux personnes (elle ne serait donc pas dérangée par des camarades qui bavardaient entre eux). La table était libre. Prévisible, ses condisciples préféraient être en groupe de trois ou plus.

Elle s'assit à sa place et sortit ses affaires afin d'organiser ses notes et commencer ses devoirs. Toutefois, il fut vite évident qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Malgré ses efforts, son esprit ne cessait de dériver vers les cachots et le breuvage qui y mijotait. Que concoctait le Mangemort ? Devrait-elle avertir la Directrice ? Non, ce qu'elle avait dit à Ron s'appliquait ici aussi, elle ne pouvait pas décemment déranger la directrice parce qu'elle avait vu le Maître des _Potions_ faire son travail. Cette seule idée était des plus ridicules. Ses mots ne pouvaient avoir la moindre crédibilité tant qu'elle n'aurait pas un début de preuve qu'il n'était pas juste en train de reconstituer le stock de l'infirmerie.

Cela dit, elle était épuisée, tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Le Professeur Rogue n'avait aucun droit de la punir à nouveau sans raison, et elle avait encore beaucoup à faire. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre dans une stupide retenue non méritée ! Elle ne pouvait pas y aller !

Sa décision était prise. Elle n'irait pas.

Hermione revint à son cours d'histoire de la magie, mais quelque chose lui tordait l'estomac. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieur, elle tenta de vider son esprit de tout ce qui ne concernait pas l'Histoire de la Magie.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle posa sa plume et se passa les mains dans les cheveux avec frustration. Malgré ses efforts, la jeune femme n'arrivait à rien. La culpabilité la rongeait tel le poison qu'il était peut-être en train de préparer. Si des personnes étaient blessées par sa concoction, elle serait en partie responsable de n'avoir rien fait. Et puis, comment pouvait-elle, elle, une ancienne préfète, considérer une seule seconde de désobéir ainsi à un professeur ! Pire encore, à un professeur mangemort ! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire si elle ne se montrait pas à l'heure prévue.

A l'heure précise, elle frappa à la porte des cachots, inspirant à fond pour se donner courage. Affichant un calme qu'elle ne ressentait aucunement, elle entra en entendant Rogue lui répondre.

\- Miss Granger. Vous avez appris à lire l'heure à ce que je vois, dit-il vicieusement dès qu'elle eut mit un pied dans la salle. Même travail qu'hier. Je ne veux pas vous entendre.

Elle préféra ne pas répondre et s'approcha des tables afin de s'occuper des restes d'ingrédients. Une fois encore, elle interdit à son esprit de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre pendant cette tâche. Lorsqu'elle entreprit de tout laver au bassin de pierre, toutefois, elle jeta des coups d'oeils réguliers par-dessus son épaule. Il était surtout en train de préparer les ingrédients sur son bureau.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer couper, trancher, émincer, écraser et réduire en miette. Même sans la question de la nature mystérieuse de la potion qu'il préparait, le simple fait de le regarder travailler était fascinant. Ironiquement, elle l'avait rarement vu brasser quoi que ce soit, et jamais ainsi, avec une telle concentration et dans un environnement approprié, sans élève pour le distraire. Le regarder faire une potion de niveau Première Année n'avait rien à voit avec ce qu'elle voyait là.

C'était captivant, et elle comprenait mieux que jamais qu'il considère la préparation de potion comme un art. Si seulement il pouvait être plus pédagogue et plus juste avec ses élèves, il pourrait être un très bon professeur et transmettre sa passion à beaucoup d'entre eux. 

Pas étonnant que la Grande Bretagne n'ait plus eu de Maître de Potion depuis le début des années 80. Et quel dommage, vraiment, songea-t-elle tristement. D'autant plus que Poudlard avait jusqu'alors été renommée mondialement pour l'excellent niveau en potion de ses étudiants.

Luttant contre sa curiosité, la jeune sorcière retourna à son travail.

Une fois que tout fut nettoyé et rangé, Hermione se retourna pour se signaler à son professeur. Ce dernier était assis derrière son bureau, la tête dans les mains. A cette vue, Hermione s'arrêta, hésitante. Jamais le professeur Rogue ne montrait la moindre faiblesse face à ses élèves, même quelque chose d'aussi universel que de la fatigue. Mais quand bien même, elle avait du mal à compatir. Voldemort devait l'avoir pressé de terminer sa concoction. Et en ce qui la concernait, plus il mettait de temps à la finir, mieux ce serait.

Le Mangemort leva soudain la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent un court instant. Epuisement, frustration et irritation luttaient pour prendre le contrôle de ses traits. Puis, elle cligna des yeux, et son visage était à nouveau impassible, avec un éclat de malveillance dans son regard.

\- Vous êtes-vous enfin décidé à avouer que vous mentez à ceux qui vous sont en tout point supérieurs ? abota-t-il.

Elle écarquilla un peu les yeux mais ne flancha pas. Une telle méchanceté gratuite ne la surprenait pas, loin de là.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait une telle chose, monsieur.

Si elle considérait des personnes comme telles, il n'était certainement pas sur la liste. Ou plutôt, il n'était _plus_ sur la liste.

Elle sentit une vague de colère en songeant à la raison pour laquelle il ne se trouvait plus parmi les sorciers qu'elle respectait et appréciait.

\- Je crois que vous chers amis sang-pur riraient bien à l'idée que vous vous croyez à ce point au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, _professeur_ , étant donné que votre père est autant un moldu que mes propres parents, ce qui vous met tout juste un échelon au-dessus de moi sur votre échelle de valeur stupide et malsaine, lâcha-t-elle, tremblant presque à cause de l'adrénaline qui l'avait soudain envahie.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, sans qu'un bruit ne se fasse entendre dans la salle de classe. Haletante, Hermione pouvait sentir son coeur battre violemment dans sa poitrine. La peur remplaça petit à petit la colère.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, Miss Granger, vous venez de gagner une retenue tous les soirs jusqu'aux prochaines vacances, fini par gronder Rogue en se levant, furieux. Sortez... d'ici. TOUT DE SUITE! explosa-t-il.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et tourna les talons pour sortir de la salle en courant presque.

Au matin, Ron se réveilla brusquement alors que l'aube se levait à peine. Les dortoirs demeuraient silencieux, baignés dans une lueur tamisée.

Souvent, depuis la rentrée, il vivait des cauchemars concernant de près ou de loin leur quête. Heureusement, il était moins affecté par ses rêves qu'Harry avec les siens ; probablement car lui ne partageait pas son esprit avec le pire mage noir connu. De ce fait, il s'estimait heureux de ne pas se réveiller en hurlant et malade.

Sachant qu'il ne se rendormirait pas, il tourna la tête et trouva, surpris, les rideaux du lit d'Harry grands ouverts. Il n'était pas même venu se coucher.

Ron s'habilla en vitesse, et, une fois dans la salle commune, découvrit son meilleur ami endormi sur un fauteuil, près de la cheminée où ronflait un feu qui diffusait une agréable chaleur. Ron s'approcha et secoua doucement Harry par l'épaule.

Celui-ci protesta, puis finit par ouvrir les yeux qui croisèrent ceux du roux, lequel arborait une moue d'excuse. Harry, trop fatigué pour protester, se redressa et se rendit compte que son dos le faisait souffrir. Il regretta alors ne pas être parti se coucher.

\- 'Lut Ron, grogna-t-il.

\- Salut Harry.

Il hésita un instant puis osa demander :

\- Bien dormi ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Pas de cauchemar aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Ron hocha la tête. Les jours où il se réveillait normalement, Harry s'avérait moins renfermé que lorsqu'il se réveillait en croyant être torturé, tout en hurlant et vomissant. Le roux vit soudain Hermione arriver et leur faire un signe enthousiaste à tous deux, ravie de constater qu'Harry semblait dans d'assez bonnes dispositions. Elle se mit debout à coté d'eux, laissant la chaleur l'envelopper, et entendit Ron dire, légèrement hésitant :

\- Allez vieux, allons déjeuner.

\- Il est tôt, nous serons sans doute seuls ou presque, ajouta Hermione, sachant que si son ami ne mangeait presque jamais avec eux, c'était pour éviter les autres élèves.

Elle pouvait comprendre que, vue l'état actuel des choses, il préférait fuir les autres. Honte, remord, désespoir du au fait de ne pas avancer se mêlaient et le poussaient à se renfermer. Sans parler du fait que, même s'il tentait de ne pas le montrer, il redoutait beaucoup les longues périodes de mauvaises humeur et les crises de colère qui le prenaient de plus en plus régulièrement et pensait sans doute que, rester seul, c'était épargner ça aux autres.

Le brun haussa les épaules et se leva, passant la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et étouffant un bâillement. Ron sourit d'un air soulagé à Hermione et le trio partit ensuite prendre le premier repas de la journée. Ils trouvèrent effectivement très peu de monde dans la salle : seuls deux ou trois élèves par maison, ainsi que le professeur Chourave. Bien qu'Harry ne parle pas, au moins ils étaient ensemble, ce qui arrivait de moins en moins depuis la rentrée.

Petit à petit, quelques élèves arrivèrent. Seamus et Neville s'assirent à table et saluèrent Harry avec à la fois de l'étonnement et de la bonne humeur.

\- Faut que che me tépêche, leur dit Neville, en engloutissant son bacon, che dois aiter le profecheur Chourave afec chon noufel arrifage de tentacula fénéneuse.

\- Elle te demande souvent de l'aider ses temps-ci, remarqua Ron.

\- C'est bon signe, ajouta Hermione. Elle compte peut-être te prendre en apprenti pour ton année post-ASPIC.

A la table, le professeur en question se leva et quitta la salle.

\- J'espère que ce sera le cas, assura Neville, rayonnant. Je vous laisse ! A tout à l'heure.

\- Regardez !, s'exclama alors Seamus alors que Neville s'éloignait.

Il pointait du doigt le plafond. Les autres regardèrent et aperçurent un hibou moyen duc descendre vers leur table et s'arrêter devant Harry. Aucun autre oiseau n'apparu, l'échange de courrier devenait chose rare, entre autre à cause de l'ouverture systématique de chaque lettre et colis par les mangemorts.

Le sceau du ministère de la magie était visible sur la lettre que le hibou du ministère portait à la patte. Etonné, Harry la décrocha sans grande conviction. Depuis l'arrivée au pouvoir du nouveau ministre, Pius Thicknesse, il n'y avait jamais eu de communication entre eux, dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Le survivant ignorait s'il préférait ce silence inquiétant, ou les incessantes demandes de soutien du ministre précédent.

Il lut rapidement la missive et ses amis purent distinguer des couleurs sur son visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il resta stupéfait à la fin de sa lecture. Aussitôt, Ron la lui prit des mains et la parcourut à son tour, tandis qu'Hermione en faisait de même par-dessus son épaule.

_Monsieur Harry Potter_

_Nous vous informons que deux membres de la commission des successions viendront lundi prochain à huit heures à Poudlard. Vous êtes prié de vous rendre à l'heure dite dans le bureau de la directrice, ainsi que monsieur Ronald Weasley et miss Hermione Granger._

_Vous figurez en effet tous trois sur le testament d'Albus Dumbledore, et recevrez ce qui vous revient à cette occasion._

_Veuillez accepter, monsieur Potter, nos condoléances_

_Bilius Jones_

_Commission des successions_

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, étonnés de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Ils redonnèrent le parchemin à Harry qui le relut une seconde fois, hébété. A l'évidence, envoyer cette lettre ne devaient pas plaire à ceux du ministère, car ils n'avaient pas pris la peine d'en faire une aussi pour eux deux. De plus, leurs condoléances ne semblaient pas sincères. Une telle hypocrisie dégoûta Hermione qui afficha une grimace en relisant la formule.

\- Le testament d'Albus Dumbledore, répéta Harry.

\- C'est dingue…, murmura Ron. On est dessus ? Sur le testament du plus grand sorcier du monde ! Tu as vu ça Hermione ?

\- Bien sûr, aux dernières nouvelles je sais lire. Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'étonne.

\- Pour Harry c'est normal, oui, mais nous ?

\- Pas ici, intervint Seamus. Les murs ont des oreilles et elles sont bien peu recommandables.

En effet, il leur montra d'un discret signe de la tête le professeur Rogue, qui venait de passer la porte. Et parmi les élèves présents, Serpentards principalement, beaucoup tentaient d'entendre leurs propos, car l'entrée du hibou solitaire et clairement officiel n'était pas passée inaperçu.

Le trio le remercia et ils quittèrent la salle, en tentant de garder un air naturel puis, une fois hors de vue, ils s'enfermèrent dans la salle vide la plus proche.

\- C'est dingue, je n'arrive pas à y croire. On est sur le testament de Dumbledore ! s'exclama encore Ron.

\- Mais pourquoi le ministère a attendu autant de temps avant de nous envoyer cette lettre ? réfléchi Harry à haute voix. Vu que le ministère est aux mains des mangemorts, je ne vois même pas pourquoi ils nous l'envoient, en fait.

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers leur ami. Harry demeurait perplexe et Ron dut reconnaître le fondement de ses interrogations. C'était beaucoup plus simple de ne pas les mettre au courant, comme il le fit remarquer à Hermione qui ne paraissait pas vraiment surprise par cette nouvelle. Les deux garçons se tournèrent instinctivement vers elle pour formuler leurs questions, puisqu'elle possédait souvent la réponse à toutes leurs interrogations. Elle resta quelques instants à réfléchir, puis leur expliqua son point de vue :

\- Je pense avoir plus ou moins compris. Ils se méfient de Dumbledore, nous le savons tous. Ils devaient supposer que le testament contenait des informations sur l'Ordre, sur ses membres, ou sur la façon dont nous nous y prenons pour lutter contre Voldemort. Mais pour savoir quoi exactement, ils devaient examiner le testament. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de finir par l'ouvrir. Or, un testament repose sur un contrat magique très puissant qui stipule plusieurs choses dont celle-ci : à partir de son ouverture les volontés doivent être respectées, quelles qu'elles soient. Ils ne peuvent donc pas garder les legs pour eux, ils sont obligés de les transmettre.

\- Ouais d'accord, je vois, aquiesça Ron. Et j'imagine qu'ils ont d'abord essayé tous les moyens possibles de le déchiffrer sans être obligé de l'ouvrir, et qu'ils ont mis du temps à se convaincre que ça valait bien le coup de prendre ce risque. On parle de Dumbledore tout de même, je n'aurais pas été serein non plus à leur place. En tout cas j'espère que ça va nous être utile.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Soudainement, ils eurent hâte que la semaine finisse. Hélas, n'étant que mercredi, l'attente semblerait interminable.

Toutefois, quand Hermione laissa ses amis dans la salle commune pour rejoindre les cachots, ce fut le cœur plus léger. A l'idée que ces legs pourraient les aider dans leur mission, le mangemort l'effrayait bien moins.

Lorsqu'il lui ordonna d'entrer, elle eut une envie soudaine de siffloter joyeusement, comme ça, rien que pour le faire enrager. Néanmoins, elle se retint ; c'était idiot et n'arrangerait en rien ses affaires. Sans attendre ses ordres, elle releva ses manches et s'attela à sa tâche avec un léger sourire. Elle constata en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'oeils vers Rogue que cette attitude la décontenançait, car il ne cessait de l'observer d'un regard intense et elle pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête. Après un moment cependant, il cessa de s'en préoccuper pour accorder toute son attention à son chaudron.

Hermione s'avéra un peu plus efficace et rapide dans son travail que les jours précédents : l'habitude commençait à venir et, avec l'expérience accumulée de six années passées à manipuler divers produits, elle s'autorisait davantage à se reposer sur son instinct pour reconnaître les ingrédients. Finalement, cette punition avait peut-être du bon, ce serait toujours un atout supplémentaire lors des futurs cours. Une ou deux secondes de gagnée dans la reconnaissance et la collecte des ingrédients n'étaient en effet pas négligeables, surtout lors d'un examens. C'était autant de gagné pour peser, couper, presser ou hacher avec rigueur et tranquilité.

Une fois terminé, elle se signala à Rogue et attendit la question qu'il ne manquerait pas de poser. En effet, il éteignit le feu sous le chaudron et planta ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Ce geste la déstabilisa un peu moins qu'avant et elle soutint son regard en croisant les bras, déterminée.

\- Êtes-vous décidé à dire la vérité ?

\- C'est ce que je fais depuis le début, professeur.

Toujours aussi glacial, il la congédia. Hermione repartit, le cœur aussi léger qu'à son arrivée.

Heureusement qu'elle réussissait à trouver des points positifs à cette retenue, car aucun n'abandonnerait sa position.

Cela risquait fort de durer toute l'année.


	3. Une potion intriguante

Le reste de la semaine fut meilleur à tout point de vue. L'humeur du trio s'améliorait et les cours ordinaires se passaient plutôt bien. 

Il existait malgré tout trois ombres à ce tableau : les Carrow, qui ne cessaient de les rabaisser, de les exclure de cours, de les menacer à longueur de temps ; ainsi que Rogue, toujours fidèle à lui-même. Cependant, en songeant que, avant la fin de l'année ces trois-là seraient peut-être enfermés et leur maître déchu, Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivaient à surmonter le reste. De plus, ils tentaient toujours de ne pas se faire remarquer outre mesure. Cela avait été difficile, voire impossible en début d'année, si bien que chaque face à face entre Harry et Rogue se terminait par un renvoi de ce premier, et des retenues diverses et douloureuses pour les autres Gryffondors, qui prenaient à sa place.

Tout le monde avait vite comprit que Voldemort interdisait à ses sbires de faire du mal à l'élu. Harry avait émit l'idée qu'il voulait sans doute un adversaire en pleine possession de ses moyens lors de leur affrontement, c'est-à-dire quand il aurait enfin trouvé un moyen de contourner le problème de leurs baguettes qui se reconnaissaient et refusaient de s'entre-tuer. Sa victoire n'en serait ainsi que plus éclatante, et le message pour le monde magique d'autant plus clair.

Et à coté de cela, malgré les diverses opérations menées sur la communautés magique depuis son retour, Voldemort continuait de se faire plutôt discret, et s'attaquait peu aux sorciers de manière directe. Voldemort axait sa politique actuelle sur le paraître, sur une façade de normalité, afin de ne pas pousser les sorciers à l'union et à la révolte. En cas de guerre ouverte, beaucoup trop de vies seraient perdues, et ce des deux cotés. A quoi bon dominer le monde sorcier si la majorité de sa population est décimée ? Ainsi, afin de donner au monde l'image d'un ministère indépendant et digne de confiance, le ministre et les responsable de postes importants n'étaient ni mangemort ni même sympathisants connus. Voldemort s'insinuait dans le système sorcier de manière beaucoup plus traître et subtile, sans que personne ne le réalise vraiment.

Pour la même raison, il laissait McGonagall directrice de Poudlard. Personne n'était vraiment dupe, néanmoins la présence inébranlable de la vieille femme rassurait beaucoup les familles, qui avaient pour la plupart envoyés leurs enfants à l'école cette année encore. Grace à cela, les mangemorts pouvaient à la fois les surveiller, et avoir si besoin un moyen de pression sur les parents. Par ailleurs, cela ne représentait pas un grand risque : avec la mort de la figure de proue de la résistance, tuée par un de ceux considérés comme un de leurs meilleurs atouts, l'Ordre s'était effondré, et la présence de la directrice à la tête de l'école ne changerait pas grand-chose. Ses mains étaient liées.

Hermione y était traitée de la même façon que les autres nés-moldus de l'école : punie, rabaissée, parfois cible de sortilèges pour l'amusement ou l'exemple, mais rien de dangereux pour sa vie ni d'insupportable. Voldemort attendait de trouver le moyen de tuer Harry pour que toute idée de révolte meure définitivement. Alors, il pourrait faire main-basse sur l'école, tenir les familles grâce à leurs enfants, et exclure tous les nés-moldus, détruire leurs baguettes et peut-être aussi les éliminer. En attendant, ce qui pouvait arriver de pire à Harry, c'était être insulté et se faire exclure d'un cours. Les mangemorts ne touchaient pas au moindre de ses cheveux.

Sans cela, ils s'en seraient donné à coeur joie avec l'Elu, même si cela n'aurait sans doute pas empêché ce dernier de continuer à insulter Rogue dès qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Au contraire, voir souffrir d'autres élèves à cause de son seul comportement le culpabilisait et il finit par arrêter de provoquer le professeur à chaque occasion. Il se contenait avec peine, mais parvenait à ne pas être _trop_ insolent. En contrepartie, il brûlait constamment d'une haine et d'une rage impossibles à exprimer.

Heureusement pour Hermione, le comportement de Rogue pendant les retenues demeurait le même qu'avant, même si elle s'attendait plus ou moins à ce qu'il lui pose des questions sur cette lettre. En réalité, rien ne changea.

Une sorte de routine s'installa donc lors des retenues. Arrivée, nettoyage, rangement, observation discrète de Rogue et de sa potion, question-réponse, puis départ. Le jeudi et le vendredi se déroulèrent sur le même schéma.

Le samedi, le trio s'installa à la bibliothèque et, au milieu des livres de cours, ils tentaient de faire le point et récapituler ce qu'ils savaient jusque là pour décider quoi faire, sans que cela ne soit trop suspect aux yeux des mangemorts.

\- On sait que ton destin et le sien sont liés par la prophétie, chuchota Ron en faisant semblant de prendre des notes. Que l'un de vous devra tuer l'autre, ce qui veut sûrement dire que toi seul peut l'éliminer. Mais pour le moment il ne peut pas t'atteindre à cause de vos baguettes jumelles.

\- Et il sait que ma baguette réagit à sa seule présence même quand il emprunte une, ajouta Harry, sans se préoccuper du regard noir d'Hermione qui soutenait toujours que c'était impossible.

\- On sait qu'il a peur de mourir, qu'il s'est protégé en séparant son âme, continua Hermione. Il semblait vouloir partager son âme en sept. Si on compte la partie qui est restée à l'intérieur de lui, il y aurait donc six morceaux éparpillés.

\- Exact, confirma Harry. On sait que le journal de Jedusor en était un. On sait aussi que quelque part R.A.B. possède le médaillon de Serpentard. Ce qui nous en fait encore quatre. Nous ignorons où sont ces quatre-là, et aussi comment les détruire. Nous ignorons même ce dont il s'agit... termina-t-il.

\- Si ce que nous recevons nous aide, dit Hermione, nous devrons être particulièrement prudents sur nos réactions. Les trois serpents ne doivent pas savoir si nous avançons et ce que nous recherchons. Ils pourraient en parler à leur maître qui renforcerait alors ses protections autour des objets. De plus, s'ils n'ont pas encore le contrôle total de l'école nous savons qu'ils tiennent en grande partie le ministère par ses fondations. Il nous faudra donc faire plus attention que jamais lorsque nous recevrons nos legs, même si le ministre en lui-même semble être quelqu'un de fiable.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent silencieusement. Il s'agissait aussi d'un avantage de la bibliothèque ; vu qu'ils y allaient souvent pour les devoirs, s'enfermer dans la salle commune s'avérerait suspect, et les mangemorts ne s'imaginaient certainement pas qu'ils complotaient ainsi juste sous leur nez. 

\- On peut penser, réfléchit Hermione en leur montrant un parchemin plein de schémas d'astronomie, que Dumbledore nous indiquera un moyen d'en venir à bout, de les détruire. Ou alors qu'il te donnera un indice soit sur leur localisation, soit sur leur nature. Il est également possible qu'il t'indique une ou des personnes fiables hors de l'ordre, ou des personnes à contacter, car peut-être que des sorciers sont au courant pour les objets sans forcément savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Ron acquiesça et reprit :

\- En tout cas quoi que ce soit, vu que c'est Dumbledore qui en est à l'origine, on devra sans doute résoudre des sortes d'énigmes. Il ne nous a jamais rien dit clairement alors ça ne va pas commencer avec son testament. Et puis il n'aurait jamais laissé son héritage sans protection, surtout si ça t'es destiné Harry, et puis ce qu'il a fait ne doit pas être découvert par les mangemorts.

\- Exact Ron, approuva Hermione. Ce qui veut dire que ça aura peut-être l'air de rien. Ce seront sans doute des choses assez anodines d'apparence mais qui cacheront des choses importantes. Il ne faudra pas baisser les bras même si ça ne nous saute pas aux yeux aussitôt.

Harry comprit le message et lui assura qu'il garderait confiance jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sûrs de ce qui se cachait sous les présents de l'ancien directeur.

Constatant que la conversation se clôturait, Ron s'empara d'un parchemin afin de commencer le devoir pour le professeur Binns. Son soupir n'échappa pas aux deux autres, et Hermione retint un sourire. Ron avait toujours autant horreur de travailler et seule la perspective de se retrouver en punition avec les Carrow ou mettre en danger sa famille le motivait à faire son maximum. Il ne changeait pas, même s'il s'assagissait de plus en plus, surtout depuis l'été précédent. L'assassinat de Dumbledore par Rogue avait dû être un électrochoc assez brutal.

Harry se mit soudain à observer un point derrière l'épaule d'Hermione, assise presque en face de lui. Ron regarda lui aussi et afficha une mine intriguée. Il fit un discret signe de la main pour que la personne s'approche. Peu de temps après, Dean s'assit à leur table.

\- Je vois qu'on travaille dur ici, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Dites, ça va ? La lettre de tout à l'heure, elle ne vous annonce pas des ennuis j'espère ?

\- Non, non ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Harry.

\- Ouais ? Bon tant mieux alors. Avec les autres on craignait que Tu-Sais-Qui tente quelque chose contre vous. Une lettre du ministère, c'est rarement bon signe ces temps-ci, dit-il à voix basse. Bon, si ça n'est rien, je vous laisse, Parvati m'attend.

Il leur fit un signe de tête et se rendit à une table non loin, où la Gryffondor l'attendait devant un livre et un parchemin à moitié rempli.

Ils travaillèrent ainsi jusqu'au soir et revinrent après le diner. Hormis les devoirs, ils pratiquaient diverses recherches, principalement sur des sortilèges et maléfices en ce qui concernait Ron et Harry. Hermione, elle, s'intéressait à tout ou presque, y compris les stratégies mises en œuvre lors de la guerre contre Grindelwald ; les potions, curatives comme mortelles ; les plantes ou encore les lois en vigueur avant et depuis le retour de Voldemort. Très souvent, elle obtenait l'autorisation du professeur McGonagall pour consulter des livres traitant de métamorphose avancée dans la réserve, et profitait de sa présence dans le sanctuaire interdit pour lire d'autres livres d'impossible d'accès autrement. Le professeur savait plus ou moins à quoi servait ses autorisations, toutefois elle n'en blâmait jamais le trio pour cela, faisant même tout pour que les Carrow pensent qu'elle donnait juste à Hermione des références pour approfondir le cours.

Hermione revint donc de la réserve avec un exemplaire de _Traité avancé de la métamorphose humaine et ses dérives_ , ainsi que, dans son sac, un inventaire des _Maléfices connus depuis l'ère Grindelwald_ , et un grimoire des _Potions curatives des Indes_. Elle transmit le livre de maléfice à Harry, Ron étant parti s'entrainer pour le cours de sortilèges, avant d'ouvrir le grimoire qui recensait les potions curatives.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas terminé le premier chapitre, qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était à deux doigts d'être en retard pour sa retenue. Elle demanda à Harry de rester prudent, rangea ses affaires et sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque. Elle se précipita dans les escaliers pour enfin arriver dans le hall d'entrée. Elle vit alors Ron, qui curieusement, l'attendait.

\- Hermione …

\- Ron, après s'il te plait, je ne veux pas être en retard !

Elle s'apprêta continuer lorsqu'il l'interpella à nouveau.

\- C'est important, Hermione, et ce ne sera pas long.

Elle réalisa alors qu'il semblait plus sérieux, ce qui inquiéta la jeune fille. Un problème avec les Carrow ?

\- Il n'est que huit heures vingt. S'il te plaît, je ne sais pas si je trouverais le courage tout à l'heure.

Il paraissait si mal à l'aise qu'Hermione accepta de l'écouter. Après tout, puisqu'elle s'était dépêchée, il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant l'heure fatidique.

\- Je sais que les années précédentes, j'ai pu te blesser. Lors du bal en quatrième année, et l'année dernière, avec Lavande. Et à d'autres occasions, sans même m'en rendre compte. Je voulais donc... te demander pardon, pour tout ça.

Hermione ne sut pas quoi répondre, à part peut-être qu'elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à cela.

Ron. Ron, si maladroit, qui s'excusait.

Hermione sentit qu'elle ne pouvait lui refuser son pardon. Et puis, de toute façon, quel mal avait-il vraiment commis ? Certes, il avait oublié son existence en quatrième année, mais elle le lui avait bien rendu : il avait été furieux qu'elle aille au bal avec Krum, « pactisant avec l'ennemi », selon ses propres mots. Puis, quand il était sorti avec Lavande devant son nez, elle s'était tue plutôt que de lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait alors pour lui, et devait donc se blâmer elle-même avant tout.

Ron la vit réfléchir et un sourire triste commença à poindre sur son visage. Il continua :

\- C'est vrai, je me conduis parfois en vrai crétin, mais je n'en fais pas exprès, je te le promets. Jamais je ne voudrais te faire vraiment du mal. Et j'ai changé, je me suis rendu compte que le temps était trop précieux pour qu'on le perde. Alors, c'est pour ça, je te demande… si tu veux bien… sortir avec moi.

Elle resta abasourdie et encore une fois Ron interpréta mal son manque de réaction.

\- Je sais, tu es la fille la plus intelligente de tout Poudlard et moi un idiot qui t'ai sûrement trop blessée pour te mériter mais… au moins, j'aurais essayé.

Alors qu'il tournait déjà les talons, l'air vraiment malheureux, Hermione l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à la regarder.

\- Attend Ron, je n'ai encore rien dit ! Je suis vraiment touchée que tu viennes me dire tout ça. Je… C'est juste que c'est soudain, tu comprends. Je suis plus habituée au garçon à la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère qu'à... ça.

Ron sourit face au souvenir de ce qu'elle lui avait dit plusieurs années auparavant. En y repensant, à cette époque, la comparaison avec la cuillère n'était pas si absurde.

\- Tu veux dire… que tu veux bien qu'on essaye ?

Il se tourna entièrement vers elle, et la couva d'un regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Hermione hésita, puis murmura dans un souffle :

\- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse Ron.

Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait, probablement depuis la sixième année : sa jalousie envers son amourette avec leur camarade en témoignait ! Néanmoins, elle ignorait si elle était prête à « sortir » avec quelqu'un. Elle ajouta rapidement :

\- Promets-moi juste une chose.

Il fronça un peu les sourcils, inquiet.

\- Quoi ?

\- Dans tous les cas, ne m'oblige pas à t'appeler « mon Ron-Ron ».

Il se mit à rire et elle se dérida, riant elle aussi au souvenir du sobriquet ridicule inventé par Lavande.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et passa maladroitement la main sur sa joue avant de la retirer, hésitant.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il.

Perplexe, elle le regarda tourner les talons et gravir en courant les escaliers.

La retenue !

Hermione se précipita dans les cachots et frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez.

La voix était plus agressive que d'habitude, et Hermione frissonna d'appréhension. Elle referma silencieusement la porte derrière elle et s'approcha de l'armoire. Une fois de plus, ce qui devenait un rituel recommença. Seulement, elle observa Rogue avec plus d'attention.

Elle pouvait davantage se le permettre désormais. Sa confiance en elle grandissait jour après jour et elle reconnaissait de plus en plus aisément les ingrédients. Si ses yeux ne suffisaient pas, l'odorat complétait parfaitement, et elle ne passait plus un quart d'heure avec un échantillon de poudre, se demandant ce dont il s'agissait. Ainsi, elle considérait qu'elle pouvait se permettre de se concentrer un peu plus sur ce que le mangemort trafiquait non loin d'elle. Et cette attention paya car elle remarqua que Rogue n'était pas tout le temps hésitant. Parfois il jetait avec une habitude évidente les ingrédients dans le chaudron, sans y réfléchir, et accomplissait certains gestes tels des automatismes. Il s'agissait donc plus vraisemblablement d'une potion qu'il modifiait ou améliorait plutôt qu'un breuvage qu'il inventait de A à Z. Ces automatismes devaient être des manipulations présentes dans la recette de base.

Alors, elle détailla tous les ingrédients qu'il utilisait, quand, et sous quelle forme, et ce depuis le lundi précédent. Un livre lui revint en mémoire et elle crut reconnaître la potion qu'il tentait de concocter.

Désirant savoir si elle ne se trompait pas, Hermione s'approcha lentement et discrètement du chaudron pour mieux voir ce qu'il faisait et à quoi elle ressemblait. Rogue s'occupait de presser des bulbes sauteurs, et elle croyait qu'elle passerait inaperçue. C'est pourquoi elle sursauta lorsqu'il l'apostropha, et ce, sans pour autant que ses yeux noirs ne quittent le bureau et la manipulation qu'il effectuait avec une grande précision.

\- Pourquoi restez-vous plantée là Granger ? Vous comptez sur les elfes pour faire votre travail ?

\- Je me demandais, _professeur_ , si c'était le philtre de Nessos que vous prépariez.

Il releva la tête et Hermione pensa que le professeur la sondait. Elle se mordit la lèvre, craignant des représailles pour l'avoir dérangé alors qu'il effectuait visiblement une opération délicate. En plus, cette potion n'était, à sa connaissance, évoquée que dans un livre _: Les mystères des potions de l'antiquité à nos jours_. Or, ledit livre se trouvait dans la réserve.

\- Miss Je-Sais-Tout est de retour à ce que je vois, lui lança-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'elle crut un moment rêver.

Mais l'emploi de son surnom lui donnait raison. Elle se risqua alors une remarque :

\- Vous essayez de la fabriquer, alors que les meilleurs ont échoué à la stabiliser ?

A sa grande surprise, Rogue parut presque insulté de cette question. Il le lui fit bien comprendre d'un regard plus noir, terrifiant et méprisant que jamais.

\- Puisque c'est une chose que vous paraissez ignorer, apprenez donc que l'essence même du Maître en potion est de découvrir ou améliorer des potions.

\- Alors, c'est par défi personnel, parce que c'est ce qui est attendu d'un Maître, que vous cherchez à la faire.

Hermione en avait conscience, ce n'était même pas une question. Le professeur ne prit d'ailleurs même pas la peine de lui répondre et l'ignora pour retourner à sa tâche. L'élève ferma les yeux une seconde puis se remit à son travail, essayant d'oublier cet échange. Elle n'y parvint pas.

Tout en terminant de ranger, elle ne cessa de se remémorer les propos du livre au sujet du philtre de Nessos. En fait, il était inconnu de beaucoup. Longtemps, des médicomages et des maîtres en potion avaient essayé de la fabriquer, car il n'existait aucun remède pour les poisons, à part leur contrepoison attitré classique. Cependant il fallait connaître la composition exacte du poison administré pour créer son antidote. Et bien sûr, les assassins présentent rarement les ingrédients des poisons à leurs victimes.

A part cette méthode, le bézoard demeurait un excellent antidote général. Sauf que là encore, tout le monde n'en possédait pas chez soi, car il s'agissait d'une pierre assez difficile à trouver et l'offre était loin de suffire par rapport à la demande. De plus, cela ne fonctionnait pas pour tous les types de poisons. Par conséquent, on essaya d'inventer un antidote qui serait véritablement universel.

Néanmoins celui-ci posait problèmes car les ingrédients qui entraient en sa composition se supportaient mal. Pour éviter que ces éléments ne provoquent des effets secondaires graves, il fallait les bloquer avec un élément précis. Et celui-ci avait été identifié, mais transformait l'antidote en un puissant paralysant. Le moyen d'éviter cela était là encore connu, mais il entrait lui aussi en réaction avec un des produits de base de la Nessos et provoquait encore d'autres effets secondaires. Et ainsi de suite.

Près de quarante effets secondaires en chaînes avaient été mis en évidence et contrés. Devant la complexité de la préparation, les chercheurs abandonnaient toujours.

Hermione avait cru et espéré que Rogue faisait cette potion pour ce qu'elle représentait, pour ses propriétés, pas juste par défi personnel, et sans doute parce que cela serait utile à ses petits camarades masqués. Mais après tout, un mangemort ne pouvait pas consciemment sacrifier la moindre seconde de son temps pendant peut-être des années, voire toute une vie, pour fabriquer un antidote universel utilisable par la population magique dans son ensemble. L'altruisme était loin d'être la qualité première des serpentards, et encore moins celle des mangemorts. Alors, un tel niveau d'abnégation... C'était idiot d'avoir pu ne serait-ce que penser à cette hypothèse.

Sans rien ajouter, elle finit son travail et eut droit à la question rituelle, à laquelle elle donna toujours la même réponse. Elle ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il rétorqua en retour et sortit des cachots d'un pas rapide, avant de rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune.

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement une fois passée le portrait. Installés dans deux fauteuils devant la cheminée, Harry et Ron tournaient le dos à l'entrée, donc à Hermione. De ce fait, ils ne la virent pas entrer.

Ron était penché en avant, et Harry l'observait, l'air grave.

\- …plus quoi faire. J'ai pourtant fait ce que tu m'avais conseillé : dire la vérité, demander pardon. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de plus Harry ?

Hermione se tendit en comprenant qu'il parlait de leur conversation dans le hall. Ainsi, l'idée ne venait de lui mais d'Harry.

Il n'avait même pas été capable de penser de lui-même à demander pardon. Merveilleux.

Cependant, Hermione dut chasser ses premières pensées ; elle se montrait injuste et le savait. Que venait-il de dire à l'instant ? « Dire la vérité » ? S'il avait combattu sa maladresse et sa timidité face à la gent féminine pour lui demander de sortir avec lui, c'était par sincérité. Elle connaissait assez le cadet Weasley pour savoir qu'il ne jouerait jamais avec ses sentiments.

Il l'aimait bel et bien. Au point de venir lui demander pardon et lui faire cette déclaration.

Elle s'approcha sans discrétion afin qu'ils remarquent sa présence et prit une décision qu'elle savait être la bonne : elle vint s'asseoir à coté de Ron, sur l'accoudoir et prit sa main dans la sienne avec un léger sourire. Il le lui rendit, à la fois heureux et étonné. Elle appuya sa tête contre la sienne et fit un simple « Chut » murmuré pour l'empêcher de parler. Il comprit apparemment le message : elle acceptait, mais lui montrait aussi qu'ils avanceraient progressivement. Pour l'instant, seule la présence de l'autre comptait, et Hermione ne voulait pas briser l'ambiance sereine, magique, par des paroles maladroites.


	4. Legs incongrus

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry faisait les cent pas. Il était encore tôt, la salle baignait dans une douce lueur rose pâle. Assis sur une des chaises, Ron tournait sa baguette entre ses doigts tout en fixant son ami. De son coté, installée dans un des confortables fauteuils, Hermione lisait un livre sur les maléfices courants.

\- Harry, tu vas finir par creuser une tranchée, soupira-t-elle. Sans rire, arrête, tu me donnes le tournis.

Harry jeta un regard noir à son amie et s'immobilisa en croisant les bras, effaré.

\- Comment tu peux arriver à lire tranquillement alors que l'on va recevoir l'héritage de Dumbledore demain ?!

\- Je n'arrête pas d'y penser Harry, j'essaie juste de me changer les idées. ça ne sert à rien de rester focalisés sur cette idée, on n'en saura pas plus pour autant. Entre toi qui tourne en rond et Ron qui joue bêtement avec sa baguette au risque de lancer un sort involontairement, au moins, moi, je fais quelque chose d'utile.

\- D'utile ? s'exclama Harry. En quoi c'est utile pour tout ça de lire un stupide bouquin ?

Hermione referma brusquement ledit livre, et se leva face à son meilleur ami.

\- Ecoute Harry, je veux bien que l'attente soit pesante, mais elle l'est pour nous aussi. Alors arrête un peu de passer tes nerfs sur nous. Quant à savoir ce qu'il y a d'utile, je te signalerais que tu arrives peut-être à t'en sortir avec des _Expeliarmus_ , mais ce n'est pas le cas pour nous. Ron et moi n'avons aucune prophétie, aucune baguette jumelle ou rien de ce genre pour nous protéger et guider nos pas, il faut qu'on apprenne à se défendre, qu'on prenne connaissance des sortilèges de l'ennemi pour mieux pouvoir les contrer en situation de combat.

\- Un combat, répéta Harry sarcastiquement. Si ça continue comme ça, il n'y aura aucun combat avant des dizaines d'années. De toute façon, c'est à moi de prendre les risques, pas à vous et...

\- Ah non vieux, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! l'interrompit Ron. Quand est-ce que tu te mettras ça dans la tête : on reste ensemble, on se bat ensemble.

\- Si seulement on se battait ! Mais on reste là à ne rien faire ! J'aurai dû faire comme je l'avais prévu et ne pas retourner à Poudlard. J'aurais peut-être en ce moment-même un ou plusieurs horcruxes de détruits à mon actif. Je ne supporte plus de rester ici à subir continuellement les Carrow et Rogue, et sans rien découvrir de nouveau.

Sans que Ron puisse le retenir, Harry remonta dans son dortoir. Ron lança un regard inquiet à Hermione, ne sachant plus quoi faire. L'orage redouté était là et Ron hésitait entre rejoindre son ami pour s'expliquer ou le laisser se calmer seul.

\- Vas-y Ron. Il est furieux contre moi, mais toi tu arriveras peut-être à le calmer.

Ron acquiesça et monta les escaliers menant au dortoir.

Au même moment, la jeune sorcière ferma les yeux en soupirant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry s'emportait, et cela ne la surprenait plus depuis longtemps. Elle se souvenaient encore de la première vraie explosion de Harry lors de son arrivée au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, juste avant la cinquième année, ou de ce qui avait suivi la mort de Sirius, même si le bureau de Dumbledore avait été le témoin principal de cet éclat de rage. Seulement, ce qui était rare à l'époque devenait de plus en plus commun. Ils pouvaient en fait presque ressentir deux personnalités très distinctes en lui : celle qui déprimait et s'énervait pour un rien, et celle, persévérante, optimiste, altruiste, celle qu'ils connaissaient depuis le jour de leur rencontre mais se faisait aussi plus rare au fil du temps.

Intuitivement, Hermione savait que cet Harry-là, leur ami de toujours, apparaîtrait de moins en moins au fur et à mesure que la bataille finale approcherait. En attendant, ils devraient supporter le Harry lunatique. D'un certain coté, c'était compréhensible : il s'agissait clairement d'un mécanisme simple de défense contre toute la pression, la peur, l'angoisse, l'attente, et la frustration de ne rien savoir. Après tout, depuis qu'il connaissait la prophétie, il ne tenait pas moins que le futur du monde magique entre ses mains.

\- Hermione !

La susnommée sursauta et tourna la tête en direction des escaliers, que Ron descendait en courant au risque de se rompre le cou.

\- Harry n'est pas dans le dortoir ! La cape d'invisibilité a disparu, ainsi que la carte du maraudeur !

\- Mais quel idiot, fit-elle en fermant les yeux une seconde, en colère contre elle-même. Je suis désolée Ron, j'étais dans mes pensées, je ne l'ai pas entendu sortir. J'aurais pourtant dû me douter qu'il tenterait peut-être de nous fausser compagnie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Ron, inquiet pour son meilleur ami. Tu crois qu'il peut essayer de sortir du château pour transplaner ?

\- Pour aller où ? Non, non, je pense qu'il avait juste besoin de sortir un peu. Il doit être dans le parc. On devrait le laisser seul, s'il est parti, c'est qu'il a besoin de réfléchir, de remettre ses idées en place, et nous ne pouvons pas le faire pour lui.

Ron hocha la tête, l'air abattu. Il s'approcha et contempla lui aussi le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. Difficilement de songer qu'à peine deux ans auparavant, Sirius était apparu dans ce même feu pour les conseiller sur la marche à suivre afin d'avoir de véritables cours et pouvoir se défendre contre Ombrage. Cela semblait tellement loin.

Et Sirius était mort maintenant. Dumbledore aussi. Et combien d'autres anonymes dehors, combien d'autres innocents avaient d'ores et déjà succombé des mains des mangemorts sans que personne ne s'en rende vraiment compte ? Et pendant ce temps, eux restaient confortablement à Poudlard, sans vraiment agir, faisant profil bas, attendant un quelconque événement dans l'espoir de recevoir un renseignement, lequel ne leur servirait peut-être à rien. Logique qu'Harry n'en puisse plus, lui qui ne supportait pas l'idée que les autres souffrent à sa place.

Ron sourit quand la main d'Hermione vint s'entrelacer à la sienne. La jeune sorcière laissa sa tête contre l'épaule de Ron, qui grandissait décidément vite et faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle à présent. Le rouquin serra doucement la main de la jeune sorcière, appréciant qu'elle ait franchi ce pas, qu'elle l'accepte, lui, à ses cotés. Ils demeurèrent ainsi, immobiles, silencieux, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à la présence de l'autre contre eux. Malgré les éclats d'Harry et leur inquiétude, autant pour lui que pour le futur, ils se sentirent en cet instant presque apaisés, confiants.

Ils savaient que tous les deux, ils seraient là jusqu'à la fin, ensemble derrière Harry, à le soutenir comme par le passé.

Alors il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.

\- Ron, Ron !

Le roux ouvrit les yeux pour voir une tête brune à lunettes au dessus de lui qui le secouait sans ménagement.

\- C'est noël ou quoi ? grogna Ron, qui le matin n'était pas réputé pour être de bonne humeur, surtout lorsqu'il n'avait dormi que deux petites heures.

\- Bon sang lève-toi nous allons être en retard !

\- En retard ? répéta-t-il, la voix ensommeillée.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié quand même ! Le ministère, le testament !

Ces mots réveillèrent totalement Ron. Il se leva et s'habilla en vitesse. Lui et Harry se rendirent ensemble dans la salle commune où les attendait déjà Hermione. Celle-ci faisait les cent pas, imitant inconsciemment le comportement qu'elle avait désapprouvé la veille chez Harry. Lorsqu'elle leur fit face, ils constatèrent ses traits tendus, ainsi que son impatience et son inquiétude.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ! s'exclama-t-elle, la voix plus aigüe que d'ordinaire.

\- Ron trainait.

\- C'est ça oui, si monsieur avait daigné rentrer plus tôt, je n'aurais pas passé une nuit blanche à angoisser, répliqua aussitôt le roux, vexé.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment ! les interrompit Hermione, à bout de nerfs.

Sans prendre la peine de répliquer ils se dirigèrent vers le portrait, suivis aussitôt de la jeune sorcière. Son inquiétude grandissait, et une petite voix lui disait au fond d'elle-même qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un bête piège et qu'ils fonçaient dans ce cas droit dedans.

Le trio descendit les grands escaliers rapidement, Ron faillit rester coincé dans une des marches escamotables mais et ils arrivèrent enfin sains et saufs au premier étage. Ils coururent jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. Quand ils frappèrent à la porte, ils étaient essoufflés et avaient cinq minutes de retard. Harry ouvrit la porte au moment même où une voix lui ordonna sèchement de le faire.

Dans le bureau se tenaient quatre personnes : le professeur McGonagall, assise bien droite derrière son bureau, ses yeux perçants dardés sur Harry, Alecto Carrow, ainsi que deux personnes qui travaillaient manifestement au ministère. Tirés à quatre épingles, ils encadraient la directrice, leurs baguettes sorties. En face du bureau, trois sièges n'attendaient manifestement plus qu'eux. Ils s'assirent donc et attendirent.

\- Bien… Vous daignez donc nous honorer de votre présence, commença celui à leur droite, je suppose que vous attendez des remerciements pour un si humble geste de votre part, monsieur Potter.

Alecto ricana, s'attirant un regard noir de la directrice.

\- Commençons donc, nous avons assez perdu de temps. Harry James Potter ? questionna le deuxième, à leur gauche, sans même jeter un regard aux trois élèves.

\- Oui, répondit le concerné, intrigué.

\- Nous allons procéder à la remise des objets qu'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore vous a léguées. Voici ce qui vous revient.

A ces mots, celui qui les avait accueillis s'avança pour lui donner un paquet. Harry l'ouvrit ; à l'intérieur se trouvaient un vif d'or, une photographie sorcière et un coffre de bois sculpté. Harry prit le vif d'or dans ses mains et joua un instant avec, machinalement, conscient malgré tout des regards scrutateurs de ceux qui l'observaient.

\- Il avait aussi décidé de vous léguer l'épée de Gryffondor, mais elle demeure la propriété de l'école et fait partie du patrimoine magique. Ce n'est donc pas à lui de décider de la donner à un sorcier, aussi… illustre soit-il, déclara l'officiel avec une moue moqueuse. Et de toute manière vous ne l'auriez pas eu puisqu'il s'agit incontestablement d'une arme. Inutile donc de s'attarder là-dessus plus longtemps, n'est-ce pas.

Il marqua une pause et les observa tous les trois, comme pour les défier de le contredire.

\- Hermione Jean Granger, continua-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione, en essayant de prendre un air assuré qui ne trompa guère que ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas.

\- Voici pour vous.

De nouveau, celui qui se tenait à leur droite s'avança et tendit un paquet qu'Hermione accepta aussitôt. Elle reçut dans ses mains un rouleau de parchemin aux allures officielles, fermé d'un nœud vert, très enluminé, mais vierge. Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution et l'admira un moment sous le silence général, consciente des regards qui la fixaient, attendaient clairement une réaction quelconque, soi de sa part, soi venant du parchemin.

Rien ne se passant, l'envoyé du ministère continua :

\- Ronald Bilius Weasley.

\- Oui.

Ron ouvrit avec des mains tremblantes le paquet qu'on lui tendait. Il s'agissait d'un recueil de contes sorciers de Beedle le barde.

Les deux membres de la commission des successions ayant constaté que rien ne s'était passé et que les trois Gryffondors étaient aussi perdus qu'eux, ils ne s'éternisèrent pas. Ils saluèrent rapidement tous ceux présents, échangèrent un mot à voix basse avec Alecto Carrow, puis se dirigèrent vers la porte. Alors que le premier était sorti, le second se retourna brusquement.

\- J'espère que vous êtes heureux d'avoir reçu ces… choses. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Enfin, il partit lui aussi. Carrow vint se mettre juste derrière Harry, qui sentit son souffle dans son cou. Il préféra continuer à regarder le mur en face de lui plutôt que de réagir.

\- Profitez bien de ces petits cadeaux, monsieur Potter, vous n'aurez pas bien longtemps l'occasion de pouvoir le faire.

Lorsque la porte claqua, l'air se détendit d'un coup. Ron souffla l'air qu'il avait retenu inconsciemment.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda la directrice, inquiète.

Ils répondirent tous les trois par l'affirmative.

\- J'ignore ce que me cachait Albus mais, si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous savez que mon bureau vous sera toujours ouvert.

\- Merci professeur, dit Harry d'un ton reconnaissant. Mais je vous l'ai déjà dit cet été : il m'avait fait promettre de n'en parler à personne, et son décès ne me dénoue pas de ma parole.

Comprenant la position difficile d'Harry, elle hocha la tête sans insister, avant de leur souhaiter une bonne journée. Ils rangèrent les acquisitions dans leurs sacs et sortirent du bureau pour se rendre au premier cours du jour. Celui de Potions, malheureusement. Le cours commençait à neuf heures, et il était neuf heures dix. Même avec une telle excuse, ils craignaient la réaction du professeur Rogue. Et s'il connaissait la raison de leur absence, peut-être serait-il encore plus sadique que d'ordinaire.

\- Excusez-nous professeur, nous étions …

\- Je sais, coupa brusquement Rogue. A vos places. Tout de suite.

Devant l'humeur massacrante du mangemort, le trio obéit sans discuter et s'assit devant, là où se trouvaient les trois seules places de libres.

\- Bien entendu, avec un tel retard, vous ne pourrez pas finir la potion à temps. Commode, vraiment très commode. Vous aurez donc à nouveau la note que mérite un chaudron vide. Et dix points de moins chacun.

A la suite de sa petite tirade, il se pencha sur le chaudron de Seamus et Neville. A leur table, Harry et Ron sortirent leurs affaires brusquement sous l'effet de la colère, tandis qu'Hermione restait calme ; elle s'attendait à un tel accueil. Ils copièrent sur un parchemin les recommandations inscrites au tableau et observèrent les chaudrons de leurs voisins, tout en écoutant les commentaires acides de Rogue. Ils notaient tous les détails, le plus précisément possible et dans un silence religieux. Lorsqu'enfin le cours prit fin, ils le quittèrent vite avant que Rogue ne puisse les appeler. A présent, tous trois ne souhaitaient qu'une seule chose : que la journée prenne fin afin de pouvoir se retrouver dans un endroit calme et examiner les legs du plus grand sorcier de son époque. Sitôt la dernière heure avec Binns terminée, le trio attendit que les autres soient loin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Ron. On va où ?

\- C'est embêtant, mais nous ne pouvons pas aller à la bibliothèque comme d'habitude… regretta Hermione.

\- Je préfère éviter la tour Gryffondor. Même les autres membres de notre maison ne doivent pas savoir ce que nous faisons, on ne sait jamais, précisa Harry tandis que les deux autres acquiesçaient.

\- Je ne vois que la salle sur demande, proposa Ron en hésitant.

\- Le problème c'est qu'Ombrage nous y avait déjà trouvé en cinquième année, objecta Hermione. Et je ne sais pas si le professeur Rogue est au courant de son existence. Si c'est le cas, c'est le premier endroit où il s'attendra à nous trouver en ne nous voyant nulle part.

\- Mais nous ne risquons pas grand chose, rappela Harry. A moins qu'ils ne formulent la bonne demande, la salle ne s'ouvrira pas. C'est la seule pièce discrète à notre disposition, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

\- C'est vrai. Même si c'est risqué, ça l'est moins que partout ailleurs, confirma Ron.

Hermione finit par accepter, elle devait bien avouer que Ron n'avait pas tort, s'ils voulaient chercher tranquillement, c'était l'endroit le moins dangereux à leur disposition.


	5. Dernière retenue

Tout en évitant de croiser trop de personnes, les trois gryffondors montèrent au septième étage et se faufilèrent jusqu'à la tapisserie marquant l'entrée de la salle sur demande.

Une fois arrivé, Harry fit trois fois l'aller-retour dans le couloir et soupira de soulagement en voyant la porte se dessiner au milieu du mur. Il entra dans la salle, suivi par ses deux amis, et admira une fois de plus l'intelligence de cette salle, qui pensait à tout.

Elle était séparée en deux. Le coté Ouest se consacrait aux rayons de livres et grimoires divers. A l'opposé, se tenaient une table avec trois chaises devant une cheminée où ronflait déjà un feu imposant. Au dessus du linteau se trouvait une horloge, afin qu'ils ne perdent pas la notion du temps, absorbés par leurs recherches. Près du mur, Hermione découvrit, dans une grande armoire, un chaudron de la taille de celui qui servait à Rogue, soit près d'un mètre de haut et autant en diamètre, ainsi qu'une importante quantité d'ingrédients divers. Si les plus rares manquaient à l'appel, la jeune sorcière songea qu'ils pourraient faire bon usage de ceux présents, si besoin. Dommage qu'ils ne connaissaient pas cette salle en deuxième année, cela aurait été bien utile pour préparer en secret le Polynectar.

Ils s'installèrent à table et sortirent leurs paquets. Ils savaient tous les trois que c'était probablement à Harry que le directeur avait légué les objets les plus importants, et commencèrent donc par les siens. Il prit le vif d'or dans ses mains, et les trois amis le regardèrent déplier doucement les deux ailes membraneuses, avant de quitter sa paume. Harry le laissa virevolter autour d'eux.

\- J'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi un vif d'or, dit pensivement le brun, le regard fixé sur la petite balle dorée.

\- Peut-être que c'est symbolique, tenta Ron. Tu sais, pour te rappeler qu'avec de la persévérance on obtient toujours la victoire, un truc du genre.

Hermione vit Harry froncer les sourcils et se renfrogner.

\- Il y a éventuellement autre chose, hasarda Hermione.

Elle vit Harry se tourner vers elle avec intérêt.

\- Les vifs d'or ont une mémoire tactile, qui permet en cas de litige de savoir qui l'a touché le premier, et donc qui l'a attrapé durant un match... C'est ça ! peut-être qu'il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quel vif d'or, mais d'un vif d'or que tu as toi-même attrapé lors d'un match, et qu'il est censé réagir à ton contact grâce à sa mémoire tactile !

Les deux garçons la dévisagèrent, interloqués. Elle pouvait imaginer qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle connaissance du Quidditch, surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais caché qu'elle n'aimait pas ce sport. Une fois remis du choc, Harry répondit :

\- Mais je l'ai touché dans le bureau, je l'ai pris dans mes mains. Et il y a quelques secondes je l'ai encore attrapé. Si tu as raison, pourquoi il n'a pas réagi ?

\- Je l'ignore…

Hermione croisa les bras, l'air buté, et réfléchit si elle n'avait pas déjà lu une chose à ce sujet. Harry ferma les yeux ; maussade. Leur seule hypothèse plausible ne menait nulle part. Cela ne servait à rien.

\- Harry ! s'exclama soudain Ron, faisant sursauter les deux autres. Tu n'as jamais touché de vif d'or dans d'autres conditions, tu es sûr ?

\- Certain. Je n'en ai jamais touché que pendant les matches et les entraînements.

\- Et tu les as toujours touché en premier avec les doigts de ta main droite ? insista Ron. Je me trompe peut-être, mais il me semble pourtant bien qu'une fois, à ton tout premier match je crois, tu n'as pas attrapé le vif avec ta main, tu as...

\- J'ai failli m'étouffer avec, oui ! termina Harry, extatique.

Hermione les fixa d'abord sans comprendre, puis poussa une exclamation stupéfaite.

\- Vas-y, essaye Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle, persuadée de cette bonne explication.

Elle ne quitta pas du regard Harry tandis qu'il mettait le vif dans sa bouche. Au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes, toujours rien. Harry fini par le recracher dans une parfaite imitation de son geste en première année. Il regarda sombrement la balle d'or et le tourna dans ses mains. Il poussa une exclamation et tourna le vif pour leur montrer : une fine écriture était apparue sur la petite balle dorée.

\- _Je m'ouvre au terme_ ? lut Ron.

\- Une énigme après une énigme, soupira Harry.

\- Pas forcément, démentit Hermione. Le terme, c'est un autre moyen de dire, "la fin". Je crois que ça veut simplement dire que tu ne pourras pas l'ouvrir avant que la fin arrive, donc quand tu devras faire face à Voldemort..

\- Génial. Très utile donc.

\- Allez vieux ça ne fait rien, essaye les autres, l'encouragea Ron. Celui là devrait te servir au dernier moment mais le reste contient peut-être des indices pour arriver jusque là.

Harry acquiesça, rangea le vif et sortit l'objet suivant : la photographie.

Elle montrait le parc de Poudlard en plein hiver, avec le domaine couvert de neige. Le ciel, cependant, était clair. Elle pouvait voir des arbres sur la gauche, jusqu'aux berges du grand lac noir, complètement gelé. Au deuxième plan, devant un arbre imposant, une adolescente qui avait l'air d'avoir une douzaine d'année, bien que ce soit difficile à dire, semblait parler à un garçon ayant sans doute le même âge. Assise dans la neige, le visage tourné quasiment de trois quart vers son camarade et les cheveux clairs agités dans un vent léger, visait l'objectif de sa baguette. Son compagnon, allongé sur le dos à coté d'elle, et donc derrière elle sur la photographie, tournait le visage vers le ciel. Vu leur gestuelle, ils étaient clairement en train de rire.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Hermione, perplexe.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Impossible à dire comme ça, on ne les voit pas assez.

\- Mais il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qu'on est censés voir, dit Ron. Ce n'est peut-être pas leur identité qui est important ?

Il se leva et vint se placer derrière Harry pour être bien en face, tandis qu'Hermione se rapprochait elle aussi pour mieux voir.

\- Tu as raison Ron, il y a peut-être bien quelque chose, remarqua Hermione. Vous avez vu les écharpes qu'ils portent ?

Les deux garçons plissèrent les yeux et comprirent où leur amie voulait en venir.

\- Les couleurs. Elle est à Gryffondor, et le garçon à Serpentard, constata Ron.

\- Au moins c'est simple, on sait ce qu'il voulait nous dire : même les deux maisons ennemies peuvent s'unir et s'apprécier, il faut laisser leur chance aux autres, ex cetera ex cetera. Son message habituel quoi : l'amour vaincra.

\- Ne te moque pas Harry, le sermonna Hermione. Il a raison, plus que jamais.

\- Qu'il n'espère pas qu'on fasse ami-ami avec les Serpentards ! s'exclama Harry. Il faisait confiance à Rogue, voyez où ça l'a mené !

\- Je sais bien Harry, répliqua Hermione calmement. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'accepter ceux qui nous tendent la main. Si un jour nous avons besoin d'aide, nous devrons l'accepter, d'où qu'elle vienne.

\- Peut-être mais pas d'eux. Ecoute Mione, dans le fond je suis d'accord, on ne doit pas refuser d'être soutenu, mais Harry a raison ! Pendant seize ans, tous avaient foi en Rogue, pourtant il nous a tous poignardés dans le dos ! On ne peut pas faire confiance à ces gens là.

\- Accepter de l'aide ne veut pas forcément dire faire confiance. Et il ne s'agit pas que des maisons, pour vaincre il faut que toute la communauté magique s'unisse, Gryffondor et Serpentard, nés-moldus et sang-purs, britanniques et sorciers du monde entier... Que les sorciers s'unissent tous contre lui, c'est une des choses dont Voldemort a peur, vous le savez bien... Il ne faut pas oublier ça, et envoyer des messages de rassemblement plutôt que de division.

En voyant l'air incrédule de ses deux amis, elle secoua la tête avec regrêt.

\- Vous êtes vraiment trop têtus tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle à regrets avant de changer de sujet, sachant que cela ne servait à rien d'insister pour le moment. Harry, quelle est l'autre chose que tu as eu ?

Harry rangea la photographie et sortit le troisième objet, qu'il posa à son tour sur la table. Il s'agissait d'une boîte en bois marron clair. Il en souleva doucement le couvercle et ils purent discerner l'intérieur : un nécessaire à baguette. Il s'y trouvait un tissu, un socle à baguette et un livre dépourvu de titre.

Harry prit ce dernier pour l'ouvrir. Il parcourut quelques pages et lut des lignes au hasard.

\- _Veillez à nettoyez souvent votre baguette. Le tissu prévu à cet effet est imprégné d'essence magique et ne détériorera donc pas la qualité du bois..._ , lut Harry à haute voix.

\- Un manuel d'entretien des baguettes. C'est utile, mais étrange pour un don, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Ron.

\- Pas vraiment, soupira Harry sombrement. Je suis l'Elu, il faut faire attention à ce que ma baguette reste en bon état. On ne sait jamais, si les baguettes ne se reconnaissaient plus en temps que jumelle et cessaient de refuser l'affrontement…

\- Ce genre de coffret est assez recherché, remarqua Hermione avec envie, refusant délibérément de remarquer le sarcasme d'Harry. C'est une très gentille attention de sa part. Surtout qu'ils sont fait sur mesure : le bois du coffre est le même que la baguette, et le manuel traite seulement de ce bois-là. Car tous les types de bois sont différents et les baguettes en sont changées dans leur nature profonde.

\- C'est vrai ? Je l'ignorais, intervint Ron, songeur.

\- Tu n'as pas eu droit à une remarque de monsieur Ollivander en achetant ta baguette, dans le genre : « celle-ci est parfaite pour les sortilèges élémentaires » ; « celle-ci marche bien pour la métamorphose » ? questionna Hermione, intriguée.

\- Ah, si, mais je n'y avais pas fait attention, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que ce type était sain d'esprit.

Harry continua à lire puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Ecoutez ça : _Faites plus particulièrement attention aux chocs physiques, la magie contenue dans le bois de sureau est plus instable que la plupart des autres, et la capacité magique en est proportionnellement plus affectée. C'est pourquoi pour ce genre de baguette plus qu'un autre, un support est recommandé lorsqu'elle est inutilisée_.

\- Pas bête, lança Ron. On n'imagine pas que les baguettes puissent être sensibles aux chocs avec tous les traitements qu'elles reçoivent à leur fabrication.

\- Mais Ron, ils parlent de baguettes en bois de sureau ! La mienne est en bois de houx !

\- Tu es sûr Harry ?

\- A cent pour cent, oui, c'est ce qu'Ollivander m'a dit quand je l'ai acheté : bois de houx, plume de phénix ; une combinaison originale, selon lui. Vu tout ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là et à quel point il a insisté, je ne risquais pas d'oublier ces informations-là.

\- Alors c'est vraiment étrange, murmura pensivement Hermione, parce que je ne vois pas Dumbledore t'en offrir un au hasard. Et qu'il ait fait une telle erreur est tout aussi impensable. C'est peut-être le sien qu'il t'a donné ? Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi faire ça, mais...

\- Passons à autre chose, coupa Harry. Les vôtres maintenant.

Ron montra son livre.

\- Franchement, je ne vois pas un quelconque message à travers ça. C'est un simple livre de contes. Ma mère lui a peut-être dit un jour que j'aimais beaucoup ce genre d'histoires. C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi.

\- Quant à moi, j'ai déjà regardé tout à l'heure, ce n'est qu'un simple parchemin vierge. S'il cachait quoi que ce soit, les employés du ministère et les mangemorts l'auraient trouvé. Je pense qu'il a juste pensé que ça me ferait plaisir. Mais justement, il est beaucoup trop beau, je ne vais pas l'utiliser. Un tel rouleau doit être très rare, c'est aussi un cadeau précieux, ça me touche beaucoup même si ce n'est pas ce qu'on attendait, assura Hermione avec un sourire.

\- Donc, en objet vraiment _utile_ , nous n'avons… rien, conclut Harry. Ah si, il y aurait dû avoir l'épée, c'est vrai. Sans doute pour décapiter Voldemort si ma baguette refuse de marcher ? Mais on ne saura jamais vu qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me la donner.

Harry, dans une colère noire, ramassa ses affaires et quitta précipitamment la pièce sous le regard des deux autres, qui ne purent réagir à temps. Il était à présent trop tard pour le rattraper, alors ils remirent les cadeaux dans leurs sacs et partirent à leur tour sans se dépêcher outre mesure.

\- Ron, c'est bientôt l'heure de ma retenue. Je vais manger rapidement et je m'y rends aussitôt.

\- D'accord. Je vais retrouver Harry et essayer de lui remonter un peu le moral.

Il s'approcha et l'étreignit pour lui donner le courage d'affronter la retenue qui l'attendait. Hermione passa également les bras dans le dos du rouquin, qui sourit en la sentant pour la première fois répondre à son étreinte. Puis, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre doucement, sans un mot. Hermione rajusta son sac sur son épaule et se mit en route pour la grande salle, dernière étape avant les cachots, tandis que Ron retourna dans la salle commune.

Pendant le repas, Hermione eut du mal à manger. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux legs de Dumbledore. Rien ne semblait réellement utile, ils se retrouvaient donc de nouveau au point mort. Bien que ce soit elle qui ait affirmé qu'il ne faudrait pas baisser les bras s'ils ne trouvaient rien au premier abord, elle se sentait découragée. Seul le vif semblait vraiment cacher quelque chose, et ils ne pouvaient pas y avoir accès maintenant. Et, après tout, c'était assez logique aussi, dissimulez un point important parmi d'autres ordinaires, et il aura plus de chances de passer inaperçu. Peut-être l'épée elle-même n'était-elle qu'un faux leg, une diversion afin que les mangemorts se concentrent dessus plutôt que sur le véritable objet renfermant un secret.

Malgré tout, la jeune sorcière ne comprenait pas que Dumbledore n'ait pas essayé d'aider davantage Harry, après lui avoir montré la voie à suivre durant toute leur sixième année. Bien sûr, Dumbledore restait un original, qui ne disait jamais rien clairement, cela dit elle pensait qu'il aurait trouvé un moyen d'enseigner à Harry la façon d'en finir définitivement. Et sa mort soudaine n'était pas une excuse valable, s'il avait tenu à tout expliquer à Harry en sixième année, au lieu de le faire au fur et à mesure des années, c'était sans doute qu'il pressentait que ses jours étaient comptés Ce qu'Harry leur avait rapporté de ce soir-là concordait, le directeur semblait parfaitement au courant que Drago projetait de le tuer. Il serait étonnant qu'un sorcier tel que lui n'ait donc pas prévu toutes les éventualités et minutieusement préparé son testament.

Et pourtant... Ils n'avaient rien de concret et Hermione ne voyait vraiment pas ce que les objets qu'ils avaient reçu pouvaient cacher de plus. Que ses espoirs soient déçus, elle le supportait difficilement, car elle avait souhaité garder foi en son directeur, avec l'espoir fou que ses craintes ne soient pas fondées. Et elle commençait à entrevoir un tableau bien déplaisant : Harry ne représentait qu'un jouet, un pion dont on ne souciait pas vraiment, en fin de compte.

En première année, elle le soupçonnait déjà d'avoir pressenti qu'Harry tenterait de récupérer la pierre. De savoir ce qu'il faisait en déplaçant le miroir dans le couloir interdit après qu'Harry l'ait découvert. D'avoir conscience de l'usage qu'Harry pourrait faire de la cape d'invisibilité qu'il lui avait offert. Puis, elle s'était dit qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit ne laisserait Harry affronter seul la mort.

Cependant, en seconde année, il n'avait pas non plus empêché Ron et Harry d'enquêter sur la chambre, de se rendre dans la forêt à la poursuite, et de partir chercher ensuite Ginny. Une fois encore, pouvait-elle penser qu'il ignorait ce qu'il se passait ? Qu'il ne se doutait pas que les deux garçons essaieraient de sauver les élèves se faisant attaquer ? Qu'il n'allait pas réagir en voyant Hagris se faire emmener sous leurs yeux, car selon les dire des garçons Dumbledore avait eu conscience de leur présence et s'était clairement adressé à eux, chez Hagrid, quand ils étaient sous la cape d'invisibilité. C'était impensable qu'il ignore réellement ce qui se passait sous son nez, lui qui semblait au courant de tout et capable de lire en Harry comme dans un livre ouvert. Pourtant, à nouveau Hermione a cvait préféré croire qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le côté légèrement suicidaire d'Harry quand quelqu'un se trouvait en danger. Un sorcier si puissant, si sage, si célèbre, ne laisserait délibérément pas un de ses élèves aller droit à une mort certaine, non ?

Toutefois, après la troisième année, le doute n'était plus permis : il avait lui-même dit d'utiliser le retourneur de temps pour sauver Sirius et Buck, au mépris de tant de règles et malgré tous les dangers auxquels ils pouvaient être confrontés ce soir là. Il les avait consciemment mis en danger, en sachant qu'un loup-garou était en liberté dans le parc pendant des heures, que Buck pouvait être dangereux, et que Peter Pettigrew s'était enfui on ne sait où et pouvait s'en prendre à eux.

Et en quatrième année, il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher Harry de participer au tournoi des trois sorciers, alors que lui-même avait mis en avant que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux ? Bien sûr Ludo Verpey avait affirmé que c'était la règle, que Harry devait participer. Mais depuis quand Dumbledore obéissait-il au ministère ? Et il savait combien, même en temps normal, un tel tournoi s'avérait dangereux puisqu'il avait proposé d'interdire la participation des moins de 17 ans. Avait-il pour autant tenté de donner des conseils à Harry une fois sa participation validée ? L'avait-il aidé ? Non, non et non. C'était un mangemort sous couverture qui s'en était chargé.

Le vieux fou avait donc laissé en toute connaissance de cause Harry participer tout en sachant comment cela pouvait se terminer. Elle-même se tenait dans les gradins lorsqu'Harry avait été transporté par portoloin et elle avait très bien remarqué que le directeur ne semblait pas si surpris que cela de la disparition de son élève. En tout cas, le moment de surprise était très vite passé.

Non, Hermione en était désormais persuadée : il avait toujours manipulé les événements et Harry pour l'envoyer combattre Voldemort. Mais il ne l'aidait jamais vraiment.

Et voilà que son ultime espoir était encore déçu. Finalement, ils demeuraient seuls, encore et toujours.

\- Hermione ? Houhou, Hermione, reviens sur terre.

L'interpellée réalisa soudain que Ginny était assise juste à coté d'elle et tentait d'attirer son attention.

\- Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais.

\- Oui j'ai pu voir ça, confirma Ginny en souriant, malgré une note d'inquiétude. Alors, ça c'est bien passé ce matin ? Avec le ministère, tu sais.

\- Pas vraiment. Cela n'a rien donné.

\- Je vois… Comment va Harry ? J'imagine qu'il a eu du mal à l'encaisser.

Hermione, ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Elle voyait bien que son amie était encore amoureuse d'Harry, et elle ne désirait pas l'inquiéter davantage. Sauf que mentir ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Toujours pareil, dit-elle donc.

Ginny sembla se faire violence un instant mais finit par se tourner vers son assiette, à laquelle elle ne toucha pas, se contentant de fixer sa viande comme si celle-ci était responsable de l'état de Harry. La jeune Weasley se terrant volontairement dans un silence morne, Hermione ne tenta pas de faire la conversation. Une fois terminé, toutefois, elle se leva, posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa cadette et se pencha pour qu'elle seule entende.

\- Quand ce sera fini il reviendra vers toi, j'en suis certaine Ginny. Garde espoir.

Elle entendit la rousse faire un bruit plein d'amertume, et aucune réponse articulée ne vint. Impuissante, elle la laissa seule, prenant le chemin des cachots pour une énième retenue.

Rogue sembla d'aussi mauvaise humeur que le matin même. Elle se mit au travail en silence, ne souhaitant pas lui donner l'occasion de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Elle nettoya ainsi les tables et rangea toute l'armoire. Le dernier cours avait opposé des sixièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, et tout se trouvait éparpillé n'importe comment. Cela lui prit beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude, et Hermione sentait la fatigue arriver peu à peu.

Toutefois, cela lui laissait aussi tout le loisir de réfléchir.

Les vacances de Noël approchaient. Avec Ron et Harry, ils ne savaient pas encore ce qu'ils feraient. Pour Harry et elle, rentrer chez eux s'avérait impossible. Les Dursley avaient été mis en sécurité par l'Ordre, et personne ne savait qu'elle avait modifié la mémoire de ses propres parents pour qu'ils ne se souviennent pas d'elle. Seuls Harry et Ron étaient au courant.

Le choix était donc mince : aller tous chez Ron, ou rester à Poudlard. Chacune des possibilités possédait ses inconvénients. L'idée de revoir la famille de Ron lui plaisait, mais partir chez eux signifiait les exposer davantage aux risques d'une attaque. Les mangemorts ne tentaient rien contre eux pour le moment, parce qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, sous le nez des professeurs et de centaines d'élèves. En dehors, une attaque restait à craindre, et Hermione répugnait à mettre en danger cette famille qui prenait déjà bien trop de risques.

Les pensées d'Hermione dévièrent sur Ron, et elle se prit à sourire. Il se comportait d'une manière étonnante avec elle. Lorsqu'il sortait avec Lavande, ils s'embrassaient déjà passionnément le premier soir, restaient collés l'un à l'autre à longtemps de temps et vomissait leur couple à la figure de tout le monde. Mais avec elle il se montrait patient, et semblait accepter l'idée qu'elle veuille prendre son temps. Leur relation s'installait très doucement et c'était une bonne chose pour Hermione.

Pas qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas perdre son amitié si jamais il arrivait quelque chose. Elle tenait beaucoup à Ron, et petit ami ou non, il était un ami vraiment précieux. Elle ne désirait pas risquer six ans de relation amicale.

Et justement, cette relation avec Ron posait aussi un « problème » : s'ils allaient chez les Weasley, cela reviendrait presque à officialiser leur situation, et ils ne seraient jamais tranquilles, surtout avec les jumeaux sur le dos. Or, elle avait besoin de calme. De temps, certes, mais aussi de calme. C'était primordial.

La sorcière soupira à la fois de frustration et de soulagement lorsqu'elle posa le dernier bocal à sa place, l'étiquette bien en évidence.

Hermione vint alors se mettre devant le bureau pour la question rituelle, cependant le professeur demeura concentré sur sa préparation et ne l'aperçut pas aussitôt. En attendant, elle observa les ingrédients qu'il avait préparés à coté de lui. Certains d'entre eux, comme les écailles de vert gallois réduites en poudre, devenaient assez rares et circulaient en majorité au marché noir, hors de prix. Elle se souvint en avoir rangé un peu plus tôt. Mentalement, elle se récita ses propriétés. Elle n'avait pas terminé que Rogue la coupa dans sa réflexion.

\- Vous êtes plus prompte à répondre d'habitude Granger.

\- Pardon professeur ? demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

\- Pour la troisième fois : avouez-vous avoir protégé Potter ?

\- Non monsieur. Pourquoi ne me croyez-vous pas ? Je n'ai pas menti.

\- Sortez.

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle s'empressa de quitter la salle de classe, voyant du coin de l'œil Rogue se saisir du bocal d'écailles pilées.

Elle s'adossa un instant au mur après avoir refermé la porte et s'être éloignée un peu. A croire qu'il ne la laisserait jamais tranquille. Certes, il avait raison, mais il ne se rendait pas compte que toute cette comédie devenait ridicule et puérile ? Combien de temps encore durerait cette épuisante mascarade ? S'il espérait vraiment l'avoir à l'usure, il rêvait.

Un rire triste s'échappa de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir. Visiblement, elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il se lasserait de la voir dans sa salle tous les soirs.

Comment un homme aussi brillant que lui (car elle avait beau détester l'homme et haïr le mangemort, elle reconnaissait sans mal le talent du Maître et l'intelligence du Professeur) pouvait agir d'une manière si immature ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne tentait-il rien ? Même sans parler de torture, il pourrait lui faire faire des choses bien plus éprouvantes et humiliantes que ça ! Pourquoi donc l'ignorait-il ainsi ? Elle n'y comprenait vraiment rien.

Hermione se sentait particulièrement frustrée de cette situation qui ne cessait de s'enliser et à laquelle elle ne parvenait pas à donner un sens.

Sans grand enthousiasme, elle commença à s'éloigner pour rejoindre la salle commune, en espérant que Ron ait réussi à raisonner Harry.

Soudain, une puissante détonation provenant de la salle qu'elle venait de quitter fit trembler jusqu'au sol.


	6. Le bureau condamné

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans spoiler, si le contenu du chapitre vous fait tiquer, si l'élément central vous dérange, n'hésitez pas à aller voir la note de fin de chapitre, j'évoque ce point et cela pourrait vous intéresser ; )

La peur au ventre, Hermione s'appuya contre le mur et refréna l'envie de paniquer qui s'insinua d'un coup en elle. L'explosion ne l'avait pas touchée. Le temps que sa respiration reprenne un rythme normal, elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Hermione hésita un moment sur la marche à suivre : devait-elle passer son chemin ou bien aller voir ? Peut-être Rogue était-il blessé ? Certes, il s'agissait d'un mangemort, mais il restait un homme. Et même en sachant que son plus grand désir était de voir Voldemort triompher et les nés-moldus comme elle remis à leur "juste place", elle ne pouvait se résoudre à partir comme si elle ne savait pas qu'il était peut-être gravement blessés à quelques mètres, et qu'elle était la seule à le savoir.

Mais justement, elle était seule. Personne ne viendrait l'aider si elle se mettait elle aussi en danger. Harry serait dans cette situation, elle serait sans doute la première à lui conseiller d'aller chercher de l'aide, de ne pas y aller seul, surtout s'il ignorait ce qui l'attendait.

Elle se retourna et vers la porte comme en espérant voir un message s'afficher pour lui indiquer la marche à suivre. Son sang se glaça alors : du liquide passait sous la porte, formant une affreuse flaque noirâtre. Elle ne put tergiverser davantage : sa baguette en main au cas où, évitant de mettre ses pieds dans la flaque, elle ouvrit la porte. Sur ses gardes, elle fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la salle de classe. Elle vit aussitôt le grand chaudron du professeur renversé, répandant son contenu dans l'allée centrale, et à présent dans le couloir. Longeant le mur pour garder ses pieds au sec, elle approcha petit à petit du bureau. Les fioles et le matériel de préparation de potion étaient renversés, certains même tombés du bureau et fracassés au sol. Elle poussa avec le bout du pied un amas d'œil de crapaud pour éviter de marcher dessus. Elle n'aperçut pas le professeur. Prise d'un doute, Hermione contourna son bureau.

Le professeur était étendu au sol, sur le ventre. La position de son bras montrait qu'il avait essayé de se retenir en s'appuyant contre le chaudron, le faisant basculer. Gardant sa baguette fermement pointée vers lui au cas où, un _repulso_ au bord des lèvres, elle s'agenouilla près de lui et le retourna. Aussitôt elle recula, d'abord, pour se mettre à l'abri, ensuite, de surprise, de dégoût et de frayeur.

Tout le haut de sa robe de sorcier ainsi que son visage étaient recouverts de potion qui semblait en ébullition. Son souffle était rauque, trop rapide. Ses yeux grands ouverts, écarquillés, semblaient la fixer sans la voir. De sa bouche entrouverte s'échappaient des râles de douleur. Son torse se soulevait brutalement, par à-coups, au rythme de sa respiration faible et suffocante.

Hermione recula encore d'un pas, effrayée par l'apparence de son professeur, et tenta de se concentrer sur l'attitude à adopter. Si un instant plus tôt, elle avait hésité avant d'entrer dans la classe pour vérifier que tout allait bien, à ce moment elle ne se posait pas de question, sa conscience lui interdisait de le laisser ainsi.

Elle ne connaissait pas la potion qui le recouvrait. Pour concocter un antidote, il lui faudrait retrouver tous les ingrédients, leurs proportions, et fabriquer le contrepoison en conséquence. Le professeur aurait le temps de mourir une dizaine de fois avant qu'elle ne le termine. La seule autre solution demeurait le bézoard, en espérant qu'il fonctionnerait. Hermione, bien que n'ayant pas beaucoup d'espoir, se précipita dans la réserve du professeur, bien que d'ordinaire interdite aux élèves. Un souvenir de sa seconde année lui revint en flash l'espace d'un instant : le jour où Harry et Ron avaient fait éclater des pétards dans des potions afin de distraire la classe, et qu'elle, l'élève parfaite, entre dans la réserve privée pour voler des ingrédients pour le polynectar.

Rejetant ce souvenir, elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir un à un les tiroirs, les bocaux opaques et les boites qui lui tombaient sous la main. Enfin, après avoir retourné la moitié de la réserve, Hermione serra dans sa main la petite pierre si précieuse. Aussitôt, elle revint en courant dans la salle de classe et se laissa tomber à genoux à coté de son professeur. Elle profita d'un spasme de douleur pour enfoncer le bézoard dans sa bouche ouverte, essayant de ne pas remarquer que ce n'était pas la potion qui bouillait mais bien sa peau qui formait des cloques et se soulevait par bulles, un peu comme lors d'une transformation par Polynectar.

Avec une certaine anxiété, elle attendit un quelconque effet. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée ou non de l'absence de réaction à l'antidote. Enfin, le mangemort émit un râle plus long et sourd que les autres, ses spasmes se calmèrent, et sa respiration redevint peu à peu silencieuse et régulière.

La jeune sorcière se leva. Attendant qu'il reprenne connaissance, elle nettoya le visage et la robe du professeur à l'aide d'un sortilège, avant de l'appliquer sur la potion répandue au sol. Troublée par ce dont elle venait d'être témoin, elle dut s'y reprendre à trois fois pour que la totalité du fluide noirâtre disparaisse entièrement. Ensuite, histoire de ne pas rester sans rien faire, elle rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et contourna le bureau à nouveau pour remettre avec quelques difficulté le lourd chaudron sur pied. Puis, elle retourna derrière le bureau et remit de l'ordre dans les récipients éparpillés sur celui-ci, que Rogue avait dû faire tomber en essayant de se rattraper. Elle n'avait pas encore terminé qu'un son rauque lui indiqua que le professeur reprenait connaissance.

Hermione hésita un instant entre partir en courant et rester. N'arrivant pas à se décider, elle recula simplement pour ne pas être la première chose que verrait Rogue en ouvrant les yeux.

En effet, les yeux noirs dénués de vie ne se posèrent pas sur elle lorsque les paupières du mangemort se soulevèrent. Avec une expression perplexe et inquiète qu'il essayait visiblement de contrôler, le professeur Rogue se redressa et observa son bureau ainsi que le chaudron, tentant à l'évidence de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Quand son visage apparut enfin à la lumière, l'élève, encore en retrait, ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un cri de surprise. Il se tourna aussitôt vers elle.

\- Granger ? Que fichez-vous encore là ?

\- J'étais en train de partir comme vous me l'aviez demandé mais j'ai entendu le bruit de l'explosion et…

\- Et ? Qu'avez-vous encore fait comme sottise ? Vous comptiez encore vous faufiler dans ma réserve pour y voler des ingrédients ? siffla-t-il.

\- Si vous considérez que c'est une sottise de vous avoir donné un bézoard, alors oui, répliqua Hermione, qui commençait à regretter son geste.

\- Un bézoard ?, répéta Rogue, semblant comprendre une chose qui échappait totalement à son élève.

Il fouilla son bureau et s'attarda sur certains ingrédients, avant de les remettre à leur place et d'en prendre d'autres. Il regarda la poudre d'écaille de Vert Gallois, les sourcils froncés, la mit face à la lumière, la porta à son nez. Il reposa si le bocal avec une telle brusquerie qu'Hermione crut qu'il se briserait et regarda ses mains avec stupéfaction. Il les tourna plusieurs fois puis les amena à son visage et blanchi encore davantage, bien qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait possible.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il avança d'un pas vers elle, pétrifiée de constater son professeur dans une telle fureur. Il l'attrapa par le col de la chemise.

\- Espèce de petite idiote, vous avez mélangé cette poudre avec des écailles de Runespoor indien, lança-t-il dans un murmure plus terrifiant qu'un cri.

Hermione, qui savait pourtant garder en général un certain contrôle d'elle-même, ne réussit pas à retenir les larmes de lui monter aux yeux, rendant sa vue trouble.

\- Je me suis trompée, je suis…

\- J'avais remarqué, merci, l'interrompit-il, acide, en la tuant du regard. Quel âge ?

\- Je … je suis vraiment désolée monsieur !

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire de vos excuses. Combien ? répéta-t-il avec une voix si basse et emplie de haine qu'elle craignit qu'il ne la tue sur le champ.

\- Environ s-seize ans, bredouilla-t-elle, craignant sa réaction.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Il la relâcha et elle crut un instant qu'il allait la frapper. Néanmoins il ne fit que lui attraper le haut bras d'une poigne ferme et douloureuse. Elle n'émit cependant aucune protestation : cela n'arrangerait rien, bien au contraire.

Il sortit à grands pas de la salle de classe, la traînant derrière lui. Il gardait désormais le silence et une aura de rage intense émanait de lui. Elle-même n'osait pas dire le moindre mot. Cela n'empêchait pas son esprit de fourmiller de questions : où l'emmenait-il ? Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ? Allait-il voir un des deux autres mangemorts ? Comment se sortir de cette situation ?

Elle devait presque courir pour se maintenir à sa hauteur et manqua tomber plusieurs fois du fait de sa position inconfortable, car sa prise sur elle la déséquilibrait et son rythme de pas était bien trop rapide.

Rogue la traîna par des couloirs peu fréquentés, se cacha derrière une tapisserie, une armure ou un recoin au moindre bruit et emprunta souvent des passages secrets. Tout cela dans le silence le plus complet, pareil à une ombre, ce que l'élève s'efforçait d'imiter. Ils ne croisèrent personne, ni élève en dehors du dortoir, ni professeur en pleine ronde.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à ce qui semblait être la destination du mangemort : le troisième étage. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une gargouille qu'Hermione reconnaissait. Toutefois, elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt d'être ici puisque seul le bureau de Dumbledore se trouvait là, et qu'on ne pouvait y entrer.

Rogue murmura un mot qu'Hermione ne saisit pas. La gargouille, en revanche, l'entendit et s'écarta aussitôt, dévoilant les escaliers, à la grande stupeur de la jeune sorcière. Rogue poussa la poussa à l'intérieur.

\- Montez. Ne vous avisez pas de tenter quoi que ce soit, je vous suis de près.

N'ayant de toute manière pas d'autre choix, l'élève gravit les escaliers en se massant son bras douloureux, dans lequel le sang affluait à nouveau en provoquant des fourmillements très peu agréables.

Tous les élèves étaient montés dans le dortoir.

Tous, sauf Harry et Ron. Le premier était, comme à son habitude, dans un des fauteuils devant l'âtre, tandis que le second s'appuyait sur le dossier d'un autre siège, les yeux fixés sur les bûches à moitié consumées. Harry faisait des gestes vifs avec sa baguette, s'entraînant aux sortilèges informulés. Tout à coup, Ron se redressa.

\- Une heure de retard, c'est pas vrai, Rogue exagère ! Bientôt elle sera tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne pourra même plus se lever pour aller en cours !

\- Une heure ? répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ouais ! Et je suis sûr qu'il se venge sur elle parce qu'on a eu l'héritage de Dumbledore, cet espèce de sadique…

Harry se leva d'un bond, sa baguette toujours en main.

\- Allons-y. S'il lui a fait quoi que ce soit je te jure j'aurai sa peau, professeur ou pas !

Alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie de la salle commune, Ron lui attrapa le bras.

\- Hé attends, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça ! Je voulais parler de travail supplémentaire, ce genre de trucs.

\- Mais peut-être qu'il lui a fait quelque chose. Il est plus d'une heure du matin Ron !

\- Je sais bien ! Mais j'ai confiance en Hermione, elle a toujours su se tirer d'affaire et elle nous a assuré qu'il ne lui fait rien lors des retenues. Et puis, tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Lupin : pour l'instant Tu-Sais-Qui ne peut pas risquer une guerre ouverte contre tous ses opposants, il préfère diriger dans l'ombre en maintenant un semblant d'ordre. Il ne peut pas s'attaquer vraiment à Hermione sans preuve de son ascendance moldue, et tu sais très bien qu'elle a fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger ses parents.

\- Comment peux-tu en être certain ? Peut-être qu'il n'en a plus rien à faire de déclencher une guerre, ou peut-être qu'ils ont eu ses parents ! Fais ce que tu veux, moi j'y vais !

Harry se dégagea et franchit le portrait. Ron, plus inquiet que d'apparence, et doutant à présent lui aussi de ses propres pareoles, sortit sa baguette à son tour et passa la tapisserie à la suite de son meilleur ami. Ils prirent sans tarder le chemin menant aux cachots.

Une fois arrivés, ils constatèrent alors les lieux vides. En entrant, ils virent des bocaux et leur contenu renversés à terre, des restes de parchemins brulés sur le bureau et des taches noires encore humides au sol.

Ils se regardèrent, plus angoissés que jamais. Ne sachant trop que faire, ils retournèrent dans le hall, puis dans les grands escaliers. A cause de la pénombre, ils ne discernèrent pas que Rogue, bien plus haut, les regardait gravir les marches, sa baguette pointée dans leur direction.

Arrivée sur le palier, Hermione poussa la porte en se préparant au pire, s'attendant presque à trouver une réunion de mangemorts ou quelque chose de ce goût-là. Seulement, elle se rendit compte que le bureau était vide, éclairé par la seule lueur de la lune, et d'un silence complet. Elle referma la porte sans un bruit et s'avança.

La pièce était resté en l'état depuis la disparition de son propriétaire. Les dizaines d'instruments étranges se tenaient toujours là, sur leur table, scintillants. Des parchemins et un encrier se trouvaient sur un coin du bureau. Sans doute tel qu'il avait tout laissé avant de partir avec Harry dans la caverne de l'horcruxe. Le perchoir de Fumseck attendait l'oiseau qui avait disparu on ne sait où après l'enterrement. Malgré elle, Hermione sentit une vague de mélancolie la submerger. Même si elle n'approuvait pas toujours le comportement de Dumbledore envers Harry, sa présence, sa bonne humeur et son grain de folie lui manquaient, car l'âme même de Poudlard semblait disparue avec lui.

Hermione approcha encore, jusqu'à se mettre devant le bureau, le regard levé vers les portraits. Elle en reconnaissait la plupart grâce à des gravures présentes dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_. Cependant, un portrait en particulier accrocha son attention.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, souffla-t-elle avec un mélange curieux de sentiments.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son portrait soit là, surtout que, vu les événements récents, le seul qui semblait avoir eu accès au bureau après sa mort se trouvait aussi être son assassin. Et pourtant, le vieil homme dormait paisiblement, appuyé contre le cadre, les mains croisées sur son ventre, ses lunettes en demi-lune glissant au bout de son nez aquilin.

Il ouvrit les yeux et ceux-ci se posèrent sur la jeune Gryffondor.

\- Miss Granger ? s'étonna-t-il. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Monsieur, le professeur Rogue…

Dumbledore leva un sourcil avec un étonnement qu'il ne sut dissimuler. L'expression terrorisée de son élève le laissait perplexe.

Au même moment, la porte claqua derrière Hermione qui sursauta et se retourna. Elle fit alors directement face au professeur Rogue, dont le visage était baigné par la lueur opaline de la lune. Elle vit très clairement ce qu'elle ne pouvait que mal discerner dans les sombres cachots.

Il avait rapetissé d'une dizaine de centimètres, le laissant sans doute d'une taille similaire à celle de Ron, avec une carrure moins imposante. La robe, dans laquelle il flottait désormais, mettait en évidence une maigreur importante. Ses traits paraissaient moins prononcés et marqués par l'âge et les épreuves, bien qu'ils restent reconnaissables avec son nez trop grand pour la maigreur de son visage, ses yeux noirs et vides, son expression tenant à la fois de la fureur et du dégoût, ses cheveux mi-longs jais, ainsi que sa peau livide.

Il n'avait pas changé d'apparence. Il semblait juste avoir dix-sept ans.

Rogue se dirigea vers le portrait, qui le suivait des yeux silencieusement.

\- Severus, dit-il enfin avec une pointe d'étonnement. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Cette phrase, lancée sans la moindre animosité, stupéfia Hermione. A ce moment, Rogue ne lui inspirait que de la peur et de la haine. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien subi directement de lui, au contraire du directeur.

\- Vous et vos conseils, siffla Rogue. Faire des expériences pour me vider l'esprit. Me détendre ! Voyez où vos idées démentes nous mènent !

\- C'est une potion qui vous a fait cela ?

\- J'ai mélangé par erreur deux ingrédients, intervint Hermione avec honte.

\- Oh je vois. Miss Granger, l'interpela doucement le vieux directeur, comme pour la rassurer. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, y compris vous. Ne vous formalisez pas, une bonne vieille potion de vieillissement devrait ne laisser aucune trace de cet incident.

Hermione hocha la tête, ne comprenant vraiment pas l'attitude du directeur. Certes, il accordait aisément des secondes chances et il traitait tout le monde avec bienveillance ; attitude qu'elle avait souvent admirée, mais tout de même. Pourquoi restait-il aussi indifférent à l'idée qu'un mangemort puisse être le seul à entrer dans son bureau ? Pourquoi prenait-il tout avec autant de légèreté apparente, comme si rien n'avait vraiment d'importance ?

Hermione remarqua que le professeur tremblait de rage en entendant les dernières paroles de sa victime.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce soit bien plus compliqué que vous ne l'imaginez. Cet incident, comme vous dites, Dumbledore, ne peut en aucun cas être réglé de cette façon, la potion de vieillissement n'aurait aucun effet. Ou du moins elle ne me redonnerait pas mon véritable physique.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr Severus ?

Rogue remonta brusquement la manche de sa robe et montra son avant bras gauche.

Il était vierge.

La marque des ténèbres, qui ne pouvait être retirée par aucun moyen connu, avait disparue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous n'aimez pas la thématique du rajeunissement, ne partez pas forcément en courant.  
> C'est un élément important de l'intrigue, oui, mais ce n'est pas le but de l'histoire. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous n'avons pas écrit cette histoire pour faire une fic de rajeunissement, avec tous les tropes habituels qui vont avec. C'est au contraire un élément de scénario parmi d'autres, et, pour nous, un moyen de pouvoir évoquer des thématiques qui nous tiennent à coeur, et que vous découvrirez petit à petit : )


	7. Point de non-retour

Lorsque le professeur Rogue dévoila la peau vierge de son bras, Dumbledore sembla stupéfait, tout comme Hermione. Elle possédait des connaissances suffisamment étendues sur le sujet pour savoir qu'une potion de ratatinage faisait rajeunir, mais ne pouvait pas faire disparaître la Marque des Ténèbres. C'était tout l'intérêt de la Marque pour son créateur : elle pouvait être masquée, pas retirée. Dans le cas contraire, les mangemorts traîtres à leur cause échapperaient bien plus facilement à Voldemort, tout en pouvant se faire passer auprès des aurors pour des innocents manipulés et ainsi échapper à leur juste punition.

L'absence de la Marque ne pouvait alors signifier qu'une chose : il avait réellement retrouvé son corps d'adolescent. Une potion de vieillissement ferait grandir son corps, toutefois il ne redeviendrait pas le même adulte. Le vieillissement se réaliserait avec son corps actuel, son corps jeune en référence, sans prendre en compte les éléments extérieurs, quels qu'ils soient. Par conséquent, la marque ne réapparaîtrait pas, pas plus que les potentielles cicatrices liés à des sorts reçu pendant ses années d'espionnage.

Le mangemort ne semblait pas vraiment troublé par son changement d'apparence. Elle se souvint alors avec quelle insistance il avait voulu connaître son âge, et la panique qui l'avait pris en l'apprenant. Seule la disparition du sombre tatouage qui le contrariait donc. Et Hermione pouvait le comprendre : si Voldemort, comme la rumeur le disait, avait une sorte de lien avec les porteurs de sa marque, il pouvait très bien avoir senti sa disparition et Rogue serait ironiquement pris pour un traître. Les deux camps le considéreraient comme l'homme à abattre.

\- Est-ce suffisant pour vous convaincre du problème que pose cette situation ? lança-t-il.

\- Le sait-il ? Pensez-vous qu'il ait pu s'en rendre compte ? demanda le vieux sorcier, à présent inquiet.

\- Non. Le seul moyen qu'il le sache serait de me convoquer à l'improviste par le biais de la marque, et constater que je ne réponds pas. Aucune réunion n'était prévue avant vendredi soir. S'il n'y a aucun imprévu, il ne l'apprendra pas d'ici là.

\- Je vois… Il faut vous redonner votre ancienne apparence avant vendredi au plus tard.

\- C'est impossible, répliqua froidement Rogue. Le parchemin sur lequel je prenais mes notes est irrécupérable. Pour refaire cette potion, il me faudrait des jours de recherches. Et quand bien même je trouverais les quantités exactes de chaque ingrédient ainsi que la marche à suivre précise de la fabrication, concocter l'antidote peut prendre une quinzaine de jours. Jamais je n'aurais fini avant la fin de la semaine. A la fin du mois peut-être, si j'ai de la chance.

Rogue avait expliqué sa situation en fixant le tableau, les bras croisés, tandis que les deux yeux bleus du directeur paraissaient lire au fond de lui.

\- Si vous avez retrouvé le corps de vos... dix-sept ans ? hésita Dumbledore, avant que Rogue ne confirme d'un hochement de tête, votre capacités magiques ont dû en être fortement perturbée. Je me trompe ?

Pendant un moment, Rogue ne répondit pas. Puis :

\- Je suis incapable de pratiquer l'occlumancie, admit-il à regret avec une amertume palpable. Et ma magie est instable, la puissance de mes sorts est aléatoire.

\- Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'alternatives, Severus. Je suis désolé.

Hermione regarda le tableau, sans saisir les propos de celui-ci. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Rogue.

\- Je refuse de rester caché toute ma vie ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne suis pas Black, je ne vivrai pas terré dans ma niche comme un lâche !

\- Ecoutez-moi Severus, vous n'avez pas le choix. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il faut la marque pour percer les défenses du manoir, et vous savez comment réagira Lord Voldemort si vous ne vous présentez pas à sa réunion.

\- Il pensera que je l'ai trahi, ou que j'ai été tué.

\- Exact. Et s'il vous voit encore en vie, il se rabattra sur la première solution. Or, vous savez comme moi l'avertissement qu'il vous a donné lorsque vous êtes revenu vers lui il y a tr..

\- Lord Voldemort ne pardonne pas, l'interrompit Rogue. Je le sais.

\- Il a déjà accepté vos excuses la première fois, vous laissant, pour la seule et unique fois de sa vie, une seconde chance. Il ne vous en donnera pas de troisième.

\- Je peux prendre le risque. J'y suis prêt et vous le savez. Je suis prêt à tout et cela vous a toujours convenu, si mes souvenirs sont bon.

\- Non, Severus, répondit le directeur avec une tristesse évidente. Pas si cela doit vous conduire droit au suicide.

\- J'ai encore le droit de choisir comment je veux mourir, Dumbledore, ne me retirez pas ça en plus !

\- Vous vous retirez ce droit vous-même, en laissant Lord Voldemort le choisir à votre place. Et si je peux me permettre, vous savez que ce n'est pas ainsi que vous allez continuer à l'aider. Bien au contraire.

Rogue s'apprêta à répliquer, mais referma finalement la bouche sans rien dire. Bien que ne comprenant pas de quoi il retournait (aider qui ? Voldemort ? Drago ?) Hermione eut l'impression que le vieil homme avait comme franchi une ligne. Que, non, il n'aurait pas dû se le permettre.

\- Severus, ajouta le directeur avec douceur, même s'il était prêt à écouter vos excuses, vous savez comme moi que tant que vous serez ainsi, il considérera que vous ne lui êtes plus d'aucune utilité. Et puisqu'il est aussi conscient du nombre d'informations que vous détenez à son sujet, vous deviendrez un danger et une faiblesse. Il vous tuera.

Dumbledore se tut, comme attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas. Hermione eut la nette impression que le Mangemort ne lui avait pas pardonné la phrase précédente.

\- Je sais que vous ne voulez pas rester cacher Severus, et ce n'est pas ce que je vous propose. Vous étudierez ici, comme un étudiant ordinaire.

Cela eut le mérite de faire réagir le Professeur de Potion.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, votre magie et vos capacités sont perturbées. Tant que vous ne serez pas redevenu vous-même, vous devez donc réapprendre à la contrôler. Pour ce faire, rien de mieux que d'étudier ici-même. Vous ne serez pas caché, vous serez en sécurité et aurez accès à des moyens de travailler sur l'antidote.

\- Et dans votre petit plan parfait, comment suis-je censé passer inaperçu ? railla Rogue. Même Londubat me reconnaîtrait.

Le visage du directeur s'éclaira d'une joie et d'une malice incontestable et Rogue parut aussitôt regretter sa question.

\- Pouvez-vous me laisser un instant seul avec miss Granger ? Je voudrais parler d'un certain point avec elle. Profitez-en pour vous aérer l'esprit, essayez de vous détendre un peu et de vous remettre de vos émotions.

Le professeur lança un regard noir à Hermione et au directeur, puis partit par la porte donnant sans doute sur les appartements du directeur dans un tourbillon de cape qui provoqua un demi-sourire de la jeune sorcière. Peu importe l'âge, les bonnes habitudes ne se perdent pas.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, Hermione se tourna vers le tableau du directeur. Elle avait de la peine pour lui, malgré tout le mépris que Rogue affichait à son encontre, et même après ce qui s'était passé, elle percevait toujours de l'affection quand le vieil homme s'adressait au Maître des Potions. Elle pouvait comprendre. Quand on défend et croit en quelqu'un pendant plus de vingt ans, difficile d'oublier combien on a apprécié cette personne même lorsque celle-ci nous trahi de la pire des manières.

\- Vous vouliez me parler monsieur ?

\- Oui miss Granger. Je suppose que vous maîtrisez la métamorphose humaine ?

\- Dans les grandes lignes. Je connais la théorie, bien sûr, et nous en faisons un peu en classe, mais nous avons à peine commencé le programme, et puis c'est vraiment très difficile...

\- Oui, bien entendu, c'est une branche très ardue de la magie. Cela ne fait rien, l'interrompit Dumbledore en levant la main. C'est bien suffisant pour une élève aussi brillante que vous. Vous allez modifier l'apparence de Severus afin qu'on ne puisse le reconnaître.

\- Moi ? s'étonna Hermione, inquiète de jouer une part si importante dans ce scénario.

\- Oui miss, vous. Il ne peut le faire à cause de l'instabilité de sa magie et je me serais bien accordé ce petit plaisir mais, hélas, je ne le peux plus, déclara le vieux directeur avec un regret sincère dans la voix.

L'élève jeta un coup d'œil sur la porte du bureau derrière laquelle avait disparu le professeur Rogue, troublée par cette demande. Elle avait déjà, contre toute logique, stabilisé l'état de Rogue, lui sauvant sans doute la vie, et voila que la dernière victime connue de Rogue lui demandait d'aider à protéger et cacher son assassin.

\- Dites-moi ce que vous pensez pouvoir faire. N'ayez pas peur de proposer, Severus ne vous entend pas, ajouta le directeur avec un clin d'œil amusé.

La jeune sorcière respira profondément. Puisqu'on ne lui demandait pas son avis, elle essaya de répondre à ses attentes.

\- Et bien je suppose que la première chose à changer serait ses cheveux. Noir et avec cette coupe, c'est beaucoup trop évident. Il faudrait les éclaircir. Le mieux serait en blond, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- En effet miss, le blond serait à éviter, confirma le directeur en riant.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire quand l'image de son professeur avec des cheveux comme ceux de Lucius Malefoy s'imposa à son esprit. L'esprit léger de Dumbledore semblait contagieux.

\- S'il devient brun, cela rendra aussi son teint moins maladif. Et il faudrait aussi modifier sa coupe, la raccourcir, sans doute assez drastiquement et dégager son visage, pensa-t-elle à haute voix en tentant de réfléchir à la situation avec détachement. Avec des yeux marrons assez clairs et d'une forme un peu différente par exemple, son visage aurait déjà l'air bien différent. Il faudrait aussi apporter d'autres petites modifications sur quelques détails qui le rendent trop reconnaissables, comme son nez, la forme de sa mâchoire... Je peux modifier de petites choses mais, si le sort doit rester actif longtemps, je ne peux pas apporter de modification trop pronnoncées. Cela utiliserait beaucoup trop de mes réserve magiques.

\- C'est déjà bien miss, c'est déjà bien, la rassura Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil. Je pense que ce sera tout à fait suffisant. Si vous avez l'image du résultat en tête et que vous vous sentez prêtes, allez donc chercher Severus.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte. Gardant sa baguette dans la main droite, elle ouvrit la porte de son autre main. Elle découvrit un petit couloir avec une unique porte à gauche et, au fond, des escaliers en colimaçon qui s'élevaient dans la tour. Le professeur Rogue contemplait, pensif, la forêt à travers la fenêtre qui perçait le mur de droite.

\- Monsieur ? l'interpella-t-elle.

Il se retourna vers elle et, sans un mot, revint dans le bureau.

Hermione profita de ce moment de calme pour se concentrer et modifier son apparence tel qu'ils en avaient convenus avec le directeur. Bien qu'elle ait longuement visualisé le résultat, le voir de ses propres yeux s'avérait surprenant.

Outre les yeux et les cheveux bien plus clairs, ces derniers étaient aussi bien plus court, au moins sur le devant, dégageant ainsi son visage. Elle parvint également à modifier légèrement la forme de ses yeux, de son nez et de sa mâchoire, l'épaisseur de ses sourcils, et la forme de sa dentition. Toutefois, elle prit garde à ce que les modifications ne soient pas influencées par ses propres goûts. Le but n'était pas de le rendre beau, juste différent. Il fallait au maximum éviter qu'il se fasse remarquer et le transformer en apollon ne l'aiderait pas vraiment à se fondre dans la masse. Sans compter que s'il se retrouvait à être dragué par les autres élèves, il la tuerait sans doute sur le champ.

Hermione se dit que si elle n'avait pas assisté et participé à sa métamorphose, elle ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Seule son expression pouvait le rendre reconnaissable, et pour cela, il n'existait aucune solution. Elle échangea un regard avec le directeur et s'autorisa un léger sourire satisfait et soulagé quand il acquiesça.

Rogue, quant à lui, ne réagit pas. Son apparence semblait ne pas avoir la moindre importance à ses yeux.

\- Severus, à présent que vous êtes physiquement transformé, il nous faut décider de votre nouvelle identité.

L'interpellé hocha la tête, comme s'il venait d'apprendre qu'il aurait cours avec des troisième années au lieu des deuxièmes années habituels. Une modification agaçante de ses habitudes, mais rien de bien grave.

\- Quelqu'un que vous êtes censé avoir tué, peut-être ? continua Dumbledore.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux en entendant ces mots. C'était logique oui, elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Mais l'idée n'en était pas moins perturbante.

\- Ou bien une personne dont la mort n'est pas confirmée, mais dont vous avez la certitude qu'elle soit décédée ?

Rogue acquiesça lentement aux mots de Dumbledore.

\- Pendant une de mes dernières missions, j'ai été chargé avec deux mangemorts de m'occuper de la famille King, des sangs-purs qui ont refusé de nous rejoindre et s'occupaient d'un mouvement clandestin de résistance, expliqua Rogue, impassible. Ils avaient un fils, Killian, qu'ils ont élevé eux-mêmes sans l'envoyer dans une école de magie. Je l'ai tué en duel devant témoin mais personne n'a confirmé sa mort.

\- C'est un très bon choix Severus, approuva le directeur. Puisqu'il n'allait pas à Poudlard, personne ici ne sait à quoi il ressemble, vous pouvez aisément vous faire passer pour lui.

\- S'il vous plait, pourrais-je faire une suggestion ? intervint timidement Hermione.

Elle savait qu'elle risquait gros à présent si cette histoire venait à se savoir. Si quiconque apprenait qu'elle avait sauvé Rogue, puis l'avait aidé à se cacher, elle serait accusée de complicité. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait désormais revenir en arrière, elle devait aller jusqu'au bout car, si la vérité éclatait, il y aurait trop à perdre.

\- Oui miss ? dit le directeur.

Hermione avala péniblement le peu de salive et se lança :

\- Malgré les modifications dans votre apparence, si le nouvel élève apparaît juste après que le professeur ait disparu, cela peut éveiller les soupçons car la coïncidence saute aux yeux. Il faudrait faire en sorte que le vous actuel et le vous adulte apparaissent parfois en même temps au même endroit. Ainsi, tout le monde au château aura à l'idée que vous êtes deux personnes différentes et personne ne pensera à faire le lien le jour où le professeur disparaîtra tout à coup.

\- Développez votre idée, miss Granger, l'encouragea le directeur, qui semblait voir à peu près où elle voulait en venir.

\- Et bien je pourrais prendre votre ancienne apparence grâce à un peu de Polynectar, continua Hermione malgré cette petite voix qui l'accusait de creuser sa tombe de ses propres mains. Je suis sûre que dans votre bureau nous pourrons trouver des cheveux que vous avez perdus lorsque vous étiez adulte. Je me ferai passer pour vous et personne ne se doutera que vous êtes le véritable professeur. Bien sûr je ne saurais pas vous imiter à la perfection mais cela peut jouer en notre faveur. Si tout le monde trouve que vous êtes bizarre ces derniers temps, personne ne sera vraiment surpris d'apprendre que vous avez fini par disparaître. Il faudrait ensuite faire croire à votre mort. De cette manière, le mangemort Severus Rogue aura cessé d'exister aux yeux de tout le monde, tandis que l'élève Killian King sera hors de soupçons. A l'inverse, si je disparais quelques temps et réapparaît à peu près quand le professeur Rogue semble disparaître, personne ne se posera vraiment de questions, ils penseront tous à une simple coincidence.

Elle termina, les yeux fixés sur le bout de ses chaussures et les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle, étonnés

\- C'est une très bonne idée, s'exclama Dumbledore. Nous ferons donc cela, n'est-ce pas Severus ?

\- Tant que nous n'avons pas de meilleure idée, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Très bien, c'est donc décidé, Miss Granger utilisera le Polynectar dès demain et assurera les cours à votre place et se fera passer pour malade. Quant à vous, vous pourrez rester ici cette nuit et toute la journée de demain, ce qui nous permettra de terminer de mettre au point les détails vous concernant. Mercredi, afin que cela ne coincide pas trop avec la disparition soudaine de Miss Granger, vous vous présenterez aux grilles du château en réclamant de voir la directrice. Et vendredi, jour de la réunion des mangemorts, Miss Granger redeviendra elle-même et vous aurez officiellement disparu.

\- Comme vous voudrez, dit Rogue d'un ton morne.

Puis, il se tourna vers Hermione :

\- Je garde une réserve de Polynectar neutre dans ma réserve personnelle. Vous n'aurez qu'à l'utiliser.

Sans rien ajouter, Rogue traversa le bureau pour disparaître dans les appartements du directeur, laissant Hermione avec le portrait de celui-ci.

Une fois seul avec lui, Hermione put s'exprimer beaucoup plus librement. Elle ne se gêna pas de montrer au directeur ce qu'elle pensait de cette situation. Si Rogue se faisait prendre, ils seraient deux à être punis. Par conséquent, elle désirait savoir pourquoi elle vendait ainsi son âme.

\- Monsieur, très franchement, après tout ce qu'il a fait, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faites tout ça pour lui. Il vous a tué de sang froid alors que vous lui aviez sauvé la vie et que vous n'aviez cessé de le défendre ! Je comprends que vous l'ayez plus ou moins pris sous votre aile avec le temps mais... il vous a trahi et assassiné. Il vous a seulement trahi vous mais aussi tout le monde magique en faisant disparaître la seule personne que son maître ait jamais craint.

\- Je comprends tout à fait vos interrogations, miss Granger, mais la situation est parfois plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. Avez-vous confiance en mon jugement ?

\- En votre jugement oui, je vous ai toujours fait confiance. En ce qui concerne vos méthodes, beaucoup moins, répondit Hermione, complètement consciente du sous-entendu.

\- Je vois. Vous aviez compris n'est-ce pas ? questionna Dumbledore.

\- Compris quoi ? Que pour vous Harry n'est qu'un pion ? Oui, en effet.

Elle ferma la bouche, honteuse de s'être adressée ainsi au directeur ; elle n'avait pas voulu être aussi agressive. Dumbledore, de son coté, ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

\- Je ne peux vous expliquer mes raisons, mais gardez espoir, se contenta-t-il de dire. Sachez en tout cas que quoi que vous en pensiez, le professeur Rogue a le droit à cette seconde chance, même si lui-même n'en veut pas. C'est pourquoi je voudrais que vous me fassiez une promesse.

\- Laquelle ?

\- De veiller sur lui. Même si vous haïssez Severus Rogue, donnez une chance à Killian King.

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, sans se soucier de ce regard qui, jusqu'à peu, la troublait tant. En cet instant, elle trouva la force de le soutenir avec hargne.

\- Je ne suis plus vraiment en mesure de refuser, monsieur, car s'il coule, moi aussi, rappela-t-il avec une colère montante. Je ferai en sorte qu'il ne soit pas découvert, ça c'est une promesse que je peux vous faire. Mais vous ne pouvez pas me demander de lui faire confiance. Si j'ai le moindre doute qu'il a essayé de prendre contact avec des mangemorts, de faire quoi que ce soit en faveur de Voldemort ou de faire du mal à Harry ou n'importe qui d'autre, cette promesse ne tiendra plus et je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à la briser.

\- Je n'en doute pas miss. Cela me suffit pour le moment. J'espère sincèrement que vous comprendrez pourquoi j'agis ainsi. Un jour.

\- Certainement pour la même raison que vous manipulez Harry depuis des années, lâcha-t-elle. Vous faites avancer vos pièces une par une sur votre échiquier en espérant gagner mais sans vous soucier une seule seconde de ce que vos pions endurent pour vous, pris dans un engrenage qu'ils ne peuvent comprendre et qu'ils sont obligés de subir.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Hermione sortit du bureau en claquant la porte avant de descendre quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Elle tremblait de rage. Si elle n'avait pas prémédité de dire ses quatre vérités au directeur, elle ne le regrettait en rien. Elle n'était pas qu'une petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout incapable de faire autre chose que de dire oui à tout en suivant aveuglément les professeurs. Elle possédait aussi des sentiments, des espoirs, des amis, une vie, et elle venait de suspendre au-dessus de tout cela une épée de Damoclès particulièrement tranchante. Et non contente de trahir les gens qu'elle aimait, elle les mettait en grave danger. Dire au vieil excentrique, anciennement leur directeur, ce qu'elle pensait l'avait grandement soulagée.

Elle savait pourtant que ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas. Une seule fois, elle avait ressenti ce besoin de se défouler : lorsqu'elle avait frappé Malefoy en troisième année. A ce moment aussi, elle avait surpris tout le monde, y compris elle-même. Mais, dans les deux cas, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle refoulait ses sentiments. Les laisser s'exprimer ainsi était particulièrement libérateur, tandis que l'adrénaline qui fourmillait encore en elle lui prodiguait un sentiment agréable d'accomplissement.

Cela ne calmait cependant pas la terreur qu'elle ressentait et qui, elle en avait conscience, alimentait pour beaucoup sa colère.

Tentant avec peine de réprimer cette profonde peur pour l'avenir, elle passa la gargouille et se dirigea vers les grands escaliers. Arrivée à leur niveau, elle s'arrêta soudain et tendit l'oreille. Des bruits étranges lui parvenaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les identifier. Repérant qu'ils semblaient provenir d'un renfoncement du mur derrière une armure, elle sortit sa baguette et avança dans cette direction, tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Arrivée à quelques mètres des premières marches, elle alluma sa baguette d'un _Lumos_ à peine murmuré. Parvenue juste à coté, elle comprit enfin l'origine de ces sons : des ronflements. Et à la lueur de sa baguette, elle découvrit Harry et Ron dormant profondément.

Elle hésita entre être inquiète, désespérée et éclater de rire. Ses nerfs décidèrent pour elle ; elle se mit à rire. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle parvint se calmer et les secoua tous les deux. Ils se réveillèrent aussitôt et leur air ébahi ne lui échappa pas.

\- Merde alors Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? s'exclama Ron en se levant d'un bond avant de tendre la main pour aider Harry à se relever à son tour.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi étiez-vous là ?

\- Ca c'est ce que j'aimerai savoir ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Je me souviens qu'on était dans la salle commune, songea Ron. On s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir revenir, alors on est parti à ta recherche. Après ça, c'est flou. Je crois qu'on est descendus aux cachots. On a vu qu'il y avait personne et on a commencé à remonter. Après je ne me souviens de rien, c'est le noir complet.

\- Moi pareil.

Hermione comprit du même coup pourquoi Rogue ne l'avait pas suivie tout de suite dans le bureau du directeur., et comment il avait su que sa magie fonctionnait mal. Il les avait repérés avant de passer la gargouille et les avait empêchés de mettre leur nez dans ses affaires avec sans doute un sort de confusion et un de sommeil. Et heureusement ; il ne fallait surtout pas que ces deux là découvrent la vérité.

La gorge serrée, elle réalisa qu'elle allait devoir leur mentir. Et que ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière fois.

\- C'est sûrement une blague d'élèves qui était destinés aux Carrow. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, proposa-t-elle avec autant d'assurance que possible.

\- Possible. Un sort de sommeil, c'est simple à réaliser. Mais et toi 'Mione, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi reviens-tu si tard ?

\- Il m'a donné plus de travail que d'habitude.

Hermione s'apprêtait à arrêter là son explication, mais un détail lui revint en mémoire. Pendant qu'elle aurait l'apparence du professeur, elle devrait justifier sa propre absence et avait donc conclu qu'elle allait devoir faire croire qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie et que c'était trop grave pour recevoir la moindre visite. Pour rendre dès à présent cette histoire un peu plus crédible, elle ajouta :

\- Mais c'est vrai qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Je devais nettoyer les chaudrons, et à un moment Rogue m'a soudain interpellé, ce qui m'a fait sursauter et j'ai fait tomber dans un chaudron un ingrédient que je venait de ramasser sur une table. Je ne sais plus ce que c'est mais il s'est dégagé des vapeurs insupportables. J'ai eu peur qu'elles ne soient toxiques mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Je me sens juste un peu nauséeuse, ça devrait passer d'ici une heure ou deux.

\- Pour que tu fasses une telle maladresse et que tu ne te souviennes même pas de ce que c'était, tu devais vraiment être fatiguée. Ce bourreau te donne beaucoup trop de travail, plains-toi ! Ca ne peut pas durer comme ça !

\- Et à qui ? Non Harry, c'est inutile, et puis en plus c'était la dernière, ajouta-t-elle, ce qui n'était techniquement pas un mensonge. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ?

Harry grommela quelque chose mais n'insista pas davantage. Ron glissa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, espérant la réconforter. Elle le laissa faire et ils rentrèrent en silence dans leur salle commune. Ron déposa alors un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de suivre Harry dans le dortoir des garçons.

La jeune sorcière resta un moment immobile, le regard fixé sur la porte derrière laquelle ses deux amis avaient disparu. Abuser leur confiance ne lui plaisait pas. Vraiment, vraiment pas. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle inspira profondément, et une fois au calme, monta en silence dans son dortoir pour froisser les draps de son lit et jeter un sort pour les rendre chauds quelques heures. Puis, elle ressortit à nouveau de la salle commune. Elle eut de la chance de ne croiser aucun des deux Carrow, ni élèves de Serpentards ; les seuls autorisés à patrouiller dans les couloirs avec Rogue. Arrivée dans la réserve, elle fouilla tous les recoins, en vain. Un désespoir frénétique l'envahi quand elle crut qu'elle ne trouverait jamais la base du Polynectar dont elle avait besoin.

Cependant, alors qu'Hermione commençait à croire que ses nerfs allaient définitivement lâcher, elle remarqua un tiroir qui se fondait dans la décoration de l'armoire et qui n'était que difficilement visible. Prise d'un pressentiment, la jeune Gryffondor l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur toute une série de potions. La moitié d'entre elles pouvaient être mortelle à la moindre petite erreur de préparation, et l'autre partie se révélait être en majorité des poisons tous plus violents les uns que les autres. Dans un coin, du véritasérum.

Elle trouva enfin un flacon contenant la potion recherchée. Il ne restait plus qu'à y ajouter le dernier ingrédient. La fiole toujours dans la main, elle pénétra dans le bureau de Rogue. A l'aide d'un Lumos, elle chercha au sol en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas maniaque au point de tout laver chaque jour, auquel cas elle était sûre de ne rien trouver.

Hélas, cela semblait être le cas, car elle ne trouva absolument rien par terre.

Découragée, elle se releva et avisa soudain le siège devant le bureau. Croisant les doigts, elle s'en approcha et vit, dans le tissu, un cheveu noir d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Elle l'attrapa avec un soupir soulagé et le glissa dans le flacon. Sous ses yeux, la potion se mit à prendre une couleur plus noire et profonde que la nuit et une texture fluide ressemblant au sang de licorne qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la forêt, lors de leur première année. Au moins, elle ne prenait pas l'apparence boueuse du Polynectar que Ron et Harry avaient dû avaler lors de leur seconde année. C'était déjà ça, surtout si elle devait en boire à répétition.

Elle approcha le récipient de sa bouche, songeant avec un sourire que cette fois-ci elle ne se tromperait pas. Au moins, elle ne se retrouverait pas avec une tête de chat pendant plusieurs semaines. Non, elle aurait juste la tête de la chauve-souris des cachots.

Avant de changer d'avis, elle avala une gorgée du liquide et posa aussitôt le flacon sur le bureau, craignant de le lâcher à cause des convulsions nerveuses causées par la transformation.

Elle s'appuya alors contre le dossier de la chaise, et tenta de penser à autre chose qu'à son corps qui commençait à devenir douloureux. Il lui semblait que quelqu'un tirait sur sa tête pour la faire grandir, lui donnant l'impression que ses muscles ou ses os ne tarderaient pas à craquer et se déchirer. La souffrance était sans cesse croissante et l'embrasait toute entière.

Bientôt, la douleur l'aveugla et la fit lâcher prise ; elle tomba à genoux, les mains crispées au sol, sa peau se déformant continuellement.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de perdre connaissance, les vagues de douleur s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, la laissant immobile, allongée face contre terre. Un éclat de rire bref, à mi-chemin du sanglot lui échappa. Elle n'ignorait pourtant pas que la fatigue décuplait parfois l'effet des potions et, surtout, la douleur leur étant liée.

Lentement, elle s'appuya sur ses mains pour se relever. Celles-ci étaient blanches, blafardes, plus grandes que les siennes, mais fines. Une fois debout, Hermione toucha ce nouveau corps, plus grand que le sien, si bien qu'elle se sentait maladroite au moindre geste. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux gras et raides qui touchaient presque ses épaules, effleura son visage amaigri, son nez long, ses joues un peu creusées.

Le test était concluant. Visiblement il s'agissait bien du corps de son professeur.

Son uniforme à présent bien trop court, elle n'eut pas besoin de remonter sa manche pour voir la marque des ténèbres sur son avant bras gauche. Ou en tout cas, le tatouage de la Marque. Car elle doutait fort que cette dernière soit active : elle n'avait que l'apparence du mangemort, pas sa signature magique ni son âme. Si Voldemort convoquait Rogue par le biais de la Marque, elle ne le ressentirait sans doute pas. Personne ne sentirait quoi que ce soit. La marque liée à Rogue n'existait tout simplement plus.

Cela n'empêchait pas la partie physique de la Marque de se trouver sur son bras et, pour la première fois, elle pu examiner le tatouage de plus près. Le serpent sortait de la bouche de la tête de mort, puis s'enroulait sur lui-même en descendant près du poignet. La marque ressortait étrangement sur la peau pâle, sombre et hideuse, rappelant l'allégeance du corps qu'elle avait emprunté.

Se souvenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester là à contempler son bras indéfiniment, elle s'assit à « son » bureau, se saisit d'une plume ainsi que d'un parchemin, et chercha comment présenter la situation à la directrice sans éveiller de soupçons.


	8. Une mascarade ne tenant qu'à un fil

L'aube étirait doucement ses longs doigts roses sur l'horizon tandis que Poudlard se réveillait peu à peu sous sa nouvelle couverture blanche. Le silence enveloppait tout entiers le domaine, la forêt et le château. Rompant l'immobilité, un hibou appartenant à l'école s'approcha, bravant le vent violent, puis frappa quelques coups à l'une des fenêtres tout en luttant pour ne pas se faire emporter par une bourrasque.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la directrice lui ouvrit la fenêtre avant de la refermer sitôt l'oiseau entré. Elle enleva la lettre liée à la patte de l'oiseau et s'assit à son bureau, bénissant le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. Avec surprise, elle reconnut l'écriture droite et régulière de sa meilleure élève. Craignant que quelques chose ne soit arrivé, la directrice commença à lire et son inquiétude fut plus grande encore dès qu'elle vit la première phrase.

_Mme Minerva McGonagall,_

_Bureau de métamorphose au premier étage de l'école Poudlard_

_Mme la directrice_

_Pardonnez-moi de vous prévenir ainsi mais le temps m'est compté. Ma mère est gravement blessée et à cause des protections que j'ai installé sur la maison de mes parents, aucune personne non autorisée ne peut s'en approcher, y compris les médecins. Je suis consciente de me mettre dans une situation difficile à Poudlard mais je dois aller aider mes parents._

_Je devrais être de retour vendredi soir, dans le pire des cas._

_Il serait bien sûr préférable que personne ne connaisse la vérité, y compris Harry et Ron car ils essaieraient de venir m'aider, pensant que je pourrais être en danger, ce qui est faux. Je leur ai parlé hier d'un incident bénin impliquant des vapeurs de potion que j'ai inhalées pendant une retenue avec le professeur Rogue ; vous pouvez donc faire croire que cela s'est révélé plus grave que prévu et que je suis à l'infirmerie._

_Je suis désolée de vous amener à mentir de la sorte pour me protéger, j'aurais préféré faire autrement mais ne voit pas d'autre solution pour protéger Harry. Je suis prête à subir à mon retour toute punition que vous jugerez appropriée._

_J'espère que vous accéderez à mes requêtes, et vous demande encore pardon pour vous mettre dans cette situation._

_Hermione J. Granger_

Le professeur McGonagall posa la lettre. Effectivement, elle n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être ainsi prise de court et aurait préféré en parler de vive voix avec la jeune Gryffondor avant qu'elle s'en aille. Toutefois, elle connaissait son élève : si elle agissait de la sorte, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Ce n'était pas une élève qu'elle pouvait soupçonner de mentir, et encore moins de tramer un mauvais coup.

Par conséquent, la vieille femme était prête à tout mettre en œuvre pour éviter de faire courir le moindre danger à son élève.

Quand l'alarme retentit, Hermione ouvrit subitement les yeux, la respiration saccadée. Quel cauchemar... particulier. Soulagée de revenir à la réalité, elle s'étira en baillant, et se figea en sentant qu'elle se trouvait non sur un lit, mais sur un canapé. Elle se redressa soudain et vit qu'elle se trouvait non dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, mais dans les appartements de Rogue.

C'était donc réel.

Avant tout, elle devait aller prendre une douche. Elle examina la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait : un salon austère et sombre qui lui rappelait tout à fait à qui il appartenait. Tout était noir, vert, marron ou gris, et la grande cheminée en pierre ne semblait pas avoir servi depuis longtemps. Le canapé et les deux fauteuils devaient être plus vieux que Rogue lui-même et les meubles, bien que joliment gravés et ornés, n'en demeuraient pas moins nus et froids. Ce qui aurait dû être un endroit agréable et chaleureux s'avérait lugubre.

Soit Rogue ne l'utilisait jamais, soit il n'avait jamais jugé utile de rendre la pièce accueillante. La totale absence de poussière aurait dû être un indice mais Hermione présumait que jamais Rogue ne permettrait qu'une pièce lui appartenant, même inutilisée, contienne le moindre grain de saleté.

Une bibliothèque recouvraient presque entièrement les murs sud et est de la pièce, laissant juste la place pour deux portes. D'après les titres qu'elle pouvait déchiffrer, il n'y avait là que grimoires de potion, livres d'histoire de la magie britannique et internationale et traités de magie noire. Peu étonnant

Le mur nord affichait un grand tableau représentant les berges du lac noir en automne et une partie de la forêt interdite. Sous le tableau se trouvaient deux commodes. Quand au mur ouest, il accueillait la cheminée et deux petits tableaux de paysages forestier.

Trois choix de portes s'offraient à elle. Celle qui se situait entre deux rayonnages du mur est donnait sur le bureau du professeur, elle se souvenait être entrée par là, la veille. Hermione commença donc son exploration en ouvrant celle qui se trouvait au sud, pour découvrir qu'elle donnait sur le couloir. Enfin, la dernière perçait le mur nord et selon toute logique, donnait sur une chambre. La jeune sorcière testa sa théorie et en effet, elle se retrouva dans une pièce aussi grande que la précédente et contenant un lit, deux armoires, une table de nuit et une dernière porte. Celle-ci donnait sur une salle de bain de taille tout à fait respectable.

Elle traversa la pièce pour aller éteindre le réveil. Sept heures vingt-trois.

Disposant d'une petite heure avant de devoir se présenter dans la grande salle, Hermione alla récupérer des vêtements dans une des armoires, posa la fiole de Polynectar sur un coin du lavabo, et prit son temps pour se doucher et se préparer, y compris psychologiquement, à la journée de cours qui l'attendait.

Une fois prête, elle se sécha et enfila les vêtements récupérés dans l'armoire. Pour le moment, elle flottait à l'intérieur. La jeune sorcière remonta ses manches et, avec d'infinies précautions, prit la bouteille de Polynectar. D'un geste rapide, afin de ne pas se laisser le temps d'hésiter, elle en prit une petite gorgée et reposa aussitôt le flacon avant de reculer d'un pas. Grimaçant face au goût infâme, elle l'avala et subit à nouveau la transformation.

Ce ne fut pas beaucoup plus facile que la veille.

Hermione se releva péniblement. Le plus dur restait à faire. En effet, elle devait tenir ce rôle à la perfection jusqu'au vendredi soir et, ce, sans éveiller le moindre soupçon, car elle avait beaucoup trop à perdre dans cette sordide mascarade.

Elle se retrouva submergée d'une soudaine angoisse à l'idée d'être découverte, tout en étant consciente que si quelqu'un s'en rendait compte, son masque ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il fallait qu'à l'instar du professeur dont elle prenait l'apparence, elle paraisse imperturbable, froide, dénuée de sentiment. Et surtout, elle devait bannir toute anxiété, toute forme de peur ou de stress.

La jeune sorcière se mit face à un miroir et s'observa. Elle ressemblait bien peu au sombre professeur.

Hermione essaya d'afficher une expression naturelle. Toutefois, voir une expression neutre et sereine sur ce visage-là la fit rire doucement. Quand son rire mourut, elle fit disparaître toute trace de sourire en s'observant avec attention, et tenta d'adopter l'attitude impassible qui devrait désormais être la sienne. Elle testa ce visage inconnu, tenta plusieurs mimiques, le sourire en coin, la cruauté, la moquerie… Après de longues minutes passée à scruter le résultat du moindre petit mouvement, elle jugea qu'elle ne pouvait faire plus convainquant pour le moment.

Elle ramassa ses anciennes affaires et les mit, bien pliées, sur un coin du lavabo. Puis, après avoir mis le flacon de polynectar dans sa poche, elle se rendit dans le bureau pour faire le point et décider de ce qu'elle allait faire en ce qui concernait les cours qu'elle allait devoir donner.

C'est alors que la Gryffondor vit une baguette posée sur le bureau. N'en croyant pas ses yeux elle l'examina comme si ce n'était qu'une vision. Il s'agissait, à n'en pas douter, de celle de Rogue. Pourtant il l'avait avec lui la veille au soir, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était venu la déposer ici dans la nuit, prenant le risque d'être découvert. Hermione se maudit de n'y avoir pas pensé la veille. Si elle ne comptait pas utiliser la baguette du mangemort, celle-ci restait néanmoins un objet nécessaire pour parfaire le costume. Et une situation imprévue pourrait très bien subvenir, l'obligeant à lancer un sortilège. Si Rogue utilisait la baguette d'Hermione Granger, même les plus naïfs comprendraient que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. C'était vraiment idiot et ce genre de détail pouvait faire toute la différence.

Avec délicatesse et précaution, Hermione prit la baguette entre ses doigts, malgré sa répugnance envers celle-ci. Ce bout de bois avait tranchée l'oreille de Georges, pris la vie d'Albus Dumbledore, et commis combien d'autres actes encore dont elle n'avait pas connaissance ? Elle avait mis fin à combien de vie ? Mutilé combien de personnes ? Rendu fou combien d'autres ?

Hermione faillit lâcher la baguette qui ne lui inspirait qu'horreur et dégoût. Elle finit cependant par se reprendre. Après tout, elle lui appartenait maintenant. Elle avait endossé la mue du serpent, il fallait aussi mordre avec ses crocs.

L'adolescente rangea la baguette dans sa poche, non sans sortir la sienne. Il fallait qu'elle la laisse ici, en sécurité, afin d'être sûre de ne pas confondre les deux et sortir la sienne par habitude au lieu de celle de Rogue. Une fois certaine qu'elle ne pourrait se tromper, elle sortit de la pièce, s'assura qu'elle était seule et se mit en route pour la grande salle. Tant qu'elle ne croisait personne, elle pouvait à loisir s'entrainer à marcher du pas rapide et assuré de Rogue, tout en s'efforçant d'adopter la même attitude que lui.

A peine eut-elle mis les pieds dans le hall d'entrée qu'elle croisa les premiers élèves, principalement des Serpentards. Malgré sa frayeur, elle tenta de se montrer impassible et se dirigea vers la grande salle. En passant la porte, elle bouscula un élève de Poufsouffle.

Se reprenant avant de dire quoi que ce soit, elle reprit de plus belle sa marche à travers la foule en se disputant intérieurement de sa bêtise.

Elle avait bien failli s'excuser auprès de l'élève qu'elle avait bousculé !

Ridicule ! Idiot ! Dangereux ! Elle ne manquait pas d'adjectif pour qualifier cette folie.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse plus attention. Elle n'était plus Hermione, mais Rogue. Elle devait agir comme lui, penser comme lui. Il fallait que cela fasse illusion auprès de personnes qui l'avaient côtoyé pendant des années ! Et l'échec n'était tout simplement pas permis, ici.

Plus effrayée que jamais, la sorcière passa près de Harry et Ron. Assis à leur table, une place vide à coté d'eux, ils semblaient inquiets. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir leur dire la vérité. Serrant les dents, lançant des regards meurtriers à tous les élèves qui osaient croiser sa route, elle alla droit vers la table des professeurs pour s'asseoir à sa nouvelle place.

Hermione mangea sans aucun appétit, dans le seul but de ne pas rester là à ne rien faire. Minerva la regarda un instant, comme si elle se doutait de quelque chose, ce qui troubla davantage la Gryffondor.

\- Vous semblez bien fatigué aujourd'hui, Severus. Auriez-vous mal dormi ?

Hermione résista à la tentation de se mordre la lèvre, une mauvaise habitude prise à chaque fois qu'elle hésitait.

Décelant le sarcasme et une pointe de satisfaction dans la question, elle réalisa que la directrice pensait qu'elle -non, qu' _il_ , avait sans doute dû partir en mission pour Voldemort, ou peut-être qu' _il_ avait torturé quelque élève malchanceux ou un peu trop rebelle.

Ne sachant pas ce que Rogue répondrait, elle préféra garder le silence.

\- Je vois que vous faites la sourde oreille, enchaina le professeur de métamorphose. Mais ne pensez pas me décourager pour autant. Je le répèterai chaque jour s'il le faut, cette situation a déjà bien assez duré. Miss Granger est de moins en moins attentive en cours, et ce sont vos retenues tardives qui en sont la cause.

\- Auriez-vous peur que votre meilleure élève ne soit surpassée par un autre, un Serpentard même, peut-être ? rétorqua Hermione en tentant d'afficher mépris et perfidie.

L'idée de parler ainsi au professeur McGonagall la rendait malade. Elle pria pour que cela ne se voit pas.

\- Ne jouez pas ce jeu là avec moi Severus. Je sais très bien que ces retenues n'ont aucun motif valable. J'ai personnellement interrogé mes élèves à ce sujet.

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre. Elle ignorait tout de la démarche de la directrice, Harry et Ron ne le lui avaient pas dit.

\- Voila une parole digne de confiance en effet, siffla-t-elle finalement.

\- Elle l'est en tout cas beaucoup plus que celle de _vos_ élèves, rétorqua la directrice.

Hermione fut saisie d'une immense gratitude en voyant toute la fierté avait laquelle elle avait dit ces mots.

Elle fut par bonheur dispensée de répliquer, car ses deux amis se dirigeaient vers la table des professeurs. Ils vinrent se placer devant la directrice, tout en ignorant totalement Rogue.

\- Messieurs, je souhaitais justement vous parler, dit le professeur McGonagall avant que l'un d'eux ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Miss Granger est à l'infirmerie. Dans son état actuel, il est préférable qu'elle ne reçoive aucune visite afin de se reposer. Néanmoins, ne vous inquiétez pas, ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Elle ira mieux dès la fin de la semaine.

\- Il semble que miss Je-Sais-Tout ne soit pas si parfaite que cela, intervint Hermione en plaçant une moue narquoise sur le visage de Rogue. Qui aurait cru qu'elle puisse faire exploser un chaudron…

Ron, furieux, se tourna vers elle.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est de votre faute ! Ca ne vous suffit pas d'avoir trouvé une excuse pour pouvoir la mettre en retenue comme vous en avez toujours rêvé, comme vous ne pouvez pas vous attaquer à Harry, alors vous vous en prenez à elle !

\- Granger est parfaitement capable de provoquer des catastrophes sans avoir besoin de mon aide. A présent je vous suggère d'aller en cours, a moins bien sûr que vous ne vouliez vous aussi vous retrouver en retenue ? Et soyez certains que les vôtres seront bien plus... créatives, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire cruel.

Les deux Gryffondor la tuèrent du regard mais partirent avec les autres sans répliquer. Hermione soupira intérieurement, soulagée d'avoir semblé assez naturelle pour tromper ses amis et la directrice. Bien qu'elle s'en voudrait sans doute toujours de l'avoir fait.

Harry et Ron sortirent de la Grande Salle. L'explication du professeur McGonagall ne les satisfaisait pas vraiment. Cela paraissait pourtant improbable qu'elle leur mente. Alors, d'un commun accord, tous deux se rendirent à l'aile de l'infirmerie, sans se soucier de leur cours d'étude de la magie noire qui commençait un quart d'heure après. Arrivés dans l'infirmerie, ils firent signe à Seamus.

\- Comment vas-tu ?, demanda Ron.

\- Je ne m'en sors pas trop mal. Le sortilège de lacération était assez puissant et il n'y a que depuis hier que j'arrive à m'allonger sur le dos, mais selon Mme Pomfresh à la fin de la semaine je devrais pouvoir sortir.

\- Tu as de la chance, ce sera les vacances, fit remarquer Harry.

\- C'est sûr, je n'aurais pas aimé revenir en cours aussitôt. Un mal pour un bien comme on dit !

\- Tu m'étonnes… dit, il parait qu'Hermione est ici ?, questionna Harry inquiet de ne pas la voir dans les autres lits.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, confirma Seamus. Ce matin, à l'aube, j'ai entendu un bout de conversation entre McGonagall et Pomfresh. Elles disaient qu'elles avaient mis Hermione dans une des salles individuelles. Apparemment elle aurait inhalé une sorte de vapeur toxique, et j'ai aussi entendu que ça avait fait un truc à la peau de son visage, et qu'il valait mieux la laisser se remettre à l'écart. Heureusement, l'infirmière pouvait apparement arranger ça sans que ça ne laisse de trace, enfin c'est ce que j'ai compris en tout cas.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent, alarmés. Ils n'auraient jamais cru que c'était la vérité, et pourtant ils devaient à présent se rendre à l'évidence. Harry se précipita vers le bureau de l'infirmière et entra. Celle-ci se tenait devant une grande armoire pleine de médicaments et remplissait des bouteilles en murmurant des formules incompréhensibles. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry, ainsi que Ron qui le suivait de près, elle reposa tout et alla à leur rencontre. Bien évidemment, elle savait déjà le motif de leur présence.

\- L'interdiction des visites s'applique aussi à vous, dit-elle sévèrement avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- On ne peut pas la voir, même un peu ? S'il vous plaît madame ! supplia Ron.

\- Je regrette monsieur Weasley, c'est non, dit-elle d'une voix plus compréhensive. Cela serait épuisant pour elle, douloureux pour vous et ne servirait à rien. Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'insister, je ne changerai pas d'avis et il n'y aura aucune exception.

Ron baissa la tête, contraint à se résigner. L'infirmière les accompagna à la porte de l'infirmerie, s'efforçant de les rassurer, ce qui était d'autant plus facile qu'elle savait qu'Hermione allait bien. Mais la directrice et elle-même étaient - et devaient être- les seules à le savoir.

Il semblait que le sort accordait un peu de repos à Hermione, car les cours de la journée ne concernaient que des élèves au-dessous de la troisième année, et seulement un avait en commun les deux maisons rivales.

Elle put constater que l'ambiance des cours Serdaigle-Poufsouffle était extrêmement différente de ce qu'elle avait toujours connu. Les élèves étaient pour la plupart studieux, ils ne possédaient ni l'attitude désinvolte des Serpentard qui se savaient intouchables, ni l'attitude explosive des Gryffondor qui haïssaient particulièrement les cours de potions, les Serpentard et le professeur, et ne se gênaient pas pour le montrer.

Pendant ces cours, Hermione resta assise à son bureau, craignant d'approcher les élèves et qu'il n'arrive un accident. Elle avait décidé de rester le plus à distance possible d'eux. Par bonheur, Rogue avait laissé un paquet de copies dans son bureau, et elle l'avait récupéré. Il s'agissait d'un devoir donné aux Gryffondor et Serpentard de sixième année.

Elle corrigea donc les copies pendant les cours, en s'amusant un peu : chaque élève recevait la note méritée, peu importe sa maison. Lorsqu'elle rendrait les devoirs, les élèves auraient une surprise de taille.

Et, dix minutes avant l'heure de sa transformation, elle se rendait dans la réserve ou sortait un court moment de la salle pour boire discrètement le Polynectar. Ce n'était pas aussi difficile qu'elle l'avait cru. Il suffisait que les élèves ne la voient pas boire, car ceux qui étaient présents l'année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers risquaient de tiquer s'ils la voyaient agir comme le faux Maugrey l'avait fait.

Après avoir dispensé quelques cours normaux, Hermione se décida très vite à ne donner que des devoirs surveillés, surtout suite à l'envoi d'urgence d'un élève à l'infirmerie. Ces tout premiers cours avaient eu l'effet d'un entrainement. Elle put tester sur certains élèves son regard noir et le perfectionner en se basant sur l'expression de l'élève en question, ou essayer de reproduire les intonations si spécifiques du professeur, avec sa voix basse, presque un murmure qui pouvait pourtant s'entendre depuis le fond de la classe. Hermione avait eu du mal avec ce dernier point, car à plusieurs reprises, un élève au fond de la classe lui demanda timidement de répéter une consigne. Heureusement qu'il s'agissait de Serdaigles, un élève Poufsouffle n'oserait jamais formuler pareille demande.

Qui a osé dire que le courage était le propre des Gryffondor ?

Elle se prépara aussi psychologiquement à l'épreuve du lendemain, puisqu'elle donnerait cours aux septièmes années. Malheureusement, les seuls à avoir réussi les examens étaient peu nombreux, si bien que ce cours réunissait des élèves venus des quatre maisons. Les Serpentards, s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment à craindre dans les autres années, devenaient ici redoutables, et Hermione appréhendait en particulier d'affronter Drago Malefoy. C'était sans aucun doute celui qui pourrait faire tomber le masque et qui aurait le cran de la reprendre au moindre faux-pas. Les Serdaigles de cette année là s'avéraient dangereux dans une autre mesure, car avec leurs grandes connaissances, ils remarqueraient la plus petite inexactitude d'Hermione en ce qui concernait les potions. Pour couronner le tout, elle devrait pour la première fois faire face à Ron et Harry en cours, et elle se sentait mal rien qu'à cette idée.

Ce cours la terrifiait, si bien qu'elle mit du temps à s'endormir.

Rogue.

Il était juste en face d'elle, et la menaçait de sa baguette. Il riait, terrifiant, haineux. Hermione voulut reculer d'un pas, mais les traits du professeur se modifièrent peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit remplacé par le vieux directeur. Il hocha la tête.

\- Vous avez protégé et aidé mon assassin, miss Granger, au lieu de faire en sorte de le neutraliser. A cause de vous, c'est toute la population qui est en grand danger. Je vous croyais plus intelligente que ça. Vous me décevez beaucoup.

Il disparut soudain, remplacé par Ron, qui souriait avec tristesse. Hermione se précipita vers lui, vers les bras qu'il tendait pour l'enlacer. Il se recula soudainement alors qu'elle allait arriver contre lui et Hermione tomba à genou.

\- Comment as-tu osé me trahir ainsi. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui, tu es même pire. Je te déteste.

Harry apparut à ses coté, le médaillon de Serpentard autour du cou, la cape d'invisibilité posée sur son bras, la carte pliée dans la main. Il posa son autre main sur le bras de son ami, comme désolé. Il échangea un regard avec Ron, qui hocha la tête, et les lèvres du survivant prononcèrent froidement le nom du sortilège de mort.

Hermione se réveilla en criant, le rayon vert et mortel encore présent devant ses yeux.

Elle se redressa et essaya tant bien que mal de faire reprendre à sa respiration erratique un rythme normal. Après quelques secondes, la persistance rétinienne disparut enfin pour de bon et elle pu voir autour d'elle sans que tout ce que son regard touche prenne une écœurante couleur verte. Le rêve demeurait cependant encore très vif. Les sentiments de trahison et d'abandon la faisaient trembler de regret, de culpabilité, de colère et dégoût envers elle-même, et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux en se remémorant les expressions et les paroles de Dumbledore, Harry et Ron.

Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux et fit de son mieux pour se reprendre. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser aller. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à craquer pour si peu. Ou du moins, c'était ce dont elle se persuadait, car elle n'était pas sûre que « si peu » convienne vraiment à sa situation.

Tandis que son cœur reprenait un rythme plus lent, elle tenta de se raisonner. Tout d'abord, Rogue ne pouvait pas l'attaquer pour l'instant, car elle tenait leur destin à tous les deux entre ses mains. Ensuite, c'était Dumbledore qui lui avait ordonné de protéger Rogue, donc il serait totalement illogique qu'il lui en veuille pour ce même fait. Enfin, si elle se débrouillait bien, jamais Ron et Harry n'apprendraient cette histoire.

Elle avait beaucoup plus de mal à se convaincre du bien fondé de ce dernier point, comme prise d'un pressentiment. Pourtant, si elle se montrait toujours sous l'emprise du Polynectar, il n'existait aucun moyen de se rendre compte de la supercherie. Lorsque Bartemius Croupton s'était fait passer pour Maugrey Fol Œil de cette manière, Harry n'avait rien vu...

Hermione manqua alors s'étrangler. Il y avait un moyen ! Harry l'avait en main lors de son rêve : la carte. Oui, la carte du maraudeur montrait sa véritable identité, car elle ne pouvait pas mentir ! Elle songea qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance qu'Harry ne l'ait pas regardé, sinon il aurait immédiatement remarqué l'étiquette « Hermione Granger » dans les appartements du maître des potions.

Elle devait agir, autrement tout le plan s'écroulerait d'un coup. La seule chose envisageable, c'était qu'Harry n'ait pas accès à la carte. Et si l'idée de voler son meilleur ami ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, elle savait cependant qu'il s'agissait de l'unique solution.

De toute manière, après le mensonge et la trahison, le vol ne faisait pas grande différence.

Hermione, sous sa véritable apparence, remit ses propres vêtements, lavés à l'aide d'un sortilège. Si elle se faisait prendre, il valait mieux que ce soit en étant Hermione plutôt qu'en étant Rogue. Et la quantité de Polynectar n'était pas inépuisable, loin de là, mieux valait l'économiser autant que possible.

Essayant de ne pas songer à l'éventualité d'être surprise, la jeune sorcière sortit des appartements du professeur de potion et se retrouva seule, en pleine nuit, à arpenter les couloirs. Elle s'arrêtait à chaque coin de mur de peur qu'un des Carrow ne soit derrière. Remonter jusqu'au septième étage fut particulièrement éprouvant pour ses nerfs. Fort heureusement, elle réussit à éviter les deux mangemorts, même si elle se fit une belle frayeur quand Amycus Carrow passa à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle sans la remarquer, cachée derrière une armure.

Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se montrer devant la grosse dame, qui sembla ravie de lui servir un sermon sur la dangerosité d'errer la nuit dans le château et l'importance du sommeil pour bien étudier.

\- Ecoutez, murmura d'une voix pressée Hermione à bout de nerfs, je le sais tout ça, je n'ai pas eu le choix d'accord ? Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, et c'est pour cette raison que j'apprécierais assez de rentrer immédiatement.

\- Quelle impolitesse miss !

\- C'est ça, vous n'aurez qu'à vous plaindre au professeur Rogue quand vous le verrez. Maintenant, ouvrez s'il vous plaît !

La grosse dame, surprise et vexée, ouvrit le passage sans un mot. Soulagée, Hermione put se glisser à l'intérieur de la salle commune. S'efforçant de ne pas faire de bruit, elle monta l'escalier qui donnait dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle y entra à pas de loup, consciente que le moindre bruit pourrait réveiller l'un d'eux. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'il existait une manière d'être à la fois discrète et plus silencieuse car son poids serait mieux réparti et son centre de gravité bien plus bas : elle se mit à quatre pattes et avança à pas lents, précautionneux. Elle grimaça en pensant à ce qu'elle faisait, toutefois reculer relevait de l'impossible.

Comme elle était déjà entrée une fois ou deux dans leur dortoir, elle se souvenait de l'emplacement du lit d'Harry. Elle se dirigea donc droit vers sa malle qui, par bonheur, n'était pas verrouillée.

Ron grogna dans son sommeil et se retourna.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, la respiration coupée, le couvercle dans sa main gauche qui tremblait.

Après deux bonnes minutes à attendre, Hermione soupira en silence et chercha à l'aveuglette la feuille de parchemin. Elle toucha le scruptoscope et craignit qu'il ne se mette à siffler. Le détecteur d'ennemi demeura pourtant silencieux. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle cherchait, Hermione se rendit compte qu'il pouvait très bien l'avoir cachée, justement pour éviter que l'on ne la trouve si quelqu'un fouillait ses affaires. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa main toucha une chaussette particulièrement rigide. Hermione s'en saisit et fit sortir la carte, roulée à l'intérieur. Pour une raison étrange, Harry avait toujours caché ses affaires dans ses chaussettes.

Une fois la carte en main, Hermione referma avec d'infinies précautions le couvercle de la malle, non sans s'arrêter un instant lorsque les charnières grincèrent. Ensuite, elle prit la carte dans sa main gauche, s'en privant ainsi pour avancer : le chemin du retour fut un peu plus difficile, et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle atteignit le haut des escaliers. Elle était à peine sur la première marche que celle-ci craqua et Dean Thomas se redressa soudain, la respiration saccadée.

La jeune sorcière se colla contre le mur, essayant de ne pas rester dans l'axe des rayons de lune. Elle vit Dean se passer la main sur le front, jeter un regard autour de lui, puis se recoucher. Il était sur le dos, et Hermione ne pouvait pas voir s'il avait encore les yeux ouverts. Pendant près de cinq minutes, elle resta là, pétrifiée, sans arriver à se décider.

Neville la sauva alors en se mettant à ronfler : Dean grogna, se retourna et plaqua en râlant l'oreiller sur sa tête.

Soulagée, Hermione descendit les escaliers en silence, et le plus vite possible. Elle l'avait, une fois de plus, échappée belle. Une fois dans la salle commune elle se précipita sur la tapisserie qu'elle fit basculer d'un mouvement vif et courut dans le couloir, espérant que la grosse dame soit trop endormie pour la reconnaître. Tout en courant, elle déplia la carte pour s'assurer que la voix était libre et elle traversa le château d'une traite.

Ce fut avec un soulagement immense qu'elle entra dans les appartements de Rogue et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, prise tout à coup d'un rire nerveux qui résonna dans le salon.


	9. Dans la peau d'un mangemort

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla, dans son propre corps, avec les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Elle se souvint alors de son escapade nocturne. Se redressant, elle prit la carte, tombée au sol, et la posa sur la table, à coté de sa propre baguette. Puis, elle fila prendre sa douche, savourant sa propre apparence. Elle se surprit à avoir étrangement conscience d'elle-même, sûrement à cause du fait de devoir prendre un corps différent du sien durant une période assez longue. Heureusement, elle ne devait pas non passer 24 heures sur 24 sous ses traits. Seule, elle pouvait rester elle-même. Cela aidait beaucoup à sa santé mentale.

Le cours tant redouté se déroulant en fin de journée, elle avait donc encore jusqu'à quinze heures pour s'y préparer mentalement. Surtout, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas trop interagir et même éviter de simplement croiser le regard d'Harry, de Ron ou de Malefoy. Ils la connaissaient trop bien, et se rendraient compte très vite qu'il ne s'agirait pas du professeur Rogue en face d'eux. Pour se donner du courage, elle songea qu'une journée était déjà passée, et qu'il ne restait plus que trois jours. Seulement, trois jours.

Se concentrant sur cette idée, Hermione sortit du bureau du maître des potions pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Cette fois-ci, elle trouva son pas plus assuré, et son expression plus convaincante – la figure terrifiée d'une première année de Poufsouffle la conforta d'ailleurs à ce sujet. Fière de cette victoire sur elle-même, elle laissa s'installer un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres, ce qui renforça encore plus l'illusion.

Dans le parc du château, la neige tombait sans discontinuer, accompagnée d'un vent puissant. Bien que tardives, les premières chutes se rattrapaient en se montrant d'une violence et d'une soudaineté inaccoutumée. Le brouillard, dû aux détraqueurs qui patrouillaient à Pré-au-Lard, s'étendait jusqu'à l'école et, associé à la tempête de neige, rendait toute sortie particulièrement difficile.

Néanmoins, les mangemorts qui surveillaient les grilles du domaine demeuraient fidèles au poste, s'efforçant de s'abriter sous un bouclier magique, lequel déviait la neige mais n'empêchait ni le froid d'entrer, ni le brouillard de perdurer. Tandis que l'un, assis contre le mur d'enceinte, se frictionnait nerveusement, entouré de sa cape pour se réchauffer au mieux, l'autre faisait les cent pas dans le même but. A un moment, ce dernier s'immobilisa et pesta contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il considérait injuste envers eux. Malgré tout, ils parvenaient pourtant à rester fixés sur leur objectif, sachant que n'importe qui pourrait profiter des mauvaises conditions météorologiques pour tenter une entrée, ou une sortie. Attentifs au moindre son, ils sursautaient au moindre mouvement de branches un peu plus fort que les autres.

Soudain, un « pop » caractéristique retentit.

\- Avery, il y a quelqu'un là-bas.

L'autre pointa aussitôt sa baguette dans la direction approximative d'où provenait le son. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait déjà envoyé un ou deux maléfices au hasard, toutefois il pouvait s'agir d'un des leurs. Alors, d'un simple regard, ils se mirent d'accord : Avery s'avança lentement mais sûrement, prêt à attaquer, pendant que son camarade restait en arrière par précaution.

Après avoir parcouru une quinzaine de mètres, le mangemort distingua une forme sombre au sol. S'approchant encore, il aperçut un corps. Un corps d'adolescent à priori, constata-t-il, et dont une large auréole vermille s'étendait autour de son torse. Du pied, la baguette toujours pointée sur lui, il repoussa la neige qui le recouvrait déjà en partie.

Agé d'environ une quinzaine d'années, il était étendu sur le ventre, le visage dans la neige. Sa robe de sorcier était déchirée en plusieurs endroits, laissant voir d'apparentes blessures. La neige absorbait un peu du sang qui coulait, et les taches, bien visibles sur la blancheur immaculée, laissait supposer qu'il en avait perdu une grande quantité.

« Rowle, c'est un gamin ! s'écria Avery pour que son camarade l'entende. Il est blessé, certainement mourant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Le dénommé Rowle réfléchit un instant avant de s'avancer aussi. A son tour, il remarqua l'état du garçon. S'assurant qu'Avery possédait toujours sa baguette en main, il rangea la sienne, puis se mit à genoux à coté du corps. Bien tenté de le laisser mourir ici, après tout cela ne le concernait pas, il se rétracta en pensant qu'il pouvait être le fils d'un sympathisant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, voire d'un Mangemort. Si cela s'avérait exact, il paierait cher de ne pas le secourir. Il tourna le blessé sur le dos et observa son visage. Les traits ne lui paraissaient pas totalement inconnus, bien qu'il ne réussisse pas à mettre un nom dessus.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de se relever, il vit les lèvres de l'adolescent bouger doucement. Il s'approcha davantage et entendit un murmure. Collant son oreille à la bouche, il parvint enfin à entendre ce que le blessé disait :

\- Ro... Rogue…

Le premier cours de potion de la journée n'étant qu'à neuf heures, Hermione ne se dirigea pas vers la salle de classe aussitôt après son repas. Alors qu'elle était adossée à un mur, regardant les élèves passer en trombe pour se rendre à leurs cours, sans oublier d'en fixer certains méchamment pour faire bonne figure, elle remarqua le professeur McGonagall, l'air mécontent, plantée au milieu d'un escalier en compagnie de deux élèves. Elle essaya d'imaginer les bêtises provoquées par ceux-ci, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit un homme s'approcher d'elle. Cet homme, elle le connaissait pour l'avoir vu l'année précédente : il s'agissait d'un mangemort nommé Avery. Et elle savait également qu'il devait normalement surveiller l'entrée du château.

Elle se souvint brutalement de sa nouvelle apparence lorsqu'il vint se planter devant elle. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit le professeur de métamorphose s'avancer, invisible pour le mangemort. Tant mieux, la directrice pourrait intervenir si Avery lui parlait d'un élève.

\- Y'a un gamin dehors, salement amoché. Il vous réclame.

Hermione dut alors réfléchir très vite, à cause de sa dangereuse situation. Comment Rogue réagirait-il dans de telles circonstances ? Comment s'attendait-on à ce qu'il réagisse surtout ?

\- Et qui est-il ?, demanda Hermione, d'un ton complètement désintéressé, mais assez fort pour que la directrice entende.

Etrangement, Avery eut l'air comme gêné. Le temps qu'il réponde, McGonagall arriva près d'eux.

\- Bah justement, on sait pas. Je ne connais pas tous les élèves de l'école, moi. Mais en tout cas il portait pas l'uniforme.

Un signal d'alarme sembla soudainement s'allumer dans la tête d'Hermione, en se souvenant du jour.

Mercredi !

Le jour où Rogue devait se présenter au château !

Le « gamin » en question ne pouvait être que lui ! Elle devait jouer serré, et pria pour que le mangemort n'ait pas remarqué les différentes émotions qui avaient défilées sur le visage, d'ordinaire impassible, de Rogue. L'expression mal à l'aise d'Avery lui confirma son aveuglement à ce sujet.

\- Espèce d'incapable, siffla-t-elle, avant d'ajouter avec un ton agacé et lourd de menace : je vous assure que si je me déplace pour rien, vous le regretterez.

Alors qu'elle emboîtait déjà le pas du mangemort, elle aperçut McGonagall en faire de même sans un mot. Avery se retourna, et s'apprêta clairement à lui intimer de retourner à sa salle de cours.

S'il ne faisait que cela, la vieille femme n'obtempérerait jamais, cependant Amycus Carrow avait donné une retenue à une élève de deuxième année pour le soir même. Si Avery menaçait de faire du mal à celle-ci, la directrice pourrait fléchir sur sa décision de les suivre. Or, Hermione préférait que le professeur McGonagall les accompagne. Surtout qu'elle ne savait pas si la baguette de Rogue réagirait si elle lançait un sortilège avec, et elle souhaitait à tout prix éviter de lancer un sort d'une baguette aussi meurtrière.

Prenant son courage à deux mains et ravalant la culpabilité à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait faire, elle devança Avery et s'adressa au professeur de métamorphose avec le plus grand mépris dont elle était capable de faire preuve :

\- Vous, restez ici. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

Elle espérait la pousser à les accompagner, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

\- Tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette école est mon affaire Severus, tachez de ne pas l'oublier, répliqua froidement le professeur McGonagall, tout en la fusillant du regard et se dirigeant vers l'entrée du château.

Hermione réprima un sourire et fit semblant de se désintéresser totalement des agissements de la directrice afin d'inciter le mangemort à ne pas insister davantage. Tout en rejoignant les portes principales à grands pas, elle songea à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle manipulerait le professeur McGonagall, elle n'y aurait jamais cru. Et pourtant, elle le faisait en ce moment même. Cette pensée lui procura des impressions contradictoires : malgré une sensation de réussite qu'elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup, elle ressentait surtout une énorme honte pour agir ainsi envers cette sorcière qu'elle respectait tellement.

Du pas rapide de Rogue qu'elle maitrisait à présent pas trop mal, Hermione précéda Avery dans le parc et se dirigea droit vers les grilles du domaine, les deux autres la suivant de peu. La jeune sorcière regrettait beaucoup de ne pas avoir mis une cape plus chaude, car le vent glacial la transperçait et elle devait se retenir pour ne pas grelotter et garder une expression imperturbable. Cela dt, si elle attrapait froid, cela ne serait que bénéfique pour elle, puisqu'elle sortirait alors de l'infirmerie vendredi en étant mal en point. Son excuse n'en serait que plus crédible.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Hermione, talonnée par la directrice et le mangemort, passa les grilles ouvertes et ce dernier la conduisit sans un mot près du corps. Heureusement, ils avaient eu la présence d'esprit de former un bouclier élémentaire autour de lui, empêchant la neige de le recouvrir.

Il s'agissait bel et bien de Rogue, sous ses nouveaux traits. En revanche, son état stupéfia et inquiéta beaucoup Hermione.

Avery n'avait pas menti, et encore, les termes « salement amoché » ne retranscrivaient que faiblement la situation. Bien qu'il soit apparemment inconscient, son visage livide exprimait la souffrance. Par ailleurs, avec tout le sang qui maculait la neige, Hermione se demandait comment il avait pu ne serait-ce que tenir jusqu'à son arrivée. Son vêtement était déchiré en de multiples endroits sur son torse dans son dos et aux jambes, et deux auréoles de sang autour de sa jambe et du haut de son torse marquait l'emplacement de plaies graves.

Avait-il subi une attaque ?

Avait-il été reconnu ?

Comment avait-il pu se faire de telles blessures ?

Allait-il au moins survivre ?

Décontenancée, Hermione refusa de croire que ce qu'elle voyait était réel. Les choses n'auraient pas dû se dérouler ainsi. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu, c'était...

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le cri d'effroi à moitié retenu que laissa échapper le professeur McGonagall en apercevant le corps mutilé. Sans perdre de temps, la directrice fit apparaître un brancard puis ensorcela le corps qui se déposa dessus. A ce moment-là, le mangemort qui les avait attendus sur place lui attrapa le bras sans heurt.

\- Hé là, attendez un peu, on peut savoir ce que vous comptez faire ?

Les lèvres pincées, la directrice se dégagea et le regarda de toute sa hauteur.

\- La seule chose envisageable : je le conduis à l'infirmerie. Auriez-vous des objections ?

\- J'en aurais plus d'une, oui. C'est pas à vous de dé...

\- Attend Rowle, l'interrompit Avery. Ca veut dire que vous savez qui c'est ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le professeur McGonagall.

\- Non, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela changerait quelque chose.

\- Alors il n'en est pas …

\- Ca suffit, intervint Hermione, avec ce qu'elle espérait être un ton ne souffrant aucune réplique. Rowle, Avery, je vous rappelle que votre tâche n'est que de garder les portes. A moins que vous ne vouliez prendre ma place ?

\- Non, non, bien sûr, admit Avery, un peu confus. Mais il vaudrait mieux en informer le Sei…

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a sûrement des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de s'occuper d'un enfant blessé. Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai toute sa confiance pour gérer cette école ? Je vous prierais donc de retourner à votre poste, et de faire le travail qui vous a été confié, ni plus, ni moins.

Avery retourna près des grilles sans un mot, tandis que Rowle scruta Hermione comme s'il soupçonnait quelque chose. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle lui adressa un regard noir et hautain, il détourna les yeux et rejoignit son collègue, laissant Hermione seule avec le blessé et la directrice. Cette dernière fixait celle qu'elle croyait être Rogue, tout en faisant léviter le brancard sur lequel reposait le véritable mangemort.

Déstabilisée par le regard perçant de la directrice, elle prit le pouls du blessé pour penser à autre chose, bien que ce geste soit inutile puisqu'elle voyait son torse de lever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa faible respiration. Elle se sentait découverte et détestait cette sensation. Cependant, la directrice ne fit aucune remarque ; elle se mit en route pour le château, sa baguette pointée en avant pour guider le brancard tandis qu'Hermione la suivait en silence.

Le trajet du retour leur parut bien plus long que celui de l'aller, et pourtant elles courraient presque dans la tempête, la directrice craignant d'arriver trop tard à l'infirmerie.

Quant à Hermione, elle ne savait quoi penser. Elle se trouvait face au même dilemme que deux jours plus tôt. D'un coté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que, peut-être, tout cette histoire allait simplement s'arrêter là. Elle n'espérait pas qu'il meurt, pas plus qu'elle ne l'avait espéré dans les cachots, car elle ne pouvait pas vouloir la mort d'une personne, encore moins d'une personne qu'elle avait côtoyé et eu comme professeur pendant plus de six ans. Cela dit, son décès ne serait pas, en soi, une si mauvaise chose. Cela résoudrait beaucoup de problèmes, en débarrassant notamment la communauté sorcière du bras droit de Voldemort.

D'un autre coté, elle avait fait une promesse à Dumbledore : celle de veiller sur Killian King, de lui apporter son aide. Et malgré ce qu'elle pensait de l'un comme de l'autre, donner sa parole était on ne peut plus important, même sans avoir fait de serment inviolable. Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais de trahir sa parole.

Sa promesse devenait néanmoins caduque à partir du moment où elle éprouvait le moindre doute sur ses actes. Et elle ignorait ce qui s'était passé. Avait-il tenté quelque chose auprès de Voldemort ? Avait-il été reconnu ? Avait-il tenté de s'en prendre à des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Avait-il été attaqué par des mangemorts ? Avait-il été pris par hasard dans une attaque ?

Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse à cette question, Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à faire quoi que ce soit. L'expression même de du blessé y était peut-être aussi pour quelque chose : indubitablement, et malgré tout le rejet que lui inspirait cette idée, la souffrance qui paraissait sur son visage incitait plus à la compassion qu'à la haine. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à oublier de qui il s'agissait.

Arrivée aux portes du château, Hermione dépassa la directrice et alla se mettre à plusieurs mètres devant le brancard. Elle sortit la baguette de Rogue et mit sur son visage le masque le plus terrifiant possible. Cela provoqua l'effet escompté : chaque élève croisant leur route, toutes années confondues, faisait aussitôt demi-tour.

Hermione ne souhaitait pas que les autres élèves apprennent l'arrivée de Ro... King. Il devait se fondre dans la masse et moins son arrivée attirerait l'attention, mieux ce serait. Or, un tel cortège attirait beaucoup trop l'attention. Elle bénit donc en cet instant la crainte immense que Rogue inspirait aux élèves : aucun d'eux n'osa s'approcher à moins de vingt mètres du brancard, la plupart préférant à l'évidence mettre au moins un étage entre eux et le convoi. Et, par bonheur, que ce soit volontairement ou non, il était arrivé à une heure ou les trois quart des jeunes sorciers et sorcières avaient cours, et au moins la moitié des autres étudiaient dans la bibliothèque ou restaient dans leur salle commune.

Elles parvinrent ainsi vite et sans encombre au premier étage de l'aile de l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh, qui s'occupait l'instant d'avant d'un élève au poignet brisé dans la salle commune, le laissa pour se précipiter vers les arrivants. Sans rien demander, elle leur indiqua une des chambres individuelles où elles déposèrent le blessé sur le lit. Pendant que l'infirmière l'examinait pour déterminer la gravité et l'origine des plaies, elle leur posa la question redoutée par Hermione.

\- Savez-vous qui est cet enfant ?

\- Non, répondit aussitôt la directrice. Ce n'est pas un élève de l'école, je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers Hermione, qui sentit brusquement son cœur accélérer. Là encore, le moindre faux pas pouvait se révéler dangereux. Elle devait se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était dit dans le bureau du directeur.

\- Il s'appelle Killian King. Il est normal que vous ne le connaissiez pas, il vient d'une des familles refusant d'envoyer leurs enfants à Poudlard.

\- King ? répéta l'infirmière en regardant avec compassion l'adolescent inconscient. Merlin, je les croyais tous morts.

\- Vous les connaissiez Pompom ? s'étonna le professeur de métamorphose.

\- Pas vraiment, mais j'ai entendu parler d'eux. Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, les membres de cette famille ont été assassinés car ils étaient soupçonnés d'avoir aidé des nés-moldus à s'échapper lors d'une des rafles, expliqua l'infirmière avec amertume et colère en continuant son examen, et ne se souciant pas une seule seconde d'avoir celui qu'elle pensait être le professeur Rogue juste à coté d'elle.

\- En effet, confirma aussitôt Hermione, plutôt soulagée de ne pas l'expliquer elle-même, non sans oublier de lui lancer un regard glacial. Seulement cette information s'est révélée fausse. Cette famille est neutre.

Les deux sorcières regardèrent Hermione avec une expression que celle-ci ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Une fois encore, elle eut l'impression qu'elles voyaient l'élève sous le masque. Surtout Mme Pomfresh. Hermione ignorait pourquoi mais il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de l'infirmière qui la troublait énormément. Elle soutint toutefois son regard sans fléchir, pour ne pas montrer une quelconque faiblesse.

Peu de temps après, l'infirmière posa sa baguette et mit fin au silence en se tournant vers la directrice.

\- Il a de la chance, il a perdu beaucoup de sang et s'est désartibulé en transplanant mais il va s'en sortir, je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet.

\- Dans combien de temps reprendra-t-il connaissance ?

\- Oh, sans doute pas avant deux jours, Minerva. Il risque bien sûr de se réveiller avant mais dans ce cas j'utiliserai une potion de sommeil : il a grand besoin de reprendre des forces après ce qu'il a vécu.

\- Bien sûr. Tenez-moi au courant de la situation.

Pomfresh acquiesça et la McGonagall sortit de la salle. Hermione resta un moment à observer le blessé. Rogue paraissait presque fragile ainsi. Des lacérations plus ou moins profondes sur la majeure partie de son corps, à l'exception visible de ses mains et du coté droit de son visage ; des brûlures dans son dos ainsi qu'à sa main et son bras droit ; sans compter la désartibulation évoquée par l'infirmière et qui semblait toucher une partie de son flanc droit. Il ne s'agissait là que des dommages visibles et beaucoup de maléfices ne laissaient pas vraiment de traces, difficile donc d'imaginer ce qu'il avait subi d'autre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait dû se battre contre plusieurs personnes bien décidées à le faire souffrir, et elle voyait mal des membres de l'Ordre infliger de tels dégâts, même à l'assassin de Dumbledore. Peu de ses membres cautionnaient la torture gratuite. Elle ne manquerait pas de lui demander ce qui s'était passé, sitôt son réveil.

\- Prévenez-moi dès qu'il y a le moindre changement dans son état, ordonna-t-elle.

Avant que Mme Pomfresh ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Hermione sortit à son tour de la petite pièce. Elle traversa ensuite rapidement la salle commune principale.

Une majorité des lits étaient occupés.

La plupart la regardèrent passer avec haine. Nombre d'entre eux avait échoué ici suite à une punition avec Rogue ou les Carrow, ou suite à un cours avec l'un des trois. Evidemment, la moitié des punis s'avéraient être des Gryffondors de cinquième, sixième et septième année, car c'étaient eux qui se rebellaient le plus contre le trio de mangemorts et en faisaient donc les frais. Parfois, lorsque les élèves devenaient trop incontrôlables pour eux, certains disparaissaient, et on apprenait dans le journal du lendemain que l'élève et sa famille avaient été tués, voire emmenés pour interrogatoire au ministère, ce qui revenait au même. C'était déjà arrivé trois fois depuis le début de l'année : d'abord Su Li et Morag McDougal, deux Serdaigles de sang-mêlé en septième année, puis Emma Dobbs, une Gryffondor née-moldue en cinquième année, et enfin Sandra Faucett, une Poufsouffle en septième année également née-moldue.

\- Sale traître, murmura une voix à sa gauche.

Sachant ce que ferait Rogue à sa place, Hermione se tourna avec une lenteur calculée vers l'élève qui venait de l'insulter, bien qu'elle ait reconnue sa voix.

\- Mr Finnigan, lorsque vous serez en état de sortir, vous irez faire une autre semaine de retenue avec Mrs Carrow, lui dit froidement Hermione, avant d'être prise d'une inspiration et de rajouter avec sadisme : et estimez-vous heureux : votre père est un moldu il me semble...

Seamus la regarda avec haine et sembla se retenir de répondre. En étirant un sourire narquois sur le visage de Rogue, la jeune sorcière s'en alla du pas le plus vif possible et se retrouva dans le couloir.

Hermione se dissimula aussitôt derrière la tapisserie à quelques mètres de là, et qui donnait sur un passage secret. Tremblante, elle se laissa alors glisser le long du mur, la tête dans les mains.

Elle venait de menacer un de ses amis et de lui donner une semaine de retenue en sachant très bien les traitements qu'Alecto Carrow lui infligerait.

Certes, Seamus l'avait insultée en pensant qu'il s'agissait de Rogue, mais elle aurait pu faire semblant de ne rien entendre pour l'épargner. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi et l'idée de passer son chemin ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit sur le moment. Elle était trop obsédée par l'idée d'agir comme Rogue, de réagir comme on s'attendrait qu'il réagisse.

Elle songea avec désespoir qu'être dans la peau de Rogue la forçait à agir méchamment, à faire le plus de mal possible. En vérité, elle ne se sentait plus vraiment elle-même, et se rendit compte que ses réactions ne lui appartenaient plus à cent pour cent. La perspective de, sans s'en rendre compte, devenir peu à peu comme Rogue la terrifiait. Peut-être que, la prochaine fois, elle s'en prendrait à Harry ou Ron. Peut-être causerait-elle de vraies souffrances à des innocents. Elle savait qu'elle ne le supporterait pas.

Elle eut un hoquet étranglé en songeant que dans quelques heures, elle recevait justement les septièmes années en cours de potions. Et il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi durant ces deux heures. L'idée soudaine de sécher le cours lui vint. Elle l'abandonna toutefois immédiatement. Elle devait seulement paraître un peu étrange, pas entièrement suspecte, sinon sa couverture ne tiendrait jamais jusqu'au vendredi soir.

Une fois qu'elle se fut reprise, Hermione se releva, et écarta d'un coup la tapisserie. Deux élèves, qui semblaient bavarder joyeusement avant son apparition soudaine, sursautèrent et déguerpirent. Elle se dirigea ensuite aux cachots et attendit le début du cours suivant, décidée à donner à chaque heure un contrôle écrit. Ce serait le meilleur moyen pour éviter de circuler entre les rangs et donc de s'approcher trop près d'eux. Et puis, une petite voix qu'elle aurait voulu faire taire sans y arriver, lui soufflait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle soit la seule à passer une journée difficile.


	10. Le Doloris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : torture (apprentissage et usage du doloris en classe)
> 
> Vous pouvez passer ce chapitre sans que cela ne gène votre compréhension de l'histoire si vous êtes sensible à ce type de contenu.

Lorsqu'Harry et Ron arrivèrent devant la salle d'étude de magie noire, la majorité des élèves se trouvaient déjà là. L'ambiance morose, craintive, particulièrement sombre, tranchait avec celle des cours des années précédentes. A l'époque du professeur Lupin tous attendaient le cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec impatience. Et avec Quirrell, Lockhart, Maugrey, et même Rogue, la plupart des élèves restaient très intéressés par cette matière. Dorénavant, tous redoutaient cette heure de cours .

Leur professeur, Amycus Carrow, était un mangemort hautain, méprisant et égocentrique avec des manières grossières et un langage peu maîtrisé. Malgré ces défauts, il éprouvait une grande fierté envers sa qualité de sorcier de sang-pur, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des sortilèges, et ce pour la moindre raison. De plus, sa bêtise n'avait d'égale que son sadisme, un sadisme rapidement constaté par ses élèves : quelques jours après son arrivée, le mangemort avait mis au point un nouveau système d'apprentissage, en commun accord avec sa sœur et Rogue. A partir de ce moment, les cours consistèrent donc souvent à apprendre à jeter des maléfices en prenant pour cobaye des élèves en retenue, ou désignés dans la classe. Il s'agissait surtout de sang-mêlé, voire d'élèves dont les amis ou la famille avait un peu trop clairement exprimé leur opinion concernant Voldemort. Souvent, il s'en prenait plus simplement à un membre du nouveau trio à la tête de l'Armée de Dumbledore, ou à un de leurs amis.

Par conséquent, la principale activité avant le cours ne consistait pas à s'entrainer à jeter un sortilège ou encore essayer de deviner lequel ils apprendraient, à l'instar des précédentes années, mais à se préparer mentalement à être, peut-être, le cobaye du jour. Les élèves qui soutenaient la rébellion restaient en général solidaires avec leur camarade désigné, mais chacun, dans un coin honteux de son cœur, se sentait soulagé d'avoir été épargné cette fois-ci.

Ce jour-là, néanmoins, restait différent. Au cours précédent, en effet, après s'en être pris à Padma et Parvati Patil, toutes deux en retenues grâce à Rogue, le professeur Carrow leur avait annoncé en jubilant qu'ils allaient commencer à apprendre le doloris.

Devant la porte de la classe, Neville et Dean s'approchèrent de Ron et Harry et échangèrent avec eux un simple regard. Aucun n'osait parler. Lavande serrait la main de Dean, tremblante. Les quatre autres savaient pourquoi : elle se trouvait avec les sœurs Patil quand Rogue les avait surprises à poser des pièges magiques devant l'entrée des bureaux des Carrow en pleine nuit. Sachant que ses deux camarades avaient été choisies comme cobayes lors du cours précédent, elle s'attendait à ce que ce soit son tour.

Parvati demeura en retrait des autres, tout aussi terrorisée que son amie, n'osant même pas la regarder. Tous pensaient que Lavande y passerait, et que Parvati restait traumatisée par la torture. Ils savaient aussi qu'elle éprouvait de la honte envers elle-même, car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagée qu'une autre soit choisie ce jour-là, même s'il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie. Cependant, aucun des élèves de sa maison ne l'en blâmait car, dans un cas identique, ils savaient qu'ils réagiraient pareil.

Les Serpentards, avec qui leur cours était en commun, se montraient au contraire détendus et s'amusaient à les provoquer. Pour la première fois, ils pouvaient torturer en toute légalité, et certains, comme Crabbe et Goyle, s'en accommodaient parfaitement, voire s'en réjouissait. L'idée de faire en sorte que les deux jumelles s'affrontent grâce à un Impero lancé sur l'une d'elle venait d'ailleurs d'eux.

A l'heure pile, le professeur ouvrit la porte et leur ordonna d'entrer. Dans sa voix se sentait déjà l'excitation de ce qu'il leur préparait. Il regardait chaque élève passer devant lui comme il contemplerait des proies. Tous les élèves s'assirent en silence et les Gryffondor s'entre-regardèrent pour se donner espoir, comptant les uns sur les autres. Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville, Parvati, Lavande et d'ordinaire Hermione et Seamus formaient à présent un groupe soudé, ces quelques mois les ayant plus rapprochés que les six années précédentes.

Amycus Carrow vint se mettre devant son bureau et les regarda tous, lentement, un par un, se délectant de la peur qu'il voyait dans les yeux des rouge et or. Il s'attarda particulièrement sur Harry qui, l'espace d'un instant, demeura persuadé qu'il serait le cobaye du jour, jusqu'à ce que le professeur se tourne vers Lavande avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Miss Brown, venez sur l'estrade.

Sans montrer la moindre surprise, Lavande continua de regarder droit devant elle et se leva lentement, s'efforçant de ne pas croiser le regard d'un de ses amis. Néanmoins, tous purent voir qu'elle tremblait de peur et qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'approcha difficilement de l'estrade, comme si chaque pas la rapprochait d'une mort certaine.

\- Plus vite, Miss Brown, lança le professeur avec un rictus ouvertement malveillant et sadique.

Il fit un geste vers le bas avec sa baguette et les pieds de Lavande avancèrent tous seuls. Lorsqu'elle voulut se contrôler, le phénomène s'accrut davantage et elle finit par trébucher. Elle eut alors le réflexe de se rattraper au bureau le plus proche.

\- Hé Brown, on t'a dit de te dépêcher, pas de m'agresser, lança Millicent Bulstrode, repoussant d'un air dégouté le bras de ladite Gryffondor, la faisant ainsi tomber pour de bon.

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire, tandis que les Gryffondor les tuèrent du regard. Quant à Lavande, elle souhaita disparaître sur le champ. Tentant de ne pas montrer sa colère et sa peur, elle se releva et marcha jusqu'à l'estrade. Face aux élèves, elle fixa un point du mur dans le fond de la classe en essayant d'oublier tout le reste : ce ne serait qu'un mauvais moment à passer, il n'avait, de toute manière, pas le droit de la tuer. Pas encore.

\- M. Potter.

Le regard de l'interpellé passa de Lavande au professeur. Lui aussi ? C'était inhabituel, même s'il aurait dû se douter que le mangemort ne résisterait pas à la tentation de le torturer.

Il pensa d'abord protester et rappeler au mangemort qu'il avait des ordres à respecter, histoire de lui rappeler qu'il n'avait aucun véritable pouvoir au château. Toutefois, en voyant l'expression terrifiée de Lavande, il préféra ne rien dire pour le moment. Les Serpentards s'acharneraient sans doute plus sur lui que sur elle et, dans le cas contraire, avoir un ami dans la même situation aiderait Lavande à surmonter cette épreuve. Il se leva donc et fit un pas vers l'estrade, laissant sa baguette en évidence sur le bureau. Cependant, le professeur lui ordonna de ne pas bouger.

\- Voila une attitude bien courageuse Potter, railla le mangemort. Mais ce ne sera pas utile, vous êtes dispensé de ce cours.

\- Tiens donc, est-il possible que votre cher maître ne veuille pas que vous me touchiez ? demanda Harry.

\- Détrompez-vous Potter, mentit Carrow en jubilant. Mais ce cours est d'une grande importance, et donc vous comprenez que je ne peux pas accepter le trouble dans ma classe. Autrement dit : dehors.

\- Je désire assister au cours monsieur, c'est important si je veux réussir mes examens et je souhaite être un élève sérieux, prétendit Harry avec un sourire innocent.

Il se rassit, reprit sa baguette et entendit quelques rires étouffés de ses camarades autour de lui.

Le professeur ne l'entendait toutefois pas de cette oreille et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

\- Votre avis il m'intéresse pas. Celui qui décide, ici, c'est moi.

Il sentit alors une sensation qu'il reconnut bien vite : c'était comme lors du duel avec Voldemort dans le cimetière : son adversaire lui avait alors lancé un maléfice qui l'obligeait à saluer poliment contre sa volonté. Et cela recommençait à présent : il se sentit se lever et marcher sans le vouloir en direction de la porte de la classe.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à briser le sortilège, il vit Ron lui faire signe de ne pas se rebeller.

S'il résistait, il ne subirait pas grand-chose. Lavande, si.

N'ayant pas envie qu'elle souffre encore plus à cause de lui, Harry se laissa donc faire et se fit mettre dehors.

Aussitôt la porte de la salle verrouillée, tous les regards retournèrent sur Lavande, dont l'espoir d'avoir un compagnon d'infortune venait d'être réduit à néant.

\- Maintenant, le prochain fauteur de trouble sera pas exclu, mais il tiendra compagnie à Miss Brown. Prenez vos baguettes et venez vous mettre devant l'estrade. Miss Brown, reculez.

Lavande se colla pratiquement au mur, n'ayant pas le courage de résister. De là, elle observa, terrorisée, les élèves se lever avec plus ou moins d'entrain pour venir se disposer en un grand arc de cercle devant elle.

\- Bien sûr, vous connaissez tous la formule. Mais je suppose que pour certains d'entre vous, un rappel ne ferait pas de mal. _Endoloris_ !

Il pointa sèchement sa baguette vers Lavande qui résista quelques secondes, malgré une grimace. Mais ses jambes finirent par se dérober sous elle et elle tomba brutalement à genoux, ne pouvant plus se retenir de crier de douleur. Le professeur leva le maléfice, et regarda tous les élèves.

\- La formule est simple et il n'y a pas de geste particulier. Il suffit de vouloir faire souffrir votre cible. Même les plus idiots peuvent y arriver. Alors prenez exemple sur moi et entrainez-vous. Pour l'instant, essayez un après l'autre, que je puisse vérifier votre prononciation. M. Malefoy, commencez.

Drago pointa aussitôt sa baguette vers Lavande, qui avait eu le temps de se remettre debout. Elle avait blanchi à vue d'œil.

\- _Endoloris_.

Le sortilège frappa Lavande, qui ferme les yeux avec une grimace, la respiration saccadée. Après quelques instants, alors que la jeune sorcière laissait échapper des gémissements de douleur, le professeur fit signe à Malefoy d'arrêter.

\- Très bien, très bien. Suivant.

L'élève en question, juste à droite de Malefoy, était Crabbe. Il prononça la formule avec une joie sadique incontestable. Heureusement, il n'était pas plus doué qu'avant et Lavande n'eut d'autre mouvement que de froncer les sourcils. Ensuite vint Goyle, qui obtint le même résultat. Puis ce fut le tour de Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, puis Ron, qui apparaissait aussi livide que Lavande.

Celle-ci ferma un instant les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard de Ron, mais les rouvrir presque aussitôt avec une expression étonnée. Elle ne semblait rien ressentir. Le professeur hocha la tête silencieusement, et ce fut ensuite au tour de Dean, qui articula difficilement la formule, et eut le même résultat que Ron.

Puis, ce fut le tour de Neville. Presque aussi transparent qu'un fantôme, il hésita longuement avant de prononcer la formule, mais quand celle-ci sortit de ses lèvres, ce fut avec une articulation claire et forte. En revanche, le sortilège sembla, là encore, ne pas provoquer le moindre effet.

Blaise Zabini, Daphné Greengrass et Théodore Nott prirent le relais. Celui-ci, contrairement aux autres de sa maison, lança le sortilège comme s'il s'agissait d'un cours habituel, sans que ne se ressente, dans sa voix ou sur son visage, le désir de faire souffrir. Ce fut cependant le maléfice le plus puissant jeté jusqu'ici par les élèves.

Lavande laissa échapper un cri de surprise et tomba à nouveau au sol. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et peina à retenir des gémissements de douleur. Tremblante, elle se replia sur elle-même, comme dans un geste instinctif mais inutile de laisser le moins de zone possible d'accessible à son tortionnaire. Nott l'observa avec un intérêt certain, mais un intérêt détaché. Il semblait étudier les résultats de son sortilège, sans prendre en compte le fait que la cible était une de ses camarades de classe. Le professeur le regardait faire, l'air ravi, et attendit plus de temps que pour les autres avant de lui ordonner de s'arrêter.

Il ne restait alors plus que Parvati. Elle fixa sa meilleure amie pour la première fois de l'heure. La jeune sorcière était couchée au sol en position fœtale, la bouche entrouverte, la respiration haletante. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Lorsque Parvati avait été le cobaye, de nombreuses blessures lui avaient été infligées par sa soeur sous l'emprise de l'imperium. Seulement, il ne s'agissait jamais du Doloris, et ce dernier était le seul envoûtement à reproduire l'impression de douleur sans provoquer aucun dommage réel ; c'était le plus redoutable des sortilèges justement pour cette raison. Et c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'utilisé à l'excès sur une courte période, il pouvait rendre fou celui qui le subissait ; la douleur n'avait aucune source réelle, il n'y avait aucun moyen de la stopper, de la diminuer, de la rationaliser. Le corps allait très bien, malgré les signaux d'alerte reçus par le cerveau.

De son côté, malgré une certaine inventivité dans les sorts qui lui avaient été lancés, il avait suffit de guérir ses blessures pour que la douleur disparaisse. Et psychologiquement, elle ne courait aucun risque, alors que Lavande en garderait des séquelles. Oh, bien sûr, ces doloris là n'étaient sans doute rien, rien du tout même, en comparaisons à ceux lancés par Voldemort ou certains de ses plus proches mangemorts. Mais une douleur, même légère, même supportable, restait une douleur malgré tout, et Lavande n'oublierait jamais ce cours.

Parvati abaissa sa baguette. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas infliger cela à son amie. Même faire semblant, comme Ron, Neville et Dean lui paraissait impossible, car elle redoutait de le lui lancer réellement même en voulant simuler.

\- Qu'attendez-vous Miss Patil ?

Parvati ne fit rien, néanmoins son regard fut attiré par Ron et Dean. Le second murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Ron, qui le répéta à Neville. Un sourire se dessina si rapidement sur les lèvres de ce dernier qu'elle crut l'imaginer. Alors, elle aperçut Dean la regarder et lui faire un signe de tête, suivi d'un clin d'œil. Bien qu'il soit placé en face du professeur, celui-ci observait Lavande et n'avait donc pas vu l'échange qui s'était déroulé en l'espace de quelques secondes à peine.

Craignant d'avoir mal compris, Parvati dévisagea les deux autres, qui acquiescèrent en soutenant son regard du leur, déterminé. Parvati se tourna alors vers Lavande, qui avait les yeux fixés sur elle, en attente du maléfice. Dans ses yeux, ni colère, ni amertume, ni rancœur. Parvati eut même l'impression que son amie l'encourageait à agir. Dégoûtée par avance de son geste, Parvati leva à nouveau sa baguette et lança la formule en tentant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. Lavande se replia encore plus sur elle-même, comme si elle essayait de cacher le plus possible à sa meilleure amie les effets de son sort.

Ne pouvant en supporter plus, Parvati leva le maléfice sans attendre l'autorisation de Carrow. Celui-ci sembla croire que sa magie demeurait encore faible à cause du dernier cours car il ne lui fit aucune réflexion.

\- Vous avez un bon niveau, c'est bien. Pour une première fois en tout cas.

A ces mots, tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans le demi-cercle face à Malefoy purent le voir esquisser un sourire moqueur. Ce n'était sans doute pas sa première fois, à _lui._

\- Sauf, pour vous trois, continua le professeur avec un regard mauvais. Messieurs Weasley, Londubat et Thomas, vous allez recommencer. Et ensemble, cette fois. Je vous préviens, je le saurai si vous faites semblant.

Les trois amis affichèrent des expressions effarées. Pourtant, Parvati, qui les observait, remarqua une lueur au fond de leurs yeux qui démentait leur air effrayé.

Lavande restait à présent la tête cachée dans ses bras, les épaules secouées de sanglots effrayés et silencieux. Les maléfices à répétition l'avaient affaiblie. Si les trois garçons réussissaient un sortilège, leur effet combiné pouvait occasionner une souffrance assez importante. Toutefois, sans hésiter une seule seconde, Dean, Neville et Ron dirigèrent leur baguette droit sur la jeune sorcière.

\- Arrêtez ! ne put s'empêcher de crier Parvati.

Trop tard. Les trois garçons prononcèrent la formule d'une voix unanime.

Cependant, au moment où ils dirent « endoloris », ils déplacèrent leurs baguettes pour viser leur professeur. Celui-ci ne put réagir avant de recevoir les maléfices, plutôt réussis pour une première fois, et la conjugaison des trois le fit trébucher en arrière avec des hoquets de douleur.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

Malefoy, Zabini et Nott réalisèrent ce qu'il se passait les premiers. Ils attaquèrent aussitôt les trois Gryffondor. Le trio dut relâcher le Doloris pour riposter.

Greengrass, remise de sa surprise, tenta d'immobiliser les rouge et or qui s'en sortaient bien face à leurs adversaires. Crabbe et Goyle vinrent rejoindre ces derniers et la bataille qui s'engagea devint rapidement un chaos indescriptible. Entre temps, Bulstrode et Parkinson rejoignirent leur professeur et l'aidèrent à reprendre ses esprits.

Dans la confusion générale qui régnait dans la classe, Parvati se glissa jusqu'à Lavande, évitant les sortilèges qui volaient de tous les cotés. Elle passa le bras de son amie autour de son épaule et la souleva. Elle manqua de tomber lorsqu'un bureau lancé à pleine vitesse percuta le mur à quelques centimètres d'elle. Heureusement elle retrouva son équilibre aussitôt. En l'apercevant, Dean, Ron et Neville tentèrent de détourner l'attention de leurs six opposants afin de permettre à leurs camarades de traverser la classe sans que les Serpentards ne puisse les en empêcher.

Dans le couloir, Harry s'était assis contre le mur juste à coté de la porte. Il tendait l'oreille, espérant entendre le moindre bruit, mais les murs étaient trop épais – à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un sortilège d'insonorisation. Par conséquent, il ne parvenait pas savoir comment avançait le cours, ni comment allait Lavande.

Il se repassait en boucle les paroles d'Hermione et de monsieur Weasley, à la rentrée : si Voldemort voulait vraiment conserver un semblant de normalité, il ne fallait pas qu'un élève meure ou subisse de trop sévères mutilations dans l'enceinte de l'école sans raison valable aux yeux des sorciers lambda. Et le comportement des mangemorts, jusqu'ici, semblaient étayer cette théorie. Aussi mauvais que soit Carrow, il ne pouvait donc pas torturer jusqu'à la mort, ce qui était déjà rassurant. Cela n'empêchait tout de fois pas la torture psychologiques et les dommages plus "bénins".

Harry s'inquiétait de l'état de la jeune Gryffondor une fois le cours terminé.

Soudain, de la salle parvint un tumulte, qui se transforma en un instant en un tel brouhaha qu'il ne parvint à discerner ce qu'il se passait. Il entendait des cris, des bruits d'explosion, de chute. Il se releva et leva sa baguette en se rappelant que la porte était verrouillée.

\- Alohomora.

Néanmoins, le son caractéristique ne se produisit pas. Harry dut s'y reprendre trois fois avant que le cliquetis marquant l'ouverture de la porte ne se fasse entendre. Il attendit alors quelques secondes, le temps de bien se préparer à ce qu'il pourrait trouver à l'intérieur. Il préférait se préparer à toute éventualité. Enfin, il ouvrit la porte avec méfiance, sa baguette prête.

C'est alors qu'il vit les élèves des deux maisons s'affronter, le professeur qui reprenait à peine ses esprits et Parvati soutenant Lavande qui se dépêchait autant que possible d'atteindre la porte.

Harry entra aussitôt et prit l'autre bras de Lavande. Le poids de la jeune sorcière mieux réparti sur eux deux, ils sortirent vite.

\- Harry, on la porte à l'infirmerie, les garçons m'ont dit qu'ils avaient la situation en main, que la priorité était Lavande.

\- D'accord. Allons-y, acquiesça le survivant.

Heureusement, en passant par les escaliers de la volière, tous proches et peu fréquentés, ils pouvaient arriver assez rapidement dans la partie sud du château et donc, à l'aile de l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, l'infirmière était occupée avec Seamus.

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'exclama celui-ci en les voyant arriver.

A son cri, Mme Pomfresh se tourna vers eux et étouffa une exclamation. Tout en finissant le sortilège qu'elle pratiquait sur Seamus, elle leur ordonna de déposer la blessée dans un lit vide, ce qu'ils firent aussitôt. Lavande avait perdu connaissance en chemin.

\- Racontez-moi, que s'est-il passé ? exigea de savoir l'infirmière une fois terminés les soins sur Seamus.

Tandis qu'ils expliquaient le déroulement du cours, l'infirmière commençait à examiner Lavande pour repérer d'éventuelles blessures.

\- Retournez en cours, leur dit-elle lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur récit. Apportez-moi tous les blessés, contre leur gré s'il le faut.

Harry et Parvati acceptèrent sans hésiter. Ils ressortirent de l'infirmerie en courant et retournèrent devant la salle d'étude de la magie noire. Quand ils parvinrent près de la porte, ils remarquèrent un silence pesant.

Ils en comprirent la raison en entrant.

Le professeur tenait en joue Ron. Adossé au mur, il se tenait l'épaule en grimaçant, sa manche couverte de sang. Malefoy et ses deux gardes du corps s'occupaient de Dean, assis contre le pied du bureau du professeur, les yeux clos. Plus loin, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Greengrass, Nott et Zabini pointaient tous les cinq leur baguette vers Neville. Celui-ci était allongé sur le dos, son uniforme déchiré un peu partout, le coté gauche du visage en sang. Il s'en écoulait un peu de sa bouche, et de nombreuses blessures éparses. Zabini avait le pied sur sa main droite, ce qui expliquait certainement en partie l'expression de douleur qui se peignait sur le visage lunaire de l'adolescent à terre, qui parvenait toutefois à rester assez lucide pour leur lancer des regards meurtriers. Cela surprit les deux arrivants : après tout, Neville ne se montrait pas violent d'ordinaire, et cette expression de haine ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

\- Retenue pour… tous les trois…, dit le professeur entre deux tentatives pour reprendre son souffle. Soyez sûr que le professeur Rogue… il sera informé de ça. Tiens ! Potter et Patil ! s'exclama-t-il en les voyant sur le pas de la porte. Amenez vos camarades à l'infirmerie, ça serait dommage qu'ils ne soient pas en pleine forme pour leur retenue. »

Zabini leva le pied mais se baissa pour récupérer la baguette de Neville qui avait roulé sous un bureau. Il la donna au professeur, qui possédait déjà celles des deux autres. Ron aida alors Dean, encore sonné, à se relever, tout en jetant des regards meurtriers au professeur, tandis que Neville se remettait également debout. Pendant que les trois garçons approchaient, Harry et Parvati purent voir que Neville, qui par ailleurs boitait considérablement, était à l'évidence le plus mal en point.

Alors qu'ils faisaient route vers l'infirmerie, Ron trouva encore la force de plaisanter.

\- Eh Néville, rappelle-moi de ne jamais te contrarier à l'avenir ! C'est rare que tu te battes mais, waouh, quand tu le fais tu ne fais pas semblant toi. Tu te rends compte, Harry, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers celui-ci, il a réussi à tenir tête à cinq adversaires en même temps, depuis le début jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez à peu près.

\- C'est parce que vous, ils vous ont attaqués par derrière, s'ils m'avaient surpris de la même façon…

\- Non Neville, arrête, l'interrompit Harry. Franchement, avec l'A.D., j'ai pu voir ton niveau il y a deux ans. Tu es celui d'entre nous qui a le plus progressé, vraiment.

\- En plus, ajouta Dean faiblement, Parkinson et Bulstrode n'ont peut-être qu'un demi-cerveau à elle deux, mais Greengrass et Zabini sont plutôt puissants, sans parler de Nott. Celui-là, même s'il est seul, je n'aimerai pas me battre avec lui.

\- Tu es devenu un sorcier très puissant ! Je serai un mangemort, je ferai attention si t'étais dans les parages, lança Parvati avec un petit sourire, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Neville garda cependant la même expression sombre. Il plaça mieux le bras de Dean derrière sa nuque en fixant un point loin devant lui.

\- Je déteste ce sort, le Doloris, je veux dire. Je ne supporte pas de le voir utilisé. Et être forcé à le jeter comme ça, ça me rend malade.

La tension s'alourdit davantage. Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête : ils savaient tous deux que ce sortilège avait été utilisé par les Lestrange et Croupton Jr pour torturer les parents de Neville, et ce jusqu'à les rendre définitivement fous. L'espace d'une seconde, cela leur était sorti de la tête et ils regrettaient à présent de s'être attardés sur le sujet.

Mme Pomfresh prit en charge les trois blessés aussitôt, sans poser la moindre question ni prononcer le moindre mot. Cependant, ils virent tous la colère intense qui brillaient dans ses yeux. Harry et Parvati expliquèrent la raison de l'état des trois garçons à Seamus qui semblait plus qu'inquiet. Ron fut guérit assez vite, ses blessures n'étant que superficielles, y compris la coupure à son épaule, beaucoup moins profonde qu'elle ne le paraissait. L'infirmière soigna les blessures de Dean, inconscient, et déclara le garder en observation une bonne heure à partir du moment où il se réveillerait.

L'état de Neville s'avérait plus préoccupant. Les coupures au visage et sa lèvre largement fendue se refermèrent en un tour de main, et sa cheville remise en place sans aucune difficulté. En revanche, les cinq serpentards s'étaient amusés à essayer les sortilèges de lacération perfectionnés pendant certains des cours précédents, et au vue du résultat, ils s'étaient améliorés. Plusieurs os de sa main droite se révélèrent brisés et Neville blêmit en entendant l'infirmière lui annoncer qu'il ne pourrait tenir à nouveau une baguette avant une semaine ou deux.

Seuls Lavande et Neville restèrent à l'infirmerie ; quand le groupe des Gryffondor repartirent, soit environ une heure après être arrivés, elle demeurait endormie et son camarade restait à son chevet.

Harry, Dean, Ron et Parvati passèrent le reste de la matinée dans la bibliothèque. En seulement quelques jours, trois élèves avaient déjà gagné un séjour prolongé à l'infirmerie, et ils commençaient sérieusement à se demander si au moins l'un d'entre eux serait encore sur pied d'ici la fin de la semaine.


	11. Directrice de Serpentard

\- Alors Potter, tes rangs se vident à vue d'œil ! Tu dois te sentir drôlement seul.

\- La ferme Malefoy ! répliqua aussitôt Ron, les oreilles pivoines. On est toujours assez pour vous flanquer une raclée.

\- C'est ça oui. Tu es sûr de pouvoir trouver tout seul les formules à utiliser sans la Sang-de-Bourbe pour te les souffler ?

Dean eut juste le temps d'attraper le poignet d'Harry pour l'empêcher de se saisir de sa baguette. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour lui signifier sa manière de penser, mais une voix glaciale l'en empêcha.

\- Weasley, Malefoy, si j'entends un mot de plus vous serez tous deux renvoyés de cours.

Suite à ces paroles, tous les regards, Gryffondor comme Serpentards, se posèrent sur le professeur Rogue. Aucun n'arrivait à réaliser : Rogue avait-il vraiment menacé Malefoy de le punir ?

\- Entrez. Et en silence.

Sans prononcer une parole, les élèves s'installèrent à leurs places, trop abasourdis par les paroles du maître en potions. Sous le masque du professeur, Hermione attendit qu'ils soient assis correctement pour remonter les rangs d'un pas rapide. Arrivé à son bureau, elle se tourna vers eux et observa en silence les visages encore étonnés et dont les yeux levés vers elle attendaient une consigne. Sauf un : Malefoy écrasait rageusement le bout de sa plume contre le bureau.

\- Je veux d'ici la fin du cours une dissertation sur l'utilisation de la troisième loi de Golpalott. Mr Malefoy, rappelez-nous quelle est cette loi.

Malefoy releva la tête d'un geste brusque. Dans le même temps, il appuya d'un mouvement involontaire sur sa plume, ce qui acheva de la briser. Il semblait totalement perplexe. Il resta un moment la bouche entrouverte sans savoir quoi dire, tandis que les autres dévisageaient le professeur, tout aussi surpris.

\- Eh bien Mr Malefoy, j'aurai cru que vous étiez au moins capable de réussir la théorie, dit Hermione qui devait lutter pour que la satisfaction qu'elle ressentait ne se voie ni sur ses traits ni dans sa voix. Miss Greengrass, peut-être ?

Daphné Greengrass glissa un regard en coin, l'air désolé, à Drago. Elle répondit avec quelques hésitations :

\- La troisième loi de Golpalott établit… que l'antidote d'un poison doit être inférieur à... à la moitié…

\- Arrêtez là miss, toute la classe a pu constater l'étendue de votre savoir. Voyons … Mr Goldstein, montrez-moi que je ne suis pas en charge d'une classe composée uniquement d'ignorants.

Daphné Greengrass ferma la bouche et croisa les bras, bien droite sur son banc.

Anthony Goldstein, qui n'avait jamais été interrogé par Rogue cette année, sortit de sa rêverie, heureux de ne pas être ignoré comme à chaque fois. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis se lança sans la moindre hésitation :

\- La troisième loi de Golpalott établit que l'antidote d'un poison composé doit être égal à plus que la somme des antidotes de chacun de ses composants.

\- Je vois que Miss Granger à trouvé un remplaçant, murmura cette dernière avec un sourire narquois afin de faire bonne mesure. C'est tout à fait exact. A présent je ne veux plus voir vos plumes quitter vos parchemins, et ce pendant deux heures.

Tous obtempérèrent, non sans jeter de temps à autre des coups d'oeil interloqués au professeur. En l'espace de cinq minutes, il avait menacé Malefoy, s'était moqué de Greengrass, avait insulté l'intelligence de la totalité des élèves de sa maison et félicité un serdaigle.

Le professeur examina un instant les élèves. Ils manifestaient des signes de surprise, jusque là tout se passait bien. Certains élèves commençaient déjà la rédaction, les plumes glissant sur les parchemins. Finalement, après dix bonnes minutes, seul le grattement des plumes se fit entendre et les élèves, plongés dans leur devoir, se concentrèrent de plus en plus dans leur réflexion, oubliant pendant un temps la soudaine impartialité de leur professeur.

Une fois qu'Hermione fut certaine que les élèves s'étaient désintéressés de ses agissements, elle contourna le bureau et s'assit à sa place. Elle se colla contre le dossier, étonnamment décontractée, et tourna sans y penser une grande plume noire entre ses doigts.

Soulagée par la tournure des événements, elle s'efforça de conserver un soupçon d'expression moqueuse pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

Cela dit, la moquerie n'était pas _que_ feinte. Malefoy avait eu l'air de tomber de très haut lorsqu'elle l'avait interrogé. Et que dire de sa tête quand elle lui avait reproché d'être ignare ! Rien que pour ce spectacle, elle ne regrettait plus d'assurer le cours des septièmes années avec l'apparence de Rogue. Dire qu'elle avait tant redouté ce moment.

Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas qu'elle baisse sa garde pour autant. Ce serait profondément stupide de se trahir maintenant.

Pendant presque une heure Hermione resta ainsi, collée à sa chaise, occupée à observer les élèves. Les Poufsouffle présents, Hannah Abbot et Justin Finch-Fletchley, étaient les seuls à avoir eu le courage de supporter Rogue une année de plus, et ils paraissaient moins tendus que d'ordinaire.

Regroupés dans leur coin, les Serpentards demeuraient les plus nombreux ; seuls Crabbe et Goyle avaient abandonné ce cours. Les élèves de la maison vert et argent affichaient pourtant un air stupéfait, perdu et morose. Malefoy, pour sa part, semblait bouillir de colère.

Les Serdaigles, c'est à dire Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin, Anthony Goldstein et Mandy Brocklehurst, étaient plongés dans leur réflexion et affichaient un petit sourire qu'ils ne se seraient jamais permis la veille. Sourire prudent, cela dit. Ils suspectaient sans doute Rogue de préparer un mauvais coup. Ils n'allaient bien sûr pas accepter le comportement irrationnel de leur professeur sans se méfier. Ils n'auraient pas leur place dans la maison bleu et bronze, dans le cas contraire.

Quant aux Gryffondor, Ron, Harry et Dean, ils semblaient éprouver des difficultés à se concentrer. Ils ne cessaient de se faire des signes les uns aux autres, se croyant discrets. Hermione leva intérieurement les yeux au ciel, quels idiots, vraiment. Elle laissait cependant faire, car ils ne trichaient pas, il ne s'agissait que de commentaires sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Au contraire, elle s'amusait à les regarder tout en faisant croire qu'elle corrigeait des copies. Ainsi, elle ne ratait rien de leurs réactions et dut elle-même retenir à plusieurs reprises une réaction amusée ou moqueuse.

Au milieu du cours, comme à chaque fois, Hermione sortit du tiroir la bouteille qui contenait le Polynectar. Elle la dissimula dans une poche, se leva et parcourut les rangées, comme pour surveiller ses élèves. Une fois au fond de la classe, là où personne ne pouvait la voir, elle en but une gorgée en tentant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Jusqu'ici, elle ne s'était jamais fait prendre à en boire, et personne ne semblait se douter de quoi que ce soit. Si on la soupçonnait ne serait-ce que d'en boire, la mascarade ne résisterait pas aux rumeurs et aux déductions logiques des élèves. Heureusement, cette fois-ci encore, ceux-ci étaient trop absorbés par leur devoir pour s'occuper de ce que faisait leur professeur dans leur dos pendant ces vingt secondes. Une fois la potion bue, elle rangea de nouveau le flacon et parcourut toute la classe pour rejoindre son bureau.

\- Les deux heures sont finies, annonça-t-elle cinquante minutes plus tard. Posez vos plumes.

Les plaintes diverses ne se firent pas attendre. Hermione insista et vit avec satisfaction les élèves obéir ; elle n'aurait vraiment pas aimé leur mettre une retenue pour cette raison.

\- Miss Greengrass, ramassez les parchemins et amenez-les moi, demanda soudain Hermione.

L'élève la regarda en haussant un sourcil et obtempéra sans répliquer.

Hermione n'avait pas du tout prémédité cette demande, se surprenant presque elle-même en la formulant. Seulement, elle avait réfléchi au comportement de la jeune femme et, oui, elle souhaitait parler avec elle.

Après tout, elle était directrice des Serpentards.

Daphné Greengrass n'appartenait pas à la bande à Malefoy, ni à aucune autre. De ce qu'Hermione savait, il n'existait pas dans sa famille de mangemorts notable. En se remémorant les rares conversations surprises au fil des ans entre Daphné et d'autres élèves, et son comportement ainsi que celui de sa petite soeur, Astoria, depuis le début de la semaine, Hermione s'était rendu compte qu'elles ne se montraient pas aussi antipathiques qu'on aurait pu le croire. Elles avaient seulement été élevées dans un certain confort et une idée particulière de la noblesse dans leur famille incontestablement sang-pur. L'attitude de Rogue envers les Serpentard les avait confortées dans l'idée qu'elles pouvaient obliger les autres à faire leurs corvées. Y compris les devoirs, avait remarqué Hermione en lisant la copie d'Astoria.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent sortis, Daphné se présenta devant le bureau, fixant la personne qu'elle croyait être Rogue avec une expression mitigée, méfiance et surprise.

\- Mr Malefoy, qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas quand je dis : dehors ? lança Hermione en voyant Drago rester adossé au mur au fond de la classe.

Il lui lança un regard noir et partit de fort mauvaise humeur. Hermione sortit la baguette de Rogue et, d'un geste, claqua la porte pour être sûr qu'il n'écouterait pas.

\- Voulez-vous me parler monsieur ? questionna l'adolescente.

\- En effet, confirma Hermione, soulagée de voir que son interlocutrice semblait plus perplexe qu'autre chose. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai été très déçu de votre incapacité à me répondre.

\- Mais vous ne m'avez jamais interrogée, vous ne m'avez jamais reproché de ne pas savoir quelque chose. Je ne comprends pas, s'exclama la Serpentarde, visiblement choquée des paroles de son professeur.

\- Je le constate. Néanmoins, je vous pensais assez intelligente pour pouvoir travailler sans que je doive être derrière vous.

\- Mais à quoi cela servirait-il : que je travaille ou non j'ai de bonnes notes, et vous ne m'interrogez jamais en classe. Ce serait une perte de temps, alors que je peux faire autre chose de plus utile à la place, répliqua l'élève avec surprise.

Hermione soupira discrètement, exaspérée de devoir essayer de trouver une justification à la notation puérile du professeur. D'un autre coté, elle appréciait de voir que l'absence de travail quotidien de son élève était dû à quelque chose de plus compréhensible que de la simple fainéantise et de l'indifférence. Contrairement à d'autre... Elle allait devoir avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Harry et Ron quand tout cela serait terminé...

\- Miss Greengrass, que souhaitez-vous faire après Poudlard ?

\- Je voudrais faire partie du Magenmagot, répondit Daphné Greengrass, qui arborait un sourire franc et empli de fierté.

\- Je vois, dit doucement Hermione en se faisant la remarque qu'il s'agissait d'un projet bien ambitieux, correspondant parfaitement à une Serpentarde en somme. Vous savez, vous pourrez obtenir beaucoup de choses en mettant en avant votre sang, ou votre sympathie au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, une place dans le Magenmagot ne s'obtient pas de cette manière. Il n'existe qu'une place libre tous les deux ou trois ans, et ce sera votre dossier qui vous départagera des autres. Si vous n'obtenez pas tous vos ASPICs, jamais vous n'y entrerez. En avez-vous conscience ?

\- Oui professeur. Mais j'ai toujours eu de bonnes notes.

Hermione fit une pause, le temps de bien choisir ses mots. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être maladroite. Cette fille ne lui apparaissait pas antipathique et elle voulait l'aider à se sortir de cette situation délicate.

Elle posa sur le bureau la baguette qu'elle tenait toujours inconsciemment dans sa main et croisa les bras devant elle. Daphné semblait vraiment curieuse de savoir quelle réponse son professeur lui donnerait, ce qui était encourageant. Elle paraissait accorder une certaine confiance à Rogue et suivrait donc certainement ses conseils.

\- Je le sais très bien puisque c'est moi qui vous note, dit-elle finalement non sans un petit sourire moqueur. Seulement, lors de vos ASPICs, ce seront des examinateurs qui ne vous connaissent pas qui vous feront passer, il faudra donc que vous fassiez vos preuves, que vous donniez le meilleur de vous-même ; vous ne pourrez pas ce jour là montrer le travail d'un autre élève. Et vous ne réussirez pas sur un coup de génie sans avoir étudié avant. Regardez quelle réponse vous m'avez fournie aujourd'hui. Vous saviez à peu près de quoi parlait cette loi, c'est vrai, mais vos examinateurs ne se contenteront pas d'approximations. En admettant que je vous ais laissée poursuivre, vous n'auriez guère pu espérer mieux que P. Et au-delà des simples notes, l'appréciation de vos professeurs tout au long de votre scolarité comptera pour beaucoup. Sans même parler du bagage intellectuel dont vous pourriez disposer en sortant de cette école si vous vous appliquez. Une sorcière connue pour être non seulement déterminée, mais aussi travailleuse, sérieuse et cultivée fera toujours meilleure impression auprès du Magenmagot, et du monde sorcier en général. Imaginez la réputation que vous pourriez vous forger parmi l'élite de la société sorcière, ajouta Hermione pour toucher une des cordes sensibles de tout Serpentard qui se respecte. Même si je ne suis pas derrière vous à vous le dire, il faut que vous vous impliquiez davantage dans vos études. Vous me comprenez ?

\- Oui monsieur. Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était aussi important, répondit la Serpentarde en hésitant un peu, comme si elle n'était pas encore totalement convaincue du bien fondé des paroles de son professeur et directeur de maison.

\- Réfléchissez-y, insista alors Hermione d'un ton patient et compréhensif, et demandez-vous ce qui vaut vraiment la peine, et quelle image vous souhaitez renvoyer. Quand vous aurez tiré vos conclusions, faites-en part à votre sœur, qu'elle comprenne pourquoi son devoir sera noté Piètre, et non Optimal.

\- Monsieur, je vais le lui dire dès maintenant, mais s'il vous plaît, ne lui mettez pas une mauvaise note ! s'exclama Daphné, s'animant vraiment pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevue.

L'inquiétude claire qu'elle manifestait pour sa petite sœur toucha Hermione. Si beaucoup associaient la loyauté à Gryffondor, la plupart avaient tendance à oublier que les Serpentard avaient pour eux un fort sens de la fraternité.

\- Non miss Greengrass, dit-elle cependant d'un ton sans réplique. Pour que vous compreniez réellement, vous devez pour une fois avoir les notes que vos efforts méritent. Si vous et votre sœur vous mettez à travailler à partir d'aujourd'hui, ce ne sera qu'une mauvaise note parmi tant d'autres excellentes et personne n'y fera attention.

\- Bien monsieur, capitula tristement l'adolescente.

\- Alors vous pouvez partir.

Hermione attendit que la jeune Serpentarde sorte pour soupirer de soulagement. Elle avait failli regretter ce zèle, même si le dénouement ne lui déplaisait pas.

La jeune sorcière se rendit compte que ce rôle lui plaisait assez, et qu'elle pourrait en être tout à fait satisfaite si elle ne se trouvait pas dans le corps de Rogue.

Enseigner était loin d'être déplaisant ; bien qu'elle ne donne que deux ou trois vrais cours, les autres classes devant répondre à un contrôle de connaissances. Contre toute attente, elle appréciait de se trouver derrière le bureau d'enseignant. Seul le fait de devoir imiter le professeur haï et la peur d'être démasquée noircissaient le tableau.

Hermione prit le paquet de parchemins que Daphné venait de lui donner, survola les réponses des élèves, puis déposa les copies à coté du reste. Elle voulait d'abord se reposer un peu avant de continuer à corriger.

La Gryffondor se leva et poussa la porte qui donnait sur le bureau de Rogue. A peine fut-elle à l'intérieur qu'elle entendit un bruit derrière la porte menant au couloir. Elle sortit dans un réflexe la baguette de Rogue et alla ouvrir avec prudence la porte en question.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? demanda-t-elle avec surprise en baissant les yeux.

Un miaulement hautain lui répondit. La sorcière regarda Pattenrond entrer, sauter sur la chaise et s'y lover en la regardant de ses yeux perçants. Il semblait la mettre au défi de le faire partir. Elle vérifia que le couloir était vide, et referma la porte.

Une fois seule avec son chat, Hermione s'accroupit à coté de la chaise et se mit à le caresser.

\- Tu m'as reconnue, hein… J'avait oublié que tu étais à demi-magique, j'aurais du me douter que tu finirais par suivre mon odeur jusqu'ici. Mais j'espère que personne ne t'a vu roder dans les cachots, songea-t-elle a haute voix, un peu inquiète.

Le chat toujours bien installé sur la chaise, Hermione s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et examina la baguette dans sa main. Utilisée quelques instant auparavant, l'objet magique semblait lui répondre assez bien.

Hermione éprouvait des difficultés à s'y habituer, car le type de bois, son poids et la longueur de la baguette ne correspondaient pas à la sienne. Toutefois, elle commençait à l'utiliser de manière instinctive, ce qui était écœurant mais restait bon signe vu la situation.

\- Tu vois Pattenrond, je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant hâte à la fin des cours… murmura-t-elle en pensant au vendredi suivant, après lequel elle cesserait enfin cette mascarade et reprendrait sa place.

En songeant avec bonheur que cela se finirait bientôt, Hermione sortit la fiole de Polynectar et en avala une gorgée, ne prêtant pratiquement plus attention au goût infect de la potion.

Tout à coup, le félin sauta au sol. Hermione tenta un instant de le récupérer, puis se glaça sur place, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte du bureau.

La jeune sorcière se redressa vivement et lissa sa robe chiffonnée, enleva les quelques poils de chats qui s'y étaient accrochés, et ouvrit la porte donnant sur les appartements du professeur.

\- Allez, va, murmura-t-elle.

Elle le vit filer comme une flèche dans le salon et fut plus reconnaissante que jamais de l'instinct remarquable de l'animal. Ron était vraiment injuste de le penser stupide.

Elle referma sans un bruit et alla s'asseoir derrière le bureau.

\- Entrez, dit-elle alors de sa voix la plus assurée et tranchante.

Anthony Harper, un jeune Serpentard de quatrième année qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas vraiment, entra.

\- Que me voulez-vous monsieur Harper ? demanda Hermione en essayant de maîtriser sa voix.

\- Mme Pomfresh m'a dit de vous prévenir que le blessé avait déjà repris connaissance une fois et n'allait sans doute pas tarder à s'éveiller réellement, récita rapidement Harper comme s'il craignait d'oublier un élément.

Il quitta ensuite le bureau sans prononcer un mot et sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le congédier.

Songeuse, Hermione entrebâilla la porte donnant sur le salon et contempla son chat, allongé en plein milieu de la pièce.

\- Pattenrond, tu restes là, et tu ne fais aucun bruit d'accord ? Je reviens vite.

Le chat miaula, comme s'il comprenait. Hermione rangea la baguette de Rogue dans sa poche, vérifia qu'elle possédait sur elle le Polynectar, en but une gorgée au cas ou et sortit de son bureau avant de verrouiller la porte à l'aide de plusieurs sorts différents.

Tout en se dirigeant vers l'aile de l'infirmerie, toutes les questions concernant Rogue lui revenaient à nouveau. Qui donc avait pu le laisser dans un tel état ? Cette personne l'avait-t-elle reconnu ? Si tel était le cas, elle avait peut-être prévenu quelqu'un de sa découverte, ou allait le faire bientôt…

L'attitude à adopter dépendait de cette seule information. Par conséquent, Hermione devait absolument s'entretenir seule à seul avec lui. C'était primordial qu'ils puissent parler librement, sans personne d'autre.

Mais l'infirmière consentirait-elle à laisser Rogue et un blessé grave ensemble, même juste un moment ? Hermione ignorait comment la convaincre que le blessé ne risquait rien. Sans doute devrait-elle trouver un moyen de faire pression sur madame Pomfresh ? Elle espéra vraiment ne pas en arriver à de telles extrémités.

Cependant, elle arrêta de s'interroger, car elle se tenait désormais devant le bureau de l'infirmière.

\- Vous m'avez fait dire que monsieur King montrait des signes de réveil imminent ?

\- C'est exact, répondit Mme Pomfresh, l'observant d'un air soupçonneux. Demain je cesserai de lui donner de la potion de sommeil.

\- Comme vous voulez. Puis-je le voir ?

\- Pouvez-vous ? répéta l'infirmière. Eh bien j'imagine que je peux attendre un peu avant de le forcer à se rendormir.

\- Ce serait parfait. Je voudrais m'entretenir avec lui.

\- Seul à seul ?

\- C'est exact.

L'infirmière la jaugea du regard, comme si elle réfléchissait à comment formuler son refus.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de le tuer, déclara Hermione en apposant un rictus moqueur sur le visage de Rogue. Il y a certaines choses que je dois savoir, et votre présence n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Il n'en est pas question Severus, je viens avec vous. C'est peut-être votre école à présent, mais c'est toujours mon patient.

Hermione comprit qu'elle ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis en s'y prenant de cette manière. Il fallait trouver autre chose.

Faisant semblant de capituler, elle fit demi-tour et examina les lits sans vraiment y faire attention. Seamus et Lavande en occupaient toujours chacun un.

Le regard d'Hermione passa aux autres lits. Elle aperçut une élève de Serpentard de sixième année qui avait voulu attaquer un des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Elle avait un bras en écharpe. Un autre élève, plus loin, dormait, tout près du bord du lit. Enfin, une autre, au fond, près de la porte d'entrée, était en train de lire.

Hermione sut alors comment éloigner l'infirmière.

Se bénissant de s'être longuement entraînée durant les vacances pour maîtriser les informulés, elle fit en sorte que les bouteilles sur la table de chevet tombent lorsque l'élève tourna la page de son livre. Dans le même temps, le bandage qui tenait le bras de la Serpentarde se dénoua doucement et tomba sur le lit.

Ce n'était rien de grave, mais l'infirmière ne pouvait ignorer les médicaments au sol et l'écharpe défaite. Elle alla donc les aider, non sans lui avoir expressément ordonné de l'attendre. Hermione pouvait voir qu'elle se doutait que rien de tout ceci n'était une coïncidence.

Sitôt l'infirmière détournée, Hermione se rendit d'un pas rapide dans la chambre où dormait Severus Rogue. Elle verrouilla aussitôt la porte à l'aide des sortilèges les plus efficaces qu'elle connaisse, et alla se mettre à coté du lit dans lequel reposait le blessé.


	12. Entrevues électriques

Rogue avait les yeux ouverts, à la grande surprise d'Hermione qui s'attendait à le voir encore endormi. Cependant, elle ignorait s'il était vraiment conscient de son environnement, surtout qu'il ne s'était pas tourné vers elle à son arrivée et, en réalité, rien ne laissait supposer qu'il avait conscience de sa présence. De plus, elle ne savait pas du tout comment engager la conversation sans être maladroite ou ridicule.

\- Professeur, vous m'entendez ? tenta-t-elle, hésitante en approchant du bord du lit.

\- Redevenir jeune ne m'a pas rendu sourd Granger.

Hermione grimaça. Trop tard pour le ridicule. Rogue daigna enfin la regarder et la sorcière se sentit mal à l'aise. Non seulement du fait de se retrouver seule avec lui une fois encore, mais aussi parce qu'elle n'était pas encore habituée à le voir avec des traits d'adolescents. A l'inverse, faire face à son propre double ne semblait pas le troubler outre mesure.

\- Excusez-moi, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez déjà réveillé.

\- Donnez-moi ma baguette.

Elle allait refuser, mais n'en eut pas le temps : il la lui arracha des mains sans prévenir pour la pointer sur la porte. Elle vit alors ses lèvres bouger sans qu'un son n'en sorte et une aura bleue entoura la poignée. Ceci fait, il redonna sa baguette à la Gryffondor qui le regarda avec une surprise non dissimulée. Un sorcier cédant sa propre baguette à un autre, ce n'était pas un geste anodin. Cela dénotait en général une grande confiance.

Elle ne dit cependant rien, l'observant juste se redresser pour adopter une position à moitié assise dans son lit. Faire ces quelques gestes lui arracha des grimaces de douleur.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes, puis il se tourna vers elle :

\- Vous devriez perfectionner vos enchantements Granger, railla-t-il, ceux donnés dans les manuels ne sont certainement pas les plus efficaces.

\- Ils m'ont toujours donnée satisfaction, répliqua Hermione, vexée.

Rogue esquissa un sourire narquois, néanmoins, avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, Hermione décida de changer de sujet :

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Parce que cela vous préoccupe à présent ?

\- Non, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de vouloir être polie.

\- Ne me faites pas rire, Granger. Oubliez votre prétendue politesse et passez donc au sujet de votre venue, nous n'avons pas de temps à gaspiller.

\- Je voulais que nous parlions un peu pour ne pas donner deux versions différentes des faits, expliqua sèchement Hermione.

\- Il suffit que vous vous en teniez à ce qui a été décidé. Les mangemorts ont pénétré la maison des King et tué ses occupants. Mais le fils, moi, a réussi à s'échapper. Je me suis caché quelques temps, ait volé une baguette dans les ruines du magasin d'Ollivander car la mienne était brisée, et dès que j'ai pu, j'ai transplané devant les grilles. Fin de l'histoire.

Il croisa les bras d'un geste théâtral, jetant des regards noirs et impatients à son interlocutrice. Celle-ci en fit de même.

\- Bien, lâcha-t-elle. C'est plus ou moins la version qui a été donnée à votre arrivée. De plus, j'ai d'ores-et-déjà expliqué à la directrice que l'attaque était une erreur, que les Kings n'étaient pas des traitres, juste neutres. Sinon, cela aurait paru étrange que je ne veuille pas m'en prendre à vous.

\- Parfait.

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil et leva les yeux au ciel, clairement excédé :

\- Posez votre question, qu'on en finisse.

Hermione retint une remarque acerbe. Il avait vraiment le don de la mettre hors d'elle. A croire qu'il en faisait exprès.

Ce qui était sans doute le cas, tout compte fait.

\- Est-ce qu'on vous a reconnu ? Qui vous a attaqué ?

\- Personne.

Hermione sentit toute sa frustration s'accumuler et lutta pour ne pas la laisser exploser. A qui voulait-il faire croire ça ? Elle ne pensait pas qu'il la prenait autant pour une idiote, même si elle connaissait sa piètre opinion la concernant.

\- Bien sûr, répliqua-t-elle. Vous avez vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes ? Vous voulez vraiment me faire croire que personne ne vous a fait ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas été attaqué, je me suis blessé moi-même.

\- Quoi ? Vous vous êtes fait ça vous même ? Mais vous êtes complètement fou, lança-t-elle aussitôt, instinctivement.

\- Bon sang Granger, utilisez le peu d'intelligence que vous avez, pour changer ! siffla Rogue. Je suis censé avoir échappé de peu à une tuerie ! Si j'étais apparu sans aucune blessure, personne n'aurait cru à ce récit, pas même les imbéciles dont vous vous entourez. Puisque vous semblez vouloir tout savoir, comme d'habitude : je suis allé volé une baguette, je me suis lancé plusieurs maléfices et j'ai transplané devant les grilles. Et avant que vous ne me posiez encore une question stupide, oui, je me suis désartibulé volontairement. Même le plus résistant des sorciers de notre âge ne pourrait transplaner et arriver en un seul morceau après avoir vécu ce que je suis censé avoir traversé. Votre soif de savoir est-elle enfin satisfaite ?

Hermione ne savait plus quoi répondre.

Il avait donc utilisé de la magie noire sur lui-même avec une magie instable et une baguette qui ne l'avait pas choisi, prenant ainsi le risque qu'elle ne lui obéisse pas. Il aurait pu se blesser bien plus gravement que prévu, ou même se désartibuler par accident, entraînant une mort certaine vu son état.

Etait-il incroyablement courageux ou complètement fou ?

S'il était mort et que son corps avait été retrouvé, on aurait vite remarqué la supercherie. Dans ce cas, Hermione aurait été dans une situation particulièrement précaire, et aurait fini par être la cible soit des siens pour trahison, soit des mangemorts qui auraient eu un semblant de justification pour l'éliminer et ainsi atteindre Harry. Il avait non seulement risqué sa propre vie, mais aussi celle de la jeune sorcière qui n'avait pas demandé à être impliquée dans cette histoire de fous. Ne se préoccupait-il pas de sa vie à elle ? Mangemort ou non, et même s'il s'agissait sans grand doute possible du pire d'entre eux, il restait un homme ! La vie d'un autre être humain ne valait donc rien pour lui ?

Sans doute pas lorsque cela la concernait, non. Elle n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe, après tout. Une voleuse de magie. Même s'il ne l'avait pas méprisée elle en particulier, cela aurait suffit à ce qu'il se contrefiche de son sort.

Elle devait arrêter d'oublier à qui elle avait à faire. Oublier le professeur et agent de l'Ordre qu'elle respectait autrefois.

Ce homme n'existait pas.

\- Avez-vous autre chose à me demander ? 

\- Non monsieur. Rien du tout, répondit-elle sans la moindre émotion.

\- Fort bien. Redonnez-moi ma baguette.

Cette fois, devinant ce qu'il ferait, elle la lui donna sans résister. Comme elle s'y attendait, il la dirigea vers la porte et l'aura bleue disparut. Hermione reprit sa baguette et sortit sans un mot.

Malheureusement, l'infirmière l'attendait devant la porte, et elle semblait furieuse. Seulement au lieu d'essayer de calmer le jeu, Hermione puisa dans tout ce qu'elle ressentait de négatif et lança avec un venin évident :

\- Votre protégé est encore en vie. Dépêchez-vous de le rendormir, je risquerais de changer d'avis.

Et elle quitta l'infirmerie sans faire attention aux réactions suscitées. Sa colère envers elle-même, envers Rogue, envers Dumbledore et toute cette situation n'était certes pas retombée, mais elle se sentait un peu moins bouillir. Et elle ne se sentait qu'à moitié coupable : ce genre de réplique était tout à fait son style et l'infirmière avait sans doute l'habitude de gérer le sale caractère de Rogue. Mme Pomfresh pouvait l'encaisser.

Dans sa chambre, Rogue, qui l'avait entendue, ne se soucia pas de retenir un sourire moqueur et satisfait. Pour quelqu'un qui disait le haïr, les manières de Granger n'étaient pas si éloignées des siennes lorsqu'elle pouvait agir sans crainte d'être jugée. Elle découvrait la liberté qu'offrait le port d'un masque, même si elle n'avait sans doute elle-même pas vraiment conscience de ce fait. Et, il semblerait que la liberté transforme la jeune sorcière qui aimait toujours tout contrôler, tout maîtriser et faire front avec calme et discernement en une adolescente instable, impulsive et parfois même presque violente et cruelle. Miss parfaite ne l'était pas tant que cela. Oh, bien sûr, il n'en avait jamais douté, mais être ainsi spectateur de cette perte de contrôle s'avérait tant surprenant qu'amusant.

Oui, c'était on ne peut plus délectable d'y assister aux premières loges.

Les jours à venir promettaient d'être divertissants.

La colère d'Hermione ne retomba pas jusqu'au soir. Elle s'occupa et refusa de se coucher avant de se considérer assez fatiguée pour être sûre de s'endormir sitôt la tête posée sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Ses pensées traitresses eurent pourtant le temps de se focaliser sur son attitude adoptée plus tôt, et la honte l'envahit en pensant à quelle point elle se montrait puérile et inconsciente.

Enfin, ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla en retard, si bien qu'elle ne put se rendre dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Entre la nuit, courte et agitée et les événements épuisants, tant physiquement que moralement, de la veille, elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Avec sa colère et son inquiétude face à sa situation actuelle et à son propre comportement qui s'y rajoutaient, Hermione se leva d'humeur exécrable. Elle s'habilla rapidement et voulut attendre le début du cours dans son bureau. A peine ouvrit-elle la porte qui séparait les appartements du bureau qu'un brouillard léger se forma au centre de celui-ci.

La brume, d'abord à peine visible, se condensa en quelques secondes en une forme plus définie. Avec ses quatre pattes longues, fines et agiles se terminant par des sabots, son corps gracieux, et sa tête au port majestueux coiffée d'oreilles d'assez grande taille, une biche argentée apparut, scintillante comme un lac au clair de lune, puis s'avança vers elle d'un trot léger et agile.

Un Patronus corporel. Hermione se souvint que, durant l'été, Kingsley leur avait envoyé son Patronus, un lynx, pour les prévenir de l'attaque des mangemorts. Quelqu'un voulait donc lui délivrer un message urgent. Grâce aux cours prodigués par Harry deux ans auparavant, elle connaissait la plupart des Patronus de ses camarades, et elle pouvait affirmer qu'elle ne connaissait personne dont le Patronus soit une biche. Le plus proche demeurait bien le cerf d'Harry, néanmoins elle ne pouvait se tromper sur l'identité de la créature. Sa forme, l'absence flagrante de ramure... non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir le moindre doute.

La biche, tout près d'elle, ouvrit la bouche et comme plusieurs mois auparavant, une voix s'en échappa. Si entendre la voix de Kingsley provenir d'un lynx ne l'avait pas étonnée, elle fut cette fois bien surprise d'entendre une voix grave et froide, tranchant ainsi fortement avec l'apparente fragilité et la grâce que transmettait le bel animal.

\- Rendez-vous immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Ne vous faites pas remarquer et dépêchez-vous.

La biche fit quelques pas en arrière. Alors, elle se sépara en une brume fine qui disparut dans l'air pesant.

Rogue ? Ce patronus appartenait à _Rogue_ ?

Si elle avait dû parier, elle aurait pensé à un oiseau de proie ou, aussi cliché cela puisse-t-il être, un serpent. Un prédateur, dans tous les cas. Vif, difficile à attraper, attaquant à vue tout ce qui passait sous son nez. Certainement pas une proie timide et incapable de se défendre. Les sorciers trouvaient souvent que leur Patronus ne leur correspondait pas, mais là... Rogue n'avait pas au fond de lui la nature d'une fichue _biche_ !

\- Et bonjour à vous aussi, grommela Hermione, toujours stupéfaite.

Etrangement, sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, l'adolescente ne rencontra aucun élève, sans doute l'évitaient-ils à tout prix. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'infirmerie, tous les blessés dormaient toujours. Le bureau de Mme Pomfresh étant fermé, il lui suffit de ne pas faire de bruit pour aller dans la chambre où se reposait Rogue.

\- Quoi encore ? Vous ne pouvez donc pas tenir une seule petite journée sans casser les pieds aux autres ? s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt, en prenant à peine le temps de verrouiller la porte d'un informulé.

\- Cela vous ferait bien trop plaisir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Trouvez un moyen de dissimuler une cicatrice, lui ordonna-t-il.

\- Pardon ? Vous ne voulez plus qu'on voit vos blessures finalement ?

\- Il ne s'agit pas de cela, grinça Rogue.

Il s'arrêta là et elle put voir l'hésitation et la frustration passer en un éclair sur son visage. A l'évidence, il répugnait de lui expliquer.

\- Il semblerait que grâce à vos soins, je sois de nouveau âgé de dix-sept ans. Il se trouve qu'en sixième année j'ai été blessé par un sortilège, et la cicatrice qui en a résulté a mis plusieurs années à disparaître, je dois donc l'avoir sur moi en ce moment.

\- Et vous croyez que madame Pomfresh pourrait vous reconnaître grâce à elle ? Ca ne peut pas être elle qui vous a soigné quand vous étiez élève, elle n'était pas encore là à cette époque-là, si ?

\- Je ne suis pas si vieux Granger, siffla-t-il, visiblement vexé du sous-entendu dans sa formulation.

Elle ne releva pas. Cela n'avait même pas été volontaire de sa part.

\- Certes, ce n'est pas elle qui m'a soigné, continua-t-il finalement. Seulement lors de la première guerre, quand j'étais officiellement un mangemort, mon signalement a été donné à tous les titulaires d'un diplôme de médicomagie, ainsi qu'à ceux qui n'étaient encore qu'en formation, au cas où l'envie m'aurait effleuré d'aller me faire soigner chez l'un d'eux. Cette cicatrice se trouvait dans la description, et malheureusement elle est assez... _distinctive_ pour marquer les mémoires, et me trahir aux yeux de n'importe quel personne me connaissant alors.

Rogue avait craché cette dernière phrase avec une colère et un dégoût plus que palpable. La curiosité d'Hermione était piquée mais elle préféra ne pas relever ni s'attarder sur le sujet. Il ne paraissait pas des plus enclins à en parler et ne le faisait clairement que parce qu'il ne pensait pas avoir le choix.

\- Très franchement avec toutes les cicatrices que vous devez avoir à cause des blessures que vous vous êtes vous-même infligées, je doute qu'on la reconnaîtrait parmi les autres.

\- La question n'est pas là, grogna-t-il. Avez-vous trouvé un moyen de la dissimuler oui ou non ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir là, répliqua Hermione. Je n'y connais rien en médicomagie ! Il doit y avoir une potion ou un baume j'imagine, mais je me vois mal aller dans le bureau de l'infirmière pour lui en voler alors qu'elle s'y trouve sans doute.

Rogue la regarda comme s'il faisait face à un enfant particulièrement obtus.

\- Vous êtes une fille non ? dit-il avec mépris. Vous n'avez pas de crème ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ?

Hermione se retint de lui répondre qu'elle n'était pas le genre de fille à mettre du fond de teint. Néanmoins, il ne s'agissait pas d'une si mauvaise idée. Après tout, Lavande se trouvait à l'infirmerie, et si une fille de sa connaissance mettait des produits cosmétiques, c'était bien elle.

Rogue haussa un sourcil en voyant son double faire brusquement demi-tour, défaire le sortilège et sortir de la salle d'un pas rapide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione revint, mit à nouveau l'enchantement sur la porte et se planta à coté du lit, une boite couleur chair dans la main. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Je ne reprocherai plus jamais à Lavande d'emporter son maquillage partout avec elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le Rogue adolescent, soupçonneux.

\- Du fond de teint magique, si j'en crois ce qui est écrit.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver à Sainte-Mangouste avec la peau brusquement bleu vif ou complètement brûlée suite à une mauvaise réaction.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux monsieur, expliqua l'adolescente, souriant de cette situation saugrenue. On applique la pommade, qui cachera votre cicatrice à la fois visuellement et tactilement. La magie lui permet de tenir deux semaines, et seuls certains produits spéciaux peuvent l'enlever. Cela ne partira pas à cause de vos autres soins ni au savon, continua Hermione en lisant la notice. Il ne devrait pas y avoir d'effet secondaire, selon ce qui est marqué, à moins que vous ne mettiez en plus le lait bronzant de la même marque. Ce ne sera pas le cas, je pense ? demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il la tua du regard mais ne répondit rien. Hermione ne se priva pas d'arborer en réponse une expression des plus innocentes.

La jeune sorcière était plus détendue qu'à son arrivée, notamment et étonnamment grâce aux piques qu'ils se lançaient mutuellement. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir se défouler sans risque, avec une personne prête à jouer le jeu et même à en rajouter ; cela lui faisait un bien fou.

Elle posa le pot sur la table de nuit et, ne souhaitant malgré tout pas rester plus que nécessaire dans cette pièce, sortit sa baguette pour défaire à nouveau le sort bloquant la porte.

\- Granger.

Hermione crut mal entendre tellement le murmure avait été bas. Finalement, elle se tourna vers Rogue, qui affichait une tête vraiment étrange. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle expression chez lui, et mit du temps à réaliser. Ce pouvait-il que ce soit... de la gêne ?

\- Vu son emplacement, je ne peux pas la mettre tout seul…

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Il lui demandait de l'aider ? Rapidement, elle comprit le sens de la phrase et ne put empêcher le sang de lui monter aux joues. Où pouvait-elle bien être pour qu'il ne puisse le faire lui-même ? Elle fit rapidement une liste mentale de tous les endroits inaccessibles pour une personne à la souplesse moyenne.

\- Bon sang Granger vous ne savez pas garder vos pensées pour vous ?

Hermione s'empourpra. Elle avait oublié l'espace d'un instant qu'il était legilimens.

Elle supposait qu'il ne tentait pas sciemment d'entrer dans son esprit ; encore que... Quoi qu'il en soit, elle savait que quand un legilimens très puissant se trouvait en face d'une personne, il pouvait capter quelques unes de ses pensées sous forme d'images si elles étaient pensées avec suffisamment de force, sans aucune défense mentale pour les bloquer.

\- Pardon monsieur...

Ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, elle prit le pot dans ses mains et l'ouvrit en gardant la tête baissée pour ne pas croiser les yeux du professeur. Comment pourrait-elle encore le regarder en face alors qu'il croyait qu'elle pensait à...

\- Vous recommencez Granger.

\- Je suis désolée, s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant, mais vous n'avez pas non plus à regarder ainsi mes pensées ! Et ce n'est pas ma faute si vous les interprétez de travers !

\- Faites au moins l'effort de les cacher un minimum, répliqua-t-il, j'ai l'impression que vous les agitez devant mon nez.

Il semblait à la fois furieux et gêné et si Hermione ne connaissait pas sa véritable identité, elle en aurait volontiers plaisanté avec lui.

\- Avant que vos pensées ne me prouvent une fois de plus que les adolescentes ne pensent vraiment toutes qu'à la même chose, je tiens à rajouter que la cicatrice n'est _que_ dans le haut de mon dos.

\- Si vous aviez été plus précis je n'aurais pas imaginé n'importe quoi, rétorqua Hermione, vexée.

\- Perverse, riposta Rogue avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Voyeur.

\- Petite idiote.

\- Vieil aigri !

\- Je ne suis pas vieux, siffla Rogue.

\- L'âge n'est pas que physique…

Rogue demeura la bouche ouverte, comme s'il était trop surpris pour répliquer.

Pour ne pas lui en laisser le temps, la jeune femme lui demanda de se mettre sur le ventre ou d'au moins se tourner s'il préférait rester assis, en expliquant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui appliquer le produit s'il restait dans cette position. Le mangemort ne répondit rien et s'allongea avec des gestes lents, calculés, avant de se tourner pour se mettre sur le ventre. Malgré ses précautions, des grimaces de douleur qu'il tentait clairement de réprimer déformèrent son visage à plusieurs reprises.

Quand il fut enfin allongé, le nez dans l'oreiller, Hermione s'efforça de ne pas penser à la personne qu'elle s'apprêtait à soigner, et prit le bas du tee-shirt et le leva avec précaution. Elle le laissa aussitôt retomber, et mit la main devant sa bouche pour retenir un cri d'horreur.

De son coté, Rogue ne bougeait pas, et ne faisait aucun commentaire. S'il n'avait pas été en si mauvaise posture, s'il avait pu se tourner sans souffrir le martyr, il aurait apprécié contempler le visage de Granger. Il ignorait à quoi était dû le cri étouffé, qu'il avait bel et bien entendu. Il y avait décelé une surprise manifeste. Et depuis, rien. Pas un son, pas un geste. Elle devait sûrement se réjouir de sa découverte. S'empêcher de rire. De se moquer. De l'insulter peut-être. Oh comme il détestait cette situation. Il rageait intérieurement d'ignorer les pensées et l'état d'esprit de l'insupportable gamine. Il ne pouvait pas réagir de manière appropriée s'il ne _savait_ pas. Et vu la situation actuelle, cela le mettait en plus mal à l'aise, ce qu'il ne supportait pas.

Si seulement il pouvait capter certaines de ses pensées, comme l'instant d'avant… Malheureusement, elle protégeait à nouveau son esprit, sans doute sans même s'en rendre compte.


	13. Le dernier appel

Une fois la surprise passée, Hermione souleva à nouveau le tissu avec le plus de délicatesse possible et regarda la cicatrice. Il l'avait certes prévenue qu'elle était très inhabituelle et distinctive, seulement elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce genre de cicatrice-là. Entre ses omoplates, sur une dizaine de centimètres de largeur, s'étalait un mot en lettres capitales : Servilus. Les lettres, quatre de chaque coté de la colonne vertébrale comme un macabre jeu de miroir, avaient sans doute été gravées dans sa chair à l'aide d'un sortilège de découpe, ou un maléfice proche. Les cicatrices rougeâtre, veinées de toute part, demeuraient bien visibles sur sa peau diaphane, et ne possédaient pas encore cette blancheur caractéristique des anciennes blessures.

\- C'est horrible, murmura Hermione d'une voix étranglée, oubliant temporairement combien elle détestait l'homme qui les portait. Qui a bien pu… ?

\- Demandez donc à Potter, je suis certain qu'il sera ravi d'évoquer les exploits des deux ordures qui lui servent de modèle.

\- Vous voulez dire que ce sont James et Sirius qui vous ont fait ça ? murmura Hermione, horrifiée et écœurée d'une telle attitude de la part des deux Maraudeurs. C'est monstrueux… je les savais immatures et parfois cruel mais... jamais je n'aurai imaginé qu'ils soient capables de faire une chose pareille.

\- Bien sûr, répliqua amèrement le blessé. Vous côtoyez leur fils et filleul, et vous voulez me faire croire qu'il ne vous a jamais raconté les aventures de son vénéré géniteur et de son sac à puces ?

\- Evidemment ! Il n'a jamais connu son père et n'a côtoyé Sirius que pendant deux ans à peine, et non seulement ils parlaient rarement mais Sirius n'avait sans doute pas envie de gâcher l'image qu'Harry a de son père. Alors comment voulez-vous qu'il l'ai su, par magie ? ... Non, Harry ignore tout des mauvais coup des Maraudeurs, et il n'est certainement pas au courant de... de ça. Et même s'il avait su, jamais il ne l'aurait cautionné ! objecta Hermione avec fougue.

Après avoir entendu quelques récits de leurs exploits, et découvert l'existence de la carte du maraudeur et de ses différents pouvoirs, particulièrement celui qui consistait à insulter quiconque essayait de la lire, Hermione savait que James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin n'étaient pas des saints dans leur jeunesse. Hermione se souvenait aussi très bien du récit de la scène vue par Harry dans la pensine de Rogue, lorsque ce dernier se faisait humilier par James et Sirius. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur cette pensée, il valait mieux que le professeur ignore qu'elle était au courant de ce qui s'était passé ce jour là...

Quoi qu'il en soit, leur conduite était à n'en pas douter répréhensible, et leur comportement odieux. Toutefois jamais, non jamais Hermione n'aurait imaginé que leur rivalité d'adolescents avec Rogue irait jusqu'à le mutiler à coup de maléfices en gravant dans sa chair le surnom abjecte qu'ils lui avaient donné.

Servilus. La racine, servile, s'avérait très claire sur ce qu'ils pensaient de lui, et le sous-entendu révoltant.

Bouillonnant de colère, Hermione parvint cependant à revenir à la tâche qu'on attendait d'elle.

S'efforçant d'oublier qui se trouvait devant elle, d'adopter un regard détaché, clinique, elle prit un peu de la crème sur ses doigts tremblants. Avec une certaine anxiété et une gêne qu'elle ne parvenait pas à ravaler, elle commença à l'étaler doucement, passant et repassant encore sur la trace des méfaits de James et Sirius. Quand la marque ne se sentit plus au toucher, Hermione s'arrêta et constata avec soulagement que la cicatrice était à présent invisible, ainsi que la crème qui se fondait parfaitement avec la peau.

Heureusement que les cosmétiques sorciers étaient le plus souvent d'une bonne qualité et que Lavande n'achetait pas les bas de gamme.

\- Vous pouvez vous remettre sur le dos, lui signala Hermione une fois terminé.

Avec quelques nouvelles grimaces, Rogue obtempéra avec lenteur et des gestes calculés.

Hermione voulut ajouter quelque chose, lui présenter ses excuses, affirmer qu'elle ignorait tous les méfaits des maraudeurs et qu'elle comprenait maintenant qu'il avait vécu une adolescence certainement horrible ou que si Harry savait, il aurait sans doute agit différemment depuis son arrivée... néanmoins elle resta à l'observer sans pouvoir parler, car rien ne semblait approprié. Et il n'accepterait jamais des paroles qui ressemblaient de près ou de loin à de la pitié.

Elle partit donc sans un mot, la tête baissée et les pensées formant un véritable ouragan dans son esprit. En passant, elle remit la boite dans le sac scolaire de Lavande, au pied de son lit.

Sur le chemin des cachots, la jeune sorcière ressassa encore et encore ce qu'elle venait de voir et d'apprendre. Elle avait toujours pensé que les actes des Maraudeurs s'apparentaient à de mauvaises blagues, d'un goût douteux certes, mais rien de bien méchant, rien de plus que ce que les jumeaux Weasley faisaient parfois. Mais ça... ça n'avait plus rien d'une blague d'adolescent irresponsables. Ce n'était, à ses yeux, que de la cruauté gratuite. De la cruauté pure et simple.

Harry, qui pourtant haïssait Malefoy au plus haut point, ne tenterait jamais de le mutiler ainsi, ou d'agir de manière aussi sadique. Et elle mettait le sectumsepra qu'il lui avait lancé dans la catégorie des actes stupides, certes, mais peu méchants. Il ignorait les effets de son sort et ne l'aurait jamais utilisé s'il en avait ne serait-ce que soupçonné les conséquences. Cela n'avait rien à voir. Et il l'avait aussitôt regretté.

Elle n'imaginait pas que James et Sirius ait regretté leur geste avant des années. S'ils l'avaient ne serait-ce que regretté un jour. A en juger par le comportement de Sirius envers Rogue, elle aurait parié que non.

Elle fut extirpée de ses pensées par un groupe d'élève devant la porte de la salle de potion. Elle ne réalisa qu'à cet instant que l'heure de cours était déjà entamée. Alors, elle prit une expression polaire, ouvrit la porte et les pressa d'entrer comme s'ils étaient fautifs.

Cette journée de cours fut beaucoup plus difficile que les précédentes. En effet, en plus de se concentrer pour agir comme le professeur, elle ressassait constamment la scène dans l'infirmerie. Par ailleurs, elle ne pouvait plus désormais donner de devoirs écrits aux classes, comme les deux jours précédents, puisque toutes en avaient déjà eu un. Il lui fallait donc dispenser un véritable cours, avec à chaque fois une potion à préparer.

Durant la matinée, elle ne ressentit aucune difficulté pour les seconde et troisième année. Elle maîtrisait parfaitement les potions qu'elle leur donnait, et ne les reprenait qu'avec bienveillance en cas d'erreur.

Pour les élèves de sixième année Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, cela se révéla bien plus ardu. Certes, elle connaissait la potion, cependant celle-ci était bien plus complexe et repérer les élèves qui n'attendaient pas le temps exact avant d'éteindre ou d'allumer le feu, qui se trompaient d'ingrédients ou de mesure, ou qui mélangeaient leur mixture de la mauvaise façon n'était pas tâche facile. A

lors, pour ne pas dévoiler ses hésitations lorsqu'elle reprenait un élève ayant commis une faute, ou qui s'apprêtait à en faire une, elle se montrait aussi sévère que le professeur Rogue, voire aussi injuste parfois. Elle essayait le plus possible de corriger les erreurs avant qu'elles ne soient commises, et s'en voulait quand elle intervenait trop tard. Néanmoins, même si elle se promettait de faire davantage attention la prochaine fois, tout surveiller demeurait compliqué et malgré sa vigilance, un détail lui échappait souvent. Par conséquent, à la fin des deux heures de cours, elle se sentait plus fatiguée que les élèves eux-mêmes.

Après que ceux-ci eurent préparé des fioles contenant un échantillon de leur potion sur leur bureau, Hermione les observa ranger leurs affaires. L'une des Serdaigles, Luna, parlait avec son voisin. A voir l'expression de celui-ci, Luna devait encore lui donner une explication farfelue sur un animal mystérieux que seul son esprit irrationnel pouvait croire réel. Néanmoins, une fois tous partis, Luna resta seule, et Hermione commença à se poser des questions. Luna s'avança vers le bureau, baguette en main. La Gryffondor se ressaisit au dernier moment.

\- Miss Lovegood ?

Luna eut un sourire amusé qui laissa Hermione abasourdie. Arrivée devant le bureau, elle y posa la baguette, et Hermione réalisa avec un mélange d'horreur et de stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait de celle de Rogue. Elle avait dû tomber lorsqu'elle était passée entre les rayons pour corriger les élèves.

Ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, elle se saisit de _sa_ baguette et tenta un regard hautain envers Luna. Bien qu'elle s'efforce de le cacher, Hermione était on ne peut plus mal à l'aise, et Luna ne bougeait pas, la regardant sans rien dire. Enfin, elle se retourna pour sortir, mais au dernier moment elle tourna la tête et lança avec un sourire :

\- Vous savez monsieur, vous avez changé.

Hermione avait l'impression que son coeur voulait faire la course contre lui-même quand la porte se referma sur Luna. Connaissant la jeune élève, cette simple phrase pouvait sous-entendre beaucoup de choses !

Sans savoir que penser, Hermione se leva lentement pour retourner dans les appartements de Rogue. Elle s'affaissa dans un des fauteuils et regarda autour d'elle. C'était la dernière soirée qu'elle passait dans cet endroit, la dernière fois qu'elle dormait sur ce canapé. Elle ne regretterait rien de cet environnement.

Néanmoins, c'était différent en ce qui concernait son mode de vie. Bien sûr, être dans la peau de Rogue, s'efforcer de devoir agir comme lui la révoltait, l'imiter était difficile et peu agréable, et l'expérience dans son ensemble demeurait une source de stress considérable.

Et pourtant, être professeur, dispenser un enseignement, être écoutée par les élèves, avoir son mot à dire et se sentir utile, c'était une sensation inconnue pour Hermione, et même si elle n'osait pas vraiment se l'avouer, elle ne trouvait pas cela désagréable du tout. Devoir redevenir une simple élève lui déplaisait, car il fallait être honnête avec elle-même, elle connaissait la théorie sur le bout des doigts et faire gagner des points à sa maison n'ôtait rien à l'ennui profond qu'elle ressentait souvent en classe.

Mais cela signifiait aussi être simplement Hermione, pouvoir parler à ses amis, rire avec eux, participer à la rébellion discrète contre les mangemorts, et continuer les recherches sur les horcruxes. Toutes ces choses lui manquaient, aussi dérisoires puissent-elle parfois paraître.

Le lendemain, elle retrouverait enfin son identité, et cette semaine de cauchemar serait remisée à sa juste place : dans les souvenirs désagréables à vite oublier.

Le sourire aux lèvres à cette idée, Hermione s'installa à la table qui se trouvait dans le salon, avec toutes les copies des élèves à finir de corriger pour le lendemain. Pendant les heures de cours, elle avait déjà relevé les fautes dans les devoirs, établi le barème et noté quelques commentaires dans les marges en tentant d'imiter l'écriture de Rogue. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à mettre une appréciation générale accompagnée d'une note.

Utilisant sa baguette, elle fit naître, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle habitait les appartements de Rogue, un feu dans la cheminée, ce qui eut l'effet de rendre la pièce plus vivante, tant par la chaleur diffusée petit à petit, que par les ombres dansantes qui s'agitaient sur les fauteuils et les murs. Amusée, elle regarda son chat s'installer confortablement devant l'âtre, le poil plus roux que jamais à la lueur des grandes flammes qui dansaient en crépitant joyeusement.

Après avoir jeté un sortilège pour sécuriser la cheminée, Hermione posa sa baguette à coté de celle de Rogue et s'empara d'une plume.

Toute la fin d'après-midi, alors que les élèves restaient entre eux dans la bibliothèque ou dans les salles communes, dissuadés de sortir profiter de la neige fraiche par un vent glacial et violent et ne se doutant de ce qu'il se tramait dans les cachots, la Gryffondor passa son temps à griffonner dans des marges des D, P, A, E et parfois des O. Elle s'amusait particulièrement à noter des répliques assez mordantes à propos de l'ignorance de la majorité des Serpentards, ainsi qu'à valoriser les bonnes copies.

Trop concentrée sur les parchemins, elle ne vit pas l'heure défiler et sauta ainsi le dîner sans même s'en rendre compte.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua l'heure, il était trop tard pour manger et elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment se faufiler jusqu'aux cuisines. C'est donc le ventre vide, mais toujours avec le même sourire aux lèvres, qu'elle se coucha.

Le lendemain, Hermione donna à nouveau des cours normaux, un peu plus à l'aise que la veille. Puisqu'il s'agissait du jour ou Rogue devait disparaître mystérieusement, elle prenait garde à s'en prendre souvent aux enfants de mangemorts, et à paraître pensive de temps en temps. A la fin de chaque cours, elle distribuait les devoirs, s'amusant des têtes étonnées des élèves qui recevaient pour une fois la note méritée.

La dernière heure terminée, et une fois le dernier élève parti, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un « _Enfin !_ » en riant. La perspective de récupérer sa propre vie dans peu de temps lui faisait oublier d'un coup à la fois son sérieux et aussi toute la frustration, la colère et l'anxiété accumulée depuis lundi.

Fredonnant, elle passa une dernière fois dans les rangs, lançant des _evanesco_ sur les potions, réussies ou non. Même en sachant qu'elle retrouverait bientôt sa propre existence, elle voulut agir une ultime fois en professeur méticuleuse : nettoya le matériel et elle tria les ingrédients encore présents sur les tables afin de pouvoir les ranger sans se tromper, dans l'ordre exact dans lequel Rogue les mettait d'habitude, et qui se révélait convenir aussi à Hermione. Heureusement, le dernier cours avait concerné des secondes années et ils demeuraient trop terrifiés par leur professeur mangemort pour avoir le courage de tout laisser traîner, ce que les sixièmes et septièmes années, habitués, ne se gênaient pas de faire, au contraire.

Une fois la salle propre comme pour un début de cours, Hermione revint dans les appartements du professeur de potions et réduisit son uniforme scolaire afin qu'il tienne dans sa poche, avant d'y glisser la carte du maraudeur. Ceci fait, elle mit les deux baguettes (celle de Rogue et la sienne) dans une deuxième poche. Elle était en train de refaire le lit quand une brume blanche apparut au milieu de la pièce. Elle regarda, intriguée, la brume prendre forme. La biche argentée apparut une nouvelle fois devant elle et prononça quelques mots :

\- Dépêchez-vous de venir. Ne laissez aucune trace de votre passage dans mes appartements.

Après quoi, sans rien ajouter, le magnifique animal disparut.

Aussitôt Hermione fit une dernière fois le tour de chaque pièce, afin d'être sûre de ne rien oublier. Lorsqu'elle en fut certaine, elle sortit, Pattenrond dans les bras. Elle voulait être sûre qu'il ne continue pas à rôder dans les cachots, auxquels il semblait s'être bien habitué.

Arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, elle le laissa partir dans le passage donnant sur la cour intérieur, craignant qu'un élève ne la voie ainsi. Pour la première fois, elle s'autorisa à utiliser la carte d'Harry. Elle murmura la formule à voix basse et vit se dessiner sous ses yeux le plan de Poudlard. Elle trouva très vite le point représentant son chat, puis soupira de bonheur en constatant qu'il se dirigeait vers l'aile nord du chateau.

Son regard se dirigea alors vers l'infirmerie. Le point de Mme Pomfresh se trouvait dans la salle principale du rez-de-chaussée, accompagné de celui du professeur McGonagall. Hermione n'avait donc plus qu'à les rejoindre.

Quand Hermione entra dans la chambre de Rogue, dans laquelle se trouvaient l'infirmière et la directrice, elle put constater qu'il était éveillé. Ses yeux mi-clos par la fatigue, simulée ou réelle, passaient d'une à l'autre sans arrêt. Il paraissait à la fois anxieux, plongé dans une infinie tristesse, et rongé par la souffrance, morale comme physique.

Une fois de plus, Hermione remarqua qu'il savait parfaitement jouer un rôle. Si d'habitude il cachait ses sentiments à la perfection, il en inventait à présent avec une sincérité très déstabilisante.

La directrice se rapprocha du lit et le regarda avec compassion.

\- Monsieur King ?

Rogue tourna lentement son visage vers elle, sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se contenta d'un infime hochement de tête.

\- Je suis Minerva McGonagall, professeur et directrice de Poudlard. Vous êtes en sécurité désormais.

Nouveau hochement de tête silencieux.

\- Etes-vous le seul à avoir pu échapper aux mangemorts ? questionna la directrice avec une grande douceur.

Il répondit encore de la même manière, clignant des paupières comme s'il retenait des larmes. Il tourna un moment la tête, les yeux fermés, et fut secoué d'un sanglot, stupéfiant Hermione.

La directrice attendit qu'il se retourne vers elle pour parler :

\- Je suis désolée de l'apprendre, compatit-elle. Pardonnez-moi de vous poser tant de questions, toutefois, je dois comprendre ce qu'il vous est vraiment arrivé. Après l'attaque, vous êtes resté caché pendant deux semaines ?

A nouveau, sans un mot, il répondit par la positive.

\- N'ayant plus votre baguette, vous avez réussi à vous rendre au chemin de traverse et en avez volé une dans le magasin laissé à l'abandon de Mr Ollivander, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui.

La directrice échangea un regard avec l'infirmière, comme pour demander confirmation de quelque chose.

\- Et avec cette baguette, vous avez apparemment tenté de vous soigner seul ?

Rogue acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Il donnait l'impression d'être trop traumatisé pour parler, et les deux femmes se laissaient apparemment mener par le bout du nez, si l'on considérait le ton utilisé et le genre de question que lui posait la directrice. Elle prenait garde à ne pas poser de question ouverte, n'attendait qu'un simple oui ou non.

Hermione, quant à elle, se contentait d'observer, en retrait.

\- Et vous êtes ensuite venu à Poudlard, poursuivit la directrice. C'était dangereux. Vous ne connaissiez pas du tout le château, vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce que vous alliez y tr…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en voyant que le blessé voulait dire quelque chose.

\- Je…

Il inspira, s'éclaircit la voix, puis continua avec beaucoup d'hésitation :

\- Je… Je ne savais pas où aller… Il y avait des mangemorts… ils étaient partout… partout où j'allais. Et ma mère…

Il s'interrompit, ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. Placée au pied du lit, Hermione put clairement distinguer une larme couler doucement du coin de son œil pour tomber sur l'oreiller. Son désespoir était si criant de vérité, qu'Hermione devait lutter pour ne pas être touchée par ce mensonge.

La directrice et l'infirmière le regardaient avec compassion et patience, attendant simplement qu'il se reprenne assez pour développer la suite. S'il avait besoin de parler, elles se tiendraient là pour l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Finalement, il se retourna vers elles et reprit d'une voix un peu rauque.

\- Ma mère … elle me parlait de... de Poudlard, sans arrêt. Elle y avait fait ses études, elle m'en parlait tout le temps, même si... mon père refusait de m'y envoyer. Et elle disait toujours… que si un jour les mangemorts prenaient le pouvoir, si je me retrouvais seul... que Poudlard… ce serait le dernier endroit où je pourrais trouver refuge... le seul endroit où je serais en sécurité...

\- Et elle avait raison, confirma avec douceur la directrice. Vous êtes sous notre protection à présent. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez rester ici et suivre votre scolarité au château.

Le blessé la regarda avec surprise.

\- Vous voulez dire… devenir élève ? Etre élève à Poudlard ?

\- En effet. Y voyez-vous une objection ? s'enquit la directrice, étonnée de sa réaction.

\- Non, non ! s'exclama-t-il. Merci, merci beaucoup !

Les deux femmes sourirent et le professeur McGonagall commença à lui expliquer comment se passerait son arrivée et sa répartition.

Néanmoins, Hermione n'écoutait plus.

En effet, un vif élancement la prit tout à coup juste au dessus du poignet gauche. La douleur devint rapidement lancinante, et embrasa soudain tout son avant bras. Hermione ne retint que difficilement un cri de surprise, mais ne put éviter que l'expression de souffrance ne s'empare de ses traits. Fort heureusement, l'infirmière et la directrice, qui lui tournaient pratiquement le dos, ne remarquèrent rien, trop concentrées sur Killian. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas du blessé, qui jeta un rapide regard à la jeune sorcière avant de reporter son attention sur les deux femmes qui lui expliquaient diverses choses à savoir sur le château.

Ce coup d'œil, malgré sa rapidité, permit à Hermione de savoir qu'il avait vu et compris la situation. Elle s'efforça de reprendre une expression neutre, bien que la douleur soit toujours présente.

Elle ne comprenait plus, la Marque n'aurait pas dû pouvoir s'activer. Prendre par Polynectar le corps d'un mangemort ne devrait pas suffire à activer la magie noire contenue dans le tatouage. Elle en était certaine. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point ? Comment fonctionnait réellement cette Marque ? Quelle sorte de magie Voldemort avait-il donc utilisé ?

Hermione mit sa main droite sur le crane au serpent, comme si elle espérait que ce simple geste atténuerait la brûlure. En vain. La surprise passée, elle réalisa soudain. _La marque la brûlait_.

Rogue la regarda à nouveau pendant un instant ; il fut le seul à la voir devenir blême de terreur.

Car une fois passées la surprise et la perplexité... elle venait de comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

Voldemort appelait Rogue.

Voldemort l'appelait, elle.


	14. Seules

Hermione lança un regard terrifié à Rogue, mais il ne faisait déjà plus attention à elle. Son expression démontrait en cet instant une grande fatigue. L'infirmière échangea un coup d'œil rapide avec la directrice qui prit aussitôt la parole :

\- Merci d'avoir accepté de répondre à nos questions, malgré votre état. Nous reviendrons plus tard, à présent nous allons vous laisser, il faut que vous vous reposiez.

Le blessé secoua négativement la tête, à la grande surprise des deux femmes.

\- S'il vous plaît, je voudrais… Je voudrais parler avec lui, dit-il en désignant Hermione du doigt.

Les deux femmes dévisagèrent le blessé, étonnées d'une telle demande.

\- D'accord. Seulement quelques minutes Severus, pas plus, prévint la directrice en lançant un regard insistant à Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête, car elle craignait que sa voix ne trahisse la peur intense qu'elle ressentait. Toutefois madame Pomfresh sembla s'en contenter puisqu'elle sortit de la salle, suivie de près par la directrice.

\- Vous savez, commença le blessé avec une voix hésitante, je vous en veux pour mes parents. Seulement je sais aussi… que vous avez été puni par votre maître à cause de moi, parce que j'ai réussi à m'enfuir.

Hermione acquiesça pour faire bonne mesure, ne comprenant pas vraiment où son interlocuteur voulait en venir.

Mais, quand elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle, le visage de Rogue sembla se métamorphoser. Fatigue, désespoir et souffrance disparurent d'un coup. A la place, elle pouvait voir le masque habituel, ne trahissant aucun sentiment, aucune pensée.

\- Il m'appelle ? demanda-t-il.

La gorge nouée, Hermione répondit d'un signe de tête. Rogue voyait qu'elle tremblait d'effroi.

\- J'espérais que cela n'arriverait pas aussi tôt…

\- Que dois-je faire monsieur ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Rogue plongea dans ses pensées. Si peur il éprouvait, elle était bien dissimulée.

Pendant ces quelques instants de silence pesant, Hermione tenta de fixer son esprit sur diverses choses, espérant ainsi moins se focaliser sur la douleur de la marque des ténèbres, dont l'intensité diminuait parfois pour presque disparaître, juste avant de propager une nouvelle vague soudaine de douleur dans tout son avant bras.

Enfin, Rogue la fixa à nouveau.

\- Partez, dit-il simplement.

\- Pardon ? Mais vous…

\- Pas de cette pièce Granger, partez du château ! s'exclama Rogue, visiblement exaspéré. Par Merlin, savez-vous donc réfléchir de temps en temps ?

Il fit une pause, se remettant dans une position à moitié assise.

\- Vous agirez exactement comme je le fais d'ordinaire : vous vous rendrez hors du domaine pour transplaner. En temps normal les deux mangemorts désignés pour garder les grilles partent en même temps que moi. Il se trouve qu'ils sont obligés de m'obéir, si vous leur demandez de prendre un peu d'avance, ils ne pourront pas refuser. Alors, vous reviendrez vous cacher dans le parc, et attendrez que le Polynectar cesse de faire effet.

\- D'accord.

Hermione fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à quitter la salle, la peur au ventre. A partir de cet instant, il était officiellement Killian King, il ne risquait plus rien et n'avait donc plus besoin d'elle. Or, il lui suffirait de dire un mot pour entraîner sa chute s'il le souhaitait, en révélant à tous qu'elle n'était pas qui elle semblait être.

Lorsqu'elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, elle entendit Rogue prendre à nouveau la parole :

\- La relève ne mettra que deux minutes à arriver. Prenez garde à effacer vos empreintes, même s'il neige, elles n'auront pas le temps d'être recouvertes. Cachez-vous bien, au vue du temps personne ne devrait avoir envie de sortir, mais quelqu'un peut toujours regarder par une fenêtre. Il ne faut pas que vous soyez aperçue en train d'errer dans le parc. Ne revenez pas avant ce soir, si les horaires de ma disparition et de votre retour coïncident trop, quelqu'un pourrait avoir un doute. Protégez-vous bien. Et soyez prudente.

Hermione, durant tout son monologue, resta dans la même position, lui tournant le dos, la main sur la poignée, prête à ouvrir la porte. Elle ne voulait pas briser l'image qui se formait dans son imagination, dans laquelle Rogue ne la considérait pas comme la dernière des idiotes. Elle désirait croire, pour une fois, que ses paroles étaient destinées à la protéger, et non dû au simple fait qu'il la croyait inconsciente et incapable de se débrouiller seule.

\- Merci, dit-elle, la gorge nouée.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit de la salle, tentant tant bien que mal de garder une expression neutre.

Au moins, la douleur s'estompait.

Le temps ne s'était que peu amélioré depuis mercredi, même s'il ne neigeait pas pour le moment. Le vent demeurait toujours aussi glacial. Hermione traversa donc le parc en tremblant de froid. Quand elle arriva aux grilles, les deux mangemorts se dirigèrent aussitôt vers elle.

\- Te voila enfin Severus, marmonna Rowle, visiblement mécontent. Le seigneur des Ténèbres doit sérieusement s'impatienter, et nous on va encore subir ses foudres.

\- Rejoignez-le et prévenez-le que je serai en retard. J'ai encore une chose à régler avant de pouvoir venir, lui ordonna Hermione d'une voix la plus assurée possible.

Avery scruta celui qu'il croyait être Rogue comme si celui-ci devenait fou.

\- Tu veux faire attendre le Maître ?

\- Il comprendra pourquoi. Faites ce que je vous dis, à moins que vous ne vouliez vous aussi être en retard ?, interrogea Hermione, moqueuse.

Les deux mangemorts échangèrent un regard, haussèrent les épaules puis obéirent. Ils passèrent une nouvelle fois les grilles afin de sortir du domaine, lancèrent un dernier regard à Hermione, puis disparurent avec le « pop » caractéristique du transplanage.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, elle prit la même direction qu'eux. Parvenue dehors, elle s'arrêta et tourna sur elle-même avant de s'immobiliser. Les empreintes devraient être assez convaincantes, se dit-elle. Quiconque verrait les traces laissées par ses soins croirait qu'elle avait bel et bien transplané.

La Gryffondor examina les environs autour d'elle pour s'assurer d'être seule, et revint dans le parc en effaçant ses nouvelles empreintes. Sitôt à l'intérieur du domaine, Hermione s'enfonça un peu dans la forêt pour ne pas être repérée par la relève des mangemorts, Hagrid ou toute personne qui s'amuserait à regarder dehors.

Sous le couvert des arbres, elle marcha encore dix bonnes minutes. Elle devait être arrivée non loin de la cabane d'Hagrid. De là, elle s'enfonça davantage dans la forêt car il s'agissait du moment critique ; elle allait bientôt redevenir elle-même. De plus, il faudrait ensuite qu'elle se change, et elle ne pouvait le faire qu'en cet instant. Elle n'aurait bien sûr pas pu mettre son uniforme avant de voir les deux mangemorts, et ne pouvait pas non plus retourner à Poudlard dans les habits de Rogue.

Grelotant, Hermione s'assit contre un arbre et se frictionna en attendant que le Polynectar cesse de faire son effet. La transformation ne devrait plus tarder.

Néanmoins, seule et sans réel repère, le temps s'écoulait bien différent. Si seulement elle avait pu faire au moins un feu ; mais la fumée la trahirait. Et la flamme bleue qu'elle aimait faire apparaître permettait avant tout d'éclairer, pas de chauffer. Elle se maudit de ne jamais avoir eu la curiosité de rechercher un sort de réchauffement corporel. Elle connaissait bien un charme projetant de l'air chaud, mais il était très concentré et conçu pour être utilisé sur des vêtements, pas des corps humains. Elle risquait de se brûler plus qu'autre chose.

Non, elle ne voyait d'autre solution que d'attendre dans le froid...

Alors que la jeune sorcière commençait à se demander si la potion n'avait pas eu un problème, elle se sentit changer, ce dont elle ne parvenait toujours pas à avoir l'habitude. Ramassée sur elle-même pour tenter de tirer le meilleur parti de sa propre température corporelle, elle plongea le visage dans ses bras, attendant que la sensation douloureuse passe.

Lorsque le phénomène cessa et que son corps fut à nouveau le sien, Hermione tenta de se préparer mentalement à ce qui s'ensuivrait. Serrant les dents, et sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien d'attendre, elle défit la cape qui la couvrait, puis les multiples couches de vêtements de Rogue. Enfin, elle enleva les chaussures. Transie de froid, elle redonna à ses sous-vêtement une taille plus appropriée et enfila son uniforme.

Ceci terminé, la sorcière réduisit les habits du mangemorts et les mit dans ses propres poches, dans lesquelles atterrirent également les deux baguettes. Ensuite, elle lança un _evanesco_ sur le Polynectar et réduisit la fiole à l'état de grain de poussière à l'aide d'un _reducto._

Une fois certaine d'avoir tout préparé pour son retour, Hermione s'adossa à l'arbre, ramena ses jambes contre elle et s'emmitoufla le plus possible dans sa cape.

Harry et Ron quittèrent le cours de métamorphose épuisés. Les cours de la journée, les derniers de la semaine, de l'année, avaient tous été particulièrement difficiles, surtout avec l'absence d'Hermione. A la fin de l'heure, ils avaient tenté de demander des nouvelles de leur amie au professeur McGonagall, cependant celle-ci refusait de leur donner la moindre réponse sur l'état de la jeune Gryffondor. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de son bureau, la sœur de Ron les attendait. Elle aussi avait tenté d'extorquer des informations à la directrice, sans le moindre résultat.

Quand Ginny vit la tête qu'affichaient son frère et son ami, elle n'eut pas besoin de leur demander s'ils avaient réussi.

\- Toujours pas, précisa tout de même Ron. Mais McGonagall avait l'air plus inquiète que d'habitude. Vous croyez que l'état d'Hermione s'est aggravé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Après, je pense que si c'était vraiment grave, elle nous le dirait, supposa Ginny.

Ron s'adossa contre le mur, le regard plongé dans le vague. Ginny, en imaginant Harry à la place d'Hermione, comprenait bien sa situation. Elle vint le rejoindre en silence, posant juste sa main sur son bras pour lui indiquer sa présence. Tous trois restèrent ainsi un moment, à contempler la neige tomber à gros flocons à travers une fenêtre toute proche. Aucun d'eux n'aurait aimé mettre le pied dehors.

\- Vous avez eu vos résultats en potions ? questionna-t-elle soudain Ginny.

Harry lui lança un coup d'œil amusé.

\- Oui, c'était le plus beau cours de potion de toute ma vie. Tu aurais vu la tête de Malefoy quand Rogue lui a rendu son Piètre. Il était si furieux qu'à la fin de l'heure il a littéralement bondi hors de la salle. Nous l'avons entendu hurler sur tout et tout le monde le reste de la journée. Le Prince des Serpentard n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le nouveau système de notation de son cher parrain.

Ginny éclata de rire.

Elle avait eu le droit au même genre de scène lors de son propre cours, le matin même, à la différence près qu'aucun élève de son année ne s'appelait Malefoy : il y avait eu de nombreuses protestations, mais ils s'étaient vite rendus compte que cela servait à rien et avait terminé le cours sans lever les yeux une seule fois de leur bureau.

\- Et vous, il vous a donnés la note méritée ou a continué à vous rabaisser ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai eu mon premier Effort Exceptionnel en potions de toute ma scolarité, répondit Ron avec un sourire béat.

\- J'ai eu E aussi, ajouta Harry. Et toi, tu as eu quelle note ?

\- Optimal, répondit Ginny en rougissant un peu.

\- Félicitations petite sœur ! s'exclama Ron avant d'ajouter : bon sang, heureusement que Percy n'est pas là. Nous aurions eu le droit au refrain comme quoi il est fier de toi, car tu redresses enfin l'honneur de la famille après une chute libre suite à son départ, fit-il avec une grimace exagérée qui les fit rire.

\- Hé Ron, n'exagère pas, le réprimanda malgré tout sa sœur. E, c'est pas mal. C'est même plutôt bien. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il continuera à nous noter de cette manière.

A cet instant, la jeune sorcière fit une pause, comme si elle redoutait un peu ce qu'elle allait leur dire, ce qui attisa la curiosité des deux garçons. Aux regards qu'ils lui lancèrent, elle comprit très bien qu'il ne fallait pas les faire languir davantage.

\- Vous savez, je trouve qu'il a changé depuis quelques jours. Il est juste, impartial, mais pas seulement. Il a l'air nerveux, il est souvent ailleurs, comme s'il pensait à autre chose. Et il s'en prend aux enfants de mangemorts presque autant qu'il s'en prenait à vous avant. Vous croyez qu'il prépare quelque chose ? Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais juré qu'il a peur.

Les deux garçons ne répondirent rien sur le moment, plongés dans leurs pensées. Ils avaient, bien sûr, eux aussi remarqué son changement de comportement durant les cours. Certes, ils n'iraient pas à dire qu'il les traitait comme des élèves normaux, cependant ils subissaient beaucoup moins ses foudres que jadis. Ils en étaient donc venus à la conclusion qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, bien qu'ils n'osaient pas en parler aux autres. Ginny confirmait leurs soupçons.

\- Sûrement, avança Ron en hésitant. Mais après, il reste un mangemort, alors de là à dire que ce qu'il prépare nous sera favorable…

\- Tu as raison, acquiesça sa sœur. C'est peut-être le calme avant la tempête. Et s'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de nous atteindre d'une autre manière ? Cette soudaine impartialité sert peut-être à endormir notre vigilance, ou alors c'est pour détourner notre attention d'autre chose.

\- Un peu comme Quirrell qui avait lâché le troll dans l'école pour qu'on ne s'intéresse pas au couloir qui cachait la pierre philosophale, songea Ron.

\- Pourquoi pas. Ce qu'ils préparent se trouve peut-être juste sous notre nez, alors continua Harry. Ca tient la route. Plus que se dire que Rogue ne simule pas en tout cas. L'imaginer devenir gentil, c'est aussi fou que... que...

\- Imaginer McGonagall se mettre à danser en plein milieu d'un cours ? Ginny.

Harry éclata de rire, tandis que Ron eut un sourire amusé mêlé d'une grimace.

Après quelques minutes de silence songeur, Ron s'excusa de leur fausser compagnie, prétextant des devoirs en sortilèges à faire. Bien que n'étant pas dupes une seconde, Harry et Ginny ne dirent rien.

\- Le pauvre, souffla celle-ci lorsque son frère fut hors de vue. Ce ne doit vraiment pas être facile de ne pas savoir comment va Hermione, et de ne même pas pouvoir la voir.

\- Crois-moi, je sais ce qu'il peut ressentir.

Harry tourna à nouveau son regard vers les flocons qui tombaient derrière la fenêtre, formant un épais voile blanc.

\- Tu dis ça Harry, mais tu me tiens constamment à l'écart de toi, rappela-t-elle.

\- C'est pour éviter des situations comme celle de Ron et Hermione. Elle est trop impliquée, ils peuvent s'en prendre à elle en espérant nous atteindre ton frère et moi. Si je pouvais, je la tiendrais à l'écart... Et Ron aussi d'ailleurs. Mais ils ont raison, j'ai besoin d'eux et ils sont assez grands pour décider de ce qu'ils veulent faire, et ils sont assez forts pour se défendre en cas de problème.

\- Tu crois que moi je ne suis pas assez forte pour me défendre toute seule et t'aider ? questionna Ginny, piquée au vif. Tu avais quatre ans de moins que moi quand tu as affronté le basilic, Harry. Et je te rappelle que j'étais présente au ministère et lors de la bataille à la fin de l'année dernière, et je suis encore là pour en parler. Sans compter tout ce que je fais cette année avec l'AD sans me faire prendre. Je peux aussi te lancer un chauve-furie si tu as besoin qu'on te rappelle que je ne suis pas la plus mauvaise en sortilèges.

Sachant qu'il se montrait maladroit et venait de la blesser, Harry ne répondit pas aussitôt. Il se mit face à elle et posa doucement sa main libre sur la joue de Ginny qui inclina la tête sans cesser de le fixer du regard.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'ai besoin d'eux avec moi. Si c'était en mon pouvoir, je ferais ça tout seul. Vous êtes déjà tous en danger, je ne veux pas aggraver les choses. Mais même si ça ne me plait pas, j'ai compris que sans Ron et Hermione je ne pouvais rien faire. Dumbledore l'avait compris lui aussi, et il ne m'a autorisé à partager le secret qu'avec eux deux. Je ne peux pas te le dire Ginny, je n'en ai pas le droit. Et puis, l'AD a besoin de toi. J'étais juste professeur pour l'Armée de Dumbledore mais quand tu l'as reprise avec Luna et Neville, vous en avez fait quelque chose de bien plus important pour l'école que ce que moi j'aurais pu faire. J'en suis conscient Ginny, et je sais combien c'est important que vous continuiez ce que vous faites.

Ginny hocha négativement la tête, avec une tristesse infinie sur ses traits qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher d'observer. Les moments où ils ne se retrouvaient que tous les deux et si proches l'un de l'autre étaient si rares qu'Harry aurait désiré vendre jusqu'à son âme pour que cet instant de proximité ne cesse jamais.

\- Même sans tout me dire, rien ne nous empêche d'être ensemble, reprit Ginny. Tu es revenu, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais en fuite ou je ne sais quoi. Nous sommes tous les deux au même endroit, et Poudlard est dangereux pour tout le monde. Que nous soyons ensemble ou non ne fait pas de différence.

\- Si Ginny. Que tu le veuilles ou non ça fait une grande différence. Tout le monde sait que tu es une des têtes de l'AD, ça met déjà une cible sur toi, et tous les mangemorts ont très bien compris que tu es une de mes amies les plus proches. Ils ont bien assez de raison de s'en prendre à toi sans qu'on y ajoute celle-ci. Si nous nous affichions ensemble, les conséquences seraient horribles. Ils s'en prendraient à toi pour pouvoir m'atteindre, enfin encore plus qu'ils ne le font déjà. Alors tu imagines s'ils savaient à quel point je tiens à toi, que tu n'es pas juste une camarade comme les autres pour moi ? Et tu sais que s'ils s'en prenaient à toi je ne répondrai plus de rien. Quand mes proches sont en danger...

Il ferma les yeux, songeant à Sirius. Ginny prit le poignet de Harry et éloigna sa main de sa joue avec une douceur mais détermination.

\- Que devrais-je dire, hein, Harry ? Toi, tu es sans arrêt en danger, tu es sans cesse blessé, ou en train de te battre contre les mangemorts. Tu ne veux pas t'inquiéter pour moi, mais est-ce que tu imagines une seule seconde combien moi, je m'inquiète pour toi ? Bien sûr que non, tu prends tous les risques du monde, pendant que moi, j'ai juste le droit de rester à l'écart en t'imaginant revenir mort. C'est injuste.

\- Mais moi, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas le choix. Si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le pourra.

\- Bien sûr, la prophétie, l'Elu. Au fond, quelle bonne excuse. Mais on a toujours le choix Harry, si on le veut, on trouve toujours un moyen de faire autrement, de contourner les règles. Mais encore faut-il le vouloir...

Harry resta silencieux, sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien dire pour l'apaiser. Voyant qu'il ne réagirait pas, Ginny tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

\- Ginny ! l'appela-t-il.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas la moindre réaction.

Resté seul, Harry frotta sa cicatrice d'un geste rageur. Il se doutait que cette conversation viendrait tôt ou tard, bien que tard aurait été préférable. Il l'attendait depuis l'enterrement de Dumbledore, depuis qu'il lui avait appris sa résolution de rompre pour sa sécurité à elle.

Il devinait assez bien que, du point de vue de Ginny, son propre comportement apparaissait d'un égoïsme à toute épreuve.

Si seulement, il aurait pu éviter cette dispute.

Savait-elle pourtant que depuis ce jour son amour ne faisait que grandir et qu'il souffrait de ne pouvoir la côtoyer autant qu'il l'aimerait, et tel qu'il le voudrait ?

Savait-elle combien il aurait aimé mettre de coté toute cette histoire un moment, oublier les combats, les morts et les sacrifices juste pour pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras ?

Sans doute, oui, elle le savait, mais la patience a ses limites. Des limites qui venaient apparemment d'être franchies.

Et malgré cela, comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir ?


	15. Au coeur de la forêt

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, illuminant le visage de la vieille femme qui le contemplait sans vraiment le voir. En cet instant, la directrice était très inquiète. Dans sa lettre, Hermione Granger disait qu'elle reviendrait vendredi soir, au plus tard. Or, elle avait eu le temps d'aller manger, de parler un peu avec le professeur de botanique et de corriger un paquet de copies. Minuit ne tarderait pas à sonner.

Il devait lui être arrivé quelque chose. L'élève pouvait avoir rencontré des difficultés avec les deux sorciers en factions devant les grilles. Depuis l'après-midi, après le départ de Rowle et Avery, il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon ambitieux et naïf arrivé tout droit de Durmstrang mais n'ayant pas la marque, ainsi que de Selwyn, qui faisait partie du cercle fermé des mangemorts depuis peu. Bien qu'encore novices, ils possédaient une réputation d'imbéciles et, comme tout sympathisant à Voldemort qui se respecte, de cruauté.

Rester à attendre les bras croisés n'avait jamais fait parti des habitudes de Minerva McGonagall.

Elle se leva, s'habilla le plus chaudement possible, sortit sa baguette et quitta son bureau. Les grandes portes, prétendument verrouillées la nuit, ne lui offrirent que peu de résistance et elle put ainsi mettre le pied dehors. Elle constata que le temps s'était calmé. Il neigeait à peine et les rafales qui soufflaient auparavant avaient laissé place à un vent glacial mais peu puissant.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait à une cinquantaine de mètres de la cabane d'Hagrid, elle distingua des aboiements, et les grondements du garde-chasse qui tentait de calmer son chien. Elle savait que si Hagrid manifestait d'ordinaire une préférence pour les créatures étranges (et que la plupart des gens qualifieraient plutôt de terrifiantes et dangereuses), son chien en était le total opposé : inoffensif et exceptionnellement peureux. Peut-être avait-il perçu quelque chose qui lui aurait échappé ainsi qu'à Hagrid. Les sorciers apprendraient beaucoup en faisant confiance à l'instinct des animaux.

Changeant de trajectoire, elle rejoignit le demi-géant qui semblait peiner à maîtriser le chien. Tel un fou, le chien aboyait sans cesse en direction de la forêt.

\- Désolé, madame la directrice, lui dit Hagrid quand il la vit arriver. Je comprends vraiment pas c'qui lui prend ! Impossible de l'calmer depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Avez-vous vu quelque chose d'anormal ? s'enquit la directrice.

\- Non, madame, mais avec ce temps, on aurait du mal à repérer un dragon à cent mètres ! répliqua le demi-géant.

Voyant que Crockdur ne se décidait pas à se calmer, et qu'il risquait d'alerter les mangemorts, la directrice le fit taire d'un sort de mutisme. Néanmoins, il essayait toujours de se dégager de la puissante étreinte de son propriétaire.

\- Laissez-le Hagrid. S'il y a quelqu'un ou quelque chose, il va nous y conduire.

Le garde-chasse lâcha l'animal, qui fit un bond en avant vers la forêt et disparut entre les arbres. L'épaisse couche de neige ralentissait la progression du chien, permettant à la directrice de le suivre sans trop de difficulté.

Le chien s'enfonça pendant plusieurs minutes dans la forêt, avant de venir tout à coup se coller aux jambes de son maître. Ils ne devaient donc plus être très loin de ce qu'il percevait. La directrice pointa sa baguette devant elle puis avança entre les arbres, avec prudence. Derrière elle, le demi-géant lançait des regards inquiets tout autour de lui : cette zone était très proche du territoire des centaures. Or, le ministère avait encore réduit leurs terres, ce qui, couplé à la « trahison » de Firenze, les rendait très agressifs envers les sorciers ces temps-ci.

Apercevant des traces dans la neige, le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta.

\- Hagrid, murmura-t-elle, a quel animal appartiennent ces empreintes ?

L'interpellé s'approcha des traces qui ressemblaient à des sabots.

\- Mais elles ne s''approchent jamais de la lisière, et encore moins en plein hiver !

\- Une licorne ?

\- Oui m'dame, mais les licornes vivent au plus profond de la forêt, ce n'est pas normal que l'une d'elles soit venue jusqu'ici. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'elles se rapprochaient de la lisière depuis quelques années, mais là c'est quand même pas normal. C'est beaucoup trop près. Comme si elles étaient obligées de quitter leur territoire.

\- Vous m'aviez déjà signalé il y a une semaines que votre chien semblait s'agiter sans raison, comme tout à l'heure, se souvint la directrice. Vous aviez alors dit qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose d'inhabituel dans la forêt. Cela arrive souvent ?

\- De plus en plus souvent depuis deux mois, oui, confirma Hagrid. Et je le sens aussi. J'ai l'habitude de la forêt et je connais bien ses habitants alors je peux vous l'assurer, il se passe quelque chose. Et si vous me permettez de donner mon avis, madame la directrice, je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose de bon.

\- Je vous crois, Hagrid.

La directrice regarda un instant les empreintes en réfléchissant.

\- Hagrid, il est déjà arrivé qu'elles aident des sorcières, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et bien ce sont que des rumeurs la plupart du temps. Mais ce sont des créatures qui ne se laissent approcher que par des femmes, ça c'est sûr. Même si c'est rare que ça arrive, elles pourraient être amenées à aider une sorcière qu'elles auraient jugée digne de leur confiance.

\- Je vois. Restez ici Hagrid, je vais suivre les traces.

\- Comme vous voudrez, accepta Hagrid. Je vais surveiller les deux idiots à l'entrée, qu'ils ne s'approchent pas trop d'ici…

A ces mots, le demi-géant repartit en direction du parc pour surveiller les mangemorts, accompagné de son chien, qui ne quittaient plus les jambes de son maître. Pendant ce temps, le professeur McGonagall suivit le chemin tracé par l'animal, persuadée de la véracité de son intuition.

Enfin, elle la vit. La directrice n'avait eu l'occasion d'en apercevoir au loin qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, lors d'une excursion clandestine dans la forêt durant sa scolarité. Le souvenir qu'elle gardait de cette vision ne pouvait être comparé avec le spectacle se déroulant sous ses yeux en cet instant.

La licorne, à dix mètres à peine, était de la blancheur la plus pure. La neige, pourtant immaculée, paraissait grise autour elle. Une aura de magie naturelle émanait de la magnifique créature, laquelle ne se préoccupait pas de la sorcière toute proche.

Le professeur avança à pas lents. Lorsqu'elle fut assez prêt pour pouvoir frôler la licorne du bout des doigts si elle tendait le bras, celle-ci tourna paisiblement sa tête vers la vieille femme et la fixa un court instant. Le temps sembla se figer. La licorne recula alors de quelques pas, puis se mit tout à coup à fuir. Quelques secondes suffirent pour qu'elle soit hors de vue.

Le professeur s'apprêta à la suivre quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la zone tout proche qui avait semblé intéresser la licorne. Le regard concentré sur l'animal, envahie d'une sorte de sérénité et de sentiment de sécurité, elle n'avait pas fait attention au reste. Elle réalisa aussitôt qu'elle devait agir vite et s'approcha.

Sa meilleur élève était au sol, repliée sur elle-même et à moitié cachée par un bosquet. Apparemment inconsciente.

La directrice toucha son poignet : le pouls battait, bien qu'il soit lent. Mais la température de son corps glacé l'inquiétait beaucoup. La directrice transforma une simple branche en un brancard et fit léviter la jeune Gryffondor dessus, sans que celle-ci ne réagisse. Elle fit ensuite apparaître un vêtements chaud qu'elle plaça sur elle. Aussi rapidement que possible, elle se dirigea vers le château, le brancard devant elle. Elle traversa ainsi le parc, non sans oublier de faire parvenir son patronus à Hagrid, pour qu'il cesse de faire le guet.

Devant les portes, elle fit remonter le vêtement sur le visage de la jeune Gryffondor, car tout le monde la croyait à l'infirmerie en ce moment. Elle traversa le hall sous les regards perplexes des rares élèves qui se trouvaient là. Toutefois, devant son expression, personne n'osa poser la moindre question.

Enfin arrivée à l'infirmerie, elle guida le corps inanimé dans une chambre individuelle, dans laquelle l'infirmière la rejoignit. Après l'avoir déposée sur le lit, elle baissa la cape et découvrit le visage de l'étudiante qui était censée se trouver ici depuis le début de la semaine.

\- Pensez-vous que sa vie soit en danger Poppy ? interrogea la directrice.

L'infirmière l'examina et lança des sorts de diagnostiques avant de répondre :

\- Elle souffre d'hypothermie, mais ce n'est rien que je ne puisse arranger.

\- D'accord, merci, fit la directrice, soulagée. Prévenez-moi dès qu'elle sera en état de parler.

\- Bien sûr.

Le professeur McGonagall sortit de la chambre individuelle, pour laisser travailler l'infirmière tranquillement. Tout en prenant le chemin de son bureau, elle ne cessait de retourner les derniers évènements dans sa tête. Les propos d'Hagrid la préoccupaient et elle ne songeait pas une seconde à les remettre en cause ; comme Albus avant elle, elle accordait sa pleine confiance au garde-chasse, à fortiori en ce qui concernait le domaine de Poudlard et les créatures magiques en général. Peu pouvaient se vanter d'en savoir autant que lui.

Si les licornes quittaient leur territoire depuis deux mois et se rapprochaient de la lisière, cela ne pouvait signifier que peu de choses. D'autres créatures pouvaient avoir investi leur territoire, les poussant à fuir. Il était aussi possible que des sorciers aient pénétré dans une zone reculée de la forêt.

Que quelque chose d'ampleur ait lieu dans la forêt sans que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte jusqu'ici était loin de l'étonner. Après tout, une accromentule y avait été relâchée et s'y était établie avec ses milliers de descendants sans que personne, ou presque, n'en sache rien. Et que dire du géant que Hagrid y avait caché pendant un an, au nez et à la barbe d'Albus lui-même ?

Non, c'était loin d'être improbable. Très loin.

Cela méritait qu'elle se penche sérieusement sur la question.

Il était encore tôt quand Harry et Ron se rendirent dans la salle commune. Ils avaient décidé la veille de s'occuper des devoirs d'Hermione pendant toute la matinée afin de pouvoir les lui donner dès qu'ils pourraient la voir. Par conséquent, tandis qu'ils se penchaient tous les deux sur leurs propres notes, occupés à les mettre en commun dans l'espoir d'avoir le cours le plus complet possible, ils virent tous ceux de leur maison passer. Beaucoup portaient leurs valises, car nombre d'entre eux rentraient chez eux cette année encore, tels que Dean, Parvati et Seamus. Même sans le dire, tous savaient qu'ils ne reviendraient peut-être pas à la rentrée. Ce matin là, les aux-revoir ressemblaient beaucoup à des adieux.

Un claquement contre le carreau de la fenêtre sortit Harry et Ron de leur travail. Coquecigrue, le minuscule hibou de Ron, que celui-ci avait envoyé deux jours avant chez ses parents avec une lettre leur annonçant qu'il ne rentrerait pas pour Noël, apportait leur réponse.

Bien sûr, le courrier étant lu par les mangemorts, personne ne pouvait vraiment donner de détail, néanmoins le couple Weasley leur faisait comprendre qu'ils restaient inquiets de recevoir peu de nouvelles de Poudlard, la plupart alarmantes. Les journaux avaient en effet évoqué pendant des jours et des jours les disparitions ou arrestations de certains élèves ou de leurs familles.

Malgré tout, Molly et Arthur disaient aussi qu'ils comprenaient leur décision de rester à Poudlard et demandaient aux deux garçons de bien veiller sur Ginny. Personne ne leur avait dit qu'elle était une des trois chefs de la rébellion. Ron savait que sa mère le tuerait pour avoir laissé sa petite sœur se mettre en danger d'une telle manière, bien qu'à son avis, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la protège. S'il avait le malheur d'évoquer le sujet, c'était même plutôt lui qui devait être protégé de la cadette Weasley.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de préparer les cours et de rédiger les devoirs pour Hermione, ils décidèrent d'aller prendre quelques livres à la bibliothèque. Une fois encore, ils se retrouvèrent dans la section histoire de la magie, dans laquelle ils prirent chacun deux grimoires dans lesquels des reliques possédées par Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle ou Godric Gryffondor étaient susceptibles d'être évoqués.

Si des centaines et des centaines d'ouvrages en tout genre évoquaient les fondateurs, ils ne faisaient jamais mention d'un artefact qui puisse correspondre à leur attentes. Pourtant ils s'acharnaient plus dans leur recherches que pour leurs propres cours.

La directrice entra dans la chambre et referma sans bruit la porte derrière elle, non sans oublier de la verrouiller. Puis, elle se tourna vers le lit. La jeune sorcière était allongée dessus, l'oreiller posé de telle sorte qu'elle puisse tenir une position à peu près assise. Le teint blême, de grands cernes soulignaient ses yeux, lesquels fixaient la vieille femme. Sur la petite table à coté du lit, sa baguette, et des bouteilles de médicaments.

\- Bonjour madame, murmura Hermione d'une voix rauque.

Une soudaine quinte de toux la plia aussitôt en deux. La directrice de l'école vint se placer à coté du lit.

\- Bonjour miss, bon retour parmi nous, répondit-elle en toute sincérité. Je vois que vous avez commencé à vous rétablir.

\- Oui, mon corps a retrouvé une température à peu près normale, confirma Hermione. L'infirmière m'a dit tout à l'heure que c'est vous m'avez retrouvée. Merci.

\- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance que je vous trouve, en effet. Mais la question est : pourquoi cela a-t-il été nécessaire ? Que faisiez-vous donc dans la forêt ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous passer par la tête, Miss Granger ?

Une nouvelle quinte de toux empêcha la jeune sorcière de répondre. En attendant qu'elle se remette, le professeur fit apparaître une chaise d'un coup de baguette, sur laquelle elle s'assit tout en fixant son élève.

\- Je… En fait je ne me souviens plus très bien. Je sais que lorsque je suis arrivée aux grilles, il n'y avait aucun mangemort pour les garder. Je me rappelle avoir effacé mes empreintes pour que personne ne puisse savoir que j'étais là mais le reste est flou. Je crois... il me semble avoir vu quelqu'un dans le parc, inventa Hermione. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai voulu me cacher. Une fois dans la forêt, j'ai dû perdre connaissance à cause de la fatigue et du froid.

Tout cela n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir attendu après s'être changé. Elle avait dû se mettre à somnoler assez vite. Avec ce temps et son état de fatigue, elle aurait dû se douter de ce qui se passerait...

\- Je vois, dit le professeur après une seconde de silence, et Hermione fut incapable de dire si elle la croyait ou non. Vous m'avez dit être partie pour aider votre mère, va-t-elle mieux ?

\- Oui, oui elle va mieux. Mais j'ai préféré rester un peu pour en être sûre. Et aussi, dit-elle après un moment d'hésitation, pour profiter. D'être avec eux, je veux dire. J'ai mis des protections autour de chez eux mais j'ai toujours peur malgré tout que les mangemorts ne les trouvent... Alors je suis resté un jour de plus avec eux. Mais les jours de ma mère ne sont pas en danger.

\- Tant mieux, dit le professeur, soulagée pour elle.

Hermione eut plus que jamais honte de tant lui mentir.

\- Madame, reprit-elle alors, déterminée. Je sais que mon absence a dû susciter pas mal de questions, et vous mettre dans l'embarras. Je suis désolée de ne pas en avoir parlé avec vous au préalable, au moins pour vous prévenir. Comme je l'ai dit dans ma lettre, je sais que ma conduite a été inadmissible, et je veux que vous sachiez que j'accepterai sans discuter toute punition, quelle qu'elle soit : je sais l'avoir mérité.

\- En effet, je devrais vous en donner une, confirma la directrice en dardant sur elle un regard perçant et accusateur, avant de se radoucir. Mais je ne vous donnerai pas de retenue. Vous avez payé votre folie par une hypothermie, et devoir rester ici pendant les vacances me semble être une punition suffisante, en ce qui vous concerne.

Hermione la regarda, perplexe. Mais, elle méritait d'être punie. Elle voulait même être punie, ne serait-ce que pour avoir l'impression de payer pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait et soulager un peu sa conscience.

\- J'enlève cependant dix points à Gryffondor. Officiellement, pour votre étourderie lors de votre retenue et pour être retournée à votre dortoir sans prévenir l'infirmière de ce qui vous était arrivé, expliqua la directrice avec un regard entendu.

Hermione retourna la phrase encore et encore dans sa tête. Elle savait qu'en temps normal, elle aurait été bien plus rapide à comprendre ce que la directrice voulait dire. _Pour votre étourderie dans la forêt et pour être partie sans me prévenir de ce que vous comptiez faire._ Oui, la véritable raison devait être celle-ci. Une punition symbolique, le retrait ou l'ajout de point à Gryffondor n'ayant plus aucune valeur. Mais c'était sans doute mieux que rien. Et cela ne servirait à rien de demander davantage.

\- Merci madame, fit-elle donc, abandonnant le sujet.

La directrice hocha la tête pour signifier leur accord, puis se leva et fit disparaître sa chaise. Elle s'apprêta à partir, puis se ravisa.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je prévienne dès maintenant vos amis de votre rétablissement ?

\- Euh, non, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Je voudrais me reposer encore un peu avant, expliqua Hermione. Je ne me sens pas prête à faire face à leurs questions. Pouvez-vous leur dire que je pourrai plutôt les voir demain ?

\- Comme vous voudrez miss Granger. Tâchez de reprendre des forces au plus vite.

Sur ces mots, la vieille femme sortit de la chambre, laissant Hermione seule avec ses pensées. Celle-ci n'avait pas menti, elle se sentait fatiguée, tant physiquement que psychologiquement, et elle craignait la réaction de ses amis. Elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision en remettant leur visite au lendemain, toutefois une sorte de culpabilité l'étreignait. Depuis une semaine, elle ne faisait que mentir, à propos de tout et à tout le monde. Ignorants tout cela, ils avaient toujours confiance en elle. Le méritait-elle pour autant ?

En acceptant contre son gré d'aider le professeur Rogue à se cacher, elle n'avait pas deviné que ses actes auraient autant de conséquences. A présent, si un de ses mensonges venait à être dévoilé, elle perdrait probablement toute crédibilité aux yeux de ses proches, et le reste ne tarderait pas à être révélé aussi, puisque tout était lié.

Ne parvenant pas à s'ôter cette idée de la tête, Hermione tenta de replonger dans le sommeil. En vain. Finalement, elle prit un verre de la potion de sommeil sans rêve laissée par l'infirmière à son intention sur la petite table et l'avala d'un trait. Elle put alors enfin plonger dans les limbes d'un sommeil réparateur.


	16. Information confidentielle

En cette heure matinale, le dortoir des élèves de septième année de Gryffondor était encore sombre et silencieux. Harry était assis contre la fenêtre qui se trouvait entre son lit et celui de Ron. Le dos appuyé contre le mur, les bras enserrant ses jambes, il avait la tête tournée vers l'extérieur.

Il ne voyait cependant pas les myriades d'étoiles bien visibles dans le ciel sans lune, ni la surface du lac noir qui ondulait sous le mouvement du calmar géant, loin en contrebas, ni, à l'horizon, les ombres effrayantes des détraqueurs qui tournaient au dessus du village sorcier de Pré-Au-Lard, ni les quelques sombrals qui survolaient la forêt interdite, ni le saule cogneur qui agitaient frénétiquement ses branches afin d'en déloger tout la neige qui s'y était accumulée.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées.

Depuis les tous premiers jours passés à Poudlard, il y avait semble-t-il une éternité, à chaque fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir et qu'il ressentait le besoin de réfléchir, il s'asseyait là. Après quelques minutes à observer le paysage, ses pensées s'égaraient sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

Pour l'instant, il songeait aux anciens membres de l'Ordre, à tous ceux qui étaient dehors, tous ceux qui ne cessaient de se battre, quel que soit le péril qui les attendait. Il pensait notamment à Lupin. Il savait que le lycanthrope n'avait pas changé d'avis après leur dispute, et que même s'il allait bientôt être père, il espionnait les autres loups-garous ainsi que les mangemorts et s'octroyait sans vraiment se soucier de l'avis de Tonks les missions les plus dangereuses.

Bien sûr, Harry n'approuvait pas un tel comportement, ce qui avait été le sujet de sa dispute orageuse avec le loup-garou. Mais il n'y avait pas que les cas extrêmes comme Lupin, tout ceux qui le pouvait se battaient, pour leurs idéaux, pour les générations futures et même parfois juste pour le soutenir et l'aider lui, le survivant, l'Elu, Celui-Qui-Devait-Vaincre. Et lui, que faisait-il ? Il suivait tranquillement les cours en attendant que le hasard veuille bien lui céder un indice sur la manière d'accomplir sa quête.

Un moment, l'idée lui était venue de prendre le train avec ceux qui rentraient chez eux pour Noel et, une fois arrivé à la gare, de transplaner quelque part, au premier endroit qui lui viendrait à l'esprit. Mais il était vite revenu à la raison, ce n'était pas envisageable.

Tout d'abord, les mangemorts se mettraient à sa recherche dès qu'ils se seraient aperçus de sa disparition. Dans ce cas, soit ils l'auraient retrouvé, soit ils auraient torturés ses amis de Poudlard pour des informations ou pour le faire sortir de sa cachette, et s'en seraient pris en particulier à ceux qui étaient le plus proche de lui. Il refusait qu'une telle chose arrive par sa seule faute.

Sans compter cette éventualité, il savait aussi qu'il aurait fui seul. Or, Hermione et Ron auraient vu en cet acte non ce que lui-même y voyait (un moyen de les garder à l'écart, de les épargner) mais une trahison, et Harry était conscient que jamais ils ne l'auraient pardonné.

Et puis, il pensait ce qu'il avait dit à Ginny : Hermione et Ron avaient raison, il ne pouvait se passer d'eux, il n'aurait jamais réussi tout ce qu'il avait accompli jusque là si ses deux meilleurs amis n'avaient pas été à ses cotés à chaque instant. C'était ce qu'il n'avait cessé de répéter pendant cinq ans à ceux qui le traitaient en héros, et pourtant l'espace d'un instant il avait voulu, juste pour cette fois, les éloigner volontairement de lui et de sa quête. Ridicule.

Il n'arrivait à rien sans l'intelligence et les connaissances d'Hermione, son acharnement, son refus de l'échec et sa capacité à maîtriser rapidement les formules les plus complexes. Et pour deux nés-moldus, la connaissance de Ron du monde magique, de son fonctionnement, de ses légendes, étaient d'une grande aide, tandis que son excellent instinct et son sens tactique l'avaient aidé un nombre incalculable de fois au fil des ans. Sans parler de sa faculté à détendre l'atmosphère, qui lui était tout aussi nécessaire s'il ne voulait pas sombrer définitivement dans une folie destructrices pour lui comme pour les autres.

Harry seul n'existait pas, car il ne serait pas vivant en cet instant si ses deux meilleurs amis n'avaient pas été là pour le soutenir à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin. Il n'était rien, sans eux. Il ne pouvait donc pas les laisser derrière lui, peu importe à quel point sa conscience le lui hurlait. Dumbledore n'avait pas eu tort de le lui rappeler avec la photo qu'il lui avait donnée : pour vaincre, cette fois, ils devaient faire front commun. Il n'y avait aucune autre option.

Seul avec ses pensées, il pouvait enfin avouer ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu leur dire en face depuis le début de l'année : bien sûr, c'étaient eux qui avaient raison. Il était tout à fait conscient d'être tombé dans une sorte de léthargie dont il n'était sortit que depuis l'annonce de l'ouverture du testament de Dumbledore. Depuis, même si les dons de piètre intérêt l'avaient fortement déçu, il luttait pour rester en éveil et travailler, chercher, étudier, réfléchir, sans arrêt. Il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas perdre espoir, cette fois.

Il était en effet impossible que le professeur Dumbledore l'ai laissé sans le moindre indice. C'était du moins ce dont il essayait de se convaincre depuis ce jour-là.

Il _devait_ y avoir quelque chose.

Seulement il avait beau retourner dans sa tête tous les éléments qu'il disposait, aucun éclair de génie ne venait. Tout ce qu'il savait, ou presque, concernait trois des horcruxes : l'un se trouvait en possession d'un certain R.A.B. et un autre, voire deux, avaient un lien très fort avec les fondateurs de l'école. Voila aussi pourquoi il devait rester à Poudlard : s'il existait un ouvrage qui faisait mention d'une relique des fondateurs, ou un indice quelconque de son existence, il devait forcément se trouver dans l'école en question. Et il était même possible que l'un des deux objets y soit aussi.

Depuis la réception de leurs legs, ils n'avaient rien trouvés et, malgré cela, Harry parvenait non sans mal à ne pas sombrer dans la même léthargie qu'avant. Il savait que ses amis l'avaient remarqué et qu'ils en étaient soulagés, même si aucun ne lui avait fait de remarque à ce sujet.

Mais c'était une lutte de tous les instants. Et Harry lui-même était conscient que cela lui ressemblait peu. Il n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras, à attendre sans rien faire. Pourtant... pourtant c'était comme si quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi mais une chose en lui, dans sa tête, ou son coeur peut-être, une chose qui s'avérait de plus en plus puissante, de plus en plus... sombre, dévorait sa force de volonté, engloutissait toutes ses qualités pour les corrompre ou les remplacer par des sentiments négatifs.

Il se sentait tellement perdu...

Un hibou passant devant la fenêtre le sortit tout à coup de ses pensées. Il remarqua alors que le lac avait de très beaux reflets pastel grâce à l'aube qui pointait. Harry quitta la fenêtre, étouffa un bâillement et regarda autour de lui. Seuls Neville et Ron étaient dans leur lit. Tous deux étaient encore plongés dans un sommeil profond. Ils avaient de la chance, lui n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Sans faire de bruit, il sortit du dortoir, descendit prudemment les escaliers dans la pénombre et s'assit sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée ; fauteuil qui était désormais vu par tous les Gryffondor comme le sien. Il attrapa l'Histoire de Poudlard, resté posé depuis quelques jours sur le linteau de la cheminée. C'était un volume très imposant et, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas demander à Hermione, qui l'avait lu au moins une dizaine de fois, si elle avait vu dans l'ouvrage quelque chose qui pourrait les intéresser, Ron et lui se relayaient pour lire quelques chapitres chaque jour.

Il ouvrit donc le grimoire à la page où il s'était arrêté la veille et commença sa lecture, particulièrement ennuyante et fastidieuse. Au bout de trois pages inutiles qui évoquaient Helga Poufsouffle et sa longue lutte pour installer dans le parc de l'école des serres immenses contenant toutes les plantes magiques connues à cette époque, il déplaça le marque-page et referma l'énorme livre sans précaution aucune. Il le reposa là où il l'avait pris, avant de décider qu'il était temps d'aller manger.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle, quelques élèves étaient déjà là, malgré l'heure. Harry savait que beaucoup avaient préféré rentrer chez eux, voulant à tout prix profiter de l'occasion de revoir leur famille encore en vie, mais certains autres étaient restés par peur de ne plus pouvoir revenir après les vacances, ou pour certains, parce que leur famille avait fui.

Parmi eux, Susan Bones et Luna Lovegood, étaient déjà à leur table respective : Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Il y avait aussi un autre Serdaigle que Harry ne connaissait pas, sans doute un deuxième ou troisième année. En revanche la table des Serpentards était vide, ils étaient tous en train de fêter noël, probablement aux cotés de Voldemort et de leurs mangemorts de parents.

Quand à la table des Gryffondors, plusieurs élèves y étaient déjà installés : Ginny, qui parlait avec Claire Madley, de la même promotion, et un peu plus loin, les frères Crivey et une quatrième année, Natalie McDonald. Préférant éviter Ginny, le survivant alla s'installer en face de Colin qui le gratifia aussitôt un grand sourire amical.

\- Salut Harry ! lança-t-il avec une énergie incroyable, aussitôt imité par Dennis, son petit frère.

Le survivant évita soigneusement les deux regards remplis d'étoiles à l'idée qu'il soit venu s'asseoir près d'eux malgré toutes les places libres, et commença à manger en silence. Il avait déjà hâte de partir.

Ses deux admirateurs, pour leur part, essayaient de lui faire la conversation.

Visiblement ils ne rendaient pas compte qu'ils se répondaient l'un à l'autre sans que l'objet de leur admiration n'ait à prononcer un seul mot, ce qui convenait par ailleurs très bien à celui-ci.

Pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, des élèves encore ensommeillés entrèrent dans la grande salle, ainsi que les professeur Chourave, Flitwitch, Vector et Bibine. La salle était à présent baignée dans une lumière tamisée agréable, lueur diffusée par les rayons du soleil levant qui pénétrait dans la pièce par les immenses fenêtres.

Alors qu'Harry, ayant fini, allait se lever et partir, il vit Ron passer les portes et lui faire un signe de la main. Ne pouvant partir au moment même où son meilleur ami entrait, surtout qu'il semblait vouloir lui parler, il se rassit et salua le rouquin quand celui-ci pris place à coté de lui. Aussitôt, comme à son habitude, le plus jeune des Weasley se jeta sur ce qui était à sa portée avant même qu'Harry ait pu prononcer un mot.

\- Chalut les gars. Lança Ron, la bouche pleine, en remarquant les frères Crivey.

Natalie glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Dennis, qui tenta alors de dissimuler son rire derrière sa main.

\- Harry, j'ai pensé à un truc, glissa Ron entre deux bouchées. Au lieu de se casser les pieds à chercher dans des tas de vieux bouquins poussiéreux, pourquoi on ne demanderait pas directement à la personne concernée.

\- Ron, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, glissa Harry avec le ton qu'il aurait pris pour s'adresser à un enfant en bas âge, il est mort et le bureau est condamné, nous ne pouvons pas…

\- Je parlais pas de Dumbledore, répliqua Ron sans remarquer l'expression étonnée d'Harry. Non, je voulais dire les professeurs de chaque maison. Chourave, Flitwitch, et McGonagall.

Harry, avant de répondre, jeta un regard en biais aux trois autres. Ils le dévisageaient tous, essayant de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Il savait toutefois qu'il pouvait continuer à discuter avec Ron, tant qu'ils ne parlaient qu'à mots voilés.

\- Je ne préfère pas. McGonagall a déjà essayé plusieurs fois de me soutirer des informations, je ne veux pas attiser encore davantage sa curiosité. Et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils sachent quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont les directeurs des maisons qu'ils connaissent les secrets des fondateurs. Ils ont juste été répartis là, comme nous.

\- Ah, d'accord. Oui ça se tient, fit Ron, songeur, avant d'hausser les épaules : bah, tant pis, ce n'était qu'une proposition, comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous leur voulez aux directeurs des maisons ? questionna alors Colin.

\- Heu, rien, rien du tout, c'est juste … commença Ron en bafouillant.

\- Monsieur Potter, monsieur Weasley, l'interrompit une voix sèche, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent dans un même mouvement, pour voir le professeur McGonagall qui se tenait juste derrière eux. Avait-elle entendu leur conversation ? allait-t-elle encore une fois essayer de savoir ce que tramait Harry ?

Les deux garçons n'avaient pas le choix, ils se levèrent et la suivirent hors de la salle. Elle prit ensuite le chemin des grands escaliers, avant de s'arrêter si brusquement que Ron manqua de peu de lui rentrer dedans.

\- Messieurs, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie. Mais tout d'abord, je souhaitais vous parler de quelque chose en privé, c'est pourquoi je vous invite à passer d'abord par mon bureau.

A présent convaincus qu'elle les avait entendus, les deux garçons acquiescèrent devant la proposition qui n'en était pas une.

Le professeur les fit s'asseoir sur les deux sièges qui semblaient avoir été préparés à leur intention, puis regarda dehors, ferma la porte et lança un sortilège de verrouillage, aussitôt suivit d'un enchantement pour insonoriser la pièce. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle s'intéressa de nouveaux aux deux élèves. Mais si elle contourna son bureau, ce ne fut pas pour s'asseoir à sa place : elle resta debout, à faire les cent pas comme Dumbledore l'avait tant fait avant elle.

\- Messieurs, ce dont je vais vous parler n'est encore que pure conjecture, commença-t-elle gravement, mais d'une importance capitale. Je ne devrais même pas vous en parler avant que les autres professeurs ne l'apprennent. Jusqu'à ce que le fait soit avéré et officialisé, je ne veux pas que vous en parliez à qui que ce soit. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? A personne.

\- Oui professeur, répondit Harry, qui se demandait de quoi elle pouvait bien vouloir leur parler.

La directrice s'immobilisa et les observa tous les deux longuement comme si elle se demandait s'ils étaient vraiment capable de garder pour eux ce qu'elle voulait leur dire. Elle dut les juger aptes à garder un tel secret puisqu'elle s'assit à son bureau avant de poser doucement sa baguette dessus, plus sérieuse que jamais.

\- Il semble qu'il y ait eu vendredi soir une réunion des mangemorts, à laquelle se sont rendus Amycus et Alecto Carrow, ainsi que Severus Rogue.

Les deux garçons remarquèrent ses lèvres pincées en une ligne presque inexistante, ainsi que la voix brusquement plus... tendue, lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de ce dernier. Elle n'avait pas encore vraiment digéré le fait d'avoir été trompée par le mangemort pendant plus de quinze ans.

\- Si les deux premiers sont revenus au cours de la nuit, notre bien-aimé Maître en potions n'a pas fait parler de lui depuis son départ. Il est probable qu'il soit en train d'effectuer une mission pour son maître. Cependant, jusqu'ici, il était toujours revenu au chateau après les réunions, même si ce n'était que pour en repartir aussitôt. De plus, les Carrow sont nerveux et tout laisse à croire qu'ils ont subis récemment une séance de torture intense. Il me semble donc, à la lumière de ces faits, prudent d'envisager la possibilité qu'il ne revienne jamais.

Ce qui semblait lui convenir bien plus que la première solution.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, stupéfait. Elle venait bien d'évoquer la possible mort de Rogue ? C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai, jamais ils n'auraient imaginé être débarrassés aussi facilement du mangemort. Ils avaient toujours imaginé et il fallait bien le dire, espéré, qu'il ne mourrait qu'au cours d'un duel contre Harry. Ou contre le professeur McGonagall, quelque part, cela leur semblait approprié.

Si elle ne se trompait pas, il s'agissait d'une excellente nouvelle. Cela dit, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle le leur annonçait à eux en particulier et, ce, avant même d'en être certaine.

\- Tant mieux si ce traitre a enfin eu ce qu'il méritait, dit Ron.

\- Oui, continua Harry, qui n'osait cependant pas trop espérer. Mais pourquoi nous prévenir nous, alors que vous venez de dire que même les autres professeurs n'étaient pas encore au courant ?

Le professeur darda son regard sur Harry qui, très mal à l'aise, eut l'impression l'espace d'une seconde d'être un condamné en attente d'une peine.

\- Monsieur Potter, je n'ai pas l'impression que vous compreniez ce que cela implique, rétorqua un peu sèchement le professeur McGonagall. Vous êtes l'Elu, aux yeux de tous. Et puisqu'il faut apparemment vous le rappeler : les mangemorts recherchent sans cesse une occasion de s'en prendre à vous ou à vos amis. Il est de notoriété publique que vous avez toujours détesté le Professeur Rogue. Sa mort pourrait être un cadeau pour nos ennemis, qu'ils l'aient tué eux-mêmes ou non. Il est possible qu'ils s'empressent de vous en accuser, vous ou un de vos ami les plus proche, et ainsi trouver une justification pour vous expulser de Poudlard sans risquer une rébellion. Suite à quoi, vous seriez à leur merci.

\- Mais c'est ridicule ! s'exclama Ron. Ils ne peuvent pas dire qu'ils attaquent Harry parce qu'il a tué un mangemort je ne sais où ! Jamais les sorciers ne seraient d'accord avec ça.

Le regard d'Harry passa de son ami au professeur. Il savait que celle-ci n'avait pas dit cela sans raison, ce devait être plus compliqué que cela, bien plus tordu. Enfin, un début d'idée germa dans son esprit.

\- Ils ne seront jamais aussi honnêtes Ron, c'est de Voldemort et des mangemorts que l'on parle. Mangemort ou pas, Rogue restait un professeur de Poudlard. Ils pourraient très bien raconter que j'ai tué mon professeur de sang-froid, juste motivé par la haine, et faire répandre la rumeur que je suis instable et dangereux, voire fou. Beaucoup de gens sont déjà tentés de le croire, du moins tous ceux qui savent que je peux voir les pensées de Voldemort ou qui sont au courant pour les crises de douleur dues à ma cicatrice. Il en faudrait peu pour les convaincre que je suis connecté à lui et que cela fait de moi aussi un meurtrier instable, car je serai perverti par son esprit, son âme ou je ne sais quoi.

\- C'est tout à fait exact monsieur Potter, confirma la directrice. Et les rumeurs se propagent vite, très vite. Si les journaux s'en font le relais et que tout le monde en parle, personne n'aura l'impression que ce sont nos ennemis qui sont à la base de cette histoire, ce qui ne la rendra que plus crédible. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai tenu à vous informer de cette nouvelle.

\- D'accord, je comprends bien, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- Pour l'instant hélas, pas grand-chose. Nous allons nous organiser de notre coté pour vérifier s'il est bien mort, et auquel cas retrouver son corps. Il faut que nous prenions les devant, et peut-être nous servir du Chicaneur pour annoncer la vérité avant qu'ils ne publient leur propre version dans la Gazette. Restez sur vos gardes pendant ce temps, ne faites rien pour les provoquer et surtout, je vous en prie, cessez pendant au moins quelques semaines de vous attirer des ennuis.

\- Franchement Professeur, comme je l'ai dit à Hermione il y a quatre ans, je cherche rarement les ennuis, en général, ce sont eux qui me trouvent... dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Il espérait que cette petite plaisanterie somme toute peu méchante allégerait au moins un peu l'ambiance. Il grimaça en recevant un haussement de sourcil sceptique.

\- En général ! insista-t-il. Ou, parfois... Hum, à l'occasion ?

Il soupira, peu convaincu lui-même que ce soit vrai, et capitula :

\- D'accord, c'est promis madame la directrice, je ferai tout pour éviter les ennuis.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur nous, assura Ron.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, suivez-moi.

Les deux garçons ne se souvinrent qu'à ce moment qu'un peu plus tôt, elle avait fait allusion à l'infirmerie. Elle voulait certainement dire aller voir Hermione. Ils se levèrent donc sans attendre et suivirent la directrice hors de son bureau, après qu'elle eut défait les protections installées un peu plus tôt.

Aussitôt arrivée dans l'aile de l'infirmerie, les deux garçons cherchèrent Hermione du regard parmi les autres. Il y avait là six élèves, un avait eu un malaise, les cinq autres se remettaient du cours d'étude de la magie noire.

Ils virent alors leur amie assise dans son lit, tout au fond de la salle. Sans prêter attention aux exclamations de la directrice qui leur demandait de se calmer et ne pas faire de bruit, ils se mirent à courir jusqu'à Hermione. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'avec peine au bord du lit.

Ron la serra dans ses bras. Lorsque, enfin, il s'écarta, il semblait gêné de ce soudain élan démonstratif, et sembla chercher un quelconque reproche dans l'expression de la jeune fille. Il n'en vit aucun.

A son tour, Harry l'étreignit un instant. Puis il l'observa. Son amie avait les traits tirés, de larges cernes soulignaient ses yeux ternes, et elle était extrêmement pâle. Les deux sorciers ne pouvaient à présent douter qu'elle avait été très malade.

\- Salut vous deux, leur dit-elle d'une voix faible mais qu'elle tentait de faire passer pour joyeuse.

Ron s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui prit la main, sans cesser de l'observer avec inquiétude.

\- Bon sang Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lundi soir tu vas bien, et le lendemain on apprend que tu es à l'infirmerie, tellement malade que les visites sont interdites !

\- Je suis désolée Ron. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. Ca ne me semblait pas grave au début. J'ai commencé à me sentir vraiment mal après votre départ, je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir.

\- Oh Mione, ne nous refais jamais ça.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes projets, je peux te l'assurer, répondit-elle. Mais et vous alors, du nouveau ?

\- A propos de nos recherches, non, toujours pas, l'informa à regret Harry. Par contre on a pris pour toi tous les cours de cette semaine, et on a préparé tout ce qu'il faut pour les devoirs. On te les apportera demain si tu veux.

\- Oui, merci Harry, il faut que je rattrape vite mon retard, et on s'ennui tellement ici !

\- Tu m'étonnes, se reposer, c'est d'un ennui, taquina Harry.

Hermione répondit d'une fausse tape sur son épaule, ce qui tira à Harry un sourire fier de lui.

\- Mais tu as de la chance, reprit-il avec bien plus de sérieux. Tu as raté les premières séances de Doloris. C'est Lavande qui y a eu droit, puis vendredi on a été obligé de le faire sur une seconde année de Poufsouffle que je ne connaissais même pas.

\- C'était assez horrible... affirma Ron, l'air malade.

\- Oui, et encore, là on a réussi à faire en sorte qu'elles s'en tirent pas trop de mal, mais bon... je doute qu'on réussite à limiter les dégâts comme ça à tous les cours, continua Harry. Enfin, je dis on, mais en fait, je suis exclu de ces cours là. Carrow doit avoir peur que je provoque les Serpentards ou que je sème le chaos dans son cours, j'imagine.

\- C'est vrai que ça ne te ressemblerait pas du tout d'agir ainsi, fit Hermione avec un sourire amusé.

\- Pas du tout, confirma Harry avec un air faussement innocent.

Les deux amis partagèrent un regard complice. Harry savait qu'elle devait penser à la même chose que lui, et cela se résumait à un nom : Ombrage.

\- Oh, fit alors Ron, tu devineras jamais ! Il s'est passé un truc complètement fou cette semaine.

\- Ah oui ! Tu ne vas jamais nous croire, ajouta Harry. Rogue. Il était bizarre. Enfin, juste un peu, au début, il s'est mis à interroger les Serpentards et à les traiter d'ignare, mais ça à la limite c'est rien, on aurait pu se dire qu'il avait juste fini par voir l'évidence. Mais après, il était complètement ailleurs pendant ses cours, Luna nous a même raconté qu'il avait fait tomber sa baguette sans même le remarquer. Tu imagines ?

\- Vous me faites marcher, rit Hermione.

\- Je te jure que non ! assura Ron. Et encore, tu ne connais pas le mieux. Il a fait une interro générale, toutes ses classes y ont eu droit. Et... on a eu Effort Exceptionnel tous les deux ! Ginny a même eu un Optimal ! Il a donné à toutes les copies la note qu'elles méritaient. Même à nous !

Hermione sourit, visiblement son attitude avait vraiment choqué Ron. Elle espérait ne jamais avoir à lui avouer la vérité car rien que pour voir sa réaction, cela valait vraiment le coup de s'être fait passer pour le sombre professeur.

De plus cela lui confirmait qu'elle avait très bien tenu son rôle, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

\- Vraiment Ron, c'est un peu gros, s'exclama-t-elle en faisant semblant de ne pas les croire. Ca fait des années que tu répètes en boucle que tu le hais et que c'est, pour reprendre tes mots, un salaud. Ne me fais pas croire qu'aujourd'hui tu vas te mettre à chanter ses louanges. Il vous déteste bien trop pour vous donner de bonnes notes, même s'il se mettait par miracle à cesser d'être partial envers les autres élèves. D'autant plus à toi, Harry.

Hermione entendit une toux rauque venir du lit voisin. Les rideaux étaient tirés, cachant la personne qui s'y reposait aux yeux des autres. Rogue, ou plutôt King, y avait été installé juste après qu'elle-même y soit transférée. L'infirmière semblait penser qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger à le laisser dans la même salle que les autres.

La jeune sorcière avait momentanément oublié qu'il pouvait l'entendre, mais après être revenue de sa surprise elle cessa de s'inquiéter ; après tout, qu'importe s'il entendait ce que les élèves pensaient vraiment de lui, cela lui ferait les pieds. Et de toute manière, apprendre qu'il était haï par le trio ne devait pas être une surprise pour lui, d'autant que c'était réciproque.

Et, elle pouvait bien se l'avouer... quel plaisir de savoir qu'il entendait tout sans pouvoir répliquer.

\- Non, non, Hermione, je te promets que c'est la vérité, insista Ron qui n'avait pas remarqué les différentes émotions qui venaient de traverser son amie. Il a même humilié des serpentards devant les autres, y compris Malefoy. C'était dingue, on aurait cru avoir affaire à quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas de doutes c'était bien lui.

\- Si c'est vrai... C'est étrange que le plus partial professeur qu'on n'ait jamais eu décide soudain, comme ça, de se mettre à distribuer les notes méritées … dit lentement Hermione.

\- C'est certain. Mais il n'y a pas photo, je le préfère comme ça. C'en est presque amusant d'aller à ses cours, pour te dire à quel point il est bizarre !

\- Effectivement, Harry, si tu te mets à aimer ses cours cela veut tout dire, rit Hermione. Même si, personnellement je trouve que c'est une bonne nouvelle si vous travaillez enfin. J'espère seulement que vous avez pensé à l'éventualité que son esprit tordu ait imaginé cela afin de vous faire baisser votre garde et pouvoir vous poignarder dans le dos à la première occasion ?

\- On y a pensé, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry lança un regard en coin à Ron, hésitant. Il regarda ensuite tout autour de lui et constata que les autres malades écoutaient leur conversation. Il ne dit donc rien.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'infirmière arriva, accompagnée de la directrice qui lança un regard réprobateur aux deux jeunes sorciers, comme si elle avait deviné qu'ils avaient un instant envisagé de révéler ce qu'ils lui avaient promis de taire.

\- Messieurs, il est temps de laisser miss Granger se reposer. Vous pourrez revenir dans l'après-midi si vous le désirez.

Harry et Ron n'émirent aucune objection, déjà heureux d'avoir pu constater qu'elle n'était pas en danger.


	17. Être soi même

Toute la journée du lundi, Harry et Ron restèrent dans la bibliothèque en compagnie de Lavande et Neville. Tout en faisant semblant de travailler, ils commentaient les nouvelles de la gazette du sorcier. Une autre arrestation en masse de nés-moldus avait eu lieu le dimanche. Le ministère avait attendu que les élèves rentrent chez eux pour les avoir plus facilement, les surprendre. Les noms n'étaient cependant pas encore dévoilés et les quatre élèves craignaient le pire pour leurs amis.

De plus, de nouvelles lois étaient passées. Elles étaient toutes décrites en détail dans le journal et l'une d'entre elles accrocha plus particulièrement leur attention : les enfants et petits-enfants de deux nés-moldus étaient eux-aussi considérés comme des voleurs de magie et risquaient désormais aussi d'être arrêtés pour ce fait. Toutes les autres lois s'avéraient des complexes et jouaient sur des détails législatifs obscurs mais les quatre Gryffondor voyaient très bien que Voldemort arrivait petit à petit à ses fins. Bientôt il aurait le monde sorcier entre ses mains, sans que personne n'ait vraiment réalisé _quand_ exactement cela avait fini par arriver.

Au beau milieu de l'après-midi, Neville s'excusa et fila avant que ses amis n'aient pu lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Cela les inquiéta un peu, leur ami n'avait pas l'habitude de faire de secrets. Ils ne pouvaient cependant rien y faire pour l'instant, ne sachant même pas où il avait pu partir ainsi.

Et quand il revint deux heures plus tard en compagnie de Ginny, ils ne purent tirer d'eux qu'un vague sourire amusé qui attisa fortement la curiosité de Ron, Harry et Lavande. D'inquiets, ils devinrent intrigués.

\- Au fait Harry, lança Ginny après une énième question sur ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire, tu es allée voir Hermione ce matin c'est ça ?

\- Il y a plus habile comme changement de sujet, petite sœur, glissa Ron pour bien lui montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes une seule seconde.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles Ron, répliqua-t-elle.

Devant l'air innocent et faussement vexé qu'elle avait, les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

\- Pour répondre à ta question Ginny, oui, nous sommes bien allés voir Hermione, déclara Ron, changeant de sujet à son tour.

\- Et comment va-t-elle ?

\- On doit y retourner tout à l'heure, viens avec nous tu jugeras par toi-même, proposa Harry.

Ginny sembla hésiter puis finalement acquiesça.

Ainsi vers six heures Hermione vit les trois Gryffondor entrer dans l'infirmerie. Ginny l'étouffa dans une étreinte qui n'avait rien à envier à celles de Molly Weasley.

\- Alors, il parait que c'est à cause d'une potion de Rogue que tu te retrouves là ?

\- Oui, confirma Hermione.

Ironiquement, ce n'était pas _vraiment_ un mensonge.

\- Mais c'est ma faute, pas la sienne. Je n'étais pas concentrée sur ce que je faisais et j'ai fais une erreur.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux non plus. Garder les mensonges proches de la vérité, cela aidait beaucoup, se rendit-elle compte.

\- J'ai manqué d'attention en nettoyant, un morceau de queue de rat est tombé dans un fond de potion ratée. Il y a eu des vapeurs, et apparemment ça a attaqué ma peau et un peu mes voies respiratoires. Mais ce n'était rien de grave, deux ou trois potions et mon visage n'a gardé absolument aucune trace de cet incident.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'avec la quantité de fausses excuses données depuis quelques jours, ne pas s'emmêler commençait à devenir une véritable épreuve. Elle devait se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait dit à Rogue au sujet de l'accident causé par Harry pendant le cours, ainsi que la justification erronée donnée à la directrice quant à son absence, et l'autre justification donnée à ses amis, sans mélanger aucun élément, sans se contredire. Vivement que tout cela soit terminé, elle n'en pouvait plus de vivre dans des mensonges.

\- Quand est-ce que tu pourras sortir de l'infirmerie ?

\- Mme Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle voulait me voir ici encore deux ou trois jours, le temps de s'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas d'effet secondaire. Il faut aussi que je me repose.

\- Te reposer ? répéta Ginny. Par Merlin, elle t'a donc expliqué la signification de ce mot ?

\- Très drôle, vraiment très drôle, répliqua Hermione, vexée, tandis que les trois autres riaient. Il n'empêche que les révisions sont encore le seul moyen d'espérer avoir une bonne note à nos examens. Ce sont les ASPICs, ils détermineront tout notre avenir ! »

Voyant que la vieille discussion était repartie, aucun des trois n'osa la contredire. C'était une scène jouée et rejouée des dizaines de fois, toujours identique. En revanche, Ginny regarda le lit derrière celui d'Hermione, le lit un peu à l'écart des autres, le lit aux rideaux tirés.

\- Qui est-ce ? Je n'ai pas entendu parler d'un blessé grave. Ca a un rapport avec le fait qu'on raconte que la directrice et Rogue on ramené quelqu'un au château mercredi ?

\- Je ne sais pas du tout, raconta Hermione, ravalant la culpabilité et le malaise qui revenaient soudain à l'idée de cacher à ses amies la présence de la personne qu'ils détestaient sans doute le plus.

Mais il n'a rien fait de mal depuis lundi, il n'a montré aucun signe révélant qu'il voudrait faire quoi que ce soit contre eux pour l'instant, se rappela-t-elle d'une voix intérieure ferme. Pour l'instant en tout cas. Au moindre soupçon, tout ça c'est terminé. Au moindre soupçon...

\- Je n'ai vu le garçon qui est là que ce matin, continua-t-elle en ayant l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'elle aurait vu. Mme Pomfresh l'a amené juste après m'avoir déplacée dans la salle commune, et de ce que j'ai pu comprendre il était aussi dans une salle individuelle, avant. Ca a été très rapide, dès qu'il était installé elle a fermé les rideaux et ils restent fermés à longueur de temps.

\- Un élève ? demanda Harry, très intrigué.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Il devait avoir environ notre âge, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu avant.

\- Peux-tu le décrire ? C'est peut-être un mangemort ou quelqu'un de dangereux.

Il ignorait combien il était près de la vérité, songea Hermione. _Pardon Harry..._

\- Comme je l'ai dit, il doit avoir seize ou dix-sept ans. Il est assez maigre, et plutôt grand. Je pense qu'il te dépasse, Ron. Il a les cheveux brun clair, le teint pâle. Il avait l'air d'avoir subi quelque chose d'horrible, des événements traumatisant. Et c'est vrai qu'il avait des cicatrices sur les bras et le visage, comme s'il avait été attaqué. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit un danger pour nous, l'infirmière semblait prendre soin de lui comme elle s'occuperait d'un des élèves, pas comme elle l'aurait fait d'un mangemort qu'on l'aurait obligé à soigner. Et elle l'autorise à rester sans surveillance dans la salle commune, donc elle ne pense pas qu'il soit un danger pour nous… Je suis désolée, je ne l'ai pas vu longtemps, je ne sais rien de plus sur lui.

\- Ce n'est rien. On en apprendra sans doute plus bientôt.

Désireux de lui changer les idées, les trois Gryffondor lui racontèrent quelques anecdotes sans importances, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'elle s'endormait à moitié. Ils prirent alors congés, clairement rassurés quant à son état.

Hermione ne se réveilla que lorsque l'infirmière vint lui donner son repas. Tandis qu'elle mangeait, elle ne put s'empêcher de songer à son voisin. Savoir qu'il était à quelques mètres d'elle, qu'il pouvait entendre tout ce qu'elle disait s'avérait perturbant.

Cependant, elle savait aussi que c'était un bon moyen de s'habituer à sa présence. Car il allait être élève, comme elle. Ils allaient avoir des cours en commun, mangeraient dans la même salle, iraient dans la même bibliothèque, se croiseraient dans les couloirs ! Elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter à longueur de temps.

Quant à sa maison, la jeune sorcière y avait déjà réfléchi, et ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner. Bien sûr, Rogue était l'exemple même du parfait Serpentard, et c'est bien pour cette raison que c'était précisément la maison dans laquelle il ne devait pas aller s'il voulait maintenir sa couverture.

Gryffondor ? Ridicule. Non seulement les Serpentards haissaient les rouge et or, et Rogue feraient une syncope à la simple idée d'y être réparti, mais ni le courage, l'audace ou la chevalerie ne faisaient partie des traits dominants de Rogue, bien au contraire.

Poufsouffle ? Peut-être plus risible encore. Tout le monde savait que les Serpentards, et Rogue en particulier, ressentaient un immense mépris pour cette maison qui plaçait la tolérance, la patience, la sincérité et la bonté au-dessus de tout le reste.

Il irait sans aucun doute possible à Serdaigle. La sagesse n'était pas vraiment le premier terme qui viendrait à l'esprit pour qualifier Rogue, mais il n'était pas devenu Maître en Potion par hasard. Si le fait qu'il ait réussi à berner Dumbledore pendant presque vingt ans n'était pas suffisant, ce titre seul prouvait qu'il était intelligent, créatif, et que la difficulté d'une tâche ne le rebutait pas. Ajouté au fait qu'il était sans nul doute individualiste et solitaire... Serdaigle semblait on ne peut plus approprié. Hermione se demanda même un instant si le choixpeau n'avait pas hésité à l'y envoyer lors de sa répartition, comme cela avait été le cas pour elle.

Outre le fait que cela lui corresponde assez bien, c'était sans conteste la seule maison où il accepterait d'aller. Ils se verraient donc durant les cours de botanique, de sortilège et, s'il prenait l'option, arithmancie. Beaucoup trop, au goût d'Hermione.

Le lendemain, lorsque les trois Gryffondor vinrent la voir, ils mirent son sac de cours à coté de son lit et Hermione put ainsi constater qu'en effet, ils avaient pris des notes consciencieuses et, ce, dans tous les cours sans exception. Même en histoire de la magie.

Elle les remercia avant tant d'enthousiasme qu'ils éclatèrent de rire, y compris Harry. Certes ce rire sonnait un peu faux, certes il était forcé, mais il montrait de sa part une volonté de sortir du gouffre, et cela valait tout les galions du monde.

Plusieurs fois, Hermione eut la visite de ses amis. Souvent Ron et Harry, parfois Ginny, et de temps à autre Neville ou Lavande. Ils essayaient de la laisser seule le moins possible, et se relayaient pour éviter que ce soient toujours les même qui ait à subir les foudres de Mme Pomfresh, laquelle semblait trouver qu'elle recevait beaucoup trop de visites, ce qui ne lui laissait pas assez de temps pour se reposer.

Toutefois Hermione se remettait assez vite, et ne gardait aucune séquelle à long terme de son escapade dans la forêt.

Ainsi, l'infirmière la laissa enfin sortir le mercredi dans l'après-midi, même si c'était surtout dû au fait qu'Hermione insistait sur le fait de fêter noël avec ses amis. La convaincre de la laisser sortir si vite n'était pas une mince affaire, et la jeune sorcière avait finalement dû promettre de revenir trois fois par jours jusqu'au dimanche suivant pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun effet secondaire et aucune rechute. Mais au moins, mercredi, après avoir mangé, elle pu rassembler ses affaires et quitter l'infirmerie, convaincue au fond d'elle-même qu'elle allait très bien, et ce depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le dortoir des filles de septième année, celui-ci était vide. Vu ce qu'elle comptait faire, c'était une chance.

Dès que ses amis lui avaient amené son sac de cours, elle avait caché à l'intérieur la baguette de Rogue et la carte du Maraudeur qui étaient avant cela restés dans sa poche. Hermione avait craint que l'infirmière ne les trouve en retirant sa robe de sorcière, mais heureusement ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle sortit d'abord la carte du maraudeur, qu'elle ouvrit avant de prononcer la formule. Ainsi, elle ne serait pas surprise par Lavande ou une autre fille décidant pour une obscure raison de monter dans le dortoir. Elle vérifia que personne n'approchait, et pu constater qu'elle était la seule dans toute la tour des Gryffondors.

Rassurée, elle sortit la baguette de son sac. Hermione la garda un instant dans ses mains, l'observant. Une envie soudaine de la briser l'envahit. Après ce que cette baguette avait fait dans les mains de son propriétaire, elle ne méritait pas mieux.

Un geste, un seul geste suffirait pour la détruire. Un simple geste. Pourtant, Hermione ne le fit pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à briser aussi simplement un objet magique, un objet qui avait demandé beaucoup de travail à sa conception, un objet qui contenait la vie entière d'une personne, quand bien même cette vie était celle d'un mangemort. Et puis s'il y avait un jour un procès contre Rogue, la baguette pourrait servir de preuve.

Hermione reprit l'idée d'Harry, glissant la baguette dans une chaussette, avant de la protéger d'un sortilège d'invisibilité et de la mettre tout au fond de sa valise.

Non, cela ne suffisait pas. Prise d'une idée, Hermione vida sa valise, créa un double-fond, puis lança un sort d'expansion afin que la partie visible de la valise ait l'air de faire la même profondeur qu'avant. Dans ce double fond, elle rangea la carte, puis la baguette.

Voilà. C'était terminé. En même temps que la baguette, c'était l'impression d'un poids sur son cœur qui disparaissait.

Hermione Granger était de retour, tandis que Killian King était en train de trouver sa place. Tout était terminé à présent, sa vie pourrait reprendre comme avant l'intrusion du mangemort.

Libérée, Hermione rangea ses affaires avant de rejoindre la bibliothèque où elle était à peu près certaine de trouver soit Harry, soit Ron, soit Ginny. Pour le moment, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se changer les idées, passer du temps avec ses amis, redevenir une simple élève. Etre elle-même.


	18. Noel

Cette après-midi là, le château était calme, silencieux. C'était pourtant le matin de noël, et déjà les élèves avaient découvert leurs cadeaux. Mais une chape de plomb semblait s'être étendue sur tout le domaine ; l'air était lourd, chargé de tristesse.

Tous les paquets étant vérifiés par les mangemorts, les familles n'avaient pas vraiment le choix de ce qu'ils envoyaient et la plupart des élèves n'eurent que des friandises ou des objets anodins.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient été comblés de cadeaux, c'est-à-dire surtout de bonbons divers, de la part de la famille Weasley, mais aussi de Lupin et Tonks, qui leur apprenaient dans une lettre que la grossesse de cette dernière avançait bien ; petite étincelle d'espoir.

Puis les nouvelles étaient arrivées , achevant de rendre l'ambiance morose. Au repas, ils avaient tous reçus la gazette dans laquelle était enfin publié le résultat de l'attaque massive du dimanche précédent. Une centaine de couple de nés-moldus avait été arrêtés, ainsi que leur famille s'ils en avaient. Tous ceux qui étaient restés à Poudlard connaissaient au moins une des personnes prises pour cible par cette attaque. Et durant la nuit, pendant que tout le monde dormait, plusieurs élèves d'origine moldue avait disparus de chez eux. Hermione savait n'être encore là que parce que son ascendance moldue ne pouvait pas être prouvée. Mais les autres n'avaient pas pris les mêmes précautions qu'elle.

Des dizaines de hiboux avaient alors envahi la grande salle.

Chaque élève se vit recevoir un petit coffret en bois. A l'intérieur il y avait un livret de publicité retraçant l'histoire de la boutique _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ des jumeaux Weasley, et décrivant tous leurs produits. Avec, se trouvaient certains de leurs produits les plus anodins. Ceux qui pouvaient espérer passer un contrôle par les Carrow ou Rusard.

C'était du moins ce que certains reçurent.

Car d'autres, comme Ginny, eurent un coffret un peu différent. Il était en effet agrémenté d'un sortilège qui découvrait un double fond, si l'ont prononçait la bonne formule. Dans ce compartiment secret de nombreux produits et objets divers avaient été miniaturisés. Gravé au fond du coffret se trouvait un message : Vive l'AD.

Lorsqu'elle découvrit ce qui y était caché, Ginny sortit aussitôt son faux galion et y inscrivit magiquement un message, le sourire aux lèvres.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent dans une ambiance particulièrement tendue, bien loin de l'esprit de Noël. Bien sûr, les armures chantaient comme chaque année les cantiques traditionnels, douze sapins superbement ornés avaient été disposés dans la grande salle, et tout le château était décoré, plus beau que jamais. Mais les ornements et parures, tout aussi splendides soient-ils, ne suffisaient pas à instaurer une ambiance festive.

C'était une période de vacances et, toutefois, les élèves restaient pour la majorité tous ensemble dans leurs salles communes respectives, à commenter les informations de la gazette, à essayer de se rassurer mutuellement ou de deviner quelle serait la prochaine action des mangemorts. Les crises de nerfs et de panique, visibles d'habitude à l'approche des examens, se firent nombreuses en ces quelques jours, et il n'était pas rare de voir les plus jeunes élèves fondre en larme soudainement et sans raison apparente.

De leur coté, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Lavande étaient toujours ensemble, et surmontaient cette épreuve en restant plus soudés que jamais.

Pendant la semaine suivant noël, rien de nouveau ne se passa. Le mardi 30, enfin, apporta avec lui un vent de nouveauté.

Harry et Ron disputaient une partie d'échec mais sans aucune conviction, simplement parce qu'ils en avaient plus qu'assez de rester sans rien faire à ressasser leurs idées noires. Hermione et Ginny aidaient une fille de quatrième année, Natalie McDonald, à pratiquer un sort de mutisme correctement. Colin et Dennis Crivey parlaient dans un coin avec Claire Madley, une Gryffondor de la même année que Ginny et d'après les rumeurs petite amie de Colin.

Soudain le portrait bascula pour laisser entrer Euan Abercrombie. Le garçon se dirigea vers le groupe des trois filles, tout en semblant hésiter. Ginny le remarqua la première et intercepta un regard coulé en douce vers Harry. Visiblement, il en avait toujours peur, alors que deux ans étaient passés depuis la campagne diffamatoire contre le Survivant.

\- Oui ? L'encouragea la jeune Weasley. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de dire à Hermione qu'elle devait venir la voir dans son bureau en début d'après-midi… » récita le garçon en dansant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, étonnée. Puisque sa course était faite, le jeune garçon ne resta pas une seconde de plus et se dépêcha de rejoindre un groupe de quatrième année.

\- Pourquoi le professeur voudrait te voir ? Questionna Ginny tout en observant Natalie essayer de jeter son sortilège.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout. Peut-être pour parler de ce que je vais faire après Poudlard.

En vérité, une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit, et celle-ci n'était pas des plus rassurantes. Et si le professeur avait compris qu'elle lui avait menti, qu'elle n'était pas allé soigner sa mère, mais qu'au contraire elle était restée au château ? Pouvait-elle, par association d'idée, deviner qu'Hermione avait adopté une autre apparence ? Avait-elle compris toute la supercherie ?

Hermione était persuadée qu'il y avait un détail, quelque chose auquel ni elle ni Rogue n'avait pensé, mais qui pouvait tout dévoiler. Aucun plan ne peut être parfait, il y a forcément des failles. Etait-il possible que la directrice ait trouvé cette faille ?

Malgré sa réponse à Ginny, la jeune Gryffondor ne voyait que cette raison pour être ainsi convoquée. La seule question était jusqu'à quel point le professeur avait-elle percé à jour son mensonge ? Si elle avait véritablement tout deviné, elle pourrait très bien croire qu'Hermione avait protégé le mangemort volontairement. Vu de l'extérieur, tout le monde pourrait penser qu'elle avait eu le choix.

D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas faux, elle aurait pu ne rien faire, dans les cachots, et simplement partir. C'est ce que n'importe qui de sensé aurait sans doute fait. Elle aurait pu refuser de faire cette promesse à Dumbledore. Elle aurait pu ne pas proposer ses propres idées pour rendre la mascarade plus complexe et crédible. A de nombreux moment, elle avait bel et bien eu le choix.

La directrice était une sorcière tolérante et compréhensive, mais après la trahison de Rogue, Hermione doutait que la sienne soit bien accueillie.

\- Hermione !

L'interpellée sursauta. Ginny et Natalie étaient toutes deux tournées vers elles.

\- Hermione, ça va ? questionna la plus jeune des Weasley. Tu n'as pas l'air en forme tout à coup.

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien, répondit faiblement son amie.

\- C'est la convocation avec la directrice c'est ça ? Tu penses que tes parents pourraient avoir été attaqués ?

\- Hein ? Oh, non, ils ne risquent rien, j'ai fait ce qu'il faut pour les protéger, répondit-elle aussitôt pour la rassurer.

Hermione essaya de faire un sourire convainquant, mais elle su aussitôt qu'il devait plus ressembler à une sorte de grimace. En tout cas, cela ne rassura aucunement Ginny.

\- Tu es vraiment sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu es si pâle.

\- Tu as raison… murmura Hermione. Je vais… je vais aller me reposer.

Hermione se leva et marcha comme une somnambule vers les escaliers de la tour, qu'elle gravit sans faire attention. Sans s'arrêter alors même qu'elle se cogna l'épaule contre le chambranle de la porte, elle se dirigea droit vers son lit et s'allongea dessus après avoir refermé les rideaux d'un geste mécanique.

Aussitôt après le départ d'Hermione, Ron et Harry vinrent rejoindre Ginny, dont le regard n'avait pas quitté l'escalier dans lequel son amie avait disparue. Ron se pencha, ramassa la baguette qu'elle avait fait tomber en partant et jeta un coup d'œil à son ami.

\- Vous pensez comme moi hein ?

Natalie, sentant qu'elle était de trop, s'empressa de se lever pour aller rejoindre le petit groupe de Gryffondor de quatrième et troisième année dans un coin de la salle commune.

\- Elle va vraiment mal, constata Harry.

\- Bon sang, tu rigoles là ! fit Ron. Ce n'est pas notre Hermione ça, c'est un inferi !

\- Oui... Vous croyez qu'elle nous cache quelque chose ? questionna sa soeur.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de Rogue. Depuis la première retenue avec lui elle va de plus en plus mal ! s'exclama Ron

Les deux autres ne dirent d'abord rien. Ils savaient que leur ami avait raison, ils avaient eux aussi remarqué des changements dans la personnalité d'Hermione depuis son retour de l'infirmerie.

\- Ca ne peut être que ça. Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre d'inhabituel.

\- Si ce bâtard graisseux… a osé faire du mal à Hermione… gronda Ron. Je vous jure que si on apprend qu'il est encore en vie je le tue moi-même !

\- Comment ça "encore en vie" ? questionna Ginny, perplexe.

Harry lança un regard furieux à Ron, qui prenait conscience qu'il venait de faire une bêtise de taille.

\- Oublie ça Ginny, ce n'étaient que des paroles en l'air, tu sais, sur le coup de la colère, tenta Ron avec une expression qui se voulait convaincante.

Mais sa sœur était loin d'être naïve, et exigea qu'il explique ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Voyant qu'elle ne céderait pas devant une fausse excuse, Harry décida de lui avouer la vérité.

\- Tu sais que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu au château, commença-t-il avant de faire une pause pour lui laisser le temps d'acquiescer. Eh bien, le professeur McGonagall est venue nous dire que depuis qu'il s'est rendu à la réunion des mangemorts, il y a presque deux semaines, personne ne la revu. Et elle pense qu'il est possible qu'il soit mort. Mais Ginny, s'il te plaît, ne va pas le raconter, on lui avait promis de n'en parler à personne tant qu'elle n'avait pas rendu l'information publique.

\- Je vois… Ronald, fais-moi surtout penser à ne jamais te demander de me faire une promesse.

\- Mais Ginny… !

\- Quoi ? Je suis désolée mais tu n'as aucune excuse ! Harry, soit tranquille, je suis peut-être la seule personne de cette famille à savoir me taire quand il le faut. Mais la vraie question, c'est pourquoi vous êtes toujours au courant de tout, et moi non. Ron est mon frère, alors pourquoi la directrice ne me l'a pas dit, à moi aussi ! Personne ne pense que j'en ai peut-être assez d'être celle qui ne sait que le strict minimum, d'être celle qu'on laisse toujours derrière ?

Amère, Ginny se leva et poussa le portrait donnant dans le couloir, laissant les deux garçons derrière elle.

\- Les filles … Murmura Ron, abasourdi.

\- Elles sont incompréhensibles…, termina Harry.


	19. Digne de confiance

Ce midi-là, personne ne vit Hermione dans la grande salle. Ne souhaitant pas affronter les regards interrogatifs de ses amis, elle avait décidé de ne pas aller manger.

Lorsque la salle commune fut silencieuse, Hermione se risqua enfin à sortir du dortoir. Comme elle le présumait, la pièce était déserte, ils étaient tous partis. Soulagée de ne croiser personne, la jeune sorcière se rendit jusqu'au premier étage.

Tout en marchant, elle ne cessait de tourner et retourner à l'infini dans sa tête tous les scénarios possibles. Elle avait tout imaginé, jusqu'à quel point la directrice pouvait avoir deviné ce qui s'était passé, les différentes réactions que celle-ci pourrait avoir et tous les arguments à employer pour sa défense. Malheureusement, ces derniers étaient très peu nombreux et, inutile de se leurrer, aucun n'était infaillible.

Hermione s'attendait déjà à voir sa baguette brisée sous ses yeux. C'était sans doute ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver de moins grave.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la jeune sorcière frappa quelques coups contre la porte du bureau de la directrice. Avec un peu de chance, celle-ci serait dans la grande-salle en train de manger.

Mais la chance semblait l'avoir abandonnée, car une voix stricte lui invectiva d'entrer.

Montrer sa peur éveillerai davantage les soupçons, elle le savait. Essayant donc de maîtriser sa respiration et d'afficher une expression neutre, Hermione obtempéra.

La directrice était assise à son bureau et fixait la jeune sorcière, la rendant encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Asseyez-vous miss Granger.

Hermione obéit sans un mot, consciente qu'en dépit de ses efforts, sa peur devait être perceptible par la vieille femme.

Dès qu'elle fut assise, le professeur McGonagall verrouilla la porte et insonorisa la pièce. Voila qui était de mauvais augure, pensa Hermione, prise d'un mal de ventre soudain à l'idée d'être enfermée.

\- Miss Granger, je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose d'important. Je suppose que vous avez remarqué l'absence de notre professeur de potion.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, elle hocha simplement la tête. Elle avait la vague impression que si elle essayait d'ouvrir la bouche, son petit déjeuner s'amuserait à aller rendre visite au sol de la pièce.

\- J'aurai voulu vous en parler plus tôt, toutefois au vu de votre état j'ai jugé préférable de remettre cette discussion à plus tard. Messieurs Potter et Weasley sont déjà au courant de ce que je vais vous apprendre : le professeur Rogue s'est rendu à une réunion de mangemorts il y a deux semaines. Or, il a semble-t-il disparu depuis ce jour. Je pense donc qu'à présent, nous pouvons envisager la possibilité qu'il soit mort. Pour éviter que nos ennemis utilisent sa mort contre vous, et surtout contre monsieur Potter, nous tentons de retrouver son corps en premier. Il se trouve que nous sommes sur une piste qui semble fiable et il devrait être retrouvé d'ici ce soir. Mais, en attendant je voulais vous demander de faire très attention à vous, et de tout faire pour ne pas vous faire remarquer. Ne leur donnez pas l'occasion de vous faire du mal.

\- Le professeur Rogue est mort et vous pensez … savoir où se trouve son corps… ? répéta Hermione, abasourdie.

La jeune sorcière avait peine à imaginer qu'elle n'était pas démasquée, et ne parvenait pas à cacher son choc en entendant les paroles de la directrice.

\- Je sais que malgré tout ce que nous avons appris, vous aviez toujours respecté le professeur Rogue, lui dit la directrice avec une douceur qu'elle ne montrait que rarement. Je comprend que sa mort puisse vous choquer, miss Granger.

Hermione, ne souhaitant pas le moins du monde avouer le véritable motif de son trouble, acquiesça.

Son corps allait être retrouvé. Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ? Rogue était en ce moment même à l'infirmerie, et sous d'autres traits que les siens. Comment diable pourrait-on retrouver son corps dans ces conditions ? Comment pouvait-on retrouver le corps d'un sorcier bien vivant ?

Elle ne vit pas la directrice se lever et faire le tour du bureau. Elle sursauta donc en sentant une main se poser, pourtant avec douceur, sur son épaule. Hermione leva le regard et croisa celui de la vieille femme. Son expression, d'ordinaire si sévère, s'était muée en une vive inquiétude.

\- Miss Granger, êtes-vous sûre d'aller bien ?

De toute évidence la réponse était négative. Elle se savait livide. Son cœur battait avec tant de force qu'elle était étonnée que le professeur ne l'entende pas, et elle avait l'impression que la chaleur était brusquement montée à des températures infernales. Le goût de la bile avait envahi sa bouche.

\- Je vais bien, répondit Hermione, la voix rauque. C'est juste que… Je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'il soit mort lui aussi… J'ai toujours imaginé que le Professeur Dumbledore, le Professeur Rogue et vous-même étiez... les piliers de cette école, que vous seriez toujours là, peu importe la gravité des événements. Et maintenant...

Voyant le regard inquiet et compatissant de la directrice, Hermione tenta un sourire.

\- Je suis désolée de réagir comme ça. C'est l'assassin de Dumbledore, c'est un mangemort, je devrais être soulagée.

\- Bien sûr que non, miss Granger, et je suis certaine que vous le savez. Il est normal d'être touchée par le décès d'une personne que vous avez connue pendant des années, peu importe son allégeance. Et jusqu'à récemment nous pensions qu'il travaillait pour nous, nous avions confiance en lui, vous incitant à en faire de même. Il faut nous habituer à le voir … d'une autre manière, tel qu'il est réellement. Du moins, tel qu'il était.

La directrice, rassurée sur son état, retourna s'asseoir et attendit un peu que son élève se détende. Quand elle vit, après plusieurs minutes, que la jeune sorcière reprenait quelques couleurs, elle décida qu'il était inutile d'attendre davantage.

\- Miss Granger, je ne vous avais pas convoquée uniquement pour vous apprendre cette nouvelle.

Hermione releva la tête, sans comprendre.

\- Vous savez que le système des préfets en chef a été aboli cette année par certains… collègues. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, je ne vous cache pas que mon choix se serait porté vers vous sans la moindre hésitation. Vous êtes travailleuse, responsable, ouverte d'esprit et honnête.

Le cœur d'Hermione eut un raté à ce dernier mot. Elle était loin de mériter l'estime du professeur et, pour une fois, ne ressentait aucun orgueil à savoir que la directrice aurait voulu la nommer préfète-en-chef. La sensation de l'avoir trahie restait là, omniprésente, tapie au fond d'elle et l'empêchait d'en tirer la moindre fierté.

\- C'est pourquoi je vais vous poser une question, sachant que vous me répondrez en toute bonne foi. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de travail cette année, avec vos examens et la mission mystérieuse de monsieur Potter. Pensez-vous pouvoir vous acquitter d'une tâche supplémentaire que je voudrais vous confier ?

\- Une tâche supplémentaire ? répéta Hermione, interloquée.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit, oui. Cela pourrait vous prendre beaucoup de votre temps, je ne vous le cache pas.

Hermione ne répondit pas aussitôt. Du temps libre, il lui en restait pas mal si elle s'organisait bien. Et le professeur McGonagall ne lui demanderait pas quelque chose si elle n'était pas à cent pour cent certaine qu'elle se montrerait à la hauteur.

\- J'ai déjà rattrapé le retard dû à ma semaine d'absence, j'en ai profité pour m'avancer, et de plus nous sommes encore en période de vacance, lista Hermione. Je ne manque pas de temps.

\- Très bien. Je voudrais donc vous demander si vous seriez prête à devenir tutrice d'un autre élève.

\- Bien sûr, répondit aussitôt Hermione. Si je peux aider, c'est avec plaisir, madame.

La directrice lui accorda un de ses rares sourires, puis se leva. Voyant que la vieille femme se dirigeait vers la porte, Hermione l'imita.

\- Au vu de la teneur privée de ce que je voulais vous dire, je lui ai demandé d'attendre dans une salle voisine, expliqua le professeur tout en sortant.

Hermione acquiesça. Puis, le temps de faire quelques pas dans le couloir, elle réalisa soudain.

Tutrice d'un autre élève ? Elle avait accepté aussitôt, par réflexe, par principe. Elle ne se voyait pas refuser d'aider quelqu'un.

Sauf qu'en prenant le temps d'y réfléchir ne serait-ce qu'une demie-seconde, elle ne voyait qu'une possibilité pour l'identité de l'élève en question.

Avait-elle sérieusement accepté d'être la tutrice de...

Non. Non, non. Non, songea-t-elle avec un rire nerveux contenu.

La directrice ouvrit la porte d'une des salles de métamorphose. L'élève en question était appuyé sur un des bureaux, bras croisés.

Rog... King.

Bien sûr.

Bien sûr que c'était lui ! Hermione fut prise d'une terrible envie de se taper la tête contre le mur.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il tourna les yeux vers elle et eut l'air de se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Evidemment, dit-il.

Le professeur les regarda se faire face et il aurait fallu qu'elle soit aveugle pour ne pas noter la tension dans l'air.

\- Vous vous connaissez déjà ? questionna-t-elle avec une certaine surprise.

\- Nous avions des lits voisins à l'infirmerie, dit Hermione.

Malgré tout, elle était rassurée. Cela confirmait qu'il était bien vivant, et donc que son cadavre ne pouvait pas être retrouvé. Ce qui soulevait une autre question : pourquoi la directrice pensait avoir une piste fiable ?

\- Et vos visites étaient loin d'être discrètes, grinça King avec un coup d'œil assassin. Difficile de se reposer avec la ménagerie qui défilait constamment.

\- Si cela vous dérangeait tellement, vous n'aviez qu'à vous plaindre, répliqua Hermione, acide.

King ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fusiller du regard.

\- Y aurait-il un problème ? questionna la directrice. Miss Granger ? Monsieur King ?

\- Non madame, répondit Hermione, le regard baissé.

\- Aucun problème, ajouta King.

\- Dans ce cas, je compte sur votre bonne conduite. A tous les deux, dit la directrice en appuyant bien ces quelques mots. 

Et à la manière dont le professeur la regardait, Hermione comprit bien le message qui lui était destinée : « votre attitude me déçoit beaucoup ».

\- Pardon, dit-elle, honteuse.

\- Désolé madame la directrice, s'excusa aussi King avec une expression contrite.

\- Que cela ne se reproduise pas. En ces temps de discorde, nous devons plus que jamais rester unis. Je ne tolérerai donc aucune querelle puérile de la sorte, d'autant moins venant d'élèves de ma propre maison. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Oui madame.

\- Bien. Ceci étant réglé, monsieur King sera élève dans cette école à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je compte donc sur vous pour lui faire visiter le domaine, l'informer des règles et l'aider à se faire à la vie de Poudlard. Puis, à la rentrée, vous l'aiderez à gérer son emploi du temps et à s'adapter aux cours.

Hermione se retint de grimacer. Cela voulait dire passer presque tout son temps en sa compagnie. Au vu du tempérament du sorcier, il n'était pas exclu que l'un des deux finisse par étriper l'autre avant la fin du mois. Cela dit, si elle n'acceptait pas, un autre élève en serait chargé et elle préférait ne pas imaginer ce qui pourrait advenir de cet étudiant.

Contrairement au professeur, qui était tournée vers elle, Hermione vit l'expression de King quand il entendit tout ce qu'elle devait faire. Et, comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, l'idée de se faire assister par elle ne semblait pas du tout lui plaire. D'eux deux, elle ne doutait pas que celui que cette situation énervait et frustrait le plus, c'était lui.

\- Entendu professeur, je ferai de mon mieux, dit-elle alors. Comptez sur moi pour ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle.

Elle eut l'impression que si King avait eu sa baguette en main, elle aurait terminé à l'infirmerie avant d'avoir fini de parler. Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant le plus sincèrement possible.

\- Recommençons sur de nouvelles bases, je suis Hermione Granger, élève en septième et dernière année.

\- Killian King, lâcha le concerné.

\- Bien, apprécia la directrice. L'incident est donc oublié. Miss Granger, je vous le confie.

Elle regarda l'un, puis l'autre. Ils affichaient tous deux une fausse expression neutre et cela du lui suffire, car elle ajouta :

\- Vous pouvez y aller. Commencez-donc par lui faire visiter le château. Mr King, vous logerez à l'infirmerie jusqu'à la rentrée, cela permettra à Mme Pomfresh de pouvoir suivre votre guérison.

Ayant à peine pris le temps d'acquiescer, King s'empressa de sortir.

Alors qu'elle allait le suivre, Hermione entendit la vieille femme l'interpeller. Elle se retourna et vit l'expression inquiète qu'arborait son interlocutrice.

\- Miss Granger, je dois vous prévenir que Mr King a subi un important traumatisme. Depuis son arrivée, il est extrêmement réservé et renfermé. 

\- Un traumatisme ? Que voulez-vous dire professeur ? questionna Hermione, présumant que c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait en temps normal.

\- Je vous demande de garder ce que je vais dire pour vous, du moins tant qu'il n'a pas lui-même décidé d'en parler : les mangemorts se sont attaqués à sa famille et il est parvenu à s'échapper. Il s'est avéré que les informations menant à l'attaque étaient erronés, donc, rassurez-vous, les Carrows ne chercheront pas à s'en prendre à lui plus particulièrement. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était dans un état critique en arrivant au château. Et malgré cela, je pense que les blessures sont bien plus psychologiques que physiques.

\- Bien sûr, je comprends. Je ferai attention à lui épargner au maximum les questions des autres élèves.

\- Il n'y a pas que cela. Soyez patiente et compréhensives. Ne lui en tenez pas trop rigueur s'il se montre difficile. Et je voudrais que vous lui montriez que vous êtes là pour lui, que vous l'aidiez à s'ouvrir aux autres et à accorder sa confiance.

Hermione acquiesça en refrénant le sourire qui lui venait. Autant demander à un serpent d'aller à deux pattes. Elle n'en laissa toutefois rien paraître et, la directrice n'ayant rien à ajouter, elle sortit à son tour de la salle de classe.

King l'attendait un peu plus loin. Dès qu'elle apparut, il lui lança un regard assassin qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il ne pouvait rien lui faire et s'il n'avait pas révélé à la directrice qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté le château pour aller voir ses parents, cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire à l'avenir. De toute façon, révéler quoi que ce soit des mensonges d'Hermione le mettait lui aussi en danger, si tant est qu'on le croit. Elle n'avait plus rien à craindre de lui.

\- Bon, je vais commencer par vous faire visiter. Le château se compose en gros de deux bâtiments distincts reliées par deux couloirs, expliqua-t-elle, sachant que le professeur McGonagall pouvait sans doute encore l'entendre. Le bâtiment nord, qui est attenant aux serres et donne sur le stade de Quidditch, et le bâtiment sud, qui donne sur les berges du lac, avec la cour intérieur, les grands escaliers et le hall d'entrée. Nous allons donc commencer par la partie nord du château, comme ça nous finirons par le hall et pourrons aller manger dans la grande salle. Suivez-moi.

Cela ne devait vraiment pas être drôle pour lui se voir expliquer en détail des choses qu'il connaissait déjà. Cela devait être en fait ennuyeux, et elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de vouloir se venger, cependant se dire qu'elle pouvait prendre sa revanche pour les six dernières années en le frustrant ainsi sans qu'il ne puisse répliquer, cela avait quelque chose de... plaisant. Techniquement, elle ne faisait que suivre les ordres de la directrice. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si l'ancien mangemort connaissait déjà le château comme sa poche.

Alors qu'ils venaient de tourner à l'angle et arrivaient dans un couloir désert, elle se sentit soudain saisie par le bras et entraînée dans une salle vide, après quoi la porte se referma sur elle en claquant. Elle se ressaisit aussitôt et donna un coup de coude à King pour qu'il la lâche, ce qu'il finit par faire. Mais il poussa son épaule contre le mur avec la main gauche, tandis qu'avec l'autre main il maintenait sa baguette contre sa gorge.


	20. Altercations

Hermione pouvait voir la fureur et une certaine peur sur ses traits, sans comprendre ce revirement soudain d'attitude. Il n'avait pas semblé si hostile envers elle, juste avant. Frustré et en colère, certes, mais pas emplit d'une telle haine.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit à la directrice ?

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione, comprenant enfin. Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit contre vous ?

\- Pourquoi ne le feriez-vous pas ? siffla-t-il.

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? répliqua-t-elle aussitôt en soutenant son regard. Je vous ai sauvé la vie et j'ai tout risqué pour vous aider, alors vous croyez vraiment que j'irai vous dénoncer maintenant ? Non, je ne dirais rien à personne.

\- Votre capacité à pardonner serait tout à fait stupéfiante !

\- Bien sûr que non je ne vous ai pas pardonné, jamais je ne le pourrai ! se récria-t-elle, horrifiée à cette idée. Vous êtes un homme vil et vos actes sont impardonnables. Mais…

\- Mais ? répéta Ro... King, sourcils froncés, la baguette toujours contre son cou.

\- Mais tant que vous n'agissez pas activement contre quiconque, je vous laisse une chance, lâcha Hermione après avoir hésité.

Un court instant, et la jeune sorcière put voir la surprise se peindre sur les traits de son interlocuteur.

Il abaissa un peu sa baguette.

\- Dumbledore.

Elle hocha la tête face à cette question qui n'en était pas une.

\- Je lui ai fait une promesse, avoua la jeune sorcière. Et contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas l'habitude de trahir la confiance des autres, alors je ne vous dénoncerai pas si vous ne me donnez aucune raison de le faire.

King tiqua mais ne releva pas sa remarque, sans doute parce qu'il savait très bien qu'elle avait raison.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir parlé en aparté avec la directrice après mon départ ?

\- Si vous voulez savoir, elle me disait qu'il fallait vous ménager car vous aviez subi un traumatisme.

\- Rien d'autre ? menaça-t-il.

\- Rien d'autre, confirma Hermione.

Il abaissa sa baguette, la gardant tout de même dans sa main. Hermione le vit jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte avant que son regard ne se tourne à nouveau vers elle. Comme s'il prenait conscience de leur proximité, il se recula d'un pas.

\- Mais vous croyez vraiment que la directrice nous aurais laissé partir comme ça si j'avais révélé qui vous étiez ? C'est absurde.

\- Bien sûr que c'est absurde. Mais vous êtes une Gryffondor après tout, je ne devrais pas m'étonner que la seule chose à laquelle vous pensiez, c'est l'attaque brute et frontale, rétorqua-t-il avec mépris.

Hermione ne pensait pas être ainsi. Toutefois, contredire l'ancien professeur sur ses préjugés envers elle et sa maison ne servirait à rien, elle en avait conscience. Il était bien trop obtus. Elle se concentra donc sur le reste.

\- Vous pensiez que j'avais... quoi, fait des sous-entendus ? Laissé des indices à la directrice sur qui vous êtes vraiment ? Pour faire en sorte qu'elle finisse par le deviner d'elle-même ?

\- Tiens donc, vous vous servez enfin de votre cerveau. Je commençais à croire que vous ignoriez comment faire.

\- Mais à quoi ça me servirait ? Je n'ai pas fait tout ce que j'ai fait pour changer d'avis maintenant. Vous êtes tellement persuadé que je veux vous nuire à tout prix, ça en devient ridicule. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, tant que vous ne me donnez aucune raison de vous trahir, je ne le ferai pas.

Refusant de continuer cette discussion qui n'avait aucun sens, elle passa à coté de lui avec l'intention de sortir et continuer la fausse visite.

Il posa néanmoins la main sur la poignée de la porte pour l'empêcher de l'ouvrir :

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, quelle que soit la situation et même si nous sommes supposément seuls, il serait de bon ton que vous n'évoquiez plus mon ancienne identité, de quelque manière que ce soit.

\- J'en suis consciente, dit Hermione avec calme. Je ferai attention. Maintenant laissez-moi sortir s'il vous plaît.

\- Cessez aussi de me vouvoyer, insista King sans déloger sa main.

Elle eut un temps d'arrêt, cette fois. Le tutoyer... ? Oui, bien sûr, c'était logique, mais... elle éprouvait des difficultés à penser à lui en tant que King plutôt que Rogue, et encore plus à oublier qu'il s'agissait d'un adulte, d'un mangemort, d'un professeur. Autant de bonne raison de le vouvoyer.

\- Je vais essayer. Mais je risque parfois de me tromper, le temps de prendre l'habitude. C'est instinctif.

\- Je m'en doute. Raison de plus pour appliquer cette règle y compris quand nous sommes seuls.

Elle acquiesça. C'était cohérent.

Il la dévisagea, comme pour s'assurer de sa sincérité. Hermione le vit alors reculer, tourner la poignée puis sortir de la salle sans même lui lancer un regard.

Elle-même resta un moment appuyée contre le mur, songeant à ce qui venait de se passer. L'entrevue s'était terminée avec calme, mais qu'il la menace ainsi de sa baguette l'avait terrifiée. Elle avait beau se dire et se répéter qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent de son âge et ne pouvait rien lui faire sans mettre en péril sa propre intégration, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur lorsqu'il agissait ainsi. Elle pouvait alors revoir en lui l'insensibilité et la sauvagerie qui avait fait de lui un si redoutable mangemort.

En ces moments là, elle oubliait que chacun ne pouvait rien faire à l'autre sans se trahir lui-même, elle avait juste devant elle le bras droit de Voldemort, puissant et cruel, comme avant. Il était rare qu'elle se laisse aller à perdre sa rationalité, mais son aura de mangemort, de sadisme, de froide cruauté balayait sa raison pendant quelques instants.

Elle craignait que, même pendant une seconde, lui aussi oublie sa couverture et qu'il ne s'attaque à elle. Oh, bien sûr, comme elle avait pu le voir dans le bureau de Dumbledore, son rajeunissement avait perturbé sa magie, seulement une magie instable pouvait se révéler tantôt inefficace, tantôt dévastatrice.

Hermione soupira. Ce n'était pas son genre de perdre la tête et laisser son imagination prendre le dessus sur sa raison, alors elle devait impérativement se reprendre, redevenir la simple miss Je-Sais-Tout, et arrêter d'avoir peur de Killian King. En toute logique il ne lui ferait aucun mal. En toute logique.

Mais en quoi tout ce qui lui arrivait ces temps-ci était logique ?

Rejetant cette question Hermione sortit à son tour de la salle, manquant se cogner contre King, qui attendait juste à coté de la porte.

\- Allons-y, dit-elle en montrant un calme olympien. Nous allons continuer dans cette direction pour prendre les escaliers de la tour nord et passer au l'étage.

Il haussa à peine les épaules, se contentant de lui emboiter le pas lorsqu'elle partit en direction de la tour en question. Elle vit de loin deux élèves, assis sur une des marches d'un escalier, se tenant la main tout en restant silencieux.

Alors, Hermione se mit à jouer pleinement son rôle, imaginant qu'elle accompagnait un jeune homme qui ne connaissait pas du tout le château.

\- Là-bas, tu peux voir une des sorties du château, celle-ci permet d'accéder au terrain de Quidditch, comme je le disais tout à l'heure. Et juste ici, il y a le placard contenant les balais de l'école. Ils servent principalement pour les cours de vol, les élèves qui sont dans les équipes de l'école ont souvent leur propre balais. Il y a quatre équipes à Poudlard, une par maison. Je crois que la directrice t'a déjà expliqué pour les maisons donc je ne vais pas m'attarder là-dessus. La tour nord, dans laquelle nous sommes, permet d'accéder notamment à la classe de divination, et bien sûr aux appartements du professeur.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil de coté, et vit qu'au lieu de marcher derrière elle, comme au départ, il se trouvait désormais à coté d'elle. Ainsi, elle pouvait voir son expression. Il ne paraissait pas indifférent, mais semblait plutôt écouter d'une oreille distraite, sans se départir d'un masque froid et dénué de toute expression, mis à part une certaine tristesse. Il jouait lui aussi parfaitement son rôle. Au moins elle n'avait pas l'impression de parler à un mur.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant eux, les deux élèves, des troisième années de Poufsouffle, levèrent la tête et regardèrent King avec un étonnement poli. Ils se demandaient sans doute qui était ce garçon qui portait une robe neutre, dépourvue de blason ou des couleurs des maisons, tels qu'on pouvait les acheter avant la rentrée.

Ils saluèrent Hermione d'un signe de tête, que celle-ci leur rendit avec un sourire poli, avant de continuer son chemin. Elle mena King jusqu'au septième étage, tout en expliquant certains détails, comme les tapisseries qui pouvaient cacher des passages secrets menant d'un étage à un autre, les escaliers à éviter, les marches à surveiller, ou encore quelques passages tirés de l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle ne cessait de parler, au grand dam de celui qu'elle accompagnait.

Elle redescendit au rez-de-chaussée en empruntant cette fois les escaliers de la tour est, puis guida King dans l'autre bâtiment du château. Elle contourna la cour intérieur et se dirigea vers les grands escaliers.

\- Voila, ça, ce sont les grands escaliers, expliqua-t-elle tandis qu'ils commençaient à croiser de plus en plus d'élèves. Ils desservent eux aussi sept étages, où se trouvent les salles d'arithmantie, de sortilège et d'histoire de la magie, ainsi que les deux étages supplémentaires de l'infirmerie, la salle des trophées ou l'ancien bureau du directeur. Ils donnent aussi directement dans la tour d'astronomie. Comme son nom l'indique, c'est là que l'on assiste aux cours d'astronomie, avec le professeur Sinistra. Nous n'allons jamais tout en haut pour les cours, mais c'est un point d'observation magnifique, vous verrez, c'est la plus haute des tours, et la vue est particulièrement dégagée. Enfin, maintenant, c'est un endroit que nous préférerions tous éviter évidemment...

Elle fit un signe de tête amical à Natalie, qui descendait de ladite tour, les yeux rougis.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? demanda King, en suivant des yeux l'élève qui avançait droit vers eux.

Hermione ferma un instant les paupières. Il en avait fait exprès, elle en était sûre. Appuyer sur la corde sensible, tester sa résistance.

\- Parce que c'est là que ce traître de Rogue à tué Dumbledore, lança-t-elle, glaciale.

Elle eut une grimace d'excuse à destination de Natalie, qui s'était tournée vers elle en la croisant, les yeux écarquillés. La jeune Gryffondor de quatrième année s'éloigna et finit par disparaître dans un couloir perpendiculaire au leur.

Ne désirant pas s'attarder, elle le guida dans le grand hall d'entrée.

\- Voilà, alors la porte là-bas, c'est le bureau du concierge, Mr Rusard. Ce passage là, c'est l'entrée des cachots. de l'autre coté, c'est la porte des cuisines. Et la double porte à gauche, c'est la grande-salle. Nous sommes en avance, ce n'est pas encore l'heure de manger. Mais c'est là qu'on prend tous nos repas, chaque jour.

Après avoir désigné chaque endroit dont elle parlait, elle se retourna, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire en attendant. Elle vit alors des élèves assemblés près du mur, chuchotant entre eux, près des sabliers.

\- Ca, se sont les sabliers qui montrent les points de chaque maison, expliqua Hermione en les montrant. On peut en gagner facilement, en participant en cours, en agissant positivement. En revanche, on peut en perdre en violant un point du règlement…

\- Ou alors si un professeur adore enlever des points de façon injuste, lança une voix venant de derrière eux. A ce jeu là, on peut en perdre beaucoup et assez vite.

Hermione et King arrivés juste devant les sabliers, se tournèrent vers celle qui avait parlé. Ginny, qui faisait partie du petit groupe qui avait l'air de comploter, s'était levée et rapprochée d'eux, jusqu'à entendre la fin de leur conversation.

En temps normal, la plus jeune des Weasley n'aurait pas prêté attention à son amie et à celui qui marchait à ses cotés. Cependant, en le regardant de plus près, elle avait remarqué qu'elle ne le reconnaissait absolument pas. Alors, elle avait décidé de venir à leur rencontre et tout en marchant vers eux, elle avait détaillé le garçon aux cotés d'Hermione.

Visiblement du même âge que son accompagnatrice, il était cependant bien plus grand qu'elle. La robe de Poudlard cachait mal sa maigreur, de toute manière visible aussi sur son visage, creusant ses traits. Il affichait, dans sa démarche et son expression, une assurance étonnante pour quelqu'un qui n'avait sans doute jamais mis les pieds dans le château. Oui, pensa-t-elle en s'approchant, il avait l'air fatigué, malade et lassé, mais vraiment pas curieux ou étonné, ni même réservé ou émerveillé.

Mettant de coté ce point, et ayant entendu les dernières paroles d'Hermione, elle se décida finalement et intervint. Un sourire amusé vint se poser sur les lèvres des deux jeunes femmes, tandis que le garçon n'eu apparemment aucun réaction.

\- Tout à fait, et malheureusement on en a un dans ce genre là. Le professeur de Potion, détailla Hermione sans se départir de son sourire. Ginny, je te présente Killian King, un nouvel élève.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, d'habitude les élèves partent plus qu'ils n'arrivent, assura Ginny en regardant ledit nouveau. Bienvenue parmi nous. Je suis Ginny Weasley, Gryffondor de sixième année.

L'ambiance se tendit sensiblement quand il devint évident que King n'avait aucune intention de répondre. Avant que ça ne dégénère Hermione se décida à briser le silence :

\- Bon, la visite est terminée, on sortira dans le parc une autre fois, pour l'instant nous n'y sommes pas vraiment autorisés. Il reste environ une demi-heure avant l'heure du dîner, vous devriez retourner à l'infirmerie, je suis sûre que madame Pomfresh sera ravie de vérifier une énième fois que je ne vous ais pas trop fatigué. Vous en retrouverez le chemin ?

\- Cela devrait aller. Et ce n'est pas la peine non plus de venir m'y chercher.

Sans même attendre sa réponse, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas moins vif que son pas naturel. Quand il eut disparu, Ginny, qui comme son amie l'avait suivi du regard, se tourna vers elle, fortement intriguée par la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Celle-ci, voyant l'interrogation dans les yeux de la jeune Weasley, répondit à la question avant même qu'elle ne soit posée.

\- Le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de l'aider à s'adapter à la vie de Poudlard. Je m'occupe de lui, je lui fais visiter et je vais l'aider pour les cours.

\- Ah, d'accord. En tout cas, il n'est pas très causant.

\- D'après la directrice c'est normal, lié à ce qu'il a vécu avant d'arriver. Non Ginny, s'exclama-t-elle en voyant la rousse ouvrir la bouche, aucune question, je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais éviter aussi d'aborder le sujet avec lui, ce serait bien.

\- D'accord, d'accord, concéda Ginny, dépitée. Au fait, tu le vouvoie ?

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Hermione. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je n'avais pas remarqué.

\- Ca fait bizarre. Vous avez le même âge.

\- Oui, maintenant que tu le dis….

Hermione esquiva le sujet d'un geste vague de la main, tout en se promettant de faire plus attention. Ils venaient à peine d'en parler, et elle reprenait déjà les vieilles habitudes.

\- Mais et toi, ça va ? finit-elle par demander, inquiète depuis que son amie lui avait fait part de son projet.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Il me reste encore deux ou trois choses à voir avec Neville, mais ce n'est pas grand-chose.

\- Tu es consciente que ça va rendre Harry complètement fou, j'imagine ?

\- Oui, je le sais. Mais il ne m'en empêchera pas, et quand il saura, ce sera trop tard.

\- Si tu es sûre de toi…

\- Je le suis.

\- Fais attention quand même. Faites tous très attention.

\- Je te laisse, il fallait que je passe voir Luna avant le repas ! sembla soudain se rappeler Ginny.

La jeune sorcière acquiesça et regarda la rousse gravir en courant les escaliers jusqu'à devenir invisible. Restée seule, car les élèves ayant l'air de comploter étaient partis pendant qu'elle parlait avec Ginny, Hermione fit dériver son regard jusqu'aux sabliers. Les émeraudes de Serpentards étincelaient à la lumière des flammes. Bien sûr, c'était le sablier le plus rempli, avec ses 348 points. Et dire qu'on était encore qu'au premier tiers de l'année ! A ce rythme, il faudrait sûrement agrandir le récipient d'ici la fin de l'année.

Les trois autres maisons étaient bien loin derrière, et encore, seule Serdaigle dépassait les 150 points. Quand aux rubis, ils étaient purement et simplement inexistants dans la partie inférieure du sablier. Même si la coupe des maisons était faussée et n'avait plus de valeur, la Gryffondor ne put qu'avoir un pincement au cœur en constatant que même ses points gagnés pendant les cours ne servaient rien et étaient retirés aussitôt par les Carrows.

Elle tressaillit lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras. Elle ne se retourna pas, laissant juste un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

\- Mione, souffla une voix tout près d'elle. Comment ça s'est passé avec McGonagall ?

\- Très bien. Elle m'a simplement demandé d'aider le nouvel élève à s'intégrer. Je lui ai fait visiter le château.

\- Ce n'était que ça alors ? Rien sur tes parents ?

\- Non, rien. J'ai eu tort de m'inquiéter, admit Hermione, un peu gênée en repensant à son attitude un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

\- C'était normal de penser à ce genre de chose.

Avec des gestes précautionneux et hésitant, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne le repousse, il passa les bras autour de sa taille et l'attira doucement à lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son torse dans son dos. Tout en se saisissant des mains de l'adolescent pour les poser sur son ventre, leurs doigts entrelacés, elle se blotti contre lui, sentant malgré le tissu de leurs deux robes de sorciers les muscles du sorcier. Finalement, le Quidditch n'était pas une si mauvaise chose.

Elle mit sa tête légèrement sur le coté pour la caler contre l'épaule du jeune Weasley, en songeant à nouveau qu'il y avait en lui deux personnalités bien distincte, et qu'elle aimait de plus en plus celle qu'il lui montrait lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Tout contre elle, silencieux, c'était comme s'il exorcisait par sa présence ; par son contact, les pensées tristes ou effrayantes pour ne laisser en elle qu'une sensation de calme plus que bienvenue.

Oubliant qu'elle se trouvait dans le grand hall, Hermione ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à l'étreinte. Elle le sentit rapprocher sa tête de la sienne, aplatissant légèrement sa chevelure indomptable.

\- Je t'aime Hermione.

La jeune sorcière garda les yeux clos, savourant ce bonheur simple, qu'elle recherchait pourtant depuis sa quatrième année en ce lieu.

\- Je t'aime Ronald.

Ils n'entendirent pas vraiment les élèves qui arrivaient peu à peu, certain chuchotant, certains parlant fort, d'autre les montrant du doigt, parfois.

\- Tiens donc, la belette et le rat, quel tableau émouvant, s'exclama une voix trainante et pleine de dégoût derrière eux. Je n'ose même pas imaginer à quoi ressemblera leur progéniture.

Hermione eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux et de se retourner, que déjà Ron s'était tourné vers Malefoy, baguette en main. Jamais il n'avait été si rapide. Tous les autres formaient un arc de cercle autour d'eux, riants ou inquiets, voire juste intéressés.

\- La ferme la fouine.

\- Mais voila une répartie extraordinaire et inventive Weasmoche, répliqua Malefoy, prenant à témoin ses deux gardes du corps, qui avec lui étaient les seuls Serpentards de leur année à être restés au château.

\- Tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à aller embêter Malefoy ? demanda Hermione, frustrée et lassée d'avoir été dérangée par lui.

Le blond fit semblant de réfléchir, puis leur adressa un sourire narquois.

\- Si, bien sûr, mais très peu sont aussi divertissant que vous, surtout toi, la Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à la toucher, Malefoy !

\- Et quoi ? renifla dédaigneusement le Serpentard. Tu crois pouvoir la protéger peut-être ?

Hermione, réalisant que Ron faisait toujours barrière de son corps, baissa le bras de son petit-ami et se plaça à ses cotés, tout en sachant que sa baguette était restée dans son sac. Elle afficha un air déterminé et chassa toute appréhension afin que le Serpent ne réalise pas qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette à portée de main.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée. Tu devrais pourtant t'en souvenir.

Comme s'il était revenu brusquement quatre ans en arrière, le jeune mangemort porta une main à sa joue. Puis, se rendant compte de son geste, il pointa sa baguette droit vers elle, livide de fureur.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu payeras pour ça. Peu importe tes deux copains, Potty et Weasmoche. Quand la preuve sera faite sur tes parents, tu regretteras jusqu'à ta simple naissance !

\- Ton maître seras mort bien avant de prouver quoi que ce soit Malefoy, lança Ron. Toi et ton père êtes juste trop bêtes pour vous en rendre compte.

\- Je t'interdis de t'en prendre à mon père !

\- Tu m'interdis ? S'exclama Ron en riant. Tu crois pouvoir m'interdire quelque chose ?

Tandis qu'il se moquait, Malefoy avait jeté vers lui un Doloris d'un geste rapide. Comme Malefoy n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, Ron n'eut pas le temps de réagir tandis que le rayon se dirigeait droit sur son torse.

Juste avant qu'il ne soit touché, un bouclier se dressa et dévia le maléfice qui alla frapper le mur, ratant de peu le sablier des Poufsouffles.

\- Fiche-leur la paix Malefoy !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'entrée des grands escaliers.

\- Bien sûr, Saint-Potter à la rescousse, siffla Drago en tournant sa baguette vers lui. Mêles-toi de tes affaires pour une fois, ça changera.

Les deux ennemis se tinrent en joue, prêts au duel.

\- Potter ! Malefoy !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le couloir, où venait d'apparaître le professeur Vecteur.

\- Abaissez vos baguettes tout de suite ! Vous voulez donc avoir des ennuis ?

Sans cesser de se fusiller du regard, et sachant que ce n'était que partie remise, les antagonistes obtempérèrent. Discrètement, Ron rangea aussi sa baguette, tout en la gardant à portée de main au cas où.

\- Je vous remercie Septima, je m'occupe du reste.

Le professeur McGonagall apparut à coté de lui, regardant les deux élèves avec une colère visible.

\- Vous savez qu'il est interdit de se battre dans l'enceinte du château. Quel âge avez-vous donc pour vous conduire d'une manière aussi puérile ? 15 points en moins pour Serpentard. Quant à vous, Potter, vous avez de la chance que les comptes ne puissent être négatifs ! Suivez-moi tous les deux dans mon bureau, immédiatement.

Elle lança ensuite un regard à la ronde, et tous les élèves semblèrent se ratatiner sur place.

\- N'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire que de rester là ? »

La cinquantaine d'élèves présents ne se firent pas prier pour entrer dans la grande salle. Ron prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et c'est ainsi qu'ils firent leur entrée dans la grande salle à la suite de leur condisciples, après un ultime regard pour Harry qui suivit la directrice, imité par Malefoy.


	21. Les secrets de Dumbledore

Tout en mangeant, Hermione comme Ron avaient l'esprit ailleurs, concentrés sans le savoir sur la même chose.

La jeune femme pensait qu'elle avait eu bien du mal à dire ses sentiments à voix haute. Il était bien rare qu'elle soit hésitante ou incertaine à propos de quoi que ce soit, et pourtant depuis qu'elle avait accepté de tenter l'aventure avec Ron, elle ne cessait de se poser des questions. Elle avait bien souvent entendu ses camarades de dortoir parler de l'amour et de ses manifestations, mais ce n'était que des répétitions de ce qu'on trouvait dans les romans, ce n'était rien de concret, de réel. Hélas, l'amour est unique pour chacun et ne peut s'apprendre dans les livres.

Hermione sentit Ron, à coté d'elle, lui prendre la main sous la table. Elle se détendit un peu ; elle n'avait jamais encore ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort. Ce devait être ça, l'amour.

Ron entendit en boucle dans sa tête les mots d'Hermione. La première fois qu'elle les disait, la toute première fois qu'il les entendait. Bien sûr, il y avait eu Lavande l'année précédente, mais ce n'était, et il le savait déjà à l'époque, qu'une passade, quelque chose d'instable et temporaire, bien que fort. Du désir, pas de l'amour. Elle n'était pas passée par la case « je t'aime », ils s'étaient littéralement jetés l'un sur l'autre. Aucun romantisme, aucun sentiment, juste une pulsion. Avec Hermione c'était plus que différent.

Il glissa sa main sous la table et se saisit doucement de ses doigts, avec une pression rassurante pour lui certifier qu'il était là. Lorsqu'elle se détendit, il se sentit euphorique. Il aurait pensé que ce serait bien plus difficile et plus long de conquérir son coeur.

Peu après, Harry vint s'asseoir et commença à se servir, sous l'œil curieux de ses amis. Il commença à manger puis enfin, daigna lever le regard pour se rendre compte qu'on attendait de lui des explications.

\- Elle nous a parlé séparément. Elle m'a recommandé de faire très attention, et m'a dit que Malefoy essayait de me provoquer, comme si je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué ! et que la meilleure chose à faire c'est de l'ignorer. Rien d'extraordinaire.

\- Et elle a raison Harry. Je veux dire, il ne faut pas donner à Malefoy l'occasion de te faire du mal. Il n'attend que ça.

\- Je sais Hermione, mais bientôt je n'aurai même plus le droit de respirer. On ne sait jamais, des fois que cela contrarierait sa majesté Malefoy.

Ron acquiesça, sous le regard désespéré de leur amie.

\- Vous exagérez, soupira-t-elle. Et sinon, tu as une idée de ce qu'elle lui a dit ?

\- Non, je n'ai rien entendu, elle m'a congédié avant de lui parler, et je suis revenu aussitôt. Mais je suppose qu'elle lui a passé un savon, répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule.

\- Ce serait bien mérité. Au fait Harry, merci pour le bouclier, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais me le prendre, son doloris.

\- Euh, de rien Ron. Mais ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Ce doit être un membre de l'A.D, j'en ai vu quelques uns autour de vous.

\- Oh. J'aurais juré que c'était toi.

Harry hocha négativement la tête tandis qu'un relatif silence s'installait.

De temps à autre, Hermione parcourait la salle des yeux et fronçait les sourcils avant de porter la fourchette à sa bouche, puis recommençait un peu plus tard, semblant juste un peu plus contrariée à chaque fois. Harry donna un discret coup de coude à Ron et lui indiqua leur amie du menton. Ron remarqua aussi son manège, perplexe.

\- Hermione ?

La jeune sorcière sursauta et se tourna d'un coup vers eux.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu cherches quelqu'un ? questionna Harry.

\- Oui… King. Le nouveau, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard d'incompréhension de Harry. Il devait me rejoindre il y a déjà un quart d'heure, et il n'est toujours pas là, ce n'est pas normal.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et Ron haussa les épaules.

\- Mione, dit-il finalement. Vas-y. Si ça se trouve il s'est perdu.

\- Ou il a peut-être des problèmes avec des Serpentards, ajouta Harry.

\- Ca ne vous dérange pas ? On devait passer la soirée ensemble, à faire nos recherches…

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour nous.

Hermione prit à peine le temps de le remercier et se leva, avant de quitter sans hésiter davantage la grande salle à grands pas.

L'absence de King était plus que suspecte à ses yeux. La théorie "il s'est perdu", bien que crédible aux yeux de ses amis, n'avait bien sûr aucun sens. Et si des Serpentards essayaient quoi que ce soit, il saurait s'en tirer ; il avait été leur directeur, après tout, personne ne les connaissait mieux que lui. Les manipuler ne devrait lui poser aucun problème. Elle ne voyait donc aucune raison valable à son absence.

Hermione se rendit sans hésiter dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Lorsqu'elle croisa Malefoy, qui en sortait, furieux, elle n'entendit qu'à peine l'insulte que ce dernier lui lança.

Arrivée à la porte du bureau, elle n'eut pas à frapper : la directrice en sortait, sans doute pour se rendre dans la grande salle.

\- Miss Granger ?

\- Professeur, je suis inquiète, Killian devait me rejoindre dans la grande-salle tout à l'heure et il n'est pas venu.

\- En effet, acquiesça la directrice. Il est encore à l'infirmerie en ce moment-même. Madame Pomfresh m'a fait savoir que des élèves l'ont retrouvé sans connaissance tout à l'heure. J'allais justement vous prévenir.

Sans connaissance ? Que s'était-il encore passé ?

\- Puis-je aller le voir, professeur ?

\- Vous pouvez, mais ne le fatiguez pas trop, il a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Cet incident n'en est qu'une preuve supplémentaire.

\- Bien sûr, je ferai attention.

Hermione se rendit aussitôt à l'infirmerie. Cette histoire de malaise la tracassait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce, madame Pomfresh était en train de faire boire une potion à R-King. L'infirmière lui adressa quelques mots sans qu'il ne réagisse vraiment, puis vit la jeune sorcière à coté de la porte. Elle lui fit alors signe d'entrer, lui recommanda elle aussi de ne pas le fatiguer, puis les laissa seuls tous les deux.

King se tourna vers elle. Bien qu'il ait l'air de vouloir le cacher, il semblait à bout de force.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante sur la conduite à tenir.

\- A merveille, tenta-t-il d'ironiser.

Sa voix le trahit cependant, révélant sa faiblesse et perdant ainsi beaucoup de son mordant.

\- Tellement bien que j'ai désormais l'obligation de prendre mes repas ici, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus neutre mais avec une frustration évidente. Et je ne suis autorisé à sortir qu'à condition d'être accompagné.

\- Ce n'est pas plus mal, répliqua Hermione, rassurée de savoir qu'il allait être surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Au moins vous serez obligé d'obéir à l'infirmière et de vraiment vous reposer.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre, elle continua :

\- Je voulais en profiter pour parler d'une des parties du tutorat avec vous. Avec... toi, se reprit-elle en se souvenant soudain qu'elle était censée le tutoyer. Je pensais que nous pourrions nous rendre à la bibliothèque demain pour évaluer vo... hum, ton niveau. Nous verrons la théorie, pour les apparences, et jusqu'à la rentrée nous ferons ensuite la pratique pour voir à quel niveau ta magie a été affectée.

\- Si cela te chante.

\- Je viendrai te chercher à neuf heures, alors. A demain.

Il hocha la tête avec l'air de s'en moquer au plus haut point. Hermione ne s'en préoccupa pas et alla plutôt rejoindre ses deux amis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils devaient avoir fini de manger et donc l'attendre là-bas.

Hermione donna le mot de passe et le tableau bascula, lui permettant d'entrer dans la pièce chaleureuse. Comme elle le présumait, Ron et Harry étaient à leur place habituelle. Mais Hermione constata vite qu'ils étaient penchés sur un échiquier. Elle alla se planter à coté d'eux, bras croisés et visage sévère.

\- Dites, vous deux, ôtez-moi d'un doute, on avait bien dit qu'on travaillait, ce soir ?

\- Oh ! 'Mione ! s'exclama Ron après avoir sursauté. Euh oui, oui c'est ce qu'on avait dit.

\- Et vous comptez me faire croire que c'est ce que vous faites ?

\- Bein… Non. On fait… une pause. C'est ça, une pause détente.

\- On s'y remet après, confirma Harry.

Hermione soupira d'agacement et, sans répondre, prit le livre de contes, avant de s'assoir à coté d'eux pour les surveiller du coin de l'œil. Elle ouvrit l'ouvrage et reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée la dernière fois. Elle avait déjà lu quasiment les trois quarts du recueil et n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse les aider. Cependant, elle continuait, car même si cela se révélait inutile pour la chasse aux horcruxes, elle n'avait jamais entendu ces histoires sorcières. Or, elle savait que comprendre ces contes et légendes lui permettrait de mieux comprendre le monde sorcier, et par extension, les sorciers eux-mêmes. Et puis, elles étaient divertissantes et elle trouvait amusant de constater les similarités entre les contes magiques et les contes moldus.

Tout en lisant, Hermione vit avec satisfaction Ron et Harry refermer l'échiquier, non sans pousser moult soupirs après une défaite cuisante d'Harry. Ils prirent alors les grimoires qu'ils étudiaient ces derniers jours et s'installèrent aux cotés d'Hermione.

Après quelques minutes, Ron leva la tête et donna un discret coup de coude à Harry.

\- Hermione, qui est-ce qui rêve au lieu de travailler, là ? taquina ce dernier.

Celle-ci leva la main pour montrer qu'elle avait entendu et demander une petite seconde, et resta figée dans son mutisme, plongée dans une intense réflexion. Puis, soudain, elle se pencha et commença à fouiller dans son sac. Sa main rencontra alors quelque chose d'humide et spongieux.

\- Oh non, gémit-t-elle.

Elle vida son sac sur la table et en sortit devant les yeux des deux autres des tas de parchemins souillés d'encre, les livres de cours dans le même état, et deux grimoires qui n'y avaient pas non plus échappé.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas possible, comment peut-on être aussi maladroite ! pesta la jeune sorcière.

Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait plus rien de taché dans son sac avant de sortir sa baguette, désirant nettoyer tout cela au plus vite.

\- Attend, lui dit soudain Harry, en retenant son bras. Qu'est-ce que…

Il écarta deux rouleaux de parchemins et en sortit celui qu'elle avait reçu en héritage quelques semaines plus tôt. Il le déplia, le tourna, le regarda attentivement sous plusieurs angles, et le tourna à nouveau. Même en sachant que cela pouvait être nettoyé, Hermione se sentit mal en voyant le cadeau de l'ancien directeur ainsi souillé. Harry prit alors sa baguette :

\- Finite !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Hermione.

Le sort n'ayant aucun effet, Harry sembla encore plus déterminé.

\- Revelio ! Aparecium ! Finite Incantatem ! F...

\- Harry arrête ! S'exclama Hermione en attrapant sa main. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Ce qu'il me prend ? La dernière fois que j'ai vu un objet ayant cette propriété, c'était un horcruxe !

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Quelle propriété ?

\- Celle d'absorber l'encre évidemment, intervint Ron, qui se tenait à distance, les yeux fixés sur l'objet avec un mélange de dégoût et d'effroi. Comme le journal en seconde année. Tu as oublié ?

Les yeux d'Hermione allèrent de ses amis au parchemin noirci et vice versa.

\- Mais il n'a pas absorbé… Attendez, attendez. Vous voulez dire que vous ne la voyez pas ?

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard perplexe.

\- Qu'on ne voit pas quoi ?

\- Alors c'était ça… murmura Hermione.

Elle prit le parchemin et lança un _récurvite_ pour enlever toute l'encre qui le salissait. Sous l'oeil suspicieux du Survivant, qui tenait sa baguette toujours en main, elle attrapa la première plume à portée et ouvrit un des encriers. Elle plongea sa plume dedans et écrivit son nom sur le parchemin.

\- Vous voyez quelque chose ?

Harry donna une réponse négative. Ron en fit de même.

\- Tu veux bien nous expliquer ?

\- _Récurvite_. Bien sûr, Ron, mais je voudrais d'abord être sûre. Tu peux marquer quelque chose dessus ? Ce que tu veux.

\- Heu oui, d'accord.

Ron prit à son tour la plume. Dès que celle-ci toucha le parchemin, Hermione constata qu'aucune encre ne semblait s'y déposer.

\- Je le vois toujours ! constata-t-il.

\- Et nous non, compléta Hermione, ravie d'avoir enfin compris.

\- Hermione, par Merlin c'est quoi cette histoire ? questionna Harry.

La jeune sorcière, arborant un sourire victorieux, vérifia que personne ne pouvait les entendre avant de consentir à donner une explication.

\- Tu vois ça, Harry, ce n'est pas un horcruxe. Autant que je sache, ce n'est pas de la magie noire du tout. Mais c'est un objet rare, voire unique, je ne savais pas que cela pouvait vraiment exister. Si je devais deviner, je dirais que c'est Dumbledore qui l'a créé lui-même.

\- Et c'est… ?

\- Un parchemin ensorcelé pour que personne ne puisse lire son contenu, sauf la personne qui a écrit dessus.

\- Et personne n'avait réussi à en créer avant ? s'étonna Harry. Ca paraît extrêmement simple comme idée.

\- Cela parait simple, oui, mais c'est loin de l'être. Beaucoup ont essayé, mais les effets n'étaient toujours que temporaires, et un sorcier pouvait assez facilement dévoiler son contenu avec un sortilège de détection ou de révélation. Tu crois que les Maraudeurs se seraient embêtés à trouver un mot de passe pour leur carte s'il existait un sortilège qui la rendait invisible pour toute autre personne qu'eux-mêmes ?

\- Hermione dit vrai, ajouta Ron. J'en avais déjà entendu parler, les employés du ministère, surtout les Langues-de-Plombs, essaient de créer ce genre de parchemin depuis une éternité pour que personne ne puisse lire le contenu de leurs recherches.

\- Je comprends, d'accord, mais il y a un problème. Tout à l'heure, tu voyais l'encre, pourtant tu n'avais pas écrit dessus.

\- Non, mais c'est moi qui l'ai renversée en fouillant dans mon sac. Techniquement parlant, c'est moi qui y ait mit l'encre. C'est tout simplement génial ! exulta Hermione. J'ai toujours mieux travaillé quand je pouvais prendre des notes et écrire mes hypothèse, mais je n'osais pas le faire de peur que quelqu'un puisse les lire. Grâce à ça le travail va être vraiment simplifié !

\- J'avoue que c'est utile, mais tu crois qu'on peut être sûre à cent pour cent qu'il est vraiment impossible de le lire ? douta Harry. Imagine que quelqu'un comme Rogue tombe dessus… quelqu'un qui maîtrise la magie noire à un si haut niveau pourrait peut-être réussir à révéler son contenu.

\- Harry, le seul fait que Dumbledore me l'ai légué est une preuve suffisante pour moi. Il n'aurait pas pris le risque s'il avait le moindre doute à ce sujet.

\- C'est vrai, ajouta aussitôt Ron. C'est un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, on peut lui faire confiance en sortilège.

Harry céda, bien qu'hésitant.

Brusquement, la raison pour laquelle elle avait fouillé dans son sac revint en mémoire à Hermione quand son regard se posa sur le recueil de contes. Elle termina de nettoyer tout ce qui avait été taché et rangea ensuite ces objets dans son sac, ne gardant qu'une plume et une feuille de parchemin classique.

\- Regardez, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. C'est ce que je voulais vous dire tout à l'heure. En haut de la page, là.

Elle posa le livre sur la table et ils se penchèrent dessus. Elle leur montrait une sorte de petit dessin fait à coté du titre d'une des histoires.

\- Ce dessin ne fait pas partie du livre, il a été fait par quelqu'un, dit-elle tout en le reproduisant en plus grand sur le parchemin qu'elle venait de sortir. Je n'avais encore jamais vu d'annotation dedans, ce doit donc être quelque chose de spécial. Sinon, pourquoi une personne aurait-elle dessiné ça ici ?

\- Tu as raison, c'est bizarre comme dessin. Le livre appartient à Dumbledore non, tu crois que c'est lui qui a fait ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas Ron. Mais si c'est lui, c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il te l'a donné.

\- Je ne peux pas dire si c'est Dumbledore ou non qui l'a mise ici, intervint Harry, mais je peux vous dire ce que c'est.

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent avec étonnement. Hermione s'attendait bien plus à ce que ce genre de remarque vienne de Ron, Harry ayant, comme elle, eu son premier contact avec le monde magique à ses onze ans.

\- Vous vous souvenez au mariage, Krum était venu nous voir pour parler de Xenophilius Lovegood ? leur rappela Harry.

\- Euh oui vaguement... fit Ron dont les oreilles étaient devenues écarlates.

Il se souvenait surtout que, malade de jalousie, il avait ordonné à Hermione d'aller danser dès qu'il avait vu Krum se diriger vers Harry, afin que le bulgare ne s'approche pas d'elle.

\- Il voulait en fait me parler du signe que monsieur Lovegood portait autour du cou. Ce signe-là, précisa-t-il. Et il m'a expliqué que cette sorte d'œil était en fait la marque de Grindelwald.

\- La marque de Grindelwald ? Tu en es sûr Harry ?

\- Oui Hermione j'en suis sûr, et lui aussi il l'était. Il m'a même dit que Grindelwald l'avait gravé sur un mur de Durmstrang à l'époque où il y était élève. Krum savait ce qu'il disait, tu peux me croire.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi Dumbledore aurait représenté ici la marque d'un mage noir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait me dire ?

Ron, en posant sa question, se tourna naturellement vers Hermione. Elle hésita, sachant que sa réponse ne plairait pas du tout aux garçons.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait voulu te dire quelque chose en dessinant cet œil.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je pense qu'il n'a pas dessiné cette marque pour toi. Je pense plutôt que le dessin était dans le livre depuis longtemps, et qu'il voulait qu'on la voit.

\- Mais la question est la même, répliqua Harry, suspicieux, ayant remarqué le malaise d'Hermione. Pourquoi cette marque a-t-elle été dessinée dedans ? Et pourquoi voulait-il qu'on sache qu'elle l'était.

\- Peut-être qu'il l'a faite quand il était jeune, quand… quand ilétaiamivecGrindlwald.

\- Hein ?

\- Quand... il était ami avec Grindelwald, répéta Hermione de manière plus intelligible.

\- Ami avec… Hermione tu plaisantes là ?

\- Pas du tout. Je suis très sérieuse, répondit-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je l'ai lu dans _Vie et Mensonge d'Albus Dumbledore_.

\- Le bouquin de Skeeter ? s'étonna Ron.

Mais Harry s'était levé d'un bond, fusillant son amie du regard.

\- Tu as lu ce truc ? Comment tu as pu t'intéresser à ce ramassis de... de bêtises ! Et comment tu peux croire tout ces mensonges grotesques ? Après tout ce que Skeeter nous a fait ?!

\- Hé ! Ne t'en prend pas à elle, dit Ron d'une voix forte.

Il s'était lui aussi levé, la main prête à plonger dans la poche, où se trouvait vraisemblablement sa baguette.

Les quelques élèves qui restaient dans la salle commune s'étaient tournés vers eux après l'éclat d'Harry et de Ron. Ils semblèrent soudain considérer (avec justesse) qu'il était tard et partirent tous rejoindre leurs dortoirs, désertant la salle commune.

Hermione quitta son siège et croisa les bras devant elle avec obstination, effrayée mais aussi en colère face à l'attitude de son ami.

\- Tout mensonge contient un part de vérité, tu n'as jamais appris cela ? Elle n'aurait jamais pu tout inventer, c'est forcément basé sur des faits réels, même si certaines choses sont difficiles à croire. Et certaines de ses sources sont tout à fait crédibles.

\- Difficile à croire ? répéta Harry. C'est complètement aberrant ! Elle passe son temps à le traîner dans la boue et inventer calomnie sur calomnie !

\- Mais bon sang Harry, arrête de croire aveuglément qu'il n'a jamais rien eu à se reprocher ! s'exclama Hermione. C'était un simple sorcier, aussi puissant et sage ait-il été ! Il a pu commettre des erreurs, comme tout le monde. Et je te signalerai que je n'ai pas cru bêtement tout ce qu'elle raconte, j'ai croisé tout ce qu'elle dit avec des informations fiables prises dans des livres et journaux divers et dignes de confiance. Certains faits sont là Harry, c'est indéniable ! Il y a certains élément qui ne peuvent pas être niés, que ça nous plaise ou non.

\- Comme son amitié avec un mage noir je suppose, c'est ça ? Que vas-tu nous apprendre après, que c'est le père de Voldemort ? Qu'il est devenu directeur en tuant le précédent ? Ou qu'en fait c'est lui qui a tué mes parents tiens, c'est un bon scoop ça !

\- Ils étaient voisins et avaient le même âge ! lança Hermione d'une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire. Grindelwald s'est enfui juste après la mort de la sœur de Dumbledore ! Et le frère lui a cassé le nez à l'enterrement parce qu'il le pensait responsable de la mort de leur sœur ! Ce sont des faits prouvés Harry, _prouvés_! Il y avait des témoins, dont des gens fiables ! Elle n'a pas inventé tout ça, je l'ai lu dans des anciens exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier et plein d'autres petits journaux ! C'est vraiment arrivé !

\- C'est ridicule ! C'est complètement…

\- Logique, le coupa Hermione. Tu pars du principe qu'il était amis avec un assassin et un dangereux mage noir, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Grindelwald n'était qu'un jeune homme tout à fait normal à cette époque. Il avait fait des choses répréhensibles, c'est pour cela qu'il a été renvoyé de Durmstrang, c'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas encore un mage noir. Il n'avait commis aucun crime. C'était un sorcier comme les autres, comme toi et moi. On aurait pu être renvoyé des dizaines de fois pour tous ce qu'on a fait depuis notre arrivée à Poudlard. On a sans doute violé plus de règles et de loi que lui à notre âge.

Harry sembla se calmer quelque peu devant ce dernier argument.

\- Alors... intervint Ron, hésitant. Ca veut dire qu'il n'était pas encore craint à cette époque-là. Si ce n'était pas pour montrer sa puissance, à quoi servait cette marque alors ?

\- Elle a peut-être une autre signification, dit Hermione. Peut-être est-ce pour cette autre raison que monsieur Lovegood l'avait. Ca aurait plus de sens...

\- Il serait bien capable d'ignorer ce qu'elle représente et de la porter juste parce qu'il la trouve _belle_ , ricana Harry.

\- Mais si ce n'est pas le cas ? Si elle avait bel et bien une autre signification avant que Grindelwald n'en déforme le sens ? insista Hermione.

\- Ecoutez tous les deux, on cherche les horcruxes. Uniquement les horcruxes. On s'en fiche de savoir ce que représente cette marque, on a déjà assez de choses à faire comme ça pour en plus s'occuper de mille autres détails sans aucune importance.

\- Mais Dumbledore m'a légué ce livre Harry. Qui te dit que ce n'est pas pour découvrir la signification de ce signe ? Qui te dit que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ?

\- Ron n'a pas tort. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans ce livre. La seule chose qui peut attirer notre attention, c'est cette marque. Dumbledore voulait sûrement qu'on s'y intéresse. Peut-être que l'on découvrira quelque chose nous permettant de localiser ou détruire les horcruxes.

\- Le vif d'or avait un secret, le parchemin était magique. C'est possible que cette marque soit importante.

Harry les regarda à tour de rôle, à présent lassé et exaspéré.

\- Bon, d'accord, peut-être que Dumbledore voulait qu'on découvre ce que c'est. Mais comment est-on censé en trouver la signification ?

\- Luna, avança Ron avec assurance. Elle sait peut-être ce que c'est. Je suis certain que son père partage ses théories avec elle, après tout, les ronflacs cornus, ravegourdes et les nargoles n'ont aucun secret pour elle.

\- D'accord. D'accord ! On ira voir Luna demain matin.

\- Plutôt demain soir, Harry, je serai occupée toute la journée.

\- Et bien demain soir alors !

Harry ramassa ses affaires, balança son sac sur son épaule et leur envoya un rapide « bonne nuit » avant de monter les escaliers menant à son dortoir.

Restés seuls, Ron et Hermione se rassirent, prenant tout juste conscience qu'ils étaient restés debout, sur la défensive.

\- Ca m'inquiète.

\- De quoi Ron ?

\- J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait te jeter un sort quand tu as dit avoir lu le livre de Skeeter.

\- Moi aussi, avoua Hermione.

\- Depuis la mort de Dumbledore il est tellement susceptible… Je dois faire attention à tout ce que je dis.

\- Même avant. Tu te souviens, après la mort de Sirius ? Il n'a pas voulu nous dire ce qui s'était vraiment passé, mais il parait qu'après son passage le bureau de Dumbledore était dans un triste état, et plusieurs de ses mystérieux objets n'ont jamais été revus.

\- Et l'été précédent, son arrivée au square Grimmaurd, se souvint Ron. Si la maison n'était pas insonorisée il aurait sûrement réveillé tout le quartier… Tu as raison, au fond il a toujours été comme ça, c'est juste de pire en pire. Tout comme ses cauchemars. Tu savais que j'ai découvert qu'il a jeté un sortilège de silence sur son lit pour que je ne l'entende pas crier quand il rêve de Voldemort ?

\- Non, tu ne me l'avais pas dit !

\- J'ai dû oublier… murmura Ron, l'air coupable. Mais si cette guerre ne finit pas vite, nous allons finir par le perdre, Hermione, j'en suis sûr. Même s'il ne meurt pas, il va finir par être tellement différent que ce sera tout comme.

\- Et ce jour là, nous serons là pour l'aider à faire les bons choix. Ne perds pas espoir Ron, on s'y attend, on peut s'y préparer. Hors de question que nous l'abandonnions, quelle que soit sa manière d'agir avec nous.

Ron acquiesça sans un mot, ce qui permit au silence de s'installer.

\- Hermione ? l'appela-t-il soudain.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es vraiment une fille épatante.

Il se leva tout en prononçant ces mots et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres.

\- Bonne nuit 'Mione.

\- Bonne nuit Ron.

Elle le regarda partir avec un sourire. Autant Harry devenait belliqueux, autant Ron mûrissait. Un mal pour un bien. Dommage qu'ils aient à subir la mauvaise humeur du brun en retour.

Laissant ces pensées de coté, Hermione regarda un instant le parchemin vierge. Décidant qu'il valait mieux s'y mettre le plus tôt possible, elle trempa sa plume dans l'encrier.

Elle fit à gauche une série de chiffre de 1 à 6, et écrivit aux trois premiers numéros les horcruxes connus : le journal, la bague et le médaillon. Elle écrivit entre parenthèses les initiales du voleur à coté du médaillon. Puis, aux 4 et 5, elle marqua : objet Poufsouffle, et objet Serdaigle. Elle fit ensuite dans une deuxième colonne la liste des objets qu'elle avait trouvé au fil de ses recherches et qui étaient potentiellement envisageable.

Bien en dessous, elle dessina la mystérieuse marque et fit un double GG entre parenthèse avec un point d'interrogationn tout en ne cessant de se demander ce qu'elle pouvait représenter, et pourquoi deux mages comme Gellert Grindelwald et Albus Dumbledore s'y étaient intéressé.

Encore plus bas, elle marqua tout ce que le directeur leur avait légué. A coté du vif, elle écrivit la phrase « je m'ouvre au terme » et la manière dont elle était apparu. A coté de la photographie, elle marqua « symbole réunion des maisons ennemies possible et unité sorcière nécessaire », avec un sourire triste en se souvenant la réaction très négative qu'avait eu Harry. Elle nota ensuite le coffret, ce qu'il contenait, ainsi que le type de bois pour lequel il avait été fait. Enfin, en dessous elle indiqua le nom du recueil et le conte à coté duquel elle avait trouvé la marque. 

Une fois terminé, elle contempla son travail. Il y avait tant d'éléments inconnus ou incompris, tant de mystères. Tant de travail à faire.

Jugeant que c'était assez pour la soirée et consciente que ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls, la jeune sorcière rangea tout son matériel pour monter se coucher à son tour. Avant de s'endormir, elle songea que pour une fois, la journée avait été constructive.


	22. Les Reliques de la Mort

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla assez tôt pour pouvoir finir le questionnaire qu'elle avait commencé à préparer pour King. Cinq questions par matières et par années jusqu'à la cinquième, dix pour la sixième. Elle ne prenait pas la peine d'en faire davantage car elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien, un ancien professeur maîtrisait forcément les bases de chaque matières. S'il y avait des chances pour qu'il se trompe, ce serait probablement plus sur les questions du début de la septième année. Et ces questions-là, elle comptait lui préparer pour le lendemain. Cependant, tout comme la visite du domaine, c'était un passage obligatoire, surtout qu'elle devrait faire son rapport au professeur McGonagall.

Une fois terminé, elle eut à peine le temps d'aller déjeuner avant de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour l'heure prévue. L'infirmière lui apprit alors qu'il était en train de s'habiller, et qu'il ne pourrait sortir qu'après qu'elle ait vérifié son état de santé.

\- Granger !

Hermione se retourna et vit que King s'était arrêté au pied de l'escalier qu'elle était en train de monter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Aurais-tu par miracle oublié le chemin de la bibliothèque ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais j'ai encore quelques questions à v-te poser, et il vaut mieux le faire loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Suis-moi.

Il grommela mais, sans attendre de réponse ou de protestation de sa part, elle continua à gravir les escaliers jusqu'au septième étage. Elle passa ensuite trois fois devant la tapisserie du troll dansant, jusqu'à ce que la porte apparaisse. Elle attendit alors qu'il entre avant d'en faire de même, non sans avoir vérifié que le couloir était désert.

La pièce était chaleureuse, plus petite que d'habitude. Le mur opposé était percé de plusieurs grandes fenêtres, fournissant une vue imprenable sur le lac, le parc recouvert d'une fine pellicule de neige et le paysage montagneux. Deux fauteuils marrons qui semblaient très confortables les attendaient devant une grande cheminée qui maintenait une température agréable. C'étaient là les seuls meubles de la pièce.

Hermione prit place dans un des fauteuils et, sans un mot, observa King, lequel regardait par une des fenêtres. Sa grande silhouette noire se découpait sur le fond blanc du ciel nuageux, presque irréelle. Elle cru entendre un soupir, mais quand il se retourna enfin, son visage était fermé, parfaitement neutre. Il vint s'asseoir à son tour et plongea son regard dans les flammes crépitantes.

\- Que vouliez-vous savoir ? demanda-t-il, sans une once de méchanceté.

\- Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que votre corps était sur le point d'être retrouvé, comment est-ce possible ?

\- Cela signifie sans doute qu'ils ont retrouvé mon corps, mais qu'il leur faut encore m'identifier.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Après avoir volé la baguette, le mardi, je suis allé retrouver deux sympathisants du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui étaient chargés de surveiller une famille de sang-mêlé. Nous avons fait un duel, et l'un d'eux a été tué. J'ai stupéfixé l'autre avant de modifier l'apparence du mort afin qu'il devienne mon double parfait. Il m'a ensuite suffi de transformer les souvenirs de l'autre pour qu'il soit persuadé m'avoir surpris pendant ma fuite et tué pour trahison et désertion. Il pense que cela s'est passé dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi. Ce garçon n'est pas réputé pour son courage et, puisqu'il craint d'être puni pour m'avoir tué avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait pu m'interroger, il va être trop choqué et terrifié pour réapparaître avant un bon moment. Entre ça et mon incursion dans son esprit, celui-ci sera trop confus, il ne se rendra pas compte qu'il y a un décalage dans les jours.

Hermione ne répondit pas, impressionnée par ses précautions. Son plan semblait parfait, il avait pensé à tout. Ayant elle-même modifié la mémoire de ses parents, elle savait de plus combien c'était difficile.

\- Mais votre magie est instable ! se souvint-t-elle brusquement. Comment avez-vous pu pratiquer des maléfices aussi compliqués et vous infliger ensuite des blessures graves ? Et comment avez-vous pu transplaner en vous désartibulant volontairement après tout ça sans avoir de dommages involontaires ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que cela avait été facile, Granger. Il m'a fallu la journée complète, la totalité de la nuit et encore quelques heures le matin. A votre avis, pourquoi étais-je si mal en point et si épuisé à mon arrivée ?

\- Je vois… songea-t-il. Mais, après votre arrivée, vous avez aussi invoqué par deux fois un patronus corporel, cela demande aussi beaucoup de puissance et de concentration ! Et là vous n'aviez pas une journée entière pour le faire.

\- J'étais gavé de potions revigorantes en tout genre Granger ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton d'évidence. Je ne pourrais pas le refaire aujourd'hui. Ai-je satisfait votre insatiable curiosité ? Votre interrogatoire est-il terminé ?

\- Oui. Oui, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. En fait non, se reprit-elle. Il y a une dernière chose, quelles options comptez-vous prendre ?

\- Arithmancie et étude des runes, répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Et vous savez qu'en septième année on abandonne souvent certaines matières, lesquelles ne voulez-vous pas étudier ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner quoi que ce soit.

\- Je vois, murmura Hermione pour elle-même. Bon, allons-y alors.

Elle se leva et sortit de la salle. Prenant à peine le temps de voir s'il la suivait, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, où elle comptait lui faire passer les tests.

Le soir, pendant le repas, Harry, Ron et Hermione essayèrent sans succès de capter le regard de Luna pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils voulaient lui parler. Par chance, une fois fini de manger, la jeune serdaigle se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors pour échanger quelques mots avec Ginny. Hermione lui fit alors signe et Luna vint la voir avec un grand sourire. Le regard de la Gryffondor dévia vers les boucles d'oreilles radis, mais elle se retint de montrer quoi que ce soit de sa désapprobation. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Ayant terminé de manger, Hermione se leva et sortit de la grande-salle en compagnie de sa cadette, intriguée. Hermione la fit entrer dans une remise et, deux minutes plus tard, les deux garçons les y rejoignirent.

\- Luna, tu te souviens du pendentif que portait ton père au mariage, cet été ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui, je le connais bien.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il représente ?

\- C'est le symbole des Reliques de la Mort bien sûr.

Le trio échangea des regards perplexes. Même Hermione n'avait jamais entendu parler de telles choses.

\- Les quoi ? questionna Ron.

\- Les Reliques de la Mort. Vous ne connaissez pas le conte des trois frères ?

\- Si, répondirent en même temps Ron et Hermione.

\- Non, dit Harry au même moment.

Ron le regarda avec ahurissement.

\- Tu ne le connais pas ?

\- Je te rappelle que ce sont des moldus qui m'ont élevé. Je connais des contes, mais pas les mêmes que les sorciers.

Ron avait l'air de ne pas y croire. Hermione sortit pour sa part le livre de conte et montra à Ron et Harry le titre qui était à coté de la marque, il s'agissait bien du conte des trois frères.

\- C'est l'histoire de trois frères qui défièrent la mort en créant un pont sur une rivière que personne ne pouvait traverser sans se noyer, résuma Hermione à l'intention d'Harry. La mort fit semblant de les féliciter et leur accorda trois voeux. Elle utilisa un sureau tout proche pour fabriquer la plus puissante des baguettes, que lui avait demandé l'ainé. Elle donna ensuite une pierre au second pour qu'il puisse ramener les morts à la vie. Enfin, elle donna sa propre cape d'invisibilité au cadet, qui voulait pouvoir se cacher d'elle. La nuit, l'ainé eut la gorge tranché par un sorcier qui lui vola sa baguette. Le second réalisa que les morts qu'il ramenait n'étaient plus eux-même, et se suicida de désespoir. Le troisième, quant à lui, pu échapper à la Mort grâce à la cape. Il ne l'enleva qu'une fois devenu vieux pour la donner à son fils, et accueillit la mort comme une amie.

\- C'est exactement ça, le conte des trois frères, confirma Luna .

\- Je ne comprends pas le lien avec le symbole, avoua Harry, perdu.

\- La Baguette de Sureau, la Pierre de Résurrection, et la Cape d'Invisibilité, ce sont les trois Reliques de la Mort, répondit Luna. Regardez le symbole, vous le voyez ? Le bâton représente la baguette. Le rond, c'est la pierre, et le triangle autour, c'est la cape. Quiconque possède les trois devient le Maître de la Mort.

\- Possède les trois ? Mais ce n'est qu'un conte, tout ces objets n'existent pas, leur rappela Hermione.

\- Bien sûr que si ils existent, la reprit Luna, sans être vexée de l'intervention. Papa m'a dit que dans l'histoire on a souvent des traces de la baguette et de ses meurtres. On l'appelle aussi Bâton de la Mort, Baguette de la Destiné…

\- Oui, bien sûr, on voit souvent au fil de l'histoire des baguettes réputées comme très puissantes, concéda Hermione. Mais ces baguettes appartiennent souvent à des sorciers hors du commun, les baguettes n'y sont sans doute pas pour grand chose. Et puis, la pierre de résurrection ? Tout le monde le sait, on ne peut pas faire revenir les morts !

\- Si, la pierre le p…

\- Luna, la cape d'invisibilité, tu en sais plus à son sujet ? la coupa Harry sur une intuition soudaine.

\- Bien sûr, j'ai aidé papa à rédiger un article dessus. Ce n'est pas une cape de voyage ensorcelé ou une cape tissée en poil de Demiguise, ces capes là finissent toujours par ne plus agir. C'est une cape qui rend réellement et totalement invisible, sans jamais s'user. Elle offre une protection éternelle, même si on jette des sortilèges.

Hermione allait répondre mais elle referma brusquement la bouche, décontenancée. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard.

\- C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais réalisé, murmura Ron, mais les capes finissent par devenir opaque, par ne plus faire effet. Cela peut marcher quelques années… mais...

\- Ron, non ! Tu ne vas pas croire ces… ces inepties ! Même si on imagine que la cape existe, il reste la pierre, et la baguette ! Ce n'est qu'un conte !

\- ''Tout mensonge contient une part de vérité.'' Je te cite, Hermione, répliqua Harry.

\- Et les trois frères, les frères Peverell, ils ont vraiment existés, argumenta doucement Luna. Ce sont eux qui ont possédé les Reliques les premiers. La tombe de l'un d'eux se trouve au cimetière de Godric's Hollow, je me souviens y être allé avec papa il a quelques années. Mais on n'est pas restés longtemps, pas très loin il y avait un nid d...

\- A Godric's Hollow ? l'interrompit Harry.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Et il y a le signe des Reliques sur sa tombe, c'est pour ça que tous ceux qui s'y intéressent pensent que le plus jeune des frères c'était lui, Ignotus Peverell.

\- Et la baguette, on sait qui la possède maintenant ? demanda Ron, sans voir le regard assassin que lui lança Hermione.

\- Non, on a fini par perdre sa trace au fil de l'histoire. C'est dommage, avec une baguette comme ça, on pourrait vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui facilement. Harry pourrait enfin être tranquille.

\- Oui ça ne me déplairait pas, plaisanta Harry.

\- Tu as d'autres questions ? demanda Luna avec un sourire joyeux.

\- Non, c'est tout, dit fermement Hermione, avant que les deux autres n'aient pu répondre. On sait tout ce qu'on voulait savoir.

Elle se leva et les trois autres en firent de même.

\- Merci Luna, lui dit Harry, un peu gêné de l'attitude d'Hermione, avant de sortir à sa suite.

Il suivit des yeux la jeune Serdaigle quand elle sortit à son tour du placard, répondit à son « bonne nuit » et se tourna vers les deux autres. Hermione était estomaquée.

\- Non mais vous avez perdu la tête tous les deux ? Vous parliez de ces objets comme si … comme s'ils _existaient_!

\- Et si c'était le cas, Hermione ?! lança Harry avec enthousiasme.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu de telles absurdités de toute ma vie. Ce n'est qu'un conte pour enfant ! Elles ne peuvent pas êtres réelles !

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter, mais il y en a au moins une qui existe, rétorqua Ron. La cape d'invisibilité de Harry.

\- C'est une simple cape d'invisibilité. Je ne vois pas de don miraculeux là-dedans.

\- Ah non Hermione, répliqua Ron avec un rire nerveux. Je m'y suis tellement habitué que je n'y ai jamais fait attention, mais cette cape est anormalement efficace, on ne s'est jamais fait repérer en étant dessous.

\- C'est normal, elle rend _invisible_ !

\- Justement, tu as entendu ce qu'on a dit tout à l'heure, les capes normales finissent toujours par ne plus fonctionner. Elles durent une dizaine d'année tout au plus. Mais celle-là, cela fait sept ans qu'Harry l'a en sa possession et elle est toujours aussi parfaite, comme si le temps n'avait aucune emprise sur elle. Vraiment Hermione, tu peux me croire là-dessus, ce n'est pas du tout normal.

\- Même mieux, continua Harry. Dumbledore a dit qu'elle appartenait à mon père. Les Maraudeurs s'en servaient quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Hermione, cette cape a plus de trente ans !

\- D'accord, admettons que ta cape soit spéciale et que le conte s'en soit inspiré pour son histoire. Mais la pierre ! Et la baguette !

\- Tu l'as admis toi-même, lui rappela Ron, des baguettes anormalement puissantes ont laissées leurs traces dans l'histoire. Imaginons que toutes ces baguettes n'en soient en fait une seule : la Baguette de Sureau ! Quant à la pierre, elle ne ressuscite pas vraiment les gens, ils sont bel et bien morts, si on en croit le conte, mais on peut les voir et leur parler.

\- Cela reste impossible ! On ne peut pas interagir avec des morts.

\- Ce n'est pas impossible, Hermione. Je l'ai déjà vu. Ca m'est arrivé.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma aussitôt. Elle se souvint alors de ce qu'Harry leur avait rapporté de son affrontement avec Voldemort.

\- Et oui, Hermione, j'ai parlé avec des morts. Dans le cimetière, il y a trois ans. J'ai vu Cédric, qui m'a demandé de rapporter son corps. Le moldu aussi est revenu, et il s'est étonné du fait que Voldemort soit réellement un sorcier. Et mes parents… Mes parents je les ai également vu ce jour là, ils m'ont parlé, ils m'ont rassuré et m'ont donné des conseils. Pourtant ils sont morts depuis seize ans. Si je ne suis pas fou, si je ne les ai pas inventé, comment tu expliques ça ?

La jeune sorcière se trouva incapable de répondre. Si c'était bel et bien possible... rien n'empêchait que les objets du conte soient en effet inspiré de véritables artefacts magiques. Bien qu'elle ait du mal à le croire, elle ne pouvait nier l'évidence. C'était _possible_.

\- Admettons que le conte dit vrai, continua Harry. Et qu'Ignotus Peverell ait légué la cape à son fils. Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il avait la cape en sa possession la nuit où mes parents sont morts. Il l'avait empruntée à mon père, mais pourquoi faire ? Dumbledore n'en a pas besoin, il savait très bien ne pas se faire remarquer s'il le voulait. On sait que Dumbledore s'intéressait aux reliques, donc il l'aurait empruntée à mon père non pas pour l'utiliser, mais pour l'examiner, car il devait soupçonner que ce n'était pas du tout un objet ordinaire. Si c'est vrai... ça veut dire que la cape de Peverell et la cape de mon père sont en fait la même cape. Ce qui voudrait dire que j'ai une des Reliques de la Mort en ma possession ! Et ce livre... s'il l'a légué à Ron, il voulait sans doute qu'on s'intéresse aux Reliques, surtout en sachant que j'en ai déjà une. Et si... et s'il voulait que je retrouve aussi les deux autres ? S'il voulait que je devienne le Maître de la Mort... ? Avec les autres Reliques, je pourrais faire revenir Dumbledore et d'autres personnes qui pourraient me donner des conseils pour lutter contre Voldemort, et la Baguette serait aussi utile pour contourner le problème de nos baguettes jumelles. Bon sang, Hermione, cela résoudrait tous nos problèmes !

Hermione était trop choquée pour le contredire. Imaginer l'existence de ses objet, concevoir de les posséder et de les utiliser réellement la dépassait. Harry s'emballait bien trop.

Harry, quant à lui, marqua une pause et se mit faire les cent pas. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Marvolo Gaunt ! s'écria-t-il brusquement. Le grand-père de Voldemort ! Je l'ai vu dans la pensine, avec Dumbledore, il disait être un descendant des Peverell ! Il a également dit que leurs armoiries étaient gravées sur la pierre de la bague qu'il avait au doigt … la bague transformée en horcruxe et détruite par Dumbledore l'été dernier !

\- Bon sang Harry ! Tu crois que c'est la pierre de résurrection ?

\- J'en suis certain, j'avais vu qu'il y avait un symbole dessus, et c'est le signe des Reliques, je le sais maintenant. Et ça expliquerait que Dumbledore ait eu le bras brulé l'année dernière, il a peut-être essayé de mettre la bague à son doigt pour activer la pierre. S'il a toujours été intéressé par les Reliques, ce serait logique qu'il essaye de faire marcher la pierre, même en sachant que c'était aussi devenu un horcruxe. Quant à la Baguette…

Harry s'interrompit, toute son excitation brutalement évanouie.

\- C'est ça, c'est ce qu'il veut. Voldemort la recherche. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas me vaincre avec sa baguette actuelle, à cause du lien. Même en en ayant utilisée une autre, ma baguette a réagi et a détruit la sienne. Il doit penser que le seul moyen de me vaincre, c'est de posséder la Baguette de Sureau, le "Bâton de la Mort". Voila pourquoi il a capturé Ollivander, voilà pourquoi il est allé interroger Gregorovitch. Deux fabricants de baguette ! Il cherche la Baguette de Sureau, mais sans doute sans avoir conscience qu'elle fait partie d'un ensemble de trois objets…

Hermione s'approcha de lui, et posa une main sur son bras.

\- Harry, je veux bien que ta cape soit bien plus résistante que la normale, mais là tu essayes de tout faire concorder de force avec ce conte…

\- Ca concorde tout seul Hermione.

\- Ecoute, je veux bien croire qu'il soit possible qu'il existe peut-être quelque part une baguette un peu plus puissante que les autres, et une pierre qui… qui permette de voir les morts. Mais Harry, répond juste à cette question : si Dumbledore avait voulu que tu les trouves, s'il avait voulu que tu les cherches, pourquoi ne t'en a-t-il jamais parlé avant ?

\- Dumbledore a toujours agi ainsi Hermione. Il voulait toujours que je trouve les réponses par moi-même, pour me tester ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Oui, mais il t'a parlé des horcruxes. Il t'a explicitement dis qu'il fallait les trouver et les détruire. Là, il ne t'a jamais donné le moindre indice. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Voldemort cherche à comprendre et éviter la connexion entre vos baguettes, et ça justifie pleinement qu'il aille interroger deux des fabricants de baguette les plus réputés d'Europe. Quant à Dumbledore, il a sans doute été blessé simplement en détruisant l'horcruxe, c'est de la magie très noire, et on n'en sait pas beaucoup à leur sujet. Ne te laisse pas distraire par les Reliques, Harry. Il est possible que Dumbledore voulait juste que tu saches que cette légende existait et que Voldemort s'y intéresserait peut-être, comme Grindewald avant lui. Ca pourrait être un moyen de le retrouver ou de le piéger quand on sera en mesure de le vaincre. On devra peut-être s'y intéresser plus tard mais pour l'instant, on n'est sûrs de rien. La priorité doit rester les horcruxes. Il ne faut pas se disperser. Ron ? l'interpella-t-elle, à la recherche de soutien.

\- Je ne sais pas… Quand on prend les éléments un par un certaines choses concordent, c'est vrai… Mais dans l'ensemble ça parait quand même complètement fou. Et je crois… je crois que nous sommes censés nous débarrasser des horcruxes avant le reste. C'est la mission que Dumbledore nous a confié. On devrait laisser les Reliques de coté pour l'instant.

\- Merci Ron. Maintenant que c'est réglé, je retourne dans la salle commune.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répliquer, elle tourna les talons et partit d'un pas rapide.

\- Hermione ?

L'interpellée releva la tête pour voir Ron, juste à coté d'elle, avec une moue d'excuse.

\- J'aurais besoin de ton aide. C'est pour le devoir de métamorphose qu'on devra rendre à la rentrée. Je pense avoir tout trouvé mais je préférerais que tu vérifies avant que je recopie tout au propre…

\- Et Harry ? Demanda Hermione, sachant que leur ami voudrait sans doute lui faire corriger le sien aussi.

\- Oui, il va te le monter plus tard. Vu ce qui s'est passé, je ne préfère pas fouiller dans ses affaires…

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé ? répéta Hermione.

Ron s'assit à la même table et vérifia qu'aucun autre élève n'était assez proche pour les entendre.

\- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas au courant : quelqu'un lui a volé la carte du Maraudeur. Et je peux te dire que tu as eu de la chance de ne pas être là quand il l'a remarqué…

\- On lui a volé la carte ? murmura Hermione en feignant l'incrédulité. Mais très peu de personnes connaissent son existence. Et puis c'est forcément un Gryffondor, pour avoir eu le mot de passe.

\- Oui, je sais bien. Mais tu connais Harry, il a sa propre théorie.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, Malefoy ? Rogue ?

\- Gagné. Rogue aurait selon lui fini par comprendre ce qu'était la carte, et comme c'est un prof il a tous les mots de passe. Harry pense que c'est grâce à la carte qu'il a pu s'enfuir du château sans se faire prendre.

\- Ca se tiendrait… dit lentement Hermione, en se disant que confirmer cette idée la mettrait hors de cause.

\- Hein ? 'Mione, tu es d'accord avec une de ses théories ?

\- Oui, je sais que nous l'avons toujours accusé d'être obsédé par Rogue et Malefoy, et moi la première. Mais quand tu regardes bien, est-ce qu'il avait vraiment tort ? N'est-ce pas Malefoy qui a fait entrer les mangemorts à Poudlard ? Qui a ensorcelé Katie ? Qui a donné le poison au professeur Slughorn ? Et Rogue…

\- A tué le directeur car il était vraiment resté un mangemort. Oui, je sais bien.

\- Oui… Je crois qu'Harry a raison, ça fait trop de coïncidences pour être le fruit du hasard. Donc, oui, en effet, je pense que ça a un lien avec Rogue.

Ce qui, formulé ainsi, n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand chose, mais cela assourdissait au moins un peu sa culpabilité vis à vis de toute cette histoire.

\- Et bah ça alors… fit Ron.

\- Alors. Tu me le montres ce devoir ? sourit Hermione pour revenir au sujet de base.

Revenu sur terre, Ron tendit le parchemin à Hermione. Tandis qu'elle commençait à lire, il regarda ce qu'elle était en train de faire avant qu'il ne l'interrompe. Visiblement, elle corrigeait des copies. En regardant mieux, il vit que c'était un questionnaire de niveau sixième année. Il trouvait les questions difficiles, et pourtant, d'après ce qu'avait corrigé Hermione, la personne ayant passé ces tests avait une totalité de bonnes réponses.

\- Ronald, par Merlin tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hein ? Tu disais quoi ?

Hermione lui remit son devoir avec un regard exaspéré.

\- Que ton devoir est plutôt bon. Tu as juste oublié de spécifier quels sont les dangers du transfert inter-espèce. Tu vois, ça paye d'écouter en classe.

\- Merci, fit-il, écarlate. Dis, tu fais passer des tests au nouveau ?

Hermione laissa son regard parcourir les tests en question.

\- Oui, je dois évaluer son niveau pour l'aider durant les cours.

\- Cent pour cent de bonnes réponses… Ce doit être un excellent élève.

\- Je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant sur les années précédentes il n'a aucune erreur, ses réponses sont pertinentes… Mais j'attends l'évaluation du début de septième année pour me faire mon idée.

\- Tu imagines 'Mione, ça pourrait être la première fois que tu n'es pas la meilleure élève de notre promo.

Ron sembla se ratatiner sur place devant le regard assassin qu'elle lui lança.

\- Je plaisante Hermione. Je plaisante. Tu es la meilleure.

Avec un sourire qui sonnait un peu faux, il s'enfuit dans le dortoir. Mais la phrase prononcée avait fait son chemin dans les pensées de la jeune sorcière.

Au fond, Ron n'avait pas tort. C'était un ancien professeur, il devait forcément être bon élève. Et puis c'était un Maître en Potion, le plus haut degré d'étude dans cette branche, réservé à l'élite. Il était doué au moins en potion, botanique et sans doute en astronomie et arithmancie. Comment pouvait-elle espérer rivaliser avec lui dans ces conditions ? Comment pouvait-elle espérer garder sa place de première élève ?

Cela pourrait avoir des conséquences pour elle, au-delà de la notion superficielle de ne plus être la meilleure. Elle gagnerait moins de point pour sa maison, et symboliquement cela la dérangeait. En perdant sa réputation, elle perdrait aussi les avantages qui l'accompagnaient, telles que certains passes-droits qui lui étaient bien utiles pour aider Harry. Cela se verrait sans doute aussi dans son dossier, en donnant l'impression que son niveau avait baissé en cours d'année. Et depuis qu'elle connaissait le monde magique, elle tirait une certaine fierté et mettait beaucoup d'ardeur à être la preuve vivante que les enfants nés-moldus n'étaient pas de moins bons sorciers que les autres. Si un autre élève, vu comme un sang-pur, la surpassait... ce qu'elle s'efforçait de bâtir depuis sept ans s'écroulerait.

Tout en ruminant ces pensées, Hermione termina les quelques questions qu'il lui restait à corriger, avant de tout ranger et d'aller se coucher. Elle y pensait encore en s'endormant, une demi-heure plus tard.


	23. Entrainement

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fit passer à King les tests théoriques du début de septième année. Elle constata alors des imprécisions en astronomie, des erreurs parfois majeures en métamorphose et en arithmancie et même, ce qu'elle ne comprit pas, une confusion en potion.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle l'interrogea à ce sujet qu'elle réalisa l'évidence : il aurait été bien imprudent que King ait les même forces et faiblesses que Rogue. Il avait donc décidé de faire croire que sa matière forte était l'étude des runes, suivie de près par la botanique puis l'astronomie, et prétendrait n'avoir qu'un niveau très moyen en potion. Elle s'en voulu de ne pas y avoir pensé toute seule.

L'après-midi, lors du test pratique, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait un problème plus important que ces quelques erreurs : jeter le moindre sortilège lui était particulièrement difficile.

Il avait eu raison en avouant qu'il n'avait réussit son Patronus que sous l'influence des potions dont il était gavé ; jamais il n'aurait pu recommencer avec son état actuel. Il essayait de ne pas montrer à quel point la pratique de la magie l'épuisait, pourtant plusieurs fois Hermione dû l'obliger à faire une pause en constatant son teint blême et en remarquant qu'il fermait les yeux pour tenter de dissiper des étourdissements.

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de travailler la pratique tous les jours jusqu'à la rentrée.

Le samedi, Hermione se rendit, comme cela avait été prévu, dans le bureau de la directrice après un de leurs entraînements matinaux. Elle détailla alors avec le professeur les résultats de King dans chaque matière, en mettant l'accent sur son inquiétude concernant l'aspect pratique de la magie.

\- Il faudra du temps miss Granger, et beaucoup d'entrainement, pour que monsieur King puisse jeter des sortilèges comme avant l'accident, lui confirma le professeur McGonagall. Cela arrive parfois après un choc émotionnel violent, bien que je n'avais encore jamais vu de traumatisme à un si haut niveau. La torture qu'il a subi n'a rien arrangé et a bien trop perturbé sa magie pour que ses difficultés se résorbe t en une ou deux semaines. Il faudra des mois d'entrainement quotidien pour que le phénomène disparaisse, mais je vous fais confiance pour l'accompagner dans cette démarche qui sera très difficile pour lui. En ce qui concerne son comportement, avez-vous assisté à des changements notoires ?

\- Non madame, aucun. Il est toujours aussi fermé, il est très replié sur lui-même. Il ne dit jamais quand il est fatigué, ou quand il se sent mal. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne se pardonne pas la moindre faiblesse, et je pense que c'est dû à la culpabilité vis à vis de sa famille. En tout cas, il ne me parle presque pas en dehors de ce qui est inévitable, et quand il le fait il me fait bien savoir qu'il aurait préféré éviter de m'adresser la parole. Et, en général, il fait semblant de ne pas entendre quand d'autres élèves essaient de lui parler.

\- Qu'il consente à s'adresser à vous est déjà un net progrès. Il faut que vous continuiez à travailler avec lui, que vous l'aidiez et que vous gagniez sa confiance. Ce n'est qu'ainsi qu'il finira par consentir à s'ouvrir. 

\- Je vais essayer, assura Hermione. J'avais aussi une question à vous poser, concernant sa répartition.

\- Allez-y, je vous écoute.

\- Est-il possible qu'il soit répartit ailleurs que dans la grande-salle, devant tous les élèves ? Avec la manière dont il réagit en face d'une seule personne, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de l'exposer ainsi aux regards de tout le monde.

L'idée de cette question lui était venue la veille, quand elle réfléchissait à la manière dont elle aurait pensé et agi s'il s'agissait d'un véritable nouvel élève. Et c'était sans doute là une inquiétude qu'elle aurait eu dans ce cas.

\- Je comprends votre requête, mais il me semble au contraire que ce sera une bonne chose. Il finira par être confronté au regard des autres, et le traiter différemment de n'importe quel élève attirerait beaucoup plus l'attention et la curiosité de ses camarades sur lui. De plus, voir les élèves de sa nouvelle maison l'accueillir avec sincérité et enthousiasme parmi eux pourrait l'aider à comprendre qu'il n'est pas obligé de rester à l'écart et qu'avec le temps, il pourrait finir par se sentir chez lui à Poudlard, expliqua la directrice. Est-ce tout ce que vous vouliez me demander, miss Granger ?

\- Oui madame.

\- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez partir.

Hermione se leva et se rendit dans la grande salle. En entrant, elle vit Luna, assise à la table des Serdaigles, seule, pâle et fixant un groupe de Gryffondors composé de Ginny, Neville et Colin. Devant chacun des quatre élèves se trouvait un journal. Hermione s'approcha, intriguée et inquiète, et s'assit en face de Ginny.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Regarde-ça, dit Neville en parlant aussi bas qu'elle.

Il fit glisser le journal en sa direction et Hermione pu constater qu'il s'agissait d'une page nommant enfin tous ceux qui étaient morts pendant les opérations de Noël. Il y avait une cinquantaine de noms, classés par ordre alphabétique. En la parcourant du regard, la jeune sorcière vit des noms qui lui étaient vaguement familiers, ou d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Puis, au premier quart de la liste, un nom de famille connu, associé à deux prénoms.

\- Finnigan ? Ce sont …

\- Les parents de Seamus, oui, acheva Neville dans un murmure. Ils ont dû attaquer juste après son arrivée chez lui et les surprendre. Mais on dirait que Seamus à réussi à s'échapper, lui aussi est en fuite maintenant. Et recherché par le ministère.

Pour illustrer ses propos, il tourna la page pour arriver à deux feuilles noircies de visages pour la plupart familiers. Parmi eux, celui de Seamus. Hermione reconnu aussi Remus Lupin et Tonks, ainsi que plusieurs élèves, et même quelques gobelins. Elle y trouva aussi le visage sec d'une vieille sorcière sévère qui ne lui était pas inconnu, et comprit en lisant la légende qui accompagnait la photographie.

\- Attend un peu, Neville, ta grand-mère est recherchée pour avoir agressé des mangemorts ?

\- Ah, oui, dit Neville avec le plus grand calme, et même un petit sourire. Visiblement ils ont compris que j'étais un de ceux qui avait le plus d'influence auprès de l'A.D. et au lieu de s'en prendre à moi, ils ont décidé d'aller chez ma grand-mère pour me faire peur. Ils ont dû penser qu'une vieille femme vivant seule ne leur poserait pas de problème. Mais ils ne la connaissent pas. Résultat Dawlish est à Ste Mangouste et ma grand-mère est en fuite. Elle m'a même envoyé une lettre, disant qu'elle était fière de moi, que j'étais le digne fils de mes parents et que je devais continuer comme ça.

\- Si mes parents pouvaient réagir comme ça en apprenant que je suis leader de l'A.D., ce serait bien, soupira Ginny, avec un sourire en coin, quoique mêlé de tristesse.

 _Si mes parents pouvaient seulement se souvenir qu'ils ont une fille_ , songea Hermione avec amertume. La remarque de Ginny lui laissa un fort goût amer, la cadette des Weasley ignorait sa chance.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête Hermione, ma grand-mère ne risque rien, la rassura Neville, pensant qu'elle était angoissée par ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? semanda Ron en prenant place à coté d'Hermione, tandis que Harry s'asseyait en face d'elle.

Neville leur montra la liste des décès, puis des personnes recherchées, avant de raconter une deuxième fois l'histoire.

\- Cool ta grand-mère, commenta Ron en riant, tandis qu'Harry acquiesçait avec un sourire.

Hermione entendit à peine cette remarque.

Elle tentait de se convaincre que, si elle n'avait pas modifié la mémoire de ses parents et ne les avait pas convaincu qu'ils avaient toujours rêvé de s'installer en Australie, leur avis de décès serait sans doute paru dans ce journal, et son propre avis de recherche côtoierait peut-être celui de la grand-mère de Neville. Toutefois, la perspective de les avoir ainsi perdu faisait naître en elle une jalousie immense pour tous ceux qui pouvaient rendre visite à leur famille à Noël, ceux dont les parents les soutenaient, et tout simplement ceux qui pouvaient se dire qu'en ce moment-même, leurs proches devaient s'inquiéter pour eux.

Personne ne s'inquiétait pour elle.

Ils étaient tous parti, il commençait à vraiment se faire tard. Mais Hermione n'en avait pas conscience, plongée dans un chapitre du dernier grimoire pris à la bibliothèque, et traitant de l'héritage des grandes familles. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que la plupart des lampes étaient éteintes, et que le feu se faisait de plus en plus faible dans l'âtre. De temps en temps, elle notait une remarque sur le parchemin ensorcelée, mais le plus souvent, sa lecture ne lui apprenait rien de potentiellement intéressant.

Soudain, sans que rien ne l'ai laissé prévoir, le livre frémit, puis se souleva lentement. Sans bouger, Hermione le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il volait pour aller se poser, toujours ouvert, dans les mains de Ron. Sans un mot, il plaça le marque-page dedans et le referma avec soin avant de le poser sur une table. Il s'approcha ensuite pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil faisant face à la jeune sorcière.

Malgré la lumière tamisée, l'adolescente vit le visage étonnamment sérieux de Ron.

\- Il est plus de deux heures Hermione, tu devrais aller te coucher. Ca ne sert à rien de t'épuiser comme ça.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise en entendant l'heure, et remarqua seulement à cet instant qu'il était en pyjama. Il s'était relevé. Exprès ?

\- Tu penses à tes parents ?

Hermione s'étonna un peu de cette question. Ron était loin d'être idiot, mais rarement si perspicace quand il s'agissait de deviner ce qui troublait les autres.

\- Ginny m'a dit que tu avais l'air au bord des larmes quand elle a parlé de nos parents, ajouta-t-il.

\- Oui, je pense à eux, dit Hermione, et elle fut la première surprise par le tremblement de sa voix. Ils ne me connaissent pas, ils n'ont pas le moindre souvenir de moi. Ils sont persuadés de ne jamais avoir eu d'enfants. Ca me donne l'impression de les avoir perdus, Ron. Quelque part... quelque part je comprends bien mieux Harry maintenant. Même si ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai quand même souvent le sentiment d'être orpheline.

\- Mais tu as fait le bon choix Hermione, comme toujours. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, ils seraient sans doute morts ou retenus en otage pour te mettre la pression. C'était la seule chose à faire pour les protéger.

\- Je sais bien Ron, mais ce n'est pas la question. Je suis soulagée qu'ils soient en sécurité, bien sûr, mais... je ne sais même pas si je pourrai inverser le processus, ou si je survivrai assez longtemps pour avoir l'occasion d'essayer. Mes parents ont tout oublié de moi et c'est sans doute définitif. Il n'y a plus trace de mon existence dans leur vie. Quelque part… c'est comme si je n'existais plus, comme si je n'avais jamais vraiment existé.

\- Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai. Nous on est là pour toi, on ne t'a pas oubliée. Tu es notre Hermione, sans toi on ne serait jamais arrivé jusqu'ici. On serait mort il y a six ans, étranglés par un filet du diable. Et tu es la meilleure sorcière de notre génération, si quelqu'un peu trouver comment redonner la mémoire à tes parents, c'est toi. Quand tout ça sera fini, je suis certain que tu y arriveras.

\- Mais si on ne s'en sort pas, Ron, si je meurs pendant cette guerre ? Tu sais que ça peut arriver, on a tous conscience du risque. Et si ça arrive, ils n'en auront jamais conscience. Ils ne sauront jamais... ils ne sauront jamais qu'ils avaient une fille et qu'ils l'aimaient et qu'elle... qu'elle est morte.

Ron se leva du fauteuil et se mit à coté d'Hermione. Il essuya d'un geste mal assuré la larme qui glissait lentement sur sa joue.

\- Hermione, ne pense pas ça. Je sais que tu as modifié leurs souvenirs, mais ils ne peuvent pas t'avoir totalement oubliée. Je suis sûr qu'au fond d'eux, ils se souviennent de la merveilleuse sorcière que tu es. Même s'ils n'ont plus de souvenir, tu ne peux pas avoir fait disparaître l'amour qu'ils éprouvent pour toi. Ils ne savent juste pas que c'est là, mais ils t'aiment toujours. Et moi aussi je t'aime. Je ne l'oublierai jamais.

La main toujours sur sa joue, il plongea son regard dans les yeux qu'elle venait de rouvrir. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, totalement immobiles, le regard marron et le regard bleu comme accroché l'un à l'autre.

Puis, Ron baissa sa main pour prendre celle d'Hermione et la faire se lever. Avec une infinie douceur, comme s'il avait peur de la briser, il posa son autre main sur sa hanche, sans la lâcher pour autant. Elle tressaillit, mais ne tenta pas de se dégager. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver. Elle y avait réfléchi, et l'avait accepté.

Il s'approcha lentement, tandis qu'inconsciemment elle en faisait de même. Leur nez se frôla, puis leurs lèvres se touchèrent dans un baiser chaste, léger et rapide, car Hermione le brisa d'un mouvement d'un recul involontaire.

Voyant l'interrogation immédiatement sur les traits de Ron, l'adolescente sentit une onde de culpabilité l'envahir. Alors elle prit sur elle et franchit seule les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient de nouveau. Presque aussitôt elle sentit les lèvres de Ron s'entrouvrir, elle en fit de même. Dès que le baiser s'approfondit les doigts de Ron libérèrent les siens pour aller se poser dans son dos. Ne pouvant décemment pas rester les bras ballants, elle les passa derrière la nuque du jeune homme pour aller glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux roux.

Ils se séparèrent alors un instant, pour à nouveau se rencontrer dans un mouvement lent et non dénué d'une certaine douceur.

Hermione se surprit elle-même en allant aussi à sa rencontre. Et cela n'amenait pas la répulsion attendue lorsqu'elle se souvenait des conversations enflammées entre Lavande et Parvati dans le dortoir, lorsque les deux filles croyaient qu'elle dormait. 

Elle commençait à assimiler cette information quand Ron rompit le contact. Contemplant son visage rouge tant par l'émotion que par la lueur écarlate diffusée par le feu dans la chaminée, elle n'eut pas vraiment conscience qu'ils s'asseyaient à deux dans un des fauteuils. Elle sentit le bras de Ron dans son dos, pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle se laissa faire, collant leurs deux corps, posant la tête sur son épaule, toujours sans un bruit. Apaisée, elle ne se sentit pas fermer les yeux.

Quand elle les rouvrit, ce fut pour croiser deux iris bleus. En baissant un peu le regard, elle vit un sourire tendre, qu'elle copia aussitôt, sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Bien dormi 'Mione ?

Celle-ci comprit aussitôt que non. Sa mauvaise position se rappelait à elle sous forme de courbatures douloureuses. Elle s'étira en grimaçant et vit Ron se lever, puis bailler.

\- On devrait monter dans les dortoirs, les autres vont bientôt se réveiller.

La jeune sorcière acquiesça avant de se lever, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement. A moitié chancelante, elle rejoignit son dortoir. Tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller les filles qui dormaient encore, elle prit des affaires de rechange avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Tandis qu'elle se lavait, Hermione laissa ses pensées vagabonder à leur gré, et elles se fixèrent sur ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. Même si cela durait depuis presque un mois, la nouvelle attitude de Ron continuait de la surprendre. Lorsque l'on comparait avec les baisers que lui et Lavande échangeaient, on pouvait presque douter que ce soit la même personne. Il était si patient et doux désormais.

Hermione passa toute la journée suivante en compagnie de King, pour l'aider à s'entrainer. Celui-ci était de mauvaise humeur, et ses échecs cuisants à répétitions n'arrangeaient rien. De toute la journée il ne lui adressa pas un seul mot, même pas pour lui lancer une pique ou une insulte.

L'adolescente tentait de se dire que c'était compréhensible, et de ne pas montrer sa frustration. Toutefois, se prendre toute les cinq minutes les effets dévastateurs de sortilèges normalement inoffensifs ne contribuait pas à alléger sa propre humeur.

En début d'après-midi, distraite après avoir éteint les flammes qui devoraient sa manche à cause d'un simple Lumos, elle reçut un Expeliarmus qui la projeta contre le mur. Malgré la couche matelassé posée sur toute la pièce par ses soins, le choc fut si rude qu'elle perdit connaissance un instant.

Lorsqu'après quelques secondes elle ouvrit les paupières, elle cru voir une vague masse sombre devant elle. Mais la lumière l'obligea à refermer les yeux. Lorsqu'elle pu les tenir ouvert un temps raisonnable, elle ne vit rien ni personne près d'elle. Cela l'inquiéta, une altération de son champs de vision pouvait signifier une commotion. Si cela recommençait, il faudrait qu'elle aille en urgence à l'infirmerie. En attendant, elle se redressa, mais un vif éclair de douleur traversa son dos, lui arrachant un gémissement. Ne pouvant se mettre debout pour le moment, elle ne fit que s'asseoir, le dos contre le mur, en tentant de se remettre de ses émotions.

Elle vit alors King, assit avec décontraction sur un siège au milieu de la salle, la baguette encore dans la main. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il manifeste de l'inquiétude, mais tout de même... Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder l'un l'autre, sans prononcer une parole.

Lorsqu'enfin Hermione pu se lever, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la salle.

\- Que fais-tu Granger ?

\- J'arrête là. Je sais que la directrice croyait bien faire en nous autorisant à utiliser cette salle de classe vide, mais je n'ai pas envie de me briser le dos par ta faute. Hors de question que je continue à faire le cobaye pour vous dans ces conditions. Si on continue, ce sera ailleurs.

L'entendant se lever pour la suivre, elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir. A nouveau, elle prit le chemin du septième étage. Une fois arrivée, elle passa trois fois devant le pan de mur pour faire apparaître l'entrée de la salle et y entra, suivie de King. Après s'être assurée qu'ils n'avaient pas été vus, elle referma la porte. Elle déposa ensuite ses affaires sur un fauteuil et admira la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. C'était à peu de choses près l'endroit où ils se cachaient en cinquième année pour s'entrainer avec l'A.D. Le coin avec les coussins, le coté de la salle qui formait une bibliothèque, tout était là pour s'entrainer et progresser en minimisant les dangers.

\- Bon, tu vois les coussins ? Tu vas t'entraîner dessus, au moins je ne risquerai pas de terminer à l'infirmerie.

Et c'est ce que King fit toute l'après-midi. De temps en temps il faisait une pause, afin d'éviter de faire un malaise. Plus la journée avançait, plus ses pauses étaient longues et rapprochées.

Finalement, quand au bout de dix minutes il avait toujours de légers vertiges, Hermione décida qu'il était grand temps d'arrêter. King protesta, arguant que cela allait passer, mais la jeune sorcière demeura intransigeante, menaçant même de lui lancer un sortilège de ligotage s'il ne consentait pas à sortir de la salle de lui-même.

Il retourna donc à l'infirmerie, où il se fit largement réprimander par Mme Pomfresh, qui lui interdit de pratiquer le moindre sortilège de toute la journée. Hermione retint de lui lancer un "je te l'avais bien dit", mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Ils passèrent donc le reste du temps à la bibliothèque, car King avait insisté pour rendre aux professeurs les mêmes devoirs que les autres élèves, y compris ceux qui avaient été donnés à faire durant les vacances.

Enfin, le soir venu, Hermione le laissa pour se rendre dans la grande salle. En y entrant, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le professeur qui se tenait à droite de la directrice : Horace Slughorn. Ensuite, en allant s'asseoir à coté de ses amis, elle vit que Dean et Parvati étaient revenus. Une place, entre Neville et Dean, restait vide. Celle de Seamus. Hermione s'assit à coté de Ron, qui lui désigna avec un sourire le professeur Slughorn.

Quelques autres élèves arrivèrent, puis, le professeur McGonagall se leva, ce qui ramena bien vite le silence dans la salle.

\- Bonsoir chers élèves, et bon retour à Poudlard à vous qui êtes présents.

Elle marqua une pause, le visage fermé, et tous comprirent le message adressé à ceux qui n'avaient pas pu revenir. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'en parler, bien sûr, mais ce silence valait bien un discours.

\- Comme vous avez pu le constater, le professeur Rogue est absent. J'ai l'immense regret de vous annoncer son décès, puisque nous savons à présent qu'il a été tué au début des vacances après avoir démontré une fois encore son grand courage...

Une toux sèche l'interrompit, rappelant de bien mauvais souvenirs à tous ceux qui étaient déjà là deux ans auparavant. Ces élèves s'attendirent presque à voir surgir à la table des professeurs Dolorès Ombrage dans son ensemble rose, mais il s'avéra que la coupable était Alecto Carrow. Celle-ci fixait le professeur McGonagall d'un regard méchant.

\- Oui, professeur Carrow, auriez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?dDemanda la directrice, avec une esquisse de sourire.

\- Non. J'ai rien à dire, répliqua sèchement la mangemort, sans cesser de la tuer du regard.

\- Bien, vous aurez donc l'amabilité de me laisser terminer. Puisque le professeur Rogue n'a hélas plus la possibilité d'assurer les cours de potion, ils seront à nouveau pris en charge par le professeur Slughorn, qui a également accepté d'occuper la direction de la maison Serpentard.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent de toute part, excepté de la table des serpentards. Mais jamais encore un professeur n'avait été accueillit sous une telle ovation. Certains élèves sifflaient, d'autres criaient, certains se mirent même à changer l'hymne de Poudlard. Il fallu cinq bonnes minutes avant que la directrice parviennent à faire cesser cette cacophonie.

Le professeur Slughorn, pour sa part, s'était levé et saluait les élèves d'un geste de la main, le visage jovial. Visiblement, revenir pour la troisième fois à Poudlard était loin de lui déplaire. Et s'il était clair que la réaction des élèves saluait bien moins sa nomination que l'annonce de la mort de Rogue, il fut apparemment le seul à ne pas s'en rendre compte.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, dit la directrice en lui adressant un signe de tête, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les élèves. Je sais que vous attendez tous le début du repas avec impatience, mais vos estomacs devront attendre encore un peu. Il y aura en effet ce soir une répartition exceptionnelle, puisque Poudlard a le plaisir de compter un nouvel élève dans ses murs.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, le concierge avait apporté le tabouret et le choixpeau magique. Après les avoir disposé comme à chaque rentrée, il passa derrière la table des professeurs et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur l'arrière-salle. Lorsqu'il revint, King le suivait, feignant d'ignorer les centaines de regards fixés sur lui.

\- Alors c'est lui le nouveau, murmura Harry.

\- Tu as vu son expression ? On croirait qu'il ne nous voit pas et ne nous entends pas, constata Ron.

\- Oui, et accessoirement qu'il s'est fait attaquer par un troupeau d'Hippogriffes déchainés, ajouta Neville avec une grimace.

\- Moi je trouve qu'il fait un peu peur… souffla Lavande.

\- Il a l'air maladif, ajouta Parvati. Avec ce regard, cette expression, son comportement… cette espèce d'aura… il ressemble presque à un vampire. 

\- Ce n'est pas si bête que ça… songea Dean. Et ça expliquerait pourquoi il n'était pas venu à Poudlard avant : c'était dangereux de le faire côtoyer des humains.

\- Franchement, après un professeur Loup-garou, plus rien ne m'étonnerait… glissa Ron.

\- Hermione, toi qui as passé pas mal de temps avec lui, tu crois que c'est possible ? la questionna Harry, qui n'avait pas remarqué que Ron s'était tendu à la mention du temps qu'elle avait passé avec le nouveau.

Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes. Pourquoi démentir ? Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas connaître tous ses secrets en ayant passé quelques jours avec lui. Et puis cela pouvait effrayer les autres et faire en sorte qu'ils le laissent tranquille, c'était en fin de compte une idée loin d'être mauvaise.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est pas impossible.

\- En tout cas, vampire ou non, il n'est pas social, et encore moins loquace…

\- Ah bon ? Tu lui a déjà parlé, Ginny ? demanda Harry.

\- Quand Hermione lui faisait visiter le château, je suis tombée sur eux par hasard. J'ai essayé de me présenter et je me suis pris un vent en bonne et due forme.

\- S'il vous plaît, jeunes gens.

Ils se turent aussitôt, et les autres en firent de même. La directrice attendait que les murmures se taisent depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

\- King, Killian, l'interpella la directrice. Asseyez-vous.

Le jeune homme prit place sur le tabouret trop bas pour lui et la directrice lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête.


	24. Efforts communs

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur le choixpeau, en attente de sa réponse. Il mettait du temps, comme il l'avait fait pour certains élèves auparavant. Cela signifiait qu'il hésitait entre plusieurs maisons, ou que King tentait de le convaincre de ne pas l'envoyer là où le choixpeau le voulait. D'infimes changements d'expressions passèrent sur le visage du nouvel élève puis, enfin, le choixpeau se décida à faire part à tous de son choix. A ce moment, King lança un regard indéchiffrable vers la table Serpentard.

\- Gryffondor ! cria le choixpeau.

Des applaudissements montèrent de la table rouge et or. Sous le choc, Hermione se joignit à eux avec un enthousiasme feint mêlé de stupéfaction. Même dans l'hypothèse où il avait fait ce choix pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et l'image de Rogue, il aurait en toute logique dû choisir Poufsouffle. Jamais Hermione ne l'aurait imaginé atterrir chez les lions. C'était... aberrant !

Tandis que King se dirigeait vers la maison qui était désormais la sienne, quelques murmures s'élevèrent.

\- Tu as vu comment il nous a regardé quand le choixpeau à désigné notre maison ? murmura Ron.

\- Oh oui j'ai vu, siffla Harry. Et j'ai vu aussi qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder celle des Serpentards. Je suis sûr qu'il voulait aller avec eux. Encore un futur mangemort, je parie… ou un mangemort tout court.

\- Ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives, Harry ! le disputa Hermione à voix basse. Sa famille a été tuée par les mangemorts. En plus je te signale qu'il n'a pas la marque.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais l'expression haineuse qu'il arborait ne quitta pas son visage pour autant. Hermione l'ignora pour le moment et reporta son attention sur son nouveau condisciple, qui cherchait une place. Il y en avait beaucoup de libres.

Finalement, il sembla décider qu'il valait mieux être proche de ses ennemis, puisqu'il se dirigea droit vers eux et prit la place vide en face d'Hermione, se trouvant de fait entre Ron et Dean.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous Killian, lui dit Hermione avec un sourire accueillant.

King e répondit pas et ne prononça pas un seul mot de tout le repas, ni même ne releva la tête. Les autres, rendus quelque peu mal à l'aise par ce silence, ne savaient pas vraiment comment lancer une conversation. Les quelques essais se révélèrent tous plus maladroits les uns que les autres.

Quand le professeur McGonagall les envoya se coucher, la plupart des élèves se dépêchèrent de sortir de la salle, mais King prit tout son temps. Hermione comprit le message et en fit de même. Ils se rejoignirent devant les grandes-portes pour se rendre ensemble à la salle commune des Gryffondors, dont il était censé ignorer l'emplacement.

\- Etant donné que les cours commencent demain à neuf heures, tu devrais te lever avant huit heures, pour avoir bien le temps de déjeuner et de te préparer, lui conseilla-t-elle. Si tu as un problème ou la moindre question, n'hésite pas à demander, à moi ou aux garçons de notre année.

\- Ils en seront ravis, c'est certain.

\- Mets-y du tiens aussi ! répliqua Hermione dans un murmure agacé. Tu risques de passer un bon moment avec nous, alors il vaut mieux te faire des amis que des ennemis.

Elle l'entendit faire un son incrédule, toutefois se retint cette fois-ci de faire le moindre commentaire. Elle donna distinctement le mot de passe du portrait et le précéda dans l'ouverture qui apparut aussitôt. Près de l'entrée, les autres élèves de leur année semblaient les attendre.

\- Salut, moi c'est Dean Thomas, dit celui-ci en avançant la main.

Mais comme avec Ginny, King fit semblant de ne rien voir, se contentant de faire un hochement de tête.

\- Moi je suis Ron. Ron Weasley.

Harry, Parvati, Lavande se présentèrent à leur tour, clairement mal à l'aise.

\- Et moi je m'appelle Neville Londubat, termina ce dernier. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ça peut te sembler assez nouveau et déstabilisant, mais bientôt tu finiras par te sentir ici comme chez toi.

\- Ca j'en doute, rétorqua l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les Gryffondors ? bondit aussitôt Harry.

\- Harry arrête ! lui ordonna sèchement Hermione avant que King n'ait le temps de répliquer. Tu ne sais rien de lui.

\- C'est vrai ça, l'interrompit Dean, curieux. Pourquoi on n'a jamais entendu parler de toi avant ? Tu étais où ? Dans une école étrangère ?

\- Ca ne vous regarde pas.

Il passa entre Harry et Dean en bousculant Harry au passage et se dirigea vers l'escalier mais s'arrêta, l'air perdu. Neville le rattrapa alors et lui expliqua en quelques mots lequel était leur dortoir. Une fois tous les deux dans la pièce circulaire, Neville montra un des lits.

\- Je suppose que c'est là que tu vas dormir. C'était la place de Seamus, avant qu'il se fasse attaquer.

Killian ouvrit la malle au pied du lit et découvrit des affaires neuves, comme la directrice le lui avait promis quelques jours avant. Ayant constaté cela, il s'assit sur son lit, l'air morose. Neville alla s'asseoir sur le sien, juste à coté.

\- Ne fais pas attention à eux. Dean est envahissant mais c'était le meilleur ami de Seamus, il ne s'est pas remis de son attaque. Quand à Harry, tu verras qu'il est impulsif et colérique, et il a tendance à voir des mangemorts partout, mais si tu ne réponds pas à ses provocations, il finira par comprendre et se calmer. Dans deux ou trois semaines, tu seras intégré et tout le monde aura oublié que tu es nouveau. Mais sinon, si tu as des questions tu peux t'adresser à moi.

Killian hocha la tête, en parti soulagé que Neville ne l'agresse pas avec un interrogatoire ou des reproches.

\- Bon, bah, bonne nuit, fit Neville.

Il tira ensuite ses rideaux et laissa Killian seul avec ses pensées.

Gryffondor. Il se demandait encore comme le choixpeau avait osé lui faire ça. Vivre quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec Potter et Granger. Il avait déjà supporté Potter père, voilà qu'il devait se farcir le fils. S'il se maitrisait moins, il en aurait tremblé de rage. Et Granger... elle pouvait toujours courir si elle croyait qu'il se lierait d'amitié avec tous ces décérébrés prépubaires. Bien qu'ayant techniquement leur âge, il ne pouvait les voir que comme ses anciens élèves. Des gamins stupides, inintéressants et irritants. Jamais il ne les verrait comme des camarades de classe. Et de toute façon, même à son époque, quand il était réellement élève, les amis étaient une espèce fort rare.

Peu importe. Rester seul lui convenait très bien.

En revanche, et à sa plus grande surprise, le moins antipathique de tous avait été Londubat. Pas de reproches, pas de questions, pas de fausse sympathie, ni d'avalanche de bon sentiments.

...

Il fallait tout de même avouer que Granger n'avait pas tort. S'il ne changeait pas son attitude, un élève plus intelligent que la moyenne finirait par trouver une ressemblance troublante avec le professeur de potion. Il devait se fondre dans la masse, ne pas se faire remarquer. Et donc ne pas être trop détestable, ni trop solitaire, ni trop quoi que ce soit. Il devait rester dans la moyenne, être parfaitement ordinaire.

Cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Et cela l'épuisait d'avance. Faire semblant, encore, et encore.

Il ferma d'un geste brusque les rideaux et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit afin de pouvoir s'endormir rapidement.

Dès que le nouvel élève eut disparu dans les escaliers, Harry laissa éclater sa colère.

\- Mais pour qui il se prend celui-là !

\- Harry, s'il te plaît…

\- Non Hermione ! Je ne me calmerai pas ! Monsieur se trouve trop important pour parler avec nous, pauvres mortels ? S'il a un problème avec nous qu'il le dise directement !

\- Mais tu interprète tout de travers, Harry ! Il a vécu des choses horribles et ne souhaite pas en parler, c'est tout.

\- Ca n'a absolument rien à voir avec ça ! On a essayé de se montrer gentil et il nous a agressés sans la moindre raison !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu crois que tu le connais assez pour te permettre de l'accuser comme ça ?

\- Tu l'as entendu comme moi quand on lui a dit qu'il allait se sentir comme chez lui : « ça j'en doute ».

\- Bien sûr que je l'ai entendu, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec votre accueil, mentit Hermione, c'était le fait qu'on parle de chez lui. Avec ce qu'il vient de vivre, c'est encore un sujet douloureux et ça se comprends.

\- Ca n'a aucun sens. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu le défends ?

\- Pourquoi je… Mais tu t'entends parler, Harry ? Laisser une chance aux autres, est-ce que c'est une idée qui te parle ? Et si tu veux savoir je commence à le connaître maintenant et il ne mérite pas d'être traité ainsi.

\- Et tu vas me dire que tu sais aussi ce qu'il « a vécu » ?

\- Oui ! Oui, je le sais.

Hermione faisait face à Harry, les autres autour d'eux, ne sachant pas vraiment en faveur de qui intervenir. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse à ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre de dire sans mettre en danger la couverture de King. Bien sûr elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à le défendre, mais d'une part, Harry devait cesser de s'intéresser à lui, et d'autre part elle en avait tout simplement assez du caractère de plus en plus irascible de son ami.

\- Hermione, l'apostropha Dean, tu es vraiment sûre qu'il est digne de confiance ?

\- Sûre et certaine.

\- Alors je ne vois pas de raison de douter. Tu as passé du temps avec lui, si tu dis que ce n'est pas un mangemort et qu'il n'est pas dangereux, moi je te crois.

Les deux filles acquiescèrent.

\- Merci.

Tous trois s'éloignèrent ensuite, laissant Hermione seule avec Ron et Harry. Ils s'assirent dans leur coin attitré, mais Harry n'avait pas l'air décidé à abandonner si facilement.

\- Alors comme ça tu sais ce qu'il a vécu ? demanda-t-il avec un peu plus de calme.

\- Oui, mais la directrice m'a demandée de garder le silence.

\- Pratique…

\- Tu m'accuses de te mentir ?

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Hermione soupira.

\- Harry, écoute, je veux bien te révéler certaines choses, mais a une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Que tu ne cherches pas à en savoir plus que ce que je vais te dire. S'il veut que ça se sache, il finira par vous le dire. Dans le cas contraire c'est sa vie privée et s'il ne veut pas en parler, je ne le ferai pas à sa place. D'accord ?

\- Vas-y toujours.

\- Sa famille a été torturée et tuée par les mangemorts, c'est pour ça qu'il est là. Il a tout perdu, et se retrouve dans un environnement inconnu, avec des gens qu'il n'a jamais vu. Il est totalement seul.

\- Moi aussi mes parents sont morts, mais je ne me conduits pas comme ça pour autant.

\- Mais toi c'est différent Harry, lui expliqua Hermione. Tu n'avais qu'un an quand c'est arrivé, tu ne te souviens pas de tes parents, tu as toujours vécu avec cette idée et tu t'y es habitué. Mais pour Killian c'est arrivé il y a deux semaines, ses parents ont été torturés devant lui, puis tués. Et il a aussi été torturé et serait mort aussi s'il n'avait pas réussi à s'échapper. Tu as vu toutes ses blessures, ces cicatrices sur ses bras, ses mains, son visage ? Ils se sont acharnés sur lui. C'est normal qu'il réagisse ainsi.

\- C'est vrai, reprit Ron. Regarde Neville quand il s'agit de ses parents. Il n'en parle pas, ne supporte pas qu'on parle du sortilège ou de ceux qui l'ont jeté, et il se renferme dès qu'on en parle. Pourtant lui aussi n'avait qu'un an quand s'est arrivé. On ne réagit pas tous de la même façon face à ce genre d'horreurs. Et franchement, n'importe qui deviendrait fou dans sa situation.

\- Tout à fait, reprit Hermione. Et si vous ne l'avez jamais vu avant, c'est parce que c'étaient ses parents qui lui fournissaient l'enseignement magique, comme cela se fait dans un certain nombre de familles.

\- Les familles qui choisissent d'élever seules leurs enfants sont en général des familles coupées du monde, ajouta Ron, à la grande surprise d'Hermione. La plupart ont décidé de se couper complètement du reste de la communauté lors des dernières chasses aux sorcières, pour se protéger, et l'habitude est restée. Ils vivent totalement reclus, sans avoir de contact avec les autres sorciers car ils ne font confiance à personne. Ses parents représentaient sûrement les seules personnes qu'il fréquentait, il ne voyait sans doute presque personne d'autre, et ne devait avoir aucun ami.

\- C'est tout son monde qui s'est écroulé d'un coup. Ca a largement de quoi traumatiser. Et il n'a pas l'habitude de devoir interagir avec quelqu'un dont il n'est pas déjà proche. Alors imagine ce qu'il peut ressentir à être entouré de dizaines d'inconnus, surtout des Gryffondors, qui sont connus pour être fonceurs, démonstratifs et souvent envahissants.

\- D'accord, d'accord, capitula Harry. Je veux bien vous croire et accepter de faire un effort. Mais il a intérêt à en faire aussi.

\- Merci Harry.

Celui-ci se leva et laissa ses deux amis derrière lui après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit/

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que ça va s'arranger entre Harry et Killian, avoua Ron.

\- Oui, j'ai peur qu'ils n'arrivent jamais à s'entendre. Mais s'ils pouvaient au moins se supporter ce serait un début.

\- En tout cas, tu as l'air de l'apprécier, le nouveau.

\- Je ne dirai pas que je l'apprécie, non. Mais nous avons passés nos journées ensemble, ça rapproche, forcément. Et puis c'est difficile de rester insensible à son histoire.

Hermione vit les oreilles de Ron rougir d'un coup, tandis qu'il fuyait son regard.

Craignant que Ron ne le prenne mal, l'adolescente retint un rire en réalisant que son petit-ami était jaloux de Rogue. Cependant un léger sourire amusé refusait de partir de son visage à cette idée. S'il savait !

Désirant le rassurer, elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux puis prit ses mains pour qu'il l'enlace. Elle se colla à lui et le sentit poser ses mains sur son ventre.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre Ron, murmura-t-elle. Nos interactions sont purement scolaires.

Il hocha la tête et ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, ne pensant qu'à la présence de l'autre.

Puis, Hermione vit le dernier élève présent, Colin, monter les escaliers après lui avoir fait un signe discret. Hermione lui répondit de la même manière, puis déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Ron et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Nous devrions aller nous coucher, nous aussi, dit-elle à voix basse.

\- Nous coucher ? Mais 'Mione, il n'est même pas dix heures !

\- Je sais bien. Mais les cours reprennent demain, il faut être en forme pour notre premier jour ! Allez, au lit.

Ron resta un instant silencieux, puis laissa échapper un grognement.

Avant qu'elle ne se relève, il échangea un baiser avec elle, puis lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Hermione prit son temps en ramassant ses affaires, vérifiant sans en avoir l'air que Ron disparaissait bel et bien dans l'escalier menant à son dortoir. Lorsque ce fut bien le cas, elle vérifia autour d'elle qu'elle était seule avant de gravir les escaliers à son tour.

Elle s'arrêta alors à la porte menant au dortoir des sixièmes années pour frapper deux coups discrets. Une fois ceci fait, elle entra discrètement dans son propre dortoir, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas alerter Lavande et Parvati. Alors qu'elle se déshabillait, elle sentit le faux gallion (qu'elle gardait toujours dans sa poche par habitude et au cas où) chauffer vivement. Elle s'autorisa un petit sourire. Certains allaient avoir une sacrée surprise au réveil.


	25. Convictions controversées

Il était encore tôt, et la plupart des élèves dormaient encore. Tout était silencieux, paisible, il ne régnait pas encore l'agitation propre à une reprise de cours.

Hermione fut soudain réveillée en sursaut par un cri venant de la salle commune.

\- Venez voir ! Venez, vite !

Craignant le pire, elle s'habilla le plus rapidement possible et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Lorsqu'elle arriva, des élèves étaient déjà rassemblés dans la pièce, et d'autres continuaient à arriver. Les questions fusaient de toutes parts. L'auteur du cri était un première année et, au grand soulagement d'Hermione, il avait plus l'air excité et surpris qu'apeuré.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandèrent plusieurs Gryffondor.

\- C'est l'A.D. ! C'est énorme !

Ceux qui étaient les plus proches du portrait l'avaient déjà fait basculer pour aller vérifier les dires du jeune élève. Quand tout le monde eut compris, ils se précipitèrent aussi dehors pour constater les faits. Hermione chercha du regard Ginny, qu'elle trouva aux cotés de Neville, mais aussi de Dean et Colin, et aucun d'eux ne paraissait surpris. Quand ils sortirent à leur tour, elle retint Ginny par le bras, et attendit qu'elles soient toutes les deux seules.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

Ginny arborait un grand sourire, mais la connaissant, Hermione préférait être certaine que tout s'était déroulé comme prévu.

\- Relax, Hermione, tout va très bien. Comme je te l'avais promis, seuls quatre septième et sixième année par maison ont participés, personne d'autre n'était au courant. Il n'y a pas eu de fuite.

\- Vous n'avez eu aucun ennui ?

\- Tout s'est passé comme on le pensait, répondit Ginny.

Imaginant sans doute que cela satisferait Hermione, la cadette Weasley s'apprêta à sortir, mais son interlocutrice la retint à nouveau.

\- Ginny, personne ne vous a reconnu n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il y a pas de soucis, t'inquiète pas, fit la soeur de Ron en évitant une nouvelle fois de répondre vraiment à sa question.

\- Ginny ! s'exclama Hermione. Répond-moi s'il te plaît, est-ce que les Carrow vous ont vus ?

\- Ils faisaient leur ronde comme tous les jours, alors c'était à prévoir ! On en était tous conscients, on l'a fait en sachant très bien ce qu'on risquait. Plusieurs ont été surpris et certains ont eu leur capuche qui s'est baissée pendant qu'on s'enfuyait mais ce n'est pas grave.

\- « Certains » ? répéta Hermione, la voix blanche et étranglée. Qui ?

\- Ernie. Luna.

\- Et ?

\- Et moi.

Hermione se recula et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Cesse de te faire tant de soucis Hermione, on va être punis, et alors ? Je te l'ai dit, on savait tous très bien ce qu'on risquait.

\- Vous allez être torturés…

\- Oui, sûrement, concéda Ginny, avec un air de défi. Et on ne sera ni les premiers, ni les derniers. Tu sais très bien que de toute façon ils n'ont pas le droit de nous tuer. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter, viens plutôt voir ce qu'on a fait.

Ginny lui fit un sourire se voulant rassurant et sortit à son tour de la salle commune, laissant Hermione seule. Celle-ci se levait à peine quand elle entendit un bruissement léger. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle n'avait pas vu King parmi tous les autres. Se retournant vivement, elle le vit en effet au pied des escaliers. Il s'approcha, passa à coté d'elle sans un mot et poussa la tapisserie. Regrettant à présent d'avoir aidé l'A.D., même indirectement, Hermione sortit à son tour.

C'était le plus grand coup de l'Armée de Dumbledore depuis sa création, tous les élèves en prirent très vite conscience. Sur tous les murs il y avait des messages incitant à rejoindre l'A.D., encourageant ceux qui résistaient aux mangemorts, ou ridiculisant ces derniers. Les messages étaient faits avec une poudre colorée et phosphorescente que les jumeaux avaient aussi ensorcelée pour qu'elle continue à être visible même après avoir été recouverte.

Ils avaient réussi, et personne ne savait comment, à ensorceler les armures pour qu'elles chantent d'une voix claire l'hymne de Poudlard ou des messages de soutien à l'approche d'un élève ou d'un professeur, et jettent des insultes si c'était un Serpentard ou un mangemort qui passait à proximité, et ce, sans possibilité de les faire taire.

Devant la porte des appartements de chaque Carrow, ainsi que devant l'entrée des cachots, s'étalait un marécage qui rappelait des souvenirs à tous ceux qui étaient là deux ans auparavant. Ceux là se chargèrent de raconter l'anecdote aux plus jeunes.

Des phénix volaient dans le parc. Ils semblaient réels, à cette différence près qu'ils étaient de la même couleur argentée qu'un Patronus. Ils devaient, dans une certaine mesure, en avoir les propriétés, puisque le brouillard des détraqueurs s'était totalement dissipé dans le domaine.

Peu après que la vague des élèves ait déferlé dans les couloirs, les professeurs essayèrent de ramener un certain calme, en ayant souvent bien du mal à cacher combien ils étaient impressionnés par cette démonstration et fiers de leurs élèves. Tout le monde se doutait qu'ils ne feraient aucun véritable effort pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Après quarante bonnes minutes ils réussirent néanmoins à faire converger tous les élèves vers la grande salle, où tous s'installèrent en silence. Ni les Serpentards ni les deux mangemorts n'étaient encore là, et tous étaient impatients de voir leur réaction.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent soudain, et les élèves de la maison vert et argent arrivèrent, les chaussures et le bas de la robe plein de vase. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas réussi à éviter le marécage des cachots. Tout en s'asseyant, ils lançaient des regards de défi vers les autres tables.

Une fois tous les Serpentards assis, un immense éclat de rire secoua la grande-salle.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenaient les Carrow, vêtus de robes de sorcier d'un blanc étincelant, les chaussures pleines de boue verdâtre. Personne ne les avait jamais vus aussi furieux. Au même moment, à la place du petit déjeuner qui aurait dû apparaître dans les assiettes, des montagnes de bonbons et gâteaux de toutes sortes furent visibles dans les plats. Excédée, Alecto Carrow se tourna et partit aussi dignement que possible, chose difficile car son mouvement révéla aux yeux de tous le visage souriant de Dumbledore brodé dans son dos. Son frère laissa son regard glisser sur les différentes tables.

L'hilarité fini par se calmer tandis que le mangemort s'avançait dans l'allée centrale, un sourire sadique naissant sur ses lèvres en croisant les regards terrifiés des élèves les plus jeunes.

Comme si de rien n'était, Carrow prit sa place et, jetant un dernier regard circulaire lourd de menace, il se décida à prendre la parole :

\- Cette nuit, certains d'entre vous ont cru bon de faire leurs malins en mettant le bazar dans l'école. Sachez qu'on sait combien vous avez été : douze. Et on a déjà identifié certains d'entre vous. Je conseille donc à tous ceux qui ont participé de se dénoncer dès maintenant. Parce que non seulement on va prendre aléatoirement des élèves pour les faire parler jusqu'à ce qu'on vous aillent tous les douze, mais aussi la punition sera bien plus sévère si on vous trouve nous-mêmes. Alors je vous conseille de réfléchir, mais très vite, car j'imagine que vous ne voulez pas faire souffrir inutilement vos camarades innocents. Je vous laisse y penser, et sachez que la porte de mon bureau sera ouverte tout le temps. Y compris pendant les cours. Je compte sur votre… discernement et votre retour à la raison. Bonne journée à vous tous.

Un silence de plomb accueillit la fin de son discours.

\- Magnifique, vraiment, c'était magnifique. D'une subtilité à toute épreuve, railla King, seul avec Hermione au beau milieu du couloir d'enchantement.

\- Oh vous ça va hein ! s'exclama Hermione, dont l'anxiété concernant ses camarades avait épuisé toute patience. Je vous jure que si vous dénoncez qui que ce soit, je vous fais avaler votre baguette !

\- Ces idiots n'ont pas besoin de moi pour se faire prendre. Ils ont la finesse d'un troupeau d'éruptifs. On aurait pourtant pu croire que miss Lovegood aurait apporté un peu de plomb dans la tête aux deux autres idiots.

Hermione resta un instant prise de cours.

\- Vous, vous savez qui...

\- Qui est à la tête de l'Armée de Dumbledore ? Bien entendu, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais...

\- 'Mione !

\- Oh non ! gémit celle-ci en réalisant ce qui allait suivre.

Essayant de garder un masque neutre et de calmer la peur qui bouillonnait, elle se retourna pour voir Ron qui accourait.

\- C'était pour ça hein ? demanda-t-il, essoufflé.

\- De quoi ?

\- Hier ! explicita Ron en soufflant d'épuisement. Tu m'as demandé d'aller me coucher. Il était tôt. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas normal ! Tu devais vider la salle pour que l'A.D. puisse redescendre discrètement ?

\- Oui, c'était pour ça, admit-elle.

\- Et, tu as… tu as participé ?

\- Non, le rassura-t-elle aussitôt. Non Ron, je ne suis pas sortie cette nuit. J'étais au courant de ce qui se passait, mais je n'ai rien fait. Colin se chargeait de vérifier que les garçons étaient tous couchés, moi je m'occupais des filles, pour éviter que trop de personnes soient au courant.

Ron parut soulagé en entendant qu'elle n'avait pas participé réellement à l'opération ; il s'inquiétait déjà bien assez pour sa soeur. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il vit Killian, juste derrière sa petite-amie. Il essaya alors d'entamer la conversation et Hermione fut fortement étonnée car l'ancien professeur consentit à répondre. Par monosyllabes et hochements de têtes, certes, mais il s'agissait là d'une nette amélioration.

Peu à peu, les autres élèves du cours arrivèrent. Fort heureusement pour les Gryffondors, le cours était en commun avec les Poufsouffles, et non avec les Serpentards.

Le professeur Flitwitch passa l'heure à donner des points trop facilement et à féliciter les élèves pour la moindre broutille.

A l'écart des autres, Hermione, qui maîtrisait déjà le sortilège enseigné, était en binôme avec King et supervisait les efforts de ce dernier. Le professeur désirait qu'elle lui montre le bon mouvement et qu'elle l'aide à s'améliorer, en lui ayant toutefois aussi demandé d'empêcher le nouvel élève d'en faire trop. A la fin du cours, de nombreux coussins avaient volés à travers la pièce, des objets avaient été cassé, mais peu d'élèves avaient réussi à jeter un sortilège réussi.

Après être sorti de la salle de classe, Harry se détacha du groupe et descendit au premier étage. Se faufilant parmi les autres, il attendit, guettant une personne en particulier. Il l'avait observée tout le temps du petit déjeuner et ses soupçons s'étaient confirmés. Une petite conversation était absolument nécessaire.

Enfin, au milieu d'un groupe de sixième années, il reconnu les cheveux roux attendus. Il se glissa jusqu'à elle, l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina dans un placard à balai, afin de ne pas être dérangé.

\- Ginny ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait !

\- Je le savais, soupira la jeune fille. Ce que j'ai fait ? Rien, à part ce qui me semble juste.

\- Mais tu es complètement folle ! Ils vont te faire payer tout ce que tu as fait cette nuit.

Elle constata avec un mélange d'exaspération et de compassion qu'il était complètement paniqué de ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

\- Mais Harry, je n'étais pas seule. Nous subirons tous la même chose, et nous nous y sommes préparés.

\- Mais je m'en fiche des autres ! Les autres ne sont pas ma peti…

\- Tais-toi ! s'exclama Ginny.

Cette fois-ci, elle le fusilla du regard en pensant à ce qu'il avait failli dire. Il ne manquait pas de culot, ça s'était certain.

\- Ne t'avises pas de prononcer ce mot devant moi. Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai, et je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler à qui tu dois le reprocher. Tu peux employer les arguments que tu veux, mais pas celui-là.

\- D'accord, d'accord, excuses-moi. Mais je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'ils te fassent du mal, tu peux tout de même comprendre ça ?

\- Et toi, quand est-ce que tu comprendras Harry ? Je n'ai pas besoin de protection de ta part. Cesse de me voir comme une enfant, à mon âge, tu avais déjà combattu Tu-Sais-Qui trois fois, tu avais affronté un Basilic, des acromentules, un loup-garou, des détraqueurs, et je ne sais combien de mangemorts.

\- Parce que c'est mon rôle ! Je dois le vaincre, je dois prendre des risques parce que personne d'autre ne peux le faire à ma place.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un coup du plat de la main sur le mur, avant de tomber assis sur un paquet recouvert de poussière et contenant des produits nettoyants.

\- Et bien tu vois, lui dit Ginny, moi aussi, c'est mon rôle. Je comprends très bien que tu ais abandonné la gestion de l'A.D., tu es déjà assez occupé avec tes propres problèmes et tu ne veux pas entraîner les autres avec toi. Mais Neville, Luna et moi nous en sommes maintenant les responsables et ça il va falloir que tu l'acceptes. Tu te prépares à affronter Tu-Sais-Qui, eh bien nous notre guerre elle est ici, à l'école, tous les jours. Tu te bats, on se bat, et le but est le même Harry. Il faut que les élèves continuent à garder espoir et à vouloir résister. Si on s'arrête maintenant, si on devient passifs, peu à peu plus personne ne résistera aux mangemorts, et si les élèves n'agissent plus pour protéger leur école, ils ne vont pas se mettre à résister tout à coup une fois qu'ils auront quitté Poudlard. Ils resteront toujours aussi passifs et c'est toute la résistance qui s'effondrera. Tu n'auras alors plus aucun soutient, plus personne ne voudrais t'aider, ou même t'encourager. Tout le monde fermera les yeux et personne ne fera rien quand l'un d'eux se fera attaquer ou que tu tomberas aux mains des mangemorts. Tu auras fait tout ça en vain et on aura perdu. Au fond tout est lié, toi, moi et tous les autres, nous faisons ce qui nous semble juste pour la cause que nous défendons. Si tu me reproches mon attitude, alors je dois aussi te reprocher de vouloir suivre la prophétie. L'un comme l'autre serait ridicule. Chacun à son rôle à jouer dans cette guerre, Harry. Le tient est ta quête mystérieuse, le mien est d'organiser et de gérer l'A.D. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, et c'est injuste et hypocrite que tu me le reproches à moi alors que tu ne dis rien à Neville et Luna. Quoi que tu dises, tu ne peux rien faire pour m'empêcher de continuer. Alors arrête d'essayer.

Ginny le fixa quelques instants, le souffle court, lui laissant le temps de répondre s'il le désirait. Mais voyant qu'il ne prononçait pas le moindre mot, elle sortit du placard, le laissant seul.

Resté immobile sur sa boîte poussiéreuse, Harry contemplait le vide laissé par la fille qu'il aimait tant. La voir agir et risquer sa vie le mettait en colère, une colère née de la peur de la perdre. Et pourtant il savait très bien que tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire n'était que la pure vérité. Elle avait raison, il s'acharnait alors qu'il savait très bien que le seul à avoir tort, c'était lui. Neville et Luna faisaient exactement la même chose, et cela lui semblait normal, courageux, en aucun cas blâmable. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire, il devait la laisser faire.

Après un soupir défaitiste, Harry se leva et sortit à son tour du placard, se dirigeant vers la grande-salle.

Il s'assit en esquivant les regards des autres, qui comprirent cependant plus ou moins en voyant l'expression volontaire de Ginny. Alors qu'il attrapait sa fourchette, Hermione se saisit de sa main.

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Sa paume était en partie couverte de sang, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il avait certes mal mais pensait juste récolter un bleu.

\- Rien, une rencontre accidentelle avec un mur… répondit-t-il avec une grimace de douleur.

\- Ce n'est pas une blessure magique ? insista Hermione, soupçonneuse.

\- Non, je t'assure.

\- Bon, alors mets ta main sur la table, et ne la bouges pas.

Hermione soigna sa plaie en un rien de temps.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Mais à l'avenir, évite les rencontres _accidentelles_ avec les murs.

\- Hum hum…

Sans rien ajouter, Harry commença à manger en essayant de ne pas penser à la punition qui allait tomber quand Ginny serait découverte. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait d'ailleurs.

\- Tu sais Killian, tu as de la chance d'arriver maintenant.

Tous ceux qui avaient entendu ces mots relevèrent la tête, surpris que Ron ait essayé une fois de plus d'engager la conversation avec un garçon qui ne l'aimait pourtant clairement pas.

\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? demanda King après un moment de silence.

\- Tu commences les cours pile quand Slughorn arrive, et ça c'est une sacrée chance.

Hermione, entendant ceci, faillit s'étouffer dans son verre de jus de citrouille. La suite allait être des plus intéressantes, pensa-t-elle après s'être remise de sa surprise.

\- Ah bon ? fit King, totalement impassible.

\- Ouais. L'ancien prof de potion, c'était l'horreur. Un sale type, mangemort jusqu'aux dents et il en faisait baver à tout le monde. Il a fait semblant d'être de notre coté pendant des années, avant de retourner sa veste et assassiner le directeur. Tu en as forcément entendu parler, de la mort de Dumbledore.

\- Vaguement… murmura King, l'expression indéchiffrable. Ce professeur, c'était… Rogue, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est lui, confirma Harry avec haine. Ce sale traître.

\- Je le connais. C'est lui qui m'a torturé.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard « ça ne m'étonne pas ».

\- Désolé pour ça, fit Harry avec sympathie.

\- C'est d'autant plus une chance que tu ne l'ai pas en prof alors ! s'exclama Ron. Tu vas voir, Slughorn est sympa, lui.

\- Oui, enfin, niveau enseignement on va quand même en perdre, le reprit Hermione par reflexe.

Réalisant le sous-entendu, elle grimaça un peu. Si quelqu'un relevait, la suite risquait d'être gênante.

\- Tu vas me dire que tu préférais le bâtard graisseux peut-être ? fit inévitablement Ron. 

Hermione hésita.

\- En ce qui concerne l'enseignement, oui, lâcha-t-elle à contrecoeur. Il était odieux et ses méthodes étaient douteuses, je ne le nie pas. Mais c'était un Maître, et ce n'est pas un titre qu'on donne à n'importe qui : il n'y a plus que huit Maîtres en Potion dans le monde. Et le professeur Rogue était le seul Maître britannique. Lui au moins, il savait vraiment de quoi il parlait. S'il avait été moins partial et plus pédagogue, il aurait pu nous apporter beaucoup.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu l'aimais autant, fit Harry en plissant les yeux.

Elle dut se retenir de lever les siens au ciel.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Harry. Je ne l'aimais pas, je dis juste qu'il était l'un des meilleurs dans sa spécialité.

\- Talent qu'il a sûrement mis au service de son cher maître.

\- Sans doute. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je préfère l'idée d'avoir un Maître comme professeur, plutôt qu'un homme qui ne sait pas reconnaître du poison, donne de l'alcool à des mineurs, reste pétrifié face à un empoisonnement, offre des potions de chance à n'importe qui et fait cours avec un manuel daté remplis d'erreurs. Erreurs que le professeur Rogue avait su corriger alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un élève.

\- Sans le félix felicis, l'attaque de l'année dernière aurait sans doute fait des morts parmi les élèves, rappela Harry.

\- Je le sais, et je suis heureuse que ça se soit passé comme ça. Mais imagine une minute que Malefoy ai gagné cette potion ? Les conséquences auraient été désastreuses. Cet homme est irresponsable.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé, insista Harry.

\- Mais ça aurait pu, insista Hermione d'un ton sans réplique.

Personne n'osa tenter de la contredire à nouveau, sentant sans doute que c'était peine perdue. Elle reprit son repas et, ce faisant, croisa les yeux de King. Celui-ci la fixait avec un regard intense dans lequel elle cru percevoir de l'étonnement et de la curiosité. Gênée, car elle n'avait pas voulu faire son éloge ainsi, et encore moins devant lui, elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette et termina en silence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est encore mal à l'aise qu'elle se leva de table et partit en direction des cachots pour le premier cour de potion de cette nouvelle année.

Le professeur salua chaleureusement ses élèves et accueillit certains d'entre eux avec plus d'enthousiasme que d'autre. Avoir Hermione et Harry dans sa classe semblait le ravir au plus haut point et la jeune sorcière songea avec une pointe de dégoût que si les Carrows n'étaient pas là, ils auraient reçu des invitations pour les petites soirées du Club de Slug dans peu de temps.

\- Monsieur King, fit le professeur en affichant un sourire extatique. Je suis ravi de vous avoir dans ma classe cette année, je n'imaginais pas avoir le privilège de vous avoir un jour dans ma classe. Nous verrons si vous partagez les dons de vos cousins. Asseyez-vous donc ici, à coté de miss Granger.

King vint prendre place sans prêter attention au regard assassin de Ron derrière lui. Ce dernier avait prit sa place habituelle, aux cotés d'Harry, sans réaliser que la seule de libre serait donc près d'Hermione. Tandis que le professeur leur faisait un discours sur le travail qui leur restait à faire en prévision des ASPICs, Hermione murmura à son voisin :

\- Les dons de vos cousins ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- La mère de Killian King était de la lignée Bobbin, les apothicaires les plus réputés de Grande-Bretagne.

\- Bobbin… Une élève de Serpentard porte ce nom je crois. Elle est de la même famille ?

\- Oui, une branche éloignée qui a renoué avec la communauté magique il y a plus de cent cinquante ans. Ma prétendue famille et la sienne n'ont pas eu de contact réel depuis plusieurs génération. Il n'y a aucune chance que Melinda Bobbin reconnaisse Killian King.

\- Vous en savez beaucoup sur cette famille…

\- A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Je me fournissais souvent chez eux, leur réputation n'était pas usurpée, et l'attaque n'a pas été faite à l'aveugle, nous nous étions renseignés sur cette famille.

\- Je vois…

Dès que le professeur Slughorn annonça la potion à préparer, elle vit son voisin faire une grimace et dissimula un sourire. C'était un filtre normalement enseigné l'année des BUSES, et loin de convenir à une classe de septième année. 

Au vu de la facilité de la préparation, tout le cours de déroula tranquillement, sous l'œil cependant attentif du professeur qui regardait sans cesse vers leur table, ce qui avait le don de rendre Hermione quelque peu nerveuse. Il jubilait d'avoir trois élèves aussi prestigieux réunis en un seul cours.

La pensée que Slughorn soit sans doute en train de se lamenter intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir intégrer King à son Club fit naître un début de rire chez la jeune sorcière. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Rogue, enfin, King, a une de ses petites soirées en tant qu'invité. Ledit King lui lança un regard assassin, ne comprenant pas la cause de son hilarité soudaine, lui qui était déjà plus que frustré de devoir baisser son niveau et d'être obligé de suivre le manuel à la lettre malgré les nombreuses imprécisions de la recette.

Lorsque vint la fin du cours, le professeur interpella King. Hermione sortit donc de la salle sans l'attendre, et en compagnie de ses deux amis, en se disant que, tout compte fait, avoir l'ancien Serpentard pour binôme n'était pas aussi éprouvant qu'elle aurait pu le penser.


	26. Antidote

Plusieurs jours étaient passés. Des jours étonnamment tranquilles. L'action massive de l'A.D. avait pratiquement fait oublier à tout le monde l'arrivée de Killian. Tous les « coupables » s'étaient dénoncés eux-même et avaient été envoyés en guise de punition dans la forêt interdite après une séance de doloris. Les Carrow s'étaient mis dès septembre à envoyer dans la forêt les élèves qui leur posaient le plus de difficultés, ou ceux dont ils voulaient faire un exemple. Ils imaginaient sûrement que cela serait une terrifiante épreuve pour eux, et les punis se gardaient bien de leur révéler qu'il n'en était rien.

De son coté, Hermione se rendait compte, même si cela n'aurait pas dû l'étonner, que Rogue endossait le rôle de nouvel élève traumatisé à la perfection. Bien qu'il se montre très solitaire et reste acide envers elle, l'ancien professeur disparaissait derrière cette fausse identité. Personne n'avait le moindre doute sur sa sincérité, et les quelques traits de personnalité qu'il conservait pouvait aisément être justifié par sa prétendue enfance recluse et le traumatisme de l'attaque. Cela ne rendait la tâche de le traiter comme n'importe quel élève que plus facile pour Hermione. 

La jeune sorcière n'en oubliait pas pour autant de le garder à l'œil. Elle était consciente que tout cela n'était que poudre aux yeux. Elle n'oubliait et n'oublierait jamais qu'il avait patienté plus de quinze ans dans son rôle de membre de l'Ordre avant de tuer Dumbledore. Il pouvait toujours les poignarder dans le dos n'importe quand.

Leur entente ne pouvait pas vraiment être qualifiée de cordiale, mais il prétendait tolérer sa présence et elle en faisait de même. C'était une chance qu'ils sachent chacun mettre leurs propres sentiments de coté, car les professeurs les mettaient en duo à chaque cours. Pendant que les autres élèves travaillaient la théorie, Hermione et King pouvaient davantage se concentrer sur la pratique.

A force de séances régulières, King arrivait peu à peu à mieux maîtriser sa magie. Elle demeurait toutefois encore très instable, provoquant parfois des dégâts d'importance variable dans les salles de cours. Ils avaient dû, pendant les cours où la pratique était la plus utilisée, se mettre tous les deux à l'écart pour éviter les accidents.

Tout bien considéré, les jours passèrent dans un calme relatif, si tant est qu'une semaine à Poudlard sous l'oeil de deux mangemorts puisse être calme.

Un samedi, Ron et Harry profitaient de l'absence de King pour parler de lui. Hermione écoutait d'une oreille distraite, et nota avec satisfaction que son ami était moins hostile envers le nouvel élève que les premiers jours.

\- Il est très fort, constata Ron à un moment. Et pas seulement dans une matière, dans toutes. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait atteindre un tel niveau en étudiant chez soi.

\- Ca c'est clair, il est brillant. Niveau théorie, il rivalise facilement avec Hermione.

\- Mais pas en pratique, ajouta Ron. Même si j'avais déjà entendu parler de ce genre de traumatisme, c'est impressionnant à voir.

\- C'est clair, je n'avais jamais vu de magie aussi instable que la sienne.

\- Tu sais combien de temps ça peut durer, Hermione ?

\- Je ne sais pas, non, et les professeurs et l'infirmière semblent ne pas en avoir la moindre idée. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je reste souvent avec lui. D'ailleurs cela fait un bon moment qu'il est parti, je vais aller le voir, il doit être…

\- A la bibliothèque ! complétèrent les deux garçons, moqueurs.

Hermione secoua la tête, amusée, et rangea ses affaires. Arrivé dans le sanctuaire de Mme Pince, elle ne vit pas son camarade et commença à craindre qu'il ne manigance quelque chose. En passant entre les rayons, néanmoins, elle le trouva assis seul à une table individuelle, très à l'écart. Elle eut à peine fait un pas en sa direction qu'il leva les yeux vers elle. Aussitôt, il roula le parchemin sur lequel il était penché, le mit dans son sac et referma le livre posé sur la table. Hermione accéléra le pas, définitivement suspicieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que v... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lança-t-elle en s'approchant.

\- Je travaille, Granger, rétorqua-t-il. Bien que la manière dont j'occupe mes journées ne te regarde pas.

\- Ce serait le cas si tu n'étais pas _toi,_ murmura-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Tout ce que tu fais me regarde.

Arrêté à quelques pas de la table, elle lança un accio informulé et le parchemin quitta le sac pour voler jusque dans sa main. N'ayant pas sa baguette en main et ayant été surpris par le sort, il ne put l'en empêcher. Il ne se priva toutefois pas d'afficher toute la colère et le mépris qu'elle lui inspirait.

\- Je me doutais bien que tu ne résisterais pas longtemps avant de te mettre à faire des coups tordus dans mon dos. C'est terminé. Une seule preuve, c'est tout ce que j'attendais. Je t'avais prévenu.

Tout en le menaçant de sa baguette pour qu'il ne soit pas tenté de lui fausser compagnie, elle déroula tant bien que mal le parchemin afin de découvrir ce qu'il mijotait. Elle découvrit ainsi ce qui ressemblait fort à une recette pleine de ratures, corrections et flèches. Elle détailla la liste des ingrédients pour tenter de comprendre ce dont il s'agissait et baissa sa baguette, soudain envahie par la honte.

\- Satisfaite ? siffla-t-il. 

\- Tu travaillais sur la Nessos ?

\- On ne peut rien te cacher.

\- Mais... Je croyais que comme tu ne pouvais pas la refaire avant la réunion, tu avais abandonné cette idée, au moins pour la durée de l'année scolaire. C'est bien pour ça qu'on a... fait tout ça, dit-elle en s'efforçant de rester vague, juste au cas où des oreilles traîneraient dans les environs.

Il acheva de ranger ses affaires et lui fit face.

\- Jamais je n'abandonnerai cette idée. Tout ceci, dit-il avec un vague geste vers lui-même, n'est que temporaire.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire si tu réussis ? Tu ne peux pas revenir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je te rappelle que Tu Sais Qui te voit comme...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, sachant très bien qu'il entendrait ce qu'elle ne voulait pas dire à haute voix. _Comme un lâche et un traître. Un lâche et un traître censé être mort._

\- Cela ne te regarde toujours pas.

Il contourna la table et traversa les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Arrivé à coté d'elle, il s'arrêta.

\- Arrête d'être aussi paranoïaque, Granger, tu n'arrives qu'à te couvrir de ridicule. Je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance, mais au moins de cesser de voir des complots partout. Si tu réfléchissais un tant soit peu tu finirais peut-être par réaliser que je n'ai aucun intérêt à entreprendre quoi que ce soit à l'heure actuelle.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna et disparut dans l'allée principale. Quand il fut parti, elle s'assit et détailla le parchemin qu'il n'avait même pas tenté de récupérer. Cet essai ne devait pas être bien fructueux. Mais son obstination à travailler sur la potion ayant causé sa transformation l'intriguait. Que comptait-il faire, s'il réussissait ? Avait-il un plan pour se faire pardonner de Voldemort ? Comptait-il improviser ? Cela restait possible, elle ne doutait pas qu'il soit doué en la matière, et elle imaginait sans trop de mal qu'il puisse avoir cette situation tellement en horreur que sa priorité soit de redevenir lui-même. Bien qu'en réalité, il ne la boirait sans doute pas sans avoir au moins deux ou trois idées sur la manière de s'en tirer. Il lui avait assez fait la morale sur la manière de foncer sans réfléchir des Gryffondor pour qu'elle soit convaincue qu'il n'aborderait aucun problème sans s'être minutieusement préparé à toutes les éventualités. Encore moins un problème tel que celui-ci.

Mais comment pouvait-il espérer s'en sortir ?

Plus perplexe que jamais, elle rangea le parchemin dans son propre sac et alla remettre à sa place le livre qu'il avait laissé sur la table.

Suite à ce jour, Hermione s'efforça de moins écouter la petite voix méfiante qui se manifestait dès que ses pensées se tournaient vers King et de plutôt se concentrer sur ses études et les faits concrets. Au fond, il n'avait pas tort. Elle devait se rappeler que ce qui valait pour elle valait aussi pour lui. S'il tentait quoi que ce soit contre elle, la jeune sorcière pouvait aisément le faire plonger avec elle. Il n'aurait aucun intérêt à agir maintenant. Même le plaisir sadique de voir la sang-de-bourbe qu'il méprisait tant en mauvaise posture ne valait pas le coup d'attirer le moindre soupçon sur lui.

Ce qui s'était passé dans la bibliothèque lui rappelait le nombre de fois où elle avait accusé Harry de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives. Et voilà qu'elle en faisait de même.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de gâcher son temps et son énergie à le soupçonner ainsi.

Assise à sa table habituelle, à coté du mur, dans le renfoncement sous la fenêtre, elle était encore en train d'y songer quand elle sentit un regard sur elle. Levant les yeux de son livre, elle croisa ceux de King, un peu plus loin dans la salle commune, assis à la même table que les autres Gryffondors. Il semblait la fixer depuis un moment déjà. A peine l'eut-elle remarqué qu'il attrapa ses affaires et vint se planter devant la table de la jeune sorcière.

\- Comment peux-tu travailler dans un tel brouhaha ? demanda-t-il avec une frustration évidente.

\- Assieds-toi, lui dit-elle seulement.

Il lui jeta un regard quelque peu soupçonneux, mais obtempéra. Alors qu'il franchissait les deux pas le séparant de la chaise lui faisant face, une vive surprise se peignit sur ses traits. Il se reprit bien vite, mais Hermione eut le temps de l'entrevoir. Avec une certaine fierté, elle attendit qu'il soit assis et dit :

\- Tu disais ?

\- Comment as-tu fait ça ?

\- Une simple bulle d'insonorisation.

\- Ce n'est pas insonorisé, on continue à entendre un bruit de fond... la contredit Rogue.

Tandis qu'il sortait à nouveau ses affaires, il ne la quittait pas des yeux, attendant une explication. Hermione savoura l'instant.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, je me suis inspirée de l'assurdiato.

\- Tu t'es inspiré de…

\- Oui, d'un maléfice que tu as créé…, murmura-t-elle pour que personne ne l'entende. En le transformant un peu, c'est très efficace pour travailler en toute tranquillité, tout en étant en mesure d'entendre si on s'adresse à toi.

King acquiesça lentement.

\- Tu n'en aurais pas eu besoin si tes camarades n'étaient pas aussi irrespectueux. Vous êtes la _seule_ maison qui n'a aucune considération pour ceux qui voudraient travailler au calme.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'irrespect, c'est de la convivialité, se défendit-elle. Ce n'est pas l'idéal pour le travail, mais l'ambiance est chaleureuse et c'est très agréable, surtout par les temps qui courent.

King ne répondit pas à cela, se contentant d'hausser un sourcil. Hermione ne mordit pas à l'hameçon.

\- Tu peux rester travailler là si tu veux pour profiter de la bulle, à condition de me laisser travailler en paix, décréta-t-elle.

Soulagée de l'absence d'objection et de remarque, elle retourna à ses révisions pour le cours d'arithmancie.

Ainsi, s'installa petit à petit une routine pour les deux élèves. La semaine, ils se mettaient en binômes durant les cours, travaillant souvent la pratique quand les autres voyaient encore la théorie, et le soir venu ils rejoignaient la salle commune pour travailler ensemble à ce qui était devenue leur place attitrée.

Hermione conjurait toujours la bulle insonorisante en informulé et refusait de lui en donner la formule, où quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu l'aider à réaliser lui-même le sortilège. Elle ressentait comme une victoire personnelle à avoir créé un enchantement qu'il ne sache pas refaire. Elle soupçonnait cependant qu'il ne cherche pas vraiment non plus.

Il ne montrait en effet aucun réel déplaisir à travailler à la même table qu'elle, ne faisant que l'ignorer une grande majorité du temps. Ce qui convenait assez bien à la sorcière, qui en faisait de même.

Pendant les quelques jours suivants, ils travaillaient ainsi chacun de leur coté, sans prononcer un mot. Puis, par un simple prêt de livre, ils échangèrent quelques idées. Au fil du temps, les échanges d'idées devinrent des débats dans lequel chacun refusait de céder du terrain à l'autre. Piques mordantes et insultes voilées se faisaient courantes mais aucun d'eux ne s'en formalisaient vraiment. Ils se le rendaient bien, de toute manière. Et il s'agissait d'un rappel constant de qui se cachait vraiment sous le masque de King, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Hermione.

Bien sûr, King avait l'avantage de posséder les connaissances acquises par Severus Rogue pendant plus de trente ans, quand Hermione ne côtoyait le monde sorcier que depuis sept ans. Cependant, même avec cet handicape certain, elle parvenait parfois à prendre le dessus dans leurs débats, le plus souvent en ce qui concernait les cours de sortilèges. Si son niveau en pratique, avant l'incident, ne faisait aucun doute, il semblait éprouver un certain mépris et désintérêt pour cette matière. Cela n'étonnait qu'à moitié Hermione, qui se rappelait à quel point il avait insisté, en première année, sur le fait que les potion étaient une science exacte et un art, au contraire de ces cours ridicules qui demandaient d'agiter bêtement une baguette.

Ceci dit, qu'Hermione ait parfois le dernier mot sur la question ne changeait rien au fait qu'il excellait autant dans cette matière que dans toutes les autres. En tout cas, quand il ne baissait pas volontairement son propre niveau pour que les enseignants ne suspectent rien.

Loin d'être dérangeante, cette ambiance de travail leur était bénéfique. Ils découvrirent tous deux que l'autre partageait la même soif de connaissance, la même curiosité, la même rigueur, le même esprit logique. Pour la première fois Hermione avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui apprécie les études autant qu'elle ; jamais elle n'aurait pu avoir des conversations aussi passionnées et détaillées avec Ron ou Harry.

De ce fait, la jeune Gryffondor avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais autant travaillé de sa vie. Partageant tout son temps entre les études et leurs recherches, il n'en restait plus pour elle même, et bien peu pour Ron.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque Ronald lui demanda de passer toute la journée du quatorze février ensemble, elle ne put le lui refuser. Et puis les moments en tête à tête lui manquaient, ce serait l'occasion de passer du temps rien que tous les deux.

Ainsi, le samedi matin, Hermione alla trouver King pour lui dire qu'elle ne serait pas là de la journée. Étonnamment, alors qu'elle s'attendait à des plaintes puisqu'elle aurait dû l'aider à la pratique de la magie, comme chaque samedi, il reçut l'information avec indifférence et lui certifia que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Cela éveilla bien sûr la curiosité d'Hermione, mais elle se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle avait été soupçonneuse et chassa ce sentiment pour se concentrer sur la journée qu'elle allait passer, seule avec Ronald pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Dès qu'elle revint dans la salle commune, Ron, qui l'attendait, l'embrassa et lui proposa d'aller dans la salle sur demande.

Tous deux auraient préféré se rendre dans le village de Pré-Au-Lard, mais les Carrows avaient interdit toute sortie du domaine. Ils songèrent d'abord à désobéir, seulement depuis les vacances de noel et la fuite de Rogue, les mangemorts qui gardaient les portes avaient été remplacés par des détraqueurs qui patrouillaient dans le parc et les montagnes environnantes, jusqu'au village voisin. Espérer tromper ces créatures était pure folie. Quant à utiliser un passage secret, ils préféraient ne pas s'y risquer sans l'aide de la carte du Maraudeur.

Il était tard lorsque Ron et Hermione revinrent dans la salle commue. Harry les y attendait, tournant machinalement les pages d'un livre. Dès qu'ils passèrent le portrait, il vint à leur rencontre, délaissant l'ouvrage qu'il faisait semblant de lire depuis plus d'une heure.

\- Alors, cette journée ?

\- Parfaite, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

Elle embrassa Ron sur la joue et traversa la salle commune pour aller se placer dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. A peine fut-elle installée qu'un éclair roux jaillit et vint se placer sur ses genoux.

\- Alors vieux, raconte, murmura Harry, en regardant son amie caresser Pattenrond et lui parler à voix basse.

\- Bein… on a passé la journée dans la salle sur demande. On a beaucoup parlé, des cours, de nous…

\- Et… ?

\- Bah quoi « et » ?

\- Vous n'avez fait que parler ? Le pressa Harry.

\- Euh oui, enfin on s'est un peu embrassé aussi, mais on a surtout parlé. On est parfois juste restés à rien faire aussi.

Harry le regarda en haussant un sourcil puis éclata de rire devant l'incompréhension de son ami. Ce dernier devint ensuite écarlate en réalisant.

\- Non, non ! s'écria-t-il, avant de baisser la voix, extrêmement gêné. Enfin je veux dire, on est proches, tous les deux, et on s'aime mais… Enfin, je veux dire, on n'est pas prêts, pas encore. Et puis on a tout le temps de toute façon.

\- Pas forcément Ron… le contredit Harry, brusquement beaucoup plus terne.

\- Ecoute Harry, je sais qu'on y arrivera. On restera en vie, tous les trois. On s'en est toujours sortis non ?

\- C'était uniquement de la chance Ron, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne savais jamais ce que je faisais, j'ai juste eu de la chance.

\- Sept fois. Je crois pas que ce soit de la chance quand ça arrive sept fois de suite. T'en fais pas Harry, je sais qu'on s'en sortira là aussi.

Harry haussa les épaules, conscient qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Alors, il rejoignit Hermione et, peu après, Ron s'assit à coté d'elle. A la grande surprise d'Hermione, puisque Ron n'avait jamais caché qu'il n'aimait pas son chat, il passa avec hésitation les doigts dans la fourrure épaisse de l'animal, qui le regarda d'un oeil circonspect.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous trois en pleine discussion, King s'approcha d'eux.

\- Hermione ?

Etonnée qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, car il se débrouillait toujours pour ne pas avoir à l'interpeller ainsi, Hermione acquiesça.

\- Tu te souviens du parchemin que tu m'as pris dans la bibliothèque il y a deux semaines ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu veux que je te le rende, j'imagine ?

\- Non. Au contraire, tu peux le détruire si ce n'est pas encore fait.

Sans attendre, il se détourna et rejoignit son dortoir. Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, cependant, Hermione avait pu déceler que le masque d'indifférence cachait mal ce qui ressemblait à de la résignation. Associée au ton avec lequel il avait dit ces mots, cela l'inquiéta. Elle ne prétendait pas connaître Rogue, qu'il soit adulte ou adolescent, mais elle l'imaginait très mal être du genre à renoncer. Surtout après avoir montré à de multiples reprises combien l'idée même de se retrouver dans son corps d'adolescent lui était insupportable.

Un frisson de peur la traversa malgré elle au souvenir de ses réactions dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Et voilà qu'il abandonnait ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Cela devait être une baisse de moral passagère. Il n'y avait pas de raison que les mangemorts y soient immunisés.

Les jours qui suivirent lui donnèrent pourtant tort.

Le comportement de celui que tous connaissaient sous le nom de Killian King changea tout à coup. Il semblait souvent avoir des absences et, bien qu'il soit concentré pendant les cours, il n'était pas rare de le surprendre à être plongé dans ses pensées pendant les repas ou les soirées dans la salle commune. Sans rechercher la conversation ni la compagnie des autres, il ne coupait plus court aux conversations qui l'incluaient, répondait quand on lui posait une question et aidait sans rechigner les élèves qui venaient demander son aide. Le cynisme et sarcasme n'avaient pas disparus mais il n'en usait qu'avec parcimonie et jamais de manière insultante envers ses interlocuteurs. On ne pouvait plus le qualifier de désagréable sans être de mauvaise foi. Même ses éclats de colère, la seule émotion qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à gérer, y compris à l'époque où ses talents d'occlumens lui permettait de garder un exceptionnel contrôle sur ses émotions, se faisaient rares.

Personne ne comprenait ce soudain changement de comportement. Ni les professeurs, ni les élèves, ni même Hermione. A défaut de meilleure explication, la plupart mettaient cela sur le compte qu'un contrecoup de l'attaque qu'il était censé avoir subi. Certains pensaient que le deuil l'avait rattrapé et qu'il n'en ressentait vraiment les effets que maintenant, d'autres pensaient au contraire qu'il commençait à s'en remettre et à redevenir lui-même.

Hermione, bien sûr, savait qu'aucune de ces deux théories ne valait mieux que l'autre. Et elle pouvait pointer jusqu'à la date précise à laquelle ce changement avait eu lieu. Le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Qu'avait-il fait pendant son absence ? Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver pour provoquer un tel changement ? Car elle était persuadée qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie, que la modification de son comportement était sincère et involontaire. Il s'était passé quelque chose, elle en était convaincue.

Interroger élèves et même professeurs ne l'avança pas. Personne ne semblait l'avoir vu ce jour là. Comme s'il avait purement et simplement disparu du château pour la journée.

Hermione n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle ressentirait de la compassion pour Rogue. Pourtant, voir King ainsi, avec cette sorte d'indifférence constante, comme s'il se laissait porter, sans avoir envie de rien et sans rien espérer, faisait naître ce sentiment en elle, malgré ses efforts pour le réprimer. Et si elle se sentait coupable d'éprouver de la compassion pour le mangemort, ce n'était pas la seule raison. Elle se sentait aussi responsable de son état, plus que jamais et à raison. C'était elle qui s'était trompée en rqngeant la poudre. C'était à cause d'elle que la potion avait mal réagi. Et c'était elle qui avait tardé à prendre une décision, puis à trouver le bézoard, causant de fait un rajeunissement aussi extrême.

C'était à cause d'elle qu'il ne pourrait jamais reprendre son rôle auprès de Voldemort, qu'il ne pourrait jamais redevenir professeur et directeur de Serpentard et qu'il se retrouvait à devoir se faire passer pour un autre en étant obligé de jouer la comédie jour après jour, entouré de personnes qu'il méprisait et détestait.

Etait-ce cela, en fait, le noeud du problème ?

Etait-ce le fait d'avoir abandonné l'idée de pouvoir inverser le processus qui le mettait dans cet état ?

Elle prit dans sa valise le parchemin qu'elle n'avait pas détruit, pensant qu'il voudrait peut-être le récupérer, et le contempla, perdue dans ses pensées. Il avait essayé de reproduire la marche à suivre jusqu'au point de l'explosion, afin de découvrir comment la stabiliser et ensuite inverser le processus. Il lui fallait, pour cela, retrouver les ingrédients, leur proportion exacte et l'ordre dans lequel les mettre, ainsi que toutes les manipulations à réaliser, telles que raviver ou adoucir le feu, et tourner le mélange. Ensuite, il devait trouver ce qui pourrait stabiliser la potion afin qu'elle contienne les écailles malencontreusement ajoutée sans que cela n'explose. Et une fois cette étape réussie, appliquer les lois des antidotes.

L'alternative étant de parvenir à réaliser un philtre Nessos stable. L'antidote universel devait en toute logique fonctionner aussi dans cette situation.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, cela représentait un travail titanesque. Malgré ses connaissances poussées sur les potions, jamais encore elle n'avait ne serait-ce qu'envisagé un jour d'en réaliser une aussi compliquée.

S'il redevenait adulte maintenant, qu'adviendrait-il de lui ? se demanda-t-elle à nouveau, en y réfléchissant sérieusement. Dumbledore avait été clair, jamais Voldemort ne lui pardonnerait d'avoir manigancé son faux assassinat et sa prétendue désertion. Les deux camps le considéreraient donc comme un traître, à tort ou à raison. Il devrait par conséquent se cacher, que cela lui plaise ou non, car la totalité du monde sorcier souhaiterait sa mort. Il ne pourrait espérer aucune aide de qui que ce soit. Il serait pieds et poings liés, obligé de faire profil bas pour pouvoir vivre. Non... pour pouvoir survivre. S'il ne finissait pas par mettre fin à ses jours quand Voldemort serait vaincu et que tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu depuis vingt ans s'écroulerait.

Personne n'aurait rien à craindre de lui.

Le regard éteint de King lui traversa l'esprit, et elle prit alors sa décision. Elle allait essayer. Elle fabriquerait le contre-poison. Elle le lui devait, après tout ce qu'il avait subi par sa faute.

Elle allait réparer son erreur.

Si King ne pouvait pas demander à prendre les ingrédients de la réserve de Slughorn sans une bonne explication et sans attirer sur lui l'attention des deux autres mangemorts, elle pouvait y avoir accès sans problème, ou même se procurer tout ce dont elle avait besoin grâce à la salle sur demande. Rien ne l'empêchait d'essayer.

Hermione se leva de son lit, le parchemin toujours entre ses doigts. Résolue. Oui, elle le lui devait.

Sans attendre, et en s'aidant de la carte du maraudeur, elle se rendit dans la salle sur demande pour commencer le plus tôt possible sa potion. Plus tôt commencé, plus tôt terminé.

Elle trouva une salle différente de tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'ici. Beaucoup plus longue que large, elle était éclairée par une série de petites fenêtres horizontales placées en hauteur sur toute la longueur du mur opposé. Sous les fenêtres s'élevaient d'immenses étagères ; celles de gauches remplies de livre de potion, celles de droites pleines d'ingrédients. La salle en elle-même était pourvue d'une longue table disposant de deux rangées de six espaces, dans lesquels des chaudrons vides n'attendaient qu'elle. Tout le reste du matériel nécessaire était disposé dans des armoires pareilles à celle de la salle de classe. Elle avait tous les éléments en main pour tenter de créer le contrepoison.

Désormais, au moins trois soirs par semaines, lorsqu'elle ne serait ni avec Ron ni avec King, elle prétexterait travailler sur un projet personnel et viendrait ici pour réaliser l'antidote, en y passant des nuits blanches s'il le fallait.


	27. Dommages collatéraux

Hermione n'avait plus une minute de temps à elle depuis qu'elle partageait ses soirées entre des tête-à-tête avec Ronald, les entrainements avec King et la fabrication de la potion.

Début mars, presque trois semaines après son brusque changement de comportement, rien n'avait évolué. Il aidait, participait aux discussions si on l'y incluait, mais restait ailleurs, indifférent. Quoi qui ce soit passé, cela avait eu un impact considérable sur lui, et Hermione se rendait compte que, petit à petit, son avis le concernant changeait lui aussi. Elle éprouvait des difficultés à voir Rogue derrière King, car elle trouvait en face d'elle un adolescent perdu, renfermé, maladroit, sérieux. Tout le monde le voyait ainsi et essayait de faire un effort pour l'aider à s'intégrer,,sans cependant le coller et le déranger. Et elle se sentait emportée par ce flot, malgré ses efforts pour nager à contre-courant.

Fait étonnant, Harry semblait avoir une certaine sympathie pour King, et n'avait plus été désagréable ou insultant envers lui depuis longtemps. A contrario, elle et Ron continuaient d'avoir des disputes fréquentes avec l'Elu. Peut-être voyait-il en ce garçon solitaire une sorte d'étrange reflet de lui-même, ou quelque chose qui touchait une de ses cordes sensibles. Hermione l'ignorait. Quoi qu'il en soit il faisait des efforts pour s'en rapprocher, pour être aimable, lui parler, l'aider même, s'éloignant dans le même temps toujours plus de ses amis entre lesquels se dressait une barrière d'incompréhension constante.

Quant au sujet des horcruxes, il était bien peu abordé. Pour chacun, cela semblait être une impasse définitive. Les idées d'Hermione sur les endroits où ils pouvaient être cachés étaient toutes rejetées par Harry, tandis qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de ses rêves à propos de Voldemort ni des Reliques de la Mort. De temps en temps, Hermione ressortait le parchemin légué par Dumbledore où elle avait noté tous les détails de leur quête.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait ressorti après avoir entendu l'histoire de Luna, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer que le coffret légué par Dumbledore à Harry était en bois de sureau. Comme la Relique, si jamais elle existait, ce dont elle doutait toujours. Elle avait hésité à en parler aux deux garçons, mais s'était abstenue. Dumbledore semblait avoir été fasciné par les Reliques, alors qu'il se soit préparé à posséder la Baguette de la Mort n'était pas si étonnant. Et puisqu'il devait le léguer à quelqu'un, autant le donner à une personne qui avait déjà en sa possession un objet qui pouvait passer pour une des Reliques. D'autant plus si Dumbledore croyait à la théorie disant que Harry était le descendant du troisième frère. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment que le directeur de Poudlard ait pu se laisser prendre à ce point par ces racontars insensés, mais quand on est aussi excentrique, qu'on a autant de pouvoir et qu'on a connu des objets aussi merveilleux que le miroir du rised ou la pierre philosophale... On en vient sans doute à considérer que les limites de la réalité sont... Floues.

Quoi qu'il en soit, en parler aux garçons ne rendrait pas cette légende plus réelle, et ne ferait que renforcer l'obsession d'Harry pour les Reliques. Ayant déjà beaucoup à faire, ils n'avaient pas besoin de cette distraction.

Il leur manquait encore tant d'informations, tant d'horcruxes à retrouver. Et la fin de l'année approchait. Heureusement, ses parents étaient en sécurité. Elle savait cependant qu'après ses études finies, lorsqu'elle ne serait plus sous le regard constant de centaines d'élèves et des professeurs, rien n'empêcherait les mangemorts de s'en prendre à elle en toute impunité pour atteindre Harry. Il ne leur restait que quelques mois pour mettre la main sur les derniers horcruxes et trouver le moyen de les détruire.

Si peu de temps…

Le seul point positif du moment était King qui faisait de plus en plus de progrès. Sa magie était moins instable que dans les premiers temps et il parvenait à lancer des sorts mineurs sans le moindre problèmes. Il ne pratiquait pas encore les sortilèges au-delà du niveau de la quatrième ou de la cinquième année, ni les informulés, mais les entraînements réguliers portaient leurs fruits et les améliorations étaient visibles d'une séance sur l'autre. S'il continuait à être aussi régulier dans ses progrès, il aurait le niveau aspic fin avril, peut-être même avant.

Hermione n'aurait alors plus l'obligation de faire des rapports réguliers à la directrice sur l'évolution de son nouveau protégé. D'ailleurs, comme tous les samedis après-midi, elle devait justement se rendre dans son bureau pour faire le point avec elle. Une perte de temps à son avis, puisque le professeur McGonagall n'avait aucune idée de la vérité. Mais Hermione le savait, cela faisait partie de la mascarade, il fallait jouer le jeu. 

Elle quitta donc la salle commune comme chaque semaine, laissant ses amis qui faisaient semblant de feuilleter quelques grimoire mais qu'elle savait très bien plongés dans leurs pensées. Sans croiser beaucoup d'élèves, car depuis longtemps tous préféraient rester en groupe et en sécurité dans leurs maisons respectives, la jeune sorcière arriva au rez-de-chaussée et frappa à la porte du bureau du professeur.

Il n'y eu aucune réponse pendant vingt bonnes secondes.

Hermione se dit que la directrice avait dû oublier, avoir quelque chose d'autre à faire. Elle n'aurait qu'à repasser un peu plus tard. Elle tournait les talons lorsque la voix de la directrice lui parvint finalement, lui disant de patienter un peu.

Hermione s'assit contre le mur et laissa son regard et ses pensées dériver. Elle avait regardé, par curiosité, les sabliers. Celui de Serpentard montrait le score de 856 points. A sa connaissance, jamais un tel chiffre n'avait déjà été atteint. Les sabliers des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles étaient respectivement de 42 et 176, et bien évidemment il n'y avait toujours aucun rubis dans la partie inférieure de celui de sa propre maison. Même si la coupe des maisons avait perdu toute sa valeur et son intérêt, c'était aussi symbolique de tous les bouleversements et de la perte d'identité de l'école.

Quelques instants plus tard, des éclats de voix se firent entendre du bureau. Hermione se releva sans attendre, la main à coté de la poche où se trouvait sa baguette, prête à intervenir au besoin. Deux voix masculines se faisaient surtout entendre, voilant celle de la directrice. Finalement la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et un homme sorti du bureau à reculons, apparemment sous l'effet d'un sortilège. A ses vêtements, nul doute possible : c'était un membre du ministère de la magie.

Il tituba quelques instants, sonné, puis son regard se posa sur la jeune femme à coté de la porte. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour lui dire quelque chose mais fut interrompu par la directrice qui lui ordonna de partir de l'école. Hermione ne put retenir un frisson devant l'aura d'autorité et de puissance que le professeur McGonnagall dégageait en cet instant.

Si l'homme ne souhaitait pas s'en aller, les deux baguettes pointées vers lui achevèrent de le convaincre. Il se dirigea vers la grande porte d'un pas pressé, non sans jeter un dernier regard haineux vers Hermione. Son collègue, qui était resté jusqu'ici dans le bureau, l'imita et décampa sans demander son reste.

Lorsque les battants de la grande porte se furent refermés, la directrice rangea sa baguette et demanda à la jeune femme de la suivre dans son bureau. Hermione glissa sa baguette dans son sac et obtempéra, bien qu'en se posant des questions sur la raison de la présence dans le château de ces hommes, et sur ce qui avait bien pu rendre la directrice aussi furieuse.

Mais le professeur McGonagall la pria de s'asseoir avec une expression qu'elle voulait neutre, comme si rien de ce qu'avait vu Hermione ne s'était passé. Toutefois, elle avait du mal à reprendre contenance et, son élève, tout en sachant que cela ne la regardait pas, ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la directrice de Poudlard.

\- Miss Granger, comment s'est passée cette nouvelle semaine avec monsieur King ?

La question ramena Hermione sur terre.

\- Et bien il fait de plus en plus de progrès, il maîtrise bien mieux sa magie. Il parvient à doser la puissance qu'il met dans ses sortilèges et, même si les résultats sont toujours assez aléatoires, ils le sont beaucoup moins qu'avant. Il devrait avoir le niveau d'un élève moyen de septième année d'ici un mois environ.

\- J'avais pu en effet remarquer de nets progrès récemment, et les autres professeurs ont tous abondés en ce sens. Si vous voyez juste, vous pourrez donc arrêter ces séances peu avant le mois de mai, ce qui vous laissera tout le temps dont vous aurez besoin pour préparer vos aspics. Même si je n'ai aucun doute quant à votre capacité à obtenir d'excellents résultats aux examens, ajouta le professeur avec un sourire.

\- Excusez-moi professeur, mais je pense que même lorsqu'il aura atteint un niveau moyen, nous devrions continuer cet entrainement.

\- Que voulez-vous dire miss Granger ?

Hermione se tordit les mains sous le bureau, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet. Elle ne souhaitait pas avouer qu'elle s'inquiétait de son état et préférait le garder à l'oeil, tout en le maintenant loin des autres élèves. Il avait beau être d'une cordialité relative, elle préférait éviter de prendre le moindre risque. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre, même après deux mois, qu'un élève finisse par le reconnaître.

Sans compter que le niveau actuel de King était loin d'être celui du Rogue de cet âge. Il lui avait dit un jour maîtriser dès son arrivée en première année de nombreuses formules qui donnaient du fil à retordre à des septièmes années. Si on prenait en compte que son livre de potion de sixième année était plein de maléfices difficiles mais fonctionnels inventés par ses soins, elle ne doutait pas de ses dires. Il n'apprécierait donc sans doute pas d'être abandonné avec un niveau à ce point inférieur à son réel potentiel.

\- De ce que j'ai pu apprendre, son niveau avant… l'accident, était bien au-dessus de celui d'un élève moyen, dit-elle en restant suffisamment vague pour que cette explication paraisse s'appliquer à King sans avoir à mentir pour autant. Il m'a dit être capable de pratiquer certains sortilèges qui sont beaucoup plus difficiles que ce qu'on apprend en septième année. J'aimerais qu'il retrouve non pas un niveau moyen mais son véritable potentiel, professeur.

\- Vous semblez prendre cela à cœur.

\- Et bien… ce serait injuste de l'aider puis de le laisser se débrouiller seul alors que de véritables progrès commencent enfin à être visibles.

\- De plus, monsieur King est un élève brillant et sérieux, un esprit logique qui semble placer les capacités intellectuelles au-dessus des capacités magiques. Vous vous revoyez en lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione allait démentir, mais se retint. Le ton utilisé par le professeur n'était nullement accusateur. Et si cela pouvait justifier sa demande, pourquoi pas.

\- Sans doute, oui…

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, tant que vous ne négligez pas vos propres études, acquiesça la directrice. Vous êtes douée, miss Granger, et vous savez faire preuve d'un discernement étonnant pour votre âge. Je suis fière d'être votre professeur.

\- Je vous remercie.

Normalement elle aurait dû se lever et sortir du bureau. Mais quelque chose la retint. La tristesse qui avait percé dans la voix de la vieille femme, peut-être ? Le fait que celle-ci semble à la fois peinée, hésitante et furieuse ? 

Ses soupçons se trouvèrent renforcés quand le professeur McGonagall reprit la parole :

\- Hermione…

Celle-ci n'osa dire quoi que ce soit. Pour qu'elle soit ainsi appelée par son prénom, ce devait être important. Important, personnel, et grave.

\- Je dois vous apprendre quelque chose.

\- Cela concerne les employés du ministère de tout à l'heure ? devina Hermione, envahie d'un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Oui. Ils étaient là à votre sujet. Pour vous emmener.

\- M'emmener ? s'exclama Hermione en se levant tout à coup. Et…

\- Bien sûr que non, tant que je serai encore la directrice de cette école, cela n'arrivera pas ! rétorqua férocement la vieille femme. Mais cela risque de devenir plus difficile dorénavant pour vous au château. Et une fois le dernier jour arrivé, vous devrez fuir sans attendre avec messieurs Potter et Weasley, car vous serez toujours traqués, tous les trois.

\- Mais… mais pourquoi professeur ? Ils ne pouvaient pas s'en prendre à moi jusqu'ici, qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Hermione, je préférerais ne pas avoir à vous l'annoncer… Le quartier où habitaient vos parents a été détruit par une explosion.

Hermione fut soudain privée de ses forces et retomba assise sur sa chaise. Tout le quartier... 

Elle sentit une main se poser avec compassion sur son épaule. La directrice s'était levée et avait contourné son bureau sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte.

\- Et mes parents ? demanda-t-elle après quelques instants, quand elle réalisa que le professeur attendait _forcément_ qu'elle pose la question. 

La directrice hocha négativement la tête.

 _Ils sont vivants. Ils sont en Australie. Ils sont vivants_ , se répéta Hermione en boucle.

L'étudiante n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle était revenue au septième étage. Assise contre le mur à quelques mètres du tableau de la grosse dame, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, elle essayait de reprendre ses esprits avant de rentrer dans la salle commune.

Extérieurement, elle aurait pu paraître calme, en train de réfléchir, mais elle était habituée depuis longtemps à paraître maîtriser la situation en toutes circonstances, le plus souvent afin de rassurer les autres. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait dû prendre sur elle pour qu'Harry et Ron gardent courage, ou pour les tirer d'affaire. 

Et vue la situation actuelle... elle n'avait pas le droit de craquer, de perdre espoir.

Il ne lui fallait que cinq minutes. Juste le temps de se reprendre, voilà tout.

Bien sûr, elle savait que cela pouvait arriver – non, que cela arriverait. Mais entre le prévoir et se l'entendre réellement annoncer, il y avait un gouffre. Si elle avait douté à un moment de l'utilité de mettre ses parents en sûreté, les faits venaient de lui prouver qu'elle avait eu raison. Tout un pâté de maison détruit. Combien de blessés ? Combien de morts ? Et ce, juste pour les retrouver. Juste pour mettre la main sur ses parents.

Voldemort agissait avec de moins en moins de subtilité. Etait-il pressé par le temps ? S'apprêtait-il à déclencher une guerre ouverte ? Etait-ce un acte né d'un éclat de rage parce qu'il ne trouvait pas comment vaincre Harry ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, les mangemorts s'étaient enfin décidés à s'en prendre à ses parents, sans savoir que la demeure était inhabitée depuis l'été. L'illusion était parfaite, Hermione y avait veillé. Même avec plusieurs jours d'observation, difficile de voir que le cycle des lumières, les bruits et les mouvements perceptible par les fenêtres n'étaient pas réels.

Sans se douter de quoi que ce soit, ils avaient dû se heurter aux protections magiques qu'elle avait mis en place. Ils s'étaient sans doute acharné dessus. Ses sortilèges étaient nombreux, liés et entremêlés de sorte à ce que les briser soit difficile, même pour des sorciers plus puissants qu'elle. Comme la directrice venait de le dire, elle plaçait la réflexion avant la capacité magique brute. Une magie puissante n'est d'aucune utilité si on ne sait pas l'utiliser convenablement. Et un simple expeliarmus lancé dans les bonnes circonstances peut mettre en déroute des sorciers confirmés. Elle avait donc expérimenté, associé des sortilèges des plus communs à des enchantements obscurs, utilisé toutes les ressources à sa disposition pour pallier à son manque d'expérience et de puissance.

Mais un détail lui avait échappé. Quelque chose ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Les tentatives de briser ses protections n'auraient jamais dû provoquer d'explosion. Ca n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi.

Elle n'avait pas envisagé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que ses protections puissent causer des morts. Et des morts civiles, des morts moldues. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec cette histoire, ils n'étaient pas concernés par cette guerre. Ou en tout cas, il ignoraient qu'elle avait lieu et que les répercussions sur leur propre monde pourraient être dévastatrices.

Ces dizaines, ou centaines peut-être, de moldus étaient morts par sa faute. Elle connaissait certaines de ces personnes, elle en avait croisées un grand nombre au fil des ans. Ses voisins, parfois, des amis de ses parents. Des enfants.

Tellement d'enfants...

Elle sursauta en entendant le tableau basculer. D'un geste rapide, elle essuya ses joues humides et se leva, espérant que ce soit Ronald. Elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose, d'être réconfortée pour une fois.

La personne qui sortit était bel et bien un garçon de son année, mais pas celui escompté.

\- Granger ? Que fais-tu à rester planter là ?

King s'avança vers elle et elle vit le moment où il remarqua ses yeux rougis, peut-être ses traces de larmes aussi.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Rien, rien du tout, menti-t-elle. Ca va passer.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Viens avec moi. Et ce n'est pas discutable ! lança-t-il au moment où elle allait refuser.

N'ayant pas le coeur à discuter, elle lui emboîta le pas sans mot dire.


	28. Toute guerre implique des sacrifices

La pièce dans laquelle ils arrivèrent était familière à Hermione : assez petite, avec de grandes fenêtres donnant sur le parc et une bonne partie du lac, une cheminée allumée et, face à celle-ci, deux fauteuils.

Elle l'avait déjà amené ici quelques mois auparavant, à croire que cette configuration lui avait plu.

La jeune sorcière alla se mettre devant une des fenêtres, s'accouda contre le rebord et laissa son regard errer sur le paysage. C'était peut-être cette pièce, peut-être la vision du parc vide sur lequel planait un brouillard perpétuel, du lac scintillant et de la forêt ; mais elle se sentait un peu mieux.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Rogue se placer non loin d'elle, appuyé contre le mur, dos à la fenêtre. A la fixer, sans nulle doute. Elle ne tourna pas le regard vers lui, elle ne voulait pas voir le mépris sur son visage, pas maintenant.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans rien dire. Les secondes se muèrent bientôt en minutes, et aucun des deux ne parlait ou ne faisait le moindre geste. Toutefois l'ambiance n'était pas tendue, juste calme, très calme.

Rompant l'immobilité dont ils faisaient preuve tous les deux, Rogue lança un sortilège. Hermione tourna finalement les yeux vers lui et regarda le tissu qu'il avait dans la main, sans comprendre.

\- Tu pleures... fit-il d'un ton d'évidence.

Elle prit le morceau de tissu qu'il lui tendait, surprise par son geste. Ne sachant que penser, elle essuya le coin de ses yeux ainsi que ses joues, sur lesquelles des larmes roulaient en silence depuis déjà de longues minutes.

\- Merci, fit-elle, hésitante.

Elle aurait presque préféré avoir un Rogue sans pitié plutôt que la personne qu'elle avait face à elle et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes.

Il ne répondit rien et la pièce replongea dans le silence pendant quelques secondes.

\- Ce ne sont que les premiers.

Interdite, Hermione se tourna vers lui. Il avait proféré ces paroles sans animosité, sans dédain. Une simple constatation.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je crois que si. Je connais cette expression et ce regard. J'ai été mangemort, Granger, tu es loin d'être la première que je vois réagir ainsi.

\- N'essaye pas de me faire croire que les mangemorts regrettent les morts qu'ils causent, murmura-t-elle d'une voix lassée.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire croire quoi que ce soit.

Elle attendit qu'il argumente, en vain. L'ancien mangemort ne semblait pas désireux de développer davantage. Peu étonnant, après tout. C'était déjà surprenant qu'il soit aussi « loquace », surtout vu la situation.

Consciente qu'il n'en avait rien à faire et sans même savoir s'il allait l'écouter, elle commença son récit. Elle avait besoin d'en parler, que ça sorte. Sans préciser où se trouvaient réellement ses parents, elle raconta donc ce qu'elle avait fait pour les mettre à l'abri, les raisons de son geste et toutes les protections mises en place par ses soins.

\- J'ai fait ça pour éviter que quelqu'un ne soit tué, je voulais juste... aider, protéger.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Les maléfices n'ont pas tenu, expliqua-t-elle, la voix étranglée. Les mangemorts ont attaqué et il y a eu une explosion. Tout le quartier a été ravagé. Il y a des dizaines de morts.

\- Des dizaines de moldus meurent tous les jours dans le pays Granger, que ce soit de manière naturelle, de maladie, d'accident, de meurtre ou suite à un acte magique. Ce n'est qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan. 

\- Tu crois vraiment que je me sens mieux de savoir ça ? Ils sont morts à cause de mes sortilèges, ils sont morts à cause de moi, par ma faute ! Je suis responsable de ça…

\- Tu n'as pas ordonné aux mangemorts d'attaquer que je sache. Et tes parents sont toujours en vie, non ?

\- Oui. oui, heureusement. Mais à quel prix... 

Son interlocuteur, qui contemplait la cheminée depuis le début de la conversation, se tourna finalement vers elle, insondable.

\- Les mangemorts croiront qu'ils sont morts dans l'explosion et arrêteront là, laissant ta famille en paix. Tu as réussi à protéger tes parents, tu devrais plutôt en être fière : peu de personnes peuvent se venter d'avoir été capable de mettre en difficulté ou berner le seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Berner le... Mais si tu savais comme je m'en fiche de ça ! s'exclama Hermione. Je préfèrerais encore qu'il m'ait attirée dans son piège plutôt que voir tous ces innocents tués pour… pour rien ! S'il m'attrape, moi au moins je sais au moins pourquoi il s'en prend à moi. Si je meurs, je saurais pourquoi.

\- Qu'attends-tu donc pour te rendre, dans ce cas ?

Hermione sentit son coeur faire un plongeon au son de la voix à nouveau glaciale.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Il la prit par l'épaule et l'obligea à lui faire face.

\- Si ta vie a si peu d'importance, que fais-tu encore ici ? Tu as raison, te rendre épargnerait sans doute des vies. En quoi la tienne est-elle plus importante ? 

\- Je...

\- Je vais te dire la vérité, tu prétends pleurer la mort de tout ces gens, mais tu ne fais que te complaire dans ta culpabilité. Cesse d'être lâche et regarde-moi Granger ! tonna-t-il soudain quand elle tenta de détourner les yeux, avant de reprendre de son ton habituel : si tous ces moldus avaient été tués dans une explosion accidentelle, tu n'en aurais pas grand chose à faire.

Elle échappa à la prise qu'il avait sur son épaule et s'essuya les yeux, les joues ; elle pleurait à nouveau.

\- C'est horrible.

\- Mais tu sais que c'est la vérité. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu fuis mon regard, et que tu es si lâche en ce moment : tu sais que j'ai raison. Il y a des tueries et des massacres à chaque instant à travers le monde, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu parts te lamenter dans ton coin sur ces pauvres vies perdues. Réveilles-toi un peu, nous sommes en guerre ! Des moldus sont victimes de sorciers presque tous les jours et je ne te vois pas pleurer et te flageller pour autant. Tu vas finir par devoir accepter que si tu ne te complaisais pas dans l'idée que tu en es responsable, la mort de ces moldus t'importerait peu.

\- Tu es ignoble ! Aucune mort ne m'est égale ! Qu'elles soient sorcières ou moldues les vies ont la même valeur et aucune ne devrait être enlevée par la guerre ! Pardonne-moi d'avoir de la peine et de me sentir coupable, mais contrairement à toi je ne considère pas les moldus comme des animaux ! Je ne suis pas un monstre !

Il lui attrapa le poignet droit d'une poigne douloureuse et se rapprocha d'elle tout en sortant sa baguette. Elle recula d'un même mouvement, mais son dos et son crâne allèrent heurter le mur. La jeune sorcière tenta de se dégager et la prise de l'homme se resserra davantage autour de son poignet, le bloquant contre le mur à hauteur de sa tête.

Hermione essaya de le repousser avec sa main libre, mais sentit alors la pointe de la baguette s'enfoncer sur le coté de sa gorge. Elle osait à peine déglutir et retint un gémissement de douleur.

Bien qu'ayant un corps du même âge que le sien, il la dominait en stature et en force brute. En dépit de son apparence différente, elle voyait sans problème Rogue derrière les traits de King. Elle se sentait comme oppressée, dans un étau entre lui et le mur. Ils n'étaient plus réduits qu'à un mangemort accompli et une née-moldue qui venait de l'insulter et le provoquer. Mal à l'aise par la proximité de leurs visages, elle se tourna un peu pour tenter de mettre de la distance entre eux.

\- Tu ne te débats pas Granger, fit-t-il dans un souffle menaçant, n'es-tu pas effrayée ? Après tout, tu l'as dit, je ne suis qu'un monstre. Qui sait ce qu'un monstre peut te faire.

\- Vous… vous ne pouvez pas me faire quoi ce soit, si je meurs mon sortilège qui change votre apparence disparaît, et vous ne pourrez jamais refaire exactement le même. Et tout le monde sait que nous sommes souvent ensemble, tout le monde saura que c'est vous.

\- Qui parle de te tuer ?

Il darda son regard empli de haine, de colère et de mépris dans les yeux d'Hermione qui ne pu détourner le regard, quand bien même elle le désirait ardemment.

\- Tu es d'une naïveté affligeante Granger. Une gamine naïve doublée d'une petite idiote. Tu devrais faire attention à qui tu traites de monstre. Tu ne sais rien de moi. Tu ne me connais pas. Et tu crois pouvoir me juger ? Tu crois vraiment avoir le droit de juger de mes actes du haut de tes dix-huit ans ? Tu n'es qu'une enfant prétentieuse qui ne connais rien de la vie. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les deux imbéciles dont tu es flanquée à longueur de temps.

Il la relâcha alors. Elle ferma les yeux, appuyée contre le mur pour ne pas tomber, et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

Elle entendit son pas s'éloigner avec soulagement, puis la porte claquer avec force.

Il n'avait pas tort, elle agissait comme une idiote, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Les horcruxes, Harry, King, ses parents, tout cela était en train de la rendre folle.

Ayant en grande partie retrouvé ses esprits et son souffle, la jeune sorcière rouvrit les yeux et la culpabilité l'envahi. Peu importe si c'était pour jouer le rôle de King, ou pour un quelconque motif ultérieur, il l'avait écouté et avait tenté de la raisonner, de l'aider à sa manière. Et voilà comment elle l'en remercia it ? En l'insultant ? 

Elle devait au moins lui présenter des excuses.

Elle se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée :

\- Killian ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Ne le voyant pas dans le couloir, elle courut jusqu'à l'angle et le vit, sur le point de disparaître dans un escalier.

\- Killian, attend !

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

\- Pardon. S'il te plaît, ne pars pas. Je suis désolée d'avoir dit tout ça.

Il la fixa et sembla considérer ses options.

\- Reviens, s'il te plaît, insista-t-elle en le voyant près à partir. Je voudrais... je voudrais qu'on parle.

Il s'immobilisa à nouveau et la devisagea, sans afficher aucune émotion. 

\- Si tu t'es décidée à être moins stupide, je ne suis pas contre, céda-t-il.

Elle flancha sous l'insulte mais ne la releva pas. Celle-là, elle la méritait.

Conscience de marcher sur des oeufs, elle revint dans la salle sur demande sans mot dire et alla s'installer sur un des fauteuils faisant face à la cheminée. Il prit place dans le second et la fixa intensément, le visage fermé et toute sa posture hurlant sa méfiance.

Hermione déglutit comme elle put et se força à le regarder en face.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dis. C'était injustifié, et je n'aurais pas dû parler sans savoir. Tu as raison, je ne sais pas grand chose, et surtout, je ne te comprends pas…

Elle fit une pause et le regarda à nouveau. Lui s'était détourné et elle ne voyait plus que le coté droit de son visage, rendu moins pâle par les flammes dans l'âtre, qu'il contemplait en silence.

\- Qui êtes vous réellement, professeur Rogue ? murmura-t-elle.

Ce n'était qu'une question rhétorique, et elle n'avait pas eu l'intention qu'il l'entende. C'est pourquoi elle fut surprise de l'entendre répondre :

\- Tu fais erreur. Je suis Killian King.

Cette réponse l'intrigua, mais l'amertume dans sa voix la dissuada d'insister. Mieux valait repartir sur une base moins périlleuse. 

\- Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure "ce ne sont que les premiers", dit-elle alors. Comment pouvais-tu savoir ce qui se passait ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Granger, j'ai été mangemort pendant plus de quinze ans, j'ai l'habitude de voir cette réaction.

Elle se souvenait de cette réponse et aussi de la manière dont elle avait réagi. Elle ne fit pas la même erreur et tenta une approche plus diplomatique.

\- Donc, certains mangemorts se sentent coupables de leurs actes ?

\- Plus que vous ne pouvez imaginer. Tous ne ressemblent pas à Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Ou a Greyback, marmonna Hermione en songeant au visage de Bill Weasley, lacéré par le loup-garou.

\- Ce n'est pas un mangemort, releva Rogue. Ce n'est qu'une bête qui suit le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans l'unique but de satisfaire sa soif de sang d'enfant. Jamais il ne recevra la Marque. Et comme je le disais, en réalité, très peu de mangemorts ont cette folie meurtrière en eux.

Elle hocha la tête d'un geste lent, l'incitant à poursuivre.

\- Une très grande majorité suit bien sûr le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ses idées sur la suprématie des sorciers sur les moldus, et des Sang-Purs sur le reste de la communauté. Mais malgré cela, la plupart des mangemorts n'ont pas pris la marque par pure conviction, ils y ont été poussés par envie de protection, par peur, par désespoir, par désir de vengeance ou par attrait du pouvoir. Il en est de même pour les simples partisans, ceux qui le suivent sans être marqués. Dans tous les cas, il n'est pas rare que les premières victimes soient un choc pour eux.

Pour une fois que Rogue daignait parler avec elle de cette manière, Hermione ne souhaitait pas l'interrompre et prendre le risque qu'il cesse son explication. Elle acquiesça donc à nouveau en silence pour montrer qu'elle écoutait avec attention et comprenait.

\- Quelques uns y prennent goût, c'est indéniable. D'autres y sont indifférents, quand d'autres encore se font une raison. Certains se dissocient de leur actes pour ne pas trop y penser. Parfois, certains prennent conscience que ce n'est pas ce qu'ils souhaitent, mais la peur les empêche de renoncer. Et il y a ceux qui réalisent trop tard que la souffrance et la mort les révoltent et qui ont la folie de le montrer ou de vouloir fuir. Ceux-là sont tués.

\- Par Voldemort ?

\- Pas toujours, non. Le seigneur des ténèbres préfère souvent torturer que tuer. Cela lui apporte bien plus de plaisir et de satisfaction. Surtout pour des personnes qu'il juge faibles, insignifiantes et donc indignes de son attention. Parfois Nagini s'en charge, le reste du temps c'est une occasion de vérifier la loyauté des autres mangemorts.

\- Je, je ne comprends pas, dit Hermione, bien que se doutant de la réponse.

\- Il s'amuse avec sa victime et c'est à l'un d'entre nous de lui donner le coup de grâce. Nous donner un rôle actif dans la punition est un moyen efficace de vérifier que nous sommes acquis à sa cause.

Hermione, dégoûtée et révoltée, porta la main à sa bouche. Quand elle eut digéré l'information, elle demanda :

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi, et moi ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à répondre. C'était déplacé et elle le savait. Pourtant, il avait consenti à aborder le sujet avec elle, alors elle continua.

\- Parmi toutes les réactions que tu as décrites... quelle a été la tienne la première fois qu'il y a eu des victimes par ta faute ?

\- Ne me pose plus jamais cette question Granger.

A nouveau, cette voix si froide et ce regard vide. Il avait cependant une expression qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et n'aurait su définir.

Elle aurait donné cher pour qu'il réponde à sa question.

\- Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû… s'excusa-t-elle cependant. Mais pourquoi avoir répondu à mes questions, pourquoi m'avoir dit tout cela ?

\- La connaissance de l'autre est un atout majeur dans n'importe quelle guerre. Vous avez toujours eu beaucoup de chance, toi, Potter et Weasley. Vous vous en êtes toujours sortis face au seigneur des ténèbres, mais ce n'était que le hasard. Dans le monde des adultes, dans le monde réel, la chance est loin de suffire. Pour se battre et avoir une chance de vaincre, il faut connaître son adversaire. Connaître tous ses adversaires, individuellement. Leurs compétences, leurs motivations, leur façon de penser, leurs faiblesses, et ainsi adapter chacune de ses réactions en fonction de celui qui nous fait face. C'est l'avantage que le seigneur des ténèbres a toujours eu sur vous : il vous connait tous les trois et sait anticiper vos actions et vos réactions, en particulier celles de Potter. Vous en avez eu un aperçu lors de cette escapade stupide au ministère. Il joue avec Potter comme avec une marionette. Et c'est cela, simplement cela, qui fera que vous ne pourrez pas le vaincre.

Hermione ne dit rien, ne sachant même pas si c'était un constat ou une moquerie.

Néanmoins, elle y avait aussi déjà réfléchi et savait qu'il y avait là beaucoup de vrai. Il suffisait de se souvenir de la manière dont Voldemort avait joué avec Harry en fin de cinquième année, en effet. Il avait pratiquement réussi à mettre la main sur la Prophécie, et Sirius en était mort.

Quant à la chance, c'est ce que Harry lui-même ne cessait de répéter. Et bien qu'il y ait une part d'exagération quand il prétendait ne jamais savoir ce qu'il faisait et toujours s'en sortir par pur hasard, ces paroles contenaient un fond notable de vérité. Et si Hermione et Ron parvenaient, à eux-deux, à anticiper certaines choses et à comprendre une partie des plans de l'adversaire, ce n'était pas suffisant. Ce n'était plus suffisant. La guerre ouverte ne tarderait plus à éclater, il devenait plus que jamais nécessaire d'ancipiter chaque élément, chaque action, chaque manière de penser, autant pour leurs alliés que pour leurs ennemis. Etablir une stratégie, imaginer tous les scénarios même les plus fous, tout prévoir, absolument tout.

Même si Hermione éprouvait beaucoup de méfiance envers Dumbledore, elle savait qu'il leur avait un mâché le travail, en traçant une voie pour eux. S'ils ne s'en éloignaient pas, s'ils faisaient exactement ce qui était prévu, tout serait plus simple. Mais pour cela encore fallait-il comprendre le plan du vieil homme, trouver chaque horcruxes, les détruire, et ils étaient encore bien loin du but. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle penser que Harry puisse se concentrer sur les Reliques l'énervait autant. Ils avaient un plan à respecter, et il ne fallait pas en dévier s'ils voulaient avoir une chance.

La jeune Gryffondor se tourna une fois de plus vers King.

\- Puis-je te poser une question ?

\- Essaye toujours.

\- Tu penses que tu vas rester Killian définitivement ? questionna-t-elle malgré son hésitation.

\- Je l'ignore, mais cela reste une possibilité.

\- Cette idée semble moins te révolter qu'à Noël, constata-t-elle.

\- Ce que je souhaite ou non n'a aucune importance.

\- Pourtant...

\- Cette mascarade est nécessaire, je m'y plie, tu m'y aides, que ce soit avec plaisir ou non n'a aucune importance pour toi comme pour moi, la coupa-t-il assez brusquement. Est-il probable que je doive garder cette apparence après la guerre ? Oui. Quelque soit l'issue ? Oui, encore une fois. Jusqu'à ce que le contraire soit possible, je suis Killian, point.

King se leva, décidant visiblement qu'il était temps de couper court à la conversation. Toutefois avant de sortir, il se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione, qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Ce n'est pas toi qui as provoqué l'explosion, ou qui a demandé aux mangemorts d'attaquer. Tu n'es pas responsable des actes commis par les autres. Te lamenter ne changera pas ce qui est arrivé, alors tu as le choix, reste à pleurer dans ton coin ou puise dans ta colère et ta tristesse pour continuer à te battre et tenter de faire en sorte que de telles tragédies ne se reproduisent pas. 

Cette fois plus réceptive au message, Hermione hocha la tête avec un sourire de remerciement.

\- Toute guerre implique des sacrifices, continua-t-il après ce qui ressemblait à une hésitation. Certains sont plus difficiles à faire et à accepter que d'autre. Mais certains sont inévitables, alors oublie les individus et concentre toi sur la situation dans son ensemble et sur le but à atteindre, cela t'aidera à faire face, au moins pour un temps. Souviens-toi bien de ça... le moment venu.

Il quitta alors la salle sur demande, la laissant sur ces derniers mots intriguants.

Hermione, quant à elle, resta immobile à contempler l'âtre de la cheminée. Cet homme était plus que jamais une énigme à ses yeux. Qu'il prétende être un membre de l'Ordre ou qu'il assume son identité de mangemort, il demeurait le même. Cassant, direct, sans pitié, toujours aussi dérangeant. Et pourtant s'il n'avait pas fait preuve d'une grande délicatesse envers elle, force est de constater qu'il y avait beaucoup de vrai dans ses paroles.

S'apitoyer sur ce qu'elle avait fait ou non n'aiderait en rien à avancer, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle commune, Harry et Ron l'y attendaient. Tandis qu'elle leur expliquait son entrevue avec la directrice et ce que celle-ci lui avait révélée, elle vit du coin de l'œil King la fixer comme s'il étudiait sa réaction, son comportement.

Quand elle eu fini, Ronald la prit dans ses bras sans un mot et Harry prit sa main dans la sienne, la serrant doucement pour lui communiquer son soutien. Elle eut un sourire triste de remerciement, et sentit un poids s'envoler.

Avec eux, et pour eux, elle arriverait toujours à faire face.


	29. Trêve

La semaine qui suivit, l'ambiance était étrange chez les Gryffondor de septième année.

Harry semblait être devenu muet, sa voix ne revenant que de temps à autres pour échanger quelques mots avec King ou pour se disputer avec ses amis et camarades. Les échanges d'Hermione et Ron étaient plus tactiles qu'autre chose. Une main en attrapant doucement une autre, un baiser rapide, une étreinte en soutien… King et Hermione continuaient les entraînements et faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble comme avant cette discussion étrangement sincère. Mais rien de plus que le strict nécessaire. Si King ne semblait pas gêné outre mesure de cette situation, Hermione en revanche en était mal à l'aise. C'était comme si la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avait jeté une sorte de froid entre eux. Elle préférait encore subir ses sarcasmes, ça au moins elle en avait l'habitude.

Certains professeurs avaient été mis au courant de la mort prétendue de ses parents et la soutenaient discrètement pendant les cours, comme à chaque fois qu'un élève était touché par la perte d'un proche. En temps normal, elle aurait été touchée de ces petits gestes, mais elle aurait préféré que les professeurs s'abstiennent pour cette fois : cela rendait la perte très réelle, et elle devait souvent se reprendre et se remémorer que ses parents étaient bien vivant et en sécurité en Australie.

Il régnait dans l'école une tension permanente qui alourdissait l'air et propageait la peur. Les cours donnés par les Carrows s'avéraient de plus en plus difficiles à supporter pour les élèves et jamais autant de punitions n'avaient été données. Les mangemorts et les Serpentards s'en donnaient à coeur joie. Les trois piliers de l'A.D. tenaient le coup jusqu'à présent et des coups de plus petite envergure que celui de Noël avait lieu deux à trois fois par semaine, ce qui rendait fou les Carrows. Cela ne pouvait durer indéfiniment.

Le 14 mars, comme toujours, les Gryffondors arrivèrent ensemble devant la salle d'étude de la magie noire, dernier cours de la journée. Dorénavant, ils se déplaçaient toujours ainsi, en groupe de quatre ou cinq, afin de ne pas offrir des cibles faciles à leurs condisciples verts et argent. Ils étaient tous là, faisant bloc, décidés à ne pas montrer leur appréhension.

Le lundi et le mardi étaient des cours classiques de théorie. Le jeudi, ils mettaient la théorie en pratique, le plus souvent lors de duels. Le professeur évitait qu'il y ait des morts ou des blessures trop grave, mais à chaque cours des élèves finissaient à l'infirmerie, et la majorité de ceux-là n'étaient certainement pas des Serpentards.

Lorsqu'ils furent entrés à la suite de Carrow, celui-ci commença à désigner les binômes. Puis son regard se posa sur King et il esquissa un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

\- Monsieur King, on a dit à nous, les professeurs, que vous avez fait des progrès et rattrapé à peu près le niveau des autres, que vous pouvez prendre part au cours qu'on donne. Aujourd'hui vous allez participer aux duels comme les autres. Votre binôme sera Granger.

Les deux nommés se regardèrent, résignés. Si Hermione avait d'abord été étonnée qu'il mette deux Gryffondor ensemble, les conclusions s'étaient vite imposées : il était hors de question de risquer qu'un de ses précieux Serpentards soit blessé par un sort mal maîtrisé par King, tandis qu'une « sang-de-bourbe »...

Elle en était à cette pensée quand elle entendit que Neville serait l'adversaire de Malefoy. Malefoy et Nott étaient la cause majoritaire des voyages à l'infirmerie, cela n'augurait donc rien de bon. Hermione se promis de garder un œil sur les deux adversaires.

Il semblait que tous les Gryffondors avaient eu le même raisonnement car Neville et Malefoy se retrouvèrent bientôt au centre d'un cercle formé par les autres duellistes, qui surveillant le combat et s'apprêtaient à intervenir si leur affrontement dérapait trop.

King et Hermione se mirent en position, sortirent leur baguette, puis vérifièrent qu'ils étaient suffisamment éloignés de leurs voisins pour ne pas être gênés dans leurs déplacements. Ils ne s'étaient plus affrontés après que King ait assommé et brûlé par accident Hermione. Ce serait là leur premier duel depuis ce jour.

Leur regard se croisa, chacun essayant de deviner ce que l'autre avait en tête.

King l'attaqua si rapidement qu'elle vit à peine le sort venir et ne se protégea qu'au dernier moment. Elle répliqua aussitôt par un informulé qu'il esquiva à son tour. Très vite, les maléfices s'enchaînèrent. Si le fait de ne pas prononcer la formule procurait un léger avantage à Hermione, King avait retrouvé un niveau correct et compensait le temps de prononciation de la formule et son besoin de concentration plus important par une grande rapidité d'action, des réflexes développés et une plus grande diversité de sorts. C'était évident qu'il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'affrontement et, si sa magie était encore trop instable pour utiliser les maléfices les plus puissants qu'il connaissait, il parvenait toutefois à tenir tête à la sorcière et, ce, sans réelle difficulté. Très vite, ils abandonnent l'échauffementavec les sorts dignes du cours de duel de deuxième année pour utiliser les maléfices qu'ils étaient censés pratiquer, c'est à dire tous ceux qu'ils avaient vu jusque là pendant ce cours, leur seule limite étant les impardonnables.

Bien qu'il s'agisse d'un entrainement, la volonté de vaincre l'autre n'avait rien de simulée.

Après avoir esquivé de peu un sort jaune informulé qui n'augurait rien de bon pour elle, Hermione tenta de le ligoter avec la formule pratiquée la semaine précédente. Mais il semblait avoir prévue sa manœuvre car il la contra avec aisance et répliqua en l'enfermant dans une bourrasque de vent violente qui lui renvoya ses propres lanières enflammées, qui s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Elle n'eut ainsi pas le temps d'esquiver le maléfice de découpe qui lui entailla profondément le haut du bras gauche.

Sachant très bien que si elle baissait sa garde il en profiterait, elle tenta de faire abstraction de la douleur, de la brûlure et du sang et s' accroupie afin de retrouver une position plus stable. Il semblait un vautour guettant la moindre faille. La jeune sorcière vit, de l'autre coté de la salle, Harry qui avait le dessus sur Parkinson, et envia sa maîtrise des duels. Elle, son domaine, c'était la théorie !

Après deux secondes passées baguette levée à attendre que l'autre agisse, ils lancèrent un informulé au même moment : le choc des rayons les dévia de leur trajectoire. Hermione répliqua aussitôt après. King dévia au dernier moment le rayon bloquant les sens d'un geste de la main. Chacun d'eux commençait à fatiguer.

Hermione entendit soudain distinctement quelqu'un crier « Sectumsempra ! » Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir elle protégea Neville d'un bouclier qui absorba le sort de Malefoy. Cependant, ce faisant elle n'eut pas le temps de se protéger elle-même, et le maléfice de desarmement que lui envoya King la frappa de plein fouet, la deséquilibrant et la faisant brusquement tomber en arrière.

Une vive douleur dans les épaules, la nuque et à la base du crane. Cette douleur l'embrasa avant qu'elle ne ressente quoi que ce soit d'autre. Puis, la souffrance diminua peu à peu, sans disparaître pour autant. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement pour ne pas être aveuglée. Aussitôt, elle entendit des pas, non loin, et une voix appeler :

\- Professeur, elle se réveille !

Ayant jusqu'ici le regard fixé au plafond, elle tourna la tête et vit son meilleur ami à côté d'ell, lui souriant.

\- Tu es à l'infirmerie, nous t'avons amenée après le cours de magie noire. Ca fait trois heures, répondit Harry, anticipant sa question.

Ron revint à ce moment, en compagnie de la directrice.

\- Miss Granger, comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne, et j'ai mal aux épaules, et dans la nuque… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et Killian, où est-il ?

L'infirmière la força à rester allongée alors qu'elle tentait de se redresser.

\- Calmez-vous miss, restez tranquille ! la réprimanda Mme Pomfresh.

\- Tu te souviens de quoi ? lui demanda Harry

\- Nous étions au cours de Magie Noire, dit-elle en réfléchissant. Nous devions faire des duels. Je me battais contre Killian, mais je suis intervenue pour protéger Neville lorsque Malefoy a essayé de lui lancer… un sort qui aurait pu être mortel.

Elle tut le nom du sort en lançant un regard inquiet à Harry. Celui-ci regardait le bord du lit sans le voir. Il devait avoir entendu lui aussi la formule prononcée par le Serpentard, réalisa-t-elle. Elle aurait préfèré que ce ne soit pas le cas, car il ne pouvait que se sentir coupable : c'était grâce à lui que Malefoy avait appris ce sort. 

\- King t'a fait tomber et tu as heurté le pied d'un des bureau, lui expliqua Ronald, les mains serrées autour du verre à moitié vide qu'il n'avait pas lâché, les jointures blanchissantes. Cet idiot ! Tu aurais pu te rompre le cou !

\- Il ne l'a pas fait exprès… j'aurais dû être attentive et me protéger, au lieu d'intervenir pour Neville. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir que je serai distraite. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? continua-t-elle, sentant qu'il y avait autre chose.

\- Ca a dégénéré, après ça, confirma Ron. Bulstrode lançait sort sur sort pour m'empêcher d'aller te voir, et Malefoy était furieux, il a essayé de s'en prendre à toi et King s'est interposé. Tout le monde s'est battu contre tout le monde, j'ai affronté Malefoy à un moment, puis Parkinson et Nott, c'était le bazar total. Harry a forcé Neville à partir, car c'était clair que c'était surtout contre lui. Et ça a été dur mais il a fini par le convaincre. Mais du coup avec lui parti et toi évanouie, on était beaucoup moins nombreux qu'eux. Le prof n'intervenait pas, enfin pas vraiment. Mais comme d'habitude, dès que ses petits chienchiens ont été en difficulté, il a tout arrêté.

\- Ca ne lui a pas plus que Malefoy se retrouve seul contre Dean, Lavande et moi, confirma Harry. Du coup, il a dit aux Serpentards de rentrer dans leur salle commune, et nous on va tous aller en retenue parce que c'est nous apparemment qui avons « dérangé le cours normal de la leçon. »

\- Et Neville, ça va ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui miss Granger, M. Londubat ne court aucun danger, fit l'infirmière.

\- Quand est-ce qu'elle pourra sortir ? demanda Harry.

Mme Pomfresh prit le temps de verser un peu de potion dans un verre avant de répondre :

\- Miss Granger n'a pas subie de blessure grave, il est inutile de rester. Tenez, dit-elle en s'adressant à la sorcière, buvez ça et vous pourrez partir.

Hermione acquiesça, soulagée. Se souvenant qu'elle avait reçu un maléfice d'entaille, elle regarda le haut de son bras gauche, et passa doucement la main sur une cicatrice peu visible, mais douloureuse au toucher.

\- La blessure était profonde, mais rien d'irréparable. Dans quelques jours vous n'en aurez plus aucune trace, lui assura l'infirmière. Quand à vos jambes, il restera une fine cicatrice là où les liens ont mordus votre chair mais vous n'aurez aucun autre dommage permanent. 

Hermione acquiesça bu d'un trait la potion amère puis posa le verre et se leva. Effectivement, elle se sentait assez bien, vu les circonstances.

Les trois élèves remontèrent donc ensemble au septième étage. En chemin, ils croisèrent Neville, accompagné de Ginny et Luna. Harry le héla.

\- Neville, ça va ?

\- Moi ça va oui, j'ai connu pire. Mais fais bien attention à toi Harry, d'accord ?

\- Euh, oui oui, ne t'en fais pas, mais…

\- Tu t'en vas, comprit Hermione.

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers elle, puis vers Neville, stupéfaits.

\- Tu pars de Poudlard ? s'exclama Ron.

\- Oui, on l'a décidé ensemble. J'y pensais depuis qu'ils ont attaqué ma grand-mère. Je n'ai pas peur pour elle, elle sait se défendre mais... j'ai peur qu'ils finissent par s'en prendre à mes parents.

Il détourna un instant le regard. Hermione comprenait parfaitement son choix. Enfermés à Sainte-Mangouste, incapables de reconnaître un agresseur, ils faisaient des cibles si faciles...

\- Alors on en a discuté tous les trois, continua Ginny, et on l'a convaincu de partir. Il va utiliser la cheminé de la directrice, c'est la seule à ne pas être condamnée pour l'instant, avec celle des Carrow bien sûr.

\- Neville, je suis désolé. Si je n'étais pas resté cette année…

\- Ca n'aurait sans doute rien changé, compléta Neville. Tu es un ami, Harry, tu le sais, mais permet moi de te dire que tu es vraiment à coté de la plaque. Même si tu as un rôle particulier dans cette guerre elle ne tourne pas autour de toi. Que tu sois présent ou non n'y change rien, c'est après l'AD qu'ils en ont. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais celle de Tu-Sais-Qui. Alors fais attention à toi et débarrasses-nous de lui. Ok ?

Harry acquiesça sans un mot. Neville fit une accolade à chacun d'eux puis les dépassa pour se rendre dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Lorsqu'il eut disparu, Ginny lança un regard vers le trio.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. Il va rejoindre un des groupes de résistants en fuite. D'ailleurs, apparemment l'un de ces groupes a créé une radio magique dissidente et secrète, en "soutien au survivant et aux résistants" .

\- Pardon ? s'exclama Harry.

\- C'est Fred et George qui en sont à l'origine, avec quelques autres hors-la-loi. On y entend souvent des membres de l'Ordre. Lupin par exemple anime une des rubriques. Neville va sûrement les rejoindre dès qu'il pourra, avec quelques autres.

\- Quelques autres ?

\- Oui. Bill par exemple, il rencontre de plus en plus de problèmes avec les Gobelins alors il va sans doute les contacter bientôt. Et deux ou trois autres qui sont en danger et craignent pour leurs proches. Plus d'autres élèves aussi qui vont bientôt fuir, on organise ça depuis deux semaines. Notamment Dean, il est de sang-mêlé et il te soutien, alors il commence à avoir peur de rester. Quelques élèves de troisième et quatrième année également.

\- Et moi, ajouta Luna de sa voix paisible, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Depuis que nous sommes allés au ministère, ils savent tous que je te soutiens, et à travers le chicaneur nous avons toujours dit clairement ce qu'on pensait des mangemorts et de cette guerre. Alors, comme les attaques se multiplient ces derniers temps, ils pourraient s'en prendre à mon père pour le punir et pour me forcer à révéler des choses sur toi et tes projets secrets. Mais tu es un ami formidable, Harry, donc on va fuir tous les deux pour éviter que ça arrive et continuer à te soutenir en secret.

\- Euh merci Luna.

La simplicité de la jeune fille déstabilisait toujours autant, même quand on la côtoyait depuis trois ans.

\- On va vous laisser, on doit encore parler à certains élèves… fit Ginny avec un regard entendu vers Luna, qui hocha la tête.

Les deux sorcières leur firent un signe de la main et partirent en direction de la tour de Serdaigle, tandis que le trio retournait dans la salle commune. Une fois arrivés, ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle pour travailler.

Les pensées d'Hermione, toutefois, semblaient refuser de se concentrer sur le travail. Ainsi, King avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la protéger de Malefoy. Bien sûr, il était possible que ce soit pour son rôle de parfait Gryffondor. Pourtant, cela intriguait beaucoup Hermione, en s'ajoutant à une pile de petits détails troublants. Elle ne s'y attardait pas jusque là, considérant que ce n'étaient que cela, justement, des détails. Une, deux fois, cela peut être une incompréhension ou le hasard. Là, cela commençait à faire beaucoup et elle ne pouvait plus décemment l'ignorer.

Elle songeait à leur conversation dans la salle sur demande, conversation qui ne cessait de l'obséder. King lui avait volontiers fourni des explications sur la mentalité et le fonctionnement des mangemorts. Pourquoi prendre cette peine ? Ca ne leur apporterait sans doute aucune aide concrète pendant la guerre, mais cela restait des informations et comme il le disait lui-même, toute information est précieuse. Et il lui avait cédé celles-ci sans le moindre problème. Sans parler de ses explications sur ce qu'il considérait comme la plus grande faiblesse du trio. Quel était son intérêt ? Qu'espérait-il y gagner ?

Et que dire du fait que, d'après ce qu'avait raconté les frères Crivey, c'était lui qui avait demandé aux Carrows d'envoyer les élèves faire des corvées dans la forêt interdite au lieu de leur donner eux-même des retenues ? Les Carrows étaient stupides, cela n'étonnait personne qu'ils aient approuvé l'idée. Mais _Rogue_ ? Rogue ne pouvait pas ignorer que les élèves ne craignaient pas tant que ça d'aller dans la forêt, surtout en compagnie d'Hagrid. Il savait forcément, _forcément !,_ que les idées tordues de punition des Carrows seraient bien pires.

Et voilà que King parlait avec les élèves qu'il méprisait, acceptait même de les aider dans leurs devoirs et venait à son secours, affrontant pour cela non seulement un de ses alliés mais le fils d'un de ses amis et, selon la rumeur qui courrait au château depuis des années, son propre filleul ?

Elle songea à nouveau à leur conversation. " _Tu ne sais rien de moi. Tu ne me connais pas."_ lui avait-il dit. C'était vrai. Elle avait pris l'habitude de le juger sous un seul prisme : celui du traître et assassin mangemort. Mais il le lui avait rappelé avec justesse, tous les mangemorts n'étaient pas Lestrange et le monde était loin d'être noir et blanc. _"D'autres encore se font une raison"_. Faisait-il partie de cette catégorie ? Considérait-il les meurtres comme un mal nécessaire ? Vu son discours sur les sacrifices à faire pour gagner une guerre, cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant aux yeux d'Hermione. Et elle l'imaginait assez bien du genre à rationaliser ses actes horribles de cette manière.

Qu'il adhère aux idées de son Maître et lui soit dévoué ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il aimait voir des enfants et des adolescents souffrir sans raison. Mangemort ou non, il avait semble-t-il profité de sa position à Poudlard pour protéger un minimum les élèves, et elle pouvait au moins respecter cela.

Hermione posa un instant les yeux sur King, face à elle. Il était plongé dans son devoir de métamorphose et ne remarqua pas qu'il était devenu le centre de son attention.

Et si... et si Rogue faisait partie de ces personnes qui trahissent leur camps le jour où ils réalisent que le vent tourne en leur défaveur ? C'était un serpentard, après tout. Et Lucius Malefoy, dont il semblait proche, paraissait avoir ce type de comportement, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Et si être devenu un traître aux yeux des deux camps et se retrouver coincé en tant que Killian King lui avait fait reconsidérer son allégeance ? Plus elle y pensait, plus elle trouvait logique qu'il soit devenu neutre, qu'il ne soutienne aucun des bords. Car, peu importe le gagnant de cette guerre, il n'avait plus rien à y gagner. Quelque soit le vainqueur, Rogue resterait un homme à abattre s'il réapparaissait.

Voilà sans doute pourquoi il n'avait pas rechigné à lui donner ces informations. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Le fil des pensées de la jeune sorcière fut interrompu quand elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de la table à laquelle tous deux travaillaient.

\- Oui ? apostropha King sans même lever les yeux.

\- Killian, je voudrais… te parler deux minutes. S'il te plaît. Et. Hm, seul à seul ? 

Entendant la voix du survivant, l'interpellé haussa un sourcil, mais finit par se lever et le suivre dans un coin de la salle où ils pourraient parler tranquillement. King était curieux et intrigué. Mais surtout suspicieux. Il constata avec plaisir que Potter, plus petit d'une dizaine de centimètres, était déstabilisé devant lui.

\- Voilà, quand tu es arrivé au début de l'année je ne me suis pas très bien conduit envers toi. Je croyais que t'étais un espion, ou quelque chose comme ça, enfin je me suis mal comporté… Mais je ne te connaissais même pas. Je… c'était injuste et tu ne le méritais pas. Aujourd'hui encore, Ron et moi on n'a rien pu faire, et si tu n'avais pas été là pour intercepter Malefoy il aurait pu tuer Hermione. Je te remercie pour ça… et je voulais, euh… enfin je voulais te présenter mes excuses.

Hermione, qui avait tout entendu, n'écrivait plus, prise en défaut par ce discours d'Harry. Elle sentit une vague d'affection envers son ami pour l'effort qu'il venait de faire.

Killian, pour sa part, hésita d'abord entre être indifférent ou l'envoyer balader, persuadé que le survivant le faisait marcher ou voulait endormir sa confiance pour lui infliger une humiliation comme son père avant lui en avait le secret. Puis il croisa sans le vouloir le regard du garçon, ce qui le déstabilisa. Ses certitudes s'évanouirent. Ce regard… il ne mentait pas. Potter était sincère. 

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, finit-il par dire.

Le Survivant eut un sourire et lui tendit la main.

\- Repartons sur de nouvelles bases alors. Je suis Harry, et je te souhaite la bienvenue à Gryffondor.

\- Killian King.

Il ignora cependant la main tendue de Harry qui la baissa sans trop se formaliser. Il était pardonné, mais il faudrait sans doute du temps pour effacer le gouffre qu'il avait créé. Au moins, ils n'étaient pas des ennemis non-déclarés, et c'était avant tout ce qu'avait souhaité Harry.

L'image de l'adolescent se mettant devant Hermione pour la protéger ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit. Il avait vu la différence entre le duel qui avait opposé Killian à Hermione, et celui qui l'avait opposé à Malefoy, et n'avait pas le moindre doute. Ce garçon ne pouvait pas être un ennemi.

\- Tu travailles sur le devoir de métamorphose là ?

\- En effet.

\- Si tu veux j'avais emprunté un livre à la bibliothèque sur le sujet… Je n'ai pas encore fini ma rédaction, mais si ça t'intéresse tu n'as qu'à le prendre, il est dans mon sac, près du fauteuil là-bas.

\- Je m'en souviendrais.

Harry hocha la tête et parti sans rien ajouter, tandis que Killian se rasseyait à sa table. La plume d'Hermione en face de lui grattait le parchemin sans discontinuer, mais le sourire qu'elle arborait ne lui échappa pas. Pas plus que ses yeux brillants d'émotion. Bien sûr, songea-t-il, le voir faire « la paix » avec Potter devait lui sembler particulièrement amusant. D'ailleurs si le survivant savait avec qui il venait de proposer une trêve, il en serait sans nul doute malade.

Il lança un regard acéré à la jeune fille puis se replongea dans le travail. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se servir du livre, il savait déjà tout ce qu'il fallait savoir.

Cependant, alors qu'il mangeait avec les autres dans la grande salle, il repensait à ce que Potter lui avait dit, et cela l'intriguait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Potter ai emprunté ce livre pour travailler. Depuis quand Potter travaillait ? Et puis ce n'était pas le grimoire le plus court ni le plus aisé à appréhender. Granger, d'accord, mais _Potter_ ?

Ce devait être du bluff. Il cachait sans doute autre chose. Beaucoup d'informations présentes dans l'ouvrage pouvaient servir à faire un mauvais coup. 

Killian se leva de table pour revenir chez les Gryffondors ; il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il y avait deux élèves dans la salle, deux premières années qui n'étaient pas descendus encore pour le dîner. Il les ignora et s'assit sur un des fauteuils avant de prendre le sac de l'élu, de l'ouvrir et regarder rapidement ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Effectivement, le livre était là. Toujours aussi épais et en parfait état.

Qu'est-ce que Potter pouvait bien trafiquer avec, quel mauvais tour avait-il à l'esprit cette fois ? Le sorcier plaça le livre sur ses genoux, et chercha une pliure naturelle prouvant que Potter avait étudié une page en particulier. Il la trouva, et vit en ouvrant l'ouvrage une feuille glisser au sol. Il jeta un coup d'œil au titre de la section et constata avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait bien du sujet du devoir de la semaine à venir. Saint Potter étudiait sérieusement ? Il avait peine à y croire. Peut-être l'avait-il mal jugé, en fin de compte... Sur ce point-là, au moins, il était peut-être différent de son père.

Peut-être... peut-être était-il plus différent de lui que ce qu'il avait toujours cru.

Il se pencha pour ramasser ce qui était tombé. Une feuille dont le côté visible était vierge. Il la retourna et resta immobile, les yeux fixés dessus. Cette vision anéanti d'un seul coup toutes ses résolutions et ses espoirs naissants.

\- Potter, siffla-t-il d'une voix inaudible pour quiconque d'autre que lui.

Tremblant de rage, il glissa la feuille dans son propre sac, remit le livre à sa place et se dirigea vers l'ouverture de la salle, son sac sur l'épaule.

Il avait besoin d'air, et vite.


	30. Mise à nue

Le soir même, personne ne vit King.

Cela inquiétait beaucoup Hermione ; l'ancien mangemort demeurait sa responsabilité. Elle constata toutefois avec un certain plaisir et soulagement que Harry semblait aussi concerné par la disparition de son condisciple. Elle eut l'impression, à ce moment, de revoir un fragment du Harry qu'ils avaient toujours connus. Il lui fit aussi réaliser qu'elle avait bel et bien un moyen de retrouver King quand il se mit à maudire Rogue de lui avoir volé la carte du Maraudeur à Noël, sans se douter une seconde de toute l'ironie de ses paroles. Dès qu'elle put, elle monta donc dans son dortoir, s'assura qu'il soit vide et sortit la carte du double fond de sa valise. Il lui fallut un moment, mais elle finit par le trouver. Seul, dans le parc.

Elle eut un instant de panique en songeant aux quelques détraqueurs qui patrouillaient dans le domaine. Mais s'il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit, son étiquette aurait sans doute disparue. Et puis, c'était _Rogue,_ elle l'imaginait mal se faire avoir par un simple détraqueur. Son nom se trouvait non loin des murailles du château, il ne risquait sans doute rien.

Rassurée, elle effaça la carte, la replia puis la dissimula à nouveau dans sa valise.

Trois heures plus tard, Killian leva les yeux. La lumière dans la salle commune venait de s'éteindre, ils étaient tous montés se coucher. Une vague de fureur souleva son cœur contre le trio, ils trouvaient décidément toujours le moyen de lui pourrir la vie. Avalant péniblement, il ressorti une énième fois le papier qu'il avait subtilisé à Potter et le contempla. Le vent glacial de la nuit cinglait son visage, et une larme coula le long de son nez avant de tomber dans l'herbe. Ce n'était que le froid. Ce n'était que le vent. Il y a longtemps qu'il s'était juré de ne plus pleurer. Si longtemps…

Ou jamais. Car, se souvint-il, techniquement _ça ne lui était pas encore arrivé._

« Une nouvelle chance »

Ces paroles qu'il avait entendu il n'y a pas si longtemps résonnaient en lui, à la fois tentatrices et révoltantes. Il les chassa bien vite. Les faits étaient arrivés et rien ne pouvait changer cela. Qu'il s'en souvienne ou non n'avait même aucune importance, le monde s'en souvenait pour lui. Les traces laissées par Severus Rogue demeureraient, quoi qu'il arrive. Il n'y avait pas de nouveau départ possible, rajeunissement ou non. On ne peut changer ce qu'on est, sinon les sorciers ne seraient pas classés dès leur enfance chez les rusés, les inventifs, les fidèles ou les courageux. Tout était joué d'avance.

Plus amer que jamais, il mit la feuille dans ses affaires et se releva aussi furtivement qu'une ombre. Il resta là quelques instants, adossé aux pierres du château dans lequel il avait vécu quasiment toute sa vie. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer, cette solitude dans les ténèbres était familière, rassurante, protectrice.

Son regard se posa sur la forêt puis dériva vers les grilles qu'on devinait à peine, tout au fond du parc. Là-bas, deux mangemorts parlaient sans doute entre eux sans se douter un seul instant qu'il était là, dehors, à quelques trois cent mètres.

Mais il était grand temps de rentrer.

Même couché confortablement et au chaud dans le lit du dortoir de Gryffondor, il ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Pour ne pas être dérangé, il ferma les rideaux autour de son lit.

Au petit matin, il entendit ses camarades commencer à s'éveiller, puis se lever et se préparer. Après quelques minutes de bavardages peu intéressants, il entendit Ronald interpeller Harry, croyant sans doute qu'il dormait.

\- Hey, t'as vu Harry, Killian est revenu dans la nuit. T'as une idée d'où il a pu aller ?

\- Je ne suis pas sa nounou, Ron… Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

Le survivant quitta alors le dortoir sans grande discrétion. Le roux grommela quelques instants, puis le silence tomba. Killian attendit encore un peu puis tira les rideaux sur les dortoirs vides.

Les jours suivants, King fut d'humeur exécrable sans que personne ne puisse en comprendre la raison. Un soir, n'y tenant plus, Hermione le força à la suivre dans une salle vide et verrouilla la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas.

\- Ca fait trois jours que tu es insupportable avec tout le monde. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je te dis que ça ne te regarde pas ! 

\- Mais tu n'en as pas assez d'être complètement lunatique ? lança finalement Hermione, exédée.

\- Foue-moi la paix, gronda-t-il.

\- Killian !

\- Laisse moi sortir.

\- Non. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui t'es arrivé.

Il dégagea son bras d'un mouvement sec puis posa son sac sur la table avec brutalité. Il en sortit ce qu'il avait trouvé dans les affaires d'Harry et le posa sur la table, claquant la main dessus.

\- Vous voulez le savoir ? Très bien ! Voilà ce que j'ai !

Hermione fut surprise par le retour au vouvoiement. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Hésitante, elle s'approcha et reconnut sans mal la photographie que Dumbledore avait léguée à Harry en début d'année.

\- Comment tu as eu ça ? questionna-t-elle en luttant contre le réflexe qui l'incitait à le vouvoyer également.

Elle se refusait à y céder, ne serait-ce que pour lui rappeler qu'ils étaient dorénavant des égaux, qu'il n'était plus son professeur et n'avait plus aucune autorité sur elle.

\- A votre avis ? repartit-il, acerbe.

\- De quel droit l'as-tu prise ? Elle appartient à Harry, c'est le directeur qui la lui à léguée.

\- Pour avoir le droit de léguer quelque chose il faudrait encore que cela vous appartienne.

La voix basse était pleine de fureur à peine contenue et il tremblait de rage, jamais encore Hermione ne l'avait vu aussi peu maître de lui-même. Bien sûr elle avait déjà pu le voir en colère mais ce n'étaient que des explosions momentanées, très passagères. Jamais un sentiment réel, durable et intense comme en ce moment. Paradoxalement, il ne lui parut jamais plus humain qu'en cet instant.

Elle-même se sentait un peu énervée par le comportement de l'ancien mangemort, mais elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait à rien si elle perdait le contrôle de ses réactions, cela ne ferait que le braquer encore davantage. Elle s'efforça donc de se calmer, d'analyser la situation et de comprendre où était le réel problème. Il ne pouvait pas être dans un tel état pour une simple photographie.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix posée.

\- Non. Non ! Ce n'est pas le cas !

\- D'accord, je te crois… alors si elle n'appartenait pas à Dumbledore, qui est son propriétaire ?

\- …Moi.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira, inspira, tentant de reprendre son calme. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Comment ça, c'est à toi ? osa-t-elle, voyant qu'il faisait un effort.

Sans rien dire il s'éloigna en lui tournant le dos, croisant les bras. Elle vit ses épaules s'affaisser et sa voix lui parvint difficilement. Sa voix… tremblait ?

\- Cette photographie a été prise il y a 20 ans. Il n'y a eu que deux exemplaires, et jamais aucun autre. Deux uniques exemplaires.

Alors que la voix s'éteignait, elle approcha et regarda plus la photographie avec plus d'attention. Le garçon, principalement. Allongé dans la neige, à moitié caché par la fille devant lui, il avait le visage tourné vers le ciel. Ses cheveux noirs un peu longs étalés dans la neige juraient avec la blancheur de celle-ci. Il y avait un vent léger, le bout de son écharpe bougeait dans la brise. Une écharpe verte et argent, comme ils l'avaient déjà remarqué...

\- C'est toi… réalisa Hermione. Le garçon de la photo c'est toi. Et la fille... ?

Elle était redressée, mais les épaules et la tête tournée en arrière, vers le jeune Rogue. Elle visait l'objectif de sa baguette, sans doute pour contrôler l'appareil photo. Elle semblait être en train de rire, bien qu'Hermione ne puisse en être sûre. Ses cheveux auburn retombaient sur son écharpe aux vives couleurs de Gryffondor.

Hermione savait qu'elle aurait dû se souvenir. Severus Rogue, en compagnie d'une jeune Gryffondor, elle avait déjà entendu ça quelque part mais était incapable de retrouver les circonstances. En un éclair, cela lui revint : en cinquième année, Harry leur avait reporté ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Rogue. Il leur avait expliqué que le Serpentard avait été en bon terme avec Lily jusqu'à ce qu'il l'insulte après les épreuves de Buses, lors d'un conflit avec James Potter. Brisant définitivement leur amitié.

\- C'est Lily Potter…

\- Evans, la corrigea brusquement King en se retournant vers elle.

\- Vous étiez proche ? demanda Hermione sans se formaliser de l'intervention.

\- En effet.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle ne s'attendait pas à beaucoup plus d'explications de sa part.

\- Et cette photo ?

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre, elle reprit :

\- Si tu veux que je comprenne pourquoi ça te met autant en colère, il va falloir m'expliquer davantage.

\- Je me fiche que vous compreniez, c'est vous qui insistez pour savoir.

Elle lui envoya un regard noir.

\- Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire.

\- Elle a été prise en troisième année, abdiqua-t-il. Nous en avions chacun gardé un exemplaire, mais j'ai détruit la mienne en entrant au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Dans ce cas celle-ci est à Lily… et fait donc parti de l'héritage de Harry, conclut-elle. Il a tout à fait le droit de l'avoir.

\- Non, ça ne regarde pas Potter et ça ne le regardera jamais.

Il jeta un regard vers la photographie, sembla se faire violence et sortit sa baguette.

\- Tout ceci n'a plus aucune importance, ce passé est révolu et personne n'a à s'en mêler. _Incen..._

\- Arrête ça !

Hermione poussa son bras et dévia le sort qui frappa le mur sans causer le moindre dommage.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Poussez-vous Granger.

\- Non !

\- C'est à moi, j'en fais ce qui me plaît.

\- Oui, d'accord, j'ai compris. Tu es dessus et tu as sans doute le droit de considérer qu'elle devrait te revenir. Mais Dumbledore savait tout ça et c'est à Harry qu'il l'a donnée. Dumbledore ne fait jamais rien sans une bonne raison et en la détruisant on détruit peut-être quelque chose d'important dont ni toi ni moi ne comprenons la portée !

Lentement, il abaissa sa baguette.

\- Et que croyez-vous que cela puisse être, cette "importante raison" ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua piteusement la sorcière.

\- Alors le mieux est d'aller le lui demander.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit...

Ne l'écoutant plus, il avait pris la photographie, mis son sac sur son épaule et était déjà sorti de la salle.

\- Utile de lui demander, soupira Hermione.

Elle se dépêcha de le rattraper et suivit son pas déterminé vers la gargouille.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va répondre si facilement à tes questions ? Il n'a jamais eu pour habitude de répondre clairement à celles de Harry, rappela-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas Potter.

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint jusqu'à ce qu'ils se plantent devant la créature de pierre. Il murmura à nouveau le mot de passe de telle sorte qu'elle n'entende pas et monta aussitôt les marches, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire à son tour. Hors de question qu'elle rate ça. Pour une fois, elle aurait peut-être de vraies réponses.

Elle pénétra donc dans le bureau à sa suite et, tout en restant un peu en retrait, le suivit des yeux lorsqu'il s'avança vers le tableau du directeur. Celui-ci regarda le jeune sorcier avec étonnement, puis Hermione, avant de revenir vers King.

\- Mon enfant, que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je veux que vous m'expliquiez ceci, gronda-t-il.

Il posa alors le cliché sur le bureau du directeur, non sans brutalité.

\- Oh, vous l'avez trouvé.

\- C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ?! s'exclama King, outré. Pourquoi Potter s'est-il retrouvé en sa possession, c'est une période de la vie de Lily qui ne le concerne pas !

\- Je la lui ai donné en toute connaissance de cause, répondit le Directeur avec patience. Je souhaitais qu'il possède un souvenir de sa mère, qu'il puisse voir un aspect d'elle dont peu de personnes pourraient encore lui parler. Ou voudraient lui parler, en l'état actuel des choses. Tout en profitant pour lui rappeler que les amitiés improbables et les liens inter-maisons sont nécessaires et tout à fait possibles.

\- Et notre amitié est le meilleur exemple qui soit, surtout quand on voit la manière dont elle s'est terminée. Un modèle !

\- Ne soyez pas si caustique, regretta Dumbledore.

\- Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire, et arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! Vous souhaitez vraiment que je vous rappelle notre rupture et les… évènements qui ont suivis ? termina-t-il en jetant un rapide regard à Hermione. Nous n'étions pas vraiment en bon terme sur la fin, vous vous souvenez ?

Cette fois-ci, le directeur ne répondit pas.

\- Elle me haïssait, Dumbledore, conclut-il d'une voix basse et étranglée. Notre amitié a été définitivement brisée ce jour là. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas, je pensais qu'elle aurait détruit aussitôt voulu détruire ce souvenir de nous...

\- Ce n'est pas le cas Severus. Vous avez une vision trop radicale des personnes que vous côtoyez. Vous êtes pourtant bien placé pour savoir que le monde n'est pas manichéen, qu'il n'existe pas que le blanc et le noir, le mal et le bien, la haine… et l'amour. Elle ne vous haïssait pas, elle haïssait ce que vous étiez devenu, et ceux qui en étaient responsables. Elle a sans doute gardé cette photographie en souvenir de celui que vous étiez à ce moment là.

Le directeur fit une pause, observant la réaction de son ancien enseignant. Il semblait abattu, assis sur le fauteuil, la tête entre les mains.

\- Lorsque vous m'avez prévenu que votre nouveau maître recherchait sa famille, elle s'est cachée, comme vous le savez, reprit finalement le portrait. Elle m'a alors donné cette photographie de peur que Tom ne tombe dessus s'il parvenait à les retrouver, et de vous mettre en difficulté auprès de lui. Elle voulait vous protéger. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, quand le gardien du secret a été désigné, Lily m'a demandé de la donner à Harry si jamais elle venait à mourir mais que son fils survivait. Son souhait était que je la lui donne et que je lui explique. Elle espérait qu'il fasse ce qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de faire. Elle espérait qu'il vous pardonne.

\- Elle n'aurait pas dû se donner cette peine. Je suis impardonnable.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, stupéfaite d'un tel aveux, mais retint de faire toute remarque ou toute réaction sonore. Elle était certaine qu'elle n'était pas censée l'entendre. Et s'ils avaient oublié sa présence, elle n'allait pas la leur rappeler ainsi.

Avant que Dumbledore ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, l'ancien professeur se releva, de nouveau stoïque.

\- Peu importe. De toute manière, cela ne signifie plus rien pour moi, aujourd'hui.

Se tournant vers Hermione, il ne vit pas l'expression de Dumbledore. La jeune sorcière, en revanche, la vit très bien. Le vieux sorcier ne semblait pas croire un seul mot de cette dernière affirmation.

\- Tiens, reprends ça, et que Potter en fasse ce qu'il veut. Qu'il la garde, la déchire, la brûle, la mange s'il le veut, cela n'est bien égal.

Hermione la prit sans un mot. Il ne semblait pas réaliser que rien que sa voix le trahissait, il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. 

\- Gardez-la précieusement, miss Granger, intervint Dumbledore. Un jour elle sera réclamée…

\- Bien sûr professeur. J'y ferais attention, c'est un précieux souvenir de sa mère, vous avez raison.

\- Merci, fit le directeur avec un sourire. A présent, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je souhaite m'entretenir seul à seul avec ce jeune homme.

Elle vit King rouler les yeux devant cette formulation et retint un sourire amusé.

Elle quitta ensuite le bureau. Ce n'était pas plus mal, elle avait bien besoin de faire le point. Ses pieds la menèrent sans qu'elle n'y fasse vraiment attention à l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande. Pourquoi pas, c'était l'endroit parfait si elle voulait ne pas être dérangée.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Rogue, King, Killian, l'assassin qui s'efforçait de protéger les élèves, le mangemort qui avait été ami avec une née-moldue, le traître qui avait accepté la main tendue du survivant, l'ancien professeur qui avait tué l'homme qui le protégeait, l'espion qui partageait des informations contre son propre camp, le sorcier qui avait révélé la prophécie à Voldemort, l'élève avec qui elle prenait plaisir à étudier, l'homme qui méprisait tout et tout le monde, haine, compassion, dégoût, camaraderie, colère... tout se mélangeait, rien n'avait de sens.

Hermione passa une main sur son front, émotionnellement épuisée. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle baisse sa garde. Killian n'existait pas. Elle ne devait pas tomber dans un tel piège. Il jouait un rôle, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Elle devait être plus perspicace que ça.

Elle devait...

\- J'étais sûr de te trouver là.

La sorcière sursauta et se leva d'un bond. King était devant la porte, l'air tout à fait maître de lui-même.

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir et d'être seule, dit-elle avec prudence. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Il faut qu'on parle. Maintenant.

Il s'approcha, puis sembla hésiter un petit moment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? le pressa-t-elle, impatiente de retrouver sa solitude.

\- Le directeur et moi venons d'avoir une discussion de la plus haute importance. Il m'a dit être inquiet des nouvelles qui lui parviennent de l'extérieur du château, et m'a demandé de vous assister dans la tâche qu'il vous a confié.

\- Bien essayé. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas me soutirer des informations, soupira-t-elle.

Elle aurait dû se révolter qu'il essaye ainsi de la piéger, elle le savait. Mais elle était trop lasse pour s'énerver. Même face à une tentative aussi grossière et sans doute insultante. 

\- Je suis conscient que toutes les apparences jouent contre moi, mais il va falloir que tu me fasses un minimum confiance pou...

\- Jamais je n'aurais confiance, je n'ai pas oublié qui tu es.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne sais pas qui je s...

\- Mais combien de fois vas-tu retourner ta veste ?

\- Si tu me laissais parler, tu saurais que je ne l'ai fait qu'une seule fois !

\- Quand tu as pris la Marque en trahissant ton amitié avec une née-moldue, compléta Hermione.

Elle vit la colère monter de plus en plus chez son interlocuteur.

\- Non ! Quand je suis retourné vers Dumbledore et que je suis devenu espion pour l'Ordre. Je n'ai jamais cessé d'agir selon sa volonté et en son nom depuis ce jour.

\- Mais bien sûr, et c'est dans son intérêt que tu l'as assassiné.

\- Je ne l'ai pas assassiné, répondit-il presque par réflexe.

Cette fois, c'en était trop.

\- Tu oses le nier ? s'exclama-t-elle. Harry était là, il a tout vu, comment tu es intervenu alors que Drago baissait sa baguette, comment le directeur t'a supplié, et comment tu es resté sourd à ses suppliques en l'assassinant de sang froid !

\- Potter ne sait rien ! rétorqua King. Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que tout cela, c'était ce qu'il avait _cru_ voir, ce que le directeur _voulait_ qu'il voit ?

\- Et ta version c'est censé être quoi ? Que le directeur a sauté tout seul du haut de la tour ?

\- Non, j'ai lancé ce sort, je ne l'ai jamais nié. Mais je ne l'ai pas assassiné, car c'est Dumbledore lui-même qui m'a demandé de le tuer.

Hermione manqua s'étouffer de surprise. Il espérait vraiment la convaincre avec une telle version des faits ?

\- Oui, Dumbledore, un grand sorcier, n'est-ce pas ! siffla King. Le plus grand de tous les temps, à en croire ce qui se dit. Mais que diraient tous ceux qui le portent aux nues s'ils savaient combien il pouvait parfois être manipulateur, détruisant des vies au nom du plus grand bien. Tu n'imagines pas, Granger, tout ce qu'il a planifié en secret.

\- Comme l'affrontement entre Harry et le professeur Quirrell, sa descente dans la chambre des secrets, les conséquences de l'échange de sang pour faire revivre Voldemort, la protection née de l'amour et du sacrifice de Lily ? énuméra Hermione, sourcils froncés.

Etait-il si aberrant, au milieu de tout cela, que Dumbledore ait demandé à Rogue de le tuer ?

King eut l'air étonné l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.

\- Et bien plus encore, dit-il.

Il alla se mettre devant la cheminée, bras croisés. Aucun des deux ne dit le moindre mot. Finalement, il reprit la parole et Hermione le laissa donner sa version, curieuse de savoir où il espérait l'emmener avec cette histoire.

\- Dumbledore savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait ordonné à Drago de le tuer. S'il ne réussissait pas, il s'attirerait les foudres du Seigneurs des Ténèbres. S'il accomplissait sa mission, il commettrait son tout premier meurtre. Le directeur voulait lui éviter l'un comme l'autre en me demandant de le tuer moi-même, afin que Drago n'ait pas l'occasion de le faire.

\- Si je te suis bien, il voulait préserver Malefoy, quitte à planifier sa propre mort ?

Plausible. Fou, mais plausible.

A sa grande surprise, King se mit à rire.

\- Oh non, ce n'était rien de si _noble._ Tu as forcément remarqué l'état de sa main, l'année dernière. Dumbledore avait manipulé un objet ensorcelé sans prendre de précaution et en avait payé le prix. Je suis parvenu à enfermer le sort dans ma main, mais il serait mort de toutes manières. Il n'avait que quelques mois encore, tout au plus. Il n'a fait qu'avancer un peu l'échéance.

Plausible, là encore.

Bâtir le mensonge sur des faits réels, une technique qu'elle connaissait bien, depuis quelques temps. Mais elle ne devait pas oublier. Elle ne devait pas céder à la manipulation.

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, tu n'as aucune preuve et tous les faits sont contre toi. Tu perds ton temps, je ne te crois pas.

\- Je te trouverais inconsciente et stupide si tu me croyais sur parole, affirma King. Mon but n'est pas de te convaincre, simplement d'ouvrir la porte aux doutes.

Hermione bougea très légèrement les doigts de sa main droite, prête à se saisir de sa baguette. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ces derniers mots. Il préparait quelque chose.

Avec une douceur étonnante, King posa son sac sur la table qui trônait au beau milieu de la pièce, et l'ouvrit. Sous l'oeil attentif d'Hermione, il en sortit un petit objet et le posa à coté de son sac. Puis, d'un mouvement de baguette, il l'agrandit et Hermione compris ce dont il s'agissait.

\- Une pensine ? questionna-t-elle à haute voix, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Sans relever son interruption, il versa dans la bassine le liquide contenu dans un flacon qui ne semblait pas se vider de son contenu, même après avoir versé l'équivalent de plusieurs litres. Puis, il le remua dans un mouvement de baguette.

\- Tu vas assister toi-même aux événements. Sais-tu reconnaître un vrai souvenir d'un faux ?

\- Harry m'a expliqué la différence, oui. Les faux souvenirs sont plongés dans une sorte de brume.

\- Exact.

Toujours suspicieuse, Hermione s'approcha de la table.

\- Avant que je ne te montre quoi que ce soit, je veux que tu me fasses une promesse, dit King.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Ne parle jamais à quiconque de ce que tu verras dans ces souvenirs.

\- Mais si c'est la preuve que tu n'as pas tué Dumbledore, tu as tout intérêt à...

\- Jamais. A quiconque, insista King. Je vais te montrer des souvenirs personnels, des souvenirs que je n'aurais jamais montré à personne si les circonstances actuelles ne m'y obligeaient pas. Je veux ta promesse.

\- D'accord, céda Hermione. D'accord, je te le promets. Je ne parlerai jamais de ce que je vais voir dans cette pensine.

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête d'un petit mouvement sec pour signifier qu'il se satisfaisait de cette réponse. Puis, il approcha de sa baguette de son crâne, et plusieurs fils étincelants tombèrent les uns après les autres dans la bassine. Une fois dans le récipient, ils tournoyaient, montrant des images qui se succédaient trop vite pour que Hermione puisse discerner quoi que ce soit. Puis, le liquide redevint fluide et uni.

Hermione hésita. Elle voulait voir ces souvenirs. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il voulait lui montrer, quoi que ce soit. Toutefois, elle savait que, une fois à l'intérieur, elle serait à l'entière merci de King. Et puis, jamais encore elle ne s'était servie d'une pensine.

\- Plonge ton visage dedans. N'ai pas peur.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, dit-elle avec conviction et sur un ton de défi.

Elle plongea alors le visage dans le liquide brillant.

Hermione se sentit tomber. La chute sembla durer une éternité de quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse brutalement au sommet d'une colline froide et désolée, battue par un vent violent mais silencieux. Sans doute assourdi par un sort.

Rogue et Dumbledore se faisaient face. Ce dernier respirait la puissance et affichait un clair mépris pour l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Rogue, pour sa part, semblait au contraire ratatiné sur place, implorant, toute trace de son charisme et de son aura habituelle envolées. Il paraissait avoir vingt, vingt-deux ans, tout au plus.

Hermione regarda tout autour d'elle, profitant que les deux sorciers soient apparemment tombés silencieux quelques secondes, à la recherche de la moindre trace de brume, de n'importe quelle fluctuation qui pourrait lui donner un indice sur la falsification du souvenir.

Rien...

Ce souvenir était-il donc réel ?

\- Cachez-les tous, dans ce cas, disait soudain Rogue d'une voix rauque.

Elle retourna son attention vers lui, malgré la sensation de malaise qu'elle ressentait à s'immiscer ainsi dans les souvenirs d'un autre. De qui parlait-il ? Dumbledore avait mentionné un peu plus tôt que c'était Rogue qui l'avait averti que les Potter étaient en danger. Etait-ce ce qu'elle était en train de voir ?

\- Mettez-la... mettez-les... à l'abri. S'il vous plaît.

\- Et que me donnerez-vous en échange, Severus ?

\- En... en échange ?

Rogue regarda Dumbledore, bouche bée. Hermione en fit de même. " _En échange_ " ? Depuis quand Dumbledore demandait-il une compensation contre la protection d'innocents ?

Pendant un long moment, pas un bruit ne se fit entendre. Puis :

\- Ce que vous voudrez.

Le sommet de la colline disparut et Hermione s'attendit à tomber de nouveau, mais il n'en fut rien. Le paysage tournoya autour d'elle et elle se retrouva dans le bureau du directeur. Il n'était pas très différent de celui qu'elle connaissait ; quelques objets en plus sur les étagères, le choixpeau posé sur un meuble et le cadre de Dumbledore absent du mur, rien de bien étonnant.

\- Serait-ce du remords, Severus ?

Elle sentit une boule lui monter à la gorge en posant les yeux sur Rogue, dans le fauteuil face au bureau du directeur. Elle le pensait mal en point sur la colline, ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'homme qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Détruit, anéanti, sans aucune barrière d'aucune sorte pour se protéger ou maintenir une quelconque apparence. Cette scène ne devait pas avoir eu lieu plus de quelques mois après la précédente, mais il semblait avoir vu et vécu plus d'horreurs qu'un homme ne pourrait en supporter en toute une vie.

La encore, aucune brume. Rien ne laissait supposer que le souvenir était altéré d'une quelconque manière.

Elle n'en comprenait que mieux la promesse que King avait exigé d'elle. Même en sachant qu'il lui avait demandé de voir cette scène, elle se sentait comme une intruse dans son âme même et fut prise d'un profond malaise à cette idée.

Elle en manqua presque la réponse de Rogue au directeur :

\- Je voudrais... Je voudrais, _moi_ , être mort.

\- Et en quoi cela servirait-il à quoi que ce soit ? interrogea Dumbledore avec froideur. Si vous aimiez Lily Evans, si vous l'aimiez vraiment, la voie qui s'offre à vous est toute tracée.

Rogue mit un moment à répondre. Hermione avait l'impression que dans sa douleur, il avait du mal à saisir ce que lui disait le directeur.

\- Que... que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Vous savez comment et pourquoi elle est morte. Faites en sorte que cela n'ai pas été en vain. Aidez-moi à protéger le fils de Lily.

\- Il n'a pas besoin de protection, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus là...

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, et un terrible danger menacera alors Harry Potter.

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel Rogue reprit peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même et de sa respiration. Enfin, il parla à nouveau :

\- Très bien. Très bien. Mais ne le dites jamais à personne, Dumbledore, jamais à personne ! Cela doit rester entre nous ! Jurez-le ! Je ne peux pas supporter... Surtout le fils de Potter... Je veux votre parole ! exigea Rogue, l'air à la fois féroce et angoissé.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Cette exigence du secret, à nouveau.

\- Vous voulez ma parole, Severus, que je ne révèlerai jamais ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous ? soupira Dumbledore en baissant les yeux sur lui. Si vous insistez...

Le bureau s'effaça et se reconstitua aussitôt. Dumbledore se trouvait encore sur son fauteuil aux allures de trône, mais ne semblait tenir à peu près droit qu'au prix de grandes difficultés. Rogue était, quand à lui, en train de prendre place face à lui. Des années s'étaient écoulées entre les deux scènes. Le Maître des Potions avait l'apparence qu'elle lui connaissait bien, et Hermione pouvait voir la main noircie du directeur. Cela remontait donc à environ un an.

Sur le bureau reposaient l'épée de Gryffondor, aux cotés d'une bague. Hermione, qui se trouvait déjà à coté du bureau, regarda de plus près la bague et se sentit pâlir. Bien que fendue en son milieu, la pierre portait incontestablement le symbole des Reliques de la Mort.

Son regard alterna entre la pierre et la main brulée. Etait-il possible... ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'attend pas à ce que Drago réussisse, dit Rogue, la coupant dans ses déductions. Il s'agit d'un simple châtiment destiné à punir les récents insuccès de Lucius. Une torture lente pour que ses parents voient Drago échouer et en payer le prix.

\- En résumé, ce garçon est condamné à mort aussi sûrement que moi, dit Dumbledore. J'aurais tendance à croire que le successeur naturel pour accomplir ce travail, une fois que Drago aura échoué, sera vous-même ?

Un bref silence. Puis :

\- Je pense que c'est le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Lord Voldemort prévoit donc que, dans un avenir proche, il n'aura plus besoin d'espion à Poudlard ?

\- Il estime en effet que l'école tombera bientôt sous sa coupe.

\- Et si elle tombe sous sa coupe, reprit Dumbledore, j'ai votre parole que vous ferez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour protéger les élèves de Poudlard ?

Rogue hocha la tête avec raideur.

\- Bien. Alors, voilà. Votre première priorité sera de découvrir ce que prépare Drago. Un adolescent apeuré est un danger pour les autres comme pour lui-même. Offrez-lui une aide et des conseils, il devrait accepter, il vous aime bien...

\- Beaucoup moins depuis que son père est en disgrâce, objecta Rogue. Drago m'en rend responsable, il pense que j'ai usurpé la position de Lucius.

\- Essayez quad même. Je suis moins inquiet pour moi que pour les éventuelles victimes des stratagèmes auxquels ce garçon pourrait avoir recours. Bien entendu il n'y aura qu'une seule chose à faire, en définitive, si nous voulons le sauver de la colère de Lord Voldemort.

Hermione ne quitta pas du regard Rogue pendant toute la durée de l'échange. La tension était presque visible. Elle le vit s'arrêter, hausser les sourcils et demander d'un ton railleur :

\- Vous avez l'intention de le laisser vous tuer ?

\- Certainement pas. C'est _vous_ qui devrez me tuer.

La jeune sorcière se tourna vers le vieil homme. Alors... King aurait dit vrai ? Non... Elle peinait à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, et visiblement Rogue lui-même était à peu près aussi stupéfait qu'elle.

\- Vous voulez que je le fasse maintenant ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix chargée d'ironie. Ou souhaitez-vous que je vous accorde quelques instants de répits pour composer une épitaphe ?

\- Oh nous ne sommes pas pressés, répondit Dumbledore en souriant. J'imagine que l'occasion se présentera le moment venu. Etant donné ce qui s'est passé ce soir, continua-t-il en montrant sa main desséchée, on peut être sûr que cela va arriver d'ici un an.

\- Si mourir ne vous gêne pas, lança Rogue d'un ton rude, pourquoi ne pas laisser Drago se charger de vous tuer ?

\- L'âme de ce garçon n'est pas encore trop abîmée. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit ravagée à cause de moi.

\- Et mon âme à moi Dumbledore ? La mienne ?

\- Vous seul pouvez savoir si le fait d'aider un vieil homme à échapper à la douleur et à l'humiliation affectera votre âme, répondit-il. Je vous demande cette grande et unique faveur, Severus, car la mort vient à moi aussi sûrement que les Canons de Chudley arriveront derniers du championnat cette année. Je dois vous avouer que je préfèrerais une sortie rapide et indolore plutôt que longue et répugnante si, par exemple, Greyback s'en mêlait ; j'ai entendu dire que Voldemort l'avait pris à son service ? Ou encore, si j'avais affaire à cette chère Bellatrix, qui aime bien jouer avec la nourriture avant de la manger.

Rogue restait immobile, sans répondre, transpercé par le regard bleu du directeur.

Hermione se prit à souhaiter qu'il reste ainsi, qu'il ne réponde rien. S'il acceptait, s'il avait fait cette promesse à Dumbledore... cela signifiait que, depuis toutes ces années, il était bel et bien de leur coté. S'il acceptait, cela signifiait qu'elle aurait détesté et méprisé pour de mauvaises raisons un homme déjà à terre.

Tétanisée, le souffle coupée, elle le vit finalement acquiescer.

\- Merci.

Le bureau disparut et, cette fois, Hermione vit apparaître devant ses yeux la salle commune de Gryffondor. Intriguée et encore nauséeuse suite à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle regarda tout autour d'elle et se vit passer par le portrait, tandis que King restait à leur table de travail, seul. Des paquets de chocolats traînaient un peu partout, et ici et là elle pouvait voir quelques couples. Il s'agissait sans doute de la Saint-Valentin, du jour où King était revenu de Merlin seul sait où en étant transformé. Elle allait donc enfin savoir ce qu'il avait fait, ce jour là ?

Pendant de longues secondes, King resta là, à travailler. Hermione se demandait s'il allait partir ou si quelque chose allait lui arriver. Mais non, finalement après un temps qui lui paru interminable, il rangea ses affaires et se leva avant de sortir avec discrétion. Hermione le suivit dans les couloirs en ayant du mal à suivre son rythme. Il semblait déterminé. A quoi ?, voilà la question.

Quand la gargouille menant au bureau du directeur s'écarta pour le laisser passer, Hermione dut courir pour franchir les derniers mètres et le suivre dans les escaliers.

Arrivé dans le bureau, il alla se planter devant le portrait.

\- Severus, que me vaut votre visite ?

\- Que m'arrive-t-il ? demanda froidement King.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Dumbledore parut sincèrement perplexe.

\- Pourquoi suis-je incapable de me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé lors de l'hiver de ma septième année, ou de certains événements mineurs ayant suivi ?

Le directeur détourna le regard et prit le temps de s'asseoir correctement, l'air pensif et mal à l'aise à la fois.

\- Je pense que votre mémoire s'efface au fur et à mesure que se gravent vos nouveaux souvenirs, dit-il enfin.

\- Je ne comprends pas, fit King. 

\- Je suppose que puisque votre corps est redevenu exactement le même qu'à vos dix-sept ans, les expériences que vous vivez aujourd'hui ne s'impriment pas dans la mémoire de l'homme adulte, mais dans celle de l'adolescent. Puisque vous êtes le premier à connaître une telle situation, nous ne pouvons être sûrs de rien, mais je dirais que votre cerveau ne pouvant supporter de contenir la mémoire de deux réalités différentes, chaque nouveau souvenir que vous fabriquez remplace l'ancien. Je suis navré, mon garçon, mais si vous me dites que ce ne sont pas seulement les souvenirs de ces quelques mois qui ont disparu, mais aussi certains événements survenus bien après... je crains que rapidement, ce soit toute votre ancienne mémoire qui ne disparaisse. Jusqu'à ce que vous ayez la certitude d'avoir vécu une autre vie, sans pouvoir vous en rappeler.

Devant cette explication qu'il semblait avoir redouté, King recula d'un pas, comme si le directeur l'avait frappé. Il s'appuya contre le bureau pour éviter de montrer qu'il tremblait par le choc de cette révélation.

Hermione ressenti une peine immense à cette vue. Après tout ce qu'elle venait de voir, cela semblait le coup de grâce.

\- Vous le saviez, affirma-t-il. Vous saviez depuis le début que ma mémoire serait altérée.

\- Je soupçonnais que ce soit une possibilité, je l'admets.

\- Et vous ne m'avez rien dit. Pourquoi cela ?

Dumbledore baissa un regard triste et lassé sur lui.

\- Vous aviez déjà assez de problème comme cela, Severus. Je ne souhaitais pas vous ennuyer davantage avec un détail au sujet duquel je n'avais aucune certitude.

\- Un détail ? répéta King, dévoré par la colère. Vous osez ramener toute ma vie à un simple détail ? Cela vous amuse-t-il donc à ce point de jouer avec la vie de ceux qui ont confiance en vous ? Mais je refuse, Dumbledore. Cette fois-ci, vous n'allez pas m'imposer votre volonté. Je trouverai un moyen de redevenir moi-même. Il est hors de question que j'oublie vingt ans de ma vie !

\- Severus… cessez cela, je vous prie, vous savez très bien que personne n'est responsable de votre état. Ni vous, ni moi. Ni miss Granger. Seulement le hasard, une succession d'événements accidentels et imprévisibles. Je sais très bien que vous n'aimez pas la situation, et c'est compréhensible bien sûr, mais réfléchissez-y, c'est peut-être l'occasion de laisser les faits vous échapper, pour une fois. L'occasion, peut-être de recommencer une nouvelle vie, de laisser votre passé derrière vous, de prendre une autre route que celle que vous avez empruntée. Si quelqu'un mérite une seconde chance, c'est bien vous. Et vos souvenirs sont un fardeau…

\- Mais ils sont MON fardeau ! l'interrompit le sorcier, se redressant subitement, révolté par les paroles du portrait. Je ne veux rien oublier de mon passé, quel qu'il soit ! Peu importe ce dont il s'agit, succès, erreurs, crimes, trahisons, qu'importe, mon passé fait partie de moi. Je ne suis pas lâche Albus, je ne céderai jamais à la facilité de tout oublier.

Hermione vit le regard plein de tristesse de Dumbledore quand l'ancien professeur de potion lui tourna le dos pour regarder d'autres portraits, sans doute pour maîtriser la fureur qui grondait en lui, plus que visible. Il semblait essayer en vain d'avoir recours à l'occlumencie pour se calmer.

\- Non, vous êtes loin d'être lâche Severus, mais... n'avez-vous jamais désiré ne plus ressentir cette douleur et cette culpabilité qui vous ronge au souvenir de Lily ? demanda soudain le vieil homme.

Hermione, qui n'avait cessé d'observer King, se tourna vers le portrait, estomaquée qu'il puisse utiliser un tel argument. Le pire étant peut-être que Dumbledore semblait tout à fait sincère. La compassion dans son regard, en tout cas, ne paraissait pas feinte. Hermione se souvint alors de ce qu'elle avait lu dans sa biographie. Pensait-il à sa propre culpabilité, à sa propre douleur suite à la perte de sa sœur ? 

\- Arrêtez Albus, ne jouez pas avec cela, gronda Kilian en se retournant lui aussi. Je ne nierai jamais la responsabilité de mes crimes, et vous le savez très bien.

\- Bien sûr. Et pourtant, vous allez devoir accepter d'en perdre le souvenir, j'en ai bien peur. Tant que vous resterez ainsi les anciens souvenirs disparaîtront, quelle que soit l'importance qu'ils aient pour vous. Et il est bien trop tard maintenant, vous ne pouvez redevenir l'adulte que vous étiez, au moins tant que vous êtes à Poudlard.

\- Je le sais.

\- Alors même si c'est difficile, essayez de ne pas penser à cela pour l'instant.

King fit un bruit de mépris mais ne dit rien.

\- Il faut aussi envisager la possibilité que vous ne puissiez jamais redevenir Severus Rogue, ajouta Dumbledore avec un regret évident. Si tel est le cas, vous resterez sans doute ainsi et adopterez officiellement l'identité de Killian King. Ce sera devenu votre réalité. Essayez donc de vous approprier cette vie et cette identité, en prévision de cette éventualité. Tentez de vous intégrer, c'est important si vous ne pouvez redevenir celui que vous étiez. Ne restez pas renfermé sur vous-même Severus, vous verrez que la vie qui vous attend à aussi ses attraits. Et que, peut-être, certaines personnes sont différentes de ce que vous imaginiez. Ne gardez pas le point de vue du professeur, vous n'êtes plus cet homme-là. Laissez-vous le temps de découvrir ceux qui vous entourent tels qu'ils sont réellement, vous pourriez être surpris.

Le jeune Gryffondor resta silencieux, semblant considérer que cela ne servait à rien de nier. Il déglutit amèrement et fit demi-tour pour partir. Juste avant qu'il ne sorte, Dumbledore prit à nouveau la parole.

\- Comment se porte Harry ?

\- A merveille. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il donne toujours l'impression de vouloir se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomi

\- Severus…

\- Ne me dites-pas que vous ne vous doutiez pas que l'effets que vos petits tours pourraient avoir sur lui !

Sans attendre de réponse, King partit en claquant la porte et le bureau disparut une nouvelle fois... 

... pour réapparaître, tout à fait identique. Hermione se vit en sortir tandis que King se tournait vers le portrait. Cette scène ne datait que de quelques minutes.

\- Vous vouliez me parler ?

\- En effet. Vous semblez mieux vous entendre avec miss Granger, je me trompe ?

\- Nous cohabitons, nous sommes bien obligés. Il serait malavisés de nous entretuer.

\- Vous vous tutoyez en privé, nota avec amusement le vieux directeur.

\- Pour ne pas se tromper en public. Arrêtez vous tout de suite, Dumbledore, vous devenez vraiment malsain avec l'âge.

\- Voyons Severus, rétorqua le vieil homme avec douceur, une amitié avec miss Granger n'a rien de malsain, vous êtes deux adolescents.

Le portrait pouffa quelques secondes en voyant le regard assassin de l'ancien professeur.

\- Je ne suis pas son égal. Il y a quelques mois encore, j'étais son professeur et j'avais l'âge d'être son père.

\- Mais ce n'est plus le cas. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ne regardez pas autour de vous par le spectre de votre vie passée. Intégrez-vous, faites-vous des amis, soyez un adolescent comme les autres !

\- Et pourquoi pas avoir une petite-amie tant qu'on y est, rétorqua King, excédé.

\- Eh bien, pourquoi pas, oui.

King ne releva même pas, ayant visiblement pris le parti d'ignorer les remarques de l'ancien directeur.

\- Si c'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire…

\- Non, ce n'est pas tout, dit Dumbledore, redevenant soudain bien plus sérieux. J'entends beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps, personne ne fait vraiment attention aux portraits. Je crains que la guerre ouverte ne soit imminente. Il devient plus important que jamais que Harry mène à bien la mission dont il a hérité.

\- Je trouverai un moyen de lui faire connaître le mot de passe de votre bureau sans qu'il sache que cela vient de moi, dit King.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais vous demander. Je ne révélerai rien de plus à Harry. Je lui ai dit tout ce que je savais, et ce que je pourrai lui apprendre de plus n'est que distraction inutile. Je crains qu'en l'exposant trop tôt à certains savoirs, il ne suive mon exemple et fasse de mauvais choix au mauvais moment. Cela se révélerait beaucoup trop dangereux. Non, lui donner le mot de passe serait une autre tentation inutile, je ne peux rien lui apporter à l'heure actuelle.

\- Alors qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

\- Je pense que vous devriez parler avec Miss Granger et la convaincre de vous révéler les détails de leur mission. Travaillez avec eux, Severus, vous avez de nombreux talents et ce que vous avez pu entendre auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses mangemorts lui sera bien plus utile que je ne pourrais jamais l'être. Ils ont besoin de vous à leur coté.

\- Potter me hait et c'est réciproque. Je ne vois pas comment…

\- Harry hait Severus Rogue, c'est vrai. Pourtant, je suis sûr qu'il ne déteste pas Killian, je me trompe ?

\- … Non. Sa méfiance première est devenue une sorte d'indifférence, céda l'adolescent à contrecœur.

\- Vous savez alors ce qu'il vous reste à faire, mon enfant.

Killian sortit du bureau sans un regard pour le vieil homme et Hermione se sentit projetée en arrière. 


	31. Progression

Désarçonnée, Hermione trébucha en arrière et se sentit être rattrapée par le bras.

Une fois stable sur ses pieds, elle s'appuya de ses deux mains sur le bord de la table, essayant tant bien que mal de maîtriser sa respiration et de digérer tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Pendant de longues secondes, seul le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée combla le silence.

\- Je...

Elle hésita, puis referma la bouche. Sa première impulsion avait été de dire "je suis désolée". Pour tout, pour la vie qu'il avait eu, les sacrifices qu'il avait dû faire, les pertes qu'il avait connu, les dangers qu'il avait affronté sans que personne n'en sache rien, la manière dont les autres l'avaient traité toute sa vie... Mais elle doutait qu'il soit du genre à apprécier qu'une personne demande pardon pour quelque chose dont elle n'est pas responsable. Et il apprécierait encore moins s'il interprétait cela comme de la pitié.

Quant à s'excuser de la manière dont elle, elle l'avait traité... si elle regrettait profondément tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser ou dire à son sujet, elle n'avait fait que croire ce qu' _il_ voulait qu'elle croit et elle savait qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il ne semblait ne pas se préoccuper de ce qu'on pouvait bien penser de lui.

Non, c'était avec sa propre conscience qu'elle devait voir ça.

Elle tourna la tête vers King. Il l'avait relâchée et, immobile, attendait sa réaction. Avec un malaise évident.

\- Merci, dit-elle, la gorge nouée.

Elle présumait qu'il comprendrait. Merci de lui avoir montré la vérité. Merci de lui faire assez confiance pour lui ouvrir ses souvenirs.

\- Je n'en parlerai pas, promit-elle à nouveau.

Il hocha la tête d'un petit coup sec.

\- Mais... maintenant que je sais, si tu veux, tu peux... hum, commença-t-elle, hésitant sur la manière de formuler sa phrase.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en discuter avec toi, dit King en croisant les bras devant lui, le visage fermé.

Elle secoua la tête en constatant qu'il avait tiré la mauvaise conclusion face à sa maladroite tentative. II venait de se dévoiler et lui avait accordé sa confiance. Ce n'était pas le moment de le braquer.

\- Non, bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Mais voilà , comme je sais la vérité, si tu veux... ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que ce doit être épuisant de constamment faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre, mais que tu n'es plus obligé de faire semblant avec moi, lâcha-t-elle finalement d'une traite. 

\- Tu prétends encore savoir qui je serai vraiment ? fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, bien sûr, surtout pas après ce que je viens de voir. Je n'en sais rien du tout. Je voulais juste...

Elle soupira. 

\- Non, ce n'est rien, oublie ça.

\- Un bon menteur forge ses histoires sur la réalité, miss Granger. Je ne suis pas si différent de ce que je montre en public. Et quand bien même, pensez-vous donc qu'il soit possible de prétendre être quelqu'un pendant vingt ans sans finir par devenir cette personne ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, admit-elle, avant de se redresser, un peu plus sûre d'elle : ce que je sais, c'est que ça fait des mois qu'on se tutoie, donc c'est un peu ridicule de te remettre à m'appeler "miss Granger".

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, elle le dépassa et se dirigea vers une des fenêtres de la pièce. Accoudée sur le rebord, elle laissa son regard errer dans le vague pour se donner un moment de réflexion supplémentaire. Avec tout cela, il lui était plus difficile que jamais de savoir comment le considérer. Comme son ancien professeur ? Son camarade de classe ? Un allié au statut indéfinissable ? Etrangement, et malgré la remarque qu'elle venait de lui faire, elle réalisait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée d'être familière avec lui.

Sans doute parce que son niveau de respect envers l'espion avait grimpé en flèche.

Oh elle n'en oubliait pas que, s'il avait fini par trahir Voldemort, il avait bel et bien, en premier lieu, rejoint les mangemorts de son plein gré. Elle n'avait pas oublié non plus son comportement puéril envers Harry, Neville ou elle même, ou encore la manière dont il avait dénoncé le statut du professeur Lupin en fin de troisième année. Et elle avait le sentiment que ces actes-là n'avaient rien de factices.

Elle n'en admirait pas moins la manière dont il avait tenté de se racheter, depuis la mort de Lily. Cela demandait un niveau de détermination et un courage que beaucoup de Gryffondors ne sauraient sans doute pas trouver en eux. Et s'il puisait la force nécessaire dans la culpabilité plutôt que dans ses convictions et son sens de la justice ou de la morale... qui était-elle pour le juger. Il avait raison, elle n'était qu'une gamine.

Elle l'entendit venir se mettre non loin d'elle, sans tenter de reprendre la conversation. Elle lui fut reconnaissante.

Combien de fois était-elle venue se mettre à cette fenêtre, pensive, silencieuse, à regarder le lac et les montagnes sans prononcer un mot pour se donner le temps de réfléchir et se reprendre. Deux fois ? Trois fois ? Elle aimait cette vue, malgré le brouillard constant et les quelques détraqueurs, cela avait quelque chose de... paisible.

\- Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux, dit-elle finalement, rompant le silence. Les détraqueurs.

\- Les effectifs ont sans doute été de nouveau renforcés suite à la fuite de Londubat.

Elle acquiesça. Probable, en effet.

\- J'espère qu'il est en sécurité. Qu'ils sont tous en sécurité.

\- Personne ne l'est, surtout ceux qui s'opposent aussi ouvertement aux mangemorts. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour eux, si ce n'est essayer de mettre fin à la guerre le plus vite possible.

Profitant de l'ouverture qu'il lui offrait, elle se lança enfin, en demandant silencieusement pardon à son meilleur ami :

\- L'année dernière, le professeur Dumbledore a donné une mission à Harry, une mission importante et primordiale si on veut un jour pouv...

\- Je suis au courant de cette partie, l'interrompit Rogue. Ce que je veux savoir c'est : quelle est cette mission ?

\- Poursuivre ce que Dumbledore avait déjà commencé. Pour bien comprendre, il faut d'abord que tu saches ce que le directeur avait découvert : Voldemort a trouvé un moyen pour se rendre immortel en fractionnant son âme.

\- Il a fabriqué un horcruxe ?

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- La magie noire est un de mes domaines de prédilections, bien sûr que je connais l'existence de telles pratiques, déclara le sorcier en se tournant vers elle avec un regard polaire. J'ignorais cependant que cela dépassait la théorie. Même si j'imagine que, si une personne a pu en créer un, cela ne peut être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Pas un. Il en a fait plusieurs, corrigea Hermione sombrement.

\- Combien ?

\- Le directeur pense qu'il a séparé son âme en sept fragments.

\- Donc, six horcruxes.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, visiblement en pleine réflexion.

\- Six horcruxes, répéta-t-il, soucieux. Et Dumbledore a chargé Potter de les retrouver puis les détruire ? Quelle folie, c'est hors de sa portée.

Hermione aurait sans doute protesté s'il n'était pas clair que ces mots étaient davantage nés d'une inquiétude réelle que de son habitude à critiquer le Survivant.

Et avait-il vraiment tort ? L'ampleur de cette tâche les dépassait sans doute, oui.

\- Deux ont déjà été détruits, l'informa-t-elle.

\- Il en reste donc quatre. Vous voilà bien a...

King s'interrompit et se tourna vers elle, comme ayant eu une illumination.

\- La bague. La bague était un horcruxe. Voilà pourquoi je ne parvenais pas à identifier le maléfice qu'elle renfermait ! Mais quelle folie a bien pu pousser Dumbledore à essayer de la mettre à son doigt en sachant cela ?

Question clairement rhétorique. Pourtant, Hermione avait une réponse à fournir. Et cela tombait bien, car après ce qu'elle avait vu , elle avait besoin d'en parler avec une personne logique, pratique, vive d'esprit et terre-à-terre.

\- Il est possible que la pierre de la bague soit un objet magique, dit-elle. Harry pense qu'il s'agit de la Pierre de Résurrection, une des Reliques de la Mort mentionnée dans le Conte des Trois Frères. La bague elle-même appartenait au grand père paternel de Voldemort, et Harry pense que ce dernier l'aurait transformé en horcruxe sans connaître le véritable pouvoir qu'elle renferme. Je n'y croyais pas mais, tout à l'heure, j'ai regardé la pierre et, même si elle était fendue, je pouvais clairement distinguer le symbole des Reliques gravé dessus.

\- Une pierre de résurrection, fit King, songeur. L'idée ne me semble pas aberrante. Je ne connais pas beaucoup d'objets tentateurs au point de pouvoir faire perdre toute mesure à Dumbledore. Et cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi il m'a dit ne pas vouloir révéler certaines choses à Potter de peur qu'il ne face les même erreurs que lui. Je préfère ne pas imaginer ce que Potter ferait d'une telle information. 

\- Tu penses donc que c'est vrai, qu'il s'agit de la pierre du conte, et qu'elle a vraiment les pouvoirs qu'on lui prête ? Tu penses que les Reliques existent ?

Si le directeur lui-même avait cru à cette idée au point de mettre un horcruxe à son doigt, et que Rogue confirmait la plausibilité de leur existence... peut-être était-ce elle qui avait tort. Peut-être essayait-elle trop de rationaliser un monde dont les règles dépassaient celles de la physique moldue.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il y a peu, j'aurais affirmé qu'il s'agissait d'une légende, mais aujourd'hui, je pense que c'est plausible. Toutefois, que ce soit ou non le cas importe peu à l'heure actuelle, faire appel à des ombres ne nous aidera pas. Ce n'est qu'une distraction inutile.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit à Harry, acquiesça Hermione.

\- Tu dis que deux horcruxes ont été détruit, en avez-vous trouvé d'autres ? Avez-vous des indices concernant leur nature où l'endroit où ils seraient ?

\- On sait qu'il y a un médaillon. C'est ce que Dumbledore et Harry étaient allés chercher l'année dernière, le jour... le jour de l'attaque des mangemorts. Ils ont bien récupéré le médaillon, mais il s'agissait d'un faux. Quelqu'un avait déjà volé le véritable horcruxe, seulement nous ignorons qui. Pour le reste, on suspecte qu'il y ait un objet ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle, et un autre à Helga Poufsouffle. Quant au dernier, nous ne savons rien du tout à son sujet.

Hermione ne manqua pas l'expression atterrée de King, et regretta presque de lui avoir tout expliqué. Ils étaient bien plus proche du point mort que de la victoire, et elle en eu plus que jamais conscience en résumant la situation.

Il resta un instant silencieux, le regard fixé sur un bout de mur.

\- D'accord, fit-il après de longues secondes de réflexion. Procédons avec méthode et revenons au médaillon. Pourrais-je le voir ?

\- Je ne pense pas, Harry l'a gardé dans ses affaires et refusera de le prêter sans une bonne raison. Mais j'ai décrit l'aspect du médaillon et retranscrit le mot trouvé à l'intérieur sur un parchemin magique. Je le garde souvent avec moi, au cas où j'en aurais besoin... expliqua-t-elle en ouvrant son sac.

Elle saisit le cadeau de Dumbledore et allait le sortir quand King lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Qu'as-tu écrit d'autre sur ce parchemin ?

\- Tout ce qu'on sait. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il est ensorcelé pour que je sois la seule à pouvoir le lire.

\- C'est toi qui l'a ensorcelé ?

\- Non, je n'aurais pas à ce point confiance si c'était moi. Dumbledore me l'a légué ainsi.

Cette réponse sembla rassurer King. Elle déroula le parchemin et lut tout ce qu'elle avait noté à son sujet, de son apparence jusqu'au mot qui l'accompagnait, en passant par la manière dont Harry et Dumbledore avait dû le récupérer. Son condisciple écouta attentivement, sans l'interrompre. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, il hocha la tête d'un air pensif.

\- R. A. B. C'est ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, tu en es certaine ?

\- Oui, à cent pour cent. J'ai cherché dans tous les livres auxquels je pouvait penser des sorciers s'étant illustrés d'une manière ou d'une autre ces cinquante dernières années, mais je n'ai trouvé personne avec de telles initiales.

\- D'accord... Mais et si ce n'était pas un sorcier illustre au sens où tu l'entends ? 

\- Je me suis dis que pour avoir été le seul à comprendre le plan de Voldemort avec Dumbledore et, en plus, avoir atteint l'horcruxe avant lui, ce devait être un sorcier brillant et puissant.

\- Pas forcément, contredit Killian, en pleine réflexion. En te focalisant sur ce point, tu exclues beaucoup trop de possibilités. Réfléchissons-y autrement. Le R est sans aucun doute l'initiale d'un prénom, cela ne va pas beaucoup nous aider. A pourrait correspondre à un second prénom ou un nom de famille, voire un surnom. La encore, le champ des possibles est trop vaste. Le B est plus intéressant. Cela ne peut être qu'un nom de famille ou un épithète.

\- Les adjectifs en B sont assez peu communs, je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup de sorciers nommés ainsi et aucun n'était susceptible d'être ce R. A. B.

\- Supposons donc que c'est un nom de famille. Je vois au moins une famille à laquelle nous pourrions nous intéresser. Une famille connue pour être tournée vers la magie noire et pour avoir apporté beaucoup de Mangemorts et de sympathisants.

\- La famille de Sirius ? Les Black ?! s'exclama Hermione, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Il se trouve que le cabot avait un jeune frère mangemort qui a disparu dans des circonstances très étranges. Et il s'appelait Regulus. Regulus Arcturus Black, si je ne fais pas erreur.

\- Tu penses que le frère de Sirius pourrait avoir entendu parler de l'horcruxe et être allé le voler ?

\- Cela ne me paraît pas impossible. C'est au minimum une piste à creuser, et je crois savoir que vous n'avez pas d'autres priorités pour le moment. Si je pouvais voir le message, je serais peut-être en mesure de reconnaître son écriture.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, acquiesça Hermione.

Puis, elle tourna de nouveau son regard vers la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée.

\- Il se fait tard. On devrait arrêter là si on ne veut pas se faire prendre à errer dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu.

Il acquiesça et tous deux sortirent de la salle sur demande.

Le lendemain, Hermione n'ayant pas encore réussi à trouver d'excuses valable pour que Harry lui prête le mot de R. A. B., Killian et elle décidèrent de consacrer l'après-midi aux entraînements.

Une fois dans la salle sur demande, cependant, elle se tourna vers lui :

\- Killian ?

\- Hmm hmm ? fit-il distraitement en posant son sac près d'un des fauteuils.

\- Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour que je participe, au moins pour cette fois ? Mon niveau en pratique est plutôt moyen, et je sais que je suis assez mauvaise en duel. Si la guerre ouverte approche, j'ai besoin de m'améliorer. Donc... j'aimerais bien, si ça ne te dérange pas en tout cas, que tu m'aides à progresser, conclut-elle avec anxiété.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répondit Killian. Bien au contraire.

\- Merci !

Une fois leurs affaires posées, ils se rendirent tous deux, baguette en main, dans l'autre moitié de la salle, celle qui servait aux entraînements. King posa alors les protections nécessaires pour qu'aucun sort perdu ne sorte de la zone de duel. Quand cela fut fait, les deux adversaires se saluèrent, reculèrent de quelques pas, puis se mirent en joue.

Ils restèrent d'abord un instant à se jauger, immobiles.

Killian attaqua en premier et Hermione n'eut le temps que de se laisser tomber au sol pour éviter le rayon lumineux. Elle répliqua aussitôt par un maléfice de ligotage. Il n'essaya toutefois pas de l'éviter. Il resta immobile, marmonnant une incantation qu'il termina juste après que le sort l'ait atteint. Les cordes qui s'étaient refermés sur lui se muèrent en trois serpents qui se retournèrent contre Hermione. Celle-ci dû trouver un moyen de les repousser tout en évitant et en parant les attaques en feu nourri de son camarade. Les trois reptiles finirent par prendre feu et se désintégrer, mais Killian, mobile et rapide, ne lui laissait pas le moindre répit et elle ne trouvait pas l'occasion de riposter.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent soudain sous elle quand un rayon bleu fini par la toucher. Elle prit garde à ne pas lâcher sa baguette malgré sa chute et lança un maléfice cuisant pour tenter de le surprendre et lui faire perdre le rythme effréné de ses offensives. Il ne sembla cependant pas avoir le moindre effet, tandis que le sol ainsi que le mur prenaient une texture glissante qui l'empêcha de prendre appui pour se relever. Contrainte à rester au sol, elle érigea un bouclier qui, à défaut de pouvoir détourner les sorts les plus puissants, permettait au moins de limiter leurs effets. Cela lui donner un peu de temps et elle s'écria :

\- Bombarda !

Elle tourna alors se baguette non vers King mais vers le plafond. Les protections entourant la pièce l'empêchèrent des dégâts trop important, mais quelques morceaux du plafond tombèrent malgré tout entre eux, brisant son bouclier. Un simple enchantement les démultiplia.

Hermione poussa un cri de surprise quand un maléfice d'entrave informulé l'atteignit, ralentissant ses mouvements. Elle se concentra pour achever le sortilège qu'elle était en train de lancer et vit avec satisfaction les gravas prendre une taille suffisante pour créer des obstacles viables ainsi que des protections temporaires, comme elle l'avait espéré. Cela lui permit de regagner un maigre avantage.

Utilisant les obstacles pour se protéger, elle redonna au sol sa texture originelle et se jeta de coté au moment où celui qui lui servait de bouclier explosa. A nouveau debout, elle utilisa un sort d'entaille qu'il ne put éviter complètement et lui toucha l'épaule. Cela eut pour seule conséquence de lui faire prendre sa baguette de la main gauche.

Ils échangèrent en silence une série de sort, chacun tentant de surprendre l'autre. Ils redoublaient d'inventivité en variant au maximum les types d'attaques de sorte à ne pas perdre l'avantage des informulés et redevenir prévisible. L'ancien mangemort gardait le dessus et approchait au fur et à mesure de la Gryffondor, qui tentait tant bien que mal d'alterner entre offensive et protection. Les obstacles créés un peu plus tôt ne lui offrirent qu'un court répit car elle eut la surprise de les voir se transformer en boules d'eau qui explosèrent, trempant les deux adversaires de la tête au pied et lui retirant toute possibilité de se mettre à couvert.

Fatiguée et la respiration haletante, elle tenta de le surprendre en projetant des jets d'étincelles dans sa direction. King les dissipa d'un mouvement de baguette et elle profita de cette seconde pour lancer une autre attaque. Il la para de nouveau sans grande difficulté et répliqua en faisant naître dans la main d'Hermione une sensation de brûlure. Elle lâcha sa baguette avec un cri de douleur. Profitant de sa réaction, il l'attrapa par l'épaule pour qu'elle se tourne et lui donna un coup derrière le genoux, qui céda et la fit tomber. Il posa le pied sur la baguette afin qu'elle ne puisse la récupérer et, désormais derrière elle, empoigna ses cheveux pour qu'elle incline la tête en arrière en plaçant sa baguette en travers de sa gorge, comme s'il s'agissait d'un couteau.

\- L'amie née-moldue du Survivant a été retrouvée hier, la gorge tranchée d'une oreille à l'autre, murmura-t-il.

King abaissa sa baguette, ôta son pied et tendit la main à la sorcière bien mal en point. Hermione s'en saisit et se releva après avoir ramassé sa baguette.

Il leva les protections et ils retournèrent dans l'autre moitié de la salle, consacrée à la détente et aux soins. Derrière les deux fauteuils aux pieds desquels les attendaient leurs affaires s'élevaient des armoires remplis de baumes et potions de toutes sortes. Cela leur permettait d'éviter de devoir se rendre à l'infirmerie et de devoir répondre aux questions de Mme Pomfresh. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient eu la chance que leurs blessures soient assez bénignes pour pouvoir les soigner seuls sans problèmes.

Hermione soupira de soulagement en prenant place dans un des fauteuils, et sécha ses vêtements à l'aide d'un sortilège d'air chaud.

\- Comment fais-tu, même les sorts qui te touchent n'ont pas d'effet, questionna-t-elle, sidérée.

Elle le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il s'asseyait avec précaution dans l'autre fauteuil. Quand il se tourna vers elle, elle réalisa qu'il était blême. Son expression montrait une douleur réelle, il semblait avoir du mal à respirer et paraissait sur le point de perdre connaissance.

\- Aide-moi, dit-il en luttant pour retirer sa robe de sorcier.

Mettant de coté ses propres blessures, car elles pouvaient attendre, la sorcière se leva et l'aida à desserrer sa cravate, puis déboutonner et ôter sa chemise, dont l'une des manche était rouge vif. Une partie de son torse, son épaule et la totalité du haut de son bras gauche étaient brûlés et couverts de cloques. L'épaule droite arborait quand à elle une profonde entaille qui saignait abondamment : le sortilège d'entaille qu'elle était persuadé avoir raté. Un hématome large comme sa main s'étalait à hauteur du poumon gauche.

\- Comment...

\- Potion de régénération sanguine, la coupa-t-il. Étagère gauche. Petit flacon rond. Opaque. Et bleu. 

Elle hocha la tête et alla prendre ladite potion, qu'elle trouva aussitôt grâce à sa description. Il la but dès qu'elle la lui tendit. Puis, sous ses ordres, elle nettoya et désinfecta la plaie. Avec appréhension, elle s'efforça de rapprocher d'une main les lèvres de l'entaille et tenta un sort de cicatrisation. Sa première tentative échoua, tout comme la seconde. Enfin, elle constata avec soulagement que les chairs se refermaient peu à peu. Il fallut presque dix minutes pour qu'il ne reste plus de l'entaille qu'une longue cicatrice

\- Potion de régénération des tissus, continua-t-il. Transparente, flacon vert clair. Quatrième étagère. À droite.

Quand elle l'eut trouvée, il lui décrivit trois autres produits. Une fois revenue, elle s'appliqua à suivre ses instructions pour les soins à appliquer par magie, tandis qu'il buvait les potions et réalisait lui-même les soins physiques entre deux sorts.

\- Je dois dire, ton maléfice cuisant était particulièrement réussi. Inventif, mais réussi.

Elle ne gratifia sa remarqua à la fois, amusée, piquante et sincère d'aucune réponse. Elle savait très bien qu'un maléfice cuisant n'aurait pas dû provoquer de tels dégâts. Elle l'avait jeté alors qu'elle était déstabilisée, prise par surprise et en train de tomber, dans un instant où la panique l'avait fait réagir sans que la réflexion n'entre en jeu. Cela avait altéré à la fois sa puissance et ses effets ; les conséquences auraient pu être bien plus graves. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de faire de telles erreurs dans un duel, et encore moins dans un duel amical.

Pouvoir jeter un sort à la perfection dans une salle de classe ne servait à rien, c'était sa capacité à les jeter dans des situations d'urgence qui importait. Et elle était bien loin du but. Si elle ne progressait pas, elle ne survivrait jamais à cette guerre.

\- Tu dois faire un bandage, à présent.

Elle lança l'enchantement qu'il lui dicta et fit apparaître le matériel nécessaire, avant d'appliquer sur un des cotés le baume qu'il lui indiqua. Une fois ceci fait, elle guida la bande du bout de sa baguette et l'observa s'enrouler d'elle-même autour du torse, de l'épaule et du bras de son camarade.

Une fois terminé, Hermione attendit la suite des instructions.

\- Baume chair, épais, dans un flacon blanc, haut de douze centimètres.

Elle alla chercher le produit en question et il put l'appliquer sur l'hématome. Une fois ceci fait, elle lança sous sa directive un sort de diagnostique local afin de vérifier que son poumon n'avait subi aucun réel dommage. Cela ne semblait heureusement pas le cas.

\- Cette fois tu ferais sans doute mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, dit-elle en contemplant la cicatrice laissée par l'entaille. Il va te rester des cicatrices que l'infirmière saurait faire disparaître. En supposant déjà que ça se soigne correctement...

\- Ne soit pas ridicule, la sermonna-t-il. Ca ne sert à rien de culpabiliser, Madame Pomfresh a des années d'études en médicomagie derrière elle, et ce n'est pas ton cas à ce qu'il me semble. Pour une septième année, le résultat est plutôt probant.

Hermione grimaça, ce n'était pas satisfaisant d'avoir un résultat « plutôt probant ». Elle voulait un « bon » résultat, voir « très bon ». Mais il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, c'était sans doute mieux que rien, se dit-elle.

\- Maintenant, occupons-nous de toi, la coupa-t-il dans ses réflexions. 

Après quelques potions et plusieurs sorts, la fatigue magique s'envola, tout comme la douleur aux genoux et à sa main, et aux multiples hématomes récoltés pendant le combat. Quand il eut terminé, elle s'assit sur le canapé, face à la cheminée, et regarda pendant quelques instants et sans mot dire le feu crépiter. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, et le silence de Killian, debout près de l'âtre, ne l'aidait pas.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle après quelques minutes. 

Il se tourna vers elle, réprobateur.

\- C'est inutile. Je m'attendais à être blessé. Un véritable entrainement au combat n'est efficace que si l'on se met en danger, sinon on n'apprend rien.

\- Non, non, je sais... Je ne parlais pas de ça.

Cette fois, il était perplexe. Il l'observa sans répondre, attendant qu'elle précise sa pensée. Elle, ne le regardait pas. Sans doute fuyait-elle son regard. Les flammes vives faisaient briller ses yeux fatigués et redonnait des couleurs à son visage encore pâle. Un visage étonnamment sérieux et adulte.

Il se rendit compte que pendant toutes ces années qu'il avait passé concentré sur lui-même et sa mission, ses étudiants avaient grandis sous son regard aveugle. Il la voyait et la traitait toujours comme cette irritante gamine arrivée sept ans plus tôt, avide de connaissance et de reconnaissance. Bien entendu, elle avait grandi, mais l'étiquette qu'il avait plaqué sur elle dès le premier jour ne l'avait jamais quitté. C'était une étudiante qui ne faisait que passer, tout comme des centaines d'autres élèves. Pourquoi s'intéresser à eux quand il avait bien plus important à l'esprit ?

« Ne gardez pas le point de vue du professeur, vous n'êtes plus cet homme-là. Laissez-vous le temps de découvrir ceux qui vous entourent tels qu'ils sont réellement. » Les paroles du directeur lui revinrent à l'esprit et, cette fois, il ne les rejeta pas d'un bloc. Il songea au fait que le Survivant lui avait tendu la main, il contempla la sorcière soucieuse devant lui, et saisit pleinement ce que le vieil homme avait tenté de lui faire comprendre.

Il avait devant les yeux une jeune femme. Bien sûr, tous les élèves avaient vieillis prématurément, les événements des dernières années s'en étaient assurés. Mais il ne s'agissait pas que de cela. Il songea au fait qu'elle n'ait lancé aucune platitude grotesque en découvrant la vérité à son sujet ; il connaissait peu de personnes qui auraient eu la maturité nécessaire pour réaliser que s'excuser n'avait aucun sens et serait même plus insultant qu'autre chose. Il songea à leurs discussions, aux entraînements, aux cours en communs, aux devoirs sur lesquels ils travaillaient ensemble et les considéra d'un autre oeil. Malgré ses deux pots de colle, elle restait une sorcière plutôt solitaire et indépendante. Elle avait gardé son insatiable curiosité et son coté logique tout en gagnant une certaine vivacité d'esprit. Ils partageaient de nombreux points communs en goûts et en méthodes.

Si seulement elle acceptait de se détacher des connaissances pures et de ses certitudes pour faire preuve de recul, d'ouverture d'esprit et d'inventivité, elle pourrait devenir une grande sorcière.

Et une sorcière dont il pourrait apprendre à apprécier la compagnie, plutôt que de simplement en tolérer la présence.

\- J'ai accepté ton aide alors que tu étais bien plus mal en point que moi, expliqua-t-elle, la voix nouée. Je n'ai rien vu, Killian, j'ai même cru qu'aucun de mes sorts ne t'avait vraiment touché et je m'en suis plainte devant toi alors que ton état était pire que le mien. Que se passera-t-il lors d'un véritable affrontement si je ne vois pas la souffrance de mes alliés, si je les laisse derrière moi, sans me rendre compte...

\- Tu es bien trop dure avec toi-même, fit-il. C'est vrai, tu n'as rien vu, mais tu oublies que j'ai vingt ans d'expérience de combat en conditions réelles, et autant de tortures aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis habitué à ressentir la douleur ainsi qu'à la dissimuler. Tu n'as rien vu car c'est ce que je voulais. 

\- Parce que pour avoir une chance de vaincre, il faut connaître son adversaire, dit Hermione, citant le sermon qu'il lui avait fait quelque semaines plus tôt.

\- En effet, ne pas montrer à l'adversaire ta souffrance permet à la fois de ne pas lui révéler tes faiblesses, et de lui faire croire que tu es en bien meilleure posture que tu ne l'es réellement. Deux avantages certains en conditions réelles. Cela dit, ta situation est différente.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Dans ton cas, il ne s'agit pas que d'obtenir la victoire. Les mangemorts voudrons t'utiliser contre tes amis. Ils ne se contenterons pas de te vaincre, ils voudront te faire souffrir. Si tu tombes entre leurs mains, tu n'as que peu d'espoir d'en sortir vivante. Alors, quitte à mourir, autant ne pas leur apporter la satisfaction d'avoir réussi à utiliser tes faiblesses contre toi et contre les autres. Tes amis souffrirons moins de savoir que tu es morte rapidement et apparemment sans souffrance, que de t'entendre hurler des heures durant. Or, les mangemorts ne sont pas connus pour leur patience. Cache ta douleur et ils te tueront bien plus vite, que ce soit par lassitude ou par erreur.

Hermione le regarda avec une expression soucieuse et défaite.

\- Tu ne vois donc aucun espoir pour nous ?

Il alla s'asseoir d'un pas lent à coté d'elle, se donnant le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse.

\- Nul ne connait l'avenir.

\- Et il faut donc songer à toutes les possibilités, aussi déplaisantes soient-elles, conclut la jeune sorcière.

Il se fit violence un instant et posa, d'un geste qu'il espérait réconfortant, la main sur son bras. Son passé, ses habitude, Severus lui hurlait de la repousser au contraire, et de trouver un moyen d'être seul. Il chassa toutefois cette envie. Elle le tutôyait sans effort, l'appelait désormais par son prénom factice même lorsqu'ils étaient seuls... elle le voyait donc, consciemment ou non, comme un camarade de son âge, son égal, et il était sans doute le seul à qui elle se livrait autant, en tout cas sur ces sujets-là. Elle cherchait son soutien, son aide, et il n'allait pas le lui refuser s'il était en mesure de lui apporter.

Le vieux fou avait raison, une fois de plus. Il _était_ Killian, car c'était ainsi que les autres le voyait.

\- Les entraînements ne servent pas qu'à développer ses compétences au combat, dit-il doucement. Ils permettent aussi de s'endurcir, de s'habituer à infliger et à ressentir la douleur. Si tu veux continuer les duels avec moi, je t'aiderais à devenir plus forte.

Elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse, et le silence retomba.

Quand, plus de quinze minutes plus tard, il sentit sa tête venir se poser doucement sur son épaule (la droite, par bonheur), il ne se déroba pas. Si elle était fatiguée, qu'elle dorme un peu. Qu'elle se sente assez en sécurité pour baisser ainsi ses défenses alors qu'ils étaient seuls s'avérait plutôt flatteur, après tout.


	32. Un pas en avant

Hermione courait d'un bout à l'autre de la table, ajoutant des ingrédients, tournant les mixtures, ravivant ou éteignant les flammes, marquant chaque changement qu'elle effectuait sur les parchemins posés devant les chaudrons. Le moment critique n'était pas loin pour deux des potions, elle devait rester concentrée et ne surtout pas rater l'occasion si elle se présentait. Elle rajouta un ingrédient dans chaque chaudron en observant attentivement les transformations. Le premier vira brusquement non au bleu mais à l'écarlate, tandis que le second entra en ébullition.

\- _Evanesco_.

Après avoir vidé les deux récipients, Hermione marqua les ingrédients ajoutés et les changements produits, aucun n'étant celui désiré.

Restaient encore les trois derniers.

La sorcière attendit quelques instants puis versa le contenu d'un minuscule flacon dans le liquide de gauche, de la poudre noire dans celui du milieu, et tourna simplement la dernière dans le sens antihoraire. Elle fut interrompue lorsque celui de gauche siffla puis envoya des projections brûlantes. Sans cesser de tourner, elle pointa sa baguette vers le chaudron en question et le vida de son contenu, de peur qu'une des projections n'atterrisse dans l'une des deux dernières potions et ne produise un accident.

La jeune femme cessa de tourner la potion en la voyant devenir de plus en plus claire pour se stabiliser en une belle couleur ciel. Celle d'à coté suivait le même chemin, mais ne se stabilisa qu'une fois devenue complètement blanche. Cette dernière disparue d'un _evanesco_ et Hermione reporta son attention sur le liquide bleu.

D'après ses souvenirs, la potion que Rogue préparait devant elle était devenue bleue une dizaine de minutes avant l'explosion. Elle était donc en bonne voie, il ne restait qu'à attendre de voir les prochaines évolutions. Et, surtout, essayer de se souvenir des ingrédients que le Maître des Potions avait ajouté ensuite, tout ce qu'il avait fait et dans quel ordre avant de rajouter la poudre qui avait fait tout exploser. La dernière ligne droite.

Après quelques secondes de calme, rien ne se passa, alors qu'elle se souvenait que la potion de Rogue avait émit une vapeur brillante. Là, aucune vapeur, pas la moindre petite fumée. Hermione soupira et fit disparaître le tout avant de noter les changements sur le parchemin. Elle était encore loin du but.

Une fois terminé, la sorcière rangea tout ce qu'elle avait utilisé, nettoyant avec plus d'application les chaudrons et remettant chaque ingrédient dans les pots correspondants. Enfin, elle plaça les parchemins au fond de son sac et sorti de la salle sur demande. Maintenant, elle devait faire attention à ne pas se faire prendre : il était tard, le couvre-feu était passé depuis déjà deux heures.

Le soir, les Carrow faisaient leur ronde, secondés bien souvent par deux ou trois fils et filles de mangemorts, ainsi que Rusard et Miss Teigne. Même certains tableaux étaient acquis à leur cause, les autres se contentant bien souvent d'un regard désapprobateur. Jamais le château n'avait été aussi peuplé la nuit.

Avec discrétion, la capuche de sa cape rabattue sur la tête, Hermione traversait les longs couloirs sombres du château, sursautant au moindre petit bruit. Si elle se faisait prendre, elle aurait de gros ennuis et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de gagner un séjour prolongé à l'infirmerie. Sa baguette éteinte mais tout de même dans sa main au cas ou, elle tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Arrivée au niveau d'un croisement, la sorcière vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et s'engagea dans le nouveau couloir. Elle n'était pas à l'aise, un mauvais pressentiment la poursuivait depuis quelques minutes. Vérifiant à nouveau qu'aucun sorcier, fantôme ni esprit frappeur n'était dans les environs, l'adolescente continua à avancer. Parfois elle regrettait de ne pas se servir de la carte du Maraudeur. Le reste du temps, elle était consciente que, même avec, il resterait encore un risque de se faire prendre. Et si les mangemorts entraient en possession de la carte…

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione surprit un mouvement dans un tableau. Elle n'y prêta cependant pas attention puisque les occupants de ce couloir n'étaient pas connus pour être hostiles.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Hermione s'arrêta d'un coup. Aucun doute, la voix venait d'un des tableaux. D'abord elle ne vit rien, puis dans une des portions éclairées par la lune, elle vit un occupant inhabituel dans un des cadres.

\- Qui va là ? Un élève ? Montrez-vous donc si vous n'êtes pas lâche !

Le groupe de sorciers qui occupait en temps normal ce tableau s'écartèrent pour laisser de la place à l'envahisseur : un chevalier en armure gesticulant et se préoccupant peu de donner des coups autour de lui. Le Chevalier du Catogan.

 _Oh non. Pas vous_ , songea Hermione avec désespoir.

A force de coups involontaires, il provoqua une vive colère chez les hôtes habituels qui mirent tout en œuvre pour l'expulser et pouvoir retrouver le calme. Très vite, chacun se mit à crier, réveillant les tableaux alentours qui se joignirent à la cacophonie par leurs protestations.

Voyant que le Chevalier était trop occupé pour s'intéresser à elle, Hermione rebroussa chemin et allait prendre un autre couloir, à l'intersection précédente, lorsqu'un miaulement la fit s'arrêter tout à coup. A quelques mètres devant elle, miss Teigne. Attirée bien évidemment par le bruit effroyable que faisaient dorénavant tous les tableaux du couloir.

N'ayant plus rien à perdre, Hermione se mit à courir en direction des escaliers. Avec un peu de chance elle arriverait à y semer le félin et son maître ; car il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion, il n'était jamais très loin de son précieux animal. Sans un regard en arrière ni vérifier où elle allait, elle prit le premier escalier venu. Par bonheur, celui-ci resta en place le temps qu'elle le traverse. Elle en prit alors un deuxième qui remontait vers les étages supérieurs.

Un miaulement la fit regarder en arrière. Juste derrière Miss Teigne, Rusard s'apprêtait à descendre le premier escalier qu'elle avait emprunté. Il était trop loin pour la reconnaître, mais elle devait le semer avant de prendre le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor. Inutile de lui donner un indice sur la maison à laquelle elle appartenait.

Hermione se sentit tout à coup chuter, et ses phalanges serrées pour ne pas laisser tomber sa baguette frappèrent violemment le bois de l'escalier, lui arrachant un gémissement. Trop occupée à regarder derrière elle, elle n'avait pas réalisé que cet escalier avait une marche piégée, une de ces marches qu'en temps normal on enjambe sans même y penser.

Elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Rusard était déjà à la moitié de l'escalier, bientôt il arriverait en bas et, après avoir traversé le palier, il n'aurait plus qu'une dizaine de marches à monter avant d'arriver à elle. Cependant elle s'interdit de paniquer, aussi difficile que ce soit. Si elle cédait, elle n'arriverait jamais à se libérer à temps. Hermione prit donc deux inspirations profondes et tenta de se dégager. C'était loin d'être facile car elle s'était blessée en tombant, et elle pouvait à peine se servir de sa main droite : elle avait peur que sa baguette roule et tombe si jamais elle la posait sur la marche à coté d'elle. A force de contorsion et d'insistance, elle parvint enfin à sortir sa jambe du creux sans trop se faire mal et à se remettre debout.

Elle termina de monter l'escalier aussi vite qu'elle pu, omettant la douleur qui la faisait boiter.

\- Elève ! Elève hors du dortoir ! cria soudain Rusard, sachant qu'il ne la rattraperait pas seul.

S'apprêtant à tourner dans un couloir perpendiculaire, Hermione regarda en arrière et vit que l'escalier avait décidé de changer de direction, emmenant le concierge droit vers le couloir des enchantements. Hermione eu un léger sourire mais ne s'autorisa pas à rester plus longtemps : avec les hurlements de Rusard, les Carrow n'allaient pas tarder à arriver aussi.

Elle put néanmoins rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor sans rencontrer qui que ce soit d'autre. La grosse dame fit bien quelques difficultés en la voyant arriver, mais consentit à la laisser passer après avoir entendu le mot de passe répété trois fois.

A peine le tableau se fut-il refermé derrière elle qu'une masse orange se précipita entre ses jambes.

\- Pattenrond ? s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse, amusée. Chut, calme-toi, doucement, il ne faut pas réveiller les autres.

Elle le prit dans ses bras pour tenter de le calmer et s'assit dans un des fauteuils près du feu.

\- Allez, descend Pattenrond, allez, fit-elle après deux minutes à l'écouter ronronner contre elle. Je dois me soigner maintenant.

Le félin fit quelques difficultés, ce qui provoqua le rire de la jeune sorcière.

\- Ca faisait longtemps…

Elle se tourna vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs, le coeur serré.

\- Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu rire comme ça.

Elle vit son petit-ami descendre les marches d'un air fatigué et venir vers elle.

\- Ronald… je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

\- Je t'attendais. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, il est vraiment tard.

\- Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai pas eu d'ennuis, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Tu passes la moitié de tes soirées avec King, une bonne partie des autres soirs Merlin seul sait où, et tu rentres de plus en plus tard. On ne te voit quasiment plus. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de m'inquiéter pour toi. 

\- Je le sais, mais j'ai tellement de choses à faire. S'il te plaît Ronald, essaye de comprendre, le pria doucement Hermione tandis qu'il l'observait avec inquiétude. Avec les cours, les recherches et mes entraînement avec Killian... je n'ai quasiment plus de temps pour moi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques tout le temps avec lui ? Ca ne peut pas être pour les cours. On a beaucoup de devoirs, mais pas à ce point.

\- On s'entraîne, je l'aide à retrouver un niveau magique acceptable et, lui, il m'aide à m'améliorer en pratique, répondit-elle en toute sincérité. Rien de plus. J'ai vraiment besoin de faire des progrès.

\- Tu es déjà la meilleure en tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut changer ? rit-il.

\- Je suis bonne en théorie, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Pas avec ce qui nous attend à la fin de l'année.

\- Ho arrête. Tu vas encore avoir la meilleure note aux examens, comme d'habitude.

\- Je ne parlais pas des ASPICS, mais de notre situation à la sortie de l'école. De ma situation.

\- Je ne laisserai jamais un mangemort te toucher ! répliqua Ron, l'air féroce.

\- Je veux être capable de me défendre toute seule, Ron. Je ne suis pas ta responsabilité. Et puis, tu auras déjà suffisamment à faire avec ta propre sécurité et celle de ta famille. Je ne veux pas dépendre de toi ou de qui que ce soit.

Il se renfrogna, mais sembla accepter l'argument après quelques instants.

\- Ok, je comprends pour les entraînement. Mais les autres soirs ? Tu n'es jamais là, tu rentres de plus en plus tard et… blessée, ajouta-t-il en l'observant. Je ne demande pas la lune, je veux juste passer du temps avec toi Hermione, comme n'importe quel couple.

\- Je sais mais... te l'ai dis Ronald, je travaille, je rattrape ce que je ne peux pas faire les soirs d'entrainement et je prépare un projet personnel. C'est important pour moi.

\- C'est important, répéta Ron avec amertume. Et moi, et notre couple, ce n'est pas important. C'est évident. Tes études ont plus de valeur que moi à tes yeux.

Hermione se leva d'un bond, ignorant la douleur qui lui traversa la hanche et la jambe et retint par le bras le sorcier qui avait déjà tourné les talons pour partir. Quand il se retourna, la culpabilité l'étreignit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la tristesse et de la colère bien visibles dans le regard de son ami. Elle prit sa main dans les siennes, désirant à tout prix éviter qu'il parte avec cette certitude.

\- Ron, tu te trompes, murmura-t-elle difficilement, la gorge nouée. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. C'est justement pour ça qu'il faut que je sois capable de me défendre, pour que tu puisses te concentrer sur ta propre sécurité. Je ne veux pas te perdre…

\- Et si un de nous deux ne survivait pas à cette guerre ? Imagine, Hermione. Il faut qu'on profite du temps qu'on a.

\- Je comprends, mais on ne peut pas s'arrêter de vivre pour autant Ron. Le meilleur moyen d'y survivre, à la guerre, c'est de se préparer et de s'entrainer. Je refuse de considérer que je n'aurais pas d'avenir, alors je dois le préparer aussi pour ne pas me retrouver prise au dépourvu quand on gagnera. Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à mes études, au travail que je veux faire plus tard. C'est important pour moi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu l'es moins.

\- Oui, je sais. Je sais bien que tu ne seras pas comme ma mère, que tu ne resteras pas à la maison sans travailler, et que tu feras sans doute des études longues et difficiles et que tu auras un travail qui te prendra beaucoup de temps. Je ne te dis pas d'oublier tout ça, juste de trouver un peu de temps pour moi.

Il se tut soudain, cherchant ses mots, craignant sans doute d'être à nouveau maladroit. Hermione le laissa chercher sans l'interrompre, attristée par la conversation.

\- Mione, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Je veux dire, vraiment. Es-tu… es-tu amoureuse ?

Hermione serra entre ses mains celle de Ron, qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé avoir une telle conversation, avoir besoin de lui assurer ses sentiments. Il avait raison, elle était bien trop distante avec lui. Beaucoup, au château, pensaient qu'ils étaient juste amis. A part pendant les cours, les devoirs et certains jours exceptionnels, jamais ils ne se montraient ensemble. Ils n'avaient rien d'un couple et c'était uniquement de sa faute à elle.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas la petite-amie idéale, commença-t-elle doucement. Merlin sait que je ne suis pas démonstrative. Mais crois-moi Ron, je t'aime réellement. Je suis sincère.

Alors que le dernier mot mourait sur ses lèvres, l'immobilité et le silence reprirent possession de la salle pendant quelques instants. Ron eut un sourire gauche.

\- Je te crois.

Elle eut à peine le temps de lui sourire en retour qu'il posa la main sur sa joue et capturait ses lèvres dans un baiser. Entrainée par l'étreinte de l'adolescent elle y répondit de son mieux en s'efforçant de faire taire cette pointe de gêne naissante et ridicule. Elle se cambra légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit une des mains du garçon descendre dans son dos. L'autre quitta lentement sa joue, dessina sa mâchoire, longea son cou puis vint se poser sur sa poitrine. L'embrassant toujours, il continua finalement sa descente pour passer sous sa chemise, arrivant peau contre peau. En sentant la main chaude contre sa hanche, Hermione eut un mouvement de recul et ne put retenir une exclamation sourde.

\- Mione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-il, interloqué.

L'adolescente se mordit la lèvre, elle-même ne comprenait pas son geste instinctif et cette fiche sensation désagréable qui ne la quittait plus. 

\- Excuse-moi Ron… Je crois que je ne me sens pas prête à faire davantage. Et puis il est tard, on a cours demain, nous devrions déjà être couché depuis longtemps. Sans compter que je dois encore me soigner, dit-elle précipitamment.

\- Ouais. Ok, pas de soucis je comprends.

Son expression qui disait cependant le contraire et la peine qu'elle pouvait sans difficultés lire dans ses yeux bleus cernés de fatigue lui firent mal au cœur.

\- Je vais devoir soigner mes blessures, tu veux bien m'aider ?

Ron acquiesça.

Hermione défit sa robe de sorcière, puis la posa sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle retira ensuite chaussure et chaussette, puis releva un peu le coté de sa jupe, dévoilant une blessure au genou et de longues estafilades courant de ses chevilles jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle nettoya magiquement le sang qui avait coulé et Ron l'aida à refermer les plaies. Elle sortit ensuite de son sac un flacon de baume analgésique qu'elle tendit à Ron.

\- Tu veux bien ?

Il le prit et l'appliqua consciencieusement aux endroits qu'elle lui désignait. C'était dispensable car la douleur était assez légère, mais partager cet instant de calme avec Ron valait le coup, et il appréciait sans doute qu'elle lui propose de l'aider.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oh ce n'est rien de grave. Je suis passée à travers une marche en semant Rusard. Il ne m'a pas reconnue, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ronald ayant terminé, elle l'embrassa et le remercia. Alors qu'ils allaient retourner chacun dans leur dortoir respectif, Hermione le retint.

\- Pourras-tu dire à Harry qu'il faudrait qu'on se retrouve tous les trois demain après les cours dans la salle sur demande ? J'ai peut-être un élément nouveau.

\- Du nouveau ? répéta le garçon abasourdit. Oui, oui bien sûr !

\- Merci. Bonne nuit Ronald.

Hermione l'embrassa à nouveau puis monta les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Ses recherches sur la potion, puis la discussion avec Ronald, l'avaient épuisée. Elle n'avait donc qu'une hâte : se coucher et, surtout, dormir le plus vite possible.

Seulement, Merlin semblait en avoir décidé autrement puisqu'une de ses condisciples attendait devant la porte menant au dortoir des sixièmes années. Alors qu'elle allait la croiser, la cadette l'attrapa doucement par le bras et monta quelques marches avec elle pour s'éloigner de la porte. Il ne valait mieux pas réveiller les autres, il était vraiment très tard.

\- Ginny, ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? questionna Hermione dans un murmure. Je dois dormir, demain la nuit va être courte avec le cours d'astronomie…

La plus jeune des Weasley hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

\- Tu n'as qu'à faire comme tout le monde et dormir en histoire de la magie.

\- Ginny ! protesta Hermione avec un regard noir.

Elle se rendit aussitôt compte que la fatigue la rendait irritable alors que son amie ne faisait que plaisanter. Elle ajouta alors sur un ton de plaisanterie :

\- Et sur qui ton frère copierait-il, alors ?

\- Pour une fois il travaillerait, ça le changerait, rétorqua Ginnt. C'est marrant quand on vous regarde, lui ne travaille pas, toi tu travailles trop. A vous deux, ça fait une bonne moyenne ! 

-on ne travaille jamais trop.

\- Parfois, si, contredit Ginny. C'est ce que tu as aussi dit à mon frère, qu'on ne travaille jamais trop ?

\- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione, à moitié surprise. Tu as entendu notre conversation ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Il me parle souvent de ce qu'il pense de ta non-relation avec lui, et il m'a dit qu'il t'attendait pour en parler ce soir, soupira Ginny. J'ai pas l'habitude d'être du coté de Ron, mais là, difficile de ne pas le comprendre.

Hermione lui répéta les explications qu'elle avait données à Ron. Quand elle eu terminé, Ginny croisa les bras et hocha la tête.

\- Ecoute Hermione, je comprends tout ça, crois-moi. Mais es-tu sûre que tu ne te mens pas à toi-même ? Je sais que tu es très prise, mais on ne dirait vraiment pas que tu es amoureuse de lui. Même quand vous êtes ensemble, apparemment tu es très distante. Es-tu sûre de tes sentiments envers lui ? J'ai pas envie que mon frère souffre pour rien.

\- J'en suis sûre Ginny, affirma la sorcière.

\- D'accord... je ne devrais sans doute pas te dire ça, mais ça fait quatre mois qu'il vient régulièrement se confier et me demander des conseils car il a peur de mal s'y prendre, de s'énerver, ou de dire des choses qu'il ne pense pas et de te perdre. C'est un idiot inconscient et immature, mais c'est mon frère et je sais qu'il t'aime vraiment. Tu as beau être mon amie, si tu n'es pas sincère et que tu le fais souffrir je ne te le pardonnerais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention Ginny. Moi aussi je l'aime vraiment, mais je dois à la fois penser à lui ainsi qu'à mon avenir et à la guerre. Je suis dans une position délicate, comme Harry avec toi.

\- D'accord. Je voulais juste m'en assurer. Bonne nuit, Hermione.

La froideur soudaine de Ginny peina Hermione, même si elle s'était attendue à ce que la comparaison avec Harry lui déplaise. Elle lui répondit et monta dans son propre dortoir, espérant dormir vite.

Hermione se redressa tout à coup, baguette en main et haletant. Analysant rapidement la situation, elle se calma, s'essuya le visage avec sa couverture et fusilla du regard Lavande et Parvati qui étaient écroulées de rire. Cette dernière avait sa baguette en main, c'était donc elle qui avait cru drôle de la réveiller avec un jet d'eau glacé.

\- Vous êtes devenues folles ? s'exclama la sorcière, furieuse.

Voyant qu'elle s'était levée et les menaçaient toutes deux de sa propre baguette, hésitant visiblement à s'en servir ou non, les deux jeunes filles s'efforcèrent de se calmer.

\- Désolée, commença Parvati. C'est le seul moyen qu'on a trouvé pour te réveiller.

\- On a essayé de t'appeler mais tu ne répondais pas.

Hermione étouffa un bâillement. Elle avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à s'endormir et les cauchemars n'avaient pas aidé, si bien qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait nuit blanche. Les deux pestes n'auraient pu choisir meilleur matin pour une telle blague de mauvais goût.

\- Vous me le payerez, ragea Hermione, prenant ses affaires dans l'espoir qu'une véritable douche froide la réveillerait.

Ce faisant, elle observa du coin de l'œil les deux sorcières. Habillées, l'air en forme, déjà maquillées. Quelque chose clochait, et elle sentit le sang quitter son visage en pensant comprendre. Lavande confirma malheureusement ses pensées.

\- Je serais toi, je ne mettrais pas trop de temps dans la salle-de-bain. On vient de la Grande-Salle là, les cours commencent dans quinze minutes. C'est pour ça qu'on t'a réveillée. 

A peine eut-elle fini de parler que la porte claqua en se refermant sur Hermione.

Bien qu'elle ait été plus rapide que jamais à se préparer, la porte de la salle de cours de métamorphose était fermée lorsqu'elle arriva devant, essoufflée. Après un savon de la directrice, Hermione alla s'assoir devant, dans un coin, espérant pour la première fois se faire oublier. Hélas, ce jour là Merlin était visiblement décidé à se payer sa tête, car les moqueries des Serpentards la poursuivirent tout au long de la journée de cours. Comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, sa presque nuit blanche, ajoutée à son réveil des plus brutal, au stress des examens, du travail et des recherches incessantes qu'elle menait eurent pour conséquence une grande difficulté à rester concentrée pendant les cours et lorsqu'on lui parlait. Tout cela la laissa de mauvaise humeur, si bien que tous ses camarades évitèrent soigneusement de la contrarier.

Après le cours d'étude des moldus, le dernier de la journée, Hermione prit vraiment conscience de son état. En effet, la directrice la convoqua dans son bureau et elle dû lui assurer que oui elle allait bien, non elle n'était pas déprimée ou surmenée. Elle s'en tira, après une bonne demi-heure de reproches et de questions, en promettant de manger correctement aux repas, de se ménager et de se reposer.

Après une telle journée, la sorcière serait volontiers retournée dans son dortoir pour finir ses devoirs et ainsi se coucher le plus tôt possible. Hélas, elle avait elle-même demandé à avoir une conversation avec Ron et Harry et ne pouvait donc raisonnablement pas s'y soustraire. Puis, il lui restait encore à assister au cours d'astronomie. Sa nuit promettait d'être bien courte.

Sans grande motivation, Hermione se rendit à la salle sur demande et fut surprise de voir qu'Harry était devant la porte, seul.

\- Ronald n'est pas là ?

\- Si, si, la rassura Harry, il est à l'intérieur. Mais je voulais te parler avant.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? questionna la jeune femme que le ton sérieux de son ami inquiétait quelque peu.

\- Pas vraiment, c'est plutôt Ron que ça concerne. Ecoute, je sais que je ne devrais pas m'en mêler et je ne suis pas un modèle, mais franchement vous m'inquiétez tous les deux. Enfin, surtout lui. Tu n'as pas pu le voir tout à l'heure parce que tu parlais à McGonagall, mais il a pris Killian à parti en lui demandant ce que vous faisiez tous les deux aussi souvent, et il l'a aussi menacé de « le massacrer si jamais il t'arrivait encore quoi que ce soit ». Il est inquiet pour toi. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte parce qu'on n'arrête pas de lui conseiller d'être patient et de ne pas montrer sa colère et sa frustration devant toi, mais moi j'y ai droit par contre. Et j'en ai un peu mare de tout me prendre tout le temps, Hermione. Il faudrait que tu te rendes compte que tu lui fais du mal, à lui et à tout votre entourage par la même occasion.

Elle sentit à la fois la lassitude et une certaine colère monter suite à la tirade du brun. Malgré tout, elle s'efforça de garder son sang-froid.

\- Ecoute Harry, dit-elle d'une voix contrôlée. Cela fait trois fois que j'ai cette conversation depuis hier. Ron d'abord, Ginny ensuite, puis toi, à croire que vous vous êtes donné le mot. Mais je te répéterai ce que je leur ai déjà dis, je dois me concentrer sur mes études, sur mon projet post-Poudlard, sur notre quête et sur l'entrainement de Killian puisque je te rappelle que j'en ai la responsabilité. Oui, ça me prend du temps, et oui c'est important pour moi. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'aimer réellement Ronald. Maintenant le sujet est clos, et si tu veux bien j'aimerais vous parler de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir ici.

\- Oui, justement tiens, tu bosses encore sur les horcruxes ? Sérieusement ? On a largement fait le tour, je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves à travailler avec ça. A moins que Dumbledore ne t'ai confié à travers la mort un léger détail qu'il aurait oublié de me dire, fit Harry.

\- Tu es mauvaise langue, regretta Hermione. C'est justement pour ça que je vous ai demandé de venir : j'ai du nouveau. Si ça t'intéresse, tu n'as qu'à me suivre.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer la jeune sorcière ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans leur salle de réunion habituelle. Entre la version réunion, la version entrainement et la version laboratoire, cette salle était devenue comme le second lieu de résidence d'Hermione. Chassant cette idée déplaisante de ses pensées, elle vint s'asseoir à coté de Ronald avec un sourire fatigué mais franc. Harry les rejoignit bientôt, poussé par sa curiosité.

\- Vous le savez tous les deux, j'ai continué les recherches sur les horcruxes. Et ce n'était pas en vain car j'ai enfin du nouveau, et du concret.

Voyant qu'elle avait capté l'attention des deux garçons, elle continua. Elle savait déjà comment elle allait contourner le problème « Killian » ; c'était une des nombreuses choses qui l'avaient empêchée de dormir.

\- Nous étions partis sur une fausse piste depuis le début avec le médaillon. J'ai tout de suite cherché les sorciers célèbres de ce siècle, vous le savez, et du coup j'ai omis de regarder du coté des mangemorts eux-mêmes.

\- Attend Hermione, l'interrompit Ron. Tu veux dire que ce type serait un proche de Tu-Sais-Qui en personne ? Donc, une personne en qui il avait confiance et qui pourtant l'aurait trahi avant de prendre des risques énormes pour trouver l'horcruxe ? C'est... 

\- C'est absurde, asséna Harry. Les mangemorts sont des sorciers pourris jusqu'à la moelle. Soit ils le suivent, soit ils meurent. Il ne va pas garder dans ses rangs quelqu'un en qui il n'a pas totalement confiance, et encore moins lui parler d'un tel secret.

\- Tu te trompes Harry. Tu sais que certains parviennent à duper les plus grands sorciers pendant des années.

\- Si tu penses à Rogue… commença le brun avec colère.

\- Oui je pense à lui. Qu'on le haïsse ou non n'a aucune importance, le fait est qu'il est parvenu à tromper pendant des années un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde, en gardant sa confiance jusqu'à la fin. Rien ne dit qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir faire ça. Laissez-moi une chance de vous expliquer.

Ron hocha la tête, tandis que Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien.

\- Regardez les initiales, il y en a 3. Je pensais à un surnom pour la troisième, mais en fait mettre trois initiale ça correspond à la manière courante de se présenter de manière officielle : prénom, deuxième prénom, et nom de famille. Et nous connaissons une grande famille de mangemort avec un nom commençant par un B…

\- Le traître serait un membre de la famille Black ? réalisa Ron, ébahi par cette découverte.

Hermione acquiesça en silence, observant surtout la réaction d'Harry. Il semblait à présent réfléchir à la question avec sérieux, et elle pu voir une tristesse évidente le submerger à l'évocation de la famille de Sirius.

\- Sirius m'avait montré l'arbre généalogique de sa famille, dit-il lentement. Il m'avait montré plusieurs membres de sa famille et avait raconté leur histoire. Je me souviens qu'il avait un frère... Regulus, il me semble. Regulus était mangemort, mais il a été tué dans des circonstances bizarres.

\- J'ai réussi à obtenir son nom complet auprès du professeur McGonagall, mentit Hermione. Il s'appelait Regulus Arcturus Black.

\- Donc R. A. B. renchérit Harry. Ca concorde parfaitement !

\- Ca a été aussi la conclusion que j'en ai tiré, confirma Hermione.

\- Un médaillon qu'il aurait récupéré, et laissé caché à sa mort… marmonna Harry qui s'était levé pour réfléchir en faisant les cent pas. Dans le manoir Black lui-même ! Vous vous souvenez de ce médaillon qu'on n'arrivait pas à ouvrir quand on nettoyait le manoir pendant l'été ?

\- Oui, je m'en souviens ! s'exclama Ron. Mais on l'a jeté non ?

\- Oui, on l'a jeté… Mais on sait que Kreattur a récupéré certains objets.

\- Mais oui ! approuva Ron. Et vu à quel point il est dévoué aux Black, il a sans doute essayé de récupérer le médaillon a tout prix s'il savait l'importance qu'il avait pour Regulus !

\- Plausible, mais les chances restent assez minces, les tempéra Hermione. Et si nous parvenons à savoir où il est, il faut encore pouvoir aller le chercher et savoir comment le détruire. Il y a plusieurs moyens, mais je n'en vois aucun à notre portée.

\- On pourra y réfléchir une fois qu'on aura le médaillon, Hermione ! Ca ne sert à rien de savoir le détruire si on ne l'a pas.

Harry marcha encore pendant quelques secondes puis s'arrêta brusquement. Il regarda successivement Ron puis Hermione, comme s'il avait eu une idée soudaine.

\- Mais bien sûr ! J'avais oublié, j'ai hérité du manoir Black, donc… Kreattur ! appela-t-il soudain d'une voix forte.

D'un « pop » sonore, l'elfe apparut devant le jeune sorcier. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que les trois sorciers l'avaient vu, à part peut-être qu'il était encore plus renfrogné, plus vieux, et plus laid. Il salua Harry comme son nouveau maître mais celui-ci dû lui interdire de proférer des insultes pour faire taire le flot d'injures déversé à voix basse par la créature. Visiblement, appartenir à Harry et travailler aux cuisines de Poudlard n'avaient en rien changé ses détestables habitudes.

A présent que l'elfe était tenu au silence, Harry lui expliqua ce qu'il attendait de lui. Par bonheur, Kreattur confirma qu'il avait récupéré le médaillon.

\- Où est-il maintenant ? questionna Harry en jubilant.

\- Disparu.

Toute euphorie quitta le trio lorsque Kreattur lâcha cet unique mot à contrecœur.

\- Disparu ? répéta le sorcier ébahi. Que veux-tu dire par « disparu » ?

Kreattur ne répondit d'abord rien, apparemment terrifié. Mais lorsqu'Harry lui ordonna de parler, il ne pu faire autrement et avoua que tous les objets qu'il avait récupéré avaient été dérobés. Après qu'il ait douloureusement énuméré chacun de ses « trésors », il donna aux trois sorciers le nom du voleur : Mondingus Fletcher.

Harry l'écouta d'un air pensif et avec une certaine horreur se lamenter de la perte de l'objet et de n'avoir pas pu exécuter la volonté de Regulus. Lorsque l'elfe se précipita sur la cheminée pour attraper un tisonnier afin de s'infliger une punition, Harry réagit au quart de tour en l'immobilisant. Et malgré la demande d'Hermione qui avait pitié de l'elfe terrifié, il ne le laissa pas se relever.

\- Kreattur, je t'ordonne de me dire la vérité : comment sais-tu que Mondingus a volé le médaillon ?

\- Kreattur l'a vu ! s'étrangla l'elfe en pleurant. Kreattur l'a vu sortir du placard de Kreattur, les mains pleines des trésors de Kreattur. Kreattur a dit au voleur d'arrêter mais Mondingus Fletcher a ri et s'est en… enfui…

\- Tu as déclaré que le médaillon était celui de M. Regulus, pourquoi ? D'où venait-il ? Qu'est-ce que Regulus avait à voir avec ça ? Raconte-moi tout ce que tu sais à propos de ce médaillon.

L'elfe se roula en boule, pleurant toujours, et commença à se balancer nerveusement d'avant en arrière. Voyant que Harry allait à nouveau lui donner un ordre, Hermione l'arrêta d'un geste. Cela ne servait à rien de le presser, il était clairement bouleversé. C'était de temps dont il avait besoin.

Finalement, l'elfe commença à parler. De manière saccadée, il raconta que Regulus était devenu mangemort après le départ de son frère, et qu'environ un an après il était venu chercher Kreattur car Voldemort réclamait un elfe de maison. Il expliqua comment Regulus avait insisté sur le fait de le servir correctement et de revenir ensuite. Parlant de plus en plus vite, il raconta qu'il avait dû boire la potion dans la grotte afin que Voldemort mette le médaillon dans le bassin, et qu'après avoir à nouveau rempli le récipient de potion il avait abandonné Kreattur sur le rocher, agonisant, et à la merci des inferi. Mais comme il l'avait spécifié, Regulus lui avait ordonné de revenir et il avait donc pu transplaner hors de la caverne. Regulus lui avait ensuite ordonné de l'y conduire. Sur place, il avait exigé qu'il n'interfère pas dans ce qu'il allait voir et que, une fois le bassin vide, Kreattur mette le faux médaillon dedans avant de rentrer, de détruire l'objet et de ne jamais parler de cela à quiconque.

Hermione pleurait en silence face à l'horreur de ce récit et de ce qu'il sous-entendait, et même Harry et Ron qui étaient loin d'apprécier l'elfe étaient gênés en devinant la suite.

Sanglotant de plus en plus, Kreattur raconta qu'il avait vu son maître boire toute la potion et être entraîné dans le lac par les inferi sans pouvoir agir, puisque Regulus le lui avait interdit. Puis il était revenu au manoir Black et avait tenté de détruire le médaillon. Sans succès.

Harry dû alors à nouveau l'empêcher de se punir tandis qu'Hermione, bouleversée, lui expliquait qu'après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il devait le traiter avec indulgence et l'empêcher de se blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Une fois Kreattur calmé, Harry ne dit rien, le regardant se lamenter par terre. Puis, il lui demanda fermement mais calmement et poliment de se calmer. Quand ce fut le cas, il lui demanda de trouver Mondinngus Fletcher, car ils devaient absolument savoir où se trouvait le médaillon. En insistant sur le fait qu'ils allaient terminer ce que Regulus avait commencé, Harry parvint à le convaincre.

Pour lui prouver qu'ils ne lui voulaient pas de mal et qu'ils étaient sincères, le jeune sorcier eut soudain l'idée de lui donner le faux médaillon comme si c'était un leg de son ancien maître. A nouveau, Harry dit à Kreattur qu'ils devaient retrouver Mondingus au plus vite et que lui seul pouvait agir.

Le vieil elfe eut un sourire méchant, fit un début de révérence devant Harry, Ron, et esquissa même un geste vers Hermione puis disparu avec le « pop » caractéristique.

\- C'est dingue, si on m'avait dit qu'il nous aiderait et nous respecterai un jour.

\- Pour lui, ce n'est pas une question d'allégeance, de bien ou de mal, dit Hermione en s'essuyant les yeux. Il appréciait Regulus parce qu'il le traitait bien, et malgré ça il a dû le regarder mourir sous ses yeux parce qu'il est obligé d'obéir… c'est horrible ce que doivent subir les elfes, vous voyez ! Mais on le traite bien et il pense qu'on perpétue la mémoire de son maître, c'est pour ça que son comportement a changé.

\- Mais Sirius…

\- Ne l'a jamais aimé, tu le sais bien.

Elle vit qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, mais sembla changer d'avis.

\- Merci Hermione, finit-il par dire en se tournant vers elle. Et désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure. Tu es la meilleure.

Elle lui décocha un sourire à la fois amusé et reconnaissant. Oui, ils avançaient enfin.

Il faudrait qu'elle pense à en remercier Killian.


	33. Une énigme permanente

Alors qu'elle montait les marches de la tour en compagnie de ses amis, Hermione savait déjà que suivre ce cours allait être bien difficile. Il y avait cependant au moins une bonne nouvelle : cette année les cours pratiques d'astronomie étaient le vendredi soir, ils avaient donc tout le week-end pour récupérer les heures de sommeil perdues à scruter le ciel.

Arrivée au sommet, elle suivit du regard Harry lorsqu'il entra à son tour pour aller se mettre un peu à l'écart. Bien sûr, revenir ici chaque quinzaine était bien plus difficile pour lui que pour quiconque d'autres, et les nombreux mois passés depuis la mort du directeur n'y changeaient rien.

Lorsque la totalité des élèves fut entrée, Hermione posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le ramener parmi eux. Cette nuit cependant, Harry semblait bien plus pensif que d'ordinaire et, s'il se mit comme les autres devant un télescope, il ne faisait que regarder à l'intérieur sans y faire attention, les pensées dérivant à mille lieux de là. La sorcière ne doutait pas un instant qu'il repassait en boucle la conversation qu'ils avaient eu dans la soirée et qu'il essayait probablement d'imaginer où Kreattur pouvait bien être à cet instant. A vrai dire, elle-même se posait beaucoup de questions tout en essayant de reproduire la carte du ciel le plus clairement possible ; elle s'était mise à coté d'Harry pour qu'il puisse voir sa carte et la recopier. Pour une fois elle admettait volontiers qu'il avait mieux à faire que de dessiner l'alignement des étoiles.

De temps à autres, elle jetait de rapides coups d'œil à la carte de son voisin de gauche : Killian n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise avec le ciel. Elle le voyait griffonner avec hésitation les noms d'étoiles et de constellations en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être surprise : elle s'était toujours imaginé que Rogue était très doué en astronomie car certaines potions ne pouvaient être réalisées qu'en prenant en compte le positionnement de certains astres. Toutefois elle se rendait compte en observant Killian pendant les cours qu'elle se trompait : il avait bel et bien un peu de difficulté avec le programme ardu de septième année. Tout en restant meilleur que la majorité des élèves, cela dit. En fait, ils avaient tous les deux à peu près le même niveau.

Lorsque le professeur Sinistra annonça la fin du cours, leurs deux cartes montraient quelques différences et ni l'un ni l'autre n'était certain de son propre résultat. Ils rendirent leur travail, et Hermione en profita pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle désirait lui parler. Ils mirent un peu plus de temps que les autres à ranger leurs affaires afin que tous les autres sortent.

\- Miss Granger, Mr King.

Les deux interpellés se tournèrent vers le professeur, intrigués de ce que celle-ci pouvait bien avoir à leur dire. Il ne restait plus qu'eux au sommet de la tour à présent.

\- Oui professeur ?

\- Inutile d'être si inquiète miss Granger, la rassura l'enseignante. Je souhaitais vous parler de vos résultats.

Le professeur marqua une pause, le temps de chercher leurs deux travaux parmi les autres et de les parcourir du regard.

\- On ne peut le nier, c'est excellent, constata-t-elle. Il reste quelques erreurs, mais vous êtes clairement les deux meilleurs élèves de votre promotion, et ce, non seulement dans ma matière, mais dans toutes les autres. Les examens sont dans moins de trois mois maintenant, comme vous le savez. Après, vous partirez de cette école pour ne plus y revenir, et cependant votre directrice de maison m'a dit que vous étiez encore indécis concernant votre avenir. Je ne peux décider pour vous bien sur, mais quand la... situation actuelle... prendra fin, sachez que quoi que vous décidiez, les professeurs de cette école seront tous prêts à vous soutenir, moi compris. 

\- Merci madame, dit Hermione en sentant une bouffée de fierté.

\- Merci, l'imita Killian.

\- Allez-y maintenant, je ne tiens pas à ce que vous soyez punis par ma faute.

Les deux élèves descendirent les escaliers de la tour en silence, repensant aux paroles du professeur Sinistra. C'était une femme d'ordinaire peu démonstrative et formulant peu de compliments, ce qui ne leur donnait que plus d'importance. Elle ne parlait pas à la légère, les professeurs se porteraient vraiment garant d'eux et ceci quel que soit leur choix de carrière. Cela leur ouvrait beaucoup de portes et élargissait considérablement les possibilités.

\- Alors, miss je-sais-tout ne sais pas quoi faire dans la vie ?

\- Arrête, s'il te plaît. De m'appeler comme ça, ajouta Hermione en le voyant hausser un sourcil. Et pour ta question, non, c'est vrai, je ne sais pas encore. Mais je te signale que toi non plus.

\- Jusqu'à récemment je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de m'en soucier, répondit-il un peu sèchement.

Honteuse, Hermione resta quelques instants silencieuse, regardant simplement les tableaux devant lesquels ils passaient.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de réagir ainsi, être gênée ne changera rien aux faits, finit par dire Killian. 

\- Je sais bien… Alors, euh, du coup tu comptes refaire pareil, je veux dire, suivre la même voie professionnelle ?

Killian ne répondit pas aussitôt et, quelque part, Hermione se dit que la réponse devait être négative. Elle avait le sentiment que Rogue n'avait pas vraiment _choisi_ d'être professeur de potion. Il n'avait pas la pédagogie dans la peau et ne semblait pas prendre de plaisir à enseigner. A part peut-être l'année passée, quand il avait laissé les potions pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Quoi que la passion dont il faisait preuve avait plus à avoir avec la matinée qu'avec sa mission d'enseignant. _Étudier_ les forces du mal le satisferait sans doute bien plus. 

\- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par avouer. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais avoir le choix.

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant très bien sa position difficile.

\- Moi j'avais des projets jusqu'ici, surtout au niveau légal ; pour améliorer les conditions de vie des êtres magiques par exemple. Je souhaite avant tout aider, faire avancer les choses. Mais maintenant, je ne sais plus vraiment quoi faire, ou ce qui me fait envie. Il y a énormément de possibilités. La médicomagie, aider les autres à savoir se défendre, faire évoluer nos lois archaïques, appliquer la justice…

\- Gryffondor jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu en es un aussi maintenant, répliqua Hermione, un peu vexée.

\- Merci de me le rappeler, j'avais tendance à oublier ce détail, ironisa Killian.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux encore avoir autant de préjugés sur notre maison alors que tu y as toi-même été réparti et que tu nous côtoie au quotidien… s'interrogea Hermione. Même si j'imagine que tu as dû demander exprès au choixpeau de t'y mettre pour ne pas attirer les soupçons.

\- Si seulement.

Hermione s'arrêta et Killian lui rentra dans l'épaule.

\- Hein ? s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise. Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as pas influencé ?

\- Ce vieux bout de tissu est comme Dumbledore, lorsqu'il a une idée en tête ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis.

La jeune sorcière ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, s'attirant un regard perplexe de son camarade.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il faut croire que certains sont plus malins ou persuasifs que d'autres, rit-elle.

Le sorcier se renfrogna.

\- Nous sommes au moins deux à être à Gryffondor alors que ce n'était pas prévu, continua Hermione. Je devais aller à Serdaigle.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que cela m'étonne. Et tu as donc préféré Gryffondor ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle à voix basse.

\- Je vois. Et la deuxième personne ?

\- Harry.

Killian ricana. L'image du parfait petit héros en prenait un coup si Gryffondor n'était pas _vraiment_ sa maison. 

\- Où devait-il aller à l'origine ? Poufsouffle ? railla-t-il. 

\- Serpentard.

Elle imaginait qu'il serait surpris, voire choqué, mais il n'eut aucune réaction à cette révélation. 

\- Ca ne t'étonne pas qu'entre les trois possibilités, ce soit Serpentard que le Choixpeau ai envisagé ?

\- Pas vraiment, non, dit-il, songeur. C'est logique, je suppose. 

\- Com…

\- Tu voulais me parler tout à l'heure ? l'interrompit brutalement Killian.

En temps normal Hermione aurait essayé d'insister, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le fait qu'Harry ai failli aller à Serpentard semblait plus le préoccuper que le surprendre. Elle ne le fit toutefois pas, car il n'avait pas changé ainsi de sujet pour rien. Il ne voulait pas développer davantage, et insister n'y changerait rien. 

\- Je voulais te remercier pour les informations, lui répondit-elle plutôt à mots couverts bien qu'il ne semblait y avoir qu'eux dans le couloir. Nous avons vraiment bien avancé, en théorie.

\- Nous devrons donc voir les possibilités suivantes, acquiesça-t-il d'un air entendu. Lorsque vous en aurez terminé de votre coté, nous pourrons parler des autres pistes.

\- D'accord. Mais ce serait tellement plus simple si je ne servais pas d'intermédiaire, regretta la sorcière.

\- Il est préférable que nous nous en tenions à cette situation pour le moment. Pour votre sécurité autant que la mienne.

\- Je m'en doute, oui.

A voix basse, Killian donna le mot de passe au portrait. Au moment où celui-ci bascula pour les laisser entrer dans la salle commune, le sorcier se retourna brusquement, baguette en main. Sans comprendre, Hermione l'imita en sortant la sienne. Voyant sa confusion, son camaradr lui indiqua par geste qu'il avait entendu un bruit. Elle blêmit à l'idée d'avoir été espionnée, tout en sachant qu'ils n'avaient rien dit de vraiment dangereux.

Killian avança à pas lents et sans faire le moindre bruit. Il éclaira tout à coup un renfoncement derrière une armure ; personne. Il éteignit alors sa baguette. Dans la seconde qui suivit, ils entendirent une tapisserie bouger, puis le silence reprit ses droits après un juron de Killian. L'intrus venait de prendre un passage secret et avait une bonne avance, inutile d'envisager une poursuite maintenant.

\- Rentrons.

Hermione acquiesça, pénétrant enfin dans la salle commune. Vide, comme ils pouvaient s'y attendre. Killian entra à sa suite, à la fois maussade et inquiet. Il monta dans le dortoir sans ajouter un mot, et Hermione ne sut jamais s'il l'avait entendue lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Ce qui venait de se passer le tourmentait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'avouer. Encore six mois auparavant, jamais ce ne se serait passé ainsi. Non seulement il n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils étaient suivis mais en plus l'importun avait réussi à fuir sans se montrer. Il ignorait donc qui c'était et ce qu'il avait pu entendre ; et comprendre. Sans doute pas grand-chose, mais cela n'était pas rassurant pour autant.

Visiblement, il n'y avait pas que sa mémoire et ses capacités magiques qui lui faisaient défaut, les réflexes et aptitudes acquis par des années d'espionnage manquaient eux aussi à l'appel. Et ça, selon lui, c'était bien plus préoccupant.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Hermione descendit dans la salle commune, Harry s'y trouvait déjà, assis près du feu, pensif. Sans un mot, la sorcière vint s'asseoir près de lui. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle posa doucement une main sur son bras en prononçant son nom. Il se tourna un peu vers elle, interrogatif.

\- Tu vas bien ? questionna-t-elle. 

\- Oui, je vais bien, c'est juste… Non, rien, je me faisais des idées.

\- Tu pensais que Kreattur reviendrait plus rapidement, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry soupira tout en acquiesçant.

\- Il le trouvera, c'est certain, tenta de le rassurer Hermione. Cela lui prendra sans doute deux ou trois jours, mais nous saurons bientôt où se cache Mondingus.

\- En espérant qu'il n'ait pas vendu le médaillon d'ici là.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il en ai eu l'occasion. Mondingus fait partie de l'ordre et il est officiellement recherché par le ministère pour interrogatoire depuis octobre, c'était marqué dans la gazette. Il est sans doute bien trop occupé à se cacher pour pouvoir vendre quoi que ce soit.

\- J'espère. J'ai hâte de pouvoir détruire ce médaillon. Une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Je m'en doute.

Hermione posa une main rassurante sur son bras, ne sachant pas comment lui faire comprendre par des mots qu'elle était là s'il avait besoin. Il se tourna vers elle et fit un triste sourire en remerciement. Malgré leurs nombreuses disputes, leurs désaccords perpétuels, il devait savoir qu'elle serait avec lui jusqu'au bout quelle que soit l'issue ou les difficultés.

Lorsqu'il fut assez tard pour sortir, ils descendirent tous deux jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Hermione avait l'habitude d'aller déjeuner aussi tôt, mais Harry fut surpris et soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait que trois autres élèves à part eux : deux Serdaigles de septième année qui commençaient à manger en silence, un parchemin déroulé entre leurs deux assiettes et parlant à voix basse, et une Serpentard de première année qui déjeunait seule.

Tout en mangeant, en discutant de la pluie et du beau temps avec son ami et regardant sans les voir quelques élèves arriver, la Gryffondor réfléchissait à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit moins d'une heure plus tôt. Brusquement elle posa ses couverts et se leva.

\- Excuse-moi Harry, je dois aller…

\- A la bibliothèque, termina le Gryffondor par habitude. Vas-y, moi je remonte dans la salle commune.

Hermione hocha la tête et parti d'un pas rapide. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et arriva devant le bureau du professeur de Métamorphose. Il était encore très tôt mais la sorcière se doutait que la directrice était déjà levée. Elle frappa trois coups et, après quelques secondes, la voix du professeur lui demanda d'entrer. Celle-ci parut surprise de voir apparaître Hermione d'aussi bonne heure, elle devait s'attendre à recevoir plutôt la visite d'un autre professeur.

\- Miss Granger ?

\- Excusez-moi professeur, je voulais vous demander quelque chose, commença Hermione en s'asseyant sur la chaise que le professeur venait de lui désigner.

\- Dites-moi miss.

\- J'ai besoin d'accéder à la réserve pour des raisons personnelles, et il me faudrait un mot de votre part prétextant un devoir.

\- Etes-vous sûre qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ? s'enquit la directrice comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait faire cette demande.

\- J'en suis certaine. Ce que je cherche touche à une puissante magie noire, il n'y a que là que je pourrais avoir des réponses.

\- Bien, je vois.

La directrice prit un bout de parchemin dans son bureau et écrivit rapidement l'excuse dont son élève avait besoin. Elle reposa ensuite sa plume, puis tendit le mot à Hermione en lui disant très sérieusement :

\- Faites très attention miss, vous savez pourquoi ces ouvrages sont interdits d'accès…

\- Je serais prudente madame. Merci !

Son laissez-passer en main Hermione se leva et se rendit à la bibliothèque. Madame Pince sembla suspicieuse, comme toujours quand il était question de la réserve, mais l'autorisa à y aller. Alors qu'elle passait entre les rayonnages pour atteindre les grilles de la section interdite, Hermione s'entendit interpelée.

\- Killian ? s'exclama-t-elle ne voyant son condisciple venir à sa rencontre.

\- Potter m'a dit que tu étais là. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Ne me dis pas que c'est pour un devoir, ajouta-t-il de sorte de à ne pas se faire entendre, je sais très bien que tu as tout terminé.

\- Je vais faire des recherches dans la réserve, répliqua-t-elle de la même manière.

Elle ouvrit la grille et se glissa à l'intérieur, en prenant garde à ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle rangea le mot dans la poche de sa robe et commença à explorer les rayonnages. Elle passa vite devant les thématiques potions dangereuses, métamorphoses avancées, pour enfin voir les premiers volumes traitant de magie noire. Elle n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds dans ces rayons-là de la réserve, et d'après certains titres qu'elle avait sous les yeux elle ne le regrettait pas. C'était même à se demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire dans une école. C'était à ses yeux une tentation inutile. Et après, on s'étonnait que Voldemort soit devenu ce qu'il était.

 _\- Des grandes noirceurs de la magie_? murmura une voix juste derrière elle.

Hermione sursauta et referma d'un coup le livre en question, puis se retourna, se retrouvant ainsi face à Killian qui l'observait.

\- Que fais-tu dans la réserve ? questionna Hermione, mécontente qu'il l'ait surprise ainsi. Tu n'as pas d'autorisation pour entrer !

\- Tu en as une, non ? Et tout le monde sait que nous travaillons en binôme, répliqua-t-il, avant d'ajouter en désignant le livre qu'elle tenait toujours : pourquoi de telles lectures, je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'il n'était pas encore temps de faire ce genre de recherches ?

\- Nous avons avancé plus vite que prévu. Nous sommes sur une piste pour le médaillon, une piste très sérieuse et nous devrions l'avoir en notre possession dans quelques jours. Plus vite nous l'aurons détruit, mieux ce sera.

\- Alors tu peux déjà reposer ce livre, il mentionne les horcruxes, mais juste pour affirmer qu'il ne dira rien à leur sujet.

\- Pourquoi les mentionner alors ?

\- Parce que l'auteur fait preuve de rigueur, répondit Killian.

Déçue, Hermione reposa l'ouvrage à sa place et observa Killian parcourir les tranches du regard. Il semblait plutôt bien connaître ces rayons. Mais, après tout, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, il avait été mangemort et même s'il enseignait les potions, tout le monde connaissait son attirance pour les arts obscurs. Il avait du passer beaucoup de temps ici. 

Il prit un livre, puis un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se retrouve avec six ouvrages dans les bras, tandis qu'il en gardait autant pour lui-même.

\- Si nous ne trouvons pas d'informations dans ceux-là, nous n'aurons aucune réponse dans la réserve.

Ils s'installèrent alors tous deux à une table, regardèrent la table des matières du premier livre de leur pile respective puis se plongèrent dans la lecture des chapitres qui leur semblait prometteurs.

Le temps du midi passa sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, mais au bout du quatrième livre inutile, Hermione commençait à perdre espoir. Elle referma le livre qu'elle venait de parcourir et le posa avec un soupire sur la petite pile à coté de sa chaise.

\- Arrête, dit Killian.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

\- De quoi ?

\- De soupirer comme ça. C'est agaçant et inutile.

\- Désolée, mais ça m'énerve de ne rien trouver. Excuse-moi de ne pas être insensible comme certains.

Il leva les yeux de son livre et en voyant le regard qu'il lui destina, elle sentit le regret l'envahir.

\- Excuse-moi. J'étais énervée et ça m'a échappé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

\- Bien sûr que si tu le voulais, l'arrêta-t-il dans un murmure glacial. C'est ce que tu as toujours pensé et c'est ce que tu penses toujours. Severus Rogue, le mangemort sadique et professeur dénué de sentiments. Tu sais quoi ? l'insensible va te laisser te débrouiller toute seule et vaquer à ses propres occupations. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aide.

Il claqua le livre en le fermant et quitta la table. Hermione se leva si brusquement à sa suite qu'elle fit tomber les livres empilés par terre. Elle les ignora et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne sorte de la réserve en le retenant par le bras.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Non, écoute, c'est la vérité ! Mes paroles ont dépassées mes pensées, je ne pense pas que tu sois sans-cœur ou insensible.

Il se dégagea et ouvrit la grille.

\- Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas... murmura encore Hermione, abattue.

A sa grande surprise, il se figea et sa respiration sembla se bloquer un instant. 

Il referma alors la porte et se tourna vers elle. Il sembla se faire violence un instant, alors elle attendit.

\- D'accord, je te crois, finit-il par lâcher. Oublions ça, on a encore pas mal de travail devant nous.

Elle n'ajouta rien mais hocha la tête avec un léger sourire de remerciement, puis revint ramasser les livres qu'elle avait fait tomber. Elle vit alors Killian feuilleter attentivement l'un d'eux et s'arrêter sur un passage précis. Intriguée, Hermione tenta de lire par-dessus son épaule.

\- _Feu magique lié à la magie noire et pouvant prendre forme animale_ , lu Killian à voix basse, _le Feudeymon doit être lancé dans un endroit neutre pour être contrôlé en toute sécurité. Il se nourrit en effet de la magie contenue dans tout ce qu'il consume, ce qui le renforce_.

Hermione relut à nouveau les deux phrases et échangea un regard avec son camarade.

\- S'il se nourrit de magie, cela signifie que même une magie noire très puissante ne peut pas lui résister, puisqu'il l'absorbe… murmura-t-elle. Et s'il absorbe la magie noire d'un horcruxe, plus rien ne retient ou ne protège l'âme qu'il contient !

\- Comment as-tu pu passer à coté de ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas lu ce chapitre, il ne semblait pas correspondre à ce qu'on cherchait…

Killian n'eut aucun commentaire, se contentant de refermer le livre. Il se rassit à sa place, songeur.

\- De toute façon, ça ne nous aide pas vraiment, argua Hermione. Le livre dit que la magie absorbée le renforce, donc si on le nourri avec un horcruxe, j'imagine qu'il ne faut pas espérer le contrôler. Et avec la magie que renferme le moindre recoin de ce château, tenter d'en invoquer un à Poudlard serait suicidaire. Et puis, de toute manière, nous ne savons pas invoquer cette magie là.

\- J'ai appris à l'invoquer et à le maîtriser.

Hermione se tut, stupéfaite.

\- J'ai retrouvé le contrôle de ma magie, tandis mes connaissances en maléfices sont supérieures à celle que j'avais il y a 20 ans. Je suis en mesure d'invoquer un tel sort sans risquer qu'il ne m'échappe… en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'il consomme un horcruxe. Je ne peux garantir de pouvoir le contrôler et l'arrêter après qu'il s'en soit nourri. Mais tu as raison sur un point : ce serait de la folie pure de lancer un Feudeymon dans l'enceinte de l'école.

\- Je pense que ce n'est à utiliser qu'en dernier recours, approuva Hermione.

\- En effet. Il faudrait réfléchir à d'autres moyens, et il y en a forcément puisque deux horcruxes ont déjà été détruits.

La sorcière acquiesça, et tenta de se souvenir du récit que Harry, Ron et Ginny lui avait fait de leurs passage dans la chambre des secrets.

\- Le journal que Malefoy a donné a Ginny était un horcruxe, et une sorte de reflet, ou de souvenir de Voldemort en était sorti. Harry a dit que ce souvenir avait disparu lorsqu'il avait enfoncé un croc du basilic dans le journal.

\- Le venin du basilic est mortel et très puissant, confirma Killian. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il puisse détruire un horcruxe. Quant au deuxième, je me souviens avoir vu que la bague était en taillée et l'épée posée sur le bureau lorsque le directeur m'a demandé mon aide.

\- Il l'aurait donc fendue avec l'épée. Tu crois que l'épée de Gryffondor pourrait aussi avoir ce pouvoir ? A moins que… non... Ça ne peut pas être une coincidence, c'est l'épée qui a servi à tuer le basilic !

\- A moins que je ne me trompe, c'est du travail bien trop fin et riche en magie pour être l'œuvre de sorciers. Je parierais sur un travail de gobelins, et il se trouve que leur métal peut absorber ce qui le renforce. Donc, si la lame de l'épée a été en contact avec le venin du basilic, elle possède désormais certaines de ses propriétés.

Hermione réfléchit un instant aux possibilités que ces découvertes leur ouvraient.

\- L'épée se trouve au ministère, d'après ce que les membres de la commission des successions nous ont dit ? se souvint Hermione.

\- Elle est donc inaccessible pour le moment. Le Feudeymon reste l'option la plus simple.

Hermione acquiesça.

\- Cela simplifierait quand même beaucoup les choses si Harry était au courant. Au moins que tu nous aides, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Pas à l'heure actuelle, non, cela ne change rien.

\- Mais pourquoi sans cesse repousser ? Nous serons bientôt obligés de le lui avouer, un ou deux jours de différence ne changeront pas grand-chose au fait qu'il t'accepte ou non.

\- Il ne sert à rien de se précipiter, dit King avec calme.

\- Moi je pense surtout que ça t'arrange bien que je joue les intermédiaires, déclara Hermione, sourcils froncés. Comme ça, tu n'as pas à parler avec Harry et à essayer de ne pas l'eviscerer s'il te contredit ou remet en question ce que tu dis.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir.

Hermione leva les yeux devant une telle mauvaise foi.

Ils rangèrent tous les livres qu'ils avaient sortis des rayonnages, mais Killian fit savoir à Hermione qu'il avait encore des choses à lui dire. Ils s'installèrent donc de nouveau à une table et Killian vérifia pour la millième fois que personne ne passait à proximité de la grille de la réserve.

\- Il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose avant qu'il soit trop tard, dit-il, très sérieux.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu sais que ma mémoire s'efface au fur et à mesure que je vieillis à nouveau.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens, acquiesça doucement Hermione.

Comment pourrait-elle oublier ?

\- En toute logique, je devrais avoir oublié la période de ma vie que je suis en train de revivre depuis l'accident. C'est-à-dire ce qui est arrivé entre noël 1977 et mars 1978.

A nouveau, Hermione hocha la tête. Elle n'osait parler ou l'interrompre de peur qu'il renonce, ou s'énerve. Cela ne devait déjà pas être facile de parler ainsi d'un sujet si personnel alors qu'il en souffrait sûrement.

La jeune sorcière était certaine que, même si des souvenirs étaient mauvais et qu'on se prenait parfois à se dire qu'on aimerait les oublier, le fait que ça arrive sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire devait être terrifiant.

\- Je pense que Dumbledore avait raison et que le phénomène n'est pas aussi prévisible. Je ne peux pas en être certain, bien sûr… toutefois j'ai ce sentiment que j'oublie certaines choses bien au-delà de cette période. J'ai beaucoup de trous que je n'arrive pas à combler. En repensant à notre discussion d'hier, j'avais la certitude de passer à coté de quelque chose. J'ai l'impression que je sais où est caché un des horcruxes.

\- Tu crois ? ne put s'empêcher de réagir Hermione.

\- Je sais qu'à l'époque où je le servais encore, le seigneur des Ténèbres avait une certaine confiance en ma loyauté, et il me semble qu'il m'a un jour donné un objet que je devais cacher. Le problème étant que j'ignore ce que c'est, ce que j'en ai fait, ou s'il ne l'a pas repris un jour. Ce n'est qu'une... impression.

\- Il a disparu seulement trois années après ton départ de Poudlard, donc il n'a pu te donner un horcruxe que dans ce laps de temps, songea Hermione. Tu ne devais pas être si différent de celui que tu étais en quittant Poudlard et donc de celui que tu es là, en ce moment. Tu peux peut-être te baser sur les souvenirs qui sont intacts et sur ta façon de penser de l'époque.

\- J'ai essayé, bien évidemment ! s'exclama Killian, frustré. Je ne vois qu'un seul endroit que j'aurais considéré comme sûr, à cette époque, mais c'est bien trop évident. Je pense que j'aurais plutôt privilégié un endroit qui ne semble avoir aucun lien avec moi, tout en ayant une certaine importance à mes yeux.

\- Cet objet, tu es certain qu'il te l'a donné pendant la première guerre, et pas après son retour ?

\- Je suis sûr que c'était avant qu'il ne soit temporairement tué.

Killian sembla brusquement comprendre quelque chose.

\- Mais bien sûr. J'ignore où j'ai d'abord placé cet objet, mais je suis certain qu'après la... après cette nuit-là, je l'ai changé de place pour aller le cacher là-bas.

\- Tu as caché un horcruxe à Godric's Hollow ? murmura Hermione, prise d'un rire irrépressible. A l'endroit même où il est mort ?

\- J'ignorais ce que c'était, rappela-t-il. Sinon je l'aurai détruit, ou j'en aurais au moins parlé à Dumbledore. Je savais juste que cet objet avait une très grande valeur à ses yeux, et Dumbledore a toujours été convaincu qu'il reviendrait. J'imagine que je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée de le mettre là bas. Il déteste cet endroit car il y est mort et il ignore l'importance de ce lieu pour moi. Et si c'est bien le cas, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée car il me semble que les ruines ont ensuite été sécurisées pour que Voldemort ou les mangemorts ne puissent pas y pénétrer.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire, conscients de l'importance de tout ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Ils étaient non seulement sur le point de mettre la main sur deux horcruxes, mais ils connaissaient aussi plusieurs moyens de les détruire. Il n'en resterait alors plus que deux à trouver.

D'un commun accord, ils sortirent de la réserve en observant les élèves qui étaient présents dans la partie publique de la bibliothèque. Aucune table d'étude ne se trouvait proche de l'entrée de la réserve et il n'y avait aucun élève dans les rayonnages alentours. La personne qui les avait espionnés la veille ne semblait pas avoir recommencé, à leur grand soulagement.

Tandis qu'ils traversaient la bibliothèque, ils ne virent pas une élève s'approcher d'eux et ne la remarquèrent qu'en l'entendant dire d'une voix moqueuse :

\- Weasley te suffisait pas Granger, tu combles le vide avec King ? Tu as un penchant étrange pour ceux dont personne ne veut.

Hermione se retourna d'un coup pour faire face à la Serpentard.

\- La ferme Pansy, Ronald et Killian ont plus d'importance et de valeur que toi ou tes amis n'en aurez jamais.

Les deux Gryffondors regardèrent avec inquiétude un véritable cercle de Serpentard se former autour d'eux.

\- J'en doute fort Granger. Souviens-toi que tu es dans le camp des perdants, dans quelques mois on crachera sur vos cadavres, asséna vivement Parkinson.

\- Pour s'abaisser à leur niveau en imitant les habitudes répugnantes des moldus ? réfléchit un peu avant de l'ouvrir, Pansy.

Malefoy la poussa sans délicatesse sur le coté et s'avança, regardant Hermione et Killian d'un œil mauvais.

\- En tout cas après l'Elu et le champion de Quidditch, on peut dire que tu as révisé tes attentes. Les causes perdues te sont en effet plus accessibles, j'imagine.

\- Alors, ajouta Millicent Bulstrode, ça fait quoi de se faire deux mecs en même temps ? 

Tremblante de fureur, Hermione sentit le sang lui monter aux jours à cette allusion, tout en se demandant comment Killian faisait pour rester aussi calme.

Elle le sentit se rapprocher d'elle et mettre son bras contre le sien, sans doute pour l'inciter à ne pas répliquer. Il avait raison, bien sûr. Elle se composa une expression confiante, montrant plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en possédait.

\- Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! ordonna une voix sévère.

Hermione eu un sourire en reconnaissant Mme Pince qui approchait d'eux à grands pas. Le cercle des Serpentard se brisa et elle en profita pour s'éloigner, Killian juste derrière elle. Ils décidèrent d'un simple hochement de tête de ne pas s'attarder tandis que les vert et argent prenaient un savon magistral de la bibliothécaire.

Une fois dehors, Hermione se retourna pour regarder la pièce dont ils venaient de sortir ; les Serpentards en prenaient pour leur grade. Etrangement, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, elle n'était pas satisfaite, seulement soulagée. Mais toute à ses pensées et se remettant de la frayeur qu'elle avait eut, elle ne remarqua pas les élèves qui sortaient de la bibliothèque à leur suite, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Les deux septième année se tournèrent vers le petit groupe. Celle qui venait de parler était une jeune Gryffondor de quatrième année.

\- Tout va bien oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Killian.

Hermione le regarda, un peu surprise par son ton amical.

\- C'est toi qui a prévenu Mme Pince c'est ça ? questionna-t-il.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant puis hocha la tête sans un mot, comme si, d'une certaine manière, elle regrettait. Un garçon qui semblait avoir deux années de plus et ne pouvait être que son frère tant ils se ressemblaient passa un bras autour de ses épaules d'un geste protecteur.

\- On lui a dit de ne pas le faire, que tu serais sûrement pas content qu'on t'aide, mais elle ne nous a pas écouté, désolé. On ne voulait pas te faire passer pour un trouillard ou un lâche.

\- C'est stupide, l'interrompit Killian, glacial. Il n'y a aucune lâcheté à accepter l'aide d'autrui, ou à se retirer quand une bataille est perdue d'avance. Vous croyez vraiment qu'être brave signifie ignorer le danger, y compris quand la sagesse dicterait de laisser tomber ? Être courageux, c'est agir en dépit de la peur, pas au dépit du bons sens. Si vous voulez rester en vie plus tard, il va falloir que vous appreniez à faire profil bas quand c'est nécessaire et à mettre votre orgueil de coté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? intervint Natalie McDonald. Si je suis ce que tu dis, puisque la guerre dehors semble perdue d'avance on doit s'avouer vaincu, et ne pas essayer de résister ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dis une telle chose. Perdre cette guerre signifierait la domination des sang-purs sur tous les autres, le contrôle des nés-moldus, la surveillance des sangs-mêlés, et la maltraitance des êtres non magiques, qu'ils soient humains ou non. C'est ce que vous voulez ? Il s'agit ici de défendre le monde magique, et d'empêcher le massacre de centaines d'innocents. Cette cause là, aussi perdue qu'elle soit, mérite qu'on se batte jusqu'au bout. Mais pas n'importe comment, il faut savoir choisir ses batailles et accepter que mourir bêtement ne sera d'aucun secours à la cause de vous défendez.

La jeune sorcière fit un sourire vainqueur à son frère, ce que remarquèrent Hermione et Killian.

\- Mais ton frère à en partie raison, même si son argument était complètement idiot. Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça pour nous. Nous étions à la bibliothèque, et même si les Serpentards étaient une dizaine ils n'auraient rien pu nous faire, à part lancer quelques remarques. S'ils s'en étaient pris à nous physiquement, ils auraient eu sur le dos la cinquantaine d'autres élèves qui travaillaient autour, plus madame Pince. Ils sont pour la plupart lâches et n'auraient pas pris un tel risque.

Il fit une courte pause, croisa les bras et continua :

\- Mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas uniquement par altruisme que tu as agit. Alors écoute-moi bien, car je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois. Quand tu fais quelque chose, fais-là pour ce que c'est, parce que c'est ce que tu souhaites. Pas parce que tu te sens redevable ou que tu cherches à tout prix à faire plaisir à quelqu'un. Tu m'as bien compris ?

\- Oui… oui Killian, j'ai compris, lança-t-elle, plus sûre d'elle.

Apparemment satisfait, Killian hocha la tête avec un sourire sincère :

\- Très bien. Car je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé de contrepartie pour mon aide, tes compétences sont une raison suffisante.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Hermione vit les yeux de la sorcière pétiller de plaisir. Clairement, quelque chose lui avait échappé dans cette conversation.

Le discours de Killian sur le courage et le besoin de faire front pour protéger le monde sorcier l'avait surprise et touchée. Et il expliquait sans doute aussi, au moins en partie, sa répartition chez les Gryffondor. Elle pensait avoir suffisamment côtoyé Killian pour comprendre qui il était derrière les multiples masques.

Elle était encore bien loin du compte, ce garçon était une énigme permanente.


	34. Qui je suis

N'ayant rien de particulier à faire, Hermione préféra s'éloigner de la bibliothèque et des serpents qui l'habitaient.

Elle remonta donc dans son dortoir et nota ses découvertes sur le parchemin ensorcelé. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine de ne rien avoir oublié, le parchemin retourna à sa place.

Il restait un peu moins d'une heure avant que le dîner soit servi et Hermione n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se plonger dans un livre ou dans ses devoirs si c'était pour s'arrêter en plein milieu. Et puis, elle n'aurait sans doute pas réussi à se concentrer dessus, elle pensait à beaucoup trop d'autres choses pour ça. Elle décida ainsi de se détendre et de laisser les pensées arriver à leur guise. C'était sûrement le meilleur moyen pour y mettre de l'ordre.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, tira les rideaux et posa la tête sur ses bras croisés, le regard posé au plafond.

La première chose qui lui vint fut l'ensemble des souvenirs révélés par la pensine. Malgré les deux jours qui étaient passés depuis, elle avait encore bien du mal à réaliser tout ce que ces découvertes impliquaient.

Severus Rogue avait été de leur côté et, ce, depuis le début. Enfin, depuis que Voldemort était arrivée à la conclusion que la prophétie parlait de l'enfant des Potter, du moins. Il était revenu vers Dumbledore parce qu'il refusait la mort de Lily. Pour son amie. Pour une Gryffondor, une née-moldu qui plus est, et petite-amie et future épouse de James Potter, celui-là même qu'il haïssait tant.

Hermione ne comprenait pas comment deux personnes opposées en tellement de points pouvaient s'être lié d'amitié, comment Rogue avait pu tenir à elle au point de tout risquer pour elle, jour après jour. Les sentiments qu'il avait pour Lily l'avaient guidés dans chacune de ses actions, dans chacune de ces décisions. C'était un sentiment particulièrement fort, sans doute autre chose qu'une amitié, songea-t-elle.

Hermione laissa cette impression l'envahir et fut convaincue d'avoir raison, Rogue avait non seulement été ami avec Lily, mais il l'avait aimée. D'un amour profond et sincère, à même de le faire trahir les siens, perdre toute fierté et prendre des risques inimaginables dans le seul espoir de la sauver puis, cela ayant échoué, de protéger son enfant. 

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en tentant d'imaginer ce que cela avait dû être de la perdre quand même, après tout ça. Surtout en sachant qu'il en était responsable, puisque c'était lui qui avait révélé la prophétie à son maître. Elle le voyait encore, ombre de lui-même, effondré devant Dumbledore en apprenant sa mort.

A présent qu'Hermione connaissait mieux son passé et ce qui l'avait poussé à dévouer son existence à l'Ordre, elle comprenait aussi beaucoup mieux l'homme qu'il était devenu. Comment aurait-il pu rester sain d'esprit sans se fermer à toute émotion ? Comment aurait-il pu survivre en temps qu'espion sans faire croire aux mangemorts qu'il leur ressemblait jusque dans ses désirs et pensées ? La jeune sorcière n'imaginait pas être obligée d'en faire de même. N'importe qui serait devenu fou de chagrin ou aurait laissé échapper un jour une pensée compromettante.

La sorcière se rendit compte qu'elle ne ressentait plus la moindre haine en songeant au professeur Rogue. A présent qu'elle avait compris sa position et ses raisons, elle ne pouvait plus le blâmer pour ses actes. Sans compter le fait que, sans lui, Harry serait mort de nombreuses fois. Et toutes ces informations qu'il avait rapportées à l'Ordre à ses risques et périls, ces si nombreuses vies qu'il avait contribué à sauver… Comment le haïr ? Comment ne pas comprendre ?

Le Dumbledore de la pensine avait décrit les souvenirs de Rogue comme un fardeau. Un fardeau... Oui, dans un sens, c'en était un. Si elle comprenait que Rogue se soit révolté contre de telles paroles, elle pouvait aussi comprendre que le directeur lui ait présenté l'accident comme une seconde chance. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si quelqu'un méritait une telle option, c'était bien lui. Tous les événements qui devaient être les plus difficiles et douloureux pour lui s'étaient passés après ses vingt ans. S'il repartait de zéro à partir de ses dix-sept ans, il pourrait recommencer une autre vie sur des bases plus saines, avec de nouveaux choix devant lui. Il pouvait devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

Ou peut-être... lui-même ? songea Hermione. Celui qu'il aurait pu être s'il n'avait pas accepté de devenir mangemort, puis causé la mort de Lily, et ensuite passé le reste de sa vie à être aux ordres de deux des plus grands sorciers et ennemis de cette époque. Elle imaginait difficilement ce qu'il pouvait devenir, ce qu'il serait devenu, s'il n'avait pas commis l'erreur de prendre la marque. Une seule erreur.

En y pensant, il avait déjà changé. Et la personnalité qu'il montrait de plus en plus avec elle ne lui déplaisait pas. Il n'était sans doute pas loin de ce qu'il avait été, adolescent. Il promettait de devenir un sorcier intéressant à côtoyer. Pas des plus agréables à vivre, mais fascinant et, surtout, libre.

La jeune sorcière vérifia l'heure et fut surprise. Plus d'une heure était passée. Peut-être même avait-elle somnolé sans s'en rendre compte. Cela ne l'aurait pas étonné, elle se sentait fatiguée. Quoi qu'il en soit elle pouvait aller prendre son dîner, alors elle se leva et descendit les étages du château pour un repas bien mérité. Son ventre réclamait son dû et avec d'autant plus de conviction qu'elle n'avait pas mangé le midi-même, bien trop absorbée par ses recherches dans la réserve.

Il était encore assez tôt, si bien que les tables étaient vides, à une ou deux exceptions près. Elle se mit en retrait des rares Gryffondor présents après avoir constaté que Ron et Harry n'étaient pas là. S'ils arrivaient, elle pourrait ainsi parler avec eux loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Ce ne fut toutefois pas ses deux amis qui passèrent en premier les grandes portes, mais l'ancien Serpentard. Il balaya la table rouge et or du regard pour enfin remarquer la sorcière assise tout au bout, près de la table des professeurs. Il se dirigea vers elle et prit la place à sa droite.

\- Tu veux me parler ? demanda Hermione à mi-voix.

\- Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit-il en commençant à manger.

Puis il ajouta avec un regard vers le reste de la table :

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me mêler à cette bande de gamins jacasseurs, superficiels et bourrés d'hormones.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu excessif comme portrait de tes camarades ? fit Hermione, sans parvenir à s'empêcher d'être amusée.

Il lui lança un regard qui semblait la défier : ose dire que j'ai tort. Elle ne mordit pas à l'hameçon ; à vrai dire il n'était pas loin de la vérité pour certains d'entre eux.

\- Par contre, on dirait bien que miss je-sais-tout est fidèle à elle-même avec une dizaine de questions qu'elle brûle de poser.

\- Pas du tout ! mentit Hermione.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait des questions ! Des dizaines, oui ! Mais toutes bien trop personnelles.

\- Et je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter avec ce surnom, il est détestable, continua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi, parce qu'il te correspond très bien ?

\- Parce qu'il est horriblement réducteur et insultant ! Je ne suis pas qu'un cerveau...

\- C'est ça, et c'est sans doute pour ta beauté légendaire que Weasley veut te mettre dans son lit.

La sorcière pâlit et le gifla avec force.

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle se leva, passa entre les tables en courant presque et disparu par la grande-porte, bousculant les élèves qui entraient.

Killian porta la main à sa joue, brûlante. Il fallut quelques secondes, le temps qu'elle disparaisse, pour qu'il réalise exactement pourquoi ses paroles lui avaient valu cette gifle.

\- Et merde, pesta-t-il.

Il se leva et sorti à son tour à grands pas sans se préoccuper des élèves qui le suivaient du regard. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall, il fouilla rapidement des yeux les escaliers mais ne vit pas Hermione, donc soit elle les avait gravit étonnamment vite, soit elle avait prit un des passages secrets. Ou alors, elle était restée à cet étage pour se réfugier dans une salle vide, mais il en doutait. Retourner dans la salle commune était plus instinctif et logique, à cette heure tout le monde était dans la grande salle ou en route pour celle-ci, la tour des Gryffondor serait vide à coup sûr.

Restant au même endroit, il porta à nouveau la main à sa joue, pensif.

Il fut tenté un instant de rebrousser chemin pour retourner manger, après tout ce n'était que Granger, une élève qu'il n'avait cessé d'insulter pendant des années sans le moindre remord. Elle avait l'habitude.

Il n'avait cependant cessé de lui faire des reproches et de lui lancer des piques toute la journée, pour finir par se montrer odieux sans même le vouloir. Cette gifle, il la méritait un peu. Et elle méritait des excuses et une explication.

S'il devait être sincère avec lui-même, il n'appréciait plus l'idée de la blesser. Il avait fini par s'avouer qu'il appréciait sa compagnie, malgré le fait, ou peut-être grâce au fait, qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Certes, lui avait toujours eu la connaissance discrète et savait se servir des données à disposition pour créer et innover au lieu de se contenter de suivre les directives à la lettre, mais lui aussi avait connu le rejet des autres élèves ainsi que les insultes constantes et les remarques sur son physique, lui aussi avait rêvé de faire ses preuves et d'accomplir de grandes choses, et il partageait bien sûr cette soif de savoir et de compréhension.

C'était peut-être aussi pour cette raison qu'il s'était tant acharné sur elle depuis qu'il l'avait vue assise à sa table, dans la salle de potion. La jeune Gryffondor lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs et s'il pouvait se venger sur elle de ce qu'il avait subi à son âge, l'homme qu'il faisait semblant d'être n'allait pas passer à coté de cette occasion. Quant au fait qu'il devienne, de ce fait, exactement comme ses propres bourreaux... cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait appris à faire taire la voix de sa conscience et embrassé le fait qu'il n'était pas, et ne serait jamais, un homme bien. 

Aujourd'hui, cependant, elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une connaissance amicale dans ce château.

Il devait aller lui présenter des excuses.

Résolu, Killian ne prit aucun passage secret, gravissant un par un chaque escalier, subissant les soudaines modifications de trajectoires qui l'obligeaient à faire des détours pour parvenir à bon port. Il donna sans attendre le mot de passe et passa l'entrée de la tour sans écouter la Grosse Dame qui lui reprochait sa brusquerie.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle commune des Gryffondors, un rapide coup d'œil à la grande pièce circulaire lui permis de constater l'absence d'Hermione. Elle devait être retournée dans son dortoir.

Il traversa la pièce, poussant sans ménagement un fauteuil qui se trouvait sur son passage pour aller gravir les marches quatre à quatre. Arrivé à la moitié, les escaliers se dérobèrent soudain sous ses pieds et, emporté par son élan, il tomba plus qu'il ne glissa jusqu'au sol. Le sorcier se releva, remit ses vêtements en place et pesta à voix basse mais assassine :

\- Je ne vais pas l'agresser, je vais m'excuser ! Stupide protection inutile !

Cela l'avait pris par surprise, cette transformation en toboggan n'existait pas chez les Serpentards. Et s'il avait bien sûr été mis au courant en tant que professeur, ça lui était sorti de l'esprit.

En soufflant d'agacement, le jeune Gryffondor leva les yeux vers le haut du toboggan. Il connaissait le contre-sort, comme tous les professeurs, mais il ignorait si celui-ci fonctionnerait désormais qu'il était redevenu élève.

De toutes manières, il ne perdrait rien à tenter. Et il ne tenait pas du tout à attendre que la sorcière daigne se montrer, ni à attendre pour rien si elle décidait de rester dans son dortoir jusqu'aullendemain. Au moins, s'il y allait, elle serait obligée d'écouter jusqu'au bout ce qu'il avait à dire.

Il sortit sa baguette et lança le sortilège. Celui-ci fonctionna et les escaliers reprirent leur forme originelle, qu'ils garderaient désormais même s'il montait. Ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

Un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui permit au jeune sorcier de constater que le dortoir des filles était l'exact reflet du leur. Prévisible, mais tant mieux, il pouvait se diriger vers la chambre des dernières années sans perdre de temps à la chercher. Il poussa avec précaution la porte fermée et entra dans la pièce en évitant de faire trop de bruit. Tous les lits étaient vides, à part l'un d'eux qu'il ne pouvait pas voir à cause des rideaux.

\- Gr… Hermione, appela-t-il sans élever trop la voix.

Les épais rideaux rouges s'écartèrent tout à coup et l'adolescente apparut dans l'ouverture, les yeux rouges, les joues humides et visiblement furieuse. Apercevant Killian, elle se saisit de sa baguette et la pointa vers lui, avant de se lever et de s'essuyer le visage de son autre main.

\- King ?! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être dans ce dortoir, sors d'ici ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

\- Non, dit-il simplement, sans bouger et suivant la jeune fille du regard.

Il la voyait avec un sourire amusé le viser de sa baguette, comme si elle comptait lui lancer un maléfice. Mais sa menace ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, elle n'oserait pas l'attaquer.

\- Je ne partirais pas avant que tu ais écouté ce que j'ai à te dire.

\- Repulso ! 

Il fut brusquement projeté en arrière et seul le mur le stoppa dans son vol. Il tomba au sol et y resta quelques instants, étourdit par le choc et l'épaule droite douloureuse.

Relevant la tête, il vit la sorcière le menacer à nouveau de sa baguette, l'air déterminée à le faire quitter les lieux par tous les moyens, y compris la force. Ne pas la prendre au sérieux avait été une erreur.

Il leva un peu les mains en se redressant, espérant ainsi la dissuader de l'agresser à nouveau. Il avait bien sûr sa propre baguette dans sa poche, mais il n'avait pas envie que cela se termine en duel.

\- Baisse ta baguette Hermione. S'il te plaît.

\- Hors de question. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? M'insulter ne t'a pas suffit, tu viens contempler mes larmes histoire de t'assurer que tes paroles ont eu l'effet escompté ? J'en ai plus qu'assez de ton comportement ! s'exclama-t-elle. Un moment tu es sympathique et l'instant d'après tu me poignardes dans le dos quand je m'y attends le moins. Maintenant descend, ou je te jure que je te fais partir moi-même. Et je ne plaisante pas.

\- Je le sais ! Mais bon sang écoute-moi, tenta-t-il en s'efforçant de reprendre un ton apaisant et, il l'espérait, sincère. Je suis venu pour te présenter mes excuses.

\- Tes excuses ? répéta Hermione, caustique, sans le croire une seconde.

\- Oui, mes excuses. Je regrette de t'avoir insultée. Ce n'était pas mon intention, dit Killian avec une grimace maladroite. 

Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Demander pardon avec sincérité n'avait jamais été dans ses habitudes. Et cela se terminait rarement bien pour lui.

La sorcière en face de lui baissa sa baguette mais eut comme un bref éclat de rire amer.

\- Bien sûr que si, répliqua-t-elle, comme en écho à la conversation ayant eu lieu quelques heures avant.

A la différence près que les rôles étaient inversés.

\- Inutile de le nier ou de faire semblant, tu avais l'intention de m'insulter et tu as réussi. Ce n'est pas la première fois, tu te moquais souvent de mon physique quand j'étais ton élève, alors pourquoi cela changerait ? Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas de cette fois où Malefoy a fait pousser mes dents par un sort devant ta salle de classe. Tu avais affirmé ne voir aucune différence entre avant et après le sort qui me défigurait. Et ce n'est qu'une fois parmi d'autres. De toute façon, c'est ce que tout le monde pense, je sais ce qu'on dit de moi dans mon dos : je suis insupportable, je serais le dernier choix de n'importe quel sorcier ayant des yeux, personne ne voudrait de moi. Je le sais, oui, je ne suis pas très belle et je ne fais rien pour le devenir, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que les insultes sur mon physique font moins mal.

Il hésita. Une part de lui voulait repartir, il avait présenté ses excuses, il avait fait sa part.

Mais il détestait ne pas se faire comprendre. Il posa un sortilège dans l'escalier afin d'être averti si quelqu'un s'y engageait.

\- Je ne t'ai pas rabaissée sur ton physique, démentit-il. En tout cas, ce n'était pas mon intention. Tu crois vraiment que le « bâtard graisseux », le « vampire au nez crochu » ou encore la « chauve-souris des cachots » serait la personne la mieux placée pour lancer de telles insultes ? Quoi, tu croyais que j'ignorais tous les petits surnoms si inventifs dont tes amis m'affublaient à longueur de temps ? Mais peu importe... le fait est que je ne voulais pas rabaisser ton physique, mais louer ton esprit. Avec maladresse, je l'admets, concéda-t-il.

\- J'étais censée prendre ta remarque comme un _compliment_ ? fit la Gryffondor, incrédule.

\- Je tiens certaines qualités en haute estime, G... Hermione, et l'intelligence est sans conteste parmi elles. Je respecte les personnes capables de se servir de leurs facultés intellectuelles et qui apprécient la valeur de la connaissance.

\- Très bien, admettons, et c'est donc quand tu utilises « Je-Sais-Tout » comme une insulte que je suis censée comprendre ça ?

\- Tu mélanges tout, souffla-t-il, exaspéré. Je déplore ton incapacité à savoir retenir tes questions et ton besoin constant de faire étalage de ce que tu sais, nuance.

La jeune sorcière secoua la tête, déroutée. Elle rangea sa baguette, puis prit une profonde inspiration.

\- D'accord. D'accord... Je crois comprendre.. J'accepte tes excuses, et je te présente les miennes pour la gifle. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Mais je voudrais que tu essayes de comprendre ma position. Je ne sais jamais comment me comporter ou comment réagir avec toi. Tu es à la fois tout et son contraire, on dirait que tu as cinquante personnalités à la fois.

\- Je le sais très bien ! s'exclama-t-il.

Les yeux désormais marrons de l'ancien mangemort lançaient des œillades agressives dans le vide. Quand il reprit la parole, il la regarda cependant dans les yeux, et elle eu du mal à soutenir son regard. Elle se doutait néanmoins que cette colère n'était pas dirigée contre elle et passa donc outre. Il semblait surtout frustré, sans doute contre lui-même.

\- Ce n'est pas plus facile pour moi, reprit-il, sa voix grave à peine audible. Tu parlais l'autre fois de ne pas porter de masque en ta présence... d'être moi-même.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas, de plus en plus agité.

\- Le fait est que je ne sais pas comment faire ! Pour une raison ou une autre, j'ai toujours dû cacher mes sentiments et ce que je pensais vraiment, j'ai appris à ne montrer aucune faiblesse potentielle. A présent je dois oublier ces acquis, repartir de zéro, devenir quelqu'un d'autre, mais aussi rester moi-même ? Comment suis-je censé agir, réagir ou penser ? Il y a deux mois, jamais je ne t'aurais dis tout cela, je serai simplement parti après t'avoir blessé volontairement dans le seul but de me protéger, moi. Toute ma vie, j'ai joué un rôle et, la vérité, c'est que j'ignore comment ne _pas_ le faire. Je ne sais pas _qui_ je suis une fois le masque ôté.

Hermione s'approcha de quelques pas, ébranlée par de telles confidences de sa part. C'était inattendu en effet, et prouvait aussi toute la confiance qu'il plaçait en elle.

\- Je crois, commença-t-elle, hésitante à continuer de crainte de faire une erreur ou de subir ses moqueries éternelles pour ce qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre. Je crois, que peut importe que tu sois Rogue, Severus, King ou Killian. Je crois que tu es celui qui a pris le temps de me donner des conseils quand j'ai dû faire semblant d'aller à la réunion des mangemorts. Je crois que tu es celui qui prenait de son temps pour tenter de fabriquer un antidote universel, et qui ne supporte pas l'idée de fuir la culpabilité suite à ses actes. Je crois que tu es celui qui me soigne après nos duels, qui prends le temps de m'écouter et m'aider quand je vais mal, celui qui pense qu'il faut se battre jusqu'au bout pour nos convictions même quand la bataille semble perdue d'avance, et celui qui est venu me présenter ses excuses après une maladresse en mettant de coté sa fierté. Je pense que c'est elle, la personne que tu es vraiment.

Elle se tut, l'estomac noué en constatant son regard incrédule.

\- Il n'y a pas cinq minutes, tu disais ne pas arriver à me cerner, rétorqua-t-il. 

\- C'est vrai oui, mais je ne pense pas me tromper sur ces points-là. Parce qu'à chaque fois tu n'étais pas dans un rôle, tu n'avais rien à y gagner.

\- Ah oui ? Et si je souhaitais juste endormir ta méfiance ? questionna-t-il à voix basse en se rapprochant de quelques pas.

\- Je ne crois pas, dit-elle sans reculer. A part ce que j'ai vu dans la pensine, rien n'aurai pu m'amener à avoir confiance en toi et tu le savais très bien.

\- Encore cette habitude d'être toujours persuadée que tu as raison. Mais tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, y compris toi. Peut-être en fais-tu une en cet instant, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je suis dans ton dortoir, il n'y a personne, ta baguette est rangée, je suis plus agile et plus rapide que toi. Il pourrait t'arriver n'importe quoi.

\- J'ai confiance.

Il était à présent juste devant elle, la main gauche sur la colonne à la tête du lit pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, la main droite serré sur la baguette qu'il pointait vers elle.

\- Et c'est là ton erreur.

A présent effrayée par son comportement et le ton prédateur de sa voix, elle voulu reculer d'un pas mais le lit juste derrière elle l'arrêta et elle tomba assise sur le bord. Il secoua la tête et rangea sa baguette.

\- Tu n'as pas imaginé un seul instant que je puisse te vouloir du mal. Tu te méfies toujours de tout, sauf de tes proches. Je pourrais être sous Imperium, je pourrais être un mangemort déguisé. Ou je pourrais simplement ne pas être digne de ta confiance. Peu importe la confiance que tu as en tes amis, c'est principalement d'eux dont tu dois te méfier. Ils peuvent être corrompus, ensorcelés ou sous Polynectar.

\- Un mangemort prenant ta place par Polynectar ? Peu probable. Et puis tu as dit des choses que tu es le seul à savoir. Je suis absolument sûre que tu peux résister à l'Imperium. Quant à pouvoir te corrompre, je souhaite bonne chance au sorcier qui voudrait essayer.

Killian leva les yeux au ciel, agacé, et se remit à faire les cent pas dans le dortoir.

\- Tu ne saisis pas ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre, expliqua-t-il. Depuis que tu as vu mes souvenirs, tu te fais une idée fausse de moi, ta petite tirade sur celui que je suis vraiment le prouve bien. Tu sembles me voir comme... une sorte de figure de courage et d'abnégation. Une sorte de héros tragique qui aurait tout sacrifié pour faire tomber le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une personne digne d'admiration et en qui tu fais une confiance aveugle. Cela doit cesser.

\- Tu exagères, je sais que tu as tes mauvais côtés, nia-t-elle. Mais tu mérites confiance et admiration pour tout ce que tu as fait ! Tu as été espion pendant plus de quinze ans, tu n'as pas arrêté de risquer ta vie, tu t'es fait détester par les deux camps, et tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour protéger Harry alors que tu le hais. Si ça ne mérite pas de l'admiration, rien n'en mérite.

Killian esquissa un sourire en coin plein d'amertume en entendant sa description.

\- C'est un beau tableau en effet, mais la réalité est bien loin de ce que tu dépeins. Je n'ai rien d'un héros, je n'ai agi ni par bonté d'âme, ni par esprit de sacrifice. Je suis venu me mettre au service de Dumbledore par pur égoïsme. Je suis devenu espion par obligation. J'ai protégé Potter par devoir. J'étais faible et cupide, et prêt à tout pour le pouvoir, y compris à prendre la Marque des Ténèbres. J'ai été un des mangemorts les plus influents, j'avais toute la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela ne s'obtient pas en faisant preuve de bonté.

\- Même si tu as été mangemort, tu es revenu vers Dumbledore. C'était une erreur.

\- Une erreur… répéta Killian, presque inaudible. Non, ça ne l'était pas. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on choisit sur un coup de tête. J'y ai longuement réfléchi, je le voulais, et je savais tout à fait dans quoi je m'engageais. Je suis devenu mangemort en toute connaissance de cause. Seuls la reconnaissance, le pouvoir et les aspects les plus noirs de la magie m'intéressaient.

\- Mais tu as changé, tu es revenu vers Dumbledore, répéta Hermione.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Je l'ai fait par égoïsme, pour sauver Lily. Imagine une seconde ceci : je récite la prophétie au seigneur des Ténèbres, et il sait que seules deux familles peuvent être concernées. Les Potter et les Londubat. Il choisit les sangs-pur, il décide de tuer les Londubat. Lily Potter est donc hors de danger. Si rien ne la menace, je n'ai aucune raison de quitter les mangemorts, car ils m'apportent tout ce que je désirais.

Il se tut alors, attendant clairement sa réaction. Quelques secondes passèrent, pendant lesquelles elle considéra ce qu'il venait de lui soumettre. Puis enfin elle prit la parole, sans le regarder, la voix un peu étranglée :

\- Mais ça n'est pas arrivé, il a choisit les Potter.

\- Ca n'est pas arrivé… non.

\- Et pour essayer de sauver Lily tu as changé de camp, reprit la sorcière avec plus d'assurance, et tu as réalisé que tu n'avais pas fait le bon choix. J'ai compris ce que tu m'as dit ! D'accord, je comprends, tu n'es pas un héros, tu étais avide de pouvoir, lâche, faible, tu avais de nombreux défauts. Mais quelle que soit la raison, même si c'est par égoïsme, tu as bel et bien changé de camps, et ensuite de manière de penser. Tu n'as plus rien à voir avec celui que tu étais à cette époque. Tu ne referais pas le même choix aujourd'hui. C'est tout ce qui importe à mes yeux.

\- Tu aurais dû choisir Poufsouffle au lieu de Gryffondor. Je t'ai gâché la vie pendant sept ans, j'ai été abject avec tes amis, je n'ai cessé de vous rabaisser, de vous mépriser, de vous humilier par pur sadisme, tu devrais me haïr ! Ton entêtement à vouloir me trouver des excuses est tout bonnement prodigieux.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais haï pour autant, même avant de savoir tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui. C'est vrai que je détestais cette manière de faire, mais tu m'as entendu le dire pendant les vacances et je ne mentais pas : j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un excellent professeur, et une personne que je respectais. Le professeur Slughorn est gentil, mais on n'apprend quasiment rien avec lui. Il favorise ceux qui pourront lui apporter des privilèges dans quelques années, c'est tout. Je respectais infiniment plus Severus Rogue que lui.

Killian la regardait, résigné devant cet entêtement insensé. D'une certaine manière elle lui rappelait Dumbledore et sa manie de toujours vouloir donner une seconde chance aux autres, y compris et surtout quand ces personnes ne le méritaient pas. Il rejeta cette pensée, penser au vieux fou ne faisait que le frustrer et l'énerver.

N'ayant plus rien à répondre, et ne voulant pas prolonger cette conversation stérile, il s'apprêta à partir, mais Hermione le retint.

\- Attend. Je voulais te poser une question tout à l'heure : qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire quand tu as dit à Lindsey Goldstein que tu ne voulais pas de contrepartie pour ton aide ?

\- Ca ? Ce n'est pas important.

Il ne comptait pas expliquer, considérant que ça ne la regardait pas et n'avait aucune importance. Mais voyant son regard insistant et connaissant la sorcière, il su qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais tranquille avant qu'il ne lui ait vraiment répondu, et elle était tenace. Il préféra céder pour préserver sa tranquillité future.

\- Tu sais que les autres élèves viennent souvent me voir pour obtenir de l'aide, comme ils le fontavec toi. Bien que, le plus souvent, ce soit une solution de facilité pour leur éviter de chercher par eux-mêmes. Quoi qu'il en soit, Goldstein est venue me voir un soir pour m'emprunter un livre de potion que j'avais pris dans la réserve.

\- Mais elle n'est qu'en quatrième année, elle n'a pas le droit de l'emprunter. 

\- Et pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle me l'ait demandé ? Bref, j'ai bien sûr refusé mais elle m'a expliqué pourquoi elle le voulait, soi-disant pour parfaire ses connaissances en potion curatives car elle avait déjà lu les livres autorisés qui traitaient de la question. Pour m'en débarrasser j'ai posé quelques questions pièges, mais elle y a bien répondu. Son intérêt pour cet art était sincère.

Hermione hocha la tête, comprenant très bien l'étonnement de son camarade : la majorité des élèves détestaient cette matière ; très souvent à cause de leur professeur. Voir un élève, Gryffondor qui plus est, s'y intéresser et être passionné au point de faire des recherches supplémentaires était rare. Pas étonnant que l'intérêt du maître en potion en ai été réveillé.

\- Elle m'a expliqué vouloir devenir maître en potion spécialisé en médicomagie. Puisqu'elle ne cessait de me harceler, je l'ai emmenée dans une salle inutilisée des cachots un soir pour évaluer son niveau, et comme il était relativement correct j'ai fini par accepter de la faire progresser.

\- Tu l'aides ?

Pour que l'ancien professeur y consente, le niveau de Lindsey Goldstein devait dépasser de loin le « relativement correct ».

\- Oui, je l'aide, répéta-t-il, agacé. Je lui fourni les livres de la réserve, lui fait travailler la théorie et fabriquer des potions… Ne crois pas que cela me plaît ! grinça-t-il en voyant le sourire amusé de la sorcière. Depuis mon _accident_ nous n'avons plus de Maître en Grande-Bretagne, et avec la montée en puissance du seigneur des Ténèbres il vaut mieux avoir quelqu'un qui s'y connait en soins avancés. Je préfère former cette personne moi-même dès aujourd'hui, puisqu'à à sa sortie de Poudlard, personne ne sera là pour le faire.

La sorcière acquiesça avec un sourire, sans croire une seule seconde que ce soient les seules raisons.

\- Tu es irritante, j'espère que tu le sais ! lui envoya-t-il sèchement avant de s'en aller.

Celle-ci le regarda quitter le dortoir, repensant à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et tout ce qui venait de se passer. C'était étrange de voir Killian se métamorphoser de jour en jour. La perte de mémoire avait des conséquences visibles, il redevenait aussi expressif et impulsif que n'importe quel sorcier adolescent. Il n'avait plus besoin de faire de gros effort pour avoir un comportement différent du Rogue adulte, et il s'en rendait sans doute compte, dans une certaine mesure. Hermione était certaine que c'était la cause principale de son irritation quasi permanente et de ses changements d'humeur si rapides.

Son estomac gargouilla alors, la ramenant sur terre. Il n'était pas trop tard, elle pouvait encore retourner dans la grande salle et terminer le repas interrompu. Elle se leva donc et descendit dans la salle commune afin de se rendre dans la grande-salle. Un bon nombre d'élèves en étaient déjà sorti et trainaient dans les couloirs avant de rejoindre leurs maisons respectives. Lorsqu'elle passa les portes elle vit en bout de table Harry et Ron qui mangeaient côte à côte, et un peu plus loin, Killian. Seul, évidemment.

A peine eut-elle fait quelques pas que Harry la vit. Il fit un signe à Ron, qui leva la tête et eut un grand sourire. La sorcière vint s'asseoir en face de lui, essayant de comprendre pourquoi son petit ami semblait aussi euphorique.

\- Salut Ron, salut Harry, dit-elle en se servant dans le plat le plus proche.

\- Salut 'Mione, répondit le roux. Dis, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ?

La sorcière le regarda avec étonnement, avala la bouchée qu'elle venait de mettre dans sa bouche puis répliqua :

\- Ca dépend, qu'est-ce qu'on raconte ?

\- Que King s'en est pris une, tout à l'heure !

Hermione lança un regard empli de remords en direction de Killian, qui dû le sentir car il se tourna aussi vers elle, interrogatif. Ce geste lui permis de voir qu'il avait une grande trace rougeâtre sur la joue opposée. Honteuse, Hermione secoua la tête avec une grimace d'excuse et se tourna à nouveau vers ses deux amis.

\- Euh oui, c'est vrai, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Joli ! S'exclama Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait fait ? demanda Harry à voix basse, visiblement bien plus inquiet que son meilleur ami.

\- Oh ce… ce n'est rien, juste un malentendu, rien de plus.

Hermione ne pu empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues quand Harry la regarda sévèrement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne la croyait pas.

\- Il va falloir trouver autre chose. Tu n'es pas du genre à frapper quelqu'un sans une bonne raison. Et si tu as des ennuis tu peux nous en parler, tu sais que quoi que ce soit, on t'aidera.

\- S'il te tourne encore autour je me ferai un plaisir de m'en charger, avertit Ron.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! murmura la sorcière avec effarement. Il ne me… il ne m'a jamais tourné autour ! Arrête d'être paranoïaque Ron, on travaille et c'est tout. Tu entends, on _travaille_. Peut-être que si tu te décidais à être moins puéril et plus sérieux on pourrait étudier tous les deux, ce qui nous permettrait de passer nous aussi du temps ensemble ! En attendant arrête ton insupportable numéro de petit-ami jaloux et fais en sorte de grandir un peu !

\- Je ne suis pas puéril ! répliqua son petit-ami. Si c'est pas ça, c'est quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas si tu n'as rien à cacher ?

\- Il ne m'a rien fait ! J'étais fatiguée, énervée, on a eu un malentendu et c'est tout !

\- C'est tout ? Bien sûr, je vais avaler ça ! Et c'était quoi ce malentendu ?

\- Ca suffit Ron !

Les deux élèves se tournèrent vers Harry, surpris par la force avec laquelle il avait dit ces trois mots.

\- Et si tu la croyais pour changer ? Pourquoi te mentirait-elle ?

\- Tu… tu prends sa défense !? Ah d'accord, je vois, de toute façon on ne peut jamais compter sur toi.

Ronald enjamba le banc, manquant de tomber, et partit à grand pas de la salle. Hermione se rassit, essayant de se souvenir à quel moment elle s'était levée aussi, mais elle ne s'en rappelait pas. Un coup d'œil autour d'elle lui apprit que sa dispute avec son ami n'était pas passé inaperçu. Si Killian était l'un des seuls élèves autour d'elle à ne pas la regarder, elle vit très bien son sourire amusé alors qu'il buvait son jus de citrouille. Evidemment, voir le trio d'or se déchirer par sa faute devait le faire jubiler.

Hermione reporta son attention sur Harry, et elle constata avec un certain soulagement qu'il ne comptait pas suivre son ami. Il était préférable de le laisser ruminer et peut-être, par bonheur, comprendrait-il combien son comportement était absurde. Ou plutôt par miracle.

\- Hermione… Tu pourrais faire un effort avec Ron.

\- S'il te plaît arrête, le coupa-t-elle. Non, vraiment. Je ne veux plus parler de ça.

Il inclina un peu la tête mais n'ajouta rien. Ils mangèrent ainsi en silence avant de retourner dans la salle commune. Il y avait encore bon nombre d'élèves de présents mais pas leur ami, il était sûrement monté directement rejoindre son lit.

N'ayant rien à faire de particulier et ne souhaitant pas aller dans la salle sur demande ni s'entrainer avec Killian après la dispute qu'elle venait d'avoir, Hermione retourna dans son dortoir et se coucha. Parvati et Lavande étaient encore dans la salle commune, et le silence absolu qui régnait dans la pièce l'aida à s'endormir sans tarder. 

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Hermione descendit dans la salle commune, celle-ci était encore vide. L'aube venait à peine de se lever, et en ce dimanche matin tous les élèves choisissaient de se reposer. Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle, vérifia qu'elle était seule et murmura : _cave inimicum_. Puisqu'elle était tranquille et que son sortilège la préviendrait si quelqu'un arrivait, elle sorti de son sac les dernières notes qu'elle avait prises sur la potion en préparation dans la salle sur demande.

Minutieusement, elle relut chaque étape depuis le début, chaque expérience ratée, chaque ingrédient à ajouter, essayant de comprendre les réactions de chaque composants entre eux et leur rôle précis dans le mélange. Elle se souvenait clairement de l'aspect, de la couleur, des émanations de la potion du professeur juste avant son explosion, et la dernière fois elle avait été très près du but. Il ne manquait pas grand-chose : le bleu était parfait, la texture semblait bonne, il ne manquait que la brume argentée.

Essayant de comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire pour obtenir cette différence, elle prit un parchemin vierge, fit d'abord une liste d'ingrédients susceptibles de réagir avec les autres de la manière voulue, puis diverses théories sur la manière de les utiliser, le moment de les ajouter. Une tâche des plus ardue : elle avait l'habitude de travailler à partir d'éléments concrets, de respecter des consignes, une ligne directrice. C'était bien la première fois où elle devait travailler à partir de rien, juste en formulant des hypothèses se basant sur des connaissances ou pire, sur des suppositions. Et encore, elle avait de la chance d'avoir assisté en partie à la création de la potion, elle se souvenait ainsi de quelques étapes. Cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, mais c'était déjà un début.

Hermione posa soudain sa plume et se laissa aller contre le dossier, les yeux fermés. Le parchemin noirci devant elle était presque indéchiffrable, elle avait l'impression que ce qu'elle faisait ne servait à rien.

Un véritable casse-tête.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, puis Hermione senti son alarme se déclencher suivit presque immédiatement d'un « pop » qu'elle reconnaissait désormais parfaitement. Elle annula le sort d'intrusion et rangea rapidement le fruit de ses recherches dans son sac.

Elle se tourna alors vers l'elfe qui venait d'arriver. Dobby, constata-t-elle avec un sourire. L'elfe, toujours avec les chaussettes aux motifs de vifs qu'Harry lui avait donné et un pull bariolé trop grand pour lui, s'était avancé pour venir à coté d'elle.

\- Dobby, que fais-tu ici ? questionna Hermione à voix basse.

\- Dobby ne peut pas aller dans le dortoir d'Harry Potter car il serait entendu des autres élèves, alors il est venu prévenir miss Hermione que Dobby et Kreattur ont retrouvé le voleur !

\- Le voleur ? Quel vo... Dobby, vous avez retrouvé Mondingus ?

L'elfe de maison acquiesça vigoureusement, ses grandes oreilles battant de chaque coté de sa tête.

\- Dobby, va avec Kreattur devant la salle sur demande s'il te plaît, demanda Hermione avec douceur. Je vais prévenir Harry et Ron et on vous y retrouve. Fais attention à ce que personne d'autre ne vous voit, d'accord ?

\- Tout de suite miss ! s'exclama l'elfe avant de disparaître.

Hermione termina de mettre toutes ses affaires dans son sac, le mit sur son épaule et monta sans tarder dans le dortoir des garçons.


	35. Accord arrangé

L'aube perçait, sans parvenir à donner de la couleur au ciel gris de nuages d'orages. Il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle de vent et le lac semblait pris dans les glaces par l'absence totale de mouvement à sa surface ou sur sa rive. Le parc baignait dans son désormais habituel brouillard, et même la faune semblait avoir déserté les lieux : il n'y avait aucun son, aucun mouvement sur la totalité du domaine. Pas une seule lueur n'apparaissait aux fenêtres du château sombre et glacial. Poudlard dormait encore, seul moment paisible parmi les journées ponctuées de cours, retenues, punitions, tortures, menaces et nouvelles de morts et disparitions constantes venant de l'extérieur.

Ainsi baigné de ténèbres, de silence et d'abattement, le château lui-même semblait avoir perdu tout espoir.

Là où, quelques secondes avant, il n'y avait qu'un bout de mur, apparurent soudain deux fenêtres, éclairées d'une douce lueur dont l'intensité ne cessait de varier. Un grand feu crépitait dans la cheminée de cette salle, projetant des ombres mouvantes sur les murs. L'élève qui venait de passer sa porte referma celle-ci après que deux elfes de maisons furent entrés à leur tour. Puis, il rejoignit ses deux amis adossés à la table dressée au milieu de la salle.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Commença Harry.

\- Dobby a vu Kreattur sortir plusieurs fois du chateau et l'a entendu parler de Harry Potter, alors Dobby a demandé ce que Kreattur cherchait. Kreattur et Dobby ont cherché dans la maison des Black, mais le voleur n'y était pas, commença Dobby, l'air triste de ne pas l'avoir trouvé dès le début. Alors Kreattur est resté pour l'attendre si jamais il revenait, pendant que Dobby est allé chercher dans les endroits où le voleur pourrait se cacher. Alors que Dobby cherchait dans l'allée des Embrume il a entendu deux méchants sorciers dire qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à aller à la maison de Harry Potter à cause des protections, alors Dobby a eut une idée et y est allé. Et le voleur y était.

\- Dans la… dans ma maison ? répéta Harry, sans comprendre.

Hermione croisa son regard plein d'interrogation et compris ce qu'il pensait.

\- Harry, je ne crois pas que Dobby parle de chez ta tante et ton oncle, mais plutôt d'un autre domicile sorcier.

\- Le voleur se cache là où le maître a vaincu le seigneur des Ténèbres, explicita Kreattur avec une colère sourde. Il y est caché depuis longtemps.

\- Godric's Hollow. Mondingus a eu le culot de venir se cacher à Godric's Hollow, murmura Harry, stupéfait. Non seulement il vole des objets qui m'appartiennent depuis la mort de Sirius, mais il va se cacher là où mes parents sont morts… Quand on retrouve Mondingus je le tue.

\- C'est une ordure ce mec, pourquoi il est dans l'Ordre ?! s'exclama Ron.

\- Parce que l'Ordre a besoin de tous les sorciers possibles pour combattre les mangemorts, répondit calmement Hermione. Il y en a tellement qui n'osent pas se dresser contre eux par peur ou par ignorance que toute aide est la bienvenue.

\- Personne n'a besoin de cette aide- _là,_ objecta Ron avec dégoût.

\- Bien sur que si. Même si Mondingus est un alcoolique lâche et malhonnête, Dumbledore lui avait sûrement trouvé une utilité. Et je suis désolée Harry, mais c'est logique qu'il se soit caché chez tes parents. C'est un des membres les plus vulnérables de l'Ordre, facilement manipulable, les mangemorts veulent le trouver depuis le début de l'année, tu te souviens ? J'imagine que Godric's Hollow bénéficie d'un certain nombre de protection car c'est un lieu très symbolique, et tous les membres adultes de l'Ordre sont sans doute au courant du type de protection qui y ont été placées. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr qu'il pouvait trouver.

\- Sans doute… mais crois-moi il ne va pas y rester longtemps.

Ron acquiesça, il avait lui aussi envie de se venger du sorcier en partie responsable de la mort de Maugrey.

Hermione, quant à elle, était concentrée sur le simple fait que l'horcruxe était à Godric's Hollow. Exactement comme celui dont Killian lui avait parlé. C'était bien trop beau pour laisser passer cette chance, ils pourraient récupérer les deux d'un coup ! Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient si bien avancé, elle devait faire accepter à Harry la présence de Killian. Ce serait difficile, elle en était tout à fait consciente. Mais, désormais, que les deux garçons le veuillent ou non, ils allaient devoir coopérer.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre ? demanda Harry aux elfes.

\- Non maître.

\- Non rien Harry Potter, monsieur.

\- Vous pouvez retourner aux cuisines de Poudlard, merci tous les deux, vous nous avez vraiment beaucoup aidés.

Les deux elfes transplanèrent. Les trois adolescents échangèrent des regards sérieux, chacun essayant de réfléchir à la manière d'y aller.

\- Il faut parvenir à sortir du château dès que possible, décréta Harry. On ne peut pas passer par l'entrée, il y a trop de détraqueurs et je préférerais ne pas me faire remarquer.

\- On pourrait utiliser les cheminées pour sortir, proposa Ron, mais je crois qu'elles sont toutes surveillées depuis le départ de Neville et des autres.

\- Vraiment toutes ? questionna Harry. Quand Ombrage avait fait surveiller le château, sa propre cheminée ne l'était pas.

\- En toute logique, si certaines ne sont pas surveillées, ce sont celles des Carrow. Et celle du bureau de Dumbledore, puisque personne n'a pu y accéder depuis l'année dernière.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Hermione suite à ses paroles et restèrent un instant silencieux, réfléchissant. Puis Harry les regarda tour à tour, avec sérieux.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut utiliser la cheminée d'un des Carrow. On va créer une diversion et je vais y aller. Je pense que je vais utiliser comme point d'arrivée la cheminée de Miss Figg, la voisine cracmol qui me surveillait chez les Dursley. Les mangemorts ne doivent pas être au courant qu'elle était impliquée dans l'Ordre, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit surveillée. Et je vais ensuite transplaner de chez elle jusqu'à Gogric's Hollow.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas y aller tout seul ? s'exclama Ron, incrédule.

\- Combien de fois il faudra te le dire Harry, on reste ensemble quoi qu'il arrive, le réprimanda Hermione en même temps.

\- Pas cette fois désolé, déclina leur ami. Je ne veux pas impliquer Ginny ni aucun membre de l'A.D., donc il n'y a que vous qui puissiez faire diversion pendant que j'y vais.

\- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait nous aider, affirma Hermione avec bien plus d'assurance qu'elle ne possédait.

\- Je ne veux pas non plus que les professeurs soient au courant.

\- Je ne parle pas d'un professeur, mais d'un élève. Harry, Killian pourrait nous aider.

\- Killian ? s'étrangla Ron.

\- C'est hors de question ! s'exclama Harry. Tu as perdu l'esprit ?

\- Non, écoutez-moi, je suis très sérieuse. C'est un élève très doué, il est intelligent, inventif, débrouillard et courageux. Personne ne le connait vraiment et il a tendance à être discret, donc personne ne se méfierait de lui.

\- Mais nous non plus Hermione on ne le connait pas ! Quand bien même il pourrait nous aider, tu me demandes de faire confiance à quelqu'un qui pourrait très bien nous trahir !

\- Il est de notre coté, Harry, je le sais. Tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus. Les mangemorts et Tu-Sais-Qui lui ont tout pris, c'est à cause d'eux qu'il a perdu les seules personnes qu'il aimait. Jamais il ne nous vendrait à eux. On peut s'en remettre à lui, il souhaite nous aider et il en a les capacités.

\- Comment ça "il souhaite nous aider" ? répéta Harry. Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as raconté au juste ?

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire de raconter quoi que ce soit. Tu es l'élu, tu te souviens? Tout le monde sait qu'au final il n'y a que toi qui peut le tuer, et tout le monde se doute que tu as un plan de prévu. Killian m'a dit que s'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour nous aider il le ferait. Et il sait beaucoup de choses. Essaye au moins de lui parler, même si tu n'as pas confiance en lui, ai confiance en moi. S'il fait diversion et que je reste pour l'aider, et le surveiller si tu y tiens, Ron pourra t'accompagner à Godric's Hollow. S'il te plaît Harry, implora-t-elle, tu ne dois surtout pas y aller seul. Qui sait ce que tu vas trouver là-bas, et ce que tu vas devoir affronter. Tu ignores tout des maléfices qui protègent la maison, tu ne sais pas s'il n'y a pas des pièges tendus par les mangemorts qui t'y attendent. Tu ne dois à aucun prix y aller tout seul. Je t'en prie…

Harry pouvait voir que son inquiétude était réelle. Il aurait vraiment voulu n'impliquer personne. Mais le souvenir de ce qui était arrivé à la fin de leur cinquième année l'en empêcha. A l'époque, il avait suivi son instinct et s'était précipité au ministère sans écouter les conseils d'Hermione. Cela lui avait coûté son parrain. S'il l'avait écouté et avait continué à s'entraîner à fermer son esprit, s'il avait accepté l'idée que son rêve ne contenait aucun élément réel, Sirius serait encore en vie.

Répéterait-il encore les même erreurs, à se précipiter toujours dans les ennuis sans écouter Hermione alors même qu'elle avait raison ? C'est vrai, il y avait des protections sur la maison, elles pouvaient très bien être dangereuses s'il ne savait pas comment les passer. Et il comptait profiter de cette occasion pour aller voir la tombe de ses parents. Voldemort n'était pas bête, il savait sans doute qu'Harry souhaiterait un jour ou l'autre leur rendre hommage. Des mangemorts l'attendaient sans doute, et la zone devait être piégée d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il répugnait à mettre son meilleur ami en danger, mais il admettait à contrecœur qu'Hermione avait encore raison, s'aventurer seul là-bas était suicidaire et complètement idiot.

\- D'accord, j'accepte, dit-il. Mais je te préviens, si j'ai le moindre doute sur lui, j'irais seul, peu importe les risques.

\- Mais enfin Harry ! protesta Ronald, cramoisi. Tu ne vas pas mettre un autre élève au courant de nos projets ! Il n'y a que nous trois, il n'y a toujours eu que nous trois. Parce qu'on est tes meilleurs amis ! Et Dumbledore t'avait dit de n'en parler à personne.

\- Hermione a raison, contredit Harry. Nous avons souvent eu de l'aide, je te rappelle. Que ce soit avec Ginny, Luna ou Neville, par exemple. Et c'est juste pour cette fois. Si tu n'étais pas aussi jaloux tu admettrais toi aussi qu'elle a raison.

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Toi et Ron, retournez dans la salle commune. Dès que Killian descend du dortoir amène-le-moi ici. Je lui parlerai seul à seul, je ne veux pas être interrompu ou influencé.

\- Bien sûr, accepta la jeune sorcière. De toute façon il ne devrait pas tarder, il est assez matinal.

N'ayant plus rien à ajouter et soulagée que son ami pourtant si têtu ait accepté de laisser une chance à Killian, elle attrapa Ron par le bras et le fit sortir de force de la pièce.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, Ron se dégagea de la poigne d'Hermione et la prit soudain par les épaules. Il s'approcha d'elle avec le désir flagrant de l'embrasser, mais la dureté inhabituelle dont il faisait preuve ôta à la jeune femme toute envie de le laisser faire.

Il avait beau avoir peur de la perdre, elle ne comptait pas accepter qu'il soit brusque pour autant. Elle saisit sa baguette et avant que leurs lèvres n'aient pu se toucher, elle l'en menaça. Il recula d'un pas en la voyant comme prête à l'attaquer.

\- Mais enfin Hermione…

\- Arrête, lui ordonna-t-elle plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Je suis désolée Ron, dit-elle plus doucement, mais tu as beau douter de moi, ce n'est pas en me forçant ainsi à te prouver mes sentiments que tu me garderas. Je t'aime Ron, je t'aime sincèrement, mais à force d'agir en enfant tu vas finir par me perdre. Je ne t'appartiens pas, je ne suis pas un objet que tu possèdes et dont tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux. Tu voulais m'embrasser, et tu aurais pu le faire si tu n'avais pas agi comme une brute. Ce n'est certainement pas ce Ronald là que j'aime, et tant que c'est celui-là que tu me montreras je ne te laisserais pas m'approcher.

Elle baissa sa baguette.

\- J'espère que tu finiras par comprendre, parce que je ne veux pas te perdre, conclu-t-elle en sentant sa voix tressaillir.

Incapable de dire un mot de plus, elle se composa un masque de simple tristesse amère pour revenir à la tour des Gryffondor, laissant son petit-ami abasourdi derrière elle.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle commune deux élèves y étaient, des cinquièmes années qu'Hermione reconnaîtrait entre mille, Romilda Vane et sa meilleure amie, Claire Madley. Elles étaient assises à une table, un livre entre elles. Hermione s'approcha de la fille responsable de l'empoisonnement de Ronald, l'an passé.

\- Oui ? questionna Vane. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Est-ce que Killian est sorti de la salle commune ce matin ?

\- Killian ? répéta la jeune fille, réfléchissant. Hum, non, je ne crois pas.

\- Aucun élève n'est descendu depuis qu'on est là, confirma Madley.

\- D'accord, merci.

Hermione allait repartir lorsque Romilda l'interpella.

\- Dis-moi, Harry va bien ? questionna-t-elle en lançant un regard pétillant au possible.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas Vane, il n'est pas et ne sera jamais intéressé par toi, asséna la sorcière.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de ruminer contre les groupies de l'"élu" , Hermione alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Elle tentait d'imaginer comment la confrontation entre Harry et Killian pouvait se passer. Elle redoutait que, d'une part, Harry refuse de lui laisser la moindre chance et, d'autre part, que Kilian, en écho à sa haine de James et en conséquence de ses préjugés envers Harry, ne puisse s'empêcher de le critiquer, de le reprendre et quasiment l'insulter à la moindre occasion, et donc braquer Harry contre lui. 

Hermione plongea la tête dans les mains, se demandant encore comment elle avait pu espérer que ces deux-là s'entendent. Harry avait tenté d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec Killian mais c'était dans une situation neutre, d'un camarade de classe à un autre. Là, cela changeait tout.

Avec un soupir, elle se redressa et se cala contre le dossier du fauteuil. Le fait que Killian connaisse les enjeux de leur mission sauverait peut-être ses efforts en l'amenant à se retenir, songea-t-elle sans grand espoir.

Justement, le sujet de sa réflexion se présenta enfin dans la pièce, l'air bien décidé à aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. La sorcière se leva sans attendre et le suivit à travers le portrait. Dès que celui-ci se fut refermé derrière elle, Hermione interpella le jeune sorcier peu avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un couloir perpendiculaire. Elle le rejoignit rapidement et tenta d'échapper à ses yeux interrogateurs.

\- Nous savons où est l'objet, il est au même endroit que le tien, lui dit-elle, craignant de nouvelles oreilles indiscrètes.

Killian acquiesça pour montrer qu'il avait compris, bien qu'il semble un peu étonné.

\- On doit aller les chercher, et le plus vite serait le mieux. J'ai convaincu Harry que tu pourrais nous aider pour certains points, et il a accepté de te parler. Je lui ai juste dit que tu pouvais nous aider car tu es un bon élève qui ne se fait pas remarquer, donc que les professeurs t'apprécient et sentiraient moins venir une supercherie. C'est tout ce qu'il sait. Je ne suis pas censée t'avoir parlé de quoi que ce soit.

\- Et il accepte mon aide ?

\- Oui. Il essaye de faire des efforts, alors s'il te plaît fait-en aussi, c'est vraiment important que vous arriviez à un accord.

\- Je connais parfaitement les enjeux, lui rappela Killian. Et je ne suis pas devenu ce que j'étais par hasard, je sais faire semblant, dissimuler et mentir. Il ne soupçonnera rien.

\- D'accord. Bon... Je vais t'amener à lui alors.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un guide.

\- Là, si. Tu ne _peux_ pas y aller seul.

Killian sembla comprendre de quelle salle elle parlait car il n'insista pas et accepta de la suivre.

Arrivée à destination Hermione passa trois fois devant le pan de mur en pensant à la salle qu'elle voulait faire apparaître et, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, une porte s'était dessinée dans le mur.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle à voix basse alors que Killian allait ouvrir la porte.

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, répliqua-t-il sans émotion particulière.

Elle eut un léger sourire, le sachant très bien. Mais au moins, il y mettait de la bonne volonté. Même si ça n'était pas pour elle, elle éprouvait le besoin de l'en remercier.

La gorge serrée d'anxiété, elle regarda Killian entrer. Une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur puis, assise par terre, bras autour des genoux, elle attendit.

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau Hermione se releva d'un bond et suivit du regard les deux sorciers qui sortirent. Même s'ils ne semblaient pas s'être battus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète, aucun d'eux ne montrait la moindre expression qui puisse lui indiquer ce qui s'était passé à l'intérieur.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.

Celui-ci fit un léger signe de tête à Killian, qui le lui rendit et partit sans prononcer un seul mot.

\- Il va nous aider cette fois-ci.

Hermione eut un sourire et le prit dans ses bras, rassurée. Par miracle, ils avaient réussi à ne pas s'entretuer et même à accepter de coopérer. Elle le relâcha et rencontra le regard étonné de son meilleur ami.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dits ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'ils prenaient le chemin de la Grande Salle, vous êtes bien resté quasiment une heure là-dedans.

\- On a beaucoup parlé, c'est vrai. Il m'a expliqué sa vision des choses et ce qu'il souhaitait accomplir durant la guerre. Après ça, il m'a fait une démonstration de magie. S'il devait venir avec nous je n'aurai jamais accepté, mais il fera juste diversion et tu seras avec lui, donc ça me va.

\- Bien sûr, fit Hermione. Je le surveillerais, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

La sorcière ne posa plus de question mais se promit d'interroger Killian pour savoir comment par Merlin il avait pu convaincre Harry. De plus, un autre point inquiétait Hermione. Si seuls Ron et Harry allaient sur place, ils devaient être mis au courant qu'un deuxième horcruxe s'y trouvait aussi, mais elle ne savait pas encore comment le lui dire sans trahir leur secret.

\- Quand veux-tu y aller ? demanda-t-elle finalement. 

\- Je pensais à samedi prochain. Le soir, voire la nuit.

\- Bonne idée.

D'ici là elle avait le temps de trouver une solution.

Le reste de la journée, Hermione évita la salle commune, préférant la bibliothèque ; même si elle n'avait pas de recherche particulière à y faire. Peu importe, elle traînait dans les rayons, prenant un livre au hasard dès qu'il semblait un minimum intéressant, et surtout essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lisait.

Le lendemain, ce ne fut pas aussi simple. Elle ne pouvait pas sécher les cours sous prétexte de vouloir éviter Ron. Pendant chaque cours, elle essayait d'ignorer les regards qu'il lui lançait, mais cela n'avait rien de facile. Aussi, le soir, dès que la sonnerie la libéra de ses contraintes scolaires, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'approcher d'elle et fila droit au septième étage, prête à s'entraîner avec son binôme. Échanger quelques sortilèges lui ferait du bien.

Elle entra avec Killian dans la salle qui leur servait depuis presque trois mois. Avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, néanmoins, elle souhaitait satisfaire sa curiosité.

\- Comment as-tu convaincu Harry de te laisser l'aider ?

\- Il ne t'a pas raconté ? s'étonna le sorcier en se préparant.

\- Pas vraiment non, avoua-t-elle. Il est resté vague. 

\- J'ai répondu à ses questions, mais comme il n'avait pas l'air décidé à me faire confiance j'ai fait appel à sa fibre Gryffondor.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète de ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

\- J'ai joué sur sa compassion et le désir de rendre justice, bien sûr. Je lui ai raconté mon enfance avec mes parents et ma sœur, combien nous étions une famille liée dans l'amour. Puis j'ai décrit l'attaque, les tortures et combien il avait été difficile pour moi de voir ma pauvre sœur mourir sous mes yeux. Il lui a suffit de me voir lui dire avec des larmes dans la voix que j'étais comme déjà mort et donc prêt à tous les sacrifices pour l'aider à vaincre ces monstres pour qu'il me prenne en pitié et accepte, conclut Killian en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est horrible… murmura la sorcière. Surtout que tu as participé à cette attaque, tu as en partie fait toutes ces choses.

\- C'était d'autant plus facile de jouer les victimes. Je te rappelle que _j_ 'ai tué Killian King, tu ne considères pas ça tout aussi horrible d'avoir pris son identité ?

\- Si, si bien sûr. C'est glauque, mais je suppose que j'ai fini par m'habituer à cette idée. « _Toute guerre implique des sacrifices_ », j'ai retenu la leçon. J'ai juste encore du mal à m'y faire.

\- Comme tout le monde. Et de toute façon on ne s'y fait jamais vraiment.

Hermione frémit en sentant la sincérité dans ces dernières paroles. Elle se jura de ne plus jamais lui dire, ou même penser, qu'il était sans cœur. Lui aussi souffrait de cette situation, elle ne devait plus l'oublier.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment lui dire que tu connais l'existence des horcruxes, avoua Hermione après quelques secondes, souhaitant changer de sujet.

\- C'est déjà fait, lui répondit-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Au milieu de toutes ses autres questions, il m'a demandé quel était mon niveau en magie. J'ai profité pour extrapoler et lui dire que je m'y connaissais en magie noire et j'ai cité bon nombre de sorts et rituels pour le lui prouver. Les horcruxes en faisaient partie. Il a semblé sur le point de tout me révéler mais a finalement fait semblant de rien. Il devrait donc t'en reparler dans les jours à venir.

\- Je vois. Merci beaucoup, je ne savais vraiment pas comment amener le sujet.

\- Cesse de me remercier pour tout et n'importe quoi, la réprimanda-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Elle ne se laissa toutefois plus impressionner par son ton, se contentant d'un hochement de tête silencieux pour dire qu'elle avait compris.

\- Commençons, dit-elle simplement.

Les deux élèves sortirent leur baguette après avoir posé leurs affaires à l'écart. Ils se saluèrent, reculèrent de quelques pas, et Hermione eu à peine le temps de lancer un bouclier informulé que celui-ci renvoyait le maléfice de bloclang vers son lanceur, qui l'esquiva.

Le jeudi suivant, Harry entraîna Hermione à part juste avant le cours d'étude de la magie noire.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Tout de suite ? On va être en retard au cours.

\- S'il te plaît Hermione, ce ne sera pas long.

La sorcière finit par indiquer son consentement, bien qu'avec hésitation. Harry vérifia alors qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

\- Ecoute, je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur ma discussion avec Killian. Il m'a expliqué qu'il était doué en magie noire, et apparemment il sait ce que sont des horcruxes. Tu trouves ça normal toi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Et bien… fit-elle semblant d'hésiter. Normalement peu de sorciers sont au courant, mais il m'a raconté que sa famille étudiait beaucoup la magie noire, donc ça n'est pas illogique. Tu sais, je pense qu'il faudrait en profiter et lui dire que c'est ce qu'on cherche. Il connait peut-être des moyens de les détruire, et il aurait peut-être des pistes sur ce qu'ils peuvent être. Il n'a pas la même expérience que nous, il faudrait profiter d'avoir quelqu'un qui pense autrement.

\- Personne d'autre que nous ne doit être au courant Hermione, répliqua son ami d'une voix ferme.

\- Je le sais bien ! Mais nous n'avançons quasiment pas Harry, nous manquons de temps ! dit-elle en n'ayant aucune difficulté à afficher une forte inquiétude. Dans deux mois ce sera la fin des cours, plus rien ne nous protégera, et nous serons plus occupés à fuir qu'à les chercher.

\- Dumbledore a bien dit que…

\- Mais Dumbledore ignorait beaucoup de choses Harry ! s'exclama Hermione. Il ignorait que tu serais nommé champion en quatrième année, il ignorait que Maugrey était en réalité un mangemort, il ignorait qu'il allait mourir le jour où il t'a emmené dans la caverne du médaillon et tout ça pour récupérer un horcruxe factice, il ignorait que les mangemorts s'empareraient de l'école alors que tu y es encore élève, il ignorait que Killian serait obligé de venir étudier ici et qu'il serait déjà au courant de beaucoup de choses. Harry, il ignorait qu'il te laisserait seul face à cette mission. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là on doit se débrouiller comme on peut, et si ça inclut de mettre Killian au courant il ne faut pas hésiter ! Il comprendrait, j'en suis sûre.

Harry se détourna. Il était en colère, à la fois contre son amie mais aussi contre le directeur. Il se sentait abandonné, seul, perdu. Il devait se débrouiller sans savoir ce qu'on avait prévu pour lui, comme aveugle. Il sentait qu'Hermione n'avait pas tort mais refusait de dire oui. C'était un tel risque à prendre !

Que ferait-il si Killian se révélait être à la solde des mangemorts ? Ou s'il avouait tout sous la torture ? Et même si le garçon était vraiment de leur coté, lui révéler tout ça le mettait en grand danger. De rage et d'impuissance, Harry frappa le mur en face de lui aussi fort qu'il le put. Le choc lui arracha un cri de douleur.

Hermione eu un moment de recul devant l'éclat du sorcier. Toutefois, elle se reprit et lui attrapa le poignet pour l'empêcher de faire à nouveau un geste inconsidéré. Et montrer par la même occasion qu'elle était là, elle.

\- Harry, je comprend que tu hésites ou que tu sois furieux contre moi de t'imposer ça. Tu sais, je me suis entraînée avec lui si souvent que je peux te le promettre : Killian n'est pas faible, il sait se défendre. Et il saura garder le secret. Je me porte garante de lui. Et s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, s'il parle, je te fait le serment que je me chargerai moi-même de réparer le tort qu'il a pu causer, et ce, quoi que je doive faire.

Le jeune sorcier la regarda et plongea ses yeux dans les siens quelques instants, encore indécis. Puis il capitula et lui dit en soupirant :

\- D'accord, on lui dit tout. On se réunit tous les quatre demain soir après le diner dans la salle sur demande pour tout mettre au point.

\- Merci Harry.

Hermione évita son regard car, malgré tout, la culpabilité de mentir sans cesse à ses amis la rongeait. Même si, le plus souvent, elle parvenait à s'arranger pour dire la vérité de manière assez détournée pour que cela ne soit pas vraiment un mensonge.

Elle préféra ne pas appesantir sur le sujet et reporter son attention sur sa main blessée.

\- Je vais te soigner, ne bouge pas trop s'il te plaît.

Elle sortit sa baguette et regarda l'extérieur de sa main : il s'était bien écorché et ne pouvait plus bouger l'auriculaire sans grimacer. Toutefois, ce n'était rien qu'elle ne soit en mesure de guérir. Les blessures que Killian et elles s'infligeaient en duel étaient mille fois pires que cette égratignure superficielle.

\- _Tergeo_ , _Episkey_.

Le sang disparu, sa peau se reforma et Harry récupéra sa main intacte.

\- Merci.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais arrêter de passer ta colère sur les murs du château, ils ne t'ont rien fait, dit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

\- Frapper calme ma magie instinctive. Je préfère cogner les murs qu'envoyer quelqu'un à l'infirmerie, admit Harry.

\- D'accord. Donc ta magie instinctive ne va pas se manifester, mais ça t'a calmé pour autant ?

\- Pas vraiment non, concéda Harry en fuyant son regard. Je me sens tout le temps furieux contre tout et tout le monde. J'ai envie de frapper, de laisser s'échapper ma magie en attaquant, et c'est de pire en pire… Comme il y a deux ans, en fait, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Cette évocation provoqua un frisson qu'Hermione ne put réprimer. Elle se souvenait très bien qu'à cette époque, il était pris d'accès de colère incontrôlables, et d'envie d'attaquer les autres. Si bien qu'Harry avait été persuadé être possédé par Voldemort. La plupart des Weasley l'avait cru eux aussi, le regardant avec effroi et parlant de lui comme s'il était dangereux.

Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit effrayé par la situation. Hélas, paradoxalement, cela ne faisait qu'aggraver son état en le désorientant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle lâcha sa main et le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte qu'elle souhaitait rassurante. Après quelques secondes, elle s'écarta mais le saisit par les épaules pour éviter qu'il ne se détourne.

\- Harry, regarde-moi, dit-elle avec sévérité. Tu n'es pas fou, d'accord ? Tu n'es ni fou, ni possédé, ni dangereux. Tu as peur de ce qui va arriver. Tu éprouves de la haine et tu es en colère contre Voldemort, contre les mangemorts, contre la situation elle-même. C'est normal d'éprouver ça, Harry, nous aussi on le ressent. Pour toi c'est différent, c'est vrai, mais tu es à une place unique que nous ne pouvons pas vraiment comprendre. La prophétie et le directeur ont placé un poids sur tes épaules qu'il n'y a pas sur celles des autres, alors c'est logique que ce soit plus dur pour toi. Tu ne deviens pas mauvais, Harry, je t'interdis de penser ça. Et jamais on ne te laissera tomber à cause de ça. On sera toujours avec toi, pour te soutenir et t'aider à aller jusqu'au bout. Tu n'es pas seul. Tu ne seras jamais seul.

\- Je sais bien Hermione, je sais que tu ne m'as jamais abandonné, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu as même été parfois mon seul soutien, ça ne s'oublie pas. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, parfois… si je suis comme ça maintenant, si j'ai ces envie de vous lancer un sort, comment ce sera dans deux, trois mois ? Ca va finir par me rendre fou…

\- C'est bien pour ça qu'on doit trouver tous les horcruxes le plus vite possible. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite tu seras enfin tranquille. On y arrivera, Harry. Et... j'aurais peut-être une solution pour t'aider à évacuer la colère de manière durable et utile.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un sort, une potion ?

\- Non, c'est plus simple et bien mieux que ça : des duels, de temps en temps. Tu laisseras s'exprimer ta colère et ta magie, et en plus tu t'entraîneras. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Je ne veux pas vous envoyer à l'infirmerie ! se récria Harry.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répliqua Hermione en riant à moitié. Tu sais, ça fait trois mois que je fais des duels avec Killian plusieurs fois pas semaines, je commence à avoir l'habitude de m'occuper des blessures, et j'ai progressé tant en attaque qu'en défense. Alors ?

\- C'est… c'est d'accord. Hermione ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci.

Elle lui sourit simplement en retour, heureuse de retrouver l'ami derrière l'élu.

Puis, ils échangèrent un regard et se souvinrent que la discussion n'était pas censée durer très longtemps. Blanchissant à vue d'œil, Hermione afficha l'heure à l'aide d'un sortilège.

\- Dix minutes de retard, souffla-t-elle.

Elle hoqueta, Amycus Carrow allait la tuer.

\- Vite ! cria Harry alors qu'il lançait son sac sur son épaule et se précipitait déjà vers la salle de classe.

Elle rangea sa baguette et tenta de rattraper son ami qui avait déjà une bonne longueur d'avance. Et ils avaient encore trois étages à descendre ! Pourvu que les escaliers ne soient pas trop contrariants, en trois ou quatre minutes ils pourraient y arriver. Et c'était déjà bien trop.

\- Tenez, buvez ça.

Hermione se redressa, prit le verre que lui présentait l'infirmière et but son contenu d'un trait. C'était infâme, si bien qu'elle crut qu'elle allait tout rendre. Heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas et elle put ensuite boire un verre d'eau pour faire passer le goût.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Hermione tenta de faire taire un moment le bruit sourd qui martelait sa tempe sans interruption et répondit avec un sourire qu'elle souhaitait le plus naturel possible :

\- Je vais très bien.

\- Vous n'avez plus aucune douleur, vous êtes sûre ? questionna l'infirmière, suspicieuse.

\- Oui, oui, j'en suis sûre. Tout va très bien.

\- Bon… Vous pouvez sortir alors. Et faites plus attention dorénavant. Ce n'est pas nécessaire de leur donner davantage d'excuses pour vous faire du mal.

Hermione prit à peine le temps de répondre, préférant se lever et partir avant que Mme Pomfresh ne change d'avis.

Une fois hors de l'infirmerie, elle se dépêcha de revenir à la tour des Gryffondor. Mais elle n'était pas encore arrivée qu'elle vit ses deux amis venir vers elle et, avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva prise dans une étreinte loin d'être désagréable. Elle rit doucement et s'écarta un peu après en avoir profité quelques secondes.

\- Hermione, ça fait plaisir de te voir ! s'exclama le roux.

\- On allait justement à l'infirmerie pour te voir et t'apporter les cours. Content que tu ais pu sortir, comme tu dormais quand on est venu te voir ce midi on avait peur que ce soit plus grave.

\- Ce n'est rien Harry, rassure-toi, j'ai juste encore un peu mal au crane. Ca devrait passer très vite.

Elle récupéra les parchemins que Ron lui donna, vérifia que tous les cours de la journée y étaient bien, et le remercia. Ils prirent le chemin de leur tour, et Hermione eu un sourire soulagé.

\- Très franchement, je m'en tire bien. J'avais peur que Carrow me fasse bien pire comme punition.

\- C'était déjà bien suffisant !

\- Voyons Ron, ne dis pas de bêtises. Certains on déjà eu droit d'être cobaye pour des impardonnables. Un simple duel de démonstration avec Zabini n'est rien à coté.

\- Lui n'est pas allé à l'infirmerie pour vingt-quatre heures, répliqua son petit-ami.

\- Mais lui n'est pas un né-moldu.


	36. Diversion

Voyant une fois de plus ses amis s'affronter dans une partie d'échec, Hermione décida de prendre les choses en mains.

Certes, les recherches pour les horcruxes leur prenait du temps, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour délaisser leurs études. Surtout que la fin de l'année serait accompagnés des ASPICS et il était primordial qu'ils les obtiennent tous les trois.

Elle prit donc, dans son sac, deux parchemins sur lesquels elle dessina deux tableaux l'un en dessous de l'autre. Sur le premier, elle reproduit leur emploi du temps et combla les vides avec différentes matières à réviser et des heures de travail à la bibliothèque pour des recherches complémentaires et travaux pratiques. Sur le second tableau, elle dessina un emploi du temps vierge et le remplit de devoirs et exercices, tout en mettant cette fois-ci plus de séances pratiques.

Une fois terminé, la sorcière se leva et se planta à coté de ses deux amis, attendant qu'ils aient fini leur partie. Il leur restait peu de pièces, elle n'aurait pas longtemps à attendre. Lorsque Ron prit le roi d'Harry avec un grand sourire, ils la remarquèrent enfin et se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Celle-ci leur donna un parchemin chacun. Ils regardèrent les deux tableaux qu'elle y avait tracés, l'horreur de plus en plus visible sur leur visage au fur et à mesure qu'ils le déchiffraient.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Harry d'une voix blanche.

\- Vos nouveaux emplois du temps de révision, répondit Hermione avec un ton d'évidence. Avec les examens en fin d'année, il est grand temps que vous commenciez à travailler sérieusement.

\- Mais Mione, c'est dans trois mois…

\- Oui, trois mois, c'est peu, Ron, et je te signale que c'est depuis janvier que les professeurs nous disent de commencer à réviser. Donc ! ajouta-t-elle avant d'être coupée, en haut, j'ai organisé les révisions en fonctions des cours, et le second tableau, c'est celui que vous utiliserez pendant les prochaines vacances.

Ils regardèrent celui d'en bas avec effarement.

\- Tu appelles ça des vacances ? geignit Harry. Nous n'avons pas un seul après-midi de libre et ça commence tous les matins à dix heures !

\- C'est faux, vous avez deux heures de libre toutes les fins d'après-midi et une autre en début, ainsi que les matins pour le samedi et le dimanche.

\- Tu veux nous épuiser… se lamenta Ron en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

\- Non, je veux que vous réussissiez, répliqua-t-elle, avant d'ajouter malicieusement : et puis si vous travaillez, nous serons ensemble plus souvent !

Cette perspective sembla enfin décider son petit ami que ça valait bien la peine d'étudier un peu. Il échangea toutefois avec Harry un regard désespéré qui n'échappa pas à Hermione, mais elle ne dit rien.

Ils rangèrent les parchemins dans leurs affaires en y faisant tout particulièrement attention : ils savaient qu'Hermione les étriperait s'ils venaient à les perdre ou les abîmer. Ceci fait, Ron rangea son échiquier et ils décidèrent d'aller dans la grande-salle pour le dîner. Hermione alla alors chercher Killian et lui expliqua qu'il valait mieux qu'il les accompagne dès à présent pour, ensuite, aller ensemble parler des horcruxes et de leur sortie à Godric's Hollow. Il acquiesça et tous quatre quittèrent la salle commune.

Le repas fut rapide, chacun ayant envie de passer à la suite. Ainsi, dès qu'ils eurent fini, ils se dépêchèrent de se lever et de sortir de la grande salle.

Avant de prendre le couloir qui dissimulait la salle sur demande, Harry vérifia que personne ne faisait attention à eux. Il fit l'aller-retour sans un mot devant le mur vierge puis, quand la porte se dessina, il se tourna vers eux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione, puis sur Ron, puis sur Killian. Les deux garçons soutinrent le regard de l'autre comme s'ils se jaugeaient mutuellement.

\- Allons-y, fit Harry après quelques secondes.

Les quatre élèves entrèrent dans la pièce que Harry venait d'invoquer. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'Hermione convoquait lorsqu'elle voulait avoir une discussion avec Killian, mis à part qu'il y avait deux fauteuils de plus près du feu et deux chaises ajoutées autour de la table. Ils s'installèrent autour de celle-ci et Hermione se chargea de récapituler la situation pour qu'ils soient tous à la même page, surtout Ron puisqu'elle ignorait à quel point Harry l'avait mis au courant.

\- Nous avons décidés que Killian nous aidera pour notre projet de ce week-end. Mais en ce qui concerne l'organisation, je pense qu'on devrait en parler après. La priorité, c'est de lui expliquer quel est ce projet et en quoi consistent nos recherches.

Ron acquiesça sans rien ajouter. De toute manière, les deux autres savaient déjà que l'idée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, il devait juste faire avec. Comme Harry, dans une moindre mesure.

\- Bon, Killian, à part Hermione et Ron; personne n'est au courant de ce que nous faisons. Si tu ne te sens pas de taille à garder le secret, dis-le maintenant.

Les autres sentirent qu'Harry espérait que Killian prenne la perche qu'il lui tendait et choisisse de se retirer de leur projet.

\- Je sais tout à fait garder un secret, répondit Killian. Et je te l'ai déjà dit : je veux vous aider, qu'importent les conséquences ou les conditions.

\- D'accord. Tu as cité les horcruxes dimanche dernier, tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Plus ou moins. Ce sont des objets contenant des morceaux d'âme. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est ce qu'on cherche. Pour faire simple, Voldemort en a créé six. Deux sont détruits, et ce week-end nous allons chercher le troisième.

Killian fronça les sourcils en ayant l'air étonné, feignant de réfléchir.

\- Il a créé des horcruxes... par Merlin. Et donc vous devez encore en chercher quatre ? A quoi ressemblent-ils ? Où sont-ils ? Vous savez comment les récupérer sans qu'il ne sache ? Vous savez comment les détruire ?

\- Et bien en fait… hésita Harry, c'est plus compliqué. On ne sait pas tout ça, sauf pour celui qu'on va chercher. C'est un médaillon, et il est à Godric's Hollow.

\- Et pour le détruire ?

\- On a pensé que le retrouver était plus urgent que de chercher comment le détruire, intervint Hermione, voyant qu'Harry avait une légère hésitation. Donc l'idée, c'est qu'Harry et Ron vont le chercher ce week-end, pendant que toi et moi on s'occupe de faire diversion assez longtemps pour que leur absence ne soit pas remarquée.

Killian regarda Ron puis Hermione avec une certaine insistance, et sembla un peu hésitant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Harry.

\- Et bien, je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure idée. Je peux me tromper, mais il me semble qu'Hermione a plus de connaissance brutes que Ronald et elle est entraînée au duel, alors que de ce que j'ai cru comprendre, lui est plutôt tactique et inventif et moins doué en pratique. Vous devriez échanger les rôles, ce serait plus logique.

\- Je suis d'accord, s'exclama Ron. Pas sur le fait que je sois moins bon en sortilège, mais pour le reste.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, ajouta Hermione. Harry, je pense que je devrais plutôt t'accompagner, en effet.

\- Hum, oui, je n'y avais pas pensé comme ça...

Quelque chose changea dans l'attitude d'Harry, comme si cette remarque lui prouvait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance dans le jugement du sorcier en face de lui, et qu'il avait une réelle utilité dans leur groupe.

Hermione, elle, préférait cette nouvelle organisation. Killian avait raison, ce serait beaucoup plus simple de trouver le second horcruxe si elle y allait aussi. Et Ron serait bien plus efficace qu'elle au château, à tout gérer en coulisse.

Et si Ron regrettait de ne pas accompagner Harry, il pouvait voir la logique de ce raisonnement, et il préférait de loin que ce soit lui qui reste seul avec King, pour le surveiller.

\- Ce point est donc réglé, dit alors Killian. Mais quelque chose m'intrigue : savez-vous à quoi ressemble le médaillon ? Et comment avez-vous compris qu'il était caché là-bas ?

Au grand étonnement des deux autres, Harry lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait à ce propos, décrivant leurs recherches et les découvertes qui étaient arrivées petit à petit, y compris son voyage dans la grotte avec Dumbledore. A la fin de son récit, Killian se redressa contre le dossier, croisa les bras et sembla plongé en grande réflexion.

Plus ça allait, plus Harry se disait qu'un œil neuf dans cette affaire était la meilleure idée qu'ils aient pu avoir.

\- Donc le médaillon est lié à un fondateur. Vous pensez que c'est aussi le cas pour les autres ?

\- Probablement, répondit Hermione, sans doute pas Gryffondor, mais Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle c'est envisageable.

\- D'accord… et les lieux pour les cacher sont des lieux symboliques, qui ont de l'importance pour lui ?

\- C'est ça, confirma Harry.

\- Alors, je comprends que le médaillon se trouve à Godric's Hollow par hasard, mais vous ne pensez pas que Vous-Savez-Qui aurait pu en cacher un là-bas volontairement ?

\- Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? demanda Ron. C'est là qu'il a été vaincu, il y est presque mort, et c'est sans doute bien protégé, c'est sans doute un endroit qu'il essaie d'éviter au maximum.

\- Mais la grotte, l'orphelinat et la maison de sa mère ne lui évoquent que des moments difficiles ! s'exclama Harry avec un enthousiasme étonnant. Ca ne l'a pas empêché de choisir des objets et des lieux qui y sont liés. Godric's Hollow est aussi un endroit très important pour lui. Quoi de plus marquant que l'endroit où il a failli être tué, le lieu où il a réalisé à quel point il faisait erreur dans sa conception de la magie et de l'amour. Il aurait très bien pu y retourner pour en cacher un. Et c'est une meilleure cachette encore _parce que_ c'est improbable !

\- Mais il y a des protections là-bas, objecta Ron.

\- Il est sans doute assez puissant pour les contourner. Et on ne sait même pas s'il y a vraiment des protections, ni de quelle nature elles sont.

\- Et même si nous nous trompons, de toute façon nous allons déjà sur place, donc cela ne change rien, conclut Hermione.

\- Alors on fait ça ! Demain soir juste après le repas, Ron et Killian vous vous occupez d'éloigner les Carrow de leurs bureaux assez longtemps pour qu'Hermione et moi on puisse y aller et revenir.

Ron acquiesça comme les autres puis demanda :

\- Quel est le plan ?

\- Un plan ? répéta Harry en riant un peu. Pourquoi ferions-nous un plan ? Jamais un seul de nos plans a réussi, il faut toujours qu'on finisse par improviser. Met au point ta propre stratégie avec Killian, Hermione et moi on verra le moment venu.

Retournant dans sa tête les informations qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche des Carrow, Killian quitta le hall en marchant le plus vite possible sans toutefois paraître suspect. Il ouvrit alors le passage secret le plus proche et se dissimula derrière la tapisserie. Là, il sortit une plume, un petit encrier et un bout de parchemin puis, sur celui-ci, il écrivit quelques mots rapides mais lisibles avec l'écriture factice qu'il s'était entraîné à utiliser afin qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas. Une fois ceci fait, il posa sa baguette sur le parchemin afin d'activer le sortilège protéiforme qu'il avait jeté au préalable.

Caché dans une salle vide du cinquième étage, Ronald vit le parchemin qu'il tenait dans les mains depuis plus de vingt minutes se couvrir d'une écriture bien droite, régulière et arrondie.

_S. des trophées avec Rusard. Vers le lac. Bureau d'Am.C._

Ron relut le message trois fois pour être sûr de s'en souvenir puis réduisit le message en cendres. Il sortit en courant de la salle où il était caché et descendit le plus vite possible au troisième étage. Il passa devant la salle des trophées et entra dans une pièce voisine. Une fois assuré que personne ne l'avait vu, il ferma la porte et se colla contre celle-ci afin d'entendre ce qui se passait dans le couloir.

D'abord, il n'y eut rien.

Puis; enfin, il les entendit. Trois voix, qu'il reconnut aisément comme celle de Rusard et des Carrow. Leurs voix enflèrent tandis qu'ils s'approchaient et passaient devant la salle où il était caché, puis diminuèrent d'intensité. Il attendit un peu afin d'être sûr qu'ils entrent dans la salle des trophées. Une fois certain que c'était le cas, il sortit sans faire de bruit et courut sans précaution dans le couloir en se précipitant à leur suite, simulant l'essoufflement. Les trois adultes s'arrêtèrent de parler et le regardèrent avec un mélange de surprise et de malveillance.

\- Monsieur Rusard ! Professeurs ! s'exclama Ron en simulant l'effroi. Le lac ! Vite, vous devez aller dans le parc, à coté du lac !

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Alecto, sortant sa baguette, inquiète.

\- J'ai vu… j'ai vu…

\- Quoi ?! cria Amycus, commençant à s'inquiéter lui aussi. Vous avez vu quoi ?!

\- Je ne sais pas ! hoqueta Ron. Je… il y a eu un accident, il avait des élèves, certains sont blessés !

\- Quels élèves ? Il y avait des Serpentards parmi eux ?

Amycus assassina du regard Rusard qui ricanait bêtement et s'arrêta tout à coup, tandis qu'Alecto prennait le garçon par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche, bloquant sa respiration.

\- REPONDEZ WEASLEY ! hurla Alecto, comme folle.

Ron ne dit d'abord rien, trop surpris de la réaction extrême de la femme mangemort. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la situation tourne de cette manière.

\- Je… crois oui, je crois qu'il y avait… des Serpentards, inventa Ron qui suffoquait de plus en plus.

Alecto le relâcha soudain et, sous le choc, Ron glissa à terre en se tenant la gorge, haletant.

\- Au lac, vite !

Elle fit signe à Rusard de les suivre et ils quittèrent la salle en courant. Ron les suivit du regard et, quand ils furent hors de vue, il se releva non sans mal. Clairement, la réaction des mangemorts avait dépassé ses espérances, il pensait avoir bien plus de mal à les convaincre d'y aller tous les deux. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Killian ait eu le temps de faire le nécessaire, au lac. Il pria pour que des Serpentards soient bel et bien concernés.

\- Cette folle furieuse… murmura Ron en se massant la gorge.

Il se releva tout en toussant douloureusement puis sortit de la salle des trophées, non sans avoir vérifié que personne n'avait assisté à son échange avec les trois adultes.

\- Allez-y, dit-il à haute voix, sachant que Harry et Hermione devaient être sous la cape, à proximité.

Puis, afin qu'ils sachent par quel bureau revenir, il ajouta :

\- Amycus Carrow.

Un « merci » murmuré tout près lui confirma la présence de ses deux amis. Maintenant qu'ils étaient en route pour un de leurs bureaux, lui pouvait aller voir ce qu'avait fait Killian ; peut-être celui-ci aurait besoin d'aide pour retenir les mangemorts plus longtemps.

Ce fut sans le moindre encombre qu'il arriva aux grands escaliers et, là, il put voir des élèves courir dans les étages inférieurs. Il se dépêcha de descendre jusqu'à croiser un élève qu'il connaissait. Il apostropha Ernie Macmilan quand celui-ci passa à portée de voix afin de demander des explications.

\- Il y a un problème dans le parc. Une bataille entre des élèves, apparemment c'est très violent, il y a beaucoup de blessés, on parle même de morts. Les Carrow sont dans une rage folle ! Ils ont évacué le parc et lancent des sorts pour un rien, il vaut mieux éviter de les croiser pour l'instant.

\- Des morts ? répéta Ron en ressentant une brusque panique l'envahir.

\- Ouais, c'est les rumeurs en tout cas. On ne sait pas comment ça a commencé mais même à l'entrée du château on a entendu une explosion. Ecoute, ajouta Ernie en voyant son camarade brusquement devenu blanc, si tu veux réussir à en savoir plus, essaye de roder près de l'infirmerie, tu finiras bien par avoir des infos.

\- Ouais, merci Ern' !

Sans attendre davantage, il fit ce que le Poufsouffle lui avait dit et tenta de se diriger vers l'aile de l'infirmerie. C'était loin d'être chose aisée avec le flot d'élèves qui allaient dans le sens contraire pour éviter de se mettre sur le chemin des mangemorts.

Les expressions paniquées qu'ils arboraient tous était très loin de rassurer Ron. Y-avait-il réellement eu des morts ? Killian était-il blessé ? Et Ginny ? Ron savait qu'elle et ses amies avaient l'habitude, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves, d'aller étudier dans le parc quand il faisait beau. Que s'était-il passé, était-ce ça le plan que Killian avait prévu ?

La panique l'envahissait, il devait absolument savoir qui étaient les victimes et comment une telle chose avait pu arriver.

Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il arriva à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. D'autres élèves étaient là. Aux regards qu'il échangeait avec eux il compris que, comme lui, ils voulaient savoir ce qui était arrivé, si tel ou tel élève de leur connaissance était sauf.

Il vit alors une jeune sorcière, sans doute de troisième ou quatrième année, qui sanglotait dans les bras d'une autre fille un peu plus vieille. La première était à Serpentard, tandis que l'uniforme de la seconde montrait son appartenance à Serdaigle. En approchant, il entendit un bout de conversation et s'arrêta pour écouter.

-... se baignaient, je ne voulais p-pas les accompagner car l'eau était trop froide. J'étais t-trop loin, je ne pouvais rien faire ! se lamenta la plus jeune.

\- Calme-toi Lindsey, calme-toi. Tu le dis toi-même, tu ne pouvais rien faire. Ce n'est pas ta faute, d'accord ?

\- Mais ils s'en fichent S-Sue ! Ils vont me tuer pour ça ! C'est obligé. Je…je ne veux pas mourir…

Ron s'approcha d'elles et décida qu'elles étaient sans doute les mieux placées pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé, pour l'instant.

\- Sue ? tenta-t-il, espérant avoir bien entendu son prénom.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda l'ainée avec méfiance et une pointe d'agressivité.

\- Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous avez l'air d'être au courant toutes les deux.

Sue lui lança un regard assassin en essuyant les larmes de celles qui manifestement était sa sœur, mais consentit à lui répondre.

\- Je sais juste qu'il y a eu des explosions sur la rive. Plusieurs élèves ont été touchés, dont un Serpentard. Ils ont accusés deux élèves de Gryffondor qui n'étaient pas loin et ça a dégénéré en bataille générale.

\- Et il y a des blessés ?

\- Weasley, je t'ai dit qu'il y avait des échanges de sorts entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, évidemment qu'il y a des blessés !

\- Tu sais qui ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je sais que des enfants de mangemorts sont impliqués, ainsi que certains faisant partie de votre stupide AD. Et puis d'autres qui étaient juste là et qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne. Comme d'habitude.

\- Ma soeur ? demanda-t-il, anxieux.

\- Pas que je sache.

\- Ok, merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison de me remercier Weasley, vous allez dérouiller pour ça, crois-moi. Tous les Gryffondor vont y passer.

\- Mais je n'étais pas là, je ne suis pas impliqué.

La fille ricana.

\- Ca, ils s'en fichent. T'es un pote à Potter, un Gryffondor, tu étais membre de l'A.D., c'est suffisant pour te le faire payer.

\- Mais faire payer quoi ? Des batailles entre élèves il en arrive tout le temps, objecta Ron.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas "tout le temps" que Flora et Hestia sont gravement blessés.

A ces mots la cadette redoubla de sanglots, les deux filles citées étaient sans doute ses amies. Mais Ron ne comprenait pas en quoi ça changeait quelque chose que deux élèves risquent de mourir, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y avait des blessés, même des blessés graves. En quoi cela pouvait avoir de l'importance aux yeux de personnes qui torturaient des élèves pour le plaisir ?

Sue vit son incompréhension et explicita son propos avec agacement.

\- Flora et Hestia _Carrow_.

\- Ils ont des filles ? s'exclama Ron, stupéfait d'ignorer une telle chose.

\- Mais non, ce sont leurs nièces : leurs parents ont été tués par les aurors il y a une dizaine d'année. Pas étonnant qu'elles ne te disent rien, renchérit-elle avec amertume. Elles sont en quatrième année et elles font profil bas pour que l'armée de dumbledore ne s'en prenne pas à elles à cause de leur oncle et de leur tante. Mais Amycus et Alecto les adorent, alors tu peux être sûr que tous les Gryffondor vont en baver tant qu'ils ne sauront pas qui est à l'origine de ça.

Ron acquiesça, comprenant beaucoup mieux la situation et pourquoi Alecto Carrow avait réagi avec une telle violence en apprenant qu'il y avait eu un incident au lac. Si elle savait que ses nièces s'y trouvaient...

Etait-ce pour cette raison que King avait visé le lac ? En avait-il fait exprès ?

Ron attendit que l'effervescence autour de l'infirmerie cesse dans l'espoir de pouvoir entrer. Ne pas avoir vu King l'inquiétait de plus en plus, il était sûr que son camarade serait venu le retrouver ici en sachant que Ron s'inquiéterait pour ses amis et sa sœur.

Après de longues minutes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit et le professeur McGonagall sortit de la salle principale de l'infirmerie.

Ron resta à l'écart en voyant la cinquantaine d'élève présent prendre d'assaut la directrice afin de demander à entrer ou prendre des nouvelles de leurs proches. Elle prit le temps de répondre à chaque élève, consciente qu'il valait mieux informer et rassurer dès maintenant plutôt que de subir des questions incessantes pendant plusieurs heures. Parfois, elle laissait des élèves entrer, parfois ils repartaient, rassurés ou effondrés. Il comprit par bribes que deux ou trois élèves étaient dans un état assez grave et seraient sans doute transférés à Sainte-Mangouste, tandis qu'une dizaine d'élèves montrait des blessures plus bénignes.

Heureusement, il n'entendit aucun nom qu'il connaissait bien. Certains ne lui étaient toutefois pas du tout étrangers, comme Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Padma Patil ou Denis Crivey. Tous blessés légers.

Désormais, il restait le seul à attendre, pendant qu'une fille demandait des nouvelles de sa soeur. Il se sentit mal en entendant le professeur McGonagall lui dire qu'elle avait subi un maléfice de conjonctivite mal maîtrisé et qu'elle serait transférée à l'hôpital le plus vite possible pour tenter de sauver ses yeux. La fille parti en chancelant après avoir remercié le professeur.

\- Monsieur Weasley ? s'étonna le professeur qui paru soudain effrayée de le voir. Où sont monsieur Potter et miss Granger ?

\- Ils sont dans le dortoir, ils vont bien.

Le professeur sembla rassurée par ce mensonge. Elle devait craindre que l'accident n'ai été créé par les enfants de mangemorts et sympathisants que pour dissimuler quelque chose d'autre, comme une attaque massive envers l'élu.

\- Est-ce que ma soeur est là, professeur ?

La demi-seconde qu'il fallut à celle-ci pour répondre lui sembla durer des heures. Il craignit que Ginny ne se soit encore une fois mise en danger sans qu'il n'ait pu la protéger.

\- Non monsieur Weasley, elle va très bien, le rassura la directrice.

\- Et… Et Killian ? demanda Ron, pris d'un pressentiment.

\- Monsieur King a été pris dans le plus gros de la bataille. Son état n'est pas inquiétant mais il ne sortira pas avant plusieurs jours. Voulez-vous prévenir Miss Granger ? Je pense qu'elle aimerait être mise au courant.

\- Oui, je la préviendrais, se renfrogna-t-il. Et, euh, est-ce que je peux entrer pour le voir professeur ?

\- C'est possible oui. Suivez-moi.

Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer. La pièce dans laquelle il arriva était étonnamment remplie. Les élèves qui occupaient les lits étaient tous éveillés et certains parlaient avec ceux qui venaient prendre de leurs nouvelles. L'ambiance était tendue, l'air malsain. Un mélange d'odeur flottait, viciée, brûlée, glauque. L'odeur habituelle de médicament, pourtant peu agréable, lui manquait.

Le professeur le mena à l'étage supérieur. Dans cette salle, les rideaux étaient tous tirés autour des lits. 

Encore un autre étage, une autre salle, quatre lits aux rideaux tirés. L'infirmière était là. Elle releva la tête en entendant la directrice entrer avec l'élève, puis retourna aux soins qu'elle était en train de prodiguer. Lorsqu'elle eu terminé, elle tira le rideau pour dissimuler le blessé à leur vue et se tourna vers eux.

\- C'est pour Killian King je suppose ?

\- Oui madame.

\- Il est ici.

Elle mena Ron près d'un des quatre lits. Inquiet, il n'osa tirer le rideau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Il montrait des coupures diverses et quelques hématomes que j'ai fait disparaître sans difficulté. Il souffre cependant de brûlures importantes.

\- Des brulures ? On m'a parlé d'une explosion, c'est à cause de ça ?

\- En effet, monsieur Weasley. Causée par un des produits de vos frères, d'après les témoignages.

Ron accusa honteusement le regard sévère des deux adultes, ne sachant que dire. Mais il n'était quand même pas responsable des objets que créaient les jumeaux, si ?

\- Je… je vois. Et est-ce que c'est vraiment grave ?

\- Il pourra sortir d'ici demain soir, à condition qu'il suive le traitement tel que je le lui indiquerai et se ménage. Pour l'instant il est plongé dans un sommeil magique afin de ne pas trop souffrir. Je m'occupe des cas les plus graves et je pourrais commencer les soins de monsieur King juste après. Revenez demain matin, il devrait être en état de vous recevoir.

Alors qu'il allait partir, l'infirmière lui demanda de rester quelques secondes de plus et indiqua au professeur qu'elle pouvait les laisser seuls. Celle-ci fut étonnée mais accéda à sa demande, la laissant seul avec Ronald.

\- Bien, monsieur Weasley, je vais être directe, avec-vous une seule petite raison de douter de Killian King ?

Le ton sérieux et froid de Mme Pomfresh surprit beaucoup Ron, jamais il ne l'avait vu parler d'une telle manière. Elle semblait sur le point de lui révéler que c'était en fait un mangemort.

Il repensa alors à tous ces moments qu'Hermione passait en sa compagnie, à l'aura de mystère qui l'entourait, sa connaissance inhabituelle de la magie noire, sa solitude constante, son comportement souvent indifférent à défaut d'antipathique, et à la diversion qui avait dégénéré en tragédie. Puis il songea à la confiance qu'Hermione plaçait en lui, et à la méfiance dont Harry avait d'abord fait preuve avant de finir par changer d'avis.

\- Non madame, je pense que Killian est digne de confiance.

L'infirmière sembla être un peu rassurée, mais il était évident que quelque chose la troublait.

\- Bien, dans ce cas je ne vous retiens pas, dit-elle néanmoins. Vous devriez remonter dans votre dortoir. Et je vous prie de m'envoyer miss Granger le plus vite possible.

\- Attendez madame, s'il vous plaît ! C'est vrai que les filles Carrow sont là ?

\- C'est vrai en effet. Leur oncle et tante sont à leur chevet.

\- Pourriez-vous… les y retenir ? demanda Ron en hésitant, se demandant s'il n'allait pas trop loin.

\- Que voulez-vous dire monsieur Weasley ?

Devant la suspicion évidente de l'infirmière, Ron décida de lui avouer la vérité. Après tout, Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, certains plans pour l'Ordre était même discutés en sa présence. Si elle pouvait les aider, il devait mettre toutes les chances de son coté.

\- Ils dorment tous ? voulut-il d'abord savoir, montrant d'un geste de la main les autres lits.

L'infirmière confirma et Ron lui dit alors à voix très basse :

\- Il faut tenir les Carrow éloignés de leurs bureaux, Harry avait besoin de sortir de Poudlard pour quelque chose de très, très important, et le seul moyen était de passer par une de leur cheminée. Nous n'avions pas le choix, assura-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'interrompre. Il faut surtout qu'Harry soit revenu avant qu'ils sortent d'ici, sinon on va avoir de gros problèmes.

Par bonheur, Mme Pomfresh se montra compréhensive, même si elle était tout à fait contre l'idée de prendre un tel risque. Mais c'était fait et les dénoncer à la directrice n'y changerait plus rien. Elle accepta donc de ne rien dire à personne et de faire en sorte que les mangemorts oublient le temps qui passe au chevet des jumelles.

Ron sortit alors, rassuré, tout se demandant pourquoi l'infirmière lui avait posé la question concernant Killian. Sans doute à cause des brûlures, elle pensait sûrement que c'était lui qui avait déclenché le leurre explosif deluxe W&W ; puisque c'était cet objet qui semblait être incriminé. A vrai dire, Ron se le demandait aussi.

Mais même si c'était bel et bien ça, la diversion prévue par Killian, il ne pensait sans doute pas que son leurre aurait de telles conséquences… C'était sans doute aussi simple que cela.

Le jeune sorcier sortit de l'infirmerie mais une fois là, il ne sut pas quoi faire. Normalement, Killian et lui auraient dû se retrouver dans les couloirs menant au bureau d'Amycus Carrow pour guetter et retenir les deux mangemorts jusqu'au retour de Harry et Hermione. Puisqu'il se trouvait déjà au troisième étage, il décida de se rendre dans le couloir d'étude de la magie noire et de s'asseoir dans un renfoncement, à coté d'une des nombreuses armures.

Une fois installé, il se résigna à attendre, espérant que ses deux amis n'avaient pas de problème de leur coté.

Il luttait contre le sommeil. Assis là à ne rien faire, la fatigue le gagnait, il fermait les paupières et somnolait sans s'en rendre compte.

Ron ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Il entendait une voix provenant d'un couloir adjacent. Féminine, aux accents paniqués et pressés. Malgré la distance, Ron reconnut aussitôt Hermione.

Désormais tout à fait éveillé, il se remit sur pied et courut en direction du bureau d'Amycus Carrow. Alors qu'il était à une vingtaine de mètres il vit la porte se refermer.

Ron ne sut où regarder, seule une respiration erratique le guidait. Et l'effrayait encore davantage.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Harry ?! Bon sang enlève la cape, on est seuls ici !

\- Non, trop risqué… Pas tout de suite, répondit Harry, la voix étrangement hachée et faible.

La cape glissa alors et se retrouva dans la main d'Hermione, sourde aux protestations de son ami.

\- Harry ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Ron en les voyant apparaître.

Le Survivant avait le teint blanc et une expression de souffrance intense. Ses vêtements étaient salis et lacérés de toute part. Sa respiration, qu'il ne contrôlait plus, était hachée et ponctuée de grognements éraillés. Comme Hermione, il était couvert de griffures aussi bien au visage que dans le cou, sur les mains et les avant-bras. Il ne tenait debout que parce qu'Hermione le soutenait. Sa jambe, qu'il gardait pliée en arrière, était recouverte de sang. Celui-ci, ayant déjà complètement imbibé le pantalon, goutter au sol.

Il luttait pour rester conscient et semblait perdre la bataille.


	37. Godric's Hollow

Hermione et Harry coururent le plus vite possible vers la salle des trophées en faisant attention à ce que la cape ne glisse pas, et virent Ron regarder dans le vide comme s'il les voyait ; sauf qu'ils étaient plusieurs bons mètres sur sa droite. Ils l'entendirent à peine lorsqu'il leur confirma que la voie était libre, avant d'indiquer quelle cheminée utiliser. 

Harry et Hermione se rendirent donc devant le bureau d'étude de magie noire. Là, Hermione déverrouilla la porte et ils entrèrent tous les deux, puis enlevèrent la cape. Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun pot sur le manteau de la cheminée, elle ouvrit d'un sort le placard à coté de l'âtre et trouva de la poudre de cheminette. Harry en prit une poignée, Hermione fit de même et reverrouilla la porte de l'armoire.

\- Attend Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il allait entrer. Y aller comme ça c'est une violation de domicile, c'est interdit, lui rappela-t-elle. Et très impoli, aussi. Passe juste la tête pour la prévenir, d'abord.

Le Survivant se mit à genoux devant l'âtre, y entra la tête et donna l'adresse avant de faire tomber la poudre. Pendant ce temps, Hermione se rapprocha de la porte. Elle craignait d'être à nouveau surprise, comme avec Ombrage. Normalement, aucun des professeurs ne mettait de protection sur la porte de leur bureau, car en règle générale leur autorité suffisait. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que peut-être les Carrow étaient prudents à l'excès. Elle fut soulagée quand Harry se releva et lui confirma qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Il passa d'abord, puis Hermione lui emboîta le pas. Elle lâcha la poudre et une fois que le feu fut devenu vert, elle entra et répéta l'adresse :

\- 9 Wisteria Walk.

Aussitôt, elle se sentit aspirée.

Quand la sensation de tournoiement cessa, elle perdit l'équilibre et si on ne lui avait pas saisi le bras elle serait sans doute tombée.

Celle qui la maintenait la lâcha une fois qu'elle se fut reprise. Harry fit les présentations en quelques mots et Hermione salua Miss Figg. Son regard fut alors attiré sur le coté en voyant quelque chose bouger du coin de l'oeil. Ce n'était qu'un Flaireur.

\- Vous devriez vous dépêcher tous les deux, dit Miss Figg en les regardant l'un après l'autre. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de traîner dans les environs.

\- Des mangemorts viennent par ici ? semanda Harry tandis qu'elle leur faisait signe de les suivre.

\- Non mon garçon, bien sûr que non, dit-elle d'un ton d'évidence, pas depuis juillet dernier en tout cas. Tu n'es plus à Privet Drive et une simple cracmol comme moi ne les intéresse pas. Mais par les temps qui courent, tu es bien plus en sécurité à Poudlard.

\- Je sais bien, mais je devais sortir du château, c'est important.

\- Tu devrais savoir qu'ils espèrent que tu sois dans l'illégalité pour pouvoir légitimiser une attaque contre toi, mon garçon, et ainsi te capturer sans risquer de révolte massive. Ne rends pas inutile le sacrifice de nombreux sorciers par une action irréfléchie.

\- Ce n'est pas irréfléchie madame, cette sortie est nécessaire. Pour notre… mission, intervint Hermione.

Miss Figg acquiesça, bien que sceptique. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée de chez elle et les regarda à nouveau d'un regard intense.

\- Dépêchez-vous, je vous attends. Soyez prudents.

Harry la remercia et se tourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci fit un simple signe de tête pour dire qu'elle était prête et prit son ami par le bras. Celui-ci se concentra, il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à faire comme lorsqu'il avait dû ramener Dumbledore à Poudlard. Cependant, il l'avait fait sans vraiment y réfléchir, mû par l'urgence. Cette fois-ci c'était différent et il appréhendait que l'un d'eux ne se désartibule. Il se concentra, focalisant son esprit uniquement sur sa destination, puis tourna sur lui-même. Hermione renforça sa prise sur son bras et fut soudain saisie par la sensation très désagréable de compression.

Ils étaient à peine arrivés qu'Harry jeta la cape sur eux deux et vérifia que personne ne les avait vu arriver. Ils étaient dans une sorte de petit parc public, vide fort heureusement, et isolé du reste du village par de grands arbres et des buissons épais.

\- Tout va bien ? murmura-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça sans un mot.

Faisant très attention à marcher assez proches l'un de l'autre pour que la cape ne laisse pas voir leurs pieds, les deux élèves sortirent du square pour arriver dans une rue sombre, mal entretenue et vide.

\- Même les moldus sentent qu'il vaut mieux rester chez soi… commenta dans un souffle Hermione.

Elle n'ignorait bien sûr pas que les arrestations et attaques étaient nombreuses, tout comme le nombre de personnes recherchées, et que les détraqueurs présents un peu partout propageaient la terreur. Mais constater la peur ambiante de visu et même chez ceux qui ignoraient jusqu'à l'existence de leur monde avait quelque chose de bien plus poignant.

\- Ne traînons pas.

Ils suivirent la rue, ne sachant même pas s'ils étaient sur la bonne route, ni dans le bon sens.

De plus, ils ignoraient à quoi s'attendre la maison était-elle laissée en ruine, apparaissait-elle intacte par le biais des protections, avait-elle été réellement remise en état ? De quoi avait-elle l'air ? Une maison sorcière pouvait-elle ressembler à celle d'un moldu où était-elle forcément identifiable au premier coup d'œil comme la demeure des Weasley ? Peut-être était-elle protégée par un fidelitas connu seulement de l'ordre ? A présent, Harry se rendait compte qu'il ignorait complètement ce qu'il devait chercher et que, de toute manière, si des protections avaient été mises, ils pourraient bien jamais la trouver.

Ils passèrent devant une église et Harry discerna un cimetière derrière. Tant mieux, au moins, celui-là, ils n'auraient pas à le chercher. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que la tombe de ses parents y soit bien. Peut-être les sorciers des environs avaient-ils un cimetière ailleurs ou bien, comme Dumbledore, étaient-ils enterrés dans des lieux particuliers, symboliques ? Il n'osa poser la question à Hermione, mais regrettait de n'avoir aucune connaissance des coutumes sorcières, même après plus de six ans en leur compagnie.

Ils continuèrent leur route et se rendirent compte que cette rue là les menait vers la campagne. Après les deux rangées de maisons de chaque coté, il y avait deux bifurcations, puis des champs à perte de vue.

\- Nous devrions peut-être faire demi-tour Harry, murmura Hermione. On devrait éviter de sortir du village comme ça…

Harry s'arrêta alors sans réaliser qu'elle lui avait parlé, le regard planté au loin sur une maison tout au bout de la rue. Sans se préoccuper d'Hermione il se dirigea droit vers la masse sombre.

\- Harry, ralenti, on voit nos pieds. Harry ! S'il te plaît, ne va pas si…

Elle se tut en voyant la maison devant laquelle ils arrivaient. Harry s'en approcha en silence.

Elle était bel et bien visible, mais clairement laissée à l'abandon. Les haies avaient poussé dans un fouillis indescriptible, l'herbe avait grandi en toute liberté et leur arrivait presque à la taille. A sa grande surprise, la plus grande partie de la bâtisse était encore debout, et en assez bon état si on excluait le lierre qui la recouvrait. Sans cette couche de végétation, sans les quelques fissures et avec une peinture fraiche, elle aurait ressemblé à toutes les maisons du voisinage. Ordinaire.

Lorsqu'Hagrid avait parlé d'aller le chercher dans les ruines, Harry avait plus ou moins imaginé que la quasi totalité de la maison avait été détruite par une explosion, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Seule l'aile droite du premier étage l'était. Détruite par l'avada kedavra, détruite par la matérialisation magique du sacrifice de sa mère, détruite par le rebond du maléfice et la destruction du corps de Voldemort. Le premier étage était éventré, désormais tas de gravas et poussière et tout genre.

Harry regarda les décombres la gorge serré, c'était là qu'était sa chambre. Là qu'il devrait normalement s'isoler, travailler, se détendre, si une femme à moitié folle n'avait pas prononcé cette stupide prophétie, si un mangemort ne l'avait pas rendue publique, scellant ainsi le destin d'Harry, celui de ses parents et celui de tout le monde sorcier.

Le Survivant déglutit et se força à penser à autre chose. Puis, il mit sa main sur la poignée du portail en espérant qu'aucun maléfice ne se déclencherait, et sursauta lorsqu'Hermione eu une exclamation de surprise.

Il regarda l'endroit qu'elle désignait et vit ainsi un écriteau apparaître parmi les herbes et les orties.

_En ce lieu dans la nuit du 31 octobre 1981_

_Lily et James Potter perdirent la vie._

_Leur fils, Harry, demeure le seul sorcier_

_Qui ait jamais survécu au sortilège de la Mort_

_Cette maison, invisible aux yeux des Moldus, a été laissée_

_Dans son état de ruine comme un monument_

_A la mémoire des Potter_

_Et pour rappeler la violence_

_Qui a déchiré cette famille_

Tout autour de l'inscription soigneusement tracée en lettres d'or, on pouvait voir des messages de soutien, ou simplement un nom, des initiales gravés dans le bois ou écrit à l'encre éternelle. Depuis 16 ans les sorciers s'étaient succédé pour marquer leur soutien à Harry et l'hommage à cette famille. Cela semblait révolter Hermione, mais Harry au contraire était heureux de voir ces inscriptions. Cela lui faisait un bien infini de voir que, malgré les mensonges proférés par la gazette depuis des années maintenant, malgré la peur, beaucoup de sorciers étaient derrière lui. Il voyait cela comme une preuve supplémentaire qu'il ne se battait pas pour rien. Et c'était des plus réconfortant.

Après avoir vérifié que personne n'était dans les alentours (il aurait été particulièrement étrange pour un moldu de voir une vieille et lourde barrière couverte de rouille s'ouvrir seule puis se refermer) il l'ouvrit avec difficulté et entra en compagnie d'Hermione qui referma la porte derrière eux. Selon ce qu'indiquait l'écriteau, la maison était protégée pour ne pas être visible par les moldus, donc une fois sur le perron Harry n'hésita pas et enleva la cape qui les recouvrait, laissant Hermione la ranger. Il préférait entrer dans cette maison qui l'avait vu naître et avait vu ses parents mourir sans artifice, sans mensonge. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait déclinée la proposition d'Hermione d'utiliser du Polynectar. Il ne voulait pas se cacher, c'était chez lui. L'intrus, c'était Mondingus.

Les deux sorciers sortirent leur baguette. Ils échangèrent un regard et Harry ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec précaution. Ils furent aussitôt saisis par une odeur à peine supportable de renfermé, de moisi, de saleté, et durent se retenir d'éternuer et ainsi dévoiler leur présence. La couche de poussière qui recouvrait le sol et le mobilier était impressionnante d'épaisseur. Dans tous les coins, entre les bibelots, s'étendaient des toiles d'araignées d'une taille parfois saisissante et avec leurs occupantes en plein centre. Heureusement que Ron n'était pas venu, en fin de compte.

Ils traversèrent tous deux le hall en marchant lentement et doucement afin d'essayer de remuer le minimum de poussière possible.

\- Hominum revelio, murmura Hermione avant d'ajouter quelques secondes plus tard : il est bien ici.

Ils se séparèrent pour visiter le rez-de-chaussée, qui s'avéra désert. Ils se rejoignirent alors devant les escaliers qu'ils montèrent ensemble. Ils gravissaient les marches une par une, faisant très attention quand ils posaient le pied, de peur que le bois pourri ne craque sous leur poids. Les marches grincèrent beaucoup mais par chance aucune ne céda. Une fois en haut, ils délaissèrent le coté droit de la maison pour se diriger vers les pièces situées à gauche.

Ils avaient à peine faits quelques pas que des bruits leurs parvinrent. Des craquements, des grésillements, des voix étouffées. Il écoutait la radio.

Harry s'approcha sans attendre de la pièce d'où venaient les sons et ouvrit violemment la porte. Le sorcier qui était étendu sur le lit sursauta et se releva d'un bond en pointant sa baguette vers l'intrus, paniqué.

\- Po-Potter ? s'exclama-t-il avec effroi en reconnaissant le sorcier.

\- Salut Mondingus.

Harry, sans cesser de le menacer de sa baguette, lui fit signe de lâcher la sienne. Mais Mondingus s'y accrochait fermement et la gardait levée vers le visage d'Harry.

\- Surpris de me voir, on dirait. C'est bizarre, j'aurais pourtant juré que vous étiez chez mes parents, et donc chez moi, ici.

\- Attend Potter, tu… tu devrais être à Poudlard ! Et c'est… C'n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Ah oui ? Vous n'êtes pas avachi sur le lit de mes parents, dans la maison où ils sont morts, et en train de menacer leur fils ? questionna Harry en avançant de quelques pas, ayant peine à retenir sa colère et son dégoût. Mes excuses, j'ai dû me tromper d'escroc. 

\- Tu ne comprends pas Gamin ! Je suis recherché moi, par les mangemorts !

\- Comme si vous étiez le seul. Et en tant que voleur vous n'avez aucun autre endroit ou vous cacher, aucun complice prêt à vous aider ? Ne niez pas ! s'eclama-t-il en voyant Mondingus ouvrir la bouche. Je sais très bien que vous avez dévalisé la maison de Sirius après la mort de Dumbledore !

\- Sirius n'en avait rien à faire de tout ça, tenta d'éluder Mondingus avec un geste dédaigneux, et puis un ou deux objets en moins ça fait aucune différence maintenant qu'elle n'a plus de propriétaire.

\- Elle en a un. Au cas où vous ne sauriez pas, Sirius m'a léguée la maison, répliqua Harry maintenant face à face avec le sorcier, si bien que leurs deux baguettes se touchaient presque. Et quand bien même, vous avez volé un mort, c'est bas et lâche. Mais après cet été, après qu'un des meilleurs sorciers et ancien auror de nos époques soit mort parce que vous avez décidé de l'abandonner pour sauver votre misérable vie, je ne peux pas dire que ça me surprenne vraiment. Maintenant répondez-moi, avez-vous volé un médaillon dans la maison ?

\- Un médaillon ? Si tu crois que je me souviens ce que j'ai pris…

\- Cherchez-bien, je suis sûr que la mémoire va vous revenir. Kreattur l'avait caché avec d'autres objets là où il dormait. Impossible à ouvrir, mais gravé du symbole de Serpentard. Allez, une relique précieuse comme celle-là, je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas pu passer à coté.

\- Oh, ce truc-là, dit le sorcier dont le visage s'était comme éclairé. Si tu veux savoir je ne l'ai plus. Je l'ai vendu. Ouais, vendu. Désolé gamin, c'était bien tenté.

\- MENTEUR !

\- Harry ! Calme-toi, s'il te plaît ! S'il te dis qu'il ne l'a plus… le supplia Hermione.

Il ne se tourna pas vers elle, sachant que Mondingus profiterait de la moindre marque d'inattention pour s'enfuir.

\- Oh si, il l'a encore. Et il s'en félicite, car je viens de lui apprendre que le médaillon a bien plus de valeur que ce qu'il imaginait. Il est en train de se dire qu'il va pouvoir le vendre plus cher que prévu. Mais vous ne le vendrez pas. Donnez-le-moi.

Mondingus baissa sa baguette, et Harry en fit de même, bien qu'avec méfiance. Le voleur leva la main gauche vers une des poches de son manteau, dont on voyait clairement l'épaisseur inhabituelle. Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer tandis qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de retenir sa respiration.

L'horcruxe était juste là, à portée de main, dans cette poche. Dans quelques secondes il le tiendrait dans ses mains, le premier qu'il ai véritablement trouvé, le premier qu'il avait cherché en connaissance de cause. Le premier qu'il détruirait en sachant ce que cela signifiait.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à y croire.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir sa poche, Mondingus eu un sourire malicieux et tourna sur lui-même.

Un cri retentit.

Harry se jeta en avant dans un réflexe désespéré.

Un clignement d'œil plus tard, ils avaient disparu.

Hermione, sous le choc, mis quelques secondes à réaliser que les deux sorciers avaient transplanés, la laissant seule et incapable de les suivre. Le cri de surprise et de rage d'Harry résonnait encore à ses oreilles.

Tout comme lui, elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il s'enfuie ainsi. Elle imaginait que c'était impossible, mais les protections autour de la maison devaient empêcher d'arriver par transplanage, et non d'en sortir. Ils auraient dû être plus prudent et envisager cette possibilité. Après tout, ils savaient depuis l'accident à Privet Drive l'été dernier que ce sorcier n'était qu'un lâche qui se mettait à l'abri au moindre danger. C'était idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé. Si Harry n'avait pas compris au dernier moment ce que Mondingus avait en tête et ne s'était pas accroché à lui, ils n'auraient aucun moyen de savoir où il s'était enfui.

Harry était avec lui.

Cette pensée était à la fois rassurante et … inquiétante. Même seul, il pouvait avoir le dessus sur lui, elle en était certaine. Mais s'il l'avait mené dans un lieu dangereux ? S'ils tombaient aux mains de mangemorts ?

Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve.

Elle chercha un instant une solution, puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Harry était le maître de Kreattur. Si les elfes pouvaient apparaître dès qu'on les appelait, peut-être avaient-ils un moyen de savoir où se trouvait leurs maîtres à n'importe quel moment. Peut-être pourrait-il l'aider à localiser Harry.

Kreattur travaillait aux cuisines de Poudlard mais son devoir était aussi de s'occuper de la maison du Square Grimmaurd. Donc, avec un peu de chance, il y était en ce moment-même.

Cela faisait pas mal de variables, mais de toute manière elle n'avait aucune autre idée pour le moment.

Hermione tourna sur elle-même, concentrée sur sa destination. L'impression de compression habituelle la prit et, trop lentement à son goût, cessa enfin. Elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés et ouvrit la porte pour entrer avant qu'on ne la voit. A peine à l'intérieur, elle entendit des cris et des bruits de verre brisé. Après avoir sorti sa baguette elle se dirigea vers la source du bruit.

Harry et Mondingus étaient dans le salon, les sorts formulés ou non fusaient sans arrêt. Des chaises étaient renversées, les vitrines de plusieurs meubles brisées et leur contenu éparpillé, la porte brisée en deux et les murs roussis ou troués par endroits.

Hermione alla se mettre derrière la moitié basse de la porte du couloir pour éviter de se prendre un sort perdu tandis que les deux sorciers se battaient sans relâche. Profitant qu'aucun des deux ne l'ai vu arriver, Hermione lança un incarcerem à Mondingus qui lui tournait le dos, trop occupé à essayer d'échapper à un bloque-jambe. Immédiatement, des cordes jaillirent et le ligotèrent. Quand les cordes s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes, il tenta de garder son équilibre mais il finit par tomber en arrière. Il se cogna au passage contre un meuble, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur et de surprise.

Hermione ne brisa le sortilège que lorsqu'il fut complètement immobilisé, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, Harry s'empressa de la rassurer. Il allait très bien, mis à part quelques entailles à la joue et à l'épaule faites par l'explosion d'une vitrine. Ils vinrent alors se mettre à coté de Mondingus, toujours incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, et pointèrent leur deux baguettes vers son visage.

\- Je vous préviens, gronda Harry, si vous tentez de mentir ou de vous échapper, j'utilise le doloris.

\- Tu n'oserais pas, t'es qu'un gamin.

\- Oh, vous croyez ? On tente ? questionna ledit gamin d'une voix glaciale qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de Rogue.

Mondingus sembla changer d'avis et se tut.

\- Bien. Alors je veux juste savoir une chose. Où. Est. Le. Médaillon ?

Les yeux affolés de Mondingus allaient d'Harry à Hermione à Harry sans arrêt, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent enfin sur le Survivant.

\- Dans ma poche, avoua-t-il, l'air misérable.

Harry fit un signe de tête à Hermione qui comprit aussitôt le message. Elle se pencha et écarta les cordes pour avoir accès à la poche. Elle tremblait toutefois, et dû s'y reprendre à trois fois pour l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur elle sentit sous ses doigts une chaine. La jeune sorcière la tira et prit le médaillon dans sa main. La différence avec le faux se fit aussitôt sentir, sans qu'Hermione ne le comprenne vraiment. Le poids peut-être, car celui-ci semblait lourd à tenir, plus que l'autre. Et il en émanait une aura de puissance, de magie sombre. Le métal semblait pulser contre sa peau, comme s'il était vivant. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression.

Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, ils tenaient l'horcruxe.

Elle se redressa et acquiesça à l'intention d'Harry qui la regardait faire avec appréhension. Dès qu'il eut la confirmation que c'était bien ce qu'il cherchait, il reporta son attention sur Mondingus qui regardait le médaillon avec envie.

\- Dites, vous allez me dédommager hein ? Ce médaillon, là, j'aurai pu en tirer une petite fortune vous savez ! Alors vous le donner pour rien…

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais payer pour quelque chose qui m'appartient ? Et de toute façon, cela ne servirait à rien que je vous paie car vous ne vous souviendriez pas d'où vient l'argent.

Hermione regarda Harry avec stupeur, craignant de comprendre.

N'attendant aucune contestation il recula de deux pas et laissa Hermione prendre sa place.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives. Ce serait trop dangereux s'il allait raconter ça à tout le monde. Et je suis sûr qu'il le fera, il se ventera un jour ou l'autre d'avoir eu un tel objet entre les mains. Désolée Hermione… c'est toi la meilleure avec ça.

La sorcière ferma un instant les yeux. Elle détestait ce qu'elle allait faire et ce que ça évoquait en elle.

Résignée, et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle pointa sa baguette vers Mondingus qui commença à paniquer, essayant de se redresser malgré les liens, d'échapper au sort qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver. Avant qu'elle ne le lance, Harry assomma Mondingus.

\- Oubliette, murmura Hermione en se concentrant sur ce qu'elle devait effacer.

Deux minutes plus tard, la sorcière baissa sa baguette, livide, et se tourna vers son ami.

\- C'est fait… il ne se souviendra pas d'avoir eu un jour le médaillon entre ses mains.

Acquiesçant, Harry se saisit de l'objet en question en le tenant par la chaîne, puis le passa autour de son cou et le glissa sous ses vêtements. Il eu lui aussi l'impression que l'objet respirait, et il s'était attendu à un contact glacial contre sa peau, mais le métal se révélait chaud.

\- Harry tu ne vas pas porter ça ? questionna Hermione avec une inquiétude palpable.

\- Il faut le garder en sécurité, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Dans une poche, il risquerait de tomber.

\- D'accord, tu as raison… admit-elle à contre cœur. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on soit de retour au château. Et que fait-on de lui ?

\- Rien. Je l'aurai bien fait emmener au ministère pour qu'il soit jugé pour ses vols mais ils vont en profiter pour obtenir des informations sur l'Ordre, alors… laissons-le juste là. Il devrait se réveiller dans quelques minutes, on efface les traces de notre visite et on s'en va.

\- D'accord.

Les deux sorciers s'occupèrent de remettre les meubles à leur place, de réparer les vitres et objets brisés, puis remirent la porte en état. Après un dernier regard vers Mondingus, ils sortirent. Aussitôt sur le perron ils ne tardèrent pas et transplanèrent de nouveau à Godric's Hollow, juste devant le portail.

Harry entra à nouveau et regarda lentement tout autour de lui. Il fit quelques pas parmi les herbes, incertain.

\- Harry ?

Le sorcier se tourna vers son amie.

\- C'est comme si… je le ressentais. Le deuxième horcruxe. Déjà tout à l'heure avec Mondingus j'avais cette impression, mais je n'avais pas compris ce que c'était. Et là, encore... Je le sens. Donc Killian avait raison, il y en a un autre.

Après avoir fait quelques pas dans les herbes, il se tourna vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Rentrons, je pense qu'il a été caché à l'intérieur.

La jeune sorcière lui emboîta le pas et ils entrèrent à nouveau dans la maison.

\- A l'étage, dit Harry après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil dans la cuisine.

\- Harry, tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas là ? Nous n'avons ouvert aucun meuble, nous n'avons rien fouillé.

\- Je le sentirais Hermione. Je te l'ai dit, je le ressens, je… je l' _entends_.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Alors montons.

Sans hésitation Harry se dirigea à nouveau vers la chambre où ils avaient trouvé Mondingus. La chambre de ses parents. Le lit avait été nettoyé ainsi que le sol autour et une bonne partie de la poussière qui recouvrait les meubles.

Hermione ouvrit les tiroirs des commodes. A l'intérieur se trouvaient surtout des vêtements usés par le temps. Dans le dernier, elle trouva cependant une boîte allongée, d'une soixantaine de centimètres de coté pour une quinzaine de hauteur et de profondeur. Alors qu'elle tentait de faire taire sa conscience qui lui hurlait que ce qu'il y avait dedans ne la regardait absolument pas, Harry vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

\- Il est là. Je le sens, il est là-dedans.

Hermione lui tendit la boîte.

\- C'est à toi de l'ouvrir.

Le jeune sorcier acquiesça et prit la boîte, qu'il posa sur ses genoux. Avec d'infinies précautions, il souleva le couvercle. A l'intérieur, sur le coté, une robe de Poudlard. Il passa ses doigts sur le symbole au lion en esquissant un sourire. A coté il y avait un paquet d'enveloppes attachées ensemble. Harry coupa la ficelle et retourna les lettres. La première était celle envoyée par Poudlard pour signifier aux jeunes sorciers que leur première rentrée approchait, avec la liste des fournitures. Les lettres d'après montraient en expéditeurs M. et Mme. Evans. Malgré la grande curiosité qu'il ressentait, Harry ne les ouvrit pas. Il n'avait pas le temps, il n'était pas là pour ça.

Mais il se promit qu'un jour, après la guerre, il reviendrait et les lirait. Il reviendrait et prendrait du temps pour explorer le passé de sa famille, connaître un peu plus sa mère.

Hermione entendit son ami faire un bruit ressemblant à un grondement en dévoilant l'expéditeur de la missive suivante. Mrs Eileen Prince-Rogue. Il allait la retirer du paquet lorsqu'Hermione l'en empêcha en attrapant son bras.

\- Harry, ce n'est pas Rogue, elle n'est pas responsable des actes de son fils, quels qu'ils soient. Et tu ignores ce que dit cette lettre : si ta mère l'a gardée avec les autres c'est qu'elle avait une certaine valeur à ses yeux. Ce n'est pas à toi de juger si elle a sa place avec les souvenirs qui étaient importants pour elle.

\- D'accord, D'accord... Tu as sûrement raison… admit Harry à contrecoeur.

Il remit l'enveloppe avec les autres et continua de regarder les suivantes. Il constata avec une certaine surprise que nom de l'expéditeur était Lily Evans. Puis Lily Potter. Et elles avaient toutes le même destinataire : Pétunia Dursley. Des lettres jamais envoyées, ou plus probablement retournées à Lily sans avoir été ouvertes.

Se promettant une fois de plus de les lire une fois que tout serait terminé, Harry accrocha de nouveau les lettres ensemble et les reposa. Le dernier objet était une sorte d'écrin noir d'une quinzaine de centimètres de coté pour autant de profondeur. Lorsqu'Harry l'ouvrit ce fut pour dévoiler à leur regard un collier.

\- Il est… il est magnifique… »

Hermione confirma à voix basse ce que son meilleur ami venait de dire dans un souffle.

Le collier en lui-même était simplement constitué de petits maillons argentés. Un pendentif y était accroché, fin et très détaillé malgré sa petite taille. Il représentait deux ailes dépliées autour d'une unique pierre d'un vert éclatant.

\- Sans doute un des premiers cadeaux de mon père…

\- Une pierre rappelant parfaitement la couleur de vos yeux. C'est une attention délicate, sourit Hermione.

\- Je pourrais peut-être l'offrir à Ginny quand tout ça sera terminé. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu crois que c'est maladroit ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit maladroit. Je pense qu'elle sera touchée que tu lui offres quelque chose que tu tiens de ta mère.

Hermione observa alors la boîte, songeuse.

\- Harry, tu as bien dit que tu sentais la présence du second horcruxe ?

\- Oui, j'en suis sûre, il est quelque part là-dedans. Sans doute... caché, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Peut-être un double-fond.

Harry mit sa main dans l'écrin et tâtonna en suivant les bords, puis il souleva la plaque où reposait le collier en faisant attention à ne pas le faire tomber. Dans le double fond agrandi par magie il y avait une petite coupe, tout juste à la taille de son contenant, et à l'effigie de Poufsouffle.

\- Le second horcruxe…

Hermione pria en silence pour que Harry ne se demande pas pourquoi Voldemort aurait caché un horcruxe avec un bijou offert à Lily par James. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi _Rogue_ aurait-il...

...

Oh.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, réalisant soudain. Bien sûr. Cela faisait bien plus sens. Après tout, pourquoi Lily aurait-elle gardé dans ses vieilles affaires de Poudlard un bijou offert par son propre mari ?

La sorcière redirigea son attention sur Harry, qui glissa la coupe dans son sac. Elle retint un petit rire nerveux en imaginant la réaction de Rogue s'il voyait un jour Ginny avec _ce_ collier autour du cou.

\- Hermione, dit-il, avant qu'on rentre à Poudlard j'aimerai passer par le cimetière…

Avant de répondre, la sorcière fit apparaître l'heure.

\- On peut, mais rapidement alors. Ca fait déjà presque une heure et demie que nous sommes partis du château.

\- Ce sera rapide, je veux juste aller voir leur tombe.

Comprenant tout à fait ce besoin, elle n'ajouta rien d'autre.

Une fois qu'ils eurent remis l'écrin dans la boîte et celle-ci dans le tiroir, les deux sorciers ressortirent de la maison. La nuit était en train de tomber, et l'obscurité qui s'installait le faisait d'autant plus facilement que d'épais nuages noirs couvraient le ciel. Il faisait bien plus froid et lourd qu'à leur arrivée ; un orage se préparait.

Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, ils prirent le temps de remonter leur écharpe jusqu'au nez ainsi que la capuche de leur veste. Ensuite, ils sortirent du jardin et il ne leur fallu qu'une dizaine de minutes pour retrouver l'Eglise, et donc le cimetière qui se trouvait juste derrière. Pour y aller, ils durent traverser la petite place devant l'église et, lorsqu'ils approchèrent du monument aux morts qui en était le centre, celui-ci se transforma, faisant finalement apparaître devant leurs yeux une statue.

Ils s'arrêtèrent alors et contemplèrent le nouveau monument : un homme portant des lunettes, au visage familier et aux cheveux en bataille, tenait contre lui une belle femme aux cheveux longs et aux traits déterminés et bienveillants, tandis que celle-ci portait un enfant dans ses bras. Harry resta immobile, les regardant chacun avec un mélange de fierté, de tristesse et de surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il y ait une statue et, les voir, mais aussi se voir lui-même immortalisé ainsi lui procurait un sentiment étrange.

Il regarda la statue quelques secondes, puis se détourna avec un soupir. Hermione avait raison, il ne fallait pas trop traîner. Un jour, quand tout serait fini, il aurait le temps pour ça.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le cimetière, vaste alignement de pierres tombales plus ou moins identiques, certaines fleuries, d'autres laissées à l'abandon et aux injures du temps. Et parmi elles, peut-être, celle de ses parents.

Harry sentit une sorte d'angoisse sourde monter. C'était sans doute dû à l'ambiance du lieu, mais c'était aussi autre chose, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait nommer ou expliquer.

Hermione ressentit un sentiment étrange et devina que son ami y était confronté lui aussi en voyant son visage devenir légèrement soucieux. Espérant que cela lui ferait du bien de sentir sa présence près de lui, elle lui prit la main avec un sourire encourageant. Il le lui rendit et ils continuèrent à avancer entre les rangées, cherchant le nom des Potter sur les pierres tombales.

A leur grande surprise ils rencontrèrent un certain nombre de noms de familles qui ne leur était pas inconnus. Abbot, Entwhistle, Turpin... et tant d'autres. Des parents, des cousins, des ancêtres d'élèves qu'ils côtoyaient tous les jours à Poudlard. Harry n'avait jamais imaginé que tant d'élèves avaient leurs racines à Godric's Hollow, comme lui.

\- Harry… regarde, là.

Le sorcier suivit du regard l'endroit que pointait son ami. Il s'approcha et vit le nom de celui qui était enterré là : Ignotus Peverell. Et en dessous, ce qui avait attiré le regard d'Hermione : le symbole dessiné dans le livre, le symbole des reliques de la mort.

\- Hermione… gronda Harry, voyant le regard de son ami refléter un intérêt soudain. On savait déjà pour cette tombe, et on est là pour mes parents. On doit se dépêcher, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr ! répliqua Hermione en fixant la marque. Luna nous l'avait dit, c'est vrai, mais je ne pensais pas …

\- Qu'elle pouvait avoir raison ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, gênée. Oui, c'était vrai, elle n'avait pas cru un mot de ce qu'avait raconté Luna, mais elle passait son temps à déclamer des légendes en les croyant réelles !

\- On en a déjà parlé, les reliques existent. Ma cape en est la preuve. Mais… Hermione, _ce n'est pas le moment_ !

La sorcière cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis parvint à détacher son regard de la marque. Lorsqu'ils partirent, elle jeta un dernier regard à la tombe, ne pouvant s'empêcher de douter.

Ils marchèrent encore une dizaine de minutes et, enfin, s'arrêtèrent devant une tombe de marbre blanc, qui rendait bien visible les écritures malgré l'obscurité. Hermione resta où elle était tandis qu'Harry s'avança lentement, lisant à voix basse le nom de ses parents et l'épitaphe qui s'étalait en dessous.

Une fois à coté, il s'agenouilla et commença à parler à voix basse. Hermione se recula un peu et fixa son attention sur autre chose, ne voulant pas entendre ce qu'il disait. C'était un moment personnel, elle n'avait pas à écouter. Elle se sentait même de trop, comme si elle n'aurait pas dû être là du tout.

Alors, à la place, elle laissa ses pensées dériver sur la tombe d'Ignotus Peverell. Cela remettait en cause tout ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé : les contes n'étaient que des contes… et rien de plus. Les trois frères n'existaient pas. Mais était-ce cela que Dumbledore avait essayé de leur faire comprendre en leur donnant ce livre ? Que les trois frères, que les _reliques_ étaient réelles. Ils devaient déjà rechercher les horcruxes ! Devaient-il aussi chercher les reliques, devaient-ils les obtenir ? Devenir le « maître de la mort » ? C'était absurde, tellement absurde…

Soupirant devant cette nouvelle énigme qui défiait son esprit pragmatique, Hermione s'efforça de redescendre sur terre. Harry se relevait avec difficulté, tant par l'engourdissement de ses jambes que par le poids de la tristesse qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il gratifia Hermione d'un regard reconnaissant pour lui avoir laissé ce moment en tête à tête avec ses parents.

\- Harry… dit-elle à voix basse en s'approchant de lui. Tu vas bien ?

Il ne fit aucun mouvement lorsqu'elle lui prit une nouvelle fois la main, gardant son regard fixé sur la pierre.

\- Je ne sais pas. Oui… et non. Je suis heureux d'être ici, d'être enfin retourné dans cette ville, et d'avoir pu venir sur leur tombe, souffla le sorcier. Mais c'est… difficile. J'ai toujours eu dans l'idée qu'ils étaient morts, tu sais, je savais que je ne les reverrais jamais. Mais cette tombe, ces inscriptions sur la pierre, ça donne pour la première fois un aspect… concret. Ils sont là-dessous, tués par Voldemort, je ne les verrais jamais. C'est réel.

Elle serra la main dans la sienne. Les mots étaient inutiles.

\- Hermione… partons.

Ce n'était pas une demande, c'était à mi-chemin entre l'ordre et la supplique. Cela se voyait sur son visage qu'il ne supportait plus de rester ici.

\- Bien sûr.

Avant de partir toutefois, Hermione agita sa baguette et une couronne de fleur en sortit pour aller se poser sur le marbre blanc. Après un dernier regard ils reculèrent pour revenir dans l'allée.

\- Prends mon bras, on retourne chez Miss Figg.

Un bruit retentit, attirant l'attention d'Hermione un peu plus loin.

\- Attend ! Harry, attend !

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hermione pointa vers un autre coin du cimetière.

\- Là-bas, regarde, une autre tombe de marbre blanc, qui ressemble beaucoup à celle de tes parents !

\- Il n'y a pas dix mille sortes de tombes différentes… répliqua Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. Viens, rentrons.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une simple tombe. On peut aller voir ? Juste cinq minutes, s'il te plaît. J'ai un pressentiment.

Harry capitula, après tout c'était lui qui avait demandé à venir ici en premier lieu. Resserrant leur capuche et remontant leur écharpe pour éviter au maximum le froid de plus en plus mordant, ils parcoururent à nouveau les allées pour arriver près de la tombe qui avait intriguée Hermione. Elle lut les noms à haute voix, ayant peine à croire ce qu'elle lisait.

\- Kendra Dumbledore… et Ariana Dumbledore. Ce sont sa mère et sa sœur.

Harry s'approcha, fixant les inscriptions.

\- Il ne me l'a jamais dit… Il ne m'a jamais dit que sa famille était enterrée près de la mienne. Il ne m'a rien dit.

 _Comme pour tant d'autres choses,_ compléta Hermione, ressentant elle aussi de l'amertume, même si c'était négligeable par rapport à celle qui étreignait clairement Harry au même instant. Et d'un autre coté, ce secret-là, elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle le voyait mal parler à Harry d'une chose aussi personnel, surtout si le livre de Skeeter avait raison sur les circonstances de la mort d'Ariana. Elle n'aurait pas non plus aimé en parler, à sa place.

A nouveau, la jeune sorcière entendit quelque chose. Bien plus proche. Et cela ne pouvait pas être le vent.

\- Harry… murmura-t-elle. J'ai entendu des bruits derrière nous. Je crois qu'on nous observe.

\- Bathilda ? dit avec espoir Harry, sachant qu'elle aussi habitait le village.

\- Je ne pense pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a plusieurs personne qui se cachent autour de nous.

Ils passèrent deux secondes sans rien ajouter, faisant semblant de se recueillir sur la tombe des Dumbledore, et Harry entendit lui aussi quelques bruits.

\- Sors ta baguette, souffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Hermione obéit en faisant attention à être discrète, mais prête à lancer un sort s'il le fallait. Il valait mieux ne pas tenter de transplaner : ils ignoraient à qui ils avaient affaire et combien ils étaient, transplaner mobilisait beaucoup trop de concentration et prenait du temps, ils risquaient de se faire toucher par un sortilège avant de pouvoir disparaître.

\- Tu crois qu'ils savent que c'est nous ? demanda Harry.

\- Ils s'attendent à voir deux personnes avec toi, pas une seule. Et avec nos capuches et nos écharpes impossible de nous reconnaître. Au pire, ils sauront que nous sommes des élèves ou anciens élèves de Gruffondor. Si ce sont des rafleurs ils doivent nous prendre pour des fuyards. Je t'en supplie Harry, si on doit se battre, ne lance aucun sort de désarmement. Voldemort t'a déjà reconnu comme ça cet été.

\- Je sais.

Ils se regardèrent discrètement, puis Harry ferma les yeux une petite seconde.

\- Maintenant ! souffla-t-il.

Les deux sorciers se retournèrent en brandissant leurs baguettes. En face d'eux, à une vingtaine de mètres, quatre sorciers. Harry et Hermione n'en reconnaissaient aucun, c'étaient plus probablement des sympathisant que de vrais mangemorts.

\- Attrapez-les ! cria l'un d'entre eux.

La pluie de maléfices ne se fit pas attendre. Hermione jeta un sort d'entrave en espérant que cela les ralentirait un peu tandis qu'Harry créait un bouclier. Sans se concerter ils firent le tour de la tombe des Dumbledore en courant, se rejoignirent de l'autre coté et tentèrent de mettre un maximum de distance entre eux et les rafleurs afin de pouvoir se battre dans de meilleures conditions. Tout en courant, ils évitaient tant bien que mal les sorts qui fusaient et en lançaient à leur tour.

Ils arrivèrent aux limites du cimetière, qui était aussi celles du village. Ils traversèrent alors des buissons, puis se retrouvèrent dans un bois très dense. Les branches basses leur fouettaient le visage, les avant-bras, les mains. Quand l'un d'eux trébuchait, l'autre l'aidait à se relever et ils reprenaient leur fuite. Leurs poursuivants n'étaient pas loin, malgré leurs efforts ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre de distance entre eux. Et courir en ne cessant de se retourner pour éviter les sorts n'était pas évident. Parfois un maléfice les frôlait.

Enfin, il sembla qu'ils réussissaient à gagner un peu d'écart. La densité de la forêt et des buissons devait y être pour quelque chose : la plupart de leurs poursuivants étaient plus massifs que les deux adolescents et parvenaient moins bien à se frayer un chemin. Mais alors qu'ils allaient ralentir pour se battre, ils entendirent d'autres sorciers arriver en renfort.

Hermione savait qu'ils qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à avoir le dessus. Ils étaient essoufflés, effrayés, éraflés, fatigués physiquement, psychologiquement et magiquement. Ils avaient déjà des blessures, et l'environnement entravait leurs mouvements. Et ils n'étaient que deux. Contre combien, cinq, six, plus encore ?

Hermione se retourna d'un coup, transforma le sol entre eux et les rafleurs en une boue collante, puis tira Harry derrière un amas de buissons haut tout proche. Elle tourna sur elle-même, tenant fermement le bras d'Harry qui se débattait, avec l'intention claire de rester pour se battre. Ils entendaient encore leurs cris et des noms de sorts alors que la forêt disparaissait.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur lieu de destination, Hermione étouffa un gémissement de douleur et fit sortir un jet d'eau de sa baguette pour éteindre le feu qui dévorait sa manche gauche. Même une fois qu'il fut éteint, elle sentit une douleur extrêmement vive sur la totalité de son bras. Elle déchira le peu de tissu qu'il restait et se fit un bandage rudimentaire en espérant diminuer la douleur. Sans grand succès.

Un râle de souffrance lui fit tourner la tête. Elle fut prise d'un haut le coeur et sentit son coeur faire un plongeon soudain aux cotés de son estomac. Harry était allongé par terre, replié sur lui-même et enserrait sa cuisse en se retenant de crier. Ce qu'elle vit la glaça : il s'était désartibulé, et gravement. Malgré le tissu qui couvrait encore en partie sa jambe, c'était évident qu'il lui manquait un morceau de chair assez conséquent à l'arrière de la cuisse. Son genou et la partie haute du mollet étaient complètement recouverts de sang, et il continuait d'en couler encore en quantité effrayante.

S'efforçant de garder son calme malgré la terreur qui l'étreignait, Hermione se leva et frappa à la porte de Miss Figg, qui lui ouvrit aussitôt. Hermione lui montra Harry, expliqua en trois mots ce qu'il leur était arrivé et la cracmol l'aida à amener Harry dans la maison.

\- J'ai quelques potions, mais rien pour un tel cas d'urgence… Tenez mon garçon, buvez déjà ceci, c'est pour diminuer la douleur, et ça, pour renouveler un peu le sang que vous perdez, dit-elle en ramenant deux flacons qu'elle ouvrit et mit l'un après l'autre entre les lèvres d'Harry. Je ne peux rien faire de plus, vous devez retourner à Poudlard. Prenez la cheminette ensemble, il pourrait bien se perdre sinon… Vite, vite !

Sans attendre davantage Hermione passa le bras d'Harry autour de ses épaules et tenta de le soutenir de son mieux. Miss Figg l'aida à se placer correctement dans la cheminée, puis lui tendit la poudre. Hermione en saisit la plus grosse poignée possible et parvint malgré ses sanglots à dire clairement : _Poudlard, bureau d'Amycus Carrow_ !


	38. Retour à Poudlard

A peine eut-elle touchée le sol qu'Hermione s'écroula, entraînée par le poids de Harry. Un râle de douleur s'éleva immédiatement. Elle se redressa comme elle put et se mit à genou à coté de son ami sur lequel elle venait de tomber.

\- P…pardon Harry, je… excuse-moi…, bredouilla la sorcière.

Son visage était d'un blanc vraiment inquiétant, il respirait par à-coups et ne semblait rester conscient que par miracle. Elle tourna son regard vers sa jambe et se força à prendre de grandes inspiration, il ne fallait pas qu'elle panique.

\- Tergeo. Tergeo, répéta à de nombreuses reprise Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur la blessure.

Peu à peu le sang qui recouvrait sa jambe, imbibait ses vêtements et coulait au sol disparut. Cela ne changeait pas l'état de la blessure, mais le but de ce sort n'était pas de soigner Harry. C'était de ne laisser aucune trace de leur passage dans le bureau.

\- Tiens-b… bon Harry, l'encouragea-t-elle en le voyant commencer à lâcher prise.

Elle l'aida à se redresser, prit son bras et passa le sien dans son dos afin qu'il se lève. Sa jambe blessée traînait en arrière, inutile, et il ne lui restait pas assez de force pour s'appuyer sur la valide.

Hermione fit disparaître le sang qui avait coulé sur le sol et sortit la cape d'invisibilité de sa poche pour la déployer comme elle put sur eux.

\- Tiens-bon, répéta-t-elle.

Elle arriva tant bien que mal à ouvrir la porte et sorti du bureau, trainant plus que soutenant son ami, tout en jetant sort sur sort pour effacer leurs traces. Après avoir fait quelques pas elle vit avec un soulagement immense Ron se diriger vers eux. Il devait avoir vu la porte s'ouvrir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à quelques pas de Ron, Hermione constata qu'il avait l'air de plus en plus effrayé.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ? demanda-t-il dans le vide. Bon sang enlève la cape on est seuls ici !

\- Non… souffla Harry. Non, répéta-t-il plus fort, voyant que le roux ne l'avait pas entendu. Trop risqué. Pas tout de suite, parvint-il à prononcer.

Cependant Hermione ne l'écouta pas et retira la cape, les dévoilant au regard de Ron. Celui-ci se tourna aussitôt vers Harry et poussa une exclamation surprise. Après avoir réalisé la situation, il se précipita pour le soutenir de l'autre coté, soulageant un peu Hermione d'un poids mort qui l'épuisait déjà. La sorcière roula en boule la cape à l'aide de sa main libre et la glissa à nouveau dans la poche de sa veste.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Ron alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie.

\- Des rafleurs, expliqua Hermione en réussissant à maîtriser sa voix. On a transplané, Harry s'est désartibulé… Et… et vous ? Pourquoi tu es tout seul ?

\- Ca s'est un peu mal passé ici aussi. Je sais pas si c'était ça le but de son plan, à Killian, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, un élève a été blessé par un leurre explosif, et ça a dégénéré en bataille générale. Il y a pas mal de blessés.

Hermione vit le regard que Ron avait coulé en douce à Harry en disant ces derniers mots. Ils savaient tous deux que le survivant se tiendrait pour responsable de ces blessés. Même indirectement, par le simple fait d'avoir accordé sa confiance à Killian.

Mais le Survivant ne les avait pas entendu. Il n'était visiblement plus en état d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

Ron et Hermione firent de leur mieux pour arriver le plus rapidement à l'infirmerie. Ils frappèrent à la porte de son bureau, espérant que l'infirmière s'y trouvait là : ils espéraient ne pas avoir à passer devant tous les autres et faire savoir qu'Harry était si mal en point.

Ce fut le cas et, Mme Pomfresh, bien qu'après quelques questions auxquelles ils ne répondirent qu'à demi-mot, les fit rentrer et monter un étage pour arriver dans une petite salle avec deux lits vides.

Elle aida Hermione à y déposer le blessé.

\- Maintenant dites-moi ce qui s'est passé, dit l'infirmière d'un ton sans réplique en commençant son examen. Monsieur Weasley m'a déjà dit que vous étiez sorti du château, alors dites-moi la vérité, sinon les soins risquent d'être inappropriés.

Hermione eu un regard étonné vers Ron mais ne dit rien à ce sujet, ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça.

\- C'était une bande de rafleurs, on a dû fuir par la forêt. Je ne sais pas si Harry à reçu des sorts, il continuait à courir avec moi en tout cas. Mais il voulait rester pour se battre, je l'ai forcé à transplaner…

\- Désartibulé ?

Mme Pomfresh avait découpé d'un sort le pantalon dans sa longueur et manipulait la jambe d'Harry pour constater les dégâts.

\- Oui, confirma Hermione dans un souffle.

Puis se souvenant de quelque chose qu'elle avait beaucoup entendu dans son enfance avec ses parents, comme quoi il fallait toujours préciser si on était déjà sous traitement, elle ajouta :

\- Il a déjà eu des soins, une cracmol qu'il connait bien lui a donné deux potions, je ne sais pas exactement lesquelles mais elle a dit que c'était pour calmer la douleur et pour que le sang se renouvelle plus vite.

Ceci dit, l'infirmière la remercia et les congédia tous deux, afin de s'occuper de son patient. Toutefois, juste avant de redescendre à l'étage du dessous, Mme Pomfresh se tourna vers eux.

\- Miss Granger, allez m'attendre dans mon bureau, je fais les soins urgents pour monsieur Potter et je m'occuperai ensuite de vous.

Tandis qu'ils redescendaient les escaliers, Ron demanda à Hermione un peu plus de détail. Elle expliqua alors qu'ils avaient d'abord vu la maison des Potter, qu'ils y avaient retrouvé Mondingus comme prévu, puis que celui-ci c'était enfui. Elle raconta qu'elle avait transplané à la maison de Sirius pour voir Kreattur mais qu'elle y avait retrouvé Harry en train de se battre avec le voleur. Elle continua avec l'interrogatoire, l'horcruxe retrouvé puis le retour à Godric's Hollow, suivi de la découverte du second horcruxe.

\- Il ressemble à quoi ? la coupa alors Ron.

\- Une coupe à l'effigie de Poufsouffe. Harry l'avait mentionné quand Dumbledore lui montrait les souvenirs avec Jedusor.

\- Ouais, je m'en souviens. Donc c'est bien un objet d'un fondateur comme on le pensait, commenta le roux en s'appuyant contre le bureau de l'infirmière.

\- Tout à fait. Ensuite on est allé au cimetière, on a trouvé la tombe des Peverell dont nous avait parlé Luna, Harry a vu la tombe de ses parents puis on a vu celle de la mère et de la sœur de Dumbledore. C'est là que les rafleurs nous ont attaqués.

\- C'est eux qui t'on fait toutes ces marques, au visage et aux bras ?

\- Oh, non, ça c'est quand on s'est enfuis par la forêt. Le seul sort que je n'ai pas pu éviter m'a brûlé le bras.

Tout en parlant elle leva sa manche en faisant attention et montra le bandage sommaire qui recouvrait la quasi-totalité de son bras. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à le bouger et un mouvement un peu trop brusque lui arracha une grimace.

\- Mais ce n'est rien à coté de ce qu'à Harry, souffla-t-elle.

Elle remit sa manche en place et détourna le regard. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'y était pour rien, qu'elle _devait_ le faire partir, qu'ils n'auraient jamais réussi à s'en sortir en restant combattre. Malgré tout, une pointe aiguë de culpabilité subsistait. Les faits étaient là, il s'était désartibulé à cause d'elle, c'était de sa faute, elle n'avait pas réussi à transplaner correctement, elle avait _échoué._

Comment pouvait-elle prétendre aider Harry si elle n'était même pas capable d'effectuer correctement un acte magique aussi basique ?!

\- Il va s'en remettre, déclara Ron, confiant. Il a déjà surmonté pire que ça : du venin de basilic, une chute de plus de cent mètres, perdre des os.

\- Je sais bien…

\- Allez ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione ne répondit rien, elle ne voulait pas confier ses états d'âme à Ron, persuadée qu'il le prendrait à la légère.

\- Va dans la salle commune Ron, ne m'attends pas; il est vraiment tard. Tu ne devrais pas être dans les couloirs, si on t'attrape tu seras puni.

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils s'en prendraient à moi de toute façon, répliqua Ron en haussant les épaules. Une retenue de plus ou de moins, je m'en fiche.

\- Pas moi. On est déjà tous assez blessés comme ça, ce n'est pas la peine de chercher les ennuis. Retourne dans ton dortoir, s'il te plaît, Ron.

Le jeune sorcier finit par sortir du bureau. Une fois seule, Hermione soupira de frustration et d'agacement. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses deux meilleurs amis soient aussi inconscients des dangers l'un que l'autre ?

Elle mit ces pensées de coté en entendant des pas dans l'escalier.

\- Asseyez-vous, miss Granger, lui dit l'infirmière avant de refermer la porte du bureau.

Hermione obtempéra et l'infirmière vint se mettre à coté d'elle pour observer son visage.

\- Avez-vous des blessures autres que ces coupures ?

\- J'ai reçu un sort de feu au bras gauche juste avant de transplaner, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avant d'être arrivée.

Acquiesçant, Mme Pomfresh coupa sa manche et observa le bandage qu'Hermione s'était posé. Elle l'enleva d'un coup de baguette et observa l'état du bras. Hermione retenait des gémissements de douleur lorsque l'infirmière bougeait et tournait son bras, alors même qu'elle faisait le plus attention possible.

\- Est-ce grave ? demanda Hermione, souhaitant plus que tout avoir une réponse directe.

Après quelques secondes d'examen minutieux aidé par quelques sorts de diagnostique, l'infirmière lui répondit.

\- Rassurez-vous, c'est impressionnant à voir, mais la brûlure est assez superficielle et elle n'a pas été causées par de la magie noire. Ce n'est rien d'irréparable avec les soins appropriés. Maintenant, ne bougez plus.

Hermione laissa sont bras tendu et observa l'infirmière prendre un baume et commencer à l'étaler sur son bras. Elle s'attendait à une douleur vive au toucher, mais étonnamment elle ne sentit presque rien mis à part du froid. Une fois que la totalité de son bras en fut recouvert, un bandage vint s'enrouler autour et le maintint contre son torse par une écharpe. Puis, elle pu enfin s'occuper des coupures dont certaines saignaient un peu.

Alors qu'Hermione s'attendait à se voir congédier, l'infirmière verrouilla la porte d'entrée ainsi que celle qui donnait sur l'infirmerie, puis insonorisa la pièce. Ensuite, elle alla s'asseoir à son bureau et Hermione eu le sentiment que la conversation n'allait pas vraiment lui plaire.

\- Bien… Cette conversation ne sortira pas d'ici tant que je ne le jugerai pas nécessaire. Dans le cas contraire la directrice en sera informée. Sommes-nous d'accord ?

\- O-Oui, répondit la jeune sorcière.

Elle craignait la suite, car si Mme Pomfresh avait une réputation de femme intraitable et directe, elle semblait à l'heure actuelle plus sérieuse que jamais, et même inquiète.

\- Répondez-moi avec honnêteté, avez-vous une seule raison de douter de la loyauté de monsieur King ?

Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de maîtriser sa surprise et la peur qui l'envahi.

\- Non madame, absolument aucune raison. Je sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

L'infirmière sembla la sonder quelques instant, comme si elle se demandait si Hermione n'avait pas été ensorcelée ou manipulée.

\- Je vais être directe. Je sais depuis le premier jour qu'il n'est pas la personne qu'il prétend être. Je sais aussi que vous êtes sa complice. 

La jeune sorcière sentit un frisson glacé la parcourir. Elle n'avait donc pas imaginé les regards étranges que lui lançait parfois l'infirmière quand elle se faisait passer pour Rogue.

\- Mais, comment... ?

\- Miss Granger, je suis infirmière dans cette école depuis près de vingt ans, je connais chaque élève, chaque professeur, et j'ai soigné Severus bien plus de fois que n'importe qui d'autre, y compris Potter, répliqua la sorcière sévèrement. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir son visage ou l'inscription dans son dos pour le reconnaître.

\- Vous saviez la vérité depuis tout ce temps, et vous n'avez rien dit ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Je suis liée par un contrat magique, révéla-t-elle. Je ne peux rien révéler de ce que je découvre dans l'exercice de ma profession tant qu'aucune vie n'est menacée. Dans son état, Severus n'était un danger pour personne, et...

L'infirmière marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle retira sa coiffe d'un geste fatigué qui la fit paraître bien plus âgée que d'ordinaire. Hermione fut frappée de voir les larges cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux voilés par la fatigue et la lassitude.

\- Ces dernières années, dit-elle, plongeant dans ses souvenirs, j'étais l'une des seules à avoir confiance en lui, avec Minerva. Et Albus, bien sûr. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il est rentré d'une réunion ou d'une mission en ayant besoin de soins. Il était à peine plus âgé que vous, au début. Il a fini par accepter que je le soigne et s'est un jour mis à se confier à moi pendant que je m'occupais de lui. Les actes qu'il était obligé de commettre, les horreurs dont il était témoin, ce qu'il subissait lui-même... j'étais sans doute la seule à en savoir autant, en dehors d'Albus. Il avait confiance en moi et c'était réciproque. Quand il a... quand Albus est... tombé... je ne pouvais y croire. Alors, en comprenant que vous étiez sa complice... je me suis prise à espérer, j'imagine.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête. Elle ignorait que l'infirmière et le Maître des potions avaient été si proches, mais cela faisait sens, d'une certaine manière.

\- Cependant, ajouta Mme Pomfresh en reprenant contenance, s'il est à l'origine des événements de ce soir, je ne peux plus me taire. Je me dois de dire la vérité à la directrice.

\- S'il a provoqué un accident, il est impossible que ce soit volontaire, affirma Hermione avec le plus d'assurance possible. Il est de notre coté, je vous le promets. Vous aviez raison de lui faire confiance. Je ne le défend pas à la légère, j'ai eu la preuve qu'il n'est plus un mangemort depuis longtemps et a toujours agit sur les seuls ordres de Dumbledore ! Et aujourd'hui, il nous aide, Harry, Ron et moi.

\- Et cette preuve, quelle est-elle ? Pourquoi ne pas la montrer à la directrice si elle peut innocenter Severus ?

\- Je ne le peux pas. Pour sa propre sécurité, il refuse que quiconque soit au courant. Mais il m'a montré des souvenirs. Ce sont des souvenirs personnels et il m'a fait promettre de ne jamais en parler à personne, mais je peux vous assurer qu'il est de notre coté depuis la fin de la première guerre. Il a fait ce qu'il a fait car il y était obligé par Dumbledore ou par les circonstances, pas parce qu'il était du coté de Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Vous réalisez la gravité de ce que vous faites, Miss Granger ? Vous savez que si vous vous trompez, il y aura des victimes, peut-être vos amis, et que vous serez considérée comme sa complice ?

\- Je le sais oui, mais j'ai une totale confiance en lui. S'il vous plaît, ne le dénoncez pas ! implora Hermione. On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu pour que personne ne soit au courant, si les mangemorts apprennent qu'il est en vie ils le tueront !

L'infirmière sembla réfléchir à ses derniers mots.

\- Vous dites que si vous l'avez aidé à se cacher, c'est dans le but de le protéger des mangemorts ?

\- C'est ça, confirma Hermione. Pour faire simple, il y a eu un accident et il ne pouvait plus tenir son rôle d'espion. Nous avons fait croire à sa mort pour le protéger des mangemorts car s'ils savent la vérité, ils le tueront aussitôt. C'était le seul moyen. Et depuis qu'il est là nous avons fait beaucoup de progrès dans la mission que nous a confié le directeur. Il nous a vraiment aidés, nous n'aurions jamais réussi sans lui.

\- Bien… d'accord. Je vous crois pour le moment, miss Granger. Je ne dirai rien à personne, céda enfin Mme Pomfresh. J'espère pour nous tous que vous ne vous trompez pas.

\- Merci madame, répondit Hermione avec gratitude.

Elle sentait encore son cœur battre à une vitesse affolante. La panique et le soulagement intense qu'elle ressentait mettait ses nerfs à rudes épreuve, lui donnant à la fois envie de rire et de pleurer. Evidemment, la fatigue et l'adrénaline dû à la soirée à Godric's Hollow n'arrangeaient rien.

\- Vous pouvez partir. Faites attention à votre bras.

La jeune sorcière acquiesça et sortit dès que les sortilèges de protection furent levés.

Elle ne traîna pas, se dépêchant de revenir dans la tour des Gryffondors. Par bonheur elle parvint à éviter les professeurs qui faisaient leur ronde.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune, celle-ci était vide. C'était une bonne chose, elle avait plus craint qu'espéré que Ron l'attende. Elle ne souhaitait pas devoir tout expliquer ce soir, elle était vraiment trop épuisée pour ça. Mais il ne l'aurait sans doute pas lâchée avant de savoir tous les détails.

La nuit fut extrêmement difficile. Elle devait dormir sur le dos afin d'éviter tout contact entre son bras blessé et le lit. Toutefois elle n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de dormir dans cette position qu'elle jugeait des plus inconfortables. Dès qu'elle parvenait à fermer les yeux, les scènes de la soirée à Godric's Hollow revenaient s'imposer à elle et la réveillaient en sursaut. Elle ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil.

Lassée de dormir par à-coups, Hermione décida de renoncer à cette nuit de sommeil dont elle aurait pourtant bien eu besoin. Elle se leva sans bruit puis sorti du dortoir. Un bon livre devant la cheminée devrait lui changer les idées. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle espérait.

Des pas dans l'escalier lui firent quitter l'ouvrage des yeux. Deux élèves de cinquième année qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment pénétrèrent dans la salle commune, et furent visiblement surpris de la trouver là. A vrai dire il était encore très tôt, ce n'était pas étonnant. Ils la saluèrent mais eurent l'air gênés, et finirent par remontèrent dans leur dortoir. A n'en pas douter elle les avait gêné dans l'application d'un quelconque mauvais coup.

Cependant, cela signifiait que certains autres élèves n'allaient pas tarder à descendre à leur tour.

Hermione referma le livre de botanique et le rangea avant de franchir le portrait de la grosse dame. C'était lâche, mais elle ne voulait pas être confrontée aux questions de Ronald et à ses craintes vis-à-vis de la tournure de la diversion. Et surtout elle ne souhaitait pas pour le moment reparler des blessures d'Harry, elle se sentait trop coupable pour être objective. Si elle ne l'avait pas incité à rester pour aller voir la tombe des Dumbledore…

La sorcière se disputa silencieusement, il fallait qu'elle arrête d'y penser. Elle trouva refuge dans la salle sur demande, celle où elle travaillait sur le philtre. Ce serait un excellent moyen de penser à autre chose.

Une fois arrivée, elle posa son sac et alla prendre les parchemins posés sur une des étagères et qui détaillaient chacun de ses derniers essais et ses conclusions. Elle posa celui qui décrivait la dernière potion en date à coté de celui qui rappelait les étapes qu'elle avait pu observer lorsque Rogue la fabriquait devant elle. Tout le début concordait. Chaque ingrédient, chaque couleur, chaque effet correspondait à ce dont elle se souvenait. Elle ne devrait plus être qu'à une ou deux étape de la potion définitive. Et une fois qu'elle y serait, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle devait ajouter pour stabiliser la potion avant d'introduire les deux poudres de dragons mélangées, et ainsi éviter que l'explosion n'ait à nouveau lieu. Une fois la potion stabilisée il ne lui resterait plus qu'à en fabriquer l'antidote. Elle touchait quasiment au but.

Elle s'assit, prit quatre nouveaux parchemins et tenta d'imaginer l'étape suivante. Quel ingrédient ajouter ? A quelle température ? Fallait-il tourner la mixture ? Dans quel sens, et combien de fois ? Elle essayait de se souvenirs des ingrédients que Rogue aurait manipulé et qu'elle n'aurait pas encore utilisé.

Au fur et à mesure de ses réflexions les parchemins noircissaient, se couvrant de ratures. Finalement, elle lu les quatre possibilités qu'elle avait décrite et en fut satisfaite. Pour vérifier, elle se servit d'un des chaudrons pour fabriquer la potion jusqu'à la dernière étape dont elle était certaine. Ensuite, elle en versa un quart dans des chaudrons différents et mis en pratique ce qu'elle avait rédigé un peu plus tôt.

Hermione ne s'interrompit que lorsque l'heure du midi arriva. Elle ensorcela chaque mixture afin qu'elles restent stables durant son absence et sorti de la salle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande salle ce qu'elle redoutait ne manqua pas d'arriver et Ronald lui reparla de l'incident de la veille, réveillant sa culpabilité pour leurs blessures. Il ne faisait qu'essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé et comment les rafleurs avaient pu savoir où ils se trouvaient avec autant de précision. Il ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet de ses paroles. La gorge serrée, elle l'écoutait d'une oreille, ses pensées tournées vers Harry, à l'infirmerie.

\- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que… s'exclama-t-il quand elle posa ses couverts et se quitta la table avec un "désolée".

Ginny qui était en face de lui le fusilla du regard.

\- Bravo, quelle délicatesse. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle pense que c'est sa faute ? Et toi au lieu de la réconforter tu l'enfonces encore plus ! Je me demande vraiment à quoi ça sert que je te donne des conseils.

\- Je vais la rattraper pour m'excuser, fit Ron en se levant à son tour.

\- Non !

\- Mais d'habitude tu me dis…

\- D'habitude oui mais là non, expliqua Ginny en soupirant d'exaspération. Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'être seule.

Ron se rassit, et toucha à peine au reste de son assiette.

Hermione, pour sa part, alla tout droit au septième étage, ravalant sa colère contre elle-même. Une fois dans la salle, elle n'enleva pas aussitôt le sort qui stabilisait les potions. Elle tremblait encore et craignait de faire une mauvaise manipulation par manque de concentration. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment qu'un tel accident arrive. Elle s'assit donc un moment et s'efforça de se vider l'esprit. Ce fut peu concluant mais, une fois plus calme, elle s'autorisa à retourner à ses potion et passa l'après-midi à tenter de finaliser son expérience.

Lorsque vint le soir, la sorcière rangea tout ce qu'elle avait utilisé et fit s'évaporer les potions, toutes ratées. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas mécontente pour autant, car elle pensait avoir trouvé une étape supplémentaire.

La jeune Gryffondor se rendit alors dans la salle commune pour y chercher Ronald. Elle le trouva entrain de travailler avec Dean, et le sérieux dont il semblait faire preuve la rendit fière de lui. Elle en eu quelques remords à l'interrompre.

Dès qu'il eu lui aussi rangé toutes ses affaires ils allèrent à l'infirmerie, en premier lieux pour voir King.

Celui-ci était immobile, sur le dos, les yeux dans le vague. Lorsqu'il les entendit arriver, il se tourna vers eux sans montrer la moindre expression, mais en les suivant d'un regard qui mit Hermione mal à l'aise. Il y avait comme… un reproche. Ou du regret peut-être ? Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir, mais elle aurait préféré qu'il soit en colère, là au moins elle savait à quoi s'en tenir.

D'un rapide coup d'œil elle vit que deux élèves de la pièce dormaient, tandis que le dernier, le plus éloigné du lit de King, était plongé dans un livre. Tant mieux, ils pourraient parler en paix à condition d'être discrets.

\- Killian, le salua-t-elle.

\- Bonsoir. Vous voulez… ?

\- Savoir comment tu vas, répondit Ronald et s'asseyant sur la chaise à coté du lit.

Killian fit un léger mouvement d'épaule et se tourna à nouveau vers le plafond tandis qu'Hermione, faute de mieux, s'assit au pied du lit en faisant attention à ne pas le gêner.

\- Ca pourrait être pire. Mais si vous en veniez à la véritable raison pour laquelle vous êtes là ?

Hermione crut déceler du reproche et de l'amertume. Elle décida cependant d'ignorer sa remarque pour tenter de lui soutirer davantage d'informations sur son état.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Et quand pourras-tu sortir ?

\- J'ai été blessé par l'explosion, répondit-il laconiquement. Et je pourrais sortir ce soir après diner.

\- L'explosion ? Tu étais là quand c'est arrivé donc ? Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Les deux autres le virent lever les yeux, agacé. Après un instant de silence il sembla toutefois consentir à éclairer leur lanterne.

\- Milicent Bulstrode a pensé qu'il serait très amusant de faire craquer le fond de mon sac. Les leurres ont explosés sous le choc, me blessant gravement ainsi que Tam, une Poufsouffle de troisième année, et blessant plus légèrement les élèves présents dans les 5 mètres autour de nous, dont Parkinson. J'ai évité le maléfice qu'elle m'a lancé en retour, il a touché Hooper, dont les amis ont répliqué, entraînant le reste des élèves présents. Fin de l'histoire.

\- Donc c'était un accident.

Killian lança un regard assassin à Ron.

\- Ah, nous y voilà. Bien sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un accident. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais risquer ma peau d'une manière aussi stupide ?

\- Pour le fait de te mettre toi-même en danger, sincèrement je m'en fiche, mais on espérait surtout que tu n'avais pas vraiment voulu provoquer un massacre. Content de voir que ce n'est pas le cas.

Ron et Killian se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes de silence gênant, puis le roux finit par détourner les yeux en premier.

\- Quelle était ton idée, à l'origine ? demanda Hermione, espérant apaiser la tension.

\- Je devais utiliser les leurres un par un entre la lisière de la forêt et le lac, provoquer quelques explosions mineures, un léger incendie, peut-être blesser un ou deux élèves ou des créatures magiques. Rien de grave mais de quoi faire courir les Carrow pendant un moment... Et de votre coté, qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda finalement Killian en se redressant dans son lit.

Celle-ci vérifia une nouvelle fois que les autres n'entendaient pas, ou n'écoutaient pas, puis répondit à voix basse et décrivant tout ce qui s'était passé à Godric's Hollow. En détail, cette fois-ci.

Lorsqu'elle eu fini son récit, Killian semblait en pleine réflexion.

\- Des raffleurs là-bas, ce n'est pas étonnant en soi. Avec la maison Potter, la statue, la tombe... c'est un des endroits les plus évident pour surprendre les rebelles et les capturer… Mais tu dis qu'ils ont transplané sur place après vous, et qu'ils semblaient savoir où vous trouver dès leur arrivée ?

\- Oui, je les ai entendus transplaner.

\- Directement dans le cimetière ?

\- C'est ça. A un peu plus d'une trentaine de mètres, peut-être. Comme s'ils savaient à peu près où nous étions.

\- Ne me dis pas que vous avez eu la bêtise de prononcer Son Nom ? grogna Killian.

\- Comment ça son nom ? Le nom de Vol…

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit, Son Nom, la coupa-t-il.

\- Mais pourquoi… ?

Killian se passa les mains sur le visage, comme épuisé.

\- Il est sous Tabou.

Ron poussa une exclamation surprise, tandis qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas.

\- Si je mets un mot sous Tabou et que tu le prononces, expliqua Ron, je ne saurais pas qui tu es, mais je saurais où tu étais quand tu l'a dit.

\- Exactement, confirma Killian. Lorsqu'on le dit à Poudlard ça n'a aucune importance. Mais si le tabou se déclenche en dehors de l'école, c'est forcément un rebelle en fuite et ils n'ont plus qu'à se rendre à l'endroit en question pour l'y cueillir. C'est comme ça qu'ils mettent la main sur les fuyards.

\- Harry a prononcé son nom en quittant la tombe de ses parents, se souvint Hermione. C'est donc ça qui les a fait venir ?

\- De toute évidence.

Hermione était mal à l'aise de se sentir soulagée à cette nouvelle. Ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute.

Ron cependant observa le blessé avec de plus en plus de suspicion.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant de ça ?

\- C'est ce qui les a fait venir chez nous, répondit immédiatement Killian en faisant semblant de replonger dans de douloureux souvenirs. Mes parents n'étaient pas ouvertement contre lui mais ils ne craignaient pas non plus de prononcer son nom. C'est à cause de ça qu'ils ont... qu'ils ont cru qu'on aidait les résistants en fuite.

\- Je… je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'y peux rien, rétorqua Killian. Et c'est du passé, de toutes manières.

Il se redressa, dissimulant une grimace de douleur. La potion analgésique perdait de son efficacité.

\- Donc il en reste deux à trouver, murmura-t-il.

\- Oui, confirma Hermione.

\- Il faudra se réunir au plus vite pour y réfléchir. Dès que nous serons sortis d'ici.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard, mal à l'aise.

\- C'est que... Harry avait dit… juste pour celui-là. Je ne sais pas si…

\- Très bien, voyez donc avec ô Grand Chef l'Elu si ma présence est tolérée ! répliqua Killian, à nouveau glacial.

Il se rallongea et ajouta :

\- Allez-vous en. Je suis fatigué.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un autre regard mais ne dirent rien. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire sans l'accord de Harry.

Ils n'insistèrent donc pas et se levèrent pour sortirent sans un mot. Puis, ils se rendirent au chevet d'Harry. L'infirmière qui les y avait menés leur donna vingt minutes pour prendre de ses nouvelles, pas une de plus.

Après avoir appris de la bouche du concerné que la guérison avançait assez bien et qu'il pourrait sans doute sortir le surlendemain, ils racontèrent ce qui s'était vraiment passé au lac et Harry parut soulagé de savoir que ce n'était qu'un accident. Ils eurent à peine le temps de finir, cependant, que l'infirmière les congédia et fit prendre à Harry une potion de sommeil. Pour aborder le délicat sujet de l'aide de Killian, ils attendraient encore un peu.

Le jeune couple retourna alors dans la grande salle pour dîner, puis passa le reste de la soirée à travailler à la bibliothèque.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent ensemble dans la salle commune à l'heure du couvre-feu, Ron semblait plus heureux et souriant qu'il ne l'avait été depuis plusieurs semaines.

Ils franchirent le passage du portrait et virent que, comme prévu, Killian avait pu sortir de l'infirmerie : il était assis là où il avait l'habitude de travailler avec Hermione et rédigeait apparemment un devoir. Il les ignora royalement, bien qu'Hermione était persuadé qu'il les avait vu entrer.

Il devait encore leur en vouloir de l'avoir soupçonné, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'en préoccuper pour le moment.

Ron prit place sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée et Hermione se mit sur ses genoux, le dos bien calé contre son torse. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de faire quoi que ce soit ce soir. Ils avaient déjà passé pas mal de temps à travailler, Hermione avait vérifié les rédactions de Ron des trois prochains jours, rien ne pressait. Ils restèrent ainsi, savourant juste la présence de l'autre dans un instant de calme plus que bienvenu.

Après quelques temps Hermione bougea légèrement pour corriger une position un peu inconfortable, et Ron en profita pour entourer sa taille de ses bras. Il vérifia que personne ne les regardait, même si le fauteuil tournait le dos à la salle commune, et passa sa main sous la chemise d'Hermione pour se poser sur son ventre. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête aller en arrière sur l'épaule de Ron.

Les élèves étaient quasiment tous montés dans leurs dortoirs, il était tard. Hermione était épuisée à cause de la nuit blanche, et s'ils restaient ainsi elle savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à s'endormir. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, le torse de Ron était confortable, la chaleur diffusée par le feu juste parfaite, et seuls les crépitements apaisants du bois troublaient le silence. Et elle-même avait chaud, sans doute aidée par le contact de la main de Ron contre sa peau.

Hermione se tendit un peu en sentant ladite main remonter lentement. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et finalement attrapa sa main à travers le tissu alors qu'il caressait doucement le haut de son ventre.

\- Je te fais mal ? demanda-t-il en retirant sa main, inquiet.

\- Non, mais… pas ici Ronald.

\- Nous sommes presque seuls, murmura-t-il à son oreille pour que le dernier élève présent ne l'entende pas. Et je sais que tu veux y aller lentement et je suis prêt à t'attendre. Mais je ne fais rien là, est-ce que… tu ne veux pas que je te touche du tout ?

\- Bien sûr que non, ça ne me dérange pas. C'est agréable, répliqua aussitôt Hermione. Mais j'ai peur que ça dérape, qu'on aille trop loin.

Elle entendit Ron soupirer et il retira complètement ses mains.

\- Autrement dit, tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça Ron.

\- Tu sais quoi, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher.

Ronald ne lui laissa pas le loisir de se défendre et monta dans son dortoir après un « bonne nuit » rapide. Elle demanda au dernier élève présent d'aller se coucher, puis en fit de même.

Tout en montant les marches elle ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment de honte l'étreindre. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait autant de mal avec l'idée de proximité physique avec lui. Etait-ce une question de confiance ? Non, elle avait confiance en Ron. De manière générale, il avait toute sa confiance.

Sur ce sujet-là, cela dit... elle n'arrivait pas à affirmer avoir confiance en lui à cent pour cent. Et elle ignorait pourquoi.

S'installant pour dormir, elle repoussa de nouveau la question qu'elle n'avait que trop entendue récemment, refusant d'y croire.


	39. Soupçons

Le lundi matin, alors qu'il était encore très tôt, Hermione se rendit à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh vérifia son bras qui, comme prévu, était en bonne voie de guérison. L'infirmière appliqua à nouveau le baume afin que les tissus se reforment complètement et ne gardent aucune trace de l'accident, et laissa partir la blessée.

Avant de sortir pour aller déjeuner, toutefois, Hermione demanda à la sorcière :

\- S'il vous plaît, Harry nous a dit qu'il allait mieux et pourrait sortir demain. Est-ce que c'est vrai, il guérit si rapidement que cela ?

\- C'est la vérité en effet, assura Mme Pomfresh tandis qu'elle rangeait le matériel qu'elle venait d'utiliser. Le plus difficile, c'est-à-dire reformer correctement les nerfs, les muscles et les principaux vaisseaux sanguins, est pratiquement derrière lui. Il pourra sortir demain soir ou mercredi matin, dans le pire des cas, à condition de faire attention bien sûr.

\- D'accord, merci !

Soulagée par ces nouvelles, Hermione se rendit sans attendre dans la grande salle.

Il y avait encore peu d'élèves présents mais elle n'y fit même plus attention. Elle avait depuis longtemps l'habitude de déjeuner de bonne heure afin d'avoir le temps de se préparer ensuite pour les cours. Ou pour travailler d'une quelconque manière, s'il n'y avait pas classe.

L'esprit ailleurs, la jeune Gryffondor prit place seule non loin de la porte et profita de n'avoir aucun voisin : elle poussa les couverts qui étaient à sa droite afin d'ouvrir un grimoire encombrant traitant de l'histoire de la médicomagie.

Peu à peu, les élèves arrivèrent, les tables se remplirent et le niveau sonore de la grande salle augmenta. Tandis qu'elle se dépêchait pour finir et ainsi pouvoir partir et lire au calme, une élève vint s'asseoir à sa gauche.

\- Salut Hermione.

\- 'Lut, Ginny, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est pour que tu sois autant absorbée dans ta lecture ?

Avec un soupir, Hermione dit adieu à sa tranquillité et ferma l'ouvrage afin que sa voisine puisse lire le titre.

\- Oh, ça a l'air, euh… passionnant.

\- Mais ça l'est ! Voir les progrès qui ont été fait dans les domaines curatifs, c'est vraiment intéressant.

Hermione entendit vaguement sa condisciple marmonner et prononcer le nom de Binns mais elle n'ajouta rien, sachant que leurs avis à toutes deux sur la question étaient tranchés et rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire n'y changerait quoi que ce soit.

\- Puis-je ?

Hermione se tourna et vit Killian qui attendait pour s'asseoir, les yeux fixé sur le livre, posé où les couverts auraient dû être.

\- Oui, oui bien sûr. Excuse-moi, je range ça tout de suite.

Tandis que le garçon s'asseyait à sa droite elle rangea le grimoire dans son sac et remit les affaires en place. Parvati, Lavande, et deux filles de sixièmes années arrivées en même temps que Killian prirent place de l'autre coté de la table.

\- Histoire de la médicomagie ? remarqua Killian une fois assis. Tu as décidé d'un choix de carrière ?

\- Oh non, ça n'est pas pour préparer mes futures études. C'est juste pour moi, ça me servira lorsqu'on aura quitté Poudlard, quand il faudra qu'on se débrouille par nous même avec le peu que nous aurons à disposition. Je me suis dis qu'en connaissant les différentes sortes de soins utilisés à travers l'Histoire, en particulier les plus primitifs, je pourrais réagir à la fois plus rapidement et plus efficacement à toutes les situations… Qu'est-ce que tu as ? questionna-t-elle en voyant son sourire amusé.

\- Rien, répondit Killian, à nouveau neutre.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit pour que ça t'amuse ?

\- Il y a encore peu de temps tu ne jurais que par les livres, ils contenaient la connaissance ultime à tes yeux, expliqua finalement le sorcier. Détourner ou modifier un fait écrit était un véritable parjure au Savoir. Maintenant tu envisages l'idée de te baser sur un fait réel et écrit pour y apporter des modifications en fonction de la situation, on peut dire que cela constitue un certain progrès.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire de te moquer de moi, riposta Hermione, vexée.

Killian cessa de manger et se tourna vers elle, la regardant très sérieusement.

\- Je ne me moquais pas. C'est réellement un progrès. L'acceptation que notre savoir actuel peut toujours être amélioré est la clef principale de la connaissance, donc de la puissance.

\- En quoi ce serait lié à la puissance ? C'est plutôt notre niveau en magie qui la détermine, non ? demanda Lavande.

\- Je ne parle pas de puissance comme niveau de capacité magique, mais de puissance d'un sorcier en général. La première est inhérente à l'individu et change peu au cours de sa vie, tandis que la seconde dépend de nombreuses variables et peut évoluer indéfiniment.

\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment, admit Lavande.

\- Laisse-moi prendre la question sous un autre angle, alors. Quels sont les sorciers considérés comme l'élite par la communauté magique ?

\- Euh… A part Dumbledore ?

\- Les Maîtres ? intervint Cindy, une amie de Ginny.

\- Exactement, les Maîtres. Qu'ils soient spécialisés en métamorphose, en potion, en enchantement, ce sont des sorciers plus respectés pour leurs capacités que les sorciers lambda. Savez-vous en quoi consiste leur rôle ?

\- Les Maîtres créent ou améliorent ce qui existe déjà, répondit Parvati.

\- Tout à fait. Et en passant, à propos de Dumbledore tu n'avais pas tort, il aurait pu être Maître en métamorphose s'il n'y avait pas renoncé afin de se consacrer pleinement à l'enseignement et à ses... apports divers au monde magique. Mais pour en revenir à ce que je disais : ce qui fait la puissance d'un sorcier c'est sa capacité magique, d'une part, mais aussi et surtout son esprit. Un sorcier avec une force magique très importante mais brute, qui ne fait que répéter bêtement ce qu'il a apprit, ne pourra vaincre un sorcier d'une force plus commune sachant innover, réfléchir et tirer un avantage de chaque situation.

Tandis qu'ils réfléchissaient à ces paroles, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de mettre en parallèle ce qu'il venait de dire et le surnom qu'il lui avait toujours donné. De ce point de vue, « je-sais-tout » était encore plus péjoratif. Et cela confirmait aussi ce qu'il lui avait dit, dans le dortoir. Il ne se moquait pas de sa curiosité, de sa mémoire ou de son intelligence. Ce qu'il méprisait, c'était son coté borné et imperméable aux expérimentations, à la nouveauté.

Et elle comprenait bien mieux pourquoi à présent. Il devait considérer qu'elle bridait son potentiel, qu'elle le gâchait de la manière la plus stupide qui soit.

\- Attend, dit Parvati, réalisant quelque chose. Si pour toi un sorcier débrouillard est « meilleur » qu'un sorcier agissant sans vraiment réfléchir… cela voudrait dire que les Serpentards sont meilleurs que les Gryffondor !

\- Possible, répondit le sorcier avec un rictus discret.

Hermione eu du mal à cacher son amusement et Ginny dissimula tant bien que mal un éclat de rire par une quinte de toux, tandis qu'au contraire Parvati et Lavande n'avaient pas du tout l'air d'avoir goûté à la plaisanterie.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça comme ça !

\- Hé, ce n'est pas moi qui ai lancé cette idée, rappela Killian d'un ton moqueur.

\- Qu'est…

\- Parvati, calme-toi ! lança Ginny pour couvrir sa voix. Tu ne vois pas qu'il joue avec toi ? Et toi tu te fais avoir sans réfléchir deux minutes. Et juste pour rappel, Serpentard n'est pas un synonyme de mal absolu. Certains mangemorts étaient d'anciens Gryffondors, et tous les Serpentards ne se sont pas mis au service de Tu-Sais-Qui. C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Et toi, soupira-t-elle en se tournant vers Killian, en ce moment tu ferais mieux d'éviter ce genre de plaisanterie. C'est assez douteux avec tout ce qui se passe et beaucoup pourraient mal le prendre.

\- En effet, en temps de guerre il vaut mieux rester tous dans notre coin et ne jamais s'autoriser un sourire ou une plaisanterie. Ca réconfortera sûrement beaucoup ceux qui souffrent de savoir qu'ils se battent pour un monde morne et désolé.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait déprimer, juste faire attention à ce que tu dis. D'ailleurs j'y pense… c'est assez Serpentard, ce type de comportement. Depuis que tu es été réparti je me demande de plus en plus pourquoi le choixpeau t'a mis chez nous.

\- Et moi donc, marmonna Killian si bas que seule Hermione, assise entre eux mais spectatrice silencieuse, l'entendit.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, bien sûr, ajouta Ginny avec un sourire d'excuse.

\- Je ne suis pas vexé. Quant à ta question… qui sait, sans doute le choixpeau a-t-il vu en moi des qualités insoupçonnées, peut-être vais-je me découvrir un de ces jours une vocation de tête brûlée…

Ginny éclata de rire.

\- Avec le discours que tu nous as fait sur l'importance de la réflexion et de la ruse, j'en doute.

Le coin de la bouche du sorcier tressaillit comme s'il retenait un sourire.

Alors que personne ne semblait vouloir relancer la conversation, Parvati fronça les sourcils en fixant un point derrière Hermione. Elle se reprit vite mais avait eu le temps d'intriguer ses camarades.

\- Ca fait plusieurs fois que je vois Malefoy regarder par ici, expliqua-t-elle face à leur interrogation silencieuse. Ca arrive de plus en plus souvent, et il regarde ailleurs dès qu'on le remarque, comme s'il avait peur d'être vu. J'ai l'impression qu'il te porte un certain intérêt, Killian.

\- Vous croyez qu'il peut préparer quelque chose ? questionna Hermione à la ronde, bien que ses mots soient surtout à l'intention de son voisin.

\- Et bien j'ai tendance à penser que si mauvais coups il y a, il viendrait des mangemorts plutôt que d'un élève, mais ça n'est pas impossible malgré tout. Est-ce que tu trouves son attitude semblable à celle de l'année dernière ?

Frustrée qu'il doive parler à mot voilés et lui faire deviner ce que lui savait sans doute déjà, Hermione réfléchit longuement à la question.

\- Pas vraiment, non. Plus la fin de l'année approchait, plus il semblait être terrifié, toujours assez mal à l'aise, et il devenait très agressif. Sans doute pour dissimuler son angoisse et ses doutes sur sa mission. Là, ça n'a rien à voir, même s'il n'est plus aussi arrogant et « prince de Serpentard » qu'il a pu l'être, il est plus sûr de lui tout de même. Donc si jamais il prépare quelque chose, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'ampleur de sa mission de l'année dernière.

\- Je vois. Restons tout de même sur nos gardes.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

Cindy, l'amie de Ginny qui était déjà intervenue précédemment, se pencha au dessus de la table.

\- En parlant de mangemorts et de Malefoy, vous avez entendues les rumeurs ?

Le petit groupe d'élèves répondit négativement.

\- Il y a plusieurs choses. D'abord, il y a en a une selon laquelle les Carrow ne seraient plus les seuls à être infiltrés à Poudlard.

\- On sait bien que la plupart des Serpentards des dernières années sont des sympathisants, rétorqua Ginny.

\- Je ne parle pas de simples sympathisants, mais de vrais mangemorts. Des personnes assez proches de Tu-Sais-Qui pour avoir la marque.

\- Et qui sont-ils ? questionna Killian.

\- Ca a commencé quand il y a eu l'accident, samedi soir. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, je ne sais pas qui en est à l'origine, mais on dit que certains auraient vu ou aperçu la marque sur le bras de quelques élèves.

\- Qui ?

\- Malefoy, pour commencer.

\- Pas vraiment étonnant quand on connait l'histoire de la famille. Qui d'autre ?

\- Deux de votre année, Parkinson et… Comment s'appelle-t-il… Zabini.

\- Je vois... murmura Killian, avant de remarquer une légère hésitation de Cindy. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Oui mais… C'est que ce n'est pas un Serpentard, donc… c'est sûrement faux

\- On l'a dit tout à l'heure, l'un des pires mangemort était un Gryffondor, répliqua froidement Killian. Ca ne veut rien dire. Qui est-ce ?

\- Un Serdaigle de cinquième année. Josh Dorny.

Killian se cala contre le dossier de la chaise, les bras croisés, visiblement en train de réfléchir.

\- C'est impossible, dit Ginny. Cinquième année, c'est trop jeune. Vous-Savez-Qui n'a pas beaucoup de mangemorts, et ils sont triés sur le volet. Ce n'est pas pour s'encombrer d'un cinquième année.

\- C'est ce qu'on se disait aussi l'année dernière, la reprit Hermione. Ca ne l'a pas empêché de confier à Malefoy la charge de faire entrer les mangemorts à Poudlard et de tuer le directeur.

La jeune sorcière s'attendit à ce que l'ancien espion appuie ses dires, mais dû l'interpeller quand il fut évident qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Killian ?

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel gamin, dit celui-ci. Je l'ai surpris une fois dans la réserve, il y faisait des recherches qui étaient très loin du niveau d'un cinquième année. Des formes de magie des plus noires, et je peux vous assurer qu'il ne lisait pas ces ouvrages pour un devoir. Il semblait fasciné par ce qu'il lisait. L'hypothèse qu'il soit devenu mangemort n'est pas à écarter.

\- Si ils le sont devenus tous les quatre, peut-être que d'autres le sont aussi, ou vont le devenir, supposa Ginny, réprimant un frisson. Sans parler des simples sympathisants à sa cause. Il faut vraiment qu'Harry, Ron et toi, Hermione, vous soyez encore plus vigilants que d'habitude. Vous ne pouvez plus faire confiance à personne. Méfiez-vous de tout le monde, même des personnes en qui vous aviez confiance.

\- Elle a raison, confirma simplement Killian.

Hermione acquiesça. L'idée que, peut-être, certains de leurs camarades de classes qu'ils n'auraient jamais soupçonnés puissent devenir dangereux, était terrifiante. Ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment en sécurité à Poudlard, et pourtant leur situation ne cessait de s'aggraver.

\- Quelle est l'autre rumeur ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Un élève aurait surpris une discussion entre les Carrow. Il y a eu une bataille entre des rafleurs et des personnes inconnues samedi à Godric's Hollow, et apparemment ils pensent que l'accident du lac n'était pas une coïncidence. Ils pensent que c'est une diversion, et que ceux que les rafleurs ont failli attraper sont des élèves.

Hermione et Killian échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils savaient que leurs adversaires feraient peut-être le lien, mais avaient tout de même eu l'espoir qu'ils passent à coté de cette évidence.

\- On va sans doute encore avoir le droit aux tortures arbitraires jusqu'à ce qu'ils connaissent la vérité… finit Cindy avec une grimace.

Son amie restée silencieuse jusqu'ici, la prit par l'épaule et murmura d'un ton réconfortant :

\- Montrons-nous irréprochables en cours et ils ne pourront pas nous punir.

Ginny se leva pour partir avec les deux filles, mais avant elle adressa à Hermione un regard inquiet.

\- Fait attention à toi, d'accord ?

\- Promis.

\- Oh, au fait, dis-moi… tu sais où est mon frère ?

\- Il doit encore dormir, répondit Hermione. Je vais le réveiller et le mettre au courant des rumeurs.

Hermione ramassa son sac rapidement et quitta la salle juste avant Ginny et les deux filles de sixième année, sans voir que Ginny la suivait des yeux avec une forte inquiétude.

Plus tard dans la journée, Hermione et Killian s'isolèrent et elle lui demanda d'expliquer ce qu'il pensait réellement des rumeurs.

Il lui apprit ainsi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensait depuis un certain temps donner à Drago la marque pour punir Lucius, donc cela ne l'étonnait pas. Et puisque Zabini et Parkinson suivaient Drago comme son ombre, ce n'était pas non plus étonnant. Il révéla cependant à Hermione qu'il n'avait jamais surpris Dorny dans la réserve, mais qu'il gardait depuis plusieurs années un œil sur le jeune Serdaigle. Ses devoirs étaient toujours parfaitement dans la moyenne, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Mais Rogue avait vite remarqué que le garçon était bien plus doué que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Inquiet de ce que cela pouvait cacher puisqu'il savait que la famille soupçonnée de pratiques douteuses, il en avait informé le directeur, et tous deux surveillant l'adolescent de près. Avec raison, puisque peu après la mort de ce dernier, Voldemort avait confié à son espion qu'il s'intéressait lui aussi beaucoup à ce jeune prodige au sang pur.

Le soir, après avoir visité Harry, qui restait très affaiblit, Hermione laissa Killian et Ron travailler à la bibliothèque et prétexta du sommeil à rattraper pour s'éclipser dans la Salle sur Demande. Une fois dans son laboratoire personnel, elle sortit ses notes et prépara les chaudrons pour continuer ses expériences là où elle les avait arrêtées. Repoussant la fatigue, elle noircit de nouveaux parchemins d'hypothèses, passant près de deux heures à écrire, réfléchir, raturer, souligner, établir des listes et dessiner des schémas.

Alors que l'heure du couvre-feu était passée depuis longtemps, Hermione étouffa un bâillement et commença les préparations. Après avoir une nouvelle fois tourné l'une des mixtures dans le sens antihoraire, elle y ajouta des brins de valériane ainsi que de la poudre d'asphodèle. Une vapeur lilas s'éleva alors du chaudron. Après avoir laissé reposer la mixture quelques secondes, elle l'ensorcela pour la stabiliser.

La sorcière éteignit alors le feu du chaudron voisin avant d'y faire tomber une pincée de corne de grapcorne en poudre. La potion devint bleu métallique, puis s'éclaircit pour s'approcher du bleu ciel. Elle remua quelques instants puis ajouta de la corne de bicorne., Hermione n'en cru pas ses yeux en voyant la potion s'éclaircir à nouveau pour devenir quasiment blanche. Ca y était, c'était exactement la couleur qu'avait la potion de Rogue juste avant d'exploser. Elle touchait au but !

Prise d'un espoir fou, la jeune sorcière versa dans le liquide blanchâtre l'ingrédient qui devait empêcher la poudre de dragon d'exploser à nouveau : du jus de horglup. Elle attendit avec inquiétude, mais il ne se passait rien. Normalement c'était une bonne nouvelle, cela signifiait que l'ingrédient n'avait pas d'effet sur la potion elle-même et ne changerait donc rien à son résultat.

Hermione se recula alors de quelques pas chancelants. Sans attendre, elle installa plusieurs protections magiques devant elle, au cas où, puis fit léviter le bocal contenant la poudre d'écailles du Runespoor indien et de vert gallois. Lentement, étouffant un bâillement, elle inclina le récipient d'un geste précis de baguette.

Sur ses gardes, s'apprêtant à plonger vers l'épaisse armoire au moindre signe de réaction nocive, Hermione inclina de plus en plus le bocal puis le releva. Une quantité déjà suffisante était tombée dans la mixture. S'il devait y avoir un problème, l'explosion aurait lieu dans moins d'une minute. Soit, le temps approximatif qu'elle avait mis pour traverser la salle, ouvrir la porte, sortir, refermer la porte, puis s'en éloigner d'une quinzaine de pas.

Hermione compta mentalement dans sa tête en scrutant la potion du regard, attendant un signe quelconque, tout en reposant le bocal sur la table.

Cinquante secondes.

La sorcière baissa sa baguette puis changea d'avis, renforçant les protections qu'elle avait posées entre elle et le liquide potentiellement dangereux. Elle n'avait pas envie de subir la même chose que son professeur. D'autant qu'elle était seule,

Trente-cinq secondes.

Malgré elle, elle bailla encore. Il fallait décidément qu'elle trouve un moyen de récupérer le sommeil qu'elle avait perdu. Elle en perdait beaucoup trop, et cela commençait à se ressentir sur sa vie au quotidien.

Trente secondes.

Hermione frissonna en songeant à ce qui arriverait si les événements prenaient la même tournure qu'en décembre. Elle était seule, il n'y aurait personne pour lui donner un bézoard et elle régresserait donc indéfiniment, jusqu'à la non-existence. Une pensée terrifiante...

Vingt secondes.

Tout avait l'air de bien se passer.

Elle dut faire un effort pour ne pas fermer les paupières, qui devenaient lourdes… tellement lourdes.

Dix secondes.

Il était peu probable qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit pendant ces dix dernières secondes. Ca y était. Elle avait réussi.

Sept secondes.

Elle fut à nouveau prise d'un bref tremblement. Maintenant elle était sûre, cela n'était pas dû à la peur.

Cinq secondes.

La vapeur s'élevait toujours du chaudron stabilisé.

Quatre secondes.

Le sang déserta son visage. Son coeur manqua un battement.

Trois secondes.

De l'asphodèle. Elle avait utilisé de l'asphodèle.

Deux secondes.

Et des brins de valériane.

Une seconde.

Deux ingrédients entrant dans la composition de nombreux somnifères et philtres d'apaisement.

Terminé.

L'essai était concluant. Il ne restait plus qu'à utiliser les lois des antidotes. Ce serait long mais elle avait tous les éléments en main cette fois. Avec un peu de chance tout serait fini dans un peu moins d'un mois.

Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, et tomba au sol sans avoir pu tenter de se retenir.

Elle aurait dû faire disparaître la potion au lieu de laisser la vapeur se répandre. Puisant dans ses dernières forces elle lança un _evanesco_.

Cette fois, Hermione ne put luter contre le poids de ses paupières et elles restèrent closes. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent.

Finalement, elle allait les rattraper, ses heures de sommeil.

L'orsqu'Hermione reprit connaissance, la première chose qui la frappa fut l'inconfort de sa position. Une chose était sûre, elle n'était pas dans un lit. Alors elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, à moitié éblouie par la clarté de la pièce, et se redressa. En discernant la longue table avec les chaudrons et les étagères remplies de produits divers contre le mur, la mémoire lui revint.

Les idées à présent plus claires, elle para à la plus pressante des questions : combien de temps avait-elle dormi. D'un sort, elle afficha l'heure.

15 : 38

Elle avait raté tous les cours de la matinée, et celui d'histoire de la magie était commencé depuis longtemps. La plupart des professeurs auraient sans doute été cléments mais, le mardi matin, elle avait étude des moldus et il ne fallait pas compter sur Alecto Carrow pour lui pardonner une absence.

Elle prit le temps de noter sur un parchemin les découvertes de la veille, puis fit disparaître le contenu des chaudrons et rangea d'un mouvement de baguette ces derniers ainsi que les ingrédients utilisés la veille. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, elle attrapa son sac et sortit afin de se rendre devant la salle de métamorphose. Avec un peu de chance, la directrcce trouverait un moyen d'alléger sa future punition. D'habitude contre les passe-droits, elle admettait qu'une entorse à sa morale était préférable dans le cas présent.

Quand les élèves (des troisièmes années, à vue de nez) sortirent, elle pénétra dans la classe.

\- Professeur, interpella-t-elle.

La directrice, qui passait à travers les allées pour faire disparaître les restes du cours, se tourna vers elle et n'eut pas l'air surprise de la voir.

\- Miss Granger. Vos professeurs m'ont rapporté que vous n'étiez pas en cours ce matin, et vous n'étiez pas non plus à l'infirmerie. Pouvez-vous me donner la raison de votre absence ?

\- J'étais… je ne me sentais pas bien ce matin, je ne pouvais pas venir en cours.

\- Vos camarades de dortoir m'ont appris que vous n'étiez pas rentrée de la nuit, ajouta sévèrement la directrice.

Hermione baissa les yeux, honteuse. Elle savait qu'elle décevait son professeur et détestait ça.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il Hermione ? questionna-t-elle plus doucement. Avez-vous des problèmes ? Je ne peux pas vous aider si vous ne me dites pas la vérité.

\- J'étais en train de travailler sur une potion dans la Salle sur Demande hier soir, avoua Hermione. Il y a eu une réaction imprévue entre plusieurs ingrédients et j'ai été intoxiquée par une fumée aux effets soporifiques. Je viens juste de me réveiller.

\- Je vois… Je vais essayer de faire alléger votre punition, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre. Et lorsqu'ils vous demanderont, ne changez pas votre version, mais dites que vous étiez dans une classe vide prêtée par la directrice.

\- Mais si vous faites croire que vous m'avez autorisé à faire des expériences le soir sans qu'ils ne soient au courant, ils vont s'en prendre à vous aussi ! protesta Hermione.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

\- Mais...

\- Miss Granger, faites ce que je vous dis.

Il ne servait à rien d'insister.

\- Bien professeur…

Lorsqu'Hermione retrouva ses camarades pour le cours d'enchantement, Ron lui apprit qu'elle était convoquée par Amycus Carrow avant le dîner. Tandis qu'ils s'entrainaient à jeter le sort du jour, elle expliqua à ses trois amis ce qui s'était passé, sans mentionner le nom de la potion, prétextant juste des recherches personnelles. Si Killian sembla penser qu'elle ne disait pas toute la vérité, il ne fit aucune remarque.

Comme Hermione le supposait, Carrow la mit en retenue. Toutefois, son cas différait de la tendance habituelle : sa retenue était fixée au soir même. Elle ignorait ce qu'il lui réservait, mais elle présumait un coup tordu.

Pendant le repas, Ginny n'arrangea en rien l'ambiance tendue en faisant part aux septièmes années d'une nouvelle rumeur. Selon elle, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, un mangemort était venu à Poudlard. La rumeur ne disait pas qui, mais selon plusieurs élèves, le mangemort était là pour vérifier que les évènements de samedi n'avaient aucun lien avec l'incident à Godric's Hollow. Et, dans le cas contraire, trouver les coupables.

Hermione jeta un regard rapide vers Killian, qui ne semblait pas particulièrement préoccupé par la nouvelle.

\- Ce sont officiellement des potions que je gardais dans mon sac qui ont explosé lorsque le sort m'a touché; murmura Killian lorsqu'elle l'interrogea. Les leurres n'ont laissé aucune trace donc ils ne peuvent rien prouver et j'arrive à nouveau à pratiquer l'oclumentie. Ils ne trouveront rien de ce coté non plus.

\- Tu as réussis en si peu de temps à refaire de l'oclumentie ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Je suis loin de mon ancien niveau, la contredit-il aussitôt, mais je m'entraine. Il ne s'agit pas de bloquer l'accès à la mémoire, mais de proposer un souvenir pour un cacher un autre. C'est plus efficace dans ce cas précis car ils ne s'y attendent pas et peu de mangemorts sont légilimens. Ils se contenteront de ce faux souvenir et n'essayeront pas de chercher plus loin.

\- Je crois que je comprends, murmura Hermione avant d'hésiter puis d'ajouter : dis… Tu penses que tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

\- A pratiquer l'oclumentie ?

\- Oui. On ignore ce qui peut arriver à notre départ de l'école, je voudrais éviter le moindre risque de trahir Harry.

Killian sembla sur le point de refuser, mais il se retint et prit le temps de la réflexion.

\- A condition que tu y mettes plus de volonté qu'il n'en a mis, je devrais pouvoir t'enseigner les bases d'ici fin juin, céda-t-il finalement. Mais ne t'attends pas à des miracles. Il faut des années de pratiques pour acquérir un bon niveau.

\- Je m'en doute. Mais un peu, c'est déjà mieux que rien. Merci.

C'est avec une inquiétude certaine qu'Hermione se rendit dans le bureau d'Amycus Carrow après le dîner. Celui-ci, préoccupé, lui indiqua de se rendre dans la salle de classe, de s'installer et de sortir de quoi faire une rédaction. Bien que très étonnée, Hermione s'exécuta sans protester. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des mangemorts de donner des retenues d'un type aussi classique qu'un devoir écrit, il avait sûrement une idée derrière la tête.

Tout en sortant plume, encre et parchemin de son sac, la sorcière remarqua que son professeur était tendu, il ne cessait de se tordre les mains, et ne paraissait vraiment pas se préoccuper de la présence de son élève. Hermione supposa que la visite du mangemort à Poudlard n'était pas étrangère à tout cela.

\- Puisque vous avez raté le cours d'Etude des Moldus, vous allez me rédiger trois rouleaux de parchemins avec quinze arguments qui prouvent que les moldus sont inférieurs aux sorciers, et cinq autres que les sans-de-bourbes devraient être exclus du monde magique, ordonna-t-il, la voix plus aigüe que d'habitude.

Hermione trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et commença à écrire sans un mot. Trouver les arguments en question et les développer n'était pas bien difficile vu que le cours portait sur cette seule thématique depuis le début de l'année. Carrow devait être beaucoup trop préoccupé par cette histoire de diversion et des retombées que cela impliquait pour lui pour ne serait-ce que prendre du plaisir à la torturer. Alors il l'humiliait.

Cela valait mille fois mieux que de servir de cobaye, elle n'allait pas se plaindre.

Tout en écrivant presque machinalement, Hermione essaya d'imaginer ce qui avait bien pu se passer avec le mystérieux visiteur pour que Carrow soit dans cet état de terreur. Combien y avait-il de mangemort assez influents et terrifiants pour que leurs propres camarades les craignent autant ? Très peu sans doute, sans quoi ils s'entretueraient.

Quand ils étaient allés au ministère, le chef du petit groupe c'était Malefoy. Mais, d'après Killian, depuis cet échec il n'était plus du tout dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort, ce qui était d'ailleurs la raison du marquage si rapide de Drago.

Lors de l'attaque de Poudlard, le chef était sans aucun doute Rogue, donc cette piste là aussi était inutilisable.

Hermione sursauta et vit son professeur blanchir à vu d'œil lorsqu'une porte claqua violemment, sans doute celle de son bureau.

\- Amycus ! appela une voix chantonnante et familière.

Non. Non non non non non.

La porte entre la salle de classe et le bureau s'ouvrit d'un coup et laissa voir l'identité du visiteur. Hermione sentit son coeur plonger en chute libre.

\- Amy, laisse-nous donc toutes les deux, tu veux bien ? susurra Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Enfin, madame Lestrange, c'est que là, c'est une retenue, voyez ? bafouilla le mangemort en voyant celle-ci jouer avec sa baguette.

\- Et que crois-tu donc, que nous allons prendre le thé ensemble ? questionna Lestrange d'une voix douce.

\- Non, non bien sûr, mais…

\- Alors laisse-nous, bougre d'empoté !

Hermione sursauta au cri soudain de la mangemort. Carrow, pour sa part, bafouilla des excuses et regagna son bureau sans attendre davantage, laissant Hermione seule avec Bellatrix Lestrange.

Cette dernière s'approcha du bureau où était encore assise la jeune sorcière.

\- Quelle surprise, susurra-t-elle. Je viens au château pour voir si petit Potter ne traficote rien, et j'apprends que sa Sang-de-Bourbe est en retenue !

Hermione s'efforça à rester silencieuse, soutenant avec difficulté le regard de cette femme haïssable qui avait le don de la terrifier.

\- Il parait que l'accident de samedi serait une diversion pour que certains élèves puissent sortir de l'école, continua de murmurer Lestrange en s'approchant d'elle avec un plaisir non dissimulé. On dit que ce sont ces imbéciles de _l'armée de Dumbledore_ qui préparent un nouveau coup d'éclat !

Hermione fut parcouru d'un frisson de dégoût lorsque la mangemort prononça le nom du groupe d'élève qu'elle avait eu l'idée de fonder deux ans auparavant. S'ils pensaient que cela venait d'eux, les principaux membres connus en feraient les frais.

Ginny…

Bellatrix s'appuya sur le bureau et se pencha pour rapprocher son visage de celui d'Hermione.

\- Mais tu sais ce que je crois, moi ? souffla-t-elle devant son visage. Je crois que les élèves en question, c'était toi et bébé Potter.

\- Non ! murmura Hermione dans un réflexe. Non, ce n'est pas nous ! Harry n'y est pour rien !

A sa plus grande surprise, Bellatrix éclata de rire. Elle prit son menton entre ses doigts pour la forcer à la regarder en face.

\- Ca ne sert à rien de me mentir, petite Sang-de Bourbe, je sais que j'ai raison ! Personne ne l'a vu, samedi. Il est en ce moment à l'infirmerie, et pourtant personne n'est capable de dire pourquoi. Etrange, non ? Il a dû se désartibuler en fuyant le village de ses chers parents, rit-elle. Et puis…

Elle relâcha son visage et attrapa brusquement son bras gauche. Elle en tira la manche d'un coup pour dévoiler le bandage, qu'elle arracha et déchira, dévoilant des plaques de peau brûlées et la griffant profondément au passage.

Hermione serra les dents pour retenir un cri de douleur.

\- On dirait bien que ça fait mal... s'amusa la sorcière en voyant Hermione grimacer.

\- Je me suis blessée pendant un cours.

\- Inutile, chantonna Bellatrix. Je ne veux pas que tu avoues que vous y êtes allés, ce que je veux c'est que tu me dises _pourquoi_. Il n'y avait personne à sauver, alors pourquoi aller là-bas ?

Hermione refusa de prononcer le moindre mot. Cette-fois Bellatrix s'en énerva.

Elle la souleva de la chaise d'un geste de baguette avant de l'envoyer brutalement par terre. La jeune Gryffondor étouffa un gémissement de douleur lorsque le bas de son dos heurta violemment le sol. Elle sortit sa baguette aussi vite qu'elle le put mais Bellatrix lui donna un coup de pied dans la main, faisant voler sa baguette à l'autre bout de la salle de classe. Puis elle s'amusa à appuyer son pied sur le poignet d'Hermione tout en continuant de la menacer de sa propre baguette.

\- Fini de jouer, asséna Lestrange d'une voix à présent cinglante. Que faisiez-vous à Godric's Hollow. Répond !

\- Nous n'y étions pas ! protesta Hermione, la voix tremblante.

\- Tss, tss. Mauvaise réponse.

La sorcière relâcha son poignet et Hermione le replia contre elle dans un geste instinctif. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était complètement broyé.

\- Endoloris !

En entendant la formule être prononcée, Hermione se prépara mentalement à résister comme lors des cours.

Mais la douleur qui parcourut soudain son corps n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait connu auparavant. Elle parvint à se taire pendant quelques secondes, puis, quand la souffrance devint insupportable, elle ne put faire autrement que crier. Son corps céda lui aussi, pris de spasmes violents qui semblaient la briser en deux à chaque nouvelle embardée. Chaque morceau de son corps envoyait un signal de douleur insupportable et elle ne pouvait rien faire, il n'y avait aucune cause tangible, aucune blessure physique, elle ne pouvait rien faire, rien...

Roulée en un semblant de position fœtale, tremblante, la respiration haletante entrecoupée par des hoquets de douleur, elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser que le sort était levé.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez en dehors de l'école ? répéta Bellatrix, la voix hystérique reflétant une certaine peur.

\- Nous ne sommes pas sortis, souffla Hermione, la gorge serrée de sanglots contenus.

\- Menteuse ! s'exclama Bellatrix, avant de crier à nouveau : endoloris !

Hermione pensait que le sort précédent était ce qu'il y avait de plus puissant. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'elle se trompait.

Elle se cambra violemment et hurla, hurla à pleine gorge alors qu'elle avait l'impression que son corps entier se déchirait. Ses os se brisaient. Sa peau flambait. Sa tête était serrée par un étau et menaçait de céder, dans un instant son crâne allait voler en éclat, il ne pouvait pas résister à ça, il ne pouvait pas.

Par-dessus ses hurlements incontrôlables elle croyait entendre le rire hystérique de Bellatrix, mais cela pouvait aussi bien être son imagination. Ses yeux ne virent bientôt qu'une série de nuances de rouge. A ses oreilles seul résonnait son propre cri. Elle n'arriva plus à penser ni à avoir conscience de quoi que ce soit, son esprit entier n'était plus que souffrance.

Et cela durait, durait encore.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Puis le maléfice fut levé.

Le corps d'Hermione reposait au sol, brisé, tremblant violemment. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux entrouverts. Son coeur ne savait plus à quelle vitesse battre. Sa poitrine se soulevait par à-coups violents et sa respiration erratique se mêlait de sanglots qui l'étranglaient.

Bellatrix agita sa baguette d'un geste négligeant et la souleva telle une poupée de chiffon pour la faire léviter devant elle. Bellatrix leva vers elle un regard vicieux dont la seule vue arracha à Hermione un hoquet de panique. La mangemort leva leva et traça d'un geste presque affectueux le contour de son visage. Puis sa main se referma sans pitié sur sa gorge et elle approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'élève.

Hermione tenta de tourner la tête mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Il pendait juste là, au-dessus du sol, un pantin sans fils.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous allés là-bas, demanda à nouveau Bellatrix, si proche qu'Hermione sentait le souffle de son respiration contre sa joue.

A présent une seule idée obsédait la jeune sorcière : que cela cesse. Que tout cesse...

Elle essaya de prendre une inspiration.

\- La t-tombe, bafouilla-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

Le simple fait de parler passait une râpe sur l'intérieur de sa gorge.

Bellatrix relâcha la prise sur sa gorge et la gifla. Sa tête partit d'un coup sur le coté et, au même moment, le sol de lévitation cessa de faire effet. Hermione tomba au sol sur son bras droit. . 

\- Je ne suis pas idiote ! Il n'aurait pas fait ça juste pour aller voir une stupide tombe !

La jeune Gryffondor sentit le désespoir l'étreindre. Son pauvre mensonge avait échoué. Sa tête faisait trop mal, elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir.

\- Quoi d'autre ?! Une autre tombe ? Un endroit caché ? Un monument ? La maison des Potter ? La…

Lestrange s'arrêta tout à coup. Hermione se maudit de sa faiblesse, elle avait détourné les yeux une demi-seconde. Juste une demi-seconde.

\- La maison des Potter ? Pourquoi ?

\- S-sav-voir si… si D-Dumb'dore… n'a p-pas c-caché…d'arme ou de m-message, inventa Hermione en tentant de se convaincre elle-même.

\- Et alors, vous en avez trouvé ? s'exclama Bellatrix, exultant.

\- N-non ! Non. J-je vous j-jure, hoqueta Hermione.

L'idée qu'elle allait à nouveau recevoir le doloris traversa la jeune sorcière, certaine que son esprit ne s'en sortirait jamais indemne. Pas comme ça. Ca ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre ainsi ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, susurra Bellatrix en la tournant sur le dos du bout du pied, tu ne vas pas mourir. Et tu ne recevras pas non plus d'autre doloris.

Hermione s'en voulu de se sentir si soulagée en entendant ces derniers mots.

\- Mais même en ne t'abimant pas trop, il y a toujours moyen de s'amuser. Pas vrai ? Tu sais quoi, toi et moi, on va envoyer un petit message à notre ami Petit Potter. On va lui rappeler que jamais, ja-mais, ni lui ni ceux qu'il aime ne seront en sécurité.

Bellatrix marqua une pause et éclata de son rire enfantin, s'amusant de voir la panique traverser le regard de sa victime, qui ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui allait suivre.

Hermione n'eut pas la force de luter lorsque la sorcière folle s'agenouilla à coté d'elle et se saisit de son bras gauche pour pointa sa baguette sur l'intérieur de son avant-bras.

\- Non... non, non ! gémit puis s'écria Hermione, hoquetant, en réalisant soudain.

Elle n'entendit pas ce que sa tortionnaire murmurait, mais ferma les yeux, trop terrifiée pour les garder ouverts, trop terrifiée à l'idée de voir la marque des ténèbres se dessiner sur sa peau.

Elle ne tenta même pas de retenir le hurlement de souffrance et de désespoir qui s'échappa de sa gorge quand elle sentit sa chair se découper lentement sous l'effet du sortilège.

Cela sembla durer une éternité. 

Un dernier éclat de rire, hystérique, fou.

Puis la porte claqua.

Après plusieurs secondes, Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux et prit son courage à deux mains. Son regard flou se posa sur son bras. Pas de tâche noire. Pas de Marque.

Mais une masse rouge. Une masse rouge et chaude et luisante. Elle cligna des yeux pour en chasser les larmes, et plia légèrement son coude pour lever son avant-bras et l'approcher de son visage.

La mangemort l'avait bel et bien marquée, mais pas de la manière dont elle s'y attendait. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier ce qu'elle était. Tout le monde saurait. Lestrange s'en était assurée en gravant « Sang-de-Bourbe » dans toute la longueur du coté intérieur de son avant-bras.

Pleurant à nouveau en silence, rongée par la culpabilité et la honte, Hermione reposa sa tête et son bras au sol et resta immobile, secouée de tremblements et de sanglots incontrôlables.


	40. Une menace  enfin identifiée

Etendue sur le sol de la salle de classe, Hermione retrouvait peu à peu une respiration calme et régulière. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler, mais elle tremblait toujours autant. Le moindre de ses muscles la lançait et une vive douleur enserrait sa tête et semblait déterminée à l'empêcher de s'entendre penser. Malgré tout, peu à peu, elle parvint à se calmer.

Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle en avait la force, la jeune sorcière se redressa, non sans grimacer alors que le bas de son dos lui rappelait, dans un éclair de douleur, qu'il n'avait pas apprécié sa rencontre violente avec le sol. Se relevant tant bien que mal, elle alla récupérer sa baguette d'un pas vacillant, avant de ranger ses affaires avec des gestes lents et maladroits.

Ce faisant, son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur le « Sang-de-Bourbe » désormais gravé dans son bras. Elle l'effleura de son autre main, sans vraiment se préoccuper de la sensation piquante que ses doigts laissaient sur la plaie ouverte, cette douleur étant minime comparée à ce qu'elle venait de subir et aux élancements qui la parcouraient encore. Bien que luisante de sang, la blessure ne saignait pas à proprement parler.

C'était sans aucun doute de la magie noire, et elle savait très bien que ces blessures là ne pouvaient être totalement soignées. Elle garderait la cicatrice des trois mots gravés dans sa chair, à vie.

Mais personne ne devait savoir. Ni pour la blessure, ni pour la torture, ni pour les aveux mêlés de mensonge que la mangemort était parvenue à lui arracher. Elle refusait de passer pour une victime et d'être prise en pitié par ses amis. Alors, elle fit apparaître un nouveau bandage autour de son bras, qu'elle parvint à cacher entièrement en le recouvrant de sa manche. Si jamais malgré tout quelqu'un le voyait, elle pourrait toujours déclarer que la brûlure n'était pas encore soignée, ou qu'elle s'était fait une autre blessure sans gravité.

Carrow n'était pas revenu la voir après le départ de Bellatrix Lestrange, et elle imaginait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle termine sa rédaction, maintenant. Avec d'infinies précautions, elle passa la sangle de son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte de sortir.

Après s'être une nouvelle fois essuyée les yeux et les joues d'un revers de main, Hermione sortit à pas trainants de la salle pour retourner au dortoir. Elle avait bien besoin de repos. Jusque là, elle ignorait tout de la sensation permanente de brûlure dans les muscles, du malaise profond, de la migraine, ainsi que de la faiblesse physique et morale qui suivaient un Doloris parfaitement maîtrisé et répété. Et elle ne l'avait subi que deux fois. Pas étonnant que cela puisse rendre fou.

Elle eut un rire amer en songeant aux exercices de doloris pratiqués en classe. Ce n'était rien, rien du tout, une partie de plaisir. Et eux qui avaient tant craints ces séances. A présent, elle aurait accepté d'y participer tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de l'année si cela lui avait permis d'éviter ne serait-ce qu'un seul des deux sorts de Lestrange.

La jeune sorcière enserra ses bras devant elle, comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher de trembler, comme si ce n'était que le froid.

Jamais le château ne lui avait paru si grand, ou les couloirs si longs. Elle évita avec soin les lieux où elle serait la plus susceptible de croiser d'autres élèves à cette heure : les abords de l'infirmerie, ceux de la bibliothèque, et le grand escalier. A la place elle prenait des couloirs qu'elle-même n'avait parfois jamais empruntés, quitte à rallonger le trajet.

Alors qu'elle était arrivée au cinquième étage, près de salles servant à entreposer le matériel pour les anciens cours d'Etude des Moldus, elle manqua faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'une main l'attrapa par l'épaule pour la faire se retourner. Avec un mélange de dépit et de soulagement, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Killian.

Elle voulait juste aller dormir. Etait-ce trop demander ?

Cette pensée suffit à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Qu'on la laisse tranquille... par pitié, qu'on la laisse tranquille.

L'ancien professeur l'inspecta d'un rapide coup d'oeil et la prit par le bras pour l'emmener dans la première salle ouverte qu'il trouva.

Tandis qu'il fermait et verrouillait la porte, Hermione regarda tout autour d'elle. Il y avait là des dizaines d'armoires, et, dans un coin une télévision datant visiblement d'au moins une bonne quinzaine d'année, des postes de radio plus ou moins récents, et quelques appareils électroménager.

Killian revint vers elle et fit apparaître une chaise, avant de lui faire signe de s'y asseoir. Bien qu'incertaine quant à la raison de leur présence à tous les deux ici, Hermione s'assit avec plaisir. Une nouvelle vague de vertige venait de la prendre et elle avait du mal à rester debout sans tanguer.

\- Quelle est ton excellente raison pour ne pas être en ce moment même à l'infirmerie ?

\- Je n'ai aucune raison d'y aller, murmura la sorcière sans grande conviction.

\- Je vois que tu me prends toujours pour un imbécile, gronda-t-il, visiblement furieux.

Hermione se tassa sur la chaise, mal à l'aise. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se trouver en cet instant même dans son lit, avec un sort de silence, au lieu de subir la colère de son camarade sans même vraiment savoir pourquoi.

\- Tu crois _vraiment_ que je ne sais pas reconnaître les symptômes du Doloris ?

Elle leva ses yeux lourds vers lui.

\- C'est si évident que cela ?

Il la regarda en retour comme si elle était totalement stupide.

\- Tremblements convulsifs, vertiges, migraine, commença-t-il à énumérer. Pâleur extrême. Faiblesse musculaire. Incapacité à faire le moindre effort. Fatigue. Blanc des yeux rouge. Oui, Granger, c'est « si évident que cela", dit-il d'une voix dure.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux en entendant son nom de famille. Pour retrouver ce réflexe de l'appeler ainsi, il devait vraiment être hors de lui. Pourquoi... ?

\- Je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte que c'était si visible, plaida Hermione. Mais je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et ça passera tout seul.

\- Gryffondor entêtée et inconsciente, grommela-t-il. Tu ne peux pas simplement attendre que ça passe, les maléfices non soignés laissent des traces profondes.

\- D'accord, je veux bien me soigner, comme tu veux, capitula-t-elle. Mais pas l'infirmerie. Pas alors qu'il y une bonne vingtaine d'élèves, et Harry. Je ne veux pas qu'on sache ce qui s'est passé, je ne veux pas qu' _il_ sache. Il fait déjà face à assez de difficultés comme ça, pas besoin d'y rajouter un désir de vengeance supplémentaire. Et je refuse que l'information de mon état remonte aux oreilles des mangemorts. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il faut leur cacher ce qui nous atteint, et à quel point.

Il tenta d'accrocher son regard mais elle était résolue à regarder ses genoux. Malgré tout, la honte et la détresse étaient plus que visibles sur son visage. Quoi qu'il se soit passé ce soir, ce n'était pas une simple retenue.

\- D'accord. Je t'emmène à la Salle-sur-Demande, je te soignerai là-bas.

\- Tu m'y accompagnes ? Tu comptes m'aider ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Mes soins seront plus efficaces que ceux hasardeux que tu pourrais te prodiguer toi-même. J'ai une certaine... expérience avec ce genre de problème.

Elle acquiesça, ce n'était pas mal comme compromis. Au moins, elle évitait l'infirmerie.

Mais lorsqu'elle voulu se relever, sa jambe gauche se déroba et elle dû se retenir à l'épaule de son camarade pour ne pas tomber. Celui-ci la soutint en passant un bras dans son dos et l'aida à avancer, non sans lui envoyer un regard assassin.

Ils parcoururent les deux étages restant sans croiser qui que ce soit. Une fois arrivés, Killian la fit asseoir sur le canapé et déplaça un fauteuil pour s'asseoir en face d'elle.

\- Avant que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit, tu dois me raconter ce qui s'est passé.

Le ton était sans appel. Même si Hermione ne voulait pas y repenser, elle préférait encore obtempérer que d'ouvrir un débat.

\- Ma retenue avec Carrow consistait en un devoir expliquant pourquoi je ne devrais pas étudier la magie, en quoi je suis inférieure aux sorciers purs, dit-elle en fermant les yeux. Ca ne devait être que ça. Mais…

\- Bellatrix Lestrange s'en est mêlée, compléta Killian.

Ce n'était pas une question. Elle leva vers lui un regard perplexe, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir prononcé le nom de la mangemort.

\- Je l'ai vu se rendre chez Amycus Carrow après le repas. Continue.

\- Elle lui a ordonné de nous laisser seules. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était là pour savoir si l'accident de samedi avaient un lien avec Godric's Hollow. Mais elle savait déjà que c'était moi et Harry. J'ai prétendu le contraire mais elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que je confirme, elle voulait savoir pourquoi on y était. J'ai continuer à nier et ça ne lui a pas plu. Elle m'a lancé un Doloris et m'a reposée la question. Comme je ne voulais toujours pas répondre, elle m'en a lancé un autre, raconta la sorcière, la gorge serrée. Plus fort cette fois, et... et interminable. C'était horrible, j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'arrêterait jamais. Après ça, elle m'a giflée, elle m'a étranglée, et... et...

Honteuse, Hermione n'osa pas terminer.

\- Et tu as avoué.

Sans un mot, elle acquiesça, s'attendant déjà à ce qu'il s'énerve et lui répète qu'elle était idiote. Idiote, faible et lâche.

\- Que lui as-tu dis ?

La voix tremblante, la sorcière lui répéta leurs échanges.

\- Maintenant, ajouta-t-elle, elle sait que leur surveillance est insuffisante et qu'ils ne nous font pas assez peur pour nous empêcher de désobéir. Maintenant elle sait que Harry n'a pas abandonné, qu'il cherche toujours un moyen de vaincre…

Il quitta le fauteuil et s'assit à coté d'elle sur le canapé. Il la prit par le menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

\- Ecoute-moi bien. Tu as été torturée, et ce, par la plus cruelle des mangemorts que je connaisse. C'est normal d'avoir cédé. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

\- Des sorciers ont subi le Doloris de sa part jusqu'à la mort ou en devenir fou, et ils n'ont jamais avoué leurs secrets pour autant ! rappela Hermione, la voix tremblante mais avec hargne. Elle ne me l'a jeté que deux fois ! Seulement deux fois ! Et ça a suffit pour que je craque et lui dise tout.

\- D'une part, tu n'es pas Auror, ni entraînée à résister à des seuils de douleur habituellement insupportable. Tu n'es qu'une adolescente n'ayant presque aucune expérience des combats, et qui n'avait jamais été confrontée à de la véritable torture. Et d'autre part, et je veux que tu écoutes attentivement ce que je vais te dire, malgré tes aveux tu as réussi à lui mentir et à lui faire croire que votre sortie à Godric's Hollow n'a servi à rien. Tu lui as caché le fait que vous aviez récupéré non pas un, mais deux horcruxes. C'est le principal. Puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore qu'ils se trouvaient là-bas, il n'a aucune raison de douter de ce que tu as dis, et aucun moyen de savoir ce qui est réellement arrivé. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Tu n'es ni lâche, ni faible.

Elle hocha la tête devant son regard sévère et essuya les larmes qui avaient recommencé à couler.

\- A part le Doloris, t'a-t-elle blessée ?

\- Elle m'a giflée, et je me suis fais mal au bas du dos lorsqu'elle m'a jeté par terre. Il n'y a rien d'autre, mentit Hermione.

\- D'accord… Ne bouge pas.

Il alla chercher ce qu'il fallait pour la soigner parmi les étagères et revint s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Il lui fit boire quatre potions dont trois au goût vraiment infect, puis étala un peu de baume cicatrisant sur sa joue qui portait des traces de griffure.

\- Pour ton dos… montre-moi où c'est.

Hermione se tourna et lui désigna la partie douloureuse.

\- D'accord, je vois. Tiens, tu vas toi-même étaler ça dessus, dit-il. Je vais là-bas, ne m'appelle que quand c'est terminé ou si tu as un problème.

Hermione eu un faible sourire en prenant le pot ; ces dernières paroles étaient teintées de menace. Attendant qu'il soit tourné, elle retira sa robe puis sa cravate et sa chemise. Malgré une légère hésitation, elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas se soigner correctement sans baisser un peu l'élastique de sa jupe, qu'elle portait haute. Un peu gênée qu'il soit à quelques mètres d'elle, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Killian. Totalement inutile, puisqu'il lui tournait le dos, face au mur. Elle entreprit donc d'étaler le baume antalgique sur la totalité de la zone douloureuse et massa jusqu'à ce que la crème pénètre totalement sa peau malgré la douleur causée par la pression de sa main. Quand ce fut fait, elle se rhabilla.

\- C'est bon, j'ai terminé.

Prudemment, il se retourna puis alla remettre à sa place le siège qu'il avait déplacé en arrivant.

\- Je me sens… complètement épuisée, constata Hermione, avant de bailler.

\- C'est normal, effet secondaire du Doloris doublé de ceux d'une des potions que tu as bue. Il vaut mieux que tu dormes ici cette nuit.

\- Peux-tu rester ? S'il te plaît.

Conscient de l'état d'angoisse profonde que pouvait laisser une séance de doloris, Killian accepta aussitôt, bien qu'il aurait préféré rentrer dans son propre dortoir. Il valait mieux pour tout le monde éviter qu'elle ne fasse une énième nuit blanche, et seule une présence non hostile à ses cotés pouvait la calmer.

Il n'aurait qu'à partir une fois qu'elle serait calmée et endormie.

En attendant, il reprit place à coté d'elle.

\- J'aimerais que tu ne parles de ça à personne. Surtout pas à Ron et Harry, lui dit-elle faiblement.

\- De ce qu'elle sait ?

\- Non, non, de tout. Ma retenue n'a été qu'une simple rédaction, rien d'autre.

\- Tu veux leur cacher ce qui t'est arrivé ? Je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas faible et tu n'as pas à avoir honte gronda-t-il.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir. Je connais Harry, il va culpabiliser, et il éprouve déjà assez de haine envers cette femme pour ce qu'elle a fait à Sirius, sans avoir besoin d'y rajouter ça. Et Ron… Ron va se faire un devoir de me coller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et me surprotéger, soupira-t-elle.

\- Je pense que c'est une grave erreur, mais comme tu veux. De toute façon si quelqu'un doit leur dire, ce n'est pas moi.

Hermione murmura un « merci » soulagé et se laissa aller en arrière, calant sa tête entre le dossier et l'épaule gauche de son camarade.

Il suffit de quelques minutes pour que le sommeil l'emporte. Sa respiration se fit enfin lente et régulière.

Killian avisa la manière dont elle s'était mise. Impossible de partir sans qu'elle le sente. Et donc, sans la réveiller, car elle aurait le sommeil léger cette nuit.

Il se résigna à passer la nuit sur ce canapé. Au moins, il était confortable.

Hermione se réveilla en sentant bouger la masse sur laquelle elle dormait. Si elle fut d'abord surprise, les souvenirs de la journée passée lui revinrent et, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir un visage pâle aux yeux marron clairs et froids non loin du sien.

\- Je. Ne suis pas. Un oreiller.

Elle mis un moment à réaliser qu'elle était à moitié allongée sur lui, ou en tout cas sur son bras gauche, la tête calée sur son épaule. Il avait dû s'incliner peu à peu vers la droite durant la nuit à cause de son poids, et se retrouvait dans une position qui ne devait pas être très agréable. Gênée de s'être ainsi endormie sur lui et d'avoir sans doute été la cause d'une très mauvaise nuit pour lui, elle se redressa et s'écarta afin de lui redonner un minimum d'espace vital.

\- D'solée, fit-elle en étouffant un bâillement. 'A va ?

Libéré du poids de la jeune sorcière, Killian se redressa avec une grimace pour son dos douloureux et son bras engourdi.

Elle eut une moue compatissante et le regarda sécher d'un coup de baguette une tâche humide sur sa manche, non sans jeter un regard polaire à celle qui avait osé lui baver dessus.

\- 'L'est quelle heure ? questionna Hermione en ne pouvant s'empêcher de bâiller à nouveau.

\- Six heures et demi.

\- C'est tôt, nos cours commencent à dix heures aujourd'hui...

\- Eh bien, au moins cette fois, tu ne seras pas en retard.

\- C'était un accident ! protesta-t-elle.

\- Encore heureux ! Il ne manquerait plus que ce soit volontaire, rétorqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle secoua la tête avec précaution, sans lui faire le plaisir de répondre. Les pensées déjà ailleurs, elle se leva et fit quelques mouvements, étonnée de se sentir bien et de ne ressentir ni gêne ni réelle douleur.

\- Je n'ai plus mal, constata-t-elle. Je ne ressens plus du tout les effets, tes soins ont marché !

\- C'est agréable de voir que tu en doutais…

\- Ce n'est pas ça, fit-elle en roulant les yeux devant sa susceptibilité. Je ne pensais pas que ça les ferait totalement disparaître.

\- Oh mais ils n'ont pas disparu, la contredit-il. Pendant quelques jours, tu devrais avoir des crampes régulières, ainsi que des moments d'étourdissement et d'absences.

\- Oh... je vois.

\- Bon, si tu as terminé, nous ferions bien de revenir au dortoir.

Hermione acquiesça, elle voulait revenir chez les rouge et or le plus rapidement possible. Elle ne souhaitait pas que l'on s'aperçoive que Killian et elle avait découché. Ce genre de rumeur pouvait vite enfler et se déformer, et si cela atteignait les oreilles de Ronald...

Elle mit cette pensée de coté et quitta la salle sans plus se préoccuper de Killian, devinant qu'il la suivrait.

A son retour dans le dortoir, elle constata avec soulagement que les filles dormaient encore. Elle n'aurait qu'à dire qu'elle était rentrée très tard la veille, ce n'était pas la première fois et on la croirait sans poser de question. Elle froissa ses draps pour faire croire qu'elle avait dormi dans son lit, puis prit des affaires propres et partit prendre une douche.

En ressortant, la sorcière dû s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas tomber lorsqu'une vive lumière l'éblouit et qu'une sensation de vertige aussi forte que soudaine l'envahit. Après quelques secondes, tout redevint normal, mais elle resta encore quelques instants adossée au mur, une main sur le visage, l'autre appuyée sur le mur. Killian avait eu raison, les effets secondaires ne disparaîtraient pas d'un seul coup. Il allait falloir qu'elle fasse très attention pendant les cours.

Heureusement, ce jour là avaient lieux les cours les plus « calmes » de la semaine, si tant est qu'on puisse qualifier ainsi un cours en septième année et deux mois avant les ASPICs : botanique, étude des runes et histoire de la magie.

Pendant une heure, Hermione resta assise sur son lit à relire ses notes d'histoire de la magie, les rideaux fermés et éclairée par une unique flamme bleue qui flottait au dessus de sa tête. Mais, lentement, ses pensées dérivèrent pour arriver loin, très loin du cours du professeur Binns. Elle songeait à cette sorte de « blocage » qu'elle ressentait sans cesse en présence de Ron. Cette inquiétude, ce malaise qu'elle ressentait au moindre contact physique. Plusieurs fois, elle y avait repensé et l'idée qu'elle n'était pas normale s'imposait parfois. Au début, elle avait aimé être prise dans son étreinte, et même échanger des baisers avec lui, malgré cette sensation étrange qui l'envahissait à chaque fois. Mais plus le temps passait et plus elle avait comme... peur. Peur de ce qui pouvait se passer, peur d'aller trop vite, trop loin. Peur de lui. Peur de ses propres réactions.

Qu'est-ce qui clochait, chez elle ?

Hermione posa ses parchemins au pied du lit, incapable de se concentrer sur sa lecture. A présent ses pensées étaient consacrées toutes entières à la dernière fois qu'elle avait été avec lui, et la panique qui s'était imposée et sentant la main de Ron contre sa peau.

Pourquoi réagir ainsi ? C'était la première fois qu'elle était proche d'un garçon, certes. Elle n'avait encore jamais été confrontée à de tels sentiments et la nouveauté pouvait être effrayante. Surtout que, jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé que quelque chose de ce genre pouvait lui arriver, à elle. Le rat de bibliothèque, la miss je-sais-tout, celle qu'on ne choisissait qu'en dernier recours, amoureuse et aimée en retour ? Quelle bonne blague. Les garçons n'avaient jamais été sa préoccupation première, ni même l'un des dernières d'ailleurs, elle ne l'envisageait tout simplement pas. Et ils le lui rendaient bien.

Mais tout de même, c'était Ron ! Première relation ou non, c'était absurde de réagir ainsi.

Et cette fois, pas un seul fichu bouquin ne pouvait l'aider à comprendre.

Hermione se redressa soudain, et dut attendre une minute que la sensation de vertige passe.

Mais si ! Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait trouver des réponses à ses questions. Après tout, elle partageait un dortoir avec deux filles dont les préoccupations principales semblaient être les potins, le physique et les garçons.

Sans bruit, la sorcière quitta son lit et s'approcha de celui de Lavande. Elle savait très bien où l'adolescente entreposait son butin, entre le pied du lit et la table de nuit. Après avoir vérifié que les deux autres filles dormaient bien, Hermione s'accroupit près de la pile de magazines, essayant de calmer son cœur qui s'affolait par anticipation.

Rien que la vue du premier de la pile la fit grimacer. La photo de couverture était particulièrement aguicheuse, et le sous-titre qui s'étalait en travers de la photo donnait le ton : _Faites-vous belle pour lui_.

Mettant ses préjugés et sa répugnance de coté, elle poussa cependant ce premier numéro pour voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous, et découvrit plusieurs autres magazines semblables datant de la même semaine. Non contente d'être abonnée à un magazine féminin, elle était visiblement abonnée à quatre magazines différents. Se retenant de soupirer de peur d'éveiller ses camarades et d'être prise à manipuler ce genre de revues qu'elle tenait en horreur, la sorcière haussa les yeux au ciel et continua à chercher.

Enfin, elle vit un sous-titre déjà un peu plus prometteur : _Comment réagir face au premier, les bons conseils pour ne pas se tromper_. Un coup d'œil sur la date lui apprit que c'était la deuxième semaine de février. Evidemment, se préparer à avoir la première relation sexuelle pour la Saint-Valentin… c'était prévisible au possible, mais aussi exactement le type de dossier où elle espérait trouver un début de réponse.

Elle retira donc le périodique de la pile et remit les autres en place avant de rejoindre son lit sur la pointe des pieds. Une fois les rideaux fermés, elle posa la revue à coté des parchemins, prête à l'en recouvrir si quelqu'un approchait. Vérifiant une dernière fois que le dortoir était plongé dans le noir et qu'elle n'entendait pas le moindre bruit, elle invoqua à nouveau la flamme et commença sa lecture, les joues brûlantes.

Lorsqu'elle eu terminé de remplir le questionnaire long de deux pages et lut les différents résultats puis l'article en lui-même, Hermione ferma le magazine et plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller tout en essayant de retenir un rire nerveux. Si elle en croyait ce qu'elle avait lu, il n'y avait que deux explications à son problème.*

Elle était victime d'un rejet systématique du corps masculin en souvenir d'un traumatisme.

Elle était définitivement et irrémédiablement beaucoup trop prude.

Sachant qu'elle était certaine de ne jamais avoir subi de traumatisme... la réponse s'imposait d'elle-même.

\- Rat de bibliothèque, insupportable Je-Sais-Tout, menteuse professionnelle, et maintenant Sainte-Nitouche, il ne manquait plus que ça pour compléter le tableau, murmura-t-elle, partagée entre le rire amer et le gémissement de désespoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione glissa le magazine sous son oreiller puis vérifia l'heure. Huit heures trente. Elle se leva donc et descendit dans la salle commune quasiment vide, pour y être rejointe très rapidement par Ron. Bien que cela l'étonna, il la cru sans poser de question lorsqu'elle lui raconta sa retenue constituée d'un devoir écrit.

\- Allons-voir Harry, normalement il doit sortir ce matin, dit-il quelques instants plus tard.

La sorcière acquiesça et le suivit à travers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Et, en effet, quand ils arrivèrent, Harry était levé et parlait avec l'infirmière. Ron et Hermione restèrent un peu à l'écart jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminé. Alors, Harry vint vers eux avec un grand sourire, leur annonçant qu'il pouvait enfin sortir.

\- Bonne nouvelle vieux, on commençait à s'ennuyer sans toi, lui dit Ron avec enthousiasme.

Hermione, quant à elle, avait quelques réserves.

\- Tu boites quand même beaucoup, dit-elle avec inquiétude. Ce n'est pas trop tôt, ça ne risque pas de se rouvrir ?

\- Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que c'était guéri oui, il reste juste une grosse cicatrice qui devrait s'atténuer avec le temps, et la douleur, évidemment. Ca ira, du moins si je ne force pas trop dessus. En même temps, vu que je suis à nouveau interdit de voler cette année et que je ne compte pas me battre dans les jours à venir, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais fournir un effort particulier, pas vrai… ?

Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête, feignant de ne pas remarquer l'amertume de son ami.

Ils se rendirent tous trois dans la grande salle pour manger, et Hermione dut fermer les yeux un instant pour contrer un vertige. Par bonheur, ses camarades ne remarquèrent rien.

Les quelques élèves présents posèrent beaucoup de questions à Harry sur la raison de son absence ces derniers jours, car personne ne se souvenait l'avoir vu au lac lors de l'accident. Et malgré leurs efforts, Hermione comme Ron eurent beaucoup de mal à les empêcher de l'approcher et de le harceler. La majorité pensait qu'il trafiquait quelque chose dans leur dos à tous et si, le plus souvent, il en résultait des encouragements et des félicitations, certains insistèrent et insistèrent, prétextant vouloir l'aider ou encore n'aimant tout simplement pas ne pas savoir.

Remonter dans les dortoirs fut ainsi un véritable soulagement pour les trois élèves, déjà fatigués du comportement de leurs condisciples. Ils ne purent néanmoins pas prendre le temps de vraiment se reposer ou bavarder car le cours de botanique n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

Les deux jours suivants furent synonyme de lente guérison pour Hermione et Harry, chacun s'efforçant de cacher au mieux son état. Ce dernier fut malheureusement bien vite au courant des rumeurs sur un lien entre son escapade à Godric's Hollow et l'accident, et son humeur s'en retentit. Il ignorait toujours que la coupe de Poufsouffle n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là-bas, et il pensait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Voldemort ne comprenne. De plus, c'était évident pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien qu'il était toujours plus affecté par ses rêves, même s'il prétendait arriver à les contrôler.

Hermione aurait souhaité qu'il leur dise la vérité, mais aussi et surtout pouvoir le rassurer pour les horcruxes. Elle-même était sujette depuis plusieurs mois à des insomnies importantes à cause des entraînements avec Killian, de ses propres recherches, des devoirs de plus en plus nombreux, du stress causés par les examens et par la perspective d'être bientôt livrés à eux-mêmes, et partager son sort était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait pour Harry. Il avait les nerfs suffisamment à vifs sans avoir besoin de ça en plus. Malgré tout, il persistait à vouloir leur faire croire que tout allait bien, qu'il avait un sommeil normal et ne faisait plus de rêves causés par sa connexion avec Voldemort.

Ron suspectait qu'il mentait, mais Hermione en était certaine.

Elle avait prit l'habitude, depuis plusieurs semaines, d'observer la carte du Maraudeur lorsqu'elle était seule dans le dortoir, ou lorsqu'elle revenait de la Salle sur Demande à deux ou trois heures du matin. Et il arrivait de plus en plus souvent qu'elle voit l'étiquette avec le nom de son ami non immobile dans le dortoir, mais dans la cour intérieure du château ou la tour d'astronomie. Au début inquiète, elle avait fini par se faire une raison, il était sous la cape d'invisibilité et il connaissait le château comme sa poche, il ne se ferait pas prendre. Et même si c'était le cas, il savait se défendre.

De toute façon, comment lui avouer qu'elle était au courant pour ses sorties nocturnes sans mentionner la carte ?

Il n'y avait rien à faire, à part essayer de faire taire son inquiétude et se dire qu'Harry n'aurait bientôt plus à souffrir de cette situation. Après tout, il ne restait plus que deux horcruxes à trouver.

Le vendredi soir, lorsque les Gryffondor revinrent dans la salle commune après le cours d'astronomie, les trois amis se réunirent auprès du feu, à leur place habituelle. L'heure du couvre feu était bien sûr passée, mais le plus souvent ils restaient tous pendant une heure ou deux à discuter ou travailler. Tant qu'ils ne gênaient pas les autres élèves, la directrice ne disait rien. Et ce n'était pas à six qu'ils allaient réveiller tout le monde. Depuis que Dean, Neville et Seamus étaient absent, la tour était beaucoup plus calme.

Souvent, ces soirées se passait de la même manière, le trio parlait ou travaillait devant la cheminée, Lavande et Parvati en faisaient de même sur un canapé de l'autre coté de la salle, et Killian se mettait à sa table de travail habituelle, ou parfois venait s'asseoir à coté du trio sans prononcer un mot, le regard dans les flammes.

Tout en y pensant, Hermione balaya une seconde fois la salle du regard. Non, ce soir Killian était absent. Pourtant elle ne l'avait pas vu monter dans le dortoir des garçons et il était descendu de la tour juste derrière eux.

\- Harry, Ron, vous avez vu Killian depuis qu'on est là ?

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard perplexe. Harry fit aussitôt non en haussant les épaules tandis que Ron sembla y réfléchir quelques instants, avant de secouer la tête à son tour.

\- C'est bizarre, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu passer le portrait… murmura Hermione.

Une étrange inquiétude l'envahi. Elle tenta de la dissiper mais plusieurs éléments lui revinrent en mémoire et refusèrent de la laisser en paix. Parvati leur avait dit que Malefoy, le Malefoy qui portait la Marque si on en croyait les rumeurs, semblait s'intéresser de près à Killian. La fois où elle et son condisciples avaient surpris quelqu'un en train de les observer, et toutes les fois où ils n'en avaient eu que l'impression.

Se pourrait-il…

Hermione se leva d'un coup sous le regard plus qu'étonné des deux garçons.

\- Je reviens.

Elle se dirigea vers le portrait mais Ron l'interpella.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mione ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- J'y retourne, ce n'est pas du tout normal qu'il ne soit pas revenu.

\- Tu crois qu'il peut avoir des ennuis ? demanda Harry.

\- C'est possible.

\- Alors on vient avec toi. Depuis qu'il sait, ce qui lui arrive nous regarde aussi.

Le ton était sans réplique et Hermione ne chercha pas à leur demander de rester.

\- Je vais chercher la cape de mon père.

\- Je vais vérifier quelque chose dans mon dortoir, ajouta Hermione.

Elle monta les escaliers à la suite d'Harry et fondit sur sa malle pour en sortir la Carte des Maraudeurs. Profitant d'être seule elle prononça la formule et vit se dessiner lentement les couloirs du château. Elle concentra son regard sur les alentours de la tour d'astronomie et, enfin, elle vit dans un couloir non loin la petite étiquette au nom de Severus Rogue. Seulement, comme elle le pensait, il n'était pas seul. Les noms de Drago Malefoy, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe lui faisaient face. Après avoir effacé puis rangé la carte, elle la glissa à la page du test de la revue et mit cette dernière dans le double fond de sa valise, en compagnie des horcruxes.

A présent certaine qu'il fallait vraiment se dépêcher, la sorcière redescendit quatre à quatre les escaliers, précédé de peu par Harry.

\- Je vérifiais juste que les protections sur Ce-Que-Vous-Savez étaient bien en place, j'avais un pressentiment, se justifia-t-elle.

Ils ne posèrent aucune question et traversèrent le passage du portrait. Harry passa aussitôt la cape d'invisibilité sur eux et ils se rendirent vers la tour d'astronomie. Il leur fut difficile d'avancer vite, car la cape était devenue petite pour eux trois, mais ils furent aussi rapides que possible.

\- Sortez vos baguettes, souffla Hermione.

\- On va où à ton avis ? demanda Ron dans un murmure alors qu'ils approchaient des escaliers menant au sommet de la tour.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de monter, je sais qu'il était descendu avec nous. Cherchons dans les couloirs alentours.

\- Ok, répondit Harry.

Hermione prit un couloir en leur faisant croire que c'était par hasard mais, si elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait vu sur la carte, elle le trouverait en tournant à gauche à une cinquantaine de mètres. En effet, en approchant du croisement tous trois entendirent des cris et reconnurent sans mal les voix de Killian et de Malefoy.

\- Traître, murmura Harry de manière à peine audible en jetant la cape pour s'avancer vers eux.

Toutefois Hermione l'entendit et le retint avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à Killian.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! souffla-elle tout en entendant Crabbe crier tout à coup de douleur.

Bien qu'incertain de la situation, Ron choisit de croire Hermione et l'aida à retenir son ami afin de l'empêcher de faire une erreur de jugement.

Des bruits de course se firent entendre, de plus en plus fort. Ils se rapprochaient.

\- Il parle à Malefoy, que veux-tu que ce soit ? siffla Harry, quasiment inaudible parmi les bruits de lutte.

\- Il est en train de se faire menacer ! Ecoute, bon sang ! fit Hermione en retour.

Tous trois tendirent l'oreille et entendirent distinctement leurs voix désormais toutes proches, de l'autre coté de l'angle, à une vingtaine de mètres tout au plus. Un bruit et un cri étouffé se propagea dans le couloir, indiquant que les deux gardes du corps du Serpentard avaient plaqués Killian contre le mur. Il y eut encore quelques secondes de lutte.

\- Bien tenté, mais j'aimerais savoir comment tu comptes à nouveau nous échapper, sans baguette, fit la voix de Malefoy.

Hermione aurait bien aimé voir la tête de Malefoy en découvrant la véritable identité de celui qu'il menaçait.

\- Vous deux, tenez-le bien cette fois. Bon… maintenant on va pouvoir parler un peu plus tranquillement. Je sais que tu traînes avec la bande de Potter, et tu t'es occupé de la diversion pendant qu'il sortait du château. J'imagine que tu dois tout savoir du coup. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il trafique ?

\- Ce n'est pas la peine Malefoy, je ne sais rien et même si je le savais, je ne te dirais rien.

Un bruit semblable à un coup retentit aussitôt. Hermione dû se faire violence pour ne pas intervenir aussitôt. Killian savait se défendre. Il fallait juste tenir quelques secondes, le temps que Harry comprenne...

\- Oh si tu vas finir par parler. On n'a pas le droit de toucher à Potter et aux deux autres, mais toi, on peut te faire tout ce qu'on veut.

\- Tu ne vas rien me faire, affirma Killian d'une voix ferme. Tu n'es pas comme eux, et tu n'aimes pas torturer, la souffrance des autres ne t'apporte aucun plaisir.

\- De quel droit tu parles de moi, qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce que j'aime ou non ?!

Immédiatement après, Malefoy sembla lancer un informulé car quelques bruits indistincts se firent entendre avant que Killian reprenne la parole, toujours d'une voix assurée.

\- Tu peux me lancer autant de Doloris que tu veux. Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis au courant de rien, et ce que fait Potter m'est égal. Je ne traîne pas avec eux.

Hermione vit Harry hocher la tête, semblant enfin convaincu. Heureusement, car elle n'aurait pas attendu plus longtemps, hors de question que Killian subisse des doloris à quelques mètres d'elle sans qu'elle n'agisse.

Elle et Ron libérèrent leur ami avec un sourire d'excuse. Il laissa tomber la cape au sol et s'avança en silence vers le bord du mur. D'un geste rapide, il désarma Malefoy qui poussa une exclamation surprise, puis le fit tomber par un maléfice de croc-en-jambe. Hermione fit voler Crabbe plusieurs mètres plus loin tandis que Ron collait les jambes de Goyle qui s'écroula aussi.

Aussitôt libéré de leur prise Killian récupéra sa baguette qui avait volé en même temps que celle de Malefoy et menaça le Serpentard avec.

\- Nous sommes un contre quatre. Je te conseille de partir, lui dit-il avec calme.

Sans demander son reste, Malefoy récupéra sa baguette et s'enfuit, tandis que les deux autres le suivaient comme ils pouvaient.

\- Espèce de lâche, souffla Harry en le suivant d'un regard noir.

Puis, lorsque tout redevint calme, il se tourna vers Killian.

\- Tu n'as rien ?

\- Non, ça va.

\- Tu es sûr ? insista Hermione, sachant qu'il avait tendance à minimiser ses blessures.

\- Ca va je vous dis. Quelques coups de poings et un Doloris très bref, j'ai connu bien pire, répéta Killian.

Hermione acquiesça finalement et n'insista plus. Il ne montrait aucun signe de séquelle du Doloris et semblait n'avoir qu'une légère difficulté à respirer, sans doute due à un coup reçu dans l'abdomen. Cela devrait passer en quelques minutes.

Harry récupéra sa cape et la rangea, ne voulant pas que Killian la voit. De toute façon à quatre ils ne pourraient jamais s'y cacher.

\- On dirait bien que pour vos ennemis, je fais officiellement parti de la « bande à Potter », dit soudain Killian tandis qu'ils revenaient vers leur tour.

\- On dirait. Et… ça te dérange ? questionna Harry sans aucune animosité.

\- Non, dit simplement Killian.

Puis, après une courte pause, il reprit :

\- A condition d'avoir les avantages qui accompagnent ordinairement les inconvénients.

\- Et quels sont ces avantages d'après toi ?

\- Etre au courant de ce que vous faîtes, ne pas être mis à l'écart, et vous aider concrètement.

\- Je vois, dit le survivant, pensif. Vu ce qu'il vient de se passer, je sais que tu n'iras pas tout révéler à la première menace, alors… c'est d'accord, tu pourras continuer à nous aider.

Il sembla attendre des remerciements. Ceux-ci ne vinrent toutefois jamais, et Harry ne sembla pas lui en tint pas rigueur. Le Survivant commençait à s'habituer à ce comportement distant, taciturne, et il était prêt à faire des concessions pour que leur entraide se passe au mieux. Il venait d'avoir la preuve qu'il était digne de confiance, alors sa façon d'être peu ordinaire n'avait pas tant d'importance.

Et puis, il devait avouer qu'à eux trois, ils avaient stagné pendant six mois. Tandis que depuis que Killian était dans la confidence, en une semaine ils avaient récupéré deux horcruxes et identifié la menace Malefoy pour ce qu'elle était, alors qu'Harry était auparavant certain que le blond n'oserait rien faire contre eux. En fin de compte, un oeil nouveau sur leurs problèmes était plus que bénéfique. S'ils continuaient à garder ce rythme, ils auraient trouvé les deux derniers horcruxes d'ici fin juin, il en était certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Je ne souhaite en aucun cas nier l'existence de l'asexualité, de la demisexualité, ou de toute autre raison qui pourrait expliquer qu'une personne ne ressente pas d'attirance physique, que ce soit de manière générale ou envers un individu en particulier.


	41. Les derniers horcruxes

Comme elle le lui avait promis, Hermione passa quasiment tout son samedi après-midi dans la Salle sur Demande avec Harry afin d'y faire des duels. Sachant qu'Hermione était bien plus à l'aise en théorie qu'en pratique, au début Harry la ménagea clairement sur ses maléfices, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'elle lui avait dit la vérité : ses duels avec Killian lui avaient fait faire d'énormes progrès. Il cessa alors de se retenir.

De plus, alors que ce n'était pas dans ses intentions de départ, Hermione put comparer le style de son ami avec celui de Killian. C'était très révélateur. Là où l'ancien Serpentard avait un répertoire de sorts très variés de styles et d'effets, Harry utilisait beaucoup plus d'attaques directes en alternance avec des boucliers, et il se déplaçait peu en dehors des esquives. Ainsi, souvent les offensives d'Harry surprenaient assez peu Hermione, et toutefois ce ne fut pas plus facile pour autant : son ami faisait preuve en contrepartie d'une grande puissance et d'une certaine rapidité.

\- Arrêtons-nous là, dit Hermione alors qu'Harry l'aidait à se relever après la énième défaite.

Celui-ci acquiesça, bien qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment fatigué, contrairement à elle. Une fois debout elle grimaça en sentant une douleur à la hanche.

\- Ca va ?

\- Pas trop mal, je suis souvent dans un état bien pire quand j'affronte Killian, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Il la détailla en fronçant les sourcils, puis essuya le sang qui coulait d'une coupure longue mais peu profonde à la tempe.

\- On va quand même te soigner tout de suite. Tiens, assieds-toi, je vais prendre ce qu'il faut.

Il la força presque à prendre place sur le canapé et se dirigea vers l'armoire. La sorcière sentit une vague de tendresse devant l'attitude attentionée d'Harry, alors qu'elle n'avait presque rien et aurait très bien pu se soigner toute seule. Cela dit, si la soigner l'empêchait de culpabiliser, elle pouvait bien le laisser faire.

Ainsi, puisqu'elle se souvenait assez bien de l'emplacement des potions sur les étagères, elle lui décrivit avec précision ce qu'il devait lui ramener, comme Killian le faisait pour elle. Quand il revint, il posa les flacons sur la table puis essuya d'un sort le sang qui avait coulé, avant de s'appliquer à refermer la blessure.

\- Arrête de t'en faire, lui dit-elle cette fois avec le plus grand sérieux. La coupure sera guérie dans deux minutes, et demain j'aurai dans le pire des cas la main un peu irritée et un bleu à la hanche. Ce n'est rien !

\- Peut-être, mais je t'ai fais mal quand même… j'aurais dû plus me retenir.

\- Harry… soupira-t-elle. Nous n'avions pas prévu de faire ces séances pour que tu te retiennes, mais pour que tu évacues ton surplus de colère et de frustration. Si tu t'empêches d'agir ça n'arrangera rien, bien au contraire ! Il faut que tu te lâches.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! s'exclama Harry en se levant pour tourner en rond, sans plus la regarder. Ce n'est pas seulement la peur de te faire du mal à toi, je ne veux pas faire de mal en général ! Je n'ose pas lancer de maléfices, que ce soit pour me défendre ou attaquer. C'est plus fort que moi, je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'arrive pas à vouloir blesser mes adversaires.

\- Tu éprouves de l'empathie pour eux, c'est une bonne chose. C'est en partie ce qui fait que tu es meilleur qu'eux.

\- Ho, je t'en prie Hermione, on croirait entendre Dumbledore ! _Ta plus grande force, c'est l'amour…_ Mais que je sache ce n'est pas en déclarant mon amour à Voldemort que je vais le tuer. Quoi que lui faire faire une crise cardiaque peut toujours se tenter. 

Hermione le suivit du regard, attristée de le voir à présent si irrité et à la fois désespéré.

\- Je suis certaine que tu en auras la force, le moment venu.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- Tu as déjà tué ou voulu faire du mal. Tu as tué le basilic, et tu as tenté d'attaquer Lestrange après la mort de Sirius. Je pense qu'en conditions réelles, quand il le faut vraiment, tu arrives à passer outre. Et il ne faut pas non plus avoir honte de ce que tu fais dans ces moments là, tant que c'est pour de bonnes raisons. Ce jour-là, ce sera lui ou toi, et je suis certaine que tu parviendras à mettre fin à tout ça.

Elle prit le poignet d'Harry et, avec douceur, le fit se rasseoir sur le canapé.

\- Harry, profite des instants que tu as. Vois les séances comme celles d'aujourd'hui comme des entraînements aussi, si tu le veux. Je peux t'aider à progresser encore, et à te préparer pour les combats à venir.

\- Mais je risque d… commença-t-il a contester.

\- Non Harry, arrête, le coupa-t-elle. A partir du moment où tu ne lances pas d'impardonnable, je m'en sortirais. Maintenant écoute-moi. Aujourd'hui j'ai pu tirer une conclusion évidente de nos affrontements, tu as un style qui est très scolaire, très protocolaire. Tu utilises une base simple de défense, attaque, défense. Tu enchaînes les sorts rapidement et ils sont puissants et précis, ça c'est certain. Tu es doué, c'est indéniable. Mais tes attaques sont quasiment des automatismes, tu ne changes presque jamais d'enchaînement, tu ne te déplaces quasiment pas. Tu devrais déjà travailler ce point et sans ménager ton adversaire.

Lorsqu'Hermione se tut, Harry était beaucoup plus calme et semblait plongé en pleine réflexion. Il analysait visiblement ce qu'elle venait de lui exposer. Elle attendit son verdict.

\- Je ne bougeais presque pas car ma jambe me fait encore mal depuis Godric's Hollow. Tu m'as déjà vu combattre au département des mystères, tu sais que je suis bien plus mobile que ça. Pour le reste… tu as peut-être raison. Je n'ai pas vraiment appris à me battre, c'est forcément de l'instinct. Mais pour « casser » ce rythme que tu as remarqué, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Je suggère que Killian se joigne à nous. Nous nous affrontons déjà régulièrement, donc ça ne changera pas grand chose pour nous. Par contre en ce qui te concerne ça peut t'apporter beaucoup, car sa manière de combattre est opposée à la tienne. Il est imprévisible, toujours en mouvement et t'oblige à en faire de même, et ses sorts sont très variés en plus d'être presque toujours informulés, donc tu ne sais jamais vraiment ce qu'il va te faire. Ca peut être très intéressant pour toi, sans compter que tu n'auras pas à avoir peur de nous blesser puisqu'une troisième personne sera toujours présente, prête à réagir en cas d'accident.

\- D'accord… si tu penses que ça peut nous aider, pourquoi pas, répondit Harry, sceptique mais apparemment prêt à essayer.

Le soir même, pendant qu'Hermione travaillait avec Killian, elle lui fit part de cette idée. Tout d'abord, il sembla sur le point de décliner la proposition, mais il se reprit et accepta. Hermione pouvait deviner que l'idée de battre Harry dans un véritable duel et, ainsi, lui prouver qu'il n'avait rien de si extraordinaire, lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle ne fit pas de commentaire mais espéra qu'Harry réussisse à le battre, ou au moins qu'il lui prouve qu'il n'était pas si incapable que l'ancien professeur l'avait toujours cru.

C'est ainsi que, le lendemain, Hermione regardait avec une certaine appréhension les deux sorciers se préparer au combat. Killian eu un rictus en constatant son état de stress avancé et lui envoya un regard narquois qui semblait dire « c'est bon, je ne vais pas _trop_ l'abîmer… »

Dans un coin de la pièce, protégée par divers boucliers afin d'éviter les sorts perdus, elle les regarda se mettre en position. Leur duel commença de manière très brusque, Killian ouvrant aussitôt les hostilités par un maléfice informulé. Harry parvint à l'éviter avant de lui rendre la pareille.

Très vite, le rythme augmenta. Killian forçait son adversaire à rester tout le temps en mouvement et sur ses gardes, tout en ne jetant que des sorts offensifs basiques connus dès la quatrième ou cinquième année. Harry se défendait très bien et lui rendait chaque sort, mais ils ne purent continuer ainsi très longtemps. Les minutes passaient et les erreurs se multipliaient du coté de Harry.

Malgré tout, ce dernier avait gardé le dessus tout au long du combat, et il sentit la victoire à portée de main après avoir touché Killian d'un maléfice qui le rendit temporairement aveugle. Il prit alors le temps de raffermir sa prise sur sa baguette et de se déplacer afin que son adversaire ne sache pas où il se trouvait.

Profitant de ce court laps de temps, Killian, très calme, pointa sa baguette vers le sol et recouvrit ce dernier d'une fine couche de glace. Au moment où la pellicule transparente apparaissait, Harry se remettait en position de combat pour mettre fin à leur affrontement. Il dérapa et se reprit vite, mais l'exclamation de surprise qui avait poussé donna à Killian sa localisation et celui-ci enchaîna avec un _pétrificus totalus_. Un bruit sourd lui montra que le sort avait atteint son but.

Le sorcier se lança alors le contre-sort et retrouva la vue. Il réanima ensuite Harry, qui se releva avec une grimace.

\- Tu es doué, dit le Survivant en tendant la main.

\- On dirait. Tu n'es pas trop mauvais non plus, admit Killian.

Il lui serra brièvement la main, étonnant à la fois Harry et Hermione.

Cette dernière brisa les défenses dont elle s'était entourée et proposa aux deux garçons de la rejoindre sur les fauteuils de l'autre coté de la salle, afin de discuter. Les trois sorciers s'installèrent ainsi près du feu.

\- Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu l'emportes, avoua Harry, visiblement troublé. Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant.

\- En effet, confirma Killian avec un sourire en coin. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te morfondre. Tu arrives à peine à t'appuyer sur ta jambe, tu n'étais donc à ton potentiel idéal. Et la responsabilité de ta défaite est partagée. Si on met de coté les compétences innées, qui te sont propres et sur lesquelles tu n'as que peu d'influence, ce sont les connaissances acquises en cours de métamorphose, sortilège et défense qui entrent le plus en jeu. A ce que je sache, tu as un niveau moyen dans le premier cours, tu considères davantage le second comme un prétexte pour t'amuser et parler, et avec ce que j'ai entendu dire je ne prends pas beaucoup de risque à affirmer que la plupart de tes professeurs de défenses ne t'ont rien app...

\- C'est faux, le coupa Hermione. Les professeurs Lupin et Maugrey...

\- Le premier refusais sans doute de mettre le fils de son meilleur ami en situation de danger, la coupa à son tour Killian, exaspéré par son interruption. Et le second s'amusait à lui faire peur tout en prenant garde à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien avant la fin de l'année. J'ai tort ?

\- Non… céda Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- Merci. Donc, comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu, reprit Killian avec une œillade assassine envers la sorcière, ce ne sont pas les meilleures conditions possibles pour apprendre à se battre correctement, même avec de bonnes prédispositions. En ce qui me concerne mes parents m'enseignaient toutes les formes de magie et m'ont donné de vrais cours de duels depuis mes onze ans, inventa-t-il. Et crois-moi, ils ne me ménageaient pas, créant donc les conditions idéales pour progresser de manière efficace.

\- Mais je menais depuis le début. Si tu ne m'avais pas pris en traître, c'est toi qui aurai perdu.

\- A aucun moment tu n'as eu la main, démenti Killian, moqueur. Je testais ton niveau et ton style, je jouais avec toi. Si j'avais vraiment voulu, en moins d'une minute tu étais à terre. Cela dit, tes sorts sont puissants, précis et rapides, ce n'est donc pas là qu'est le problème.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tu es trop prévisible, et trop altruiste. Tu ne fais que te défendre, même quand tu attaques c'est toujours dans le but de te protéger, ou de protéger quelqu'un d'autre, jamais dans l'intention de faire du mal à ton adversaire. Mais il ne suffit pas de lancer un sort, il faut _vouloir_ vaincre. Et pour cela, réfléchir à chaque coup que l'on va porter, la manière dont on va prendre l'avantage. Rendre aveugle ton adversaire était une bonne idée, mais tu as cru que cela suffisait et tu as baissé ta garde. Ce genre d'erreurs ne pardonne pas face à un mangemort. C'est à se demander comment tu as pu survivre jusqu'ici.

\- Tu sais, c'est ce que j'ai toujours dis, fit Harry. Quand on me disait que j'étais un sorcier hors du commun pour avoir réussi à échapper à Voldemort tant de fois, je ne cessais de répéter que la plupart du temps je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, que c'était… instinctif, je faisais juste ce qu'il me semblait nécessaire pour rester en vie. En général personne ne veut me croire.

Hermione s'apprêta à intervenir, pensant que Killian allait traîter Harry comme le professeur l'avait toujours fait, avec mépris et antipathie.

Cependant, l'ancien Serpentard gardait une expression très sérieuse, semblant enfin considérer ce qu'il avait toujours refusé d'accepter : que Harry n'était peut-être pas un sorcier arrogant. Qu'il tenait peut-être davantage de sa mère que de son père.

Killian se redressa, croisa les bras et observa avec attention le Survivant. Celui-ci semblait à la fois furieux contre lui-même, lassé de porter un poids insupportable sur ses épaules et désespéré en repensant à ce qu'il allait devoir faire un jour ou l'autre pour sauver le monde sorcier.

\- Laisse-les te placer sur leur piédestal si cela leur fait plaisir, dit finalement Killian avec mépris. La plupart d'entre eux sont surtout trop heureux de savoir qu'il y a un élu, et qu'ils peuvent attendre bien tranquillement en se contentant de critiquer ceux qui se salissent les mains à leur place. Ce qui importe, c'est que toi, tu ais conscience de tes forces autant que de tes faiblesses, afin de pouvoir les exploiter et les dépasser.

\- Tu m'apprendrais ?

Killian regarda Harry sans rien répondre, attendant que celui-ci formule plus clairement sa demande.

\- A dépasser mes faiblesses. A faire un duel avec une vraie volonté de vaincre, apprendre de nouveaux sorts, savoir comment les utiliser au mieux. Tu peux m'aider à faire tout ça ?

\- Je peux essayer, oui. A la condition que tu y mettes de la bonne volonté. Je ne veux pas essayer de t'enseigner quoi que ce soit si tu ne m'écoutes pas.

\- Je ferai tout mon possible pour progresser. L'idée de devoir tuer Voldemort me dégoûte peut-être, mais plus tôt je l'aurai vaincu, plus tôt j'aurai enfin une vie normale.

Le regard des deux sorciers se croisa, et Hermione vit dans celui de Killian une lueur qu'elle n'y avait encore jamais vu et ne parvint pas à identifier. Et, pour la première fois, elle le vit détourner les yeux devant Harry.

La sorcière n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce fait, car Killian déclara qu'il avait du travail et sortit de la salle, non sans avoir donné rendez-vous à Harry le soir même pour commencer les cours particuliers de duel.

Ainsi, après le dîner, Hermione revint travailler dans la salle commune tandis que les deux garçons allaient s'entraîner. Elle ne ferait en effet que les gêner dans leur concentration, et elle voulait profiter de n'avoir presque rien à faire pour être un peu avec Ron et pour se coucher tôt, pour une fois.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle interrogea Harry, celui-ci lui confia avec une grimace que Killian était très exigeant et intraitable, qu'il avait perdu tous ses duels contre lui et qu'il était certain de ne jamais avoir été aussi fatigué et courbaturé. Mais aussi que malgré tout il était satisfait car il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà progressé.

Il fut décidé que les cours de duel auraient lieu les jours où Hermione s'entraînait auparavant avec Killian, et qu'elle pouvait se joindre à eux, tout comme Ron s'il le désirait. Avec trois soirs par semaine d'entraînement, il restait assez de temps pour quelques réunions à propos des horcruxes, ainsi que pour travailler et se reposer un peu. Et en ce qui concernait Hermione, terminer la fabrication de l'antidote.

Le rythme était toujours aussi effréné, et puisque le mercredi les cours commençaient plus tard, Hermione se permit d'en profiter pour dormir encore un peu.

Le dortoir des septièmes années était, cette année là, le deuxième plus proche de la salle commune, au dessus de celui des sixièmes années. Si bien que les bruits de la salle commune y parvenaient facilement, et ce matin-là, ce furent des éclats de voix qui la réveillèrent. Comme elle le comprit rapidement, il ne fallait pas qu'elle espère se rendormir car les voix n'allaient pas se taire de sitôt, il devait s'agit d'une violente dispute. Et malheureusement, les voix d'Harry, de Ron, de Ginny étaient on ne peut plus identifiables.

Grommelant, la sorcière se leva, enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main, puis se rendit dans la salle commune. En effet, les trois Gryffondors semblaient plus furieux les uns que les autres. Ron profita de l'apparition d'Hermione pour venir vers elle et laisser son meilleur ami et sa sœur entre eux.

\- Ginny a réussi à obtenir le mot de passe de l'émission Potterveille, expliqua-t-il, pour avoir de vrais informations sur les disparus, les nouvelles lois, les attaques… Bref, on l'a mise en route ce matin et un des présentateurs, Kingsley, parlait avec trois ou quatre autres sorciers de projets de défense de certaines zones moldues, et d'autres opérations de ce genre. Quand Harry a entendu que Lupin faisait parti de ces sorciers, il est devenu fou.

\- Pour la même raison que cet été ?

\- Ouais. D'après lui si on prend en compte la date où Lupin a annoncé la grossesse de Tonks, elle devrait accoucher dans une ou deux semaines, alors évidemment il est persuadé qu'il se met en danger exprès, qu'il fuit ses responsabilités… enfin bon tu connais le refrain.

\- Oui...

\- Parle-lui si tu veux, moi j'abandonne il me rend dingue, lâcha Ron avant de monter les escaliers et claquer la porte du dortoir derrière lui.

Hermione rejoignit aussitôt Ginny et Harry, qui n'avaient cessés de crier.

\- ...prendras-tu que tout le monde veut se battre pour ses proches, c'est normal ! hurlait la rousse. Il veut se battre pour son fils tout comme je veux me battre pour toi, et mes amis, et ma famille ! Il faudrait que tu intègres un jour que tes proches aussi veulent agir même s'ils se mettent en danger, qu'il n'y a pas que les inconnus qui ont le droit de prendre des risques !

\- Ginny a raison Harry, intervint Hermione d'une voix paisible et raisonnable, espérant ainsi les amener par mimétisme à baisser d'un ton. On veut tous se battre, mais pas pour se mettre en danger, pour protéger ceux qu'on aime. Si tu interdis à quiconque de se battre si le danger est trop grand, plus personne ne fera rien ! Il y a forcément des risques, on en est tous conscient, mais il faut les prendre. On le fait tous en connaissance de cause et ce n'est pas à toi d'essayer de nous en empêcher, car tu fais exactement la même chose.

\- Ted Tonks est mort, Hermione ! répliqua Harry. Remus est déjà en danger par le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou, Tonks a deux mangemorts en guise de tantes, et l'une des deux et la femme la plus folle que je connaisse ! Ils prennent déjà assez de risque comme ça ! Et de toute façon tu l'as entendu comme moi, il ne veut pas simplement se battre, il n'assume pas sa paternité et préfère fuir comme un lâche ses responsabilités ! Je l'ai déjà dit et je le répète, si j'étais son fils, oui j'aurai honte de lui, d'avoir un père qui n'arrive pas à se regarder en face et qui préfère mourir loin de ses proches plutôt que de devoir affronter la vérité et élever son enfant !

\- C'est injuste de dire ça de lui ! protesta Ginny, les yeux brillants. Comment peux-tu penser ça ?! Il se bat oui, et peut-être qu'il mourra, mais c'est justement pour offrir une vie décente à cet enfant !

\- Ah oui ? Et quelle vie décente on peut avoir lorsqu'on n'a jamais connu ses parents ?

\- Ce sera toujours une meilleure vie que celle qu'on aura tous si les mangemorts gagnent cette guerre !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ? répliqua méchamment Harry. Tu as tes deux parents, six frères, même si certains meurent tu auras quand même une plus grande famille que la plupart d'entre nous ! Quant à toi, ajouta-t-il sur le même ton en se tournant vers Hermione, tu as encore tes deux parents et ils ne courent aucun risque, comment peux-tu imaginer une seule seconde ce que c'est que d'être orphelin ? Avoir pour père un héros de guerre ou un sorcier tout à fait ordinaire ne fait plus aucune différence lorsqu'il n'est plus là !

Hermione accusa difficilement le coup, et se retint de reculer d'instinct d'un pas devant la fureur extrême dont faisait preuve son ami. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'une seule fois où Harry ait frappé pour blesser. Et comme cela faisait mal.

\- Ils sont peut-être encore en vie, répliqua Hermione, la gorge serrée et des tremblements dans la voix, mais leurs souvenirs sont falsifiés, ils ne se souviennent pas de moi et le sort est probablement irréversible. Il pourrait m'arriver n'importe quoi, je pourrais être torturée, tuée, réduite en esclavage, que sais-je !, ils n'en sauraient jamais rien. Je n'ai plus de parents Harry et j'en souffre.

\- Peut-être que c'est le cas, mais de toute façon ça n'a rien à voir ! Là je parle de parents qui ont le choix, qui se battent, qui prennent des risques, et d'enfants qui se retrouvent orphelins sans avoir rien demandé à personne ! Tu ne peux pas comparer la douleur et le manque que ça représente ! Toi tu as _choisis_ de faire ça, c'est de TA faute et uniquement de la tienne si tu n'as plus de famille !

La culpabilité qui sommeillait toujours chez la sorcière se réveilla à ces mots et se mêlèrent à la peur et à la colère qui l'envahissaient déjà. Cette fois-ci elle ne pu encaisser.

\- Tu t'entends, Harry ? Tu es d'une cruauté que je n'aurais jamais imaginée, dit-elle en tentant de refouler les larmes. Tu ne te rends même plus compte de ce que tu dis. Tu as changé, et… le professeur Rogue n'avait peut-être pas tort quand il voyait en toi un imbécile odieux et arrogant.

Refusant de l'écouter davantage et ne voulant pas que les élèves à présent nombreux la voient ainsi, la jeune sorcière préféra partir. Alors qu'elle allait passer le portrait de la grosse dame, elle entendit clairement le son violent d'une claque mais ne se retourna pas pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Elle voulait plus que tout sortir et évacuer rage, haine, honte et tristesse qui la submergeaient et qui étaient si peu… elle.

Fulminant, ne sachant même pas si elle voulait pleurer de rage ou de douleur, elle traversa d'un pas vif les couloirs du château sans rencontrer personne. Il était moins de huit heures, la plupart des élèves se trouvaient encore dans les salles communes. Tandis qu'elle ressassait sans cesse les paroles si dures qu'Harry avait eu contre elle, elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée et contourna la cour intérieure afin de rejoindre l'entrée du château. Plus que tout, plus encore que de calme et de solitude, elle avait besoin de sortir, de laisser l'air frais chasser les émotions vives qui la rongeaient.

Par habitude, ses pas la portèrent jusqu'à la rive du lac, sous l'arbre où elle avait aimé s'installer en été, pour parler, lire ou encore travailler avec ses amis. Elle se laissa tomber sur l'herbe mouillée, ramena ses jambes contre elle et les entoura de ses bras. Cette fois les larmes coulaient vraiment sur ses joues, elle n'arrivait plus à les retenir.

C'était rare qu'elle craque, après tout elle était la « tête pensante » du groupe, celle qui se devait de rester la tête froide pour tempérer les ardeurs de Ron et Harry, celle qui devait rester forte et laisser la logique la guider afin de contrebalancer l'impétuosité du Survivant. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Alors, seule dans le parc en cette heure froide et matinal, elle ne se retint plus et laissa partir en même temps que ses sanglots tout ce qu'elle avait gardé pour elle depuis trop de temps

Un bruissement de vêtements et de pas dans l'herbe lui indiqua que quelqu'un approchait. Elle ne réagit pas, la personne verrait d'elle-même qu'elle gênait et s'en irait.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, l'intrus s'assit à ses cotés, en silence, et ne fit aucun geste envers elle, regardant simplement les nuages se refléter à la surface du lac, légèrement troublés sous le vent frais.

Les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parle, le silence n'était troublé que par le sifflement du vent, le bruissement des feuilles, le clapotis de l'eau, et les sanglots d'Hermione.

Lorsque les larmes furent taries, la sorcière releva la tête et s'essuya le visage d'un revers de manche.

\- Tu vas prendre froid, entendit-elle.

Elle haussa les épaules sans regarder son interlocuteur ; elle avait deviné avant même qu'il ne parle de qui il s'agissait. Il n'y avait que lui pour rester silencieux et immobile ainsi, simplement assis à coté d'elle.

\- Pour le moment, ça m'est égal, dit-elle finalement, la voix légèrement cassée.

Un hibou passa non loin d'eux et survola le lac, les ailes touchant presque l'eau. Les deux sorciers le regardèrent s'éloigner, rapetisser pour finalement disparaître dans le ciel gris.

\- Qu'as-tu ressenti après avoir tué le professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Hermione à voix basse.

\- Pardon ? fit la voix de son voisin, interloqué par la question.

\- Je veux dire... Quand tu étais seul, que tout le monde te croyais coupable, comment l'as-tu vécu ? Comment as-tu pu surmonter la haine que nous éprouvions tous à ton égard, pour continuer ce que tu devais faire ?

\- La question ne se pose pas, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire, justement, dit Killian, avant d'ajouter : de toutes manières, la haine que vous éprouviez pour moi n'était rien face à celle que je ressentais envers moi-même.

\- Tu as vraiment une force de volonté étonnante. Je t'envie beaucoup pour ça, murmura Hermione.

Killian ne lui répondit pas et, sans savoir pourquoi, elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Malgré tout, elle eu un léger rire en repassant dans sa tête leur courte conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ?

\- Rien…

\- Mais encore ?

\- Je me dis juste que, toi aussi tu as changé ces derniers temps. Ta compagnie m'est devenue agréable. Je me dis que, cette conversation, tout comme beaucoup d'autres avant, nous ne l'aurions jamais eu ne serait-ce qu'en janvier dernier.

\- Je n'ai pas changé, démentit Killian. J'ai simplement … plus de recul sur les choses.

\- Par le fait d'avoir une nouvelle identité ?

\- Par le fait d'oublier.

\- Tu vas vraiment oublier la fin de la première guerre et tout ce qui s'est passé depuis, la réapparition de Voldemort, la mort du directeur ? demanda-t-elle, à la fois rongée de curiosité et un peu effrayée qu'il ne se braque.

\- Pas tout à fait, non. Mes souvenirs personnels deviennent des savoirs neutres, théoriques. Je sais que les événements auxquels j'ai pris part ont eu lieu, mais comme si j'en avait entendu parler, ou... comme s'il s'agissait d'informations que j'avais dû apprendre pour un examen. Je n'ai aucun lien émotionnel avec ces faits. Je sais, par exemple, comment la première moitié de la prophétie est parvenue aux oreilles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans pour autant me souvenir de la lui avoir rapportée. Beaucoup de souvenirs se sont déjà estompés, la mémoire de ma première vie devrait être vierge dans un mois, tout au plus.

\- Je vois... enfin je crois.

Hermione se tut un instant, puis se décida à reprendre la parole. Après tout, elle ne risquait pas grand chose, il semblait plus ouvert aux questions personnelles grâce à ce recul qu'il disait avoir. C'était sans doute le moment de satisfaire sa curiosité. Au pire, il refuserait simplement d'aborder le sujet.

\- Est-ce que ... est-ce que je peux te poser une autre question, plus... personnelle ?

\- Tente toujours.

\- Comment est-ce possible qu'une personne aussi solitaire, aussi renfermée et fuyant autant les relations humaines que toi ai pu te lier d'amitié avec Lily ? Qu'avait-elle de si particulier pour avoir réussi à briser ton masque et pour t'avoir marqué au point que tu l'aimes toujours même plus de quinze ans plus tard et que toute ta vie soit modelée autour de sa perte ?

Les secondes passèrent et Killian ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Hermione regretta son audace, elle était allée trop loin, cette fois.

\- Pardonne-moi, je suis trop curieuse.

\- Mes contacts pendant mon enfance se résumaient à ma mère, une sorcière douée et aimante mais qui n'avait pas la force mentale nécessaire pour s'affirmer, et mon père, un moldu qui redoutait et donc détestait la magie, raconta Killian d'une voix égale, comme si cette histoire n'était pas la sienne. Je passais le plus de temps possible dehors pour éviter qu'il s'en prenne à moi, mais je fuyais aussi les enfants de mon âge pour qui je n'étais qu'un gamin pauvre et paumé qu'ils aimaient détester et humilier. Lily fut mon premier contact amical. Elle était... vivante. Elle dégageait une énergie qui ne pouvait pas laisser indifférent. Et surtout, elle savait voir au delà des apparences, elle trouvait toujours ce qu'il y avait de bon chez les autres, y compris en moi. Elle fut la seule à ne pas se préoccuper de mon apparence, de mes origines et de ma réputation. Elle était très intelligente, douée dans la plupart des choses qu'elle entreprenait, enjouée, curieuse et généreuse. Elle était et est toujours restée ma seule amie.

Killian se tut soudain, comme s'il réfléchissait. Il ne paraissait plus se rendre compte de la présence d'Hermione, et demeurait seul avec ses pensées.

\- C'est étrange... murmura-t-il, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose de primordial.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? demanda Hermione, avec une certaine crainte.

\- Rien, dit brusquement Killian. Je ne souhaite plus parler de ça. D'elle.

\- Je comprends. Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du poser une telle question. ...Merci, Killian.

\- De ?

\- D'accepter de te confier. Et de me faire confiance.

Elle imagina l'adolescent hocher doucement la tête à coté d'elle. Pas une seule fois, depuis le début de leur conversation, ils ne s'étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre. Ils avaient la sensation de parler seul, face au lac, et s'était sans doute plus facile comme ça.

\- C'est le mot de passe, dit soudain Killian, brisant une nouvelle fois le silence qui avait commencé à s'installer.

\- De quoi ?

\- Le mot de passe de la gargouille. C'est "Lys".

Hermione fronça les sourcils, puis réalisa. La fleur du lys, aussi appelé Lily. C'était... brillant. Personne n'irait imaginer que le mot de passe choisi par un mangemort soit un nom de fleur. Elle laissa un petit sourire naître à cette idée, qu'elle trouvait à la fois terriblement triste et incroyablement romantique.

\- Qui d'autre a changé ? questionna soudain Killian.

Hermione, surprise par le changement de sujet, chercha de quoi il voulait parler, puis se rappela des mot qu'elle avait prononcés un peu plus tôt. _Toi aussi, tu as changé_. Forcément, ce détail n'avait pas échappé au sorcier à ses cotés.

\- Harry, répondit-elle dans un souffle. C'est de pire en pire. Un instant il est gentil, courageux, désintéressé, aimable, prévenant… et une seconde après il devient insupportable, colérique, égoïste et même cruel. Cela lui arrivait de temps en temps de se mettre en colère avant, c'est vrai, il a toujours été assez impulsif. Mais depuis la rentrée, c'est constant, on ne sait jamais s'il va écouter nos explications calmement ou entrer dans une fureur noire d'un instant à l'autre. Tout à l'heure, ça a recommencé, il était dans une rage folle, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu comme ça. C'était effrayant et il a été injuste… Injuste et insultant. Je ne sais plus quoi faire Killian, je ne sais plus comment réagir ! J'encaisse à chaque fois, mais je ne peux plus, je n'en n'ai pas eu la force cette fois. Il est allé beaucoup trop loin.

D'un geste brusque et rageur, Hermione essuya ses yeux à nouveaux humides. Elle se refusait à pleurer encore une fois, surtout devant Killian.

\- J'étais là, avoua alors ce dernier d'une voix presque gênée. J'ai entendu la fin de votre dispute, et quand je t'ai vue partir je t'ai suivie.

\- Tu as entendu ? répéta Hermione, la gorge serrée à l'idée de ce qu'Harry avait dit à propos de ses parents.

\- Oui. Et tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, ils seraient morts il y a un mois.

\- Je le sais... Mais ils me manquent, et je me dis que je mourrais peut-être sans qu'ils sachent seulement qu'ils avaient une fille. Merlin, Harry a raison, c'est moi qui leur ai fait cela, je n'ai pas être si malheureuse alors que d'autres n'ont pas eu le choix. Mes parents sont vivants, c'est tout ce qui importe.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait par choix mais par obligation. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont en vie que tu n'as pas le droit de te sentir malheureuse, c'est complètement ridicule.

Malgré le silence qui suivit cette déclaration exaspérée de Killian, Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante. Si quelqu'un comme lui, ayant toujours caché et refoulé ses sentiments, lui interdisait à demi-mot d'en faire de même, ses sentiments devaient être au moins un peu légitime.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il agit de cette manière, tu ne devrais pas trop lui en vouloir. Essayez plutôt de profiter de votre amitié, déclara alors le sorcier.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

S'il se mettait à défendre Harry, il y avait de quoi être inquiète, selon elle.

\- Un soir, Dumbledore m'a fait venir dans son bureau. Je crois qu'il était lassé de m'entendre lui répéter qu'il n'avait pas confiance en moi. Alors, il m'a dévoilé quelque chose que je suis désormais le seul à savoir. Quelque chose que je devais garder secret et ne dire qu'à Harry, lorsque le moment serait venu. Ce n'est pas encore le cas, mais au vu de la situation actuelle je crains de ne plus être en mesure de le faire, ce jour-là. Je ne pourrai pas répéter quelque chose dont je n'ai aucun souvenir, et je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure je vais oublier cet événement.

Killian fit une pause, et Hermione sentit qu'il ne fallait pas intervenir. Il allait continuer, il avait juste besoin de temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa mémoire, se souvenir avec exactitude de cette information qui semblait des plus importantes.

\- Il faudra le lui dire au dernier moment, lorsque le combat final contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera inévitable, lorsque tous les horcruxes auront été détruits. Il ne doit en aucun cas le savoir avant.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint, Killian se tourna vers elle. Sachant que c'était ce qu'il attendait, Hermione le regarda dans les yeux et le lui promit.

\- Selon le directeur, la connexion qui existe entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Survivant est d'une nature particulière, unique. Lorsque le sort de mort a ricoché, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été détruit, comme tu le sais. Mais la mort de Potter père et le sacrifice de Lily, la volonté de tuer un enfant si jeune, tout cela a fragilisé l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà par six séparations forcées. Un autre bout, un septième bout de son âme a été arraché, et s'est accrochée au seul être encore en vie dans la pièce.

Lorsque Killian se tut, Hermione était devenue livide, comprenant parfaitement de quel processus il voulait parler et ce que ça impliquait. Seulement elle refusait d'y croire, elle espérait qu'elle avait mal compris, ou même qu'il lui mentait.

_Toute guerre implique des sacrifices. Certains sont plus difficiles à faire et à accepter que d'autre. Mais ils sont aussi inévitables, alors fais abstraction de tes sentiments, cela t'aidera à faire face, au moins pour un temps. Souviens-toi bien de ça... le moment venu._

Les mots qu'il avait prononcés après qu'elle lui ai révélé la destruction du quartier de ses parents lui revinrent soudain en mémoire. Ce jour là, elle n'avait pas compris de quoi il voulait parler exactement, de quel sacrifice à venir il était question. A la lumière de ces nouvelles explications, cependant, c'était une évidence.

\- Non… ce n'est pas possible… murmura-t-elle malgré tout, comme dans un ultime espoir.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens.

\- Alors c'est ça le plan de Dumbledore ? Harry court des risques insensés en chassant les horcruxes sur ses ordres, et quand il aura fait ce qu'on attend de lui, il devra mourir ? Il a fait en sorte qu'il vive depuis tout ce temps juste pour qu'il puisse mourir au bon moment ?

Elle avait le sentiment de flotter dans un nuage de tristesse et d'amertume. 

\- J'ai dit la même chose que toi, remarqua Killian avec un rictus amer. Et : « ne soyez pas choqué », c'est ce que le directeur m'a alors répondu. Potter fait parti de ces sacrifices nécessaires, ceux que l'on fait pour le Plus Grand Bien, pour reprendre une formule chère à Dumbledore. Potter est le septième horcruxe, celui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a jamais eu l'intention de créer et dont il ignore l'existence. Tant que ce morceau d'âme existera, il n'y aura aucun moyen de le tuer, même en ayant détruit tous les autres horcruxes.

\- Donc nous n'avons pas le choix, Harry doit réellement m-mourir si on veut mettre fin à tout ça.

\- Et apparemment, il est important que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tue lui-même, précisa Killian avec une amertume évidente. Selon ses termes il devra même « marcher vers sa propre mort ».

\- Il devra se sacrifier volontairement ?! renchérit Hermione, qui ressentait de plus en plus de colère envers l'ancien directeur. Il n'a pas assez souffert jusqu'ici, il faut encore qu'il se sacrifie en toute connaissance de cause ? C'est injuste… Il doit y avoir un moyen, il y a forcément quelque chose à tenter pour détruire l'horcruxe en lui sans qu'il ne meurt pour autant. Tu t'y connais en magie noire, la réserve regorge d'ouvrages plus maléfique et dangereux les uns que les autres, on trouvera forcément un maléfice ou une potion qui permette de séparer un horcruxe de son hôte !

\- Non il n'y en a aucun, Hermione. S'il y avait la moindre chance, la plus petite piste, Dumbledore l'aurait déjà explorée. Pour détruire l'horcruxe, il faut que son hôte meure, c'est inévitable. Dans le cas contraire, l'horcruxe aurait déjà été détruit il y a cinq ans par le venin du basilic.

La jeune sorcière resserra ses bras autour d'elle face au froid soudain qu'elle ressentit.

\- Donc il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen… Et c'est à cause de cette partie d'âme en lui qu'Harry est différent ?

\- En effet. La connexion s'est accrue avec la renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et plus le temps passera, plus elle gagnera encore en puissance, fragilisant en contrepartie son hôte. Potter gardera ses opinions, ses convictions, mais il ressentira avec une force accrue les émotions qu'éprouve le Seigneur des Ténèbres, telles que la colère, la haine, la frustration, la cruauté.

\- Il reste donc lui-même, mais ses émotions négatives sont amplifiées à l'extrême à cause du lien ?

\- C'est cela même. Confirma Killian avant d'ajouter avec une hésitation plus que manifeste : Je … suis désolé. »

Hermione hocha la tête sans ajouter un mot. Sentant son désarroi, Killian se fit violence un instant puis, après ce qu'il sembla être une intense bataille contre lui-même, il se déplaça légèrement puis passa son bras dans le dos d'Hermione, l'incitant à se pencher vers lui. Elle se laissa faire et se retrouva contre lui, les deux bras du sorcier refermés sur elle.

\- Dumbledore m'a dit que le jour où je devrai tout révéler à Potter serait le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres garderait son serpent en sécurité près de lui, qu'il ne l'enverrait plus en mission. Il est donc très probable que Nagini soit un horcruxe. Il ne nous en reste donc un seul à trouver, sans doute l'objet lié à Serdaigle.

Hermione acquiesça, se serrant davantage contre lui. Elle avait l'impression que la température du parc n'avait cessé de chuter depuis quelques minutes. Et ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre lui donnait le sentiment de se noyer dans une rivière de désespoir. Le seul point positif qu'elle parvenait à voir se trouvait à coté d'elle.

\- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir, avoua Hermione. Tu es devenu un ami précieux.

\- Je n'ai plus eu d'ami depuis longtemps, dit seulement Killian après une hésitation.

Ils restèrent immobile et silencieux pendant quelques minutes encore, chacun d'eux ne voulant pas briser l'étreinte malgré l'embarra de leur situation.

Puis, Hermione entendit Killian murmurer à son oreille d'un ton pressé :

\- Sors ta baguette. Vite.

La sorcière obtempéra sans poser de question et Killian l'aida à se relever. Lui aussi avait sa baguette en main.

En tournant le dos au lac pour faire face au château, la sorcière compris pourquoi : une vingtaine de détraqueurs avançait vers eux. Les créatures étaient à une cinquantaine de mètres des deux adolescents qui ne s'étaient pas rendus compte de leur approche. Le désespoir, l'amertume et tous ces sentiments négatifs qu'ils ressentaient de plus en plus aurait dû les avertir, s'ils n'avaient pas mis cela sur le compte de leur sujet de discussion

\- Spero Patronum, lança Killian d'une voix forte.

Hermione allait l'imiter mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit l'animal argenté sortir de la baguette de son camarade et se mettre courir à toutes pattes vers les Détraqueurs. Ceux-ci se regroupèrent aussitôt pour tenter de s'en prendre à l'animal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! lui cria alors Killian.

Reprenant ses esprits, Hermione prononça à son tour la formule protectrice, mais seule une brume argentée sorti de sa baguette, pour ensuite disparaître. Le deuxième essai fut aussi un échec. La sorcière pensa d'abord au moment qu'elle choisissait toujours pour lancer ce sort, puis à la première fois que Ronald avait dit l'aimer, mais bien vite les souvenirs de sa conversation avec Killian resurgissaient et elle ne songeait plus qu'à la mort prochaine de Harry, et au fait que ce serait elle qui lui dévoilerait la sombre vérité.

\- Pardon, je… j'ai toujours eu du mal avec ce sort ! admit-elle, la voix tremblante

Le patronus de Killian avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les détraqueurs à distance. Parfois quelques créatures parvenaient à passer et l'animal bondissait, jouant des crocs et des griffes pour les faire reculer.

\- Pense à un souvenir heureux, ou imagines-en un si tu préfères. Concentre-toi dessus, uniquement dessus.

Cette fois Hermione concentra toutes ses pensées sur une seule image : elle serrait ses parents dans ses bras, Ron, Killian et Harry derrière elle, pour la soutenir. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, qu'ils avaient gagnés la guerre, que Harry y avait survécu, et qu'elle était ensuite parvenu à rendre leurs souvenirs à ses parents. Elle laissa la joie de cette idée l'imprégner, jusqu'à sentir les larmes lui monter au yeux de bonheur. Puisant toutes ses forces dans cette vision d'espoir, Hermione répéta la formule pour la troisième fois.

\- SPERO PATRONUM ! hurla-t-elle.

Cette fois, la loutre jaillit de sa baguette et vint prêter main forte à son compagnon. A présent qu'ils étaient deux, les patronus parvenaient sans peine à tenir éloigné les détraqueurs qui s'acharnaient sans cesse sur eux, oubliant les sorciers.

\- Viens, vite !

Ils se mirent à courir à toute jambe en direction du château, contournant soigneusement le groupe de détraqueurs tout en dirigeant les patronus avec leur baguette. Lorsqu'ils furent certains d'avoir mis assez de distance entre eux et les créatures, ils brisèrent le sortilège qui les vidaient peu à peu de leur force et continuèrent leur course effrénée jusqu'aux grandes portes. Ils les ouvrirent sans se préoccuper du fracas que cela occasionna et se réfugièrent dans le Hall avant de claquer les portes derrière eux.

A bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour faire reprendre à leur cœur un rythme correct et rassembler leurs esprits.

Lorsqu'enfin Hermione fut en mesure de prononcer plus de trois mots d'affilé sans avoir besoin de reprendre son souffle, elle se tourna vers son camarade.

\- Killian, ton patronus …

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de ça, la coupa-t-il. Retournons dans les dortoirs préparer nos affaires pour les cours.

Sans s'attarder davantage, il joignit le geste à la parole et partit en direction des grands-escaliers. Hermione le laissa faire sans insister, il ne pourrait pas éternellement détourner la conversation et éviter ses questions.

Les Patronus représentaient la nature profonde du sorcier, ils ne changeaient presque jamais... alors elle voulait savoir pourquoi la biche était devenue loup.


	42. La réponse

La fin de l'année approchait, ainsi que les examens, comme ne cessait de le répéter Hermione. Ainsi, tandis que la sorcière souhaitait profiter d'un cours de botanique pour pouvoir interroger Killian ou parler avec Harry, le professeur Chourave en décida autrement et les soumis tous à un examen surprise. Alors, concentrée pour parvenir à réaliser les manipulation demandées sur des végétaux souvent très récalcitrant, tout en gardant un œil sur les plantes les plus dangereuses présentes ça et là dans la serre, Hermione dut abandonner ses projets pour le moment.

Pendant tout le cours, Harry (qui arborait une trace rouge impressionnante sur la joue, sans doute l'œuvre de Ginny) se tint le plus loin possible, s'abstenant de la regarder. Par colère ? Par honte ? Impossible à dire. Mais cela renforçait sa certitude qu'ils devaient avoir une discussion au plus vite.

Hélas, l'examen fut à peine terminé qu'Harry prit son sac et sortit de la serre au pas de course. Hermione se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires en espérant avoir le temps de le rattraper, mais lorsqu'elle eut terminé il avait disparu, et Killian en avait fait de même.

Malgré l'heure avancée, il était trop tôt pour aller manger. Hermione décida donc de remonter dans la tour, elle y trouverait sans doute un des deux garçons.

Tandis qu'elle rentrait au château, elle essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Harry sur ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même. Killian avait raison, ils devaient profiter de leur amitié tant que c'était encore possible. Harry n'était pas responsable des excès dont il faisait preuve, alors elle devait apprendre à les endurer, et profiter des moments où elle retrouvait son ami.

A présent, Hermione comprenait bien mieux les lueurs étranges qu'elle avait parfois surprises dans le regard de Killian. Cette sorte de tristesse qu'il affichait lorsqu'Harry parlait de devenir Auror, de l'après-guerre, et de quand « tout serait terminé ». Ou pourquoi Killian avait fini par détourner le regard devant Harry quand il avait accepté de l'entraîner pour la bataille finale. A chaque fois, il savait qu'Harry ne connaîtrait pas l'après-guerre, ni même la bataille finale, mais il ne disait rien, il faisait son possible pour que le sorcier qu'il avait tant méprisé garde espoir et ne se doute de rien.

Et désormais elle devrait faire pareil, continuer comme avant à l'encourager, à le soutenir, à parler de la paix, de leur futur. Puis, un jour, elle devrait lui avouer la vérité. Comment pouvait-elle encore avoir hâte à la fin de la guerre quand elle savait ce que cela signifiait ?

Et cela signifiait mentir. Ne serait-ce que par omission. Mentir, encore et toujours.

Sortie de ses pensées par le silence étonnant qu'il régnait, Hermione se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient conduite dans un couloir que d'habitude les élèves évitaient. La gargouille menant au bureau du directeur s'élevait à quelques pas devant elle. Ce n'était pas vraiment là qu'elle souhaitait se rendre à l'origine, mais la sorcière fut tentée de s'arrêter ici. Après tout elle verrait les garçons au déjeuner, cela ne changeait rien. Et puis, avoir une conversation avec le responsable de tout ça ne pourrait pas faire de mal, bien au contraire.

Hermione vérifia qu'aucun élève n'arrivait, prononça le mot de passe et se faufila à travers l'espace que la gargouille dévoila.

Elle frappa à la porte afin de ne pas surprendre les directeurs, attendit quelques secondes, puis poussa la porte et entra. Certains occupants des portraits étaient éveillés et la suivaient des yeux lorsqu'elle s'avança jusqu'au bureau, n'osant pas le contourner pour s'avancer davantage.

\- Professeur Dumbledore.

Le susnommé l'encouragea d'un geste à s'asseoir, ce qu'Hermione fit aussitôt avec l'espoir de se donner un peu de temps. A présent qu'elle était devant lui, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était là, ce qu'elle voulait dire au directeur.

\- Miss Granger, c'est un plaisir de vous voir ici. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Je m'en sors, dit-elle simplement, n'ayant pas envie de lui parler de ses insomnies et de ses angoisses.

Elle baissa la tête et fit semblant de remettre sa robe de sorcière correctement afin d'échapper au regard inquisiteur du directeur.

\- Je vois, dit finalement celui-ci, visiblement conscient qu'elle ne disait pas toute la vérité. Et comment se porte Severus ?

\- Sa mémoire est presque effacée, répondit Hermione, sentant une certaine tristesse l'envahir de nouveau. Il se souvient encore des événements les plus importants, mais il pense que l'amnésie sera bientôt totale. A coté de ça, sa magie est redevenue stable, et il s'est également entraîné pour refaire de l'oclumentie. A part Mme Pomfresh qui l'avait aussitôt reconnu mais a promis de ne rien dire, personne n'a le moindre soupçon sur son identité. Bientôt il sera vraiment un élève comme un autre.

\- N'en soyez pas triste miss Granger, après tout ce que Severus à vécu, c'est la meilleure seconde chance qu'il pouvait avoir.

Hermione hocha la tête, ne parvenant pas à savoir ce qui était pire, vivre toute sa vie dans le deuil et le remord, ou repartir de zéro et devenir, sans en avoir conscience, une personne libre mais très différente.

\- Connaissez-vous les raisons qui peuvent provoquer un changement de Patronus ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- Elles sont nombreuses et à la fois toutes semblables, dit pensivement le directeur, passant la main sur sa barbe. C'est une forme de magie particulière, très difficile à étudier, et ses secrets n'en seront sans doute jamais réellement appréhendés. Je ne peux vous dire que ceci : le Patronus est un reflet du sorcier qui le produit. C'est une projection matérielle de ses sentiments bénéfiques, de ses souvenirs heureux, de ce qu'est le sorcier au plus profond de lui-même. Donc, s'il y a un changement de Patronus, cela signifie une modification importante, voire même radicale dans la nature profonde du sorcier concerné. 

Lorsque le directeur se tu, Hermione eut à nouveau l'impression désagréable qu'il voyait en elle. Il ne lui avait rien dit qu'elle ne sache déjà, et elle était persuadée qu'il en avait fait exprès. Il n'avait fait que mettre en avant l'aspect très personnel du Patronus… Il considérait sûrement que ce n'était pas à lui d'expliquer davantage, mais à elle de comprendre.

Alors elle n'insista pas, mais aborda plutôt un sujet sur lequel elle voulait savoir ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Professeur… Killian m'a tout dit pour le septième horcruxe. Avec lui, je suis la seule à le savoir, et c'est moi qui devra avouer la vérité à Harry, dit-elle, une boule dans la gorge. Mais comment pourrai-je dire à mon meilleur ami qu'il va devoir se sacrifier pour que nous, nous puissions vivre en paix ?

\- Je suis désolée de cela, lui dit Dumbledore avec compassion. Je ne souhaitais pas que vous connaissiez la vérité à l'avance, vous êtes bien jeune encore pour devoir porter un tel fardeau. Il aurait été préférable que ce soit Severus qui le fasse.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Si vous considérez que je ne devrais pas avoir à annoncer à mon meilleur ami qu'il devra mourir pour que nous puissions vivre, comment pouvez-vous considérer qu'un homme qui a tout perdu doive annoncer au fils de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé qu'il va devoir se sacrifier ? protesta Hermione en élevant la voix. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, mais ce n'est pas à lui non plus ! C'était à vous seul de lui dire ! Vous étiez son mentor ! 

\- Jeune fille ! s'exclama un autre homme indigné dans un portrait voisin. Ce n'est pas une manière de parler à un directeur, baissez d'un ton je vous prie !

\- Laissez, Phineas. Il de temps à autres nécessaire de laisser la colère s'exprimer pour pouvoir la dépasser, lui dit Dumbledore avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la sorcière.

\- Vous avez tracé son destin quasiment depuis sa naissance, continua Hermione, soulagée malgré tout de voir que le directeur allait la laisser s'exprimer, quel que soit ce qu'elle avait à dire. Depuis le début, vous l'avez toujours mis au devant du danger sans le prévenir, sans lui expliquer comment s'en sortir. A chaque nouvelle année il a failli mourir plusieurs fois. Vous laissiez des événements tragiques arriver et c'est à Harry que revenait la tâche de nous sauver, à chaque fois. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, vous lui avez fait croire que la prophétie signifie qu'il est le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, alors qu'elle signifie en fait qu'il est impossible de tuer Voldemort tant qu'Harry reste en vie. Vous lui avez appris à espérer. Il espère arriver à battre Voldemort, il espère devenir Auror, il espère se mettre en couple avec Ginny, il espère avoir une vie normale un jour. Vous auriez dû lui dire la vérité, c'est cruel de le laisser imaginer tout ça en sachant qu'il va devoir accepter d'y renoncer. C'était à vous de le lui dire, au lieu de le laisser courir après un futur qu'il ne connaîtra pas. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ? Pourquoi attendre le dernier moment ? Pourquoi, pourquoi obliger quelqu'un d'autre à lui avouer la vérité... ?

Hermione s'était levée, et plus elle parlait, plus sa voix était faible. A présent silencieuse, le regard planté dans celui du directeur, elle espérait et redoutait à la fois la réponse.

\- Votre colère est légitime, dit le directeur avec douceur, votre attachement à Harry est fort et sincère, votre ressentiment envers moi ne peut que l'être tout autant. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je ne peux pas vous répondre, car vous n'accepteriez pas d'entendre cette réponse venir de moi. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas expliqué à Harry la véritable signification de la prophétie, je l'ai laissé espérer. Tout comme j'ai persuadé Severus de tout risquer en espionnant son ancien Maître il y a dix-sept ans, le privant de liberté et de sécurité alors qu'il le méritait autant que quiconque. D'une certaine manière, j'ai effectivement manipulé ces deux garçons et vous pouvez me détester pour cela, ce serait tout à fait compréhensible. Toutefois, un jour, prenez le temps de regarder en arrière et de vous poser la bonne question. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez alors vous-même la réponse, et celle-ci répondra à toutes les autres questions que vous vous posez. Et à ce moment-là, vous serez en mesure de l'accepter.

Devant le léger sourire encourageant que lui fit le directeur, la sorcière sut que l'entretien était terminé. Elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de sa part que ces paroles énigmatiques qui la travaillaient déjà.

Elle prit donc congé et se rendit dans la grande-salle, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Au final il ne lui avait pas donnée de réponse concrète, ce qui s'avérait frustrant mais pas étonnant du tout : Dumbledore n'avait jamais donné de réponse à Harry non plus, le laissant toujours chercher par lui-même. Pourquoi aurait-il donc fait une exception cette fois-là ?

Elle se répéta les paroles du directeur, essayant de comprendre les sous-entendus. Il existait une réponse, mais elle ne pourrait l'accepter que si elle venait elle-même à cette conclusion. Elle rejetterait cette même réponse venant de n'importe qui d'autre... La conclusion qu'elle pouvait en tirer, c'est qu'elle était trop impliquée émotionnellement. Si c'était bien cela, il ne servait à rien de continuer à réfléchir. Il fallait attendre, et ce n'est qu'en ayant du recul qu'elle comprendrait ce qu'il voulait dire.

Faisant taire sa curiosité mise à rude épreuve, elle se promit d'arrêter d'y penser pour le moment. Cela ne servait qu'à la ronger. Et puis, elle avait bien d'autres choses à comprendre pour perdre du temps sur une énigme dont elle n'aurait de toute manière pas la réponse maintenant.

Se résignant, Hermione entra dans la salle pour prendre place à sa table, constatant d'un rapide coup d'œil qu'aucun des deux garçons n'étaient là. C'était clair à présent, ils l'évitaient.

Pestant en silence contre eux, Hermione termina vite son assiette afin de pouvoir se rendre à la bibliothèque avant que le cours d'étude de rune ne commence. Une fois sur place, elle se rendit dans le seul rayon où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds : celui qui concentrait les livres de divination. Décidément, ces jours-ci elle devait souvent mettre ses convictions de coté pour ouvrir des ouvrages qui auparavant ne recevaient que son dédain.

Si elle voulait connaître la signification du patronus, elle n'avait cependant pas le choix.

La sorcière parcourut donc les rayons, ouvrit quelques livres qui semblaient prometteurs mais ceux-ci n'abordaient les animaux protecteurs, totémiques et symboliques que de manière très superficielle.

Après un quart d'heure passé en vain à lire les tranches, elle allait abandonner ses recherches afin de ne pas arriver en retard, mais son regard tomba sur un ouvrage d'une taille imposante posé en haut de l'étagère. Hermione l'attrapa et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en lisant le titre : dictionnaire des êtres vivants, symboles et représentations.

Rapidement la sorcière alla voir Mme Pince et lui demanda si elle pouvait l'emprunter. Comme d'habitude, la bibliothécaire parcourut le volume en la toisant avec suspicion avant d'écrire son nom et la date de retour, puis de le lui redonner. Hermione doutait que plus d'une dizaine d'élèves ait déjà ouvert l'épais grimoire depuis qu'il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque et que quelqu'un désire le lire pile lorsqu'elle l'aurait, mais elle ne dit rien. De toute manière, elle le rendrait très vite.

Au pas de course elle rapporta son butin dans le dortoir avant de parcourir le château au pas de course, pour arriver juste à temps devant la salle du professeur Babbling.

Dès que le cours de runes fut terminé, Killian se leva et sortit de la salle alors que les autres commençaient seulement à ranger leurs affaires. Hermione, frustrée d'être ainsi évitée, se dépêcha de se rendre elle aussi en histoire de la magie, espérant parvenir à lui parler. Le temps qu'elle fasse le tour du château pour arriver devant la salle, toutefois, Killian et Harry avaient pris place au dernier rang et il ne restait plus aucune chaise de libre à proximité. Ron, qui était entre eux deux, lui fit un sourire d'excuse qui acheva de vexer la sorcière. Pour un peu elle aurait pu se croire revenue en première année, lorsque tout le monde s'acharnait à l'éviter comme la dragoncelle. Ce n'était vraiment pas une période dont le souvenir était plaisant.

Lorsque le cours se termina, une heure plus tard, Ron vint se planter à coté du bureau d'Hermione. Celle-ci acheva de ranger ses affaires tout en l'écoutant, espérant qu'il soit rapide afin de pouvoir rattraper Harry.

\- Dis 'Mione, ça te dérangerai de m'aider à revoir la botanique ? T'avais raison en fait pour les révisions, j'ai eu du mal ce matin avec certaines plantes. Différencier celles d'une même famille qui sont toxiques ou non, ce genre de chose tu vois…

\- Si tu veux vraiment travailler, bien sûr, lui répondit Hermione d'un ton pressé en voyant le reste de la classe partir. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi à la serre numéro trois juste après le repas.

\- Euh ouais, mais, euh… attend Hermione, s'exclama Ron un peu brusquement en l'empêchant de partir. Enfin, je veux dire, pourquoi ne pas y aller maintenant ? On a deux heures avant d'aller manger, ça nous laisse largement le temps.

Hermione vit les oreilles de Ron devenir rouges tandis qu'il semblait essayer de ne pas fuir son regard. Cela confirma les soupçons de la jeune sorcière.

\- Ron, c'est Harry qui t'a demandé de faire ça ? Il t'a dit de faire diversion pour pouvoir m'éviter ?

\- Non… enfin, si, ouais, tu as raison, avoua Ron, visiblement soulagé. J'ai dit le premier truc qui me passait par la tête.

\- Il ne pourra pas m'éviter éternellement.

\- Je sais bien… et je ne veux pas devoir choisir un camp entre vous deux.

\- Tu n'as pas à choisir entre nous Ron, c'est ridicule, objecta Hermione. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que ce n'est pas mon genre de te demander ça, et Harry non plus. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si nous étions vraiment en froid, nous avons eu une dispute, ça arrive à tout le monde. Et c'est justement pour mettre les choses au point qu'il faut qu'on ait une discussion tous les deux.

\- Je te promets que je ne sais pas où il est allé, il m'a juste dit qu'il voulait être tranquille.

Hermione soupira doucement tandis qu'ils sortaient de la salle de classe.

\- D'accord... Je retourne dans la tour jusqu'au dîner. A tout à l'heure.

\- Je croyais que devait aller travailler à la bibliothèque, pour chercher ce-que-tu-sais, s'étonna Ron.

\- C'est vrai mais je dois terminer un autre travail, cherchez sans moi, je vous rejoindrais.

\- Oh, d'accord.

Hermione allait se diriger vers les escaliers, laissant Ron continuer son trajet seul, mais elle se retourna et lui lança :

\- N'oublie pas, vingt heures trente devant la serre numéro 3.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et partit pour de bon, imaginant avec amusement l'expression stupéfaite qu'il devait arborer. Il pensait pouvoir y échapper en avouant si rapidement que ce n'était qu'une excuse, et bien non, il allait assumer. De toute façon vu ses résultats cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Une fois arrivée au dortoir, Hermione constata, soulagée, qu'il était vide. Lavande et Parvati n'étaient pas dans la tour, sans doute elles aussi à la bibliothèque. Comme elle le faisait très souvent, la sorcière plaça une alarme dans les escaliers afin d'être avertie si une de ses condisciple dépassait le dortoir des sixièmes années.

Ainsi tranquille, Hermione enleva le sortilège qui faisait apparaître l'intérieur de sa malle un peu plus profond qu'il ne l'était vraiment et retira le double fond. Elle se saisit de la Carte et la déplia, avant de prononcer les mots qui firent apparaître le plan du château et les noms de ses habitants. Même si elle n'était pas censée savoir où se trouvait Harry, elle préférait vérifier où il était afin d'être certaine qu'il ne se mettait pas encore inutilement en danger. Son étiquette le montrait au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Même si c'était un endroit que tous les élèves préféraient éviter en règle général, et Harry encore plus que les autres, il semblait s'y rendre malgré tout lorsqu'il voulait être vraiment seul, quand il avait besoin de réfléchir et de faire le point avec lui-même.

Rassurée, la sorcière effaça la carte puis la replia afin de la remettre à sa place. D'un coup d'œil mécanique elle vérifia que chaque objet était bien à sa place : les robes de Rogue pliées dans le fond, sa baguette posée dessus, avec à gauche le médaillon qu'elle avait retiré du cou d'Harry lorsqu'il était inconscient et la petite Coupe frappée de blaireaux, tandis qu'à la droite de la baguette se trouvait la carte, entre les pages de la revue volée aux filles. Après sa vérification Hermione reposa le double fond puis ensorcela la partie visible pour la faire paraître à nouveau plus profonde.

Après avoir refermé sa valise, Hermione s'assit sur son lit, tira les rideaux et s'empara de l'épais grimoire qui attendait sur la petite table de nuit. Le hissant difficilement sur ses jambes pliées devant elle, elle l'ouvrit à la table des matières. Comme le titre le laissait supposer, les animaux étaient listés alphabétiquement après une introduction de plusieurs pages suivie du détail des différentes sections. La sorcière ne jugea pas utile de les lire et chercha directement la page des L. Une fois celle-ci devant les yeux, elle constata avec plaisir qu'il n'y avait qu'un ou deux animaux par pages, sur deux colonnes d'une écriture serrée ; cela semblait très complet et détaillé.

\- Limace… Limace à corne, limace anthropophage, Limace de feu… murmura-t-elle en tournant délicatement les pages. Limande, Linotte, Lion, Lion de mer… Loir, Lorialet… ah, voilà !

Hermione cala le livre plus confortablement et son regard parcouru les sous-titres. _Rêver du Loup..._ _Le Loup pour animagus..._ _Le totem : être marqué par le Loup_ , et enfin : _Le Loup comme Patronus._ Sans plus attendre Hermione commença sa lecture.

" _Le Patronus lupin est sans conteste l'un des plus difficiles à interpréter de par les très nombreuses significations qui peuvent être données à cet animal._

_Comme tous les animaux il possède deux facettes, mais chez le Loup cette opposition est radicale et très marquée puisqu'elle concerne les deux symboles les plus forts et contradictoires qui soient : Lumière et Ténèbres._ _En effet, le Loup, comme beaucoup d'animaux sombres associés à la nuit –Corbeau, Araignée, Chauve-souris– a une très forte connotation négative, ténébreuse. Toutefois, c'est également un animal lié à la lune, et comme celle-ci, symbole de Lumière._

_Malgré leur incompatibilité apparente, chacun de ces aspects se retrouve toujours à plus ou moins grande échelle chez l'individu. Il peut arriver qu'ils soient si puissamment marqués qu'il en résulte des cas pathologiques de dédoublements de personnalité. Le plus souvent cependant, elles sont complémentaires, fournissant au sorcier une personnalité riche, complexe, qui demeure très difficile à cerner pour qui ne fait pas parti de son cercle intime_."

Hermione eu un léger sourire. Si elle devait choisir un adjectif pour qualifier la personnalité du professeur, « complexe » était en effet le plus représentatif. Un dosage subtile de Lumière et de Ténèbres, à tel point qu'à part Dumbledore et elle, personne ne pouvait dire avec certitude envers lequel allait véritablement son allégeance.

_"1. Avant tout, le Loup est un animal guerrier._

_Une affiliation plus grande à sa part sombre ou à sa part lumineuse est possible, et cette dualité est équivalente à celle que proposaient les Grecs à travers leurs deux divinités guerrières._

_Le Loup Noir et Arès représentent la guerre dans ses aspects les plus sanglants, les plus vils. Féroces, cruels, fourbes, individualistes, ils combattent par soif de violence et n'hésiteront pas à sacrifier ou trahir leurs alliés pour la satisfaire. Ils sont connus comme tels et suscitent l'épouvante chez leurs ennemis, qui redoutent le simple fait de l'entendre._

_Les sorciers ayant ce patronus sont généralement haïs par tous, et il est impossible de leur faire confiance."_

Hermione songea qu'on ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de faire le lien avec l'ancien professeur, même en mettant de côté sa période mangemort. Son apparence en effrayait plus d'un, et effectivement tous redoutaient d'entendre sa voix basse et froide, bien trop souvent annonciatrice d'ennuis.

A cette pensée elle sentit un frisson involontaire lui parcourir l'échine. Ca, des ennuis, elle en avait eu avec lui…

_"Le Loup Noir est fortement affilié au Mal, à la nuit, à la mort et au deuil dépourvu d'espoir._

_Le Loup Blanc et Athéna évoquent quant à eux le combat nécessaire, stratégique. Courageux, fiers, rusés, ils combattent lorsqu'il n'y a plus d'autre choix, animés par la seule volonté de protéger les leurs. Droits, tenaces, puissants, ils n'abandonnent pas la bataille et y perdront la vie s'il le faut. Leur résistance et leur force, connues de tous, provoquent l'effroi chez leurs ennemis qui hésiteront toujours avant de s'attaquer à eux._

_Le loup, animal sauvage, défend les siens contre les autres animaux sauvages. Ainsi, les sorciers ayant ce patronus sont des protecteurs, prêt à tout, y compris se mêler à leurs ennemis, pour assurer la défense des leurs. Malgré tout, les loups blancs sont particulièrement loyaux et quoi qu'il arrive ne tourneront jamais le dos à leurs semblables._

_Les sorciers ayant ce patronus peuvent être meneurs – chefs de meute – ou solitaires. Ils n'apprécient pas d'être commandés, et ne se plient aux ordres de leurs supérieurs qu'avec mauvaise grâce. De nature discrète, ce sont également des observateurs qui analysent toujours avec précision les situations avant d'agir, ce qui leur permet d'avoir une grande capacité d'adaptation et de toujours savoir comment réagir et, ce, quelle que soit l'importance de l'imprévu._

_2\. Le pouvoir, la sagesse et la bonté_

_Le Loup, à l'instar du lion et de l'aigle, est un animal lié au pouvoir. Qu'il soit pur ou corrompu, le sorcier à patronus lupin a donc un lien très fort avec le pouvoir – qu'il préfèrera exercer – et apprécie peu d'être désobéit ou contrarié. Il aime avoir la maîtrise de la situation. Bien qu'ayant une grande capacité d'analyse et détestant se faire remarquer, il est également très intuitif et agira parfois sur des coups de tête, provoquant aussi bien des évènements heureux que des catastrophes._

_Tous comme les loups, ces sorciers sont mystérieux, ils ne se laissent pas facilement approcher ou comprendre. Quel que soit leur rang, ils sont et demeurent éternellement libres, rien ne pourra plus blesser un loup que d'être captif, que d'avoir des obligations qu'il n'a pas désiré. Bien qu'ils prennent part aux batailles, ils ont également besoin de satisfaire leur part solitaire, se repliant sur eux-mêmes dans un lieu qu'ils protègent contre toute intrusion. Peu de sorciers ont pénétré ou pénètreront la tanière du loup, refuge jalousement gardé._

_Le Loup est fier, et donc très sensible à la critique. Le sorcier ayant ce patronus prendra toujours très mal les remarques mêmes anodines sur ce qu'il est ou ce qu'il fait. Il apprécie la beauté, la qualité, ce qui le fait souvent grand amateur d'art ou de bonne chair._

_Le Loup est un animal lunaire. Il est ainsi symbole de lumière indirecte, comme cet astre qui ne fait que refléter le soleil. C'est un guide spirituel, guérisseur de talent, symbole de renaissance, de changement et d'éveil individuel. Il est annonciateur de grands changements._ _Comme tout animal lunaire, il est également doté d'une grande sagesse et de force d'esprit. Symbole d'éveil et d'évolution, c'est un guide, un enseignant de qualité qui sait d'instinct amener ses élèves à la connaissance et à la compréhension._

_Désireux de faire de bonnes actions et d'aider les siens, il est également extrêmement crédule et peut se laisser aisément porter par sa trop grande gentillesse. Et malheureusement, s'il est doué d'une grande capacité d'adaptation en combat, en ce qui concerne les sentiments il n'apprend pas de ses échecs, victime éternelle de sa crédulité et de ses sentiments qu'il ne sait pas gérer._

_Il en est toutefois intimement conscient, ce qui l'amène à considérer ses sentiments comme sa plus grande faiblesse._

_Ce sont également de grands romantiques, particulièrement fidèles à leur compagne. Quoi qu'il arrive ils ne trahissent jamais, mais s'ils sont eux-mêmes trahis par celle qu'ils aiment, c'est une blessure ouverte dont ils souffriront toute leur vie._

_3\. La Louve_

Hermione arrêta là sa lecture, essayant d'analyser tout ce qu'elle venait de lire. Beaucoup d'éléments correspondaient. La dualité Ténèbres et Lumière, la puissance, la droiture, la loyauté, la fierté, la ruse, la solitude, l'adaptation, l'analyse, l'intelligence, la crainte inspiré chez les ennemis et même les alliés, les sentiments cachés derrière un mur d'indifférence et d'hostilité, c'était indéniablement lui.

Mais pas _Killian_ ! réalisa-t-elle. Killian n'était plus cette personne-là. Il était beaucoup moins solitaire, il montrait ses sentiments, n'était plus injuste, il se confiait même, acceptait le dialogue et la compagnie, faisait parti d'un groupe dans lequel il était intégré, il allait vers les autres ! Et jamais il ne se tournerait à nouveau vers les mangemorts, vers les Ténèbres. Si son patronus avait dû être un loup, c'était avant décembre, avant l'accident, lorsqu'il correspondait encore parfaitement à l'animal. Qu'il prenne maintenant cette forme aintenant alors que sa personnalité s'éloignait peu à peu des symboliques du loup n'avait pas le moindre sens.

Et puis, que dire de certains points ? Désireux de faire de bonnes actions, d'aider son prochain ? Crédule ? Trop grande gentillesse ? Pédagogue ? Tout cela était parfaitement ridicule.

Encore plus perdue qu'avant, la sorcière ferma l'épais grimoire et le rangea dans son sac afin de le rapporter à la bibliothèque. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle rejoignit les autres pour les aider à chercher la relique de Serdaigle. Harry, qui avait rejoint Ron et Killian comme prévu initialement, grimaça en la voyant. Mais il ne dit rien, sachant qu'elle ne lui parlerait pas ici, avec tous les élèves présents et pendant qu'ils cherchaient l'horcruxe. Malgré tout il évita autant que possible de lui adresser la parole, exactement comme Killian, qui ne la regarda même pas. Malgré elle, cette attitude blessa à nouveau Hermione. Il avait l'air de lui en vouloir, et elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi.

A nouveau, leurs recherches furent vaines, aucun livre ne mentionnait un quelconque objet précieux ayant appartenu à la fondatrice de Poudlard. Chacun rangea donc les ouvrages qu'il avait utilisé et, lorsqu'Hermione sortit du rayon où elle venait de reposer les siens, il ne restait plus que ses propres affaires autour de la table. Les garçons en avaient profité pour partir.

Ca commençait à devenir vraiment vexant…

Malgré tout, à l'heure prévue, Hermione vit Ron arriver près des serres, traînant les pieds avec une mauvaise volonté évidente.

\- Mione, je suis désolé de t'avoir menti. Vraiment, dit-il piteusement. Ce n'est pas nécessaire de faire tout ça, je m'excuse…

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'excuse. Même si c'est ce que tu penses je ne veux pas te punir. Tu avais raison, tu as des difficultés en botanique donc une séance de pratique ne peut que faire du bien.

\- Mais c'est dangereux là-dedans, objecta Ron.

\- C'est pour cette raison que je serais avec vous.

Le sorcier se retourna. Il vit le professeur Chourave sortir de la serre et s'approcher d'eux, faisant un signe de tête affirmatif à Hermione.

\- Tout est prêt miss Granger, vous pouvez venir.

\- Merci professeur.

Hermione fut soulagée que le professeur ait accédé à sa requête. En temps normal, la serre était interdite aux élèves seuls, et très peu d'entre eux étaient intéressés par la botanique. A vrai dire, seul Neville venait parfois s'occuper des plantes et il était le seul à avoir accès à cette serre-ci sans avoir besoin d'être accompagné. Malgré tout, elle avait craint que le professeur ne veuille pas les laisser entrer, ou ait autre chose à faire ce soir. Qu'elle accepte et reste avec eux était une bonne nouvelle.

Ron grogna un peu mais, finalement, il suivit les deux sorcières dans la serre. Hermione commença aussitôt à l'emmener vers une des plantes et lui demanda ce dont il s'agissait. Comme elle s'y attendait, il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître un filet du diable. Cependant quand vint le moment de tailler correctement une plante à pipaillon, de choisir la bonne terre pour planter de l'alihostie, de prélever de l'ellébore parmi plusieurs autres plantes inoffensives ou puissamment urticantes se ressemblant beaucoup, ce fut bien plus difficile. Le professeur semblait considérer cette séance de révision comme un cours particuliers et expliqua patiemment les points les plus difficiles, jusqu'à ce que tout soit clair. Et il était évident qu'elle était ravie qu'Hermione ait pris cette initiative.

Hermione s'occupait d'un géranium dentu lorsque le professeur annonça que l'heure du couvre-feu approchait, qu'ils feraient donc mieux de partir. Le géranium, d'ordinaire agressif mais peu dangereux, avait un peu trop apprécié son contact prolongé avec l'eau des bois quelques jours plus tôt et s'était anormalement développé, puisant dans les ressources importantes de l'eau ayant la plus forte teneur en magie du Royaume-Uni. Elle en coupait donc les branches les plus grandes et agressives en prenant garde à ne pas exposer ses bras aux dents tranchantes. Lassée au bout d'une demi-heure de voir Ron travailler, elle avait décidé de participer elle-aussi à la séance de révision. Comme elle l'avait dit, cela ne pouvait de toute manière pas lui faire de mal.

Déçue que les deux heures soient passées si vite, Hermione termina sa tâche et ôta ses gants en peau de dragon pour les reposer sur la table du professeur. Ron termina pour sa part de trier les plants d'asphodèle selon leur maturité sous l'œil attentif du professeur puis revint vers Hermione, l'air épuisé.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, après avoir remercié une nouvelle fois leur professeur, Ron admit à une Hermione rayonnante que cette révision avait été vraiment utile. Elle le gratifia d'un « Je te l'avais bien dit ! » mi-sérieux mi-amusé et échangea un baiser tendre avec le jeune garçon.

Ils revinrent ensuite à la salle commune et, à peine Hermione eut-elle passé l'ouverture du portrait, qu'elle vit Harry venir vers elle.

\- Heu, Hermione, tu voudrais bien, disons, parler un peu ? A l'écart, juste nous deux.

Agréablement surprise, elle acquiesça et le suivit à une table un peu à l'écart des autres, tout en constatant que Ron rejoignait sa sœur. Celle-ci suivait le Survivant du regard, une expression sérieuse et sévère sur le visage. Quand Hermione croisa son regard elle la remercia d'un signe de tête. Ginny ne se mêlait pas souvent de leurs affaires, mais lorsqu'elle intervenait c'était plutôt efficace… Peu étonnant au vu du caractère bien trempé de Molly Weasley, dont sa fille avait clairement hérité.

\- Je voudrais te présenter mes excuses, dit maladroitement Harry en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour essayer de se donner une contenance. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme ça, te dire ces trucs horribles. C'était vraiment injuste et cruel, je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui répondit aussitôt la sorcière avec un pincement au cœur. Tu es sous-pression, tu as craqué. Je ne t'en veux pas Harry, on en avait déjà parlé, ça arrive à tout le monde de s'énerver de temps en temps, ce n'est pas ça qui va briser notre amitié. Et puis tu n'as pas tort, c'est moi qui ai ensorcelé mes parents, je les ai perdu volontairement. Comparer ma tristesse avec toi et tous les autres qui avez perdu vos proches sans pouvoir rien y faire alors que les miens sont en vie et en sécurité, c'était égoïste. Tu avais quand même en partie raison, au fond.

\- Tu as tort Hermione, ce n'est pas égoïste, c'est normal d'en souffrir aussi. Je n'aurais jamais du t'accuser de moins souffrir.

La sorcière ne répondit rien, elle ne voulait pas jouer à « je suis plus en tort que toi. » Mais elle restait persuadée que c'était injuste de se poser en victime alors que ses parents étaient en totale sécurité, loin d'ici.

\- Il faudra recommencer nos entraînements, ajouta Harry. Si tu penses vraiment que je pourrais évacuer ma colère comme ça, je veux en faire le plus souvent possible. J'en ai vraiment assez de ces… pulsions, j'en ai assez de blesser constamment mes amis.

\- Bien sûr, nous irons faire des duels ensemble aussi souvent que tu le voudras.

Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de faire taire la pointe de culpabilité qui lui rongeait l'estomac.

Plus elle devait cacher d'informations et naviguer entre les mensonges, plus elle admirait l'ancien espion.

Les deux soirs suivants, après les cours, le quatuor se réunit dans la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs, puis pour chercher la relique de Serdaigle. Après le repas ils allaient tous les quatre s'entraîner dans la salle sur demande. Ils avaient naturellement décidé d'en parler à Ron, car cela lui serait profitable à lui aussi. Sans compter qu'étant un nombre pair ils pouvaient changer régulièrement les duos et prendre le temps de se reposer et de se soigner sans devoir faire attendre les autres.

Hermione, pour sa part, avait fini par renoncer à avoir une discussion avec Killian. S'il ne la fuyait plus à proprement parler, il refusait d'aborder de près ou de loin le sujet de son patronus.

Ils passèrent le samedi à faire ou terminer leurs devoirs pour la semaine, et le dimanche fut consacré le matin à l'entrainement, l'après-midi à la recherche. Malgré tout ils ne trouvèrent rien de nouveau. Certains objets ayant un rapport avec la fondatrice de Poudlard étaient bien mentionnés de temps à autres, mais c'étaient principalement des objets dérisoires, usés ou sans réelle valeur, tels que des vêtements, des accessoires, le repose-baguette qu'elle s'était créée, le matériel de magie (nécessaire à potions, grimoires, balais ou équipement de sports anciens) qu'elle avait légué à l'école. A l'époque à la pointe de l'avancée magique, ils étaient maintenant antiques, entreposés dans d'anciennes salles de classes, et ils n'avaient rien de précieux. Rien de tout cela n'était tentateur pour le jeune Voldemort, qui avait choisi un médaillon de grande valeur et une coupe en or pour les deux autres fondateurs.

Le soir venu, juste avant le repas, tandis que Killian était allé dans la cour intérieure du château pour lire au calme, le trio se retrouva dans la salle commune de leur maison, épuisé et le moral relativement bas.

\- On a dû faire le tour de tous les bouquins du château. On ne trouvera jamais, c'est à croire que Serdaigle n'a jamais rien possédé d'un minimum précieux ! se plaignit Ron, affalé dans le fauteuil.

\- Peut-être qu'on fait fausse route, renchérit Harry. Si ça se trouve l'objet n'a absolument rien à voir avec elle. On perd notre temps…

\- Il a choisi des objets des fondateurs, des objets liés à Poudlard. Il a forcément trouvé quelque chose en rapport avec Serdaigle. Nous n'avons pas cherché au bon endroit voilà tout ! Il faudrait qu'on ait accès à la réserve, et aussi qu'on cherche dans d'autres grimoires que les simples biographies et livres d'histoires de la magie. S'il s'agit d'un objet précieux, il a dû être transmis à travers les générations, il faut continuer à chercher dans les vieux journaux ayant parlé de la mort d'un descendant direct, il finira peut-être par réapparaître un jour dans l'héritage. Si c'est un objet magique, il faut chercher dans les grimoires parlant des grandes avancées magiques, les découvertes. Nous devons juste étendre nos recherches, conclut Hermione.

\- Si seulement il existait un sort qui nous permette d'apprendre le contenu d'un livre sans le lire, on gagnerait tellement de temps. A ce rythme il faudra loger dans la bibliothèque l'année prochaine si on veut espérer lire tout ce qui peut en parler de près ou de loin…

\- Ron, ne soit pas si feignant ! S'il existait un tel sort nous n'aurions même plus besoin d'étudier !

\- Enfer pour toi, paradis pour les centaines d'autres élèves… ajouta Harry, rêveur.

\- Idiot, répliqua Hermione, piquée au vif.

\- Rend-toi à l'évidence, il n'y a que toi pour aimer étudier…

\- Et bien c'est un tort ! Avoir un enseignement scolaire permet d'éveiller l'esprit à différentes matières, de s'intéresser, d'acquérir une culture générale, rétorqua Hermione. Et puis l'école est un lieu de socialisation, s'il n'y avait pas l'école nous resterions tous enfermés chez nous et les enfants ne rencontreraient quasiment jamais d'autres enfants sorciers.

\- Quelle tristesse, fit Ron en faignant de bailler.

Hermione, vexée, le frappa derrière la tête avec un exemplaire du Chicaneur oublié sur la table voisine.

\- Hé ! C'est vrai non ? Qu'est-ce que ça change au final de rencontrer tant d'autres sorciers ? D'accord, je vous ai rencontré tous les deux, mais si étudier chez nous peut nous permettre d'éviter les rencontres du style Malefoy, ou qu'un cinglé extorque à ses profs toutes les informations qu'il lui faut pour devenir immortel et maître du monde…

\- Je ne plaisante pas Ron, ce ne serait pas du tout une bonne chose. Si tous les enfants sorciers étaient éduqués par leur famille, cela impliquerait un renfermement sur soi du monde sorcier. Nous ferions tous passer nos propres intérêts avant tout, sans nous soucier les uns des autres. Et nous sommes déjà bien trop peu, l'entraide et la solidarité est essentielle si nous ne voulons pas disparaître. En plus il y aurait une plus grande distance encore avec le monde moldu, puisque le seul moyen de le connaître est le cours d'étude des moldus ou la rencontre de nés-moldus.. La haine naissant surtout de la peur de l'inconnu, cela entretiendrait une plus grande méfiance encore vers eux, et aboutirait à la généralisation de la pensée suprémaciste mangemort. Et puis… étant donné que nous restons tous cachés pour ne pas être remarqué des moldus, si on ne rencontre pas les sorciers de notre âge pendant la scolarité cela veut aussi dire un retour des mariages arrangés.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? s'exclama Harry avec une grimace à l'idée des mariages arrangés. La disparition de l'enseignement provoquerait vraiment tout ça ?

\- Je le suis Harry. Vous détestez tous étudier, mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte de tout ce que cela nous apporte, de la chance que l'on a. On connait très mal notre monde et son fonctionnement, en fait.

\- C'est sûr que dit comme ça, ça donne à réfléchir… admit Ron.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça depuis son retour il y a trois ans, à ce qui a pu provoquer une telle erreur de la part du monde magique. Il faudrait qu'on apprenne aussi ce genre de choses. Comment fonctionne la société sorcière, son évolution, ses règles, les relations entre nous, et entre nous et les moldus… J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de cours sur la société et son histoire pendant les vacances chez mes parents, et je trouve que ça manque dans les écoles sorcières. Si on connaissait mieux notre propre monde, nous n'aurions peut-être pas eu une montée des pensées anti-moldus, et notre vision de nous-mêmes et des sociétés non-magiques évoluerait beaucoup.

\- Tu as raison, approuva aussitôt Harry tandis que Ron confirmait silencieusement. C'est une idée qui serait à creuser pour l'après-guerre. Les sorciers ont trop d'idées fausses sur la magie et les moldus, il faudrait donner un autre point de vue aux générations futures, leur apprendre à réfléchir pour ne pas suivre aveuglément le premier type venu qui leur promet puissance et liberté.

Les deux autres adolescents acquiescèrent, et virent à ce moment-là Ginny s'approcher d'eux. Celle-ci s'appuya sur le dossier de Ron, visiblement heureuse de ce qu'elle voulait leur dire.

\- Désolée de vous déranger. On écoutait la radio avec les filles et on a apprit une nouvelle : Tonks a accouché ces derniers jours, c'est un garçon et ils sont cachés avec Androméda quelque part.

\- Et Lupin ? Demanda Harry.

\- C'est lui qui parlait, apparemment il avait terminé sa mission et il faisait juste un passage éclair à la radio pour donner des nouvelles. Il est retourné avec eux, pour les protéger.

Les trois sorciers échangèrent un regard particulièrement heureux et plein d'espoir. Une naissance dans ce contexte était un év'nement encore plus merveilleux que d'habitude. Tandis que Ginny repartait rejoindre ceux de son année, Ron se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

\- Tu vois, il reste avec sa famille, il ne fuit pas ses responsabilités.

\- Je sais bien… Souffla Harry. Tonks n'aurait jamais pu aimer un homme aussi lâche. Et elle l'aime vraiment, son patronus en est la preuve. Je n'aurais pas du douter de lui, il avait juste… Hermione ?

Celle-ci s'était levée d'un bond. La phrase que venait de prononcer Harry résonnait dans son esprit, et entraîna un éclair de compréhension. Sans répondre à son ami elle quitta la salle commune en courant, livide, ne laissant pour toute explication qu'un sonore :

\- Oh Merlin !


	43. La vérité au grand jour

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard perplexe, ne comprenant pas la raison du départ si soudain d'Hermione.

Alors qu'ils se demandaient quelle mouche avait pu la piquer, Parvati arriva en courant par les escaliers et se précipita vers Lavande.

\- Regarde ça, je l'ai retrouvé ! lança-t-elle en criant presque, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Intrigués, les deux garçons la regardèrent se rattraper à la table et brandir un magazine pour sorcières. Mais alors qu'il allait se détourné, peu intéressé, Harry vit un parchemin tomber au sol alors que Lavande ouvrait la revue. Il se leva, alla le ramasser et se planta devant Parvati.

\- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? demanda-t-il à la sorcière.

\- Oh, il était glissé dans mon magazine, je ne l'avais pas vu ! Pourquoi, ce n'est qu'un parchemin vierge, non ?

\- Non justement ! Où l'as-tu eu, il n'est quand même pas arrivé là tout seul ?

\- C'est bon ne t'énerve pas ! répliqua Parvati en haussant les épaules. Si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un c'est à Hermione, pas à moi. Je n'arrivais pas à le retrouver, alors j'ai utilisé un accio. Et devine de quelle valise il est sorti ?

\- Celle d'Hermione ? répéta le sorcier, abasourdi.

\- Voilà. Donc, c'est elle qui a mis ce truc dedans, pas moi ok ?

Harry hocha la tête et s'excusa rapidement puis revint à sa place, tenant toujours le parchemin dans la main. Il le posa sur la table pour que Ron le voit.

\- La Carte ? s'étonna-t-il en la reconnaissant. Je croyais que Rogue te l'avait prise ?!

\- Moi aussi. Mais visiblement, c'était Hermione qui l'avait pendant tout ce temps, répliqua Harry, sentant une colère sourde monter à l'idée qu'elle la lui ait volée.

\- Mais… mais pourquoi elle te l'aurait prise ? Pourquoi la garder en secret ? C'est complètement dément !

\- Et bien on va aller lui demander. Elle doit avoir une bonne explication, j'imagine.

Harry déplia la carte et la tapota de sa baguette en murmurant la formule qui permettait de faire apparaître le plan du château. Il n'eu pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps pour trouver le nom de la sorcière dans la bibliothèque.

Il allait effacer le document lorsqu'il entendit Ron jurer tout bas, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Harry, regarde ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant le centre du plan.

Le Survivant suivit son doigt et vit une unique étiquette, portant un nom qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir.

\- C'est impossible, il est mort, bredouilla Ron.

Mais Harry secoua la tête et dit d'une voix blanche :

\- La Carte ne se trompe jamais. S'il est indiqué, ça veut dire qu'il est ici, et en vie ! Ce lâche a fait croire à sa propre mort et il se cache à Poudlard… exactement comme Queudver l'avait fait ! Ah mais cette fois il ne s'en sortira pas, il va payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait !

Harry plia la Carte et la rangea rageusement dans sa poche avant de se précipiter vers le portrait, suivit de près par Ron, qui avait un étrange pressentiment.

Hermione posa les deux livres sur la table et ouvrit d'abord le premier, un ouvrage intitulé : _Sortilèges de défense et de dissuasion_. Elle trouva la page du Patronus et lut ce qu'avait marqué l'auteur à ce sujet :

« _Le Patronus prend une forme représentant un élément qui est à la fois caché, inconnu, et pourtant fondamental à chaque personnalité. Il est en effet évident qu'un être humain confronté à une force maléfique d'origine non humaine, telle qu'un Détraqueur, doit puiser dans des ressources encore inexploitées. Le Patronus est son soi secret éveillé, un soi qui sommeillait jusqu'alors et qui doit à présent sortir au grand jour._

_C'est la raison pour laquelle l'apparence du Patronus possède une forme inattendue, une forme avec laquelle la personne qui lance ce sortilège a souvent peu d'affinités ou une forme avec laquelle, dans quelques rares cas, elle ne s'identifie pas._

_La forme d'un Patronus peut changer tout au long de la vie du sorcier suite à des bouleversements émotionnels (deuil, passion amoureuse) ou de profondes modifications du caractère de son auteur._ _Mais rappelons que peu de sorciers parviennent à produire un Patronus corporel, et donc que la proportion de sorciers concernée par un changement de forme est moindre._ »

Pensive, Hermione referma le livre et le poussa de coté. Cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'Harry avait rappelé, c'est-à-dire que le Patronus pouvait changer en cas de forts sentiments amoureux. Or, l'ancien mangemort avait une biche en écho à son amour pour Lily, et l'avait gardé tant d'années après car sa culpabilité et sa haine l'empêchait d'en faire le deuil. S'il avait oublié les événements, il ne se sentait donc plus aussi coupable et n'était plus enfermé dans sa passion destructrice pour la mère de Harry. Cela expliquait au moins pourquoi son Patronus n'était plus une biche.

Si elle poussait le raisonnement, il en avait même pris conscience. Cela pouvait fort être la raison du « c'est étrange… » qu'il avait murmuré alors qu'elle l'interrogeait sur ce qui l'attirait en Lily. Il avait dû se rendre en parlant d'elle comprendre que ses sentiments avaient changés. Le passé, le présent et le futur se mélangeaient plus que jamais pour lui, cela aurait de quoi déstabiliser n'importe qui. Pas étonnant, dans ces conditions, qu'il évite ses questions. Faire le point avec lui-même devait être assez difficile comme ça.

Maintenant qu'elle avait compris pourquoi ce n'était plus une biche, il fallait encore comprendre pourquoi un loup. Ou plutôt … si c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait, une louve.

Elle rouvrit donc le dictionnaire à la page du loup et termina la lecture.

« _La_ _Louve_

_Le Loup est l'un des seuls animaux -avec les cervidés, les bovidés et les lions- à posséder une forme animagus femelle à la fois physiquement et symboliquement différente de celle du mâle._

_La Louve n'a pas les connotations négatives du Loup, et n'est associée qu'à la Lune, donc à la Lumière. Ainsi, tout comme son pendant masculin, la Louve en prend les significations : c'est également un guide spirituel, symbole de renaissance et de changement. Elle est dotée d'une grande sagesse, de beaucoup d'intelligence, d'instinct et de force d'esprit._

_Depuis l'antiquité la Louve est liée à la lubricité. Si à l'extrême, elle est ainsi symbole de débauche, elle prend souvent la signification plus douce d'inconstance amoureuse, d'une difficulté à trouver le partenaire idéal._

_Cependant la Louve est aussi l'image de la femme aimante et fidèle –une fois son partenaire trouvé-, gardienne de la meute, protectrice courageuse qui n'hésite pas à prendre part aux batailles lorsque les siens sont menacés, et à se sacrifier. C'est une combattante émérite, fière et courageuse, qui sait aussi bien que le Loup tirer avantage des situations imprévues, grâce à son sens de l'observation très développé et à sa capacité d'analyse._

_Tout comme le mâle, elle considère que montrer ses émotions est une preuve de faiblesse, et elle est d'une grande sensibilité à la critique. Elle apprécie tout autant sa liberté et la solitude ponctuelle._

_Physiquement, elle est plus petite et fine que le Loup, mais il ne faut guère s'y fier, elle est tout aussi puissante, voire plus féroce encore si sa meute est en danger._

\- Bon sang… murmura Hermione en refermant l'épais volume.

Un certain nombre de sorcières pouvait correspondre à cette description. Néanmoins, si elle ajoutait à cela ce que Killian lui avait sur ce qui l'avait attiré chez Lily, c'est à dire : son intelligence, son courage et le fait qu'elle s'était rapproché de lui malgré les apparences et les préjugé, ainsi que le fait que le professeur Slughorn ait clairement dit que Lily aimait beaucoup les cours de potions... elle arrivait toujours à la même conclusion.

Lindsey. Lindsey Goldsmith.

D'après ce qu'Hermione avait constaté, elle était timide, discrète, plutôt jolie, blonde tirant sur le roux, mais aussi brillante, appliquée, sérieuse et courageuse. Et elle était particulièrement douée pour les potions. A force de passer du temps avec elle à lui enseigner tout ce qu'il savait, ils avaient dû sympathiser, et se rapprocher.

Elle n'avait certes que quinze ans, mais Killian n'en avait lui-même plus que dix-huit, la différence n'était pas si grande.

Lindsey Goldsmith...

Killian, amoureux. A nouveau.

Elle eut un sourire à cette pensée et se sentit sincèrement heureuse pour lui. Oui, peut-être que cette deuxième chance n'était pas une si mauvaise chose...

\- Hermione !

L'interpellée releva brusquement la tête. Parvati arrivait en courant, si bien que la bibliothécaire l'arrêta et lui demanda aussitôt et très sèchement de quitter les lieux. La jeune fille, contrainte de sortir, fit toutefois comprendre à Hermione que c'était urgent. Celle-ci se dépêcha donc de ranger les deux ouvrages pour pouvoir rejoindre sa camarade à bout de souffle et paniquée. 

\- Hermione, j'crois... j'crois qu'y s'passe un truc grave…

\- Calme-toi Parvati, ça ne peut pas être si grave, essaya de la rassurer Hermione. Respire, tranquillement… vas-y, explique-moi.

\- J'ai récupéré par accio le Sorcière Moderne que tu avais pris, et quand je l'ai ouvert un bout de parchemin est tombé. Quand Harry l'a vu il avait l'air furieux, et c'est devenu pire encore quand il l'a ouvert avec Ron. J'ai entendu ton nom, et après il a parlé de quelqu'un de lâche qui allait payer pour quelque chose. Je ne comprends pas trop de quoi il est question, mais je me suis dit que tu savais peut-être…

Hermione sentit le sang déserter brutalement son visage. Harry savait tout…

\- C'était quand ?

\- Je suis sortie de la salle commune juste après eux, ça doit faire cinq minutes ?

Hermione la remercia à peine et se précipita aussitôt vers une tapisserie assez proche qui dissimulait un passage vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Aux dernières nouvelles Killian était parti lire dans la cour intérieur, avec un peu de chance, il y était toujours.

C'était l'heure du repas, la grande majorité des élèves était déjà dans la grande-salle ou se préparait pour y aller, si bien que les alentours étaient déserts. Peu avant d'arriver, Harry sortit la Carte et constata que le mangemort était toujours seul. Après avoir effacé puis rangé le parchemin, il franchit les derniers mètres et arriva dans le couloir qui faisait le tour de la cour intérieur.

Harry s'arrêta alors, stupéfait. Il n'y avait que son camarade de classe, là, sur un banc, en train de lire sans s'apercevoir qu'il était observé. Sentant une vague de haine monter brusquement en réalisant à quel point s'étendait la supercherie, Harry sortit sa baguette et lança un levicorpus informulé.

Pris au dépourvu, Killian ne put rien faire et se retrouva brusquement suspendu par les chevilles à deux bons mètres au dessus du sol.

\- Alors c'était vous ! s'écria Harry en s'avançant, la baguette pointée sur son adversaire.

Killian essaya d'attraper sa propre baguette qui était tombée en même temps que son livre, mais il était bien trop haut et ne parvenait pas à concentrer suffisamment sa magie pour attirer sa baguette vers sa main.

\- J'avais confiance en Killian, et pendant tout ce temps c'était vous !

\- Relâchez-moi Potter, vous allez commettre une énorme erreur.

\- Je ne crois pas non.

\- Calmez-vous et réfléchissez, continua Killian d'une voix calme. Vous vous trompez de cible.

\- Comment osez-vous ! Après tout ce que vous avez fait ?!

\- Harry ! Arrête !

Le Survivant vit du coin de l'œil Hermione arriver en courant. Elle perdit le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait en voyant Killian suspendu par les chevilles, tandis que Harry le menaçait.

Ron, un peu en retrait, le visait aussi de sa baguette mais montrait une certaine hésitation, son regard alternant sans cesse entre ses trois camarades.

\- Harry écoute-le, je t'en prie. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il ne nous veut aucun mal, je n'aurais pas accepté de l'aider à se cacher si c'était le...

\- Alors tu es vraiment avec lui ?! la coupa vivement Harry. Tu savais tout depuis le début ? Tu as menti, tu m'as volé, tu le soutiens, après tous les crimes qu'il a commis… j'ai vraiment été aveugle ! Quand je pense que je t'ai toujours considérée comme ma meilleure amie, et pendant ce temps tu aidais ce traître ! NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI !

Hermione s'immobilisa, surprise de ce brusque éclat. Il la terrifiait, plus que jamais. Elle se concentra sur l'idée que c'était amplifiée par l'horcruxe qu'il portait en lui. Il restait Harry, elle devait essayer de le raisonner, de faire appel à ses meilleurs sentiments. Pour cette raison, et malgré la peur qui la parcourait à l'idée de toutes les manières dont la situation pouvait déraper, elle s'abstint de sortir sa propre baguette.

\- Harry, je t'en prie, écoute moi, dit-elle, les mains levées en restant à l'endroit où elle s'était arrêtée. Nous pouvons tout expliquer, mais il faut que tu le libères.

\- Jamais, cracha Harry, avant de se retourner vers Killian. Vous allez payer pour vos crimes. Et ne comptez pas sur un procès, nous n'avons qu'à vous livrer aux détraqueurs qui sont dans le parc. Comme vous le disiez vous-même il y a quatre ans, ils seront ravis de vous voir, Rogue. Tellement ravis qu'ils vous donneront sûrement un baiser… Ce n'est que justice vous ne pensez pas ? Vous qui rêviez de voir mon parrain subir ce sort ! Cracha Harry tandis que des cordes jaillissaient de sa baguette pour venir s'enrouler autour des membres de Killian.

\- Potter, arrêtez donc d'agir comme un enfant ! Vous croyez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait heureux d'apprendre que je vous ai aidé à trouver ses horcruxes ? Vous ne pensez donc pas que j'aurai pu cent fois profiter de votre confiance pour vous tuer ces derniers mois ?

\- Ecoute-le Harry, continua Hermione d'un ton déterminé, essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix. C'est lui qui m'a tout révélé. C'est lui qui m'a donné la solution pour Regulus ! Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait s'il te voulait du mal ? termina-t-elle en se rapprochant lentement.

\- Oh, et bien j'imagine qu'il voulait simplement m'attirer en dehors du château. Je comprends mieux maintenant pour les rafleurs, c'est lui qui les a prévenus, ils nous attendaient ! Et toi, tu m'as désartibulé, c'était fait exprès j'imagine ? Manque de chance, tu as raté ton coup, je m'en suis remis assez vite et sans séquelles. Dommage hein ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu dans son camp Hermione ? Avant, ou après qu'il ait assassiné Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as convaincue ? La peur ? La puissance ? L'admiration ?

\- Je ne suis pas avec les mangemorts, Harry. Enfin réfléchis, je suis une née-moldue. Et j'ai toujours été ton amie, ça...

\- Ne viens pas me parler de mon amitié, pas après avoir caché ce traître parmi nous, pas après m'avoir convaincu de lui faire confiance ! Il a tué Dumbledore, il a mutilé Georges, il est responsable de la mort de mes parents et de combien d'autres crimes encore ! Comment peux-tu le soutenir ?! J'en ai assez des mensonges ! Tu m'as manipulé tout ce temps, tu es autant un monstre que lui ! Assumez votre choix et vos actes !

\- Ne vois-tu pas ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hermione en continuant d'avancer pas à pas, en douceur. Les apparences sont contre lui, mais Killian nous a aidés, ce n'est plus un mangemort depuis longtemps, il a toujours essayé de nous protéger. Harry, je t'en prie essaye de voir au-delà des apparences. Tu blâmais ton père pour la scène que tu avais vu dans la pensine, et tu es en train de faire exact...

\- NE ME PARLE PAS DE MON PERE ! rugit Harry, fou de rage.

Il brandit à nouveau sa baguette. Hermione tenta d'attraper la sienne mais n'eut le temps que de l'effleurer : Harry lui lança un puissant sortilège de désarmement. Elle était trop proche pour l'éviter ou s'en protéger d'une quelconque manière, et fut ainsi projetée en arrière à travers toute la cour pour être violemment arrêtée par une des colonnes du péristyle et s'écrouler au sol.

\- Hermione ! s'exclama Ron.

Prêt à se précipiter vers elle, il hésita, perdu. La sorcière s'appuyait avec difficulté sur son bras pour se redresser et regarder vers eux, l'air paniqué et désespéré.

Ron sentit alors la main d'Harry agripper son bras comme pour s'y retenir. Celui-ci regardait Hermione avec effroi, comme s'il réalisait seulement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Reste avec eux… Je… je vais prévenir la directrice, lui dit Harry.

Il tourna aussitôt les talons et partit vers le bureau du professeur. Dès que le sort de lévitation ne fut plus effectif, Killian tomba au sol avec un craquement sinistre. Hermione ne put lutter davantage laissa le brouillard l'emporter.

La première chose dont elle fut consciente, ce fut cette douleur insupportable à la tête. Un étau qui semblait enserrer son crâne.

Puis, quelque chose de frais. Qui la touchait. Une main ?

Elle essaya de parler, mais seul un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Lorsqu'elle voulut ouvrir les yeux, elle entendit au dessus d'elle :

\- Ne bougez pas. Voilà… Tenez, buvez ça…

Elle aurait dû reconnaître cette voix autoritaire, elle le savait.

Il y avait comme un voile sur ses pensées, elle n'y parvenait pas.

On glissa quelque chose entre ses lèvres, elle sentit un liquide un peu amer descendre dans sa gorge et elle se sentit glisser dans l'inconscience. Elle lutta, persuadée qu'il y avait quelque chose de la plus extrême importance, quelque chose qu'il fallait faire, ou dire peut-être ? Mais quoi ?

Elle réussit à entrouvrir les yeux, pour distinguer trois formes floues. Deux tout près d'elle, une en retrait.

Puis, la boisson eut raison de sa volonté et elle sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil. 

Sa tête.

La douleur…

Cela ne cessait pas...

Mais elle semblait... supportable.

Et elle entendait des voix.

C'était probablement cela qui l'avait tiré du sommeil.

Les deux personnes, des femmes, parlaient à voix basse à proximité. Elles pensaient sans doute qu'elle dormait encore.

Se trouvait-elle à l'infirmerie ? Mais… pourquoi ? Avait-elle eu un accident ?

Elle voulut se signaler, demander ce qu'il s'était passé, mais entendit quelque chose qui la convainquit d'écouter en silence.

\- …punition ? demanda la première femme.

\- Je l'ignore encore, hésita la seconde. Cette affaire est trop grave pour prendre une décision à la légère. Je ne peux rien faire avant d'avoir au moins eu sa version des faits.

\- De toute évidence, confirma la première. Minerva, elle m'a semblé tout à fait lucide quand nous en avons parlé. Pensez-vous qu'il ait pu la manipuler, l'influencer d'une quelconque manière, par la menace peut-être ?

\- Je ne sais quoi penser, dit à voix basse la seconde. A la lumière de ce que nous avons appris nous ne pouvons plus être sûres de rien. Cependant Poppy, quelles qu'aient été ses raisons, les faits sont là. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux en sachant qu'ils n'ont cessé de mentir et d'abuser notre confiance depuis des mois. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai rien vu, soupira la sorcière après une pause. J'aurai dû le reconnaître, Severus a été mon élève pendant sept ans, et mon collègue...

\- Non !

Hermione mit quelques instant à comprendre que la personne qui avait crié, c'était elle.

Aux dernières paroles de la directrice, tout lui était tout à coup revenu en mémoire. Killian, Harry, la carte, l'affrontement. Elle se souvenait de tout.

La panique l'envahit alors. Elle se redressa et voulut se lever malgré son état, mais Mme Pomfresh l'en empêcha. En dépit de sa faiblesse, de la douleur infernale qui l'étreignait, Hermione se débattait violemment.

\- Professeur, Killian est innocent ! s'écria-t-elle avec désespoir. Ne le dénoncez pas ! Il n'a rien fait, je vous promets qu'il n'a rien fait ! Il ne voulait pas !

\- Miss Granger, Miss Granger calmez-vous ! dit en vain l'infirmière, luttant contre Hermione qui ne l'entendait même pas.

\- Professeur vous devez-me croire, il n'a rien fait ! Il est innocent, continuait-elle de crier tout en se débattant comme une furie. C'était un malentendu ! Professeur, ne le livrez pas aux détraqueurs ! Ecoutez-moi je vous en supplie ! Il n'a pas voulu tout ça, il est innocent !

Une autre personne jusque là restée à l'écart vint prêter main forte à l'infirmière, enfermant Hermione dans une étreinte solide. Il réprima ses sentiments sur la question, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle avait besoin de lui.

\- Mione, doucement, calme-toi… arrête… murmura Ron, espérant que sa voix la ferait réagir.

Ne parvenant pas à se dégager, la sorcière cessa peu à peu de se débattre.

\- Professeur… je vous en prie... vous devez me croire, implora-t-elle, la voix brisée.

Elle avait perdu connaissance... réalisa-t-elle. Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Non...

Plusieurs heures, une journée, deux, trois jours ? Harry voulait le livrer aux détraqueurs. Elle était la seule à savoir la vérité... Mais elle dormait. Personne n'avait pu parler en sa faveur. Tout le monde était convaincu de sa culpabilité, personne ne le croirait. Personne.

\- Noon...

Un gémissement douloureux lui échappa alors qu'elle imaginait Killian faisant face aux détraqueurs.

Elle pouvoir le voir, comme si la scène se passait devant elle. Une des créatures avait dû s'approcher lentement, dégageant une tristesse et un froid insupportable. Le sorcier savait ce qu'il l'attendait, évidemment, tout le monde savait combien c'était insoutenable. Mais sans doute ligoté par un sort et tenu en joue par la directrice, bien décidée à rendre justice pour le meurtre de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours tant respecté et apprécié, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autres que regarder approcher son bourreau. S'il avait du sang sur les mains, il n'en était pas pour autant coupable de trahison et des crimes dont on l'accusait. Mais jamais un homme avec une fierté comme la sienne ne se rabaisserait à implorer la clémence, à brandir sa véritable allégeance comme un bouclier désespéré.

Hermione était sûre qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, qu'il avait regardé la mort en face, sans faiblir, sans faillir.

Elle imagina la créature dévoiler son visage, s'approchant au plus près du sorcier condamné. Puis, elle vit avec une clarté douloureuse le détraqueur finir par se reculer, n'ayant plus rien à tirer de ce corps vide, aux yeux ouverts incapables de voir, à la bouche entrouverte sans pouvoir émettre de son. Coquille vide dénuée d'âme, corps vivant privé de conscience.

\- Il était innocent, gémit Hermione.

Anéantie, la sorcière fixait le professeur responsable de ça. McGonagall haïssait Rogue, c'était une évidence. Tout le monde le haïssait. Ils avaient obtenu ce qu'ils pensaient être la justice. Et elle, la seule à pouvoir tout expliquer, la seule à pouvoir le défendre... était inconsciente, à l'infirmerie. C'était sa faute, à nouveau.

Ron, sentant qu'elle ne résistait plus, la serra contre lui, passant doucement les mains dans son dos et lui murmurant des paroles pour essayer de la calmer.

\- Il était innocent, il il n'avait rien fait, il était innocent, répétait-elle en litanie désespérée et à peine compréhensible.

Tandis qu'elle pleurait et gémissait contre son torse, il échangea un regard inquiet avec le professeur McGonagall, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Hermione n'avait jamais autant perdu pied, il voulait l'aider mais elle ne semblait même pas l'entendre.

La directrice semblait aussi perdue que lui, même si elle essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher. La réaction de son élève la déstabilisant. 

Tous deux regardèrent Mme Pomfresh s'approcher d'Hermione, lui ouvrir la bouche sans rencontrer la moindre résistance, et lui faire boire une potion.

\- Aidez-moi à la remettre dans le lit.

Ron acquiesça et avec Mme Pomfresh, il accompagna en douceur Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à nouveau allongée, la tête sur l'oreiller, et recouverte du drap. Alors qu'elle avait le visage inexpressif tourné vers le plafond, et donc en pleine lumière, il constata combien son teint était cireux, ses yeux vitreux et cernés.

\- Vous lui avez donné quoi ? demanda-t-il, très inquiet de la voir soudain amorphe.

\- Un simple calmant, répliqua l'infirmière, appréciant peu qu'on remette en question ses compétences.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard, tandis que Ron était partagé entre l'envie de rester à veiller sur Hermione, et le désir de partir exprimer son amertume et sa colère ailleurs.

\- Ma faute.

Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha du bord du lit, s'asseyant sur la chaise.

\- De quoi parlez-vous, miss Granger ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur et patience.

Hermione tourna lentement son visage vers celui de la directrice.

\- J'avais promis, souffla-t-elle si bas que le professeur dut s'approcher pour être certaine de bien comprendre. Le protéger...

\- A qui l'aviez-vous promis ?

\- Directeur... Dumbledore... M'a fait promettre… échoué... ma faute, murmura Hermione, luttant pour garder les yeux ouvert et se faire comprendre. 'Rais dû... protéger.

\- Miss Granger, comment auriez-vous pu promettre une telle chose ?

\- Por-ortrait, avoua la sorcière, ayant de plus en plus de mal à articuler.

\- Vous avez pu parler à son portrait ? Mais personne ne connait le mot de passe. Nous ignorons même qui l'a changé.

\- 'Llian.

Ron posa doucement la main sur la joue de la sorcière et chassa la larme qui glissait du coin de son œil. A son contact, Hermione ferma les paupières un instant, puis les entrouvrit avec difficulté.

\- Echoué, souffla-t-elle.

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux.

\- Hermione… murmura difficilement Ron. Non, ne pense pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu n'as pas échoué. Tu ne nous as pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer.

\- Monsieur Weasley… le coupa alors la directrice avec une douceur qui ne lui était pas coutumière. C'est inutile. Elle s'est endormie.

Ron observa la sorcière, sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement sous les draps froissés, ses yeux restaient clos, son souffle était redevenu calme.

\- Professeur… qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? questionna-t-il. Ce n'est pas le sort de Harry qui a pu faire ça...

\- Non, ce n'est pas un sort qui a causé cela, répondit l'infirmière. La raison est bien plus complexe.

Tout en parlant, elle posa sa main sur le front d'Hermione et la contempla.

\- Le résultat de mes analyses est préoccupant. Son corps montre des carences importantes, un épuisement global et des défenses peu présentes. Elle souffre à la fois de surmenage, de sous-alimentation et d'un fort manque de sommeil. J'ai également découvert des séquelles de nombreux maléfices. Les événements récents n'ont été que le déclencheur d'un problème qui couvait depuis longtemps déjà.

\- Je n'ai rien vu… constata Ron, assommé. Comment j'ai pu ne rien voir ? Elle travaille beaucoup mais elle a toujours trop travaillé.

\- Ne vous en sentez pas responsable, monsieur Weasley, lui dit la directrice. Nous aurions tous dû le voir, mais il semblerait que miss Granger soit devenue habile dans le mensonge et la dissimulation, ces derniers temps.

\- Est-ce qu'elle… est-ce qu'elle guérira rapidement ? questionna Ron.

Le sorcier s'assit sur le rebord du lit, et dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux de l'épaule de la sorcière plongée, pour le moment, dans un sommeil paisible.

\- Il faudra du temps, répondit Mme Pomfresh. Du temps, beaucoup de repos, des repas sains et les soins appropriés. Mais, oui bien sûr, elle guérira.

Ron acquiesça, rassuré. Tandis qu'il se relevait pour partir, le professeur McGonagall l'interpella.

\- Monsieur Weasley, savez-vous pourquoi a-t-elle était soumise à de si nombreux maléfices ?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'entraînait au combat, avec King, enfin, Rogue, plusieurs fois par semaine. Harry et moi en avons fait deux fois avec eux, et c'était impressionnant, c'étaient des vrais duels, ils ne faisaient pas semblant. Mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle se soignait, qu'ils se soignaient tous les deux. Avec leur niveau à tous les deux, je ne me suis pas posé de questions…

\- Rassurez-vous, cela n'a rien à voir avec la qualité des soins, démentit immédiatement l'infirmière. Je suis certaine que si elle avait été en bonne santé, il n'y aurait plus la moindre trace de ces duels. Mais son corps était déjà occupé à lutter pour fonctionner correctement et contre les diverses maladies qui traînent au château, ses défenses et le peu d'énergie qu'elle possédait ne pouvaient pas être sur tous les fronts à la fois. Là encore, avec le temps, du repos et les soins appropriés, ce sera de l'histoire ancienne.

Ron remercia Mme Pomfresh, puis salua les deux femmes avant de sortir de la salle. Il s'adossa quelques instant à la porte et poussa un profond soupir. De soulagement, de regret, d'appréhension, de honte, de colère, ou peut-être de tout cela en même temps. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, les derniers événements étaient trop soudains, trop intenses pour réaliser vraiment tout ce qui se passait et tout ce que cela impliquait.

Une seule chose était certaine, il était soulagé qu'Hermione n'aille pas trop mal. Il avait vraiment eu peur en voyant la violence du choc, et qu'elle ne se réveille pas pendant 48 heures n'était pas non plus des plus rassurants. Et puis, cette crise, si soudaine, si terrifiante… si révélatrice. Ron serra les poings avec force, s'empêchant d'envoyer un coup rageur dans quoi que ce soit à sa portée. Seulement, la douleur qui se propagea presque aussitôt dans ses mains ne lui fit aucun bien.

Le jeune sorcier releva finalement la tête en voyant quelque chose bouger sur le coté. Il regarda dans cette direction, et vit une des portes de la salle s'ouvrir. L'une de celles qui donnait sur les chambres privées, celles utilisées en général en cas de maladie grave, incommodante ou contagieuse. L'occupant de la chambre (King ? Rogue ? il ne savait même plus comment l'appeler) sortit en silence, se dirigeant vers l'armoire à l'autre bout de la salle.

Ron le regarda passer devant lui en l'ignorant, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Pourtant, il l'avait non seulement vu, mais il l'observait depuis qu'il était sorti de la chambre d'Hermione. Ron en était sûr, il avait senti son regard glacial posé sur lui.

Réalisant que la douleur était encore présente, le roux relâcha les poings pour constater qu'il avait si bien serré que ses ongles, pourtant courts, avaient laissés des traces écarlates dans ses paumes.

Idiot…

Ravalant ses sentiments, Ron fixa l'autre sorcier à nouveau tandis que celui-ci refermait la porte de l'armoire, un flacon à la main.

\- Elle s'est réveillée, lui apprit-il.

L'autre ne répondit pas tandis qu'il retournait à sa chambre, haussant seulement les épaules avec indifférence.

Pourtant Ron était certain qu'il avait marqué un léger temps d'arrêt, et il aurait juré avoir vu le soulagement apparaître sur ses traits, l'espace d'un court instant.


	44. La fin du trio

Grâce à la potion qui lui avait été donnée, Hermione dormit jusqu'au lendemain matin. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, l'éblouissement passager lui permit seulement de distinguer quelqu'un dans la pièce. Puis, peu à peu, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Ron, assis sur une chaise à coté du lit, et la fixant avec une inquiétude perceptible.

\- Bonjour Mione.

Elle cilla quelques instants, puis répondit à son salut d'une voix rauque et tremblante. Un peu plus lucide, elle sentit une douleur vive à l'épaule droite, une plus légère à l'arrière de son crâne, mais surtout elle avait l'impression que sa tête avait doublé de volume et de poids.

Hermione porta une main gauche hésitante à son front, et grimaça lorsque sa main rencontra un épais bandage. Elle laissa retomber sa main sur le matelas, essayant de comprendre. Elle se remémorait avoir été soudain projetée en arrière. Et une douleur. Une douleur vive, un éclair blanc, et une sensation de chaleur dans la nuque. Le sang. Un cri… Ron avait crié, elle s'en souvenait vaguement. Et après… Hermione rassembla ses souvenirs. C'était difficile, elle n'était qu'à demi-consciente à ce moment. Elle se rappela combien elle s'était sentie impuissante à l'idée qu'elle ne pouvait pas aider Killian. Puis, elle avait vu Harry partir en courant.

Après ça, c'était le vide. Et elle préférait ne pas y penser, pas pour l'instant.

Elle se tourna alors vers Ron, qui avait suivi ses mouvements du regard et vu son interrogation lorsqu'elle avait touché son bandage.

\- Ca guérit lentement, lui répondit-il. Mme Pomfresh a dit que ça mettrait du temps.

\- Depuis combien de temps je suis là ?

\- On est mercredi après-midi, ça fait presque trois jours.

Trois jours ? Une blessure, même profonde et à la tête, devrait guérir rapidement si elle était d'une origine non magique,et c'était le cas, même si c'était à cause d'un sort qu'elle avait été projetée en arrière en premier lieu. Elle ne devrait même plus avoir besoin de porter un bandage. Quelque chose clochait…

\- Hermione…

La voix mal assurée de Ron la fit instantanément sortir de ses pensées. Et elle avait le pressentiment que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- On n'a pas eu le temps de t'expliquer hier soir, continua-t-il. Tu sais, pour…

\- Arrête ! l'interrompit-elle. S'il te plaît, non. Je ne veux pas savoir. Pas tout de suite. Je… je ne suis pas prête à l'entendre.

\- Killian est vivant, Hermione ! s'exclama Ron, voyant que s'il essayait d'y aller en douceur, elle refuserait de l'écouter.

Celle-ci ferma les yeux douloureusement, puis la phrase fit son chemin, et elle réalisa.

\- Q-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Le fait de te blesser, ça a comme... réveillé Harry. Et quand il est revenu avec la directrice, ils ont accepté de l'écouter. Il a dit qu'on ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, et quelque chose comme quoi même s'il avait bien lancé le sort ce soir-là, il n'avait jamais trahi Dumbledore pour autant. Il n'a rien voulu dire d'autre, après ça, et McGonagall voulait entendre ta version avant de décider quoi faire de lui.

\- Il est en vie, se répéta Hermione, osant à peine y croire. Il est en vie.

Elle ne remarqua pas que Ron détournait les yeux.

\- Oui miss Granger, il est en vie.

Incapable de bouger son épaule, Hermione redressa la tête vers la porte, et vit la directrice faire le tour du lit pour aller voir Ron. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer, concentrée sur cette seule information. _Il était en vie !_

\- Monsieur Weasley, je vous suggère d'aller à votre retenue si vous ne voulez pas être en retard.

Le rouquin blanchit tout à coup, bredouilla un au-revoir à son amie et sortit de la salle en courant presque.

\- Sa retenue ?

Elle aurait dû remarquer que c'était anormal, Ron avait bien dit qu'ils étaient mercredi après-midi. Il devait être en cours au lieu de la veiller.

\- Monsieur Weasley s'est entêté à vous défendre pendant le cours d'étude des moldus, et ce en dépit des menaces d'Alecto Carrow, expliqua la directrice, dont la discrète expression de fierté démentait son ton dur.

\- Je vois…

Hermione hésita à aborder le sujet qui la préoccupait, car elle ne savait pas quelles étaient vraiment les opinions de la directrice à propos des derniers événements. Mais de toute façon elle ne saurait pas avant d'en avoir parlé et cela ne servait à rien de retarder éternellement l'échéance. Autant savoir dès maintenant.

\- Professeur ? Je voudrais vous remercier. Pour... pour Killian.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, miss Granger. Lorsque Monsieur Potter est venu me trouver avec la preuve de la survie de Severus, je n'étais pas disposée à être clémente. Pas après le meurtre d'Albus.

Elle marqua une pause et Hermione respecta son silence, consciente que la mort du directeur était un sujet sensible. Et surtout, le professeur semblait dans de bonnes dispositions, prête à l'écouter. En étant patiente, Hermione pourrait peut-être la convaincre plus facilement que prévu que Killian ne méritait pas d'être traité en criminel.

\- Mais il est évident que beaucoup de choses m'échappent, continua la directrice sans animosité, car aucun mangemort n'aurait fait passer la vie d'une née-moldu avant la sienne.

Faire passer... quoi ? Hermione cligna des yeux, comme si cela allait chasser le brouillard qui semblait s'être emparé de son esprit.

\- Que voulez-vous dire professeur ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? C'est Severus qui vous a amené ici après avoir limité vos blessures.

Hermione resta un instant la bouche entrouverte, sans pouvoir prononcer un mot. Cela n'avait aucun sens...

\- Je croyais que c'était Ron, c'était logique que ce soit Ron, murmura-t-elle enfin. Je pensais que Killian aurait plutôt essayé d'empêcher Harry de le dénoncer.

\- Et pourtant, c'est l'inverse qui a eu lieu, expliqua la directrice. Severus vous a sauvé la vie, s'il n'avait pas réagi aussi rapidement, vous auriez pu ne pas vous en sortir, ou avec de graves séquelles. Et je peux vous assurer que j'ai pu le constater de mes propres yeux, ce garçon tient beaucoup à vous, conclu-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- Nous sommes... amis, je pense, confirma Hermione avec un sourire à cette pensée. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'il m'a tout expliqué, professeur, et c'est la vérité, il n'est plus mangemort depuis longtemps.

La directrice ensorcela la porte afin de la verrouiller, puis s'assit sur la chaise que Ron occupait un peu plus tôt.

\- Merlin, je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour, mais l'attitude de Severus envers vous vous donne raison. Vous dites qu'il vous a révélé toute la vérité sur les événements de ces dernières années ?

\- Oui professeur.

\- Depuis que nous l'avons rejoins à l'infirmerie où il venait de vous amener, il n'a prononcé de quelques mots et… et bien c'est Severus, très secret et beaucoup trop têtu pour son propre bien. Voulez-vous bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? S'il est innocent, pourquoi refuse-t-il d'expliquer quoi que ce soit, en dehors du fait de répéter qu'il n'a jamais trahi Albus ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez professeur, répondit Hermione. Je pense que s'il pouvait, il vous dirait ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Pourquoi ne le pourrait-il pas ?

\- Il ne s'en souvient pas.

Devant l'expression perplexe de la vieille femme, Hermione lui expliqua l'accident pendant la retenue, la nature de la métamorphose du professeur, et le phénomène d'amnésie partielle qui en avait découlé.

\- Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il préfère ne pas aborder le sujet avec vous, car on sait tous que vous étiez très proche du directeur. Il sait qu'il n'est pas capable de vous donner les détails que vous attendez.

\- Je dois savoir, miss Granger.

Hermione hésita un peu, après tout ce n'était pas à elle de révéler cela, et elle avait promis de ne jamais en parler. Pourtant, elle était la seule à pouvoir l'innocenter, du moins sans mener la directrice dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Or, si Killian ne l'avait pas fait, il devait avoir une bonne raison.

Elle décrivit donc à la directrice la scène qu'elle avait vu dans la pensine, le maléfice « d'origine inconnue » qui avait été emprisonné dans la main du directeur, son espérance de vie très réduite, la mission de Drago, et finalement la promesse qu'il avait arrachée au professeur de potion.

Lorsqu'Hermione termina son récit, elle regretta presque d'avoir parlé de ces événements. La directrice avait les yeux brillants et semblait avoir du mal à garder contenance devant elle.

\- Je vous remercie, dit-elle finalement. Si cela peut vous rassurer, à présent que je connais les circonstances de cet… arrangement, je ne peux pas lui en tenir rigueur. Je ne ferai rien qui puisse nuire à monsieur King, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard entendu.

\- Merci, professeur.

A présent, la directrice savait tout, songea-t-elle. Elle devait donc aussi se douter des stratagèmes mis en place depuis l'accident. Hermione sentit son coeur se serrer à cette idée, et ajouta, le regard résolument fixé au plafond :

\- Ces derniers mois j'ai dû beaucoup vous mentir, je vous ai obligé à en faire de même, j'ai usurpé la place d'un professeur, et j'ai enfreint un nombre incalculable de points du règlement et de lois depuis l'accident, murmura-t-elle avec honte. Je vous l'avais déjà dit dans la lettre, je suis prête à faire toute punition que vous me donnerez. Et... je comprendrai aussi que vous me renvoyiez.

\- Je ne compte pas vous renvoyer miss Granger. Et sachez que quoi que vous ayez dû faire ces derniers mois, cela vous a demandé beaucoup de courage. Je suis très fière de vous.

Hermione tourna à nouveau le tête vers la directrice, osant à peine croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais l'expression de la directrice montrait qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle venait de dire. La jeune sorcière sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'elle ne le méritait pas.

\- Si vous vous sentez prête, j'aimerai cependant que vous m'expliquiez davantage les circonstances de l'accident, et ce qui a suivi. Je ne pourrai juger de ce que je souhaite approprié qu'en connaissant l'histoire dans sa totalité.

Hermione acquiesça et expliqua tout ce dont elle se souvenait. Sa curiosité vis-à-vis de la potion, son erreur, l'explosion, le passage dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le rajeunissement particulier que le professeur subissait, la stratégie qu'ils avaient mis au point ensemble, le Polynectar, le mangemort ensorcelé pour croire et faire croire qu'il avait tué un faux Rogue, leurs entrainements ensemble, sa grande méfiance envers lui, puis Dumbledore demandant à son ancien protégé de tout révéler à Hermione afin qu'il prenne part aux recherches.

La jeune sorcière se retint de parler plus précisément des horcruxes, et le professeur ne lui en demanda pas davantage sur le sujet.

\- Je pense que nous pouvons considérer que ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et monsieur Potter ce dimanche, est une punition bien suffisante pour vous.

\- Vous n'allez rien me donner de plus ? Pas de retenue ? Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Non miss Granger, pas de retenue, confirma avec une certaine douceur le professeur. J'ai dans l'idée que la raison de vos actes importe davantage que la nature des actes eux-même. Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez faire pour protéger Severus. Et je suis certaine que la culpabilité que vous ressentez, ainsi que la perte de confiance en vous de vos amis, sont bien plus punitives que toute les retenues que je pourrais vous donner.

Hermione baissa les yeux, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas encore songé à cela. Malgré cette colère qu'il semblait avoir du mal à cacher, Ron ne semblait pas trop lui en vouloir. Mais Harry… Comment pourrait-il encore lui faire confiance, ou ne serait-ce que lui parler à nouveau, après ça ?

\- Ne désespérez pas, il finira par comprendre, tenta de la rassurer le professeur. Il faudra du temps, certes, mais un jour il saisira la raison de vos actes.

Hermione hocha la tête, peu convaincue. Elle aurait aimé partager la certitude de la vieille femme. Mais la directrice ignorait qu'Harry était un horcruxe, elle ne pouvait pas savoir tout ce que Killian lui avait expliqué. Harry ne pourrait jamais vraiment la comprendre ou lui pardonner tant qu'il aurait cette chose en lui. Et quand elle serait détruite... il serait trop tard.

\- Reposez-vous maintenant.

La directrice se leva pour partir, mais Hermione se souvint qu'elle avait encore quelque chose à demander.

\- Madame ! Ma blessure n'est pas d'origine magique, pourquoi n'est-elle pas soignée après trois jours ?

\- Je vais laisser Poppy vous expliquer cela.

Hermione hocha la tête.

Une fois que la directrice l'eut laissée seule, Hermione se replaça tant bien que mal sur l'oreiller et réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle avait du mal à croire que ce soit bel et bien Killian qui l'ait amenée ici, et Ron qui ait tenté d'arrêter Harry. Il l'avait sauvée, la dette qu'elle avait envers lui s'allongeait sérieusement, songea-t-elle. Heureusement, bientôt, ils seraient quittes : la fabrication de l'antidote était presque terminée.

Cette idée était rassurante, car avoir une dette envers un sorcier était toujours quelque chose d'assez embarrassant, voire risqué, selon le sorcier en question.

A présent lucide, Hermione essaya de toucher l'arrière de son crâne pour constater les dégâts. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à sentir quoi que ce soit avec ce bandage. Maintenant, elle avait hâte de parler avec l'infirmière pour avoir enfin sa réponse sur la durée inhabituelle de la plaie. Trois jours… Normalement, avec de la magie, la blessure aurait été refermée dans la nuit, dans le pire des cas. 

Frustrée, Hermione laissa à nouveau retomber son bras, se demandant combien de temps encore elle allait rester dans ce lit. Elle avait déjà raté trois journées de cours, et semblait bien partie pour rater les deux restantes. Il faudrait encore redoubler d'effort pour rattraper ce retard, surtout avec les examens qui approchaient ! Deux mois, ce n'était pratiquement rien. Ce n'était pas de sitôt qu'elle pourrait à nouveau avoir des nuits complètes.

Et l'infirmière qui tardait à arriver ! Hermione avait pourtant interprété les dernières paroles de la directrice comme le signe que Mme Pomfresh n'allait pas tarder. Pourtant, elle était certaine que dix bonnes minutes étaient déjà passées, et toujours aucune trace de la gardienne des lieux.

Essayant de trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper, n'importe quoi, histoire de passer un peu le temps, Hermione se redressa et remit l'oreiller en place, frappa quelques coups afin qu'il retrouve une forme correcte, puis lissa les draps. Un de ses amples mouvements fit remonter légèrement sa manche, et elle vit autour de son avant-bras gauche un autre bandage, neuf. Et une chose était certaine, ce n'était pas la simple bande de tissu qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'y nouer.

Se désintéressant tout à fait de la tâche qui l'occupait un instant avant, la sorcière dénoua le bandage qui tomba sur le lit. Le _Sang-de-Bourbe_ que Lestrange lui avait gravé en lettre de sang s'étalait toujours sur son avant-bras. Ni amélioration, ni aggravation. Les hideuses écritures luisaient encore, comme si elles venaient tout juste de saigner.

Des bruits de pas légers et surtout de voix provenant de l'autre coté de la porte la firent sursauter. Rapidement elle cacha le tissu sous ses draps, rabattit sa manche sur les cicatrices, puis se recoucha au moment où la poignée tournait.

L'infirmière entra dans la chambre, ferma la porte et, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Hermione, celle-ci remarqua aussitôt qu'il se passait quelque chose. La jeune sorcière réalisa en même temps que, dans sa précipitation, elle avait replié le bras contre sa poitrine comme pour protéger quelque chose. Sa position était plus révélatrice qu'autre chose.

Bien évidemment la médicomage compris aussitôt et lui saisit le bras. Hermione tenta instinctivement de résister, honteuse à l'idée que l'on voit cette marque horrible et dégradante, mais finit par lâcher prise. Elle laissa Mme Pomfresh lever sa manche pour exposer à nouveau sa blessure. Consciente que son comportement était puéril, elle n'osa pas regarder l'infirmière en face.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez retiré votre pansement ? demanda la sorcière.

Hermione posa rapidement les yeux sur la marque puis détourna le regard à nouveau. Son espoir était fou, mais la déception tellement amère…

\- Je voulais vérifier si… si elle était toujours là, avoua-t-elle.

\- Je suis médicomage miss Granger, pas faiseuse de miracles. Si vous vouliez être soignée, il fallait venir aussitôt.

\- Si j'étais venue juste après, vous auriez pu la faire disparaître ?

\- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua l'infirmière d'un ton d'évidence. Vous savez très bien qu'on ne peut pas guérir les blessures infligées par de la magie noire. Mais j'aurai peut-être pu atténuer les marques. Maintenant, restez immobile.

Hermione obéit tandis que la sorcière faisait apparaître un flacon sur la table, ainsi que de la gaze. Elle versa quelques gouttes sur le tissu puis en enroula son bras, serrant sans toutefois que cela n'en devienne douloureux.

\- Vous disiez que vous ne pouviez rien faire, remarqua la Gryffondor, étonnée.

\- Et c'est le cas, certifia l'infirmière. Je n'ai fait que réparer vos bêtises, puisque vous n'aviez même pas pensé à désinfecter cette plaie d'une quelconque manière.

\- C'était infecté ?

\- Très peu, heureusement, mais oui. Le contraire aurait été étonnant, vu son état.

Hermione ne répondit rien, fixant le lit avec obstination. C'est vrai, elle n'avait pas voulu montrer la marque à Killian, et après elle avait oublié de la désinfecter ou de s'en occuper d'une quelconque manière. Elle changeait bien le bandage qui la dissimulait chaque jours, mais via la magie, et en mettant un point d'honneur à ne pas la regarder. Comme si ne pas la voir allait effacer son existence… non seulement c'était idiot, mais elle s'était mit du même coup en danger.

Lorsque la guérisseuse reposa son bras, Hermione remit en place la manche de son vêtement.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue me voir ? demanda l'infirmière avec douceur.

\- Je... Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un le voit. Personne n'a besoin de savoir qu'on m'a fait ça.

\- Et vous n'avez pas pensé que cela pourrait mal tourner j'imagine. Sans compter que vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher éternellement. Messieurs Potter et Weasley, ainsi que votre entourage, finiront par s'en rendre compte. Repousser l'échéance n'a jamais tiré personne d'affaire.

\- Je le sais.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'empêcherait d'essayer. Pour l'instant elle faisait comme elle pouvait, mais une fois sortie de Poudlard elle aurait accès à des méthodes bien plus simple, comme cette crème qu'elle avait utilisé pour la cicatrice de Killian. Si elle se débrouillait bien, elle était persuadée qu'elle pourrait faire en sorte que personne ne sache jamais.

Silencieuse, l'adolescente regardait l'infirmière faire apparaître une petite bouteille ainsi qu'un verre sur la petite table, d'où elle fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette le matériel qu'elle venait d'utiliser. Hermione prit le verre et le but aussitôt. Contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait, le liquide avait un goût d'orange moins désagréable que la plupart des médicaments magiques qu'elle avait pu tester. Le second verre qu'elle dû avaler fut un peu moins agréable mais elle l'avala d'un trait avant de redonner le verre à Madame Pomfresh.

Cette dernière lui demanda alors de redresser la tête afin de vérifier que la guérison se passait bien. Tandis qu'elle suivait attentivement les mouvements de l'infirmière afin d'essayer de comprendre l'ampleur des dégâts, Hermione posa la même question qu'à la directrice.

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas encore soignée si ma blessure n'est pas d'origine magique ?

\- Parce que les techniques des moldues sont efficaces, mais bien plus lentes que les nôtres.

\- Vous n'utilisez pas de magie ? Pourquoi ça ? demanda Hermione avec appréhension, car elle ne voyait pas cinquante réponses possibles.

\- Votre corps est trop faible, déclara l'infirmière, confirmant les craintes de sa patiente. Vous souffrez de nombreuses carences, d'un grand manque de sommeil, et vos défenses sont au plus bas. Si je vous soigne par magie, je risque de détruire les maigres défenses qu'il vous reste, tandis que la médecine moldue les reconstitue, au contraire.

\- Cela ne peut pas être à ce point là. Je ne suis pas malade, je n'ai pas maigrie, je suis seulement un peu fatiguée.

\- A quand remonte votre dernière nuit de plus de quatre heures ? Votre dernière nuit blanche ? Votre dernier repas complet ? La dernière fois que vous ayez pris trois repas corrects par jour ? Votre dernier temps libre, passé à autre chose qu'à travailler, réviser ou pratiquer la magie ?

La jeune sorcière ne répondit pas, ce n'était même pas la peine. Sa dernière nuit blanche ? Vendredi dernier. Quand au reste, c'était trop loin pour qu'elle s'en souvienne.

\- Et vous pouvez toujours affirmer le contraire, ajouta la guérisseuse, mais je peux dire sans me tromper que vous avez perdu 3 ou 4 kilos en deux mois.

\- Ce n'était pas volontaire, argua Hermione, craignant qu'on la pense souffrante de troubles alimentaire. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte, c'est simplement que j'ai eu beaucoup de travail, avec les aspics qui approchent, les devoirs, les révisions, la préparation pour l'après-Poudlard, sans compter ce qu'on doit faire avec Harry, et Killian aussi.

\- C'est bien pour cette raison que je vais vous garder ici. Peut-être trois ou quatre jours, le temps que vous vous reposiez et repreniez des forces. Trois repas complets par jour, du repos, et surtout ni travail ni magie.

\- Quoi ? Mais je vais prendre un retard monstre dans mes devoirs, sans compter les cours auxquels je ne vais pas assister ! Je ne serai jamais prête à temps pour les Aspics !

\- Bien sûr que si, vous serez prête. Et de toute manière, cela n'est aucunement négociable, trancha l'infirmière. A présent, reposez-vous.

Elle fit disparaître d'un geste les verres et les bouteilles, puis sortit de la chambre, laissant Hermione maugréer tout bas. N'ayant rien à faire, elle attendit simplement jusqu'à somnoler.

Le soir même, juste après que l'infirmière ait fait disparaître les restes de son repas, Ron poussa la porte de la chambre individuelle. Hermione se sentit un peu déçue en voyant qu'il était à nouveau seul. Malgré tout, elle accueillit son ami avec un sourire soulagé. Celui-ci posa son sac de cours à coté de la chaise et s'y laissa tomber avec un profond soupir.

\- Ta retenue s'est bien passée ?

\- J'ai connu pire, répondit Ron en balayant la question d'un geste de la main. Et ta journée ?

\- Madame Pomfresh m'a expliqué pour les soins moldus, et mon état général. A part ça, je ne sais pas vraiment quelles sont mes blessures. Je n'ai pas pensé à demander. 

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, ton épaule droite était déboîtée, et ton omoplate fêlée. Et tu t'étais ouvert le crâne aussi.

L'épaule avait dû percuter en premier le pilier. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas, mais ce n'était pas impossible. Cela expliquait pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à la bouger. Mme Pomfresh avait dû l'immobiliser par magie.

\- Merci, acquiesça-t-elle. Et pour répondre à ta question, je me suis surtout reposée, je dois être sur pied le plus rapidement possible !

\- Ouais, on a besoin de toi pour les recherches, sans toi on ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Et puis tu me manques, ajouta Ron. Oh, d'ailleurs, tiens ! Je t'ai rapporté les cours des trois derniers jours et les devoirs qu'on a à faire.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le rouquin sorti de son sac plusieurs parchemins qu'il posa sur la table basse, au grand plaisir d'Hermione.

\- Merci ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Ron roula des yeux, il ne la comprendrait décidément jamais.

\- Comment va Harry ?

\- Bien, bien.

\- Ron…

Les oreilles du rouquin firent soudain concurrence à ses cheveux sous le regard tranchant d'Hermione

\- Il n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis dimanche, laissa tomber Ron. Il passe son temps dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, plongé dans des bouquins. En fait, entre Harry qui ne veut pas parler même pendant les cours, et l' _autre_ qui était enfermé dans l'infirmerie en attendant que McGonagall décide quoi faire de lui, j'ai passé la plupart du temps tout seul.

Hermione accusa difficilement le coup. Même si elle s'y attendait un peu, c'était pire que ce qu'elle imaginait. Non seulement Harry ne venait pas la voir, mais il tenait aussi Ron à distance. Leur groupe était en train de se disloquer. Leur belle amitié et le sentiment qu'ils seraient toujours inséparables semblaient si loin à présent.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

\- Monsieur Weasley, les dix minutes sont passées !

L'infirmière arriva dans la chambre et ordonna au sorcier de débarrasser les lieux pour qu'Hermione puisse être au calme.

\- Mais il ne me dérange pas, objecta cette dernière. Et puis je ne suis pas fatiguée. S'il vous plait madame Pomfresh, laissez-le rester encore un peu.

\- Laisse Hermione, dit Ron en se levant, son sac sur l'épaule. Il faut que tu te reposes, et puis… et puis j'ai encore du travail à faire moi de toute façon.

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur le front et quitta la chambre. Aussitôt qu'il eut disparu, l'infirmière ramassa les parchemins qu'il avait laissés sur la table de nuit. Hermione tenta de protester, mais une fois de plus la guérisseuse se montra intransigeante.

\- Ni magie, ni révision, ni devoir, rappela-t-elle en quittant la chambre.

\- Ce n'est pas juste…

\- Mais ce n'est pas fait pour être juste miss Granger, c'est fait pour être efficace, lui rappela la sorcière en quittant la chambre.

Découragée, Hermione lança un regard noir vers la porte close. Vivement que ce cauchemar soit terminé.

Rongée par un ennui mortel, Hermione attendait avec impatience chaque visite. Ron venait la voir souvent, mais elle avait perdu l'espoir de voir Harry ou Killian passer le pas de sa porte. Chaque fois qu'elle prenait de leur nouvelle, Ron restait évasif, confirmant sans le vouloir sa crainte de voir leur groupe se séparer sans espoir de retour en arrière.

Le surlendemain soir, après avoir posé comme d'habitude ses devoirs sur la petite table, Ron s'assit au bord du lit. Il donna rapidement les dernières nouvelles, terminant par le fait qu'ils n'avançaient toujours pas dans les recherches des derniers horcruxes.

\- On n'a pas encore trouvé d'excuse pour avoir accès aux anciens journaux pour les héritages de Serdaigle, termina-t-il.

\- Vous êtes allée voir le professeur McGonagall ? Avec les devoirs qu'on a, vous pouvez toujours lui demander de vous donner une autorisation, en donnant par exemple l'excuse que vous travaillez sur l'histoire d'un sorcier célèbre pour ses apports à cette matière. Cela vous permettra d'y avoir accès.

\- Ouais mais on pourrait avoir ces renseignement dans les livres, non ?

\- Pas si vous étudiez la manière dont ces découvertes sont montrées et perçues par le public. Pour avoir une idée de l'opinion et du regard qui était porté, on peut très bien étudier les journaux.

\- Oh, euh d'accord. Et… tu n'as pas un exemple de sorcier ?

\- Dumbledore. Il a refusé de passer la maîtrise en métamorphose, mais il a apporté beaucoup à cette matière. De toute façon madame Pince ne devrait pas poser de question si c'est le professeur McGonagall qui marque ça sur ton autorisation. Et les Carrows ne devraient pas te poser trop de problèmes non plus, ils ne connaissent pas le programme.

\- Tu crois qu'elle sera d'accord pour mentir comme ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois. Comment crois-tu que j'obtiens toutes mes autorisations pour aller dans la réserve ? Sinon tu peux toujours choisir de réellement faire un devoir sur ce sujet, comme ça ce ne sera pas un mensonge…

\- Non, non, ça me va très bien comme ça en fait ! Se reprit Ron.

Se souvenant soudain d'un détail qu'elle avait omit, Hermione regarda son ami en craignant un peu sa réaction. Cependant elle se lança, car même si le moment était très mal choisi c'était bien trop important pour être laissé de coté.

\- Ron… maintenant je peux te le dire : ce n'est pas deux horcruxes que nous cherchons, c'est un seul.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le dernier horcruxe après celui de Rowena Serdaigle, je sais ce que c'est. Je ne pouvais pas en parler avant, car je n'aurais pas pu vous expliquer comment je l'ai découvert…

\- C'est Rogue, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Le jour où Dumbledore lui a fait promettre de le tuer, il a aussi dit autre chose : que lorsque la fin arriverait, Voldemort garderait son serpent sous protection. Il pense du coup que si Voldemort protègera un jour Nagini, c'est parce que c'est un horcrux. Cela expliquerait aussi la connexion étrange entre eux. 

Et le fait qu'Harry ait pu avoir des visions qui le plaçaient du point de vue de Nagini, réalisa-t-elle. 

Ron acquiesça sans un mot. Comme il lui tournait à moitié le dos, la sorcière avait du mal à voir son expression, mais connaissant le caractère de son ami elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- T'en as encore beaucoup d'autres des comme ça ? demanda-t-il. Autant tout me dire tout de suite, ça évitera de perdre des jours à chercher pour rien.

\- Ecoute Ron, je ne…

\- J'en ai marre Hermione ! la coupa Ron en se levant. Après le coup de Killian qui est en fait Rogue, la Carte qu'on retrouve dans tes affaires, ta mystérieuse maladie de décembre qui n'a en fait jamais existé, je croyais que c'était fini, que tu ne nous cachais plus rien ! Mais tu nous cachais aussi que tu connaissais un des horcruxes, alors que nous on passait tout notre temps à faire des recherches inutiles ! Tu comptes nous mentir encore longtemps ?

\- Je n'avais pas le choix !, s'exclama Hermione. Comment auriez-vous réagi si vous aviez su qui était Killian ? Je n'ai pas décidé de vous mentir, je n'avais pas d'autre solution ! Crois-tu que cela m'ai fait plaisir ?

\- Ca ne change rien ! Comment je peux savoir si je peux te faire confiance aujourd'hui ? Comment je peux être certain que tu n'es pas encore constamment en train de me mentir ?

Celle-ci allait promettre qu'elle ne cachait plus rien, mais elle se retint au dernier moment en se souvenant de l'ultime horcruxe. Harry… non, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire.

Devant le manque de protestation de la jeune sorcière, Ron compris.

\- J'ai raison alors. Tu nous caches encore des choses. Si je ne peux pas avoir confiance en toi, je... je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire.

Il s'écarta du lit et se dirigea vers la porte sans un seul regard en arrière. Hermione n'essaya pas de le retenir, peut-être que, pour l'instant, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Se séparer, prendre du recul, et attendre que la confiance revienne petit à petit.

Et vu la situation, elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher sa réaction.

\- Je ne viendrais plus, si ça t'intéresse, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander de mes nouvelles, dit brusquement Ron avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Hermione, surprise, n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait bondit hors du lit pour le rattraper. Seulement si jamais elle osait ne serait-ce qu'avoir l'idée de mettre un pied dehors, l'infirmière la scalperait.

Ainsi, assise sur le lit, elle ne pouvait qu'essayer de réfléchir au sens de ses paroles. Lui demander de ses nouvelles ? A qui ? Quelqu'un allait venir la voir ? A moins que... quelqu'un d'autre _était venu_ la voir ? Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir, après tout, ce n'était pas impossible...

Si comme Ron le lui avait dit, Harry ne voulait pas lui pardonner ni lui parler, il devait venir de temps à autres prendre de ses nouvelles lorsqu'il était sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun risque de confrontation.

Elle ne comptait pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça, elle tenait peut-être là une occasion de pouvoir lui parler, essayer de s'expliquer. Alors hors de question qu'elle fasse comme si elle n'en savait rien : elle allait trouver un moyen d'être éveillée quand il viendrait la prochaine fois.

Il était temps d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec le Survivant.


	45. L'obsession de Voldemort

Constamment allongée ou assise sur son lit, à l'infirmerie, n'en sortant que pour se laver et aller aux toilettes, Hermione s'ennuyait ferme. Elle avait bien essayé de réciter quelques propriétés d'ingrédients de potions, ou mimer certains mouvements de sortilèges compliqués, mais l'infirmière avait fini par la surprendre et la réprimander, arguant qu'elle était là pour dormir, pas pour réviser ses cours. A tel point qu'elle avait fini par faire des visites surprises plusieurs fois par jours, en plus de ses visites régulières, afin de vérifier qu'Hermione n'essayait pas de contourner ses ordres.

Surveillée de près, gavée de somnifères, la jeune sorcière finit par abandonner et se résoudre à ne pas travailler.

Mais lorsqu'elle se réveillait, elle réfléchissait à un moyen de ne pas prendre les médicaments, et ainsi surprendre Harry. Cependant, l'infirmière était toujours avec elle lorsqu'elle devait le boire et il n'y avait plus aucun moyen d'échapper à sa surveillance, elle était devenue trop méfiante.

L'opportunité se présenta enfin sans qu'Hermione ne s'y attende. Le vendredi, en milieu d'après-midi, madame Pomfresh lui apprit en effet qu'elle pourrait sortir le samedi soir. Soit, le lendemain. A condition bien sûr qu'elle continue de suivre ses règles à la lettre jusque là, et qu'elle promette de faire toujours attention à elle une fois sortie. Lorsqu'Hermione l'eut promis, la sorcière lui changea ses pansements, puis lui annonça qu'elle n'allait pas lui donner de somnifère avant dîner.

Ravie de cette opportunité, Hermione se recoucha, ferma les yeux, calma sa respiration et attendit patiemment, prête à jouer le jeu.

Enfin, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement, puis des pas à peine audibles. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle entendit la chaise bouger légèrement. Elle patienta alors en quête d'un bruit, d'un son, mais rien ne vint. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, le visiteur ne prononçait pas un mot, ne faisant visiblement que la regarder dormir.

\- Je sais que tu es là, Harry…, murmura-t-elle en ouvrant difficilement les paupières après qu'elles soient resté closes si longtemps. Il faut qu'on parle

Elle entendit alors son ami partir et, le temps qu'elle se redresse et se fasse à l'obscurité de la pièce, elle comprit son erreur.

\- Killian, attend ! Killian !

La porte claqua derrière lui, laissant Hermione seule. Le temps de réaliser, elle se leva et se précipita comme elle put sur la porte. Mais lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle ne vit aucune trace de lui. Il était bel et bien parti.

Avant de se faire surprendre par la gardienne des lieux, elle retourna se coucher, dépitée. C'était un désastre. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide...

Après cette méprise, Hermione n'eut plus qu'une hâte : pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie et s'expliquer avec Harry et Killian. Elle devait absolument leur parler et mettre les choses au clair avec eux.

En attendant, elle ne pouvait empêcher les derniers événements de repasser en boucle dans ses souvenirs. La situation avait dérapé si vite, comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?! L'horcruxe en Harry, l'amnésie désormais totale de Killian, son nouveau patronus, la carte du maraudeur retrouvée, Harry attaquant Killian puis elle, Ron la quittant, et maintenant ça…

En y réfléchissant, c'était… surprenant. A l'idée que Ron mette fin à leur relation, elle ne sentait ni trahie ni abandonnée, juste triste. La jeune sorcière repensa alors aux multiples reproches qu'on lui avait adressés. Ron lui-même, d'abord, puis Ginny, et Harry aussi. Et s'ils avaient raison, en fin de compte ? Elle avait passé son temps à démentir leurs accusations mais, et si, finalement, elle se mentait avant tout à elle-même ?

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir désespéré. Si elle parvenait souvent à bien comprendre les autres, c'était loin d'être le cas pour ce qui était de se comprendre elle-même. Elle n'était même pas fichue de savoir si elle était amoureuse ou non.

Savoir si elle était amoureuse ou non... Alors qu'elle s'arrêtait sur cette idée, ne comprenant d'abord pas pourquoi cela retenait son attention, quelques bribes de phrases lui revinrent soudain en mémoire. ... _inconstance amoureuse, d'une difficulté à trouver le partenaire idéal… Aimante et fidèle, une fois son partenaire trouvé_ _… Intelligence, instinct et force d'esprit… à son sens de l'observation très développé et à sa capacité d'analyse…_

\- Oh Merlin… gémit-elle.

Lorsque le samedi soir arriva, c'est avec une grande impatience qu'Hermione attendait la venue de l'infirmière. Celle-ci lança plusieurs sorts de diagnostiques et expliqua à la patiente que ses blessures étaient toujours en bonne voie de guérison, et que son état permettait désormais d'utiliser un peu de magie. Elle lui donna donc à boire une minuscule gorgée de potion pour son épaule, non sans préciser qu'elle maintenait en place le charme qui l'immobilisait. Puis, elle lui donna des potions que l'étudiante identifia comme une solution de force et une autre de régénération sanguine. Elle ne reconnaissait cependant pas la dernière. Après l'avoir prise, elle se sentit affamée.

\- Je peux vous autoriser à sortir sous certaines conditions, lui dit alors l'infirmière. Que vos nuits fassent plus de sept heures, que vous preniez tous vos repas sans exception, que vous mangiez en quantité suffisante à chacun d'eux, et que vous n'abusiez pas de magie pour la semaine à venir. Et que, chaque matin, vous preniez cette potion, elle vous aidera à retrouver une alimentation correcte.

Hermione, qui aurait été prête à jurer n'importe quoi pourvu qu'on la laisse partir, accepta sans attendre ni protester. Après avoir revêtu à nouveau l'uniforme de l'école avec un certain plaisir, elle put récupérer ses affaires de cours, ainsi que sa baguette. La jeune sorcière tourna celle-ci entre ses doigts, particulièrement heureuse de sentir à nouveau le bois lisse contre sa peau, et la magie circuler de manière presque imperceptible entre les deux.

Une fois prête, elle sortit de sa chambre et traversa la salle principale. Certains rideaux étaient fermés autour des lits, dans d'autre on pouvait voir des élèves plus ou moins mal en point. Dans trois lits cote à cote se trouvaient des Poufsouffle, probablement de deuxième ou troisième année. Vu l'état de leurs mains et avant-bras, il avait dû y avoir un accident en cours de potion.

Arrivées devant la sortie, l'infirmière renouvela ses recommandations puis, enfin, la laissa partir. Hermione put donc enfin passer la porte et se retrouva dans le couloir, sans avoir d'idée précise sur l'heure qu'il était, et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

\- Hermione ?

L'interpellée se tourna vers la droite et vit Harry approcher. Il semblait hésitant, et finalement s'arrêta à moins de deux mètres d'elle, comme s'il avait peur de sa réaction ou qu'il se préparait à partir.

\- Tu… tu veux bien qu'on parle ?, demanda-t-il avec une anxiété évidente.

\- Bien sûr, Harry.

Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant, espérant lui montrer qu'elle n'allait pas se venger et l'attaquer sauvagement dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné. Le message sembla passer, car il se décrispa un peu et tenta un petit sourire en retour.

Pas très convainquant. Mais c'était un début.

Ils s'écartèrent un peu afin de ne pas être dérangés par d'éventuels élèves. Une fois certains d'être tranquilles, chacun demeura silencieux, regardant successivement le sol, le mur, l'autre. Aucun d'eux ne savait comment aborder le sujet, quoi dire. Ils espéraient que l'autre parle en premier.

Finalement, voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à briser la glace, Harry s'avança et prit Hermione dans ses bras. Celle-ci, bien que surprise, se laissa faire avec soulagement.

\- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, je te le jure.

Hermione hocha la tête et ne répondit rien, le laissant simplement la tenir contre lui. Puis, ils se reculèrent un peu.

\- Je le sais Harry, dit-elle finalement. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas m'attaquer, que c'était sous le coup d'une impulsion. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Il s'agissait, en quelques sortes, d'une semi-vérité.

Elle en voulait à cette part de lui qui l'avait attaquée, qui n'écoutait rien, qui n'était que rage et violence. Elle ressentait une vive colère envers l'horcruxe en lui et envers la manière dont cela le transformait. Mais elle n'en voulait pas à Harry lui-même. Il n'était qu'une victime supplémentaire de cet horcruxe, il n'y pouvait rien. Et en ce moment, elle savait que c'était cet Harry-là qu'elle avait face à elle.

Sa seule responsabilité était de ne peut-être pas faire assez d'effort pour empêcher le lien entre lui et Voldemort de se développer, de ne pas avoir pris au sérieux ses leçons d'occlumancie. Et de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis ces leçons, ressasser le passé ainsi ne servait à rien, sans compter que rien n'indiquait que cela puisse vraiment aider, vu la nature réelle de leur lien.

Et ce n'était pas le moment de lui rappeler ce détail. S'il allait devoir se sacrifier dans les mois à venir, il avait plus que jamais besoin d'eux à ses cotés. Il portait déjà suffisamment de poids sur ses épaules pour y rajouter des reproches concernant des actes auquel il ne pouvait plus rien, désormais.

\- J'aurais pu te tuer, objecta Harry, la gorge nouée.

\- Mais je suis encore en vie, non ? répliqua la sorcière. Je suis guérie, je ne vais pas avoir de séquelles, et ce n'était pas vraiment de ta faute. Alors je t'interdis de t'en vouloir pour ça. C'est moi qui aurait dû me douter que ça finirais ainsi, que tu découvrirais forcément toute la vérité, un jour.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça aurait été mieux que je le sache avant… gronda Harry. Je l'aurai sûrement découpé en morceaux et jeté dans le lac.

Hermione eut un sourire nerveux, qui eu au moins le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Les deux adolescents étaient à présent un peu plus à l'aise.

Alors, avant de continuer une discussion qu'elle savait d'avance longue et difficile, Hermione s'assit sur les premières marches d'un escalier non loin, et attendit qu'Harry la rejoigne. Il se mit à coté d'elle et la regarda avec un mélange d'anxiété et de curiosité.

\- J'ai peur Hermione, murmura-t-il. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver. C'est de pire en pire, et les entrainements que tu m'avais conseillés n'y changent rien. Ce jour-là, j'étais vraiment hors de moi, j'avais vraiment _envie_ d'attaquer. Killian, toi, peu importe qui. Je voulais attaquer, et faire du mal. C'est comme s'il avait de plus en plus d'emprise sur moi, comme si j'étais en train de devenir comme lui, que mes émotions étaient calquées sur les siennes. Cette colère que je ressentais, cette envie de tuer, c'était la sienne. Je peux le voir maintenant. Il était tellement furieux, je l'ai vu la nuit suivante torturer et tuer quelques-uns de ses sympathisants, c'était horrible... Ce jour là, je partageais sa colère, sa haine aussi, et ça s'est ajouté à mes propres sentiments… bon sang, je vais finir par devenir fou, termina-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Tu n'es pas fou, on te l'a déjà dit. C'est cette connexion entre vous deux qui provoque ça, tu n'y es pour rien, tu es saint d'esprit Harry. Nous avons déjà assez de problème, ne te rajoute pas cette angoisse supplémentaire. Ca ne fait qu'empirer les choses et tu vas finir par t'en convaincre toi-même. Par contre, tu peux essayer de restreindre cette connexion. Et tu dis que tu refais des rêves de lui. Ca t'arrive souvent ? en profita-t-elle pour le questionner.

\- Quasiment toutes les nuits, admit-t-il piteusement.

\- Harry, tu dois fermer ton esprit ! le réprimanda-t-elle. Nous n'arrêtons pas de te dire de reprendre les entrainements d'occumancie ! Si tu voulais bien nous écouter et t'y entrainer, la connexion entre lui et toi serait moins importante, tu dormirais mieux et ressentirais moins ses émotions.

\- Je ne peux pas Hermione… Ce n'est pas que je n'y arrive pas, que je suis trop faible ou quoi que ce soit, je ne peux vraiment pas. Ces rêves, je dois les voir, il ne faut surtout pas que je les bloque. Je suis en train de découvrir quelque chose, j'ai presque compris son plan, si je ferme mon esprit je vais peut-être rater un événement très important, une information qui pourrait nous aider à le combattre.

La sorcière se retint de lui faire la morale encore une fois. Les scènes qu'Harry voyait dans ses cauchemars étaient sans doute particulièrement horribles. S'il avait abandonné l'idée de s'en protéger, il devait avoir une bonne raison.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de masquer le reproche dans sa voix.

\- Il cherche toujours un moyen de contourner la connexion de nos baguettes, il sait très bien que quoi qu'il fasse il ne pourra jamais me tuer comme ça. Et que tu y crois ou non, il sait aussi que ma baguette le reconnait, lui, même s'il prend celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu te souviens, quand Luna nous a raconté le conte des trois frères, j'avais dit qu'il recherchait sûrement la baguette de sureau, le bâton de la mort. Et c'est le cas Hermione !

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais se retint. Il racontait ses rêves, des faits. Il ne s'agissait plus de discuter de leurs opinions personnelles.

\- Je l'ai vu interroger Ollivander, tellement de fois qu'il a fini par craquer et lui raconter l'histoire des trois frères. Il croit à cette légende, il pense réellement que cet objet existe ! Et à force de le torturer, Ollivander lui a aussi donné les quelques hypothèses qu'il connaissait. Je l'ai aussi vu interroger Gregorovitch, et c'était lui qui possédait la baguette jusqu'à ce qu'on la lui vole. Maintenant il cherche le voleur Hermione, il a déjà interrogé plusieurs sorciers sans succès, et en ce moment il est encore sur une autre piste. Il ne s'occupe quasiment que de ça, le ministère et Poudlard sont quasiment oubliés, c'est comme si plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance pour lui, ça l'obsède complètement. Il est certain que lorsqu'il l'aura il pourra enfin me tuer. Le vol a eu lieu il y a un environ soixante ou soixante-dix ans, donc s'il parvient à trouver qui l'a prise à Gregorovitch, il ne restera plus beaucoup d'intermédiaires jusqu'au possesseur actuel ! Et quand il aura trouvé la baguette…

\- Il viendra aussitôt à Poudlard pour la tester, compléta Hermione. Alors c'est ça Harry, tu ouvres ton esprit pour savoir quand il découvrira ce… ce maillon manquant, pour connaître la date de votre prochain affrontement… ?

\- Je veux être prêt quand il arrivera, je veux me battre. S'il a la baguette de Sureau, je n'aurais sûrement aucune chance de vaincre, mais je ne le laisserai jamais me prendre par surprise pour autant. Je me battrais, mais pour ça, je dois être prêt.

La sorcière posa doucement sa main sur celle d'Harry, qui semblait à la fois déterminé et inquiet.

\- Je suis désolée Harry…

\- Je m'y suis préparé tu sais, dit celui-ci. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, bien sûr, mais je sais que je n'arriverai pas à le tuer. Je sais que nous ne trouverons jamais le dernier horcruxe d'ici là. Alors, quand il aura trouvé la baguette, je préviendrais la directrice pour qu'elle mette les autres élèves en sécurité, j'attendrai seul qu'il vienne, et je me battrai contre lui.

\- Tu ne seras pas seul.

\- Si. Cette fois oui, je serai seul. Je n'ai pas le choix. Vous, vous devrez vous occuper du serpent et de détruire les autres horcruxes. J'espère juste tenir assez longtemps pour vous en laisser le temps. Avec de la chance, lorsqu'il m'aura tué, il sera aussi redevenu presque mortel. Alors ce sera à vous de chercher le dernier horcruxe, vous êtes les seuls à être au courant. Si vous mourrez en même temps que moi, il n'y aura plus personne pour chercher le dernier objet, la guerre sera définitivement perdue. Cette fois vous ne pourrez pas être avec moi, vous devez survivre et continuer.

Hermione pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit pas. S'il faisait ça l'horcruxe en lui serait détruit, et si tous les autres l'étaient aussi, Voldemort serait alors à nouveau mortel. Elle haïssait cette idée, mais elle savait désormais qu'il n'y avait aucune autre alternative, Harry devait mourir pendant leur duel. Mais si tôt… elle avait égoïstement espéré que cet affrontement n'ait lieu que bien plus tard.

\- Ne dit pas de bêtise Harry, dit-elle enfin. Tu ne peux pas prévoir ce qui arrivera, nous trouverons une solution.

Elle voulut ajouter qu'il s'en sortirait, mais elle ne put se résoudre à formuler ce mensonge.

\- S'il vient à Poudlard, il n'en repartira pas vivant, ajouta-t-elle à la place.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire désabusé qui lui fit mal au cœur.

A présent, Hermione regrettait d'avoir abordé un tel sujet avec lui. Elle aurait tellement voulu dévoiler le secret qu'elle portait si difficilement, lui dire qu'il était lui-même une partie de l'âme de leur ennemi. Mais c'était impossible, pas encore, et l'idée de le laisser espérer en vain la dégoûtait tout autant que l'idée de détruire tout ses espoirs en avouant la vérité.

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux pendant de longues minutes, réfléchissant, laissant leurs pensées aller à leur gré. Puis, Hermione repensa au fait qu'un peu plus tôt, Harry avait appelé Killian par son prénom. Ce qui était plutôt étonnant vu les circonstances.

\- Dis-moi, Harry, que penses-tu de Killian, aujourd'hui ? Qu'éprouves-tu envers lui ?

Le jeune sorcier réfléchit un peu avant de dire quoi que ce soit, essayant de mettre ses idées en place.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, finit-il par admettre. Je le hais pour ce qu'il est, ce qu'il m'a fait endurer, tout ce qu'il a fait, mais en même temps… je ne sais pas, j'arrive à comprendre pourquoi il a fait tout ça, j'ai fini par l'apprécier quand je ne savais pas qui il était. J'ai fini par apprécier sa présence, il avait de bonnes idées et il nous a fait avancer. Malgré tout, je repense à chaque fois à ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière. Même si ce que toi et la directrice dites est vrai, et je ne sais même pas si c'est le cas... mais même si c'est Dumbledore qui lui a demandé de le faire, j'étais là, je l'ai vu le tuer, je ne peux pas oublier ça, je ne peux pas oublier ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là, et tout ce qui a suivi.

\- C'est vrai, Harry. Il n'a pas eu le choix, jamais il n'a voulu ça. Il ne l'a pas fait parce qu'il le voulait, et encore moins avec plaisir.

\- Il parait que tu connais toute l'histoire ?

\- Oui, mais… désolée Harry, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. J'ai promis de ne pas en parler, c'est personnel et ça ne concerne que Dumbledore et lui. Il faut que tu nous crois, ce n'est pas le traitre, l'homme cruel et insensible que tu as toujours imaginé. Je peux te dire qu'il est courageux, bien plus courageux que bon nombre de sorcier que nous connaissons.

\- Je vois.

Harry prit une inspiration profonde, jouant avec ses mains. C'était difficile pour lui d'admettre que ce sorcier qu'il avait tant haï était en vérité méritant.

\- Juste une chose, Hermione, ne me demande pas de l'admirer, ou d'agir comme si je ne savais pas qui il était vraiment. Qu'il l'ai fait par plaisir ou non, il l'a tué quand même, et ça je ne pourrai jamais le lui pardonner.

\- Je ne te demande rien, le rassura-t-elle. A part de ne pas parler de ce que tu sais, il y a déjà trop de personnes au courant.

\- Je ne compte pas ébruiter cette histoire, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione le remercia, infiniment soulagée que la conversation se déroule aussi bien.

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé dimanche ? On m'a vaguement raconté, mais j'ai un peu de mal à croire que c'est ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

\- Si tu veux oui... murmura Harry.

Il lui raconta alors que Ron l'avait rattrapé pendant qu'il était en train de montrer la carte à la directrice pour lui prouver la présence du mangemort au château. Harry lui avait aussitôt reproché d'avoir laissé Killian seul avec Hermione, mais Ron avait assuré qu'après le départ de Harry, Killian avait ignoré Harry et ses propres blessures pour aller s'occuper d'Hermione, en répétant qu'il semblait effrayé de la voir ainsi et ne voulait clairement pas lui faire le moindre mal. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que Killian pour aider Hermione vu ses propres talents très limités en soin, Ron avait opté pour suivre Harry et tenter de les convaincre de faire confiance à Hermione, d'écouter sa version de l'histoire.

Face à son insistance, ils s'étaient alors tous les trois rendus à l'infirmerie. Là, l'ancien mangemort avait donné sa baguette à la directrice et avait été interrogé dans une salle à part. La directrice l'y avait enfermé jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai pu obtenir la version d'Hermione, étant donné que Killian refusait de dire quoi que ce soit de plus que les quelques mots échangés avec McGonagall au tout début de l'interrogatoire. 

Hermione fut bien obligée de croire son ami, mais eut cependant le sentiment qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Arrivé au récit de l'infirmerie, il avait bien trop hésité et cherché ses mots pour être honnête. Elle lui demanda donc s'il s'était passé quelque chose, insistant devant son silence jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par céder.

\- Quand je suis arrivé dans la chambre où tu étais, il s'est... hmm, jeté sur moi, et il m'a dit qu'il me tuerait s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit. Il a fallu que la directrice lui jette un sort pour qu'il me lâche... Pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'il allait vraiment m'étrangler. Après ça, il lui a tendu sa propre baguette et n'a pas opposé la moindre résistance, mais ne m'a pas lâché des yeux et n'a pas arrêté de me tuer du regard tout le temps que j'étais là. C'est surtout ça qui nous a fait penser que tu avais peut-être raison à son sujet... Il semblait furieux non pas que je l'ai attaqué lui, mais que j'ai pu te faire du mal, à toi. Et, enfin, depuis, on ne s'est pas vraiment adressé la parole, on s'évite plus ou moins... conclut Harry.

Choquée et profondément touchée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Hermione mit un instant à répondre. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Killian s'en soit physiquement pris à Harry et ait pu le menacer ainsi. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. A moins, bien sûr... A nouveau, la définition de la louve s'imposa à son esprit.

Elle la chassa et tâcha de revenir à l'instant présent.

\- D'accord... hm... c'est vrai, Ron m'a dit que vous n'étiez jamais ensemble tous les trois, dit-elle en rebondissant sur les derniers mots de Harry.

\- Oui... Pour Ron, je n'avais pas vraiment le courage de l'affronter vu l'état dans lequel je t'avais mis, avoua Harry, honteux. Mais hier on a reparlé tous les deux, il m'a donné de tes nouvelles, et m'a dit aussi pour votre rupture. Je suis désolé.

\- Je crois que vous aviez tous raison au final. Je crois que je ne l'aimais pas comme un petit-ami, je pense que c'était ça qui bloquait. Je le vois comme un frère. Vous êtes tous les deux comme des frères pour moi.

\- Tous les deux ? s'enquit Harry d'une petite voix.

\- Idiot, répliqua Hermione en roulant des yeux. Bien sûr, tous les deux. Ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé qui va y changer quelque chose. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Harry se leva et tendit sa main à Hermione pour l'aider à en faire de même. Mais lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau sur deux pieds il ne la lâcha pas et l'enlaça à nouveau.

\- Je suis heureux de vous avoir tous les deux. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans vous.

\- Tu aurais terminé ta carrière de survivant dans un filet du diable, fit Hermione avec un sourire.

\- C'est vrai, admit-il. J'ai de la chance de vous avoir.

Il s'écarta et lui fit son premier vrai sourire de la soirée.

\- Je crois qu'on est en retard pour le dîner. Espérons que Ron nous en ai laissé un peu, plaisanta Harry pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Tu as raison, on devrait y aller, je meurs de fin, réalisa-t-elle.

Il était tard, en effet, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, celle-ci était presque vide. Il ne restait que les professeurs Flitwitck et Vector à la table des professeurs, ainsi qu'une vingtaine d'élèves. A la table des Gryffondors étaient assis un petit groupe de troisième année et, un peu à l'écart, Ginny terminait de manger seule. Ils la rejoignirent pour prendre place à coté d'elle.

\- Salut Ginny, lança Harry.

\- Salut Harry.

\- Salut Ginny, fit à son tour Hermione.

\- Salut, répondit-elle alors froidement.

Hermione, étonnée de cet accueil, échangea un regard avec Harry qui grimaça légèrement. Tandis qu'elle se servait, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour déplaire à Ginny, celle-ci posa un peu sèchement ses couverts et se leva.

\- Bonne soirée Harry.

Puis elle partit, non sans avoir lancé un regard meurtrier à Hermione. Celle-ci était certaine que si elles s'étaient croisées par hasard dans un couloir, elle n'aurait pas échappé au redoutable sortilège de chauve-furie.

Lorsque la rousse eut disparu, Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

\- J'ai raté quelque chose ?

\- Elle est au courant, pour Ron et toi, dit simplement son ami.

\- Oh…

\- Et elle pense que tu l'as manipulé depuis le début.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama la sorcière. Mais enfin elle sait bien que je ne ferais jamais ça ! Je me trompais sur mes sentiments, mais j'étais sincère. Jamais je ne me serai moquée de lui comme cela, c'est cruel !

Harry haussa les épaules, et avala le morceau de viande qu'il venait de prendre, avant de pouvoir répondre.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle le sait. C'est sur le coup, ça lui passera. Tu sais combien elle est impulsive. Mais bon vu l'état dans lequel est Ron, cela m'aurait étonné qu'elle réagisse autrement.

Hermione plongea le regard dans son assiette, envahie par la culpabilité. Elle aurait dû s'apercevoir plus tôt du problème, et le dire, au lieu de le laisser espérer ainsi indéfiniment. Dire qu'elle n'avait cessé de lui reprocher d'être jaloux… alors qu'avec le recul, il avait de quoi douter d'elle.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous les deux terminé de manger, ils remontèrent les étages pour revenir dans la salle commune de leur maison. Celle-ci était encore occupée par un bon nombre d'élève, ce qui n'était pas étonnant au regard de l'heure. Un groupe de sixième et cinquième année parlait vivement près du feu, et d'autres petits groupes d'élèves se répartissaient autour des tables ou parmi les fauteuils. Hermione repéra vite Killian, qui travaillait à leur table habituelle, à l'écart des autres.

\- Arrête de t'en vouloir, d'accord ? dit-elle une nouvelle fois à Harry.

Celui-ci hésita un peu mais finit par acquiescer, apparemment encore surpris qu'elle ne lui reproche pas son comportement.

Tandis qu'il partait rejoindre Ginny, qui venait de lui faire de grands signes, Hermione se dirigea à l'opposé vers Killian. Celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir vu arriver et ne leva les yeux du livre posé devant lui que lorsqu'elle manifesta sa présence en posant son sac à coté de la chaise libre. Le regard qu'il lui lança ne reflétait qu'une profonde indifférence, ce qui étonna un peu Hermione. Certes elle ne s'attendait pas à une explosion de bonheur de la voir aller mieux, mais après ce que Harry lui avait dit, elle se serait attendue à un peu de soulagement, au moins ? Elle eut l'impression d'être revenue deux mois en arrière, alors qu'ils ne faisaient encore que se supporter.

\- Salut, lança-t-elle, espérant briser la glace, je peux me joindre à toi ?

\- Vas-y, de toute façon j'ai terminé.

Il ferma brusquement son livre, le rangea dans son sac puis se leva et partit. Ne voulant pas le laisser s'échapper encore une fois, la sorcière reprit son sac et le suivit dans l'escalier, prenant le chemin des dortoirs masculins sans se soucier des regards étonnés que cela suscita. Elle le rattrapa alors qu'il ouvrait la porte donnant sur celui des septièmes années. Elle l'empêcha d'entrer et se planta devant lui, bien décidé à avoir cette conversation.

\- Oh, je t'ai vexée peut-être, ironisa-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de prononcer un mot. Je suis immensément désolé : bon retour parmi nous, c'est un bonheur, que dis-je, une joie immense que de te voir aller si bien. Il faut prévenir les elfes de maison, qu'ils organisent une fête dans la grande-salle suivie d'un festin tel que cette école n'en a encore jamais vu. Maintenant si tu veux bien, en dépit de ces charmantes réjouissances, j'aimerais aller me coucher, je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de passer une semaine à dormir.

\- Pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi comme ça ? interrogea-t-elle, stupéfaite. Je ne t'ai rien fait que je sache, je voulais juste parler un peu.

\- Peut-être que moi, justement, je n'ai pas envie de parler. Et quand bien même je le voudrais, nous n'avons rien à nous dire.

Il tenta de la contourner et d'entrer dans la pièce, mais Hermione attrapa sa manche avec sa main valide et lui barra à nouveau le passage.

\- Tu m'as prodigué les premiers soins et tu m'a emmenée à l'infirmerie ! Tu aurais dû courir après Harry pour l'empêcher de te dénoncer, et au lieu de ça tu es venu m'aider, moi ! Alors si, pardon, mais je considère qu'il y a matière à parler.

\- Je t'ai amenée à l'infirmerie, oui, répliqua-t-il sèchement et à voix très basse en la repoussant pour se dégager. Ta vie était en danger immédiat, et je te rappelle que si tu étais morte, le sort qui modifie mon apparence aurait été levé. On appelle cela le sens des priorités, ou l'instinct de survie. Erige une statue à mon effigie si tu en as envie, mais par pitié arrête de te faire des illusions. Ou alors au moins, garde-les pour toi, tout le monde n'a pas envie de subir tes inepties.

\- Et c'est ton sens des priorités qui a changé ton patronus en une louve ? questionna Hermione en baissant la voix elle aussi malgré son irritation, de peur qu'on ne l'entende de la salle commune. C'est ton instinct de survie qui t'a fait venir me voir pendant que je dormais ? Ce sont des inepties ça, peut-être ?

\- Venir te voir pendant que tu dormais ? Merci de ne pas confondre tes hallucinations avec la réalité. Tu divaguais sans doute à cause de tous ces médicaments moldus dont l'infirmière te gavait. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que c'était réel ? J'ai autre chose à faire que de regarder quelqu'un dormir. Et je ne vois pas ce que mon patronus vient faire dans cette histoire.

\- Mes hallucinations ? répéta Hermione, perdue et blessée. Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu, et j'avais l'esprit très clair ! Pourquoi me faire croire que ce n'est pas arrivé ? Je sais que je ne divaguais pas, tu étais là ! Je sais aussi qu'un patronus peut changer parce qu'un sorcier a développé des sentiments forts pour quelqu'un, et je connais la signification de la louve, je sais très bien qu'elle me correspond ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi fais-tu comme si rien ne s'était passé ces derniers mois ? Je croyais qu'on s'était rapprochés, qu'on s'appréciait de plus en plus ! Je croyais que tu te souciais de moi, au moins un minimum, que j'avais de l'importance à tes yeux. Je croyais que nous étions devenus des amis proches ! acheva-t-elle, la voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.

\- Tu croyais mal. Maintenant, _laisse-moi-partir_ , termina-t-il, glacial.

Hermione eu l'impression d'avoir une boule dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de parler. Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle se soit trompée à ce point. Elle n'avait pas imaginé tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle connaissait la vérité à son sujet ! Ils s'entendaient très bien, une certaine proximité et une grande confiance s'était installée entre eux deux. Tout cela ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir été balayé en quelque jours ! Et puis, pourquoi ? Elle n'avait rien fait de spécial. Et à l'instant, Harry lui-même lui avait dit…

L'estomac noué, elle s'avança tout à coup et l'embrassa.

D'abord trop choqué pour réagir, il se reprit et, plus blanc que jamais, la repoussa violemment.

\- Tu es complètement folle, cracha-t-il avant d'entrer dans son dortoir et claquer la porte derrière lui.

Restée seule, Hermione frappa de frustration le mur de sa main valide, puis tomba plus qu'elle ne se laissa glisser le long du mur. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi se retournait-il ainsi contre elle ? Ron prenait ses distances, Ginny la détestait, Harry était imprévisible, et maintenant... ça ? Elle se sentait abandonnée de toute part. Et ce rejet-là faisait si mal, si mal... d'autant plus mal qu'elle ne le comprenait pas.

Hébétée, les larmes coulant en silence sur ses joues, elle resta au sol, n'arrivant pas à croire que ce qu'il venait de se passer était vraiment arrivé. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve éveillé. Ou plutôt un cauchemar éveillé.

Mais comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote ? Essayer d'embrasser Killian par surprise, contre son gré, c'était d'une stupidité monumentale, sans doute la pire idée qu'elle ait jamais eut. S'il le voulait, il pouvait aller voir la directrice pour l'accuser de l'avoir agressé et elle ne pourrait nier...

Dans tous les cas, si, avant ceci, il ne la détestait pas encore, elle venait de faire en sorte que ce soit désormais le cas.


	46. Un intrus

Ce qui frappa en premier Hermione lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, ce fut d'entendre Parvati et Lavande discuter à voix basse.

Que faisaient-elles ici ?

Puis, elle ouvrit les yeux sur des rideaux écarlates, et réalisa qu'elle était dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, non à l'infirmerie. C'est vrai, elle en était sortie le soir précédent ; le temps d'un instant cela lui était sorti de l'esprit. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et soudain, elle eut vraiment envie de rester couchée. Même si elle était parvenue à arranger les choses avec Harry, le reste était catastrophique, comme s'il fallait rétablir un équilibre.

Hélas, elle ne pouvait jouer les feignantes, la masse de travail à rattraper qui l'attendait était bien trop importante pour se le permettre. Il était déjà bien assez tard. D'ailleurs, pensa-t-elle en écartant les rideaux, elle ne se souvenait même pas s'être couchée, la veille. La fatigue lui jouait de mauvais tours.

Hermione salua ses deux camarades de chambre et se prépara, tout en ayant l'esprit ailleurs. Elle glissa sa baguette dans la poche de son sac et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, lorsqu'elle se souvint de la fiole que l'infirmière lui avait donnée. Après l'avoir récupérée dans son sac, elle lut l'étiquette en détail. Comme elle l'avait présumé, c'était cette potion qui augmentait la sensation de faim, et elle devait en prendre une gorgée chaque matin pendant une semaine. Ainsi, elle mangerait, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Sans aucune volonté de se restreindre et sans vraiment y faire attention, elle en était venue à ne faire que des repas très rapides et légers, et son organisme s'y était habitué. Si bien qu'à l'heure actuelle, l'idée de manger, et surtout de manger en grande quantité, la rebutait. Toutefois, l'idée d'un nouveau séjour à l'infirmerie sous l'étroite surveillance de son cerbère la dissuada de continuer sur cette voie.

Elle déboucha donc la fiole, puis avala une gorgée du liquide qu'elle contenait. Son goût amer prononcé la fit grimacer, et elle en vint à regretter la médecine moldue qu'elle avait dû avaler ces derniers jours. Si ces remèdes étaient moins efficaces, au moins ils avaient le plus souvent un goût fruité assez agréable. Voilà un autre domaine où les sorciers feraient bien de prendre exemple sur les moldus, pensa-t-elle, car il fallait avouer que la médecine magique était souvent infâme.

Elle put ranger la bouteille sans se sentir coupable et, tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers, l'adolescente sentait déjà le produit faire effet.

La salle commune étant presque déserte, elle ne s'y attarda pas et continua son chemin jusqu'à la grande salle. Il n'y avait pas grand monde non plus, elle put donc sans trop de difficulté trouver une place à l'écart des autres élèves. Sentant dès qu'elle fut assise le regard brûlant de la directrice qui l'observait, ou plutôt la surveillait, Hermione dut résister à l'envie de prendre le premier fruit qui lui tombait sous la main et retourner travailler dans la salle commune. Alors, elle posa un livre à coté d'elle et mit un point d'honneur à ne pas le quitter des yeux tandis qu'elle mangeait, afin de ne pas se rendre compte de la quantité qu'elle prenait. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'au bout de plusieurs pages, sans avoir vraiment d'idée sur ce qu'elle venait d'avaler, mais avec la certitude qu'elle exploserait si elle prenait une seule bouchée de plus.

Ayant perdu suffisamment de temps, la sorcière rangea ses affaires en un éclair et quitta la grande-salle pour retourner dans la tour. Ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée, les escaliers ayant visiblement décidé qu'elle n'arriverait pas à bon port sans faire une dizaine de détours.

Enfin arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Hermione donna le mot de passe puis entra. Elle s'étonna de voir Ron assis à une table près de la cheminée, en train d'écrire, car si elle ne l'avait pas croisé en partant, plus tôt, cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas allé dans la grande-salle. Plutôt surprenant, donc. Assez mal à l'aise, l'adolescente se motiva en se répétant qu'il ne fallait jamais remettre quoi que ce soit à plus tard, y compris les situations difficiles, et prit ainsi place sur la chaise en face de lui. Il ne réagit pas à sa présence, continuant de rédiger ce qui ressemblait à une lettre. Sans doute destinée à ses parents ; cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de la famille Weasley.

Il répondit à peine à son salut, accentuant encore le malaise entre eux.

\- Ecoute Ronald, je sais très bien que tu m'en veux, et je sais aussi que je l'ai mérité. Je vous ai menti à de nombreuses reprises, je vous ai caché des renseignements importants, et j'ai fait en sorte que vous deveniez amis avec quelqu'un que vous détestez. Je sais que d'un certain point de vue je vous ai trahi, mais je veux juste que tu saches que je n'ai jamais désiré tout ça. Tout s'est enchaîné, et au début je croyais encore que c'était un mangemort, je pensais vraiment que je n'avais pas le choix de faire tout ce que j'ai fait. Et tu m'en veux de ne rien avoir dit mais, même si j'avais pu, ça n'aurait rien changé, votre réaction n'aurait pas été différente. Et en ce qui nous concerne… Merlin, je pensais vraiment être amoureuse de toi Ron. J'étais sincère quand j'ai accepté de sortir avec toi. Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir mais…

\- Tu comprends ?, la coupa-t-il soudainement avec un rire amer. Je ne crois pas, non.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que…

\- J'ai essayé de changer ce que je suis pour te faire plaisir. Je pensais que si j'étais moins puéril, plus patient, tu t'intéresserais à moi. Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à quoi que ce soit, je ne t'ai rien demandé, on allait à ton rythme et j'aurai attendu dix ans encore avant de pouvoir te toucher si tu l'avais voulu. J'ai tout essayé pour que ça marche entre nous, et à coté de ça toi tu n'as pas arrêté de nous mentir et de nous manipuler.

\- J'ai vu tes efforts…

\- Contrairement à ce que tu as toujours pensé, continua Ron sans l'écouter, je ne suis pas qu'un imbécile qui ne comprends rien à rien. J'ai compris ta situation, mais je me sens trahis. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est, de se demander à chaque fois que tu me dis quelque chose si c'est la vérité ou pas, de se demander si tu ne nous caches plus rien, s'il ne t'est rien arrivé chaque fois que tu disparais, parce qu'on a aucune idée, absolument aucune, d'où tu peux être, de ce que tu fais, parce que tu ne dis jamais rien, et quand tu parles enfin, c'est pour nous mentir.

\- J'avais promis de le protéger, je n'avais pas le choix de mentir !

\- Mais tu n'étais pas obligée de tomber amoureuse de lui ! rétorqua-t-il avec force. Je n'arrête pas de me demander comment j'ai pu être aveugle à ce point, comment j'ai pu te croire quand tu me répétais que tu m'aimais. Que t'en aime un autre, passe encore ! Mais lui ! C'est difficile à avaler. Et en plus tu as continué à faire semblant d'être avec moi juste parce que tu n'arrivais pas à assumer d'aimer ce… cet assassin.

\- Je ne réalisais pas moi-même ce que je pouvais ressentir, jamais je n'aurais agi ainsi si j'avais su, objecta Hermione. Ce n'étais pas volontaire, Ron, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal !

\- Mais tu l'as fait quand même ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi au juste ? Harry c'est le héros, le Survivant, l'Elu, celui qui va mettre un terme à la guerre. Toi t'es la sorcière la plus intelligente de ta génération, tous les profs t'adorent, tu vas être brillante dans ton métier quel qu'il soit et être reconnue pour tes idées. Même l'autre, il maîtrise la magie noire, il sait beaucoup de choses, et il est puissant. Evidemment que c'était de lui dont tu allais tomber amoureuse, brillant comme il est. Et moi dans tout ça, je suis quoi ? Pour Harry, je suis l'ami tout juste bon à le soutenir quand il va mal et sur qui passer ses nerfs de temps en temps. Et pour toi ? Visiblement l'imbécile qui te tient compagnie en attendant que tu réalises qu'au final tu en aime un autre. Vous n'avez jamais eu besoin de moi pour réussir quoi que ce soit, ça a toujours été comme ça. Moi je ne suis ni incroyablement intelligent, ni particulièrement puissant, et mon destin n'a pas été rendu extraordinaire par une prophétie. Je ne sers à rien, à part être celui qui a toujours tort, qui ne comprend rien, et qui n'a rien. La seule chose, la seule, que j'avais et à laquelle je tenais plus que tout, un mangemort me l'a prise. Alors non Hermione, ne vient pas me dire que tu comprends ce que je peux ressentir. Aucun de vous n'a jamais compris.

La gorge nouée, incapable de trouver quelque chose à redire suite à cela, Hermione regarda Ron mettre toutes ses affaires dans son sac puis balancer celui-ci sur son épaule.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, parvint-elle enfin dire. On est un trio depuis le début, tu es aussi important que chacun d'entre nous. Si nous n'avions pas été ensemble nous n'en serions pas là, tu as eu beaucoup d'idées toi aussi, et tu es bien plus puissant que beaucoup d'autres sorciers de notre âge.

\- Non, _vous_ êtes un trio. Toi, Harry et lui. Le meilleur ami d'Harry, celui qui est censé l'aider et le soutenir, c'est moi, mais au final toi tu l'aidais, et l'autre le protégeait de loin, et c'est seulement depuis qu'il est là qu'on avance. Ca a toujours été comme ça. Il n'y a jamais vraiment eut de place pour moi.

\- Ron… murmura Hermione.

Sans aucune réaction, il partit et passa par le trou du tableau, laissant la sorcière abasourdie et seule à sa table.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle sursauta lorsqu'une main entra dans son champ de vision.

\- Hermione, ça va ?

La jeune sorcière leva la tête pour voir qu'Harry la regardait avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, oui… enfin, non, je ne sais pas vraiment, admit-elle.

Il s'assit alors à coté d'elle et lui proposa de raconter ce qui n'allait pas. Ce simple geste rassura beaucoup Hermione et elle se sentit un peu moins mal. Elle avait craint qu'Harry ne lui pardonne jamais, et pourtant c'était étrangement lui qui était là pour elle tandis que les deux autres refusaient de lui adresser la parole.

Elle lui raconta en détail la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Ron, ses inquiétudes, et combien elle trouvait ses propos absurdes.

\- Je ne nie pas que j'ai beaucoup de torts dans cette histoire, rappela Hermione, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui s'est comme brisé entre nous. Je m'en veux, Harry, j'aimerai réparer notre lien, que tout redevienne comme avant.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, je comprends que tu ne voulais pas que ça termine comme ça, et franchement je suis bien placé pour savoir ce qu'on peut ressentir dans ce genre de situation. Je ne pense pas que ce soit définitif. Tu te souviens, lorsqu'il m'avait accusé d'avoir mis mon nom dans la coupe il y a trois ans, il m'en voulait de vouloir encore plus de gloire, il me reprochait de le mettre dans l'ombre. Et ça a mis du temps, mais ça s'est arrangé.

\- Oui je m'en souviens. Mais vous étiez amis, et au final tu étais innocent de ce dont il t'accusait. Alors qu'il m'aime à sens unique, et que je… enfin je ne suis pas aussi innocente que toi.

\- On en parle tous les deux, tu sais. Même avant, on parlait souvent de sa relation avec toi. Mais depuis, enfin, depuis qu'on sait tout, on en parle beaucoup. Il m'a dit plusieurs fois qu'au fond il ne t'en voulait pas d'être amoureuse de King. Qu'il fallait juste qu'il s'habitue à cette idée.

\- Il t'a vraiment dit ça ? demanda Hermione, soupçonneuse. Tu n'es pas en train d'inventer juste pour me rassurer ?

\- Non je t'assure, c'est vraiment ce qu'il m'a dit. Par contre, pour le manque de confiance en lui c'est autre chose…

\- Ce qu'il m'a dit était tellement fou que sur le coup je n'ai pas su comment répondre, avoua Hermione.

\- Je vais essayer de lui parler, dit alors le survivant en soupirant. Il faudra bien qu'il comprenne enfin qu'il n'est pas inutile ou d'autres bêtises du genre. Et toi, tu devrais en profiter pour t'occuper de Killian.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Hier je t'ai retrouvé par terre endormie devant notre porte, ce sont les filles qui t'ont raccompagnée dans ton dortoir. Et ce matin, il était d'une humeur particulièrement massacrante. Alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, continua-t-il, mais je pense que tu devrais t'en occuper avant qu'il ne massacre un par un les élèves qui osent lui adresser la parole.

\- Tu as raison, affirma Hermione, je dois lui parler.

\- J'imagine que tu ne vas pas m'expliquer ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- Je ne préfère pas, non, confirma-t-elle. Mais si ça peux te rassurer, il ne m'a rien fait.

Comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus d'elle, Harry se leva en disant qu'il allait retrouver Ron. Selon lui, Killian n'était pas encore descendu du dortoir de la matinée, elle n'avait donc qu'à simplement attendre ici qu'il en sortir.

Hermione acquiesça puis, lorsqu'il fut parti, elle songea que ce n'était pas normal. Elle connaissait bien Killian maintenant, et elle savait qu'il ne supportait pas de se lever tard. Et 9 heures et demi, ça l'était, pour lui. S'il se trouvait encore dans le dortoir à cette heure, ce n'était pas qu'il dormait, c'était qu'il avait décidé de ne pas descendre. Quant à savoir pourquoi, il ne fallait pas être devin pour imaginer que leur entrevue de la veille n'y était pas étrangère.

N'ayant aucune idée du temps qu'elle aurait à attendre, la jeune sorcière alla chercher ses affaires puis revint s'installer à sa table de travail habituelle. Alors, elle commença à lire les notes qu'Harry et Ron avaient pris pour elle, non sans lever les yeux de temps à autres pour vérifier que Killian n'arrivait pas.

Le silence régnait enfin dans la pièce, pour le plus grand plaisir de son occupant. Grognant de mécontentement, il songea que jamais il ne s'habituerait à l'attitude bruyante des Gryffondors. Un peu de calme, était-ce trop demander ? Les Serpentards avaient certes des défauts, mais au moins ils savaient se tenir.

Le sorcier soupira en regardant à nouveau l'heure. Il aurait dû être levé depuis longtemps, mais ce jour-là… ce jour-là il souhaitait plus que tout pouvoir être en paix, et c'était bien le seul endroit où il pouvait espérer être tranquille. Bien sûr, dans le bureau du directeur il ne risquait pas d'être dérangé non plus par un élève, mais il aurait alors le portrait de Dumbledore sur le dos. Et s'il y a une chose qu'il ne supporterait pas, c'était bien les réflexions du vieil homme.

Killian grimaça en imaginant la réaction de ce dernier s'il apprenait que Granger lui tournait autour. Lui qui n'avait cessé de l'inciter à partir sur de nouvelles bases, lui suggérant même de trouver une petite amie. Il serait sûrement ravi…

Vieux fou, murmura Killian, en sentant une profonde amertume l'envahir.

Il savait pourtant qu'il n'aimait que Lily, depuis toujours. Même si elle était morte…

Le sorcier se retourna et fixa le plafond de la salle. Lily était morte. C'était une idée étrange à appréhender, alors qu'il la revoyait encore parfaitement en vie, à peine six mois avant. Il pouvait voir son visage en détail, ses yeux verts étincelants et rieurs, son sourire. Il entendait encore sa voix, son rire. Oh bien sûr ils ne lui étaient plus destinés, depuis deux ans il n'y en avait plus que pour Potter et sa bande, mais cela ne changeait rien. Il pouvait toujours imaginer que c'était pour lui qu'elle riait. Il y a peu encore, il pouvait l'observer discrètement à son gré, imaginer qu'un jour, ils se réconcilieraient.

Et ensuite, il n'y avait qu'un vaste trou noir. Un saut dans le temps de plus de vingt ans, Lily était morte, son crétin de mari aussi, et lui se retrouvait en classe avec leur fils. Merlin, le destin, ou quel que soit l'entité qui s'amusait à ses dépends, se révélait bien cruelle.

Il devait s'habituer à cette idée, faire son deuil. Cela n'avait rien de simple mais il ne pouvait continuer à aimer une femme qui n'était plus de ce monde. A quoi cela le mènerait-il ? Sans en avoir le moindre souvenir, il savait que sa première vie n'avait été remplie que de deuil, de regrets, de colère réprimée et de désespoir. Pouvait-il sciemment gâcher cette seconde vie de la même manière ?

Non, il n'en avait pas envie. Il savait, bien sûr, que c'était de sa faute, et pourtant... cela ne lui était pas arrivé, pas encore, pas à _lui_. Ce n'était pas _lui_ qui avait rapporté la prophétie et causée la mort des Potter. Il n'y était pour rien. Et il savait que si la situation se représentait, il ne le ferait pas. Il préférerait encore s'ôter la vie que de faciliter d'une manière ou d'une autre la prise de pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors pourquoi devrait-il se sentir coupable des actes qu'un autre avait commis ?

L'Autre avait passé une vie entière à culpabiliser et à essayer de racheter ses fautes.

Cette fois, il avait le droit de vivre.

Lorsqu'il pensa et accepta ce fait, Killian sentit une étrange vague de soulagement le parcourir. Il se sentait plus confiant en l'avenir qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Voldemort le croyait mort, et Dumbledore reposait dans sa tombe immaculée ; il n'avait plus de comptes à rendre à qui que ce soit. Il était libre et, s'il faisait les bons choix, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne le reste pas. Il avait à la fois la vie entière devant lui, et assez de recul pour décider quoi en faire.

Killian songea que s'il venait tout juste de tirer ces conclusions, son inconscient, lui, y était sans doute déjà arrivé depuis un moment. Son nouveau patronus en était la preuve la plus évidente. Il avait fait son deuil sans s'en rendre compte il y a un certain temps déjà. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à en prendre conscience et l'accepter, ce qu'il venait de faire.

Son patronus… devant Hermione il n'avait pas laissé transparaître sa surprise, mais l'apparition de la louve à la place de sa biche s'était révélé un choc considérable pour lui aussi. Il savait très bien ce que la louve représentait, et surtout _qui_ elle représentait, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait cinquante explications possibles. Il devait admettre qu'en prenant le temps de la connaître, elle n'était plus aussi insupportable. Il se souvenait même pas vraiment de la raison pour laquelle il l'avait autant méprisée, au début. L'Autre devait avoir ses raisons, à l'époque, mais lui n'en voyait pas vraiment. Et puis comme Lily en son temps, Hermione avait été la seule personne présente à ses cotés, à essayer de le comprendre, à le soutenir et à lui faire confiance.

Sa seule amie.

"Amie."

Malgré lui il eut un sourire narquois en pensant ce mot. Il avait le don de se voiler la face. Rien que sa réaction envers Potter, la semaine précédente, prouvait qu'il affectionnait la jeune femme ; peu de personnes pouvaient se venter de lui avoir ainsi fait perdre la tête. Et aucun autre terme que celui-ci ne pouvait qualifier son comportement.

Personne en effet ne pouvait dire qu'il avait fait preuve d'intelligence en se jetant sur Potter dès qu'il avait passé la porte de la chambre de l'infirmerie en compagnie du rouquin et de la directrice. Ni en le plaquant au mur en l'étranglant à moitié, la baguette enfoncée sous sa mâchoire, en lâchant dans un murmure glacial et plein de dégoût : « _Vous n'êtes qu'un petit salaud prétentieux et incroyablement stupide. Je vous jure que si elle y reste, vous subirez le même sort. Et croyez-moi, j'ai suffisamment d'expérience dans ce domaine pour vous assurer une agonie particulièrement longue et douloureuse, jusqu'à ce que vous me suppliez de vous achever._ »

Non, ce n'était définitivement pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de comportement sensé…

Killian se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur et se passa lentement les mains sur le visage. Aimer Granger... Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Certes, le parallèle avec ce qui s'était passé pendant son enfance ne lui avait pas échappé, ni les similitudes de caractères entre les deux sorcières, mais... tout de même !

Et encore ! il serait le seul à le savoir, cela ne poserait pas tant de problème. Cacher ses sentiments avait été son lot quotidien la première fois, il pouvait très bien recommencer. Hélas, certains s'en étaient visiblement aperçus depuis un certain temps déjà.

Minerva, d'abord, bien qu'en soi c'était peut-être celle qui le dérangeait le moins. Sans compter que cela avait semble-t-il joué un rôle dans la décision de la vieille femme de croire à son innocence. La directrice de Poudlard ne chercherait pas à en parler avec lui s'il n'en avait pas envie, n'ébruiterait pas non plus l'affaire, et, merci Merlin !, elle n'était pas du genre à jouer les entremetteuses.

Hélas, Potter le savait également. Pire, Weasley aussi. Killian devait cependant admettre que la réaction de ce dernier l'avait surpris.

Il avait passé, tourné et retourné cette scène des dizaines de fois dans sa tête, à s'en rendre fou. Quand il était contraint de rester isolé dans la chambre de l'infirmerie en attendant de savoir ce que la directrice allait faire de lui, lui attendait surtout des nouvelles de Granger. Il ne l'avait pas sauvée pour qu'elle baisse les bras maintenant. Il laissait donc sa propre porte entrouverte dès que Minerva se montrait, en espérant surprendre des bribes de conversation. Plus que des bribes, cette fois-là, il avait entendu Granger crier, comme folle, clamant son innocence encore et encore. Et il avait fini par comprendre qu'elle le pensait déjà mort.

Le désespoir et la douleur dans la voix brisée de la jeune femme l'avaient plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Il était donc resté là, fixant sa porte close à travers l'entrebâillement de la sienne, espérant entendre quelque chose qui puisse le rassurer. Après de longues minutes, Weasley était enfin sorti de la chambre. Cependant, au lieu de s'en aller, il s'était adossé à la porte pour reprendre ses esprits. Sentant que Weasley s'apercevrait bientôt de sa présence, en entendrait s'il tentait de refermer la porte, il l'avait plutôt ouverte et traversé la salle pour se diriger droit vers l'armoire, sans un seul regard pour le rouquin. Il avait alors pris la première potion qui lui tombait sous la main en se demandant s'il allait essayer de parler avec Weasley, et comment lui faire dire ce qu'il voulait savoir. Seulement, la pensée de Granger blessée à cause de lui l'avait dissuadé de s'impliquer davantage dans sa vie. Elle avait assez souffert par sa faute. Elle méritait d'être laissée tranquille.

Cette certitude en tête, il avait refermé la porte de l'armoire avec l'intention de rentrer droit dans sa chambre.

\- Elle s'est réveillée, avait-il alors dit Weasley.

Le jeune sorcier se souvint du soulagement qu'il avait ressenti. Il savait qu'elle s'était réveillée, mais si Weasley réagissait avec autant de calme, cela signifiait que Granger s'en sortirait sans séquelles. Elle allait bien. 

Mais, avec sa résolution de ne plus la mêler à sa vie en tête, il n'avait pas réagi, se contenant d'hausser les épaules avec indifférence.

Il aurait dû se douter que Weasley n'en resterait pas là.

\- C'était moi qu'elle aimait.

Il s'était retourné, perplexe, lorsque Weasley avait dit ces mots avec agressivité et un ton accusateur.

\- Pardon ?

\- Avant que tu n'arrives, c'était moi qu'elle aimait, avait repris Weasley en se rapprochant.

Weasley avec Granger. Il connaissait peu de couples aussi mal assorti. Cette pensée l'avait fait ricaner.

Weasley l'avait alors violemment saisi par le col, les poings écrasant à moitié sa gorge, dans une sorte de miroir de ce qu'il avait lui-même fait à Potter.

\- Ca te fait rire ?

\- Lâche-moi, avait-t-il ordonné avec calme, malgré la douleur qu'il commençait à ressentir.

Il s'était alors demandé comment il avait pu être assez stupide pour laisser sa baguette sur sa table de chevet. Ses reflexes d'espion étaient vraiment trop rouillés pour son propre bien.

Et malheureusement cet idiot avait une poigne solide. Lui-même maigre et à nouveau peu musclé, il n'avait aucune chance de se libérer du joueur de Quidditch, d'une taille semblable mais beaucoup plus athlétique.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi indifférent quand je t'annonce qu'elle s'est enfin réveillée !? avait grondé le rouquin. Ca t'amuse de jouer avec nous ? Peu importe ce que tu as fait, ou que tu sois de notre coté, au final tu restes une vraie ordure et c'est de ta faute si on en est là aujourd'hui.

\- On se calme Weasley, avait-il alors essayé d'ordonner avec ce qui se rapprochait le plus de sa voix professorale, bien que la difficulté qu'il éprouvait à respirer rende cette tentative assez ridicule.

\- Oh non je ne vais pas me calmer, mais toi par contre tu vas m'écouter. Tu n'es plus un mangemort, tu n'es plus mon professeur, tu n'es rien qu'un élève comme les autres. Tu n'as plus aucune autorité sur moi. Alors d'une, tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner. Et de deux, je te jure que si jamais Hermione souffre par ta faute je te retrouverai et je te tuerai.

Weasley l'avait alors relâché et avait quitté l'infirmerie, le laissant haletant, essayant de retrouver son souffle.

Killian repassa la main sur sa gorge en se souvenant de la douleur qui était restée encore de longues minutes après leur altercation. Weasley n'y était pas allé de main morte, mais il avait mis en lumière plusieurs points. D'abord, il semblait persuadé que Granger avait des sentiments pour lui. Etait-ce vrai ?

L'idée que la jeune sorcière puisse… l'aimer (Merlin que c'était étrange de penser cela !) était aberrante. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble, qu'elle l'avait aidé, et qu'il était devenu une sorte de confident pour elle, qu'elle allait soudain tomber amoureuse de lui. Cela se saurait s'il ne suffisait que de ça.

Non, Weasley se trompait. Il était simplement jaloux des moments qu'ils partageaient et auquel lui n'était pas convié, voilà tout. Et à vrai dire il y avait de quoi, songea Killian en souriant, c'était vrai qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps tous les deux.

Quant à la scène de la veille, la sorcière était encore désorientée par les événements récents, et son esprit restait embrumé par les nombreuses substances moldues qu'elle avait dû avaler pendant une semaine. Il fallait au moins ça, pour avoir le cran d'essayer de l'embrasser tel qu'elle l'avait fait.

Quand bien même il y aurait un fond de vérité, il avait vingt ans de plus qu'elle, il était laid, misanthrope, égoïste, lâche, profondément mauvais… c'était absurde.

Et puis il en avait conscience, mais Weasley l'avait souligné à nouveau : si la jeune sorcière n'était pas passée loin de la mort, c'était avant tout de sa faute. Il l'avait rendue coupable de l'accident et de tout ce qui avait suivi, et l'avait entraînée avec lui dans cette histoire.

En étant honnête avec lui-même, toutefois, le jeune sorcier devait reconnaître que la plus grande erreur était de lui, non d'elle. D'accord, elle avait mélangé deux ingrédients sans en faire exprès. Mais lors d'une retenue non méritée, répétitive, sous la surveillance du traître qui venait d'assassiner son directeur et livrer son école aux mains des mangemorts. Dans une telle situation de stress, pouvait-on vraiment lui en vouloir d'avoir confondu deux ingrédients, au demeurant très semblables ? Aussi brillante soit-elle, ce n'était qu'une élève. C'était lui, le Maître ; lui, qui aurait dû remarquer l'erreur. S'il avait fait plus attention, s'il s'était servi dans sa réserve personnelle au lieu d'utiliser la réserve de sa classe, elle n'aurait pas été obligé de l'aider, de mentir sans arrêt, de tromper ses proches et d'essuyer au final un accès de colère du Survivant.

Il n'était pas loin de croire qu'il attirait la mort sur les personnes qu'il aimait. Sa mère, d'abord. Puis Lily. Et enfin, Granger, pour qui ce n'était pas passé loin.

Une vague de culpabilité le pris lorsqu'il songea à la manière dont il l'avait repoussée la veille. Il avait été vraiment dur avec elle, l'incompréhension et la douleur dans ses yeux ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qu'elle pensait éprouver pour lui. Puis il avait donné le coup de grâce, en l'insultant et en l'abandonnant, alors qu'il avait tout à fait conscience de son désespoir et du fait qu'elle était perdue.

Il regrettait un peu son geste, mais il l'avait fait en connaissance de cause et il n'agirait pas autrement si cela recommençait. Pour son bien, pour leur bien à tous les deux, il devait la laisser vivre la vie qu'elle aurait dû avoir s'il ne lui avait pas imposé sa présence. Et ce, quelque soient les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, ou qu'elle pouvait éprouver envers lui. Qu'elle l'aime ou non n'avait pas d'importance, il n'était qu'un intrus, une anomalie, il n'avait pas sa place ici et encore moins dans sa vie.

Il en était convaincu.

Il ne pouvait faire qu'une seule chose pour protéger les personnes auquel il tenait : les tenir éloignés de lui.

Après avoir attendu en vain pendant presque deux heures que Killian daigne se montrer, Hermione abandonna. Elle comprenait qu'il lui en veuille, pas qu'il essaye de l'éviter. Non seulement c'était puéril et cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais en plus cela n'arrangeait rien. Une dispute, une mise au point, cela valait toujours mieux que des conflits non résolus. Agacée de ne pas pouvoir s'expliquer ou s'excuser, elle rangea ses affaires et quitta la salle commune afin de se rendre dans la grande-salle pour le repas de midi.

A sa grande surprise, bien qu'il soit encore tôt, Ron et Harry étaient déjà attablés lorsqu'elle arriva. Hermione alla les rejoindre malgré une légère appréhension. Harry fut le premier à la remarquer et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à coté de lui. Elle prit donc place et lança un regard incertain vers Ron, placé de l'autre coté de Harry. Il ne semblait plus en colère contre elle et la salua comme il l'avait fait pendant six ans, c'est-à-dire un simple « salut » articulé de manière assez aléatoire. Sans montrer sa surprise, la sorcière le salua en retour.

\- On va aller continuer nos recherches à la bibliothèque, annonça Harry après un moment de silence. Tu viens nous aider ?

\- Je ne peux pas, soupira Hermione, je dois rattraper les cours de la semaine. J'ai bien sûr commencé ce matin, mais il y a tellement de choses à faire… sans compter votre écriture de cochon. J'ai passé plus de temps à déchiffrer vos notes du cours d'histoire de la magie qu'à le recopier en complétant avec le manuel. Déjà que la nouvelle orientation « persécutions et injustices subies par les sorciers à travers les siècles » du cours n'est pas vraiment agréable à étudier, mais vous n'imaginez pas combien il est usant d'essayer d'imaginer ce qu'il a pu dire à partir d'un gribouillis informe.

\- Oh allez Hermione, on a fait l'effort de prendre des notes, geignit Ron. c'est déjà pas mal. Sans rire, j'ai l'impression qu'il est de plus en plus soporifique au fil des ans, qu'importe le sujet. Bientôt il va finir par se faire dormir lui-même.

\- Ca aurait au moins le mérite de faire réagir la classe, renchérit Harry en écrasant consciencieusement un morceau de pomme de terre qu'il fixait d'un regard morne.

\- Alors ça, ce n'est même pas certain. On ne verrait pas la différence.

\- Sans doute pas, concéda le survivant.

\- Si vous y mettiez de la bonne volonté vous parviendriez à suivre. J'admets qu'il emploie un ton monocorde assez lassant, admit Hermione, mais en se concentrant on peut tout à fait suivre.

\- Oh je t'en prie, tu sais très bien que tu es la seule à y arriver. Ca fait sept ans qu'on se sert des manuels et de tes notes, nous.

\- Avec les résultats que l'on connait, remarqua Hermione. Vous tenez à ce qu'on reparle de vos notes aux buses d'histoire de la magie ?

\- Pas vraiment, non, grommela Ron.

Hermione eut un léger sourire en les voyant fixer leur assiette. Si seulement ils pouvaient vraiment admettre qu'elle avait raison, il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour réussir cette dernière année.

\- Je vais quand même venir avec vous à la bibliothèque, déclara Hermione alors qu'ils avaient pratiquement terminé de manger. J'aurai peut-être besoin de certains livres pour m'aider, et puis comme ça je serai là si vous avez besoin d'aide.

Ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard les trois Gryffondors s'installèrent à une table de la gigantesque salle, en prenant soin de rester le plus possible à l'écart des autres élèves. Hermione prit la chaise qui était dos au mur et s'assit de manière à avoir Malefoy, Zabini, Bulstrode et Parkinson dans son champ de vision. Depuis l'altercation dans la tour d'astronomie, les Serpentards n'avaient plus rien tenté contre eux ; sans doute parce qu'ils prenaient garde à ne jamais se retrouver seuls avec le mangemort et son fan-club. Seulement, le regard qu'avait eu Malefoy en la voyant passer n'avait rien de rassurant et elle préférait le garder dans son champ de vision afin de pouvoir réagir au moindre signe d'un mauvais coup.

Tout en surveillant les Serpentards, Hermione continua de recopier les notes de ses deux amis, sans vraiment se préoccuper de ces derniers qui parcouraient les rubriques nécrologiques, faits divers et découvertes magiques des différentes presses magiques. Et il y en avait bien plus que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé ; les mages anglophones étaient loin de n'avoir que le Chicaneur et la Gazette du sorcier pour s'informer. Bien que cette dernière soit, et de loin, la plus populaire des gazettes depuis sa création. C'était une tâche titanesque, ingrate et, pour l'instant, infructueuse.

Hermione sursauta lorsqu'Harry posa sans douceur un exemplaire de l'Année Sorcière sur leur table de travail. Elle leva la tête et lui jetant un regard meurtrier en constatant la grande trace d'encre qui barrait désormais son cours. Toutefois, lorsque l'adolescente vit l'expression victorieuse d'Harry, sa curiosité l'emporta.

\- Regarde ce que Ron a trouvé ! murmura Harry, qui avait cependant du mal à ne pas hausser la voix à cause de l'excitation.

Il poussa sans ménagement les affaires d'Hermione et plaça les feuillets devant elle.

Sur la première page, on pouvait voir que c'était l'exemplaire de 1863. Sans attendre, Hermione tourna les pages pour revenir au passage que lui indiquait Harry, et qui s'étalait dans la rubrique des découvertes majeures.

_Après de nombreux siècles d'expérimentations infructueuses, le plus puissant philtre d'amour connu à ce jour a été mis au point par Laverne de Montmorency, et présenté lors du congrès annuel des potionnistes et alchimistes de Bristol._

_Ce philtre, particulièrement puissant, durable et indétectable, était réputé pour être un des grands mystères encore non résolus de la magie, concurrencé de peu par le philtre Nessos. Provoquer l'Amour le plus puissant qui soit, ou guérir instantanément de n'importe quel mal magique, nul ne peut dire quel est l'énigme qui a le plus passionnée les Maîtres des siècles derniers._

_Et pourtant, c'est après avoir découvert non moins de sept potions provoquant l'attirance amoureuse que Laverne de Montmorency est parvenue à résoudre ce défi en créant l'Amortentia, ce que de nombreux sorciers qualifiaient il y a un an encore de folle utopie. S'il est en effet possible de provoquer une certaine attirance, il était toujours plus ou moins facile pour la victime de lutter contre. Créer une impression d'amour si puissante qu'elle ne puisse être contrée par aucun moyen était ainsi considéré comme l'un des six tabous magiques._

_La surprise de la communauté des potionnistes est telle, que beaucoup d'entre eux vont jusqu'à accuser l'inventrice du filtre d'avoir triché. En effet, il se murmure que le seul mérite de Laverne de Montmorency est d'avoir en réalité trouvé l'héritage perdu de Rowena Serdaigle, qui seul aurait pu lui permettre d'acquérir les connaissances nécessaires pour contourner les lois magiques et mettre au point ce breuvage mythique._

_Jalousie envers leur consœur, vérité honteuse, rien n'a pu être prouvé. Ce qui est certain, c'est que l'Amortentia existe désormais bel et bien, et est d'une efficacité remarquable. Il s'agit indubitablement de la découverte la plus marquante de ces derniers siècles, repoussant encore davantage les limites du possible et laissant entrevoir des possibilités que l'on n'aurait osé imaginer jusqu'ici._

_Qu'il faille s'en réjouir ou trembler de peur, c'est là une autre question auquel chacun apportera sa propre réponse._

Hermione plissa les yeux, songeuse, en relisant plusieurs fois le passage parlant de la relique de Serdaigle. Ce n'était qu'une évocation rapide, l'objet n'était même pas nommé. C'était pourtant la piste la plus concrète qu'ils possédaient. Au moins, ils pouvaient être sûrs qu'il existait bien un objet lié à la fondatrice dont la communauté magique avait perdu la trace.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Ron, qui les avait rejoint entre-temps.

\- Cela confirme au moins que nos recherches servent à quelque chose, réfléchit Hermione. Cet objet existe bel et bien.

\- Et tu crois que cette sorcière, Montmorency, aurait pu le retrouver et l'utiliser pour créer cette potion ?

\- Je ne sais pas, cela me parait assez improbable. Elle est toujours considérée aujourd'hui comme une sorcière brillante qui aurait inventé ou amélioré plus d'une vingtaine de potions, dont les huit filtres d'amour. J'aurai tendance à croire qu'elle était simplement très douée et qu'elle suscitait beaucoup de jalousie chez ses pairs. Et puis si elle avait possédé l'objet, il aurait sans doute été trouvé à sa mort et ne serait donc plus perdu.

\- Si c'est ça, on n'est pas vraiment plus avancé, remarqua Harry.

\- Je pense que tous les indices sont bons à prendre. Ca pourrait être une bonne idée de s'intéresser quand même à ses descendants, au cas où. Et de faire davantage attention aux autre publications de l'époque, car c'est possible que cette rumeur ait réveillé l'intérêt de la communauté sorcière pour la Relique et que des recherches aient été effectuées.

\- Donc on continue à chercher ? demanda Ron, aussi dépité que son ami.

\- On continue à chercher, confirma Hermione.

Ron reprit le journal et disparut à nouveaux dans les rayons, suivi de près par le Survivant. Et tandis qu'Hermione effaçait d'un geste de sa baguette la trace qui séparait pratiquement son parchemin en deux, elle réfléchissait à ces nouvelles informations. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, toutefois elle avait la sensation qu'ils approchaient du but.

Bientôt, les horcruxes seraient réunis.

Bientôt, Voldemort redeviendrait mortel.

Bientôt, Harry devrait détruire l'ultime horcruxe en se sacrifiant.

Comme le disait si bien l'article, elle ne savait pas s'il fallait s'en réjouir ou trembler de peur.


	47. Désespoir

Le soir même, les trois sorciers travaillaient encore à la bibliothèque après avoir mangé. Les garçons faisaient toujours leurs recherches sur l'objet perdu de Serdaigle, tandis qu'Hermione terminait péniblement une rédaction d'étude des moldus. Elle n'avait pas encore terminé de recopier tous les cours, mais le devoir étant à rendre le mardi suivant, il s'agissait d'une priorité. Surtout si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver en retenue. Une fois les cinq parchemins terminés, elle en reprit le premier et entama la relecture, s'efforçant de ne pas réagir aux horreurs qu'elle avait écrites.

Bien qu'elle aime beaucoup ce cours, elle avait toujours déploré que l'enseignement d'étude des moldus se concentre trop sur les aspects de la vie quotidienne sans magie. Ces théories hasardeuses donnaient lieu à des raccourcis et contresens tantôt grotesques, tantôt avilissants. A présent, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que le professeur Burbage revienne leur faire cours. Au début, elle avait pensé qu'il suffisait d'avoir assez de recul sur cette matière pour qu'elle finisse par s'y habituer. Cependant, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, entendre Alecto Carrow rabaisser, humilier et insulter les moldus à longueur de temps, et faire des devoirs argumentés et convainquant sur ces diffamations infâmes... elle ne pourrait jamais s'y habituer.

\- 'Mione ?

La sorcière quitta le parchemin des yeux et fixa Ron, qui avait l'air hésitant.

\- Tu nous avais demandé de te prévenir, il est dix heures.

\- Oh… murmura-t-elle, je vois. Merci.

A regret, elle rangea les parchemins en prenant garde à ce que l'encre ne bave pas, puis glissa le reste du matériel dans son sac.

\- Bon, eh bien bonnes recherches les garçons, et bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, lui répondirent-ils.

La sorcière prit son sac et traversa les rayonnages. Tout en slalomant entre les tables, elle songea tristement que jamais la bibliothèque n'avait été si fréquentée avant cette année.

La raison en était simple : après vingt heures les élèves avaient interdiction d'être ailleurs que dans leur salle commune, la grande-salle, ou la bibliothèque, et depuis janvier, il était également interdit d'emprunter les livres. Dans ces conditions, les élèves n'avaient d'autres choix pour faire leurs devoirs que de venir à la bibliothèque pendant les heures de pause, et surtout le soir.

Une routine s'était installée : celui qui était de garde s'asseyait au bureau de la bibliothécaire, qui avait été déplacé pour l'occasion juste à coté de la porte. Chaque nouvel arrivant devait alors signer un parchemin pour pouvoir entrer. Puis, pour ressortir, les élèves devaient à nouveau signer à coté de leur horaire de départ, après quoi leur sac était soumis à une fouille systématique afin de vérifier qu'ils n'essayaient pas de faire sortir un livre discrètement.

La fouille n'avait révélé jusqu'ici qu'un fraudeur : la pauvre Rose Zeller, qui avait simplement oublié cette interdiction, et qui avait finie enchaînée dans les cachots. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Michael Corner la délivre, et termine lui-même torturé devant toute la grande salle par Amycus Carrow.

La raison officielle de ces nouvelles règles, était que l'école n'avait pas le budget nécessaire pour remettre en état les livres dégradés lors des prêts, et que les délais d'emprunt étaient trop longs, donc qu'avec ce nouveau règlement, les ouvrages étaient à disposition de tout le monde, tout le temps. Bien sûr, les élèves savaient que les mangemorts se préoccupaient des livres à peu près autant que Rusard se préoccupait du bien être des élèves. A la vérité, ils avaient trouvé là un excellent moyen de garder les élèves ensembles, dans un lieu clos et étroitement surveillé.

Essayant de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'ils avaient fait de cet endroit, jadis synonyme de liberté d'esprit et de découverte, elle se présenta devant le mangemort somnolant, et annonça qu'elle avait terminé. Elle marqua l'heure et son nom sur le parchemin posé sur le coin du bureau comme il le lui indiqua.

\- Vot' sac, exigea Carrow en étouffant un bâillement.

Hermione ouvrit son sac et le posa sur le bureau, serrant les dents pour se retenir de faire des commentaires lorsqu'il fouilla l'intérieur, étalant certaines de ses affaires sur la table sans aucune précaution. N'ayant rien trouvé de compromettant, il attrapa le tout pour le remettre dedans, brisant une de ses plumes au passage. Puis il lui ordonna de déguerpir, ce qu'Hermione fit sans se faire prier.

Une fois sortie, elle attrapa la plume brisée et essaya de la réparer. Comme elle s'en doutait, cela ne fonctionna pas. Les plumes ordinaires pouvaient être réparées, mais pas celles qui avaient été ensorcelées. De dépit, elle la laissa tomber au fond du sac et se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors.

Sans surprise, celle-ci était vide lorsqu'elle arriva. Elle ne s'attarda donc pas et se rendit directement dans le dortoir. Elle souhaita bonne nuit aux filles, qui se préparaient aussi à se coucher, et se glissa entre ses draps.

Hermione contemplait les braises rougeoyantes, assise dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée. Il était trois heures du matin et elle avait un mauvais pressentiment

Un hurlement déchira alors le silence.

Harry.

La sorcière se leva d'un bond. Elle se précipita dans l'escalier, ouvrit à la volée la porte du dortoir des garçons et entra. Harry était assis dans son lit, la tête plongée dans les mains, tandis que Ron était à coté de lui avec la main sur son épaule.

\- Qu'as-tu vu ? Potter, réponds-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?, questionnait Killian, un peu à l'écart.

\- Mais laisse-le, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas bien ! répliqua Ron, furieux.

Hermione rejoignit ses amis et s'assit elle-aussi sur le rebord du lit. Bien plus proche, elle remarqua combien son ami était pâle, et sa respiration erratique. Ils devaient absolument savoir ce qu'il avait vu.

\- Harry, murmura-t-elle. Ssssh, reprends-toi… Il faut que tu nous dises ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le sorcier hocha la tête. Alors elle attendit un peu, sachant que cela ne servait à rien de le brusquer. Il baissa les mains et renifla , avant de finir par ouvrir des yeux rouges et cernés.

\- Il l'a, Hermione, murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée. Il a la baguette, il a torturé et tué le dernier possesseur. Il arrive.

\- Déjà ? s'étrangla la sorcière.

Il hocha la tête pour confirmer, n'ayant visiblement pas la force de parler.

Avant que l'un d'eux puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, une énorme explosion se fit entendre et la déflagration fut si puissante que les vitres explosèrent.

Les quatre élèves se levèrent aussitôt et se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre la plus proche

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à la vision qui s'offrit à leur regard.

L'horizon s'embrasait, mais ce n'était pas les douces couleurs de l'aube. C'était la cabane d'Hagrid qui brûlait, ainsi que la forêt attenante. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir la muraille et le grand portail, bien trop loin, mais il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était ce dernier qui avait été balayé par l'explosion. Après quelques instants, les détraqueurs qui patrouillaient dans le parc s'écartèrent et un groupe de silhouettes apparut.

Une voix résonna, un éclair jaillit, et la marque des ténèbres se dessina dans le ciel, illuminant d'une clarté verte et morbide le ciel et les mangemorts en contrebas. L'immense serpent sortant d'un crâne parut très, très proche des jeunes sorciers.

Hermione se retourna, inquiète de l'état du Survivant.

Mais ils n'étaient plus que trois.

\- Harry ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

\- L'imbécile ! gronda Killian.

Il quitta la fenêtre et se précipita dans les escaliers, suivit par les deux autres. Après avoir passé le portrait de la grosse dame, Ron prit rapidement la tête de la course et les devança peu à peu. Ils accélérèrent l'allure pour essayer de rattraper Ron, sans prêter la moindre attention aux élèves qui arrivaient dans les couloirs. Ils avaient tous été réveillé par l'explosion, certains d'entre eux avaient vu la marque des ténèbres, et, plus ou moins paniquée, ils essayaient de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

En ce qui lui sembla quelques secondes, ils parvinrent dans le grand hall. Les immenses fenêtres, comme toutes les autres du château, avaient explosées, projetant du verre partout, et les portes menant dans le parc étaient ouvertes. La marque des Ténèbres plongeait le hall dans une lueur verdâtre et donnait un teint maladif aux élèves qui affluaient de plus en plus. Quelques fantômes étaient déjà là aussi, aussi paniqués que les jeunes sorciers. Killian et Hermione eurent beaucoup de difficulté à fendre la foule d'élèves, principalement des Serpentard. Leur maison était la plus proche, la plupart des autres élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Les professeurs Slughorn, Chourave, Lupin et Flitwick étaient déjà arrivés et criaient aux élèves de ne pas sortir, de se réfugier dans la grande salle, mais c'était peine perdue. Dans le vacarme et la panique générale, personne ne les entendait ni ne faisait attention à eux.

Enfin, Killian et Hermione parvinrent à passer les portes, imités par quelques élèves de dernière année, dont des membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Ils les entendaient demander où était Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, si c'était bien Voldemort qui attaquait, mais aucun des deux adolescents ne prit la peine de leur répondre. Les silhouettes s'étaient rapprochées, elles étaient à présent immobiles, à moins d'une centaine de mètres des grandes portes. Ce n'était pas quelques mangemorts, ils étaient des centaines, peut-être plus. Et au milieu, un seul n'avait pas le visage caché par un masque. Voldemort en personne.

Hermione voulu s'approcher mais Killian lui attrapa le bras et la ramena en arrière. Il lui montra l'herbe au milieu des deux groupes, et malgré la nuit noire la masse sombre était clairement identifiable. Ronald.

La jeune femme n'essaya même pas de se persuader qu'il était en vie, car elle savait qu'il n'en était rien. Et tandis qu'elle essayait de réaliser, les élèves s'étaient tous décidés à sortir et se massaient de part et d'autre des deux adolescents. Justin fut le premier à voir le corps étendu, et bientôt tous les élèves chuchotèrent des noms, celui de Ron se propageant le plus.

Tous les élèves étaient désormais là, et les professeurs ne pouvaient rien y faire. Seuls les Carrow manquaient à l'appel, sûrement maîtrisés par les membres de l'Ordre et oubliés dans un coin.

Hermione vit quelqu'un à sa gauche s'avancer et se précipiter vers le corps immobile. D'un geste réflexe, Hermione s'exclama « non ! » et retint l'élève. Comprenant sa douleur mais refusant de la voir se faire tuer aussi, elle ramena Ginny contre elle et la maintint fermement immobile.

Aussitôt, le rire de Voldemort se fit entendre, imité par les autres mangemorts.

\- Bien, vous voilà enfin tous devant moi, susurra la voix du mage noir, magiquement amplifiée. Enfin, presque.

Il eut un nouveau rire bref et Hermione sentit Ginny trembler de fureur entre ses bras.

\- Cessez de résister, continua-t-il. Les opposants seront tués, les traîtres punis. Pourquoi vouloir verser du sang sorcier, lorsque vous pouvez accepter, et vivre ? Vos héros sont morts, vos espoirs ne sont qu'illusions puériles et vaines. Rendez-vous et plus aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Rendez vous, et vous serez enfin libres de vivre sans vous cacher. Rendez vous, et, pour preuve de ma bonne foi, je laisserai venir à moi l'un de vous pour récupérer le corps de celui que vous preniez pour votre élu.

Un frisson parcouru l'ensemble des élèves et le nom d'Harry fut sur toutes les lèvres. Aucun ne voulait y croire. Puis, la rangée se brisa, et la directrice s'avança.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait à quelques pas devant Ginny, Hermione et Killian. Voldemort fit alors un geste de sa baguette, qui illumina une seconde masse sombre, à ses pieds. Même à cette distance, il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur son identité.

La directrice sembla vaciller, mais lorsqu'elle prit la parole se fut clairement et sans trembler.

\- Je vais le faire.

Dans un silence oppressant, la sorcière s'avança, alors que tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle. A quelques pas de Voldemort et de son armée, elle s'arrêta, et sembla le défier. Avec un rictus amusé, Voldemort fit léviter le corps d'Harry et le posa sans douceur aucune dans les bras de la directrice. Celle-ci tint le coup, tourna le dos aux mangemorts et reparti dans le sens inverse. En passant à coté du corps de Ron, elle le fit léviter. Aussitôt le professeur Vector s'avança pour le porter, tandis que Pomona Chourave allait aider la directrice qui avait du mal à soutenir le poids d'Harry.

Les professeurs revinrent vers eux, révélant les visages pâles et sans expression des deux garçons, les yeux encore ouverts fixant le vide. Ginny tomba au sol avec un cri de désespoir. Hermione s'accroupit aussitôt à ses cotés, sans se préoccuper de Killian qui essayait de la faire se relever.

\- Ginny… murmura-t-elle de façon à ce que seule son amie l'entende. Ginny, reprends-toi, je t'en prie.

A genoux dans l'herbe, les mains crispées dans la terre humide, Ginny ne semblait pas l'entendre.

Les trois professeurs continuèrent leur chemin et passèrent dans l'allée formée au milieu des élèves. Plusieurs cris d'horreur s'élevèrent lorsque l'identité des deux sorciers ne fit plus aucun doute. Les adultes, suivis de madame Pomfresh, rentrèrent au château afin de les mettre dans la grande-salle, à l'écart.

Peu à peu, Ginny se calma. Puis elle se tourna vers Hermione, qui put voir ses yeux briller de larmes, ainsi qu'une lueur de haine et de folie qui l'effraya un peu.

Après que la cadette des Weasley se soit relevée, la voix glaciale de Voldemort se fit à nouveau entendre.

\- Votre héros vous a été rendu. J'ai tenu ma promesse et je ne veux de mal à aucun d'entre vous. Verser le sang d'un sorcier n'est qu'un gâchis que je souhaite éviter. Avancez-vous, rejoignez-moi et cessez de vivre dans la peur.

Un murmure fit le tour des élèves, et il sembla qu'un vent glacial s'était soudain levé. Tout le monde se tut et chacun resta immobile, interrogeant son voisin du regard, observant les mangemorts qui n'avaient pas fait un mouvement depuis leur arrivée. Leur infériorité numérique était plus qu'évidente.

Dans le silence oppressant, Ginny fit un pas en avant, hésitant, puis un second. Hermione, trop surprise, n'eu pas le temps de l'en empêcher, et Killian la retenait avec trop de force pour qu'elle tente de rejoindre Ginny.

Voldemort fit un signe encourageant à la jeune femme. Elle continua à avancer doucement, tandis que d'autres élèves sortirent du rang pour aller la rejoindre. Arrivée presque à mi-chemin, elle s'arrêta à nouveau. Elle était alors entourée de Susan Bones et de Neville, ainsi que de cinq autres élèves qu'Hermione ne connaissait que de vue.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que nous allons nous rendre ?, lança Ginny, tandis que deux ou trois mangemorts ricanaient. Que vous soyez plus entraînés et plus nombreux nous est égal, c'est notre école, et nous la défendront jusqu'au bout. Jamais aucun de nous ne vous permettra de détruire tout ce en quoi on croit !

Epaule contre épaule, les élèves qui l'entouraient hurlèrent d'une même voix en sortant leur baguette, joignant leurs mains libres, et leur clameur fut très rapidement reprise par tous ceux qui étaient restés derrière.

Malgré les cris, Hermione entendit distinctement "Avada Kedavra !", prononcé juste derrière elle. Le rayon vert frôla son épaule pour venir frapper Ginny au milieu du dos.

Les cris moururent sur les lèvres et le silence revint d'un seul coup.

Ginny ne bougea pas, comme si le sort ne l'avait pas atteint. Puis, Neville réalisa, et lâcha sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé, tandis que Susan s'écartait d'un pas. Ginny s'écroula alors au sol.

Les mangemorts éclatent de rire. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes et les maléfices volèrent vers le petit groupe.

Les élèves restés juste devant les portes furent surpris par les attaques des Serpentards disséminés un peu partout.

Dès que les mangemorts commencèrent à attaquer, une main vint bâillonner Hermione avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, tandis qu'une baguette était enfoncée juste sous ses côtes.

\- Granger. Je savais bien qu'un jour, je finirais par te le faire payer, chuchota à son oreille la voix reconnaissable entre toutes de Drago Malefoy.

La jeune sorcière essaya d'attraper sa baguette, mais il la désarma.

\- Tss, tss, touche pas à ça, la Sang-de-Bourbe, ce n'est pas à toi.

Hermione essaya de répliquer, de lui donner des coups de coudes et de pieds, espérant lui faire lâcher prise, mais il n'en enfonçait que plus sa baguette dans sa chair et bientôt elle dû cesser, la douleur étant vraiment trop insupportable.

Un coup d'œil à droite lui apprit que Killian était à terre, essayant de résister à des doloris de Bellatrix Lestrange. A gauche, les élèves se mettaient à plusieurs contre les Serpentards, les détraqueurs et certains mangemorts qui avaient déjà traversé le champ de bataille. Derrière elle, la situation n'était pas différente. Et devant, les mangemorts avaient déjà tué la plupart de ceux qui avaient rejoint Ginny.

Très rapidement, ceux qui n'étaient pas morts ou gravement blessés furent immobilisés, et Voldemort s'avança parmi les corps, arborant une fausse expression de regret. Il s'avança droit sur Hermione, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il fut tout près d'elle.

\- Voit ce que vous nous forcez à faire. Tant de souffrance, de sang versé. A cause de moldus comme toi… quel gâchis. Et dire qu'l aurait pourtant suffit que Harry se rende, et tout serait terminé. Mais il a insisté pour me combattre, et voit le pouvoir qui est désormais le mien. Rien ne peut plus m'arrêter !

Hermione le fixa dans les yeux, sans parvenir à détourner le regard des yeux écarlate du mage noir, craignant qu'ils ne se posent sur un corps. Elle le vit lever sa baguette avec une certaine nonchalance, et la viser. Elle ne ferma les yeux ni lorsqu'il prononça le sort, ni lorsque vint l'explosion de lumière verte.

Seul un cri troubla le silence. Puis des sanglots raisonnèrent.

La jeune sorcière se redressa soudain, encore secouée par son cauchemar. Elle avait du mal à se convaincre que ce n'était que son imagination, qu'aucune attaque n'avait eut lieu, qu'ils étaient encore tous en vie. Seules les quelque incohérences glissées ça et là par son esprit parvenaient à lui faire garder pied avec la réalité.

Elle se frotta les yeux, essuyant en même temps les larmes naissantes, et réalisa que quelqu'un d'autre sanglotait. Se remettant à peine de ses émotions, elle écarta la tenture rouge et vit que Lavande était assise sur le lit de Parvati et la serrait dans ses bras. Elle pleurait et essayait de parler, mais ses sanglots rendaient ses paroles incompréhensibles.

Hermione se leva péniblement et rejoignit Lavande, lui demandant à voix basse ce qu'il se passait.

\- Parvati… allez c'est bon, ce n'était rien… calme-toi, murmura Lavande afin de rassurer son amie, avant d'ajouter à l'intention d'Hermione : elle fait des crises d'angoisses. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, j'ai l'habitude…

\- Pardon ? s'enquit la sorcière, troublée de l'agressivité qu'elle ressentait dans le ton de Lavande.

\- Tu ne t'en aperçois peut-être que maintenant, explicita Lavande, mais ça fait deux semaines que ça dure.

Parvati parvint à se calmer un peu.

\- 'faut qu'on parte…

\- Arrête, tu ne peux pas dire ça.

\- A quoi ça sert qu'on reste ? s'exclama Parvati tandis que les larmes continuaient à couler sur ses joues. On se fait torturer sans arrêt par les mangemorts, ce qu'on essaye de faire pour protéger les plus jeunes ne sert jamais à rien, et on n'aura jamais nos examens, jamais ! C'est trop difficile, jamais on n'y arrivera, Lavande. Et de toute façon, qu'on ait nos examens ou pas, on se fera tuer lorsqu'il viendra prendre l'école et tuer Harry. Alors pourquoi on reste ? On devrait partir, partir loin, à l'étranger, et se cacher ! Même si on doit renoncer à la magie, prendre une fausse identité, je m'en fiche, tant qu'on est en sécurité et qu'on nous oublie ! lança-t-elle férocement.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, la corrigea Lavande, en cherchant ses mots. On les réussira nos examens. Je sais qu'on peut y arriver. Et puis, on est dans les dernières de notre année parmi les résistants, on n'a pas le droit de partir. C'est notre devoir de protéger les autres élèves des serpents et des mangemorts.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça change au juste, qu'on soit deux de plus ou de moins ? Oh, Lavande, j'ai tellement peur pour Padma ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle, avoua Parvati en sanglotant à nouveau.

Lavande l'entoura de ses bras, sans dire un mot.

\- Tu sais Parvati, dit alors Hermione, Padma à le même âge que toi, tu n'es pas responsable de ses actes comme si c'était ta petite sœur. Elle est aussi adulte que nous, et elle sait très bien se protéger.

\- Dès qu'il se passe quelque chose, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'intervenir, se lamenta Parvati. Elle a des retenues quasiment toutes les semaines. Il faut qu'elle parte, ils vont finir par la tuer. Je le vois toutes les nuits, je ne supporte plus de la voir en danger sans cesse !

\- Et si tu essaye de partir avec elle, vous serez tuées toutes les deux, essaya de la raisonner Hermione. Toutes les issues sont surveillées, vous ne ferez pas deux pas sans vous faire prendre. Et il y a les rafleurs, dehors. Tu as vu dans le journal tous les sorciers en fuite qui se font capturer et tuer. C'est ça que tu veux qu'il arrive à ta sœur ? Les mangemorts ont pour ordre de ne pas nous tuer, de ne pas infliger de blessures durables, alors que les rafleurs tuent et mutilent sans arrêt. Vous êtes bien plus en sécurité à Poudlard. Et dans le château, on est tous ensemble, on peut s'entraider. On ne laissera jamais rien vous arriver, tu peux me croire.

Parvati resta silencieuse, mais elles purent voir qu'elle était un peu plus calme.

\- On devrait l'emmener voir Mme Pomfresh, murmura Hermione.

Lavande fronça les sourcils, puis finit par accepter. Les deux sorcières invitèrent leur amie à se mettre debout, puis se placèrent de part et d'autre pour la soutenir. En passant près de son lit, Hermione prit sa baguette, par habitude. Et puis, après ce cauchemar elle ne se sentait pas le courage de s'en séparer.

Elles descendirent avec quelques difficultés l'escalier, pour arriver dans la salle commune, et le plus ardu fut de passer le portrait. Parvati finit par les convaincre qu'elle pouvait tenir debout toute seule mais, après quelques pas, ses jambes se dérobèrent et elles ne la rattrapèrent qu'in extremis. Malgré les protestations de la sorcière, elles la soutinrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Une fois arrivées, Hermione frappa au bureau de Mme Pomfresh suffisamment fort pour la réveiller. Une… deux… c'est au bout de la troisième fois que des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'autre coté de la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit et l'infirmière apparu dans l'ouverture. D'abord mécontente et étonnée de les voir là, elle s'adoucit un peu en voyant Parvati, livide, et visiblement sur le point de rendre son dernier repas.

\- Venez par ici, entrez… suivez-moi miss Patil.

Parvati la suivit tant bien que mal à l'intérieur du bureau puis dans une autre pièce, tandis qu'Hermione et Lavande pénétrèrent dans le bureau puis fermèrent la porte. L'infirmière revint seule et leur demanda ce qu'il y avait.

\- C'est une crise de panique, répondit Hermione.

\- Ca fait plusieurs jours que ça arrive après un cauchemar, et parfois elle se met à pleurer comme ça, sans raison, même dans la journée.

\- Et ça ne vous serez pas venu à l'esprit de vous rendre aussitôt à l'infirmerie ?

\- On ne pensait pas que ça allait durer… répondit Lavande, piteusement.

\- Miss Patil va rester ici pour la nuit. Et vous, miss Granger, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers celle-ci, ne devriez-vous pas dormir à cette heure ? Je croyais avoir été claire sur votre rythme de sommeil !

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar aussi, je voulais en profiter pour vous demander une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Je ne pense pas arriver à me rendormir, sinon.

Elle soutint le regard scrutateur de madame Pomfresh, qui finit par la croire et aller chercher un petit flacon.

\- Une petite gorgée suffira, dit-elle. Faites très attention à ne pas me désobéir, dans le cas contraire, vous deviendrez dépendante !

\- Je sais bien, je ferai attention. Merci.

\- Retournez dans votre dortoir, toutes les deux. Faites attention à ne pas être prise.

Les deux filles acquiescèrent et reprirent le chemin du dortoir, ne rêvant plus que de se glisser à nouveau dans leurs draps. Soudain, Lavande s'arrêta et posa sa main sur le bras d'Hermione, qui sursauta. Après avoir rassemblé ses esprits, cette dernière compris rapidement ce qui avait arrêté sa camarade. Au bout du couloir, il y avait comme deux petites lumières à hauteur du sol.

\- Miss Teigne, murmura Lavande.

\- Viens !

Hermione tira sa camarade dans le couloir transversal le plus proche, tandis que l'animal se précipitait à leur poursuite, suggérant que son maître n'était pas loin. Elles montèrent un escalier qui menait au couloir des enchantements, parcoururent celui-ci d'un bout à l'autre, puis arrivèrent à un embranchement. Elles choisirent sans hésitation le couloir de droite, même si elles ignoraient où il débouchait, car l'autre coté impliquait de revenir dans les grands-escaliers, où elles seraient très facilement repérables. Lavande se retourna après plusieurs minutes et poussa un cri étouffé :

\- Elle est encore plus proche ! Vite !

Hermione n'osa pas se retourner, de peur de perdre son allure, mais croyait sa camarade sur parole. Cette saleté d'animal était croisé avec un fléreur, Hermione en était persuadée, car l'animal était bien trop intelligent pour être un chat ordinaire. Et elle était aussi certaine que Miss Teigne connaissait certains raccourcis et certaines tapisseries amovibles du château.

Ayant une idée, elle cria « par ici » et se rendit devant la plus proche de ces tapisseries. Après avoir dévoilé le passage, elle fit signe à Lavande d'y aller avant elle, puis s'y engouffra en faisant en sorte que le chat la voit y entrer. Une fois arrivée en bas, elle vérifia que Miss Teigne la suivait d'un discret coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, puis passa la seconde tapisserie. Faisant signe à Lavande de se taire, elle s'exclama en pointant la tapisserie :

\- Duro !

Celle-ci se figea et Hermione espéra que cela ralentirait suffisamment le félin pour qu'elles puissent s'enfuir sans tomber sur Rusard.

Les deux filles reprirent alors leur course sans plus tarder. Mais elles se rendirent vite compte que les repères, la nuit, étaient très différents, et qu'elles ne reconnaissaient pas cette partie du château. Ce n'est qu'après un bon quart d'heure qu'elles comprirent où elles étaient, et elles purent retrouver le chemin de la tour des Gryffondor. Par chance, elles ne rencontrèrent personne.

Une fois dans le dortoir, Hermione s'écroula sur son lit avec soulagement.

\- Hermione ?

L'interpellée se redressa et constata que Lavande était entre leur deux lits, visiblement incertaine de ce qu'elle devait dire. Elle essaya de l'encourager du regard, et sa condisciple finit par se lancer.

\- Désolée pour la façon dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit aussitôt Hermione.

\- Non, je le suis vraiment. Je t'en voulais sur le coup, mais on sait tous très bien qu'avec Harry et Ron vous avez des problèmes bien plus important que ça à régler. Enfin voilà, je regrette de m'être emportée, je sais que tu t'inquiétais sincèrement pour elle.

\- Merci Lavande.

Celle-ci lui fit un sourire franc et vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

\- Tu as raison, au fond, admit Hermione. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a des problèmes de notre coté qu'on doit rester aveugles aux vôtres.

Lavande haussa les épaules.

\- On n'a jamais été vraiment proches, quand tu y penses. Au contraire, même... Mais on est dans la même maison, on partage nos cours, nos dortoirs, on a les même ennuis. Au lieu de continuer à se croiser et cohabiter sans trop se parler, on devrait plutôt apprendre à se connaître et s'entraider, comme tu disais tout à l'heure.

\- Je suis aussi de cet avis, approuva Hermione.

Les deux sorcières échangèrent un sourire, repensant ensemble et sans le savoir à la manière dont elles avaient échappé à Miss Teigne, un instant auparavant.

\- Tu as dis que toi aussi tu avais fait un cauchemar, dit soudain Lavande. Tu veux en parler ?

Hermione hésita un moment mais, après avoir rassuré Parvati, elle ne pouvait pas avouer à Lavande la manière dont son propre inconscient avait imaginé la fin de la guerre.

\- J'échouais aux examens, à tel point qu'on m'obligeait à vivre comme une moldue, inventa-t-elle. Ils avaient détruits ma baguette et j'étais surveillée par le ministère.

\- Oh… je vois. Tu n'as rien à craindre, ça n'arrivera jamais, tu es la meilleure d'entre nous.

Lavande se leva alors, proclamant qu'il étant temps de retourner dormir, ce qu'Hermione approuva. Tandis que sa camarade écartait les tentures pour se glisser dans son lit, Hermione but un petite gorgée de la potion et se coucha. Elle eut à peine le temps de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Lavande avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à se réveiller. Elle se prépara et s'habilla rapidement avant de partir déjeuner, craignant d'être en retard. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée au troisième étage qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié la potion qu'elle devait prendre chaque matin. Sachant que la directrice allait encore surveiller ses repas, il était impossible de passer outre. Elle retourna donc devant le portrait de la grosse dame, et s'apprêta à entrer dans la salle commune. A sa grande surprise, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Killian, qui s'apprêtait à sortir.

\- Avant que tu ne te défile encore, je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolée pour la dernière fois, dit-elle d'un trait avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se défiler.

Il sembla hésiter un moment, ce qui inquiéta Hermione, car elle n'arrivait pas à lire d'émotion sur son visage à l'expression neutre.

\- Ce n'est rien, finit-il par dire. Tu étais encore sous l'influence de ces produits moldus, et mon comportement t'a fait croire des choses qui ne sont pas réelles. Ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute.

\- Pas réelles ? répéta la sorcière, ignorant la boule dans sa gorge. C'est ce que tu penses vraiment ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que je pense. Rompre avec Weasley t'a bouleversée et tu essayes de te raccrocher à quelque chose. C'est tout à fait normal, mais tu finiras par réaliser que tu te fais des idées sur tes prétendus sentiments.

\- Imaginons que c'est vrai, mais et toi ? Comment expliques-tu ton patronus ? Il ne s'est pas changé en louve tout seul.

\- C'est un loup, la reprit-il. Il me représente, moi, et uniquement moi.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura Hermione. Pourquoi tu essaye de me convaincre de ça ? Pourquoi tirer un trait comme ça sur tout ce qui nous est arrivé ? Je n'ai pas inventé ton comportement de ces derniers temps.

Killian croisa les bras et soupira en la regardant comme si elle lui faisait pitié. Cette vision fit plus mal à Hermione que tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire jusqu'ici.

\- J'ai laissé les choses aller trop loin, dit-il avec regret. Ma situation, mon amnésie, redevenir un adolescent, tout cela à fait que lorsque nous étions ensemble ce n'était pas toi que je voyais, mais un reflet de Lily. C'était avec elle que je parlais, avec son souvenir, pas avec toi. Ce que je pense de toi n'a pas changé, tu es une sorcière insupportable, insolente, prétentieuse, et inconsciente. Je n'ai aucune envie de nouer des liens avec toi, et je regrette de t'avoir fait croire une telle chose… A présent, je pense que tu devrais te dépêcher, ce serait dommage pour ton image de miss parfaite d'arriver en retard, termina-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione n'essaya pas de le retenir lorsqu'il tourna les talons et disparut dans le couloir. Elle essayait de se dire qu'il en avait fait exprès d'être blessant avec elle, pour l'éloigner. Mais elle avait vue la pitié dans son regard, et un dégoût intense quand il lui expliquait ce qu'il pensait vraiment d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir menti, on ne pouvait pas être aussi bon comédien…

Elle se recula d'un pas et s'appuya contre le mur, essayant de calmer sa respiration. Ses yeux la piquaient. Même dans l'hypothèse où elle exagérait en effet ses sentiments envers lui sans en avoir conscience, il avait été particulièrement cruel. Elle se sentait trahie, et ressentait un tel vide dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur avait fini par disparaître.

Elle avait été si stupide d'imaginer qu'il pourrait l'apprécier, après avoir passé des années à la mépriser et l'humilier juste pour le plaisir...

Dans un éclair de lucidité, Hermione se rappela soudain ce qu'elle était venue faire dans la salle commune, à l'origine.

On ne devait pas la voir dans cet état… Elle essuya ses larmes et se força à se calmer. Lorsqu'elle eut l'impression que c'était le cas, elle s'essuya à nouveau les yeux alla chercher sa potion.


	48. Premières victimes

Après avoir déjeuné seule, Hermione se rendit en classe. Fort heureusement, le cours de magie noir du lundi n'était que théorique. Elle doutait d'avoir suffisamment d'énergie, physique comme morale, pour supporter un cours pratique.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle, Harry était assis à coté de Killian, et il ne semblait pas y avoir d'animosité entre eux. Comme une sorte de tolérance. Non qu'elle en soit mécontente, mais que d'eux trois, ce soit avec Harry que l'ancien mangemort s'entende le mieux, cela s'avérait... stupéfiant.

Encourageant, aussi. Car preuve que le Harry bon, altruiste et compréhensif était toujours là, que l'horcruxe n'y changeait rien. Il pouvait amplifier les émotions négatives d'Harry lorsque Voldemort les ressentait aussi, mais il ne pouvait changer réellement sa personnalité. Et c'était rassurant d'avoir cette idée à laquelle se raccrocher en ces temps ou plus rien ne semblait acquis.

La sorcière alla donc s'asseoir à coté de Ron, avec un mélange de satisfaction et d'appréhension. Comme la veille, ce fut comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été en couple, Ron agissait comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux. Cela la destabilisait. Malgré tout, elle en était soulagée, et ils purent travailler ensemble pendant tout le cours sans que la gêne ou la rancœur ne vienne s'installer entre eux. Simplement comme deux amis.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant la table de Lavande et Parvati, cette dernière lui fit un discret signe de remerciement.

Ayant une autre heure de libre avant le cours suivant, les quatre sorciers se rendirent à nouveau à la bibliothèque. Hermione, pour continuer à rattraper son retard ; les trois autres pour continuer les recherches. Avec plaisir, elle remarqua à nouveau que Killian et Harry coopéraient.

Grâce aux nombreuses pauses et heures de libres, la sorcière termina enfin de recopier les cours et faire les rédactions demandées avant le mercredi. Il lui avait fallu deux jours, et elle était loin d'en être mécontente car cela lui avait pris moins de temps qu'elle ne l'avait redouté. Avec les professeurs qui étaient tous de plus en plus exigeants, qui abordaient les notions les plus complexes qui soient avec peu de temps pour tout expliquer, les rédactions obligatoires à rendre, les dossiers à sujet au choix, elle s'était attendue à mettre beaucoup plus de temps.

Elle qui ne se plaignait jamais d'avoir trop de devoirs, cette fois elle ne pouvait nier que le rythme était plus qu'intensif. Jamais encore ils n'avaient eut autant de travail à fournir, et elle-même avait des difficultés à tenir le rythme. D'ailleurs, s'il y avait eut beaucoup de crise de nerf juste avant les buses, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il se passait cette année là. Les crises de larmes en plein cours se multipliaient, beaucoup d'élèves craquaient et répétaient qu'ils voulaient tout abandonner, d'autres terminaient à l'infirmerie pour maux de ventres ou migraines insupportables. Parvati était loin d'être un cas isolé, Hermione devait le reconnaître. Si elle y prêtait attention, tous les élèves ou presque craquaient, d'une manière plus ou moins visible.

Les conditions scolaires, déjà très difficiles, étaient bien sûr grandement amplifiées par la présence des mangemorts et de la menace permanente qui pesait tant sur leur tête que sur celles de leurs proches. Les tortures étaient de plus en plus nombreuses de semaines en semaines, au même titre que le nombre de fuyards recherchés, ou de famille assassinées. La cadence accélérait clairement, que ce soit dans l'école ou dehors. Comme si, aux yeux de Voldemort, cela importait de moins en moins de rester discret. Comme s'il se préparait à mettre enfin le monde sorcier sous son entière domination, délaissant cette illusion de hiérarchie semi-indépendante qu'il avait soigneusement installé des mois auparavant.

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, Hermione attendit l'heure du dîner et fit en sorte de se rendre dans la grande salle à l'heure où il y avait le plus de monde. Avec les nombreuses conversations, ils avaient plus de chance de ne pas se faire entendre que s'il n'y avait que deux ou trois élèves à leur table. Elle avait appris cette leçon en cinquième année et ne l'avait jamais oubliée.

Elle demanda malgré tout aux trois autres de se mettre un peu à l'écart, de telle sorte à n'avoir aucun voisin direct. Non pas que leur conversation doive absolument rester secrète, mais les élèves étaient déjà assez terrifiés sans avoir besoin d'y rajouter de potentielles mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Harry, murmura-t-elle, j'aimerais te parler des rêves que tu fais avec ta connexion.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Tu lui as dit que tu en faisais alors que tu me soutiens toujours que je me fais des idées ?

Harry ferma les yeux un instant et soupira, avant de lancer un regard lassé à son amie.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous le raconter du tout pour pas vous inquiéter, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Ron. Mais avec Hermione on a parlé de mon… mon instabilité émotionnelle, et le sujet est venu tout seul. Je ne voulais pas te laisser de coté.

\- C'est réussi, maugréa Ron, vexé.

\- Tu fais souvent ces rêves ? demanda à son tour Killian, fronçant les sourcils.

\- De plus en plus, oui, répondit Harry en soutenant le regard accusateur de l'ancien professeur.

\- Et bien sûr tu n'essayes pas de les bloquer, remarqua Killian avec froideur. J'ai vraiment perdu mon temps avec toi.

\- J'ai essayé au début de l'année, se défendit le survivant. Et j'y arrivais un peu. Mais ce que j'apprends est trop important, je n'ai pas le droit de refuser de voir ces informations. Surtout maintenant que tu ne peux plus nous aider sur ce point.

\- Encore un peu et cela va être de ma faute, gronda Killian. Ce n'est pas par plaisir que j'ai arrêté, je te signale. Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, cherche à ta gauche.

\- Ca suffit, ce n'est pas le sujet ! fit Hermione d'une voix un peu plus aigüe que d'ordinaire.

Elle encaissa le regard assassin de Killian et le lui rendit.

\- Bon, ajouta-t-elle. Ecoutez-moi, vous deux, et sans m'interrompre. Pour faire simple, dans ses rêves, Harry voyait jusque là que Vold…

\- Chut, siffla Killian. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes à Poudlard qu'il faut vous amuser à prononcer son nom ! Moins vous le direz, mieux nous nous porterons.

\- Très bien, donc _Vous-Savez-Qui_ , reprit la sorcière, agacée, est à la recherche de la baguette de Sureau, car il pense que c'est la seule baguette qui lui permettra de tuer Harry. Il essayait de trouver comment outrepasser la connexion entre leurs deux baguette, quand Ollivander a fini par lui révéler l'existence de la Baguette de la Mort. Il essaye donc de la retrouver et, lorsqu'on en a parlé samedi dernier, il avait réussi à savoir que c'était Gregorovitch qui la possédait jusqu'à ce qu'on la lui vole. Il ignorait qui était le voleur en question, et Vol- Vous-Savez-Qui était occupé à chercher qui ce pouvait être. C'est bien ça Harry ?

\- C'est bien ça, confirma le Survivant.

\- D'accord. Donc, est-ce que tu as pu en apprendre davantage ?

\- Si tu veux parler de la baguette, non, il n'a pas avancé. En fait, je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il s'en occupait beaucoup ces derniers jours. Quand c'est le cas je rêve de lui et même en journée il m'arrive d'entrer dans son esprit, cette baguette l'obsède complètement et toutes ses pensées sont fixées dessus. Mais depuis samedi, c'est assez calme.

\- Tu n'as pas du tout refait de rêve ?

\- Non, j'ai passé deux nuits assez tranquilles. Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

\- Tu crois qu'il a abandonné cette idée ? demanda Ron avec espoir.

Harry ferma les yeux un moment avant de les rouvrir et de fixer son ami.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. J'aimerai bien, mais…

\- Il n'abandonnera jamais.

Tous les trois se tournèrent vers Killian. Il fixait Harry d'un regard indéchiffrable qui mit très mal à l'aise le Survivant.

\- Te tuer, c'est sa priorité. Il ne s'arrêtera que le jour où il en aura trouvé le moyen.

\- Très rassurant, maugréa Ron.

\- C'est la vérité, que cela te plaise ou non, répliqua Killian en haussant les épaules.

\- Ca n'a pas tellement l'air de te contrarier.

\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, Weasley.

\- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi !

\- Arrêtez ! s'exclama Hermione, avant de continuer un peu plus bas mais d'un ton lourd de reproche : ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de vous livrer à votre stupide guerre.

Les deux garçons, debout, se toisaient en fusillant l'autre du regard, comme prêts à se sauter à la gorge. Finalement, ils se rassirent sans pour autant se quitter des yeux.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment que des gamins, les sermonna rudement Hermione. Nous mais regardez-vous ! Vous avez quel âge ?

\- Dix-huit ans, grâce à toi, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Killian.

\- Tu es vraiment... Je me demande pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi. Non, avec vous deux !

Hermione jeta à moitié ses couverts sur son assiette, et se leva pour quitter la grande-salle, sous le regard stupéfait ou moqueur des autres élèves présents. Dans le couloir vide, elle s'appuya contre le mur et se passa lentement les mains sur le visage. Elle sentait encore la colère bouillonner en elle. C'était comme si elle avait atterrit dans une autre dimension, une autre réalité. Comment la dynamique entre eux quatre pouvait avoir changé si vite et de manière si drastique ?

\- Hermione… ?

La sorcière tourna la tête pour voir Harry la rejoindre.

\- Ca va ?

\- Je ne sais pas, non, admit-elle à voix basse.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi ça dégénère toujours aussi vite, ajouta-t-il sinistrement. Viens, on va s'asseoir un peu. En espérant qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas en notre absence...

Hermione hocha la tête et ils s'assirent sur les premières marches d'un escalier tout proche.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on devient tous fou, avoua Harry. Il n'y a pas que nous quatre, tous les élèves, les professeurs, personne n'en peut plus de cette situation.

\- On mettra fin à tout ça, assura Hermione.

\- Oui…

Le silence qui suivit ce murmure les mit l'un comme l'autre mal à l'aise.

\- Dis-moi, demanda soudain Harry, pourquoi me posais-tu cette question tout à l'heure ?

\- Justement par rapport à ce qui se passe. J'ai l'impression que tout s'accélère, comme s'il pensait bientôt abandonner les apparences et diriger l'école, le ministère, au su de tous.

\- Mais il attend de me tuer pour ça, rappela-t-il. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir changé d'avis. Il cherche toujours qui est le voleur, c'est sa principale préoccupation. Mais... d'après certains rêves que j'ai pu faire, il essaye aussi de recruter toujours plus de créatures et des sorciers, ici et dans les autres pays.

\- Il réunit des troupes, donc il se prépare à la guerre, constata Hermione.

\- On dirait. Il pense avoir trouvé le voleur avant la fin de l'année et il veut y arriver avant que je ne quitte l'école. Je suis plus facile à atteindre ici que si nous sommes en fuite…

\- Il a raison, remarqua Hermione. Si on a la chance qu'il ne trouve pas tous les intermédiaire jusqu'à l'actuel possesseur d'ici fin juin, on aura le temps de s'enfuir et on pourra lui échapper plus facilement.

\- J'aimerai pouvoir m'enfuir maintenant. Non, dit-il alors qu'elle allait l'interrompre, je sais très bien que c'est lâche, que je ne peux pas faire ça, et que de toute façon c'est impossible, je dis juste que parfois je préfèrerais être dehors, ce serait sans doute plus simple pour nous, pour nos recherches et nos entraînements.

\- Pas forcément, mais c'est vrai, moi aussi parfois je préfèrerais qu'on ne soit pas revenus, admit la sorcière. Il n'y avait sans doute pas de bonne solution…

Après quelques secondes de silence, Hermione prit une inspiration et dit avec un sourire encourageant :

\- Allez viens, on devrait retourner travailler.

Harry acquiesça et ils se rendirent tous deux à la bibliothèque. Bientôt, ils furent rejoint par les deux autres garçons, d'aussi mauvaise humeur l'un que l'autre. L'ambiance fut très électrique ce soir-là, et Hermione se dépêcha de finir ce qu'elle avait à faire pour pouvoir aller se coucher. Ce fut un immense soulagement et, les événements de la journée ainsi que les cours l'ayant beaucoup fatiguée moralement, elle s'endormit très rapidement.

Lorsqu'ils prirent ensemble leur déjeuner, le lendemain midi, Ron et Killian semblaient s'être calmés et agissaient avec indifférence l'un envers l'autre. Et, bien qu'en en étant soulagés, les deux autres ne comprenaient pas vraiment cette soudaine inimitié profonde entre les deux garçons. Aucun cependant ne prit le risque de reparler de la veille et le repas se déroula en silence.

Quand ils eurent tous les quatre fini de manger, il ne restait plus dans la salle que des élèves de leur année. Il était tard, le cours commencerait bientôt, mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulait y aller. Inconsciemment ou non, ils retardaient au maximum l'instant où ils devraient se lever, et aller en classe. Hélas, le cours était obligatoire, même si les élèves avaient échoué aux Buses ou avaient abandonné la matière l'année précédente, et les registres de présences étaient étroitement surveillés par les deux mangemorts servant d'adjoints à la directrice.

Harry posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, la sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- Allons-y.

La sorcière prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser abattre.

Le cours de la journée portait encore une fois sur les chasses aux sorcières du XVème siècle. C'était le cas depuis la rentrée de janvier. Au début, le premier mois, les victimes sorcières avaient été abordées. Il y en avait cependant, et heureusement, bien peu. Un simple sortilège de gèle-flamme et les sorcières sortaient indemnes de leur bûcher. Seulement, ce n'était pas la seule méthode employée, bien que ce soit la plus connue, et parfois les moldus capturaient puis tuaient de véritables sorcières. C'était souvent une épreuve de s'entendre raconter ces récits, et les élèves croyaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien entendre de plus horrible.

C'était avant que le cours ne change de point de vue, et ne parle de toutes ces jeunes femmes moldues soupçonnées de pactiser avec des entités diaboliques, arrêtées et tuées par les leurs ; de ces familles entières torturées et finissant par avouer tout ce que leurs bourreaux désiraient, et même plus.

Le cours dispensé ce jour là ne fit pas exception. Des jeunes femmes moldues arrêtées pour sorcellerie, leur famille torturées, leurs enfants assassinés. Malgré les nombreux récits précédents celui-là, cela restait toujours aussi difficile à entendre.

Hermione essayait de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'elle entendait, de noter son cours simplement, mécaniquement. Sortant de ses pensées, elle remarqua qu'elle n'entendait plus le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin venant de sa droite. C'était étonnant car sa voisine, Mandy, était habituellement la seule autre élève du cours à encore essayer de prendre des notes avec un minimum de sérieux.

Etonnée, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil et vit la main immobile, la plume suspendue au milieu d'un mot. La jeune Serdaigle regardait droit devant elle et pleurait en silence. Hermione, se retint difficilement de faire un commentaire ou d'arrêter le professeur. Quoi qu'elle pense, elle ne devait pas se faire remarquer, alors elle serra les lèvres et continua de prendre ses notes sans un mot.

Dès que le cours fut fini, Hermione attendit que tous les autres élèves soient sortis et secoua doucement Mandy par l'épaule. Celle-ci sembla émerger d'une léthargie profonde et tourna vers la Gryffondor un regard de détresse.

\- Tu devrais aller voir Mme Pomfresh, murmura Hermione.

Après quelques secondes, Mandy hocha la tête et ramassa ses affaires, comme ailleurs. Hermione l'accompagna jusqu'à l'aide de l'infirmerie, la main constamment sur son épaule pour la guider. L'élève se laissa faire.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir des enchantements, dix minutes plus tard, Hermione constata que les trois autres Gryffondor étaient déjà présents.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Harry après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls devant la porte de la salle.

\- Pas très bien, répondit Hermione, la gorge serrée. Je l'ai accompagnée à l'infirmerie, elle dormait quand je suis partie. D'épuisement, précisa-t-elle en voyant les regards interrogatifs des garçons.

\- Moi qui trouvait étonnant que tant d'élèves craquent pour les Buses… renchérit Ron sombrement. Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire il y a deux ans. Passer des examens avec les cours horribles qu'on a, c'est un enfer.

\- Il y a toujours eu beaucoup de crises de nerfs l'année des Aspics, intervint Killian. C'est toujours au dernier moment que les élèves réalisent que faire le strict minimum ne suffit pas pour réussir. Le nouveau contenu des cours ne fait qu'aggraver un problème déjà existant.

Hermione fit un effort pour le regarder en face et dut admettre qu'il n'avait sans doute pas tort. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention les années précédentes, trop occupée avec ses propres révisions, mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait en fin d'année l'infirmerie avait toujours été très fréquentée par les septièmes années.

\- Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé, mais tu as déjà passé tes aspics, dit tout à coup Harry. Tu sais ce qu...

\- N'y pense même pas, le coupa Killian avec un regard polaire.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'allais te demander de l'aide pour tricher ? Et dire que j'ai cru que ton opinion sur moi avait un peu changé. Je voulais juste te demander comment ça se passe concrètement, si tu sais qui va nous faire passer les examens, si ça peut être dangereux.

\- C'est le même système que pour les buses, consentit à répondre Killian. Des épreuves théoriques et pratiques pour chaque cours, avec cinq ou six examinateurs envoyés et employés par le ministère.

\- Donc… on peut imaginer que ce seront des mangemorts ou au moins des sympathisants, ou bien qu'ils seront sous imperio ?

\- Ce n'est pas à exclure, en effet. Et les Aspics sont des épreuves complexes, un accident est très vite arrivé.

\- Je vois, grimaça Harry. Il faudra qu'on fasse plus attention que jamais alors. Mais et toi, tu n'as pas peur qu'ils finissent par te reconnaître ?

\- Mon corps a été retrouvé et identifié officiellement. Ils sont trop persuadés de ma mort pour que cela leur vienne à l'esprit.

Cela ne rassura qu'à moitié Harry. Malgré la méfiance instinctive qu'il éprouvait envers l'ancien mangemort, il s'efforça néanmoins d'avoir confiance en son jugement.

\- D'accord. C'est déjà ça.

\- Tu devrais faire attention Potter, on pourrait croire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, reprit Killian avec une moue narquoise.

\- Jamais, rassure-toi, répliqua aussitôt Harry.

Les deux garçons se défièrent du regard un moment, devant celui à la fois blasé et amusé d'Hermione. Ce genre de petites joutes verbales arrivait souvent entre eux deux et, contrairement à celles avec Ron, elle ne s'en formalisait pas. Ce n'était pas de la vraie agressivité mais un réflexe défensif, une manière de garder quelques distances l'un envers l'autre, en souvenir de leur haine réciproque passée. Car dépasser le souvenir de cette haine n'avait rien de simple et elle en savait quelque chose. Elle avait eut exactement le même comportement, au début. C'était rassurant de rester dans la vieille dynamique du conflit.

Le soir même, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient prévu, les Gryffondor se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque pour rédiger les nombreux parchemins que les professeurs leur avaient donnés dans la journée. C'était frustrant de ne pouvoir faire que cela. Ils avaient des recherches à faire, et Hermione un contrepoison à créer. Chaque journée, chaque soirée perdue pouvait se révéler décisive. Alors ils pensaient au lendemain. Le lendemain, ils pourraient travailler de leur coté. Le lendemain, peut-être qu'ils avanceraient, qu'ils trouveraient quelque chose.

Ainsi, c'est avec un certain soulagement que les cours du mercredi se terminèrent et qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient, pour tout devoir, qu'un sortilège à travailler. Aucune rédaction, aucun travail supplémentaire. En se rendant dans la grande-salle pour dîner, ils pensaient déjà à leurs futures recherches.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, le silence les frappa. Non pas que ce soit très bruyant en temps normal, les Carrow y veillaient. Mais cette fois, ce silence avait quelque chose de malsain. L'air était chargé de peur. Se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer, ils prirent place à leur table. Se faisant, ils eurent tout le loisir d'observer leurs camarades qui mangeaient sans un seul bruit. Partout, des visages livides, des regards perdus dans le vide ou brillant de colère, des poings serrés pour ne pas trembler.

Discrètement, Hermione matérialisa un bout de parchemin sur la table et fit un discret coup de coude à sa voisine. Ginny lui lança d'abord un regard assassin, puis vit le parchemin posé entre elles deux. Hermione lança la formule sous la table, afin de ne pas être vue, et put ainsi avec sa baguette tracer des mots dans le vide, sans se faire voir. Ils apparurent aussitôt sur le parchemin.

_"Que se passe-t-il ?"_

Ginny sorti aussi sa baguette, et Hermione espéra qu'elle sache utiliser ce sortilège. Ce n'était pas le genre d'enchantement qu'on apprenait en cours, et il n'était pas évident à maîtriser, bien qu'il soit pratique pour converser en toute discrétion. Elle vit cependant des lettres se tracer maladroitement en dessous des siennes. Ecrire dans le vide n'était pas facile et c'était à peine lisible, mais Hermione comprit tout de même.

 _"Deux élèves ont subi le baiser du détraqueur_."

L'adolescente accusa difficilement le coup. Il y avait déjà eu des tortures, du harcèlement, mais jamais encore un élève n'avait été tué dans l'enceinte de l'école. Enfin, tué... Elle retint un frisson.

_"Qui ?"_

_"Mandy Brocklehurst et son frère, Gabriel"_

Mandy… Le cœur serré, Hermione se revit essayer de consoler sa camarade à la sortie du cours. C'était si difficile à croire.

_"Comment ?"_

Ginny sembla avoir des difficultés à déchiffrer sa question. Ce n'était pas étonnant, sa main tremblait violemment et elle n'avait jamais écrit aussi mal.

_"Ils ont essayé de s'enfuir tout à l'heure. Les détraqueurs les ont surpris et attaqué jusqu'à ce que Hagrid intervienne. Il a eu du mal à les arrêter, et c'était trop tard. Les Carrow ont mis ça sur le compte d'un "tragique accident"."_

Ecœurée, Hermione relut la phrase plusieurs fois, comme si elle avait le pouvoir d'en changer le sens. Ils avaient essayé de fuir, et s'étaient fait prendre par les détraqueurs. La Gryffondor connaissait peu Mandy, elle n'avait été qu'une ou deux fois avec elle lors d'un cours en groupe, mais elle savait que sa camarade n'avait pas été répartie à Serdaigle par hasard. C'était une fille vive d'esprit, intelligente. Cette fuite suicidaire ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle devait être bien plus désespéré qu'ils ne l'avaient tous cru, pour tenter de forcer le passage d'une dizaine de détraqueurs en compagnie de son frère. Son frère… en y pensant, Hermione ne voyait même pas de qui il s'agissait, et ne pouvait pas dire ne serait-ce que sa maison. Elle ne le connaissait pas, ce n'était qu'un visage parmi d'autre dont elle ne remarquerait même pas la disparition.

Ces deux élèves auraient pu être Padma et Parvati, réalisa Hermione. Si, avec Lavande, elles n'étaient pas parvenu à raisonner la jeune indienne, cela aurait pu être elles.

Sous le choc, Hermione passa le parchemin à Harry pour qu'il puisse lire et le passer à son tour à Ron et Killian.

Lorsque tous eurent pris connaissance de la nouvelle, Harry tendit à nouveau le message à Hermione, non sans avoir ajouté quelques mots d'une écriture acérée.

_Duel, tout à l'heure ? J'en ai besoin._

Hermione saisit sa baguette et lui répondit.

 _Moi aussi_.

Dès que le repas fut terminé, les quatre élèves se rendirent dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Depuis qu'ils s'entraînaient tous les quatre, la salle avait été séparée non plus en deux, mais en trois, de telle sorte que deux duels puissent avoir lieu en même temps. Killian ne semblant supporter ni Ron, ni Hermione, ce fut Harry qui se mit avec lui afin d'éviter les problèmes.

Hermione s'abstint de rappeler aux trois autres qu'elle n'avait pas encore le droit de pratiquer la magie en dehors des cours et se mit en position, face à Ron.

Ainsi, pendant un peu moins d'une heure, ils s'affrontèrent, sans répit, mettant dans la bataille toutes leurs forces et leurs émotions. Malgré tout, lorsqu'après une troisième victoire, Ron déclara forfait, Hermione avait l'impression qu'il l'avait ménagée. Cependant elle ne fit aucun commentaire, sachant très bien qu'il nierait et connaissant aussi ses raisons. Ils soignèrent leurs quelques blessures superficielles, leurs contusions puis, tout en restant dans leur coté de la salle, ils s'assirent et regardèrent le combat entre Harry et Killian.

Les voir s'affronter était toujours aussi impressionnants. Killian était bien sûr toujours très fort et Harry, déjà doué à l'origine, s'améliorait sans cesse. Ron et Hermione étaient très impressionnés par les progrès réalisés par le Survivant, qui n'avait plus autant de difficulté à tenir tête à l'ancien mangemort. Il y parvenait même plutôt bien, mêlant parfaitement tactique et instinct. Les maléfices volaient de tous cotés, les boucliers, sorts offensifs et pièges s'enchaînant avec une fluidité impressionnante. S'ils n'avaient pas su que c'était un combat amical, d'entrainement, ils auraient pu croire assister à un véritable duel.

Ron se leva d'un bond, baguette en main et prêt à intervenir, lorsqu'Harry esquiva de justesse un Sectumsempra. Malgré son inquiétude sur l'utilisation d'un tel sort, qu'elle jugeait un peu trop « maléfique » pour un entrainement, Hermione l'empêcha d'approcher des deux sorciers.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? s'exclama-t-il. Ils se lancent des sorts mortels, tu comptes attendre qu'ils utilisent l'avada ?

\- Ils savent ce qu'ils font, Ron, on n'a pas à intervenir.

\- Mais ils vont finir par se blesser !

\- Un véritable entrainement de combat n'est efficace que si l'on se met en danger, sinon on n'apprend rien, récita Hermione, en se souvenant de cette soirée où Killian lui avait fait prendre conscience de cette réalité.

\- Mais…

\- Harry va devoir affronter Tu-Sais-Qui et ses mangemorts, il a plus besoin que n'importe qui d'un tel entrainement. Ce ne sera pas que pour rester en vie en attendant de pouvoir s'échapper, ce sera un vrai combat à mort. Le danger sera réel et il ne pourra pas fuir.

\- Je sais, soupira Ron en lui prenant la main. Mais... j'espère toujours qu'il n'aura pas à le faire, qu'on trouvera un autre moyen.

Hermione baissa le regard, n'osant pas croiser celui de son ami.

\- Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle, serrant sa main entre les siennes. Mais il n'y en a aucun.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? Comment peux-tu dire qu'il n'y en a pas ?

\- Je le sais… c'est tout, murmura Hermione.

Elle déglutit lentement, espérant chasser la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Sans succès.

Elle croyait pourtant avoir commencé à accepter cette idée, ce sacrifice. Mais il avait été ravivé par son cauchemar récent. En se réveillant elle s'était dit que ce n'était pas réel, que cela n'arriverait pas, mais elle avait tort. Au moins une chose se réaliserait : la mort d'Harry. Sans lutter, sans espoir. Jamais cette idée ne lui avait paru si réelle, si effrayante. Si proche.

Ron pensait qu'elle avait baissé les bras. Elle aimait tant Harry, elle aurait dû remuer ciel et terre pour le sauver. C'était ce qu'elle aurait fait en temps normal et pourtant elle ne faisait rien. Elle comprenait que cela le révolte. S'il savait. Il y avait tant d'incompréhension, de déception, quand il posait ses yeux bleus sur elle. S'il savait seulement combien elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui avouer la vérité.

\- Hermione, ça va ?

La sorcière releva la tête et vit que Killian et Harry les avaient rejoints.

\- Oui, oui, je vais bien, mentit-elle. C'est la fatigue.

Sans tenir compte de leurs regards suspicieux, elle les dévisagea à son tour, constata avec un certain soulagement que malgré l'intensité de leur affrontement, ils n'avaient que de légères blessures.

\- Inconsciente, tu n'aurais pas dû t'entrainer avec nous, la sermonna Killian. C'est fini pour ce soir, on va continuer sans toi.

\- Ce n'est qu'une fatigue passagère, protesta Hermione, qui regrettait d'avoir invoquée cette excuse.

\- Peu importe, tu dois reconstituer tes réserves magiques. Ce n'est pas discutable.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, capitula-t-elle.

\- Harry, reste ici et soignes-toi, dit alors Ron avec férocité. C'est mon tour.

\- Si tu veux, répliqua ce dernier. Mais fait attention.

Le rouquin acquiesça, puis se leva et sortit sa baguette en se dirigeant vers l'autre coté de la salle. Hermione vit Killian esquisser un sourire satisfait avant de lui emboîter le pas.


	49. Jalousie

Assise sur le canapé, Hermione regardait Killian et Ron se préparer. Leur salut fut très raide et leur inimitié plus visible que jamais. Elle n'était vraiment pas certaine que ce combat soit une bonne idée et son regard passait de l'un à l'autre avec une certaine appréhension.

\- Peux-tu m'aider ?

La sorcière sorti de ses pensées et vit Harry la regarder avec insistance.

\- Pardon ?

\- A me soigner, explicita Harry, pour la deuxième ou troisième fois si elle en croyait le léger agacement qui transperçait dans sa voix. Tu connais mieux les potions que moi, je ne sais pas trop lesquelles utiliser.

Elle le soupçonna de mentir, sans doute pour qu'elle se préoccupe d'autre chose et cesse d'angoisser pour rien. Malgré tout, reconnaissante, elle hocha la tête et l'amena devant la grande armoire, où elle lui demanda de dénombrer toutes ses blessures. Au fur et à mesure qu'il en faisait l'inventaire, elle prenait les produits utiles pour les poser sur la table et, une fois terminé, elle lui intima de s'asseoir pour pouvoir la laisser lui administrer des soins satisfaisants.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Hermione, dit soudain Harry.

Devant le regard de triste incompréhension qu'il eut en retour, le jeune sorcier clarifia sa pensée.

\- Pour Mandy et son frère. Tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Lavande avait raison, murmura Hermione. Je suis tellement préoccupée par mes études, par mes problèmes personnels, que je ne me rends plus compte que les autres souffrent aussi. Et je ne fais tout simplement plus attention à ceux qui m'entourent. Si j'avais compris combien elle allait mal, j'aurai pu essayer de la raisonner, au lieu de l'amener à l'infirmerie sans rien faire de plus. Elle avait notre âge, elle était de notre année, et pourtant nous la connaissions à peine. Et maintenant elle est morte.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répété Harry, tu ne l'as pas poussée à s'enfuir.

\- Mais je ne l'en ai pas empêché non plus. J'aurai pu faire quelque chose, je le sais Harry, j'aurai pu. Seulement je ne m'en suis pas donnée la peine, conclu-t-elle en baissant le regard. Tout va de travers en ce moment, c'est de pire en pire. Et souvent j'en suis responsable.

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- A cause d'une erreur que j'ai faite, Rogue a été obligé de se cacher. Il ne peut plus espionner pour l'Ordre et nous avons perdu notre seule chance d'avoir des renseignements. Maintenant il est coincé ici avec des élèves qu'il a toujours détestés. Je lui fais revivre une période qu'il hait, je réveille constamment en lui des souvenirs qui le torturent. Et alors que je devais faire en sorte que personne ne sache, j'ai fait n'importe quoi et l'infirmière, la directrice, toi et Ron êtes au courant. Je vous ai trahis en ne cessant de vous manipuler. Je me suis trompée sur mes sentiments envers Ron et je l'ai lui aussi fait souffrir. Je t'ai demandé de rester un peu plus longtemps au cimetière, et tu as failli mourir lorsque les rafleurs nous y ont trouvés. Il a suffit que Lestrange me jette deux sorts pour que je lui avoue que nous étions à Godric's Hollow. Et maintenant une élève meurt alors que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose si je faisais plus attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi. Alors, non Harry, ne me dis pas que je n'y suis pour rien. Depuis plusieurs mois je n'ai fait qu'accumuler et accumuler encore les erreurs.

La jeune sorcière garda le regard fixé sur ses mains, serrées l'une contre l'autre sur ses jambes. Elle n'avait pas voulu tout avouer à Harry, et elle le regrettait déjà. Elle s'était laissé dépasser par les événements et par ses émotions et elle aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir ouvert la bouche. Elle n'avait pas le droit de craquer.

Elle sentit Harry passer un bras autour de ses épaules et l'amener doucement contre lui, jusqu'à ce que sa tête se pose contre l'épaule de son ami.

\- On fait tous des erreurs, dit-il simplement.

\- Je le sais bien. Mais elles ne sont pas toutes aussi graves.

Elle entendit Harry prendre une profonde inspiration et il la força à le regarder en face.

\- C'est moi qui ai demandé à Cédric de prendre le trophée en même temps que moi et qui ai décidé d'aller au ministère malgré tes avertissements.

Hermione se sentit très mal.

\- Je suis désolée Harry, j'avais…

\- Oublié ?

\- Non, non, bien sûr, je… si, en quelques sortes, j'avais oublié. Excuse-moi.

\- Ca va, ce n'est rien. Comme je le disais, il n'y a pas que toi qui a fait des erreurs aux conséquences graves.

Hermione acquiesça, soulagée qu'il ne lui fasse pas de reproche. Quelque part, c'était logique : il était le mieux placé pour la comprendre. Ce sentiment d'impuissance, de profonde culpabilité, il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Elle ne devait jamais oublier qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'elle pouvait affronter tout cela avec ses amis.

Hermione se redressa lorsqu'elle sentit le corps d'Harry se tendre. Elle suivit alors son regard et constata que Ron et Killian s'affrontaient toujours de l'autre coté de la salle. Seulement, il était clair que quelque chose clochait. Le visage de Ron était écarlate, tandis que sa manière de marcher montrait une blessure importante au coté gauche. Quant à Killian, il ne semblait pas en meilleure posture, sa gestuelle démontrait des blessures multiples. Les sorts étaient alternativement hurlés ou informulés, les rayons lumineux explosaient de toute part.

\- Ca n'a plus rien d'un exercice ! réalisa Harry.

Alors qu'il s'était déjà levait et sortait sa baguette, Hermione s'empressa d'en faire de même. Harry ouvrit la porte tout en faisant attention à ne pas se prendre un sort perdu et les deux Gryffondor purent pénétrer dans l'autre partie de la pièce.

\- Arrêtez !

Le cri d'Harry fut vain, couvert par une violente explosion qui projeta des flammes dans la moitié de la pièce. Hermione se protégea les yeux en mettant son bras devant son visage et tressaillit en entendant un cri de douleur qui venait incontestablement de Ron.

Le temps n'était plus aux sommations.

La sorcière pointa sa baguette sur Killian, et profita qu'il lançait un maléfice de découpage pour crier le premier sort lui venant à l'esprit :

\- EXPULSO !

Avant de comprendre, le sorcier se retrouva rejeté en arrière et alla percuter le mur. Il tomba alors au sol et resta là, évanouit. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'était pas en danger immédiat Hermione se retourna alors et vit qu'Harry était à genou devant le corps de Ron. Elle se précipita immédiatement aux cotés de ses deux amis.

\- Ron ! murmura-t-elle, s'efforçant de rester calme.

Comme elle l'avait entraperçu, plus de la moitié de son visage était ensanglanté, son œil gauche restait clos, et une bonne partie de sa robe de sorcier portrait des traces de brulure.

\- Ron, répond-moi ! appela Harry lorsqu'il ne vit plus que le blanc de son œil valide.

Le blessé rouvrit l'œil et sembla avoir un peu de mal à fixer son regard sur son ami.

\- Ouais, 'suis là…

\- Hermione, a quel point c'est grave ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit vivement celle-ci, attend, je regarde…

Elle acheva de nettoyer le sang et vit avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait qu'une blessure assez importante : une longue, large et profonde coupure traversant son front pour se perdre à la naissance de l'oreille. Les autres étaient plus mineures.

\- Accio dictame.

Elle attrapa la bouteille qui sauta dans sa main et la déboucha rapidement. Elle alterna alors les soins magiques et l'application du baume, avec l'aisance de l'habitude. Au moins, maintenant, elle avait l'habitude, ses gestes étaient bien plus précis, plus rapide et plus efficaces qu'ils n'avaient pu l'être.

\- Voilà.

Elle s'épongea le front à l'aide de sa manche et posa le flacon à coté d'elle, avant d'adresser un sourire rassurant à ses deux amis.

\- Les coupures légères sont de l'histoire ancienne. Celle de ton front devrait se refermer complètement d'ici demain. Tu risques par contre d'avoir une cicatrice assez marquée, et je ne sais pas si elle disparaîtra vraiment…

\- Ca aurait pu être pire, j'imagine, grimaça Ron.

\- Oh oui, confirma la sorcière. Maintenant, laisse-moi voir ton œil, je m'occuperais des brulures après.

\- Et ma hanche ?

\- Ta hanche ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, mais ça fait horriblement mal…

\- D'accord, je verrais, mais le plus urgent, c'est ton œil, le reprit Hermione.

Quinze minutes plus tard, la sorcière posa sa baguette à coté d'elle, et se passa lentement les mains sur le visage. Harry posa la main sur son épaule et demanda si elle allait bien.

\- Je suis juste fatiguée, avoua-t-elle. Pratiquer la magie à cette ampleur et si longtemps m'a épuisée.

\- On t'avait pourtant prévenue, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

Les deux amis tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, et virent Killian les rejoindre. La sorcière remarqua qu'il boitait et saignait abondamment par endroits, mais c'est le ton acide qu'il avait employé qui la toucha le plus.

\- Tu aurais préféré que je le laisse dans cet état ?

\- Il paraît que le château possède une infirmerie.

\- Et j'aurai dû trouver une justification pour tous les sorts de magie noire que tu as utilisé, car madame Pomfresh les aurait forcément détectés.

\- Et moi qui croyait que j'avais affaire à la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération…

\- Ca suffit, intervint Harry d'une voix forte.

Hermione et Killian soutinrent chacun le regard assassin de l'autre. Elle cru bêtement l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait s'excuser, mais il ne fit que refermer la bouche et afficher ce rictus narquois auquel elle avait désormais constamment droit.

\- Tu es blessé à quel point ? questionna Harry.

\- Je peux m'en charger tout seul.

Il s'assit non loin d'eux, et prit les potions dont il avait besoin parmi toutes celles qui se trouvaient au sol. Pendant qu'il s'occupait de lui, Hermione vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle avait soigné toutes les blessures de Ron. Cela semblait être le cas. Il était conscient et semblait tout à fait suivre ce qui se passait, ce qui demeurait un signe encourageant.

Alors qu'elle l'aidait à se redresser, Harry se saisit soudain de son bras et releva la manche.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Hermione s'efforça de contenir la peur et les mauvais souvenirs qui remontaient, et afficha simplement un léger sourire.

\- Oh, ça, ce n'est rien. La brûlure que j'ai eu à Godric's Hollow a laissé quelques traces, alors je mets ça pour éviter les frottements et les contacts.

\- C'est bizarre, j'étais persuadé que c'était l'autre bras.

\- Non, non, c'est bien celui-là.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais il finit par laisser tomber, se persuadant sans doute que sa mémoire lui jouait des tours. Il se tourna alors vers Ron, puis Killian.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, tous les deux, au juste ?

\- Ca a juste un peu dérapé, répondit Ron, sans avoir conscience que ses oreilles avaient viré à l'écarlate.

\- Juste un peu ? Répéta Harry. Si on n'était pas intervenu, vous auriez fini par vous entretuer !

\- Ca a un peu dégénéré, c'est tout.

Harry se tourna vers Killian, qui haussa les épaules :

\- Nous nous sommes laissés emportés, ce n'est rien. 

\- Vous vous entendez parler tous les deux ? ,intervint Hermione, qui avait du mal à croire qu'ils soient si désinvoltes. Ca n'avait rien d'un entrainement ça ! Vous vouliez vraiment vous blesser. Et ne niez pas, ça se voyait, et il n'y a qu'à regarder l'état dans lequel vous êtes pour en être convaincu ! Vous réalisez la gravité de certains sorts que vous avez utilisé ? Vos blessures auraient pu être bien plus graves que ça ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

Les deux sorciers se contentèrent d'échanger un regard meurtrier, tout en mettant un point d'honneur à ne pas la regarder, elle. Hermione, ne comprenant pas, se tourna vers Harry. Il semblait aussi perdu qu'elle.

\- Laisse tomber, finit par dire Killian.

Harry, se souvenant des doutes qu'Hermione lui avait confié quelques minutes avant, la dévisagea et lui demanda si elle allait mieux. Bien qu'il eut une réponse positive et un sourire qui, bien qu'un peu incertain, paraissait sincère, il passa doucement la main sur son bras avec une moue compréhensive.

\- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

L'interpellée croisa le regard inquiet de Ron. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas lui dire tout ce qu'elle venait d'avouer à Harry. Lui ne pourrait pas comprendre, pas aussi bien, du moins. Cela ne ferait que compliquer davantage les choses. Et puis, hors de question qu'elle avoue ses faiblesses devant Killian. Il la méprisait déjà bien assez sans qu'elle ait besoin d'en rajouter.

\- Je suis épuisée, mentit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

\- On devrait rentrer à la tour, intervint Harry. Killian, ta tête, ça va ?

L'ancien professeur, qui venait de se masser l'arrière du crane, suspendit son geste.

\- Oui, oui, ça va. Je m'en remettrais, confirma-t-il, non sans montrer une certaine exaspération. Mais si une certaine personne pouvait arrêter de vouloir m'assommer constamment, cela aiderait sans doute.

\- Oh, ça va, ça n'est arrivé que trois fois… marmonna Hermione.

Elle sentit le sang affluer légèrement au niveau de ses joues, et espéra qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avait remarqué. La sorcière s'éclaircit la gorge pour tenter de dissiper le malaise qui l'envahissait à ces souvenirs. Malheureusement, le regard de Killian, fixé sur elle sans la moindre expression, ne l'aidait pas.

Elle se redressa alors et changea de sujet.

\- On devrait y aller, il se fait tard. Partez devant, je range les potions et j'arrive.

Son ton était sans appel, alors les garçons préférèrent ne pas discuter. Ils se relevèrent et la regardèrent un instant ramasser les fioles sur le sol en prenant bien soin de leur tourner le dos. Ron allait l'aider, mais Harry lui prit le bras et lui fit signe de sortir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione entendit avec soulagement le bruit de la porte qui claquait. Elle soupira et laissa échapper un léger rire nerveux, se sachant hors d'atteinte de toute oreille indiscrète.

Elle prit tout son temps pour ranger, ce qui lui permet de mettre aussi de l'ordre dans ses pensées et ses émotions. Elle se demandait toujours pourquoi Killian et Ron se haïssaient tellement. Elle avait pourtant l'impression que la réponse était évidente. Malheureusement, dès qu'elle était concernée, dès que cela la touchait de près, son intelligence semblait se défiler. Il n'y avait qu'à comparer la facilité avec laquelle elle avait pu, deux ans auparavant, expliquer en détail à Harry tout ce que Cho pouvait ressentir, et le nombre d'année qu'il lui avait fallu pour comprendre que Ron était amoureux d'elle. C'était tellement frustrant.

Tout en lâchant un nouveau soupir, Hermione vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Il n'y avait plus rien sur le sol, chaque objet était à sa place. Il était temps d'aller prendre un repos bien mérité. Au fond, c'était vrai et elle le savait parfaitement, elle n'aurait pas dû utiliser autant sa magie.

Cette pensée en tête, elle sortit de la salle et referma silencieusement la porte derrière elle.

La jeune sorcière eut à peine le temps de se retourner, car on la prit par le bras pour l'acculer contre le mur, rapidement mais sans violence. Malgré la très faible luminosité du couloir, elle reconnu sans peine celui qui la maintenait par les épaules.

\- Killian ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

\- C'est toujours pareil. Potter et son petit cercle, fit-il d'une voix rauque. Pas encore. Je ne le supporterai pas. Pas une deuxième fois.

\- De... de quoi ?

\- Qu'ils te tournent autour.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Potter… Harry ? Non, bien sûr. James.

\- Je ne suis pas Lily, tu te souviens ? lui rappela-t-elle à contrecœur.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais été.

Perdue, Hermione ne répondit pas, et ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles à une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre, à se regarder dans les yeux. A présent sûr qu'elle n'allait pas l'éviter et fuir, il relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur ses épaules.

\- Te dire ça, reprit-il enfin, c'était le meilleur moyen pour que tu me haïsses.

Elle ne réagit pas à la stupidité d'un tel acte. Elle était mal placé pour juger.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle plutôt. Pourquoi tu voulais me forcer à te détester ?

Killian sembla se faire violence un instant et elle ne chercha pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Si elle l'interrompait, il choisirait de fuir et ne s'expliquerait jamais.

\- Pour te garder éloignée de moi, avoua-t-il enfin difficilement. Pour te protéger.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège.

\- C'est ce que Lily pensait aussi.

\- Tu ne p…

\- Ne me dit pas que j'y suis pour rien, gronda-t-il.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Tu étais mangemort, tu as rapporté la prophétie et causé sa mort, nous le savons tous les deux et nier tes responsabilités ne servirait à rien. Mais arrête, je ne suis pas elle, tu as changé depuis ce temps-là, et le contexte n'a rien à voir. Tu ne peux pas comparer nos deux situations.

\- Je ne supporterais pas de perdre à nouveau... une... personne à laquelle je tiens.

\- Alors arrête de la faire souffrir, murmura Hermione avec douceur mais sûre d'elle. Tu n'es pas obligé de fuir.

Le jeune sorcier la fixa, en silence, perdu. Il semblait chercher quelque chose dans son regard.

Elle n'ajouta rien, il savait ce qu'elle pensait et ressentait, il ne lui restait qu'à faire son propre choix. Mais agir sous le coup d'une impulsion, de la colère ou de la peur, était bien plus simple que de devoir faire le premier pas en la regardant dans les yeux. Voilà pourquoi elle ne devait pas le brusquer.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, Hermione le vit avancer lentement, hésitant. Il posa un de ses mains contre le mur, à coté de sa tête, et ferma les yeux en parcourant les derniers centimètres qui restaient encore entre eux. A peine leurs lèvres se touchèrent-elles qu'il se recula, incertain.

Hermione ne le quitta pas des yeux, tentant de le rassurer et de lui transmettre par le regard qu'elle avait confiance en lui.

Il s'approcha de nouveau et, cette fois-ci, l'embrassa. Hésitant, il posa sa deuxième main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, qui le guida avec douceur et patience. Elle passa lentement les siennes dans son dos et glissa ses doigts contre sa nuque, tout en lui laissant la possibilité de reculer s'il te voulait.

Cela dura quelques secondes et, lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, ils cherchèrent dans les yeux de l'autre le regret ou le dégoût qu'ils craignaient d'y rencontrer quand l'autre réaliserait ce qu'ils venaient de faire, et tout ce que cela impliquait. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en trouva.

Les bras toujours passés sur les épaules de Killian, les doigts jouant avec ses cheveux, Hermione sourit pour le rassurer. Il posa avec douceur les mains sur ses joues, et elle ferma à nouveau les yeux pendant quelques secondes en sentant la chaleur de ses paumes sur sa peau.

\- Es-tu sûre de toi ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et les planta dans les siens.

\- Oui, je le suis.

\- Tu connais mon passé, tu sais de quoi je suis capable. Et tu sais qui je suis : un homme jaloux, possessif et obsessionnel.

\- Si c'est bien cela qui t'as poussé à agir ce soir, ce n'est pas forcément négatif, murmura-t-elle en retour. Tant que cela ne t'empêche pas d'avoir confiance en moi. Et en toi.

Elle vit les coins de sa bouche s'étirer faiblement en entendant sa réponse.

Elle s'avança pour l'étreindre, et lui assurer à nouveau qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle sentit aussitôt qu'il était très tendu, et il ne répondit pas. Elle imagina qu'il restait droit comme un piquet, sans savoir quoi faire, et cette image mentale la fit rire tout bas. Il dut deviner ce à quoi elle pensait, car elle le sentit peu à peu se détendre, puis mettre les mains dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui. A moins qu'il n'ait simplement été rassuré de l'entendre rire, d'un rire attendri et amusé, et non moqueur. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle modifia sa position pour en prendre une plus confortable, calée contre lui, entre ses bras.

Entre ses bras. Cette pensée était… étrange.

Il baissa la tête pour déposer un baiser sur son front, et ils ne bougèrent plus, profitant de ce moment de calme et d'intimité.

Un hululement tout proche les ramena à la réalité. Il était tard, ils devaient rentrer sans tarder.

\- Killian ?

Le jeune sorcier desserra son étreinte et la regarda, une certaine appréhension visible dans ses yeux sombres.

\- Je voudrais… je préfèrerais que Ron ne soit pas au courant pour nous. Il te déteste suffisamment sans avoir besoin d'y rajouter notre relation.

Killian haussa les sourcils, les yeux brillants à la fois de surprise et de satisfaction. Elle comprit aussitôt pourquoi. _Relation_. Idiot, pensa-t-elle, bien sûr que je suis sérieuse dans ma démarche et que j'envisage le long terme.

\- C'est justement parce qu'il ne semblait rien entre nous qu'il me détestait tant, la détrompa-t-il.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Il a conscience de nos sentiments respectifs, Hermione. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a rompu avec toi.

La sorcière ferma la bouche, comprenant enfin. Ron pensait qu'il avait renoncé à elle pour rien. Voilà d'où venaient sa colère et sa frustration.

Elle se sentit un peu mal à cette idée.

\- Mais c'est préférable que personne ne soit au courant pour nous deux, continua Killian, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le trouble qu'elle éprouvait soudain. Il vaut mieux qu'on ne nous voit pas ensemble.

Surprise, elle se recula un peu.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Po… Harry a raison quand il éloigne Ginny de lui. Quand on est un des piliers de la résistance, il vaut mieux que l'ennemi ne connaisse pas nos points faibles. S'ils savaient la nature de notre lien, ils pourraient se servir de l'un de nous pour faire pression sur l'autre. Et je refuse de nous exposer à ce risque…

Elle acquiesça. Cela, elle pouvait comprendre. La connaissance de l'autre donne du pouvoir sur eux.

\- De plus, Minerva est au courant pour ma véritable identité, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes, et je ne suis pas certain qu'elle verrait cela d'un bon œil. Tu étais mon élève, et en théorie j'ai deux fois ton âge. Sans compter…

Il s'arrêta et elle aurait juré le voir rougir.

\- Sans compter ?

\- Il y a dans ce château un vieux portrait qui trouve toujours le moyen d'être au courant de tout et semble prendre un plaisir tout particulier à rire à mes dépends. S'il sait pour nous, il ne me laissera plus jamais en paix.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la grimace que Killian arbora à cette idée. Toutefois elle devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, non seulement en ce ce qui concernait leur place dans la guerre, mais aussi avec la directrice. La vieille femme stricte ne serait jamais d'accord avec ce qu'elle considérerait très probablement comme un abus de pouvoir flagrant. Un trentenaire et une jeune femme tout juste majeure. Un professeur et une élève. Un mangemort et une née-moldue. Un espion et une civile. Un sorcier brillant et puissant et une étudiante avide de savoir et de reconnaissance. Tant de raisons d'imaginer qu'il avait une position de force par rapport à elle.

Oui, un regard extérieur aurait toutes les raisons de mal comprendre leur lien.

\- D'accord, dit-elle. On ne laisse rien paraître en public.

\- Merci.

Il déposa un baiser rapide au coin de ses lèvres et lui offrit un de ses rares sourires. Elle s'approcha alors à nouveau et murmura près de son oreille.

\- Tu as intérêt à te rattraper en privé. Tes bras sont trop confortables pour que je m'en prive.

Il haussa un sourcil et elle répliqua par un sourire gêné de sa propre audace. Sans ajouter un mot, elle partit en direction de la salle commune, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Tandis qu'elle avançait dans le couloir d'un pas léger, son compagnon juste derrière elle, elle se dit que cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie ainsi.

La guerre semblait bien loin, en cet instant.

Lorsqu'Hermione poussa le portrait et entra dans la salle commune, elle constata qu'Harry et Ron étaient au coin du feu et rangeaient leurs sacs. Elle s'approcha d'eux, se baissa, embrassa le roux sur la joue, murmura « merci », puis elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit et monta quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'à son dortoir. Elle refermait la porte derrière elle lorsque les garçons se regardèrent, stupéfaits. Ron ne comprit pas pourquoi elle le remerciait, alors qu'elle semblait sur le point de l'étriper quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le reste de la semaine, les professeurs leurs donnèrent bien trop de devoirs à faire pour que les quatre élèves puissent prendre le temps de continuer leurs recherches ou s'entraîner. Comme cela arrivait souvent, trop au goût de deux d'entre eux, ils passèrent la totalité de leur temps libre autour d'une table débordant de parchemins, de manuels scolaires et d'ouvrages tous plus obscurs les uns que les autres.

Hermione n'eut pas non plus l'occasion de reparler à Killian de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Et, s'il n'avait pas cessé de la traiter avec mépris pour afficher une simple indifférence, elle aurait pu croire que cela n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination. Parfois, lorsqu'il était certain que personne ne les regardait, elle pouvait le voir esquisser un très léger sourire, comme s'il voulait la rassurer sur la réalité de l'évolution de leur relation, mais à part cela, ils s'en tenaient à ce qu'ils avaient décidé : ne rien laisser paraître.

Chaque soir, lorsqu'ils revenaient dans la salle commune, juste au moment de se coucher, Hermione prétendait vouloir se reposer. Elle regagnait alors le dortoir encore vide à cette heure, et là elle pouvait sortir les notes concernant la potion qu'elle fabriquait en secret. Et, jusqu'à ce que Lavande et Parvati arrivent pour se coucher, elle s'efforçait de trouver la recette exacte de l'antidote.

A présent, il n'était plus question de dette à payer, ni de culpabilité pour le rôle qu'elle avait joué dans sa transformation. C'est quelque chose qu'elle voulait faire pour lui. Il avait abandonné l'idée de retrouver son corps adulte, il avait baissé les bras, alors elle allait le faire à sa place. Parce qu'elle savait très bien que, même s'il était à présent totalement amnésique et avait accepté sa nouvelle vie d'élève, l'homme qu'il était vraiment voudrait à tout prix redevenir lui-même. Même s'il n'en avait plus conscience à l'heure actuelle.

Alors, tous les soirs, elle continuait à travailler sur son projet, avançant lentement, étape par étape, vers la solution. Avec plus de détermination que jamais.

Lorsque vint le samedi soir, ils avaient assez avancé dans leur travail scolaire pour se permettre de continuer leurs recherches personnelles. A nouveau, comme ils le faisaient depuis ce qui semblaient une éternité, ils se répartissaient une pile de journaux et cherchaient s'il était fait mention d'un objet précieux lié à Serdaigle. C'était sans doute le travail le plus fastidieux qu'ils aient eu à faire jusque là, mais aucun d'eux quatre n'osait plus s'en plaindre. Le mois d'avril commençait, la fin de l'année approchait très rapidement maintenant, et ils devaient trouver la solution avant de quitter Poudlard. Ils n'avaient plus le temps de se plaindre, ni même de chercher d'autres solutions pour vaincre. Il fallait qu'ils continuent, coûte que coûte, et qu'ils trouvent.

Quand vint l'heure du couvre-feu, cependant, leurs recherches restaient infructueuses. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé de nouveau, le seul indice qu'ils avaient était cette rumeur concernant la sorcière qui avait fabriqué l'amortentia. Mais voilà, justement, ce n'était qu'une rumeur. Une rumeur fondée sur la théorie disant que créer une attirance si forte était au-delà de l'intelligence sorcière, qu'il fallait obligatoirement un artefact magique pour y parvenir. Ce qui était plus qu'hasardeux. Des potions et des sortilèges complexes étaient créés de tout temps.

Hermione considérait que cette piste n'avait plus aucune crédibilité.

Tout en rangeant ses affaires, elle décida qu'elle avait assez patienté et demanda donc aux autres de ne pas l'attendre, leur disant qu'elle allait travailler sur son « projet post-aspic » et rentrerait sans doute assez tard.

\- Hermione, répliqua Harry, tu dois toujours faire attention à ton nombre d'heure de sommeil, tu te souviens ?

\- Il a raison, ce n'est pas prudent, ajouta Ron, inquiet.

\- Ecoutez les garçons, il faut vraiment que je m'en occupe, ça fait trop longtemps que je l'ai laissé de coté, je ne peux pas attendre davantage. Et pour mon nombre d'heures à dormir, ne vous inquiétez pas, je rattraperais celles qui me manquent demain matin. Pour une fois, je me lèverais un peu plus tard, et voilà.

\- Te lever tard ? Mais on ne doit pas avoir un entrainement demain matin ?

\- Vous devriez pouvoir vous en sortir sans moi. Et cela tombe bien, vu que je dois éviter de pratiquer trop de magie. Non ?

\- Ouais, probablement…

Les deux garçons se lancèrent des regards impuissants et haussèrent les épaules, ils savaient qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à la raisonner. N'ayant plus rien à faire à la bibliothèque, ils lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit ainsi que du courage pour son mystérieux projet, puis partirent. Killian, quant à lui, ne semblait pas avoir suivit la conversation, et continuait de ranger ses affaires en silence.

D'un pas décidé mais méfiant, Hermione quitta la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers la Salle-sur-Demande.

_Je voudrais avoir accès à mon laboratoire._

Tout en gardant cette phrase en tête, elle passa une première fois devant le pan de mur, puis fit demi-tour. Elle manqua alors crier en percutant quelqu'un. La personne réagit aussitôt en la bâillonnant pour éviter qu'elle n'alerte les professeurs, tout en l'empêchant en même temps de perdre l'équilibre. Une fois la surprise passée, il la relâcha et elle inspira profondément, la main sur le cœur.

\- Bon sang, Killian, tu m'as fait peur. Un peu plus et je t'aurai attaqué.

\- Comment ? En criant jusqu'à me crever les tympans ? ironisa-t-il. Ta baguette est dans ton sac.

Après avoir vérifié ses poches, qui étaient bien sûr vides, elle lui jeta un regard étonné.

\- Je ne me souviens pas l'y avoir mise, je croyais qu'elle était dans ma poche, avoua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je t'ai vu la ranger tout à l'heure, quand ils te demandaient de ne pas travailler cette nuit.

\- Oh... j'ai dû le faire sans y penser. Mais le problème est le même, ne me refait plus jamais ça !

\- Tu n'es pas assez sur tes gardes, tu es bien trop distraite, remarqua Killian en la fixant avec inquiétude. Tu ne sais même plus ce que tu fais de ta propre baguette. Tu es encore trop fatiguée pour te balader toute seule en pleine nuit. Si ce n'était pas moi qui t'avais suivi, cela aurait pu être les Carrow, ou Rusard. Ou un Serpentard, quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir envie de te faire du mal. Nous sommes en guerre, Hermione, et en étant à la fois proche de l'Ordre, de l'AD, d'Harry, et une née-moldue, tu es plus en danger que n'importe qui d'autre en ce château.

\- Oh je t'en prie, soupira-t-elle, ne t'y met pas aussi, je n'ai ni envie ni besoin d'être surprotégée. Je sais me défendre.

Elle passa distraitement une main sur la statue qui était à coté d'elle, puis regarda à nouveau Killian. Il la fixait toujours avec cette lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux, et une très légère colère. Sa propre irritation retomba aussitôt, il tenait à elle, c'est tout. Et en y réfléchissant, vu les derniers événements, il avait de bonnes raisons d'être inquiet. Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration, fit un pas en avant et posa ses mains sur le col de l'uniforme de Killian.

\- Tu as raison, je ferai plus attention. Et je vais faire plus d'efforts pour me reposer.

Il la dévisagea, semblant chercher sa sincérité dans ses yeux. Il dut trouver ce qu'il cherchait car il acquiesça. Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle eut un sourire en coin.

\- Et tu te trompes, je n'étais pas seule, puisque tu étais là, murmura-t-elle.

Elle tira sur son col avec douceur afin qu'il se penche en avant, tout en lui laissant toujours la possibilité de résister. Elle parcourut en même temps l'autre partie du chemin en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres closes. D'abord un peu surpris, il ne répondit pas.

Il lui fallut néanmoins peu de temps pour se reprendre et la faire reculer de quelques pas pour l'amener derrière la statue, où ils purent s'embrasser à l'abri de potentiels regards indiscrets. Après quelques instants, leurs lèvres se séparèrent pour de bon, et Hermione posa la main contre son torse. Elle sentait avec bonheur son cœur battre contre sa paume.

\- Je commençais à me demander si tout cela n'avait pas été un rêve, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Killian resta silencieux, ne faisant que passer avec tendresse la main dans ses cheveux en la couvant d'un regard intense. La sorcière sourit tristement en réalisant qu'elle avait parlé bien trop bas pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. Dans un sens, il valait sans doute mieux, elle n'avait pas voulu sous-entendre qu'elle faisait de quelconques rêves à son sujet. Si elle ne se trompait pas, il était sans doute aussi pudique qu'elle et n'apprécierait sans doute pas cette idée. Elle profita encore quelque instant de le sentir ainsi aussi près d'elle, puis elle recula d'un pas.

\- Tu devrais y aller, Killian, toi non plus tu ne dois pas être pris à sortir la nuit.

Il acquiesça, cependant il ne fit aucun mouvement en ce sens. A la place, il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ce projet sur lequel tu travailles, il semble te tenir vraiment à cœur… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je ne peux pas en parler. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux vraiment pas.

\- Je suis certain que cela n'a rien à voir avec tes études. Tu es trop impliquée, c'est personnel. Mais si tu me dis ce que c'est, je pourrais t'aider.

\- Désolée, répéta-t-elle. Je ne peux pas t'en parler.

Hermione aurait bien aimé le lui dire, travailler sur l'antidote aurait été bien plus facile avec un Maître en Potion à ses cotés. Mais d'une part, elle considérait aussi cela comme une sorte de cadeau, quelque chose qu'elle voulait faire pour lui. Cela n'aurait plus de sens s'il y travaillait aussi. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit déçu si cela ne fonctionnait pas. S'il l'ignorait, l'échec ne pourrait pas le décevoir.

Il secoua la tête, mais sembla accepter qu'elle ne veuille rien dire.

\- Tu penses revenir tard ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ça dépendra de la manière dont ça avance, répondit Hermione avec un regard d'excuse.

\- Je vois. Quoi que tu fasses, fais attention à toi.

\- Toi aussi.

La jeune sorcière le regarda reculer d'un pas puis s'arrêter, comme indécis.

\- La prochaine fois, tu me parleras de tes rêves. Ils ont l'air… intéressants.

Hermione sentit ses joues devenir brulantes. Il eut un léger rire moqueur devant la gêne soudaine que ses paroles avaient occasionnée, puis partit sans ajouter un mot.

L'adolescente le suivit du regard, ressentant toujours une étrange sensation de malaise. Finalement, il l'avait bien entendu. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il en reparlerait lorsqu'elle ne s'y attendrait pas, c'était beaucoup plus amusant ainsi. Pour lui en tout cas.

Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il n'allait pas imaginer qu'elle pouvait avoir des rêves érotiques à son sujet. D'autant que c'était faux. Cette pensée la fit rougir de plus belle malgré tout. Toutefois cela lui fit aussi prendre conscience d'une chose : elle était moins timide, moins effrayée même, avec lui, qu'elle ne l'avait été avec Ron. Elle aurait dû comprendre dès le début que quelque chose clochait.

Se secouant mentalement, Hermione se reprit, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Elle formula de nouveau sa demande dans son esprit et passa plusieurs fois devant le mur, puis entra dans la salle une fois que la porte apparut devant elle.

Elle fut rapide à s'installer, ayant hâte de commencer la préparation selon la recette qu'elle avait commencé à élaborer. Si tout se passait bien, à ce rythme, elle aurait peut-être finalisé la potion au début du mois prochain, ce qui serait une excellente nouvelle. Il serait irresponsable pour lui de le boire maintenant, mais au moins, elle serait prête et il pourrait la prendre quand il le voudrait, quand il le pourrait.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit aux garçons, elle savait très bien qu'elle finirait très tard dans la nuit. Alors, pour ne pas avoir de problème en revenant à la tour, elle décida de transformer une des chaises en un lit, qu'elle plaça dans un coin de la salle. Maintenant, elle avait toute la nuit devant elle.


	50. Le maillon manquant

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla le dimanche matin, elle se rendit aussitôt compte que quelque chose clochait, et clochait même sérieusement. Aucune lourde tenture rouge ne bordant son lit, elle ne se trouvait pas dans son dortoir. Et il y avait une odeur particulière. Ce n'était pas celle des médicaments, dont elle commençait à avoir l'habitude et qui aurait prouvé qu'elle séjournait, encore, à l'infirmerie. C'était un vaste et désagréable pot-pourri d'odeurs variées, certaines sans doute très agréables prises séparément, mais déplaisantes ainsi mélangées.

Fronçant le nez, Hermione s'efforça de s'habituer à la luminosité de la salle et se redressa. Un sourire de soulagement naquit sur son visage lorsqu'elle reconnu « son » laboratoire. Le fil de la soirée, et surtout de la nuit, défila rapidement dans sa mémoire. Elle avait travaillé sur l'antidote pendant ce qui semblait être de longues heures, et elle ignorait l'heure à laquelle elle avait enfin décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de dormir. Mais il était sans doute très tard, se dit-elle. Elle parierait sur trois ou quatre heures du matin.

Aussitôt ce constat effectué, Hermione laissa échapper un léger soupir. Dire qu'elle avait promis d'être raisonnable… Et ça, ça ne l'était définitivement pas. Si la directrice l'apprenait, la jeune sorcière allait passer un très mauvais moment.

Mais après tout, comment pourrait-elle être au courant ? Elle avait justement décidé de dormir dans le laboratoire pour éviter de rentrer trop tard, alors il n'y avait aucune inquiétude à avoir. De plus, son réveil avait été naturel, rien n'indiquait qu'un quelconque bruit l'ait tirée de force du sommeil. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : elle avait suffisamment dormi. Et donc, elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir l'heure qu'il était, justement. Le regard de la jeune femme dévia vers l'horloge qui trônait sur le mur.

13h48.

Oh, elle allait peut-être bien avoir des problèmes, finalement, réalisa-t-elle.

Sans perdre davantage de temps, Hermione se leva et se rhabilla, puis rangea toutes ses affaires avant de quitter en trombe la salle-sur-demande. Elle devait se laver, mais cela attendrait le soir, tant pis, là un sort ferait l'affaire. Pour l'instant, le plus urgent était ailleurs : elle avait raté deux repas, et les garçons auraient dû venir s'entraîner aux duels le matin-même. Or, la salle refusant de s'ouvrir quand quelqu'un se trouvait déjà dans une version différente de celle-ci, ils n'avaient pas pu entrer. Ils devaient donc avoir fait le lien avec sa « disparition ».

Elle espéra surtout qu'Harry n'ait pas eu l'idée de parler de son absence devant témoin, elle aurait déjà assez de problèmes en l'état avec le professeur McGonagall, qui n'avait pas pu ne pas remarquer son absence à _deux_ repas. Elle espéra aussi que Killian n'allait pas trop s'inquiéter en la voyant absente. Elle demeurait persuadée que si cela concernait sa sécurité, il pourrait se révéler bien pire que la directrice et l'infirmière réunies.

Voilà à peine quatre jours qu'ils étaient ensemble, et ils risquaient fort d'avoir leur première vraie dispute de couple dans quelques instants. Bon, Killian ne se conduisait pas… plus comme le professeur qu'elle avait connu mais, et c'était l'évidence même, il valait mieux ne pas se le mettre à dos, même maintenant.

_Merlin, pourquoi me suis-je levée aujourd'hui, déjà ?_

La sorcière prit le chemin de la bibliothèque en espérant que les garçons se soient regroupés là-bas. Par chance c'était le cas, alors elle se dirigea vers leur table, en essayant de refréner son appréhension. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Harry et Ron la pressèrent de question dès qu'ils la virent, tandis que Killian restait à sa table et continuait à travailler sans un mot, apparemment indifférent. Mais tandis qu'elle expliquait à ses deux amis que non, elle n'avait eu aucun problème, oui, elle avait bien dormi, et non, n'avait pas fait de folies, Hermione croisa le regard de Killian, et le message fut bref mais clair. Elle allait devoir fournir des explications plus convaincantes, la prochaine fois qu'ils se retrouveraient seuls tous les deux.

\- Comme on n'a pas pu entrer dans la salle-sur-demande, on a continué nos recherches, expliqua Harry, lorsqu'il fut un peu plus rassuré sur l'absence matinale d'Hermione.

\- Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Nan, rien du tout… c'est toujours pareil.

La jeune fille essaya de dissimuler sa déception en entendant la réponse.

Etant au point mort en ce qui concernait les horcruxes, ils décidèrent de retourner dans la salle-sur-demande afin de faire ce qui avait été prévu pour le matin : les duels. Hermione les accompagna, mais les trois garçons furent très clairs, il n'était pas question qu'elle lance le moindre sort. Bien qu'en désaccord, elle avait conscience qu'il serait inutile de protester avec une décision aussi unanime.

Aussi, elle resta à l'écart, assise dans son coin à ruminer pendant que les trois autres se relayaient dans des affrontements violents mais maîtrisés. Cette fois, les batailles ne se transformèrent pas en réglage de compte.

S'il y avait une chose qu'on ne pouvait nier, c'est que les Gryffondor avaient fait des progrès impressionnante et, ce, surtout grâce à la présence de Killian. Ils s'étaient perfectionnés et leur niveau, bien que déjà bon voire très bon à la base, était aujourd'hui devenu vraiment remarquable. Elle se demanda si elle aussi, elle avait fait de tels progrès. Certes elle savait qu'elle s'était améliorée, seulement elle n'avait pas vraiment conscience de l'étendue de ces améliorations. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dont elle pouvait être sûre, c'est que chacun d'eux quatre avait dépassé, et de loin, le niveau d'un élève passant ses Aspics. Ils étaient aussi prêts qu'ils pouvaient l'espérer.

Car il était hors de question de laisser Harry se battre et mourir seul, sans qu'ils soient à ses cotés. Peu importe que cela lui plaise ou non. S'ils ne pouvaient accomplir sa mission à sa place, ni le sauver, ils s'en seraient pas moins là, à ses cotés, jusqu'à la fin. Il n'avait pas intérêt à tenter de les en empêcher.

Le soir venu, alors qu'ils allaient s'en aller, Killian dit aux deux autres sorciers qu'ils pouvaient partir devant car il devait parler en privé avec Hermione. Bien que suspicieux, ils finirent par se décider et quittèrent la salle, les laissant seuls. Redoutant la confrontation, Hermione prit un peu plus de temps que nécessaire pour ranger le matériel de soin dans l'armoire. Pendant qu'elle classait les potions, elle se demanda depuis quand l'opinion que Killian avait d'elle lui importait autant.

Devant la réponse évidente qui s'imposa dans son esprit, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

Lorsqu'elle ne pouvait décemment plus faire traîner les choses, elle referma l'armoire et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il se tenait en face d'elle, immobile depuis un bon moment, les bras croisés, le visage fermé, et elle sentit un frisson d'appréhension la parcourir lorsqu'elle croisa son regard polaire. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur le banc des accusés.

\- Hermione…

Un second frisson lui traversa le dos en l'entendant souffler son nom, mais celui-là, elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine de ce qui l'avait provoqué.

\- Es-tu stupide ou complètement irresponsable ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Ah non ? la coupa-t-il. Il y a deux semaine à peine, tu as faillis mourir. Ton organisme doit être ménagé. Et toi, non contente d'avoir ignoré l'interdiction d'utiliser ta magie, tu passes toute une nuit éveillée à faire Merlin seul sait quoi ! Mesures-tu seulement l'étendue des risques que tu prends ? Veux-tu perdre tes capacités à utiliser la magie ? Imagines-tu l'inquiétude que tu provoques chez tous ceux qui te voient faire de telles folies ?

 _Donc, tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour moi ?_ faillit-elle demander. Elle se rattrapa toutefois à temps, sans se rendre compte que, devant cette idée, un léger sourire attendri naquit sur ses lèvres. En revanche, lui le vit très bien et il fronça davantage les sourcils, consterné devant cette réaction inappropriée.

\- Je n'ai pas fait de folies, affirma-t-elle à la place. Je me suis couchée plus tard que prévu, c'est vrai, mais j'ai installé un lit dans la pièce où je travaille et j'ai dormi un nombre d'heure suffisant. Je suis consciente de ce que je peux faire ou non et des conséquences de mes actes. J'ai fait attention.

Il la dévisagea, mettant Hermione mal à l'aise devant son regard pénétrant.

\- Peux-tu me promettre que tu ne fais rien d'inconsidéré ?

\- Je te le promets, dit-elle sans hésiter.

Ne voyant pas de trace de mensonge sur son visage, il se détendit un peu.

\- D'accord. D'accord, je te crois.

Il plongea un instant le visage entre les paumes de ses mains, et lorsqu'il leva de nouveau la tête, ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue.

\- Je suis désolée si je t'inquiète autant, murmura Hermione, ce n'est pas volontaire, je ne veux pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi. Je vais bien et je fais attention.

\- Je sais.

Il vint la rejoindre sur le canapé et, en l'observant de plus près, elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait rarement vu aussi las.

\- Je sais aussi ce que c'est que de tout garder pour soi, et les raisons qui peuvent pousser à agir ainsi, continua-t-il. Je sais mieux que personne à quoi cela mène. Ce n'est jamais une bonne chose.

\- Parfois on n'a pas vraiment le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix. Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui peut t'aider. Il y a toujours quelqu'un a qui on peut se confier.

\- A qui le pourrais-je ? Ron et Harry sont les deux seules personnes que je peux vraiment considérer comme des amis. Mais aussi proches soit-on, il y a des choses que je ne pourrais jamais leur dire. Ils ne comprendraient pas.

Hermione se tut alors que sa voix n'était plus devenue qu'un murmure à peine audible. Killian ne répondit rien, cependant, elle se sentit se raidir légèrement à coté d'elle.

\- Maintenant je t'ai aussi, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle, je sais que je peux te parler de beaucoup de choses, mais c'est encore… difficile. Il y a eu trop de non-dits et de mensonges entre nous, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que tu ne va pas m'envoyer voir ailleurs dès que je parle de choses un peu personnelles.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas le genre de personne à qui on a envie de se confier, renchérit Killian avec un soupçon de moquerie et d'amertume. Et je ne vais pas te mentir, en général ça m'arrange. Mais toi, tu n'as pas à hésiter. Je tiens à toi.

\- Je sais bien. Je sais bien. Même quand je pensais encore que tu étais un mangemort, ça m'est arrivé de te dire ce qui n'allait pas, et… quand j'y pense, à chaque fois tu as su me remonter le moral. Tout en ayant l'air de me mépriser, tu m'as beaucoup aidé. Dès le début…

\- Même insupportable, tu restais une élève brillante. Une élève brillante au potentiel bridé et qui endurait bien plus que ce que beaucoup auraient pu supporter.

La jeune sorcière ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Alors, ils restèrent simplement l'un à coté de l'autre, ni trop loin, ni vraiment proche, juste à la bonne distance pour sentir l'autre frôler leur bras ou leur jambe au gré de leurs mouvements. Ils appréciaient le silence. Pas un de ces silences gênés, un de ceux qui s'installe lorsqu'on aimerait dire quelque chose sans savoir quoi, ou lorsqu'on aimerait partir sans l'oser vraiment. Ce silence là était celui de l'apaisement, d'un réconfort qui n'a pas besoin de paroles.

\- J'ai peur de perdre Harry, avoua finalement Hermione d'une voix si faible qu'elle ignorait s'il l'avait entendu.

Killian lui prit la main, mais demeura silencieux. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire. C'était un fait, cela allait arriver, rien ne pouvait la consoler de ça et prétendre le contraire serait un énorme mensonge. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que la soutenir moralement.

Tout à fait consciente de ce fait, Hermione ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'il lui dise quoi que ce soit. Elle se rapprocha simplement de lui pour poser sa tête contre son épaule. La joue posée contre le tissu de sa chemise, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la main qu'il passait avec lenteur dans son dos.

\- Hermione…

La jeune sorcière sursauta légèrement en entendant son nom prononcé avec douceur.

\- Tu étais en train de t'endormir, lui dit Killian.

\- Ah… Ah bon ? Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte.

Elle se redressa et se frotta les yeux, en essayant de passer outre l'impression de brouillard dans son esprit.

\- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, suggéra Kilian en l'observant.

\- Dans la tour ?

\- Dans la grande-salle. C'est l'heure du dîner, et tu n'as rien avalé de la journée.

\- Oh… grimaça-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle avait effectivement faim.

Il se leva, puis lui tendit la main. Hermione y posa avec douceur la sienne, leva les yeux, et au moment où elle croisa son regard sombre et grave, un léger sourire éclaira ses traits fatigués. Elle raffermit alors sa prise, et, avec son aide, se releva. Quand elle fut debout devant lui, il laissa sa main pour poser les siennes sur les épaules de la jeune sorcière. Il pouvait sentir son anxiété.

\- Allons-y, dit-il dans un souffle, avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Elle hocha la tête, réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'elle allait dire à la directrice, car elle se doutait que la vieille femme serait présente dans la grande-salle et lui demanderait de justifier ses absences aux repas de la journée.

Ce fut bel et bien le cas. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot de l'excuse qu'elle avait préparée, Killian prit la parole. Il expliqua que sur leur conseil, elle avait passé la matinée à se reposer, mais qu'ils étaient allés aux cuisines lui chercher de la nourriture pour compenser les repas non-pris. Étonnement, si la directrice l'observa d'abord avec suspicion, elle sembla le croire et elle les laissa partir, non sans avoir averti Hermione qu'elle devait continuer à faire attention.

Hermione en fit de nouveau la promesse et put enfin se mettre à table. Non sans remercier Killian de lui avoir sauvé la mise.

Les jours suivants, à son grand soulagement, elle put reprendre une vie normale. C'est-à-dire que ses soirées alternaient les devoirs, les recherches avec les garçons, ses recherches personnelles, et les entraînements au duel, auxquels elle participait de nouveau. Et, de temps à autre, quand ils revenaient tard le soir et que la salle commune de leur maison était déserte, Hermione et Killian feignaient d'avoir besoin de rester pour comparer certains détails d'un devoir. Une fois Ron et Harry partis (non sans avoir répété inlassablement que cela ne servait à rien, car, de toute façon, leurs devoirs se révélaient toujours parfaits) ils pouvaient avoir un moment rien qu'à eux.

Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas long, car ils devaient bien finir eux aussi par se coucher. Inévitablement, ils devaient aussi rester discrets, silencieux, de peur qu'on ne les surprenne. Mais ils savaient profiter de ces instants volés et secrets, assis devant les braises qui s'éteignaient lentement dans le foyer de la cheminée. Parfois, l'un en face de l'autre, parfois cote à cote, ils discutaient en chuchotant, ou restaient silencieux pendant de longues minutes. Cela ne les dérangeait pas, la présence exclusive de l'autre leur suffisait. Killian n'était pas démonstratif et Hermione s'en accommodait très bien. A vrai dire, elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle n'aimait pas non plus les effusions, et que l'idée de rester collés l'un à l'autre comme des sangsues à s'embrasser constamment et à se répéter des niaiseries ne la séduisait pas du tout.

Parfois, quand ils étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre, Hermione se penchait et posait sa tête contre son épauele, puis, à son tour, il passait un bras autour de ses épaules. Et, sans fautes, quand il était temps d'aller dormir pour de bon, il l'aidait à se lever, puis l'embrassait sur le front. A peine plus que des marques d'amitié, c'est vrai. Et pourtant cela leur convenait.

Un soir néanmoins, alors que, comme d'habitude, Hermione demandait à Killian de rester pour vérifier un détail d'une rédaction en métamorphose, elle surprit le regard sceptique d'Harry. Celui-ci, voyant qu'elle le fixait, lança un regard appuyé en direction de Killian avec un sourire narquois. Hermione sentit ses joues la brûler mais, étrangement, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et, gênée, elle détourna la tête pour essayer de le lui cacher.

Elle le vit quand même, du coin de l'œil, rire tout bas en secouant la tête puis faire signe à Ron de monter avec lui. Lorsque les deux garçons eurent disparu dans les escaliers, Hermione se passa nerveusement la main dans la nuque, sans cesser de contempler les marches en pierre. Puis, elle réalisa, et se détendit. Harry n'avait pas eu l'air surpris, juste moqueur. _Il savait_.

Mais, depuis quand ? Quand avait-il deviné ? Depuis le début ? Pourtant à aucun moment il ne lui avait fait de remarque, pas même le moindre sous-entendu. Il aurait dû venir la voir, la prendre à part et lui rappeler qu'il pouvait être dangereux, qu'il était tellement plus vieux qu'elle, qu'elle se faisait des idées, qu'il se servait peut-être d'elle… Mais non, il n'avait rien fait de tout cela, à part lui faire comprendre d'un coup d'œil qu'il était au courant. Et, quoi, qu'il acceptait ? Non pas qu'elle ait besoin de son aval, il s'agissait de sa vie et elle en faisait ce qu'elle voulait, mais savoir que son meilleur ami n'était pas opposé à sa relation constituait tout de même un grand soulagement.

\- Harry… murmura-t-elle inconsciemment, à la fois amusée, reconnaissante et attristée.

Elle sentit alors deux mains se glisser sur sa taille et s'immobiliser sur ses hanches. Bien qu'un peu étonnée, la sorcière ne chercha pas à bouger. Bientôt elle sentit Killian approcher encore d'un pas, l'amenant tout près d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle frissonna légèrement en entendant la voix grave derrière elle, à peine plus audible qu'un murmure. Comme pour lui laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir, il écarta son épaisse chevelure et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. Elle pencha légèrement la tête en avant, comme pour lui faciliter les choses et l'inviter à continuer. Il n'en fit toutefois rien, se contentant de la garder contre lui.

\- Harry a deviné, pour nous, parvint-elle finalement à dire. Il me l'a fait comprendre et… enfin, je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Tu pensais qu'il serait furieux.

\- Il a déjà eu des colères noires pour moins que ça, confirma Hermione.

La sorcière allait ajouter quelque chose mais ignorait comment formuler sa pensée, alors elle referma la bouche sans rien dire.

\- Je te l'ai dit, murmura Killian, il ne deviendra jamais comme _lui_. S'il lui arrive de ressentir comme siennes les émotions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'est qu'un écho, ce n'est pas ce qu'il ressent réellement. Quoi qu'il arrive, même si parfois elle est supplanté par ces émotions parasites, au fond il gardera toujours sa véritable personnalité.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'est comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il avait parfaitement réussi à mettre les mots sur son inquiétude.

\- Alors, je suis soulagée qu'il ne soit pas assez en colère en ce moment pour qu'Harry le ressente aussi. J'aimerai tant que cela dure, soupira-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai que cela fait longtemps que P...Harry n'a ressenti aucun écho de colère, de haine ou de joie, réfléchit Killian. Depuis qu'il a découvert qui j'étais, il me semble.

\- Je crois, oui.

\- Un mois sans débordement d'émotion...

\- Tu penses que c'est mauvais signe ? demanda Hermione.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut se mettre en colère pour un rien. Si ce n'est pas arrivé depuis une si longue période, cela signifie sans doute qu'il est concentré sur quelque chose, concentré au point qu'il ne se préoccupe absolument plus du reste. Et quel que soit ce qui occupe ses pensées, s'il y attache tant d'importance, cela ne peut pas être bon signe pour nous.

\- Crois-tu qu'Harry ait raison, qu'il recherche réellement la baguette de sureau ?

\- C'est en tout cas ce qu'il déclare que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait lorsqu'il se… connecte à lui. Alors, si nous ne doutons pas de sa parole, la vraie question est : la baguette a-t-elle vraiment les pouvoirs qu'on lui prête ?

Cette question… elle ne cessait de se la poser. Elle avait rejeté cette idée en bloc au début, mais depuis l'épisode du cimetière, depuis qu'elle savait que Voldemort la cherchait…

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- S'il y croit, j'y crois aussi. Il ne mettrait pas autant d'énergie à chercher un artefact magique s'il n'était pas absolument certain de son utilité.

Un peu étonnée qu'il soit si catégorique, elle tourna la tête pour observer son expression. Il était tout à fait sérieux et elle voyait clairement l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Elle se remit alors dos à lui et se cala contre son torse, tandis qu'il déplaçait ses mains, passant de ses hanches à son ventre. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes, et constata combien sa peau était chaude.

\- J'aimerais y croire, finit-elle par admettre, mais cela voudrait dire que les baguettes ont vraiment une volonté, et c'est… enfin c'est absurde ! Et si on croit à ça, on doit aussi croire à la pierre. Mais les morts _ne peuvent pas_ revenir à la vie !

\- Ils ne reviennent pas à la vie. Même le conte ne dit pas une telle chose. On peut les voir de nouveau, c'est vrai, mais ils ne sont pas en vie, ils n'ont pas d'existence. Ce ne sont que des ombres, des empreintes. Et de tels cas ont déjà été observés, notamment lors de priori incantatum. C'est rare, mais c'est possible.

\- Et pour les baguettes, alors ?

\- C'est un art que bien peu maîtrisent. Je ne prétends pas en connaître tous les secrets, mais je veux bien admettre que les baguettes aient un lien particulier avec les sorciers. Il est prouvé qu'un même sorcier n'obtiendra pas les mêmes résultats avec une baguette prise au hasard, une baguette qu'il tient de sa famille, une baguette prise de force à son possesseur, ou la baguette qui lui correspond vraiment. Si la magie peut trouver des vecteurs comme l'amour ou le sang, alors pourquoi pas ce lien particulier ?

Hermione hocha la tête à la fin de son argumentation. Contrairement à ce que Luna, Harry ou Ron avaient pu lui dire pour essayer de la convaincre, ces explications-là étaient logiques et plausibles. Elle se sentait prête à les accepter. Le doute subsistait toujours car il restait une part d'ombre, un peu de suppositions, mais cela ne lui semblait plus aussi impossible.

\- Si la baguette a vraiment les pouvoirs qu'on lui prête et qu'il la trouve, s'il vainc l'ancien possesseur et en devient le maître, qu'il soit redevenu mortel ou non ne fera aucune différence. Plus personne ne sera jamais en mesure de l'arrêter, fit-elle remarquer d'une voix blanche.

Elle se retourna doucement et se blottit dans les bras du sorcier, essayant de ne pas lui montrer combien elle était terrifiée. Sa respiration la trahit. Killian alla poser avec douceur poser son autre main derrière sa nuque et, quand Hermione leva la tête, il joignit ses lèvres aux siennes. Sa réponse eut un goût de désespoir. Il finit par mettre fin au baiser, et passa lentement ses pouces juste sous ses yeux, essuyant ainsi les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

\- Nous trouverons un moyen, assura-t-il. Il y en a toujours un, et nous le trouverons. Je ne le laisserai jamais gagner. Je ne le laisserai jamais t'arracher à moi, je te le promets.

Hermione le remercia d'un sourire et posa de nouveau sa tête contre le tissu de l'uniforme scolaire. C'était idiot, mais entendre battre son cœur la rassurait. Peut-être parce que c'était la preuve que, malgré la folie de cette situation, il n'était pas une projection de son esprit, il était vraiment là, avec elle. Contre elle.

Désirant plus que tout penser à autre chose, la sorcière se remémora ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle avait vu pour la première fois son nouveau visage. Il la terrifiait tellement à cette époque, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer tout ce qui allait se passer en seulement cinq mois. De mi-décembre à mi-avril, c'était tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour que leur relation passe de la peur et du dédain à un amour profond. Quand elle y pensait vraiment, c'était extrêmement court. Et tout cela à cause d'un stupide mensonge. D'une stupide retenue. Une retenue…

\- Killian ? Je viens d'y repenser : quand tu m'as amenée dans le bureau du directeur, le soir de l'accident, Dumbledore a dit quelque chose. Je n'y ai pas fait attention sur le coup, j'avais trop peur de toi et de ce que tu allais me faire, mais maintenant…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? l'encouragea-t-il.

\- La première chose qu'il a dit en apprenant ce qui s'était passé, c'est : « c'est donc miss Granger que vous aviez mis en retenue. » Parmi toutes les choses qui se sont passées, malgré la gravité de la situation, c'est ça qui a retenue son attention. Et on aurait dit que ça l'amusait. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ?

Killian se recula d'un pas et baissa le regard pour l'observer. Elle le vit plisser les yeux, tenter de fouiller dans sa mémoire. Puis, il ferma les yeux pendant une seconde.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'en ai aucune idée. J'avais le mot de passe de son bureau, donc j'imagine que j'allais le voir de temps en temps, ça devait soulager ma conscience de parler avec lui. J'ai dû aborder à un moment ou un autre le sujet des retenues que je te donnais mais… j'ignore ce que nous nous sommes dit. Je ne m'en souviens pas du tout, je suis désolé.

\- Ca ne fait rien. Ca n'a probablement aucune importance.

\- Sans doute. Mais combien d'autres informations importantes ai-je oublié ?

Voyant qu'il était contrarié, Hermione le regarda avec sérieux et ce qu'elle espérait être une expression rassurante :

\- Tu m'as donné de nombreuses informations ces derniers mois. Je suis certaine que tu n'aurais pas laissé un détail important de coté. On le sait tout les deux, tu es quelqu'un de très prévoyant et méticuleux. Tu n'aurais pas oublié ce genre d'informations.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour venir l'embrasser à son tour. Il mit un peu de temps à répondre mais finit par l'enlacer avec plus de vigueur.

\- Allons nous coucher, il se fait tard, dit-elle finalement lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent se déroulèrent inlassablement de la même manière. Leurs recherches étant vaines, la seule chose qui évoluait vraiment était la difficulté des cours. Ils avaient l'impression queles professeurs leurs demandaient de faire autant de progrès en un an qu'ils en avaient réalisés en six. Le rythme devenait presque insoutenable et s'ils n'avaient pas eu un but à atteindre, quelque chose auquel raccrocher leurs espoirs, ils n'auraient jamais pu tenir, surtout en passant presque toutes leurs soirées à faire autre chose que leurs devoirs.

Les professeurs, du moins pour la plupart, savaient qu'ils trafiquaient quelque chose et se montraient un peu plus indulgents dans la notation de leurs devoirs, à tous les quatre, mais ce n'était qu'une goutte d'eau dans cet océan. Et ils avaient malgré tout conscience que si les professeurs n'avaient pas fait preuve de cette très légère indulgence, ils n'auraient jamais pu continuer leurs projets personnels, pas avec les cours la quantité incroyable de devoir qu'on leur imposait et les révisions intensives pour les Aspics.

Aussi ardu que ce soit, ils avaient encore la chance de ne pas devoir choisir entre leurs études et la lutte contre Voldemort.

Hermione devenait celle qui avait le plus de mal à suivre, tout en étant celle qui avait vraiment quelque chose de concret auquel se raccrocher. Car les soirs où elle travaillait sur sa potion, Harry et Ron pouvaient se consacrer à leurs devoirs, avec l'aide de Killian. Pour elle, c'était donc une soirée d'étude de perdue. Toutefois, à coté de cela, sa relation avec Killian l'aidait beaucoup et l'antidote avançait bien. Vraiment bien, même. Ses expériences étaient de plus en plus fructueuses, et savoir qu'elle s'approchait peu à peu de la solution lui redonnait plus d'espoir qu'elle l'aurait cru.

Or, l'espoir devenait plus que nécessaire en cette période.

Un soir, elle rentra dans la salle commune, exténuée. Exténuée, mais particulièrement heureuse. Quand Killian, qui l'avait attendue, vint à sa rencontre, elle ne prononça pas le moindre mot, mais l'attira directement à lui et l'embrassa sans la moindre hésitation. Quand elle le lâcha, il l'attrapa par les épaules afin de la maintenir à distance. Froid et impassible, il l'observa, la dévisageant longuement. Sans un mot, il cherchait dans son regard quelque chose qui lui prouverait qu'elle était sous Polynectar, ou ensorcelée. Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle devenait soudain si directe, presque brusque. Ca n'était pas elle, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Seulement, il ne vit rien d'inhabituelle chez la sorcière, qui subit son examen sans se départir d'un sourire extatique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Sa question avait été posée d'un ton glacial. Plus agressif qu'il n'aurait voulu, mais il ne laissa rien paraître de cette pensée. De toute manière, cela n'affecta pas le moins du monde la sorcière, qui ne cilla même pas face à lui.

\- J'ai réussi, s'exclama-t-elle. Ca y est, c'est terminé, j'ai réussi !

\- Mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu ?

\- Mon projet ! Tu sais, celui que je travaille depuis deux mois, et dont je refusais de te parler. J'ai enfin réussi à le terminer !

Tandis qu'il commençait à comprendre, Killian fouillait dans sa mémoire pour essayer de se souvenir si elle n'avait jamais laissé échapper le moindre indice sur la nature de son projet. Cela devait vraiment être inhabituel, compliqué et important, pour qu'elle soit aussi euphorique d'avoir réussi. Seulement il ne trouvait rien ses souvenirs qui puisse l'amener à mieux appréhender la situation.

\- Et maintenant, tu peux dire ce dont il s'agit ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

\- Je vais faire mieux que ça, je vais te le montrer. Mais pas ce soir, je ne peux pas encore. C'est terminé, mais il faut attendre encore trois jours pour que ça soit prêt. Et là, je pourrai te montrer. Je te le promets.

\- Tu veux que j'en parle à Harry et Ron quand je monterai dans le dortoir ?

\- Non, non ! s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop rapidement, ce qui lui attira un regard perplexe de Killian. Non, s'il te plaît. Je veux que tu vois ça en premier, je ne le leur dirai qu'après. C'est important pour moi.

\- D'accord, comme tu veux, céda-t-il en ne sachant pas s'il devait se sentir flatté ou inquiet. J'ai hâte de savoir ce qui te rend si heureuse.

Elle ne lui répondit que par un sourire énigmatique, les yeux brillant de bonheur.

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui arracher le moindre indice, il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, comme il le faisait toujours, et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Comme il s'y attendait, Hermione n'aborda pas le sujet les jours suivants. Il ne le fit pas non plus, cela ne servait à rien. Elle était décidée à lui faire une surprise, alors soit, il attendrait les fameux trois jours.

De plus, un autre élément intervint et monopolisa ses pensées. Depuis quelques temps, malgré l'arrêt de ses crises, l'état d'Harry se détériorait. Ron et lui ne cessaient de se disputer, car le premier accusait le second de poser à nouveau des sortilèges de silence autour de son lit, afin de ne pas le réveiller lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar. Et Harry répliquait toujours qu'il allait bien, que ce n'étaient que de simples rêves, et que cela ne regardait que lui. De leur coté, Hermione et Killian était persuadés qu'il mentait et continuait de faire ces cauchemars où il intégrait l'esprit de Voldemort, mais éviter de se mêler à ces disputes.

Hermione ignorait ce qui l'énervait et la frustrait le plus, qu'Harry le nie avec autant de force, ou ne pas savoir le contenu de ces cauchemars. Quant à Killian, il voyait ça d'un mauvais œil. S'il faisait des cauchemars à nouveau, cela signifiait soit que Voldemort n'était pas loin de son objectif, ce qui le rendait heureux, soit qu'il n'avançait pas, le rendant fou de frustration et de haine. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'était très mauvais signe pour eux.

Pourtant, ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps avant d'avoir la réponse à cette question. Deux jours après qu'Hermione soit revenue victorieuse dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, ils eurent la preuve, en plein cours d'histoire de la magie, qu'Harry continuait à s'infiltrer dans l'esprit de Voldemort.

Sans que rien ne l'ai laissé présagé, Harry cessa d'écrire sur le parchemin qui lui servait à discuter avec Ron. Hermione, juste derrière lui, le vit se raidir brusquement. Il se mit à gémir de manière à peine audible et fut comme pris de convulsion. Il finit par tomber de sa chaise avec un cri de douleur et de peur.

Ron se précipita aussitôt à ses cotés, tandis qu'Hermione et Killian s'étaient levés de leur chaise pour s'approcher et voir comment il allait. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que les autres élèves les observaient, terrorisés, alors que le professeur essayait tant bien que mal de continuer son cours.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Harry était livide et ses yeux brillaient.

\- On sort, s'exclama Ron en voyant son meilleur ami mettre la main devant la bouche et essayer de retenir un violent hoquet.

Ron et Killian soutinrent Harry chacun d'un coté, et l'aidèrent à sortir de la salle. Hermione les suivit et referma la porte derrière elle, avant d'indiquer les toilettes les plus proches. Ron et Killian y amenèrent le Survivant qui ne put s'empêcher plus longtemps de vomir. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux lavabos, Hermione nettoya derrière eux, tout en surveillant les alentours. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de devoir luter contre des oreilles indiscrètes.

Elle bloqua la porte des toilettes à l'aide de trois sorts différents, puis insonorisa la pièce, et enfin put reporter son attention sur Harry. Il était assis sur une chaise que Killian venait de faire apparaître, et ne vomissait plus, désormais. Il était néanmoins aussi pâle que la mort, se compressait le ventre de ses deux bras et paraissait sur le point de pleurer de douleur.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'il semble se remettre. Quand ce fut le cas, il tourna un regard plein d'excuses vers Hermione.

\- Il l'a trouvé, ça y est. Il a trouvé le voleur. Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Qui est-ce ? Qu'as-tu vu ? pressa Killian.

\- Le voleur, c'était Grindelwald.


	51. Un choix à faire

Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, tout en faisant taire Ron d'un regard. Pas de questions. Harry devait d'abord se reprendre et ensuite, il leur expliquerait sa vision, mais à son rythme.

L'élu ne remarqua pas l'échange silencieux entre ses deux amis, trop occupé à essayer de se calmer. Lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, il regarda les trois autres, tour à tour, et prit une difficile inspiration :

\- Je l'ai vu. Il est allé voir Grindelwald dans sa cellule. Grindelwald… semblait l'attendre, et il a dit qu'il savait qu'un jour, Voldemort viendrait pour le voir. Il a d'abord affirmé n'avoir jamais eut la baguette en sa possession… puis il lui a dit que le tuer ne résoudrait rien, que Voldemort que comprenait pas…qu'il ne comprendrait jamais. Qu'il ne pouvait pas être vaincu. Et…

Harry se tut.

\- Et il l'a tué, termina Killian froidement.

Harry acquiesça.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Ils jetèrent tous trois un regard à Ron, qui, mal à l'aise, expliqua sa pensée :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, il ne peut pas être vaincu ? S'il l'a tué… il est vaincu, non ?

Harry se leva et se tourna vers les lavabos. Il observa son reflet pendant un moment, s'appuyant sur la faïence pour lutter contre les faibles vertiges qui le prenaient encore.

\- Non, dit-il. Non, ça, c'est ce que Voldemort croit, seulement ça ne marche pas comme ça. Il n'a pas été vaincu car... car il n'a pas lutté. Ca il avait accepté de mourir.

_Accepté de mourir_

Les mots firent écho dans l'esprit d'Hermione, qui chancela légèrement et dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent pas. Il avait accepté de mourir… comme Harry devait le faire. Se pouvait-il que…

\- On ne peut pas remporter un combat qui n'a jamais eu lieu, conclut Harry.

\- Mais alors, continua Ron, c'est lui le dernier maître de la baguette, et s'il n'a pas été vaincu…

\- Il l'a été, le coupa Killian.

\- Pourtant on vient de dire…

\- Pas aujourd'hui, mais il y a longtemps. Lors d'un duel. Il n'a peut-être pas été tué ce jour là, pourtant il a perdu. Il a été vaincu.

Harry se retourna brusquement, et les autres purent presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner plus vite que jamais.

\- Vaincre ne signifie pas tuer… Donc... Dumbledore ! On en revient toujours à lui, Dumbledore ! C'est lui qui a battu Grindelwald en duel non ? Alors ça veut dire qu'il a vaincu la baguette, ce jour là, il en est devenu le maître !

Il faisait à présent les cent pas, sans se préoccuper de la présence des trois autres Gryffondors.

\- Une baguette en bois de sureau… le coffret pour les baguettes en bois de sureau ! Comme celui qu'il m'a légué ! Il… il voulait qu'on sache que c'était lui le maître ! Voilà pourquoi il me l'a donné, pour que je comprenne que sa baguette était en sureau et… c'est pour ça aussi qu'il voulait mourir de sa propre volonté, sans avoir été assassiné, sans avoir été jamais vaincu ! Seulement ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, ajouta-t-il plus sombrement. Il l'a bel et bien été…

\- Mais ça, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'ignore, renchérit Killian. S'il pense que le seul moyen de vaincre un sorcier est de l'assassiner, alors…

\- Alors il croit que c'est toi. Il pense que tu as agi sur son ordre en trahissant et assassinant Dumbledore, et donc qu'en faisant ça tu es devenu le maître de la baguette.

\- Sauf que tu t'es fait passer pour mort, s'exclama Hermione en regardant Killian, comprenant à son tour ce que Voldemort devait penser. Tu as tué le mangemort et tu lui as donné ton apparence, en cet autre mangemort est persuadé de t'avoir tué. Il pense donc qu'à ton tour, tu as été vaincu.

\- Maintenant, il va donc chercher mon prétendu assassin, confirma Killian, et une fois qu'il l'aura tué, il sera persuadé être devenu le maître de la baguette. Mais ce sera faux. Je n'en avais jamais été le maître pour commencer.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement à ces mots et sembla comprendre quelque chose :

\- En effet. Si ce n'est pas nécessaire de tuer pour vaincre, le vrai sorcier qui a vaincu Dumbledore, c'est Malefoy, quand il l'a désarmé. C'est lui, le vrai maître.

\- Sauf que les mangemorts prennent bien garde à ce que personne ne touche un de ses cheveux et il arrêtent toujours les duels quand il est sur le point de perdre, donc il va le rester jusqu'à la fin de l'école, et avec les missions qu'on lui donnera après, n'importe qui pourra le vaincre, n'importe quel sorcier peut devenir le maître, remarqua Ron.

\- Non, c'est trop tard, il a déjà été vaincu.

Hermione et les deux autres dévisagèrent Harry, alarmé par le rire glacial que sa voix avait laissé transparaître.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Ce jour là, quand les Serpentards ont essayé de s'en prendre à Killian, après le cours d'astronomie…

\- Tu l'as désarmé, compléta Ron. Je m'en souviens, tu as désarmé Malefoy ! Mais alors…

\- C'est moi. Je suis le maître.

Hermione tressaillit. _Accepter de mourir_. _Se sacrifier_. Elle comprenait tout à présent. Elle n'avait plus le choix, Harry devait absolument accepter sa propre mort, il ne fallait sous aucun prétexte qu'il lutte pour sa survie. Car si Voldemort le tuait contre son gré, non seulement l'horcruxe ne serait pas détruit, mais en plus, Harry serait vaincu et Voldemort deviendrait le maître de la baguette. Tandis que si Harry mourrait de sa propre volonté, la chaîne serait rompue, il n'y aurait plus jamais de maître.

Et Voldemort ne devait en aucun cas le devenir. Il n'y avait donc aucune autre solution.

C'était inéluctable.

\- Hermione, tu vas bien ?

La sorcière revint sur terre et constata que les trois autres la regardaient avec étonnement et une certaine inquiétude. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et devait sûrement être blême.

\- Oui, oui, ça va. Désolée, ce n'est rien.

Elle sentit les yeux de Killian sur elle, mais n'osa pas croiser son regard. Etait-il arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle ?

\- Dumbledore a été enterré avec sa baguette, reprit Harry. Si Voldemort la veut, il faudra qu'il vienne à Poudlard pour la prendre. Et s'il ne lui reste plus qu'à tuer le supposé assassin de Rogue, ça ne devrait pas lui prendre beaucoup de temps… il pourrait être là dès la fin de la semaine. Je devrais sûrement aller la prendre et la mettre en sécurité, mais… je ne peux pas profaner sa tombe… acheva Harry, la voix brisée.

\- Et on ne te demandera jamais de faire ça, s'exclama Hermione, indignée.

\- De toute façon la tombe est protégée, intervint Killian. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas présent et j'ignore ce qu'ils ont fait, mais jamais Minerva n'aurait laissé la sépulture de Dumbledore sans protection. Ca, j'en suis certain.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas essayer donc, ajouta Hermione avec soulagement.

Harry fit un léger signe de tête de remerciement et sembla se sentir un peu mieux.

\- Les horcruxes restent la priorité absolue. Pour le reste, on avisera quand le moment viendra. Et Harry… bon sang, je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais dire, mais…, soupira-t-elle avant d'ajouter : à partir de maintenant, tu ne dois plus repousser tes visions ni tes cauchemars.

\- Je vous tiendrai au courant de tout ce qu'il fait, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Merci, je suis vraiment désolée de te demander ça…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je tiendrai le coup, comme toujours. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix, il faut que je sois prêt quand il arrivera…

Hermione aurait aimé pouvoir lui signifier à nouveau son soutien, seulement les mots pour le dire restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle refusait d'être hypocrite et de mentir, à nouveau.

\- On sera tous prêts quand il arrivera, corrigea Killian, plus sérieux que jamais. Il ignore qu'on est au courant, et ça c'est un énorme avantage que nous avons sur lui. Il ne s'attend pas à ce qu'on puisse anticiper ses actions. Et ne songe même pas à tenter quoi que ce soit tout seul, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression de l'Elu.

A ces mots, Harry se tourna vers Killian, imité par les deux autres. Parfois, ils en oubliaient presque à qui ils parlaient vraiment. Néanmoins, qu'il prononce cette phrase avec un ton sans réplique, menaçant et pourtant dénué de toute agressivité, avait quelque chose d'étrangement choquant.

\- On prend les risques ensemble, hein ? remarqua Harry avec un demi-sourire.

\- On _évite_ surtout de prendre des risques, corrigea Killian, mais l'idée est là, j'imagine.

\- Tu sais pourtant que le courage est le propre des Gryffondors, repartit l'élu sur le même ton.

\- Et les Serpentards savent garder la tête froide et donc faire la différence entre une attitude courageuse et une attitude suicidaire.

Hermione observa l'échange, partagée entre l'inquiétude et l'amusement. Elle avait l'impression que chacun testait l'autre, pour voir jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller, et cela avait quelque chose d'assez fascinant.

\- Que veux-tu, repartit Harry, plus on se met en danger, plus on récolte de lauriers, non ? C'est le comportement qu'un certain professeur me prêtait, il me semble.

\- Une fois mort, les louanges n'ont plus tellement d'intérêt. Toutefois… hésita-t-il un instant, comme s'il devait se faire violence pour continuer. Je dois reconnaître que je t'ai mal jugé, en effet.

Curieusement, Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- Nous étions quatre dans ce cas. Enfin, trois et demie, Hermione t'a souvent défendu malgré tout…

La susnommée se sentit un peu mal à l'aise devant le regard des deux garçons. Heureusement, Harry détourna lui-même le sujet, en continuant avec une anxiété assez visible :

\- Je suis désolé. Pour à peu près tout… même si je n'avais pas tous les torts, c'est vrai, je t'ai mal jugé aussi. Depuis le début. Alors… enfin ouais, désolé.

Harry tendit alors le bras, pour la troisième fois depuis décembre. Cette fois, Killian répondit avec sincérité et ils se serrèrent la main pendant quelques secondes, sans arrière-pensée, sans haine ni dédain.

\- Si tu vas mieux, dit Killian après l'avoir relâché, nous devrions retourner en histoire de la magie pour chercher nos affaires.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Tandis qu'elle déverrouillait la porte et ôtait les sorts isolants qu'elle avait apposés sur la salle, Hermione songeait au secret qu'elle portait toujours. Et en voyant Killian prendre son temps pour sortir, elle supposa que lui aussi y pensait. Elle laissa donc Harry et Ron prendre de l'avance et resta en retrait afin de pouvoir parler avec lui sans être entendu. Lorsqu'elle vit son regard sombre se charger de reproche, elle se sentit coupable.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais qu'il faut que je le lui dise, murmura-t-elle, avec un peu plus d'agressivité qu'elle n'escomptait. Excuse-moi… c'est juste… pas maintenant, c'est encore trop tôt. Je veux lui laisser le temps.

\- Il n'en reste plus tellement, répliqua Killian sans se soucier du ton utilisé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait venir à Poudlard d'ici la fin de la semaine.

\- Je sais, je sais. Je lui dirai au dernier moment. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le faire, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

\- Désolé, soupira-t-il si doucement qu'elle cru un moment avoir rêvé. C'était à moi de le faire, mais même si je le voulais, j'en serai incapable. Je peine à me souvenir ne serait-ce que la raison pour laquelle il doit se sacrifier volontairement.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. Et ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas plus à toi de le faire qu'à moi…

Killian ne répondit pas. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire et n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dans ce débat à nouveau. Chercher un coupable ne servait à rien, les faits étaient là, ils devaient faire avec.

Hermione prit alors une profonde inspiration et osa aborder le sujet qui la taraudait depuis qu'Harry avait raconté sa vision.

\- Dis-moi… tu es venu à la même conclusion que moi, non ?

\- A propos de… ?

\- Du fait que le dernier possesseur de la baguette doive être vaincu. Et comme par hasard, c'est Harry, et… enfin, tu sais, il doit…

\- Se sacrifier, termina-t-il, voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire le mot à haute voix. Tu penses que Dumbledore prévoyait qu'Harry soit le maître de la baguette, et que c'est aussi pour ça qu'il doit se sacrifier, pour que Voldemort ne soit vainqueur sur aucun des deux tableaux ?

\- Admet que c'est énorme pour une coïncidence.

\- Et pourtant, je pense que c'est tout ce que c'est, une coïncidence. Il voulait que le je tue, il _fallait_ que je le tue. Il aurait dû mourir sans avoir été vaincu, ça n'aurait jamais du se passer ainsi, la maîtrise de la baguette ne devait pas revenir à Drago. C'était le sorcier le plus brillant que je connaisse, mais jamais il n'aurait prévu les événements à ce point là. Je suis certain qu'il n'envisageait pas une seule seconde cette possibilité.

Hermione hocha la tête, décidant de le croire.

A peine les quatre Gryffondors eurent-t-ils rejoint le couloir d'histoire de la magie qu'ils virent les élèves en sortir. Harry resta silencieux face aux multiples questions qu'ils ne manquèrent pas de lui poser, se frayant un chemin parmi eux afin de rejoindre la salle de cours.

Le professeur Binns, quant à lui, était déjà parti et Harry remercia Merlin que l'incident se soit passé pendant le cours du seul professeur qui ne le harcèlerait jamais pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, s'il allait bien, s'il avait vu quelque chose de particulier. Un frisson parcourut son dos lorsqu'il pensa que ça aurait pu se passer pendant le cours d'un des Carrow. Quelque part, il avait quand même un peu de chance. C'était peu être bon signe ?

Dès que les cours de la journée furent terminés, les quatre élèves se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque. Cette fois, plus question de faire passer les devoirs avant le reste. Ils n'avaient plus le temps pour ça. Alors ils cherchèrent de nouveau ce que pouvaient être le dernier horcruxe, ainsi qu'un moyen de les détruire. Aucun d'eux n'espérait vraiment trouver en trois jours ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis plus de quatre mois, mais ils turent leurs doutes et firent semblant de rien. Existait-il seulement un livre ou un journal intéressant qu'ils n'aient pas encore lu ?

Étonnamment, c'est Hermione qui, le jeudi matin, proposa de continuer leurs recherches au lieu d'aller en cours. Si l'urgence de leur situation ne les avait pas encore frappés, cette proposition aurait été une douche froide. N'ayant pas vraiment d'alternatives, et profitant que les deux mangemorts faisaient cours et ne surveillaient donc pas eux-même la bibliothèque, ils s'u rendirent et remplirent leur sacs vides d'un maximum d'ouvrages et de revues, avant de provoquer une diversion pour sortir au nez et à la barbe de Rusard et prendre le chemin de la Salle-sur-Demande. Ainsi, quand les professeurs remarqueraient leur absence, ils ne les trouveraient nulle part et les quatre élèves pourraient donc travailler en paix.

Hermione, quant à elle et malgré tous ses efforts, ne réussissait pas à faire taire la petite voix de la culpabilité qui lui répétait qu'ils étaient déjà le premier mai, qu'il ne restait qu'un mois avant les examens, et qu'elle n'aurait jamais ses Aspics en agissant de la sorte. Si, du moins, elle pouvait les passer un jour.

Hélas et malgré tous leurs efforts, cette fois-ci encore ils ne trouvèrent aucun renseignement. Toutefois, ils remarquèrent tous ce qu'Harry tentait de leur cacher : il luttait continuellement pour maîtriser les vagues d'émotions diverses qui le submergeaient d'un coup. En contradiction totale avec sa propre situation, il se sentait parfois envahit d'une grande joie, et d'un sentiment victorieux. Chaque fois que cela arrivait, il fermait les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur ce qui rendait son ennemi si fébrile. En vain. Il se demandait alors à quel point Voldemort approchait de sa vérité : avait-il compris que le vainqueur de Grindelwald se trouvait être Dumbledore ? Pensait-il devoir tuer le prétendu assassin de Rogue ? L'avait-il convoqué pour pouvoir l'exécuter ? Ou avait-il compris que c'était Drago qui avait vaincu Dumbledore, ce soir là ?

Il ne réussissait jamais à savoir ce qu'il en était.

Alors, en fin de soirée, c'est le moral au plus bas qu'ils sortirent de la salle-sur-demande, en se promettant de continuer le lendemain.

Tout en avançant dans le couloir, Hermione se rendit soudain compte que le délai de maturation de la potion venait de prendre fin. Si elle le voulait, elle pouvait dès maintenant la présenter à Killian. Pourtant, à présent que l'antidote était prêt, elle hésitait. Désirait-elle vraiment qu'il le boive, qu'il vieillisse de nouveau ? Elle éprouvait des sentiments envers un jeune garçon de son âge, continuerait-elle à aimer un homme qui avait l'âge d'être son père ?

Oui, se rendit-elle compte. Son âge ne faisait aucune différence pour elle. En revanche, c'était important pour lui et si elle pouvait faire ça, alors elle le devait. Au fond, cela ne changerait pas grand-chose, et puis, c'était sans doute même mieux. Si Voldemort venait bientôt à Poudlard pour tuer Harry, Killian se tiendrait au coté de ce dernier avec Ron et Hermione, et deviendrait donc un des ennemis cible des mangemorts. Qu'il redevienne ou non celui qu'il était ne changeait donc plus grand chose. Et s'il choisissait de le faire, il retrouverait du même coup l'expérience, les compétences et les réflexes que ses années d'espionnage lui avait fournis. Ce qui pouvait se révéler un atout de taille dans la bataille à venir.

Il n'y avait pas à hésiter, elle devait le lui dire.

\- Hermione ?

L'interpellée releva la tête et faillit se cogner à Harry, arrêté juste devant elle.

\- Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées.

\- On a vu ça. Mais tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu es pâle…

Se maudissant de ne pas avoir su se maîtriser, la jeune sorcière affirma à son ami qu'elle allait bien, non sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil en direction de Killian.

\- Tu veux qu'on vous attende ? demanda Harry.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ron et moi, on vous attend dans la salle commune ou vous comptez revenir tard ?

\- Heu…

\- Hermione, tu veux parler seule à seul avec lui, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure… remarqua-t-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de nous attendre, intervint Killian.

Esquissant un sourire, Harry leur souhaita une bonne nuit et ajouta qu'ils avaient intérêt à faire attention à eux, puis Ron fit pareil et ils tournèrent les talons pour continuer leur chemin vers la tour de leur maison. Une fois seuls, Killian s'approcha d'Hermione, visiblement intrigué et cachant mal une certaine inquiétude.

\- Qu'as-tu ?

La jeune sorcière prit le chemin de la Salle-sur-Demande, non sans vérifier de temps en temps qu'ils étaient bel et bien seuls.

\- Rien de spécial, lâcha-t-elle. C'est juste que nous en sommes toujours au même point, malgré des mois de recherches, alors qu'il pourrait bien arriver au château demain. C'est tellement… frustrant, et injuste. Nous ne serons jamais prêts à temps, même si Harry… même si cet horcruxe là est détruit, il en restera toujours deux dans la nature et deux certes en notre possession, mais toujours intacts. Nous ne savons même pas comment les détruire !

\- Si, nous le savons. Je sais lancer le Feudeymon.

\- Mais on avait dit…

\- Que c'était trop dangereux de le faire dans le château. Toutefois si ça devient urgent, je n'aurai d'autre chose que de m'en servir.

\- Il en restera toujours deux autres…

\- Alors ce sera à nous de prendre le relais. Nous pouvons nous charger de Nagini pendant l'affrontement, je suis certain qu'il l'aura avec lui. Quant au dernier, nous finirons bien par trouver ce que c'est.

\- Encore faut-il qu'on ne soit pas tous tué dans les prochains jours, lâcha Hermione.

Killian s'arrêta tout à coup, à deux pas de l'endroit où la porte attendait qu'on la fasse apparaître.

\- Alors c'est _ça_ qui te perturbe réellement, qu'on puisse ne pas survivre.

Il la prit au niveau des épaules, et la força à le regarder en face.

\- Ca n'arrivera pas. Nous n'avons pas le luxe du choix Hermione, il _faut_ qu'on survive. On doit continuer. Tout le monde ici le sait, la priorité c'est de protéger Harry et nous, parce que nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir le vaincre.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on me protège, encore moins qu'on se sacrifie pour moi ou pour qui que ce soit, grinça Hermione entre ses dents serrées de colère contenue.

\- Et moi donc, répliqua-t-il. Cependant je ne parlais pas forcément d'une telle extrémité. Simplement, s'il faut fuir, s'il faut se cacher, nous aurons toute l'aide que nous voulons et personne ne nous en empêchera ou ne nous en voudra.

Toujours maintenue immobile, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de détourner légèrement le regard. Elle savait très bien tout cela, mais aussi forte soit-elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Pas de mourir, pas vraiment : sa mort était certes une possibilité effrayante, mais une dont elle avait accepté la réalité. Mais _et_ _si_ cela arrivait quand même, si aucun d'eux quatre ne survivait ? Si la vérité sur l'immortalité de Voldemort était perdue à jamais ? Cette perspective ne l'effrayait donc pas lui aussi ?

Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, elle vit son regard sombre refléter sa propre peur. Alors, malgré sa carapace, lui aussi…

\- Ecoute, il ne faut pas se mentir, dit-il sans hésitation, peut-être qu'on mourra et peut-être que ce sera arrivera dans les prochains jours. Mais nous sommes en guerre, la mort de l'un de nous n'a pas vraiment d'importance, pas si nous faisons ce qui doit être fait. Notre unique priorité, c'est qu'au moins l'un de nous survive. Peu importe lequel, tant qu'il reste quelqu'un. Alors je vais peut-être mourir pour faire en sorte que ça arrive, je le sais et je l'accepte. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ferais tout mon possible pour te garder, toi, en vie.

En entendant ce murmure si déterminé, Hermione se sentit soudain furieuse contre lui. Elle fit un pas en avant et le regarda dans les yeux, les siens plissés de fureur.

\- Ose seulement faire ça, siffla-t-elle, et j'irais te chercher de l'autre coté pour te le faire amèrement regretter.

\- Hermione, je ne suis même pas réel ! Killian King est mort il y a un an. Je n'ai pas d'existence propre, alors ma mort ne changerait pas grand chose. Toi, en revanche, tu es bien réelle et tu as toute ta vie devant toi…

\- Sérieusement, ferme-la.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ajouter une autre ânerie, elle occupa sa bouche d'une manière bien plus agréable. Les mains cramponnées à son col de chemise, elle tremblait de colère.

Contre lui, pour oser dire ça. Sincèrement, en plus.

Contre elle, aussi. Car à ce moment, quand il émit aussi simplement la possibilité de mourir pour qu'elle puisse vivre, une évidence la frappa avec force : malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, il _était_ Killian, bien plus que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer.

Il restait encore quelques faibles traits de personnalités de l'ancien professeur, mais ce n'était définitivement plus lui. Il avait… non, elle l'avait changé.

Trop, peut-être.

Elle n'accepta de relâcher ses lèvres que lorsqu'elle n'eut plus vraiment le choix, non sans lui adresser un regard furibond qui, elle l'espérait, le dissuaderait de continuer cette discussion.

Son choix n'en était devenu que plus fort, elle n'hésitait plus du tout sur la décision à prendre.

\- Viens avec moi, dit-elle en conséquence, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

A l'expression intriguée qu'il arbora, elle su qu'il comprenait de quoi elle parlait. Son projet. Les trois jours étant passés, il allait enfin savoir ce sur quoi elle travaillait avec tant d'acharnement. Il la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle passait trois fois devant la porte invisible, puis entra à sa suite dans la salle.

Il n'avait encore jamais vu cette configuration là, mais l'évidence sautait aux yeux, il s'agissait d'un laboratoire. Et un laboratoire plutôt satisfaisant, même s'il aurait bien eu quelques améliorations à y apporter (sans compter que mettre un lit non loin d'un endroit où on préparait des potions, c'était à la fois saugrenu et dangereux !). Face à cette vision, il fut à la fois intrigué par ce qu'elle mijotait ; fier que ce soit une potion, _sa_ passion ; et vexé qu'elle ait refusé son aide, pour cette même raison.

Il fit quelques pas, fixant le grand chaudron qui trônait au milieu de la paillasse. Plus il approchait, plus il avait un étrange pressentiment. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette potion. Lui, un (ancien... à moins que ce ne soit futur ?) Maître, _ne reconnaissait pas_ cette potion. Qu'avait-elle encore fait comme folie ?

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, Hermione vint se placer à sa hauteur, observant sa réaction. Allait-il comprendre ?

Elle le fixa avec un mélange de sentiments contradictoires tandis qu'il remarquait le parchemin posé derrière le récipient. Il le parcourut du regard, et elle vit ses yeux s'agrandir au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Elle remarqua, alarmée, qu'il blanchissait aussi à vue d'oeil.

Enfin, il reposa le parchemin et contempla la potion pendant quelques secondes. Il prit ensuite une louche qu'il plongea dedans. Il la souleva de nouveau, fixa le contenu, le sentit, puis l'inclina et le laissa couler lentement dans le chaudron.

\- Tu l'as fait… murmura-t-il, sans la regarder.

Il se tourna cependant vers elle, et elle recula d'un pas. Elle s'attendait à le voir surpris, intrigué, soulagé peut-être. C'était compréhensible. Mais furieux ?

Conscient de l'effrayer, il se passa les mains sur le visage et, lorsqu'il les baissa de nouveau, l'étincelle de colère avait presque disparue de son regard. Elle savait pourtant que le sentiment demeurait, même s'il le cachait.

\- Pendant tout ce temps, tu travaillais sur mon antidote ? C'était à _ça_ que tu passais tes nuits ?

\- Uniquement à ça, confirma Hermione, espérant le rassurer.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

\- Alors je te dis de détruire mes notes, que cela ne sert à rien, et toi au contraire tu les utilises ? Décidément, l'obéissance est une caractéristique qui te fait défaut…

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, bien qu'en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire, son sourire fondit de nouveau. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un souvenir plaisant.

\- Tu es revenu transformé, ce jour là. Tu semblais abattu, complètement déprimé, et sans aucun espoir. Je… je crois que je me sentais coupable.

\- Tu avais pitié ? gronda-t-il.

\- Non ! Pas pitié. Tu ne m'as jamais fait pitié. Mais tout as dérapé à cause de moi, à cause de mon erreur pendant la retenue. Au début, je me suis dis que même si tu étais un mangemort, et peut-être aussi parce que tu en étais un justement, je devais le faire. Je voulais mettre fin à tout ça, que tout redevienne comme avant. Et ce n'était que justice que je m'en charge puisque je t'avais mis dans cette situation.

\- Pourtant tu as eu la preuve que je n'étais pas un mangemort, que je n'allais pas te tuer ou essayer d'amener Harry au Seigneur des Ténèbres à la moindre occasion, continua-t-il, toujours suspicieux et ayant plus de mal à cacher sa colère. Pourquoi avoir continué si tu n'étais pas poussée par la peur ?

\- Raison de plus pour la terminer ! Après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, c'était la moindre des choses de te donner l'antidote. Quand j'ai vu dans la pensine ta réaction en apprenant que tes souvenirs allaient disparaître si tu restais comme tu es, je n'ai plus eu le moindre doute, il fallait que je la finisse.

\- Tu es irréfléchie, siffla-t-il, imprudente, stupidement bornée, et complètement folle !

Il lui tourna le dos d'un geste brusque et agrippa violemment le bord de la paillasse. Sa réaction explosive n'était certainement pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il aussi furieux après-elle ? Quelque chose lui échappait clairement, mais quoi donc ?

\- Je pensais que cela te ferais plaisir, tu voulais tellement redevenir toi-même.

\- Tu ne comprends pas… TU NE COMPRENDS PAS !

Glacée de peur, la sorcière n'osa pas faire le moindre geste. Elle voulait qu'il se retourne, qu'il lui explique, qu'elle puisse comprendre, savoir ce qu'elle avait fait de mal, savoir ce qu'elle devait se faire pardonner. Seulement elle ne fit et ne dit rien, pétrifiée à l'idée d'aggraver encore les choses.

\- Je ne veux pas faire ce choix, cracha-t-il, et elle cru déceler du désespoir dans sa voix. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, pas maintenant, je ne _PEUX PAS_!

\- De quoi parles-tu enfin ? Explique-moi !

Killian se redressa d'un coup et lui fit face. Elle put alors voir sur son visage cohabiter la colère, la tristesse, l'incertitude et la peur. Une peur profonde, qui la fit se sentir incroyablement mal à l'aise.

\- Jusqu'ici, j'étais obligé de me faire à cette situation, je n'avais pas d'autre possibilité que de l'accepter, grinça-t-il finalement. Et je l'avais accepté. Je n'avais plus le choix, et je ne _voulais_ pas l'avoir. Et toi tu m'y obliges, en pensant me _faire plaisir_ , termina-t-il avec un éclat de rire rauque et dénué de toute joie.

\- Mais en quoi le choix de boire la potion ou non est si difficile ? Si tu peux retrouver ton ancienne identité, où est le problème ?

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas, gronda-t-il en commençant à faire les cent pas. Tu as vu le souvenir dans la pensine, tu as entendu Dumbledore le dire : ma mémoire ne peut pas contenir les souvenirs de deux réalités différentes. La première réalité, l'homme que j'étais, brisé, torturé par le deuil et la culpabilité, enfermé dans un amour égoïste et incapable de dépasser cette perte pour aimer qui que ce soit d'autre ; ou la seconde réalité, l'homme que je suis devenu, libre de tout remord, sans souvenir de ses crimes, sans jamais rien payer pour les avoir commis, mais capable de vivre comme il l'entend et d'aimer à nouveau. C'est ça le choix que tu m'offres !

Hermione recula d'un pas en réalisant enfin ce qu'elle avait oublié. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé lui imposer un tel dilemme. Pour elle il s'agissait simplement de lui rendre son corps et son identité.

\- D'accord. D'accord, je comprends. Ecoute, calme-toi, s'il te plaît. On doit y réfléchir calmement, s'énerver ne va rien arranger. D'accord ? Killian ! D'accord ? insista-t-elle comme il persistait à ne pas l'écouter.

Le sorcier s'arrêta finalement et accepta de la regarder. Il resta silencieux, s'efforçant de se calmer.

\- D'accord, lâcha-t-il après plus d'une vingtaine de secondes à lutter avec lui-même.

Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant, puis essaya de mettre les choses au point, bien qu'elle craigne la réponse à sa question :

\- Tu es certain que tes souvenirs reviendront forcément ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, soupira-t-il. Comment le pourrais-je ? De ce qu'on sait, un tel accident n'est jamais arrivé. Je suis le premier. Alors je pourrais tout aussi bien retrouver mon corps en gardant mes nouveaux souvenirs, qu'oublier ceux-là pour réintégrer complètement ma première vie. Personne ne peut le savoir.

\- Et… prends le temps de réfléchir : qu'est-ce que tu veux. Juste toi, ce que tu veux vraiment, peu importe les conséquences pour les autres ou quoi que ce soit, seulement tes sentiments personnels sur la question.

\- Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque, répondit-il aussitôt.

\- P-pardon ?

Elle se serait attendu à un peu d'hésitation, à ce qu'il prenne le temps de la réflexion. Pas à une réponse aussi catégorique.

\- Cette nouvelle vie me convient très bien. Comment pourrais-je avoir l'envie de reprendre une existence dont la seule chose que je sais, c'est que j'étais une personne détruite et enfermé dans sa souffrance ? Qui pourrait vouloir ça ?

\- Toi, justement, car...

\- Oh non, certainement pas la coupa-t-il. Je comprends maintenant ce que le directeur voulait dire quand il parlait de seconde chance.

La sorcière manqua flancher devant le regard volontaire qu'il arborait. Il était tellement convaincu de ce qu'il disait… Toutefois il ne pouvait plus se montrer objectif, pas dans la situation présente. Donc malgré son désir de céder, elle ne devait pas se laisser aveugler et être raisonnable pour deux.

\- Là, c'est Killian qui parle, dit-elle. La nouvelle personnalité que tu t'es forgée en quelques mois. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que toi tu penses. Je le sais, je l'ai vu. Au tout début, ta pire peur était de devoir rester Killian, tu refusais de tout oublier. Tu es entrée dans une rage folle en apprenant ce qu'il t'arrivait. Tu considérais que ce serait fuir tes responsabilités, fuir tes fautes. Tu aurais tout donné pour retrouver tes souvenirs. Tu disais que fuir ainsi, c'était lâche. Et… tu es beaucoup de choses, mais tu n'es certainement pas lâche.

\- Et bien peut-être que je vais l'être, pour une fois, rétorqua-t-il. Après tout, c'est vrai, je suis devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Et cette personne-là me convient.

\- Killian…

\- Non, écoute-moi. Si ce n'était qu'une question de souvenirs, peut-être que j'accepterais de redevenir cet homme là. Il le faudrait, j'en suis conscient. Il a commis des crimes et doit en porter le deuil, il doit être puni. Mais… ce n'est pas vraiment la question. Le problème, c'est que si j'oublie ce qui m'est arrivé depuis mon rajeunissement et que je redeviens cette homme-là, je vais aussi t'oublier _toi_. Et ça, c'est hors de question. Je ne vais pas abandonner une histoire bien réelle pour retrouver un amour perdu et sans espoir.

\- Tu tournerais le dos à tes obligations pour... moi ? Tu m'aimes donc à ce point ? s'étrangla-t-elle, un peu effrayée à cette perspective.

Après tout, son amour pour Lily était devenu une obsession qui rongeait chaque instant de sa vie. Et aujourd'hui, des sentiments d'une telle puissance était dirigés vers... elle ?

Killian ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer si intensément qu'elle se sentit complètement happée par son regard. Il lui fallut un certain effort pour déglutir et chercher les arguments susceptibles de le convaincre. Oh, assurément, qu'il reste ainsi avait quelque chose de séduisant, seulement elle savait que peu importe ce que Killian disait, celui qu'il était vraiment la détesterait de céder, de le laisser agir avec lâcheté. Elle devait penser à lui, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste…

\- Il y a un moyen pour ne pas m'oublier, argua-t-elle lentement. Si tu mets tous les souvenirs importants nous concernant dans un endroit sûr, je pourrais te les montrer au cas où tu les oublies.

\- Mais je n'aurais fait que les _voir_ , je ne les aurais pas _vécu_. Ca ne sera jamais pareil. Et quand bien même, je t'aurais perdue malgré tout. L'homme que j'étais n'avait rien de séduisant, tu ne l'aimeras jamais. Sans compter qu'il a l'âge d'être ton père.

\- Et ça m'est égal. Non, franchement, ça m'est égal, insista-t-elle quand il afficha une moue narquoise. L'âge que tu as m'importes peu. Quant à ta personnalité, elle est très différente c'est vrai, et tu continue de changer même encore maintenant. Celui que tu es en train de devenir m'effraie un peu, pour être honnête, car il ne te ressemble pas. Mais celui que tu es, au fond, c'est à dire tes valeurs, ce en quoi tu crois, tes traits de caractère, eux ils restent les même et c'est ça qui fait vraiment la personne que tu es. Ton apparence ou ton âge n'ont aucune importance.

\- Alors si c'est vraiment le cas, tu devrais accepter aussi que je veuille rester Killian. Tu dis tout cela face à celui que je suis aujourd'hui, mais rien ne me dit qu'une fois face à cet homme détruit et aigri, tu ne réaliseras pas soudain que tu n'éprouves envers lui rien d'autre que de la pitié et du dégoût. Je refuse de prendre ce risque.

A ces mots, la jeune sorcière sut que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne le convaincrait. Il était persuadé qu'elle détestait son ancien professeur, et elle ne pouvait pas le convaincre du contraire.

\- Merci tout de même de l'avoir crée, même si c'était inconscient de te mettre en danger pour la faire, ajouta-t-il rapidement quand il la vit esquisser un sourire. Elle pourra nous être utile pour mieux comprendre la Nessos, et, un jour peut-être, nous permettre d'enfin trouver cet antidote universel. C'est… assez brillant, je dois le reconnaître.

Hermione hocha la tête en remerciement, car les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Un tourbillon de pensées contradictoires l'envahissait et elle se rendit à peine compte qu'il venait de lui accorder un de ses très rares compliments.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de son choix. Avait-elle le droit de les considérer comme deux personnes différentes ? Avait-elle le droit de prétendre savoir mieux que lui-même ce qu'il devait faire ?

Perdue, elle se raccrocha à sa seule certitude : il renonçait à son passé, à sa première vie, pour elle. Uniquement pour elle.

Elle fit un pas en avant, et anticipant son geste, il ouvrit ses bras pour les refermer sur elle. Elle avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait jamais les atteindre tant qu'ils restaient ensemble. Et visiblement, c'est ce qui les attendait.

La jeune sorcière leva la tête pour l'embrasser et il vint à sa rencontre avec une fougue encore inconnue. Sans doute un écho du désespoir qui l'avait envahi peu avant. Mais tandis qu'il avait sa main dans le bas de son dos pour la garder proche de lui, et l'autre glissée dans sa nuque comme pour l'empêcher de se dérober, elle songeait qu'elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il n'était pas très généreux en marques d'affection, d'ordinaire, et qu'il prenne ainsi la main était une première. Une première plutôt agréable, d'ailleurs.

Surprise, elle le sentit délaisser ses lèvres après quelques instants et il la fit se reculer jusqu'à la table afin qu'elle puisse s'y appuyer. Toutefois, au lieu de venir capturer ses lèvres de nouveau, il posa les siennes sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, puis descendit peu à peu dans le cou, écartant le tissu de sa chemise au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Hermione ferma les yeux pour savourer le contact sur sa peau, et se surprit à laisser échapper un faible gémissement. Elle glissa inconsciemment une main dans la nuque de Killian, les doigts pris dans ses cheveux, tandis que de l'autre main elle se tint au rebord de la table. Sans quitter la peau sensible de son cou, Killian desserra davantage sa cravate et défit les deux premiers boutons de la chemise, puis fit glisser le tissu autour de son épaule, emmenant avec la bretelle de son soutien-gorge.

Il posa ensuite sa main sur sa hanche, et remonta peu à peu pour arriver jusqu'au sein. Malgré le tissu encore présent entre la main du jeune homme et la peau de sa poitrine, la caresse, conjuguée à ses baisers, fit de nouveau gémir la sorcière.

Alors, il enleva sa main et se recula. Hermione put voir qu'il était blême et de nouveau une étincelle de colère assombrissait son regard.

\- Killian ? souffla-t-elle, sans comprendre.

\- Désolé, lança-t-il en remettant de la distance entre eux.

\- Désolé ? répéta-t-elle. Désolé de quoi ?

Il haussa les sourcils et la dévisagea.

\- Ca ne devait pas déraper, lâcha-t-il maladroitement après un petit moment.

\- Mais… mais ça n'a pas dérapé.

\- Pas encore. Arrêtons-là avant que ce ne soit le cas.

\- Je… non ! Enfin, je te l'aurais montré si je n'étais pas d'accord !

\- Hermione, gronda-t-il, j'ai eu un peu trop d'émotions intenses ce soir, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. Si on ne s'arrête pas maintenant je ne suis pas sûr de savoir le faire à temps.

\- Et alors ? lança-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Elle sentit ses joues chauffer et une certaine gêne l'envahir.

\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse. Cela fait un mois que nous sommes ensemble… il y a trois mois tu me prenais encore pour ton pire ennemi !

\- Ca… m'est égal, lâcha-t-elle en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas un mensonge. Peu importe ce que je pensais il y a trois mois. Aujourd'hui, je te connais, je t'aime et j'ai confiance en toi.

Killian entrouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, néanmoins les mots ne vinrent pas. La situation le dépassait. Et consciente que cette remarque pouvait s'appliquer aussi à elle, Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, espérant mettre ses idées au clair. Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu lui dire qu'elle était prête, et à vrai dire elle n'en était même pas consciente avant de le formuler.

\- Ecoute Killian, dit-elle lentement, je ne vais pas mentir, j'imaginais que les choses iraient lentement. Mais je suis prête, et je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre du temps pour rien. En tant normal nous pourrions savourer les jours qui passent et l'idée que nous avons tout le temps devant nous. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs d'être encore tous les deux vivants demain. L'un de nous deux pourrais mourir, peut-être nous deux. Je veux profiter de notre relation tant que nous en avons encore la possibilité. Et ne crois pas que j'ai juste envie de "savoir ce que c'est" avant de mourir. Je veux partager ces moments avec toi tant qu'on le peut.

\- Tu es… tu n'as… jamais ?

\- Bon, je n'ai jamais eu de relation sexuelle, Killian, dit-elle d'une voix posée afin de lui montrer qu'elle était sérieuse, et n'avait pas peur de quoi que ce soit.

\- Raison de plus ! s'exclama-t-il. Il est hors de question que ta première fois se passe dans de telles circonstances ! Ni même que ce soit _moi_ , je ne peux pas te prendre ça aussi !

\- Me le _prendre_ ? Non mais, Killian, on va mettre les choses au clair : je suis consentante.

\- Tu penses l'être, corrigea-t-il. Tu oublies qui je suis, ce que j'ai été, ce que j'ai fait. Des horreurs que tu n'imagine pas. J'ai tué, j'ai torturé, des sorciers et sorcières accomplis, des enfants, des familles moldues… et tu voudrais vraiment de moi ?

\- Tu t'en souviens donc ?

\- Non. Mais je sais que je suis devenu mangemort, et je sais très bien ce qu'ils font. Je sais que j'ai participé.

\- Tu n'es plus cet homme-là. D'un certain point de vue, tu ne l'as même jamais été. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tes actes passés m'importent peu. L'erreur est humaine, Killian, on en fait tous, et tout le temps. Nos erreurs sont plus ou moins grandes, c'est vrai, mais on ne peut pas reprocher éternellement à quelqu'un des faits qu'il est le premier à regretter. Je t'en voudrais si tu ne voyais pas en quoi c'étaient des erreurs, et si tu persistais dans cette direction, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Alors, si je veux partager tout ce que je suis avec toi, c'est mon choix, et c'est mon droit. Et je veux que ce soit toi. Je veux qu'il n'y ait jamais plus que toi.

Elle réitéra le même geste qu'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, l'empêchant encore une fois de protester. Peu à peu, il sembla céder, car elle le sentit se détendre et, finalement, il posa de nouveau une main sur sa hanche, caressant sa joue de l'autre. Et, alors qu'ils restèrent une seconde à se regarder l'un l'autre en silence, Hermione se rendit compte que ses yeux désormais marrons étaient magnifiques sous cet éclairage semblaient faits d'ambre flamboyante. A moins que la lumière n'y soit pour rien… Quoi qu'il en soit, elle s'y noyait volontiers.

Brusquement, Killian s'immobilisa de nouveau, et posa avec douceur un doigt sur ses lèvres, pour souffla près de son oreille :

\- Juste une chose. Je voudrais que tu ôtes le sort qui modifie mon apparence. Je ne veux pas me cacher derrière un mensonge, pas ce soir.

Hermione hocha la tête et n'eut qu'à tendre la main pour sortir la baguette de son sac, posé un peu plus loin sur la table. Elle lança alors le contre-sort. Aussitôt, la morphologie du jeune homme se modifia sous ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne celui qu'elle avait vu dans le bureau du directeur, quelques mois auparavant. Elle avait quasiment oublié ce à quoi il ressemblait réellement, et cette vue lui tira un sourire de bonheur. Pas d'artifices.

Elle se prit à regretter qu'il ne puisse lever ce sort de manière définitive. Elle aurait aimé avoir constamment devant les yeux sa véritable apparence.

De nouveau, elle plongea son regard dans le sien, redevenu d'un noir profond. Finalement, non, la couleur de ses yeux n'avait aucune incidence sur la puissante intensité de son regard. Elle se perdait aussi bien dans les flammes que dans les ténèbres.

Les yeux fermés, Killian écoutait la respiration régulière et endormie d'Hermione, s'autorisant un sourire. Il se sentait heureux.

Oui, il était heureux… enfin.

Et pourtant.

Malgré le bonheur et l'apaisement qui l'envahissaient, un autre sentiment moins plaisant et plus diffus pointait. Il venait enfin de réaliser combien il se trompait sur elle. Elle ne se voilait pas la face ni ne mentait en affirmant avec tant de force qu'elle l'aimait peu importe ce à quoi il ressemblait. Qu'elle aimait la personne qu'il était vraiment.

Et lui, quel idiot, il ne cessait de douter d'elle, refusant de la croire, refusant de voir la réalité. Persuadé que c'était le fait d'avoir changé qui lui plaisait, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aimer celui qu'il avait été, dans une autre vie. Mais ses craintes n'avaient plus de raisons d'être. Il comprenait enfin : il n'était pas nécessaire de faire un choix, il n'avait pas à renoncer à ses souvenirs ni à fuir son ancienne vie pour la garder, elle. Et le plus ironique, c'est qu'elle avait trouvé le meilleur argument possible pour l'en convaincre, et ce, sans même en avoir conscience.

Perdue dans l'instant, blottie contre lui et entre ses bras, déjà à moitié emportée par le sommeil, elle lui avait adressé quelques mots, sans y penser. Sans réaliser.

_"Bonne nuit, Severus."_


	52. Le siège de Poudlard

Hermione ouvrit soudain les yeux. Elle resta quelques instants ainsi, allongée sur le coté et immobile à scruter l'obscurité, afin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les souvenirs de la veille lui reviennent. Mais était-ce vraiment la veille ? La nuit était profonde, et elle ne se sentait pas reposée du tout. Peut-être ne s'était-il écoulé que quelques heures, tout au plus..

D'un geste mécanique, elle passa doucement ses doigts sur le bandage qu'elle portait toujours au bras pour dissimuler sa cicatrice. Killian s'était montré très suspicieux lorsqu'elle avait refusé de l'enlever. C'était sans doute un peu idiot de le lui cacher, mais elle se sentait toujours honteuse en repensant à cette horreur qui traversait son avant-bras. L'avant-bras gauche, exactement comme sa marque des ténèbres. Sauf que lui, il ne la portait plus, désormais.

Oh, un jour, elle la lui montrerait. Une fois la guerre terminée, quand tout ça serait derrière eux. Et peut-être qu'à eux deux, ils réussiraient à trouver un moyen de la faire disparaître. Tous les sorciers ayant essayé de trouver une potion ou un remède pour faire disparaître les traces de magie noire avaient échoué, et on pensait que cela relevait de l'impossible. Elle aimait l'idée de relever un tel défi, et se doutait que lui aussi.

Hermione, bien que déjà au beau milieu du lit (agrandi pour l'occasion) se rapprocha de l'autre coté, pensant qu'il avait roulé tout au bord. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était seule.

Elle se redressa alors, l'esprit soudain bien plus clair. Où était-il passé ?

D'un geste elle rejeta les draps et sortit du lit, ramassant au passage sa robe de sorcier qu'elle enfila rapidement pour cacher sa nudité. Bien que ce soit sans doute ridicule, il avait eut l'occasion de tout découvrir d'elle.

Ses yeux s'accoutumaient peu à peu au noir, et elle commença à discerner le reste de la salle. Après quelques pas, son pied heurta quelque chose. Elle baissa le regard, et vit un morceau de parchemin déchiré et froissé. Intriguée, elle le ramassa, le déplia et vit un début de phrase tracé avec une écrite bien connue mais d'une main visiblement tremblante : _Je sais bien que tu ne_. Et rien d'autre.

Elle s'approcha de la longue table où se trouvait toujours le chaudron, et vit de nombreux autres morceaux de parchemin jetés au sol. Ils présentaient encore des morceaux de phrases presque incompréhensibles, rayées avec rage sans avoir été achevées.

L'encre encore humide montrait qu'il venait tout juste d'écrire ces mots. Hermione sentit l'inquiétude la gagner. Quel besoin avait-il eu d'écrire au beau milieu de la nuit ? Et surtout, il s'y était repris à de nombreuses reprises pour formuler correctement son message, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Elle refusa cependant d'entendre la petite voix qui assemblait tous ces bouts de phrases et qui lui soufflait que le sens global, doublé à sa soudaine disparition, était _vraiment_ inquiétant.

Son regard tomba alors sur un autre parchemin, en bon état celui-ci, et posé sur le table, à coté du chaudron. Il présentait trois mots. Rien d'autre.

_Merci pour tout._

Et posé à coté, un flacon remplit d'une substance argentée indéfinissable.

La sorcière vit alors une forme sombre dépasser du coté de la table. Un pied.

Elle se précipita, bien que sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait trouver. Non… non, non ! Elle avait d'abord accepté, mais il avait fait son choix, il était resté pour elle. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner, pas après lui avoir promis de rester à ses cotés !

Elle fit rapidement le tour de la table et eut l'impression de rejouer une scène déjà connue par cœur. Pendant un instant, elle revit la salle de classe, et le professeur étendu au sol derrière son bureau. Elle se jeta alors plus qu'elle ne s'assit près du corps, et, refoulant la terreur qui guettait, elle le retourna. Pourtant elle savait déjà. Ce n'étaient bien sur que des détails, mais… il était un peu trop grand. Ses épaules trop larges. Ses cheveux trop longs.

Elle n'avait jamais autant regretté d'avoir réussi quelque chose.

Doucement, elle effleura sa joue. Aucune réaction. Elle se pencha sur lui et prit son visage entre ses mains, le dévisageant avec attention. Son teint paraissait plus cireux que jamais, et ses yeux semblaient immobiles sous ses paupières closes. Avec précaution, elle souleva l'une, puis l'autre. Toujours pas la moindre réaction. Prise d'un horrible doute, elle passa la main sous sa chemise et alla chercher son cœur. Il battait. Faiblement et lentement, mais il battait.

Bien que ce soit rassurant, Hermione devinait qu'il était malgré tout dans un état grave. Et même si l'idée ne lui plaisait pas, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de l'amener à l'infirmerie. De toute façon madame Pomfresh savait tout, et elle saurait quoi faire.

Elle acheva de s'habiller, attrapa le flacon en longeant la table, le fourra dans sa poche, puis fit léviter le corps inerte jusqu'au brancard qu'elle avait fait apparaître, avant de le recouvrir intégralement d'un drap. Dès que ce fut fait, elle ouvrit la porte et le fit passer devant elle. Elle traversa ainsi les nombreux couloirs sombres de l'école, le cœur battant à l'idée que la potion ait eut un défaut qu'elle n'aurait pas vu, ou des effets secondaires graves.

Plongée dans ses idées noires, Hermione faillit ne pas voir l'ombre argentée qui passa devant une fenêtre, tout au bout du couloir dans lequel elle venait de tourner. Reconnaissant la voix caquetante, elle se plaqua derrière le coin du mur et ramena le brancard derrière elle. Elle ferma les yeux, bloquant sa respiration et pria Merlin pour que Peeves n'ait pas l'idée de venir dans sa direction. Elle avait réussi à ne tomber ni sur un mangemort, ni sur un professeur, ni sur le concierge, ce n'était pas pour que l'esprit frappeur alerte le château entier par ses cris…

Quelques secondes plus tard, un fracas à faire trembler les murs retentit. Peeves avait dû entrer dans une des salles et faire tomber quelque chose. Avec le vacarme que cela avait provoqué, Rusard allait sans doute arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Réagissant rapidement, Hermione revint sur ses pas et préféra prendre un autre chemin, certes plus long, mais qui la garderait loin de Peeves.

Elle arriva finalement dans l'aile de l'infirmerie. Dans les conditions actuelles, passer par la porte principale n'était pas une option, elle frappa donc au bureau de l'infirmière, espérant que celle-ci serait réveillée malgré l'heure tardive, ou qu'au moins elle l'entendrait frapper. Anxieuse d'avoir mis tant de temps, elle prit de nouveau le pouls du blessé. Il était encore plus faible que la fois précédente.

Alors qu'elle levait le poing pour frapper de nouveau contre la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit.

\- Miss Granger ? Il est une heure, que faites-vous dehors à cette…

L'infirmière s'interrompit quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le brancard.

\- S'il-vous plaît, c'est urgent, implora Hermione.

\- Entrez, entrez vite.

L'infirmière referma la porte dès que la jeune sorcière fut entrée, puis verrouilla la porte. Avec une certaine appréhension, elle souleva le tissu qui recouvrait le corps et retint à grand peine une exclamation surprise en découvrant l'identité et l'état de son patient. Tandis qu'elle vérifiait l'état des fonctions vitales, elle demanda à Hermione de lui raconter en détail ce qui s'était passé.

Celle-ci n'hésita pas et expliqua qu'elle avait fabriqué elle-même l'antidote, avant d'ajouter tout ce que Killian lui avait dit concernant les possibles effets que pourraient avoir la potion sur lui. Elle occulta totalement le fait qu'au début, il avait refusé de la prendre, et qu'il avait fini par changer d'avis, sans même qu'elle n'ait compris pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

\- Suivez-moi.

Madame Pomfresh remit le tissu en position, puis passa par la seconde porte de son bureau. Hermione à sa suite, elle traversa la salle principale, en faisant léviter avec attention le brancard, et la mena dans une des chambres individuelles du dernier étage de l'aile.

\- Vous croyez qu'il va s'en sortir ? demanda avec appréhension Hermione, tandis que l'infirmière l'installait sur le lit. La première fois il était resté inconscient seulement quelques secondes.

Hermione vit l'infirmière prendre un moment pour réfléchir et, au regard qu'elle lui lança, elle su que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Je ne saurai le dire. C'est à ma connaissance un cas unique dans l'histoire de la magie. Et les deux métamorphoses n'ont absolument rien en commun, pas même la manière d'absorber la potion. On ne peut comparer l'une à l'autre.

\- Comment ça ? Il s'agit d'un rajeunissement et d'un vieillissement. C'est simplement un procédé inverse, affirma vivement Hermione pour se rassurer elle-même, tout en sachant que c'était loin d'être aussi simple.

\- Pas uniquement, miss Granger, confirma l'infirmière. La première transformation n'était pas un simple rajeunissement, c'est tout un pan de sa vie qui a été effacé. Si j'en crois ce que vous m'avez dit, la matémorphose physique a été rapide, mais la transformation mentale, plus complexe et plus dangereuse, a pris bien plus de temps. Aujoud'hui, il est arrivé à un point d'une ligne vitale qui n'aurait pas dû exister. Non seulement cette seconde vie doit être effacé, mais toute sa première ligne temporelle doit être restaurée. J'ignore si c'est seulement possible. C'est bien au-delà de notre compréhension et bien trop complexe pour que je puisse intervenir d'une quelconque manière.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire ?!

\- A part le maintenir en vie, non hélas, je ne peux rien faire. On ne peut pas agir sur un phénomène qui dépasse notre compréhension. Si je faisais quoi que ce soit, il pourrait perdre toute capacité magique, ou la totalité de sa mémoire, ou devenir fou…

Hermione se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, le visage plongé entre ses mains tremblantes. Elle avait froid, si froid. Il lui semblait avoir un grand trou dans la poitrine. On ne pouvait rien faire. Rien faire, à part attendre et espérer. Si seulement elle avait songé _avant_ aux complications possibles, si seulement…

\- Miss Granger.

Hermione releva la tête, et aussitôt, grimaça. Ce fut comme si des tambours cognaient en rythme contre ses tempes.

\- Si ce que vous m'avez dit est juste, Severus a _choisi_ de prendre cette potion. N'oubliez pas que c'est un sorcier puissant et d'une intelligence redoutable. Il connaissait les risques que cela impliquait et, au vu des récents événement, je doute qu'il l'aurait bu sans être certain de s'en sortir. Cela mettra peut-être du temps, mais c'est un sorcier robuste et doté de la plus grande volonté qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, il se réveillera, affirma-t-elle avec une telle confiance, qu'Hermione eut terriblement envie de la croire.

_Je ne veux rien oublier de mon passé, quel qu'il soit ! Je ne serais pas lâche Albus, je ne cèderai pas à la facilité de tout oublier. Que cela vous plaise ou non je redeviendrais moi-même !_

Les phrases qu'il avait prononcé quelques mois auparavant (Merlin, cela semblait être il y a des siècles) lui revinrent en mémoire. Il n'était pas en colère, il était véritablement fou de rage ce jour là. Voilà le véritable Severus. Voilà ce qu'elle ne devait pas oublier, le Killian qui lui avait avoué préférer être lâche que risquer de perdre son affection n'était qu'un leurre, une personne qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. Une personne qu'elle avait contribuée à fabriquer.

Hermione s'efforça de se concentrer sur cette pensée.

Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Sans quitter des yeux le visage paisible de Severus, Hermione glissa la main dans sa poche, et ses doigts rencontrèrent le petit flacon qui contenait ses souvenirs. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander lesquels il avait choisit d'y mettre. Les altercations qu'ils n'avaient cessées d'avoir, au début ? Leurs discussions dans la salle sur demande, quand il la consolait sans en avoir l'air ? Ces moments où ils apprenaient à travailler ensemble ? Ce jour où il lui avait montré ses souvenirs et ainsi révélé son véritable allégeance ? Les nombreuses heures passées dans la salle sur demande à s'affronter ou parler des horcruxes ? Cette conversation près du lac, quand il lui avait révélé la vérité pour Harry ? Le moment qui avait suivi, quand il avait pour la première fait apparaître son nouveau patronus, sa louve ? Leurs rendez-vous à tous les quatre, pour organiser la sortie à Godric's Hollow ? L'altercation avec Harry, quand il avait choisi de rester pour l'aider, prenant le risque que la vérité à son sujet soit révélée à la directrice ? Leur premier baiser ? Les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, tard le soir dans la salle commune ? La plus belle des déclarations qu'il ait pu lui faire, quelques heures auparavant ? Ces instants partagés ensuite ?

Peut-être en avait-il mis d'autres, d'autres qui n'avaient pas la même importance pour elle, d'autres dans lesquels elle n'apparaissait pas ? Que pouvait-il bien avoir choisi, sachant qu'il devrait convaincre cet autre homme, si froid, si secret, si fermé, si seul, que les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour étaient non seulement réels, mais aussi puissants et réciproques ? Quels souvenirs possédaient ce pouvoir ? Il y en avait-il au moins ?

\- Miss Granger, interpella l'infirmière avec douceur, la sortant ainsi de ses pensées : au vu de l'heure tardive, vous devriez rester dormir ici.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil.

\- Que vous restiez à le veiller ou non ne change rien, et vous le savez. En revanche vous avez besoin de dormir, continua-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique, suivez-moi.

N'ayant pas le choix, la sorcière se leva à contrecœur et s'apprêta à suivre madame Pomfresh. Celle-ci l'amena dans la salle principale et désigna un lit un peu à l'écart de ceux occupés. La jeune sorcière s'y assit, bien qu'elle n'ait pas du tout le cœur à s'endormir dans ces conditions. Elle allait malgré tout refermer les rideaux pour se déshabiller lorsqu'Harry ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie puis se précipita droit vers elle.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Monsieur Potter, fit l'infirmière à voix basse mais sévère. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Désolée madame, répondit-il rapidement en murmurant pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Hermione, il faut que tu viennes, c'est urgent !

\- Comment…

\- La carte, répondit-il en sortant de sa poche le parchemin plié. Et Killian, où est-il ? Il était marqué avec toi tout à l'heure.

\- Je… t'expliquerai plus tard.

Harry fronça les sourcils, toutefois il ne répondit rien, devinant qu'elle devait avoir de bonne raison pour ne pas lui expliquer dès maintenant ce qu'il se passait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle rapidement.

\- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ici non plus. Viens dehors.

Hermione s'excusa auprès de l'infirmière, qui ne fit rien pour la retenir. Au contraire, elle leur fit signe d'être prudents.

Reconnaissante, la sorcière suivit son meilleur ami hors de la salle. Arrivé dans le couloir il l'emmena dans un recoin du château, non loin, mais à l'abri des regards.

\- Alors ?

\- J'ai eu de nouvelles visions toute la soirée, dit Harry. Il a identifié les intermédiaires, il a compris. C'est la mauvaise interprétation, mais il a remonté tous les maillons.

\- Tous ?

\- Oui, tous. Il a tué le mangemort qui était persuadé avoir assassiné Rogue.

\- Alors il va arriver ?

\- Pas tout de suite. Quelqu'un lui a apparemment rapporté qu'on faisait des recherches sur un objet lié à Serdaigle, des serpents ont dû nous entendre un jour à la bibliothèque. Il est en route pour vérifier d'abord que chacun de ses horcruxes sont toujours en place. Mais ça ne devrait pas prendre très longtemps, et après il va venir, oui. Le bon coté, c'est que je saurais où est celui de Serdaigle.

\- Raison de plus pour survivre à cette nuit, affirma Hermione en réfléchissant à toute allure. On ne peut pas l'empêcher de prendre la baguette, pourtant il faut bien faire quelque chose. Et… où est Ron ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il était avec moi tout à l'heure quand je suis sorti de la tour pour venir te chercher, et… il a disparu, je n'ai pas vu où il est parti, j'étais trop concentré sur la carte et sur ton point et celui de Killian à l'infirmerie. En parlant de ça, il lui est arrivé quoi ?

\- Ecoute Harry, je ne peux pas tout expliquer maintenant… disons que j'ai réussis à fabriquer l'antidote et qu'il l'a bu, mais ça s'est mal passé

\- A quel point ?

\- Je l'ignore. Il a retrouvé son corps mais… il ne se réveille pas.

\- On ne peut rien faire ?

\- Rien.

\- Alors, dans ce cas je suis désolé, mais l'urgence c'est que Voldemort arrive.

\- Je sais Harry, confirma Hermione.

Elle prit alors une grande inspiration, sentant que le temps était venu. S'il elle ne le disait pas maintenant, il serait peut-être trop tard.

\- A ce propos, dit-elle, le cœur serré. Il faut que tu saches quelque ch…

Hermione s'interrompit et se sentit mal en sentant le vieux galion de l'AD chauffer dans sa poche.

\- Hermione ? Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La sorcière sortit la fausse pièce. Elle le gardait toujours sur elle au cas ou Ginny ou un autre aurait besoin d'aide, et pour garder un œil sur leurs actions. Ils n'avaient rien prévu ce soir. Pourquoi donc...

Il y avait une inscription sur la tranche, au lieu des chiffres utilisés en temps normal. _Il arrive_.

Elle montra la pièce à Harry. Ce ne pouvait en aucun cas être une coïncidence. Quelqu'un les avait entendu.

Le plus silencieusement possible, elle fit quelques pas pour sortir du renfoncement, sachant très bien ce que, ou plutôt qui, elle allait trouver. En effet, elle vit une silhouette derrière une statue toute proche. L'élève, car ce ne pouvait être qu'un élève, lui tournait le dos et ne l'avait pas vue. Elle alluma sa baguette d'un informulé et éclaira la chevelure ardente de Ginny, qui se retourna et afficha aussitôt une moue d'excuse.

Harry arriva juste derrière Hermione.

\- Ginny ! C'est toi qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-il en montrant la pièce. Tu m'as suivi ?

\- J'étais en train d'écrire une lettre pour Fred et George quand je t'ai vu passer avec Ron, alors évidemment je t'ai suivi ! Et on dirait j'ai bien fait, car j'imagine que tu ne comptais dire à personne qu' _il_ est en route ? Non en fait ne répond même pas. Ne pense même pas à l'affronter seul, tu m'entends ? On va se battre, tous ensemble. Cela fait deux ans qu'on se prépare à ça, à faire des choses concrètes, enfin. Les autres sont déjà prévenus, ils vont faire circuler l'information y compris hors du château. Tout le monde va venir, il est trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit contre ça Harry. On sera tous à tes cotés.

\- Attend, comment ça « tout le monde va venir » ? Les grilles sont gardées par des mangemorts, tous les passages secrets sont surveillés, remarqua Hermione.

\- Non, pas tous, remarqua Ginny avec un sourire. On a notre passage à nous, personne d'autre ne le connait, c'est nous qui l'avons trouvé. En fait, on l'a même créé.

\- Pardon ?

\- Viens !

Trop intrigués par ce passage secret, qui en plus pourrait bien leur servir, Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent à la suite de Ginny, qui, ils s'en rendirent vite compte, les menait droit au septième étage, vers une tapisserie plus que familière.

\- On est… près de la salle sur demande, remarqua Harry, ne sachant trop quoi penser.

\- Tout à fait. C'est Neville qui a trouvé cette nouvelle version de la salle. Il s'y est caché une journée pour réfléchir à un moyen de s'enfuir, et quand il a voulu avoir de la nourriture, la salle lui a ouvert un passage vers l'extérieur.

\- Où ça ?

\- La tête de sanglier.

\- Mais…

\- Le gérant est de notre coté, le coupa Ginny. En fait, il l'a toujours été, et même s'il n'approuve pas toujours ce qu'on fait, il nous aide toujours autant que possible. Neville arrive vraiment à obtenir de cette salle ce qu'il veut, il sait trouver les mots exacts, il a franchement été génial. Mais bon, comme vous utilisez cette salle tout le temps, il n'a pas pu rester caché dedans très longtemps, forcément, dit-elle en levant les yeux d'exaspération. Au bout de deux jours il a utilisé le passage et est parti pour de bon, après nous avoir expliqué ce qu'on devait penser pour y avoir accès.

\- Donc quand on n'était pas dans la salle, vous y étiez ?

\- En général, oui. Il fallait s'organiser pour ne pas vous croiser ou ne pas y être déjà quand vous vouliez y aller, et au début ça n'a vraiment pas été facile. Puis on a fini par trouver des périodes où vous n'y êtes jamais. Pendant certaines heures de cours, ou très tôt le matin.

Ginny se tut alors et passa trois fois devant le mur vierge, jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse enfin la porte. Un sourire en coin, elle les invita à entrer.

Harry poussa la porte et fut aussitôt accueillit par de nombreuses exclamations.

Seamus fut le premier à l'atteindre pour une accolade.

\- Ca fait plaisir de te revoir mon vieux ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité.

\- Tous les jours on craignait d'entendre qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de t'avoir ! ajouta Dean, juste derrière lui.

\- Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, ajouta une douce voix venant du fond de la salle. Il sait très bien que s'il s'en prend à Harry il va avoir tous les sorciers du pays qui vont se soulever contre lui.

\- Mais pourtant il vient, ajouta une autre personne. C'est ce que disait la pièce, « il arrive ». C'est clair non ?

\- On va enfin se battre ! s'écria une autre voix.

Ginny referma la porte derrière elle et ordonna d'une voix forte que tout le monde se taise. Le silence mit à peine quelques secondes à revenir, et, dans un calme bienvenu, Harry et Hermione purent détailler la salle.

Trois larges bannières recouvraient les murs, une avec le lion doré de Gryffondor sur fond écarlate, une autre avec le blaireau noir de Poufsouffle sur fond jaune, et la dernière avec l'aigle de bronze de Serdaigle sur fond bleu. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le serpent vert et argent n'était représenté nulle part. Il y avait plusieurs grandes bibliothèques, un coin à l'écart avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour s'entrainer à faire des duels, et à l'opposé, quelques hamacs. Posé dans un coin, une grande radio en bois, pour le moment silencieuse. A coté, plusieurs balais.

Seamus et Dean s'étaient un peu écarté pour le laisser respirer et ils virent ce qui leur avait échappé avant : leurs visages tuméfiés, leurs vêtements déchirés en de nombreux endroits. Visiblement, ils ne s'étaient pas contentés de restés cacher à se tourner les pouces, pendant leur fuite. Derrière eux, ils reconnurent de nombreux visages, dont la plupart faisaient partis de l'AD, que ce soit l'ancienne, celle de Harry, ou la récente, celle de Ginny, Neville et Luna. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs là aussi, tout comme Cho Chang, Terry Boot, Ernie McMillan, Anthony Goldsein, Michael Corner, Padma Patil, ou Sandra Faucett. Se mélangeaient dans cette salle des élèves restés au château, et des élèves ayant fuit avant la rentrée ou au cours de l'année.

\- Neville n'est pas encore là ? questionna Ginny, un peu inquiète.

\- Pas encore non, répondit Luna. Il m'a rejoint à la tête de sanglier pour me dire qu'il allait prévenir l'Ordre et d'autres sorciers de confiance de ce qui se passait.

Hermione remarqua alors qu'Harry n'écoutait plus. Il chancelait, en sueur, les yeux fermés. Elle le soutint pour éviter qu'il ne tombe, ignorant les quelques exclamations inquiètes et les commentaires qui ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'elle le vit revenir à lui, bien que le regard qu'il lui lança, une fois revenu de ses émotions, lui fit comprendre que quelque chose allait de travers.

Il n'eut pas besoin de s'expliquer davantage, cependant, car s'il avait dit un peu avant que Voldemort allait vérifier que ses horcruxes étaient toujours en place, Hermione pouvait aisément deviner qu'il venait à l'instant de découvrir que l'un d'eux avait été trouvé. Le temps leur manquait, combien d'heures, combien de minutes cela lui prendrait-il d'aller vérifier les autres ?

\- Ca va Harry ? demanda Ginny. Tu veux t'asseoir un moment ?

\- Non, non ça va, répliqua Harry sans doute un peu plus brusquement que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Ecoutez vous tous, vous ne devriez pas être là. Vous devriez être dans vos dortoirs, et vous autres, si on vous voit au château vous allez être capturés, ajouta-t-il en direction de ceux qui étaient revenus. Vous n'auriez jamais dû revenir, ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai appelé.

\- Ca on le sait Harry, intervint Dean. Mais le message était clair : il va arriver. C'est bien le cas non ?

\- Oui ! Et… et _justement_ ! C'est d'autant plus dangereux pour vous de revenir !

\- C'est vrai qu'on est plus en sécurité dehors, ironisa Seamus.

\- Non, s'exclama Harry, exaspéré. Mais vous ne comprenez pas !

\- Toi non plus visiblement. S'il vient, c'est pour toi, ça me paraît évident. Et on ne le laissera pas faire, on va t'aider.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. Je vais me battre contre lui, c'est peut-être vrai, mais avant j'ai encore quelque chose à faire, une tâche à accomplir, c'est important et…

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous en parler.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea Neville. On est l'armée de Dumbledore, on s'est toujours battu, certains sont recherchés parce qu'ils te soutiennent. Et quoi, tu n'as toujours pas confiance en nous ? Chacun de ceux qui sont là ont montré plus de fois qu'il ne le fallait leur loyauté envers Dumbledore, envers toi.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, une porte tout au fond de la salle, qu'Hermione n'avait pas vu auparavant, s'ouvrit, pour laisser passer Morag McDougal et Emma Daubs. Au même moment, la porte qui donnait sur le couloir du septième étage laissa entrer Lavande et Parvati.

\- Harry ? s'exclama cette dernière. Alors c'était vrai ?

\- On va se battre alors ? ajouta Emma d'une petite voix.

Une grande clameur leur répondit, lorsque la porte dérobée tout au fond s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser entrer Su Li, Euan Abercrombie, et un autre élève qu'Hermione ne reconnaissait pas. Et, à peine quelques secondes plus tard Fred et Georges apparurent à leur tout, ainsi que Lee Jordan.

\- Abelforth devient un tantinet grognon, dit Fred en levant la main. Il voudrait bien dormir, mais son bar se transforme en gare de chemin de fer.

\- Abelforth ? répéta Hermione, à qui ce nom paraissait familier.

\- Le gérant de la tête de sanglier, Abelforth. Abelforth Dumbledore, explicita Ginny.

\- C'est le frère de Dumbledore qui tient ce bar ?

\- Oui, on ne l'avait jamais reconnu avant. Ca nous a fait un choc aussi, avoua-t-elle. Mais du coup on est vraiment certain qu'il est bien de notre coté.

Quatre autres anciens élèves en fuite qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas apparurent à cet instant par le passage, et ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant qu'Harry était présent.

Tandis que tous les élèves se saluaient, Hermione profita du boucan pour prendre Harry par le bras et lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Il y a pas mal de Serdaigles ici. Ils pourront peut-être nous aider Harry, si l'horcruxe est caché à Poudlard comme on le pensait au début. On n'a plus beaucoup de temps, et ce n'est plus la peine de se cacher s'il arrive, surtout s'il est déjà au courant. On n'a plus vraiment d'autres possibilité, peut-être qu'un des élèves a entendu parler de cet objet. Et comme Neville l'a dit, on peut avoir confiance en chacun d'entre eux. On n'a plus à faire ça tout seuls.

Le sorcier grogna un peu, puis il considéra l'idée, et dût reconnaître d'un hochement de tête qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

\- Ecoutez-moi ! s'exclama-t-il pour se faire entendre de tous.

Le silence tomba brutalement.

\- D'accord, vous pouvez nous aider. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un objet. On sait qu'il nous permettra de vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui, seulement le problème c'est qu'on ne sait pas exactement ce dont il s'agit, ni où il est. La seule chose qu'on sache, c'est que c'est un objet ayant appartenu à Serdaigle.

\- Il y a le diadème perdu, suggéra Luna. Papa essaye de le reproduire.

\- Il est perdu, justement, fit remarquer Michael Corner.

\- Depuis quand ? interrogea Harry.

\- Il y a des siècles. Il aurait disparu avec Serdaigle elle-même. Personne n'en a jamais retrouvé la trace, bien qu'il ait été beaucoup recherché, vu qu'il est censé rendre plus intelligent celui qui le porte…

\- Et personne n'a jamais vu quelque chose qui pourrait y ressembler ?

Tous les Serdaigles présents indiquèrent que ce n'était pas le cas, et Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer, imaginant sans peine qu'Harry devait être dans un état pire que le sien.

\- Mais si tu veux voir à quoi il ressemble, il y a une statue qui la représente portant le diadème, dans notre salle commune, proposa Cho.

\- D'accord, je vais y jeter un œil… soupira Harry.

Il ferma alors les yeux un moment, sans doute en proie à une autre vision, mais heureusement cette fois il ne paru pas trop désorienté en revenant à la réalité.

\- Luna, tu vas emmener Harry la voir, d'accord ? lança Ginny en voyant Cho se lever.

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr.

Cho se rassit, visiblement déçue.

\- Hermione, chuchota Harry. Je vais y aller, toi va prévenir la directrice de ce qui se passe, il faut qu'elle protège le château et les élèves. Et… tiens, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la carte. Essaye de retrouver Ron. Rejoignez-moi dès que vous avez fini.

\- Fais attention à toi.

Harry hocha la tête et suivit Luna, qui lui désigna un placard, à coté d'une bibliothèque.

\- Il vaut mieux sortir par là. Ca mène chaque fois sur un endroit différent…

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le placard et Luna referma la porte sur eux, laissant Hermione au milieu de la quarantaine d'élèves. D'autres étaient encore arrivés entre temps.

\- Hermione !

Elle se retourna et vit Neville, le visage couvert de blessures, mais souriant.

\- Je viens de voir Harry partir. Raconte, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Voldemort va arriver au château, expliqua rapidement Hermione. On a encore un peu de temps pour terminer la mission de Dumbledore, et c'est ce qu'Harry est allé faire. Moi je vais prévenir la directrice.

\- D'accord… moi je suis allé voir un maximum de sorciers de confiance pour les prévenir, ils vont à leur tour faire passer le mot et devraient bientôt tous arriver. Je vais rester ici pour m'occuper de ceux là avec Ginny. Faites ce que vous avez à faire, on vous couvre.

\- Merci Neville. Faites attention à vous surtout.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Dépêches-toi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire confiant.

Hermione hocha la tête et suivit le même chemin qu'Harry. Le placard donnait sur un escalier éclairé par des torches mais si long qu'elle n'en voyait pas le bout. Elle le suivit, puis finit par arriver devant un mur apparemment vierge. Hésitante, elle sortit sa baguette et exerça une légère pression. Le mur s'effaça devant ses doigts, et elle put sortir. Faisant attention à ce que personne n'arrive, elle déplia la carte, prononça la phrase pour faire apparaître le plan. Elle trouva son étiquette au deuxième étage, et vit celle d'Harry et Luna au cinquième étage, ainsi que celle de Rusard, dans un couloir non loin d'eux. Priant pour que ses amis fassent très attention, elle chercha le nom de Ron. Elle tomba alors sur celui de la directrice, au niveau du quatrième étage.

Puis, enfin, elle vit le nom de Ron sortir de nulle part au deuxième étage, non loin d'elle, dans ce qu'elle reconnu comme étant les toilettes de Mimi.

Hermione, tout en gardant la carte en main pour surveiller qu'elle ne rencontrait personne, se dirigea vers les toilettes. Arrivée devant la porte, elle vit Ron en sortir, avec plusieurs objets longs et blanc dans les bras.

\- Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, ça va, lui répondit-elle. Et toi ? Harry m'a dit que tu avais disparu sans prévenir !

\- Vu qu'on a plus de temps, j'ai eu une idée. Je suis allé récupérer quelques crochets du basilic, je crois bien que leur venin peut détruire les horcruxes. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait en avoir besoin.

\- Tu es redescendu dans la chambre ? Seul ?

Malgré l'obscurité, elle le vit rougir.

\- Oh, ce n'était pas très compliqué… j'ai répété les sifflements qu'Harry avait fait en fourchelang devant moi, et j'ai fini par y arriver.

\- C'est… c'est brillant !

Ron rougit encore davantage et marmonna :

\- Ca t'étonne toujours on dirait.

Puis, il ajouta à voix plus audible :

\- Et où est Harry ?

\- Il est partit dans la salle commune des Serdaigle pour chercher un indice sur le dernier horcruxe, moi je dois aller prévenir la directrice qu'il arrive. Tu viens ?

\- Non.

\- Pardon ?

\- Non, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, on a le moyen de détruire les horcruxes, autant le faire dès maintenant ! Ni toi ni Harry n'avez besoin que je sois là pour l'instant, alors je peux me charger de ça.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire tout seul ?

\- Oui Hermione, j'en suis certain.

La sorcière hésita un moment, puis fini par lui expliquer que les horcruxes étaient cachés dans sa valise, dans un double fond indétectable. Elle lui donna le contre-sort, et avant même de pouvoir lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas monter dans le dortoir des filles, il avait tourné les talons pour courir jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor.

N'ayant pas le temps de tergiverser davantage, Hermione reprit sa route à travers les couloirs jusqu'à rejoindre la directrice. Elle dut faire un détour pour éviter Rusard au passage, mais arriva plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait.

\- Professeur !

\- Miss Granger ? s'exclama le directrice, l'éblouissant en pointant sa baguette vers elle. Que faites-vous dehors à cette heure ?

Hermione eut un sourire en pensant que la vieille femme ferait une crise cardiaque si elle savait combien d'élèves étaient en ce moment même hors de leur dortoir. Cependant elle ne s'attarda pas sur cette pensée et décrivit le plus vite mais précisément possible la situation.

\- Vous êtes absolument certaine qu'il arrive cette nuit ?

\- Oui professeur, confirma Hermione. Et il y a déjà beaucoup d'élèves en fuite qui sont revenus par le passage secret dont je vous ai parlé. Apparemment des membres de l'Ordre ont aussi été prévenus, l'information circule en dehors du château et Neville a dit que de nombreux sorciers allaient arriver pour se battre. Oh, et est-il possible de désactiver la sécurité des escaliers de notre tour, Ron doit absolument récupérer quelque chose dans ma valise, c'est très important.

Le professeur l'observa un moment, sceptique, puis elle sortit sa baguette et murmura quelques mots à voix basse.

\- C'est fait.

\- Merci madame.

\- Et que fait monsieur Potter en ce moment ?

\- Il est à la tour des Serdaigle pour…

\- Il y est déjà ?

\- Oui, je suppose, déclara Hermione, inquiète en voyant l'expression alarmée de la directrice.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, mais fit apparaître des patronus étincelants, trois chats argentés, qui filèrent à travers les couloirs puis disparurent.

\- Venez avec moi.

Hermione la suivit, visiblement en direction de la tour des Serdaigle.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, de plus en plus inquiète.

\- Depuis des semaines, les Carrow se relaient pour rester la nuit dans la tour des Serdaigle et surveiller je ne sais quoi. Monsieur Potter risque d'avoir besoin d'aide s'il y est allé, expliqua la directrice, tout en parcourant les couloirs sombres à vive allure.

Tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la tour, Hermione sortit la carte qu'Harry lui avait prêtée et chercha le point le représentant. Elle le trouva toujours en compagnie de Luna et, d'après leur position, sur le point d'entrer dans la tour. Comme la directrice venait de le dire, Alecto Carrow s'y trouvait déjà.

Avant de ranger la carte, elle regarda du coté de la tour des Gryffondor. Au passage, elle remarqua divers noms connus ou non qui convergeaient toujours vers le septième étage, avant de disparaître quand ils entraient dans la salle sur demande. Il devait y avoir pratiquement un tiers des élèves désormais, beaucoup avaient répondu à l'appel de l'AD. Réprimant sa curiosité et l'envie de lire chacun des noms arrivant au septième étage, Hermione revint à la tour des Gryffondor et vit Ron en train de monter les escaliers. Soulagée, elle referma la carte et la rangea, pressant davantage le pas.

Le professeur s'arrêta devant une porte, qui ne présentait rien d'autre qu'un heurtoir en forme d'aigle fixé au panneau de bois. Le professeur frappa une fois puis sembla attendre impatiemment quelque chose. Aussitôt le bec de l'oiseau s'ouvrit, et une voix mélodieuse d'en éleva :

\- Qui est apparu en premier, le phénix ou la flamme ?

Hermione eut un sourire, peu étonnée. Evidemment, la maison représentant la connaissance, la recherche du savoir, ne pouvait pas nécessiter un simple mot de passe…

\- C'est un cercle sans commencement, répondit le professeur.

\- Bien dit, approuva la voix.

La porte s'ouvrit alors. Hermione, qui n'était jamais entrée dans une autre salle commune que la sienne, ne put s'empêcher d'en admirer la beauté. La pièce circulaire n'avait pas cette impression de confort chaleureux que possédait celle de Gryffondor, mais elle était très ouverte, aérée et spacieuse, tandis que les très nombreuses et larges fenêtres en arcade offraient un cadre de vue sans pareil sur le lac et les montagnes, et sans doute une lumière naturelle bien agréable en journée.

Luna et Harry se tenaient tous deux non loin d'une statue représentant Rowena Serdaigle. La jeune Serdaigle, un peu hébétée, pointait sa baguette vers le mur opposé, au pied duquel reposait Alecto Carrow, probablement stupéfixée.

Le professeur ferma la porte de la tour derrière elle et demanda une explication à Harry. Celui-ci leur dit en deux mots qu'ils avaient à peine eut le temps d'observer la statue avant de se faire surprendre par Carrow. La mangemort semblait les attendre, ou du moins ne semblait pas étonné de le trouver là, et s'était exclamé qu'il était temps de prévenir son maître. Luna l'avait attaquée et immobilisée, mais elle avait eut le temps d'appuyer sur sa marque.

Personne n'eut le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, car la voix d'Amycus Carrow appelant sa sœur parvint de l'autre coté de la porte.

Harry et Hermione se lancèrent un regard inquiet, et obéirent quand la directrice leur indiqua d'un geste de se mettre sous la cape d'invisibilité, qu'Harry tenait toujours en main. Luna, quelques pas plus loin, ne les rejoignit pas, leur disant d'un signe que ça allait. Hermione se souvint alors qu'ils étaient désormais trop grands pour tenir à trois sous la cape, qui découvrirait alors le bas de leurs jambes.

\- Ouvre-moi Alecto ! Alecto ! Tu l'as eu, il est là ? Alecto ! Fichue porte, ouvre-toi ! Si quelqu'un m'entends, ouvrez, c'est un ordre !

Pendant que le mangemort s'escrimait en vain contre la porte close, des bruits leur parvenaient des étages supérieurs. Les élèves qui ne s'étaient pas rendus à la salle-sur-demande se levaient et certains arrivaient déjà.

Un petit groupe se forma vite autour du corps d'Alecto Carrow, tandis qu'un jeune élève, visiblement complètement terrifié, alla ouvrir au frère sans que qui que soit ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher. Hermione cru voir un élève d'une quinzaine d'année qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle sourire en voyant Carrow entrer, mais aussitôt après il eut l'air tellement perdu et apeuré qu'elle se dit qu'elle se faisait des idées.

Le mangemort poussa un cri d'horreur et de terreur en voyant sa sœur, et ordonna aussitôt à la directrice de se justifier. Celle-ci, sans se départir de sa dignité, répliqua qu'elle venait tout juste d'arriver. Hermione saisit d'un réflexe le poignet d'Harry en voyant le mangemort diriger sa baguette vers la foule d'élèves à présents massés tout autour d'eux. Il ne lança cependant aucun sort, se contentant de menacer un à un les élèves, jusqu'à ce que sa baguette se tourne vers Luna.

\- Toi, je suis sûr que c'est toi. Avec ta bande de petits rebelles, vous n'avez pas arrêtés cette année… Tu ne devrais même plus être là, se souvint-il soudain. Mais oui, tu es recherchée dehors… Ca ne fait rien, au moins le maître ne viendra pas pour rien, tu feras sûrement un bon otage, n'est-ce pas… tant pis pour Potter, ça va pas être long avant qu'on le coince.

\- Le coincer ? répéta le professeur McGonagall. Comment ça, le coincer ? Vous n'avez pas à lui faire quoi que ce soit dans cette école, il n'a enfreint aucun règlement que je sache !

\- Ho, mais ça vous dépasse complètement, maintenant. Il nous a dit que Potter allait peut-être venir dans la tour des Serdaigles, et qu'il fallait le prévenir si c'est le cas. Bonne conduite ou pas, si votre protégé met les pieds ici, il est fini.

\- Et pourquoi voudrait-il venir ici ? Potter appartient à ma maison, répliqua la directrice avec une certaine fierté dans la voix.

\- Ca, je ne crois pas que ça vous regarde. On nous l'a dit, c'est tout.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Luna, qui n'avait pas bougé et ne semblait pas vraiment effrayée.

\- Tu vas lancer le contre-sort, et me suivre, fillette.

Il pointa sa baguette sur son visage, et aussitôt le professeur McGonagall, Luna et une dizaine d'élèves dans la foule levèrent la leur.

\- Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, en fait, dit Luna avec un sourire d'excuse.

\- Aucune preuve ne vous permet d'affirmer que c'est miss Lovegood qui a attaquée votre sœur, rétorqua la directrice. Je ne vous permettrai pas de maltraiter les élèves de ce château ou ceux qui y trouvent refuge pour votre bon plaisir.

Le mangemort s'approcha d'elle, se retrouvant si près que c'en était offensant, mais la directrice ne cilla pas, et continua à le regarder de haut.

\- On s'en fiche de ce que vous permettez. Votre titre n'est qu'un mot, c'est nous et seulement nous qui commende. Vous serez de notre coté ou vous allez le payer cher.

Il lui cracha alors au visage.

Avant même qu'Hermione puisse faire le moindre geste, Harry avait rejeté sa cape et levé sa baguette vers le mangemort, en s'exclamant d'une voix froide :

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça. Endoloris !

Hermione retint à grand peine un cri de surprise face à l'utilisation de ce sort. Et à sa grande stupéfaction, il fonctionna mieux que jamais auparavant : Carrow fut arraché du sol. Il se tortilla, essayant de se débattre, en vain. Hurlant de douleur, il finit par être projeté contre une des bibliothèques qui ornait les murs. Il s'écroula alors au sol, assommé.

\- Je comprends ce que Bellatrix voulait dire, commenta Harry. Il faut vraiment vouloir la souffrance de l'autre.

\- Potter, murmura la directrice, en essayant de se reprendre. Qu'avez-vous… Potter, c'était idiot !

\- Il vous a craché dessus, répliqua Harry, comme une évidence.

Hermione vit avec un certain amusement la directrice protester vainement en cherchant ses mots. C'était étrange, car elle aurait dû être effrayée, tant par le geste d'Harry que par la situation. mais elle se sentait comme sereine. Et elle avait l'impression qu'Harry ressentait la même chose, car il semblait détendu et calme.

Mais après tout, ce n'était pas non plus étonnant. Ils savaient avec certitude que Voldemort allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Désormais, c'était trop tard pour paniquer.

Harry ferma un moment les yeux, une expression de douleur passant comme un voile sur son visage. Il les rouvrit deux ou trois secondes plus tard.

\- Professeur, dit-il rapidement, il va arriver.

La directrice termina de ligoter les deux mangemorts ensemble, puis elle les fit léviter et laissa ainsi, en suspension au dessus de leur tête.

\- En êtes-vous certain Potter ?

\- Je le suis, professeur. On a trouvé le moyen de le tuer, et maintenant il le sait. Mais avant qu'il arrive, je dois encore trouver un objet.

\- Quel est cet objet ?

\- On pense que c'est le diadème de Serdaigle, et on présume qu'il est caché au château, mais on ignore où. Il faut absolument le retrouver avant qu'il n'arrive.

\- Et pourquoi par Merlin auriez-vous besoin de ce diadème ?

\- Dumbledore m'a enseigné la seule façon de le vaincre, et retrouver le diadème en fait partie.

\- Vous faites cela sur ordre d'Albus ?

Harry acquiesça, et l'expression du professeur changea.

\- Bien, dit-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante. Alors cherchez cet objet, nous allons nous occuper de le retenir.

\- Vous pourriez faire ça ?

\- Potter, répliqua sèchement le professeur, nous autres, professeurs, ne manquons pas d'une certaine compétence en matière de magie, savez-vous ? Je suis sûre qu'en conjuguant nos efforts, nous pourrons le retenir un petit moment. Bien sûr, si Poudlard se retrouve assiégée, il faudra trouver le moyen d'évacuer un maximum d'innocent. Mais avec les cheminées, les passages secrets sous surveillance et l'impossibilité de transplaner…

\- Professeur, il y a le passage dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure, intervint Hermione. Beaucoup de sorciers sont déjà arrivé par là, nous pouvons évacuer les élèves par ce biais.

\- Miss Granger, il s'agit de centaines d'élèves…

\- Mais s'ils se concentrent sur l'enceinte de l'école, l'interrompit Harry, ils ne s'intéresseront pas à ceux qui transplanent ou prennentddes portoloins depuis la Tête de Sanglier.

\- En plus s'ils sont évacués depuis l'intérieur de l'établissement, ils ne déclencheront pas l'alarme, ajouta Hermione.

\- Il y a du vrai dans ce que vous dites, admit la directrice. Je vais prévenir les autres directeurs. Vous feriez bien de mettre votre cape, on ne sait jamais.

Harry déploya la cape sur Hermione et lui, non sans avoir lancé un regard d'excuse à Luna.

\- Il est allé vérifier tout à l'heure la bague chez les Gaunt, murmura Harry, et là il vient de s'apercevoir que le médaillon a disparu aussi. Il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.

Hermione hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait entendu, et ils suivirent la directrice hors de la salle commune. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent les trois autres directeurs de maisons arriver.

\- Minerva, nous avons eu votre Patronus, Est-ce vrai, il arrive ?

\- J'en ai bien peur Pomona, confirma sombrement la directrice. Potter a un travail à faire au château, sur ordre de Dumbledore, ajouta-t-elle. Il faut que nous mettions en place toutes les protections possibles, le temps qu'il mène sa tâche à bien.

\- Vous êtes consciente, bien sûr, que rien de ce que nous pourrons faire ne pourra le maintenir indéfiniment à distance ? couina Flitwitch.

\- Non, mais nous pouvons le retarder, affirma vivement le professeur Chourave.

\- Merci, Pomona.

Les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard entendu, et Flitwitch acquiesça.

\- Filius, fit soudain la directrice en se tournant vers le professeur. Avez-vous la moindre idée de l'endroit où pourrait se trouver le diadème de Serdaigle ?

Harry et Hermione, qui avaient déjà commencé à s'éloigner, s'arrêtèrent et ressentirent une immense gratitude pour leur directrice.

\- Le diadème perdu ? Je ne comprends pas Minerva, un peu de sagesse supplémentaire ne nous ferait pas de mal, mais…

\- Il ne s'agit pas de le porter Filius, simplement de savoir où il se trouve.

\- Personne ne l'a plus vu de mémoire d'homme. Il y a bien trop longtemps qu'il est perdu.

Les deux élèves échangèrent un regard déçu, néanmoins ils ne firent aucun commentaire. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, ils entendirent les professeurs dresser la liste des défenses qu'ils allaient mettre en place, puis se séparer en se donnant rendez-vous dans la grande salle, vingt minutes plus tard, en présence de tous les élèves de l'école.

Ils décidèrent alors de se rendre dans la salle sur demande, afin d'aller prévenir les sorciers qui s'y trouvaient de rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle. Ils espéraient aussi y retrouver Ron, en priant pour qu'il ait bel et bien réussi à détruire la coupe et le médaillon


	53. Premières batailles

Quand Harry et Hermione pénétrèrent dans la salle-sur-demande, ils eurent du mal à croire la vision qui s'offrait à eux. En aucun cas ils n'auraient pu donner une estimation du nombre de sorciers présents. Tout l'AD était là, ainsi qu'une grande majorité des sorciers recherchés par les mangemorts et le ministère, quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, sans compter ceux qui ne faisaient partie d'aucune de ces catégories, mais qui avaient entendu la nouvelle et décidé de venir se battre aussi.

Ils avaient tous répondu à l'appel, conscients des risques et pourtant prêts à combattre.

Harry lança vers Hermione un regard à la fois alarmé et désespéré. La situation était hors de contrôle, ils ne pouvaient plus rien empêcher désormais. Lui qui tenait tant à limiter les victimes, il assistait impuissant aux préparatifs d'une bataille qu'ils ne gagneraient sans doute pas.

La sorcière lui renvoya un regard désolé, comprenant très bien ce qu'il ressentait. Tant de vies seraient sacrifiées cette nuit…

Raison de plus pour se reprendre et agir ! L'issue de la bataille dépendait en partie d'eux, ils n'avaient pas le droit de baisser les bras ou se laisser aller.

Hermione observa la foule amassée là, cherchant une tête en particulier. Et enfin, elle le vit se diriger vers eux, écartant maladroitement les sorciers sur son chemin.

\- Vous êtes enfin là, s'exclama Ron en arrivant près d'eux.

\- Ron !

\- Désolé Harry, l'idée m'est venue d'un coup, j'ai préféré me dépêcher…

\- Oui, Hermione m'a raconté, l'interrompit d'un murmure le survivant en l'amenant aussi loin des autres sorciers que possible. C'était une idée brillante, Ron, vraiment ! Et tu les as mis où alors ?

\- C'est fait, ils sont détruits.

\- Les deux ? Le médaillon et la coupe ?

\- Ouais, confirma Ron, bien qu'ayant l'air légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Ils ne se sont pas défendus ? Le journal avait essayé de me tuer quand je l'ai détruit, et la bague…

\- Non, non, ça a été.

Pour les deux autres, il ne fit pas l'ombre d'un doute qu'il s'agissait là d'un énorme mensonge.

Ron rougit encore davantage qu'il ne l'était déjà devant le regard accusateur que lui lança Harry. Toutefois, ni celui-ci, ni Hermione ne cherchèrent pour le moment à en savoir plus. Ils auraient tout le loisir d'en parler plus tard, pour le moment Ron était en un seul morceau, il ne semblait pas aller trop mal, et c'était le principal.

Et grâce à lui, il ne restait plus que deux horcruxes.

Le serpent, et l'objet de Serdaigle.

Puis l'Elu, bien entendu.

\- Harry… commença Hermione.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, j'allais presque oublier ce qu'a dit la directrice. S'il vous plaît, silence ! s'exclama-t-il avec autant de force et de volonté que possible.

Hermione ferma les yeux devant la méprise de son ami. Mais elle ne pouvait plus le lui dire maintenant que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur lui ainsi…

\- Les directeurs des maisons sont en train de rassembler tous les élèves dans la grande salle pour organiser la bataille qui va avoir lieu. Il faudrait que vous les rejoigniez tous le plus vite possible.

\- Alors c'est bon, il va bien y avoir une bataille ?! interrogea Denis Crivey.

\- On dirait bien oui, répliqua Harry en dissimulant une grimace à cette idée. Mais ceux qui ne veulent pas participer et les élèves qui sont encore mineurs vont être évacués.

A cette annonce, une vague de mécontentement s'éleva des élèves rassemblés ça et là, tandis que les autres acquiesçaient. Bientôt, de plus vives protestations s'élevèrent, provenant surtout de certains membres mineurs de l'Armée de Dumbledore qui refusaient de rester à l'écart. Harry tenta de reprendre la parole, sans le moindre succès.

\- S'il vous plaît, tonna une voix grave qui surplomba toutes les autres.

Le silence revint lentement, avec l'espoir que la déclaration que venait de faire Harry serait contredite.

\- Pour le moment la priorité est de se rendre dans la grande-salle, continua la voix. Nous aviserons de cela une fois sur place.

Il y eut quelques remarques, toutefois ceux qui étaient présents convergèrent vers le placard qui dissimulait la porte de sortie. Harry indiqua qu'ils pouvaient se servir aussi de la porte classique, puisqu'ils ne risquaient plus d'être punis, et observa les sorciers se dépêcher de sortir.

Lorsque Kingsley passa devant lui, le Survivant le remercia pour être parvenu à calmer les élèves, et le sorcier lui recommanda en retour de faire attention à lui avant de suivre la file pour sortir.

Lorsque la salle sur demande se fut un peu plus vidée, Harry vit Remus se diriger vers lui.

\- Je viens d'arriver, lança-t-il. Il faut se rendre dans la grande-salle, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça, tout le monde s'y rassemble, confirma Hermione.

\- Vous êtes venu…soupira Harry. Et Tonks ?

\- Elle est chez ses parents avec Teddy. Ecoute Harry, je sais que tu préférerais que je sois avec eux, mais je me bats _pour eux_. Je ne fuis rien.

\- Je sais, murmura Harry. J'ai fini par comprendre.

Remus sembla reprendre quelques couleurs.

\- Avant que tout ça ne commence, ajouta-t-il d'un trait, je voulais te demander : veux-tu être son parrain ?

\- Q-Quoi ?

\- Veux-tu être le parrain de Teddy ?

Harry, stupéfait, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme s'il essayait de comprendre un sens caché derrière ces mots, puis il sembla réaliser qu'il lui fallait donner une réponse.

\- Oui, oui bien sûr !

\- Merci Harry !

Remus le prit dans ses bras puis se précipita hors de la salle, laissant le survivant abasourdit. Ron semblait heureux pour lui, et Hermione essayait de faire semblant de l'être. C'était toutefois difficile lorsqu'elle songeait que même si c'était une excellente nouvelle pour Harry, ce n'était pas forcément le bon choix à faire. Teddy risquait fort de perdre son parrain bien avant son père…

Un éclat de voix sortit Hermione de ses sombres pensées, et il ne fut pas très difficile de reconnaître la voix de Ginny. Celle-ci se disputait avec ses parents, un peu plus loin. Ils étaient arrivés entre temps et avec eux se trouvaient les jumeaux ainsi que Bill. Le sujet de leur dispute fut très rapide à comprendre, tant leurs voix dominaient sur celles des quelques nouveaux arrivants : comme tous les élèves mineurs, Ginny devait être évacuée. Seulement celle-ci refusait une fois encore de rester à l'écart, considérant qu'elle avait autant le droit de se battre que les autres. Ron et Harry, dès qu'ils eurent compris, ne purent s'empêcher de s'approcher et de s'en mêler.

Restée un peu à l'écart, car elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se mêler de ça, Hermione vit Ginny entrer dans une fureur noire quand Harry lui demanda de quitter l'école. La jeune Weasley semblait estomaquée que personne ne la soutienne, pas même Fred et George. Finalement, il fallut l'intervention de son père pour qu'elle paraisse se résigner.

Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite Harry proposer que Ginny reste dans cette salle pour indiquer aux arrivants où aller, et aider les élèves qui devaient quitter le château à sortir, Hermione vit la porte du passage secret s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois, laissant passer trois jeunes adultes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ainsi que Tonks, Abelforth Dumbledore puis d'autres sorciers, sorcières et couples. Elle alla à la rencontre du groupe d'arrivant, et vit Tonks sourire joyeusement en la voyant se diriger vers elle.

\- Hermione, ça fait du bien de te voir, comment vas-tu ? s'exclama joyeusement la jeune femme en la prenant dans ses bras un court instant.

\- Ca va, déclara-t-elle avec autant de conviction que possible. Mais, et vous ? Le professeur Lupin nous a dit que vous étiez resté avec votre fils…

\- Teddy est chez ma mère. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas laisser Remus venir se battre seul. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rester derrière à attendre sagement que les batailles se fassent sans moi. D'ailleurs, où est Remus ?

Hermione hocha doucement la tête ; elle aurait dû se douter que l'impétueuse jeune femme ne resterait pas loin de l'action.

\- Il est dans la grande salle, répondit-elle, tout le monde doit s'y rendre pour organiser la suite.

Tous les nouveaux arrivants l'ayant entendue, ils la remercièrent pour l'information et s'empressèrent de sortir de la salle.

A ce moment, Harry revint vers elle et Hermione pu voir par-dessus son épaule que Percy avait rejoint sa famille.

\- Ca va ?

Hermione grimaça un peu, mais acquiesça avec conviction. Pourquoi tout le monde se mettait soudain à lui poser cette question ?

\- Et toi ?

Harry haussa les épaules en penchant légèrement la tête. Il jeta un regard derrière lui pour vérifier que les Weasley, les seuls à être encore présents, ne l'entendaient pas :

\- Je viens de ravoir une vision. Il est allé dans une maison, chez Rogue j'imagine, et il vient de transplaner devant le portail. Il est arrivé, et il est fou de rage.

\- Déjà ? s'étrangla Hermione. Il faut qu'on rejoigne les autres, il faut qu'on le dise à la directrice.

\- J'y comptais bien. Viens…

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous réunis dans la grande-salle. Les élèves à leurs tables respectives, les adultes autour de la table des professeurs. La directrice venait d'expliquer la situation, et allait exposer la suite des événements quand elle fut coupée par une voix aigue, tranchante et glacée qui sembla résonner dans la tête de chacun.

\- _Je sais que vous vous préparez à combattre. Vos efforts sont dérisoires. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je ne désire pas vous tuer. J'ai un grand respect pour les professeurs de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas répandre le sang des sorciers._

La voix se tut et un grand silence s'abattit dans la salle, seulement rompu par les gémissements de certains des élèves les plus jeunes qui s'étaient mis à pleurer en entendant la voix.

\- _Livrez-moi Harry Potter, et il ne sera fait de mal à personne. Livrez-moi Harry Potter, et je quitterai l'école en la laissant intacte. Livrez-moi Harry Potter, et vous serez récompensés. Vous avez jusqu'à deux heures._

Le silence tomba de nouveau. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry, lui lançant des regards plus ou moins hostiles. Hermione eut l'impression de revivre le cauchemar qui l'avait tant bouleversée. De nouveau, quasiment avec les mêmes mots, il réclamait la reddition des sorciers présents. Et qu'on lui livre Harry…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez, il est là !

Pansy s'était levée et pointait désormais Harry du doigt.

Cependant, à peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que dans un mouvement collectifs les trois autres tables se levèrent et se massèrent autour du trio, comme pour former un rempart entre eux et les Serpentards. Tous brandissaient leurs baguettes vers Pansy, stupéfaite de voir tous ces élèves lui faire face et la menacer. Hermione se rapprocha de Ron et Harry, et en échangeant un regard avec celui-ci elle pu voir qu'il était bouleversé de cette réaction spontanée et quasiment unanime. Eux qui lui avaient pourtant tourné le dos à plusieurs reprise, le prenant pour l'héritier de Serpentard, pour l'assassin de Cédric, ou un manipulateur avide de pouvoir, ils se dressaient tous devant lui pour le protéger, prêts à défier Voldemort lui-même.

S'ils avaient encore besoin d'une preuve qu'ils ne se battaient pas pour rien, c'était la plus belle de toutes.

\- Merci infiniment, miss Parkinson, déclara la directrice. Vous allez donc suivre monsieur Rusard et quitter la grande salle en compagnie des autres élèves de votre maison.

Le professeur Slughorn parut mal à l'aise tandis que venant de partout, des ricanements se faisaient entendre. Au passage des Serpentards et plus particulièrement des septièmes années, des insultes fusèrent.

\- Les élèves n'ayant pas encore atteint la majorité, vous allez les suivre.

Peu à peu, la grande salle se vida. La table de Serpentard demeurait vide, néanmoins parmi les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle, beaucoup étaient restés, tandis que la quasi-totalité des Gryffondor étaient restés à leur place. La directrice dût descendre de l'estrade et chasser de force ceux qui souhaitaient se battre sans avoir l'âge minimal requis.

Une fois que le calme fut revenu, Kingsley monta à son tour sur l'estrade et organisa la bataille à venir. Hermione ne l'écouta que d'une oreille distraite.

Elle songea qu'il manquait dans cette salle une personne d'importance, une personne qui aurait dû être là, qui aurait voulu être là. Et elle, elle y était, alors qu'elle aurait dû se trouver à son chevet, à attendre son réveil. Peut-être, pensa-t-elle, et son cœur se serra à cette idée, qu'il se réveillerait seul, sans doute complètement désorienté, dans sa chambre noire et silencieuse, tandis qu'elle serait en train de se battre. Peut-être même s'était-il déjà réveillé.

Inquiète quant à l'état de Severus, Hermione vit à peine le professeur McGonagall se diriger vers eux, et c'est son ton de réprimande qui la ramena aux événements présents.

\- Potter, ne deviez-vous pas chercher quelque chose ?

Harry sembla soudain se souvenir qu'il avait encore un horcruxe à chercher, et balbutia sa réponse en se rendant compte qu'il perdait un temps précieux.

\- Allez-y, Potter, allez-y!

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête et se retourna pour faire face à Ron et Hermione.

\- J'ai vu Voldemort aller chercher tous les horcruxes, sauf le sixième. Il est donc bien à l'école. Et, ecoutez, je… j'y ai réfléchi tout à l'heure, si Voldemort s'attendait à ce que j'aille voir la statue, c'est qu'on était sur une bonne piste. Et vous vous souvenez, le professeur Flitwitch a dit que le diadème n'avait pas été revu, _de mémoire d'homme_. Je pensais… peut-être qu'en demandant à un fantôme, on avancerait.

\- On pourrait essayer de demander au fantôme de la maison Serdaigle, c'est sans doute celui qui est le plus à même de savoir ça. C'est la Dame Grise, je crois, réfléchit Hermione.

\- Je vais lui demander.

\- Toi, tout seul ? questionna Ron, inquiet de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas été inclus.

\- Oui, moi seul. Ecoute, je n'essaye pas de vous mettre à l'écart, mais nous sommes vraiment pressés par le temps, et je pense que j'y arriverais mieux tout seul. Nous serons plus efficaces sur trois fronts à la fois. Je pensais que vous pourriez aller voir à la salle sur demande, pendant ce temps, si Ginny va bien, si d'autres sorciers sont arrivés, ou si certains Serpentards n'ont pas essayé de revenir en douce.

\- D'accord, on va faire ça, céda Ron. Mais je te préviens, tu viens nous retrouver aussitôt après, d'accord ? Tu n'essayes pas de faire tout tout seul !

\- Bien sûr que non, Ron.

Hermione sortit de sa poche la carte du maraudeur qu'elle avait gardé, et la lui tendit avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

\- Tiens. Tu as intérêt à t'en servir.

\- Je viendrai vous retrouver aussitôt après, Hermione. C'est promis.

Sans attendre de réponse de leur part, Harry rangea la carte dans sa robe de sorcier et sortit en courant de la salle. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet pour leur ami, mais décidèrent de lui faire confiance et se concentrèrent plutôt sur ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle à leur tour, la voix de Kingsley qui donnait toujours ses directives diminuant au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient, et ils gravirent les marches du grand escalier.

Arrivé au troisième étage, cependant, Hermione retint son ami, prise d'une impulsion soudaine.

\- Vas-y tout seul, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Je vais juste vérifier quelque chose, je te rejoindrais après.

\- Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux aller faire ? Harry nous a demandé…

\- Je sais ce qu'il nous a demandé. Je serai rapide, je te le promets. Vas-y Ron, ne perds pas de temps.

La sorcière affronta le regard empli de soupçons de Ron. Finalement, il soupira et s'élança de nouveau dans les escaliers, tandis qu'Hermione prenait le chemin de l'aile de l'infirmerie. Elle poussa les portes et rejoignit la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les trois lits, tous vides. Sauf, bien sûr, celui qui se trouvait au fond de la salle, les rideaux fermés cachant aux yeux de tous le corps de l'ancien professeur.

Dans la pénombre, elle distingua une silhouette. Et si, dans un premier temps, elle fut soulagée, elle se rendit vite compte que ce ne pouvait pas être Mme Pomfresh. La silhouette, immobile juste devant le lit de Severus, était trop petite, trop large d'épaule. Hermione s'approcha alors, aussi silencieusement que possible, et sortit lentement la baguette de sa poche. Elle ne l'avait pas encore tout à fait sortie qu'elle vit la personne se tourner vers elle, permettant à la lune d'éclairer en partie son visage, ce qui fut amplement suffisant pour qu'Hermione le reconnaisse : un élève de cinquième année à Serdaigle.

James Dorny. En un éclair, Hermione se souvint de la raison pour laquelle elle connaissait bien cet élève là, sans pour autant avoir jamais eu affaire à lui. C'était lui qui avait discrètement sourit en voyant la porte de la tour de Serdaigle s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer Carrow. Mais surtout, et du coup le fait précédent prenait tout son sens, c'était lui que l'amie de Ginny avait accusé d'être un mangemort.

\- C'est marrant, fit-il, j'aurai pourtant juré que Rogue avait été assassiné pour trahison envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est… intéressant, de le trouver ici. Vivant, qui plus est.

Il passa doucement sa main contre l'un des montants du lit, et son sourire s'élargit.

\- Enfin, plus pour très longtemps.

\- Alors c'était vrai, tu étais bien un mangemort, argua Hermione, espérant gagner du temps tandis qu'elle s'approchait le plus lentement possible.

\- Perspicace, la sang-de-bourbe, se moqua-t-il.

En réentendant ces mots, Hermione se sentit bouillir intérieurement et dut luter pour ne rien montrer.

\- Imagine ma surprise quand, venant ici pour récupérer quelques potions, je suis tombé sur un traître que je croyais mort depuis plusieurs mois. Et apparemment, tu étais au courant, donc on peut imaginer que tu l'as aidé à se faire passer pour mort. Peut-être même… que tu l'aidais à _se cacher_.

A présent à moins d'une dizaines de mètres de Dorny, qui continuait de jouer avec sa baguette, prêt à lancer un maléfice, elle fut effrayée par l'expression qu'il arborait. Elle la connaissait parfaitement, elle avait vu une lueur du même type dans les yeux de Bellatrix Lestrange, le soir où celle-ci l'avait torturée dans cette salle de classe.

Une froide détermination, une soif de souffrance.

Il était évident que d'une seconde à l'autre, il allait pointer sa baguette soit vers elle, soit vers le lit, et lancer un maléfice mortel. Elle aussi tenait sa baguette en main, mais lui n'avait qu'à tourner le poignet pour agir, tandis qu'elle, elle devrait lever le bras, ce qui prendrait plus de temps. A peine une demi-seconde de plus, mais c'était suffisant pour mourir. Ou voir Severus mourir.

\- On ne bouge plus, murmura Dorny en souriant. Que crois-tu, que je ne t'ai pas vu avancer, soi-disant discrètement ? Espèce d'idiote. Cela fait des mois que je vous observe, toi et ce Killian. Vous les avez tous bernés, mais ces idiots ne savent pas _regarder_. J'ai tout de suite vu ce qui n'allait pas. Mais je n'étais pas certain, comment aurais-je pu l'être ? Mais, maintenant, je le sais. Et c'est moi qui vais le tuer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me récompensera de nouveau pour tout ça. C'est moi qui lui aura dévoilé ce que vous trafiquez dans la bibliothèque, et c'est moi qui tuerait le traître Rogue. Sa récompense sera... 

Hermione n'y tint plus, elle lança un sortilège de ligotage en informulé, mais il fut plus rapide et parvint à l'éviter. Il riposta, en informulé également, et elle n'eut que le temps de se jeter sur le coté pour éviter le rayon lumineux qui la frôla.

Il éclata de rire et avança lentement, sûr de lui, s'approchant du lit derrière lequel elle avait plongé. Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il était tout près, elle l'attaqua de nouveau en se levant soudain, sans plus de succès. La maîtrise du combat dont il faisait preuve la stupéfia, car c'était loin du niveau d'un cinquième année.

Ce bref moment d'hésitation la perdit, car il l'atteignit alors avec son maléfice de désarmement. Hermione fut projetée quelques mètres plus loin contre un autre lit, l'assommant à moitié, tandis que sa baguette vola hors de portée.

Il s'approcha alors d'elle, l'attrapa par les cheveux et tira pour la forcer à se redresser et à le regarder.

\- Je pourrais te tuer, mais je préfère m'occuper de lui d'abord, devant toi. Ce sera plus… drôle ainsi.

Il la laissa rudement retomber au sol et s'approcha à grand pas du lit où dormait toujours Severus. Lentement, et bien qu'il lui tourne en parti le dos, elle pu le voir lever sa baguette et la diriger vers le corps inconscient.

Il prenait son temps, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas retrouver sa baguette dans l'obscurité de l'infirmerie.

Hermione en était consciente aussi.

Alors, malgré l'étourdissement qu'elle ressentait suite à sa rencontre avec le lit puis le sol, elle se redressa, mis un genou à terre et attendit un court instant afin d'être sûre de son geste. Quand elle fut certaine de ce qu'elle faisait, et qu'il ne la voyait pas, elle bondit tout à coup vers le Serdaigle, qui commençait à prononcer une formule. Le choc les projeta tous deux vers le mur tout proche, et ils allèrent percuter une armoire. Le verre explosa sous le choc, les flacons allèrent se briser au sol.

Hermione mit un peu de temps à revenir à la réalité et se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée sur Dorny. Elle roula sur le coté et cria de douleur lorsque plusieurs des morceaux de flacons vinrent se planter dans son épaule et sa cuisse. Elle se redressa immédiatement, les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur. Voulant vérifier si Dorny avait perdu connaissance, elle osa un regard en sa direction.

Son teint était extrêmement pâle, et il était difficile de ne pas remarquer que les potions avaient pris une teinte brunâtre, tandis qu'une odeur âcre et métallique prédominait sur les odeurs de médicament. Il ne fut pas nécessaire de chercher longtemps pour avoir l'explication. En tremblant, à genou à coté de lui, Hermione approcha sa main et retira le tesson fiché dans sa nuque, sans que cela ne provoque le moindre mouvement du blessé. Elle chercha alors son pouls, à sa gorge, puis directement au niveau de son cœur.

En vain. Elle ne sentait rien.

L'estomac nouée, elle fixa un instant ses mains. Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, à peine éclairée par les quelques rayons de lunes qui peinaient à traverser le brouillard des détraqueurs, elles paraissaient quasiment noires. Le regard d'Hermione se baissa. Elle était à genou dans le liquide mêlé au sang. Elle se recula brusquement jusqu'à s'adosser au lit de Severus, sans cesser de fixer ses mains, comme si elle essayait d'en faire disparaître le sang par la seule force de sa volonté.

\- Hermione… ? Tu es là ? Hermione !

Harry arriva en courant à coté d'elle.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'exclama-t-il en voyant le sang sur ses mains et le corps au sol, non loin.

\- Je ne voulais pas le tuer, Harry, murmura-t-elle. Il avait tout découvert pour Severus et moi, il voulait l'exécuter, mais… je ne voulais pas le tuer, c'était un accident.

Harry la prit par l'épaule, tout en observant du coin de l'œil le corps de Dorny.

\- Tu t'es défendu, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

Hermione hocha la tête :

\- Je le sais Harry. Je sais qu'on est en guerre, qu'on va sans doute devoir tuer mais…

Elle se tut, ne parvenant pas vraiment à formuler ce qu'elle ressentait : que même si tuer restait un acte horrible, c'était différent de le faire par un sort, par un avada kedavra, et de le faire à main nues, d'avoir du sang sur celles-ci.

\- Il n'avait même pas notre âge… Harry, il n'avait que quinze ans.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais il s'approcha du corps en faisant attention à ne pas marcher dans les flaques de potions et releva la manche gauche du Serdaigle.

\- Mais il avait fait son choix, déclara-t-il en montrant la marque des Ténèbres qui s'étalait sur la peau blême. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Il revint à coté d'Hermione et d'un sort, nettoya ses mains, puis ses vêtements.

\- Il m'a désarmé et je ne sais pas où est tombée ma baguette, lui avoua-t-elle piteusement en se relevant.

Harry utilisa un accio et lui tendit sa baguette avec un sourire encourageant.

\- Merci…

Elle retira les morceau encore présents dans son épaule, puis referma au mieux la blessure. Alors, elle rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, puis se tourna vers le lit où reposait Severus. Il dormait encore, dans la même position que celle où ils l'avaient laissé, et il n'y avait pas le moindre signe indiquant son réveil. Elle vérifia son pouls au cas ou, et fut rassurée de sentir un battement régulier.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Il dort toujours, éluda-t-elle.

\- Tu viens ? On devrait aller retrouver Ron.

Hermione le regarda avec étonnement.

\- Tu as eu les informations que tu souhaitais ?

\- La Dame Grise, c'est le fantôme de la fille de Serdaigle. Elle m'a raconté comme Voldemort avait retrouvé le diadème, et je me suis souvenue d'avoir déjà vu un diadème, dans la salle sur demande utilisée pour cacher divers objets. J'ai retrouvé Ron en chemin, mais Malefoy était déjà là-bas, et Crabbe a utilisé un Feudeymon pour essayer de nous tuer. On a réussi à s'échapper avec Malefoy et Goyle, mais Crabbe est resté dans la salle.

\- Il est…

\- Ouais, il est mort. On n'a pas réussi à le sauver. Et le diadème a été détruit par le feu.

\- Alors il ne reste plus que le serpent, observa Hermione.

\- Il ne reste plus que le serpent, répéta Harry.

\- Et Ron, il n'est plus avec toi ?

\- Il est resté un moment avec ses frères pendant que je venais te chercher.

\- D'accord, allons-y.

Hermione lança un ultime regard au corps étendu au sol, fit disparaître le sang et les potions par un sortilège, referma les rideaux autour du lit, puis suivit Harry dans les couloirs du château.


	54. Agenouilléez-vous devant moi

Quelques minutes après avoir quitté l'infirmerie, alors qu'Hermione cherchait ses mots et préparait le courage nécessaire à l'annonce qu'elle devait faire, ils entendirent des cris, des hurlements, des noms de maléfices et des explosions. Les deux sorciers accoururent en direction des bruits et constatèrent ce qu'ils redoutaient : les mangemorts étaient entrés à Poudlard. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, le délai donné par Voldemort s'était écoulé et l'attaque commençait.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement près du lieu de l'affrontement et se joignirent à la bataille en constatant que les mangemorts se battaient contre Fred, Percy et Ron. Les quatre mangemorts qu'ils affrontaient se retrouvant soudain en position d'infériorité, ils s'empressèrent de battre en retraite dès qu'ils le purent, non sans essayer de blesser au passage les jeunes sorciers. Tandis que l'un d'eux reculait, son capuchon glissa et révéla le visage du nouveau ministre de la magie, Pius Thicknesse. Celui-ci tenta d'envoyer un maléfice à Percy, qui l'évita et répliqua d'un geste vif, en touchant sa cible.

\- Bonsoir monsieur le Ministre, s'exclama-t-il pendant que les autres essayaient d'arrêter les trois autres mangemorts afin qu'ils ne puissent rejoindre un autre lieu de combat. Vous ai-je informé de ma démission ?

L'un des fuyards s'écroula sous l'effet de plusieurs sorts de stupéfixion, néanmoins les deux derniers parvinrent à s'enfuir.

\- De l'humour ! s'exclama alors Fred en riant. Tu as vraiment fait de l'humour, Perce… Je ne crois pas t'avoir entendu blaguer depuis…

Alors qu'en cet instant, tout danger semblait momentanément écarté, Fred fut coupé par un choc brusque et puissant. Avant même de réaliser ce dont il s'agissait, ils furent tous projetés en arrière, se protégeant comme ils le pouvaient. C'était trop rapide, trop soudain, trop violent. Le monde devint noir et silencieux pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne connaissance.

Le moindre de ses membres semblait parcourut de vagues de douleur, comme si son corps ne supportait finalement plus d'avoir été tant maltraité cette nuit.

Entendant du mouvement non loin, la sorcière se força à revenir sur terre et ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit, avec une certaine angoisse, ce fut le ciel. Le château avait été éventré, le couloir avait subit des dommages importants.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu remarquer quoi que ce soit d'autre, un cri résonna dans la nuit. Un cri qui ne pouvait pas avoir été provoqué par une douleur physique. Hermione ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Puis, désormais plus calme et consciente de ce qui l'entourait, elle essaya de se dégager des gravas qui la recouvrait en partie. Dans l'opération, sa main rencontra sa baguette, par miracle intacte. Soulagée, elle la rangea puis continua de se dégager sans se préoccuper pour le moment des blessures qu'elle avait subies. Elle était en vie, lucide et capable de marcher, alors ce qui la préoccupait pour le moment était plus important que quoi que ce soit d'autre : il fallait qu'elle sache si Harry et les Weasley allaient bien.

En se relevant difficilement, elle vit Harry venir vers elle. Une partie de son visage couverte de sang, il boitait un peu et semblait hébété. Il lui prit la main et ils s'approchèrent en titubant de l'endroit où les trois frères avaient été projetés par le souffle de l'explosion.

\- Non… Non… non ! Fred, non !

Percy secouait énergiquement son frère par les épaules, seulement les yeux vides de Fred ne pouvaient pas mentir. Hermione ressentit pour la seconde fois en quelques heures cette sensation étrange de tomber dans le vide, d'être déconnectée de la réalité. _C'était impossible_. Pas Fred, pas lui, c'était _impossible_.

Elle n'entendit qu'à peine Harry crier à coté d'elle, et la réalité ne la rattrapa que lorsqu'elle se sentit projetée à terre. Ron et Harry l'avaient forcée à se coucher, tandis que Percy protégeait le corps de son frère alors que des maléfices volaient au dessus d'eux pour aller frapper le mur.

Avec difficulté, Hermione se remit sur ses pieds et aida Ron à en faire de même, pendant qu'Harry essayait de convaincre Percy de partir. Une fois debout, Ron, malgré les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux brillants de colère et de désespoir, tenta lui aussi de remettre son frère debout pour quitter ce couloir, bien trop dangereux à présent qu'une brèche y avait été pratiquée.

Entendant un son qui n'augurait rien de bon, Hermione se retourna soudain et ne put empêcher un hurlement de franchir ses lèvres en voyant l'immense masse noire qui essayait de s'engouffrer à travers l'énorme trou. Elle se recula sans quitter des yeux l'énorme araignée et sentit deux sortilèges la frôler avant d'aller frapper l'animal, qui fut projeté en arrière. Encore sous le choc, Hermione se tourna vers Harry et Ron, croyant à peine ce qu'elle venait de voir. C'était donc _ça_ , qu'ils avaient du affronter en seconde année ?

\- Il en a amené d'autres ! cria Harry.

Hermione vit en effet que d'autres araignées géantes grimpaient le flanc du château. Les mangemorts avaient dû aller les réveiller pour qu'elles se joignent à la bataille.

Qui sait ce qu'ils avaient pu ramener d'autre ?

Harry et Ron lancèrent à nouveau d'une même voix le sortilège pour les repousser, projetant ainsi l'araignée en tête sur celles qui la suivaient, ce qui les fit toutes rouler jusqu'au bas de la muraille, hors de vue. Au même instant, de nombreux sortilèges volèrent au dessus de leurs têtes.

\- On bouge ! MAINTENANT !

Harry la poussa ainsi que Ron devant lui, puis s'approcha de Fred pour l'attraper sous les aisselles. Percy, comprenant ce qu'il voulait, l'aida à déplacer le corps à l'abri, dans une niche qui abritait ordinairement une armure.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini, ils suivirent Ron et Hermione à travers le couloir jusqu'à voir, à l'autre bout, dans la poussière des gravas et les débris des fenêtres brisées, des sorciers courir en tout sens, sans qu'il soit possible de discerner amis et ennemis. Arrivé plus près, Percy poussa un meuglement de fureur :

\- ROOKWOOD !

Voyant Ron prêt à se mettre lui aussi en chasse du mangemort, Hermione l'attrapa et le poussa sans ménagement derrière une tapisserie, tout en demandant à Harry de la suivre. La sorcière dut luter contre Ron, tremblant de rage et de chagrin, qui essayait de sortir pour suivre son frère et essayer de se venger. A travers ses propres yeux embués de larmes, elle parvenait à peine à distinguer le visage de ses amis.

\- Ecoute-moi… ECOUTE, RON !

\- Non, se débattit-il, je veux aider… je veux tuer des mangemorts…

Hermione se retint de grimacer lorsque Ron, en se débattant, lui donna un violent coup dans le haut du ventre. Elle tint bon malgré tout.

\- Ron, nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir mettre fin à tout ça ! Ron… s'il te plaît…il nous faut le serpent, insista-t-elle, tout en ne cessant d'essuyer avec sa manche en lambeau les larmes qui coulaient sur ses propres joues, on doit tuer le serpent !

\- Je veux me battre !

\- On _va_ se battre ! Il le faudra bien pour atteindre le serpent. Mais il ne faut pas perdre de vue ce qu'on doit f-faire ! Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir y mettre fin.

Bien que Ron sembla se calmer un peu à cette idée, elle ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Puis, tout en refoulant la terreur qui menaçait toujours de la submerger, elle se tourna vers Harry et inspira profondément :

\- Il faut qu'on sache où se trouve Voldemort, puisque le serpent est sûrement avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Vas-y, Harry, regarde dans son esprit.

Elle vit avec appréhension fermer les yeux, et eut l'impression que ce fut presque _facile_ pour Harry d'entrer dans la tête de Voldemort. Comme si le lien devenait plus puissant. Etait-ce à cause de la proximité géographique ou bien…

Hermione se secoua mentalement. Ron, le visage couvert de poussière et de sang, semblait toujours aussi furieux et haineux, mais au moins il ne paraissait plus vouloir se lancer en quête de vengeance, alors elle relâcha son étreinte avec une moue d'excuse. Dès qu'il fut libre de ses mouvements, ils se plaquèrent contre le mur à l'entrée du passage, de part et d'autre de la tapisserie. La bataille faisait désormais rage à quelque mètres, ils auraient quasiment pu décrire qui était impliqué, et ce qui se passait. Baguette en main, ils étaient prêts à intervenir au cas où quelqu'un aurait envie de passer. Tant qu'Harry restait inconscient, ils devaient à tout prix le protéger.

Après quelques minutes, Hermione vit Harry avoir un violent haut le cœur et rouvrir les yeux. Il sembla troublé de revenir à lui, probablement à cause des hurlements et des bruits de la bataille toute proche.

\- Il est dans la cabane hurlante, expliqua Harry, encore sonné. Le serpent est avec lui, entouré d'une sorte de protection magique. Il vient d'envoyer Lucius Malefoy chercher un mangemort pour lui. Jugson, je crois.

\- Voldemort attend dans la cabane hurlante ? s'exclama Hermione. Il ne… participe même pas au combat ?

\- Il croit qu'il n'en a pas besoin. Il pense que c'est moi qui vais aller le rejoindre.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Il sait que je cherche les horcruxes. Et il garde Nagini avec lui. C'est évident que je vais devoir me rendre auprès de lui pour m'approcher du serpent.

\- Bien, fit Ron en se redressant. Tu ne peux pas y aller, c'est ce qu'il veut, c'est ce qu'il attend. Tu vas donc rester ici avec Hermione, et moi je vais aller le chercher…

Hermione s'apprêta à protester, toutefois Harry fut plus rapide et lui barra le chemin.

\- Vous restez là tous les deux. Je vais y aller sous la cape d'invisibilité et je reviendrais dès que je l'aurais…

\- Non, l'interrompit Ron en haussant la voix. Il veut que tu viennes, il ne faut pas faire ce qu'il…

\- Ron…

\- Quoi Hermione, s'exclama-t-il, tu penses comme lui c'est…

\- POTTER !

La tapisserie se déchira d'un coup et deux mangemorts surgirent devant eux. Avant même qu'ils n'aient pu lever leurs baguettes contre le trio, Hermione leva la sienne et s'écria :

\- Glisseo !

Les marches se transformèrent instantanément en un toboggan. Les trois élèves se retrouvèrent précipités en bas du passage, si vite que les maléfices lancés par les mangemorts les rataient et passaient loin au-dessus d'eux. Ils traversèrent la tapisserie qui masquait la seconde entrée pour atterrir dans le couloir. Hermione leva sa baguette vers la tapisserie :

\- Duro !

Le tissu se changea en pierre et presque aussitôt, deux craquements sonores se firent entendre alors que les mangemorts la percutaient violemment. Hermione eut à peine le temps de baisser son bras que Ron leur hurla de s'écarter. Ils se reculèrent dans l'embrasure d'une porte pour laisser passer un troupeau de pupitres mené à la baguette par le professeur McGonagall, laquelle ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de la présence du trio.

\- Chargez ! s'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle atteignit l'angle du mur.

\- Harry, met la cape, s'exclama Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous…

Le survivant déplia la cape, mais la déploya sur eux trois. Bien qu'elle soit trop petite, avec le scintillement des sortilèges, les gravats qui tombaient de toute part et la poussière qui emplissait l'atmosphère, il aurait été difficile de voir leurs pieds.

Tandis qu'ils dévalaient l'escalier, Hermione songea à se qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Clairement, Harry comptait se rendre dans la cabane hurlante. Pourtant ils ne pouvaient pas prendre ce risque. Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte ?

\- Harry, fit Hermione à voix basse, à peine assez pour qu'ils l'entendent. On ne peut pas y aller !

\- Il le faudra bien pour avoir Nagini, rétorqua Harry.

\- Mais Ron avait raison, c'est ce qu'il attend de nous Harry. On ne peut pas se précipiter à sa rencontre, il nous aura tué avant même qu'on ait pu toucher le serpent !

Harry s'arrêta soudain et la cape glissa en partie sur eux, dévoilant la quasi-totalité de leurs jambes.

\- Ecoute, je sais que c'est un piège, d'accord ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre ? On n'a pas le choix, il nous faut le serpent.

\- Et on l'aura Harry.

\- Comment ?

\- Il pense qu'il te connait, qu'il prévoit ce que tu vas faire. C'est justement pour ça qu'il ne faut pas lui donner ce qu'il veut Harry. La connaissance de l'autre est une force immense, la meilleure tactique qu'on puisse mettre en oeuvre, c'est de ne surtout pas faire ce qu'il attend de nous. Si tu n'y vas pas, il faudra bien que ce soit lui qui vienne te chercher.

\- Et combien de temps il faudra attendre Hermione ? répliqua Harry avec colère. Pendant qu'on attend, la bataille se poursuit et des tas de sorciers continuent à mourir.

Hermione sentit son estomac se torse, ayant déjà honte de ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Et après qu'il nous ait tués tous les trois Harry, combien de sorciers vont mourir à ton avis ? Combien de professeurs ou de membres de l'ordre vont être exécutés pour avoir essayé de nous aider ? Combien d'élèves vont être tués pour l'exemple ? Combien de sorciers seront assassinés pour s'être révoltés ? Regarde tous ceux qui sont venus ce soir Harry ! Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont les laisser tranquille s'ils te tuent ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il va tenir parole ? Tu crois vraiment…

\- CA SUFFIT ! s'écria Harry. Ca suffit, j'ai compris l'idée.

\- Et on ne va pas attendre sans rien faire pour au...

Hermione s'interrompit en voyant Harry trébucher en arrière en se prenant la tête. Ils le retinrent pour qu'il ne tombe pas, puis remirent la cape correctement sur eux. Harry avait à nouveau fermé les yeux et ils essayèrent de le maintenir debout alors qu'il convulsait. Cela dura quelques minutes, puis enfin Harry revint à lui, plus secoué encore que les fois précédentes.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard particulièrement inquiet, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu voir ce coup-ci. Ils lui laissèrent cependant le temps de récupérer avant de lui demander ce qu'il avait vu.

\- J'étais dans la cabane hurlante. Avec cet autre mangemort, Jugson. Il l'a torturé. Malefoy l'a attrapé dans le parc, en train de s'enfuir… Voldemort a dit qu'il lui avait pardonné sa dernière erreur, et qu'il l'avait même récompensé pour son acte, mais… pas cette fois. Il a fini par ordonner à son serpent de le tuer.

\- Il ne l'a même pas fait lui-même ? s'indigna Ron.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce qu'Harry venait de dire. C'était totalement illogique. Pourquoi Voldemort récompenserait et punirait un mangemort pour un seul et même acte ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait avoir assez d'importance aux yeux de Voldemort pour récompenser un mangemort, même après une faute grave ?

\- Non, rétorqua Harry avec un rire amer. Trop occupé à se vanter d'avoir enfin la pleine maîtrise de sa baguette.

\- Il pense en être le maître ? répéta Ron.

Hermione comprit la raison de l'incohérence. Bien sûr. Il avait été récompensé pour avoir trouvé un traître d'envergure, et puni parce qu'il s'en était chargé sans en informer au préalable Voldemort.

\- Ce mangemort, c'est lui qui était persuadé avoir tué Severus, souffla-t-elle.

\- Ouais, confirma Harry. Et maintenant qu'il pense être le maître, il va vouloir…

Harry fut coupé par une voix glaciale et aigüe, qui paraissait si proche que Voldemort aurait pu tout aussi bien se trouver juste derrière eux.

\- Vous avez combattu vaillamment, dit la voix. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître la bravoure. Toutefois, vous avez subi de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous allez tous mourir, un par un. Je ne souhaite pas que cela arrive. Chaque goutte versée d'un sang sorcier est une perte, un gâchis.

Hermione sentit Harry se raidir sous sa main, toujours posée contre son épaule. Elle-même sentit une vague de haine et de colère la submerger en entendant un tel discours.

\- Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes troupes de se retirer, immédiatement. Vous avez une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés.

Il marqua une courte pause, si bien qu'Hermione cru un moment que c'était tout.

Mais il reprit alors :

\- Maintenant, Harry Potter, c'est à toi que je m'adresse. Tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place au lieu de venir m'affronter toi-même. J'attendrai une heure dans la forêt interdite. Si, lorsque cette heure sera écoulée, tu n'es pas venu à moi, alors la bataille reprendra. Cette fois, je me joindrais au combat, Harry Potter, je te trouverai, et châtierai jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher. Une heure.

Dès que la voix s'évanouit, Ron hocha la tête en fixant Harry.

\- Ne l'écoute pas.

\- Ca ira, ajouta Hermione. Il faut qu'on trouve un plan.

Harry retira la cape qui les recouvrait.

\- Vous l'avez entendu. Si on ne fait rien il va venir et tous les tuer. On n'a plus le choix.

Sans qu'Hermione ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il se mit à courir dans le couloir silencieux, si rapidement qu'ils eurent du mal à le suivre.

La jeune sorcière sentait au fond qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher indéfiniment. Il avait raison. Ca _devait_ arriver.

Elle essaya alors de le rattraper, prête à lui avouer toute la vérité.

Prête à le laisser s'en aller.

Harry les entraina à travers tout le château jusqu'au grand escalier, qu'ils descendirent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. La plupart des couloirs qu'ils traversaient avaient subis des dommages importants. Des armures voyaient leurs morceaux éparpillés, des armoires, pupitres ou chaises se trouvaient en morceau au sol, les murs étaient éventrés en de nombreux endroits, projetant des gravas un peu partout, jusqu'à parfois boucher entièrement le passage. De temps à autre, la pierre se teintait de noir, tandis qu'une odeur cuivrée se mêlait à l'atmosphère lourde de poussière, de cendres et de suie. Des cadavres d'araignée gisaient en de nombreux endroits, ainsi que, occasionnellement, des corps de mangemorts.

Plus ils approchaient du grand hall d'entrée, plus les élèves, professeurs et sorciers qu'ils croisaient étaient nombreux. Certains d'entre eux remontaient dans les étages, mais la majorité semblait se diriger vers la grande-salle. Entraînés et séparé par le flot de sorciers dans un escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée, Hermione et Ron perdirent un instant de vue Harry.

Ils le retrouvèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, immobile devant les doubles portes menant à la grande salle. Il fixait un point précis sans ciller, le visage teinté d'horreur. Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent et virent ce qu'il regardait. Toutes les tables avaient disparues, afin de faire de la place pour étendre les corps des sorciers d'ores et déjà tombés au combat.

Les yeux écarquillés d'Harry restaient fixés sur deux d'entre eux.

Hermione mis la main devant sa bouche. Tonks. Lupin. Non...

Difficilement, la jeune sorcière quitta le jeune couple des yeux et regarda les nombreux autres corps. Juste à coté d'eux, celui de Fred, à peine visible, caché par sa famille qui l'entourait. Et tant d'autres. Parfois, des élèves qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle côtoyait quasiment tous les jours, parfois des sorciers et sorcières dont le visage ne lui disait rien.

Silencieusement, Ron s'éloigna pour aller rejoindre sa famille. Percy plaça un bras autour de ses épaules, tandis que les larmes coulaient de nouveaux sur ses joues.

Harry se recula de quelques pas, comme anéanti, comme s'il aurait voulu que cette salle et ses victimes disparaissent. Tremblante, Hermione recula aussi et le mena un peu à l'écart, sans qu'il n'oppose la moindre résistance.

Il n'y avait plus personne autour d'eux, le moment était venu.

Alors qu'Harry semblait incapable de parler, Hermione lui dit d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulue plus affirmée :

\- Harry, je ne vais pas t'empêcher d'y aller. Seulement, avant, il faut que tu sache quelque chose…

Alors, d'une traite, car elle craignait de ne pas pouvoir continuer si jamais elle s'arrêtait ne serait-ce que pour prendre une inspiration, elle lui raconta sa discussion avec Killian, ce jour là, au bord du lac.

Elle lui expliqua ce qui était vraiment arrivé à Godric's Hollow, la nature de son véritable lien avec Voldemort. Puis, elle termina en décrivant la seule et unique manière de détruire l'horcruxe qu'il portait en lui, et sa voix se brisa.

Harry la fixa, les yeux vides de toute expression. Puis, sans un mot, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Secouée de sanglots silencieux, Hermione s'agrippa à son dos, serrant le tissu en parti déchiré de sa robe de sorcier dans ses mains fermées, comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Aucun d'eux ne prononça le moindre mot, ne faisant que se concentrer sur la réalité de la présence de l'autre entre leurs bras.

Puis, elle le sentit s'écarter lentement d'elle, la contraignant à le lâcher à son tour. Il passa doucement la main sur sa joue pour y essuyer les traces de ses larmes, sans la quitter des yeux. Alors, il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et, lorsqu'il se recula, il arborait un tendre sourire, tandis que ses yeux n'affichaient qu'une grande tristesse et de la résignation. Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire pour qu'elle le comprenne.

_Je ne t'en veux pas._

Il se détourna alors et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée du château, dans un mouvement qui sembla durer des heures. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il passa la cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules, et disparu.

Il sembla à Hermione qu'elle resta là une éternité, fixant des yeux un point dans le vide, là où son ami venait de disparaître.

Elle ne réagit même pas lorsqu'on la secoua par l'épaule. Il fallu que la personne la gifle pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et se tourne vers celle qui essayait de lui parler.

\- Ginny ?

\- Désolée, répondit la cadette Weasley. Tu semblais ailleurs, je n'ai trouvé que ça pour te faire revenir parmi nous.

Hermione haussa les épaules, et fuya le regard de Ginny, qui remarqua les traces humides et grises sur son visage.

\- Hermione, ça va ? demanda-t-elle inquiète, en fixant le point qu'Hermione regardait un peu plus tôt, essayant de comprendre ce que son amie avait pu voir pour paraître à ce point bouleversée et anéantie.

_Non…_

Hermione essuya ses larmes et hocha la tête d'un mouvement aussi assuré que possible. Ginny ne la crut pas, mais ne posa aucune question et accepta, pour le moment, ce mensonge.

\- Bon, alors tu vas pouvoir m'aider. On ramène tout le monde dans la grande-salle.

Hermione acquiesça et accompagna Ginny dans le parc. Il faisait nuit noire et il était très difficile de voir à ne serait-ce que deux mètres devant elles. Presque aussitôt sorties, elles croisèrent Olivier Dubois, qui portait Colin sur son épaule. Inanimé ou pire, impossible à dire. Colin avait dû revenir en douce au château, car il aurait dû se trouver parmi les élèves évacués. Il n'avait pas encore dix-sept ans.

Un peu plus loin, Neville portait comme il le pouvait le corps sans vie d'une sorcière blonde âgée d'une trentaine d'année. Hermione se précipita pour l'aider, laissant Ginny s'approcher pour sa part d'une jeune fille de son année, sans doute à peine majeure, qui sanglotait, agenouillée dans l'herbe.

Elle aida Neville à transporter le corps à l'intérieur.

Néanmoins, elle n'était pas consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, laissant simplement Neville la guider, son esprit demeurant à des lieux de là. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à Harry, bien que ce soit peine perdue. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où il se trouvait en ce moment, s'il parcourait la forêt à la recherche de Voldemort, s'il allait l'affronter bientôt. S'il était déjà... non, Voldemort se serait empressé de l'annoncer.

Quand ils déposèrent le corps à coté des autres, dans la grande salle, le professeur McGonagall vint voir Hermione et lui proposa d'aller aider l'infirmière. La sorcière hocha la tête et de dirigea vers l'estrade, où les blessés avaient été rassemblés.

Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre le fond de la salle, elle fut interceptée par Luna, qui lui demanda si elle savait pourquoi Killian n'avait pas été vu lors de la bataille, s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. La gorge nouée, avec la peur de craquer si jamais elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, Hermione ne put que secouer négativement la tête, et laisser la jeune Serdaigle, perplexe, derrière elle.

Sur l'estrade, trois sorcières et un sorcier inconnus secondaient madame Pomfresh pour l'administration des premiers soins. Cette dernière s'occupait seule de Firenze, allongé sur le flanc, ruisselant de sang et incapable de se relever. La sorcière dirigea Hermione vers un groupe de blessés non loin, dont personne n'avait encore eut le temps de s'occuper. Ils montraient des blessures assez importantes, toutefois aucun d'eux ne se trouvait en danger immédiat.

Sans plus attendre, Hermione s'approcha de l'un d'eux et détermina les blessures dont il souffrait, avant d'aller chercher les potions correspondantes dans le tas entreposés au milieu de l'estrade. Hermione se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas prodiguer des soins sans être totalement à ce qu'elle faisait. Obligée de se concentrer sur les blessures dont elle s'occupait, elle s'interdit de penser à quoi que ce soit qui n'ait pas de rapport avec les gestes qu'elle accomplissait.

Les minutes filèrent ainsi sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, trop occupée à passer d'un blessé à l'autre. Bien que certaines blessures soient très importantes, effrayantes ou d'origines inconnues, grâce à l'habitude acquise lorsqu'elle s'occupait des garçons ou d'elle-même après leurs entrainements, les gestes de la sorcières restaient assurés, précis, et elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour limiter au maximum la souffrance des blessés.

Elle ne flancha qu'une seule fois. Jusque là, les blessures étaient infligées en majorité par des maléfices. Le corps pouvait être déformé, la chair découpée, ce n'était rien qu'elle n'ait déjà vu auparavant, bien qu'à moindre échelle. Puis elle se retrouva à s'occuper d'un sorcier âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année, au bord de l'inconscience, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Ses vêtements étaient lacérés de toute part, sa peau couverte de profondes entailles, et un bandage rudimentaire écarlate tentait de limiter les dommages infligées à son épaule, dont une partie de la chair été à vif ou en partie arrachée. Des soins d'urgence lui avaient déjà été apportés, car il ne saignait pratiquement pas. Une femme, probablement sa fille, restait à ses cotés, terrifiée.

\- Aidez-le, je vous en prie aidez-le, supplia-t-elle quand Hermione s'agenouilla à coté de lui.

Malgré sa répulsion face à l'aspect de la blessure et à l'odeur infecte qui s'en dégageait, Hermione essaya de comprendre ce qu'il avait. Cela ne ressemblait pas aux dommages infligés par un maléfice, les géants ne se battaient que par des coups brutaux, et les araignées ne pouvaient pas infliger ce type de blessures. La chair semblait arrachée... des morsures ?

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Un loup, siffla difficilement l'homme.

\- C'était un loup-garou, se lamenta-t-elle. Il était énorme et intelligent, ça ne pouvait être qu'un loup-garou.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, rétorqua le blessé. Ce n'est même pas la pleine lune.

\- Mais…

\- S'il vous plaît, intervint Hermione, écartez-vous, laissez-moi m'occuper de lui.

A contrecœur la sorcière descendit de l'estrade et rejoignit un des nombreux groupes qui s'était formés un peu partout dans la salle.

\- Vous dites qu'il s'agissait d'un loup ? redemanda Hermione en attirant d'un accio plusieurs bouteilles.

\- Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel, assura-t-il à voix basse. Il est sortit de la forêt comme une flèche, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver. Il était énorme. Et il a fallu qu'il soit blessé à mort par une dizaine de maléfices pour qu'il batte en retraite. Il semblait anticiper les coups, sa manière d'agir était stupéfiante. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait trouver de telles créatures dans cette forêt…

\- Moi non plus… admit Hermione.

L'homme se retint de se tordre de douleur quand elle commença à appliquer l'essence de murlap sur la blessure. Elle priait pour que cela n'aggrave pas les choses, puisqu'elle ignorait ce qu'était cet animal. La plaie pouvait tout aussi bien contenir une sorte de venin, de poison, qui empêcherait la guérison ou se propagerait dans l'organisme pour faire Merlin seul savait quoi. Il fallait tout envisager, et Hermione aurait apprécié que l'infirmière puisse venir l'aider, seulement celle-ci était occupée à l'autre bout de la salle avec des patients dont la vie était en jeu ; elle devait se débrouiller seule.

Tout en le soignant comme elle le pouvait, Hermione essayait de comprendre ce qui pouvait s'être passé, à quoi s'attendre. Elle n'avait pas entendu qui que ce soit mentionner un loup, personne d'autre ne paraissait présenter de telles blessures. Tout laissait penser qu'il n'y en avait qu'un, ce qui semblait illogique.

Les mangemorts l'avaient-ils amené avec eux ?

Elle repensa alors aux paroles de la jeune femme. _C'était un loup-garou. Il était intelligent, ça ne pouvait qu'être un loup-garou._

Elle écarquilla les yeux alors que tout s'emboitait. Elle avait lu, longtemps auparavant, que des loups uniques en leur genre avaient été introduits au plus profond de la forêt : l'une des deux seules portées connue issue de deux loup-garou s'étant accouplés pendant leur transformation. Dumbledore avait permis qu'on les lâche dans la forêt, car ils n'étaient pas censés être agressifs, juste bien plus intelligents que la normale…

Cet individu, trop violent, devait être une exception dans la portée, voilà pourquoi il n'y en avait eut qu'un lors de la bataille. Les Carrow étaient sûrement tombés sur lui par hasard au début d'année et avaient dû l'amadouer ou le forcer d'une manière où d'une autre à rester dans ce coin de la forêt. Sa présence avait dû déranger les espèces qui vivaient là avant : a cause de cet animal, les licornes avait été contraintes à quitter leur territoire et s'approcher de la limite du domaine. Les accromentules, ce loup... qu'est-ce que les Carrow avaient bien pu trouver d'autre ? A quoi devaient-ils s'attendre encore ?

Dans l'immédiat, toutefois, c'était rassurant. S'il s'agissait d'un loup ordinaire, inutile de craindre un poison ni quoi que ce soit qui puisse l'empêcher de refermer la plaie. Il faudrait cela dit garder un œil sur cet homme : peut-être, comme Bill, développerait-il malgré tout quelques caractéristiques du loup-garou.

Tandis qu'Hermione s'occupait de lui, la voix glacée de Voldemort s'éleva une nouvelle fois du néant.

\- Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué alors qu'il prenait la fuite, essayant de se sauver pendant que vous donniez vos vies pour lui. Nous vous apportons son corps comme preuve que votre héros n'est plus. La bataille est gagnée. Vous avez perdu la moitié de vos combattants. Mes mangemorts sont plus nombreux que vous, et le Survivant est fini. La guerre ne peut continuer. Quiconque continuera à résister, homme, femme, enfant, sera éliminé ainsi que tous les membres de sa famille. Maintenant, sortez du château, agenouillez-vous devant moi, et vous serez épargnés. Vos parents, vos enfants, vos frères et vos sœurs vivront, ils seront pardonnés, et vous vous joindrez à moi dans un monde nouveau que nous reconstruirons ensemble.

La grande salle fut alors plongée dans un profond et lourd silence. Personne ne semblait ne pouvoir parler ou bouger. Tous se regardaient entre eux, incapables de croire à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Il s'agissait sûrement d'un piège. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un piège. Harry n'avait pas pu s'enfuir. Harry n'avait pas pu être tué.

\- Harry ne se serait jamais enfui ! C'est un mensonge ! s'écria soudain Neville.

\- Ils veulent nous attirer dans un piège, ajouta Seamus.

\- Et si c'était vrai, s'il était mort ? dit une voix inconnue.

De nombreuses exclamations s'élevèrent soudain dans la grande salle, et il fut impossible de comprendre quoi que ce soit dans le vacarme qui régnait.

Cela dura bien quelques minutes insupportables, puis le professeur McGonagall sortit de la grande salle. Sans un regard pour l'homme à ses pieds, Hermione se redressa et traversa la salle en courant, précédée de peu par Ginny et Ron. Elle se trouvait encore dans le hall qu'elle entendit un cri venant du parc. Les trois élèves sortirent du château et se massèrent derrière la directrice, rapidement suivis par tous les autres survivants.

\- Non !

\- _Non…_

\- Harry ! HARRY !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de crier elle aussi d'horreur, comme Ron et Ginny. Quelque part, elle espérait peut-être encore qu'il s'en sortirait quand même… comme à chaque fois.

Pourtant son corps reposait dans les bras d'Hagrid, à coté d'un Voldemort triomphant. Derrière eux, les mangemorts alignés se délectaient des réactions que suscita la vue du cadavre de l'Elu. La foule hurlait, vociférait des injures.

\- TAISEZ-VOUS ! s'exclama Voldemort.

Il y eut un éclat de lumière, un bruit assourdissant et Hermione se sentit réduite au silence de force. Sur ordre de Voldemort, Hagrid posa le corps d'Harry dans l'herbe, au pied de son assassin.

\- Vous voyez ? Harry Potter est mort ! jubila-t-il. Comprenez-vous maintenant, vous qui vous berciez d'illusions ? Il n'était rien, il n'a jamais rien été, qu'un jeune garçon qui voulait voir les autres se sacrifier pour lui !

\- Il vous a battu !

Le cri de Ron brisa le maléfice qui contraignait les défenseurs de Poudlard au silence et à nouveau ils se mirent à crier, hurler des insultes et des protestations. Seulement le même phénomène se reproduisit, et un sort les obligea à se taire.

\- Il a été tué en tentant de s'enfuir subrepticement par le parc du château, reprit Voldemort, se délectant de son mensonge. Il a été tué en essayant de sauver sa propre vie.

A ces mots, Neville, la baguette à la main, jaillit de la foule, mais il n'eut le temps que de faire quelques pas avant d'être jeté au sol par un sortilège que lui lança Voldemort. Sa baguette vola jusqu'à Voldemort, qui la jeta au sol et éclata de rire.

\- Qui est-ce ? Qui s'est porté volontaire pour montrer à quel sort doivent s'attendre ceux qui poursuivent le combat quand la bataille est perdue ?

Ce fut Bellatrix qui répondit, visiblement ravie qu'il s'agisse de Neville. Tandis que celui-ci tentait de se relever, Voldemort lui proposa de rejoindre les rangs de ses mangemorts.

\- Je me rallierai à vous quand il gèlera en enfer ! répliqua Neville avant de s'exclamer : l'armée de Dumbledore !

De nombreuses exclamations lui répondirent, malgré le sortilège de mutisme.

\- Très bien, dit Voldemort d'une voix veloutée. Si tel est ton choix, Londubat, ce sera sur ta tête, que ça se passera.

Alors que les survivants se lançaient des regards interrogatifs, ne comprenant pas le sens de cette phrase, ils virent bientôt le choixpeau magique voler vers Voldemort pour atterrir dans sa main tendue.

\- Il n'y aura plus de répartition au collège Poudlard. Il n'y aura plus de maison. L'emblème, le blason et les couleurs de mon noble ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard, suffiront à chacun, n'est-ce pas, Neville Londubat ?

Il pointa sa baguette sur Neville, qui s'immobilisa de force, puis lui enfonça le choipeaux sur la tête, masquant jusqu'à ses yeux. Beaucoup de survivants sortirent leurs baguettes et s'apprêtèrent à attaquer, mais d'un même mouvement les mangemorts pointèrent leurs baguettes vers eux, les obligeant à rester tranquille.

\- Neville va maintenant nous montrer ce qui arrive aux gens suffisamment sots pour s'opposer à moi.

A peine eut-il fini de parler, que Voldemort donna un coup de baguette au chapeau, qui s'enflamma. Neville se mit à crier, impossible de faire que ce soit. Cette vision tordit l'estomac d'Hermione, et provoqua des cris de protestations et de colère dans la foule massée devant les portes du château.

Plusieurs choses se produisirent en même temps. Un vacarme s'éleva au loin, provenant du mur d'enceinte de l'école. Des centaines de personnes semblaient se diriger vers eux, en poussant des cris de guerre, tandis qu'au coin du château, Graup apparu et appela Hagrid. Les cris des géants amenés par Voldemort lui firent écho alors qu'ils s'élançaient vers lui, faisant trembler la terre sous leurs pas. Parmi le vacarme, les bruits de sabots furent à peine perceptibles, mais des volées de flèches s'abattirent soudain parmi les mangemorts qui rompirent les rangs avec des cris de surprise. Les survivants réagirent aussitôt et replongèrent dans la bataille, bousculant Hermione, qui perdit de vue Voldemort, Harry, Neville et le serpent qui flottait à coté de son maître, toujours enfermé dans sa cage transparente.


	55. Rien n'est terminé

Il régnait un total chaos. Tout autour d'Hermione, les défenseurs de Poudlard s'étaient redéployés pour affronter les mangemorts, tout en essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter les pieds monstrueux des géants. Les flèches des centaures continuaient de s'abattre sur la masse des combattants, laquelle se dispersait chaque fois qu'ils chargeaient. Graup affrontait les géants comme il le pouvait, aidé dans cette tache par Buck et les sombrals qui tournaient autour de leur tête en donnant des coups de griffes et de bec. Le grondement incessant des renforts qui arrivaient en masse ne cessait d'enfler, finissant par recouvrir le vacarme même de la bataille.

La baguette en main, Hermione tentait de percer la foule mouvante en évitant les maléfices et les flèches qui volaient de toute part. Elle vit alors, du coin de l'œil, un brusque éclat de lumière. Elle se retourna pour voir, au loin, une lame aux éclats d'argent fendre l'air et trancher la tête du serpent de Voldemort. Celui-ci hurla de fureur, mais personne ne l'entendit dans le tonnerre de la bataille.

Lentement, immobile au milieu des combattants, elle réalisa. Le serpent était mort. Le dernier horcruxe avait été détruit.

Voldemort était redevenu mortel.

\- Hermione !

Le cri la ramena à la réalité tandis qu'on la tirait en arrière. Elle se baissa pour éviter un rayon mortel et attrapa la main de Ron. Ensemble, ils fendirent la foule en direction des portes du château, où la majorité des résistants de Poudlard s'était repliée. La voix d'Hagrid appelant Harry retentit au dessus de tout le reste.

Hermione et Ron n'eurent pas le temps de s'attarder sur la raison de son cri. Les défenseurs de Poudlard se pressaient maintenant en direction du hall d'entrée du château, les entraînants à leur suite. Fenrir Greyback se précipita dans le hall et Hermione para difficilement le maléfice qu'il lui envoya. Il ne s'arrêta cependant pas et la percuta avec violence, la projetant à terre.

Abandonnant sa baguette, Greyback la plaqua au sol sans difficulté, une des mains appuyée avec force contre sa gorge. Suffoquant, Hermione tâtonna à l'aveugle pour attraper sa propre baguette, qu'elle avait lâchée sous le choc. Lorsqu'elle le vit lever l'autre bras cependant, elle ferma les yeux par réflexe et cessa de se débattre. La force du coup l'assomma quelques secondes. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit Greyback se pencher vers elle, arborant un sourire cruel, dévoilant ses dents. Au même moment, les doigts d'Hermione rencontrèrent un objet en bois. Elle s'en saisit et utilisa un sort de repousse qui envoya le loup-garou au loin.

La pression sur sa gorge enfin relâchée, la jeune sorcière prit une profonde inspiration et porta la main à son cou. Bien qu'en sachant qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de la toucher, elle avait l'impression de sentir ses dents pressées contre sa peau.

Hermione reprit ses esprits à temps pour éviter un centaure qui se dirigeait droit vers elle. Saisissant alors de la main qu'on lui tendit, elle se releva. Elle remercia Ginny et l'aida à affronter Dolohov, tout en jetant de temps à autres des regards autour d'elle. Elle finit par apercevoir Ron, au loin, près des portes menant à la grande salle. Lui aussi la cherchait visiblement et même à cette distance, elle pu remarquer le soulagement l'envahir quand il la vit debout aux cotés de sa sœur.

Dolohov, lassé de ne pas parvenir à se débarrasser d'au moins une de ses deux adversaires, profita de l'arrivée en masse des elfes de maison pour battre en retraite. Ebahie, Hermione vit le flot de petites créatures se répandre dans tout le hall d'entrée, mené par Kreattur. Les deux sorcières profitèrent de ce répit pour rejoindre la plupart des résistants repliés dans la grande salle, non sans envoyer maléfices et sortilèges à tous les mangemorts qui passaient à portée de baguette.

Voldemort lui-même pénétra dans la grande salle, faisant face à la fois aux professeurs McGonagall et Slughorn, ainsi qu'à Kingsley. A eux trois, ils parvenaient à lui résister, sans pour autant réussir à prendre le dessus. Un peu plus loin, Bellatrix Lestrange tentait de s'en prendre à Luna. Sans se concerter, Hermione et Ginny se précipitèrent auprès de leur amie et engagèrent un combat acharné contre la mangemort. Comme leurs trois aînés face à Voldemort, les trois filles parvenaient à éviter les sortilèges de Lestrange et ne lui laissaient aucun répit, mais elle les égalait en force et leur tenait tête.

Le combat durait, les trois sorcières commençaient à fatiguer, et cela se ressentait de plus en plus dans leur manière de se battre, jusqu'à ce qu'un sortilège de mort frôle Ginny. Avant que Lestrange n'ait le temps de lancer un autre maléfice, Molly Weasley se précipita sur elles en criant :

\- Pas ma fille, espèce de garce !

Bellatrix éclata de rire et pivota pour faire face à sa nouvelle adversaire.

\- Ecartez-vous ! ordonna celle-ci aux trois filles, avant d'engager le combat d'un grand mouvement de baguette.

Hermione prit le poignet de Ginny et elles reculèrent ensemble pour laisser le champ libre aux deux sorcières qui luttaient avec acharnement. Très rapidement, un immense cercle se forma. Il semblait que tous les combats avaient cessés, des centaines de sorciers se tenaient alignés contre les murs de la grande-salle, pour observer les deux combats qui faisaient rage au centre de la pièce : Voldemort contre ses trois adversaires, et Bellatrix Lestrange contre Molly Weasley. Hermione et Ginny se fondirent dans la masse, observant avec appréhension les deux duels. Plusieurs élèves tentèrent d'aider Molly Weasley, mais celle-ci leur ordonna de se reculer, de la laisser se battre seule.

Les élèves battirent prudemment en retraite tandis que les traits de lumière volaient de toute part. Mais même s'ils avaient voulu insister, ils n'auraient pas pu faire quoi que ce soit. C'était un duel à mort que se livraient les deux sorcières, les sorts s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle, le sol autour d'elle était brûlé et craquelé, il était impossible d'essayer de viser l'une sans craindre de toucher l'autre.

\- Qu'arrivera-t-il à tes enfants quand je t'aurai tuée ? railla Bellatrix, démente. Quand maman sera partie de la même manière que Freddie ?

Hermione sentit Ginny trembler de rage et de peur contre elle. Elle accentua légèrement la pression sur son poignet pour tenter de la rassurer, tout en ayant elle-même peur de l'issue du duel.

\- Tu… ne… toucheras… plus jamais… à nos… enfants ! hurla Molly.

A nouveau, Bellatrix éclata de rire.

Le maléfice que lui lança Molly passa sous son bras tendu et fila droit vers sa poitrine, pour la toucher juste au dessus du cœur. Le sourire de la mangemort se figea aussitôt, et elle sembla réaliser ce qui venait de se passer en une fraction de seconde, avant de basculer en arrière et s'abattre sur le sol.

Des rugissements de joie s'élevèrent de toute la foule massée autour de la salle. Voldemort poussa un cri et ses trois adversaires furent projetés en arrière quand sa fureur de voir tomber son meilleur lieutenant explosa comme une bombe. Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu réagir, il avait levé sa baguette droit vers Molly Weasley.

\- Protego !

Comme venu de nulle part, un charme de bouclier se déploya au milieu de la grande salle, entre Voldemort et sa cible. Il regarda autour de lui pour en chercher l'origine, imité par beaucoup. Des cris de stupéfaction, des hurlements de joie retentirent soudain quand, au milieu de l'immense cercle formé par les survivants, Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité.

Toutefois, les cris cessèrent aussitôt et un silence total tomba sur la grande-salle, alors que Voldemort et Harry s'observaient en marchant lentement, traçant un cercle parfait, sans se quitter des yeux.

\- Que personne n'essaye de m'aider, lança Harry avec force. Il faut que ce soit ainsi, il faut que ce soit moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que veut dire Potter, répliqua Voldemort dans un sifflement. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il se comporte. Qui vas-tu utiliser comme bouclier, cette fois, Potter ?

\- Personne. Il n'y a plus d'horcruxe. Il n'y a plus que vous et moi…

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frémir en l'entendant mentionner les horcruxes. Un moment, un bref moment, elle se demanda si celui qu'Harry portait en lui avait bel et bien été détruit. Harry vivant, comment être sûr que l'horcruxe n'avait pas survécu, lui aussi ? Hermione ferma les yeux pendant un instant et tenta de se convaincre que ce n'était pas le cas. Désormais au courant de tout, Harry n'avait sûrement pas provoqué ce duel sans être certain que ce serait le dernier…

Vraiment ?

Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il irait au devant du danger sans être certain de s'en sortir.

Un rire froid, sans humour, la sortit de ses pensées. Voldemort venait d'éclater de rire, et sa voix résonna dans la Grande Salle, perçant le silence lourd qui y régnait jusqu'à présent.

\- _Toi_ , tu penses connaître davantage de magie que moi ? Que moi, Lord Voldemort, moi qui ait accompli des actes de sorcellerie dont Dumbledore lui-même n'aurait jamais rêvé ?

\- Oh que si, il en a rêvé, répliqua Harry. Mais il en savait plus que vous, il en savait suffisamment pour ne pas faire ce que vous avez fait.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il était faible ! Trop faible pour oser, trop faible pour s'emparer de ce qui aurait pu être à lui, de ce qui sera à moi !

\- Non, il était plus intelligent que vous, meilleur que vous, comme sorcier et comme homme.

\- C'est moi qui ai provoqué la mort d'Albus Dumbledore !

\- Vous le croyez, mais vous vous trompez.

Il y eut, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur échange, un mouvement de foule. Les centaines de sorciers et sorcières alignés le long des murs avaient ensemble pris une inspiration et retenu une exclamation.

\- Dumbledore est mort ! jeta Voldemort. Son corps se décompose dans sa tombe de marbre, dans le parc de ce château, je l'ai vu, Potter, il ne reviendra pas !

\- Oui, Dumbledore est mort, dit Harry d'une voix calme, mais ce n'est pas de votre fait. Il a choisi sa propre façon de mourir, il l'a choisit des mois avant sa mort, il a tout arrangé avec l'homme que vous pensiez être votre serviteur.

\- Quel est encore ce rêve puéril ?

Etonnamment, Voldemort ne frappait toujours pas, il se contentait de fixer Harry de ses yeux rouges.

\- Severus Rogue n'était pas des vôtres, reprit Harry. Rogue était dans le camp de Dumbledore, depuis le moment où vous avez commencé à traquer ma mère.

Surprise, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il parlait de Severus au passé, comme s'il était bel et bien mort. Le faisait-il consciemment ? Essayait-il de le protéger, au cas où Voldemort ou un de ses mangemorts s'en sortait ? Cela lui ressemblait bien, et Hermione ne pouvait qu'en être reconnaissante. Moins nombreux seraient les sorciers à être au courant de sa survie, plus il serait en sécurité pour le moment.

Avec un pincement au cœur, elle réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de lui. L'infirmière lui avait bien glissé qu'elle avait vu le corps de Dorny et avait verrouillé l'infirmerie en se rendant dans la grande-salle pour assurer les premiers soins, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète malgré tout.

Non, c'était ridicule. Tout le monde le croyait mort, et si quelqu'un avait appris la vérité, il serait sans doute allé en parler, soit à Voldemort, soit à la directrice.

C'était absurde de s'inquiéter, dans l'infirmerie, il se trouvait en fait bien plus en sécurité qu'eux tous ne pouvaient l'être.

Tout en essayant de s'en convaincre, Hermione s'efforça de reporter son attention sur l'échange entre Harry et Voldemort, qui continuaient de tourner indéfiniment, sans jamais tenter d'attaquer.

\- …écouté Ollivander ? questionnait Harry. C'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier. Or, la Baguette de Sureau s'est reconnu un nouveau maître avant que Dumbledore ne meure, quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais posé la main dessus. Ce nouveau maître à enlevé sa baguette à Dumbledore contre la volonté de celle-ci, sans jamais très bien comprendre ce qu'il avait fait, sans comprendre que la baguette magique la plus dangereuse du monde s'était soumise à lui.

Tandis qu'Harry parlait, la respiration de Voldemort s'était accélérée. On pouvait aisément deviner qu'il se retenait de lancer un maléfice, mais qu'il ne tarderait plus, désormais. Le dénouement était proche.

\- Le véritable maître de la Baguette de Sureau était Drago Malefoy.

Pendant un court instant, une expression de totale stupeur passa sur le visage de Voldemort, pour disparaître aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela change ? Même si tu as raison, Potter, dit-il d'une voix douce, cela ne fait aucune différence, ni pour toi ni pour moi. Tu n'as plus la baguette à la plume de phénix.

Hermione plissa les yeux et remarqua que c'était vrai. Ce n'était pas sa propre baguette qu'Harry avait en main. Qu'était-il arrivé ?

\- Notre duel reposera sur la seule habileté… continua Voldemort. Et quand je t'aurai tué, je m'occuperai de Drago Malefoy…

\- Mais il est trop tard pour vous, répliqua Harry. Vous avez laissé passer votre chance, je suis arrivé le premier. J'ai vaincu Drago, il y a quelques semaines. Je l'ai désarmé, comme il avait lui-même désarmé Dumbledore. Tout revient donc à cela, n'est-ce pas ? La baguette que vous tenez dans votre main sait-elle que son dernier maître a subi un sortilège de désarmement ? Si c'est le cas… je suis le vrai maître de la Baguette de Sureau.

A cet instant, une lueur rouge et dorée traversa le ciel enchanté de la Grande Salle, tandis qu'un rayon éclatant dessinait les contours des fenêtres. Le soleil éclaira leur visage au même instant. Les cris des deux sorts se confondirent.

\- _Avada Kedavra !_

\- _Expelliarmus !_

La détonation qui s'ensuivit fut semblable à un coup de canon et des flammes dorées explosèrent entre eux lorsque leurs deux sorts se rencontrèrent, en plein centre du cercle qu'ils n'avaient cessé de tracer. La Baguette du Sureau s'envola lorsque les jets de lumière se heurtèrent et tournoya sous le plafond enchanté vers Harry, qui l'attrapa avec habileté. Au même instant, Voldemort bascula en arrière, les bras en croix, et s'abattit au sol, inconscient.

Il y eut un instant de silence, un instant durant lequel le temps fut comme suspendu. Puis, vint l'explosion. Les cris, les acclamations, les rugissements de la foule rassemblée éclatèrent dans un même élan, autour du Survivant. Tous se précipitèrent vers lui. Avant d'avoir réalisé, Hermione se retrouvait à le prendre dans ses bras, imitée par Ron. Puis, tous les autres l'atteignirent, Ginny, Luna, Neville, les professeurs, les Weasley, Kingsley, tous se précipitèrent pour essayer de l'étreindre, le toucher, l'acclamer.

Très vite, Hermione et Ron durent s'écarter, car la présence d'Harry semblait être devenue indispensable à tout le monde. Ils le virent passer d'une famille, d'un groupe d'amis à l'autre, chacun souhaitant partager avec lui joie comme deuil, chagrin comme fête. Harry devait parler à tous, recevoir la gratitude, serrer les mains, écouter les nouvelles qui se répandaient au fur et à mesure que la matinée avançait.

Une fois le choc passé, le corps de Voldemort fut emmené dans une autre salle, loin de ceux de Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin, de ceux qui étaient mort en le combattant. Hermione et deux autres sorcières allèrent à nouveau aider l'infirmière à administrer les soins aux blessés réunis dans un coin de la pièce, tandis que les professeurs remettaient en place les longues tables. Plus la matinée avança, plus les bancs se remplirent, sans que personne ne tienne compte de la maison à laquelle il appartenait. Tous étaient mélangés, enseignants et élèves, centaures et elfes de maison, fantômes et parents.

Lorsque plus aucun blessé ne demanda de soin immédiat, Hermione rejoignit les autres. Ron, qui était auparavant assis avec sa famille, se leva et vint à sa rencontre. Sans un mot, ils allèrent s'asseoir un peu plus loin, là où il y avait assez de place pour trois personnes, pour le moment où, enfin tranquille, Harry pourrait les rejoindre. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils entendirent un murmure venant de l'espace vide entre leurs épaules.

\- C'est moi. Vous venez ?

Ils se levèrent aussitôt et sortirent de la salle le plus discrètement possible. Une fois dans le hall, Harry retira sa cape et ils montèrent ensemble l'escalier. D'énormes morceaux en avaient été arrachés, et une partie de la rampe avait disparu. Ils gravirent les marches parsemées de gravats et de tâches de sang, jusqu'à entendre, au loin, Peeves qui chantait un air de sa composition :

_On les a eus_

_Vaincus, battus_

_Le p'tit Potter est un héros,_

_Voldy nourrit les asticots,_

_Ils ont tous été écrasés,_

_Maintenant on peut rigoler !_

\- Voilà qui exprime bien l'ampleur et la tragédie de l'événement, vous ne trouvez pas ? dit Ron en ouvrant une porte pour laisser passer Harry et Hermione.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Peeves avait un don pour agir de manière complètement décalée, et elle se sentit un peu plus légère en entendant son chant victorieux.

Harry prit soudain la parole, et révéla d'abord à Ron l'existence du dernier horcruxe, sans oublier de mentionner ce que Severus avait chargé Hermione de le lui révéler. Puis Harry continua en décrivant précisément tout ce qui s'était dans la forêt. Il termina en expliquant que sa baguette avait été brisée par Voldemort après sa "mort" dans la forêt, et qu'il avait ramassé la première baguette qu'il avait trouvé sur le champ de bataille. Avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait pu réagir ou poser des questions, ils arrivèrent à destination.

La gargouille qui gardait ordinairement l'entrée du bureau du directeur avait été renversée sur le coté. Hermione se demanda si elle devait donner le mot de passe, mais Harry la devança :

\- On peut monter ?

\- Allez-y, grogna la statue.

Les trois Gryffondors l'enjambèrent et gravirent les escaliers. Harry poussa la porte, et aussitôt, un bruit assourdissant retentit tout auteur d'eux, faisant sursauter Hermione. Tous les directeurs, dans leurs cadres, applaudissaient dans une véritable ovation, agitant leur chapeau, tendant les bras hors de leurs cadres pour se serrer la main, dansant et sautant sur leurs fauteuils. Phineas Nigellus s'écria qu'on ne devait pas oublier la contribution de sa maison, mais aucun des trois élèves ne l'écoutait vraiment. Ils contemplaient tous les trois le plus grands des tableaux, juste derrière le fauteuil du directeur. Les larmes coulaient dans la grande barbe argentée de son occupant, et il émanait de lui fierté et gratitude.

Les portraits se turent quand Harry leva les mains, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

\- La chose qui était cachée dans le vif d'or, commença-t-il, je l'ai laissée par terre, dans la forêt. Je ne sais plus exactement où, mais je ne vais pas aller la rechercher. Vous êtes d'accord ?

\- Oui, mon cher Harry, répondit Dumbledore, tandis que les autres portraits le fixaient avec perplexité. C'est une décision sage et courageuse, mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Quelqu'un d'autre sait où elle est tombée ?

\- Personne. Mais je vais garder le cadeau d'Ignotus.

\- Bien sûr Harry, s'exclama Dumbledore avec un sourire radieux. La cape est à toi, jusqu'à ce que tu décide de la léguer à quelqu'un.

\- Il y a également ceci.

Harry montra la baguette de Sureau, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avec une certaine envie.

\- Je n'en veux pas.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Tu es dingue ?

\- Je sais qu'elle est puissante, mais la mienne m'a toujours très bien convenue. Alors… je vais remettre la Baguette de Sureau là où elle était, affirma-t-il tandis que Dumbledore le regardait avec affection, et une immense admiration. Elle peut bien y rester. Si je meurs de mort naturelle, comme Ignotus, son pouvoir sera brisé, n'est-ce pas ? Son dernier maître n'aura jamais été vaincu. Ce sera la fin.

Dumbledore approuva d'un signe de tête et ils échangèrent tous deux un sourire.

\- Tu en es sûr ? demanda Ron.

Hermione comprit la décision d'Harry à l'instant où elle entendit la convoitise pointer dans la voix de Ron. Elle frissonna en pensant qu'elle-même éprouvait une certaine attirance pour cette baguette.

\- Je crois qu'Harry a raison, murmura-t-elle.

\- Cette baguette cause trop d'ennuis pour ce qu'elle vaut. Et très sincèrement, j'ai eu suffisamment d'ennuis pour le reste de mes jours.

Dumbledore acquiesça de nouveau, puis se tourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci soutint son regard perçant quelques secondes, puis il lui fit un sourire entendu.

\- Harry, Ron, pouvez-vous me laisser seule un instant ? demanda-t-elle. Je voudrais parler au professeur Dumbledore.

Bien qu'étonné, les deux garçons acquiescèrent et sortirent du bureau. A présent qu'elle était seule avec lui, Hermione éprouva une légère hésitation et de l'appréhension à l'idée d'aborder le sujet devant le regard scrutateur de tous les autres directeurs.

\- J'ai compris, dit-elle à vois basse. J'ai compris ce que vous vouliez me dire la dernière fois. J'ai trouvé la bonne question… et la réponse.

Sans un mot, Dumbledore hocha la tête et l'invita à continuer.

\- J'aurai plutôt dû me demander ce qui ce serait passé si vous n'aviez pas prévu tout ça. C'était le seul moyen de vaincre, personne d'autre ne connaissait la vérité, et personne ne pouvait le faire à votre place. Si Severus n'avait pas espionné pour vous, nous n'aurions jamais eut autant de renseignements, et aucun autre sorcier n'aurait eu le courage et les capacités de le faire à sa place. Si Harry n'avait pas affronté Voldemort si souvent, s'il avait eut un caractère différent, s'il ne s'était pas sacrifié, nous aurions perdu la guerre. Vous ne l'avez pas fait par plaisir, mais parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Parce que vous savez qu'en temps de guerre, il y a toujours des sacrifices. Vous l'avez accepté car vous n'aviez pas le choix. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen. C'est donc injuste de vous le reprocher.

\- Mais c'est logique et tout à fait excusable, ajouta Dumbledore avec un sourire compréhensif. A présent miss Granger, allez retrouver messieurs Potter et Weasley, vous avez une victoire à célébrer.

\- Merci monsieur.

Au moment où Hermione allait se détourner pour partir, Dumbledore l'interpella :

\- Comment va-t-il ?

Elle leva à nouveau le regard vers le tableau.

\- Il a bu l'antidote, dit-elle difficilement. Il est à l'infirmerie, toujours inconscient, et on ne sait pas s'il se souviendra de ces derniers mois. Mais Harry a dû révéler devant tout le monde son statut d'espion, alors pour l'instant, pour sa sécurité, on continue de faire croire qu'il est mort.

\- C'est une sage décision. Dans les jours à venir, les mangemorts en fuite vont chercher à venger la mort de leur maître. Faites bien attention à vous, à vous tous.

\- Je le dirai à Ron et Harry, assura Hermione avant d'ajouter : merci pour tout.

Elle sortit du bureau et retrouva les deux garçons qui attendaient devant la gargouille renversée. Ils ne lui posèrent aucune question, et Hermione leur en fut reconnaissante. Elle ne leur expliqua pas ce qu'elle avait dit au directeur, mais leur transmit cependant son dernier avertissement.

A peine eut-elle fini de parler qu'Harry s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle mit un peu de temps à répondre à son étreinte, ne sachant pas la raison de ce soudain élan d'affection.

\- Hermione, arrête de t'en vouloir d'accord ? dit-il en la relâchant.

La sorcière soupira et baissa le regard en croisant les yeux d'Harry. Voyant cela, il la prit par les épaules et dit calmement :

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire, d'accord ? Si tu ne me l'avais pas dit, non seulement l'horcruxe aurait survécu mais Jedusor serait devenu le maître de la baguette. Maintenant c'est terminé et je suis en vie, c'est tout ce qui importe.

\- Je sais Harry… il va juste me falloir un peu de temps.

\- D'accord… Bon, vous devriez aller dormir tous les deux, ajouta finalement Harry, avant de sortir la baguette de Sureau pour la faire lentement tourner entre ses doigts. Moi, j'ai une dernière chose à faire.

Hermione et Ron acquiescèrent, et se dirigèrent vers le dortoir tandis qu'Harry prenait le chemin du parc, afin de se rendre auprès de la tombe blanche de Dumbledore. Silencieusement, Hermione et Ron montèrent jusqu'au septième étage, devant parfois modifier leur chemin à cause de trous béants en plein milieu des escaliers, ou de montagnes de gravats bloquant les couloirs. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Ron s'arrêta soudain, sans prêter attention aux questions pressantes de l'occupante de la tapisserie.

\- Dis, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, Voldemort est mort, mais la guerre n'est pas fini, hein ? C'est ça, ce que voulait dire Dumbledore. Ca n'est pas terminé, on reste en danger malgré tout, et puis l'école est en partie détruite, la moitié des postes du ministère est vide, plus rien ne fonctionne.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'il avait tout à fait raison. Voldemort était mort, mais la victoire avait un prix. Le monde sorcier se retrouvait en ruine, les familles détruites, le ministère et l'école tombés. Et les mangemorts avaient fuis et chercheraient bientôt à se venger. La guerre n'était pas terminée pour autant.

\- C'est vrai, dit-elle lentement. Ca n'est pas fini. Il faudra du temps avant que ce le soit vraiment. On va aider à reconstruire l'école, et après on a nos études à finir, nos diplômes à obtenir. C'est aux aurors de se charger du reste, nous, on a fait ce qu'on a pu. Ca n'aurait jamais dû être à nous de faire quoi que ce soit pour commencer.

\- Tu as raison… admit Ron. Allons-y, on a bien mérité de dormir un peu.

\- Bonne nuit Ron, dit-elle avant de donner le mot de passer et d'entrer dans la salle commune.

\- Bonne nuit, Hermione.


	56. A l'aube de la reconstruction

\- Hermione. Hermione, réveilles-toi.

Hermione se retourna, grognant légèrement. Une main secoua alors son épaule et elle finit par ouvrir les yeux.

\- Ginny ? marmonna-t-elle en voyant apparaître sa condisciple qui venait de faire le tour du lit pour se mettre face à elle.

\- Désolée de te réveiller, mais il est presque seize heures et on doit tous aller dans la grande-salle, ordre de la directrice.

\- Seize heures ?

Hermione se redressa d'un coup, alarmée. Puis, la mémoire des récents événements lui revint et son expression horrifiée disparut pour laisser place à la compréhension.

\- Je vois… j'arrive.

Ginny eut un faible sourire d'encouragement avant de quitter le dortoir, laissant Hermione seule. A peine eut-elle mit un pied hors du lit qu'elle grimaça. Etonnante, songea-t-elle, la capacité du corps à garder cachée toute la tension et la douleur jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il soit autorisé à la laisser s'exprimer. En se levant, Hermione ressentit soudain des courbatures, des contusions, des élancements qu'elle n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir repoussé, la veille. En y repensant, Hermione se souvint que pendant le dernier délai que Voldemort leur avait accordé, elle avait refermé et soigné ses blessures ouvertes sans prendre aucun analgésique, ni aucune autre potion d'aucune sorte.

L'adrénaline pouvait vraiment faire des merveilles.

Seulement, maintenant qu'elle était retombée, tout ce que son corps avait enduré pendant la bataille se rappelait à son bon souvenir et s'il n'avait fallu qu'elle aille sans délai dans la grande salle, elle se serait rendue à l'infirmerie. Hélas, d'après Ginny, c'était obligatoire.

Essayant autant que possible de ne pas penser à la douleur qui se propageait dans ses membres au moindre geste, Hermione fila se laver avant de s'habiller pour descendre dans la salle commune. Elle y trouva Ron et Harry, qui, selon toute vraisemblance, venaient d'arriver.

\- Ah, Hermione, l'interppela Ron. On t'attendait pour y aller.

\- Tu vas bien ? ajouta Harry.

\- Ca aurait pu être pire, répondit-elle avec une légère grimace. Et vous deux ?

\- Pareil, j'imagine, répondit Harry alors que Ron haussait les épaules.

Hermione constata l'état des blessures d'Harry, qui, lui, n'avait pas du tout reçu de soins. Rien ne semblait urgent, néanmoins elle se promit de le traîner de force à l'infirmerie s'il le fallait. En attendant, elle ne fit aucun commentaire et suivit les garçons qui franchissaient le portrait.

Jamais encore il n'y avait eu autant de monde à l'infirmerie. Tous les lits de la salle principale étaient occupés, les familles, les amis souvent agglutinés autour. Les blessés les plus graves, les morts qui n'avaient pas encore été emmené ailleurs, ou ceux qui avaient simplement besoin de silence et de repos se trouvaient dans des salles individuelles ou dans les salles secondaires. Et toute l'aile de l'infirmerie se trouvant pleine, il avait aussi fallu transformer certaines salles proches en chambres de fortune.

L'infirmière mena Hermione et Harry à travers l'infirmerie et leur expliqua à demi-mot qu'afin de garder secrète la survie du professeur Rogue, la salle où il se trouvait avait été protégée par un fidelitas dont elle était la gardienne. Elle les fit entrer dans une salle apparemment vide, qu'elle traversa. Elle donna alors un coup de baguette sur le mur vierge et une seconde porte apparu.

\- Voilà sa chambre. Désormais vous savez où elle se trouve et vous pourrez y accéder n'importe quand, faites simplement attention à ne pas être suivis quand vous viendrez ici. Miss Granger, vous pouvez entrer, et vous monsieur Potter, suivez-moi, je vais m'occuper de vous.

Hermione les regarda sortir et refermer la porte derrière eux. A présent seule, Hermione resta un instant immobile, jetant des regards incertains autour d'elle. Cette chambre, bien que ne servant que d'intermédiaire pour accéder à la vraie, ne semblait pas factice. Une armoire, un accès à des toilettes, un lit identique à tous les autres, des tentures blanches tendues tout autour, une table de nuit, un verre vide posé dessus, une chaise placée de travers, comme si quelqu'un venait de se lever et quitter la pièce. Sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, la jeune sorcière se sentait mal à l'aise.

Elle posa à nouveau les yeux sur la porte. Elle n'avait qu'à l'ouvrir pour rejoindre Severus.

Alors pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ? Pourquoi ne se trouvait-elle pas déjà à ses cotés ?

Hermione repoussa toutes ses inquiétudes et la myriade d'émotions contradictoires qui menaçait de la submerger, et posa la main sur la poignée, qu'elle tourna après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

La seconde chambre se révéla sans grand surprise être en tout point similaire à la précédente, à l'exception que le lit était occupé. Hermione referma la porte derrière elle et s'en approcha doucement. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Severus dormait toujours, elle se sentie un peu déçue, bien que l'infirmière l'ai pourtant prévenue que ce serait le cas. Elle ne put s'empêcher aussi de se sentir, en quelques sortes, soulagé. Elle redoutait son réveil, et surtout l'état de sa mémoire à ce moment là. Honteuse de ressentir un tel sentiment dans de pareilles circonstances, la sorcière s'assit sur la chaise et observa un moment le lit et son occupant sans les voir vraiment.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse lutter contre, une culpabilité sourde l'étreignait. Alors pour essayer de ne pas trop y penser, elle laissa dériver ses yeux sur la main qui se trouvait juste devant elle, posée sur les draps blancs, puis remonta pour atteindre le visage. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Même inconscient, il affichait toujours cette expression austère, renfrognée, sévère.

\- J'ai l'impression que cela fait des jours que tu es là, murmura-t-elle à voix basse, alors que cela ne fait que quelques heures. Mais si tu savais, il s'est passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps. Il y a eu une bataille dans la nuit… certains en parlent déjà comme la grande bataille de Poudlard. J'imagine que c'est comme ça qu'on l'appellera désormais, que bientôt, les livres d'Histoire de la magie raconteront en détail la « grande bataille de Poudlard », celle qui a mis un terme définitif à la guerre contre Voldemort. Pour ma part, j'ai du mal à réaliser que c'est terminé, que ça y est, on a gagné. Ca a duré toute la nuit, les mangemorts étaient là, aux portes du château, avec une véritable armée. Les géants, les acromentules, les détraqueurs, et même un des loups qui avait été relâché par Dumbledore dans la forêt. Une véritable armée… et malgré ça, on a fini par avoir le dessus. Graup, le frère d'Hagrid, nous a aidé. Il y avait aussi l'hippogriffe Buck, les sombrals, même les centaures se sont battus à nos cotés. Les elfes aussi, ajouta-t-elle avec regret. Ils sont arrivés des cuisines à la suite de Kreattur, qui n'arrêtait pas d'invoquer le nom de Regulus. C'est dommage que Sirius n'ait jamais su qui était vraiment son frère, mais quand tout ça sera un peu plus calme, il faudrait au moins réhabiliter Regulus, c'est injuste qu'il soit considéré comme un mangemort alors qu'il a tant fait pour lutter contre Voldemort. Comme toi…

Sentant revenir des sentiments qu'elle se refusait à ressentir pour l'instant, Hermione changea vite de sujet.

\- J'ai dit à Harry la vérité concernant l'horcruxe. J'ai fini par trouver le courage de le lui dire, tu vois. Et ça a fonctionné. Comme tu l'avais dit, le fait d'aller à la rencontre de Voldemort et de subir un avada kedavra sans opposer de résistance, ça a détruit l'horcruxe. Au bout du délai que Voldemort nous avait accordé pour qu'Harry se livre, il est venu devant les portes du château avec Hagrid qui portait le corps d'Harry. Nous avons tous pensé qu'il était mort. Il avait vraiment l'air mort… Mais on a continué de se battre malgré tout. Neville s'est montré courageux, si tu l'avais vu quand il s'est opposé aux mangemorts, puis quand il a tranché la tête du serpent. Tu devrais vraiment lui accorder plus de crédit, c'est un des sorciers les plus dignes de la maison Gryffondor que je connaisse. A sa suite, nous avons tous montré notre refus de nous soumettre aux mangemorts, et le combat a continué.

Voldemort ne s'y attendait pas. Lui qui était tellement persuadé que toute la résistance s'effondrerait dès qu'il aurait vaincu Harry, il n'a pas dû comprendre pourquoi nous continuions de nous battre, ce qui pouvait encore nous motiver à l'affronter. Et alors que nous étions tous en train de nous battre dans la grande-salle, quand Voldemort a essayé de s'en prendre à Molly Weasley pour venger la mort de Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry s'est interposé. Aucun de nous n'arrivait à y croire, se souvint Hermione avec un léger sourire. Ca avait l'air d'un miracle. Harry ne nous a pas expliqué ce qui s'est vraiment passé dans la forêt, comment il a pu survivre, comment il a pu faire croire à Voldemort qu'il l'avait tué. Mais quoi qu'il se soit passé, il a survécu une nouvelle fois au sort de la mort et il s'est finalement montré pour affronter Voldemort devant nous tous.

Il y avait quelque chose d'assez… hypnotisant, de subjuguant à les voir tourner en rond, parler, parler, sans jamais lancer un seul sort. Personne, ni nous, ni les mangemorts, personne n'osait faire le moindre bruit ou le moindre geste. Nous étions tous comme paralysés par ce qui se passait. Comme si le monde s'arrêtait de tourner, conscient que son sort allait être scellé par l'issue du duel. Je suis certaine que tu te moquerais de moi en entendant ça, mais c'est l'impression que cela donnait. Et après tout, c'est vrai, dans un sens : le futur du monde magique et même du monde moldu était lié à ce duel.

Mais alors qu'on redoutait tous la fin, elle semblait ne jamais arriver. Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte à ce point comme le temps peut parfois passer à la fois très vite et avec une lenteur incroyable. Harry et Voldemort parlaient, parlaient encore, sans rien faire d'autre que tourner en rond. C'était surtout Harry qui parlait, et nous étions tous pendus à ses lèvres, même les mangemorts, même Voldemort. Il a vraiment quelque chose dans ces moments là, il ne peut pas le nier. Il expliquait à Voldemort qu'il n'avait pas compris le fonctionnement de la baguette, que vaincre ne signifiait pas tuer. Puis, il a expliqué pourquoi c'était lui le véritable maître de la baguette de sureau, et il y a eu un moment de silence total. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps ça a duré. Et soudain, ils ont lancé leur sort en même temps, les rayons se sont rencontrés et Voldemort est tombé. Nous avons tous mis un certain temps avant de réaliser que c'était terminé. D'un certain sens, c'était trop rapide. Comme si c'était un piège, qu'il allait se relever et continuer à se battre. Pourtant non, Voldemort s'est pris son propre sort et en est mort.

Mais pendant ces explications... ha, ça ne va pas te plaire j'imagine, soupira-t-elle. Pendant ses explications, Harry a révélé à tout le monde ta véritable allégeance. Tout le monde sait que tu as tué Dumbledore avec son consentement. Ou plutôt, sur les ordres de celui-ci. Pour la plupart ils ont du mal à y croire, et même en connaissant la vérité il sera très dur pour eux de te pardonner ce qu'ils considèrent malgré tout comme un meurtre. Quant aux mangemorts, j'ai pu en entendre certains lorsqu'ils ont été arrêtés, ils te portent directement responsable de la mort de Voldemort. Pour eux, tout est de ta faute. Alors tant que tu es là, tant que tu n'es pas réveillé et en état de te défendre, nous nous sommes mis d'accord avec le professeur McGonagall pour ne pas révéler que tu es toujours en vie. Même si nous pensons que tu es en sécurité dans cette salle, que toutes les mesures de protections ont été prises, je préfère que les mangemorts te croient mort. Je suis beaucoup plus tranquille en sachant que tu ne risques rien de leur part. Déjà tout à l'heure…

Hermione prit sa main entre les siennes alors que le souvenir de la nuit dernière lui tordait le ventre.

\- Tout à l'heure ça a déjà failli arriver. Ce Serdaigle de cinquième année que tu soupçonnais d'être au service de Voldemort, James Dorny, il s'est effectivement révélé être un mangemort. Et pas un simple sympathisant, un véritable mangemort. Il portait la marque. Il n'avait que quinze ans, Severus, et il portait déjà la marque ! Quand je suis venue voir comment tu allais, je l'ai trouvé devant ton lit, et il avait tout compris. On s'est battu… Je crois que je me suis rarement sentie aussi faible, aussi humiliée.

Elle se tut un moment, repensant avec amertume à son affrontement avec l'élève en question. Néanmoins elle reprit vite ses esprits et desserra les mains, qu'elle avait crispées sans en avoir conscience autour de celle de Severus.

\- Il m'a désarmée et a moitié assommée. Il se tenait juste devant toi, prêt à te tuer pour avoir trahi Voldemort et moi... moi j'étais juste là, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Je me suis sentie tellement inutile. Quand il a commencé à prononcer la formule, je me suis élancée et je l'ai bousculé. C'était idiot, sans doute. J'imagine ta réaction si tu étais conscient… c'était complètement ridicule de faire ça. Mais je n'ai pas réfléchi, c'était la seule solution que je voyais pour le faire taire. Ce n'était qu'un réflexe. L'adrénaline, j'imagine. Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'ai projeté contre une des armoires de potions. Les vitres se sont brisées, ainsi que tout le contenu de l'armoire, et on est tombés tous les deux par terre en perdant connaissance à cause du choc. J'ai eu de la chance, je n'ai presque pas été blessé. Lui... un éclat s'est logé dans sa nuque.

Harry me dit que je n'ai fait que me défendre, et c'est vrai, mais malgré tout… je l'ai tué, et rien ne changera ça. Il n'avait que quinze ans, et il est mort à cause de moi. Ses parents étaient peut-être là hier, peut-être qu'ils participaient à la bataille. Que penseront-ils de moi quand ils sauront la vérité ? Comment fais-tu, Severus, pour vivre avec des morts sur la conscience ? J'aimerais vraiment le savoir, car je n'en ai qu'une seule et c'est déjà horrible…

Elle se tut, la gorgée nouée. Puis :

\- Oui, reprit-elle avec davantage d'assurance, malgré les combats, j'en ai une seule. Je n'ai pas tué qui que ce soit d'autre, j'ai toujours réussi à l'éviter. Je veux que les mangemorts paient pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait, mais pas comme ça. Il faut qu'ils soient punis par la loi, par la justice magique. Par le système même qu'ils ont voulu renverser. Qu'ils aient le temps de penser à tout ça, à ce qu'ils ont fait, aux raisons pour lesquelles ils l'ont fait, aux conséquences de leurs actes. Les mettre à mort ne résoudra rien, sans compter que ce serait se rabaisser à leur niveau. Et ça, c'est hors de question.

Tu sais, Severus, je venais de t'amener ici quand Harry m'a prévenue que les mangemorts arrivaient, ajouta-t-elle soudain, pensive. C'est étrange de penser que si je n'avais pas terminé l'antidote hier, tu aurais participé au combat toi aussi. J'imagine que tu aurais préféré. Cela fait des années que tu te bats pour la défaite de Voldemort, pour la fin de la guerre, et tu n'auras même pas pu y assister. Tu dois sûrement en être furieux... mais d'un sens ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. S'ils t'avaient reconnu alors que tu te battais à nos cotés, les mangemorts auraient voulu te faire payer ta trahison. Là, au moins, tu étais en sécurité, sans que personne ne découvre la vérité… enfin, Dorny a compris, mais je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait dit à qui que ce soit. Je crois qu'il voulait te tuer lui-même pour remporter tous les honneurs, alors le dire à quelqu'un, ça aurait été prendre le risque que cette autre personne le double.

Normalement, personne ne sait que tu es en vie, à part moi, Harry, Ron, l'infirmière et la directrice. J'espère que personne n'a de doute sur l'identité de Killian. Après tout, si Dorny avait compris, il y en a peut-être d'autres qui ont toujours des doutes. Je t'avoue que cela me fait assez peur. Il reste trop de mangemorts en liberté pour permettre des fuites d'informations à ton sujet, et la disparition soudaine de Killian risque d'attirer les rumeurs. Même si on va essayer de faire croire qu'il a disparu pendant la bataille, ce qui n'est pas... tout à fait faux, d'une certaine manière, il y a tout de même des risques que certains s'étonnent de ne pas l'avoir vu se battre, surtout que tout le monde sait combien nous étions proches, tous les quatre.

J'espère simplement que personne ne comprendra que Killian et Severus ne sont qu'une seule personne et que jamais les mangemorts ne le sauront. Car j'imagine que tous les attraper va prendre beaucoup de temps, surtout avec les polémiques sur le fait que certains aient pu être obligé à coopérer par le chantage, par un sort, ou même tout simplement parce qu'on ne connait pas vraiment tous les sympathisants. C'est difficile à croire, mais en réalité, il y en a une grande majorité qui sont encore dehors. A la fin de la bataille, quand nous avons commencé à prendre le dessus après l'annonce de la mort d'Harry, certains mangemorts et des sympathisants ont déjà commencé à s'enfuir. Et la majorité a suivi le mouvement lorsqu'Harry s'est dévoilé. C'est compréhensible, le voir apparaître alors qu'ils le croyaient mort… certains ont dû penser qu'il était immortel. Du coup ils ont eu peur et sont partis du château pendant qu'on observait Harry venir se mettre face à Voldemort et qu'on s'écartait tous pour leur laisser la place de se battre. Et ceux qui étaient restés jusque là essayé de s'enfuir après la mort de leur maître.

Certains ont été attrapés, mais même en comptant ceux-là plus les morts et ceux qui ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir à causes de leurs blessures ou parce qu'ils étaient immobilisés, au final la proportion de mangemorts et sympathisants capturés, à l'heure actuelle, doit être infime. Ils étaient si nombreux... Les aurors survivants et certains sorciers se sont déjà lancés à la poursuite de tous les autres, mais vu l'état du monde magique, cela risque de prendre bien plus de temps qu'on ne l'imagine.

Et... D'après les rumeurs, tu serais le parrain de Drago. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai... mais... tu dois savoir qu'il a été arrêté, ainsi que son père et sa mère. Ils sont les seuls mangemorts à ne pas s'être enfui même quand Voldemort est tombé. Enfin, parmi ceux en état de s'enfuir, bien sûr. Ils sont restés alors que tout le monde félicitait Harry, et même après. Ils étaient tous les trois dans un coin, on aurait dit qu'ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient rester ou partir, car personne ne s'occupait d'eux. Et puis quand Kingsley est allé les voir avec trois autres sorciers pour les emmener, ils n'ont pas réagi, et ils les ont suivis sans s'y opposer. C'était étrange, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça venant d'eux. Ils semblaient tellement... perdus !

Pour être honnête, avec le recul, quand je repense à son comportement, je ne pense pas que Drago ait vraiment adhéré à ces idées, qu'il ait choisit de suivre Voldemort. Je suis convaincue qu'il a été embarqué dans toute cette histoire sans vraiment avoir le choix. Je… bon, la vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, c'est tellement soudain, tellement étrange... mais de toute façon la question n'est pas là. Que ce soit le cas ou non, je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit mérite d'être seul avec ce qui va se passer. Il va probablement être jugé… en fait j' _espère_ qu'il va être jugé, qu'ils ne vont pas juste l'emprisonner ou pire l'exécuter sans chercher à en savoir plus. Mais comme je le disais personne ne devrait subir ça seul, et il va sûrement l'être. Si tu es vraiment son parrain, il va avoir besoin de toi, Severus. _Je_ vais aussi avoir besoin de toi, sauf que moi, ma vie n'en dépendra pas. Je peux patienter jusqu'à ton retour, mais pas lui. Ses jours sont peut-être comptés. Alors... Severus, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, il faut que tu te réveilles.

Hermione plongea son visage entre ses mains. Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne pas craquer.

Rester forte, comme toujours.

Elle inspira profondément et se pencha en avant pour poser ses bras sur le coté du lit, le regard baissé.

\- Je ne sais même pas si tu m'entends. Madame Pomfresh dit qu'elle n'en sait rien, que ça pourrait être possible, tout comme le contraire l'est aussi. Si tu n'es pas conscient, je parle dans le vide depuis tout à l'heure… peut-être que j'ai juste besoin de parler de tout ça. Mais si tu es conscient… oh par Merlin, je ne sais même pas si tu te souviens de ce qu'on a vécu ces derniers mois. Peut-être ne suis-je plus que l'impertinente et insupportable je-sais-tout pour toi, peut-être me maudis-tu en silence depuis tout à l'heure. Peut-être... Je voudrais tellement que tu ouvres les yeux, Severus, mais je redoute ton réveil, tu sais… ne pas savoir qui je vais être pour toi, ne pas savoir quel va être l'état de ta mémoire, ni même... si tu auras des séquelles.

Je sais que c'est idiot, c'est moi qui ai tout fait pour te convaincre que boire ce stupide antidote était la meilleure chose à faire pour toi, que même si tu retrouvais tes souvenirs et oubliais ceux de Killian, je n'aurais qu'à te les montrer pour que cela redevienne comme avant. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. A quel point ses souvenirs vont influer sur la personne que tu seras ? Killian était tellement différent de Severus. A quel point... A quel point ces souvenirs peuvent-il définir la personne que tu es ? Si tu redeviens le Severus d'avant à ton réveil... je ne veux pas que tu changes. J'espère que tu finiras te libérer de la culpabilité, et que tu auras un jour une meilleure estime de toi, mais... je ne veux pas que tu changes aussi radicalement. Killian n'était pas toi. Je... je veux que tu restes toi-même. J'aimerai connaître le vrai Severus Rogue, celui que tu es quand tu ne dois pas jouer un rôle, celui que tu es, maintenant que tu es libéré de tes deux maîtres. J'espère que tu ne me détesteras pas de nouveau à ton réveil, mais, au fond, ce qui importe vraiment, c'est... Je veux que tu sois libre.

Hermione ferma les yeux une seconde et essuya la larme qui coulait le long de son menton.

\- Je les ai toujours sur moi, tes souvenirs, murmura-t-elle. La fiole est dans ma poche depuis que je l'ai trouvé sur cette maudite table, cette nuit. Je me demande ce que tu as mis dedans. Quels sont les souvenirs que tu considères comme les plus importants, comme les plus révélateurs de celui que tu devenais.

Il faut que tu te réveilles...

Quand ce sera le cas, on pourra réhabiliter ton nom, et enfin te rendre justice pour tout ce que tu as fait. Je t'imagine bien en train de penser que ce n'est pas la peine, que tu n'as pas fait ça pour les récompenses, sans doute même que tu ne les mérites pas. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on continue de penser que tu es un traître. D'ailleurs, Harry non plus. Nous en avons parlé, et depuis qu'il connait toute la vérité, il tient à ce que tout le monde sache que sans toi, les pertes auraient été infiniment plus nombreuses. Il tient à ce que le monde magique sache tout ce qu'il te doit, et tout ce que tu as sacrifié pour lui. Et crois-moi, quand Harry veut quelque chose à ce point, rien ne l'en détournera, pas même toi. C'est quelque chose que j'aimerai voir, ajouta-t-elle en riant doucement, toi, en train de te disputer avec Harry parce qu'il se mêle de ta vie. Je l'ai entendu en parler avec la directrice, et je crois avoir entendu les mots « procès équitable ». Tu ne vas pas pouvoir échapper aux feux des projecteurs, car j'imagine que la presse va adorer cette histoire.

Toutefois ce sera sans doute dans plusieurs mois, ajouta-t-elle avec sérieux. Et ce, même si tu te réveilles maintenant, car pour l'instant le monde magique est une véritable ruine. La moitié des employés du ministère sont morts, corrompus ou en fuite. Non seulement il faudra trouver un nouveau ministre, mais former de nouveaux aurors pour capturer les mangemorts encore en liberté, et aussi des sorciers capables de gérer les dégâts passés et à venir coté moldu. La plupart des familles ont perdu un des leurs, certaines sont complètement brisées par la guerre.

Et l'école… elle est partiellement détruite. Oh, rien qui ne puisse être réparé, mais cela prendra du temps. Les élèves au dessus de la cinquième année peuvent rester pour aider à reconstruire les murs. Tous ceux qui n'ont pas l'âge sont chargés des travaux moins importants, comme remettre en place les statues, reconstituer les parties d'escalier détruites, nettoyer les gravats, le sang et la poussière... Les adultes se chargent de leur coté des sortilèges de protection et des travaux de grande envergure. Bien sûr, les élèves qui veulent repartir chez eux le peuvent, mais beaucoup ont souhaité rester pour aider à reconstruire l'école.

Pour ma part, l'infirmière a pu voir que je me débrouillais bien en médicomagie, et elle m'a proposé de l'assister. Les sorcières qui soignaient les blessés avec moi cette nuit vont aussi rester pour l'aider. Il y a tellement de blessés plus ou moins graves, elle était vraiment soulagée de pouvoir compter sur des mains en plus. Et en ce qui me concerne, je suis assez contente aussi de pouvoir aider de cette manière. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais envisager des études médicales.

Hermione se redressa, et cette fois son visage affichait un léger sourire.

\- C'était aussi pour cela que la directrice nous avait convoqués, tout à l'heure. Pour organiser la fin de l'année et la reconstruction du château, mais aussi pour nous annoncer que vu la situation, les examens se trouvaient annulés. Pas seulement ceux de passage, comme ça a déjà été le cas il y a quelques années, mais les BUSES et les ASPICS aussi. Le programme a été beaucoup trop modifié pour que des examens crédibles soient organisés, alors du coup en cinquième et septième année, nous allons tous redoubler, sans exception. Toutefois la directrice m'a pris à part et m'a dit que je ne serais pas obligée d'aller dans les cours de métamorphose, sortilège, runes, arithmancie, botanique, potion et astronomie. Seuls ceux de défense, histoire de la magie et d'étude des moldus seront obligatoires, vu que les programmes ont été radicalement changés. Cela me donne beaucoup de temps libre, et elle m'a demandé si j'étais intéressée par un apprentissage, en parallèle de ma septième année. Je le suis assez, je dois l'avouer.

Je sais que j'avais parlé de faire du droit, mais la médicomagie me plaît et j'aime l'idée de me rendre utile de cette manière là. Alors je songe sérieusement à me mettre sous la tutelle de madame Pomfresh. Elle me connait, et puis ainsi je resterais au château. Normalement il faut bien sûr les ASPICS qui correspondent, mais elles m'ont assurées qu'elles pouvaient demander au ministère et à Sainte-Mangouste une dérogation, comme Dumbledore l'avait fait pour m'obtenir un retourneur de temps. Elles ont dit qu'avec mes notes et les bonnes prédispositions que j'ai montrées ce matin en aidant aux soins pendant la bataille, elles devraient pouvoir intervenir en ma faveur. Enfin voilà, j'y pense sérieusement. Je me demande ce que toi, tu en penses…

Hermione se tut soudain et sortit sa baguette de sa poche en entendant un bruit venir de derrière la porte. Voyant la poignée tourner, elle se prépara à lancer un sortilège, et soupira de soulagement en voyant apparaître l'infirmière. Tout en se rasseyant, elle rangea sa baguette et s'efforça de se détendre. C'était ridicule de réagir comme ça, avec les protections mises en place, personne d'autre ne pouvait accéder à cette salle. Elle était beaucoup trop sur les nerfs pour son propre bien.

\- Miss Granger, ce n'est que moi.

\- Pardon madame, s'excusa Hermione, un peu honteuse d'avoir failli l'attaquer.

\- Vous avez raison d'être sur vos gardes. Suivez-moi, que je vérifie l'avancement de la guérison de vos blessures.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, je vais bien. Je vais juste rester ici, et attendre.

\- Miss Granger, ce n'est pas discutable, venez avec moi, je vais vous examiner.

Hermione serra les dents pour ne pas répliquer mais sachant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle suivit l'infirmière jusqu'à son bureau. Voilà qui n'était pas normal. Elle voulait peut-être lui parler en privé, en plus de la soigner.

Effectivement, tout en s'occupant d'une blessure à son front, l'infirmière prit la parole.

\- J'ai davantage parlé avec Minerva de votre cas, miss Granger. Nous avons convenu de la manière de s'y prendre pour obtenir que vous fassiez votre apprentissage sous ma tutelle. Si vous le souhaitez toujours, bien entendu.

\- Oui, oui bien sûr !

\- Bien, acquiesça l'infirmière. Dans ce cas, vous allez nous accompagner à Sainte-Mangouste dans deux ou trois semaines, nous allons voir avec les guérisseurs pour déterminer la date précise de notre rendez-vous. Réfléchissez-y bien en attendant, miss, car ce n'est pas une décision qui doit être prise à la légère. Vous allez devoir prêter un serment qui vous engagera toute votre vie, même si vous choisissez de renoncer à cette carrière. Si vous êtes toujours prête à prendre cet engagement, alors vous viendrez avec nous pour officialiser votre apprentissage. Entendu ?

\- Oui madame. Merci beaucoup.

Hermione laissa l'infirmière examiner toutes ses blessures et lui administrer les soins appropriés, puis, quand ce fut terminé, elle se risqua à demander :

\- Vous ne savez pas quand il se réveillera ?

\- Non miss Granger, je n'en ai toujours pas la moindre idée. C'est impossible à déterminer. Il pourrait se réveiller ce soir ou rester sans connaissance indéfiniment. C'est un cas unique, nous n'avons pas d'exemple auquel le comparer. Mais je connais Severus, je suis certaine qu'il ne lâchera pas prise. Surtout maintenant.

\- Comment ça ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

L'infirmière la dévisagea très sérieusement, puis haussa un sourcil.

\- Et bien, à présent qu'il a quelque chose à perdre. Quelqu'un qui tient à lui, déclara-t-elle sur un ton d'évidence.

\- Oh… murmura Hermione.

\- Je connais bien Severus. Cet homme a été seul beaucoup trop longtemps. Je pense pouvoir affirmer, bien qu'il démentirait sans doute avec force, que Minerva et moi étions ses amies, mais ce n'est rien de comparable au lieu que vous partagez avec lui. Même s'il ne sait pas le montrer, il est conscient de ce qu'il a désormais, et il n'abandonnera pas si cela implique de vous laisser derrière lui.

\- Vous ne... désapprouvez pas ?

\- Tant que les deux partis sont en mesure de consentir et qu'aucun abus de pouvoir n'est en place, miss Granger, ce n'est pas à moi de juger. Les faits sont là, c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

\- Merci, déclara Hermione avec un sourire.

\- A présent miss, vous devriez aller dans la grande-salle, il va bientôt être l'heure du dîner.

La jeune sorcière acheva de mettre sa robe de sorcière et quitta le bureau de l'infirmière, le cœur un peu plus léger.

Elle se rendit sans plus attendre dans la Grande Salle, où se trouvaient déjà attablés Ron et Harry. Tout comme le matin même, les élèves et tous les sorciers restés pour aider s'étaient assis autour des quatre grandes tables sans distinction de maison. Hermione se dirigea vers la table des Poufsouffle quand Ginny, assise près de l'entrée, l'interpella.

\- Je n'ai pas vu Killian depuis ce matin, dit-elle quand Hermione s'approcha. Il va bien ?

Il ne fut pas très difficile pour Hermione se simuler une vive inquiétude.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle. On ne l'a pas revu non plus depuis la fin de la bataille. La directrice pense… elle pense qu'il aurait pu être emmené en otage par des mangemorts qui se sont enfuis. Ou alors que... que son corps n'est pas en état d'être retrouvé.

\- Ho… Je suis désolée, Hermione, vraiment.

\- C'est gentil, murmura celle-ci avant de changer de sujet. Et toi, tu as pu parler avec Harry ?

\- Pas encore, non. On ne s'est pas vu de toute la journée, mais je compte bien avoir une conversation avec lui après le dîner.

\- Bon courage alors.

\- Merci.

Hermione s'éloigna et alla s'asseoir en face des deux garçons.

\- Alors ? demanda Ron, sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Aucun changement. Son état est stable, précisa-t-elle sans parvenir à cacher son inquiétude.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il va se réveiller bientôt. C'est toi qui l'a fait, cet antidote, il ne peut que fonctionner, affirma Harry.

\- J'aimerais en être aussi sûre que toi…

Sans rien ajouter, Hermione se servit et commença à manger alors qu'un silence pesant s'installait entre eux. Puis, Ron leva brusquement la tête, imité par les deux autres. De nombreux hiboux venaient de s'engouffrer dans la salle, et les trois amis échangèrent des regards étonnés en voyant un oiseau se diriger vers chacun d'eux. Ils détachèrent chacun le colis qui leur était destiné puis donnèrent un peu de nourriture aux hiboux avant que ceux-ci ne reprennent leur envol.

\- C'est... commença Harry.

\- Une lettre du ministère, souffla Ron.

Hermione ouvrit la lettre et la lut rapidement. Quand elle la reposa, elle observa Harry et Ron finir la leur.

\- Vous croyez qu'on a la même ? questionna Ron, plus blanc que d'habitude.

\- Visiblement, balbutia Harry.

\- C'est dingue ça… une cérémonie officielle… On est invité à une cérémonie officielle du ministère !

\- C'es logique qu'ils nous invitent si c'est pour célébrer comme ils le disent la fin de la guerre, tempéra Hermione, c'est Harry qui a tué Voldemort, et tout le monde sait qu'on agit toujours ensemble, qu'on l'a aidé. Ils veulent sans doute nous décerner une récompense.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça pour avoir de récompense, marmonna le survivant.

\- Allez Harry, recevoir un Ordre de Merlin ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne tu sais, plaisanta Ron.

\- Vas-y, moques toi, répliqua Harry. De toute façon ils n'ont pas marqué qu'on recevrait quoi que ce soit, on s'avance peut-être pour rien. Si ça se trouve, c'est juste une fête, un bal ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Pas franchement le type d'événement auquel j'ai envie de me présenter, surtout en ce moment.

\- Harry, c'est une invitation officielle du ministère de la magie, insista Hermione, qui sentit sa voix devenir bien plus aigüe que d'ordinaire. Ca ne se refuse pas !

\- C'est une _invitation_ , pas une _convocation_.

\- Pour eux, c'est plus ou moins synonyme, objecta Ron. Non, vraiment, il faut y aller.

\- Génial… renchérit Harry.

\- Tu as quasiment deux mois pour te préparer à cette idée. Moi, en tout cas j'ai bien envie d'y aller, si ça peut nous changer les idées, ce n'est pas plus mal.

\- Ron a raison, Harry, ajouta Hermione. On a vécu des événements difficiles ces derniers temps, et on va être très occupés avec la reconstruction de Poudlard. Ca pourra nous aider à penser à autre chose, nous détendre un peu, sans compter qu'on aura l'occasion de rencontrer des personnes qui pourraient nous aider pour la suite de nos études. Et on sera aussi aux premières loges pour voir qui est nommé à quel poste et pour constater les changements qui vont être apportés à la politique du ministère. Et ça, j'avoue que ça m'intéresse.

Harry marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles tout en ouvrant le journal qui avait été joint au courrier du ministère. Il s'agissait d'une édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier. L'orientation de ce numéro était sans conteste anti-Voldemort.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda Ron, qui avait recommencé à manger sans toucher à son exemplaire.

\- Le genre d'informations prévisibles. Plusieurs pages sur la bataille de Poudlard, sur mon affrontement avec Voldemort, les rumeurs sur ma mort et ma soi-disant résurrection. Ils disent aussi que la majorité des détraqueurs aurait disparu du pays, les moldus ont déjà notés que le temps semblait plus clair, et ils étaient tous soudain de bonne humeur.

\- C'est normal, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas les voir, ils en ressentaient aussi les effets. Ils devaient avoir l'impression d'être constamment déprimés, remarqua Hermione.

\- C'est ça. Ils disent aussi que beaucoup d'impérium ont été levés d'un coup, mais que cela rend aussi plus difficile la recherche des vrais sympathisants. Et…

Harry s'arrêta soudain et fixa la dernière page, préoccupé.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Ron.

\- Ils ont déjà fixé les dates des procès pour certains des mangemorts déjà capturés. Les Jugson et les Malefoy.

\- Jugson ? Ce nom ne me dit rien… réfléchit Hermione.

\- Ils ont été arrêté alors qu'ils essayaient de fuir le pays avec leur fille, d'après le journal. Et ils disent que chez eux, il y avait une pièce aménagée pour un autre enfant en bas âge, qu'ils tenaient visiblement prisonnier. Les aurors pensent qu'ils avaient enlevé l'enfant d'une personne haut placé du ministère pour le faire chanter, mais ils n'ont pas de preuve car l'enfant en question est introuvable…

\- C'est horrible, murmura Ron. Tu crois qu'ils l'auraient éliminé en apprenant la défaite de Voldemort ?

\- J'imagine…

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna Hermione avec prudence. Tu sembles préoccupé par autre chose.

\- C'est ce qui est écrit à propos des Malefoy. C'est complètement à charge contre eux, sans leur laisser le moindre bénéfice du doute sur quoi que ce soit.

\- En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait avoir un doute, renchérit Ron.

\- Ron, tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt, rétorqua Harry.

\- Alors dis-le nous, parce que là on ne comprend pas vraiment, tu vois.

Harry reposa le journal et prit une profonde inspiration en fermant un instant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il fixa Ron puis Hermione avec un grand sérieux.

\- Quand je me suis présenté devant Voldemort, il m'a lancé l'avada sans que je ne cherche à me défendre. Il y a eu une sorte d'explosion qui nous a fait tomber tous les deux quand son sort m'a touché. Il a alors demandé à Narcissa Malefoy de vérifier si j'étais mort, et elle s'est approché de moi. Elle a vu que j'étais en vie, et elle a menti à Voldemort en prétendant le contraire. Ron, elle m'a sauvé la vie en faisant ça. Si elle lui avait dit la vérité, il m'aurait tué et cette fois je n'avais plus de morceau d'horcruxe pour prendre le sort à ma place. Elle a mentit à Voldemort en prenant des risques énormes et elle m'a sauvé la vie. J'ai une dette immense envers elle. Toute la communauté magique a une dette envers elle ! Je ne peux pas laisser un tribunal la traiter comme un monstre.

\- Harry, dit précipitamment Hermione. Quelle est la date du procès ?

\- Le 25 juillet.

\- Et la réception au ministère a donc lieu trois semaines avant. Réfléchit Harry, si tu y vas, tu pourras essayer de parler aux aurors ou aux membres du département de la justice magique et leur donner ta version de l'histoire. Ils te voient plus que jamais comme un héros, l'Elu, celui-qui-a-vaincu, ils t'écouteront !

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- J'en suis certaine, affirma-t-elle vivement. Et même sans parler de ce procès, cette réception est une occasion unique qu'il ne faut pas rater. Tu peux faire bouger les choses ce jour là, des journalistes serons là, tout le monde t'écoutera. Tu peux en profiter pour lancer un énorme coup de pied dans la fourmilière.

\- D'accord. D'accord, j'irais, à cette réception, céda-t-il finalement. Mais il va falloir qu'on voit ensemble ce qu'on va faire. J'ai plus que jamais besoin de toi sur ce coup-là. De vous deux.

\- Je serai toujours à tes cotés, tu le sais, fit Ron.

\- On va faire ça bien, j'ai déjà quelques idées, ajouta Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

Quand ils quittèrent tous trois la Grande Salle, Harry avait l'ait un peu plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été au début du repas. Il commençait à assimiler le fait qu'il avait réussit à vaincre Voldemort, que ce fait lui procurait un poids certain au sein de la communauté magique, et qu'il pourrait faire beaucoup en utilisant cette influence correctement.

Hermione laissa Ron et Harry alors qu'ils sortaient dans le parc pour aider à déblayer les immenses blocs tombés des murailles, et se rendit dans l'aile de l'infirmerie afin de continuer à assister madame Pomfresh ; et être à proximité de Severus s'il se réveillait.

En les regardant s'éloigner, elle se rendit compte qu'elle aussi se sentait un peu mieux. A eux trois, ils détenaient désormais le pouvoir de changer le monde sorcier, s'ils le désiraient. Et il en avait bien besoin.


	57. Faire face

Plusieurs fois déjà, l'aube s'était levée sur le collège Poudlard, teintant de tons pastel les pierres d'un château qui retrouvait, bien que lentement, son apparence passée.

Jours et nuits, les sorciers se relayaient pour y veiller. Les professeurs et quelques sorciers parmi les plus doués avaient déjà en parti réparée la façade de la partie sud de l'édifice, si bien que, de nuit, on aurait presque pu croire que le bâtiment n'avait jamais été détruit. Les autres nettoyaient le parc, reconstruisaient la cabane d'Hagrid, les serres de botaniques et tous les bâtiments annexes du château, et remettaient à neuf l'intérieur de l'école. Cette dernière tâche était sans doute la plus difficile, la plus longue et la plus ingrate. La priorité avait été donnée aux salles fréquemment utilisées : les cuisines, la Grande Salle, l'aile de l'infirmerie, les dortoirs, ainsi que les principaux couloirs permettant de se rendre des unes aux autres. Et malgré tous les sorciers sur place, la tâche demeurait titanesque.

Pendant ces quelques jours, le nombre de sorciers présents pour aider n'avait cessé de croître. Certes, beaucoup de ceux qui avaient participé à la bataille partaient enterrer leurs morts, tandis que certains voulaient rester en famille et que d'autre devaient s'occuper de reconstruire leur propre vie. Mais le nombre d'arrivées surpassait de très loin celui des départs. Certains, n'ayant pas été prévenus à temps pour la bataille ou ne s'y étant pas joint pour une raison ou une autre, arrivaient en renfort, parfois simplement heureux de pouvoir aider, parfois pour effacer la honte de n'avoir pas participé au combat. Les arrivées les plus nombreuses restaient sans conteste ceux qui revenaient après avoir été obligés de fuir, et ceux qui avaient été libérés d'azkaban où ils croupissaient, accusés d'avoir volé la magie des vrais sorciers, ou d'avoir trahis le ministère et ses mangemorts.

Si, au départ, les arrivants s'installaient dans les auberges de Pré-au-Lard, celles-ci se retrouvèrent vite complètes. Alors, les dortoirs de Poudlard furent ouverts à tous, peu importe les maisons. Tous les élèves se regroupèrent dans les dortoirs réservés aux premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années, permettant ainsi aux renforts de pouvoir dormir dans les dortoirs des années supérieures. Cependant, même en installant des lits supplémentaires jusqu'à ce qu'il reste à peine assez de place pour circuler et en formant des équipes qui se relayaient jour et nuit pour dormir, la place vint à manquer dès la fin de la première journée. La directrice décida donc de nettoyer en priorité les pièces proches de la grande salle, afin d'y installer des dortoirs de fortune.

La vie au château s'organisa ainsi petit à petit et, lentement, les progrès furent visibles. Lorsque les espaces de vie principaux furent en état, ce fut comme une victoire. Quand ils étaient étendus sur leur lit, entourés par le silence, ou quand ils mangeaient dans une grande-salle remise entièrement à neuf, ils pouvaient presque imaginer que tout était redevenu comme avant ; qu'une fois sortie du château, ils pourraient reprendre une vie normale. L'illusion était agréable, bien que douloureuse. Car lorsqu'ils retournaient nettoyer les gravas dans les couloirs des étages, sortaient dans le parc dévasté ou levaient les yeux vers les tours détruites ou percées de trous béants, la vérité s'imposait, impitoyable : il faudrait beaucoup, beaucoup de temps, pour que la vie reprenne son cours.

Ce soir-là, l'obscurité était tombée sur le domaine depuis plusieurs heures déjà quand une vingtaine de sorciers apparurent brusquement non loin des grilles, suivi par un deuxième groupe.

\- Je… déteste, les portoloins… souffla Hermione en serrant le poing sur le sol.

Sans prendre la peine de se remettre debout, elle s'éloigna à quatre pattes du groupe de sorcier. Après quelques instants, n'y tenant plus, elle ferma les yeux et laissa finalement les restes de son repas remonter. Enfin, après ce qui sembla une éternité, la jeune sorcière se redressa, la gorge en feu. Elle sentit alors quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle et on posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Hermione, ça va aller ? demanda la voix d'Harry, inquiète.

Celle-ci souffla, prit une profonde inspiration et se releva.

\- Ca va, confirma-t-elle. Envie d'un grand verre d'eau, de jus de citrouille, ou de peu importe quoi mais… oui, ça va aller.

En se tournant vers Harry, pour lui adresser un sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant, elle vit que tous les autres la dévisageaient. Troublée, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et revint vers eux. Aucun autre ne semblait malade, bien que certains soient plus pâles que d'habitude, et elle ignorait pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi à un simple déplacement en portoloin. Elle n'en avait pris qu'un seul avant celui-ci, lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous rendus à la Coupe du Monde. Elle était alors tombée à l'arrivée, tout comme Harry, Ron et Ginny… et s'était certes sentie nauséeuse l'espace d'un instant, mais rien de comparable à ce brusque malaise.

\- Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle. La dernière fois ça ne m'avait pas fait ça.

\- La dernière fois, les circonstances n'étaient pas vraiment les mêmes non plus, rétorqua avec justesse Harry.

Hermione acquiesça sans un mot, et fit un signe à la directrice pour lui indiquer qu'elle allait bien. A peine remarqua-t-elle que les grilles du château s'ouvraient devant eux et que le groupe se mettait en marche. Mme Weasley vint à sa rencontre, et lui posa de nombreuses questions sur son état. Hermione répondit patiemment mais rapidement à toutes ses questions, espérant à chaque fois que la sorcière comprendrait son envie d'être seule. D'ailleurs, à présent qu'elle la voyait de si près, Hermione se rendait compte que Molly n'avait pas l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux qu'elle-même. Bien sûr, vu les circonstances, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant.

Quand Percy appela sa mère, Hermione se sentit infiniment soulagée. Ce fut hélas de courte durée, car tous ceux qui la connaissaient un peu semblaient s'être donnés le mot pour prendre le relais, à tour de rôle, lui posant à chaque fois les mêmes questions, encore et encore. Mais bon sang, elle se sentait juste un peu mal, ce n'était pas de son état à _elle_ qu'il fallait s'inquiéter !

Enfin, à leur arrivée dans le hall d'entrée du château, le groupe se disloqua peu à peu. Certains rejoignirent la grande salle pour manger un morceau et d'autres, physiquement et moralement exténués, se rendirent sans attendre dans les dortoirs. Enfin, quelques uns allèrent continuer le nettoyage et les réparations. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'Hermione, Harry, la famille Weasley et la directrice, qui parlait à voix basse avec Arthur et Molly. Harry s'approcha alors d'Hermione et, pendant quelques instants, ils regardèrent les Weasley sans les voir vraiment, plongés tous deux dans leurs souvenirs de cette journée éprouvante.

Ils furent sortis de leurs pensées par Ron qui revint vers eux, livide et tremblant. Ses frères et la directrice disparurent dans la grande salle, et Arthur, quant à lui, insista pour que sa femme aille se reposer. Malgré les protestations de cette dernière, il finit par l'accompagner jusqu'à une des salles voisine, laissant le trio seul dans le hall, dans un silence pesant.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard entendu et, sans un mot, s'engagèrent dans l'escalier, suivis d'Hermione. Ils montèrent les étages dans un silence total, aucun n'osant prendre la parole en premier. Finalement, Hermione s'arrêta soudain, s'attirant un regard étonné des deux garçons.

\- Allez-y tous les deux, moi je vais plutôt me rendre à l'infirmerie. Je ne pense pas pouvoir arriver à dormir, de toute manière.

Harry hocha légèrement la tête, et dit à Ron qu'il pouvait y aller, qu'il le rejoindrait très vite. Celui-ci acquiesça et continua à gravir les étages. Harry se tourna alors vers Hermione, préoccupé.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

\- Il faut bien, souffla-t-elle en haussant légèrement les épaules.

\- D'accord, je comprends. Mais Hermione, tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler…

\- Ron en a sans doute plus besoin que moi. C'est son frère que nous venons d'enterrer, pas le mien, rappela la jeune sorcière.

Elle s'apprêta à partir, mais Harry la retint par le bras. Ses yeux ne reflétaient que gentillesse, inquiétude, affection et Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Pendant des mois, elle avait cru qu'elle ne reverrait jamais cet Harry là.

\- Ron a toute sa famille pour le soutenir, pas toi.

\- Harry, s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie d'en…

\- Peu importe !

Il la relâcha mais, tout en sachant que ce qu'elle allait entendre n'allait pas être des plus plaisants, Hermione ne partit pas. L'expression attristée qu'il affichait l'en empêchait.

\- On aurait dû avoir cette conversation depuis très longtemps, soupira-t-il. J'aurais dû voir ce qui se passait, j'aurai dû me rendre compte que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir des problèmes avec mes émotions. Arrête, Hermione ! Arrête de vouloir sans cesse nous cacher ce que tu ressens et ce qui ne va pas. Tu t'es toujours forcée à faire face pour nous, tu t'es toujours obligée à rester forte à notre place. Surtout cette année. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de nous épargner comme ça, ça ne sert à rien, tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses pour toi ! Regarde dans quel état tu te mets, tu es épuisée et à bout de nerfs depuis noël !

Hermione fit un pas en arrière et ferma les yeux, essayant de rester maîtresse de ses émotions. Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais elle se refusait à se montrer faible devant Harry. Pas avec ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers temps.

\- Tu as obligé tes parents à t'oublier, tu as dû supporter mes sautes d'humeur et ma cruauté, tu as passé des mois à surveiller un mangemort, tu as frôlé la mort pendant la bataille, celui que tu aimes est entre la vie et la mort, énuméra-t-il, et _c'est normal_ d'en souffrir. Combien de temps penses-tu que tu vas encore tenir à tout garder pour toi ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai vécu une année difficile que tu dois te retenir. Sous quel prétexte ? Que j'ai déjà assez souffert pour ne pas en rajouter ? Que finalement ce qui t'arrive n'est pas grand-chose face à ce que j'ai dû endurer ? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses Hermione ?

N'osant pas parler, la sorcière hocha négativement la tête, sans grande conviction.

\- Aujourd'hui, ça a été dur pour nous tous, continua Harry. Mais ne fais pas semblant d'aller bien si ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Ce n'était qu'un stupide déplacement par portoloin, ne put-elle s'empêcher de rétorquer entre ses dents serrées.

\- Et ce n'est pas une preuve de faiblesse pour autant ! Bon sang Hermione, c'était l'enterrement de Fred, évidemment que ça t'a atteinte ! Comme nous tous !

\- Mais aucun de vous n'en est malade pour autant.

\- Parce que c'est différent pour chacun de nous. Cet enterrement, c'est le premier auquel on assiste depuis celui de Dumbledore, ça a rendu les choses plus réelles. Plus... concrètes. Ron en souffre mais il a sa famille pour le soutenir, ils peuvent partager ça ensemble. Moi… je suis un cas particulier, je n'ai pas eu besoin de ça pour prendre conscience de la fin de la guerre et de ses conséquences. J'ai vu tous ceux qui sont morts parce que Voldemort me réclamait, moi. Je suis allé le voir en sachant très bien que cela impliquait de me sacrifier. Et j'ai fini par tuer Voldemort. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai pris conscience de tout ça. Mais toi… tu n'es pas le Survivant, et tu n'as pas ta famille pour t'aider. Tu viens de te prendre une claque, Hermione. La réalité de la guerre et de tous ceux qui sont morts, de tous ceux qui souffrent, tout ça t'es revenu d'un coup à la figure cet après-midi et tu te forces à y faire face seule. C'est normal de ne pas aller bien après ça. Mais tu oublies une chose. Tu m'as dit, il n'y a pas si longtemps, que tu nous considérais, Ron et moi, comme tes frères. Tu oublies que tu as bel et bien une famille pour te soutenir, une famille qui comprends mieux que personne les épreuves que tu as traversé ces derniers temps. Car même si tu refuses de les partager, on les a quand même vécu avec toi, que tu le veuilles ou non. On est là pour toi. Tu peux nous parler.

Harry tendit la main, et la posa doucement sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

\- Harry, souffla-t-elle, la voix étranglée.

Elle sentit les sanglots qu'elle retenait finir par remonter et elle hoqueta douloureusement. La barrière qu'elle tenait érigée de force céda finalement et elle ne parvint plus à retenir ses larmes. Les mots qu'elle essaya de prononcer se noyèrent dans des hoquets incontrôlables. Impuissante, elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui, des yeux brillants de larmes qui coulaient désormais librement, des yeux qui ne reflétaient plus qu'un profond désespoir, mêlé d'un soulagement intense, et de reconnaissance alors qu'elle prenait pleinement conscience des derniers mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

Harry esquissa un sourire compréhensif et encourageant, et, épuisée tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement, Hermione sentit soudain ses genoux se dérober sous elle. Pourtant, elle ne tomba pas. Les bras d'Harry étaient là, autour de sa taille, pour la retenir, pour la soutenir. Elle l'étreignit alors, serrant avec force le tissu du dos de son uniforme entre ses doigts tremblants, se cramponnant à lui comme pour ne pas sombrer. Elle colla sa joue contre le tissu du col de sa chemise et ferma les yeux, laissant les sanglots lui échapper, sans plus essayer de les retenir. Elle n'était pas obligée de les réprimer. C'était terminé. Inutile de se cacher, inutile de faire semblant, inutile de prétendre être plus forte qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Inutile d'essayer d'épargner Harry. L'horcruxe en lui disparu, son rôle d'élu mené à son terme, il n'avait pas besoin d'être ménagé, il pouvait faire face, il pouvait être là pour eux, être là pour elle.

Une des mains d'Harry quitta son dos pour venir se poser doucement derrière sa tête, et elle le sentit à travers ses épais cheveux la caresser avec douceur. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans prononcer le moindre mot, sans échanger un regard, sans avoir conscience que le temps s'écoulait toujours autour d'eux.

Le masque tombé, ses défenses baissées, les sentiments qui ne faisaient que courir sous sa peau, forcés de rester en surface, affluèrent d'un coup, la submergeant de vagues dévastatrices. Et désormais consciente qu'elle avait tort de tout refouler, Hermione les laissa pénétrer au plus profond d'elle-même.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, quand ses sanglots cessèrent et que sa respiration se calma, elle se recula pour, de nouveau, faire face à Harry. Il la dévisageait avec attention, et inquiétude. Elle réussit à esquisser un sourire pour le rassurer, ce qui sembla fonctionner, car il répondit de la même manière. Elle essuya les dernières larmes égarées au coin de ses yeux, et respira profondément. Elle aurait aimé qu'il parle en premier, mais devant son regard insistant, elle finit par prendre la parole, d'une voix encore mal assurée.

\- Merci Harry. Tu avais raison... ça fait du bien.

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? questionna-t-il, tandis que ses yeux lui posaient en silence une autre question : tu es prête à en parler ?

\- Non, pas pour le moment. Je te remercie vraiment, mais ça m'a déjà fait beaucoup de bien, et puis il est tard, on est tous les deux fatigués. Je ne vais pas continuer à tout garder pour moi, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est seulement que je préférerai qu'on en parle plus tard. Demain, peut-être, quand nous nous seront reposé.

\- D'accord, céda-t-il après une brève hésitation. On t'attend dans la salle commune ?

\- Ce n'est pas la peine. Allez vous coucher, vous en avez bien besoin. Je vais sans doute rester un peu.

\- Pas trop longtemps, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, céda Hermione avec un demi-sourire.

Il sembla la croire, car il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et retourna vers les escaliers pour monter dans la tour des Gryffondors. Le cœur un peu plus léger, Hermione, quant à elle, se dirigea vers la chambre de Severus. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle put souffler de soulagement. Bien que normalement, personne ne soit au courant de sa survie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, à chaque fois, d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait arriver si on la suivait et qu'on découvrait la vérité.

La jeune sorcière s'assit sur la chaise à coté du lit, restée dans la même position que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté, en début d'après-midi. Un rapide coup d'œil fut suffisant pour se rendre compte que rien n'avait changé par rapport à son état à ce moment là. Il semblait juste dormir, profondément, paisiblement. Comme s'il pouvait se réveiller le lendemain matin, comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, aucun signe ne laissait présager son réveil prochain.

Hermione ne prononça pas le moindre mot, contemplant tour à tour d'un regard vide le visage de Severus et le mur en face d'elle. D'ordinaire, elle aimait ces moments où elle se confiait à lui. Elle pouvait parler à coeur ouvert, se livrer, dire ce qu'elle gardait d'ordinaire pour elle-même et ce, sans qu'on ne la coupe, qu'on ne la contredise ou qu'on ne la juge. Elle se doutait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais cela lui faisait toujours beaucoup de bien, et, après tout, c'était le plus important. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, elle n'en fit rien. Se laisser enfin aller devant Harry lui avait fait un bien fou, et pour la première fois elle ne ressentait plus ce besoin pressant de se décharger de tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Elle resta alors simplement là, pensive et silencieuse, à espérer.

Comme elle le faisait souvent, Hermione sortit le petit flacon de sa poche. Elle savait que ce n'était pas prudent de le garder ainsi sur elle, elle pouvait le briser par accident, le faire tomber, ou l'ouvrir sans le vouloir. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le ranger dans sa valise, à le laisser loin d'elle, hors de sa portée. Quelque part, et d'une étrange manière, il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à l'avoir ainsi sur elle. Pouvoir le toucher à n'importe quel moment et s'assurer qu'elle se trouvait toujours en sa possession, qu'elle ne l'avait pas perdu. Poser ses yeux dessus, et imaginer ce qu'il pouvait contenir. Se souvenir de chaque instant passé ensemble depuis l'hiver précédent, ou imaginer ce que pourrait être l'avenir, imaginer quels pourraient être les nouveaux souvenirs qu'ils se forgeraient ensemble, dès qu'il se serait réveillé.

S'il se réveillait.

Refusant de laisser de sombres pensées envahir à nouveau son esprit, Hermione serra la fiole entre ses doigts, posa le bras sur le lit, cala sa tête sur celui-ci, et ferma les yeux.

Il n'était pas du genre à abandonner, elle le savait mieux que quiconque. Alors, elle ne devait pas non plus perdre espoir. Que dirait-il d'elle s'il la voyait aussi inquiète, s'il apprenait qu'elle en venait à baisser les bras, s'il se rendait compte qu'elle cessait de croire en lui ?

Hermione se redressa et sortit de la salle. Elle sentait le besoin de marcher un peu. Comme une ombre, elle traversa les couloirs et atteignit les toilettes les plus proches. Avant d'en ressortir, toutefois, elle alla se placer devant les lavabos en morceau et s'observa un instant dans ce qu'il restait des miroirs. Elle grimaça en croisant le regard de son reflet. A se voir ainsi, les yeux soulignés de larges cernes, le teint plus blanc que d'ordinaire, les cheveux ternes et lâchés misérablement sur ses épaules, elle aurait pu se croire revenue plus d'un mois en arrière, juste après « l'accident ». Juste après qu'Harry l'ait attaqué en découvrant la vérité sur Killian.

Elle avait vraiment mauvaise mine.

\- Une tête à faire peur, murmura-t-elle en souriant à moitié.

Elle ne cessait de voir des visages blêmes, amaigris et des yeux sans éclats, chargés du poids des batailles, mais n'avait jamais pris le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle ne valait guère mieux. D'élèves, ils étaient devenus combattants, puis survivants en l'espace d'une nuit. Une seule nuit.

Hermione se détourna et revint dans la chambre de Severus. Dès qu'elle franchit la porte, une sensation étrange et désagréable la glaça, sans qu'elle ne puisse en comprendre la provenance ni la raison. Personne ne la suivait ou ne se trouvait dans la chambre, et aucun bruit suspect ne venait troubler le silence.

Le cœur battant, tandis qu'elle sentait des frissons parcourir son dos, Hermione referma le battant de la porte derrière elle puis se tourna vers le lit. Elle le vit aussitôt. C'était léger, indiscernable pour qui n'avait pas passé tout son temps libre à le veiller, à l'observer. Son visage était incliné vers elle, vers la chaise, vers la porte. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il tenait une parfaite immobilité, plongé dans une profonde inconscience. Cela ne pouvait donc que signifier qu'il était sortit de cet état comateux. Or, il n'existait que deux manières d'en sortir, et ses yeux clos, figés, prouvaient qu'il ne s'était pas engagé sur le chemin de l'éveil.

\- Non… souffla-t-elle.

Elle se précipita vers le lit, et se laissa tomber à genou à coté, sans se soucier de renverser la chaise au passage.

\- Non, non, non, non, murmura-t-elle avec hargne. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Tu ne peux pas, tu m'entends !

Elle sortit sa baguette afin d'essayer tous les sorts de réanimation qu'elle connaissait, plusieurs fois chacun, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne donne le moindre résultat.

\- Arrêtes tes bêtises et réveilles-toi, siffla-telle entre ses dents, la voix tremblante de colère.

Sans attendre, abandonnant les méthodes magiques inutiles, elle défit le haut du drap et ouvrit sa chemise. Elle respira alors profondément et imita les gestes qu'elle avait appris l'été passé. Les mains pressées contre son torse, elle appuya tout en se forçant à rester maîtresse de ses nerfs, de ses émotions et de ses gestes. Après plusieurs pulsations, elle se pencha pour insuffler de l'air dans ses poumons, puis recommença.

\- Tu as… intérêt… à te réveiller, siffla-t-elle au rythme des impulsions données à son cœur. Je... t'interdis… d'abandonner. Pas maintenant… Pas… comme… ça !

N'obtenant aucun résultat, elle continua, encore et encore, alternant les manœuvres avec un sang-froid qui l'étonnait elle-même, y compris lorsqu'elle entendit, derrière elle, la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas.

\- Miss Granger, l'interpella l'infirmière en essayant de l'écarter. Miss Granger, arrêtez.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait pas le moindre résultat, elle prit Hermione par les épaules et la força à se reculer.

\- Cela suffit, arrêtez maintenant, c'est trop tard. Miss… Hermione, c'est terminé, vous ne pouvez rien faire.

\- Non, c'est hors de question, rétorqua Hermione. La magie ne peut peut-être plus aider mais les méthodes moldues fonctionnent encore après plusieurs minutes. Il faut essayer, il faut continuer.

\- C'est trop tard, répéta l'infirmière. Il est mort. On ne peut rien faire.

\- Il a peut-être laissé tombé, mais pas moi.

L'infirmière prit à nouveau son bras pour essayer de l'éloigner du corps, mais Hermione se dégagea, et tenta de s'en approcher à nouveau.

\- C'est trop tard.

\- Laissez-moi faire !

\- Miss… dit l'infirmière, d'une voix lointaine.

\- NON !

\- Miss Granger ? répéta sa voix, moins distante. Miss, vous m'entendez ?

Hermione se redressa tout à coup, et d'un mouvement réflexe, elle se dégagea de la prise de l'infirmière. Désorientée, elle baissa le regard vers Severus, pour constater que les draps se soulevaient faiblement au rythme de sa respiration régulière.

Un stupide cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar de plus, un de ces cauchemars qui venait la hanter chaque fois qu'elle avait la malheureuse idée de fermer les yeux. Elle leva alors les yeux vers l'infirmière, et l'inquiétude que celle-ci affichait confirma ses soupçons : il n'y avait pas que dans son cauchemar qu'elle avait crié.

\- Désolée, dit-elle alors. Un mauvais rêve…

L'infirmière acquiesça avec compréhension. Toutefois, l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur son visage ne disparut par pour autant.

\- Vous devriez aller vous reposer, dit-elle. Vous restez ici toute la journée, vous partez plus tard et revenez plus tôt que je ne le fais moi-même. Vous avez besoin de dormir.

Hermione se retint de réagir en entendant le sermon de l'infirmière. Celle-ci ignorait que si elle ne la voyait pas partir, ni revenir, c'est tout simplement qu'elle ne quittait pas l'infirmerie de toute la nuit. Oh, ce n'était pas qu'elle refusait d'aller dormir, ça non, elle aurait donné beaucoup pour une nuit de sommeil normal. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à fermer les yeux sans voir ses amis tomber sous les sorts des mangemorts, ou Severus abandonner et mourir.

\- Non, non, ça ira, merci, dit-elle à la place d'un ton ferme. Je ne suis plus fatiguée, je peux rester là encore un moment.

Bien que l'infirmière eut l'air de vouloir insister, elle céda finalement en voyant l'expression volontaire qu'affichait Hermione. Lorsque cette dernière se retrouva à nouveau seule dans la chambre, elle soupira et regarda l'heure. Cela faisait à peine plus d'une heure et demie qu'ils étaient revenus de l'enterrement, elle avait dû s'endormir très vite après avoir posé la tête sur le lit. C'était compréhensible, car elle était fatiguée, elle ne pouvait le nier. Deux jours épuisants tant moralement que physiquement, enchaînés sans vraiment parvenir à fermer l'œil, sous peine d'être réveillé en sursaut par un cauchemar, cela viendrait à bout de n'importe qui. Seulement voilà, elle commençait à en avoir assez de voir les autres mourir sans arrêt dès qu'elle tentait de s'accorder un peu de répit. Elle se demandait comment Harry avait pu supporter ça toutes ces années.

Il n'était même pas question de prendre un peu de potion de sommeil sans rêve, car elle savait très bien qu'une fois qu'elle aurait commencé, elle aurait bien trop peur d'arrêter d'en prendre et de voir revenir ses cauchemars. Tout cela se révélait déjà bien assez difficile à gérer pour avoir besoin d'y rajouter une accoutumance et une dépendance à cette potion. Et puis, de toute manière, il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais moment à passer.

Elle rangea le flacon et reprit sa veille.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva difficilement de la chaise, et fit quelques mouvements pour réveiller ses muscles engourdis. La nuit avait été longue. Le sommeil avait fini par remporter la bataille deux fois de plus. Et par deux fois, elle s'était réveillée brutalement, la vive lueur verte de l'avada kedavra s'imposant à son regard pendant plusieurs secondes. Essayant de ne pas y penser, elle quitta la chambre et se rendit dans son dortoir pour une toilette rapide, avant de descendre dans la grande-salle afin de prendre un déjeuner bien mérité.

Tandis qu'elle mangeait, observant d'un oeil distrait les autres tables où, malgré l'heure matinale, certains sorciers avaient déjà pris place, elle vit Harry et Ginny passer la porte ensemble. En les voyants ainsi, main dans la main, trop proches et trop complices pour de simples amis, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait longtemps cru, à cause de l'horcruxe et du sacrifice inévitable d'Harry, qu'une telle scène serait impossible. Mais le Survivant avait, comme toujours, trouvé le moyen de s'en sortir, et elle avait rarement été aussi heureuse de se tromper.

C'est donc avec un sourire sincère et rayonnant qu'elle les héla et leur fit signe de se joindre à elle, ce qu'ils firent avec un plaisir évident.

\- Félicitations tous les deux, dit-elle quand ils se furent installés.

\- Merci, répondit Ginny, tout sourire. Ca n'a pas été facile, mais maintenant que la guerre est finie on a enfin pu mettre les choses au clair.

\- Ouais, enfin, la guerre est peut-être finie mais il reste beaucoup de mangemorts et de sympathisants en liberté, objecta Harry.

\- Oui, mais ça ce n'est plus ton problème.

\- Je sais bien, se rattrapa Harry avec un sourire d'excuse. C'est juste…

Harry baissa le regard et soupira, avant d'ajouter d'un souffle :

\- Non, rien.

Il espérait en rester là, mais le regard insistant que lui lancèrent les deux sorcières l'incita à s'expliquer.

\- Depuis que je suis à Poudlard il ne s'est pas passé une année sans que je doive me battre au moins une fois contre Voldemort, ses mangemorts, des araignées géantes et j'en passe, alors… c'est étrange de me dire que je vais revenir faire ma septième année ici, et qu'il ne se passera sûrement pas grand-chose. Ou en tout cas, que cette fois, je ne serai pas directement impliqué. J'ai toujours été plus ou moins au centre de l'action.

\- Une année un peu plus calme ne nous fera pas de mal pour une fois, intervint Hermione. J'aimerais bien finir une année sans manquer me faire tuer, pour ma part.

\- Tu m'étonnes, approuva Ginny. Ca va nous changer, mais après ces dernières années, études et batailles vont quasiment ensemble. Alors, ne faire qu'étudier… on va s'ennuyer.

\- Oh alors là, tu peux compter sur Hermione pour savoir comment combler « intelligemment » les trous de nos emplois du temps, remarqua Harry, moqueur.

\- Tant qu'il nous reste des moments juste pour nous, je veux bien m'y plier.

Elle échangea avec Harry un baiser court mais plein de promesses, et celui-ci acquiesça, bien que passer les douze prochains mois sous le regard inquisiteur de sa meilleure amie ne semblait pas vraiment l'enchanter.

\- C'est vrai que du coup, tu vas être dans la même année que nous, se souvint Hermione. Notre classe va être bien chargée, si tous les septième années actuels reviennent l'an prochain.

\- Et oui ! confirma vivement Ginny. Toi, moi, Harry, Ron, Neville et Luna, tous ensemble ! Le trio d'or et le trio de l'AD réunis, ça va être une bonne année.

\- Je ne pense pas que les professeurs partagent ton enthousiasme. Certains doivent déjà se faire des cheveux blancs à cette idée, sourit Hermione.

\- Pauvre directrice, elle va regretter l'époque des Maraudeurs ! ajouta Harry.

Les trois amis rirent de bon cœur, attirant des regards parfois étonnés des sorciers alentours. Ron arriva au même moment, et il s'assit à coté d'Hermione, tout en regardant avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'irritation Harry et Ginny, dont la bonne humeur contrastait bien trop avec ses idées noires. Hermione leur demanda d'un signe de tête de se calmer en voyant les traits de Ron se crisper de colère contenue.

\- J'ai raté quelque chose ? questionna-t-il en s'efforçant de ne rien montrer.

\- On pensait à l'année prochaine, au fait qu'on soit tous réunis en septième année, expliqua Ginny.

\- On dirait que ça vous met de bonne humeur… vous en avez, de la chance.

Harry le dévisagea, ne sachant trop comment réagir devant le ton un peu agressif utilisé, tandis que Ginny secouait la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste, lui demanda-t-elle, qu'on passe la journée à pleurer ?

\- Non, mais… après hier, après…

Sa voix s'étrangla, et il du s'y reprendre à deux fois pour parvenir à formuler la fin de sa phrase :

\- Ca ne me donne pas envie d'exploser de joie.

\- Et moi non plus. Je te rappelle que moi aussi, j'ai enterré mon frère hier, trancha-t-elle. Je ne l'ai pas mieux vécu que toi, seulement je sais aussi qu'on doit avancer, continuer à vivre. Ca ne veut pas dire pour autant oublier, mais je ne compte pas pleurer sur notre sort éternellement. Et je te rappelle qu'il était le premier à penser que la meilleure chose à faire en temps difficile, c'est rire.

\- Je sais… marmonna-t-il.

Il se servit avec des gestes lents, essayant ainsi d'échapper à leur regard. Tous trois restèrent silencieux, ne sachant comme briser le silence tendu qui s'était installé. Ginny prit la main d'Harry et la serra, comme pour canaliser ses émotions dans ce simple contact. En retour, il lui envoya un regard apaisant, car il comprenait aussi l'attitude de Ron.

\- Désolé, finit par murmurer ce dernier en regardant son assiette avec une certaine colère.. Tu as sans doute raison, je n'arrive juste pas à m'y faire…

\- C'est normal, mais tu verras, ça finira par venir, le rassura Hermione doucement. Il faudra juste du temps.

Il acquiesça, et commença à manger sans quitter son assiette des yeux, morose. Puis il fronça soudain les sourcils en voyant, en face de lui, Ginny et Harry qui ne s'étaient pas lâchés la main.

\- Ca y est, vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ? questionna-t-il, dans une tentative évidente de relancer une conversation plus légère.

Ginny confirma vivement et ils espérèrent que Ron n'allait pas mal prendre le fait qu'Harry sorte avec sa sœur, puisque c'était souvent le cas quand le sujet des relations de Ginny se trouvait abordé devant lui. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas le cas. Tout comme l'année précédente, il sembla s'y résigner.

\- Au moins, c'est Harry, grogna-t-il, avant d'ajouter en roulant des yeux : c'est maman qui va être contente.

\- De toute façon, elle le considérait déjà comme son septième fils, remarqua Ginny avec un sourire. Ca ne fait que rendre les choses un peu plus officielles.

\- Hmm…

Il prit alors une longue gorgée de jus de citrouille et, quand il reposa son verre, il semblait un peu plus détendu. Le sermon de sa sœur semblait avoir fonctionné. Il sourit aux trois autres, bien que cela paraisse encore un peu forcé.

\- Harry ?

\- Euh, oui ? répondit l'interpellé, légèrement inquiet.

\- Si ça se passe mal, si elle souffre à cause de toi, je me ferais un plaisir de réussir là où Voldemort a échoué. En toute amitié bien sûr.

\- Ron ! s'exclama Ginny en rougissant. Je suis là je te signale, et je sais très bien m'occuper de moi toute seule !

\- Ne t'en fais pas Ron, la coupa Harry, faussement effrayé. Je ne tiens pas plus que ça à devenir l'ennemi public numéro un de la famille Weasley.

\- Alors ça devrait bien se passer. Bienvenue dans la famille.

\- Fermez-la tous les deux, ordonna Ginny, en frappant Harry au bras. Espèces d'idiots.

Avant que l'un des garçons ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, des hiboux s'engouffrèrent en nombre dans la grande salle, et vinrent se poser devant presque chaque sorciers présents. Hermione laissa l'oiseau qui venait de se poser devant elle boire dans son verre, puis elle prit l'exemplaire de la Gazette qu'il apportait. Dès qu'elle eut payé, le hibou hulula et reprit son envol. Elle parcourut alors rapidement les titres, peu étonnée de constater que tous les sujets tournaient autour de la bataille de Poudlard, des mangemorts arrêtés ou encore en fuite, et de l'avenir du ministère.

Après avoir parcourut la une en diagonale, elle tourna la page et son regard se posa sur une photo montrant le hall du ministère.

\- C'est vrai, c'est aujourd'hui… murmura-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hermione leva les yeux et croisa le regard interrogatif d'Harry.

\- Tu te souviens, ils avaient dit qu'un nouveau ministre temporaire serait nommé lundi matin. Aujourd'hui, donc.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. J'espère que ce sera quelqu'un de bien, ça changerait…

\- Je pense que ce le sera, songea Hermione. Ils savent très bien qu'avec notre situation actuelle, ce n'est pas le moment de nommer n'importe qui.

\- Tant que ce n'est ni quelqu'un qui me déteste, ni quelqu'un qui embrasse le sol sur lequel je marche, moi ça me va, grogna Harry.

\- En tout cas, qui que ce soit, il va apparemment faire une apparition au château cette après-midi. Nous verrons bien à ce moment là de qui il s'agit.

Alors qu'Hermione allait refermer le journal, Harry la retint :

\- Attend ! Dans la liste des enterrements prévus ces prochains jours, tu as vu celui de Remus et Tonks ?

\- Non, leur nom n'est pas cité, répondit-elle. J'ai cherché aussi, mais il n'y a rien sur eux. Ce doit être encore ce stupide débat sur les loups-garous…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu sais que les loups-garous ne sont pas tout à fait considéré comme des… des sorciers à part entière.

\- Oui... je me souviens du cours de Rogue sur le sujet, grinça Harry.

Hermione baissa les yeux, honteuse.

\- Ca a changé, depuis, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Changé ?

\- Eh bien, avant, leur statut n'était déjà pas très clair. Le bureau d'assistance aux loups-garous était rattaché au Service des Etres magiques, tandis que le registre qui les dénombrait était rattaché au Service des Animaux, service dans lequel on trouve aussi une unité de capture des loups-garous. Mais surtout, ils apparaissaient dans la liste de « classification des animaux, êtres et esprits » du ministère.

\- Sérieusement, ils sont dessus ? demanda Ron, choqué. Je ne m'en souvenais pas.

\- Ils le sont oui... et les règles les concernant ont été durcies de manières drastiques il y a quatre ans, expliqua la jeune sorcière sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. Tu te souviens, Harry, Sirius t'en avait parlé, c'était Ombrage qui avait profité de... Enfin bref, le bureau d'assistance a été déplacé dans le Service des Animaux. Des nouvelles lois sont passés et ont rendu presque impossible pour eux la possibilité d'avoir un travail, d'acheter une maison. Même le simple fait de se marier à un sorcier ou une sorcière est très compliqué. Ils n'ont presque plus aucun droit.

\- Il y a quatre ans ? répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Tu veux dire... ?

\- Oui... Quand les parents d'élèves ont fait un scandale en apprenant que le professeur de Défense de leurs enfants était un loup-garou.

\- Tu veux dire, quand Rogue a trahi Dumbledore et Lupin en dévoilant son secret par pure vengeance parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire exécuter mon parrain qu'il savait pourtant innocent ? C'est bien ça ?

Hermione hocha la tête sans répondre, la gorge nouée. Elle ne pouvait nier que Severus avait été tout particulièrement abject ce jour-là. Les conséquences de cette révélation étaient désastreuses, pour Lupin, mais aussi tous les autres loup-garou du pays.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Hermione. Tu n'es pas responsable de ses actes, soupira Harry. Du coup, le rapport avec l'enterrement ?

La jeune sorcière grimaça et rendue un peu mal à l'aise par la tournure de la discussion, reprit ses explications :

\- Les loup-garous font depuis longtemps partie de la catégorie cinq de la classification, au même titre que les dragons, les basilics, les quintapeds, les chimères ou les moremplis. Harry, la catégorie cinq, ce sont les tueurs de sorciers…

\- C'est injuste ! s'indigna Harry. La majeur partie du temps, ce sont des sorciers comme toi et moi !

\- Je sais bien Harry, je sais bien. Mais pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait, les créatures de catégories 5 qui sont tuées… n'ont pas vraiment un traitement très… très…

\- Ce qu'elle veut dire, intervint Ron, c'est qu'en général, on récupère les parties intéressantes pour les potions et les rituels, et on détruit le reste.

Harry resta sans voix suite aux derniers mots murmurés avec dégoût.

\- Ron a raison… et reprit doucement Hermione. Il arrive parfois que les familles arrivent à récupérer les corps pour les enterrer de leur coté, mais souvent ces sorciers sont tués sous leur forme animale, alors les familles ont bien trop honte et ne disent rien. Et les nouvelles lois-anti-loup-garous n'arrangent rien, bien sûr.

\- Remus n'avait pas de famille, réalisa le Survivant.

\- Pas vraiment, non, confirma-t-elle. Mais il était marié, alors j'imagine qu'Andromeda Tonks essaye de s'en occuper, de faire en sorte que sa fille et lui soient enterrés ensemble. Bien qu'avec l'état actuel du ministère, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment que cela prenne du temps quand même.

\- Ca ne devrait pas, rétorqua Harry. Il n'a jamais blessé personne sous sa forme de loup, c'était un sorcier bien, il faisait partie de l'Ordre et il a participé à la bataille, c'est ça devrait qui devrait compter !

\- Je sais Harry… ca me révolte autant que toi.

\- Je crois que je vais avoir une conversation avec le nouveau ministre, quand il sera là. Tu avais raison, Hermione. Si je peux me servir de l'Elu, du Survivant, pour faire bouger certaines choses… alors je le ferai, conclu-t-il en affichant un air profondément déterminé.

\- Ca pourrait aider, confirma Hermione, mal à l'aise en sachant combien l'idée de se servir de sa célébrité pouvait le rebuter.

Ayant terminé de manger, elle plia le journal et le rangea dans sa poche. Et, tout en retournant à l'infirmerie afin de continuer à soigner les blessés, bien moins nombreux désormais, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner sur l'identité du nouveau ministre temporaire. Elle espérait que ce soit quelqu'un qui ait toujours soutenu Dumbledore et ses idées, bien que ce soit improbable. Le nombre de sorcier dans ce cas précis était très peu élevé et, parmi eux, ceux qui pouvaient prétendre à un poste si haut placé devaient pouvoir se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Pourtant, ce serait ce qui pouvait arriver de meilleur au monde magique.

En poussant la porte d'une des salles annexes à l'infirmerie, elle se secoua mentalement. Ce n'était plus le moment d'être distraite, elle devait se concentrer sur les soins. De toute façon, la réponse à ses inquiétudes ne serait pas longue, si le ministre devait vraiment venir constater lui-même l'avancée des travaux.


	58. Apprentissage

Tenez. Buvez ça et ce sera bon.

La jeune femme assise dans le lit, et qui devait avoir seulement quatre ou cinq ans de plus qu'Hermione, prit le verre et le vida d'un trait, avant de le lui tendre à nouveau.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire quand je pourrai sortir, ainsi que… les séquelles ? Et, s'il vous plaît, ce n'est pas nécessaire de me mentir, je sais que le venin d'acromentule pur n'est pas inoffensif.

Hermione prit le verre, le posa sur la table et posa les yeux sur le bras de la blessée. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'odeur infecte qui s'échappait du poignet, lorsqu'elle avait refait le bandage, la veille au soir. Rien qu'en y pensant, elle eut l'impression de la sentir à nouveau, lui donnant une furieuse envie de sortir.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention, assura-t-elle à la place. Pour ce qui est de sortir, normalement ce soir vous pourrez partir. Mais étant donné que le venin ralenti la cicatrisation, il faudra qu'environ deux fois par mois, vous alliez faire changer le bandage à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Il fait bien plus que cela, il me semble, non ? questionna la jeune femme en haussant les sourcils. J'ai vu l'état de mon bras, et j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas aussi simple.

\- C'est vrai, concéda Hermione. Mais pour les détails, je pense que vous devriez demander à madame Pomfresh, elle sera plus à même de vous expliquer.

\- Je vois. Merci.

Hermione fit un signe de tête et sortit de la chambre, soulagée. Cette femme était à peine plus âgée qu'elle ! Hermione ignorait comment elle pouvait réagir aussi bien au fait d'avoir perdu sa main, surtout la main qui tient la baguette. Apprendre à canaliser sa magie, faire les bons gestes et viser avec l'autre main était un apprentissage long, éprouvant et difficile.

Ce n'est qu'en réalisant qu'on avait déjà appelé son nom plusieurs fois qu'Hermione sortit de ses pensées. Elle se retourna alors et vit l'infirmière se diriger vers elle.

\- Miss Granger, faites attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de vous, la réprimanda l'infirmière, avant d'ajouter : le ministre est arrivé. Toutes les personnes en état de se déplacer sont conviées à se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

Hermione la remercia et lui répéta la requête de la patiente, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Une fois dans la grande salle, elle repéra vite Harry et Ron, restés auprès des portes. Toutes les places assises se trouvaient déjà occupées par la foule de sorciers, les autres restaient debout. Il y avait facilement le double de l'effectif habituel. La directrice et les directeurs de maison se tenaient sur l'estrade en compagnie de celui qui, visiblement, avait été nommé ministre de la magie à titre temporaire.

\- Kingsley ? s'étonna à voix basse Hermione, après avoir rejoint les garçons.

\- On dirait bien, chuchota Harry en retour, avec un sourire rassuré. C'est ce qu'il a annoncé avant ton arrivée en tout cas.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Et j'ai raté quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Pas grand-chose non… souffla Harry.

Le sorcier juste devant eux se retourna alors et leur fit signe de se taire en leur lançant un regard assassin. Les deux jeunes gens obtempérèrent et retournèrent leur attention vers le discours de Kingsley.

Celui-ci commençait à expliquer les mesures mises en places pour attraper les mangemorts et sympathisants encore en fuite, ce à quoi Hermione fut particulièrement attentive.

\- Je rappelle à tous, et plus particulièrement aux sorciers et sorcières qualifiés en médicomagie, qu'ils doivent impérativement signaler toute personne suspecte se présentant à eux, déclara Kingsley, parcourant d'un regard sérieux les visages tournés vers lui. Beaucoup d'adeptes de Voldemort ont été blessés lors de la bataille, et certains peuvent très bien se présenter à vous afin d'éviter Sainte Mangouste. Les autres tenteront de se soigner seuls, mais il leur faudra souvent chercher à se procurer potions et ingrédient. C'est pourquoi les commerces magiques sont mis sous étroites surveillances, et les ventes réalisées dans un cadre non professionnel sévèrement punies. Les identités et signes particuliers de tous les sympathisants avérés et supposés sont consultables au ministère, à Sainte Mangouste, et seront également régulièrement communiquées à l'infirmerie de l'école. Bien sûr, continua-t-il, il ne s'agit que de prévenir, non d'intervenir vous-même. Toute forme d'intervention sera sanctionnée…

Kingsley dut s'arrêter, sa voix étant couvertes par de très vives protestations et des sifflements rageurs. Il n'eut qu'à balayer lentement la salle des yeux pour que, lentement, le silence revienne.

\- Les vendettas personnelles sont interdites afin d'éviter tout débordement, reprit-t-il, sa voix profonde couvrant les quelques murmures qui subsistaient. Les mangemorts seront arrêtés, jugés et punis selon nos lois. Il y a déjà eut bien assez de morts au sein notre communauté.

Hermione vit Harry acquiescer en silence. Il se tourna alors vers elle en la sentant frôler son bras, et ils échangèrent un regard entendu. C'était là exactement le genre de prise de position qu'ils espéraient de la part du ministère, sans vraiment oser y croire. Beaucoup de sorcier se seraient lancé avec plaisir et inconscience dans une chasse aux sorciers meurtrière, achevant de décimer le monde sorcier. Bien peu aurait su avoir le recul suffisant pour prendre une décision calme, logique, et pourtant impopulaire comme celle-ci. S'ils en doutaient encore, ils étaient à présent certains que la nomination de Kingsley à ce poste était ce qui était arrivé de mieux au monde sorcier ces dernières années. Ce qui était des plus rassurant ; ils pouvaient envisager la suite des événements avec un espoir qui faisait cruellement défaut jusque là.

\- …considérons que ceux qui ont pris part à la bataille du 2 mai ont fait leurs preuves, disait-il quand Hermione se concentra à nouveau. Ainsi, à condition bien sûr d'avoir atteint la majorité le premier août, ceux qui le désirent peuvent entreprendre une formation d'auror afin de poursuivre leur lutte contre les forces de Voldemort.

A nouveau plusieurs exclamations s'élevèrent et couvrirent sa voix. Cette fois, c'était uniquement de surprise et d'enjouement.

\- On doit poursuivre nos études en parallèle ? interrogea un élève de sixième année.

\- Uniquement si c'est ce que vous souhaitez. Vous pouvez choisir de passer vos ASPICs ou de faire toute étude supplémentaire, si vous envisagez par exemple de changer de voie un jour. Mais cela n'a rien d'obligatoire.

Dès que Kingsley eut terminé son discours, Hermione vit Harry fendre la foule des sorciers pour aller le voir. Elle voulut d'abord le suivre, mais elle remarqua alors Ron, qui n'avait pas bougé, le regard dans le vague et inexpressif. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur son bras. Surpris, il sursauta et se tourna vers elle.

\- Désolé, tu disais quelque chose ?

\- Non je n'ai rien dit. Ca va ?

Il haussa les épaules et détourna le regard, avant de soupirer.

\- Ouais, ça va. T'inquiète pas.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en la dévisageant.

\- Ron…

\- Ca va je te dis. J'étais juste ailleurs.

Hermione, peu convaincue, mais devinant aussi qu'il devait encore songer à son frère, n'insista pas davantage.

En attendant Harry, elle se rapprocha alors du mur, afin d'éviter d'être emporté par le flot de sorciers qui sortait de la salle. Enfin, quand il ne resta que peu de personnes présentes, elle vit Harry revenir vers eux.

\- Je lui ai parlé de Remus et Tonks, leur apprit-il, sitôt parvenu à leur hauteur. Il avait déjà prévu de faire pression, il va s'arranger pour que leur enterrement ait lieu le plus vite possible. Il veut faire de la "restitution de la dignité de chaque membre de la communauté magique" une de ses priorités.

\- Le contraire aurait été étonnant, remarqua Hermione, soulagée malgré tout. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Et tu as des nouvelles de Teddy ?

\- Oui, je lui ai demandé, confirma Harry. La mère de Tonks va en avoir la garde. Je vais essayer de voir avec elle si je peux aller le voir de temps en temps, ajouta-t-il, avec une certaine gêne.

\- Elle ne refusera pas, d'autant plus que tu es son parrain.

\- Ouais, je sais bien, mais bon… on ne peut pas dire que j'ai eu un modèle de famille parfaite, alors… enfin, je ne sais pas si…

Il hésita un moment, regardant tour à tour Hermione et Ron.

\- N'importe quoi, rétorqua Ron. Tu feras un très bon parrain.

\- Je l'espère. On ne peut pas dire que je sois un très bon exemple, jusqu'à maintenant, admit-il, penaud.

\- C'est vrai qu'un parrain qui a sauvé le monde sorcier… cinq fois, c'est assez nul comme exemple.

\- Arrête Ron, tu sais bien que je ne parlais pas de ça…

\- Harry, ce n'est pas parce que tu as tendance à enfreindre les règlements que tu es un mauvais exemple, tenta de le raisonner Hermione. Et puis tu le fais toujours pour une bonne raison, ou au moins pour ce que tu crois être une bonne raison. Pourtant, tu as eu ton père et Sirius comme référence principale… si on suit ta logique, tu devrais avoir bien plus mal tourné que ça, conclut-elle avec une certaine amertume en se souvenant de ce qu'ils avaient fait à Severus.

Harry, devinant que ses paroles ne faisaient pas uniquement référence à ce qu'il avait lui-même vu dans la pensine, lui lança un regard perplexe. Toutefois, elle ne s'expliqua pas.

Afin de briser le silence qui s'était installé, Ron proposa de retourner dans les serres, poursuivre les réparations. Harry acquiesça, non sans un regard insistant envers son amie, lui faisant comprendre qu'une explication serait bienvenue. Hermione hocha la tête, et reprit pour sa part le chemin de l'infirmerie.

Elle passa d'abord dans la chambre de Severus, afin de vérifier que son état n'avait pas évolué, puis, à la fois rassurée et déçue que ce ne soit pas le cas, elle entra dans une des chambres voisines. Il s'agissait d'un sorcier ayant un peu moins de quarante ans, plongé dans un état comateux suite à plusieurs sortilèges de magie noire, qui rappelaient un peu à Hermione celui qu'elle avait reçu au ministère de la magie, deux ans auparavant. Il était revenu à lui la veille, mais depuis, ne faisait que dormir.

Avec patience, Hermione le nourrit, puis le lava et le changea à l'aide d'un sort, comme elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Puis, tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, elle sentit quelque chose effleurer son poignet. Elle se retourna aussitôt, et vit la main de l'homme près de la sienne, dans un mouvement qui semblait lui avoir demandé un effort considérable. Satisfait d'avoir attiré son attention, il laissa retomber sa main, et la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle vérifiait qu'il allait bien.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom, demanda-t-elle.

\- Malcolm, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible et rocailleuse. Où….

\- Vous êtes à Poudlard, à l'infirmerie. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Il hocha doucement la tête, puis s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il.

Voyant qu'il désirait ajouter quelque chose, Hermione lui indiqua de prendre son temps. La frustration qu'il ressentait à avoir tant de mal à s'exprimer sembla alors retomber un peu.

\- Pourquoi pas… Sainte-Mangouste ? articula-t-il de façon un peu plus claire.

\- Aucun blessé n'a été transféré là-bas, ça n'aurait servit à rien. Ils sont déjà en effectifs réduits, et vous êtes tout aussi bien soignés ici.

\- Depuis combien… ?

Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui le coupa dans son effort, mais Hermione avait saisit le sens de sa question, et répondit donc dès qu'il cessa de tousser :

\- Nous sommes lundi. Cela fait cinq jours.

Il ferma les yeux pendant un instant, pendant lequel Hermione hésita à partir. Néanmoins il les rouvrit et se redressa un peu, regardant autour de lui avec une inquiétude de plus en plus grande.

\- Ma fille… souffla-t-il. Avez-vous des nouvelles de ma fille ?

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Melody.

Hermione chercha si elle avait déjà entendu ce nom pendant ces derniers jours, mais elle ne se souvenait pas d'une jeune femme portant ce nom.

\- Avez-vous vu si elle a été blessée, ou pouvez-vous la décrire ?

\- Elle n'a…

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, comme pour se donner le courage de parler. Quand il les rouvrit, il fixa Hermione et elle put voir qu'il réprimait une certaine panique.

\- Elle n'a pas participé à la bataille. Elle n'a que trois ans.

\- Oh, et bien elle doit être avec sa mère, dans ce cas, supposa Hermione.

\- Non, non, vous ne comprenez pas…

Pendant que l'homme, Malcolm, rassemblait ses pensées, elle installa la chaise à coté du lit et s'y assit, pressentant qu'elle n'allait pas quitter cette chambre tout de suite.

\- Je suis Langue-de-Plomb au ministère, expliqua-t-il après plusieurs minutes, d'une voix plus ferme. Vous devez savoir que les sujets que nous... que nous étudions au département des mystères sont... gardés secrets. Les mangemorts ont... tué ma femme et, enlevée ma fille, pour m'obliger à coopérer… C'était il y a trois mois.

Hermione se souvint alors d'un des article de la gazette dont lui avait parlé Harry. Une famille de mangemorts soupçonnées d'avoir enlevé l'enfant d'un membre du ministère.

\- La famille qui gardait votre fille, c'était les Jugson ?

\- Oui, oui, c'est ça !

\- Il y a eu un article à leur propos dans la gazette. Attendez, je dois encore l'avoir…

Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jeté les derniers exemplaires reçus et, en effet, elle trouva celui qu'elle cherchait au fond de son sac, avec les autres. Elle s'efforça de rendre le journal chiffonné un peu plus présentable, chercha la page en question et la donna au blessé. Il blanchit au fur et à mesure de la lecture du paragraphe et, lorsqu'il eut fini, il le lui redonna.

\- Elle n'a pas été retrouvé, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Ils ne pouvaient pas prévoir qu'ils perdraient la bataille. Rien ne dit qu'ils l'ont tué. Elle est... elle est sans doute encore en vie.

Il inspira profondément et se tourna vers Hermione, qui était sur le point de refermer son sac.

\- Attendez. Vous auriez un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre ?

\- Euh… oui, j'en ai toujours sur moi…

Elle sortit ce qu'il lui avait demandé et le lui tendit, se demandant ce qu'il allait en faire. Il écrivit une sorte de liste, et avec une certaine surprise, le vit commencer à dessiner. Quand il eut terminé, il lui tendit le parchemin, et elle put voir que ce qu'elle avait prit pour une liste était en fait une description très précise de sa fille, accompagné de son portrait.

\- Vous dessinez vraiment très bien, remarqua-t-elle, admirant les traits assurés du dessin.

\- Merci. Pouvez-vous le dupliquer, et le distribuer autour de vous ? Peut-être que quelqu'un la verra et la reconnaîtra.

\- Oui, bien sûr, assura-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle espérait réconfortant.

\- Merci infiniment.

\- C'est normal. Vous devriez vous reposer un peu maintenant, madame Pomfresh viendra vous voir bientôt.

Au moment où elle allait sortir, il interpella à nouveau.

\- Miss Granger ? Je voulais aussi vous dire... Merci. Nous vous devons beaucoup, à vous et à vos amis. Plus que vous ne l'imaginez.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je travaillais sur... le temps. C'est pour ça qu'ils s'en sont pris à moi. Un de leurs objectifs, c'était mettre la main sur les retourneurs de temps. Ils voulaient changer le passé, transformer les défaites en victoires, se donner des avantages. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment ça fonctionne. Ils refusaient de... de comprendre qu'on ne peut pas changer le passé, seulement le futur. Que ce qui est arrivé, est toujours arrivé. Les conséquences, s'ils avaient essayé de s'en servir... auraient été désastreuses. C'est grâce à vous... vous avez détruit la totalité de notre stock il y a deux ans. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en fabriquer d'autres. Grâce à vous, ils n'en ont pas trouvé. Je sais que ce n'était pas volontaire de votre part, mais... merci.

Le soir même, tout en se rendant à la Grande-Salle, Hermione distribua les parchemins aux différentes familles, leur expliquant la situation. Elle en donna aussi à tous ceux présents dans la salle au moment où elle y entra, avant de rejoindre Ron et Harry, déjà attablés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Ron.

Il prit un des parchemins et le lut, tandis qu'Hermione leur rapportait la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec le père de la fillette disparue.

\- Je sais qu'il est loin d'être le seul à rechercher un membre de sa famille, mais… je veux l'aider autant que possible, conclut-elle.

\- C'est normal. Tiens, tu devrais nous en donner aussi, on va en distribuer de notre coté, je pense qu'on voit plus de monde que toi, vu que tu restes à l'infirmerie quasiment toute la journée.

\- C'est gentil Harry, merci. Donnez-les en priorité aux sorciers sur le point de partir du château, demanda Hermione tout en utilisant un sort de duplication qui fit apparaître des dizaines d'autres exemplaires du parchemin.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Du nouveau de votre coté ?

\- On a presque terminé de réparer les serres. Demain matin ça devrait être fini, expliqua Ron.

\- On a réussi à sauver une bonne moitié des plantes, mais même le professeur Chourave n'a rien pu faire pour les autres. Elle en a perdues certaines d'assez rares, apparemment. Elle était dans un état…

\- Oui, j'imagine bien, murmura Hermione.

\- Et… continua Harry après un instant, on a aussi réfléchi à ce qu'à dit Kingsley. Tu sais, au sujet des aurors.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-elle, tout en se doutant de la réponse.

\- C'est ce que je vais faire. Si on peut devenir auror sans passer les ASPICs, je ne vois pas à quoi ça servirait de revenir l'année prochaine, surtout que beaucoup de cours seront identiques à ceux qu'on a eu cette année. Je préfère être utile dès maintenant plutôt que de passer une année à rien faire, ou presque.

\- Je comprends, c'est normal.

Hermione essaya de ne pas montrer que même si elle s'y attendait, et qu'elle savait que c'était sans doute un bon choix pour lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur serré en songeant qu'il ne serait pas là l'année prochaine.

\- Et toi, Ron ?

\- Moi ? Je ne sais pas trop. Je vais peut-être… non, je ne sais pas… Je n'ai envie de rien pour le moment. Surtout pas d'étudier.

\- Tu as encore le temps d'y réfléchir, mais peut-être que traquer les mangemorts pourrait te faire du bien, proposa Hermione, à contrecœur.

\- Mmh… peut-être.

Voyant qu'il ne souhaitait pas épiloguer sur le sujet, Hermione n'insista pas, mais échangea un regard préoccupé avec Harry, tout aussi inquiet qu'elle. Il eut un très léger hochement de tête, et elle comprit le message. _N'insistons pas pour l'instant, je vais m'en occuper tout à l'heure…_

Sans être rassurée pour autant, elle répondit de la même manière et continua à manger, jusqu'à ce qu'une remarque d'Harry la prenne par surprise.

\- Hermione, désolée, mais tu as un air épouvantable, tu es sûre que tu dors suffisamment ?

\- Oui, oui. Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Hermione, gronda-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux et se souvint de leur dispute récente. Elle avait pourtant promis de ne plus se cacher derrière des mensonges sur son état.

\- On croirait te voir il y a plusieurs mois, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que non, ça n'allait pas bien à ce moment là, la sermonna Harry. Et tu crois qu'on ne remarque pas ton absence dans le dortoir ?

\- C'est vrai, je passe une partie de la nuit à l'infirmerie.

\- Une partie ?

\- … D'accord, d'accord, je ne quitte pas sa chambre de la nuit, avoua-t-elle, vaincue. Mais Harry, comment veux-tu que j'arrive à dormir avec ce qui se passe ? Je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil sans faire des cauchemars.

\- Et tu t'es dis qu'on ne comprendrait pas ? C'est vrai, je suis mal placé pour ça, renchérit-il avec une ironie mordante qui lui rappela, dans un flash douloureux, Killian.

\- Non Harry, ça n'a rien à voir. C'est juste que je ne voyais pas l'utilité d'en parler. Ca ne changera rien.

\- Tu te trompes, en parler peut aider. Tu vois quoi dans tes cauchemars ? La bataille ? Ou c'est lié à _lui_ ?

\- Les deux, souffla-t-elle. Je revois les morts de la bataille, j'en imagine qui n'ont pas eut lieu, et je le vois lui aussi mourir. Sans arrêt… Je sais que c'est ridicule d'imaginer, les probabilités qu'il se réveille sont hautes d'après Madame Pomfresh, et je devrais plutôt m'inquiéter de l'état de sa mémoire, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

\- Tu sais, après notre quatrième année, pendant des mois j'ai revu la mort de Cedric, je criais dans mon sommeil et me réveillait en sursaut, confia Harry. Je sais très bien ce que ça fait. Et on ne peut pas y faire grand-chose, c'est vrai, ça fini simplement par passer quand on arrive à accepter que c'est arrivé. Mais tu ne devrais pas t'empêcher de dormir pour autant. C'est ce que je faisais au début, mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Tu ne peux pas juste attendre qu'il se réveille enfin pour t'autoriser à dormir.

\- Je ne fais pas non plus des nuits blanches, corrigea Hermione. Je finis toujours par m'endormir… et par me réveiller à cause d'un énième rêve.

\- Dormir sur une chaise à l'infirmerie n'est pas la meilleure solution pour se reposer.

\- Je le sais…

\- Hermione, tu crois vraiment qu'il serait heureux en apprenant la manière dont tu agis ? interrogea-t-il.

Elle releva la tête devant son changement d'approche, et sentit une vague de culpabilité en imaginant la réaction de Severus s'il savait.

\- Pas vraiment, non, admit-elle.

\- Tu vois bien…

\- Mais il ferait pareil si les rôles étaient inversés, le coupa Hermione, et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

Elle annonça un instant après qu'elle retournait à l'infirmerie pour continuer d'assister l'infirmière et, avant qu'ils n'aient pu la retenir, elle avait déjà quitté la salle.

Passer le restant de la soirée plongée dans les soins permit au moins à Hermione de se vider la tête. Mais, alors qu'elle sortait d'une des salles, elle vit avec la directrice venir à sa rencontre.

\- Miss Granger, je vous cherchais. Poppy m'a dit que vous passiez beaucoup de temps à l'assister, et qu'elle était très satisfaite de votre travail.

\- Merci professeur, mais, c'est normal.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, grâce à son appui et à celui de vos autres professeurs, les guérisseurs ont été convaincus de votre potentiel et acceptent de vous rencontrer en entretien, afin de déterminer la pertinence d'études en alternance pour l'année prochaine, conclut le professeur en ne dissimulant pas la fierté qu'elle éprouvait.

\- Ils ont accepté ? répéta Hermione, abasourdie. Merci beaucoup professeur ! Et l'entretien aura lieu à quelle date ?

\- Et bien, ajouta le professeur après une légère hésitation, c'est justement là le problème. Il semblerait qu, ils ne peuvent vous recevoir avant le 6 juillet. Date de la cérémonie du ministère à laquelle, m'a-t-on dit, vous êtes conviée.

\- Cela ne fait rien professeur. Ils veulent surtout la présence d'Harry. Et je préfère de loin me rendre à cet entretien qu'à une réception du ministère, assura Hermione avec un sourire.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, je leur transmettrais votre réponse.

Hermione devina que le professeur s'attendait à ce qu'elle dise cela, car elle ne sembla pas du tout surprise. En revanche, son expression se fit ensuite bien plus sérieuse, et Hermione eut le pressentiment que la tournure de la conversation n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Il y a autre chose, ajouta le professeur, confirmant son pressentiment. Vous semblez épuisée, miss Granger. Je sais très bien à quoi vous passez vos nuits, et bien que ce soit louable, cela ne sert à rien à part vous rendre malade. C'est pourquoi… je vous interdit l'accès de l'infirmerie de vingt-trois heures jusqu'à dix heures.

\- Mais c'est injuste professeur, protesta-t-elle. Je ne fais rien de mal. Les patients ne sont pas malades que le jour, il faut aussi que quelqu'un soit là la nuit pour s'assurer que tout va bien !

\- Nous savons toutes deux que l'unique patient dont vous vous occupez la nuit n'a pas besoin de soin, Miss Granger, dit la directrice avec un regard sévère et désapprobateur.

\- S'il vous plaît…

\- Et j'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire quelle serait sa réaction s'il savait que vous vous obstinez de la sorte à vous rendre malade ?

\- Professeur, s'il vous plaît. Vous ne comprenez pas, je veux simplement m'assurer qu'il va bien, et je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul quand il se réveillera. On ignore ce dont il se rappellera quand ce sera le cas, il faut que je sois là !

\- Vous savez très bien qu'un sort préviendra Poppy s'il se réveille. Elle sera auprès de lui avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre où il se trouve. Vous n'avez pas besoin de le veiller ainsi. Je sais à quel point c'est difficile, mais c'est pour votre propre bien.

\- Professeur…

\- Ma décision est définitive, miss Granger, la coupa le professeur. Si vous allez à l'encontre, je me verrais dans l'obligation de mettre un véto sur votre projet d'apprentissage. Je suis désolée, mais vous ne me laissez pas vraiment le choix… ajouta-t-elle avec un regret sincère. Il est d'ailleurs l'heure, vous devriez aller dormir maintenant.

Devant l'immobilisme d'Hermione, elle ajouta avec un mélange de sévérité et de compassion :

\- Vous en avez vraiment besoin.

Hermione, regarda le professeur s'éloigner et disparaître à l'angle du couloir. La gorge serrée, elle répéta et répéta dans sa tête ce que venait de dire la directrice, peinant à y croire. Elle savait que c'était logique et juste, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à la directrice car il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi à Severus sans qu'elle n'en sache rien.

Résignée, Hermione quitta l'infirmerie puis rejoignit le dortoir. Une fois arrivée, elle se coucha sans adresser la parole à qui que ce soit, et tenta tant bien que mal de s'endormir.

Après s'être, une fois de plus, réveillée en sursaut, Hermione ferma les yeux et s'efforça de respirer calmement, attendant que s'estompe la vive lueur verte. Quand ce fut le cas, elle regarda autour d'elle ; tous les autres dormaient encore. Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait aller à l'infirmerie, Hermione songea un instant à se recoucher mais elle dû se rendre à l'évidence : toute envie de dormir l'avait quittée.

Elle écarta alors les draps et se leva en silence, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait faire en attendant que le jour se lève. Aider aux réparations ? Impossible. Si on la voyait debout, cela viendrait d'une manière ou d'une autre aux oreilles de la directrice et elle comptait bien trop sur l'apprentissage de médicomagie pour le risquer de cette manière. En revanche, elle se souvenait que les dommages causés dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, assez peu importants, avaient d'ores et déjà été réparés. Normalement, à cette heure, il n'y aurait personne là-bas. L'occasion, donc, de commencer quelques recherches supplémentaires sur l'inversion des sortilèges de falsification de mémoire.

La jeune sorcière se changea et partit en direction de la réserve, avec une certaine impatience en songeant que, si ses recherches étaient concluantes, elle pourrait retrouver ses parents.


	59. Entretien

Quand Hermione passa les portes de la Grande-Salle, elle jeta un coup d'œil réflexe aux tables désormais vides, comme si elle s'attendait à rencontrer un visage connu. Mais bien qu'il soit l'heure habituelle du petit-déjeuner à Poudlard, les bancs se révélaient une fois de plus déserts. Seule la table des professeurs restait désormais occupée, et même celle-ci montrait aujourd'hui des places vacantes. Cette situation durait depuis déjà une semaine et, cependant, Hermione avait toujours du mal à s'habituer à voir le château ainsi vidé, surtout après que ses murs aient abrités pendant plus d'un mois tant de sorciers.

Pourtant, se dit-elle, en ce début juillet, ce qui est vraiment inhabituel, c'est bel et bien le fait qu'il reste des sorciers au château. Ordinairement, une fois l'année scolaire et les examens achevés, tous seraient rentrés chez eux. Et, les réparations étant en grande partie terminées, c'est ce que la majorité avait fait. Lentement, jour après jour, sorcier par sorcier, famille par famille, ils étaient tous repartis. Même Ron était rentré au Terrier avec sa famille.

Mais Hermione était toujours là, tout comme Harry. La raison en était simple : ils n'avaient nulle part où aller à présent : le 4 Privet Drive appartenait à une famille tout à fait ordinaire qui avait acheté la maison peu après le départ des Dursley, la maison des Black devait être entièrement inspectée et protégée car l'Ordre soupçonnait que des mangemorts y aient eu accès, Godric's Hollow était inhabitable, tout comme le bout de terrain qui avait autrefois soutenu la maison des parents d'Hermione. Et contrairement à beaucoup de sorciers dans leur cas, ils n'avaient pas non plus de famille pour les héberger le temps de trouver une solution viable. Molly Weasley avait bien proposé de les accueillir quelques temps, mais pour une fois les deux sorciers avaient déclinés l'invitation. Ils ne souhaitaient pas imposer leur présence au Terrier, surtout qu'avec la présence de tous les enfants, y compris Bill et Charlie, il restait bien peu de place pour deux jeunes adultes de plus.

Tandis qu'ils essayaient de convaincre Molly que leur présence au Terrier ne ferait que déranger, la directrice était venue à leur secours en leur faisant une proposition qu'ils ne pouvaient refuser : puisque tout le corps enseignant ou presque restait à Poudlard pendant l'été, ils pouvaient en faire de même. Molly avait fini par abandonner, et les Weasley au complet étaient partis dans les derniers jours de juin.

Toujours peu habituée au calme étonnant qui régnait dans la Grande Salle, Hermione se rendit à la table des professeurs, et prit place entre le professeur Flitwick et Harry. Celui-ci, la bouche pleine, la salua d'un signe de tête et lui demanda si elle allait bien d'un simple coup d'œil interrogatif. Hermione le rassura d'un sourire et commença à se servir à son tour. Une fois de plus, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils n'avaient presque plus besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Comme si, en quelques jours de tête à tête quasi permanent, ils en avaient plus appris sur l'autre qu'en sept années.

A vrai dire, ce n'était peut-être pas si faux que cela. Pour la première fois, l'un comme l'autre avait pris le temps de parler sincèrement de ce qu'il pensait, de ce qu'il ressentait, de ce qu'il souhaitait. Des discussions à cœur ouvert, comme ils se l'étaient promis à la fin de la bataille, et qui non seulement leur avait fait beaucoup de bien en les aidant à y voir plus clair en eux-mêmes, mais qui les avait aussi rapprochés par certains secrets, certaines anecdotes, certaines pensées qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais attendu à révéler un jour à qui que ce soit. A aucun moment, cependant, ils n'avaient porté de jugement ou de n'avaient émis de critiques. Ils avaient juste parlé, écouté, réfléchi et surtout, partagé.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient entourés par les murmures de conversations à voix basse entre les professeurs, le minuscule hibou de Ron chuta plus qu'il ne se posa devant Harry, entraîné par le poids d'un paquet bien trop lourd pour lui.

Mi amusé, mi exaspéré, Harry laissa Hermione détacher le paquet tandis qu'il s'occupait de redonner quelques forces au pauvre volatile épuisé. Une fois que celui-ci eut repris son envol, sans doute en direction de la volière afin de se reposer avant le voyage de retour, Harry ouvrit le paquet. Celui-ci contenait une boîte accompagnée de trois parchemins. L'un venait de Molly qui, comme attendu, leur disait combien elle s'inquiétait pour eux et quen s'ils avaient le moindre problème, elle serait toujours là pour les aider, quoi qu'il arrive. Le deuxième était signé par Ron. Celui-ci leur disait qu'ils lui manquaient déjà, que l'ambiance au Terrier était épouvantable et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni pour soutenir sa famille, ni pour lui-même. Quand les deux sorciers eurent finis la lecture, ils échangèrent un regard inquiet et désolé par cette nouvelle, bien que cela les conforte dans leur choix de laisser le temps à la famille Weasley de faire son deuil en paix. Le dernier, enfin, venait de Ginny. Celui-là, Hermione ne le lut pas par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry, se contentant de revenir à son repas en attendant qu'il ait fini de lire.

Lorsqu'il leva à nouveau les yeux, ce fut avec un sourire dont il n'avait sûrement pas conscience, et Hermione l'observa, amusée, ouvrir avec enthousiasme la boîte qui contenait un assortiment de chocolats. Il les observa quelques instants, l'envie clairement visible dans son regard, puis leva celui-ci en direction d'Hermione, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, rien, se défendit la sorcière, sans parvenir toutefois à se départir de sa moue amusée. Ca fait plaisir de te voir comme ça.

\- Comme ça quoi ?

\- Ho, Harry, arrête ! Franchement, je n'aurais pas su de qui était cette lettre, il m'aurait suffit de te regarder deux secondes pour le deviner.

Harry rougit aussitôt, et regarda autour de lui avec une certaine gêne. Qu'aucun professeur ne semble le dévisager parut le rassurer, et il se pencha vers Hermione.

\- Tu n'es pas beaucoup mieux quand tu penses à _lui_ , glissa-t-il tout bas, avant de se redresser en riant à moitié pour éviter un coup de coude.

Ce qui, cette fois, attira le regard curieux des professeurs les plus proches.

\- Idiot, va, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Je sais.

Il se calma afin de terminer son verre, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione, beaucoup plus sérieux.

\- Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- J'ai toujours du travail à l'infirmerie pour préparer mon entretien. Je dois y être dans… vingt minutes, et cet après-midi je vais sans doute continuer mes recherches à la bibliothèque. Et toi ?

\- Je vais aller voler un peu, et après je te rejoindrais à la bibliothèque, je voudrais faire quelques recherches sur les lois concernant les habitations sorcières.

\- Pour Godric's Hollow, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Comme je te l'avais dit, j'aimerai pouvoir la remettre en état. Pas y habiter, pas avec ce qui s'y est passé, mais au moins la restaurer.

\- Oui, je comprends. Je ne crois pas que les lois sorcières s'y opposent. Normalement même si les propriétaires sont décédés, la maison appartient toujours à la famille si les descendants sont en vie. Donc, elle est à toi.

\- Je veux en être sûr. De ce que j'ai vu coté moldu, les lois ne sont jamais aussi simples que ce qu'elles paraissent… je préfère éviter les mauvaises surprises.

\- C'est une bonne initiative en effet. Quand j'aurai fini, je t'aiderai si tu veux.

\- Quand tu auras fini ? répéta Harry en haussant les sourcils.

\- Oui, quand j'aurais réussis à trouver ce que je cherche… ou quand je commencerai à en avoir assez de ne rien trouver, comme à chaque fois.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse trouver quoi dire, elle se reprit et ajouta avec un sourire :

\- Ca va, ne t'en fais pas, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit facile. Si j'ai utilisé ce sort, c'est bien dans le but qu'il soit difficile à annuler.

Bien qu'impossible serait un mot plus juste, mais elle était déterminée à rester optimiste. Elle retrouverait ses parents. Elle ignorait comment, mais elle comptait faire tout son possible et y parvenir. Ou elle ne s'appelait plus Hermione Granger.

\- On fait ça alors, ça ne t'embête pas ? s'enquit Harry, un peu inquiet.

\- Vraiment, ça ne m'ennuie pas, confirma-t-elle, avant de se lever : à tout à l'heure.

\- A tout à l'heure.

Hermione retourna chercher quelques affaires et se rendit le plus rapidement possible dans le bureau de Mme Pomfresh. Elle avait commencé ces leçons spéciales dès que les derniers blessés avaient été capables de repartir, laissant de fait l'infirmerie déserte. A l'exception de la chambre de Severus, bien sûr. L'infirmière lui apprenait depuis lors à pratiquer des sortilèges de diagnostiques et de soins divers.

Bien sûr, Hermione en connaissait déjà quelques uns, acquis par une année d'entrainement au duel, et l'infirmière lui en avait appris d'autres au lendemain de la bataille, mais ce n'était là que des sorts basiques, les plus simples à pratiquer, un support aux soins complexes administrés par l'infirmière.

Ceux qu'elle apprenait désormais devaient la rendre capable de diagnostiquer les maux les plus insolites et les plus imperceptibles, d'administrer des soins dans leur totalité, et de s'occuper a cent pour cent des patients. Plus elle apprenait, plus elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait qu'à peine effleuré toutes les possibilités de la médicomagie, l'infinie diversité des maladies, des blessures et des remèdes, potions et sorts.

Les professeurs McGonagall, Chourave et Slughorn s'étaient aussi proposés pour lui donner des cours supplémentaires, montrant chacun ce que leur matière de prédilection pouvait apporter à la médicomagie. Hermione alternait ainsi entre les quatre sorciers, bien décidée à en apprendre le plus possible avant son entretien à St Mangouste. Elle était persuadée que le simple appui de ses professeurs, comme lorsque le professeur McGonagall était parvenue à lui obtenir un retourneur de temps, serait cette fois-ci loin de suffire. Il lui faudrait montrer que bien qu'elle n'ai encore validée que sa sixième année, elle avait la force de caractère, la motivation, les connaissances et les capacités physiques, magiques ainsi que mentales pour un apprentissage qui nécessitait d'ordinaire des effort exceptionnels en ASPICS.

Plusieurs heures durant, l'infirmière l'aida à mémoriser les poisons et antidotes correspondants et, bien qu'elle en connaisse déjà un certain nombre, la tâche s'avérait malgré tout longue et fastidieuse. Néanmoins, Hermione s'exerça, s'exerça encore et encore jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure du repas. Elle passa alors vérifier l'état de Severus puis alla rejoindre la Grande-Salle. Harry et la plupart des enseignants avaient probablement déjà terminé de manger, car il ne restait que les professeurs Chourave et Vector lorsqu'elle arriva. Après avoir déjeuné sur le pouce, Hermione se rendit comme prévu à la bibliothèque pour continuer ses recherches. Elle parcourut une fois de plus tous les livres, manuels, articles et magazines qui abordaient de près ou de loin (et malheureusement bien plus souvent de loin que de près) la thématique de la falsification des souvenirs. Sans grande surprise, cela ne donna pas le moindre résultat. Alors elle finit par s'avouer vaincue et aida Harry avec ses propres recherches, qui, au moins, furent un peu plus fructueuses.

Quand, ce soir là, Hermione alla se coucher après avoir passé deux heures après de Severus, elle eut à nouveau du mal à s'endormir. Pourtant, cela faisait une dizaine de jours qu'elle avait retrouvé un rythme de sommeil normal, en grande partie grâce à ses nombreuses conversations à cœur ouvert avec Harry, et l'intransigeance de la directrice.

Les jours se ressemblaient tous, à Poudlard, et il était difficile d'avoir la notion du temps. Celui-ci passait sans que personne ne s'en rende vraiment compte, un jour succédant au précédent, quasiment identique. Jusqu'ici, l'échéance restait lointaine, mais elle approchait malgré tout et c'est avec appréhension qu'Hermione songeait que son entretien aurait lieu le surlendemain. Très rapidement. Trop rapidement, se disait-elle. La veille encore, cela semblait une éternité.

Bien sûr, elle avait conscience qu'appréhender autant cet entretien ne servait à rien, bien au contraire, seulement elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Elle n'était plus aussi terrifiée à l'idée d'échouer à un examen que lors de ses débuts à l'école, et si elle faisait face à un épouvantard, il ne prendrait sans doute plus l'apparence d'un professeur lui annonçant son échec. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières années, elle savait qu'il y existait bien pire. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle se sentait plus détendue.

Il n'était plus question d'avoir une bonne note à un exercice, de se faire bien voir par les professeurs, de rendre ses parents fiers d'elle. Ni même de réussir sa vie, de trouver un métier, de se rendre utile. Elle savait très bien que si elle ne devenait pas médicomage, de très nombreuses autres voies lui seraient toujours accessibles. Ses craintes étaient ailleurs, bien loin de ces considérations.

Si les guérisseurs ne la jugeaient pas capable de poursuivre ses études en médicomagie, s'ils pensaient qu'elle n'avait pas les compétences magiques ou psychologiques, s'ils ne la considéraient pas apte à pratiquer des soins, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Car si elle échouait, si elle n'était même pas capable de passer un test accessible à un élève de son âge, ce n'était pas la peine d'envisager l'idée de pouvoir restaurer avec succès la mémoire de ses parents. C'était d'un tout autre niveau. Et cette idée était autrement plus effrayante.

Elle _devait_ réussir.

Le lendemain fut une journée difficile pour elle. Harry et les professeurs, devinant la raison de son silence et de son air perpétuellement absents, essayaient de l'encourager, de lui témoigner leur soutien et leur confiance. Malgré tout, la jeune sorcière ne cessait de songer à ce qui pouvait l'attendre, de s'imaginer ce qu'on pourrait bien lui demander et lui faire faire. Le professeur Chourave tenta bien de l'aider à réviser comme cela avait été prévu, mais elle finit par abandonner cette idée en voyant qu'Hermione était plus proche de la crise de nerf que de l'état de concentration nécessaire pour travailler avec efficacité.

Au final, Hermione passa l'intégralité de sa journée à l'infirmerie auprès de Severus, mais l'esprit à mille lieux de là.

Le soir venu, Harry vint la rejoindre dans la salle commune et prit place dans un fauteuil à coté de celui où elle se trouvait, contemplant les flammes sans les voir.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, ça va bien se passer. Songe plutôt que pendant que toi tu réussiras ton test haut la main, moi je serais probablement en train de m'ennuyer à cette stupide réception, plaisanta-t-il à moitié.

\- Je n'en suis pas aussi certaine que toi. Tu sais bien comment je suis pendant un examen, je panique toujours à l'idée d'avoir omis quelque chose ou d'avoir confondu des éléments. Je suis trop trop rigide. Et j'en fais souvent beaucoup trop en voulant bien faire…

Ne rencontrant que le silence, elle tourna son regard vers Harry, et constata qu'il l'observait avec une certaine surprise. Elle eut un faible sourire en devinant ce qui l'avait interpellé dans ses paroles.

\- Oui, Harry, j'ai fini par comprendre. Killian... Severus avait raison, l'important n'est pas d'emmagasiner les connaissances, mais de savoir réfléchir pour les appliquer de la meilleure façon possible, qu'elle soit conventionnelle ou non. Je comprends maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire, ce qu'il me reprochait. Imagine comme c'est important lorsqu'on administre des soins, d'être réactif, d'être flexible et de savoir innover. De se soucier de la manière dont les autres pensent et réagissent pour ne pas faire plus de mal que de bien. Et si demain, ils se rendent compte que c'est quelque chose qui me fait défaut ? S'ils ne voient eux aussi en moi que la je-sais-tout bornée et étroite d'esprit qui essaye d'imposer à tout prix sa propre vision des choses et sa propre manière de faire ?

\- Arrête Hermione, ça fait longtemps que tu n'est plus comme ça.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ? rétorqua Hermione dans un murmure.

\- Pour commencer, qui m'a dit qu'il existait des choses bien plus importantes que l'intelligence lorsqu'on était en fin de première année ?

\- Oui, mais...

\- Qui a deviné qu'utiliser un miroir permettrait de ne pas être tué, à peine quelques minutes après avoir compris ce qu'était le basilic, et qui a trouvé un moyen de nous donner tous les indices qu'il nous fallait ? Qui m'a incité à devenir votre professeur parce que je pouvais vous apporter plus que des connaissances théoriques et scolaires ? Hermione, qui nous a soigné après nos duels, quelques soient nos blessures ? Qui a su quoi faire, alors que j'étais désartibulé et qu'on était en danger, poursuivit par des rafleurs ? Et tu crois vraiment que tu n'es pas capable de réagir rapidement, de t'adapter aux situations et de trouver la meilleure solution même dans des moments de panique ? Franchement Hermione, c'est ridicule.

\- Il y a une différence entre s'occuper de blessures assez bénignes et soigner des maladies rares, des empoisonnements, des blessures magiques graves.

\- D'accord, alors dis-moi : après un empoisonnement dû à l'explosion d'une potion que personne n'a jamais réussie à fabriquer, qui a su non seulement refaire la potion, mais aussi la stabiliser et inventer son antidote ? Et ne vient pas me dire que c'était de la chance.

\- Non ce n'en était pas, mais mes propres observations pendant que Severus fabriquait la potion, et ses notes, m'y ont bien aidées.

Incrédule, Harry secoua la tête.

\- Hermione, tu n'es pas croyable parfois. Si tu avais été dans un contexte plus officiel, je suis sûr que tu aurais eu des récompenses pour avoir inventé cet antidote. C'était brillant !

La jeune sorcière marmonna une réponse inintelligible, mais sceptique. Néanmoins avant qu'Harry n'ait eut le temps de tenter de la contredire à nouveau, elle se leva :

\- Je vais essayer d'aller dormir un peu. Bonne nuit Harry.

\- D'accord... Bonne nuit Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête et monta dans son dortoir.

Le jour J arrivé, elle passa la matinée à veiller Severus, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Puis, à l'heure prévue, elle rejoignit le professeur McGonagall dans son bureau. La jeune sorcière avait été soulagée de savoir que la directrice l'accompagnerait, bien qu'elle soit consciente que le contraire aurait été étonnant. Lorsqu'elles sortirent toutes deux du château, elles ne croisèrent pas âme qui vive, en dehors de Peeves qui les suivit jusqu'aux grandes portes en chantant des hymnes grivois de sa composition. Tous les autres devaient déjà être au ministère pour la cérémonie. D'ailleurs, Hermione se demanda si Ron irait. Elle aurait aimé le revoir, savoir s'il allait mieux. Elle se promit que ce serait la première chose qu'elle demanderait à Harry lorsqu'ils seraient tous deux revenus à Poudlard.

\- Prenez mon bras, miss Granger.

La voix de la directrice la ramena sur terre, et elle se rendit compte qu'elles étaient déjà arrivées aux portes du domaine. Hermione obtempéra et posa la main sur le bras ainsi présenté. Elle aurait bien sûr pu s'y rendre par ses propres moyens et aurait même préféré car, de ce qu'elle se souvenait, la sensation de malaise lorsqu'on transplanait de soi-même était moins forte que lors d'un transplanage d'escorte. Et elle se savait capable d'accomplir cet acte magique. Seulement, elle n'avait pas son permis de transplaner, et enfreindre la loi juste avant de passer un entretien officiel était une très mauvaise idée.

Comme attendu, elle sentit à nouveau la sensation très désagréable de compression, et se retrouva dans une petite salle, dont le sol montrait plusieurs marquages semblables délimitant les zones de transplanage, et dont plusieurs cheminées ornaient le mur faisant face à l'unique porte.

\- Vous allez bien ? lui demanda le professeur McGonagall en la voyant porter une main à son ventre.

\- Oui, oui, ce n'est qu'une légère nausée passagère. Ca va passer dans quelques minutes.

\- Bien, alors suivez-moi et veillez à ne pas vous éloigner, nous allons au sixième étage.

Hermione fut sur le point de rétorquer que l'hôpital ne comptait que cinq étages, mais elle referma au dernier moment la bouche et ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle se souvenait en effet que le panneau de l'accueil, détaillant les salles accessibles, ne montrait aucun bureau, aucun service administratif, juste des services de soin. Sans doute se trouvaient-ils dans un autre étage, réservé au personnel. Le fameux sixième étage.

Elle suivit donc le professeur qui sortit de la salle, et elles se retrouvèrent toutes deux dans le hall, étonnement vide et silencieux en comparaison avec son souvenir. Le professeur McGonagall signala à la sorcière de l'accueil qu'elles venaient pour le rendez-vous avec les guérisseurs Doissec et Spleen puis, après avoir eu l'aval de la sorcière, elles se rendirent toutes deux au cinquième étage. Là, elles passèrent devant le salon de thé et rejoignirent un couloir qui passait derrière celui-ci et qu'Hermione n'avait pas remarqué lors de sa précédente venue. Comme elle s'y attendait, elles s'engagèrent alors dans un escalier menant au dernier étage, réservé à l'administration et aux salles du personnel.

Enfin, après avoir parcouru un large couloir pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta devant une des portes, laquelle portait le nom du guérisseur Doissec.

\- Vous êtes prête ?

\- Oui professeur, répondit Hermione, bien qu'elle ait de très légères nausées dues à l'anxiété.

\- Je ne peux entrer avec vous, comme vous le savez, je vous attendrai donc dans le salon de thé.

\- D'accord…

\- Ne vous laissez pas distraire par le trac, Hermione, concentrez-vous sur vos aptitudes, sur vos acquis et vos ambitions. Je n'ai aucun doute sur votre capacité à réussir cet entretien.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et sentit un nœud se former dans son ventre en voyant la directrice frapper à la porte.

Deux personnes l'attendaient dans la pièce. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année se tenait assise derrière un large bureau, sur lequel les affaires étaient rangées au millimètre. A sa droite se trouvait un sorcier un peu plus vieux, les bras croisés, le visage sévère, et ses yeux sombres fixés sur Hermione semblaient décortiquer le moindre de ses mouvement. Chacun portait la longue robe verte sur laquelle reposait l'emblème à l'os et la baguette croisés.

Mal à l'aise devant l'air peu avenant des deux guérisseurs, Hermione s'avança vers la chaise vide qui semblait l'attendre. Sachant néanmoins que montrer son appréhension était la pire chose à faire si elle voulait faire bonne impression, elle se composa une attitude volontaire et salua les deux mages d'une voix qui ne trembla pas.

\- Miss Hermione Granger, dit la sorcière en se levant pour lui serrer la main. Je suis la guérisseuse en chef Clarence Doissec, et voici le professeur Helbert Spleen, guérisseur et responsable de la formation des élèves médicomages. Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Spleen lui serra aussi la main, d'une poigne ferme mais rapide et, en entendant son nom complet, Hermione comprit pourquoi celui-ci lui semblait familier. Le professeur Helbert Spleen répondait aux requêtes médicales pour la gazette du sorcier. Elle avait parfois feuilleté cette rubrique ces dernières semaines, mais elle ignorait que le professeur Spleen était guérisseur. A vrai dire, elle pensait même qu'il n'avait suivis que des prémices d'études de médicomagie et ne répondait à ces requêtes qu'à défaut de pouvoir exercer le métier. Un escroc, à peu de choses près.

Elle se sentit infiniment gênée en découvrant que la vérité était toute autre, et que l'homme qu'elle prenait pour un charlatan superviserait sans doute son propre apprentissage.

Spleen dut remarquer quelque chose, car il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Y'a-t-il un problème, miss Granger ?

\- Non, non, aucun problème professeur, répliqua-t-elle immédiatement.

La guérisseuse ne fit aucun commentaire, et lui expliqua en quoi allait consister leur rendez-vous. Quand elle eut terminé d'exposer la situation, le professeur Spleen ajouta :

\- Bien que ce ne soient pas dans nos habitudes d'enseigner à des élèves n'ayant pas encore passé les ASPICs, tous vos professeurs nous ont fait parvenir des lettres de recommandation des plus élogieuses. De plus, Poppy Pomfresh nous a fait parvenir le rapport détaillé des soins que vous avez administré pendant la bataille de Poudlard, ainsi que de l'aide que vous lui apportez depuis. Je dois admettre que c'est assez impressionnant. Ceci dit, si c'est un bon début, cela ne veut rien dire pour autant quant à votre aptitude à administrer des soins permanents et dans un contexte professionnel, plus encadré. Ce qui est la raison de votre venue aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez. Mais tout d'abord, avant de passer à l'évaluation de votre niveau de connaissance, je voudrais que vous nous exposiez vos motivations pour entreprendre une telle carrière et vos raisons de le faire si tôt.

Hermione sentit un frisson la parcourir. D'appréhension, d'adrénaline, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Elle prit cependant le temps de respirer avec calme et de réfléchir à sa réponse avant de se lancer. Les deux guérisseurs, qui semblaient toujours aussi sévères qu'à son arrivée, l'observèrent toutefois sans montrer le moindre signe d'impatience.

\- Pendant longtemps je n'avais pas vraiment d'idées précise de ce que je voulais faire, commença Hermione. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je voulais faire quelque chose d'utile pour la communauté magique. J'ai pensé d'abord à m'orienter dans le droit. Je pensais aussi à créer des liens avec les moldus, afin d'agir contre les préjugés qu'ont la plupart des sorciers, et éviter ainsi que des mages noirs puissent se servir de ces préjugés, ainsi que du mépris, et de la haine, qu'ils engendrent à leurs propre fins. Je n'avais jamais vraiment envisagé sérieusement la médicomagie.

Seulement, cette année, je me suis beaucoup entrainée avec mes amis en vue de la bataille qui approchait et, pour ne pas nous faire prendre par les Carrow, nous devions nous occuper nous-mêmes des séquelles, parfois assez importantes. Je me suis donc habituée à soigner toutes sortes de plaies et de blessures, et quand Voldemort nous a donné une heure pour nous occuper des blessés, j'ai aidé l'infirmière, sans vraiment réfléchir. Puis, quand la fin de la bataille est arrivée, cela m'a semblé tout aussi naturel de continuer à aider à administrer les soins. C'est depuis ce moment là, cette heure de répit pendant la bataille, que j'ai pensé que je pouvais continuer dans cette voie et envisager d'étudier la médicomagie.

Quant au fait de m'y prendre en avance, c'est le professeur McGonagall qui a évoqué cette idée. Selon elle, mis à part en étude des moldus, en défense contre les forces du mal, et en histoire de la magie, je pourrais passer mes ASPICs dès maintenant. Seulement comme les programmes de ces trois matières ont été changés, je suis obligée de refaire mon année. Elle a donc pensé que faire un apprentissage en parallèle serait un bon moyen d'occuper les nombreuses heures de libres de mon futur emploi du temps, en les consacrant à quelque chose d'utile et de positif.

Quand Hermione se tut, les deux guérisseurs échangèrent un regard indéchiffrable, et elle vit Clarence Doissec écrire plusieurs lignes sur un parchemin hors de sa vue. Inquiète, Hermione se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait de maladresse.

\- Bien, bien… Sont-ce là vos seules motivations ? demanda le professeur Spleen.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Hermione, la voix légèrement tremblante.

\- De ce que vous nous avez dit, vous auriez eu une sorte d'illumination pendant que vous administriez des soins pendant la bataille. Vous n'avez pas vraiment expliqué pourquoi choisir cette voie, au lieu de vos premières idées qui semblaient vous tenir à cœur. Vous seriez passées d'idées fortes, pleines d'idéaux sociétaires novateurs, à une volonté de vous engager sur un chemin ordinaire, qui n'offrirait aucune possibilité de vous exprimer pleinement ? Pardonnez-moi miss Granger, mais j'ai du mal à croire au sérieux d'un tel revirement. Comment être sûr que vous ne changerez pas encore d'idée dans trois mois ?

La jeune sorcière sentit quelque chose de glacé glisser dans son dos en entendant ces mots. Elle hésitait à dire la vérité, car c'était personnel, et peut-être considéreraient-ils qu'il s'agissait de mauvaises raison ? Des motivations trop égoïstes ?

Il valait sans doute mieux tout dire, plutôt que de les laisser sur l'impression qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose, ou qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse.

\- Il y a d'autres raison, c'est vrai. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas en avoir parlé, mais ce sont des raisons personnelles, je ne pensais pas que ce serait nécessaire de les aborder. J'ai un… un ami très proche, qui est dans le coma. Il travaillait sur une nouvelle potion, mais son expérience a mal tourné. Depuis il ne se réveille plus, il n'y a aucun remède connu, et je me disais que si j'étudiais la médicomagie, peut-être apprendrais-je un jour quelque chose qui puisse le soigner. Il y a aussi mes parents, ce sont des moldus et ils étaient parmi les cibles connues des mangemorts. Pour les protéger, j'ai utilisé un mélange de sortilèges de falsification mémoriel très puissants sur eux mais il n'existe aucun moyen connu de leur rendre leur véritable mémoire de manière complète et sans laisser de séquelles. Je voulais donc finir par me spécialiser dans les troubles et dommages mentaux pour travailler sur une solution.

Le professeur acquiesça, le visage toujours d'une neutralité effrayante.

\- C'est effectivement bien plus compréhensible. Et je suis désolé pour votre ami, ainsi que pour vos parents. Ont-ils été admis dans nos services ?

\- Non, aucun n'est ici. Mes parents habitent désormais en Australie et ignorent mon existence. Quant à mon...ami, il est caché à l'infirmerie de Poudlard depuis l'accident. Comme il est connu pour être proche d'Harry, on a préféré faire croire qu'il avait disparu lors de la bataille, plutôt que de révéler son état alors que des mangemorts sont encore en liberté et pourraient chercher à se venger en s'en prenant à lui.

\- Je vois. Je n'ai plus de question à ce propos, et pardonnez-moi de vous avoir contrainte à aborder le sujet. C'était cependant nécessaire pour savoir qui vous êtes.

\- Je comprends, professeur.

\- Bien, nous allons donc vous poser plusieurs questions afin d'évaluer votre niveau, intervint la guérisseuse. Nous voulons que vous répondiez le plus précisément, mais aussi le plus clairement et rapidement possible. Commençons par les connaissances de base : dites-moi donc quelle plante vous utiliseriez pour soigner des furoncles ?

Lorsqu'Hermione referma la porte derrière elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer profondément en s'adossant au mur. Elle avait eut l'impression qu'ils n'en finiraient jamais de lui poser des questions. Et si au départ elles étaient d'une grande simplicité, cela c'était très vite compliqué, et elle ne cessait de retourner encore et encore dans sa tête les questions et les réponses, craignant d'avoir omis des éléments importants ou d'avoir commis des erreurs.

Après avoir réussi à se convaincre que ressasser l'entretien ne servait à rien, Hermione se rendit au cinquième étage afin de rejoindre le professeur McGonagall au salon de thé. Elle trouva cette dernière entourée de trois jeunes adultes, dont deux portaient la robe verte de l'hôpital. Quand le professeur s'aperçut de son retour, elle l'introduisit rapidement aux trois sorciers, et présenta ces derniers comme Gwen, Mike et Elisabeth, d'anciens élèves de Poudlard ayant choisi, comme elle, d'étudier la médicomagie. Aujourd'hui, deux venaient d'obtenir leur diplôme et le droit d'exercer, tandis que la dernière terminait son apprentissage.

Hermione s'attabla en leur compagnie, et laissa d'abord la directrice parler avec les trois étudiants, n'intervenant que peu. Mais quand Gwen évoqua la guérisseuse qui s'était fait renvoyer pour avoir laissé un filet du diable étrangler un de ses patient, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir en sa faveur. S'en suivit entre les quatre sorciers un débat à mi-voix mais animé, qui finit, comme cela arrive souvent, par dériver peu à peu sur des sujets qui n'avaient plus grand-chose à voir avec Moroz et son filet du diable.

La directrice, qui les avait laissé s'expliquer entre eux sans s'en mêler, profita d'un moment de silence pour, enfin, demander à l'adolescente si son entretien c'était bien passé. Hermione lui expliqua donc son déroulement, tout en confiant à-demi mot ses inquiétudes quant aux réactions peu engageantes que les guérisseurs avaient manifestés.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, intervint Elisabeth. Nous sommes tous passés par là, quand ce sont Doissec et Spleen qui font passer les entretiens, ils ne montrent rien et sont extrêmement exigeants. C'est volontaire, afin te faire stresser et te mettre en condition d'urgence. De très bonnes réponses et une bonne capacité d'analyse ne signifient rien venant d'un sorcier calme et relaxé.

\- Quand tu es médicomage ou guérisseur, ajouta l'un des deux autres, tu dois souvent prendre des décisions dans l'urgence, c'est donc ta capacité à réagir en état de stress avancé qui est importante, et qu'ils évaluent.

\- Mike a raison, et si tu as réussi et que tu continues, tu t'apercevras qu'en fait, ce sont deux personnes ouvertes et compréhensives. Ils sont bien sûr sévères, exigeants et ne pardonnent pas les erreurs, mais c'est normal dans cette branche. Si tu fais ce qu'il faut, il n'y a rien à craindre d'eux.

\- Oui, je me doute, remarqua Hermione. Je sais très bien que c'était fait exprès, pour me tester. Mais certaines questions étaient vraiment très pointues, j'ai très bien pu commettre des erreurs, comme confondre des éléments. Ou en oublier.

\- Oh, avec ce qu'on a entendu à ton sujet, je serai toi je ne m'inquièterais pas trop, se moqua gentiment Mike.

\- Ce que vous avez entendu à mon suet ?

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas, non seulement tu es une proche du Survivant, mais aussi une membre de l'AD, plus une membre officieuse de l'Ordre, et comme si ce n'était pas assez tu es la meilleure élève de ta promotion… La majorité des élèves ici ne peuvent pas en dire autant, alors pas besoin d'être devin pour connaître l'issue de cet entretien.

Hermione se sentit rougir devant le compliment, mais elle hocha doucement la tête en répliquant d'une voix ferme :

\- Cela ne veut rien dire. Tout le monde peut se tromper.

\- Oui, bien sûr, concéda Mike, mais il faudrait une sacrée erreur pour qu'ils rejettent ta candidature. D'autant que je les vois mal refuser quelqu'un qui, avant même d'obtenir ses ASPICs, reçoit un…

\- Cela suffit, monsieur Hurt, intervint le professeur McGonagall avec un regard sévère qui fit taire son ancien élève.

Ce dernier lança un regard interrogatif au professeur, qui répondit négativement d'un signe de tête.

\- Désolé, je pensais qu'elle savait.

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, la directrice se leva et regarda tour à tour les trois anciens étudiants.

\- Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir, tous les trois. Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation. Miss Granger, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Hermione, préparez-vous, nous rentrons au château.

La jeune sorcière, bien que mourant d'envie de poser des questions sur ce qu'on lui cachait, tint sa langue et suivit la directrice jusqu'à la zone de transplanage, près de l'accueil. Pendant qu'elles descendaient les étages, elle songea que si elle ignorait ce dont il parlait, cela devait avoir un lien avec la cérémonie du ministère. Elle avait dû recevoir une récompense pour sa participation à la bataille. Peut-être une récompense pour service rendu à la communauté magique ?

La sorcière sentit son estomac se tordre d'anticipation. Elle avait à la fois hâte de connaître le verdict des guérisseurs, peur d'avoir échoué, et maintenant, voilà qu'elle était vraiment impatiente de savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé au ministère, et si ses hypothèses se révéleraient justes. Non pas qu'elle désire une récompense, elle n'avait vraiment pas fait ça pour ça. Et le statut de meilleure élève de sa génération et la réputation de je-sais-tout lui collaient déjà bien assez à la peau pour ne pas ressentir le besoin d'avoir une quelconque récompense.

Néanmoins, elle qui, depuis toujours, souhaitait être acceptée et reconnue comme véritable membre de la communauté magique, était tentée d'espérer, bien qu'elle se sente un peu coupable à cette idée. Après tout, plongée dans le combat avant tout parce qu'elle se trouvait déjà sur place quand il avait éclaté, elle avait bien moins de mérite que tous ces sorciers venus de leur plein gré participer à la bataille et, ce, en prenant un risque inimaginable.

C'est avec tous ces sentiments contradictoires à l'esprit, et un mal de tête qui menaçait, qu'Hermione attrapa de nouveau le bras que lui présentait la directrice, puis laissa l'habituelle et désagréable sensation de compression l'étreindre.


	60. Mort dans la nuit du 2 mai

Lorsqu'elle atterrit devant les grilles du domaine, Hermione vacilla quelques instants. Mais, même quand l'horizon cessa de tanguer devant son regard, elle ne se sentit pas vraiment mieux pour autant. Le mal de tête qui enflait peu à peu depuis la fin de l'entretien lui donnait à présent l'impression de violents coups frappés contre sa tempe, et elle avait la désagréable et douloureuse sensation que ses entrailles se liquéfiaient lentement. Davantage par réflexe que par geste conscient, elle porta une main à son front, pour constater que sa température paraissait tout à fait normale.

Elle se résigna, sous l'œil interrogatif et légèrement inquiet de la directrice. Les maux de ventre étaient sûrement dus au stress qu'elle avait ressenti, tout comme le mal de crâne. Et elle savait très bien que le transplanage d'escorte avait tendance à aggraver les malaises. Elle ne devait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, après tout, elle quittait un hôpital, là où elle aurait pu sans aucun problème avoir des médicaments adaptés si elle avait songé deux secondes à signaler le fait qu'elle était malade, au lieu de se persuader que cela allait passer tout seul.

Cette fois, vaincue, elle décida d'aller à l'infirmerie dès qu'elle pourrait.

Après qu'elle eut rassuré le professeur McGonagall, elles passèrent toutes deux les grilles et traversèrent le parc afin de retourner au château. Ce faisant, Hermione se prit à admirer le paysage, comme chaque fois qu'elle faisait ce trajet. Le panorama était toujours aussi magnifique, et désormais, bien peu de choses pouvaient rappeler qu'ici, une bataille décisive s'était déroulée deux mois auparavant.

Le soleil, à demi-visible entre deux collines, embrasait la verdure et teintait d'une lueur rose pâle les eaux du lac noir, dans lequel, en observant bien du côté de la rive, on pouvait discerner la forme du calamar géant à moitié émergé. Que l'astre écarlate soit ainsi sur le point de disparaître derrière les collines étonna un peu Hermione. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir passé tant de temps à l'hôpital.

A peine eurent-elle passées les portes qu'Harry se précipita vers elle. Visiblement, il faisait les cent pas dans le hall en les attendant, et il semblait dans tous ses états.

\- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Tu as été prise ? Il n'y a pas eu de problème ? Pourquoi ça a pris si longtemps ? Est-ce….

\- Du calme monsieur Potter, l'interrompit la directrice.

\- Pardon madame, marmonna-t-il, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Hermione, son regard anxieux réclamant des réponses.

\- Excusez-nous professeur, dit-elle alors, je vais lui expliquer, et nous irons manger après.

\- Je crois que cela vaut mieux en effet… rétorqua la directrice en regardant Harry qui dansait quasiment d'un pied sur l'autre d'impatience.

\- Viens…

Hermione prit par le bras et mena jusqu'à la cour intérieure du château un Harry bouillant d'impatience. L'endroit clos, entièrement rénové, se révélait plus agréable que ces dernières années, avec ses bancs neufs, son herbe à peine sortie mais agréablement odorante, ses massifs de fleurs imposants en pleine floraison, et toute la verdure qui courrait le long des murs et des colonnes de pierre. Ils avaient vite découvert que la cour, vide de tous ses étudiants, était un endroit très agréable pour parler sérieusement et sereinement.

\- Bon sang Hermione, s'exclama Harry en la serrant contre lui, tu imagines combien j'ai pu m'inquiéter en ne te voyant pas revenir ? Avec tous ces mangemorts et ces sympathisants encore dehors, je commençais à croire qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !

\- Doucement Harry, ça va, je vais bien, il ne s'est rien passé de particulier, ne t'inquiète pas, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

Il s'écarta et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la dévisager à la recherche d'un indice pouvant laisser penser qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Convaincu, il se laissa tomber sur un des bancs et demanda, tandis qu'elle prenait place à côté de lui :

\- Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que ça a pris si longtemps ? Les professeurs m'ont dit que ce genre d'examen ne durerait sans doute pas plus d'une heure et demie. Ca en fait presque cinq !

\- C'est vrai que ça a duré assez longtemps, admit-t-elle. Ils m'ont d'abord demandé mes motivations, puis ils m'ont posé beaucoup de questions plus ou moins complexe, avant de terminer par tester mes compétences en pratique de sortilèges. Ca a bien dû durer deux heures. Après, je devais rejoindre le professeur McGonagall au salon de thé, et je l'ai trouvée là-bas avec trois de ses anciens élèves qui font justement des études de médicomagie. Du coup, nous avons beaucoup parlé, je ne voyais pas le temps passer et je pense que la directrice non plus.

\- Et tu as eu tes résultats ? Tu sais si c'est bon ? questionna Harry, soulagé par son explication.

\- Non, pas encore… j'ai un nouveau rendez-vous dans sept semaines, et là je saurais si je suis autorisée à faire cet apprentissage ou non. Si j'en ai le droit, je devrais prêter serment et je serais alors officiellement autorisée à m'occuper des élèves sous la supervision de l'infirmière.

\- Un serment ? Comme celui des médecins ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Plus ou moins oui. Même si, en réalité, c'est plutôt celui des médecins moldus qui est inspiré du serment sorcier.

Harry eu un sourire en coin en percevant le léger changement de ton d'Hermione.

\- Vas-y, explique-moi, tu n'attends que ça.

Hermione lui donna une claque sur l'épaule, et Harry se mit à rire doucement.

\- Tu sais peut-être que les moldus l'appellent le serment d'Hippocrate, dit-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire amusé. Mais bien sûr, ce n'est pas le même que le serment d'origine. Celui qui prêtait ce serment-là promettait de ne pas nuire volontairement au malade, de le préserver des maléfices, de ne pas avoir un comportement de débauche, et de ne rien révéler de ce qu'il apprenait dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Le serment actuel des moldus en est dérivé et celui des sorciers également, car ce que les moldus ignorent c'est que la famille des asclépiade est une longue lignée de sorciers, et qu'Hippocrate, un de leur descendants, était un cracmol. Comme c'est lui qui a fixé par écrit ce serment de tradition orale, les moldus en ont gardés une trace, tandis que les sorciers ont continué de se le transmettre oralement, de leur coté.

\- Et donc, tu devras prêter ce serment ? C'est une sorte de serment inviolable, j'imagine, non ?

\- Oui c'est ça. D'après ce que j'ai lu, on doit le prêter par deux fois. La première, quand on commence la pratique, souvent par un apprentissage, et la seconde, lorsqu'on devient vraiment médicomage. Ils sont un peu différents l'un de l'autre, mais la plupart des points sont très proches. C'est un engagement qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère, même la première fois.

Harry acquiesça doucement, puis sembla réaliser quelque chose.

\- Attends une minute… tu disais que le serment d'origine précisait qu'il était interdit de révéler ce que le médecin ou médicomage apprenait lorsqu'il soignait ? C'est toujours le cas dans les serments modernes ? Ca m'avait semblé bizarre parce que l'infirmière semblait savoir depuis longtemps la vérité sur Killian, et je me demandais pourquoi elle n'en avait pas parlé ! C'était pour ça ?

\- Oui, c'est bien pour cette raison qu'elle n'a rien dit, même si ce n'est pas passé loin...

Devant le regard interrogatif d'Harry, Hermione lui raconta que l'infirmière l'avait convoquée pour s'assurer que Killian ne représentait pas un danger pour qui que ce soit.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, il est interdit de parler de ce que tu apprends en soignant, sauf si cela met quelqu'un en danger ?

\- Exactement. Mais c'est un peu différent quand tu es en apprentissage. Dans ce cas, il me semble que tu as toujours interdiction de parler de quoi que ce soit, mais par contre tu es obligé de rapporter à ton maître d'apprentissage tout ce qui te semble suspect. Et c'est lui qui décide de la pertinence de l'information, et de la partager ou non.

\- Oui, ça me semble logique. Mais si c'est un serment inviolable, tu meurs en cas d'infraction. C'est un peu radical, tout de même…

\- Non, c'est proche mais ce n'est pas vraiment un inviolable à proprement parler. La sanction dépend de la règle qui est transgressée. Dans les cas les plus graves, tu perds le droit de pratiquer et tu as interdiction de faire une activité qui a un lien plus ou moins éloigné avec la médicomagie. Dans le cas d'une révélation que tu n'aurais pas du faire, selon la gravité on peut aller jusqu'à effacer la mémoire de la personne qui a entendu l'information, ainsi que la tienne. Tu perds tous tes souvenirs liée aux soins que tu as pratiqué, et donc tout ce que tu as appris par ce biais.

\- Hum, c'est mieux, mais ça reste sévère. Tu es vraiment prête à passer un serment aussi strict ?

\- Oui, Harry, je le suis. Je sais ce que cela implique, mais c'est normal pour ce type de profession. Quand on pense à tout le bien que tu peux faire en pratiquant la médicomagie, ça vaut la peine. Surtout que si tu te comporte comme il faut, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Harry hocha la tête, inquiet en voyant la lourde responsabilité qu'étudier la médicomagie impliquait, et dont il n'avait jamais vraiment eut conscience. Il savait néanmoins que si une personne était capable de supporter le poids que cela représentait, c'était bien Hermione.

\- Et donc, tu penses avoir réussi ? l'interrogea-t-il finalement en se rendant compte qu'elle avait jusqu'ici évité de lui donner son ressenti.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Non, vraiment Harry, insista-t-elle devant son scepticisme évident. J'ai peur de leur avoir fait une mauvaise impression dès le départ. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser… enfin j'ai le sentiment de bien avoir répondu et de faire ce qui m'était demandé, mais…

\- Chut, l'interrompit Harry. Ne dit pas « mais », ça c'est toi qui te poses beaucoup trop de questions. Tu es sans doute l'une des sorcières les plus exigeantes avec elle-même que je connaisse, alors si tu as l'impression d'avoir tout fait correctement, c'est que c'est le cas. Ca l'est ?

\- Oui, ça l'est, mais…

\- Hermione.

Celle-ci referma la bouche et se tut, consciente qu'il avait sans doute raison, bien qu'elle ne puisse s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Elle le serait jusqu'au jour des résultats, de toute manière, et elle savait que rien ni personne ne pourrait vraiment parvenir à dissiper ses inquiétudes jusque là. Elle opta donc pour un autre sujet de conversation.

\- Tu as vu Ron au ministère ?

Harry haussa un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce changement de sujet, sachant aussi bien qu'Hermione qu'il ne réussirait pas à la persuader qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

\- Oui, il était là, ainsi que toute sa famille. Ils sont tous venus.

\- Comment vont-ils ?

\- Ils se remettent plus ou moins… Ron a beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, et Percy se sent toujours coupable, mais le pire, je crois que c'est George. J'ai eu du mal à le reconnaître, il a vraiment changé... Je ne me sentait à ma place avec eux, comme si j'étais un intrus. La plupart du temps je suis resté à l'écart, avec parfois monsieur Weasley qui me donnait certaines indication, quelques conseils, ou me présentait certains de ses collèges et des membres du nouveau ministère. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, j'avais l'impression que quasiment tous les survivants étaient présents. Pas que britanniques d'ailleurs, il y avait beaucoup de délégations étrangères aussi. C'était vraiment très intimidant.

\- Ils voulaient tous serrer la main de « Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu », j'imagine.

\- Si seulement… ! Certains me… remerciaient selon les coutumes de leurs pays. Par chance monsieur Weasley où Kingsley étaient souvent avec moi dans ces cas là, car certaines étaient vraiment étranges et je n'aurais pas su comment me comporter sans leurs conseils. J'avais l'impression que ça ne terminerait jamais. Heureusement que la cérémonie à vite commencé.

\- Comment s'est-elle déroulée ? questionna Hermione, qui regretta soudain de ne pas avoir été présente.

\- Il y a eu trois hommages différents. D'abord à tous les sorciers qui ont soufferts à cause de Voldemort pendant la première année de son retour. Kingsley a fait un long discours au nom du ministère pour s'excuser d'avoir mis un an avant de réagir. Ce qui est injuste, puisqu'il est justement l'un des rares a avoir cru Dumbledore quand il disait que Voldemort était revenu et a avoir agi...

\- C'est vrai que même s'il est logique que de telles excuses viennent du ministre actuel, cela aurait été plus pertinent que ce soit un sorcier qui niait la vérité il y a deux ans qui s'en charge.

\- Je suis bien d'accord… Après, il y a eu l'hommage pour ces deux dernières années, et enfin, celui pour la bataille de Poudlard. Tous les noms des participants ont été cités un par un, avec soit la cause de leur mort, soit leurs blessures, et les remerciements personnalisés du ministère, « au nom du monde magique comme du monde moldu, au nom de ceux qui ont conscience du sacrifice fait et de ses raisons, comme de ceux qui l'ignorent. » Il y a eu quelques discours de certains membres du ministère, puis Kingsley a repris la parole pour expliquer certaines modifications au sein du ministère, inciter les sorciers à renoncer à faire justice eux-mêmes, et pour terminer il a répondu à toutes les questions qui lui ont été posées. Après, ça devenait une vraie réception pour fêter la fin de la guerre, avec buffet, musique… Je suis resté un peu pour parler avec certaines personnes, mais je suis parti assez vite.

\- Tu as pu avoir les réponses que tu voulais ?

\- Dans l'ensemble, oui. Je suis bien propriétaire de la maison à Godric's Hollow, comme on le pensait, et Kingsley m'a encouragé à rénover les lieux tout en faisant en sorte que ça reste un lieu de mémoire quand je lui ait dit que c'est ce que je voulais faire. Des membres du ministère vont venir m'aider avec les sorts qui ont été mis en place et vont ensuite voir avec moi quelles nouvelles protections installer. Je lui ai reparlé de la maison de Sirius, mais il n'a pas changé d'avis depuis qu'il était venu à Poudlard, il me déconseille encore de m'en approcher. Franchement, Mondingus n'a pas intérêt à se montrer devant moi avant un bon bout de temps, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait été assez stupide pour transplaner là-bas avec un mangemort accroché à son bras ! D'après Kingsley, ils ont réussis à défaire la plupart des nouvelles protections installés par les mangemorts, mais il reste encore pas mal de maléfices assez dangereux qu'ils ne savent pas comment défaire, et ils craignent que des pièges ou des créatures aient été cachées. Ils me préviendront quand la maison sera accessible, mais ça risque de mettre pas mal de temps vu que ce n'est pas une priorité. Et j'ai aussi pu parler avec un des membres du département de justice, je vais pouvoir être cité comme témoin de la défense pour le procès Malefoy, comme je l'espérais.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle, acquiesça Hermione. En plus, voir le survivant soutenir une famille de mangemort, cela pourrait peut-être faire réfléchir et modérer un peu tous les sorciers qui réclament la peine de mort.

\- Je l'espère aussi, oui, confirma Harry.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Hermione demanda :

\- Quand je parlais avec les étudiants en médicomagie, ils ont laissé échappé que j'aurais reçu quelque chose, sais-tu ce dont il s'agit ?

\- Bien sûr. Tous ceux qui ont participé à la bataille ont eu quelque chose, et toi aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Harry se leva subitement et tendit la main avec un sourire mystérieux.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer.

Sa curiosité à présent tout à fait réveillée, Hermione prit sa main et se laissa entrainer par Harry, qui courait presque dans les couloirs du château. La jeune sorcière remarqua vite qu'ils semblaient prendre le chemin de la salle des trophées. Et, en effet, Harry s'arrêta devant la porte close de la salle, qu'il ouvrit en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

La première chose qui frappa Hermione, c'est l'agencement de la salle, différent de celui dont elle avait l'habitude. Bien qu'elle ne soit venue ici que deux ou trois fois dans sa scolarité, elle se souvenait que la grande vitrine qui trônait au centre de la salle, bien en évidence, n'avait jamais été là avant. Apparemment, celles qui se trouvaient là, les années précédentes, avaient été repoussées sur les cotés ou vers le fond de la salle pour faire de la place à la nouvelle.

Hermione s'approcha donc du nouveau meuble, et constata qu'il était rempli de nombreuses décorations, sur deux étages. Si celles du bas étaient toutes semblables, celles du haut se démarquaient davantage, avec en son centre un groupe de médailles plus imposantes, disposées de manière à les mettre particulièrement en valeur.

\- _Récompense spéciale pour service rendu à l'Ecole_ , lut-elle sur les médailles du bas.

\- Tous les élèves et les professeurs qui se sont battus dans la nuit du 2 mai en ont reçu une.

\- Il y en a tellement… remarqua Hermione.

\- Plus qu'il n'aurait dû y en avoir, oui, confirma Harry. Beaucoup d'élèves qui devaient être évacués ont trouvé un moyen de rester. Une bonne trentaine de quatrième, cinquième et sixième années sont revenus se battre avec les élèves majeurs.

Hermione hocha la tête, se souvenant avoir vu des corps d'élèves bien trop jeunes pour avoir été autorisés à rester.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en la voyant détailler les noms sur les médailles, à la recherche du sien.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, tu ne te trouveras pas. Cherche plutôt par là, ajouta-t-il en désignant les médailles de l'étage supérieur.

Hermione regarda l'endroit qu'il montrait, au centre de la vitrine. Tout autour, il s'agissait aussi de récompenses spéciales pour services rendu, mais celles-ci étaient données à titre posthume. Et parmi elles, un nom la surpris. _Killian King. Mort dans la nuit du 2 mai, son corps n'a pas été retrouvé. S'est battu avec bravoure._

\- Cela aurait été étrange qu'il n'en ai pas à son nom, dit Harry. Tous les élèves et les professeurs savent qu'il a disparu cette nuit-là. Certains sont même persuadés de l'avoir vu se battre avec nous.

Hermione hocha la tête, cela ne l'étonnait pas. Il était très facile de créer des souvenirs de faits n'ayant jamais existé, même sans faire appel à la magie. Elle examina les autres noms, puis détailla les médailles placées au centre, à la place d'honneur. Inévitablement, son regard se posa sur celle du milieu, la mieux mise en valeur et la plus grande.

\- _Ordre de Merlin, première classe_ , lut-elle, _Décerné à Harry James Potter pour sa victoire contre Voldemort._ Par Merlin, Harry, c'est le même qu'à reçu Dumbledore pour avoir vaincu Grindelwald ! C'est la plus honorifique des récompenses du monde magique, et tu dois être l'un des plus jeunes à en avoir reçu une, si ce n'est _le_ plus jeune !

\- Oui je sais, affirma Harry avant d'ajouter avec nettement plus d'enthousiasme : mais regarde les autres.

Autour de l'ordre de première classe, il y avait sept autres médailles, un peu plus petites, mais plus imposantes tout de même que les récompenses pour service rendu. Des ordres de Merlin, seconde classe. L'ordre de Merlin à la droite immédiate de celui d'Harry, portait le nom du professeur McGonagall, et sa légende indiquait que c'était pour avoir défendu l'école face aux mangemorts pendant l'année scolaire 1997-1998, puis pour avoir menée la bataille du 2 mai. Devant, s'étalaient cinq autres ordres de seconde classe, aux noms de Neville Londubat, Ginevra Weasley, et Luna Lovegood, pour avoir organisé la rébellion contre les mangemorts pendant cette année scolaire, et de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, pour avoir détruit les horcruxes et avoir rendu Voldemort mortel.

Brusquement, Hermione sentit ses joues la brûler, tandis qu'elle comprenait enfin la réaction exaspérée des étudiants devant son manque de confiance en elle. Un ordre de Merlin. Elle avait reçu un ordre de Merlin. Certes, de deuxième classe, mais cela restait une récompense rare, et pas à la portée du premier sorcier venu. Une récompense démesurée, songea-t-elle.

\- Ils… ils sont au courant pour les horcruxes, parvint-elle finalement à dire. Tu leur as dit ?

\- Oui, avant que la cérémonie commence Kingsley m'a demandé de lui raconter ce qu'on avait fait.

\- Seulement c'est Ron et toi qui les avez détruit, et Neville. Moi je n'ai rien fait.

\- Tu te trompe, tu en as détruit un.

\- Non Harry…

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu as détruit le plus important d'entre tous, Hermione, celui qui était en moi. Tu sais, quand on détruit un horcruxe, on passe une sorte d'épreuve, il essaye de se défendre, et c'est toujours difficile. Moi, Jedusort a essayé de me tuer pour le journal, Ron m'a dit avoir des visions horribles pour les siens, et Neville a affronté Voldemort. Toi, tu as dû m'avouer que j'allais devoir me sacrifier, alors qu'on avait déjà tant perdu, tous les deux, et que depuis un an tu m'entendais faire des projets pour l'après-guerre. C'est une épreuve que je n'aurais pas aimé passer... Si tu ne m'avais rien dit, j'aurais essayé de me battre et l'horcruxe serait resté intact. Tout ce qu'on a fait avant, tous nos efforts auraient été inutiles. Alors, tu vois, c'est bien toi qui l'a détruit, cet horcruxe.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement, la gorge noué. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Alors, pour essayer de penser à autre chose, elle regarda le septième ordre de Merlin de seconde classe, à gauche de celui d'Harry, à l'opposé de celui de la directrice. Il lui sembla ressentir brusquement un immense creux dans la poitrine en lisant l'inscription.

_Décerné à titre posthume à Severus Tobias Rogue, pour avoir espionné Voldemort pendant 17 ans, et protégé les élèves de l'école Poudlard chaque jour jusqu'à sa mort._

Elle sentit avec un certain soulagement Harry s'approcher et poser la main sur son épaule.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle, la voix légèrement cassée.

Elle relut une nouvelle fois l'inscription sur la médaille, et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

\- C'est étrange de lire ces mots. A titre _posthume_... même si je sais qu'il est à l'infirmerie… ça donne l'impression qu'il a réellement été tué.

\- Je suis désolé pour ça... Nous le ferons changer quand le monde magique saura qu'il a survécu. Mais je devais au moins rétablir la vérité sur ses motivations, et sur tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous. Il faudra du temps pour que tout le monde y croit vraiment, mais c'est un debut.

\- Oui, je sais bien. Personne ne doit savoir qu'il est en vie, je suis la première à le dire. Ça mettra du temps pour que les mentalités changent. Et avec tous ces mangemorts et sympathisants en liberté... 

Elle laissa alors un petit sourire triste s'installer sur son visage.

\- Tu sais, quand il va voir ça, il va te détester.

\- Il me déteste déjà pour beaucoup de choses, alors ça de plus ou ça de moins… rétorqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

\- Non, Killian t'aimait bien, il avait changé d'avis à ton sujet. Il s'en souviendra peut-être à son réveil.

Gêné, Harry ne répondit rien, ne faisant qu'étreindre davantage son amie, essayant de la réconforter. Elle ne réagit pas, serrant seulement la main sur les bras de Harry passés autour d'elle. Un peu amère, elle comprit qu'Harry ne pensait pas qu'à son réveil, Severus se souviendrait de ces derniers mois.

 _S'il se réveillait_.

\- Au fait, dit soudain Harry, j'avais presque oublié, mais on n'a pas seulement eu les ordres de Merlin. Après tout ça, Kingsley m'a dit que comme le ministère connaissait les problèmes d'argent des Weasley et qu'il savait aussi qu'on n'a plus vraiment d'endroit où dormir, on nous prêtait trois maisons à Pré-au-Lard, pour toi, Ron et moi.

\- Comment ça on nous prête trois maisons ?

\- Les habitants ont été tués, sont partis vivre chez d'autres membres de leur famille, chez des amis… bref elles sont vides, alors le ministère les met à notre disposition le temps qu'on trouve une autre solution. J'ai bien essayé de lui dire que c'était inutile, au moins pour moi, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir, parce que selon le ministère c'est « la moindre des choses », qu'ils offraient une petite fortune pour remporter un simple tournois interscolaire, alors que prêter ces maisons à ceux qui ont permis la victoire sud Voldemort n'était rien en comparaison…

\- Ca ne me semble pas très légal cette affaire, remarqua Hermione, dubitative.

\- Mais d'après Kingsley, un courrier officiel nous sera envoyé dans les jours à venir, avec les explications et les démarches à faire. Je trouve ça ... glauque, mais ils ont insisté.

Hermione acquiesça, doutant toujours un peu de cette démarche, malgré la petite part d'elle qui appréciait le geste. Dormir au château n'était pas si désagréable, mais la perspective d'un endroit où loger qui soit (bien que temporairement) à elle n'était pas des plus déplaisants non plus.

En effet, comme Harry l'avait dit, ils reçurent quelques jours plus tard un courrier venant du ministère, leur fixant un rendez-vous. Ils s'y rendirent donc en compagnie de la directrice. Contrairement à ce qu'ils espéraient, ils n'y retrouvèrent pas Ron, car Arthur Weasley avait fait le déplacement à la place de son fils, lequel n'avait « vraiment pas le moral à ça. »

Après s'être débarrassé de la paperasse, l'employé du ministère qui les avait reçu utilisa, sur chacun d'eux puis sur lui-même, un sort de désillusion, puis les fit transplaner jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.

Une fois arrivés dans le village sorcier, l'employé, Bones, les mena tout à tour à leur nouveau domicile temporaire. Toutes trois se trouvaient être de petites maisons modestes, convenant à une ou de personnes, mais guère plus. Ils constatèrent aussi que leurs trois logements étaient répartis aux bordures du village, chacun un peu à l'écart des habitations environnantes. Ils pouvaient espérer un petit peu de calme, s'ils avaient la chance que leur emménagement passe à peu près inaperçu.

\- Personne n'est au courant, leur assura Bones quand il entendit Harry faire une remarque en ce sens à Hermione. A part vous trois, notre ministre et mon département, personne ne sait que vous habitez à Pré-au-Lard. Les logements ont été bien sûr sécurisés, rendus incartables, et un sort d'illusion a été placé. Toute personne se trouvant dans le jardin ou la maison sera invisible aux yeux de ceux qui ignorent l'identité des habitants. Et bien sûr, personne ne peut passer la clôture sans y avoir été invité une première fois. A ce propos, Arthur, tu devras inviter ton fils à entrer, sinon les sortilèges le repousseront, lui aussi. Même les propriétaires doivent être invités à entrer la première fois – en cas de polynectar, comme vous pouvez vous en douter.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas vérifié que nous étions bien nous, objecta Harry.

\- Parce que la directrice nous accompagnait, devina Hermione. C'est pour ça qu'elle est venue, pour qu'ils puissent être certains que nous étions vraiment nous.

\- C'est exact. Vos têtes sont mises à prix chez les sympathisants de vous-savez-qui, et il y en a encore bien trop en liberté pour prendre le moindre risque.

\- Vous savez, il est mort, vous pouvez dire son nom sans avoir peur, maintenant, remarqua Hermione.

\- L'habitude, grogna soudain Bones, changeant radicalement d'humeur. _Et je n'ai pas peur_.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard sceptique.

Désormais renfrogné et silencieux, Bones fit visiter à Harry la dernière des maisons, donna les clefs, puis, sans s'embarrasser d'explications, les ramena au ministère et retourna dans son bureau, claquant la porte derrière lui.

\- Et bah… j'ai l'impression que tu l'as vexé, remarqua Harry à voix basse.

Le lendemain, Harry et Hermione retournèrent au village avec leurs valises, contenant le peu d'affaire personnelles qu'ils possédaient encore. Ranger leurs affaires fut assez rapide et, une fois terminée, ils retournèrent d'un commun accord au château, afin de préparer la défense des Malefoy. Ils avaient tous les deux conscience que convaincre de clémence un jury déjà décidé à faire de leur cas un exemple de sévérité n'allait pas être tâche aisée.

\- Je crois que c'est bon… conclut Hermione en reposant le parchemin sur la table, avant de s'étirer.

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne vois rien qui pourrait gêner, une maladresse, des erreurs dans la formulation des lois que je cite ou quand je raconte ce qui s'est passé, des éléments qu'il faudrait plus développer… ?

\- J'ai relu ta plaidoirie trois fois, Harry, je ne vois vraiment rien à modifier, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire mieux.

Harry déglutit difficilement, le regard posé sur les trois rouleaux de parchemins.

\- Tu en es sûre, hein ? le procès est dans cinq jours, on a encore le temps…

\- Je sais bien, mais je t'assure que je ne vois plus rien à faire, insista Hermione.

Résigné, il soupira légèrement en roulant les trois parchemins afin de les ranger.

\- Tu pourras rédiger les notes qui résument tout ? Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre et tu m'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas lire…

\- Non, confirma Hermione, il ne faut surtout pas que tu arrives avec la plaidoirie complètement rédigée à la main, ce serait la pire chose à faire. Pour convaincre les sorciers que tu es sincère, que les mots et les arguments viennent bien de toi, il faut la vivre, y mettre des émotions. Surtout pas la lire.

\- Alors, tu pourras… ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je te fais ça demain matin.

\- Merci ! s'exclama Harry, clairement soulagé.

Il lui donna donc les parchemins et allait partir quand il se ravisa.

\- Je compte commencer les réparations à Godric's Hollow après le procès, tu veux venir m'aider de temps en temps ? Ca te fera du bien je pense, entre tes veillées à l'infirmerie et les heures passées plongées dans les grimoires de la réserve. En ce qui me concerne, ces derniers mois j'ai passé assez de temps ici pour le reste de ma vie. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour y revenir sans cesse même quand tu n'y es plus obligée…

\- Pourquoi pas, oui, acquiesça Hermione, ignorant délibérément la dernière remarque. Tu as raison, ça ne peut pas me faire de mal. Cependant… tu es sûr que tu veux que je t'aide ? C'est la maison de tes parents, leur vie privée, et je suis étrangère à ta famille.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu l'as dit toi-même il y a quelque temps : tu me considères comme un frère et c'est bien évidemment réciproque. Alors bien sûr que non ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Et puis on ne sera pas trop de deux si je veux tout terminer avant septembre.

Hermione acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, encore une fois touchée par les paroles de son meilleur ami. Cet Harry-là lui avait tant manqué, ces derniers mois, se dit-elle en quittant les lieux pour aller voir Severus.

Le jour J, Hermione dû rester à Poudlard et attendre le retour d'Harry pour savoir comment s'était déroulé le procès. Elle aurait préféré pouvoir y assister mais, vu l'identité des accusés, le ministère avait décidé d'éviter de prendre le moindre risque : le procès se déroulait à huit-clos, et l'étage entier du département de justice magique était condamné et surveillé par des aurors. Elle dut donc se résoudre à passer sa journée au château, alternant entre l'infirmerie et la réserve jusqu'à ce qu'Harry revienne. Quand ce fut le cas, il semblait épuisé, tant physiquement que moralement. Le procès avait dû être éprouvant.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans la cour intérieur et Harry lui raconta alors tout. Rassurée, Hermione appris ainsi qu'il avait réussi à convaincre un peu plus de la moitié du magenmagot de faire preuve d'un peu de clémence envers les Malefoy. Ou, au moins, envers deux d'entre eux.

Lucius, lui, n'avait pas échappé à la prison à perpétuité. Les faits lui étant reprochés étaient bien trop graves, et il n'y avait rien pour alléger un peu les charges pesant contre lui, si ce n'est le fait que, au contraire de tous les autres mangemorts, il n'avait pas pris la fuite à la mort de Voldemort. Harry ne trouvait pas cette sentence injuste. Il pensait, tout comme Hermione, qu'il méritait une peine lourde, ne serait-ce que pour avoir donné le journal de Jedusor à Ginny.

En revanche, il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour défendre Drago ainsi que sa mère.

Narcissa Malefoy n'irait ainsi pas en prison. Elle devait en revanche rester au manoir Malefoy ; lequel avait été fouillé de fond en comble plusieurs fois par des équipes d'aurors différentes et vidé de tout ce qui avait trait de plus ou moins loin à la magie noire. Un auror y logerait en permanence, et serait chargé de la surveiller et de l'accompagner si elle sortait. De plus, la grande majorité de sa fortune était confisquée par le ministère, tout en lui laissant de quoi mener un train de vie ordinaire. La moitié de la somme confisquée serait gérée par le ministère et servirait à aider certaines des structures créées après la guerre. Plus particulièrement celles qui accueillaient les orphelins, les enfants dont personne d'autre ne pouvait s'occuper, ou ceux dont les parents étaient sympathisants ou mangemorts confirmés. L'autre moitié de la somme serait donnée au premier ministre moldu afin d'aider les familles moldues touchées par leur guerre, ou pour financer les travaux de reconstruction des lieux détruits par les mangemorts.

Enfin, le verdict concernant Draco était bien plus mitigé. Bien qu'il ait fait entrer les mangemorts à Poudlard, et soit resté du coté de ses parents, Harry avait longuement insisté sur la pression sociale qu'il subissait de la part de toute sa famille, ainsi que sur le fait qu'il ait refusé de tuer Dumbledore malgré toute les menaces pesant sur lui, et qu'il n'ait pas pratiqué le moindre sortilège offensif de toute la bataille. Il était donc assigné à résidence jusqu'en septembre, puis irait refaire sa septième année. Son comportement serait alors surveillé et analysé, et un second jugement aurait lieu à la fin de cette nouvelle année scolaire.

S'ils refusaient de coopérer, une cellule les attendait toujours à Azkaban, non loin de celle de Lucius.

Une fois le procès derrière eux, les jours passèrent lentement, emportant avec eux la fin du mois de juillet. Puis août survint et, avec lui, des doutes de plus en plus présents. Voilà déjà trois mois que Severus avait bu l'antidote. Trois mois qu'il ne se réveillait plus.

Quand elle ne se tenait pas à son chevet, Hermione alternait entre la réserve de la bibliothèque et les visites à Godric's Hollow. Ces dernières lui permettait, comme Harry l'avait prédi, de se concentrer sur autre chose, de faire une pause bienvenue. Quand, le soir venu, elle rentrait chez elle, physiquement épuisée et l'esprit trop fatigué pour penser, alors elle cessait de s'inquiéter pour quelques heures.

L'espoir, fort présent au début, se réduisait malgré elle chaque fois qu'une nouvelle aube se levait.

La mi-août arriva à son tour. Ce jour-là, et comme d'habitude, la jeune sorcière avait mangé très tôt afin de passer l'heure du repas à s'occuper de Severus. Pendant qu'elle accomplissait les gestes désormais machinaux, Hermione songeait à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ginny était venue les aider à Godric's Hollow, en apportant quelques nouvelles : Ron avait finalement décidé d'aider son frère au magasin et elle-même comptait, dès cette année, commencer à prendre contact avec les équipes féminines de quidditch. Ce choix de carrière n'étonnait pas Hermione, car la cadette Weasley avait un don indéniable pour le vol et pour ce sport.

Alors qu'elle allait faire boire Severus, elle suspendit soudain son geste, incertaine. Elle avait cru percevoir quelque chose, du coin de l'œil.

Mais cela lui était déjà arrivé à de nombreuses reprises de penser voir un infime mouvement, pour ensuite se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de son imagination. Elle l'observa donc longuement, attentive au moindre signe signifiant un réveil proche.

Une fois, deux fois, alors qu'elle regardait en direction de ses mains, de son torse, elle cru voir les paupières bouger, ou sa tête s'incliner davantage vers elle. Mais dès qu'elle fixait son visage, elle se rendait compte de sa parfaite immobilité.

Après de longues minutes, Hermione se détendit et laissa échapper un faible soupire en continuant son geste. Son esprit lui jouait encore des tours.

CLAC

Le verre à moitié rempli qu'elle tenait encore en main lui échappa et se fracassa au sol.

C'avait été si rapide, qu'elle n'avait rien vu venir. Severus s'était redressé tout à coup et la tenait par les poignets, d'une prise ferme. Trop ferme, pour quelqu'un venant tout juste de se réveiller.

Elle n'avait donc pas imaginé le voir bouger. Elle aurait dû se douter, avec son passif d'espion, qu'il faisait peut-être semblant de dormir, analysant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Dès qu'elle réalisa, ses yeux quittèrent les éclats de verres et l'eau répandue au sol pour le visage qui se trouvait presque en face du sien.

Le temps qu'elle avait mis pour comprendre et pour que son regard passe de ses mains, à Severus, au sol, pour finalement revenir sur Severus, avait été infime, mais elle eut l'impression qu'une éternité était déjà passée.

Inévitablement, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Severus. Le regard qu'elle croisa était profondément intense, mais surtout déstabilisant de froideur calculatrice. Ce n'était pas Severus ni même le professeur Rogue qu'elle avait face à elle, mais l'espion, et tous les curseurs étaient à l'évidence tourné en position d'urgence et d'attaque. Hermione fut soulagée qu'il n'ait pas sa baguette à portée de main, car elle avait l'impression que dans le cas contraire, celle-ci serait d'ores et déjà contre sa gorge.

Il ouvrit la bouche et essaya de dire quelque chose. Ce fut incompréhensible.

Cela ne fit que le rendre plus méfiant encore.

\- Où suis-je ? exigea-t-il finalement de savoir, la voix plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

\- Dans une chambre de l'infirmerie.

Malgré son coeur qui tambourinait avec force dans sa poitrine, Hermione s'efforça de s'adresser à lui avec calme. Et, ignorant toujours l'état de ses souvenirs, elle prit garde, pour l'instant, à ne pas utiliser de formule qui l'obligeraient à choisir entre s'adresser à lui de manière formelle ou familière.

\- Où est l'infirmière, dans ce cas ?

\- Elle n'est pas là pour le moment. C'est l'heure du déjeuner, elle doit être allé manger.

 _Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît_ … implora en silence Hermione. Un sort devait l'avoir prévenue depuis longtemps du réveil de son patient. Elle aurait déjà dû arriver, si seulement ce n'était pas tombé sur l'heure du repas.

Etant seule, Hermione dut se résoudre. Pour qu'il lui dise ce qu'elle voulait savoir, elle devait lui poser la question et il n'existait pas cinquante alternative, il fallait qu'elle s'adresse directement à lui.

Alors, puisqu'elle se trouvait toujours face à l'espion, elle opta pour la prudence et la distance :

\- Professeur. Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas, Granger, asséna-t-il, impitoyable. C'est vous qui allez répondre à mes questions. Que faites-vous là ?

Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter. Il venait de se réveiller après plus de trois mois de coma, il était déboussolé, c'était parfaitement normal qu'il réagisse violemment, tant en acte qu'en parole.

\- Je suis là pour vous aider. Je ne vous pose pas cette question par indiscrétion. Je dois connaître l'état de votre mémoire. Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?

Il sembla soudain prendre conscience de quelque chose, et un sourire antipathique se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles.

\- Evidemment, ricana-t-il. Rassurez-vous, je n'ai rien oublié. La potion a mal tourné par _votre_ faute. Vous n'échapperez pas à la punition que mérite une telle stupidité.

Elle essayait, en même temps qu'il parlait, de discrètement dégager ses poignets. Seulement il réagit aussitôt en serrant plus fort encore. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Cette fois, il lui faisait vraiment mal. Il lui faisait _volontairement_ mal.

Ce fut cela, plus encore que ce qu'il venait de dire, qui lui ôta tout doute sur son état et sur ses sentiments la concernant.

\- Severus !

Hermione se tourna comme elle put et vit avec soulagement l'infirmière entrer dans la chambre à vive allure, essoufflée et alarmée devant la scène qui s'offrait à son regard.

\- Lâchez-la, Severus, lâchez-la immédiatement !

Il obtempéra de mauvaise grâce et Hermione se recula aussitôt hors de portée, non sans masser ses poignets douloureux. Elle cligna des yeux pour tenter de chasser les larmes qui montaient. De douleur ou d'autre chose, elle ne le savait pas.

\- Que faisiez-vous dans ma chambre ? interrogea-t-il néanmoins avec brutalité. Répondez !

\- Miss Granger vous soignait, Severus, affirma l'infirmière avec fermeté. Vous êtes en sécurité au château, dans une chambre protégée par mes soins, vous n'avez aucune raison de réagir ainsi. Tenez-vous tranquille maintenant, que je puisse vous examiner.

Il se retint de répliquer et laissa l'infirmière l'approcher, tandis qu'il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Elle me _soignait_ ? répéta-t-il. Depuis quand permettez-vous à un élève de soigner vos patients ? Depuis quand _Granger_ est autorisée à _me_ soigner ?

En voyant l'infirmière sur le point de répondre, Hermione prit sa décision en une fraction de seconde, et lui coupa la parole.

\- Je suis désolée, monsieur, j'aurai dû vous avertir aussitôt. Vous imaginez sans doute que l'accident a eu lieu dans la journée, ou même hier, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Nous ne sommes même plus au mois de décembre.

Elle s'interrompit en instant, observant sa réaction, puis lui dit avec le plus de tact possible :

\- Professeur, vous avez été dans le coma pendant plusieurs mois. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 14 août. Le 14 août 1997.

Il la dévisagea en silence, essayant visiblement de voir si elle mentait ou non.

\- Je ne vous mens pas, monsieur. L'année scolaire est terminée. Le 2 mai dernier une bataille a eu lieu à l'école, Vous-Savez-Qui a été vaincu, et le château en parti détruit. Les examens ont été annulés, et depuis la bataille j'assiste madame Pomfresh dans l'administration des soins, y compris des vôtres. C'est pour cette raison que j'étais là ce midi.

\- Et vous dites que mon coma a duré neuf mois ? interrogea le professeur, qui en oubliait presque d'être désagréable.

Une fois encore, Hermione devança l'infirmière, de peur de changer d'avis face à la douleur sourde qui l'étreignait.

\- C'est ça. Vous dormez depuis décembre. Sans interruption. Harry, Ron et moi avons réussi a accéder au bureau de Dumbledore après la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui et entre autre chose, le directeur nous a révélé toute la vérité à votre sujet, expliqua-t-elle, sans prendre la peine de respirer. Nous savons qu'il vous avait demandé de le tuer, et Harry l'a laissé échappé en public, donc plus ou moins tout le monde le sait aussi, maintenant. C'est pour ça que pour éviter tout problème avec les mangemorts qui sont encore en fuite, on a fait croire à votre mort, et vous avez été caché dans cette salle en attendant votre réveil. A part nous, seule le professeur McGonagall sait que vous êtes en vie.

Hermione, qui touchait inconsciemment du bout des doigts la fiole toujours dans sa poche, s'efforça de ne pas réagir aux deux regards posés sur elle. Celui du professeur Rogue, qui, encore sous le coup de son réveil récent, avait dû mal à croire tout ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre. Et celui de l'infirmière, qui essayait de ne pas se montrer surprise en l'entendant ainsi mentir.

La jeune sorcière lui fut reconnaissante de ne faire aucun commentaire.

\- A présent, puisque vous êtes réveillé, je vais vous laisser. Au revoir, professeur, termina-t-elle en s'efforçant de n'afficher aucune émotion.

Elle sortit alors de la salle, ferma la porte, s'éloigna, rejoignit le couloir, et ce n'est que là, hors de portée tant de leur regard que de leurs oreilles, qu'elle s'arrêta un moment.

Pour souffler un peu.

Pour réaliser ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Et pour se résoudre à continuer, à aller de l'avant, aussi douloureux que ce soit.

Car Killian King était mort dans la nuit du 2 mai.


	61. Reconstructions

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle était arrivée là.

Elle se souvenait être sortie de l'infirmerie, avoir été rattrapée par l'infirmière et avoir demandé à cette dernière de ne pas dire la vérité au professeur Rogue. Après… Elle avait juste laissé ses pas la conduire là où ils le souhaitaient. Par automatisme.

Et depuis, elle était là, assise sur le tapis de la salle commune, à ne rien faire d'autre que penser. Depuis peut-être des heures, qui sait ? Elle était trop plongée dans ses souvenirs pour s'en préoccuper.

Elle contempla les flammes, intensément, jusqu'à ce qu'un voile brouille son regard. Elle secoua alors la tête et réalisa qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Elle ouvrit son poing, dévoilant la minuscule fiole. Elle n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir sortie de sa poche. Un autre automatisme. Peu surprenant, vu la nature des pensées dans lesquelles elle était plongée. Les filaments ondulaient à l'intérieur de la fiole, se mêlant les uns aux autres, pour se démêler et se mélanger à nouveau. Il y en avait beaucoup, il était difficile de les différencier dans cette masse brumeuse.

Elle leva les yeux vers le feu crépitant devant elle, puis les posa à nouveau sur la fiole. Ces souvenirs ne servaient plus à rien désormais. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si les flammes les détruiraient, mais c'était probable. Non ?

Elle se redressa afin de se mettre sur les genoux, face à l'âtre.

Si, les flammes pouvaient sûrement détruire des souvenirs, songea-t-elle en refermant la main sur la fiole.

\- Miss Granger ?

Hermione sursauta et manqua faire tomber les souvenirs. Elle les glissa dans sa poche.

\- Professeur ? fit-elle en tournant la tête vers l'entrée de la salle commune.

La directrice traversa la salle et vint la rejoindre. Elle resta un instant à coté d'Hermione, puis, à la grande surprise de cette dernière, la vieille femme s'assit à coté d'elle, sur le tapis.

\- Poppy m'a informée du réveil de Severus, lui apprit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix plus douce que d'ordinaire. Je suis aussi au courant de votre décision.

\- Je suis désolée, je vous demande encore de mentir…

\- Je commence à en avoir l'habitude.

Hermione observa un petit instant la directrice, mais ne parvint pas à savoir à quel point celle-ci désapprouvait sa conduite.

\- Ceci dit, reprit impassiblement la directrice, tous les mensonges ne sont pas condamnables. Tout dépend de ce qui les motive.

Hermione bougea et feignit remettre correctement sa jupe pour tenter de cacher son malaise grandissant.

\- Il est redevenu lui-même, murmura Hermione.

Puis, elle ajouta, plus distinctement :

\- Il est redevenu l'adulte d'avant, il a retrouvé tous ses anciens souvenirs et tout oublié de Killian. Il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache rien.

\- Et cela vaut mieux pour qui ?

Hermione eut un faible sourire. Elle commençait à comprendre le sentiment étrange de mise à nue qu'Harry lui avait dit ressentir lors de ses conversations avec Dumbledore.

\- Pour tout le monde, lui compris. Lui révéler la vérité pourrait lui causer des dommages irréversibles. Et même s'il était au courant, cela ne changerait rien à la situation. Et il n'aurait qu'une version tronquée de ce qui s'est passé. Une version biaisée.

Hermione baissa la tête et avala sa salive avec difficulté. Une boule semblait avoir pris définitivement place dans sa gorge.

\- La vérité serait bien trop dangereuse et n'apporterait rien de bon, cela ne vaut pas le coup de prendre un tel risque, conclut-elle.

\- Alors c'est un choix compréhensible, acquiesça la directrice. Mais si vous en êtes aussi sûre, pourquoi tant de regret, et de culpabilité ?

\- Je ne regrette rien, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, affirma Hermione.

\- Vous savez, je laisse passer vos mensonges lorsqu'ils sont motivés par de bonnes raisons. Mais je ne les accepte pas tous pour autant.

\- Je ne… Je ne mens pas.

\- Si vous ne me mentez pas, alors c'eest à vous-même que vous mentez. Je connais bien ce regard, Hermione. Mon reflet me l'a bien souvent renvoyé.

La jeune sorcière se tourna vers la directrice, prise de court tant par l'utilisation de son prénom que par la confidence. Elle avait toujours vu la directrice comme une figure inébranlable, si forte. Elle voulu exprimer sa surprise, mais celle-ci ne fit que s'accroître, car le professeur continua :

\- Je savais où vous trouver car j'ai eu la même réaction, dit-elle en regardant lentement autour d'elle. Se réfugier dans un endroit chaleureux, familier, et désert. Pour moi, ce fut ma salle de classe, pour vous, ce ne pouvait être qu'ici.

Hermione, cette fois, n'essaya pas de répondre, attendant simplement qu'elle continue. La directrice posait sur elle un regard à la fois bienveillant et un peu mélancolique qui la troublait.

\- J'ai moi aussi dû faire ce choix impossible entre ce que je voulais, et ce que je devais faire. Ou, pour le dire autrement, entre la personne que j'aimais, et ce que je pensais être raisonnable. J'avais votre âge quand j'ai dû choisir entre rester en Ecosse et me marier à un jeune fermier moldu que j'aimais, ou aller habiter à Londres et accepter un poste au ministère de la magie. Le Code du Secret m'interdisait de révéler ma condition de sorcière, et j'avais déjà vu chez mes parents les ravages qu'un tel mensonge peut faire dans un couple, quand la vérité vient à éclater. Ce qui fini toujours par arriver, par choix ou par accident.

Hermione hocha la tête à ces mots, sans quitter la directrice du regard. Elle se doutait que les personnes au courant de cette histoire devaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main.

\- Je savais que je devrais mentir constamment à mon entourage, continua le professeur, et apprendre un jour à mes enfants à faire de même. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à prendre le risque de vivre dans le mensonge et finir par blesser l'homme que j'aimais quand la vérité éclaterait, alors j'ai refusé la demande en mariage. Je suis partie pour Londres en essayant de me convaincre que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, tant pour lui que pour moi. Pendant quelques temps, j'ai réussis à m'en persuader. J'ai passé quelques années au ministère, mais je détestais mon travail et mes collègues, plein de préjugés contre les moldus. J'ai fini par refuser la promotion qu'on m'offrait et demander un poste d'enseignante à Poudlard, ce qui m'a été accordé. Je suis alors revenue en Ecosse, laissant derrière moi Londres et le travail pour lequel j'avais tout quitté.

Malgré tout, je me persuadais encore que j'avais fait le bon choix en refusant la demande en mariage. Puis j'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère, qui, entre plusieurs nouvelles sans grand intérêt, m'annonçait que Morag s'était marié à une jeune femme moldue du village. Notre relation ayant été secrète, ma mère ignorait l'impact que cette information pourrait avoir sur moi. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que je n'avais jamais fait le deuil de notre relation et de la vie que nous aurions pu avoir, et que je n'avais cessé de me mentir à moi-même. Ce soir-là, Albus m'a retrouvée dans ma salle de classe. J'étais effondrée.

La voix de la vieille femme se tu, et elle ferma un instant les yeux. De toute évidence, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y avait pas repensé.

\- J'avais perdu Morag, et pour quoi ? Un emploi au ministère qui s'est révélé ennuyeux, frustrant et que j'ai fini par ne plus supporter. Un emploi dont je pensais rêver, mais que j'avais fini par quitter volontairement alors même qu'on me proposait une prestigieuse promotion. Et lorsque j'ai réalisé que j'avais fait le mauvais choix, il était bien trop tard.

Le regard des deux sorcières se croisa, et Hermione dut lutter pour ne pas détourner le sien.

\- Pour vous, ce n'est pas encore trop tard. Vous vous posez encore des questions, vous vous demandez si le choix que vous avez fait est vraiment le bon. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est, vous êtes la seule à pouvoir en juger, Hermione. Vous seule pouvez savoir si cela vaut vraiment le coup. Mais réfléchissez-y en explorant toutes les possibilités qui vous sont offertes, car pour l'instant vous pouvez encore changer d'avis. Faites votre choix en étant certaine que, dans quelques années, vous ne vous rendrez pas compte que c'était une erreur. Car ce jour-là, il sera trop tard, et vous n'aurez plus que vos regrets.

Hermione détourna le regard et hocha la tête, réfléchissant à ce que la directrice venait de lui révéler. C'est vrai, elle avait peur de regretter son geste. Et pourtant, elle était persuadée d'avoir fait le bon choix.

\- Même si moi je le regrette, dit-elle avec hésitation, ce n'est pas ça qui est important. Ce qui importe c'est lui, c'est ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a expliqué comment fonctionnait la mémoire, que deux souvenirs d'un même moment de son existence ne pouvaient coexister, et aussi que les souvenirs n'étaient jamais vraiment oubliés, perdus, mais simplement éparpillés. Et c'est la première fois qu'un tel phénomène se produit, alors on ignore les dommages que cela pourrait causer s'il venait à retrouver la mémoire de Killian. Une l'amnésie partielle ou totale, des souvenirs différents imbriqués les uns dans les autres et n'ayant aucun sens, ou même la folie.

Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers la directrice, l'implorant presque de comprendre.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de décider de prendre un tel risque à sa place, professeur, je n'ai pas le droit de le mettre en danger ainsi. Et de toute façon, au tout début de son rajeunissement, j'ai vu sa réaction, j'ai vu qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir lui-même. Ce serait égoïste et injuste d'aller contre sa volonté juste parce que préfèrerais qu'il ait à nouveau des sentiments pour moi. Et puis en imaginant qu'il ait de la chance et que voir les souvenirs ne cause rien de grave… je suis certaine que celui qu'il est redevenu n'a pas la moindre envie d'avoir connaissance de ces souvenirs là. Il n'a pas envie de savoir qu'il s'est retrouvé à Gryffondor, qu'il a été ami avec Harry. Il n'a pas envie de savoir qu'il a fait partit de notre groupe et à violé le règlement un nombre incalculable de fois avec nous. Il n'a pas envie de savoir qu'il nous a révélé beaucoup de choses à son sujet, des choses si personnelles qu'on est sûrement les seuls à les savoir. Et je suis sûre qu'il n'a vraiment, vraiment pas envie de savoir qu'il avait changé au point de tomber amoureux de moi. Moi, qui suis sans doute l'élève envers laquelle il éprouve le plus grand mépris. Peu importe que mes sentiments pour lui aient été et soient toujours sincères. Il me déteste, professeur, alors s'il savait ce qui s'est passé entre nous... il me tuerait.

Hermione se tut et lança un regard gêné à la directrice en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de révéler sur elle et Killian, mais la vieille sorcière n'eu pas la réaction attendue. Elle semblait juste attendre patiemment qu'elle reprenne la parole. Cela surpris Hermione, qui s'attendait à de la désapprobation.

La jeune sorcière s'efforça alors de rassembler ses pensées pour continuer, bien que cette réaction, ou plutôt, cette absence de réaction, la laisse perplexe.

\- J'ai bien compris votre avertissement, mais j'en suis certaine, c'était la seule chose à faire. Même si je le regrette, je finirais par oublier. Après tout, cela n'a duré que six mois, et il n'était plus lui-même à la fin. C'était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Alors à présent, il faut considérer que tout est revenu à la normale. Pour tous les autres sorciers, Killian King est mort pendant la bataille, et je devrais finir par arriver à m'en convaincre moi aussi. Killian est mort, point final.

\- Connaissant vos raisons et les risques que vous exposer, je ne peux que vous appuyer dans votre choix, confirma la directrice. Je confirmerais votre version des faits, et demanderais à Poppy d'en faire de même. Avec messieurs Potter et Weasley, nous serons les seules personnes à être au courant et si nous nous en tenons à l'histoire officielle, il n'y a aucune raison que Severus ait le moindre soupçon. Quant à vous, Hermione, si vous souhaitez en parler à quelqu'un, si vous avez besoin de vous confier, vous savez que ma porte sera toujours ouverte.

\- Merci beaucoup, professeur, dit Hermione, plus sûre d'elle que jamais.

Avoir donné toutes ses raisons à la directrice lui avait permis d'y voir plus clair, et d'être certaine qu'il n'y avait en effet aucune alternative.

\- Madame, il y a quelque chose que j'ai du mal à comprendre. Vous n'avez pas semblée étonnée ou choquée quand j'ai évoqué ma relation avec Killian ou même la possibilité que…

Hermione s'arrêta soudain. Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'elle le veuille vraiment, et elle le regrettait déjà. Pourtant, encore une fois la directrice ne sembla pas choquée par ses paroles.

\- Je me doutais que vous aviez fini par développer un lien particulier avec Killian, confirma-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Mais puisque j'avais eu la preuve qu'il n'était pas plus mangemort que moi, et qu'il s'agissait d'une relation entre deux élèves majeurs et consentants, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Quant à une possible relation entre vous et Severus… c'est plus délicat en effet. Toutefois, même si les relations élève-professeur sont interdites, je sais que cela n'aurait pas été la conséquence d'un abus de pouvoir de sa part, et il est évident que vous n'auriez pas été avec lui dans l'espoir d'augmenter vos notes. De plus, vous êtes majeure, donc tant que vous ne vous affichiez pas ensemble dans le château en période scolaire, j'aurais pu, disons, détourner les yeux.

Hermione dévisagea le professeur, ayant peine à croire ce qu'elle entendait.

\- Mais… la différence d'âge ne vous choque pas ? ajouta-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Hermione, vous devriez savoir que les rapports à l'âge des sorciers sont différents de ceux des moldus. Notre durée de vie moyenne étant bien plus longue, une différence d'âge qui pourrait choquer les moldus ne nous paraît pas aberrante. Quand on épouse un homme plus âgé de quinze ou vingt ans, on attire parfois quelques regards, mais rien de comparable à la manière dont les moldus pourraient réagir. Vous n'avez rien à craindre à ce sujet.

Assimilant tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, Hermione hocha la tête. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angles. Mais c'est logique, songea-t-elle. Que représentent vingt ans quand l'espérance de vie moyenne de la population est de cent-soixante-cinq ans ? Elle avait tendance à l'oublier, mais s'il y avait peu de sorcier âgé, c'était en conséquence de la guerre contre Grindelwald, puis des deux guerres contre Voldemort. La population magique en âge de se battre avait été décimée à trois reprise en moins de soixante ans. Mais en tant normal, les sorciers et sorciers pouvaient facilement vivre plus de cent-cinquante ans.

Bien sûr qu'une différence d'âge de quinze ou vingt ans ne choquait pas grand monde, dans ces conditions... Même si cela n'avait plus grande importance pour elle, bien sûr.

Quand Hermione quitta la salle commune, une demi-heure plus tard, elle allait mieux et était rassurée. Sa mise au point avec la directrice avait été d'un grand secours. Bien sûr, elle éprouvait encore un certain regret, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'avoir convaincu Killian de boire l'antidote (d'ailleurs, elle avait beau se creuser la tête, elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait changé d'avis), mais au fond, elle savait qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Il suffisait d'attendre un peu que le temps achève de cicatriser les plaies.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie du château, elle repensa aux confidences de la directrice. Voilà quelque chose auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Toutefois, ce n'était pas aussi gênant qu'elle aurait pu l'imaginer, et lorsqu'elles avaient continué à parler, pendant les trente minutes qui avaient suivis, c'était ouvertement, sans jugement. La directrice lui avait confié que c'était ainsi que son amitié avec Albus avait commencé, quand il l'avait trouvé en train de pleurer dans sa salle de classe après avoir reçue la lettre de sa mère, et qu'il lui avait alors raconté sa propre histoire, lui offrant réconfort et sagesse. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à devenir _amie_ avec le professeur McGonagall, mais elle savait qu'au moins si elle avait besoin de parler, de se confier à quelqu'un, la directrice serait toujours là pour l'écouter et la conseiller.

Hermione sortit soudain de ses pensées en voyant Harry se diriger vers elle.

\- Ah, tu es là ! s'exclama-t-il en accélérant le pas. Ca y est Hermione, j'ai mon permis de transplaner !

\- C'était… aujourd'hui, réalisa Hermione avec une grimace d'excuse. Désolée, je ne me souvenais plus que tu passais l'examen aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, et je l'ai réussi, j'ai transplané sans aucun... problème…

Arrivé près d'elle, il fronçait les sourcils en la dévisageant, regardant avec inquiétude ses yeux, que la sorcière devinait rouges et cernés.

\- Hermione, ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête et lui fit signe de la suivre alors qu'elle reprenait son chemin vers les grilles du château.

\- Tu m'expliques ? demanda Harry après quelques secondes de silence.

Bien que sachant que c'était inutile, Hermione vérifia qu'ils étaient seuls. En effet, le parc était désert, et il n'y avait personne non plus au-delà des grilles.

\- Il s'est réveillé. Et il ne se souvient de rien.

Harry soupira en secouant la tête tandis qu'ils quittaient l'enceinte du domaine

\- Je vois… et tu es sûre et certaine qu'il n'a aucun souvenir ? Je veux dire, ça pourrait revenir petit à petit.

\- J'en suis sûre, confirma-t-elle. Il se souvient très clairement de tout ce qui s'est passé avant décembre, donc les souvenirs de cette année de reviendrons pas.

\- Je suis désolé.

Hermione s'arrêta soudain, imitée par Harry, qui la regardait toujours avec étonnement et inquiétude. Elle observa les quelques lumières de Pré-Au-Lard visibles dans la pénombre tombante avec une certaine réticence. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de rejoindre le logement fournit par le ministère – et qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à considérer comme « chez elle ».

Harry la fixa un instant, et après quelques secondes, il lui présenta son bras. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui avec une certaine interrogation.

\- On peut aller à Godric's Hollow si tu préfères, s'expliqua-t-il. On y sera tranquille. Si tu veux qu'on en parle.

Hermione hocha la tête et attrapa son bras. Presque aussitôt, elle ressentit la sensation familière de compression et se retrouva dans un coin sombre et reculé d'une ruelle de Godric's Hollow. Elle suivit son meilleur ami tandis qu'il remontait plusieurs rues pour, enfin, arriver devant chez ses parents. Hermione fut surprise de la vue qui s'offrit à elle.

Une clôture neuve et en parfait état entourait le jardin, bien qu'Harry ait laissé, à coté de la barrière, l'écriteau recouvert de messages. L'herbe avait été égalisée à hauteur raisonnable, les arbres élagués, les buissons retaillés, et des massifs de fleurs plantés ça et là achevaient de rendre le jardin vivant, coloré et agréable. La façade de la maison avait été débarrassée de toutes les plantes grimpantes qui la recouvraient, et repeinte. Elle paraissait pratiquement neuve, si ce n'était le trou béant qu'elle présentait toujours à l'endroit de la chambre d'Harry. Ce dernier avait tenu à la restaurer tout en gardant les traces de l'explosion, et mettait un point d'honneur à en faire le plus possible à la main. Tout comme il avait dit à Hermione qu'il achèterait les fleurs et plantes qui parsèmeraient le jardin, au lieu de les faire pousser par magie. Il voulait que cela reste naturel, que la vie qui empreignait la demeure ne soit pas qu'une impression, qu'une manipulation. Et puis, c'était la magie qui avait tout anéanti, à cause de préjugés anti-moldus, il lui semblait logique que la magie soit au maximum exclue de la restauration.

Sachant cela, Hermione avait dû mal à croire qu'il soit parvenu si vite à un tel résultat. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue l'aider, il restait encore beaucoup à faire, et on était très loin de ce qu'elle voyait désormais.

Harry, qui l'observait depuis leur arrivée, devina la question à laquelle le fil de ses pensées l'avait menée.

\- Ginny vient souvent depuis ces dernières semaines, et quelque fois monsieur Weasley aussi. C'est lui qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour le jardin. Il semblait particulièrement heureux quand je lui ai fait part de mon envie de tout faire « à la moldue ». Je crois qu'il s'est bien amusé, conclu-t-il avec un léger rire dans la voix.

\- En tout cas vous avez fait un travail remarquable. On a peine à croire que tout ça était à l'abandon il y a encore deux mois.

\- Merci, acquiesça Harry. Mais viens, ne reste pas dehors comme ça…

Il poussa la clôture et la laissa passer, puis alla ouvrir la porte de la maison. Là encore, le chantier avait bien avancé, bien que cela reste moins flagrant que pour le jardin. La plupart des toiles d'araignées avait disparues, tout comme une grande partie de l'épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvrait tout. Néanmoins, il restait encore beaucoup de ménage à faire, comme elle le remarqua en passant à coté de divers meubles encore grisâtres.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que je me débrouille pour faire venir un électricien, soupira Harry en jetant un regard découragé au lustre dont les fils dénudés pendaient lamentablement là où aurait dû se trouver l'ampoule. Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de faire toutes ces démarches, je sens que ça va être compliqué…

\- Tu veux vraiment faire ça tout seul ? C'est déjà parfois très compliqué pour des adultes qui ont l'habitude, tu sais.

\- Oui, mais je ne vois pas trop vers qui je pourrais me tourner pour ce genre de choses, objecta Harry avec justesse. Et de toute façon, il vaut mieux que je m'occupe encore de la maison avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit, je me vois mal expliquer l'état actuel.

Il l'entraîna vers ce qu'elle découvrit comme étant la cuisine. Cette pièce-là, au contraire du vestibule, du salon et du couloir précédemment traversé, était comme neuve. Tout le mobilier semblait propre et fonctionnel. C'était la priorité absolue d'Harry, surtout qu'il envisageait de rester là parfois au temps des repas ; il fallait donc qu'il puisse s'alimenter sans nager dans la poussière et les parasites de toutes sortes.

\- Un verre d'eau ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant un placard. Un jus de fruit ? Ou quelque chose de plus fort ?

\- De plus fort ?

\- Il me reste un peu de whisky pur feu que Charlie m'a ramené une fois, et de la bière.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répéter ce dernier mot, puis réalisa et referma la bouche, tout en regardant avec étonnement Harry sortir les verres et refermer le placard. Il se tourna alors vers elle, attendant une réponse de sa part.

\- Hm, désolée, un jus de fruit s'il te plaît.

La jeune sorcière le suivit du regard tandis qu'il sortait les boissons, et les pulsations contre sa tempe lui rappelèrent l'état émotionnel lamentable dans lequel elle se trouvait quelques instants avant.

\- Finalement, va pour une bière… corrigea-t-elle.

Harry lui envoya un regard interloqué, mais il ne dit rien, et rangea le jus de citrouille pour sortir une deuxième bière à la place. Elle prit celle qui lui tendait, avec un léger signe de tête en remerciement, et prit place sur une des chaises, tandis qu'il restait debout à coté d'elle, à l'observer. Essayant de en pas prêter attention à son regard qu'elle sentait sur elle, elle prit une longue gorgée. Elle ferma alors les yeux et grimaça devant la saveur inhabituelle. Elle ne rouvrit les paupières que quelques secondes plus tard, posa la bouteille et s'appuya sur ses bras croisé, le regard perdu dans les rainures du bois de la table.

\- Ca va mieux ?

Hermione haussa les épaules, ne sachant honnêtement pas quoi répondre.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu buvais de l'alcool moldu, remarqua-t-elle à la place.

\- Je ne savais pas vraiment non plus, fit-il, ce n'était pas prémédité, j'en ai vu en allant acheter deux ou trois trucs à manger, et je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Après tout, je suis majeur, et j'ai déjà vu deux verres de whisky pur feu, je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait pas être pire…

Hermione acquiesça, mais ne toucha plus à la sienne. Harry le remarqua, et il lui versa un verre de jus de citrouille qu'elle prit avec un remerciement gêné.

\- Ce n'est rien. J'ai mis du temps à m'y faire. Nous n'avons vraiment pas l'habitude des boissons moldues. Et encore moins de l'alcool.

Constatant qu'elle ne répondait pas et qu'un silence un peu maladroit menaçait de s'installer, Harry se décida pour aborder le sujet qu'ils avaient jusque là si bien évité.

\- Alors, tu m'as dit… qu'il s'était réveillé ?

Bien qu'Hermione était persuadée qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas en reparler si tôt, il sembla que cette simple question soit le déclic qu'il lui fallait. D'une traite, elle raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la chambre, ce midi-là : du réveil de Severus jusqu'à son départ de Poudlard, sans oublier la longue conversation avec le professeur McGonagall. Elle lui avoua même certaines choses qu'elle avait tu à la directrice. Elle raconta ce qui s'était passé la nuit de la bataille de Poudlard, les véritables raisons qui l'avaient poussée à fabriquer l'antidote, sa dispute avec Killian à ce sujet, le changement d'avis incompréhensible de ce dernier, et toute la culpabilité et l'incertitude qui en découlait. Harry l'écouta avec attention jusqu'à la fin de son récit, sans essayer de l'interrompre.

Voyant qu'elle ne reprenait plus la parole, Harry la réconforta comme il put, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment quoi dire, lui-même assez incertain de ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à toute cette histoire. Et bien qu'il s'en soit douté, entendre de la bouche d'Hermione qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec celui qu'il ne pouvait voir autrement que comme _Rogue_ restait... troublant.

\- Tout ça, mon attitude, c'est ridicule, finit-elle par dire. Killian est mort pendant la bataille. C'est ce que tout le monde pensera, et je finirais bien par m'en persuader. Je suis stupide d'avoir encore des doutes, c'est absurde. La directrice avait raison, je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision, c'est tout ce qui importe. Je dois tourner la page, et il me reste juste une chose à faire pour y arriver…

Elle sortit la petite fiole, la tourna lentement dans la paume de sa main, observant pour la dernière fois les souvenirs qui s'y mélangeaient.

\- Il faut détruire ça…

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda prudemment Harry. Tu ferais peut-être mieux de les garder, on ne sait jamais. S'il finissait par se souvenir un peu, ou même avoir des doutes ? Ou si pour une raison ou une autre tu avais besoin de revoir certaines scènes, comme les discussions avec le portrait de Dumbledore ?

\- J'en suis sûre, confirma Hermione en sortant sa baguette, qu'elle pointa sur le petit récipient. Ca ne sert à rien, à part remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Elle resta plusieurs secondes ainsi, sans bouger, fixant des yeux les filaments. Les secondes s'étirèrent en minute, sous l'œil incertain d'Harry.

Finalement, voyant que les mots qu'elle voulait prononcer, quels qu'ils soient, restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, il se décida. Il posa la main sur celle d'Hermione, lui fit baisser sa baguette, et dit d'une voix la plus assurée possible :

\- Je peux m'en occuper.

\- Non, ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça… tu… ça n'est pas…

\- Arrête, tu vois bien que tu en es incapable. C'est normal, vu ce que tu viens de vivre. Hermione, vraiment, c'est compréhensible. Et je me rend bien compte que je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour t'aider, alors laisse-moi au moins faire ça pour toi, d'accord ? Je veux juste que tu me promettes que quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne le regretteras pas.

\- Aucune chance, confirma Hermione d'une voix cassée après une seconde d'hésitation.

Harry acquiesça, prit l'objet dans sa main tandis qu'Hermione se levait et lui tournait le dos pour passer dans une autre pièce. Elle ferma les yeux en entendant un bruit de verre brisé, et eut l'impression qu'une partie du poids qui pesait à la fois sur ses épaules et sur son cœur s'envolait. Elle jeta un regard tout autour d'elle, et quand Harry vint la rejoindre, elle observait la cheminée et les vieux cadres et bibelots posés sur le linteau, tous grisés et méconnaissables. Bien qu'elle ait entendu ses pas approcher, elle ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente sa main se poser sur ses épaules.

\- Ca va aller ?

Hermione se retourna et lui fit un sourire rassurant, qu'elle n'eut pas vraiment besoin de forcer.

\- Oui, merci Harry.

Elle réalisa alors soudain combien elle était lasse.

\- Je vais rentrer, si cela ne te dérange pas, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait sa fatigue.

Il hocha la tête et lui proposa de la faire transplaner, ce qu'elle accepta.

Le lendemain midi, Hermione entendit avec surprise la sonnette retentir, alors qu'elle n'attendait personne. Elle repensa alors à ce qu'on lui avait dit à propos des protections qui entouraient la maison. Quiconque ignorant qu'elle habitait ici ne pouvait pas la voir et n'était pas non plus censé être capable d'entrer.

En théorie, du moins.

Sceptique quant à l'efficacité des sortilèges, elle sortit sa baguette et, en faisant attention à ne pas faire le moindre bruit, elle se dirigea vers une fenêtre qui lui permettrait de voir qui se trouvait devant sa porte. Sur ses gardes, prête à se défendre, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

Même lorsqu'elle identifia la personne comme étant Harry, elle ne se sentit pas vraiment soulagée. Ce pouvait être un imposteur. Il n'était pas nécessaire de lire le journal tous les jours, bien que ce soit son cas, pour savoir qu'il restait encore bon nombre de mangemorts et de sympathisants dehors, et qu'ils seraient tous ravis de mettre la main sur elle, que ce soit pour se venger, ou pour atteindre Harry par son biais.

Harry, ou qui que ce soit, frappa à nouveau quelques coups à la porte. Avec précaution, Hermione fit tourner la clef dans la serrure, en prenant garde à ne faire aucun bruit. Elle attendit alors une seconde, puis ouvrit la porte d'un coup et fit entrer Harry avant de refermer la porte du pied tout en le menaçant de sa baguette.

\- Hermione, Hermione, du calme, c'est moi, dit-il avec un certain calme, sans esquisser le moindre geste de défense.

\- Prouve-le. Où ta carte a-t-elle été retrouvée ?

\- Parvati l'a trouvé dans un magazine pour sorcière qui se trouvait dans ta valise.

Hermione baissa enfin sa baguette et hocha la tête.

\- Tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu venais, Harry, j'ai bien failli t'attaquer.

\- Oui, désolée, ce n'était pas vraiment prémédité, je suis venu sur un coup de tête, s'excusa-t-il. Je suis passé voir comme tu allais.

Hermione fut un geste de la main comme pour écarter la question et lui proposa de s'asseoir.

\- En fait, je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas plutôt venir avec moi à Godric's Hollow, au lieu de rester seule ici, dit-il en déclinant l'invitation.

\- Je ne…

\- Ca irait bien plus vite si tu es là pour m'aider. Ginny ne peut pas venir, elle est allé voir Bill et Fleur avec ses parents, et Ron est au magasin avec George, nous ne serons que tous les deux.

Hermione haussa un sourcil en s'attendant presque à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il n'aimait pas la savoir seule à ressasser les événements de la veille, néanmoins il n'en fit rien, attendant simplement sa réponse.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je viens, finit-elle par céder. De toute façon je n'avais pas grand-chose de prévu…

-o-o-o-

Comme attendu, passer des heures à réparer et nettoyer monopolisait assez son attention pour qu'elle cesse de ressasser encore et encore les derniers événements. Et cela se révéla aussi fatiguant, car elle n'avait pas passé une nuit très reposante. Au milieu d'après-midi, elle abandonna, laissa le salon derrière elle et se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre une pause bien méritée. Un peu plus d'un quart d'heure après, elle rangea la tasse qu'elle venait de rincer, puis retourna dans le salon, pour se rendre compte que celui-ci était vide.

\- Harry ? appela-t-il.

\- Dans la chambre !

Hermione s'y rendit, mais resta sur le pas de la porte, hésitant à entrer dans un espace si personnel. Bien sûr, elle était déjà entrée quand il avait fallu trouver Mondingus, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

\- Viens, entre, lui indiqua Harry en voyant sa gêne.

Le jeune sorcier se trouvait au sol, devant la commode de sa mère, une vingtaine de lettres à coté de lui, et une autre, ouverte, dans la main. Hermione le rejoignit.

\- C'est celle d'Eileen Prince. Elle l'a envoyée à ma mère fin 76, quelques mois après… après les Buses et la scène que j'avais vu dans la pensine, dit-il amèrement. Elle était mourante quand elle l'a envoyée, et la seule chose qu'elle demande, c'est que Lily pardonne à son fils. Elle l'implore de l'aider à se détourner de la magie noire.

Il laissa tomber son bras, et leva le regard vers Hermione. Un regard brulant de colère et d'amertume.

\- J'ai l'impression que plus j'en apprend, plus je suis déçu ce que mon père et Sirius étaient, et plus j'en veux à ma mère de l'avoir abandonné. Le père de Rogue lui faisait vivre un enfer, sa mère était mourante, et les maraudeurs l'humiliaient jour après jour. Comment s'étonner avec tout ça qu'il se soit tourné vers la magie noire, qu'il ait essayé de devenir plus puissant, plus… respecté ?

Harry se leva tout à coup et s'appuya sur le lit, le regard fuyant.

\- Plus j'en découvre, plus je déteste ce que je trouve.

\- Ils étaient adolescents, Harry.

\- C'est déjà ce que vous m'avez dit la dernière fois, gronda-t-il, et je vais te redonner la même réponse : nous aussi. Au même âge qu'eux nous n'aurions jamais fait les mêmes choses !

\- Mais nous, nous sommes en guerre contre Voldemort depuis que nous avons onze ans, Harry. Nous avons été contraints à grandir plus vite que les autres. Eux n'ont pas été plongés au cœur des événements si prématurément que nous l'avons été.

\- C'est une belle excuse.

\- Non, ce n'est pas une excuse. Ton père était juste un élève comme les autres, jeune, insouciant. Il n'a pas eut le même poids que toi sur ses épaules, tu ne peux pas vous comparer. Regarde Dumbledore, ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant à coté de lui et posant la main sur son bras. Quand il a eu notre âge lui aussi à fait de nombreuses erreurs, et certaines particulièrement graves et tragiques. Pourtant, vois ce qu'il était devenu, c'était l'un des sorciers les plus brillants, les plus puissants et les plus respectés qui soient. Agir comme un idiot pendant l'adolescence ne veut pas dire qu'on reste un idiot toute sa vie. Ce qu'on est à quinze ans ne définit pas l'adulte que l'on devient, et heureusement. Les gens changent.

Elle fit un sourire rassurant quand il la regarda à nouveau, perdu.

\- Harry, ton père était quelqu'un de bien. Ne laisse pas quelques erreurs de jeunesse gâcher l'image que tu as de lui. C'était un homme bien, un sorcier talentueux, et un père admirable.

Le jeune sorcier se pencha et l'enlaça comme il put, murmura un « merci Mione » quasiment inaudible.

Quand il s'écarta, elle remarqua qu'il semblait plus sûr de lui. Son léger sourire aurait presque pu passer pour sincère. Il prit l'écrin à double-fond dans le tiroir mi-ouvert, et l'ouvrit, dévoilant à nouveau le collier.

\- Tu sais, les événements se sont précipités et je n'y ai pas réfléchit pour le coup, mais c'est impossible que Voldemort ait mis l'horcruxe là lui-même. Tu savais tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione avoua d'un hochement de tête, tout en observant Harry détailler le collier.

\- J'ai été stupide de ne pas m'en rendre compte. La forme, la pierre, le fait qu'il soit caché là avec les affaires d'école... Franchement, j'aurais dû réaliser plus tôt que c'était Rogue qui lui avait offert ce collier et non mon père.

Harry posa l'écrin au sol et sembla réfléchir un instant. Hermione attendit qu'il lui fasse part de ses pensées, un peu inquiète à l'idée qu'il puisse lui reprocher ce mensonge supplémentaire.

\- Dire que je voulais l'offrir à Ginny, renchérit-il avec une moue moqueuse. Et toi tu ne m'as rien dit.

\- Je ne pouvais pas, pas sans te révéler que Killian était Severus.

\- Je sais bien, la rassura-t-il. Ce n'était pas un reproche. Mais je crois que je vais abandonner l'idée, du coup. Ce collier doit rester là, c'est une histoire entre Rogue et ma mère, ça ne nous regarde pas.

Soudain, Harry posa l'écrin et se leva, avant de lui tendre la main. Elle comprit vite pourquoi, et prit sa main sans faire de commentaire afin qu'il l'aide à se relever, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas besoin. Il l'avait amenée ici pour lui changer les idées, après tout, pas pour parler de Rogue et la replonger dans ses souvenirs.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent de la même manière. Parfois, un des Weasley les rejoignait, mais ils restaient le plus souvent tous les deux. Les réparations avançaient pourtant très vite et Harry avait bon espoir de terminer, comme il l'avait prévu, avant le premier septembre. Toutefois, Hermione de son coté ne voyait pas d'un bon œil le mois s'écouler. Fin août approchait et elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de son entretien.

Ne pas être reçue, elle pouvait le comprendre. L'accepter, non, mais au moins le comprendre. En revanche, ne pas avoir de nouvelles du tout était très différent.

La dernière semaine arrivant, elle se fit une raison, quelque chose avait dû déplaire aux examinateurs. Probablement ses motivations.

Un matin, alors qu'elle se préparait à rejoindre Harry, elle entendit une voix venir de son salon. Sur ses gardes, la baguette à la main, elle entra dans la pièce.

\- Professeur ?

La tête de la directrice du Poudlard, dans la cheminée, acquiesça. Hermione rangea sa baguette et s'approcha.

\- Comment pouvez-vous être là professeur, cette cheminée n'est pas censée être accessible !

\- Pour la plupart, oui, mais elle est raccordée à celle de messieurs Potter et Weasley, à la mienne, ainsi qu'à certains départements du ministère. Ils ne vous ont pas prévenues de ces exceptions ?

\- Non, ils ne m'ont pas prévenue, grinça Hermione, furieuse que l'employé du ministère qui les avait amenée ait oublié de mentionner ce détail.

\- Je vois, lâcha la directrice, visiblement dans le même état d'esprit. Puis-je venir vous voir ?

\- Euh, oui, oui bien sûr.

Hermione se recula et rangea les quelques parchemins étalés sur la table, fruit de ses recherches concernant ses parents. Elle avait à peine tout entassé dans un sac que la directrice émergea des flammes, toute entière, cette fois.

\- Je viens vous apporter la lettre de rentrée pour Poudlard, puisque votre demeure est inaccessible aux hiboux.

La jeune sorcière prit les deux enveloppes que son ainée lui présentait.

\- Et il m'a aussi été demandé de vous accompagner à Sainte-Mangouste. Ne connaissant pas votre adresse, ils ne pouvaient vous envoyer de courrier.

\- Donc je suis prise ? questionna-t-elle avec prudence, ne souhaitant pas se faire de faux espoirs.

\- Je l'ignore.

Hermione acquiesça et écouta les instructions de la directrice.

Le stress montait de plus en plus, et c'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension qu'elle termina devant la porte du même bureau que pour son entretien. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle frappa, ouvrit la porte et entra.

Elle eut alors l'impression de revoir exactement la même scène. Le même bureau, les mêmes guérisseurs, les mêmes expressions. La guérisseuse en chef lui fit signe de fermer la porte dès qu'elle fut entrée, et se leva pour venir à sa rencontre.

\- Bonjour, miss Granger.

\- Bonjour, répéta celle-ci, anxieuse.

\- Vous avez passé l'évaluation avec succès, dit alors la guérisseuse avec, pour la première fois, un sourire. Mes félicitations.

Hermione se retint à grand peine de montrer son soulagement, et la remercia simplement.

\- De ce que j'ai compris, vous voudriez faire un apprentissage à l'infirmerie de Poudlard ?

\- Tout à fait, madame. Ce serait l'idéal de poursuivre ma formation là où je fais mes études, sans compter que j'ai déjà aidé l'infirmière. Elle me connait, elle a commencé à me former, elle sait ce que je suis capable de faire, ce que j'ai déjà étudié et ce que je n'ai encore jamais fait.

\- Un raisonnement on ne peu plus logique. Vous êtes pragmatique, c'est une bonne chose. A présent, miss Granger, je vais vous poser une question importante. Je vous demande de bien réfléchir à votre réponse et à tout ce que cela peut impliquer. Nous sommes d'accord ?

Hermione acquiesça lentement. Elle devinait ce qui allait venir.

\- Vous devez normalement savoir ce qu'implique notre rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui, continua le deuxième guérisseur. Vous connaissez les conditions pour poursuivre ce genre d'études. Combien votre vie va en être impactée. Êtes-vous réellement prête à assumer tout cela ?

Hermione se remémora le serment dont lui avait parlé l'infirmière, puis qu'elle avait lu et relu jusqu'à le connaître par cœur. Oui, elle était certaine d'être prête.

\- Je le suis, dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

\- Alors dans ce cas, veuillez tendre votre main.

Hermione obéit et le professeur Spleen joignit sa main à la sienne. La guérisseuse sortit sa baguette.

\- Veuillez répéter après moi, miss Granger. Par ce serment, je m'engage à toujours porter secours à quiconque se présentera à moi, sans distinction d'aucune sorte, et à ne jamais rien faire qui puisse leur nuire.

Hermione répéta sans difficulté la première partie du serment, d'une voix ferme.

\- Par ce serment, continua-t-il, je m'engage à ne jamais désobéir à mon maître de formation, à moins que cela n'entre en contradiction avec la règle précédente.

A nouveau, la jeune sorcière prononça les paroles sans hésitation.

\- Par ce serment, je m'engage enfin à reporter tout ce qui me semblerait suspect à mon maître de formation, sans jamais en informer qui que ce soit d'autre.

\- Par ce serment, je m'engage enfin à reporter tout ce qui me semblerait suspect à mon maître de formation, sans jamais en informer qui que ce soit d'autre, conclut Hermione, avant d'ajouter sans y penser : je m'engage à formuler ce serment de ma propre volonté, en sachant que si je viens à le briser, consciemment ou non, toute possibilité de carrière dans le domaine médical me sera désormais refusée.

Un filament vert sortit de la baguette de la guérisseuse en chef et vint s'enrouler autour de leurs mains jointes avant de disparaître.

Le regard interrogatif du professeur Spleen ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'elle avait prononcé les derniers mots, la mettant mal à l'aise.

\- Je le connaissais par cœur, se justifia-t-elle.

L'interrogation disparut, et elle cru discerner une pointe d'étonnement mêlée de satisfaction, mais ce fut si rapide qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu l'imaginer.

\- Je renouvelle mes félicitations, miss Granger, déclara la guérisseuse en chef, dont l'expression était transformée. Vous êtes désormais étudiante en médicomagie. Je vous invite à suivre le professeur Spleen, qui vous assistera pour les questions administratives et vous donnera toutes les indications nécessaire à votre formation.


	62. Une rentrée ordinaire

Le jour de la rentrée arriva très vite. Trop vite. Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait rien eu le temps de faire depuis son retour de St Mangouste. Comme si sa vie ne se résumait plus qu'à rentrer à Pré-au-Lard pour dormir, attendre qu'Harry passe la prendre, passer la journée à Godric's Hollow avec lui, puis rentrer à nouveau en attendant le lendemain.

Dans un sens, cela se révélait plutôt bénéfique. Passer la journée à travailler avec Harry l'occupait et l'empêcher de trop penser. Et quand Harry la faisait transplaner, le soir venu, c'était la fatigue qui l'en empêchait. Pour autant elle ne se laissait pas aller, les problèmes qu'elle avait eu ces derniers mois lui ayant servis de leçon. Elle veillait à prendre des repas conséquents et réguliers, et avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais autant dormi de sa vie.

L'une des seules pauses avait consisté à aller se renseigner au ministère pour passer son permis de transplaner. Car si se faire escorter par Harry n'était pas désagréable pour quelques jours, sur le long terme, ce ne serait pas viable. Malheureusement, faire passer ces examens ne faisait pas parti des priorités et on lui avait appris qu'elle ne pourrait pas le passer avant avril, c'est-à-dire en même temps que les élèves ayant un an de moins qu'elle. Elle comprenait, bien entendu, qu'il y ait plus grave à gérer. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de frustrant à devoir attendre si longtemps. Harry avait de la chance d'avoir pu le passer avec quelques autres dans le cadre de leur future carrière d'auror.

L'avant-veille de la rentrée, Harry accepta de l'accompagner sur le chemin de traverse tandis qu'elle achetait ses fournitures pour l'année scolaire à venir. Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit rapide ; après tout, cette fois, elle pouvait garder vêtements, fournitures de magie et quelques livres de l'année passée. Il fut donc surpris de tout ce qu'Hermione se procura et dut se proposer pour l'aider à porter ses très nombreuses acquisitions après quelques avoir visité trois boutiques.

\- Mais enfin Hermione, lâcha-t-il alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans des rayons de la librairie où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds, tu as vraiment besoin de prendre tout ça ? Je sais bien que le programme a un peu été changé par les mangemorts l'année dernière et que certains livres sont différents, mais enfin tu ne vas pas me faire croire que la liste normale d'un élève de septième année contient tout ça ! Il y a plus d'une vingtaine de grimoires là !

\- C'pourmaformationdemédicomagieetmaculturepersonnelle… grommela Hermione comme elle put, la liste entre les dents tandis qu'elle attrapait un énième ouvrage situé en haut du rayonnage.

\- Tu peux répéter ?

\- Certains d'entre eux sont pour ma formation de médicomagie, explicita-t-elle d'une voix enjouée en lisant la quatrième de couverture du livre qu'elle tenait. Et les autres, c'est pour ma culture personnelle. C'est nécessaire de faire des recherches par toi-même quand tu fais ce genre d'étude, surtout quand tu veux te spécialiser.

\- _Etres magiques, histoire judiciaire et grandes affaires litigieuses de ce siècle_ , lut Harry derrière son épaule. Ne viens pas me faire croire que c'est pour tes études en médicomagie, ça.

\- Je te l'ai dit, culture personnelle, rétorqua Hermione en se dirigeant vers un autre rayon.

Tandis qu'elle attrapait tant bien que mal le dernier ouvrage qu'elle souhaitait acheter, elle entendit Harry soupirer derrière elle. Elle se retourna et constata qu'il la regardait avec un mélange de perplexité, d'admiration et de fausse crainte.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle

\- Rien, rien. Je me dis juste que si je n'étais pas certain que tous les retourneurs de temps avaient été détruits, je me poserais de sérieuses questions. C'est à croire que tes journées sont plus longues que les nôtres. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu peux étudier tant de sujets à la fois, comment tu peux t'intéresser à autant de domaines différents. Tu es consciente que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as plus rien à prouver, hein ?

Hermione paya les livres et fit semblant de pas avoir vu le regard déconcerté du vendeur, puis rangea tous les livres dans un sac agrandi par magie.

\- Je le sais très bien Harry. Et ça fait longtemps que je n'étudie plus pour les autres. Je le fais pour moi, je suis simplement curieuse.

\- Moi aussi, je suis curieux, objecta-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? j'aime découvrir, j'aime en apprendre plus sur le monde dans lequel je vis. Moi aussi j'ai du mal à comprendre comment vous pouvez vous contenter de ce que vous savez, alors que vous pourriez découvrir tellement plus.

Harry leva les mains en signe d'abandon.

\- D'accord, d'accord, dit-il avec un sourire. Mais entre les études, ton boulot et tes lectures, n'oublie pas de vivre un peu, cette année.

\- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas, éluda-t-elle.

\- Il y a intérêt. Et je le saurais, si ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Ne t'avise même pas de demander à Ginny de me surveiller, gronda Hermione en riant à moitié, avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement en voyant sa moue moqueuse : non, Harry, je ne plaisante pas, tu n'as pas intérêt à lui dire de garder un œil sur moi.

\- Tu sais comme moi que je n'aurais pas besoin de le lui demander, la taquina-t-il.

Ayant les mains prises, elle se contenta de lui envoyer un regard assassin.

\- D'accord, j'arrête Hermione, promis. Tiens, si tu as fini de vider le stock des boutiques, on pourrait aller prendre une glace.

La jeune sorcière accepta d'un signe de tête et ce n'est qu'en s'asseyant à la table la plus proche qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était épuisée par la journée qu'elle venait de passer, et que cette pause était plus que bienvenue.

De bonne heure, le lendemain, Hermione se rendit à Poudlard, afin de préparer les derniers détails de sa future année scolaire. Elle voulu prévenir la directrice de son arrivée, comme elles en avaient convenue, mais elle se rendit compte que le bureau était vide. Elle retira donc sa tête de l'âtre, se releva et entra toute entière dans la cheminée afin d'effectuer le voyage. En arrivant dans le bureau, elle ne put que constater à nouveau le fait qu'il se trouvait déserté. Hésitante, elle frappa à la porte menant aux appartements du professeur mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Alors, elle réalisa. Le bureau du directeur était de nouveau accessible, le professeur McGonagall devait y habiter, désormais.

Elle sortit donc et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

La rentrée étant le lendemain, le château s'avérait presque vide. Les professeurs étaient revenus et préparaient la rentrée, mais ils étaient bien les seuls à être présents au château. C'était étrange de se dire que, le lendemain, ces murs grouilleraient à nouveau d'élèves. Les dégâts liés à la guerre se voyaient à peine. Les plus gros dommages, comme la tour détruite, n'avaient pas pu être reconstruits à l'identique ; la magie des lieux était trop ancienne, trop complexe, pour reproduire de la même manière ce qui avait été réalisé des siècles avant. Mais cela faisait néanmoins illusion, si on n'y regardait pas de trop près. Et en ce qui concernait l'intérieur, il était difficile de voir les différences.

Hermione fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle remarqua, au bout d'un couloir permettant l'accès à l'aile de l'infirmerie, trois personnes qui discutaient et ne l'avaient pas vu approcher. Le professeur McGonagall et l'infirmière étaient toutes deux quasiment de profil, mais leur attention était trop absorbée par leur interlocuteur commun pour la voir. Quant à cette dernière personne, elle lui tournait le dos, et Hermione en était, d'une certaine manière, plutôt soulagée.

Pour le moment, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de croiser le regard de Severus Rogue.

Elle resta à bonne distance, aussi discrète que possible, attendant qu'ils aient terminé de parler pour s'approcher, mais entendit malgré tout leur conversation.

\- …ne vous dérange vraiment pas ? questionnait la directrice, clairement soucieuse.

Hermione tendit l'oreille et remercia Merlin que le château soit plongé dans un silence total, car malgré la distance elle parvint à entendre la réponse.

\- Pas le moins du monde, je peux vous l'assurer, répondit le professeur Rogue.

Réentendre ce timbre de voix si particulier après plusieurs mois la fit frisonner.

\- Vous êtes sûr que cela ne vous manquera pas ? insista la directrice.

\- Quel aspect, exactement ? Les centaines d'élèves qui me détestent ? Les professeurs qui hésitent entre me mépriser et me craindre ? Les heures de cours interminables et infructueuses ?

\- Severus...

\- Je vous rappelle que je n'ai accepté ce poste que par obligation, coupa-t-il la directrice. J'en suis aujourd'hui déchargé et je compte bien en profiter pour ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans une salle de classe. Croyez-moi, Minerva, s'il y a bien une chose qui me fera _très_ plaisir, c'est de ne plus jamais voir un seul enfant, quel qu'il soit, à moins de vingt mètres de moi. Au minimum.

\- Bien, Severus, si vous êtes sûr de votre décision, soupira la directrice, je n'essayerai donc pas de vous retenir. Mais sachez que vous serrez toujours le bienvenue ici. Vous manquerez à cette école.

\- Oh oui, j'en suis certain, retorqua-t-il.

Il se retourna et remonta le couloir à grands pas. Il passa à coté d'Hermione comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue, et le bruit de ses pas mêlé à celui de sa cape décrut pour, finalement, disparaître.

Il partait. Il quittait Pourdlard.

Oh, c'était logique, elle aurait dû s'en douter, après tout il n'était devenu enseignant que pour se protéger de Voldemort et garder un oeil sur Harry, tout en faisant croire à son ancien maître qu'il espionnait Dumbledore. Pourtant, elle avait pensé qu'elle le croiserait tous les jours pendant l'année qui suivrait. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que Voldemort étant mort et Harry ayant quitté Poudlard, rien ne le retenait ici, et surtout pas le désir d'enseigner.

C'était peut-être pas plus mal, elle n'en tournerait la page que plus rapidement.

\- Miss Granger ?

Hermione réalisa que la directrice s'était approchée d'elle et la dévisageait, avec inquiétude. La jeune sorcière se reprit, expliqua à la directrice qu'elle la cherchait, tout en rappelant l'objet de sa venue, et espéra que personne n'aborderait le sujet « professeur de potion » devant elle. Par bonheur, ce fut le cas.

Ce qu'elles avaient déjà prévu fut confirmé : les septième années étant, exceptionnellement, deux fois plus nombreux que d'ordinaire, une place supplémentaire dans le dortoir ne serait pas de trop. Hermione ne dormirait donc pas avec ses camarades, mais dans un appartement aménagé non loin de celui de l'infirmière. La jeune sorcière avait accepté sans hésiter car cela ne fournissait, de son point de vue, que des avantages : le voisinage immédiat de l'infirmerie, où elle passerait la plus grande partie de l'année et la proximité avec la bibliothèque et la promesse d'un environnement calme, où elle pourrait étudier et travailler en toute tranquilité, sans être dérangée par ses camarades.

La directrice l'infirma aussi que vu la spécificité de cette année, elle bénéficiait d'un statut un peu différent des autres élèves. Elle aurait autant de devoirs qu'eux, et devait globalement respecter les même règles, mais, afin de faciliter le déroulement de son apprentissage, elle n'était plus soumise au couvre-feu, et avait libre accès à tous les ouvrages que renfermait la Réserve.

Une fois tous les détails mis au point, Hermione rentra chez elle afin de préparer ses affaires et attendit que la directrice vienne la chercher, ce qu'elle fit en fin d'après-midi. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cheminée avec ses bagages, il ne restait plus grand-chose de personnel dans la maison qu'elle quittait. Ses possessions se résumaient à ses affaires de cours, et quelques objets ou vêtements moldus qu'elle avait apportés à Poudlard l'année passée, ou qu'elle avait rachetés pendant l'été. Le reste avait été perdu lorsque la maison de ses parents avait été détruite, et c'était toujours étrange de se dire qu'elle possédait si peu, que la plus grande partie de sa vie était partie en fumée.

Cela avait contribué au fait qu'ici, elle ne se sente pas chez elle. Alors, c'est sans aucun regret qu'elle partait.

Elle rangea ses affaires dans ses nouveaux appartements, simples et relativement petits, mais suffisant pour dormir et étudier. La cheminée qu'elle contenait faisait désormais parties des rares à communiquer avec la maison à Pré-au-Lard, afin qu'elle puisse s'y rendre en toute discrétion. Voilà le dernier avantage à sa situation, elle pouvait sortir du château quand elle voulait tant que ce n'était ni sur ses heures de cours, ni sur ses heures de travail à l'infirmerie, et ses allées et venues n'étaient pas surveillés.

Bien sûr, pour des questions de sécurité, il y avait malgré tout des conditions implicites : qu'elle fasse attention à rester discrète, qu'elle reste au maximum dans des lieux très fréquentés, et qu'elle ne sorte jamais seule sans sortilèges de protection. Elle restait une cible privilégiée pour les sympathisants de Voldemort encore libres. Mais cela lui convenait car, à part aller se ravitailler en ingrédients ou matériel magique dans certaines boutiques du Chemin de Traverse, ou rencontrer ses amis, elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pourrait faire d'autres hors du château.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé de ranger ses affaires, elle retourna « chez elle », au village. Elle n'eut pas bien longtemps à attendre, car trois coups furent frappés à la porte à peine dix minutes après son arrivée. Ils avaient prévu de passer ensemble cette soirée, leur dernière soirée avant de reprendre les études, ou le travail. Hermione fit entrer les deux garçons et referma la porte derrière eux, non sans avoir vérifié, par réflexe, que personne ne faisait attention à ce qui se passait. La maison étant protégée et les deux sorciers désillusionnés, il n'y avait pas grand risque, mais elle préférait un excès de prudence qu'une séance de torture aux mains des vaincus. Et elle n'oublierai jamais que la chute de Voldemort n'avait pas empêché Croupton et les Lestrange de s'en prendre aux parents de Neville. 

Hermione leur fit signe de s'asseoir et alla chercher du jus de citrouille, ce qui lui permit de gagner un peu de temps. Elle se sentait à la fois anxieuse et mal à l'aise, car c'était la première fois qu'elle revoyait Ron depuis la bataille de Poudlard, et elle craignait qu'à présent, une sorte de gêne demeure toujours entre eux deux.

En lui donnant son verre, elle ne put que croiser son regard, et elle sut que les minutes à venir ne seraient pas des plus simples.

\- Harry m'a tout raconté, pour, enfin, ce qui s'est passé depuis cette nuit là, dit-il avec hésitation et maladresse. Et toi, tu… ça va ?

\- Je me remets, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil faisant face au canapé que les deux garçons partageaient, et prit un temps anormalement long pour s'installer, lui permettant de faire croire qu'elle ne remarquait pas les deux regards posés sur elle : l'un incertain, presque fuyant, l'autre perçant, à la fois réprobateur et encourageant.

\- Tu sais bien que si t'as besoin, on est là, hein ? fit Ron quand elle ne put que leur faire face à nouveau.

\- Oui Ron, je le sais. Je t'en remercie. Et toi, tu sais ce que tu vas faire, finalement ?

Ce fut un soulagement pour Hermione qu'aucun d'eux n'essaye d'insister. A la place, Ron annonça qu'il allait travailler à la boutique de son frère pendant un an, ce qui lui permettrait de prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait après, sans pour autant rester à se tourner les pouces. Il envisageait bien la possibilité de devenir auror, lui aussi, mais préférait prendre du recul, de peur de regretter une décision trop hâtive.

Ils discutèrent ainsi toute la soirée, de tout et de rien, évitant les sujets qui auraient pu gâcher l'ambiance. Ils savaient que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient avant un bon moment, car cette année, leurs chemins prendraient des directions opposées et ils étaient conscients qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir aussi souvent qu'ils l'auraient souhaité. Hermione serait trop occupée à Poudlard, et Harry se doutait qu'il serait très souvent sur le terrain. Les aurors avaient déjà parlé avec lui de plusieurs missions à venir, de nombreux fuyards à rechercher et, au fond de lui, il savait que ce genre de mission n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter.

Quand ils furent sur le point de partir, Hermione fut surprise de voir que Ron restait en retrait, avec l'intention évidente de lui parler seul à seule. Mais elle le fut encore plus d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire, car il affirma qu'il n'avait pas pu tourner la page malgré leur rupture, et que lui l'aimait toujours. Et donc, que si elle éprouvait encore quelque chose pour lui, finalement, il était prêt à donner une seconde chance à leur couple. Hermione resta un moment silencieuse, puis lui promet d'y réfléchir, qu'elle avait seulement besoin de faire le point de son coté.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, elle ne savait pas du tout où elle en était. Mais quand elle prit le temps de s'imaginer en couple avec lui, elle réalisa. Non, ce qu'elle avait dit à Harry restait d'actualité, elle voyait Ron comme un frère et la simple idée de l'embrasser lui retournait l'estomac.

Le lendemain, Hermione s'autorisa à dormir plus longtemps qu'elle n'aurait dû le faire en temps normal, car, contrairement aux autres élèves, elle ne prendrait pas le train. Après tout, pourquoi perdre une journée complète de voyage en train, alors qu'elle habitait à quelques centaines de mètres du château, et pouvait aussi se rendre à son appartement via la cheminée ?

C'est par ce moyen qu'elle y alla, en milieu d'après-midi.

A son arrivée, les lieux étaient encore particulièrement paisibles, comme endormis avant l'arrivée prochaine des élèves. N'ayant pas d'idée précise de ce qu'elle allait faire, Hermione laissa simplement son inconscient la guider à travers les couloirs, profitant du calme qu'il y régnait encore pour quelques heures. Bientôt, l'édifice raisonnerait des voix et des bruits de pas des étudiants. Hermione se demanda combien d'entre eux reviendraient.

Bien sûr, certains septième année de l'an passé reviendront terminer leurs études, mais pour ces quelques élèves supplémentaires, combien choisiront de rester dans leurs familles, pour simplement profiter d'être ensemble, d'être en vie, et suivront désormais des cours particuliers ? Combien de parents refuseront d'envoyer leurs élèves à Poudlard après ce qu'ils y avaient endurés et le massacre qui avait eu lieu dans ses murs ? Combien de parents seront simplement trop terrifiés de laisser leurs enfants approcher à nouveau les étudiants verts et argents, cédant à l'idée que tous les Serpentards ne sont que de la graine de mangemort qui n'attend que de montrer sa vraie nature ? Combien de parents refuseront de faire à nouveau confiance à la directrice et au corps enseignant ? Combien de parents auront le courage, la force, d'envoyer leurs enfants si loin d'eux pendant des mois, si peu de temps après la fin de la guerre, si peu de temps après les avoir retrouvés ?

Hermione se doutait de la réponse. Bien peu, sans doute. Et il y avait fort à parier que le nombre de premières années serait très bas.

Plongée dans ses pensées, la jeune sorcière finit par s'arrêter et s'accouda à la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le paysage tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à ce que pourrait être l'année prochaine et aux conséquences que ces dernières années pourraient avoir, à long terme, sur la population et la culture sorcière de Grande Bretagne.

Une voix l'interpella soudain, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna et vit arriver vers elle une femme ayant un peu plus d'une quarantaine d'année. Hermione ne la connaissait pas, mais ce n'est pas ce qui la surpris le plus. Sa coiffure, ses chaussures, son ensemble noir et sobre, dont la veste, laissée ouverte, laissait voir une chemise blanche et une cravate unie parfaitement nouée, pourraient faire croire que cette femme était une moldue. C'est ce qu'Hermione aurait pensé si elle avait oublié, l'espace d'un instant, que les moldus ne pouvaient pas entrer à Poudlard. De tous les sorciers qu'elle connaissait, très peu nombreux étaient ceux qui parvenaient à faire illusion ainsi. Ils oubliaient toujours quelque chose, il y avait toujours un détail qui n'allait pas, qui semblait hurler « sorcier » dès qu'on les regardait.

L'inconnue eut un très discret et fugace rictus amusé et s'approcha davantage.

\- Miss Granger, je suppose ?

Cette question ramena la jeune sorcière sur terre, et elle réalisa qu'à détailler ainsi cette femme, l'air surpris et sans prononcer un mot, elle ne donnait pas vraiment la meilleure image possible.

\- Oui, c'est moi, en effet. Mais, comment avez-vous su ?

\- Et bien, le train n'est pas encore arrivé et vous êtes trop jeune pour être professeur. Cela laissait peu d'option, en dehors de cette jeune sorcière en apprentissage dont on m'a parlé, expliqua la sorcière en haussant très légèrement un sourcil.

Hermione la vit la dévisager à son tour, essayant visiblement de la cerner.

\- Excusez-moi, se reprit Hermione. C'est seulement que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir. Et vous avez tellement l'air…

\- Moldue ? devina son interlocutrice.

Hermione hocha la tête et croisa le regard de la sorcière qui lui faisait face. Un regard vif, sérieux, et apparemment amusé.

\- Oui, moldue, confirma l'apprentie. J'ai déjà vu des sorciers essayer de se faire passer pour des moldus, et c'est rarement aussi convainquant. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai vraiment eu un doute sur le fait que vous soyez ou non une sorcière.

\- Vous n'avez pas tort, les accoutrements sorciers sont rarement d'une grande réussite, admit la sorcière avec un sourire en coin.

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment, observant les alentours, puis revint vers Hermione, l'air préoccupée.

\- Je cherchais les salles de réserve de l'aile Nord du cinquième étage. Il semblerait que je me sois perdue, auriez-vous la gentillesse de me guider ?

\- Les réserves du cinquième ? Oui, bien sûr. Et, vous avez raison, vous en êtes vraiment loin, remarqua Hermione en s'autorisant un sourire.

La sorcière la remercia d'un signe de tête et suivit Hermione dans le couloir. Celle-ci repensa à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, et réalisa qu'elle parlait avec un léger accent. Américain, de ce qu'elle devinait. Voilà pourquoi elle ne connaissait pas le château, elle n'avait sans doute pas grandi au Royaume-Uni, et n'avait pas étudié à Poudlard. Mais alors, que faisait-elle ici ?

\- Alors, il parait que vous étudiez la médicomagie ? demanda soudain la sorcière.

\- C'est ça, en parallèle de ma septième année.

\- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Plutôt ambitieux, il faut l'admettre. Et je dois dire qu'après ce que m'a dit la directrice, j'ai hâte de voir ce dont vous êtes capable en classe de mes propres yeux, même si ma matière n'est pas des plus favorables pour l'évaluation de vos compétences, malheureusement.

\- Votre matière ?

La sorcière se tourna vers elle, fronça les sourcils et parut réaliser quelque chose.

\- Je n'ai pas été des plus courtoises, on dirait. Susan Blake, je vais remplacer Charity Burbage au poste de professeur d'étude des moldus.

\- Oh, je vois ! Dans ce cas bienvenue à Poudlard, professeur.

\- Merci. La directrice m'a parlé de la particularité de votre enseignement, cette année. Comme cela avait été prévu avec elle, vous ne serez pas obligé de suivre mes cours. En revanche, vous devrez quand même rendre les devoirs, que ce soit en main propre ou par l'intermédiaire d'un de vos camarades. Et, évidemment, vous ferez toutes les interrogations écrites en même temps que les autres.

\- Bien sûr, je comprends.

\- Et je vais être claire avec vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de favoritisme dans la notation de vos devoirs.

\- Merci madame, dit Hermione après une légère hésitation sur ce qu'elle pouvait dire sans paraître hypocrite. Je veux mériter mes ASPICS, si je les ai, pas les avoir grâce à l'indulgence des professeurs et examinateurs parce que je passe en même temps mon apprentissage, ou parce que je suis née-moldue.

Le professeur Blake la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, sans ralentir l'allure, et ajouta très sérieusement :

\- Alors nous sommes d'accord.

Hermione ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, un silence pesant, maladroit, s'installa entre les deux sorcières, tandis qu'elles rejoignaient les réserves du cinquième étage. Une fois arrivée devant lesdites salles, Hermione se sentit presque soulagée de laisser là le professeur Blake, pour rejoindre la Grande-Salle.

L'attente ne fut pas très longue avant que les autres élèves n'arrivent, et Hermione eut une agréable surprise quand les Gryffondors se placer à leur table habituelle. En fait, une grande partie de sa promotion était revenue, il ne manquait que Ron, Harry et Lavande. Les septième année vinrent la rejoindre et elle tenta de répondre à toutes les questions qu'ils lui posèrent, attendant qu'ils soient tous là pour répondre une fois pour toute à celle qui revenait le plus souvent : qu'étaient devenus Ron et Harry.

\- En tout cas ça fait plaisir de te revoir, Hermione, affirma Neville quand elle eu terminé.

\- Ouais, c'est sûr, on ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, railla Seamus avant de laisser échapper un douloureux : aïe !

Il se pencha légèrement et sembla masser sa cheville, non sans lancer un regard assassin à Parvati, juste en face de lui.

\- T'étais pas obligée, marmonna-t-il.

\- Toi non plus, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire provocateur.

Hermione secoua la tête devant leur comportement, mais, quelque part, c'était aussi un plaisir et un soulagement de constater que rien ne semblait avoir vraiment changé.

\- On ne t'a pas vue dans le train, ni après, pendant le trajet jusqu'au château. Tu étais déjà là ? questionna Dean une fois le calme revenu.

Hermione lui expliqua en quelques mots sa situation un peu particulière, et quand elle eu terminé, il retint avec difficulté un sifflement admiratif.

\- Ca veut dire que tu les connais déjà ?

Hermione suivit le regard de Neville vers la table des professeurs, et observa les nouvelles têtes.

\- Pas vraiment, non. Je n'ai déjà rencontré qu'un seul d'entre eux, la femme juste à droite du professeur Chourave. C'est le professeur Blake, qui va enseigner l'étude des moldus. Les autres, je ne les connais pas. Mais je dirais que le sorcier blond juste à gauche de la directrice, et qui a l'air d'avoir la soixantaine, est sûrement le nouveau professeur de métamorphose. Et le sorcier qui se trouve à coté de lui doit être celui de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Ouais, sans doute. A le voir on n'a pas de mal à croire qu'il ait fait beaucoup de terrain. Et… évidemment, on a encore Slughorn en potion… j'espérais voir une nouvelle tête, grogna Dean.

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna Hermione, jusque là persuadée qu'elle était la seule à ne pas aimer ce professeur, ou, au moins, sa manière d'enseigner.

\- Ses cours sont pas mal, et on s'en sort toujours mieux qu'avec l'autre chauve-souris mais… je n'ai pas envie de passer une autre année complète à l'entendre nous détailler son tableau de chasse. C'est un examen en potion qu'on a, pas un examen de sorciers et sorcières célèbres.

Hermione acquiesça en silence, essayant d'ignorer la vive, soudaine et éphémère douleur qui l'avait envahie à la mention de l'ancien professeur de potion. Elle fit de son mieux pour que les autres ne remarquent rien, et se disputa silencieusement d'être toujours aussi sensible sur le sujet. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrive à passer à autre chose. Non seulement pour elle, mais parce que les autres élèves, bien qu'ils ne la connaissent pas aussi bien qu'Harry ou Ron, allaient finir par se douter de quelque chose. Et elle savait que s'ils venaient à apprendre quels sentiments elle avait... non, _avait eu_ , pour leur professeur de potion, ils ne la verraient plus du tout du même œil.

Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions par l'ouverture des portes de la grande salle et l'arrivée des premières années. Comme Hermione l'avait deviné, ils semblaient moins nombreux que les années précédentes. Et pourtant, la différence restait moins importante que ce qu'elle avait d'abord craint.

Tandis que les jeunes élèves passaient devant elle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se revoir, au même âge, entrer dans ce monde tout nouveau qu'était celui de la magie. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait ressenti, à l'époque. L'appréhension d'être rejetée à cause de son ascendance, le désir profond de montrer à tout prix qu'elle méritait sa place, une immense curiosité et l'impression d'être toute petite dans cet immense château, subjuguée par la magnificence des lieux et l'aura de mystère et de puissance qui imprégnait chaque pierre. Elle pouvait voir toutes ces émotions se refléter sur le visage des nouveaux arrivants, à plus ou moins grande échelle selon les personnalités.

Elle remarquait cependant qu'il avait quelque chose de plus. Des regards glissés vers la table des Serpentards. Des chuchotements échangés avec des voix effrayées. La joie, l'émerveillement pur qu'ils auraient dû ressentir en rentrant dans cette salle immense au plafond enchanté était emprisonné dans un cocon d'anxiété. L'ambiance s'alourdit quand ils se massèrent près de la table des professeurs, et une sorte de malaise général se répandit parmi leurs ainés.

Hermione regarda le premier enfant appelé s'avancer et mettre le choixpeau, visiblement malade de terreur et incapable de détourner son regard de la table des Serpentards. Son visage sembla se transformer lorsqu'il fut réparti à Serdaigle, et la directrice dut lui dire deux fois d'aller rejoindre la table qui était désormais la sienne car il s'était d'abord figé, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

 _Serdaigle : 1,_ compta mentalement Hermione.

L'élève suivant s'approcha à son tour, avec l'expression d'un innocent montant à l'échafaud.

_Serdaigle : 1 ;_ _Poufsouffle : 1._

Hermione continua de tenir les comptes, et fut amèrement confortée dans ses pensées lorsque le tout dernier élève fut envoyé à Poufsouffle.

_Serdaigle : 9 ;_ _Poufsouffle : 8 ;_ _Gryffondor : 11 ;_ _Serpentard : 4_

Seulement 4 élèves. De toute l'histoire de l'école, c'était sans doute l'effectif le plus bas que cette maison ait jamais connu. Le choixpeau tenant compte des choix de l'élève, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. En temps normal une simple préférence ne suffisait pas si cela allait à l'encontre de l'analyse du choixpeau, mais il ne pouvait pas répartir chez les Serpentard un élève qui se sentait malade de terreur à la simple idée de côtoyer ces élèves. D'ailleurs, le nombre élevé de Gryffondor n'était pas beaucoup plus étonnant. Ron, Neville (l'histoire de Neville coupant la tête de Nagini étant désormais connue de tous), elle-même et Harry venant de cette maison, ce n'était pas surprenant que beaucoup d'élève rêvent d'y aller à leur tour.

Il allait vraiment falloir que quelque chose soit fait pour dissiper ces préjugés stupides, pensa Hermione avec amertume. C'était comme si tout le monde avait oublié que les mangemorts venaient aussi d'ailleurs, comme s'ils avaient oublié Pettigrow, ou Dorny, ainsi que les très nombreux serpentards qui n'avaient jamais montré la moindre envie de rejoindre Voldemort et avait juste fait comme la grande majorité de l'école : profil bas.

Pensive, la sorcière suivit à peine le discours de la directrice et la présentation des nouveaux professeurs, et ne participa que très peu aux conversations autour d'elle pendant le repas. Quand se fut terminé, elle fut surprise et un peu gênée de voir les regards à la fois émerveillés et craintifs se poser sur elle. D'habitude, c'était Harry qui recevait de tels regards, pas elle.

C'est troublée qu'elle gagna sa chambre et, quand elle se coucha, elle eut à peine le temps de réaliser combien elle était fatiguée qu'elle sombrait déjà, pas le moins du monde gênée par le poids sur ses pieds quand Pattenrond décida qu'il dormirait sur le lit.

Quand elle se réveilla, Hermione mit quelque secondes à réaliser où elle se trouvait, et quel jour était-ce. A peine eut-elle le temps de se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé la veille qu'une sonnerie emplie la chambre et la fit grimacer. Elle éteignit son réveil et, après avoir câliné un chat auquel elle manquait visiblement beaucoup, elle se dépêcha de se préparer. Elle n'était certes pas en retard, mais elle ne voulait pas traîner et finir par devoir prendre un déjeuner en quatrième vitesse non plus.

Ayant décidé qu'elle assisterait au moins aux premiers cours de chaque matière afin de connaître en détail le programme de l'année et pouvoir, le cas échéant, en discuter avec ses professeurs, elle mit son sac sur son épaule et sortit de sa chambre, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La routine reprenait et c'était loin d'être désagréable.

L'ambiance dans la Grande Salle, quand elle arriva, n'était pas celle à laquelle elle s'attendait. Les conversations étaient nombreuses et bruyantes, les expressions stupéfaites, pleines de colère, de haine. A n'en pas douter l'effervescence générale n'avait aucun rapport avec les cours qui commençaient.

Hermione alla rejoindre le groupe de septième année de sa maison, et elle approchait à peine qu'elle entendait une des filles s'écrier :

\- …y croyez, vous ?! Non mais sérieusement, ils nous ont caché ça pendant quasiment un an ! UN AN, bon sang ! Et on veut nous faire croire qu'on peut faire confiance au ministère ?! Tu parles ! Un foutu procès, ils veulent lui faire un foutu procès ! S'ils voulaient vraiment faire justice, ils auraient déjà dû le livrer aux detraqueurs et en finir une bonne fois pour toute ! Moi je vous le dis, on est loin de tout savoir et c'est loin d'être terminé !

Ginny tenta de calmer son amie mais celle-ci jeta ses couverts, se leva et partit en direction des portes, fulminant. Hermione s'approcha et demanda, perplexe, ce qui se passait.

\- Tu n'es pas encore au courant, réalisa Neville. Tiens, regarde.

Il posa la gazette du sorcier sur une assiette vide et Hermione sentit soudain ses forces l'abandonner. Elle s'assit sur le banc aussi naturellement que possible, sans parvenir à quitter la page de couverture des yeux.

 _Il était en vie_.

Le titre était sans doute l'un des plus courts et des plus simples que la Gazette ait jamais utilisé. Mais il n'était pas nécessaire d'en faire davantage. Cette simple phrase, couplée au portrait s'étalant en dessous, faisait parfaitement son office.

_Le meurtre de Severus Rogue, annoncée en décembre dernier, avait été un soulagement, maigre mais réel, pour toute la communauté sorcière. Le mangemort qui avait trahi Dumbledore, l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et la communauté sorcière dans son ensemble en abattant le dernier rempart contre Voldemort, était mort._

_Ou, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'on nous a fait croire._

_Car le mangemort s'est en réalité fait passer pour mort et, ce, avec la complicité apparente du ministère de la magie, au sein duquel il semblerait que les secrets soient encore de mise. Le ministère actuel lui a en effet fourni un logement protégé dont nous ignorons la localisation, en attendant un procès qui devrait avoir lieu avant la fin de l'année._

_La jeunesse de Severus Rogue : page 1._

_Détail de ses faits et gestes au sein de la communauté mangemort : pages 2, 3 et 4_

_Mensonge, protection et procès : pages 5_

Hermione feuilleta les pages suivantes et eut du mal à croire ce qu'elle lisait. La totalité de l'article était à charge contre Rogue. Personne n'avait donc entendu ce qu'Harry avait expliqué lors de la bataille de Poudlard ? Il avait pourtant très clairement affirmé que le Maître en Potion n'avait jamais trahi la confiance de Dumbledore.

\- C'est n'importe quoi… murmura-t-elle, abasourdie.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, rétorqua Ginny. C'est à peine croyable que le ministère continue de nous cacher des trucs de ce genre. Je veux dire, si c'était le ministère de l'année passée, complètement corrompu, j'aurai compris. Mais venant d'un membre de l'Ordre ?!

Hermione la dévisagea, stupéfait :

\- Personne ne se dit que si le ministre de la magie, et c'est tout de même Kingsley, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié !, nous a caché ça, c'est pour une bonne raison ?

\- Je ne vois pas de bonne raison pour nous cacher ce genre de chose, rétorqua Seamus. On parle de l'assassin de Dumbledore. Enfin, entre autre, parce que si on devait faire la liste complète de tout ce qu'il a fait, on y serait encore à midi.

\- Vous avez donc tous oublié ? rétorqua Hermione. Harry a dit pendant le duel que S… que Rogue était de notre coté et avais tué Dumbledore sur les ordres de celui-ci. Vous pourriez au moins lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, non, après avoir entendu ça ? Ca me parait clair que Rogue n'a pas trahi Voldemort et qu'il a fait ce qu'il a pu pour protéger les élèves sous le règne des Carrow.

Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise en voyant tous les autres la dévisager, pas très loin de la considérer comme folle.

\- Enfin Hermione, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu y a _sérieusement_ cru ? demanda Ginny. C'était pour destabiliser Voldemort et attirer son attention qu'il a dit ça. C'est… enfin c'est évident que ce n'était pas vrai. Tu es bien placée pour savoir que Rogue est un salaud, il n'a pas arrêté de s'en prendre à toi, et à Harry. Bien sûr qu'il a assassiné Dumbledore, Harry l'a vu de ses propres yeux, et on était là, nous aussi. On l'a vu descendre de la tour en menant les autres mangemorts.

Incrédule, Hermione voulu prendre quelque secondes pour rassembler ses pensées et pouvoir formuler ses arguments de manière convaincante, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Des hiboux continuaient à arriver de temps en temps avec le courrier, et c'est cet instant que l'un d'eux choisit pour se poser devant elle. Elle récupéra son dû et, après avoir nourri l'oiseau, elle ouvrit la lettre d'Harry.

_Bonjour Hermione._

_J'espère que ta rentrée se passe bien. Et je suppose que tu as déjà vu l'article dans la gazette. Normalement, à l'heure où tu reçois cette lettre, il a été publié._

_Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas du tout que ça se passerait comme ça._

_J'en ai parlé plusieurs fois avec Kingsley depuis le réveil de Rogue, et il avait prévu de ne révéler la vérité que le jour même du procès. Il voulait l'annoncer lors une conférence de presse pour pouvoir contrôler ce qui serait dit et essayer de tuer dans l'œuf les rumeurs. Et il espérait aussi que, de cette manière, le procès se déroulerait sans trop de problèmes, que si les sorciers l'apprenaient au dernier moment, ils ne pourraient rien faire pour nuire au déroulement de l'audience._

_Comme tu peux le constater, j'imagine, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé. Apparemment, il y a eu une fuite au département de justice magique, dans l'après-midi, et déjà ce soir le ministère déborde de rumeurs complètement folles._

_Je ne t'avais pas encore parlé de ce que Kingsley avait prévu, mais je te promets, je comptais le faire. Seulement, je n'ai jamais vraiment trouvé le bon moment._

_Le procès a été avancé, et il se déroulera le 04 novembre. Kingsley espère que le faire en huis-clos limitera les ennuis, mais rien n'est certain maintenant. Un avocat du ministère a été choisi et je m'entretiens souvent avec lui pour décider des détails à révéler. Bien sûr, je garderai ta version comme étant la vraie, Rogue pense qu'elle est réelle, alors autant garder celle-là. Je vais aussi être témoin de la défense. Je connais maintenant tous les détails du plan de Dumbledore, donc je devrais pouvoir faire admettre la vérité. Surtout que si c'est moi qui le dit, alors que j'étais sur place et le seul véritable témoin, il y a plus de chance que ce soit cru. Et nous essayons de voir si le témoignage d'un portrait serait recevable devant la cour. Faire témoigner Dumbledore lui-même serait l'idéal._

_Mais malgré ça j'aimerais qu'on se voit avant la date du procès pour que tu m'aides à préparer mes arguments. Je sais déjà à peu près comment ça va se passer puisque j'ai déjà été témoin au procès de Malefoy mais je voudrais vraiment le préparer avec toi, je pense que tu sauras quoi faire, et quoi dire. Je sais que Rogue est innocent, et je tiens à ce que la vérité éclate de manière définitive, qu'il n'y ait plus le moindre doute. Et ça, je pense que je ne peux pas y arriver sans ton aide._

_Une nouvelle fois, je suis vraiment désolée que tu ais à subir ça, j'imagine que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Tiens bon. Et n'oublie jamais qu'on reste là pour toi, même si nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard._

_Harry._

Quand la jeune sorcière releva les yeux, elle avait du mal à s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Harry de ne pas lui avoir dit ce que Kingsley avait prévu pour Severus. C'était normal, bien sûr, moins nombreux étaient les sorciers au courant, moins nombreux étaient les risques. Et il y en avait déjà eu trop, au vu des événements.

Elle relut ce qu'Harry lui apprenait dans ces quelques lignes. Le procès aurait lieux deux mois plus tard, quasiment jour pour jour, et il lui demandait de l'aider à le préparer. Bien sûr qu'elle acceptait. Bien sûr qu'elle ferait tout pour l'aider à innocenter Severus. Et, d'une certaine manière, elle était soulagée qu'il n'ait pas proposé qu'elle témoigne aussi. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait pu prononcer tous ces mensonges face au Magenmagot, sans laisser échapper un fragment de la vérité, sans se trahir d'une quelconque manière, et sans repenser à ce qu'ils avaient partagé en se tenant à quelques mètres à peine de lui. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Hermione rangea le journal et la lettre dans son sac sans prononcer un mot, ignorant les regards interrogatifs et toujours perplexes posés sur elle. Elle avait peine à croire que pour décrire ce début d'année, le mot « routine » lui ait traversé l'esprit à peine quelques minutes avant.

Ou peut-être qu'en fin de compte, c'était ça, au fond, sa routine.


	63. Dette magique

Hermione ferma une dernière fois la porte, et s'appuya contre le battant.

Enfin ! Le silence, la solitude…

Ou presque.

Elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Ron, qui répondit par un regard incertain. Elle le rassura d'un très léger signe de tête afin de ne pas aggraver le tambourinement contre sa tempe.

\- Ca va. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ce sera passé.

Il hocha la tête puis commença à ranger les affaires toujours présentes sur la table. Après quelques instants, Hermione alla l'aider, essayant de passer outre la douleur. Elle rangea les quelques bouteilles posées sur un meuble et, en refermant le placard, elle entendit Ron lui dire :

\- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'ils resteraient tous si longtemps et qu'ils seraient aussi…

\- Bruyants ? Agités ? C'est à croire que tu ne les as pas côtoyés pendant sept ans, termina-t-elle, amusée.

Ron parut toutefois hésiter un instant sur la manière dont il devait prendre cette remarque, mais sembla rester dans l'idée qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un reproche.

\- Arrête de t'en vouloir, Ron, soupira-t-elle quand elle remarqua qu'il avait toujours l'air désolé. Ce n'est qu'un petit mal de crâne, ce n'est rien. J'ai déjà eu bien pire à Poudlard et ça ne m'a jamais empêché de me présenter à un examen. Et de le réussir. Alors on n'allait tout de même pas annuler cette soirée juste pour ça. Sans compter que si j'allais vraiment si mal, je serais allée me coucher, tout simplement. Donc, cesse de faire cette tête de chien battu et viens plutôt m'aider à nettoyer la table.

Ses explications semblèrent suffire, puisqu'ils terminèrent de tout ranger sans aborder le sujet de nouveau. Mais après tout, Hermione n'avait fait que dire la vérité. Sans compter que cette soirée, ils l'avaient prévue et organisée ensemble, on ne le lui avait pas imposée. Et cela aurait mentir de dire qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié de revoir ainsi tous ses camarades de classes, pour ce qui était sans doute une des dernières fois avant que chacun parte de son coté. Non, une soirée pour à la fois célébrer leur emménagement en colocation et leur réussite à tous aux aspics était définitivement une bonne chose.

Ils avaient tous comparés leurs résultats à cette occasion, puisqu'ils les avaient reçus l'avant-veille, et elle avait été surprise de voir que la plupart de ses camarades avaient eu d'excellents résultats, parfois même dans des matières où ils n'avaient jamais excellé. Le contraire n'était pas réciproque : aucun d'eux n'avait été étonné de voir qu'elle décrochait un optimal dans toutes les matières. Mais de si bons résultats généraux n'était sans doute pas si surprenant, quand on y réfléchissait. Cette année avait, en effet, été étonnement calme. Aucun événement, tragique ou non, n'était venu perturber la fin de l'année et la période d'examen et ce, pour la première fois depuis huit ans.

Ron, pour sa part, avait annoncé qu'après un an à réfléchir à son futur, il décidait de se lancer lui aussi dans une carrière d'auror. Et elle…

Hermione contempla le mur de la pièce principale sans vraiment y faire attention, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle s'était efforcé d'éviter les questions de tout le monde à ce sujet, mais n'avait pas toujours pu y échapper. Et lorsqu'on lui demandait ce qu'elle allait faire l'année suivante, elle ne savait jamais quoi répondre. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Harry, à Ron ou au professeur McGonagall, mais la vérité était qu'elle n'était plus aussi certaine de vouloir continuer la médicomagie. Cela lui permettait certes de faire un certain bien autour d'elle, pourtant plus l'année avait avancé, plus elle avait ressenti que sa place était ailleurs. Peut-être que ses motivations n'étaient pas aussi fortes et légitimes qu'elle l'avait autrefois pensé.

Non...

Non, il n'y avait pas que cela.

Elle s'était tenue au courant des projets de loi, de l'avancée générale du monde sorcier, et voir tant de textes injustes demeurer, voir que les priorités du ministère n'allait pas du tout dans le sens qu'elle pensait être le bon, voir tant de situations demeurer absurdement inextricables à cause d'une législation n'ayant que peu évolué depuis des siècles et des siècles la frustrait au plus haut point. Plus l'année s'écoulait, plus elle regrettait de s'être si vite engagée. Alors quand on lui demandait dans quelle branche de médicomagie elle souhaitait continuer, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle disait donc qu'elle y réfléchissait encore. Et même si ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, ce n'était pas l'entière vérité non plus.

\- Hermione ?

La voix de Ron la tira de ses pensées et, à l'expression qu'il arborait, elle devina, un peu gênée, que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tentait d'attirer son attention.

\- Excuse-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je vais me coucher. Ne tarde pas trop, d'accord ?

Hermione eut un demi-sourire en voyant son regard insistant et inquiet.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je vérifie que tout et fermé et sécurisé et j'y vais aussi. Bonne nuit Ron.

\- Bonne nuit Hermione.

Après qu'il eu disparu dans les escaliers, elle s'assura que la porte d'entrée était bien verouillée, ainsi que les fenêtres, puis reformula les habituels sortilèges de protections. Cela dura de longues minutes, mais c'était un moindre mal au regard de la sécurité qu'ils y gagnaient.

Beaucoup d'attaques avaient eu lieu pendant l'année. Comme le redoutait le ministère, plusieurs groupes de sorciers avaient décidé de faire justice à leur manière et s'était mis en tête de prendre en chasse les sorciers même juste soupçonnés d'avoir des affinités avec les mangemorts. Hélas, ces attaques, souvent meurtrières, n'avait fait que rendre les sympathisants de Voldemort plus violents et vindicatifs encore, créant un cercle sans fin de vengeance. La charge de travail des aurors en était ainsi doublée : non seulement ils devaient retrouver et capturer les fidèles de Voldemort mais, en plus, ils devaient aussi arrêter ces groupes anonymes et très bien informés qui, au nom de la vengeance, rivalisaient parfois de cruauté avec ceux qu'ils prétendaient combattre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les sympathisants de Voldemort avaient plusieurs fois essayés de s'en prendre aux Weasley. Elle mettait donc autant de sécurité possible autour de chez eux, et cela pouvait bien lui prendre plusieurs heures pour tout installer et vérifier, elle n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle alla rejoindre sa chambre, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée, quand elle entendit des ronflements venir de celle de Ron. Au moins, il n'avait pas tardé à trouver le sommeil. Elle espérait qu'il en serait de même pour elle.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione constata avec plaisir qu'elle se sentait bien. Elle se prépara rapidement, attrapa un fruit en passant en coup de vent dans la cuisine et partit dès qu'elle put, sans aller réveiller Ron. Elle savait que pour lui, en période de vacance, 8 heures était une heure bien trop matinale.

Le chaudron baveur était pourtant déjà en plein effervescence quand elle arriva. Elle attendit quelques secondes après être sortie de la cheminée, le temps pour ses sens de se remettre de ce voyage mouvementé et, pour elle, de regagner son équilibre. Elle parcourut alors la salle du regard, sans trop espoir d'y trouver quelqu'un qu'elle connaisse. Et pourtant, assis seul à une table, lui faisant presque face, elle vit un visage qui lui était désormais familier. Malcolm Thickey. Elle hésita d'abord, car elle savait que les conversations qu'elle partageait avec lui avaient tendance à s'éterniser, puis elle se dit qu'elle avait le temps, et se dirigea vers sa table.

\- Hermione, la salua-t-il quand il remarqua son approche.

Il roula les parchemins qu'il était en train de lire et les rangea, avant de faire signe à Hermione de prendre place à sa table. Elle remarqua qu'il semblait un peu nerveux.

\- Malcolm, dit-elle à son tour.

Bien que ce soit lui qui lui ait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient recroisés par hasard, elle ressentait toujours un certain malaise à l'appeler ainsi. Certes, il lui avait raconté l'histoire de sa famille lorsqu'elle l'avait soigné, après la bataille de Poudlard, et ils s'étaient ensuite revus plusieurs fois, mais cela ne lui semblait pas suffisant pour faire ainsi preuve de familiarité.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la toute première fois où elle l'avait revu. C'était la veille du procès de Severus, et elle comptait passer son temps dans les différentes librairies du chemin de traverse, espérant que cela lui changerait les idées. Elle était alors tombée sur lui par hasard et n'avait pas eu besoin de demander comment il allait pour comprendre qu'il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de sa fille disparue. Son expression perdue, douloureuse, tellement désespérée, l'avait touchée et elle avait accepté d'aller boire un verre en sa compagnie après qu'il l'eut à nouveau remercié, tant pour l'avoir soigné que pour avoir essayé de l'aider à retrouver sa fille.

Et, au cours de l'année, cela lui arrivait souvent de tomber sur lui, toujours au chemin de traverse. Il semblait y passer l'essentiel de son temps. Au début, il distribuait des dessins et des descriptions de sa fille à la foule des sorciers puis, au fil des mois, il avait cessé, et Hermione ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il continuait à faire dans cet endroit. A vrai dire, elle ne le lui avait jamais demandé non plus. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, en plus du désespoir et de la douleur, elle voyait son expression, son regard se transformer. Une sourde résolution s'y lisait de plus en plus, accompagnée d'une certaine froideur que la jeune sorcière ne parvenait pas à expliquer mais qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Au fil des mois, même sans le connaître, elle avait pu voir l'ancien Langue-de-Plomb devenir de plus en plus secret, sombre et insensible. Parfois, un frisson la parcourait quand elle croisait son regard, et elle ignorait pourquoi.

Aujourd'hui encore, il semblait plus renfermé que jamais. Le sourire qu'il affichait en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre n'atteignait pas ses yeux vides.

\- Alors, miss Granger, comment allez-vous ? Vous avez eu vos résultats d'ASPICS ?

Hermione acquiesça et lui confia avoir eu optimal dans chaque matière, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Toujours brillante, commenta-t-il. Notre monde aurait bien besoin d'avoir plus de sorciers comme vous. Et vos amis, comment se portent-ils ?

\- Ron va plutôt bien. Nous avons rendus les maisons que le ministère nous prêtait, et nous sommes en collocation depuis la fin de l'année. C'est une chance que mon apprentissage soit rémunéré, je n'avais même pas réalisé que j'allais être payée. Mais c'est une bonne chose, je n'en pouvais plus d'avoir l'impression de vivre chez quelqu'un d'autre. Là, au moins, je commence à me considérer chez moi. Enfin, chez nous. Quant à Harry, il va plutôt bien, enfin, pour un auror du moins. Heureusement, pour l'instant il n'a eu que des blessures légères ou facilement soignables.

\- Il a bien du courage, de continuer à se battre alors qu'il a déjà fait plus que sa part en tuant Voldemort. Sans compter que j'ai entendu dire que les aurors avaient de plus en plus de mal à gérer toutes les affaires qui leur tombent dessus.

\- C'est vrai, oui, soupira Hermione. Entre les mangemorts et les « vengeurs » comme ils s'appellent eux-mêmes, les aurors ne savent plus vraiment où donner de la tête. Harry est sans cesse sur le terrain, je n'ai presque jamais de nouvelles. Il a réussi à se libérer hier soir, mais c'est un coup de chance, son chef d'équipe lui a accordé un peu de temps alors qu'ils sont en plein milieu d'une traque.

\- Des mangemorts ?

\- Des sympathisants, pour la plupart. Ils seraient à l'origine de plus d'une quinzaine de meurtres de familles moldues.

Elle vit, l'espace d'une seconde, l'expression de Malcolm se teinter de fureur, mais l'instant d'après, il n'en restait plus la moindre trace. Elle ne pouvait le lui reprocher, c'était horrible et révoltant.

\- D'après Harry, ils semblaient tenir une piste, dit-elle, ressentant une irrépressible envie de le rassurer. Ils sont une des cibles principales des vengeurs et dans leur petite guerre, ils ont laissé des indices importants sur l'identité de certains d'entre eux, et surtout, de leur meneur. Cela n'a pas encore été communiqué officiellement, mais ils pensent savoir qui est derrière tout ça.

\- Qui peut être derrière une telle horreur ? marmonna amèrement Malcolm. Leur meneur serait un ancien mangemort encore en fuite ? Je ne vois qu'eux pour commettre de tels actes.

Hermione hésita un instant, puis, après avoir vérifié autour d'elle que personne ne semblait s'intéresser à leur conversation, elle murmura :

\- C'est possible, oui. Et un des plus anciens, un des plus proches de Voldemort.

\- Il n'en reste pas beaucoup, heureusement. Combien de mangemorts du cercle intime sont encore en fuite ? Deux ou trois je crois, non ?

\- Oui, à part lui, il ne restera que les frères Lestrange.

\- Alors, tout sera bientôt terminé. Tant mieux, le monde sorcier mérite d'être enfin en paix… Mais assez parlé d'horreurs, dites-moi plutôt, que veniez-vous faire ici de si bon matin ?

\- Je viens acheter quelques livres, des ingrédients, du matériel… plus ou moins comme d'habitude, admit-t-elle. Je voudrais profiter des vacances pour avancer dans mes recherches.

\- Ah, oui, bien sûr, le sort de mémoire, souffla Malcolm.

Hermione hocha la tête. Très peu de personnes étaient au courant des recherches qu'elle menait, et encore moins de la raison qui la motivait à les poursuivre. Elle n'aimait pas en parler. Pourtant, le sujet était naturellement venu avec lui, dès les premières conversations échangées.

\- N'avez-vous pas encore lu tous les livres disponibles à ce sujet ? Les recherches sur la mémoire ont toujours passionnées les sorciers, mais les résultats ne sont souvent que peu probants, et bien souvent toujours plus ou moins les mêmes. N'avez-vous pas encore fait le tour de la question ?

\- A vrai dire… c'est vrai que j'ai lu la plupart des ouvrages de référence sur le sujet, soupira-t-elle. Il y a encore trois grimoires dont j'ai entendu parler et que j'aimerais trouver, mais ils sont très rares, et très chers. J'ai essayé de voir chez Fleury et Bott s'ils pouvaient au moins commander l'un d'entre eux, où s'ils connaissaient d'autres librairies où je pouvais les avoir, seulement cela n'a rien donné. J'y retournais aujourd'hui pour voir s'ils avaient des nouvelles, bien que j'en doute…

\- Vous savez… Peu de sorciers le savent ou y pensent réellement, mais les Langues-de-Plomb travaillent sur beaucoup de sujets, et pour nos recherches, nos expériences, nous avons besoin d'une bibliothèque d'ouvrages particulièrement pointus et d'actualité. La plupart étant d'ailleurs écris, ou au moins dirigés, par nos prédécesseurs…

Dans un flash, Hermione revit l'aquarium qui se trouvait au département des mystères, et les cerveaux qu'il contenait. Elle comprit où il voulait en venir.

\- Vous faites des recherches sur le cerveau et sur la mémoire ?

\- Entre autre, oui. Pas moi personnellement, mais d'anciens collègues s'y intéressaient de près.

\- Mais si la bibliothèque est au département des mystères, personne ne peut y accéder, à part les Langues-de-Plomb.

\- C'est vrai, mais il y a une… subtilité, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. Nous n'avons pas le droit de sortir les ouvrages en cours d'écriture ou ceux écrits il y a moins de vingt-cinq ans, mais nous pouvons sortir les autres pour notre usages personnel. Bien sûr, normalement, nous ne les prêtons jamais, ce sont des ouvrages souvent uniques et précieux, mais c'est plus une règle tacite qu'une réelle interdiction.

Hermione dévisagea Malcolm pendant quelques secondes, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, sans parvenir à trouver ses mots.

\- Vous… vous voulez dire que vous accepteriez de m'en prêter ? Réellement ? Vous avez le droit ? Je ne risque rien ? Et vous non plus ? Et vous avez assez confiance en moi pour me prêter de tels ouvrages ?

\- Oui, je le peux, et non, vous ne risquez rien, dit-il impassiblement. Je vais être honnête, ce serait pour autre chose, je n'aurais jamais proposé. Mais je sais ce que c'est de ne plus avoir personne. Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez pour ma fille alors que rien ne vous y obligeait. Je n'étais qu'un blessé de plus pour vous, et ma fille une disparue parmi tant d'autres. Mais vous m'avez aidé et ce, sans hésiter, cela ne s'oublie pas. Je tiens à vous aider en retour.

\- Je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose, et le peu que j'ai pu faire n'a servit à rien… ne put s'empêcher de regretter Hermione à haute voix.

\- Croyez-moi, vous vous trompez. Vous m'aidez beaucoup, même si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte.

Hermione croisa son regard et se sentit mal à l'aise. Pendant un instant, elle eut l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose derrière cette phrase.

Quand elle sortit du pub, elle tentait toujours de faire taire le mauvais pressentiment qui la tenaillait depuis sa conversation avec Malcolm. Et, en repensant à leur échange, elle regretta d'en avoir trop dit.

Comme convenu avec lui, elle se rendit à la tête de sanglier le surlendemain, afin qu'il puisse lui donner les livres qui pourraient lui servir. Elle découvrit avec bonheur un des grimoires qu'elle recherchait, plus un autre dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, mais qui, selon les dires du langue-de-plomb, se révélait très prometteur pour ses recherches.

Cette fois-ci, Malcolm mit rapidement fin à leur conversation car, lui dit-il, il était attendu ailleurs. Elle put donc rapidement retourner chez elle, les deux ouvrages dans son sac. Elle avait peine à croire à sa chance, et se promettait que non seulement elle y ferait tout particulièrement attention, mais qu'elle trouverait un moyen de remercier Malcolm comme il se devait.

A peine eut-elle mit un pied en dehors de l'âtre de sa cheminée, elle vit Ron venir vers elle, rayonnant.

\- Hermione, tu es déjà de retour ?

\- Oui, il était pressé aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-elle. Mais il m'a prêté deux ouvrages qui devraient être déterminants. Avec cela, je peux espérer avoir trouvé un contre-sort avant la fin des vacances.

\- Ce serait génial ! s'exclama-t-il en l'attirant dans une étreinte amicale.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle avec espoir quand ils se séparèrent. Et, tu avais quelque chose à me dire ou… ?

\- J'ai eu l'entretien au bureau des Aurors aujourd'hui, tu te souviens ?

Hermione, un peu honteuse, réalisa que, sur le coup, elle avait oublié. Elle prit cependant garde à ne pas le montrer.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

\- J'ai eu plusieurs propositions intéressantes. Il y a bien sûr des postes de libres dans les équipes d'interventions, mais ils m'ont aussi parlé d'autres emplois, dont certains sont encore en cours de création et devraient être en place pour la rentrée.

Hermione acquiesça pour montrer qu'elle écoutait, tout en allant se chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Quand elle revint, elle vit que Ron n'avait pas bougé.

\- Quel genre de nouveaux postes ? demanda-t-elle.

En voyant le regard de Ron sur son sac, elle se rendit compte qu'inconsciemment, elle n'avait pas arrêté de jouer avec les fermetures, impatiente d'aller parcourir les livres qu'il renfermait. Elle arrêta aussitôt et but une gorgée, confirmant d'un regard qu'elle l'écoutait.

\- Principalement des relations avec l'étranger, dit-il.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ils pensent qu'avec ce qui se passe, il y a de fortes chances que certains mangemorts ou des sympathisants soient allés se réfugier à l'étranger, donc avoir des agents dans certains pays pourrait faciliter les recherches et les arrestations. Et puis le ministère essaye d'améliorer et de multiplier les relations internationales dans tous les domaines. Ca fait partie de leurs idées pour éviter qu'une nouvelle guerre éclate ou qu'un nouveau mage noir émerge et recrute trop facilement, expliqua Ron sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Ce sont de bonnes idées, approuva Hermione. C'est rassurant de voir que le ministère prend enfin des mesures de ce genre.

\- C'est vrai… confirma Ron après un instant. Et avec mes liens familiaux à l'étranger, notamment en France avec Bill et Fleur, ils ont pensé que je serais tout indiqué pour un poste de ce genre.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle Ron. Et tu as accepté ?

\- Hm, Pas encore... j'ai quelques jours pour y réfléchir.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils en se rendant compte de son hésitation. Elle eu l'impression que le terrain était miné, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait hésiter ?

\- C'est… C'est un poste à responsabilité, dit-il. Et si je le prends, on... on ne se verra plus. Si j'acceptais d'être juste dans une équipe d'intervention classique, je resterai là et je pourrai même travailler parfois avec Harry.

\- Vous auriez une bonne dynamique, tous les deux. Mais je ne pense pas que vous mettre ensemble soit une bonne idée.

Il resta un instant silencieux, interloqué. Puis il demanda :

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que justement, c'est à deux que vous avez une bonne dynamique. Je ne sais pas si vous vous intégriez très bien dans un groupe de six, huit sorciers que vous ne connaissez pas. Vous avez l'habitude de tout faire ensemble, vous vous connaissez et vous pouvez anticiper les actions et réactions de chacun, mais je pense que ce ne serait pas bénéfique dans un groupe d'inconnus. Je pense que vous auriez peut-être tendance à oublier les autres et du coup, à les mettre en danger. Surtout que vous êtes bien plus tête-brulée quand vous êtes ensemble que tout seul.

\- Nous nous sommes déjà battus à plusieurs, objecta Ron. Souviens-toi, au ministère en cinquième année.

\- Parce que Neville, Luna et Ginny suivaient Harry. C'était lui le meneur. Et personne ne songeait à remettre ça en question, c'était comme naturel. En tant qu'aurors, ce sera différent, vous serez aux ordres de quelqu'un d'autre. Vous devrez obéir à votre chef d'équipe et avoir une vraie dynamique de groupe, et non prendre de votre coté le genre d'initiatives suicidaires dont vous avez l'habitude. Et je ne pense sincèrement pas que ce soit dans votre nature, à tous les deux. Seul oui, c'est possible. Mais à ce niveau là, vous avez chacun une mauvaise influence sur l'autre.

Ron, sans dire un mot, hocha la tête. Sentant que la conversation était terminée, Hermione lui fit un sourire d'excuse et rejoignit sa chambre afin de commencer à travailler.

Les deux jours suivants, c'est à peine si Hermione sortit de sa chambre pour aller manger. Ce qu'elle découvrait dans les grimoires fournis par Malcolm allait au-delà de ses espérances. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle travaillait sur le contresort, elle avait l'impression d'avancer. Le résultat n'était pas encore là, voire même pas du tout là, néanmoins cette sensation de progresser, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, était grisante.

Le matin du troisième jour, Hermione vit avec surprise Ron la rejoindre dans la cuisine pour déjeuner. Soudain prise d'un doute, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, mais cela ne fit que confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà, à savoir qu'il était bien trop tôt.

Elle réalisa que son mouvement n'était pas passé inaperçu en entendant Ron rire. Surprise, elle cru percevoir bien plus que de l'amusement dans sa réaction et dans son expression. De l'embarras. De la détermination. De l'appréhension.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il, l'horloge est réglée correctement. Et, oui, pour une fois je me lève aux aurores. J'ai rendez-vous au ministère.

Elle réfléchit rapidement et se souvint de leur dernière vraie conversation.

\- Tu as fait ton choix ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, je compte choisir un des postes de liaison. Avec la France, en fait. Je voulais juste… savoir ce que tu en pensais.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils, et se demanda pourquoi lui demander son avis s'il avait déjà pris sa décision, surtout qu'elle lui avait déjà dit ce qu'elle en pensait quelques jours avant. Sans doute hésitait-il encore un peu malgré tout.

\- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée, approuva-t-elle sincèrement. Comme tu l'as dit, avec Fleur dans ta famille, tu as une relation privilégiée avec les sorciers français, et cela facilitera beaucoup les liens et les échanges entre nos deux pays.

\- Donc, tu m'encourages à accepter le poste.

Bien que ce ne soit pas réellement une question, Hermione confirma.

Il sembla alors à la fois soulagé et attristé, sans qu'elle n'en comprenne vraiment la raison.

\- D'accord, soupira-t-il, avant d'ajouter comme si de rien n'était : et toi, tes recherches, ça avance bien ?

\- Pas trop mal. J'ai de bons espoirs d'avoir terminé avant la rentrée. Je bloque encore sur pas mal de points, mais j'avance malgré tout.

\- J'espère que tu réussiras vite.

\- Moi aussi, souffla-t-elle avant d'aller déposer sa tasse dans l'évier.

Le temps qu'elle revienne, Ron n'était plus là. Un peu étonnée, Hermione remarqua qu'elle n'avait entendu ni la porte d'entrée, ni la cheminée. Elle se reprocha de ne pas faire assez attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, mais compris pourquoi elle n'avait rien entendu en voyant Ron revenir dans la cuisine, en mettant quelque chose dans la poche avant de sa robe de sorcier. Il referma la poche avec précaution et lui tendit la gazette.

\- Tiens, elle vient d'arriver. J'en prendrais une autre une fois au ministère.

\- Bonne journée Ron.

Il hocha la tête et, à la grande surprise d'Hermione, s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Quand il s'écarta, un peu rouge, il afficha un sourire et hocha la tête avec détermination. Elle le suivit du regard tandis qu'il allait prendre une poignée de poudre et entrait dans la cheminée.

\- Au revoir, Hermione.

Il jeta la poudre en donnant sa destination, et disparut.

Se sentant un peu mal, mais ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, Hermione gagna le salon et ouvrit la gazette, l'esprit un peu ailleurs. Le premier article la ramena toutefois sur terre.

Plusieurs familles avaient été assassinées dans la nuit, chez elles, malgré les protections de toutes sortes mises en place par les victimes sur leurs domiciles. Huit couples. Treize enfants. Tous exécutés sans hésitations, mais rapidement et sans autre blessure. A une exception près, puisqu'à chaque fois, un des deux adultes avait été torturé et mutilé, post et anté-mortem. En lisant les noms, Hermione se sentit mal. Chacune des personnes torturées était soupçonnée par les aurors de faire partie d'un des plus prolifiques réseau de soutien à Voldemort. Celui-là même que l'équipe d'Harry devait piéger et appréhender dans la journée.

Selon l'article, les aurors affirmaient qu'il s'agissait sans aucun doute de l'oeuvre des sorciers ayant décidés de faire justice à leur manière. Mais ils affirmaient aussi que pour avoir réussi un tel coup, les vengeurs devaient avoir un ou plusieurs informateurs chez les aurors ou parmi les proches de ceux-ci.

Immédiatement, un nom et un visage lui vinrent en tête. Il avait toute les raisons d'en vouloir aux mangemorts : ceux-ci lui avaient pris sa femme, puis sa fille, et en quelque sorte, toute sa vie. Elle repensa à toutes les conversations qu'ils avaient eu, tout ce dont ils avaient parlé. A chaque fois, il demandait des nouvelles d'Harry, demandait comment se passait son travail, et ils finissaient par aborder, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le sujet des missions en cours. Bien sûr elle faisait attention à ne pas donner d'informations trop précises, mais…

Non. Non, elle ne pouvait pas accuser Malcolm ainsi. Et puis, elle n'avait aucune preuve de sa culpabilité. Absolument aucune preuve.

Elle s'efforça de ne plus y penser. Mais la boule qu'elle avait au ventre ne la quitta pas de toute la journée.

Le soir venu, quand elle se coucha, elle se fit la remarque qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Ron rentrer du ministère. Elle s'inquiéta d'abord, puis se dit qu'il passait sans doute la soirée avec Harry. Il ne l'avait pas prévenu, mais, après tout, il n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre.

Quand elle constata, le lendemain soir, qu'elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle, elle s'en inquiéta vraiment. Elle rangea les livres et ses travaux en cours et sortit de sa chambre. Après tout, peut-être était-il rentré dans la soirée, sans faire de bruit au cas où elle dormirait ? Elle n'y croyait pas trop, mais préféra vérifier malgré tout qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Doucement, elle cogna quelques coups contre sa porte. Elle recommença après quelques secondes et, n'ayant aucune réponse, elle ouvrit la porte.

La chambre était vide.

Pas seulement parce que Ron n'y était pas. _Vraiment_ vide. Les quelques affaires personnelles, ses vêtements, les quelques bibelots et cadres photos qu'il avait apporté, ses sacs, il ne restait rien. Elle se souvint qu'il n'avait qu'un sac de taille raisonnable en partant. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il ait tout emporté. Sans doute lui avait-il emprunté l'idée du sort d'extension indétectable. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi partir sans rien dire, se demanda-t-elle, déboussolée.

Elle se repassa rapidement leurs dernières conversations, se disant qu'il avait peut-être laissé sous-entendre quelque chose, qu'il y aurait peut-être un indice qu'elle n'aurait pas remarqué, sur le coup.

Le poste d'auror, réalisa-t-elle. Un poste de liaison avec l'étranger. Il lui avait demandé plusieurs fois son avis. Il avait _insisté_. Et si ce poste nécessitait d' _aller_ à l'étranger, d'être sur place ?

Un mélange de honte, de remords et d'irritation l'envahit à cette pensée. Elle n'avait pas réalisé ce dont il s'agissait vraiment. _Tu n'as pas cherché à en savoir plus_ , souffla une petite voix acide dans son esprit. Mais espérait-il franchement qu'elle comprenne en faisant à peine un sous-entendu ? Il voulait avoir son avis, mais il n'avait jamais dit que ce poste nécessitait de partir ! Comment était-elle censé le deviner ? _En s'intéressant davantage à ce qu'il te disait. En faisant la conversation, en demandant des détails ! Et non en retournant te plonger dans tes recherches dès que tu en as eu l'occasion !_ Mais en voyant qu'elle ne réalisait pas, il aurait pu insister ! Il se doutait bien qu'elle s'inquièterait en ne le voyant pas revenir, surtout en ce moment !

Ne sachant plus vraiment à qui elle devait vraiment en vouloir, Hermione retourna en courant presque dans sa chambre, saisit au vol sa baguette et sa veste et se précipita dans le salon. Là, elle prit une pincée de poudre et, tout en se battant contre la fermeture éclair de sa veste, elle pénétra dans l'âtre et commença à prononcer l'adresse d'Harry.

Elle s'arrêta toutefois en plein milieu de sa phrase, lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Une violation des règles les plus élémentaires de politesse et de vie privée. Lâchant un soupir frustré, elle sortit de l'âtre et n'y passa que sa tête, avant de donner l'adresse complète et faire tomber la poudre.

Quand la sensation si désagréable s'arrêta, elle toussa un peu à cause de la poussière de cendre, puis regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était vide et plongée dans le noir.

\- Ginny ? Harry ? appela-t-elle.

Elle attendit quelques secondes puis appela de nouveau, plus fort, cette fois.

Cette fois, après un petit moment d'attente, elle entendit des bruits de pas.

\- Ginny !

Celle-ci alluma une des lampes murales et s'avança vers la cheminée, l'expression indéchiffrable.

\- Hermione ?

\- Harry est-il là ? Est-ce que je peux venir ?

\- Hum, oui, soupira Ginny après une brève hésitation. Oui pour les deux, il est là et tu peux venir si tu veux.

\- J'arrive !

Hermione retira sa tête de la cheminée et y entra cette fois complètement avant de répéter la procédure. Désormais habituée à voyager par cheminée, Hermione sortit de l'âtre dès son arrivée et se retrouva face à Ginny. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé.

\- Harry arrive, lui apprit-elle.

\- Ginny, as-tu des nouvelles de Ron ?

Ginny ferma les yeux pendant une seconde, puis, sans répondre, se détourna pour aller s'appuyer contre l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil.

\- Hermione, tu es là ?

Harry entra dans le salon et vit les deux sorcières.

\- C'est pour Ron, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en voyant leur expression respective.

\- Il n'est pas rentré depuis hier matin, et j'ai trouvé sa chambre complètement vidé, toutes ses affaires ont disparues.

\- Oui, je sais. Il m'en a parlé et à Ginny aussi. On... on est tous au courant.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- Je ne vois pas trop ce que tu ne comprends pas, hésita Harry, l'air perdu. Il voulait ce boulot, mais il hésitait beaucoup et il ne voulait pas prendre de décision avant d'être sûr qu'entre vous c'était définitivement terminé. Il est allé voir Ginny et sa famille hier matin, puis est venu me prévenir au ministère avant d'aller accepter le poste. Il a dit que vous en aviez parlé, et que tu l'avais encouragé à y aller.

\- Mais il ne m'a rien dit Harry ! Il a seulement parlé d'un poste d'auror au ministère qui gérait les relations internationales, pas une seule fois il n'a sous-entendu qu'il devrait partir !

Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard perplexe, et semblèrent mieux comprendre. Harry secoua la tête d'incrédulité, dans un geste visiblement plus destiné à Ron qu'à elle.

\- Mais quel idiot, grogna-t-il.

\- Si tu avais su, intervint Ginny, ça aurait changé ta réponse ?

Hermione ne répondit pas aussitôt, prenant quelques instants pour y réfléchir.

\- Non. Non, ça n'aurait pas changé ma réponse, je l'aurais de toute manière encouragé à choisir la carrière qui lui plait. Mais au moins je l'aurais fait en connaissance de cause, et non en parlant dans le vide. Nous aurions pu nous expliquer en sachant tous deux de quoi il était question. J'aurais voulu savoir.

\- Oui, je comprends, dit Harry. Et je pensais qu'il te l'avait dit.

\- Donc c'est fini, il est vraiment parti ?

\- Oui, il est parti. Le bureau des aurors s'est arrangé avec chaque pays qui a accepté cet accord pour qu'un logement soit mis à disposition de chaque sorcier qui accepte un de ces postes-là.

Hermione s'assit dans un des fauteuils, ayant peine à y croire.

\- Il ne m'a rien dit, répéta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle déglutit difficilement en réalisant tout ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Je… me considère-t-il encore seulement comme une amie ? Il a prévenu tous les gens proches de lui, mais moi j'ignorais qu'il partait alors même que nous vivions sous le même toit. Je n'ai pas de sentiments amoureux envers lui, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je veux qu'il sorte de ma vie. Vous deux et Ron êtes mes plus proches amis, vous êtes comme ma famille. Veut-il couper tout lien entre nous parce que je ne l'aime pas comme lui m'aime ?

Harry échangea un nouveau regard avec Ginny. Hermione ne comprit pas ce qu'elle pu y décerner. Une gêne plus qu'évidente.

\- Non, non, ce… ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut, affirma Harry d'une voix hésitante. Il accepte la situation, comme… comme il avait accepté que tu le quittes pour Killian. C'est… pareil.

\- Tu en es sûr, Harry ? insista-t-elle très sérieusement. Son comportement indique tout le contraire.

Il soutint son regard pendant un instant, puis se détourna et alla se mettre à coté de Ginny en évitant de la regarder.

\- J'en suis absolument certain, confirma-t-il après quelques instants, fermement. Il devrait te contacter dans quelques jours, il m'a dit qu'il nous enverrait une lettre peu après son arrivée, je pense qu'il t'incluait dans ce « nous ». Il n'a pas l'intention du tout de couper les ponts.

Hermione hocha la tête avec soulagement. Elle ne se priverait pas de lui expliquer sa façon de penser quand elle lui renverrait une lettre, mais elle passerait l'éponge sur son silence temporaire. Après tout, il ne pensait pas à mal, il était juste maladroit dans sa manière d'agir. Et ça, elle en avait l'habitude. C'était en partie ce qui faisait que Ron était Ron, et donc, quelque part, en partie pour cela qu'elle l'appréciait.

\- D'accord… C'est complètement fou, mais d'accord, je comprends, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle ne vit pas Ginny échanger un regard avec Harry.

\- Tu veux passer la nuit ici ? proposa-t-elle. Harry n'a pas de mission jusqu'à demain après-midi, on pourrait en profiter pour passer un peu de temps ensemble, qu'en dis-tu ?

Surprise, Hermione considéra l'idée, et accepta. Une pause ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Ginny sortit alors de la pièce. Harry quant à lui, sembla particulièrement hésitant, puis finit par prendre la parole.

\- Tu vas faire quoi, pendant les prochains jours ? demanda-t-il.

\- Continuer à chercher le contresort pour mes parents.

\- Tu fais tes recherches chez toi ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Harry parut un peu gêné, et ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Oh, juste pour savoir. Je pensais que tu irais davantage dans des lieux où d'autres sorciers pourraient t'aider, par exemple. Mais cela tombe bien, si on veut te contacter, comme Ron pourrait bientôt le faire, au moins on est sûr de te trouver.

\- Harry, tu es sûr que tu ne me caches rien ? dit Hermione en le dévisageant avec attention.

\- Non, je ne te cache rien, enfin oui, non, pas vraiment. C'est juste… Ron m'a dit de ne rien te dire, soupira-t-il, vaincu par le regard scrutateur et assassin d'Hermione.

Celle-ci se sentit mal. Que lui cachait-on, encore ?

\- Ce n'est rien de grave ! ajouta-t-il rapidement. Rien de grave, mais c'est… important, disons... Bon, écoute, il m'a dit quelque chose d'autre avant de partir. Mais je ne peux rien te dire de plus, car on n'est pas du tout sûr de ce qu'il va se passer, on ne sait pas comment les choses vont évoluer, si ça va ma...

\- Harry !

Les deux sorciers se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Ginny, qui se tenait à l'entrée, portant ce qui semblait être plusieurs couvertures, furibonde.

\- Ah bravo ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es comme Ron au final, impossible de te confier un secret, hein ? N'en parle à personne, cela veut bien dire « n'en parle à personne », que je sache, et non « fais tous les sous-entendus que tu veux » !

Elle lui colla les couvertures dans les bras et le défia du regard de protester, tandis que, les mains désormais libres, elle alla prendre Hermione par le bras pour l'emmener dans la cuisine.

\- Viens, on va chercher à boire pendant que cet idiot installe le reste, dit-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Hermione obtempéra et prit les trois verres que Ginny lui présenta, tandis que cette dernière prenait une bouteille de jus de citrouille, et une autre de bièraubeurre.

\- Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il a dit, reprit alors la rousse plus calmement. J'imagine que tu dois être en train d'essayer de démêler tout ce qu'il a dit pour tenter de comprendre, mais je t'assure que cela ne sert à rien. Ron nous a juste dis quelque chose qui devait rester entre nous trois. Ce n'est ni grave, ni urgent.

\- Tu me promets qu'il ne se passe rien de grave ?

\- Je te le promets, Hermione. Rien de grave.

Elle dévisagea Ginny, et tout ce qu'elle pu voir, c'est la sincérité.

\- D'accord.

\- Merci. Tiens, prend aussi le jus-de-citrouille si tu peux, que je puisse prendre deux ou trois trucs à grignoter…

De sa main libre, Ginny prit plusieurs paquets de biscuits et friandises, et les deux sorcières retournèrent dans le salon. Le canapé et le fauteuil étaient recouverts de couvertures qui pendaient de tous cotés et de cousins. Les lumières étant éteintes, seules les flammes qui ronflaient désormais dans la cheminée projetait une lueur tamisée et dansante dans la pièce, tout en la réchauffant. Harry s'installa dans le fauteuil, tandis qu'elles s'assirent à genoux sur le canapé, calées confortablement entre les coussins, et terminèrent en rabattant les couvertures sur elles.

\- Nuit blanche ? proposa Ginny.

\- Pourquoi pas, ajouta presque aussitôt Harry.

\- Nuit blanche, confirma Hermione avec un grand sourire pendant qu'Harry ouvrait déjà les paquets pour les disposer sur la table basse.

Quand elle rentra chez elle, le lendemain midi, Hermione se dirigea sans hésiter vers son lit, épuisée mais heureuse et soulagée.

Elle passa les trois jours suivants à travailler, comme elle l'avait dit à Harry. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas très loin du but. Comme s'il ne lui manquait qu'un tout petit élément, qui, par un effet domino, résoudrait tout le reste.

Plongée dans ses recherches, elle n'entendit pas les coups frappés contre sa porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnette retentit avec plus de force que la normale, ce qui la fit sursauter.

Elle se figea pendant un instant, faisant défiler rapidement dans sa tête la liste de toutes les possibilités. Harry, improbable, il était en mission. Ginny l'aurait prévenue par cheminette avant de venir. La directrice de Poudlard aussi. L'hôpital et le ministère auraient envoyé un courrier.

Ce devait être quelqu'un d'autre. Les sorts qui empêchait d'approcher toute personne non-autorisée au préalable n'avaient en effet pas été installés, cette fois-ci. Ce type de protections rendait paranoïaque s'ils étaient appliqués trop longtemps, et favorisaient beaucoup l'isolement. Et puis, elle avait assez confiance dans les autres protections pour permettre qu'on puisse au moins venir frapper à sa porte.

Le temps qu'elle réfléchisse, la sonnette retentit à nouveau, mais, cette fois-ci, ne s'arrêta pas. La personne gardait le doigt dessus et, tel que c'était parti, n'arrêterait qu'au moment où elle ouvrirait.

 _-_ Quelle impatience, remarqua tout bas Hermione, grimaçant au son strident qui ne s'arrêtait plus. Ca a intérêt à être important. Et urgent.

Elle mit sa baguette à portée de main et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers. Essayant de passer outre le bruit qui ne cessait toujours pas, elle se plaça devant la fenêtre et écarta un peu le rideau. Malheureusement, elle ne parvenait qu'à voir une toute petite partie du dos de la robe de sorcier noire du visiteur, ce qui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Mais, de toute façon, quel mangemort irait frapper à sa porte en pleine après-midi, dans un quartier très fréquenté d'un village sorcier ?

La main juste à coté de sa baguette, prête à réagir malgré tout au moindre signe de danger, Hermione alla se mettre derrière la porte, et l'entrouvrit. Aussitôt, elle sentit la température chuter, son coeur faire un plongeon olympique et le sang déserter son visage.

Qu'est-ce que...

\- Puis-je entrer, ou suis-je condamné à rester devant votre porte ?

Hermione se rendit compte que cela faisait déjà plusieurs secondes qu'elle se tenait là, immobile, sans dire un mot. Incapable de parler, elle ouvrit davantage la porte et Rogue entra chez elle sans plus de cérémonie. La jeune sorcière referma la porte et regarda le sorcier détailler tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Elle n'aimait _vraiment pas_ sa manière de scruter le moindre détail de la pièce. N'avait-il aucune conscience de violer sa vie privée ?

De toute façon, même s'il s'en rendait compte, cela lui était sans doute bien égal, songea-t-elle.

Ayant semble-t-il terminé son examen minutieux de son salon, le sorcier prit place dans un fauteuil.

\- Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous, marmonna-t-elle.

S'il entendit, il n'en montra pas le moindre signe. Se résignant, Hermione s'approcha et s'assit dans le second fauteuil, bras et jambes croisées, sans cacher le moins du monde dans sa posture qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de le voir.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Monsieur, ajouta-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'être impolie ne servirait à rien.

\- Minerva m'a dit où vous habitiez. Je suis venue vous demander de bien vouloir rendre les grimoires que vous avez en votre possession. A moins que vous n'ayez oublié, vous n'êtes plus une élève de l'école, vous n'avez donc pas à les garder.

\- Vous êtes donc venu ici pour me réclamer deux livres que personne n'emprunte jamais, sur un sujet qui n'intéresse personne, et en pleine période de vacance ? résuma Hermione, sceptique.

\- En effet. Et s'ils n'intéressaient vraiment personne, vous ne les auriez pas en votre possession en ce moment même.

\- Bien sûr, j'avais presque oublié que vous aimiez tant me prouver que j'ai tort, marmonna-t-elle.

Sans attendre, elle se leva et alla chercher les deux livres dans sa chambre. A vrai dire, ce n'était que deux lexiques de plantes et ingrédients qu'elle avait oublié avoir pris dans la bibliothèque de l'école, à l'époque où elle ignorait encore si, pour redonner la mémoire à ses parents, elle devait se servir d'une potion ou d'un sort.

\- Les voilà, dit-elle en les lui remettant. Mais, excusez-moi, vous n'êtes plus professeur non plus. Vous faites les commissions de Madame Pince, désormais ? ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire légèrement narquois.

\- La raison pour laquelle je désire récupérer ces ouvrages ne vous regarde en aucun cas, miss Granger.

\- Bien sûr. Et bien, à présent vous les avez, donc tout est rentré dans l'ordre, monsieur.

Elle resta debout, bras croisés et expression fermée, indiquant clairement qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Rogue se leva et, une fois de plus, regarda autour de lui.

\- Je suis étonné de voir que vous ayez décidé de vivre ici, miss Granger, dit-il, presque sans mépris. Le ministère vous proposait des logements, et s'ils donnent mille gallions pour un concours entre école, je n'ose imaginer combien ils auraient été heureux de donner à une héroïne de guerre.

Frustrée qu'il ne parte pas, et surprise qu'il ait vraiment initié une telle conversation de lui-même, elle répliqua de mauvaise grâce :

\- Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir participé à cette guerre, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai des privilèges de ce genre. Ce n'est pas luxueux ni immense, mais j'apprécie de vivre ici, je vous remercie.

\- Vous n'avez pas fait que participer à la guerre, vous avez activement participé avec Potter à la destruction du seigneur des Ténèbres, et joué un rôle majeur dans la bataille du 2 mai, remarqua Rogue, impassible.

Hermione ne répondit pas aussitôt. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir. Etait-il là pour se moquer d'elle ? Que voulait-il donc, au juste ? Pourquoi lui parler de son rôle dans la guerre alors qu'ils savaient tous deux que, quoi qu'elle ait fait, il ne cesserait jamais de la mépriser ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait de particulier.

\- Quelle... modestie.

\- Ce n'est pas de la modestie ! rétorqua Hermione, qui commençait à s'énerver. Je n'ai pas de mérite d'avoir agit comme je l'ai fait. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Ceux qui ont vraiment du mérite, ce sont les sorciers et sorcières qui avaient le choix, qui se sont venus se battre alors qu'ils auraient pu rester cachés ou choisir la facilité en rejoignant le camp de Voldemort. Ce sont eux, les héros de guerre, certainement pas ceux qui, comme moi, se sont retrouvé emporté par les événements et n'ont pas eu d'autres choix que de se battre. Mais je suis certaine que vous n'êtes pas là pour entendre ce que je pense de…

\- Je le savais.

Hermione resta la bouche entrouverte, encore sur le point de continuer sa phrase. Là, il la prenait par surprise.

\- Et, vous saviez quoi, au juste, monsieur ? se risqua-t-elle à demander, tandis qu'elle envisageait de plus en plus la possibilité que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, tant cette conversation semblait surréaliste.

\- « Je n'ai aucun mérite pour avoir agi tel que je l'ai fait, car je n'ai jamais vraiment eut le choix. Ceux qui méritent vraiment des hommages et notre reconnaissance, ce sont les sorciers comme lui qui auraient pu rester cachés ou rester du coté de Voldemort, mais qui ont choisis de se battre, qui ont volontairement risqué leur vie, celle de leur proche, et tout ce qu'ils avaient. Ce sont eux, les véritables héros de cette guerre. »

Hermione s'assit lentement dans le fauteuil, sans un mot, le regard baissé.

\- C'est, à un ou deux mots près, le discours fait par monsieur Potter lors de mon procès, il y a presque un an, ajouta Rogue. Mais cela, je suis certain que vous le saviez, puisqu'il semblerait que ces mots soient en fait les vôtres. Ou alors, il s'agit d'un hasard extraordinaire, puisque non seulement la pensée est la même, mais la formulation est étrangement proche, elle aussi. Quelle étonnante coïncidence.

\- D'accord, c'est moi qui ai en parti rédigé son discours, c'est vrai, reconnu Hermione. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important.

\- Pour moi, l'importance est de taille, miss Granger.

Sans comprendre, elle releva les yeux vers lui, bien que peinant à affronter son regard.

Trop de souvenirs. Trop de douleur.

Qu'il parte. Qu'il la laisse enfin en paix, pria-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas envers Potter que j'ai une dette, mais envers vous.

\- Pardon ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Les dettes magiques, miss Granger ! rétorqua froidement Rogue, sur un ton d'évidence. Si je ne suis pas en train de finir mes jours à Azkaban, c'est grâce à votre petit discours. Donc, il semblerait que j'ai une dette envers vous. Dites-moi comment je pourrais m'en acquitter. J'ai cru comprendre que vous meniez d'importantes et difficiles recherches à titre personnel. Peut-être puis-je… vous apporter mon aide, conclut-il avec une certaine réticence.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, nia Hermione en se relevant dans l'espoir de pouvoir le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. En ce qui me concerne, je ne considère pas que vous ayez la moindre dette envers moi, vous pouvez partir tranquille et oublier tout cela.

Hermione espéra qu'il ne relèverait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle savait comment cela fonctionnait ; les dettes magiques n'avaient aucun rapport avec la manière dont les deux sorciers percevaient les événements. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, elles existaient et devait être payées.

Le fait est qu'elle n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de travailler sur le sort de mémoire en compagnie de Rogue. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, à le côtoyer jour après jour. Cela finirait sans doute sur un meurtre.

L'oublier, passer à autre chose, était-ce donc trop demander ?

\- Vous savez comme moi que cela n'a aucun importance, releva Rogue. Et j'aimerais m'en acquitter dès maintenant, pour une tâche acceptable, plutôt qu'être obligé de la régler plus tard en devant faire quelque chose qui me déplairait fortement ou mettrait ma vie en danger.

\- Je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas envie de me devoir me supporter tous les jours sur un projet sans doute voué à l'échec.

\- Puisque l'on peut considérer qu'essayer de vous apprendre quoi que ce soit était perdu d'avance, c'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait pendant six ans.

Hermione serra les dents.

\- D'accord, comme vous voudrez, dit-elle à contrecœur. Attendez un instant, je vais chercher mes affaires et je vous expliquerai le sujet de mes recherches.


	64. Nos souvenirs

54 jours.

54 jours, depuis qu'elle avait trouvé Severus Rogue sur le pas de sa porte.

54 jours, depuis qu'elle avait accepté qu'il l'aide, pour régler sa dette.

54 jours à travailler d'arrache pied, à unir leurs efforts, en espérant terminer le sortilège au plus vite. Pour des raisons différentes, bien sûr.

54 jours, enfin, à le côtoyer au quotidien.

Elle avait longtemps pensé qu'être en cours, dans sa classe, était l'une des situations les plus oppressantes possibles. Elle n'imaginait pas, alors, qu'elle travaillerait un jour seule à seul avec lui.

Son propre toit était devenu un enfer.

Si, au début, leur coopération se révélait surtout maladroite, s'ils avaient du mal à se coordonner dans leurs recherches et dans leurs idées, cela avait changé petit à petit. La maladresse se transformait en antagonisme de plus en plus marqué. Ils ne pouvaient dire un mot sans qu'une dispute éclate. Leurs désaccords étaient constants. Les remarques désagréables, permanentes. S'agresser mutuellement, leur manière habituelle de communiquer.

Hermione savait que c'était en partie sa faute. Travailler sur ce projet et sentir qu'elle approchait du but la rendait nerveuse et elle n'avait ni patience, ni indulgence à son égard. Mais depuis le début, il cherchait aussi constamment à la pousser à bout. Comme s'il lui faisait payer le fait qu'il ait une dette à son encontre. Elle détestait cette situation, et cela l'amenait peu à peu à détester l'homme aussi.

A coté de cela, elle devait lui concéder qu'il était resté. Il aurait pu en avoir assez et décider de régler sa dette à une autre occasion, mais il n'en avait rien fait. Au contraire, il la poussait quand elle craquait et souhaitait tout abandonner. Quand elle baissait les bras. Quand la peur la paralysait. Certes, à la méthode "Rogue", sans pitié, mais il était toujours parvenu à la remettre au travail, quoi qu'il arrive.

Et après 54 jours de travail acharné, ils y étaient enfin parvenus.

A présent, plus de deux ans après avoir modifiée la mémoire de ses parents, elle se trouvait à moins d'une centaine de mètres de ce qui semblait être leur nouveau domicile. Du moins, d'après les recherches qu'elle avait menées.

Et elle fixait les bâtiments, immobile, incapable de faire un pas de plus, paralysée par la peur.

C'était stupide. Cela faisait trois quart d'heure qu'ils avaient quitté le point de transplanage et c'était là, alors qu'elle était presque arrivée, qu'elle s'arrêtait, pétrifiée ?

Ridicule.

Et pourtant...

Depuis les premiers jours elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes les manières dont cela pouvait mal tourner. Et plus les jours passaient, plus cette peur s'emparait d'elle, l'emprisonnant dans son étreinte.

Et à présent c'est une pure terreur qui lui tordait l'estomac et rendait sa respiration erratique.

Et s'ils s'étaient trompés ? Si cela ne fonctionnait pas ? S'il y avait des effets secondaires graves ? Si cela tournait mal ? S'ils endommageaient irrémédiablement leur mémoire ? Si ses parents refusaient de lui pardonner ce qu'elle leur avait fait ? S'ils préféraient vivre ce faux rêve qu'elle avait créé plutôt que connaître la vérité ? S'ils refusaient de la croire ? S'ils refusaient de lui laisser la moindre chance ? Si...

\- Miss Granger, vous comptez prendre racine ?

La remarque acide glissa sur elle sans l'atteindre. L'habitude. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui envoyer un regard noir.

Voyant qu'il ne suscitait pas la moindre réaction, il revint vers elle.

\- Je n'ai pas fait tout ce travail et tout ce chemin pour que vous restiez plan…

\- Et si ça se passait mal ? le coupa-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

\- Bon sang, Granger, je vous l'ai dit et répété, nous avons fait tous les tests possibles, _cinq fois !_ C'est aussi sûr qu'un nouveau sort puisse l'être.

\- Je sais que nous avons fait toutes les vérifications possibles. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète.

\- Quoi, alors ? demanda-t-il.

\- Et s'ils refusaient ? dit-elle, laissant pour la première fois cette crainte franchir ses lèvres. S'ils ne me croyaient pas ? S'ils n'avaient pas confiance ? Je ne peux pas les forcer à accepter ! Mais je ne veux pas les perdre définitivement…

\- Vous avez peur qu'ils vous rejettent ? résuma-t-il, agacé.

\- Ils n'ont aucun souvenir de moi ! rétorqua-t-elle, énervée, ayant l'impression qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre, ou, au moins, qu'il s'efforçait de comprendre le plus lentement possible. Sans ces souvenirs, ce ne sont pas mes parents ! Ils ne sont plus les mêmes personnes ! Ils ignorent tout de moi, et de tout ce que nous avons pu partager. Comment pourraient-ils me croire et accepter de prendre un tel risque pour quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissent pas ?

Lorsqu'elle commençait à travailler sur le moyen de leur redonner leur mémoire, au cours de l'année, ce qu'elle redoutait était avant tout de ne pas réussir à annuler les effets de ses sortilèges. Après tout, elle avait utilisé conjointement des sorts parmi les plus complexes d'amnésie, de modification et de création de souvenirs, justement pour que ce soit indétectable et presque impossible à annuler. Il lui semblait donc logique qu'elle mette du temps à trouver le moyen de leur redonner leurs véritables souvenirs, et que cela se révèle compliqué.

A présent, cependant, cela avait changé, et la peur d'échouer n'était rien comparée à la crainte d'un refus ou d'un rejet de leur part.

C'est en côtoyant Rogue tous les jours, que cette transformation s'était opérée. Travailler ensemble, pendant des heures et des heures, n'avait rien réveillé chez lui. Aucun souvenir, bien que ce soit attendu, mais pas la moindre sympathie non pkus, rien du tout. Il semblait même éprouver un mépris plus grand encore envers elle, si c'était possible. Si elle lui révélait la vérité, jamais il ne la croirait, et jamais il ne l'accepterait. Alors pourquoi serait-ce différent avec ses parents ? Pourquoi croiraient-ils une étrangère prétendant être leur fille. Pourquoi croiraient-ils qu'elle ai pu manipuler ainsi toute leur vie ?

\- C'est vrai, vous ne pouvez pas les y forcer, concéda Rogue. Mais ce n'est pas en restant plantée là que vous y changerez quoi que ce soit. Allez-y et prenez le risque, ou renoncez et doutez toute votre vie. Mais arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps et prenez une décision, une fois pour toutes.

Hermione l'observa un instant, et réfléchit à ses paroles. Malgré la dureté de ces propos, elle reconnaissait leur véracité. Elle devait agir ou elle le regretterait toute sa vie.

\- Vous avez raison… soupira-t-elle.

 _Et si vous étiez un peu plus agréable en disant ça, vous pourriez presque passer pour quelqu'un de compréhensif et d'humain_ , se retint-elle d'ajouter.

\- Vous êtes toujours d'accord pour pratiquer le sortilège ? se risqua-t-elle à demander à la place. 

Elle savait que les risques seraient beaucoup moins grands s'il s'en chargeait. Il ne se laisserait pas dominer par ses émotions durant l'opération. Il ferait preuve, comme toujours, d'un sang froid exemplaire. Sans compter que ses capacités de légilimens représentaient un véritable atout.

\- Non, bien sûr, je vous ai accompagné à l'autre bout du monde pour le simple plaisir de jouer les baby-sitters, répliqua-t-il avant de reprendre la route, sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Hermione hésita entre l'amusement et la frustration. Elle opta pour un léger sourire. Rogue, baby-sitter, pour le plaisir. Rien que pour l'image qui résultait de cette association d'idée, cela valait le coup d'avoir posé cette question.

Rogue, avec un enfant. Mieux, un bébé. Criant, et gesticulant. Rogue, avec…

Hermione serra les dents et se força à se concentrer sur leur objectif. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de laisser ses pensées dériver.

Elle accéléra le pas et rejoignit Rogue. Celui-ci lui lança, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, un regard indéchiffrable. Ce n'était ni de la frustration, ni de la colère, ni du dégoût… mais quelque chose d'autre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Elle n'eut cependant pas vraiment le temps de s'y attarder, car ils parvenaient à leur destination. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte. La jeune sorcière s'attarda une nouvelle fois, le temps d'inspirer puis d'expirer profondément, espérant que cela la calmerait. En vain. Seulement elle refusait de reculer. Elle leva donc la main et appuya sur la sonnette, ses pupilles fixées sur l'étiquette indiquant « Mr. et Mrs. Wilkins. »

Très vite, elle crut discerner des bruits derrière la porte. Enfin, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de dévisager sa mère, sans un mot, ayant presque du mal à réaliser qu'elle se trouvait devant elle. Elle se retint de s'avancer pour l'étreindre.

Hermione n'était qu'une étrangère pour elle.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle à la place, avec maladresse. Madame Monica Wilkins ?

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Vous êtes… ?

\- Hermione Granger...

Elle se tut, ne sachant plus que dire.

\- Severus Rogue, ajouta ce dernier alors que le silence devenait gênant. Il faut que nous vous parlions en urgence. C'est privé et important, poursuivit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

En voyant le regard inquisiteur et méfiant de sa mère, Hermione remercia une fois de plus intérieurement Rogue d'avoir, pour une fois, laissé tomber les vêtements sorciers. Même en sachant qu'ils se rendraient dans une zone habitée par des moldus et qu'ils devaient essayer de se fondre dans la masse, elle aurait pensé qu'il n'en aurait rien eu à faire. Pourtant, à sa plus grande surprise, il s'était présenté ce jour là avec des vêtements tout à fait moldus. Avec son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé avoir affaire à un sorcier si elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle s'était même autorisée à afficher un sourire amusé en le voyant arriver avec, par-dessus ses vêtements, un manteau noir qui n'avait pas grand chose à envier à la longue cape qu'il n'enlevait presque jamais.

\- S'il vous plaît, c'est très important, confirma Hermione en voyant sa mère hésiter.

Avant que celle-ci ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Hermione vit son père apparaître derrière elle, et demander à nouveau leur identité.

\- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je viens d'Angleterre. Je dois absolument vous parler, à tous les deux.

Le couple échangea un regard à la fois étonné et un peu gêné.

\- Je crains que vous n'ayez fait ce chemin pour rien. Nous venons nous-mêmes d'Angleterre mais, je suis désolé, nous ne vous connaissons pas, dit son père clairement compatissant à l'idée qu'elle ait traversé la moitié du globe suite à une erreur.

\- Non, non, il s'agit bien de vous. Je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas, mais c'est bien vous que je suis venue voir, assura Hermione. Je suis à la recherche de mes parents, et je pense que vous pourriez m'aider à les retrouver, car vous les connaissez.

\- Vos parents ? répéta sa mère.

\- Oui. S'il vous plaît. Vous ne le réalisez sans doute pas mais vous les connaissez et vous pouvez m'aider à les retrouver. J'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide.

A son grand soulagement, ils acquiescèrent et son père fit un geste vers l'intérieur.

\- Entrez, nous serons plus à l'aise pour en parler.

Rogue avait à peine attendu l'autorisation pour pénétrer dans la maison, et Hermione le suivit non sans jeter un regard d'excuse à ses parents, tout en le maudissant en silence. Par bonheur, sa mère ne parut pas s'en offusquer. Elle semblait plus inquiète, ébranlée et mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Hermione se demanda si ce n'était pas sa présence, le fait de la voir, qui troublait sa mère. Sentait-elle qu'elle la connaissait ? Quant à son père, il posait sur elle un œil intrigué qui la rassura. Ils partaient d'un bon pied.

Arrivant dans le salon, Hermione lança un regard assassin à son professeur car, en plus de son entrée à la limite de la politesse, Rogue avait déjà pris place dans un des deux fauteuils.

Ses parents lancèrent un regard dans sa direction, mais aucune remarque. En revanche, son père alla s'appuyer contre le dossier du canapé, face au professeur, et le dévisagea sans essayer de le cacher.

\- Et vous, monsieur ? questionna-t-il finalement.

\- Severus Rogue. Je suis un de ses anciens professeurs, je ne fais que l'accompagner.

\- Vous traversez souvent la planète pour une ancienne élève ? intervint la mère d'Hermione, sceptique.

\- C'est un cas particulier. Hermione est sous ma responsabilité, dit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

Hermione sentit un frisson la parcourir en l'entendant dire son prénom avec tant de naturel, comme s'il l'avait toujours appelée ainsi. Cela changeait radicalement de la manière dont il crachait ses « Granger ». Elle ne s'y attarda cependant pas et en profita pour ouvrir une brèche :

\- Severus est responsable de moi en attendant que je retrouve mes parents, continua-t-elle, utilisant volontairement son prénom comme il venait de le faire, se doutant que cela donnait plus de crédit à leur version, bien qu'elle aurait préféré éviter tant de familiarité.

\- Vous voulez dire, légalement responsable ?

\- Pas vraiment, non, contredit Hermione, tout en se demandant à quel point elle pouvait dire la vérité. Je suis majeure, je n'ai plus besoin d'un tuteur légal. Mais je viens d'une petite communauté qui vit dans une certaine autarcie, nous avons donc des relations particulières les uns avec les autres. Et Severus s'est proposé pour m'aider et me… prendre sous son aile jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mes parents.

Elle dissimula avec peine son sourire amusé quand Rogue se tourna vers elle et l'observa d'un air glacial et pénétrant, tandis qu'elle l'entendait presque siffler ; « Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, Granger ? ». Elle sentait cependant que le présenter comme une sorte de protecteur rassurerait ses parents et expliquerait pourquoi il se trouvait aujourd'hui avec elle. Elle imaginait sans peine qu'il leur était difficile de concevoir qu'un professeur s'implique autant près d'une élève avec laquelle il n'avait aucun lien. Cela pouvait dériver sur des conclusions peu souhaitables.

\- Bien… Et vous pensez donc que nous pouvons vous aider ? reprit son père dans une tentative évidente mais maladroite de l'inviter à s'expliquer.

\- En effet, confirma Hermione. Il faut que je vous explique tout, cela pourrait être un peu long mais, s'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout. Même si ce que je dis peut paraître difficile à croire, je serai en mesure de tout prouver dès que j'aurai terminé, et je pourrais répondre à toutes vos questions. S'il vous plaît.

Ses parents échangèrent un coup d'œil.

\- D'accord, accepta son père.

\- C'est d'accord, affirma sa mère après quelques secondes, un peu plus réticente.

Hermione attendit qu'ils s'assoient tous les deux et commença son récit, présentant ses parents et, très rapidement, son enfance. Puis, elle regroupa tout le courage qu'elle possédait, et aborda le sujet redouté : l'existence du monde magique.

\- Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût et ne nous amuse pas, déclara son père sans se lever, avec un sérieux et une sévérité qui la fit trembler.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, c'est la stricte vérité, affirma Hermione le plus calmement possible.

\- Si vous êtes là pour recruter des membres pour votre... votre secte, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, lança sa mère. Sortez de chez moi immédiatement.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, continua Hermione, mais ce que je vous ai dit n'est que la pure vérité. Le monde magique existe bel et bien.

Elle sortit sa baguette et pensa à la manière la plus simple de leur montrer qu'il s'agissait de la vérité. Elle souhaitait à la fois qu'ils ne puissent pas douter, et paraître la moins menaçante possible. Alors que sa mère poussait une exclamation de peur en la voyant sortir sa baguette et que son père se levait, alarmé et prêt à, semble-t-il, la jeter dehors, elle avisa le verre vide qui trônait sur la table du salon. Elle dirigea sa baguette dessus et fit apparaître un bouquet de fleurs.

C'était, à peu de choses près, ce que le professeur Vector avait fait la première fois.

Son père s'arrêta aussitôt et contempla les fleurs, les yeux écarquillés. Comme dix ans auparavant, il ne semblait pas douter une seule seconde de la véracité de ce qu'il venait de voir, et tourna le regard vers elle avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'émerveillement. Sa mère se montra bien plus réticente. Elle toucha les fleurs du bout des doigts, sans doute pour vérifier leur réalité. Elle paraissait partagée, ne sachant que croire.

\- Pouvez-vous… faire autre chose ? interrogea son père.

Hermione sourit face à cette demande. Elle voyait très bien qu'il voulait à la fois convaincre sa femme, et voir de ses yeux un autre tour de magie.

\- Bien sûr.

D'un coup de baguette, Hermione anima un des tabourets qu'elle apercevait, dans la cuisine. Elle le fit s'approcher de son père et se frotter contre sa jambe tel un chat, puis revenir à sa place d'origine. Alors, elle pensa à ce qui achèverait de les persuader, tout en faisant paraître la magie comme un acte merveilleux, et non dangereux. Cela les mettrait dans de bonne prédispositions pour la suite.

\- Spero patronum, dit-elle cette fois à haute voix.

Aussitôt, la loutre argentée jaillit de la baguette et s'éleva dans les airs, bondissant tantôt dans le vide, tantôt contre les murs en laissant une courte trainée de volutes argentée derrière elle. Hermione maintint le sort quelques instants, puis la loutre disparut.

\- Magnifique, souffla son père, les yeux écarquillés toujours posés là où l'animal étincelant se trouvait l'instant d'avant.

Il se tourna vers son épouse, qui affichait un air déboussolé. Considérant qu'il lui fallait simplement le temps de se remettre, il se retourna vers Hermione.

\- Donc, vous êtes une magicienne, dit-il comme pour demander confirmation. Et la communauté dont vous parliez il y a un instant, j'imagine donc que ce sont les autres magiciens.

\- Nous nous appelons plutôt sorciers et sorcières, mais, oui, en effet j'en suis une. Et lui aussi, ajouta-t-elle avec un signe de tête envers Rogue. Le professeur Rogue enseignait à l'école de magie et sorcellerie Poudlard quand j'y ai fait mes études.

\- Et il y a beaucoup de… de sorciers ?

\- Il y a environ treize mille sorciers au Royaume-Uni, et un million six dans le monde, répondit Rogue.

\- C'est impressionnant, murmura-t-il. Et les non-sorciers ne se rendent compte de rien ?

\- La plupart des non-sorciers, que nous appelons « moldus », ignorent notre existence, reprit Hermione. Mais ceux qui ont un sorcier dans leur famille proche sont au courant, tout comme les plus hautes autorités de chaque état. Parfois, une partie des forces de l'ordre est mise dans le secret, et incluent même certains sorciers dans leurs rangs, comme c'est le cas aux Etats-Unis par exemple. En règle générale, les sorciers préfèrent rester cacher du monde moldu, surtout après les grandes chasses aux sorcières qui ont décimé leur population. Nous avons des lois, comme le code international du secret magique, pour nous assurer de garder notre existence cachée.

\- Pourquoi nous révéler tout cela, dans ce cas, intervint sa mère, remise de sa surprise. Si vous tenez tant à rester cacher, pourquoi nous révéler votre existence ? Et quel rapport cela a-t-il avec nous ?

Hermione se tut à cet instant, et réfléchit à la suite de ses explications. Le stress montait, l'heure des révélations approchait et elle s'interrogeait sur la façon de leur dire sans être trop brusque, ni flancher. Les mains de plus en plus moites, ele faisait tourner la baguette entre ses doigts comme s'il s'agissait d'une plume ou d'un stylo, et essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. D'un geste inconscient, ses pupilles se dirigèrent vers son ancien professeur qui demeurait silencieux et immobile.

Qu'espérait-elle découvrir au juste ? Du réconfort ? Du courage ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même, néanmoins cela fonctionna quand elle croisa ses iris sombres. Malgré la sensation éphémère qui se propagea en elle, elle fut suffisante pour qu'elle se lance :

\- Si je vous raconte tout cela, c'est dans l'espoir de retrouver mes parents. De les revoir tels qu'ils étaient auparavant… Quand je vous disais que vous pouviez m'aider, c'est parce que j'espérais que vous me alliez me croire, que vous ayez confiance en moi. Parce que la vérité c'est que je sais qui sont mes parents et où ils sont. La vérité, c'est que ce sont mes parents qui ne se souviennent pas de moi. Parce que c'est... c'est vous, mes parents.

Interloqués, le couple se regarda avec incompréhension, puis fixa à nouveau Hermione.

La surprise passée, ils restèrent plusieurs minutes muets. Ils semblaient perdus. Perdus, mais aussi désireux de savoir. De comprendre.

\- Mais je n'ai pas la sensation qu'il me manque des moments de ma vie. Ce serait le cas, si ma mémoire avait été effacée, non ? Je n'ai aucun trou, rien du tout. Et nous n'avons même pas le même nom de famille, objecta sa mère, la voix un peu plus aigue que d'ordinaire.

Hermione s'excusa d'un regard, et s'expliqua :

\- C'est parce que votre mémoire n'a pas été effacée, elle a été modifiée. J'ai changé vos souvenirs, je les ai réécrit, dans une version où je n'existe pas, et où vous êtes Wendell et Monica Wilkins, couple sans enfant qui rêve de partir en Australie. En réalité, vous êtes Ian et Jean Granger.

\- Vous êtes en train de nous dire, que notre vie, notre identité, nos souvenirs, nos goûts, tout ce que nous sommes, n'est qu'un mensonge ?

\- Pas tout, non ! s'exclama Hermione, dévorée par la culpabilité de voir sa mère ainsi. Votre nom est faux, oui, mais quand j'ai changé les souvenirs, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ceux que je créais ne soient pas trop différents. La seule vraie différence, c'est que je n'y étais plus.

Son père posa sa main sur le bras de son épouse dans un geste rassurant.

\- Et pourquoi auriez-vous fait une telle chose ? questionna-t-il.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, murmura Hermione. Ces dernières années, nous étions en guerre contre l'un des nôtres qui a très mal tourné. Il pensait que les sorciers étaient supérieurs et que les moldus devaient être sous leur pouvoir, pour leur propre bien. Avec mes amis, nous l'avons combattu plusieurs fois, et il y a deux ans, il a pris le contrôle de notre monde. A partir de ce moment, tous les sorciers qui essayaient de défendre les moldus, ou qui s'opposaient clairement à lui, étaient en danger. J'étais dans les deux cas, et je savais que pour essayer de m'atteindre, il aurait pu s'en prendre à vous. C'est pour éviter ça que j'ai effacé votre mémoire et que je vous ai incité à quitter le pays sous une nouvelle identité. Et j'ai eu raison de faire ça, car c'est arrivé. Il a envoyé plusieurs de ses hommes là où nous habitions, pour essayer de vous retrouver. Ils ont détruit tout le quartier.

Hermione vit avec culpabilité l'horreur se peindre sur leur visage. Elle voulait leur présenter la magie comme belle et positive, toutefois elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur cacher cette partie de la vérité. Elle passait déjà bien trop d'horreurs sous silence.

\- Puis-je avoir un verre d'eau ? demanda Hermione à sa mère, espérant la distraire un peu.

Celle-ci acquiesça et se leva pour aller dans la cuisine et le lui servir. Hermione la suivit, et prit le verre tandis que sa mère s'en servait un second.

\- Ca va aller ? questionna la jeune sorcière, inquiète de voir sa mère plus pâle que d'habitude.

\- Oui, oui, je pense. Il me faut juste du temps. Je suppose. Je ne sais pas encore quoi penser de tout cela…

\- C'est normal, ne vous inquiétez pas, tenta de la rassurer Hermione.

Elles revinrent ensuite dans le salon, le verre à la main et retournèrent à leur place respective. Au même moment, son père posa son regard sur elle, un peu gêné.

\- Pouvez-vous…

Il se stoppa, et ferma les yeux. Il inspira profondément avant de les rouvrir.

\- Peux-tu nous rendre ces souvenirs ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bond quand il se reprit pour la tutoyer. Il acceptait. Il acceptait le fait qu'elle soit sa fille.

\- C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici, intervint Rogue, rappelant à Hermione sa présence.

\- Cela n'aurait-il pas été plus simple de nous redonner notre mémoire avant de nous expliquer ? demanda monsieur Granger.

\- Nous ne pouvions pas. Non seulement ce sera relativement long de reconstruire ces souvenirs, mais il me faut votre permission pour fouiller votre mémoire, répondit Rogue.

\- Y a-t-il le moindre danger ?

\- Il y a toujours un danger, dit Rogue. Le risque zéro n'existe pas, surtout quand on parle de manipulation mémorielle. Mais ce sortilège est aussi sûr qu'un sort peut l'être.

\- Et si jamais cela se passe mal, quels sont les risques exactement ?

\- Les souvenirs, les originaux comme les modifiés, pourraient être endommagés, altérés ou détruits de manière définitive.

\- Il n'existe aucun moyen de nous montrer ces souvenirs, sans jouer avec notre mémoire pour autant ?

\- Si, c'est une autre possibilité, dit Rogue. Mais vous y assisterez comme vous verriez un film, en simple spectateur. Les voir ne les réveillera pas pour autant dans votre mémoire, vous ne ressentirez pas les émotions qui y sont liés. Vous ne ferez que les voir, vous ne les aurez pas vécus.

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer avec la gorgée d'eau qu'elle venait de boire. Elle avala difficilement et fixa Rogue, cherchant un signe, quelque chose. Car elle ne pouvait pas oublier cette phrase, c'était mot pour mot les propos de Killian avant de refuser de prendre la potion.

Elle ne voyait cependant rien dans le visage de Rogue indiquant qu'il aurait pu dire ces mots volontairement. C'était normal, après tout, qu'il pense la même chose dans une situation identique, se reprit-elle.

S'efforçant de ne plus y penser, elle termina son verre et le posa à coté de celui contenant les fleurs.

\- Dans ce cas, je refuse, dit sa mère.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Mais, pourquoi ?

\- Je suis désolée. Je te crois, tu nous as prouvé que la magie existait, et je suppose que le reste est vrai aussi. Ce n'est pas contre toi. Mais je ne peux pas risquer mes nouveaux souvenirs, j'ai beaucoup trop à perdre.

Hermione resta silencieuse, immobile, ne comprenant pas ce que sa mère pouvait préférer, parmi ses faux souvenirs, au fait de retrouver sa fille. Elle n'osait cependant pas formuler la question ainsi, et ne savait comment le dire autrement. Rogue dut percevoir sa détresse, car elle l'entendit lui dire, sans aucune animosité :

\- Regardez autour de vous.

Sans douter une seconde de la pertinence de sa remarque, elle fit ce qu'il lui disait. Son regard se posa sur le canapé, en face d'elle, où ses parents étaient assis. Puis, sur la télévision, éteinte. Contre le mur opposé se trouvait un large buffet. Dessus, un vase, quelques bibelots, et un support pour plusieurs photographies. Les deux clichés aux extrémités montraient chacun de ses parents. La photographie du milieu…

\- Vous… vous avez… j'ai un…, balbutia-t-elle.

Son père se leva, et vint s'accroupir à coté d'elle, l'observant avec une inquiétude palpable.

\- Hermione ?

\- Je ne pensais pas… je n'avais pas prévu…

\- Que nous aurions un enfant, compléta son père, compréhensif.

Elle hocha la tête et chassa rapidement les larmes qui montaient avant qu'elles ne puissent couler. Elle avait pensé à tous les scénarios possibles, tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire ou dire selon les réactions de ses parents. Mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé cette éventualité, et en cet instant, elle se sentit complètement perdue.

\- Viens avec moi, lui dit alors son père.

Hermione se leva et le suivit, laissant sa mère et Rogue seuls dans le salon. Il l'amena jusqu'à une porte close, qu'il ouvrit doucement, avant d'allumer une lumière murale qui diffusa une douce lueur dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'une chambre d'enfant. Hermione entra à la suite de son père, bien qu'hésitante. Il lui fit cependant signe d'approcher. Elle le rejoignit près du berceau, dans lequel un bébé dormait.

\- C'est une petite fille. Ta sœur, ajouta-t-il en la dévisageant, attentif à ses réactions.

Hermione prit appui contre les barreaux du berceau, ne pouvant quitter des yeux l'enfant.

\- Elle a quatre mois. Nous l'avons appelée Cassandre.

\- Cassandre, répéta Hermione à voix basse. Cassandre, comme…

\- La prêtresse de Troie, confirma son père avec un sourire. Nous avons pensé à Hermione mais cela ne nous semblait pas... Approprié. Je comprends désormais pourquoi. 

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Elle avait toujours su d'où venait son prénom, et cela l'amusait de voir que même dix-huit ans après, leur source d'inspiration restait la même.

\- J'ai une petite soeur, souffla-t-elle.

Hermione se tut à nouveau, mal à l'aise. Son père sembla le remarquer, car il quitta la petite Cassandre des yeux pour reporter son attention sur elle.

\- Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas…, soupira Hermione. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de me plaindre, mais je suis surprise.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu m'as fait confiance presque aussitôt. D'accord, j'ai prouvé que la magie existait, mais rien ne prouve que je sois votre fille. Pourtant tu as accepté tout de suite ce que je disais, et tu m'emmènes même dans la chambre de ta fille, en sachant que je suis capable de faire de la magie et qu'il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi.

\- Tu as raison, tu as pu prouver que ce que tu disais sur la magie était vrai, mais pas le reste. Pourtant, je pense que le reste l'est aussi. Si ce que vous voulez, ton professeur et toi, c'est nous redonner nos vrais souvenirs, de toute façon si ce que tu nous as dit est faux, nous le saurons. Bien sûr, j'imagine que tu pourrais vouloir détruire nos souvenirs actuelsoou nous faire du mal d'une autre manière mais je ne vois pas le but d'une telle mascarade. Et puis je ne peux nier qu'en te voyant, je revois énormément de Mo… de Jean. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup lorsqu'elle avait vingt ans, pas juste physiquement, mais jusque dans tes mimiques et ta manière de parler. Je ne pense pas que cela puisse être feint.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et lui lança un sourire de réconfort, qui fit son office.

\- Viens, retournons dans le salon.

Hermione sortit de la chambre, attendit que son père éteigne la lampe et ferme la porte, puis elle le suivit jusqu'au salon.

\- Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas prendre le risque, dit-elle à sa mère malgré la profonde tristesse que cette constatation faisait naître. Les souvenirs de Cassandre sont trop importants. Mais même si vous m'avez oublié, on... on peut toujours créer de nouveaux souvenirs à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je voudrais refaire partie de votre vie. Et même si vous restez en Australie, les moyens de transports sorciers faciliteront la communication entre nous. Du moins, si vous voulez bien essayer de renouer avec moi, ajouta-t-elle nerveusement.

\- A vrai dire, commença sa mère avec une certaine hésitation, le professeur Rogue m'a expliqué comment cela fonctionnait. Il m'a dit que si des souvenirs étaient endommagés, ce seraient ceux que tu as modifiés, pas les plus récents. Alors, s'il n'y a vraiment aucun risque que nos souvenirs datant d'il y a moins de deux ans soient altérés, je... je veux bien essayer. Je voudrais pouvoir me souvenir de toi.

\- Il n'y a aucun risque, confirma Rogue, puisque je ne vais pas y toucher.

\- Vous acceptez vraiment ? voulut s'assurer Hermione.

Elle vit ses parents se concerter du regard, et avoir ainsi toute une conversation silencieuse. Enfin, ils se tournèrent vers elle et confirmèrent leur choix.

\- Merci, parvint-elle seulement à dire, les larmes aux yeux.

Se souvenant alors que Rogue lui avait affirmé qu'il travaillerait dans de meilleures conditions si elle ne se trouvait pas à proximité, Hermione demanda à son père la direction de la salle de bain, prétextant avoir besoin de se rafraîchir le visage. Et, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, elle entendit Rogue expliquer à ses parents ce qu'il comptait faire, et son père proposer d'essayer en premier.

Arrivée à destination, elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se plaça devant le lavabo. D'une main tremblante, elle ouvrit le robinet et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Elle demeura longtemps ainsi, à regarder le mur en face d'elle, plongée dans ses pensées. Bien que mourant d'envie de vérifier comment cela se passait, elle se força à ne pas bouger afin de ne pas les déranger.

L'attente fut longue.

C'était prévisible, bien sûr, et cela indiquait sans doute que tout se passait comme prévu... Seulement elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre des complications, quelles qu'elles soient.

Après ce qui lui sembla des heures (et peut-être était-ce le cas), on frappa trois petits coups à la porte. Puis, le battant s'ouvrit lentement. Hermione se leva d'un bond en voyant apparaître son père dans l'embrasure.

Il lui suffit de le regarder deux secondes pour le savoir, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Il la reconnaissait.

\- Hermione ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête et, sans attendre, se précipita entre les bras ouverts que son père lui présentait.

\- Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle contre son épaule, la voix tremblante.

Il sembla resserrer davantage son étreinte autour d'elle.

\- C'est terminé, répondit-il d'un ton rassurant. Tout c'est bien passé, c'est fini maintenant.

En cet instant, elle se prit à y croire. Les larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues.

C'était terminé.

Quarante longues minutes plus tard, elle retrouva sa mère et l'enlaça à son tour, savourant des retrouvailles qui avaient tant tardé. Son père ne tarda pas à les rejoindre dans leur étreinte, réunissant ainsi les parents et leur fille oubliée. Ils étaient de nouveau une famille.

De son côté, Rogue assista à la scène sans émotion apparente. Il avait reculé au moment où Hermione était revenue de la salle de bain, pour laisser la place aux trois autre de se retrouver. La fatigue lisible sur le moindre de ses traits, il rangea sa baguette. Il n'avait rien à faire ici, son travail était terminé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir et mettre tout ceci derrière lui. Au moins, Granger avait trouvé ce qu'elle était venu chercher, elle. Ces dernier mois n'était pas une perte totale de temps.

Résolu, il salua les parents de son ancienne élève et, sans attendre de réponse de leur part (il ne pensait même pas qu'ils l'aient entendu, de toute façon), il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte refermée qu'Hermione remarqua l'absence de Rogue.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Il nous a dit tout à l'heure qu'il partirait dès qu'il aurait fini, puisque tu n'avais plus besoin de lui, lui apprit son père.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Hermione. J'arrive !

Elle courut en direction de la porte et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque avant de sortir en courant dans la rue pour le rattraper. Pourquoi était-il parti de cette manière ? Pourquoi s'enfuir comme un voleur, sans l'attendre pour le retour ? Sans même un seul mot ? Et elle, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien remarqué aussi ?! Quelle idiote ! Et quel imbécile ! Elle devait le rattraper, sinon… sinon quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas, toutefois quelque chose lui disait, non, lui intimait l'ordre de le rejoindre le plus vite possible. Quelque chose clochait. Elle ignorait quoi, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle devait le rattraper.

Cela ne prit qu'une poignée de secondes pour qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur et se mette devant lui, l'empêchant de continuer.

\- Pourquoi vous partez comme ça ?

\- Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.

\- Et alors ? Je croyais que vous m'attendriez pour le voyage de retour. Pourquoi partir sans même dire au-revoir ?

\- Vous vous attendiez vraiment à des échanges de politesse dès que ma présence ne serait plus obligatoire ? J'ai autre chose à faire que d'admirer vos émouvantes retrouvailles. Ma dette est payée, bon débarra. Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir.

Le voyant la contourner pour passer, elle ajouta sur un coup de tête :

\- Pourquoi avoir dit ça alors ?

Il s'arrêta et se tourna à nouveau vers elle :

\- J'ai dit un certain nombre de choses, il faudrait vous montrer un peu plus précise, Granger.

Elle inspira profondément pour tenter de se calmer, et de mettre des mots sur ce que son inconscient semblait avoir relevé sans son accord.

\- Vous avez dit que voir les souvenirs n'était pas pareil que de les vivre.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors, je ne suis pas stupide ! Je ne crois pas plus que vous au hasard d'une idée formulée exactement de la même manière à deux reprises. Et… cette histoire de livres à récupérer, de dette de vie, c'est n'importe quoi ! jeta-t-elle sans y réfléchir.

Ce n'est qu'en le disant qu'elle réalisa la véracité de ses propos.

\- Vous ne seriez jamais venu les récupérer, ces livres, sans une bonne raison. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte, et vous en avez fait exprès de diriger la conversation de telle sorte que je répète les mêmes mots que ceux prononcés par Harry au procès. Ce n'était pas le hasard, vous vouliez que je le dise, pour pouvoir aborder le sujet de la dette. Et je ne vois pas comment j'ai pu croire une seule seconde à cette histoire. Sans le témoignage d'Harry vous auriez certes fini à Azkaban mais vous ne seriez pas mort. Il ne vous a pas sauvé la vie, donc la dette n'existe pas. Et de toute façon ce n'est pas parce que c'est moi qui ai rédigé ce discours que la dette aurait été envers moi, remarqua-t-elle en prenant à peine le temps de respirer. Mais alors, si vous n'aviez aucune dette, pourquoi avoir fait semblant, pourquoi avoir choisi ce prétexte et insisté jusqu'à ce que j'accepte votre aide ? Pourquoi auriez-vous voulu m'aider ? Pourquoi vous contraindre vous-même à subit ma présence pendant un temps qui ne pouvait être que très long ? Je ne vois qu'une seule raison à cela, la même raison qui vous a fait dire cette phrase, tout à l'heure. La vérité, c'est que vous vous souvenez de Killian !

\- Miss je-sais-tout est de retour, visiblement. Vous êtes persuadée avoir raison et que le monde tourne autour de vous, comme toujours.

Hermione se remit devant lui pour lui bloquer le chemin.

\- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, dites-le moi en face, explicitement, sans hésiter, et alors d'accord, je vous laisserai partir, et vous ne me reverrez sans doute plus jamais. Mais si j'ai raison, s'il y a seulement une part de vérité dans tout ce que j'ai dit, vous me devez une explication. Je suis plus qu'impliquée dans cette histoire, vous me devez la vérité.

Rogue n'essaya pas de la contourner, comme elle s'y attendait. Il semblait livrer un conflit avec lui-même.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de Killian, dit-il finalement.

\- Donc le reste est vrai ? Vous avez pris les livres comme prétexte pour avoir une raison de venir chez moi, vous avez dirigé la conversation de telle sorte que je dise ces mot-là, et vous avez inventé cette dette pour me proposer votre aide ? Et même si je ne sais pas comment, j'imagine aussi que vous saviez que je travaillais sur ce sort, vous saviez que c'était ce que j'allais vous demander de faire.

\- Vous êtes trop perspicace pour votre propre bien, Granger, lâcha-t-il, tandis que toute trace d'animosité avait disparu de sa voix.

\- Alors j'ai raison. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire tout ça ?

Rogue la prit par le bras et l'emmena dans une ruelle proche, à l'abri des oreilles et regards indiscrets.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de Killian, mais je connais son existence, admit-il.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux à cette déclaration. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de retrouver sa voix pour poser davantage de questions, Rogue la devança.

\- Six jours avant que je ne vienne vous voir, j'ai reçu une visite… inattendue.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les rouages tournent et se mettent tous en place. Six jours. Cela correspondait à la date du départ de Ron. Et qu'avait dit Harry ? Que Ron acceptait la situation, comme lorsqu'il avait mis fin à leur relation ? Et que Ron avait fait ou dit quelque chose, quelque chose d'important, mais dont les conséquences étaient encore inconnues ?

Ron était allé voir Rogue ? Mais dans quel but ? Pourquoi lui révéler l'existence de Killian ?

Rogue dut s'apercevoir du chemin qu'avait pris son raisonnement, car il parut irrité.

\- Comme il semblerait que vous l'ayez compris, monsieur Weasley est venu me voir en insistant pour me parler. Il m'a donné une fiole de souvenirs en me disant qu'il s'agissait de la vérité concernant mon coma prol…

\- Mais elle a été détruite ! le coupa Hermione. Après votre réveil Harry l'a détruite.

\- L'avez-vous _vu_ ? demanda Rogue, agacé qu'elle lui ait coupé la parole.

Hermione se tut, réalisant qu'elle allait dire une bêtise. Non. Non, elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle avait entendu un bruit de verre brisé et supposé que c'était la fiole. Et Harry ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'avait détruite. Il avait juste dit qu'il allait s'en occuper. Mais pourquoi en aurait-elle douté ?

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. C'est pour ça que Harry ne voulait pas que je le fasse moi-même, parce qu'ainsi il pouvait la garder sans que je n'en sache rien, réfléchit-elle à haute voix. Il devait penser que vous pourriez finir par vous douter de quelque chose. Ou il voulait m'empêcher de faire sur un coup de tête quelque chose que je pourrais regretter ensuite... Ce doit être ça, mais… mais alors, vous avez vu les souvenirs ? Vous connaissez la vérité ? _Toute_ la vérité ? conclut-elle, sans savoir si elle devenait rouge de gêne ou blême de peur.

\- Oui, toute la vérité, apparemment, confirma Rogue, sans montrer la moindre émotion à cette idée.

\- Donc si vous êtes venu me voir, si vous avez fait en sorte de passer plusieurs jours avec moi, c'était pour… quoi, me tester ? Voir où j'en étais ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité, cela n'aurait pas été bien plus simple ? J'aurais pu vous donner moi-même les réponses que vous vouliez.

\- Certainement pas. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce que vous ressentiez pour Killian, ce n'était pas nécessaire. J'en ai eu un aperçu plutôt explicite.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione eut l'impression que ses joues brûlaient.

\- Je voulais en effet vous tester, et savoir comment vous agissiez avec moi, continua-t-il sans paraître remarquer son trouble.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? répéta Hermione.

\- je n'en ai eu nul besoin, j'ai eu une réponse parfaitement claire. Vous me haïssez, vous supportez à peine ma présence. Le sujet est donc définitivement clos. Nous nous détestons mutuellement, il n'y a rien à ajouter. A présent, je vous prierai de me laisser partir. Et, un dernier conseil, Granger, cessez de vivre pour un fantôme. Je suis à peu près sûr que vous n'avez pas envie de finir comme moi.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour le retenir. Encore perdue par ses révélations, Hermione le regardait s'éloigner, tandis que ses pensées bouillonnaient dans son esprit. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, le sang affluait à ses tempes, et ses jambes menaçaient de flancher.

Cela ne pouvait pas finir ainsi.

Heureusement, elle parvint à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et, après avoir réfléchit à toutes les raisons qui pouvaient avoir amené Severus à cette conclusion, elle clama d'une voix forte :

\- Tu te trompes complètement. Je ne te hais pas !

Elle le vit s'arrêter, mais il ne se retourna pas. Elle continua alors, de peur qu'il ne reprenne son chemin :

\- Si j'ai essayé de te convaincre que ce n'étais pas la peine de régler ta dette, et si je craignais de me retrouver en ta présence, c'est parce que j'avais peur des souvenirs que tu allais raviver. J'avais peur que tu finisses par te douter de quelque chose concernant mes sentiments à ton égards car ils sont toujours là, même si j'essaie de les réprimer et de les oublier depuis plus d'un an maintenant. J'avais peur de devoir te côtoyer en sachant que _toi_ , tu me haïssais. Je savais que ce serait douloureux, et ça l'a été. S'il n'y avait que ça, j'aurais pu le gérer et faire comme si de rien n'était, mais j'étais terrifiée à l'idée que je ne retrouverai jamais mes parents. Je t'avais déjà perdu toi à cause d'une amnésie, je ne supportais pas l'idée de les perdre de la même manière. C'est pour ça que j'ai agi comme ça envers toi. C'est juste ma peur qui parlait. Et tu te trompes, ce n'est pas un fantôme que j'aime. Tu as du voir ce souvenir, juste avant qu'il ne prenne la potion. Je l'ai déjà dit à ce moment là et je le redirai autant de fois qu'il le faudra car c'est ce que je pense vraiment : même si sa personnalité était un peu différente de la tienne à la fin, ça ne changeait rien, car celui qu'il était au fond, ses valeurs, ses principaux traits de caractère, ses opinions et ses convictions restaient les mêmes, et c'est ça qui fait d'une personne ce qu'elle est. Je me fiche que tu sois plus âgé, je me fiche des erreurs que tu as pu faire par le passé, je me fiche de tes mauvais choix. C'est la personne que tu es ici et maintenant qui m'importe et que j'aime toujours. Je n'aurais pas réagi ainsi ces derniers mois si je ne t'aimais pas. Et je ne serai pas entrain de te détester d'agir ainsi à l'heure actuelle si ce n'était pas _toi_ que j'aimais.

Quand Hermione s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, Severus n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il l'écoutait. C'était bon signe.

Alors, la confiance se diffusa à nouveau en elle et elle reprit la parole :

\- Si tu as pris la décision de venir me tester, c'est qu'au mieux, tu m'aimes aussi, ce dont je doute car comme tu le disais, ce n'est pas parce que tu as vu les souvenirs que tu ressens les émotions qui y sont liées ; et qu'au pire, tu doutes et ne sais pas quoi en penser. A présent, tu sais où, moi, j'en suis. Le choix te revient. Mais si tu t'en vas, ce sera parce que _tu_ as fui, ou parce que _tu_ ne m'aimes pas. Ne rejette pas la faute sur _mes_ sentiments.

Tout en parlant, Hermione s'était approchée de lui, d'un pas sûr, quoi que lent. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser s'enfuir, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, qu'il la laisse derrière lui sans un regard. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ce moment-là, ce moment où il l'avait abandonné sans même lui dire au revoir. Non, elle refusait qu'il s'en aille ainsi, sans lui avoir au moins expliqué son ressenti. Elle voulait savoir. Elle devait savoir.

Une bonne fois pour toutes.

Elle se trouvait à présent juste derrière lui, la respiration rapide et nerveuse. Il dut le sentir, car il se retourna, lui montrant un visage impassible. Il la dévisagea néanmoins, tentant apparemment de lire en elle dans l'espoir de confirmer sa sincérité ou non. De son coté, la jeune sorcière ne bougea pas, ni ne détourna pas les yeux lorsqu'il croisa son regard déterminé.

\- Tu penses réellement ce que tu affirmes ? demanda-t-il comme s'il avait du mal à le croire. Mais tu peux tout aussi bien te mentir à toi-même. Et de toute façon tu as raison, je ne suis pas tombé amoureux grâce à un claquement de doigts de Weasley…

\- Mais ? l'encouragea Hermione avec patience.

\- Mais, il est vrai que Killian ne semblait pas si différent de moi, et il semblait heureux de cette relation, concéda-t-il.

\- Il l'était, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire. Nous l'étions tous les deux.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, ne faisant que croiser les bras pour l'observer une fois de plus, l'expression indéchiffrable.

\- Je peux nous donner une chance, céda-t-il.

Il sembla sur le point de se reculer, comme s'il s'attendait à un geste d'affection spontané venant de sa part. Hermione esquissa un sourire en coin en constatant cela. Elle n'avait jamais vu Rogue aussi incertain, tendu, et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, bien qu'il essaye sans grand succès de ne rien laisser paraître.

\- Une chance, c'est déjà plus que je que j'espérais jusqu'à il y a cinq minutes, dit-elle simplement.

Un silence un peu gêné tomba alors entre eux, néanmoins il sembla se détendre un peu, même s'il demeurait indécis. Hermione, quant à elle, savourait l'échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il acceptait d'essayer. Bien sûr, cela pouvait ne mener nulle part, mais elle restait persuadée que si Killian était tombé amoureux d'elle après avoir appris à la connaître, il le pouvait aussi. Il suffisait de laisser faire le temps, et, surtout, de ne pas le brusquer. Elle savait qui elle avait en face d'elle. Elle savait que sa froideur et son agressivité étaient un réflexe de défense. Elle savait qu'il était bien plus brisé par la vie qu'il ne le montrait. Elle savait dans quoi elle s'engageait.

\- Je vais retourner un moment voir mes parents, affirma-t-elle. J'imagine que tu ne viens pas avec moi, mais tu pourrais venir chez moi, ce soir à huit heures, par exemple ?

Le voyant hésiter, elle ajouta d'un ton qu'elle souhaitait aussi rassurant que possible :

\- Ce ne serait que pour un simple diner, pour parler, réapprendre à se connaître, rien de plus. Enfin, si c'est déjà trop, tu peux proposer autre chose, poursuivit-elle avec sérieux.

\- Un dîner, cela me convient, accepta-t-il.

\- A ce soir, alors.

\- Très bien.

Elle le regarda se détourner et reprendre la route vers le point de transplanage, sans un au-revoir, sans une politesse ni un regard en arrière. De dos, il avait l'air aussi sûr de lui que d'habitude. Pourtant elle se doutait, qu'avec tout ce qu'il devait ressentir en émotions contradictoires en cet instant, c'était sans doute loin d'être le cas.

En étant honnête avec elle-même, elle devait avouer être dans le même cas. Incertitude et confiance, peur et bonheur, angoisse et soulagement. Elle voulait pleurer, crier, rire, laisser exploser tout cela sans aucune barrière. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à y croire. Pourtant, plus que tout, elle réalisait petit à petit l'incroyable chance qui l'accompagnait aujourd'hui.

Et parmi toutes les sensations diverses, il en existait une qui surpassait les autres et la brûlait de l'intérieur avec une vivacité impressionnante : l'espoir.


End file.
